


Wild Pitch

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baseball, Childhood Friends, Cranscott in later chapters, F/F, Sandlot AU, legacy rangers show up throughout, warning: some bullying and homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 431,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: At ten years old the sandlot had been everything to Trini. She loved being the only girl, just one of the guys...that was until a girl with pink converse and a mean fastball asked to play. Magic doesn’t last forever, and with Trini’s family needing to move constantly she had to leave Angel Grove.Years later Trini comes back to the only place she ever felt like home only to her world that she remembered has tipped upside down. Come to her surprise when she finds out that her family had broken up and the badass girl from her past traded in her glove for some pom poms.





	1. Pitch Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I've really wanted to challenge myself and finally write an AU. It's MOSTLY going to be a high school-esque AU with elements of baseball to backdrop it.

For a ten year old Trini the sandlot by the quarry became her home. Every day after school she would meet up with a couple of the local boys in town to play baseball until they’d have to be called home for dinner. Usually a good mix of boys showed up to play, enough for there to always be two teams but only five kids showed up  _ every  _ day. 

Jason Scott the best pitcher in the group and one of two team captains. Billy Cranston he played first base and can instantly calculate every kid’s batting average, even at ten the kid proved to be a genius. Zack Taylor a ballsy outfielder with a love for stealing bases. Tommy Oliver the best all around player of the group and the other team captain. He and Jason were best of buds, but had a bit of a competitive drive. Then there’s Trini Gomez the only girl the boys would let play with them, she proved to be one helluva tough catcher behind the mound and despite her size she could hit the ball clear into the outfield. She took a lot of pride being the only girl amongst the boys, like she had been apart of a secret club. 

In the summer the sandlot gang could spend an entire day playing ball. Everyone would bring a bagged lunch and their bike, Jason and Tommy would choose their teams and play ball till sunset. Billy always kept a tally of how many times each boys team would win, deeming them the red and green teams respectively. It kept the drive to play hard going, as if there had been something big at stake. There hadn’t been, just a way to fuel the young boys egos. 

This hot and sunny day felt just like any other, Trini had been chosen to be apart of Jason’s team for the day. With the field being in the valley it cut on the natural humidity, but damn having to wear a catcher’s mask got hot quick. While taking a water break in the home dugout she watched as a newcomer came onto the scene. A girl, to her surprise, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Who did this girl think she is? Pink converse and a bright pink glove. Trini almost felt bad, the boys were going to eat her alive. Curiosity got the better of her, so she pulled her catcher's mask back on and met up with the fab five at the pitcher's mound. 

“Can I play?” 

Jason and Tommy folded their arms across their chest, their eyes traveling down to the girl’s pink glove. “You’re a girl” Jason smartly observed, “We don’t play with girls...but you’re more than welcome to watch” The boy in a red t-shirt pointed over to the bleachers.

Trini felt her eyes narrow, if they didn’t play with girls what the hell was she to them? Just as she was about to stomp on Jason’s foot for being a dummy, Tommy spoke up. “Do you even know how to play?”

“I’m a pitcher” Oh no, the one position Jason felt overly defensive over. Jason and Tommy couldn’t stop themselves from straight up laughing. Billy only looked uncomfortable, while Zack shook his head...mostly at the way the boys were treating this stranger. “Think that’s so funny?” She poked the boy in green’s chest, “I strike you out. I get to play”

Oh this girl had balls, Trini liked that. Out of everyone in the group Tommy had the best batting skills, he had the most home runs...rbi’s, hits...the real MVP of the sandlot gang. She should not have challenged him to this sort of duel. A shame too, she never told the group her name. 

Not one to stand down a challenge, especially one issued by a girl, Tommy puffed out his chest and picked up a bat. He had to defend the honor of his gender it seemed. “Deal” When he returned to the mound, bat in hand he offered a hand to the girl to shake. The boy in green never went back on his word.

“The probability of striking him out is very low” Billy murmured as the group vacated the field to watch this epic showdown “She has a 30% chance, and that’s when I round up from 29.76%” 

Trini moved to her place behind home plate, the only three people currently on the field were the ones that mattered most, the pitcher the catcher and the batter. As Tommy approached the plate Trini finally spoke up, “I hope she smokes your butt” The one thing she loved about being the catcher is to get under the batter’s skin with taunting remarks. 

Tommy shook his head and squared up, he wasn’t going to give Trini the satisfaction of a response. He had to keep his head cool and focus. Jason may be assuming that this girl couldn’t make a throw across the plate, but Tommy couldn’t be so cocky. “Ready when you are!” He shouted as the girl dirtied up her pink converse shoes, cleaning the pitcher's mound off by dragging her foot.

Trini opened up her glove, giving the girl a fair target. Even if the girl could get one strikeout of Tommy would be a victory, this kid truly was talented. The girl in pink wound up her pitch like nothing Trini had ever witnessed before. Instead of throwing overhand like the boys, this girl rotated her arm and swung it like a windmill all the way around before releasing a speedy underhand pitch. Tommy didn’t swing, Tommy didn’t even flinch. All that could be heard is the ball hitting the leather of Trini’s mitt. 

The catcher felt a surge of pride, girls had to stick together after all, as she threw the ball back to the pitcher. Boys in the dugout were whispering their surprises, Jason stunned to what he witnessed. Tommy shook his head, his confidence wounded as he squared himself back up in the batter's box. He wasn’t going to go down looking. The next pitch came just as quick as the first one, Tommy swinging his bat too late. Strike two. 

“Tommy! Don’t let this girl beat you! C’mon!” Jason called from the dugout, clapping his hands together to try and pump up his teammate and best friend. “You got this!”

Billy shook his head, he wasn’t convinced that Tommy could adjust quick enough to an entirely different style of pitch. A ball coming in underhand had to be treated much different than what the boys considered a ‘regular’ pitch. The first two balls the new-chick threw were fastballs….she wasn’t even trying to play a mind game with him with trick pitches.

“She’s got you on the ropes” Trini crouched back down after throwing the ball back to little miss pink on the mound. Tommy Oliver wasn’t one to strike out. If the superstar were to get out it would be after he hit it and a fielder caught a pop-fly or threw him out at first. Not like this. Never like this. 

“Shut up” Tommy muttered under his breath, loud enough that only the girl behind him could hear the frustration he was feeling. He kicked the dirt under him, taking a little longer to psych himself up. Once he nodded to the girl in pink that he was ready she wound up again. Determined that he would get ahead of the ball this time he swung far earlier than he needed too as the ball pitched traveled much slower than the first two pitches. The baseball finding a home Trini’s glove once again.

Strike three. A girl just struck out the great Tommy Oliver with three pitches. The boys in the dugout were absolutely stunned by this, except for Billy who happily clapped on the newcomer for showing these guys. 

“Wow that was badass” Zack blinked, he was the first one making his way out of the dugout and onto the pitcher’s mound to congratulate this chick with a high five. “Welcome to the ranger club”

“...Ranger club?” The girl repeated questioning, unable to leave the boy hanging by giving him a tentative high five. At least two of the boys seemed to be on her side with this ordeal.

Jason, Tommy and Billy were close on Zack’s heels, each wanting to say something to the new girl. “Every club needs a name” Billy explained, “I like the idea of Rangers because we’re so close to the national parks. Like park rangers” He reached into his back pocket, “I’ve been working on logos, not that we have the money to get real uniforms or hats but-”

“She doesn’t want to see that” Jason shook his head, trying to cut the other boy off before he went on one of his famous Cranston rambles. “I’m Jason, this guy’s Tommy” he patted the boy in green’s chest, “Billy and Zack” He then paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry for being mean earlier”

The girl in pink was pleasantly surprised a competitive boy knew the word ‘sorry’ so she offered her hand to the boy in red, “Water under the bridge okay?” Jason smiled, taking the pretty girl’s hand, “I’m Kimberly”

“Nice name” Trini’s voice startled the newcomer, while the boys were introducing themselves Trini had made her way up to the pitcher’s mound to size up this girl up close. She then took her catcher’s mask to reveal that Kimberly wasn’t the only girl on the field today. Once her face was free from the mask she offered her hand, “I’m Trini”

Kimberly’s eyes widened at the revelation that this whole time the one behind home plate was also a girl...a tiny girl, who had to be at least a head if not two shorter than the rest of the group standing next to her. “...You’re a girl…”

“Guilty” Trini’s smirk grew wider, “She’s smart, let’s keep her” Her comment only received a playful nudge from Zack. So she had to say something nice, “You pitch like a beast, I don’t think any of these boys could hit off you”

Zack and Jason instantly saw that as a challenge, besides how great would it be if either of them could hit one of Kimberly’s pitches when the oh so great Tommy couldn’t? “Me first!” The boys in black and red both rushed to the bat Tommy discarded, wanting to be the next one’s to take that challenge. Zack being the quicker one, managed to beat Jason out, “You n’me Kimmy. Let’s see what you’ve got”

Trini couldn’t help the laugh escaping her chest as she pulled down her mask, tapping Kimberly’s glove with her own, “Show ‘em what it means to play like a girl” 

Today would be a day Trini would never forget as Kimberly struck out boy after boy. She smoked Zack out in three pitches, Jason managed to make contact with the ball...only for it to go out of bounds and not count. Trini and Kimberly fell into a comfortable rhythm, it almost felt like the two had been playing catch all day seeing as none of the boys could make a hit. Billy played it smart and constantly observed as she struck out any local boy who wanted to try bat against her. Everyone cheered when the boy in blue managed to hit a grounder between first and second base, even Kimberly had to smile.

“...I think I’m in love…” Tommy said to Jason from the dugout as he watched the newcomer go over to Billy and congratulate him for being the best of the boys.

“You’re going to have to get in line” Jason remarked, hitting his friend’s chest with the back of his hand, before making his way to Billy and the girl who seemed to steal everyone’s heart that day.

Yeah, they’d have to get in line alright. Trini shook the thought out of her head, did Kimberly have this magical power on everyone she interacted with? 

This summer had easily been the best in Trini’s life, not only did she have her family in her guy friends but now she knew what it felt like to have a best friend. There was something about Kimberly that made her a natural magnet, people wanted to get to know her. She’s talented, kind and pretty to boot...even if Trini’s sarcastic sense of humor seemed to be rubbing off on the girl. When the two weren’t playing at the sandlot with the boys they would have sleepovers at Kimberly’s or go out to get donuts when they had the extra cash.  

Kimberly only just moved to Angel Grove, which was why no one recognized her when she first stepped onto their little field. At first she had been worried that she wouldn’t be able to make friends or start over when she got here. Trini constantly reassured her that no matter what she’d have her and the boys for life, joking that it was rule number 4 of Ranger code. 

Trini made the mistake of making promises she couldn’t keep. It turned out that her father had gotten a promotion and the family needed to move out of Angel Grove before the summer would end. No matter how much Trini tried to fight this, there was only so much a ten year old could do about the whole ordeal...which was nothing. Devastated she had to break the news to the boys and Kimberly, she wouldn’t be joining them this school year. She may never return to Angel Grove, to her best friends, the family she’d rather have. Trini hated her family for having to pull her away from the best thing going for her. She hated that the news brought Kimberly to tears, who else was going to keep the boys in check when she left? 

On Trini’s last day in Angel Grove, the group decided to have one last meeting in their sandlot, so they could say their proper goodbyes. 

“I’m going to miss you crazy girl” Zack was the first to wrap his arms around his best friend’s tiny frame, “Be sure to write” None of them were old enough to have their own cell phones, or social media accounts so they hoped to keep their friendship alive through emails. “I wanna hear all about Reefside”

“We all signed this ball” Jason handed Trini a baseball, in a plastic case, the ball covered in different colored sharpie notes. “So you have a little piece of the sandlot to go with you”

“Will you ever come back to visit?” Billy asked hopefully, it was a topic on the back of everyone’s mind. This wasn’t just saying goodbye at the end of summer camp to a friend they barely knew...they had become family. 

“I dunno B” Trini inspected the notes on the ball, trying not to show any sort of weakness and cry, this was hard enough as it is. She put the ball in her bag for safe keeping before approaching Billy tentatively, “Can I hug you?”

Billy appreciated that she asked, meeting her down half way to wrap his arms around her. “Just this once”

“We’re going to miss you” Tommy kept his arms folded, he didn’t know what to say, how to handle this. He hated goodbyes, and he especially hated to see girls get emotional when there was nothing he could do about it. 

Kimberly had to put a brave face on, as she was the last one to reach the sandlot, “I got us all something” She announced, Billy and Trini pulling away from their hug to give their attention to their friend. “They’re like those livestrong bracelets”

“So what we’re the cancer club now?” Trini asked raising a brow, taking the yellow plastic bracelet, and turning it to read that Kimberly had put a custom message on them. “Ranger club?”

Billy quickly grabbed the blue one, his smile grew seeing the white text reading ranger club across the band with the outline of the lightning bolt logo he had been drawing for the team logo. Lightning in forests weren’t exactly a good combo but he thought that it looked cool. “Where’d you get these?”

“Turns out you can order anything from the internet” Kimberly may have borrowed her mom’s credit card and may have placed a custom order for wristbands the day Trini had told her she had to move away. “So when you wear this, you’ll always be reminded of us”

“Ranger rule number 4” Zack patted Trini’s shoulder, “We’ll always have your back” He lowered his voice, despite the group still being able to hear him, “So if you ever need to hop a bus, you can crash at my place”

“Don’t laugh, I might” Trini eyed the yellow bracelet in the palm of her hand, of course Kimberly knew her favorite color, “I want the pink one”

“What?” Kimberly reflexively put a hand to her wrist over the pink bracelet on her wrist, “But the pink one’s mine” Everyone knew how much this girl loved the color pink, her wardrobe made that apparent.

“That’s why I want it” She offered her best friend the yellow one in her hand, “So whenever I look at it, I’ll think of you”

 

********

Trini wore that pink bracelet on her wrist for years as if it were a safety blanket, even if most of the text faded off of it. It’s easy for people to say that they’ll email and keep in touch, but as time goes on the emails dwindled down to nothing. Time had a way of making friendships fade into the void. Over the years Trini moved to at least four different schools, the transitions becoming second nature to her. Why bother making friends and getting close to people if you’re going to say goodbye? Being invisible just became the better option. 

When her mother informed her that they would be moving back to Angel Grove, Trini felt like she could have a heart attack. Apparently with her father’s latest promotion it meant that he would have a nice new title and a bigger office, he negotiated that this would be their final move, as he wanted his children to be able to have a grounded life and for Trini to actually have a high school experience. Even if it had been six years since she stepped foot in Angel Grove, she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. She would finally be seeing her childhood family again, maybe, hopefully. The ranger gang were inseparable, how much could really change?

The first thing Trini had to do when she returned to Angel Grove was to check out the old sandlot, for old times sake. She hoped that maybe over time the place had gotten cleaned up a bit. To her surprise when she returned to the sandlot she found that it was bought out by a boys youth league called the Dragons. What started off as a dirt patch by the quarry became a legitimate field, with metal bleachers, new equipment, banners of advertisements by sponsors and posters of kids in the travel league, complete with it’s own snackbar. Shit, so the sandlot turned into a place where rich kids got to play, it rubbed Trini the wrong way. Six years ago anyone could play here and be accepted by the group, even the girls, so for it to turn into this sports complex...it’s not like things could get any worse.

Angel Grove high really didn’t compare in size to the last high school she attended, phasing into the background to be unnoticed was much easier in a city. Here everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew everyone else’s business. Small town logic was the worst. Maybe she should have tried reaching out to any of the others before winging this day...would they even remember her? Great. Now found herself worrying if she even meant something to them the way they meant to her. Not cool.

Trini grabbed a notebook and a textbook from her locker, trying to travel light on the first day so she could get her bearings. As she turned away she had been faced by two girls in white and carolina blue cheerleading outfits, both sporting an unpleasant scowl on their faces. “Can I help you?” Trini challenged, she was not going to be intimidated by these chicks. 

“Just checking out what the trailer park just dragged in” The taller one sneered, judging Trini by her taste in clothes she just assumed she came from the wrong side of the tracks, “Did Goodwill have a sale?” Don't punch a bitch on the first day, Trini reminded herself that her mother would outright murder her if she got a detention on the first day. Especially for violence.

“Careful Rebecca” the other girl rested a hand on the others shoulder, “This Chihuahua might bite, she doesn't look like she's had her shots”

Trini couldn't believe her ears, what the hell could she have possibly done to deserve this? “Fuck off” her eyes narrowed at the cheerleaders in front of her. If they continued this nonsense she'd have no problem decking one in the face. Even though there were two girls with a height advantage, Trini believed she could take them. 

“Here's how this is going to go” the first one, Rebecca, spoke pointing to the locker next to Trini’s, “That's my locker. I don't know how they put the likes of you next to the likes of me-”

“That would be the alphabet” Trini bit back, she couldn't help it.

“I don't want to see you anywhere near here. Comprende?” The tone of the cheerleaders voice just dropped with vile. If she didn't want Trini here, fine, she could make herself scarce.

“Loud and clear” Trini pushed herself through the two girls, making sure to shoulder check them as she passed. “Bitches” She murmured under her breath, needing to get as far away from them as possible before she’d do something drastic. Cheerleaders are the freaking worst, but she never actually mattered for them to target to harass. Must be her lucky day.

On her way to her next period class a glass cabinet filled with trophies caught her eye. “What the…” She stepped forward, seeing a familiar face in a photo next to last years football championship. Jason Scott the golden boy led Angel Grove to a championship as a freshman. Their sandlot had been replaced and Jason Scott didn’t play baseball anymore? He loved baseball more than anyone...Trini felt like she stepped into the Twilight Zone. 

Math and history classes went by quickly enough. Being a new student on the first day of school was one thing, but being the new student halfway through the first semester meant she had to jump in and figure out what the hell had been going on in class. It sucked, but she could adjust, she had before. 

Next came lunch period, her least favorite, it meant she had to find a place to sit...or find an alternative place to hang out and take a break for thirty minutes. Really, as long as she didn’t wind up eating lunch in a bathroom she’d call it a good day. Trini grabbed something small from the lunch line, it’ll get her through the day. Like any high school it looked like everyone stuck with their respective cliques. 

What grabbed Trini’s attention was thing one and thing two, the bitchy cheerleaders from earlier flanking a third girl. Trini could recognize that face anywhere. Kimberly Hart, who had only grown more beautiful over the years, a cheerleader now, the leader of the cheerleaders it seemed. The trio of girls seemed to be laughing about something...or about someone’s expense. Kimberly used to be her best friend, the person she would be the most excited to see. Trini spent nights over the other girls house pretending to be asleep when the Hart’s came to check on them. She could take the sandlot being renovated, she could adjust to Jason playing football but Kimberly becoming a cheerleader wasn’t okay. Especially with company of the likes of Amanda and Rebecca.

Sophomore Biology came next on Trini’s schedule. The girl had been thankful she took a class similar at a different school so she wouldn’t be too overwhelmed by new information. No. What made the hair stand up on the back of her neck was when the teacher decided to assign her new lab partner...none other than Kimberly Hart. What a cruel fate. 

The cheerleader scooted in her chair so Trini could get by her, dropping her bag and sitting next to her. “Hi, I’m Kimberly” She politely smiled, at least she still managed to have manners. Her lackeys could learn a thing or two to how to interact with another human being. “...Want some gum?” Did her former best friend really not recognize her?

Trini shrugged, “Sure” She held out her hand, Kim must be playing nice because the two would be stuck together for the rest of the year. The girl’s biology grade depended on how well they could work together. 

Kimberly obliged by placing a small stick of gum in her new labmates hand, a pink bracelet catching her eye. Trini heard the girl’s breath hitch beside her before the cheerleaders hand grabbed a hold of hers, twisting her wrist to find that the only ink that remained on the bracelet from years ago had been a faded out lightning bolt Billy had drawn. The ranger club symbol. “....Trini?...Trini Gomez?”

So she did remember her after all of those years, Trini studied her face to try and figure out what kind of thoughts had been running through the cheerleaders mind, “Guilty” Considering Kimberly still had a hold on Trini’s wrist she could only assume that Kimberly had been stunned, as if a ghost from her past came back to haunt her. Before Kimberly could say whatever was on her mind the girl’s were shushed by the teacher….it would have to wait. 


	2. The Boys are Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini runs into some familiar faces who help her catch her up on what she's been missing these past 6 years.

The biology teacher managed to finish the day’s lecture early so he allowed the class to get a head start on their homework and treat the remaining amount of time as a study hall. Trini thanked the heavens that she wouldn’t have to listen to anymore science jargon, seriously, she hated this subject. Besides, with Kimberly next to her it made it hard to think straight. Now that it seemed safe to talk, Trini piped up, keeping her voice low. The less people that could hear this the better. 

“So you’re a cheerleader now?” She asked, trying not to sound too judgmental about it...one too many bad run in’s could make a girl wary of a clique. “How did that happen?”

Kimberly let out a choked laugh, shaking her head, “It’s a long story, one we don’t have the time for” A deflection, huh, interesting. “You finally grew”

“Oh ha very funny” Being only 5’1 she had grown accustomed to people jabbing at her height, Trini rolled her eyes, maybe Kimberly hadn’t become a prep-monster like the others. There still seemed to be a sliver of hope in her. 

The cheerleader pretended that she had been taking notes, just so the teacher wouldn’t draw attention to the pair for talking. Not taking her eyes away from the paper Kimberly asked, “Do you still play?” She paused, “Are you going to play? For the school?”

Trini had never stayed in a town long enough to really pursue a softball career, if her father really did mean that she could graduate from Angel Grove it couldn’t hurt to try, “Try outs aren’t until next semester so I’ve got time to think about it” She shrugged, clearly Kimberly wasn’t going to be going out for the team, “I might”

“You should” Kimberly had been quick to encourage the other girl, “Any team would be lucky to have you” Trini could say the same thing for Kimberly, if she had stuck with pitching during these years apart she could be a true force to be reckoned with. Trini still couldn’t put two and two together to why Kim would give up something she loved. Then again, Jason was now a quarterback, this was Bizarro World not the Angel Grove she left behind. 

The period bell rang it’s shrill call throughout the classroom indicating that their time here was up. Trini had never been so pissed at the sound of class being over. She just found her former best friend and they were having an actual conversation. One free from Kimberly’s judgemental “friends”. She didn't want it to end so soon. The pair of girls had barely left the classroom when Trini felt a light tug on her arm. Before she could get defensive, she realized it was only Kim. “Give me your number, we can catch up, like really” Maybe Trini had been too quick to judge after all. The girl already had her phone out to add a new contact.

Just as Trini started to give her the area code, a tall jock in a Carolina blue and white letterman jacket came up from behind Kimberly, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hey babe, what's up?” It took him a moment to realize she was in the middle of something, “Who's your….” Trini didn't like the way he trailed off that sentence. What? Was she not good enough to be in the graces of Kimberly Hart? Who was this douche? Certainly not Jason Scott or Tommy Oliver.

“This is Trini, my lab mate for bio, she’s new here” She explained, something about being called a lab mate rubbed Trini the wrong way. But really, that's all they were. They weren't friends anymore. “This is my boyfriend Ty”

“Charmed” Trini tried to force a smile that didn't scream ‘I hate you’, “Catch you later Hart” she'd have to rain check on the number thing, it wasn't like they wouldn't be sitting next to each other 50 minutes a day for class. Right now she just needed to be away from having to watch this guy all over Kim.

Once she had been a safe distance away Trini chanced to look back in Kimberly’s direction. The other girl was being shuffled down the hallway by Ty Jockstrap. Gross. Trini couldn't help but notice the tackle twill embroidered on the back of his jacket, surprised to see the word baseball stitched out upon it. Kimberly gave up the game but is dating someone on the team? Double gross.

 

*****************

 

“How was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends? Were you able to see any of your old friends? Were your teachers nice? Do you like your classes? Do you think you’ll be okay catching up in the middle of a semester? Should I hire you a tutor?” Of course the moment Trini stepped in the door her mother bombarded her with questions before she could even toss her backpack. How her mom ask rapid fire questions without breathing could be impressive if it wasn’t so damn annoying.

Trini folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, waiting for the questions to stop before answering. She didn’t like to talk much about herself, there really wasn’t much to say, but she learned how to scrape the bare minimum so her mom would get off of her back. “Fine. No. No. Sure. I guess. I’ll be fine….don’t hire me a tutor” It was much easier to lie about having reconnected with an old friend. Heck she wasn’t even sure what the hell to call Kimberly at this point, and sure sure as hell wasn’t going to bring her up to her mother. “We good?”

June merely sent her daughter an unamused look, but she appreciated that she answered all of her questions instead of picking just one. It had to count for some improvement “Help me unpack the dishes, we’re ordering out tonight”

Trini headed into the kitchen to find a box marked dishes, she couldn’t help but wonder if her mother specifically set these aside just for Trini to do when she got home. Probably. “Where?” She didn’t want to sound too eager about dinner, but if there was anything to get nostalgic about Angel Grove it was the food. 

“Some coupons for Zed’s came in the mail” Her mother may not know much about Trini’s life, but she did remember her daughter’s favorite pizza place. When they originally lived in Angel Grove, it had been a simpler time...yes Trini had only been ten years old but she and June actually talked. Trini hadn’t always been a little ball of anger, no, her mother believed she never forgave her father for having to move the family away. Maybe this would be their chance to patch things up and start fresh...it started with pizza. 

June made sure to call in the order about a half an hour before her husband would be getting home. She was certain that after a long day, a first day, of work that the first thing he’d want to do when he got home is sit, relax, and eat. June had been upstairs with her son’s, teaching them where to properly put their toys when they’re done playing, when the doorbell rang. “Trini can you get that? I put money by the counter!”

Excited for some cheesy goodness Trini made a beeline for the front door, grabbing the cash along the way and opened the door, a rare smile plastered on her face. Pizza made every situation better. The pizza boy seemed familiar to Trini but she couldn’t place a finger on why. A tall Asian boy with a red t-shirt with a Zed’s Pizza logo plastered on it and a matching red hat with the pizza place’s trademark Z. The boy hadn’t even looked down at her, his attention on a receipt, “I’ve got two pizzas one medium pepperoni one veggie supreme, cheesey bread and a salad for a June…Gomez” He had to do a double take at the name, before having to look at the girl who opened the door for him, “Trini?”

It hit her like a truck, “Zack?” Zack delivered pizza’s now? Oh god Zack could legally drive a car? The daredevil with a car, now there’s a scary thought. Trini had taken the boxes of pizza and her mom’s salad, and set them aside so she could hug the boy before her. She didn’t care. Something good had to come out of this topsy-turvy day.

“Hey crazy girl” He wrapped his arms around her in return, besides Kimberly...saying goodbye to Zack had been the hardest for her. “I had no idea you were back in town”

“Yeah, I like to make an entrance” She pulled away from the hug, rolling her eyes, “You still up to no good?”

“Always” The boy smirked, god how much Trini missed this dumb cocky grin, “...Hey, I gotta get back to work. Can I call you later?”

Seeing that probably didn’t have his cellphone on his person, Trini got out hers and let the boy type in his own contact information. She shook her head when she noticed that he put his name in her phone as Hot Stuff. Maybe somethings actually stayed the same. She texted him a quick ‘in your dreams’ so he would have her phone number at the ready. “...It’s really good to see you”

“Yeah I have that effect on people” He playfully winked, as Trini handed him the money she owed him for the pizza, trying to keep this light so he wouldn’t feel too much. Zack still had a job to do and pizza’s to deliver, the citizens needed him, “I’ll call you tonight” The boy earnestly said, faking a salute and heading back to his car.

Trini’s elated smile quickly had been shot down when she turned around to see her mother at the top of the steps, having witnessed everything that just happened. Oh no. Wanting to avoid an onslaught of questions she grabbed the pizzas and headed to the kitchen hoping to find salvation there. No such luck. “Christ” She muttered to herself, knowing how the next interrogation was going to go.

June followed Trini into the kitchen, swatting her daughter’s hand from opening the box of cheesy bread, it was rude to break into the food before everyone was at the table. “So, he was cute” Trini groaned, loudly, “You gave him your number, are you going to go on a date?” Of course her mother had been elated to see that she had taken an ‘interest’ in a boy. Oh brother.

“Ew no, don’t be gross” It wasn’t like Zack wasn’t an attractive guy...if she were interested in men then sure maybe she could date Zack. Yeah, so there’s that. Trini liked girls, in the romantic sense, and actually managed to keep a girlfriend for a couple of months. Her mother knew about it, having found out about it by walking into Trini’s room. Granted making out with your girlfriend in your bedroom with a nosy mom--who doesn’t knock hadn’t been the soundest plan. For as much as her mother wanted to talk, she never wanted to talk about the possibility of her daughter being gay. Just hoped that she'd 'change her mind', “That was Zack”

June relented, at least for now, on the possibility of Trini and the pizza boy being an item, “As in, one of your old friends?” When Trini used to talk to her freely she went on and on about the boys from the lot certain names popped up frequently. Zack, Billy, Jason, Tommy and of course Kimberly. “Oh honey that’s so nice” 

Trini rolled her eyes, she didn’t need this sort of patronizing on an empty stomach with the best pizza in town smelling up the kitchen. “Yeah, whatever”

 

************************

Dinner had gone as she expected, Trini kept quiet as her mother turned her interrogation session on her father and his first day of work. Father and daugher constantly had to exchange glances through the night, he just seemed so tired...Trini could sympathize with that. Her little brothers seemed to provide some nice breaks here or there in the conversation, mentioning how cool their new school had been and how they saw really cool boats in the marina. When they started asking if the family could get a boat, June had to reel back and try to get control of the conversation again. Though, the boys were right, a boat could be wicked cool.

After helping clean up, Trini took a couple of extra cheesey sticks and headed to her room, after a crazy day like that she needed something to relax to. Laying on her bed she grabbed her trusty jumbo white headphones and blasted some of her favorite music, Revocation, famous for their heavy metal. So it wasn’t stereotypically a relaxing sound, what with heavy guitar and screaming vocals...but it did the trick of drowning out any other thoughts bouncing around in her head. 

She didn’t want to be thinking about her mom and how it was so hard to be accepted for who she was. She couldn’t think about what had become of the old sandlot, and how Angel Grove twisted her friends to be a head cheerleader and football star. No, she couldn’t think about Kimberly, and wonder what she was up to right now. She shouldn’t have been so stubborn and left the girl before she could give her, her number. Stupid. Whatever, maybe it was for the best.

Once ten o’clock hit, Trini started to wonder if Zack was even going to actually call her. People always mean well and just never follow through. Fear subsided when her phone screen did light up with the name Hot Stuff calling, “Hey hot stuff” Trini joked in greeting, bringing the phone to her ear. She kept her voice low and moved to stand by her window...she swore the walls had ears. Or at least she pictured her mother with a glass pressed up against her door.

“Hey Crazy Girl” Zack’s voice rang through, she could tell he was sporting that famous Taylor grin, “What’re you up to right now?”

“Nothing, why?”

“Let’s meet up, I’d rather talk to you in person” There was a pause, “You owe me that much for not telling me you came back”

He had a point. Trini could only mock, “Are you suggesting I sneak out of my house oh so late at night?” She fake gasped, “On a school night?” She opened her window, since there’d be no way she could get out the front door so easily, “Meet me at the Sandlot?” So she felt nostalgic.

“I’ll see you there”

 

**********

Zack had beaten Trini there as he had his own car to drive now, still a horrifying thought, the boy leaning up against the front gate of the new sports complex, a box in his hand. “I scored us some brownies, they’re fresh”

Trini’s eyes widened, approaching him, making grabby hands at the box, “Zed’s makes brownies now?” Finally a freaking change for good. Zack laughed, letting his old friend have fresh dibs on the chocolatey snacks. He had a good feeling to why Trini wanted to come back to this place, growing up this had been one of his favorite places to. It gave him a place to be that wasn’t home, “You wanna hop the fence?”

“What?” Trini almost choked on the brownie she had shoved in her mouth, jeez these were good, “Don’t they have security cameras?”

“There’s nothin’ in there to take” Zack shrugged, “C’mon we won’t do any harm….I know you’re curious” He wasn’t wrong. Trini wanted to see what their sandlot had turned into...what this travel team had been all about. “Meet you on the other side” Zack didn’t give Trini a chance to say no before he started to ascend the front gate. 

Trini looked over her shoulder, checking to see if anything could double as a security camera...Zack better be right about this. Once the boy had gotten safely to the other side, he opened the gate from the other end. Well, no going back now. “I can’t believe this place…” Whoever bankrolled this team and mini-field did a good job with the place. “This has gotta be new”

“It’s almost at it’s fifth anniversary” Zack of course had to go all the way to the top of the bleachers to find a seat. Despite being able to drive his old car he still seemed like a little kid. “Dragon’s almost went to the Little League World Series last year” He pointed out, motioning to one of the banners that lined the back fence. 

Trini frowned, opening the box so she and Zack could snack some more, “I can’t believe this place is called the ‘Dragon’s Nest’ who the hell named this place?”

“Ah, that would be the one and only Tommy Oliver” Zack rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, there was so much that Trini had missed and he doubted anyone else had filled her in. “The field’s owned by his dad”

What no, that couldn’t have been...Tommy loved the sandlot...he couldn’t of had a hand in privatizing it. “No way...you guys didn’t fight this? The lots always been about anyone being able to play”

“Yeah, we tried, trust me we did” Zack sighed, adjusting his baseball cap so it would be facing backwards, that was more like it. “What’s a group of kids going to do against cold hard cash? Mr. Oliver had the freaking mayor on his side” 

“...Okay…” So that explained what happened to the field, “But what happened to the ranger club? We were supposed to be freaking unbreakable” 

“Right, so that’s the thing” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Tommy and Jason had a huge falling out. Like it came to blows...sad really. Tommy being the face of this cool new Dragon team kind of went to his head you know. Jason felt like he had been stabbed in the back, what with Tommy’s dad being the one to ruin the lot. He thought that this place was all Tommy’s idea” He motioned to all of the green and white, Tommy Oliver’s favorite mythical creature as a kid as well as his favorite color, “I hate to say it but I think Jase’s right. Their fight got so bad that Jason started to play football…it didn’t help that Kim had a crush on Tommy. She left the sandlot so he wouldn’t be casted out by himself,” When Trini’s face scrunched up in disdain he continued, “Yeah, shocking right? Jason and Tommy both held a candle for our girl in pink. Last year Tommy and Kimberly dated and…”

“Kimberly’s dating some jockstrap named Ty” Trini frowned in confusion, how did Kimberly date Tommy after he stabbed the entire group in the back? No wonder the group seemed so messed up, all within a year after she left for Reefside. “...So what the hell happened between her and Tommy?”

Zack shrugged, “I dunno” He broke off a piece of brownie to pop into his mouth, “Couldn’t have been good”

“...So it’s just you, Jason and Billy?” Trini asked hopefully, it wasn’t perfect but it sounded like at least half of the group stayed together. She didn’t like the way Zack looked down, avoiding her gaze, shit. Now what? “No of course it isn’t. You and Jason get into a fight too?”

“No...no it’s nothing like that. I’ve uh kind of faded myself out of the group. Out of school, out of everything really. There’s no hard feelings. I still consider those guys my friends but...we don’t exactly hang out” He had to take a deep breath before continuing, “My mom’s been real sick, it was kind of okay at first but she’s mostly bedridden now...I’m out in the trailer park, we’re living off of what my dad left us…” Zack patted his chest, “So I got a job. I’m going to try and get my GED so I don’t have to worry about school”

“Aw jeez I’m sorry about your mom” Trini reached out to squeeze his shoulder, as much as her own mother bothered or her get under her skin...she was still her mom. She couldn’t imagine her life without her. “I get it, but I still think you should go to school” Not that it really was any of her business, she just came back into his life a couple of hours ago after being absent for years, “At least come with me tomorrow”

“You really are crazy if you think I’ll go back to that place” Zack considered it, really he didn’t see much of a point in it. He probably would be stuck in Angel Grove for the rest of his life, it cost too much money to try and do anything else, “Alright, I’ll bite, but you gotta fill me in on what’s going on with you. What was Reefside like?”

That seemed fair, Trini pushed the box of brownies in his direction, mostly to stop herself from eating anymore. “For the year I was there, not bad. Close to the beach” That was the part she really missed about the coastal town. She could spend hours in the sun, even considered trying to learn how to surf...a short lived dream for an eleven year old that couldn’t afford a board. “We’ve bounced around the country with dad’s job. I got used to being the new kid everywhere I went” She sighed, “I kind of prefer it now. No one has to get to know me and mom doesn’t have to worry about my relationships”

“Oh” Zack felt sympathetic to the short girl next to him, he couldn’t imagine not knowing Trini from the sandlot...how much those school kids must have missed for not even trying to get to know her. “Boyfriend troubles?”

Man did Trini wish she had a beer right about now, “Yeah,  _ boyfriend  _ problems”

Zack swallowed hard on a brownie, pounding his chest with his fist, as if that would keep himself from choking, “Girlfriend problems?”

“My mom’s into labels and appearances y’know? She means well but she hasn’t been able to wrap her head around the idea of me having a girlfriend” Trini shook her head, staring down at her yellow pair of converse, “She thinks I should dress differently, act differently...make friends who are good for me. I hate it. She wants me to be something I’m not...but that won’t stop me. Ha who cares what she thinks right?” 

“Friends who are good for you huh? Well she’ll probably be pissed that we’re hanging out” Zack laughed, standing up on the metal bleacher, “Reunited for a couple of hours and we’re already breaking laws” His signature smiled returned, “Okay crazy girl, I’ll show up at school tomorrow and just remember...if you ever need a wingman” He made a clicking sound with his tongue as used his hands like finger guns, pretending to shoot. “I’m your guy”

 

******************

The second day of school seemed to flow a lot easier than the first. For the most part she had gotten her bearings down and texting Zack throughout the day definitely helped. Still, she made it a point to avoid the cheermonsters as much as she could. Trini made sure to keep her locker visits as short as possible on the off chance Rebecca and Amanda would turn their nasty heads and attack her for existing. Sure, she could take them, but she didn’t want to cause any trouble. Really, she hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with the vice principal until at least the second week of school. 

“Trini Gomez, so the rumors are true” Great now who wanted to start shit with her? Trini closed her locker and braced herself for another verbal smackdown only to see a friendly face in the form of Billy Cranston wearing a blue Texas Ranger’s t-shirt, “People had been talking about a new girl, well, they didn’t say girl they said “freak”. I don’t think you’re a freak” He added, oh something’s never changed, the boy could ramble on for days if someone let him, “Anyway I knew that the lockers are sequenced alphabetically and G really isn’t far from C and here you are. I had a good feeling about this”

“It’s good to see you too Billy” Really it was, having met up with Zack last night, and now before her stood another one of her old friends...it felt like she might be able to find something normal around here. “If my parents aren’t liars, I’m here till graduation”

“Two more years? That’s great” Billy smiled, “I was hoping you’d join us for lunch. See we don’t eat at the cafeteria anymore, you don’t have to join us, but if you wanna join us we’re under the east wing staircase”

That sounded more than okay to Trini, the cafeteria just seemed like a zoo for social cliques and as an outsider, not a fun place. “Who exactly is we?”

“Me and Jason Scott” He paused, “Jason Scott and I, that’s better”

So out of the original ranger group the only one’s that managed to stick together after all of this time had been Jason and Billy, go figure. “Is it cool if I bring a plus one?” Billy seemed wary as Trini pulled out her phone to send a message, “It’s Zack”

Billy let out a breath of relief, it made Trini wonder who he thought she would be bringing, “Oh yeah, yeah okay that should be fine. I like Zack. I’m surprised he’s even here today...it’s Tuesday.”

“As much as I would love to talk about Zack’s academic schedule” Trini saw Amanda and Rebecca round the corner of the hallway, heading toward the lockers. Starting shit with Trini was one thing, but she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if someone talked shit around or about Billy. “Walk me to the east wing?”

Billy didn’t seem to understand the imminent danger so he nodded along and started walking in the opposite direction, guiding Trini to what he liked to call his secret lunch spot. Jason had been waiting for his friend, sitting on a bench and eating a sandwich. Trini had been quick to notice a brace holding onto his knee, must’ve been a football injury. “Jason, look it’s Trini, she’s back. I was right about the transfer”

“You’re always right” Jason stood, wiping the chip salt off of his hands and onto his jeans for good measure. “I’m glad that you’re back T...we’ve missed you” Billy nodded next to his friend, agreeing about the sentiment, “Hope Angel Grove is treating you well”

Trini scoffed at that, “Ha, yeah right” She shouldn’t go into the details about the run in she had with Amanda and Rebecca, it just seemed petty, “But today’s a better day. Billy found me” 

“And the old gang’s back together” Zack had finally caught up to the group, never the shy one, he offered Jason a hand so they could do the macho grab and touch shoulders thing. A weird greeting. “Well sorta”

“The one’s that matter anyway” Jason took a seat back on the bench, motioning for the others to join him, “Tommy hasn’t given you any trouble has he?” He asked as Trini took a seat between him and Billy on the bench. Zack preferred to stand, leaning up against the nearest wall. 

“I don’t think I’m a blip on his radar” Has Tommy really turned into the type of guy that would cause problems with an old friend? “I did run into Kimberly, she’s a cheerleader now...what’s that about?”

Jason shrugged, Billy didn’t have an answer either, “I have no idea”

“She looks hot in the skirt though” Zack commented from his place on the wall, Jason had to nod in agreement though he didn’t say anything about it, mostly Zack said it to judge Trini’s expression. Judging how the girl glared at him he could tell he hit the right chord. Oh he was going to have fun.

“I think Kimberly’s pretty in anything she wears” Billy commented, taking a long sip out of a straw lodged into a coke can, “You’re really pretty too Trini” 

“Thanks B” Even if she didn’t totally believe him, it was a nice thought, “So what do you guys do for fun around here?”

“Well…since the season’s over” Trini didn’t miss the sympathetic look Billy sent Jason’s way, there had been something she was missing, “There's a lake house party Friday night for the football team if you guys wanna come. ”

“What do you say Zack?” Trini glanced over to her friend, this had been one of the reasons why she wanted him to come to school...to enjoy being a teenager for as long as he could, “You up for a party?”

“I can get someone to cover my shift” Despite Friday being a busy night at Zed’s he could afford one day, he couldn’t miss an opportunity to hang out with his old friends, especially with Trini back, “Count me in” 

Trini could only judge the look on Jason’s face to be one of relief...it did make her wonder. If he was the golden boy quarterback why would he worry about going to a football party? It did seem awfully strange that he would even eat lunch under a stairwell with Billy opposed to being in a cafeteria filled with people. Did his rivalry with Tommy really spread this deep? Back at the sandlot Jason Scott had been fearless. Dumb sometimes, sure, but fearless. 

Friday couldn’t come quick enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading/commenting/kudosing you've all been so wonderful so thank you thank you thank you
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of Kimberly in this chapter. This'll probably be the only one she's not in much. I needed to re-establish the boys in Trini's life.


	3. T.G.I.F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Trini, Zack and Billy to Trini's first Angel Grove party, only to find that they're not exactly welcomed by the football team. Still that won't deter the old sandlot gang from having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to finish this chapter and post it last night, but I wasn't expecting to work super late :/ oh well. 
> 
> Um, I also never know what to warn about so here we go. It's a party so there is underage drinking, but more importantly this chapter does have mentions of the date rape drug. So. Throwing that out there.
> 
> Also, I have to thank everyone who've invested their time to read this/kudos/comment/subscribe. You guys are amazing
> 
> **EDIT fixed the Angel Grove team name from Bulls to Tigers (as I'm an idiot and missed that detail in the movie)

The days leading up to Friday night’s party had been easier on Trini, finally things shifted into place. She had places that she belonged. Lunch underneath the staircase proved to be the best parts of her day...that and biology. Not for the subject itself but she got to be with Kimberly. Because at least for fifty minutes a day they didn’t have to be anything but labmates. It gave them a chance to have some small talk….it was something.

The pair finally exchanged numbers like Kimberly originally wanted to, but neither girl really made an effort to text outside of biology related questions. It was weird, the one person Trini wanted to connect with the most and she couldn’t find the right words or have the courage to be the first one to text. Trini thought about asking Kimberly about the upcoming party, but if it was a party for the football team she didn’t doubt that the cheerleaders would make their appearance.

Seeing as Zack had the only car of the bunch he volunteered to pick everyone up so they could head to this lakehouse party together. Billy seemed a bit nervous about the whole ordeal but Jason could reassure him that this would be fine. If they were lucky they could just phase into the background. Despite being invisible at her previous schools Trini felt comfortable enough to crash house parties, free booze had been a plus. Going with actual friends had to be a bigger plus.

Jason entered the house first, Zack and Billy flanking his sides while Trini brought up the rear. People were staring, and glaring, wow this group really knew how to make an entrance. No wonder Jason seemed on edge the entire car ride over.

Tommy Oliver came out of the kitchen, a red solo cup in hand, Trini noted that the boy had grown his hair out and put it in a ponytail. Not many guys could pull off long hair and still look attractive, “Moooooo”

“Is he booing you?” Trini asked Jason in a whispered tone, the tension between the two boys couldn’t be cut with a knife.

“Moo, like a cow” Zack explained, Jason had been too busy making unflinching eye contact with his former best friend to answer any questions.

“Jason stole a cow and tried sneaking it into our rivals locker room, he didn’t anticipate the cops so while he was on the run he got into a major accident and blew his knee” Billy explained, “...Also blew the chance at Angel Grove getting into the playoffs” Oh. No wonder everyone in the room looked like they hated him, “He has to go to Saturday detention every week for the rest of the year, but it beats the alternative...probation”

“We’re just here to have a good time” Jason practically challenged Tommy, his shoulders square, he still did lead Angel Grove to a winning regular season, “Have a few drinks and be on our way. Got it?”

Tommy’s eyes traveled from Jason to his entourage, “Please, my home is your home. We’re all Tigers under this roof”

“C’mon guys” Jason motioned for the group to follow him into the party, he wasn’t going to let his beef with Tommy Oliver ruin their time. The foursome made their way into a back room, knowing that the whispers among the guests had been about them. It was as if there was a target on their backs marked for social suicide. “You up for some pong?” The back room had a table set up with some cups stacked to the side, a couple of white ping pong balls to the end. Tommy probably would be having a tournament in here later tonight.

“Hell yeah, I’ve got mad beer pong game” Zack nudged Trini’s shoulder, “I call dibs on Trini as a partner”

“If that’s what you want” Jason could only laugh as he started to get his side set up with red solo cups, “But we’re going to cream you”

“What? Says who?” Trini didn’t like the condescending laugh coming from her friend. Oh now it was so on. “I’ll have you know that I am a monster when it comes to the skill of lobbing a ping pong ball”

“Oh no, you two don’t understand” Jason allowed the pair of challengers to have the ball first, it only seemed fair to give them a fighting chance. “I have Billy on my team”

Despite having a good lead at the start, with Trini hitting two cups and Zack hitting one, Billy and Jason would absolutely demolish them. Zack and Trini were down to three cups when Jason and Billy’s first turn had ended. They couldn’t even drink as quickly as Billy had made shots, the pair were only lucky that Jason wasn’t as talented or else they’d lose right away. Zack, still in disbelief, that they were getting crushed so quickly, challenged the pair again.

After the third straight loss, Trini started to feel the alcohol’s effect on her, she’s a tiny girl that drank too quick. “I think I’m going to get some fresh air” She motioned to the glass door next to her, it led to the back porch and a view of the lake.

“Don’t go far…” Zack then pointed to Jason, the other boy casually drinking out of his cup since he wouldn’t get the chance during the game. “You n’me” He challenged the other boy as facing Billy seemed completely useless.

“You really think you can beat _me_?”

“Guys it's just a game” Billy didn't like when his friends got too competitive with one another, Trini was sure it hurt him the most when Tommy and Jason had parted ways.

Seeing that her boys were fine, Trini stepped outside, closing the door behind her so the others wouldn't have to deal with the evening cold. She stepped further on the deck so she could get a good view of the lake. The Oliver’s really had a beautiful property, a house by the water must be worth a small fortune. She regretted that the old sandlot gang didn’t get a chance to really take advantage of the lake, they’d rather sweat it out in the hot sun rather than play in the water. At least she had her boys back, most of them anyway, maybe they could make some new memories here.

Trini took a swig of her drink, having filled it once more before stepping outside; had to keep some sort of buzz going strong. A feminine voice snapped her away from her thoughts, “Stars are beautiful tonight” When Trini turned from her spot she found the source of the voice came from none other than Kimberly. The cheerleader had been sitting in a deck chair, nursing a mixed drink in a blue solo cup. “Hey Trini”

Trini rested her back against the wood railing of the deck, “...Why’re you out here? You do know the party is behind you right?” Beer in hand she motioned to the lake house behind her. The party going strong with music blasting.

Kimberly let out a mirthless laugh, her tone surprising Trini, “You go to one Angel Grove party, you’ve been to them all” She carried a sadness in her eyes, “I’ve already made my required appearance...I’d rather be here”

“Oh…” Trini could take a hint, “If you wanna be alone-”

Kimberly put up a hand, shutting off what Trini was going to say, “Stay...I could use the company” She motioned to the chair next to her, with the chairs being so high it was no wonder Kimberly picked this place to try and hide from the party. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you”

“It’s cool” It wasn’t, but Trini didn’t exactly text her either, she couldn’t carry around all the blame, “I gotta ask though” Kimberly’s eyes traveled to the girl beside her, “What’s the difference between chemosynthesis and photosynthesis?” It was the unit they were going over in biology this week, the question caught Kimberly off guard, as she was expecting something heavy and life altering.

Trini’s laugh had been contagious, Kimberly had to take a sip of her drink to quell the beast, “Ah well clearly the answer to that question is...plants” Kimberly must’ve had more to drink than she let off, “And sunlight?”

“Definitely cheating off of your test” Trini muttered sarcastically, bringing the solo cup to her lips, sighing she mustered up the courage to ask something that had been on her mind since her first day of school. “...Is this all we’re going to be?” When Kimberly’s face sobered up, her brows furrowing in concern at the question, Trini elaborated further, “Am I just your labmate? Only someone you talk to fifty minutes a day?”

There had been a time where Trini could talk to Kimberly about anything, everything that had been on her mind. Not that ten year old Trini had much to say back then, but if she wanted to complain about Jason tying her shoes together so she’d trip into the dirt, Kimberly had been her girl. She missed those late nights in Kimberly’s room, the other girl braiding her hair while they watched _Charlie’s Angels_ and _Miss Congeniality,_ fun movies from the late 90’s _._

A sad smile tugged at Kimberly’s lips, “You know you could never be just my labmate” She cradled her cup to her chest, “I want to be your friend...want _us_ to be friends...” The taller girl trailed off, Trini felt like the other shoe would drop, “But you’re probably better off without me”  ...That wasn’t what she was expecting, “I’m glad you’re back for the boys, someone needs to kick their ass into gear”

“Kiiiiiiiiiiiim!” From the second floor, a plastered Amanda...or was it Rebecca? Trini hated them both so she interchanged their names a lot, “Stop being such a bitch and come inside! We’re doing shots!”

“And theeeeen body shots!” The other one called, yelling far louder than she needed to, her ears must have been ringing from how loud the music had been inside. “The boys are waiting! C’mon! C’mon! C’mon!”

A deep sigh emitted from Kimberly, her shoulder’s slumping in defeat, she couldn’t hide from what was expected of her any longer. Trini’s heart ached for her friend as she closed her eyes, bringing the practically full cup to her mouth and chugging it down. Kimberly needed the liquid courage just to stand up, “Have fun at the party Trini”

Trini sure as hell didn’t want Kimberly to return to the party, not like this, she reached her arm out to grab Kim’s, halting her in her tracks. “You don’t have to go back in there if you don’t want to”

“Of course I do” The girl sounded hollow, “I’m a cheerleader” She pulled herself free from Trini’s grasp and started to walk toward the house. Her entire expression had changed, a fake smile plastered on her face, “Pour me a shot! And it better be strong!” She called to her friends up above, taking one more deep breath before returning to the party she had been avoiding.

“Shit…”  Trini had to take off her grey beanie so she could run a hand through her locks. That was fucked up. Finally she had a chance to get somewhere, and she felt like they were starting to reconnect...of course Amanda and Rebecca had to ruin it. Kimberly looked absolutely miserable, and so...alone. Trini never would’ve guessed the other girl had been in so much pain based on her interactions at school or all of the amazing things people had to say about Kimberly Hart. She made a pact to herself then and there that she would do whatever she could to help her former friend out. Ranger rule number four after all. Trini would always have her back.

Trini finished her beer and made her way back inside to find that Jason and Zack were locked in an intense game of beer pong. Billy appeared bored out of his mind as both boys only had one cup left. “How many games has it been?” Trini asked, taking a seat next to Billy to keep him company.

“Oh it’s still the first one” Billy sighed, taking a sip of his water bottle, Billy hadn’t been a big fan of drinking underage so he stuck with the safety of water. “Zack’s convinced the more he drinks the better he does, it hasn’t proven to be true” He shook his head, “Jason on the other hand over shoots every other time and hits Zack more than the cups...it’s frustrating to watch” Billy’s lips pursed, annoyed as Zack missed _again._  

After a few tosses by either boy, Trini could understand why Billy had gotten so frustrated. Zack lobbed the ball as gently as possible, the ping pong ball delicately tapping the rim of the solo cup before falling and hitting the table. Trini groaned, at this rate she would lose her buzz. “Jason I'm going to kick your ass if you miss this” She threatened, god she just wanted this dumb game over with.

Jason psyched himself up, in this moment Trini could see the ten year old boy who used to love pitching, he rolled his shoulders back and craned his neck to side to side until a faint popping sound could be heard. He liked to call it his ‘red ranger mode’, something the girl’s always teased him about but hey he got results when he really got into his zen. He dabbed the ping pong ball in a cleaning cup of water and with a flick of the wrist he shot the ball directly in Zack’s remaining cup. “And the crowd goes wild!” Groans were heard from Trini, while Billy clapped, both were relieved this game had finally ended. “Good game man”

Zack downed the rest of his beer and shook Jason’s hand like a true gentleman, “Let’s go check out what else they’ve got” With his thumb he motioned to the door behind him, “I think the four of us could make a kick ass flipcup team” Billy cleared his throat, a reminder to Zack that he wasn’t drinking, “The three of us can make a kick ass flipcup team”

“Yeah what the hell” The quarterback shrugged, heading to the door to lead the way back to the main party area, “I’m sure the boys want to take a revenge shot at me”

When they returned to the living room area the group observed as a bunch of the football players and their girlfriend’s sat in a circle playing King’s, a drinking card game. Tommy seemed right at home among the other jocks, currently being the one to pull a card from the big pile in the middle. Zack, always the brave one, or dumb one approached the group with his confident grin. “Can we join?”

“ _You,_ your girl and Cramston can play” One of the football players spoke up, glaring daggers at Jason, yeah it’d take a bit for his own team to forgive him. Trini wasn’t sure which bit angered her the most, assuming that she was Zack’s ‘girl’, getting Billy’s last name wrong, or the way he blatantly disregarded Jason.

“That’s _Cranston_ ” Billy corrected, shifting his body to hide behind Jason, afraid of a football player retaliation for speaking out.

“Go ahead Zack” Jason wasn’t going to stop the other guy from having fun, this was supposed to be a party after all, “I need a new drink anyway”

“If you’re sure…”

“It’s fine, man. You took this night off...have fun, we’ll catch up later” Jason started to head toward the kitchen, if he didn’t need that other drink before he certainly needed one now.

“I’ll join you Jason” Trini shook her head in disapproval as Zack sat himself across from Tommy in the circle, what happened to trying to stick together? Billy had been quick to follow Jason, Trini a couple paces behind.

As the trio walked through the living room and to the kitchen something caught Trini’s eye. Ty Jockstrap, Kimberly’s douchehole looking guy of a boyfriend had sequestered himself in a hallway talking to some ginger kid. Trini hadn’t been around school long enough to actually know his name, but he always seemed to be giving Billy a hard time. That and someone told her that he’s the go to kid if you were looking to score some drugs. “Jase” Trini stopped her friend by tugging his jacket sleeve, she nodded her head in that direction, “What’s he doing at a jock party?” Not that she has been one to talk but she at least knew a guy on the team.

“Stay behind me” Jason murmured, setting his empty solo cup down on an end table, before approaching the duo. “Well if it isn’t the Bully of detention and Ty Flemming” Trini could hear the disdain in his voice, his eye’s darted to a small bag in Jockstrap’s hand, “Whatcha got there?”

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” The ginger boy narrowed his eyes, he knew he couldn’t physically outmatch Jason by himself, but he had been feeling pretty confident with Ty next to him. “Surprised you even showed your face, you got shut out by your own _team_ ”

Trini had too much alcohol in her system to just idly stand by and watch as these three boys went back and forth with their petty insults. She wanted to know what Kimberly’s boyfriend had been getting into so she made a pass to grab the plastic bag in his hand while he paid more attention to Jason. He kept a death grip on it, and the moment he tried to shove Trini back with his other hand, Jason swooped in and slapped the boy across the face. The sound ricocheting down the empty hall, it made Ty loosen his grip on the bag enough for Trini to take away the win.

“Did you just slap me?” The baseball player asked, in utter disbelief at Jason’s antics, what kind of dude slaps another guy?

“Yeah, I did, weird huh?” Jason smirked, a little tipsy in his delivery, but proud of himself all the same.

When Ty realized that Trini had his stash that he paid good money for he made a move for her again only for Jason to body block him out of the way. “Hey I paid for that shit fair and square” Their squabble had started to garner attention from the group of football players in the living room. “Give it back”

Trini finally had a chance to look at the contents in her bag, big white circle shaped pills, she couldn’t be completely sure of what they were on a glance, but she had a fair guess to what they were for. “What? Kim not putting out for you so you gotta slip her something?” She challenged, okay so it was a huge jump of an accusation, she just hoped that she was wrong...when he avoided her eye contact she knew that in her gut she was right. “Billy flush these. _Now_ ” She handed off the bag to her friend, the boy quick at getting out of there.

“You son of a bitch” Jason grabbed Ty by his precious letterman jacket and slammed him against the wall. By now the bully of detention high tailed it down the hall to get away from Jason Scott’s rage. He dealt with him enough on Saturday’s to know not to mess with this jock.

As Jason reeled his fist back to send a power packed punch to Jockstrap’s face when Tommy’s voice rang out. “Don’t you touch him!” He, along with Zack had quickly risen from their card game in the living room to the squabble in the nearest hallway. Football players craned their neck’s from the floor to try and get a good look on the action, one of their girlfriend’s had a cellphone to record it all. “What the hell Jason?”

“You don’t want to test me right now Tommy” Instead of punching Ty in the face he instead punched him in the gut, making the boy double forward so he could grab the him by the head to throw him against the other wall. With Jason’s knee out of commission he had to be careful with how he dished out an assault. “You need to keep _your_ team in line”

Tommy had to wince at the sound of Ty Flemming’s head connecting with the solid wall, “What’re you talking about?”

Trini didn’t have time for this macho bullshit. She trusted that Jason would be able to handle himself just fine, right now she needed to get to Kimberly, “Zack we need to find Kim” She tugged on her best friend’s arm to get him to start moving after her. All she remembered from their earlier conversation was that Kimberly had to be with Amanda and Rebecca upstairs, doing shots.

Zack didn’t ask a single question, which Trini was grateful for, she appreciated how ready he was to drop everything just to back her up. God had she missed having a friend that had been so undoubtedly loyal. Once they got to the top of the stairs Trini and Zack caught Billy coming out of the bathroom, “Do you know where Kimberly is?” Trini asked, the boy shaking his head vigorously no, great, she could be anywhere. “Jason’s downstairs”

“Right, I’ll meet you guys there” Billy headed in the opposite direction, he wasn’t sure what he could do to help Jason but he would always try to do his best to help out his best friend. If anything the boy could ramble on and talk his way out of a situation...with Tommy getting involved now, Jason may need a talker on his side.

“I hear laughing” Zack motioned down the hallway, the pair had been running on adrenaline and a blurred sense of thought. Seeing how this was their only real lead they quickly made their way down the hall and through the last door on the left. Bingo. This room must have doubled as a work space as there were bookshelves lining the wall and judging by the carpet indent, the desk had been moved to the center of the room.

Kimberly currently had laid out on the desk, her back against the wood and her shirt pulled up just enough to see the bottom of her pink bra. A football player wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, oh right, body shots...the idiot friends mentioned doing those earlier. Amanda and Rebecca, drinks in hand, simply stared at the intrusion, before starting to laugh hysterically. “The trailer trash is hereeee” Rebecca spoke loudly, leaning into her partner in crime’s body.

Trini didn’t give a shit about them, she beelined to Kimberly, Zack on her tail to put another body between the group of boys in the room and the cheerleader on the desk. “Hey, hey are you okay?” Trini brought a hand to the side of Kimberly’s face, looking into brown hazy eyes, “How much did you have to drink?” She asked, allowing Kim the chance to pull down her shirt to cover up her abs. “Kim?”

“Only two shots of vodka” The girl responded, putting up four fingers, oh great she was wasted like her idiot friends. They needed to get her out of here before she did anything dumber than body shots with these guys. “Your hand’s really soft…” Trini quickly removed her hand from Kimberly’s face, she hadn’t realized she had been lingering.

“Okay we are taking you home” Trini wrapped an arm around Kimberly’s waist to support her off of the desk as slowly as possible, the taller girl draping her arm across Trini’s shoulders.

“Everything’s spinning” Kimberly observed, having to close her eyes. With four shots, and who knows how much she actually had to drink beforehand in her system it was no wonder that the girl struggled with the motion of laying down to standing upright; let alone trying to walk on her own two feet. She pressed a lot of dead weight on Trini, making the shorter girl only hold on tighter.

“I have you” Trini would always have her labmate’s, no, her friend’s back. She kept her voice soft, guiding the girl to the door.  

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, he was quick to put an idea together of why they needed to come up here so badly. He glanced over to the other two girls against the wall, drunk out of their minds. Either they had more to drink than Kimberly or just flat out couldn’t hold their alcohol very well “Trini...we can’t leave them here”

Ugh. She hated, _hated_ being a good person sometimes, but her friend was right. Even if Rebecca and Amanda were shitty people, to her specifically at school, she couldn’t leave them. No one deserved being taken advantage of at a party, “Fine, get them, we’re leaving”   

With an arm around either girls waist, Zack followed Trini out of the room. If they weren't so plastered he'd probably be feeling like a stud right now. He didn't get many opportunities to have one girl on his arm let alone two. Popular, pretty, cheerleaders no less. If Trini wasn't so focused on gingerly getting Kimberly down the stairs as carefully as possible she would've tried listening in on Amanda trying to flirt with Zack.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they noticed that the situation with Jason, Ty and Tommy has escalated. Now Tommy had a firm grip on a pinned to the wall Jason. Ty sat on the ground both of his hands on his head. Bastard better be seeing stars right now. Billy, for his effort had been trying to plead to Tommy to let up and just listen to what Jason had to say.

“Hey!” Once Trini had touched the floor her voice rang out, startling Tommy and quite frankly everyone at the party who wanted to see Tommy and Jason brawl. “Let him go. We're leaving”

Tommy’s hardened expression fell the moment he turned in Trini’s direction to see Kimberly in the smaller girl's arms, she looked awful. “Is she okay?” He loosed his grip on Jason, just enough for the other boy to shove him back. Tommy had been so concerned about Kimberly’s well being that he still hadn't recognized Trini as one of his friends from the past.

“Just had too much to drink” Zack explained carrying up the rear, with practically everyone watching them he wanted to play down the situation as much as possible. “They'll be fine with some water and a good night's sleep” he wasn't lying. They were able to find Kim and her cronies before anything could actually happen. “If anyone wants to do shots, they have a cool set up upstairs with the rest of the team”

“Come on Billy” Jason urged the other boy to start moving to the door, but Billy didn't want to move, not yet. The scrawnier kid only stepped closer to Tommy, keeping his voice so low that only the other boy could hear him. Trini could only guess that Billy, with as much detail as possible, explained just what kind of pills Ty bought off of Ginger McDrugdealer.

Tommy simply patted Billy’s shoulder, “I see” finally understanding the situation he looked to Jason, despite the apologetic look on his face he didn't dare to utter the word sorry, “Don't worry. I'll deal with _him”_

Jason nodded in understanding. That would have to be good enough for now. He went to Zack’s side to relieve him of a drunk cheerleader, peeling Rebecca from his side so he could help her out of the Oliver lake house. Once outside, the cold air welcomed them. Finally they could breathe again without half of the football team staring at them.

“Billy you have to drive” Jason motioned for Zack to give the other boy his keys. “We've all been drinking”

Despite taking the keys Billy shook his head, clearly perplexed by the situation at hand, “I don't drive”

“You're the only one that can” Trini urged, having to adjust her grip on Kimberly, “Come on do it for Kim...she needs us...she needs you”

Billy bit the corner of his lip, looking from Kimberly to the keys in his hand. “I can do this” Followed by Jason, Zack and Trini repeating “You can do this” as the boy paced back and forth, garnering the courage he needed to accept the task at hand. “Okay. I’m ready, let’s get out of here”

“Shotgun!” Zack automatically had shot gun rights as the boy was the tallest, and the fact that this was his car...his tiny car that he needed to fold the passenger seat down so the back seat could be accessed. Five people had to _crawl_ awkwardly into the back seat and squeeze close to one another just to fit. What a nightmare.

Being the biggest of the group, and the only boy, Jason crawled into the back seat sliding all the way over to sit behind the driver’s seat. If anything were to happen to startle Billy, Jason wanted to be the closest to him. Over the years the two had a very close understanding of one another. Since Trini had been the smallest of the group she had to go in next, Zack taking a turn at holding Kimberly upright so she could get inside. “Don’t get excited” She warned her friend as she moved to sit on his lap.

“Nice lapdog Jason” Rebecca couldn’t help the jab, seriously this girl had a freaking problem, “That’s probably the most action he’s gotten since the accident” She spoke, mostly to Amanda at this point. Amanda, despite shaking her head smiled wide at the jab.

“Okay in we go” Zack coaxed Kimberly to start making her way into the back seat, keeping a hand on her back as Trini grabbed her arms until she could sit down on her own.

Kimberly put a hand to her face, her other finding Trini’s thigh, “Are we getting pizza? I can smell it. I haven’t eaten pizza in years oh my god it smells so good” Trini guessed Zack’s car constantly reeked of fresh pizza, not that it was a bad thing, but it seemed like all Kimberly wanted to do is eat something greasy.

“You haven’t had pizza in…forget it” Right don’t try arguing with the drunk girl, Trini shook the impending judgement out of her head, she’d have to fix that later. “No we’re not getting pizza, we’re taking you home so you can sleep” Kimberly’s nose scrunched up at that idea.

Rebecca hadn’t been the most graceful getting in the car as her arm somehow tangled with the seatbelt, poor Zack had to be the one to wrangle her into the back seat since Jason and Trini were too far away. Taking a seat next to Kimberly she poked at her side, “You are the queen of shots tonight” The cheerleader’s eyes traveled down to see that Trini’s hand now rested on Kim’s, but she chose not to comment on it...for once in her life.

“My hero” Amanda kissed Zack’s cheek, making sure she would be the last to get into the car on purpose. Out of the three drunk girls she must have been the most sober and had the easiest time getting into the back seat. A dumbstruck Zack had to take a moment to recover before registering that he needed to put the passenger’s seat in an upright position and get in the freaking car before the group could finally leave.

The car remained mostly quiet so Billy could concentrate on driving to Rebecca’s house, the car had agreed that it would be best to drop Amanda and Rebecca off at the same time. Amanda would just be crashing at Rebecca’s. The less stop’s and less driving Billy had to do under this amount of pressure the better. Trini tried shifting her weight now and again, feeling bad that she literally had to sit on Jason, she didn’t want to irritate his knee injury. He probably should have gotten shotgun.

“So I have to ask...what’s your _deal_ anyway?” Rebecca leaned forward so she could look past Kim and make direct eye contact with Trini, Trini did not like the callous tone of the question that was for damn sure, “Want popularity points so you try and ride the quarterback’s dick? No wonder he invited you to the party” She must have picked up on the way Trini had been fidgeting, “You can at least wait till we’re out of the car before trying to get him hard”

Jason covered his face with his free hand, too embarrassed to really respond to that wild accusation. Billy’s eyes and focus remained on the road, it was as if he was in his own zone. Zack’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ his eyes blown wide. Amanda had grown unusually quiet, normally she’s the one backing up Rebecca or throwing shade herself. Trini balled her fist, oh did she want to hit her so badly, the bitch was lucky Kimberly sat between them.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Trini spat, she could only take so much abuse from this girl, ever since day one Rebecca had decided that Trini would be a fun target to step on. “I’ve done _nothing_ to you you stupid-”  Oh was she ready to rip Rebecca a new one, a squeeze on Trini’s thigh stopped her from continuing on. Kim.

Kimberly’s eyes had still been shut, her head tilted backwards to rest against what little car seat she could. The cheerleader groaned in annoyance, “Shut. Up. Becca” Kim didn’t move her head, hell she didn’t even open her eyes. The hand that wasn’t currently rested on Trini’s thigh, moved from it’s place in her lap to point at the girl in Jason’s lap. “Trini. Is off limits. In fact, _everyone_ in this car is off limits, and if I so much as see you _look_ at them the wrong way...I’ll bury you.” Trini caught the smirk pulling on Kimberly’s lips as Rebecca surrendered this one, leaning back with a scowl.  

Trini felt a surge of pride ring through her, a drunk Kimberly standing up for her and shutting a bitch down just by raising a finger. This wasn't the same Kimberly from earlier that evening, that girl had been ready to drown her sorrows. No, what Trini witnessed here must have been head cheerleader Kim. The one who converted her popularity points into power. Rebecca didn't even challenge her. If Trini were being honest with herself she'd admit that was pretty hot, for lack of a better word.

After what felt like ages, really it had been ten more minutes, Billy finally pulled into Rebecca’s driveway. Zack had to get out of the car so he could put his seat down and let the two cheerleaders out of his back seat. Since Jason and Trini were too far on the other side it meant Billy also had to get out of the car to assist Zack in getting the two girls to the door.

With the backseat finally freeing up space, Kim scooted down to allow Trini to get off of Jason’s lap and sit in the bitch seat. Tiniest person always has to sit in the middle. Jason could only let out a sigh of relief. This car ride out way too much attention on his lap for his comfort.

“I'm sorry about them” Kimberly’s head found comfort in the cool glass of the car window, “I'll deal with her later” Her eyes felt so heavy, all she wanted to do was go to bed.

Billy and Zack returned to the car after a couple of minutes, the pair of boys wanted to make sure that the cheerleaders made it into their home safely. Zack couldn't stop laughing as he adjusted his seat back to its proper position. “Sorry it took so long. We may’ve woken up Rebecca’s parents” Zack explained, “Billy explained _everything_ to them” Oh boy Billy never leaves out details when he's in a full ramble. Trini could only hope going to a party and doing that many shots would get her into trouble.

“I don't like lying” Billy shook his head, getting the car started once more. One more stop and they could finally get Kimberly home. Judging by the late hour, the alcohol in their systems were really starting to drain them.

Silence filled the car as the group of teenagers tried to stay awake for Billy. Kimberly couldn't even make that, with her face against the window she conked out two minutes into the ride. Trini’s head rolled back, finding a home rested against Jason’s shoulder, constantly blinking to fight staying awake. Billy, thinking music would help, adjusted the radio so he could find a country station to listen to. “Oh I like this song” He smiled, Zack cringed.

Thankfully the car of teenagers didn't have to endure Billy’s taste in music for very long. Billy pulled into Kimberly’s driveway….oh it was exactly as Trini remembered it. With Mrs. Hart being, ironically, a heart surgeon and her father the local dentist it meant they had a lot of money to throw around. Their two story colonial styled house looked to be the biggest on the block...a lot of space for only having one child.

This house brought back such fond memories from her childhood. One hot day in July the sandlot gang needed to buy more sets of baseballs because they kept losing them to the quarry. Kimberly suggested setting up a lemonade stand to make money...the boys thought it was a dumb idea. Trini had been the only one to back them up so they set up a little table and sold cups to Kimberly’s well off neighbors and block kids for a quarter a piece. The girls made thirty whole dollars that day.

With Kimberly passed out in the back seat, Zack had to lift her up into his arms and carry her from the car to the house in a bridal carry. Billy quickly on his tail. Just as Trini made a move to follow the two boys Jason cleared his throat and spoke up. “Uh can we talk for a minute?”

“....Sure?” Trini sat back slowly, glancing out the window, she just needed to check if Zack still had Kimberly in his arms. “What's up?”

Jason fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, he wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans, what the hell was he so nervous about? “What Rebecca said about…” Oh no, “Us?”

“Rebecca’s a bitch” Trini didn’t want things to get uncomfortable with her friend, she respected Jason so much, when he wasn’t being a butt and pulling a prank on her..different times. “She just wanted to start shit”

“Because I think you’re really great and” He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t find you unattractive” Trini tilted her head at him, raising a brow at where he chose to go with this, “Shit. I just….I don’t see you that way. You’re my friend”

“Jason” Oh she couldn’t be more relieved at his admission, being the only girl in a group of guys could suck when it came to _that_. “You’re a really great guy and…” She shook her head, she was too tired, and still in a haze of alcohol, “I’m gay” Short, simple and to the point. She felt comfortable enough to admit that to her friend...coming out would never be a just one time thing. If he had a problem with it, well, it was better to find that out now.

“Okay” The boy next to her could only nod, taking in that information and processing it as quickly as possible, “Wow, okay” He reached out and squeezed her shoulder, still nodding his head along, “Uh, I don’t know much about that but uh I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to...whatever” The quarterback smiled, “If you ever need girl advice”

Trini choked out a laugh, “If _I_ need girl advice? No, you come to me when _you_ need girl advice”

“Uh guys” Zack’s voice called from the front door of the Hart household, Kimberly still in his arms, “The front door is locked and her parents aren’t home” Oh shit.

Trini and Jason clambered out of Zack’s back seat so they could help their friends with their latest dilemma...getting inside. “There has to be a spare key...does she have a key on her?” Jason asked, eyeing the currently sleeping girl.

“She barely has space for her phone” Billy sighed, “I don’t understand why the pocket to phone ratio is so glaring”

“Welcome to girl life” Trini knew it was probably a long shot, she had watched Kimberly fiddle with the spare key years ago. The small girl headed into the nicely landscaped yard to pick up a very realistic fake rock, twisting the bottom out to retrieve the key inside. She breathed a sigh of relief, finally, this night would be coming to an end soon. Trini returned to the boys with the key in hand, using it to open the front door. “I feel like I’m forgetting something”

As soon as the group walked in, Zack being careful with getting Kimberly through the doorway, a ringing sound chimed through the entire house. “What is that?” Zack asked, frowning at the constant beeping.

“It sounds like an automated security system. Usually you have thirty seconds to put in a four to eight digit code to get it to stop. Most of them automatically call the police” Billy explained, that had been his best guess to what the mysterious beeping sound could be, “Or she left a microwave on, which is really unsafe”

“Shit!” Jason’s eyes blew wide with panic, “I can’t get into trouble with the police again”

Trini snapped her fingers trying to remember where the security system control’s even were, only to look up and see the white panel in the room. It needed to be by the door. Crap. What was the code? “Try 0214”

Billy quickly made his way to the panel, having figured out how to set in the code right away. “0214” He said aloud as he entered in each number and then the enter key. “Kimberly’s birthday” A light on the panel changed from red to green, the beeping in the house came to a halt. There would be no police coming to the Hart’s tonight. “Good call Trini”

“Yeah, only child? Lucky guess” Trini, having the most experience in the house led the group up the nearby staircase to Kimberly’s room, the boys on her tail. Finding the light she stepped into what was now an unfamiliar room. Boy did Kimberly like to take pictures, her wall had practically been lined with memories of cheerleading, her shelf even sported a few trophies. She could dwell on that later, “Zack! Watch her head! Watch her-”

Thump. The side of Kimberly’s head banged against her doorframe, she was going to feel that in the morning. Zack turned his body so he could adjust how he carried her into the room, moving to lay her down on her queen sized bed. “Sorry, my bad” Trini punched his arm, making the taller boy yelp out in pain. “Owww! Can I get a thank you Zack for carrying her this entire time?”

He had a point, but it all seemed to cancel out the moment he reached his endgame, “I told you to watch her head”

“We can’t leave her like this” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “Right? Like change her clothes? Get her under the covers?” He had always been surrounded by the football team, and Billy, all men. Taking care of a girl wasn’t something he had been used to, but he felt like it’d be different. More delicate. “Trini?”

“What? Why me?” Trini looked to the three boys in the room, each giving her a similar look, duh Trini. “Okay fine. I’m going to stay with her tonight...make sure she stays on her side. You guys take of” She pointed at them as they headed out of the room, “Text me when you get home, okay?”

“Sure thing Crazy Girl”

Billy, the second one to head out of the room, turned back and smiled “I’m really glad you’re back Trini”

Jason’s hands clamped onto the shorter girl’s shoulders, “I mean it, if you need anything at all”

How did she get so lucky to have friends like these three? “Thank you” Jason, seeing that she was okay, followed Billy and Zack out. They did it, they got their girl home safe.

Trini let out a deep sigh, now that she was alone she had to be the one to take care of Kimberly. Even if it were for the best intentions she felt wrong shifting through Kimberly’s drawers without her permission. At least the other girl branched out into more colors, but her wardrobe still had an abundance of the color pink. The pink Trini owned was the plastic bracelet on her wrist and a breast cancer themed free t-shirt from an event her mom dragged her too. She found a pair of pink and white flannel pants and an over-sized white t-shirt...it’d have to do.

Now came the harder part...Trini prayed that Kimberly wouldn’t wake up as she started with taking off her high boots. The shorter girl had been thankful that the cheerleader didn’t decide on tight skinny jeans but a jean skirt. Just focus on the task at hand. Yeah, over the years puberty did wonders for her former best friend, Trini wasn’t blind. Kimberly’s slender legs were to kill for, cheerleading helped her develop a solid set of abs and her breasts- no. No lingering. Relieved that she got her friend out of her party clothes and into some sleepwear without so much as a hitch, she pulled the covers back and over her with little struggle. She turned the other girl on her side just in case if she were to get sick she wouldn’t choke. Gross.

Her duty as friend and fellow girl has been complete. Kimberly was now safely home, away from the Jockstrap, and cozy in bed. Trini hadn’t been sure what the protocol would be for where she would sleep...there wasn’t time to think that through earlier. Even though there had been plenty of space on the bed she couldn’t just assume that’s where she should sleep. So she settled with taking one of Kimberly’s pillows and the top blanket of Kimberly’s bed and making a space for herself on the floor.

Finally getting comfortable she checked her phone to see one message in her inbox-from Billy.

_Billy Cranston 3:21 AM_

_We made it safely to my house. Zack and Jason are just going to crash here at my place. Jason and I have detention in the morning and Zack works in town so it made the most sense. Tonight was a lot of fun, I’m glad we went out. I miss the sandlot. We had a lot of good times didn’t we? I hope Kimberly feels better. Remember to keep her hydrated._

Trini could only smile fondly at the 3 in the morning ramblings of the one and only Billy Cranston. A second message popped up moments later.

_Billy Cranston 3:26 AM_

_That goes for you too. Take care of yourself. Goodnight Trini_  
  
What a wild first week at Angel Grove. Trini did her best to close her eyes to try and get as much sleep as she could before daylight hit….tomorrow, or technically today, would be a new day. She could finally have the opportunity to really talk to Kim. No class bells, no Amanda and bitch ass Rebecca, no freaking interruptions. There were so many questions that burned through Trini’s mind...about baseball, cheerleading, her stupid friends, Tommy--Ty oh god Ty she had to explain to her about her dirtbag boyfriend. Most importantly, she wanted to know why Kimberly seemed so sad that she had to drink so much at a high school party just to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took three chapters, but the next one will entirely be Kimberly and Trini focused.


	4. Do Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party, Trini finally has Kimberly alone and gets some answers to questions that had been burning in the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone who've shown interest in this fic! I've been having a lot of fun weaving this AU together. This chapter is all Kimberly and Trini

Judging by the clock Trini got in about an hour and a half of restless sleep before Kimberly’s stomach awoken the beast inside. The girl sleeping on the floor abruptly woke up with a foot to the gut as Kimberly tried to stumble her way through the darkness of her room on the way to the bathroom. Should have left her a trash can in hindsight. Trini groaned in pain holding onto her stomach, trying to be nice but there was no holding back a “What the _fuck_ Kim?”

Kimberly, for her part could barely make out an apology, there was no stopping this train from getting to the station. Trini winced, a bit at the lingering pain in her gut, a bit more for the coughing sound from the bathroom followed by the ‘splorsh’ of stomach contents hitting the bowl. She thanked every god that she could think of in that moment that she wasn’t a sympathy puker.

Gaining the courage, Trini entered the bathroom, Kim didn’t even bother to close the door, “Hey it’s just me” She made her presence known before approaching the other girl, pulling long hair back so it wouldn’t get in the crossfire. “It’s going to be okay” Finding a spot on the ceiling Trini focused her eyes up as Kim’s stomach lurched once more.

“...What did I drink that was orange?” Kim groaned out through heavy breaths, she wanted this to be over. Trini for her part kept rubbing circles into her back, it wasn’t much but she did what she could to comfort her. One more round of the great purge left the cheerleader to believe it was all over. “Ugh. I feel like death” She flushed the contents away and had to sit back against the wall, she did not have the strength to get up and return to her bed.

“Yeah, kinda what happens when you take that many shots right in a row.” Trini had moved to fill a cup with water so when she returned to her friend’s side she could have something helpful to offer her. She needed to keep her hydrated. “Drink this”

Kimberly couldn’t argue, Trini had been right, she only had herself to blame for putting so much in her system. She brought the cup to her lips needing to satiate the burning feeling in the back of her throat. “Thank you” She mumbled, setting the empty cup between them, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest against the wall. “My head feels like someone took a bat to it”

Trini stifled a chuckle for coming up, she wasn’t sure if she should let Kimberly in on what had happened last night, what with Zack being too dumb to pivot. “Do you want to get back to bed?”

“In a minute” Kim didn’t want to push herself...also she wasn’t 100% sure she finished throwing up either. Then it finally registered to her, “Were you...have you been sleeping on the floor this whole time?” She paused glancing down, finally connecting a couple of dots, “When did I change? ….How did we get in my house?”

“What was I supposed to do invite myself in your bed?” Trini asked, raising a questioning brow to Kim’s line of questioning. Oh she’d have to fill her in on everything. “I got you out of your party clothes...and not much has changed when it comes to Hart security” She shrugged, trying to make it come off like it wasn’t a big deal.

Kimberly could only nod in understanding, her exhaustion showing, “We have a guest bedroom”

“I wanted to stay close, just in case” If she were in the guest bathroom there’d be a good chance that she couldn’t hear if Kim got up much less get sick. Her instinct to stay close proved to be the right one.

Finally opening her eyes, Kimberly glanced over to her former friend beside her, “Thank you” An earnest smile tugged at her lips, “For someone you haven’t seen in years, you didn’t have to do any of this…” She sighed, “I owe you”

“You don’t owe me anything” Trini looked into sad brown eyes, she needed to get through to her, “Just because I moved away, doesn’t mean we stopped being friends. I’ll always have your back” It didn’t matter to Trini how much time had passed, within a week she reconnected with the boys, and rekindled what she had left behind. Kimberly could be the same, if she just let her in.

“You don’t want to be my friend. Not anymore” Kimberly pushed herself off of the floor so she could stand. “I’m not the girl you met at the Sandlot” She stepped over to her counter so she could wash her mouth out with a fluoride rinse. Her mouth felt disgusting still after this morning's date with a porcelain throne.  

There she freaking goes again. Where did this come from? This idea that she wasn’t good enough to be her friend? She’s the head cheerleader, if anything Trini shouldn’t be good enough to be _her_ friend. At least that was how the social food chain worked in high school. All of these questions she wanted to ask her...god. Trini felt like her mother. God, there’s a scary thought.

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Trini challenged, her eyes narrowing, running on oneish hours of sleep started to get to her. “My first day in Angel Grove you asked for my number to catch up. That was you reaching out” Thinking back on it, Trini could consider it a cry for help.

The cheerleader spit the blue liquid into the sink, turning the water on to wash it out, “That’s what people say when they’re trying to be nice” Kimberly deflected, she continued to deflect even though it was only the two of them in the bathroom...alone to the world.

“Amanda and Rebecca aren’t here...you don’t have to put this” Trini used her hand to motion up and down Kimberly’s form, “Whatever bitch-face mask you think you have to wear” Chancing it, she got to her feet as well, “Just talk to me. You’ve got nothing to worry about if that’s what’s holding you back. I’m nobody”

Kimberly’s expression softened at that, “No, you’re Trini Gomez...the most stubborn girl I’ve ever met” She ran her fingers through her dark locks of hair, her face perspiring, “Can I at least get a shower in before I spill my guts?”

“That didn't stop you earlier” Trini laughed at her own joke, pointing down to the toilet. Kimberly wasn't amused by her antics, her eyes narrowed at Trini, making the shorter girl quell her laughter, “A shower sounds like a good idea”

“There's a shower connected to the guest room if you want to use that” Kim offered, always the gracious host, she exited the bathroom to head back to her room. Going through her dresser to pull out spare clothes that she figured Trini could fit in, “You can wear these”

“Thanks Kim” At least with the flannel pants she pulled out came with a drawstring to tighten it. The t-shirt she picked out would do. Trini wasn't planning on going anywhere special today, not when she felt like she could finally break through to Kimberly.

The two girls split off in favor of getting clean for the day. And boy after last night they sure needed it. Trini hadn't even thrown up and she still felt disgusting. Partially the lack of sleep, wearing a beanie all night didn't help. Of course even the Hart guest bathroom had been immaculate. Standing under the hot water, rinsing the after-yucks of last nights party, she could stand here all day. A part of her wanted to.

With only the hot water to keep her company, Trini took the moment to reflect over her week. Her first freaking week back at Angel Grove. She never reached out this much at the other schools. If no one said hello to her, or looked in her general direction, she considered it a good day. Here she had the three best guy friends a girl could ask for. For once her phone lit up with notifications that weren't from her mother. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere, with her friends that became social misfits over the years. Still, it wasn't the same as those Sandlot days, they were dumb kids oblivious to how cruel the world could be. God how she missed the game that brought her friends together.

Trini returned to Kimberly’s room when she finished with her shower and changed. She felt uncomfortable just wandering around her friends house otherwise, here she felt at ease. Trini could hear Kimberly’s shower still running so it gave her time to look at the decorated walls of her friend. Her mother told her once that the way a person decorated reflected what kind of person they were. Of course, that was mostly in relation to how disgusted her mother felt about her metal posters.

It was too dark the night before to make out the photo’s Kimberly plastered all over her wall. Now with the sun illuminating the room she could see that baseball had been replaced with memories of cheerleading. This should have been them...not the cheerleading part. Trini missed out on so much time, so many what could have beens. She couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy resting in her gut. Younger Kimberly looked genuinely happy with a young, hopefully, pre-bitch Rebecca, Amanda and a red-headed girl Trini didn’t recognize. The foursome appeared in most of the pictures...camp, football games….football games from this most recent season judging by Kimberly’s current hair. That didn’t seem right. Kimberly only seemed to be around Amanda and Rebecca.  

“Her names Megan” A voice snapped Trini out of her focus, she didn’t even hear Kim get out of the shower. She glanced around her room, like an only child would if someone else had been in her room for an extended amount of time, checking to see if anything had moved out of place. “The girl in the photos” Kimberly walked over to the far end of the room to stand by her old friend’s side. “That’s a long story”

“I’ve got all the time in the world” Trini watched as Kimberly sighed moving from this spot to sit on her bed, she couldn’t keep running away from this, not anymore. “You’ll feel better getting it off of your chest” Trini followed Kimberly to her bed, deciding to sit at the foot of it to give her friend some space. “Just start at the beginning”

Kimberly swallowed a lump in her throat, glancing down to her hands, she couldn’t even look at Trini as she started to explain. “Before I came to Angel Grove” Trini frowned, confused, turned out Kimberly’s story started further back than she expected, “I had to have been about six, it was first grade...kids are cruel. At lunch we could only sit with our class and I’m sure you can understand what can happen when your lunch “smells funny” and doesn’t consist of white bread.” It didn’t take much for Trini to be able to connect those dots, she’d spent enough nights over at the Hart’s to know her mother’s flare for Indian cuisine. “I was so alone”

“Kim you never told me that” Trini could only offer her a sympathetic smile, she understood what it was like to face ignorance...hell she still dealt with it in High School as Rebecca insisted on comparing her to a Chihuahua. Yeah, Mexican and short, it didn’t take a genius to come up with that one. Some kids never grow out of dumbass.

“I was too embarrassed to” Kimberly shrugged solemnly, grabbing a pillow from behind her so she could cradle it to her chest. “My dad always loved baseball, that’s how I got into it. We’d go to the local AAA team and watch some games. He thought sports would help me make friends so he signed me up for a rec league. He’s the one that taught me the windmill pitch before I was old enough to join a kid-pitch league. He always wanted me to have the advantage. Then we moved to Angel Grove for my mom...and I finally found a place where I belonged. Even if the boys were difficult at first”

“I’ll never forget the day you stepped onto the Sandlot” Trini grinned, trying to lift Kimberly’s spirits, if her story started with something this sad she needed it. “With your stupid pink glove” She shook her head, laughing at the memory, “I thought they were going to eat you alive”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that pink is my lucky color” Kimberly was always quick to defend her glove, she faced teasing for it from not only Trini but the other boys. “I remember that day like it was yesterday” She smiled fondly, “I thought you were the tiniest little boy that the other guys made play catcher so they could wrap you up in the gear just so they wouldn’t get in trouble with your mom” Trini’s jaw hung wide at the revelation, Kimberly never told her that, “Imagine my surprise that you were a girl the whole time”

Trini shook her head, still in disbelief, “Oh shut up...you know I was the best damn catcher-”

“More like the boys didn’t want to squat so they made the girl do it” Kimberly argued, effectively cutting the shorter girl off, laughing, “I couldn’t ask for a better catcher. You always knew how to call pitches...we were a lethal team” And then Trini had to move and ruin it all.

Seeing how the moment passed, Kimberly sighed, she had to continue with her story. “And you left” She squeezed her pillow tighter to her chest, “Of course I was close to the boys but you...you were my best friend...I cried so much the night you left” Trini’s heart ached at that, sure she cried like a bitch too when they moved but she was too proud to admit it, “Then Mr. Oliver bought out the Sandlot, I’m sure you’ve seen the facility it turned into”

“Tch yeah. Zack told me all about how Tommy stabbed Jason in the back to be a...a prep-player. Money can buy you anything, right?” Trini shook her head, it still struck her core hard, she hated the idea of the private teams.

“Oh, so that’s what he told you” Kimberly let out an incredulous breath, Trini’s brows furrowed, “Jason and Tommy were always competitive. You know that. Jason tried out for a spot on the team...he was cut.” Zack definitely left that part out. With a travel team like the dragons it didn’t matter where your kid lived, with Jason trying to be a pitcher he aimed for the most competitive spot. “It broke his pride…no, Tommy didn’t help either with his ego, boys can be stupid when they’re competitive. We practically had to choose sides” Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck, “I knew what kind of pressures Tommy was under with his dad, he couldn’t be alone. So the two of us left of us left. Our family broke up.”

“And then you dated Tommy?” This was all over some stupid team. Trini could kick both of their asses for being so stubborn...this carried over for years. Leave it to two ten year old boys to be in charge. Trini’s shoulders slumped, heavily sighing, “You know Jason had a crush on you” Heck everyone seemed to have a crush on the young Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly rested her head back against the wall at the revelation, no wonder Jason was so upset with Tommy. In addition to not making a team he lost his first crush to his rival. “We didn’t date until Freshman year of high school” A good four years after the Sandlot was lost. “Oh I had no idea”

“C’mon, you were the girl pitcher in a group of ten year old boys. I’m pretty sure you were everyone’s first crush” Hell, Trini could admit that Kimberly was her first crush...not to Kim of course but to herself.

Kimberly didn’t seem so convinced, judging by the way her face contorted at the idea of it, “You were also a girl, playing with a group of all boys. So by that logic-”

“Oh no no no” Trini waved a finger, effectively cutting off the other girl’s attempt at an argument, “I’m the ‘little sister’ you’re the ‘girl next door’. Big difference. You’re the hot one, I’m just one of the guys” Country songs could tell the story of how different these two girls were, “You became a cheerleader, Kim, what other proof do I need?”

“Right….anyway” Kimberly sobered up, she needed to continue her story, to explain the reason why she turned her back on the sport that brought her so much joy. “Without the Sandlot, I didn’t have a team to play with anymore. The Dragons were a boys only club. My parents have such a crazy schedule with work that they sent me away to a softball camp over the summer”

Trini recognized the look on Kimberly’s face, she looked contemplative, as if trying to suss out which version of the story she could tell. She had a lot of personal experience with that, especially with talking to her mother. “Kim...you can trust me. Anything that you say in this bedroom is not leaving this bedroom” She smiled, “Scouts honor”

Kimberly rose a questioning brow, “You were never a girl scout”

Okay yeah she was full of shit, Kim’s right. In mock offense, Trini put a hand to her chest, “I could have been a girl scout” Thinking back on it she was surprised her mother never made her join.

Kimberly could only shake her head, “Dork” when Kimberly looked up she looked into Trini’s assuring eyes. She could trust her, she’d have to. “It was nice to play again, after a year of drama with the boys...it was like starting fresh. You know? The girls were great...but there was one in particular, Cassie Chan, we grew close. Really close. She had a pink glove just like me..and I don’t know why I did it but-no I know why. I really liked her”

“....Spit it out Kim” Trini urged, surprised, Kim wasn’t one to get her words so twisted up.

“I kissed her” The confession made Trini’s brows shoot up sky high. She couldn’t believe her ears, Kim...at least an eleven year old Kim had kissed a girl. “That was my first kiss actually, it’s kind of embarrassing”

Trini felt torn at the admission, should she tell her about her own sexuality? Was that even a good time? Right now she was supposed to be listening to her friend talk through her issues so it would be rude...she hated coming out, no matter who it was to. “So…” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, “...Does that mean…?”

Kimberly knew the question was coming, it seemed like an obvious one considering, “So, I swing both ways...I’ve come to terms with that over the years. Heh, not that anyone _here_ in small town Angel Grove knows that.”

Her eyes shot up once more to meet Trini’s, “Your secrets safe with me...” She assured her with a comforting smile, “So, what, you had a big gay panic? You quit softball because it was too butch?”

“Well, I didn’t realize when I kissed Cassie that I wasn’t alone” Kimberly squeezed her pillow close to her body, “The teasing was so much worse...it brought back all of those grade school memories tenfold. I was the freak. _Again_ . And this time it got physical” Trini frowned with concern, “Girls fight dirty. Yeah, they talked behind my back, that hurt. Tripping me in games and making me fall, making it look like an accident oh that was their forte. Cassie left the camp early. She had told her parents what happened and they pulled her out” Kimberly stared down at her hands once more, “I swore to myself I would _never_ feel that way again. So I quit. I quit baseball, and never looked back. My life became about cheerleading”

Kimberly continued to explain, avoiding to look at Trini, she needed to get this all off of her chest, “I hid a part of myself away, started fresh again. Cheerleading is how I met Amanda, Rebecca...and Megan.” Her eyes traveled to the photos on the wall, “We were happy once. The four of us. Cheerleading was about sisterhood after all. We used to be so close”

Trini followed Kim’s gaze to her wall, “You seem pretty close to me. Rebecca and Amanda are always by your side”

Kimberly shook her head, “Rebecca and Amanda aren’t my friends because they like me, they’re my friends because they’re afraid of me.” She further explained, “With cheerleading came the popularity. We suddenly became the “It” girls. The ones boys wanted to be with. Everyone in Angel Grove knows my name, but they don’t know _me_. Being popular means you’re put on a pedestal, you’re an idea to someone.”

Trini could only scratch the back of her head, sure she knew that Kimberly was little miss most popular in school but her own friends being afraid of her seemed far-fetched. “That’s ridiculous” Kimberly just had to be over dramatic.

“Do you want to know what happened to Megan? The fourth girl of our so called sisterhood?” It was a rhetorical question, so Kimberly went on, “You transferred in after Angel Grove’s most recent scandal. This had to have been around homecoming...you see Megan, my friend keep in mind, was dating a boy named Kyle. So” She closed her eyes, she had a hard time continuing this one.

“What?” Trini tried to help her fill in the gaps, “Did you like Kyle? Did you...steal her boyfriend?”

Kimberly buried her face into the palm of her hand, “I wish I did that” Another deep sigh, “So when a person texts at a quick glance...Kim and Kyle seem pretty close. She sent me a photo she meant to send her boyfriend” When Trini didn’t seem to follow, “A very _personal_ photo”

Oh. Trini understood...oh no, she did not like where this was going. “What did you do?”

“I sent the photo to Ty with the caption “Is this the type of girl you'd bring home to your mom?” And of course he sent the photo to the rest of the baseball team, who sent it to everyone else they knew…” Kimberly bit the corner of her lip, she started explaining so she had to finish.

“I lied and tried to cover my tracks, blaming Kyle for the picture getting out. I didn't realize how bad the situation was until Megan's dad came into school...the look on his face when they showed him that photo. Rebecca was quick to figure me out, she and Megan were so close that she went to Kyle directly” Kimberly’s sigh was shaky, her eyes glossed over trying to hold back the tears that came with a heavy confession, “Megan transferred out of the school and now goes to some school a couple of towns away. I did that. To my friend. The worst part is...I can't even tell you why. I just...did it. I've become a monster”

Trini could only stare at her friend in disbelief. This wasn't the sweet Kimberly she met six years ago at the Sandlot. The nicest girl who ever smiled in her direction. “....She trusted you. She was your friend. Jesus, Kim. That's really fucked up.”

Kimberly closed her eyes and nodded, “I know. If I could take it back I would. I don't even know when I became this person. But I look in the mirror and I hate seeing the girl who looks back”

Trini didn't know how to take this news, no matter how bad Kim felt about it she did a really shitty thing. Something that could never be taken lightly. The smaller girl got off of Kimberly’s bed and tried finding her phone. Great a million missed calls and texts from her mother wondering where she was. She'd deal with that later.

“....I can give you a ride home if you want to leave” Kimberly didn't blame Trini for wanting to get out of the room. She wouldn't blame Trini for never wanting to speak to her again after that. This was why she pushed her away, she didn't deserve to have someone so good in her life.

Trini put one finger up to silence her friend as she made a call. “Hi, yeah, I’d like to make a delivery order. One medium pizza” she glanced to Kim, “Better make it a veggie pizza. Uh huh. A two liter of Coke and some brownies. Oh” Trini's nose scrunched up, “Yeah, Pepsi’s fine” it wasn't but she'd deal. “Yep that's 5623 Forest Glen road. Thanks”

Kimberly blinked, the action forcing a stray tear to roll down her face, “Did you just order a pizza?” She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Trini could have left, she should have left, this story was supposed to scare her away, but it didn't.

“Yeah. I did” Since her pants didn't have pockets she set the phone on Kimberly’s end table. “Because I'm freaking starving and I'm not dealing with this on an empty stomach” she promised she wouldn't be going anywhere, but damn, Kim made it hard. “What the hell Kim? How could you do that to another girl?”

“I don't know!” Kimberly snapped back, instantly recoiling back into herself, “...I don't know” She repeated, quieter, “It was really petty”

“Oh I think that goes beyond petty.” Trini moved to sit back on the bed, she knew her friend felt horrible about what she did...and quite frankly she should. Kimberly wasn't the victim here. “You're a grade A-Bitch”

“I’m not going to argue that” She had no defense, “I feel horrible about it every single day” Kim’s eyes traveled to her hands, “There’s nothing I can do to fix it. Sorry doesn’t make it go away”

“No it doesn’t” Trini folded her arms and leaned back, her gaze fixated on the broken girl before her, she wasn’t going to coddle her, “There’s really no fixing this, you really messed up. What matters is what’re you going to do next?”

“I’m just going through the motions until I graduate” Kimberly nodded, determined about her plan, “And then I can leave Angel Grove forever, go to college across the country, and start a clean slate” Because in college, people don’t care about the person you were in high school. In this suffocating small town everyone knew too much.

“Going through the motions?” She couldn’t help the way her voice raised at the question, her frustration clearly showing, “You drank four shots of vodka in a row, who knows what else. No, right now you have to start being the person you want to see in the mirror. Not the girl who drinks her regrets away at a party just to look like she fits in. You’re going to destroy yourself if you keep going like this” Kimberly had no idea what kind of real danger she was in last night.

With Trini’s voice raised, Kimberly couldn’t help but match her tone, “Maybe I deserve it!” Feeling exposed after telling her entire story she had to get off of her bed, running her hands through her hair, she needed to put some distance between her house guest, “I told you, I’m not a good person. You’re better off without me...I only bring trouble.”

“Hey, look at me” Trini got off of the bed as well, taking Kim’s forearms to get her to stop, pulling them down so the cheerleader could focus on her, “You need someone to kick your ass into gear. You did a shitty thing. I am not going to let that destroy your life. I’ll be here in your corner but you have to start trying”

Kimberly’s breath hitched, both girls were startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. The pizza Trini ordered finally arrived, probably for the best considering Kimberly’s emotional state. She needed something to help her recharge after telling Trini about her past. Grabbing her wallet from the floor, Trini raced down the stairs, Kimberly tentatively following her. When the shorter girl opened the door, a smiling Zack greeted them with a pizza in one hand and a two liter of pepsi in the other. “Hey Ladies” His eyes darted from Kimberly, his smug expression softening, “How’re you feeling?” Trini knew he felt guilty about bumping Kim’s head up against the wall.

“Just tired” She put on a smile and joined Trini in the doorway, “Trini makes for good company, we barely slept”

“Aw, I’m flattered” Trini paid Zack, giving him a little extra for a tip, “How’re you feeling? I can’t believe you’re working after last night”

“Yeah, the owner’s grandson covered for me” Zack rubbed the back of his neck, “He’s actually a linebacker for the team so he missed out on the party. He’s taking his girlfriend out of town today to make up for it” He shrugged, “So I’m covering for him”

Trini took the pizza from her friend to put it on the nearest surface. Kimberly stepped forward to take the two liter from him, “Thank you for what you did last night. Making sure we got home safe”

Zack glanced to Trini, who only shook her head. No, Kimberly didn’t know about her douche boyfriend. Kimberly couldn’t read Zack and Trini’s expression only assumed that they knew something she didn’t, “Oh god. What did I do?” Kim’s eyes only went wider when the pair didn’t say anything. “...Guys?”

The pizza delivery boy rested his hands on Kimberly’s shoulders, the nervous look on his face didn’t reassure her in the slightest, “If you need anything I get off at seven tonight” He only could nod at Trini, letting go of Kimberly and heading back to his car. Leaving his best bro with an even more perplexed and confused cheerleader. Way to be helpful. At least he brought food.

“Okay, what the hell was that about?” Kimberly followed Trini into her kitchen, Trini having set the vegetarian pizza onto the island in the center of the room. Pizza made for the best hangover food, and since drunk Kim last night let it slip that she hadn’t had any of the greasy wonderfulness in years….it seemed suiting. “Also, Pepsi? My dad’s a _dentist_ ”

“Yeah, because that’s what your dad should worry about...pepsi. Not vodka, my bad” Trini grinned through her sarcastic comment, she could at least still have a sense of humor after everything. And though Trini didn’t see, Kimberly’s back was turned to grab some plates for the pair, she made the other girl smile.

“So now it’s your time to spill” Kimberly grabbed two slices from the box and a sheet of paper towel so she could dab at the grease on top of the pizza. Trini could only roll her eyes, of _course_ Kim couldn’t eat pizza like a normal freaking person. “All I remember from last night was the body shots. Oh god. Did I flash someone?”

Trini reached over to grab Kimberly’s wrist before she would grab a fork and knife, if the paper towel had been anything to judge by, she seemed like the type to eat with a fork. “It wasn’t you” Great, she couldn’t avoid this any longer, she had to tell Kimberly the truth. “Jason and I confronted Ty...he was buying drugs off of some kid”

Kimberly paused, it was a party, it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for someone to whip out drugs. She never touched the stuff herself, but she’d been aware of it’s presence. Baseball hadn’t been in season so maybe Ty wanted to have some fun. “...Okay?”

Just rip the band-aid off, “He bought roofies. He was going to slip you something last night” Trini gently squeezed Kimberly’s forearm, “Jason got a couple of good looks in but-” Kimberly closed her eyes, shaking her head, “I’m sorry Kim, your boyfriend’s a tool”

“Wow” Trini let go so Kimberly had mobility in her hand again, reaching for that fork and knife in a drawer attached to the island. The two remained silent as the severity of what Trini told her set into place. Kimberly seemed rather calm about the ordeal, cutting into the pizza like a robotic stepford wife.

“Hey I’m here for you if you need me to kick him in the dick” Trini offered, trying to read how Kimberly had processing this, she didn’t seem to be freaking out at least, “Just say the word”  
  
“I appreciate the offer, but I’m the one that has to take care of this. My way.” Kimberly’s eyes darkened as she locked eyes with the girl in front of her, “Oh we are _so_ over” This right here must have been the Kimberly who completely destroyed a girl’s life, at least Ty Flemming had this coming. Trini couldn’t wait to see Kim get her power back and put this douche into his place. There was still hope that the badass ten year old she remembered was still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tease a bit for the next chapter. Lots of confrontations. Kimberly and Ty...Trini and a couple of people.


	5. K.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off of the party weekend Kimberly confronts Ty Flemming. Tommy finally figures out that his old friend is back in Angel Grove. June tries to get more involved in her daughter's life, punishing her with a mandatory carpool only for the mother and daughter to butt heads. She may never understand her teenage ball of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to see Power Rangers in theaters again last Saturday...apparently their mascot is actually Tigers. oops? **I've edited the fic to go along with them being rightfully the Tigers**
> 
> Also my dumbass didn't realize Angel Grove isn't in Southern California...good thing I figured that out now. Haha because in my head it was more of a North East port town.
> 
> I didn't anticipate this chapter to be so long! So I hope y'all enjoy. Thank you again for all of your feedback!

To say Mrs. Gomez was pissed about her daughter not returning any of her calls had been a bit of an understatement. Was she a bit lenient letting her daughter out on a Friday night? A little sure, but this was Trini's first week back at Angel Grove. After moving around so often she thought that maybe reconnecting with her friends would be a good thing. Not that Trini would tell her much these days, but she was able to get it out of her daughter that she had met up with Jason Scott and Billy Cranston as well. Two more fine upstanding young men, possible boyfriend material. Trini hadn't had many friends to call her own in years, that maybe if she let her go out and enjoy life some more she would start opening up to her.

What pissed June off the most was when Trini didn't come home by midnight, nor did call or text her to let her know where she had been or who she was with. The young mother couldn't will herself to sleep, her husband trying to tell her that she was fine, she's just a teenager. Trini came home late that Saturday afternoon wearing far too much pink to have slept over her guys friends place. June felt justified following her daughter to her room, demanding that she tell her where she had been, refusing to leave until she heard the truth. Trini went to a party, a party hosted by football players, explaining with an attitude that June should be happy that she went to something so 'normal'. Oh ho was she in major trouble; going to a party where there would be underage drinking, drugs, sex, heavens knows what else. 

Grounding her for the next week didn't seem like that big of a punishment to June, but apparently the worse punishment for her was taking to school and picking her up every day for school. June thought it would be the best opportunity for one on one, mother-daughter time, she could try finding out about her day or learning about her friends without any of the boys in this house. Trini, as usual, just seemed reluctant to talk.

Monday morning hit, the first day Trini would be forced into the carpool situation as opposed to walking to school. "Are you settling in okay?" June asked, chancing a glance next to her. Her daughter wore a grey beanie on her head, covering up her beautiful hair, a baggy yellow flannel shirt over a grey tank top with jeans covered in holes. Just once could she wear a skirt? Or literally... _ anything  _ feminine?

Trini had rested her forehead against the glass of the window. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "Yeah" She seemed distant, like something else was on her mind. June had grown accustomed to her daughters reluctance over the past couple of years, like a fine wine it only got stronger with age.

Getting Trini to open up to her always felt like pulling teeth. "Do you have any classes with your friends?" Her mother watched as Trini's mouth twitched, it almost looked like a smile. 

"Biology" 

One worded answers, June sighed, at least she felt like she had been getting somewhere with her this morning. “Oh, are you liking science?”

Trini’s brows furrowed, looking over to her mother in disgust that she would even ask her that. God, science was the freaking worst for her, that and math. “God no” The only reason biology had been remotely salvageable was that she could spend fifty minutes sitting next to Kimberly. After this weekend she had hoped things wouldn’t be so distant between the two.

First Trini smiles at the thought of science class, but doesn’t actually like science. June could only shake her head, her daughter continued to puzzle her. As she pulled up to the school she put on her best smile, “I’ll be here to pick you up after school. Now remember-”

“That I’m still grounded, yeah, yeah I know” She grabbed her yellow backpack that had been sitting between her legs and got out of the car. “See ya” Sending her mother a short wave before turning to walk into the school, relieved when she drove away. It wouldn’t be another six or so hours until she’d have to face another twenty question car ride.

Since her mother enjoyed being earlier than she needed to, Trini had a good twenty minutes before her first class would even begin. Her mission today would be to find Kimberly and give her whatever support she needed. Today Kim wanted to break up with her douchehole of a boyfriend in person. She needed a real friend on her side, especially if things got ugly.

Being early meant that she could spend longer than three minutes at her locker, no Amanda or Rebecca in sight. Right now a couple of smaller groups of friends would sit in front of their lockers with a Krispy Kreme coffee cup in their hands, talking about their weekends or whatever. Nothing out of the ordinary. If this were a normal day Trini would be trying to find Billy, Jason, and Zack by now. There had been only one thing off about this picture, Tommy Oliver leaning up against the wall across from her locker, seemingly too interested in his phone to care about anything else.

Jason wasn’t around. She felt comfortable enough to shut her locker, sling her backpack over her shoulder and walk up to her former friend. Now may be the only chance she’d get to get anything out of him. “Tommy, hey” 

He tilted his head up from his phone and averted his attention to the oddly familiar girl in front of him. Soon it clicked, “You’re the girl from the party” she could excuse him not recognizing her from the party. Trini had been far too invested in getting Kimberly to safety that she didn’t have the time to talk to a Tommy who had been drinking and fighting with Jason. Tommy smiled in a way that made straight girls swoon, “I should thank you for helping out those girls. That was really cool of you”

“Seriously? You have no idea?” Her eyes narrowed, confusing him even further. Had popularity gone so much to his head that he forgot his roots? Forgot that they were ever friends, “Girl from the party? You’re such a dumbass” 

The baseball player ran a hand through his long locks, pushing his hair out of his face as he tried to get a good look at the girl before him. Should he know who this was? He didn’t really make it a point to try and get to know everyone at this small town school...of course everyone knew who  _ he  _ was. Then it hit him. Really hit him. The angry eyebrows, the upturned lip, the short girl, of course six years ago she would just be calling him a ‘dummy’ and not a dumbass. “...Trini?”  She came to the party with Jason, Billy and Zack...and he was too dumb to put two and two together. “You're back?” He had been so wrapped up in his own world that he didn't even notice that there was even a new student. “You should friend me on Facebook”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll have to do that” Trini wasn't impressed that after all of this time he just wanted to friend her on the internet. Was this because she seemed to choose Jason, that he didn't want to step on any toes? Boys were so dumb sometimes. There was so much she wanted to ask him, to yell at him about, especially when it came to the Sandlot. That would have to wait, “What happened at the party? When we left?” 

Tommy put his phone into his pocket so he could fold his arms across his chest, his eyes traveling further down the hallway as if looking for someone. “We may have thrown Ty into the lake” Getting thrown into a lake in the middle of October would be freezing, eh, he deserved it. He averted his glance back to the girl before him, “How is she?”

“She'll be better after today” Trini still treaded carefully, yes Tommy was her friend in the past but time had gone by. He's not just a friend, he's Kimberly’s ex-boyfriend. She didn't know what she could and couldn't say to him so she kept it as general as possible, just enough to ease his mind. It was obvious he still cared. 

At the sound of a nearby locker slam, Tommy’s posture stiffened. Both he and Trini shot their heads down the hall to locate the source of the sound. Kimberly had shut her locker, her attention turned to the boyfriend currently chatting her up, or hopefully begging for forgiveness. Trini couldn't tell from this distance. One thing was for sure, Kimberly looked  _ pissed  _ as he blocked her path. 

By now time had gone by and more students were starting to fill in the hallway, getting ready for their day. Rebecca and Amanda were chatting away at Rebecca's locker, oblivious to Trini's existence, for once. Being short sucked, Trini had to crane her neck just to see over passing kid's heads, trying her best to keep Kimberly in her frame of sight. "She's okay" Tommy could tell she was struggling to see. It was in that moment Trini realized why Tommy was even in this hallway to begin with. He stuck close to the G section of the lockers so he could keep tabs on H-as in Hart. Trini wasn’t the only person in Kimberly’s corner.

Kimberly’s shoulders squared, her head tilted to the side, “No you don’t understand Ty, we’re  _ over _ ” Her voice radiated through the hallway, silencing the busy noise around. All of the kids around turned their attention onto the popular kids drama. The story of Kimberly Hart breaking up with Tyler Flemming would circulate the entire school before first period. The cheerleader leaned in closer to him to hiss a threat, Trini couldn’t make it out from her distance, but she could only assume it had to do with what he was willing to do to get some action.

“Oh come on” He reached out to grab her shoulder as she tried to get by him, wanting to leave with the last word, “No harm no foul?” That comment started to get the kids around them to whisper. Tommy’s eyes narrowed, Trini already started to roll up the sleeves of her shirt. Neither one of them anticipated Kimberly reeling her fist back and punching him square in the mouth. He was forced to let go of her shoulder, bringing a hand to his profusely bleeding teeth. 

Rebecca and Amanda quickly were at Kimberly’s sides, “You might want to pick that up” Rebecca sneered at the jock, pointing down to the ground where one of his front teeth had fallen out. Kimberly, flanked by her fellow cheerleaders walked down the hallway, students parting out of their way like the red sea. 

“I taught her that” Tommy smiled, proud of his ex-girlfriend for not taking some guys crap. “...Catch up later?” Trini could only nod still staring in complete awe in Kimberly’s direction. Tommy grabbed Ty by the arm, “Let’s get you to the nurse” Even though he hated the guy, he was still his teammate at the end of the day. Like Jason used to be.

The news of Kimberly punching out Ty Flemming spread through the school like wildfire. By the time lunch hit, Zack, Billy and Jason each had a different version of the story. Kimberly Hart always seemed to be the talk of the school, but now she has badass cred for knocking a guy’s tooth out. Trini set them straight, staring at the screen of her phone, she had gotten a Facebook friend request from Tommy Oliver and still no text messages from Kimberly. She had to make sure that her friend was doing alright, she must be going through hell. Even though Trini hated being the first one to text, she figured it couldn’t hurt to try reaching out. 

 

_ Trini Gomez 12:20 _

_ Hey everything okay? _

 

Trini put her phone in her back pocket, the anticipation of getting a response became too much after a couple of minutes. She would hopefully be seeing her in biology soon. 

“Remember the time Trini punched out Trent Mercer from across the street?” Billy asked, opening a packet of applesauce, “He didn’t come back after that” Zack and Jason could only laugh at the memory, Trini wasn’t as amused. 

Back at the Sandlot Trent was one of the boys that came and went, he loved dinosaurs and always wore white, by the end of every day he would be absolutely covered in dirt from the field. His mother must of hated doing his laundry. Before Kim had even showed up to the lot, Trini was the only girl in the group and the object of his affection. He kissed her and she punched him in the gut for it. It wasn’t much of a wonder that she wasn’t attracted to boys, that realization made Jason and Zack laugh harder.

“What? That made me the bad guy?” Trini muttered, peeling a banana, her mother annoyingly insisted that she eat something healthy every day. She brought it to her mouth, but had to stop, seeing as Zack and Jason kept staring at her. “Really? Can you not?” 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, mostly to try and quell his laughter, “Sorry it just looks like…” No wonder these two idiots didn’t have a girlfriend, “Y’know”

“It’s just a banana” Billy didn’t seem to understand what was so funny, “Kimberly must have hit him really hard if he lost a tooth” He paused, nodding his head, “He deserves it though”

Zack sighed, tilting his head back to rest against the wall, “The one day I decide to come to school and I miss Kimberly Hart punch a guy” His eyes averted to Trini, a signature smirk on his face, “That must’ve been hot”

Trini did not pick the right moment to bite into her banana, she could feel her face heat up at the memory of Kimberly knocking a douche back. From where she stood in the hallway she could see the way her back muscles flexed, God damn, Kimberly had a nice set of arms. “If you’re into that sort of thing” Trini managed to speak, trying to come off as nonchalantly as possible. Zack’s eyebrow raised, he wasn’t convinced. So Kim’s hot, like  _ really  _ hot, she wasn’t blind.

Thankfully before Zack, or Jason for that matter, could interrogate her further on what went down during the morning the bell rang. Trini checked her phone once more to see if Kimberly texted her back. Nothing. Though she did quickly approve of Tommy’s friend request, hoping that it wouldn’t cause waves with Jason. 

She headed up to her next class, relieved to find Kimberly sitting at their regular table, filing her nails, as if nothing had happened. As she approached her assigned seat she could feel that their classmates had been whispering about her friend. Times like this she reveled in being the new kid, the invisible one, she didn’t know how Kim could constantly put up with people talking about her every day. 

“Hey…” Trini didn’t mean to put so much concern in her voice as she sat down next to her friend, kicking her bag under the table, “...You okay?” 

Kimberly put her nail file away, glancing over to her friend, she had an image to uphold. Kim had to appear as neutral as possible to the ones around her, “You’re the first person to ask me that all day” She pulled her biology notes out of her bag, “I’ve been in the principal's office most of the morning. Did you know they frown upon assault?” She tried to make light of her situation, emitting a soft chuckle, “I have Saturday detention, my father is beyond upset with me, but he’ll be able to put Ty’s tooth back” The advantage of having a dentist as a dad. “I'm lucky I wasn't suspended”

At least she would have company in Billy and Jason for a Saturday detention. She hoped that they could try and reach out to her the way she did, but at the very least, it was two more people to keep tabs on her girl. “If you need someone to talk to…” Trini felt like a broken record the way she constantly had to remind Kim that she wasn’t alone in this, “My offer of kicking him in the dick still stands”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Kimberly’s genuine smile faded as their teacher walked through the door. They would have to be continuing their lesson on photosynthesis and the further study of plants. Joy. Kim reached out to Trini by drawing blank tic-tac-toe boards on her notebook, the two engaging in the game to pass the time. Most ended in a draw, other times Trini would let Kimberly win. 

Seeing as tic-tac-toe became stale, Kimberly drew up a hangman board with a word puzzle for Trini to solve. In order to participate, Trini wrote letters at the top of her own notebook, frustrated that she wasted most of her body by guessing more vowels than she needed. Kimberly played it tricky by mostly using words that needed the letter I. With only one arm left on her man Trini was able to put it together by writing a D on the top of her notebook. She had to put a hand over her mouth as Kim filled in the puzzle.  _ Kick Him In The Dick _ . 

The teacher noticed Trini was holding back a case of the giggles, and with a stern brow raised he asked, “Is something funny Ms. Gomez?”

Horrified that the entire class was now staring at her, Trini had to shake her head, choking out a “No sir” God that was so embarrassing. 

Kimberly had to bite her lip to prevent herself from literally laughing out loud, she could feel her chest shaking, it didn’t help that Trini glared harsh daggers in her direction. “I’m sorry?” Oh she wasn’t sorry at all.

“I hate you” She grumbled under her breath, she would have to get her back tomorrow, as class was almost over for the day. Coming into the school year she never expected biology to be her favorite class, but she would sit through a lecture on plants any day if she could continue to get Kimberly to smile. 

Seventh period Spanish shot by for once, usually the last class of the day could drag on and on. Anticipation for the school day to end had a magical slowing effect on time. Trini just wanted to get out of there, and spent most of class trying not to get caught by texting in a group message that she Zack and Jason shared. Since coming out to her two friends the three started this chat, mostly to talk about girls, debate on which celebrities were hot, and share really inappropriate memes. It wasn’t like they left Billy out maliciously, but it was for the best, he really didn’t need to know how dirty his friends minds could get. 

Before now Trini never really had people to speak freely about her sexuality. Not without any sort of backlash. Her mother assumed that this was a phase and tried pushing boys onto her, her father just tried to pretend like he never knew. Even if it was in stupid texts she felt like she could be herself and she wouldn’t trade that feeling in for the world. Though she could do a  _ little  _ less of Zack’s enthusiasm for Ms. Johnson’s, his English teacher’s, ass.

 

_ Zack Taylor 3:25 _

_ I’m just saying! She HAD to have been a cheerleader in high school. It’s a proven fact. Cheerleaders have the best asses. I don’t make the rules _

 

_ Jason Scott 3:26 _

_ Idk man. I still think it’s v-ball players. Trini what do you think? _

 

Usually this was how conversations went in their chat. The boys would argue and they would ask the lesbian to break the tie. She learned a  _ lot  _ about her two friends over the past few days, but at least they were never boring.

 

_ Zack Taylor 3:27 _

_ Trini is biased ;)  _

 

_ Jason Scott 3:27 _

_ O? _

 

Oh how Trini wished she was in Zack’s English class at this very moment so she could punch him for that comment. She wasn’t dumb, he constantly teased her about how close she was getting with Kimberly. What she didn’t need was Jason cluing in on the fact that, yes, Kimberly Hart is extremely attractive and maybe she’s thought about her in more than platonic way. Kim was her first crush ever and seeing her after she went through puberty did not help. At all. It didn’t matter. Even if she wanted to act on her attraction it wouldn’t be fair...Kimberly didn’t need a girlfriend she just needed a friend. She couldn’t jeopardize what she had worked through. Kim finally could talk to her.

 

_ Trini Gomez 3:30 _

_ Stfu Zack. Just for that I’m agreeing with Jason. Amazons in spandex *thumbs up emoji*  _

Trini could only shake her head at her boys, putting her phone in her back pocket, so she could pack up and leave class. She had to make one last stop at her locker to exchange out what she needed for homework before finally leaving this hell hole of a school. Despite it being a crowded hallway, kids rushing to get their stuff just to get out of there, she could feel that someone was behind her. Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh, preparing for a verbal assault from the one and only Rebecca Golloway. Only to her surprise Kimberly Hart stood before her, she visibly relaxed, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Kim, “Are you okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Trini deflected, putting her biology textbook in her trusty yellow backpack, “What’s up Kim?” It wasn’t everyday the other girl showed up at her locker, oh right, Rebecca’s locker was right next to her. Of course Kim didn’t show up to see  _ her _ .

“I was wondering if you wanted to go jogging with me in the mornings” Kimberly walked by Trini’s side as they headed to the front doors. Kimberly must not of had cheer practice on a Monday, or was in too much trouble that she couldn’t go. 

School started early enough, jeez, when did Kimberly find the time or energy to get up even earlier to go jogging? Trini could only frown in disgust a the idea of waking up so early to go on a jog, “Jogging is for people who hate themselves” She regretted it the moment it left her mouth, especially seeing Kimberly’s dejected expression. Way to go Trini. “Shit, no I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ . It’s just...jogging sucks”

“It’s fine” Kimberly waved it off, she wasn’t doing a very good job at pretending it didn’t hurt her, “Forget I asked” The pair found themselves standing at the top of the Angel Grove High stairs, waiting as their respective parents picked them up. 

Trini shoved her hands into her pockets and slumped her shoulders, shit, she had to come up with something to try and salvage this invitation. “I could go hiking” Anything beat jogging first thing in the morning, “Do you know any good trails?” 

“There’s a couple of good ones by my house, yeah, okay” Kim let out a breath of relief, a smile returning to her face. Trini didn’t completely ruin that one with her snark. “The mountains are great this time of year, it’d be nice to have the company. I think you’d really like it” Kimberly must have been thinking of this invitation for a while, for whatever reason the mountain seemed so personal to her. 

“Great I-” The sound of her mother’s car horn went off, jarring her from her nice bubble with Kim, and reminding her that she unfortunately was still grounded. Shit. “I’m also grounded for the rest of the week” Irritated by her mother’s insistence she put a finger up, trying to signal that she would be over in a freaking minute. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to know what’s waiting for me when I get home” Punching a guy out and receiving a Saturday school wasn’t going to go over well at the Hart home. The two doctors in their respective fields had high expectations for Kimberly to get good grades, be a good cheerleader, and not assault other students. When Mrs. Gomez’s horn went off again, Kimberly could only laugh at Trini’s aggravated expression, “I won’t keep you, go before she has an aneurysm” 

“Call me?” Trini’s heart leaped in her chest when her friend nodded a promise that she would. Her excitement came crashing down at the sound of the horn, once again, ruining her life. “I’m freaking coming!” As she walked herself to the car, she grumbled plenty of curses at her mother, once she got in she threw her backpack to the back seat. Glaring at her mother as the older woman only smiled as if nothing had been wrong. 

“How was your day? Did you like your lunch? Did you eat the banana I packed for you? You really should be eating more fruits and vegetables” She quickfire asked, pulling out so she could get back on the road, she needed to pick up Trini’s younger brothers from school as well. “Who was that you were talking to?”

Trini held the bridge of her nose, she would take being grounded and holding herself up in her room for three months over suffering these daily car rides with her mother. “Fine. Yes.  _ Yes _ . None of your business”

June didn’t like the way Trini avoided that question, “Did you stay with her last Friday night?” Her hands clenched on the steering wheel, her mouth contorting as she struggled to find the words to ask the next burning question on her mind, “...Is she...is she your  _ girlfriend _ ?” For once she didn’t even try to look into her daughter’s eyes, the word ‘girlfriend’ laced with venom. “Trini?”

“No! God” Trini bit back, bringing her hands to her head, she did not need to be reminded even more that she was currently not Kimberly Hart’s girlfriend. She could go weeks without the reminder that her mother couldn’t stand her sexuality, “Kim’s just a friend, you can breathe easy” she grumbled out the last bit, loud enough that her mother could hopefully hear. 

The car ride to the middle school became uncomfortably silent. June wasn’t going to press any further, despite any suspicions she had about the ordeal. Trini just wanted to get home and go to her room so she just be alone. She could never win with her mom. She can’t stay with boys after a party because they’re boys, she’s suspicious of any girl she comes across, she wants her to have friends but only the ones she approves of. In her perfect world she’d have to date Billy Cranston the sweetest kid in the universe, or Jason Scott the popular quarterback. June would even settle for Zack if it meant that Trini dated a boy. It was just frustrating. Why couldn’t her mother just get it?

Once the family came home Trini retreated to her room, insisting that she doesn’t want to come down for dinner tonight. She just hoped for  _ once _ her mother would understand that. Maybe if she lied about having a big essay due, that would have to be plan B. She opened up her laptop and put on her trusty headphones, she needed to drown out her day. 

Trini was never one for gossip but she needed to check on Kim, if only to see what people were saying about her. Someone uploaded a video of her punching Ty out onto YouTube that quickly spread around the internet. She could never escape this incident now...and neither could Ty. For the rest of High School he’d be that kid Kimberly decked in the face. Most of the comments were pro-Kim, while the one’s that were pro-Ty made her blood boil. Idiotic jocks who say that she’s crazy, or that if she put out none of this would happen. Trini didn’t bother dealing with the discord but she did have fun reading some of the other girls from the school calling out their bullshit. Despite not really knowing her much, Kimberly Hart was adored by the student body.

As Trini continued to read through the comments section a little message popped up on the bottom right of her screen. Someone sent her a private message, that was new.

**Tommy Oliver:** Hey  
**Tommy Oliver:** Sorry I didn’t stick around earlier

Trini’s brows shot up, she didn’t expect Tommy would actually try talking to her, he seemed too popular to even make an effort. 

**Tommy Oliver:** Bad news. Dr. Hart was able to get Ty’s tooth back in

At least talking over Facebook, or even through text, it was just the two of them. No one would know that Tommy Oliver would be talking to the nobody that hung out with the class-rejects. Social status didn’t matter if there weren’t eyes on them. She felt bad, talking to Tommy behind Jason’s back, like she was emotionally friend-cheating on him...but she never had a problem with Tommy. That was between the two boys.

**Trini Gomez:** Bummer  
**Tommy Oliver:** Ikr?  
**Trini Gomez:** ...So the Sandlot

She wasn’t going to beat around the bush with this, if anything typing out her questions on a computer felt easier than confronting him in person. 

**Trini Gomez:** What the hell happened? You were supposed to be the rock.

Trini glanced over to her desk, the ball her friends had signed in their favorite color and gave her before she moved still nicely in a protective cube. She grabbed it and turned it so she could read what Tommy had written. _ Sandlot Forever.  _

**Trini Gomez:** You sold out your friends to get ahead.  
**Tommy Oliver:** We were just kids. We all went our separate ways, it was bound to happen  
**Trini Gomez:** Bullshit. That’s complete bullshit Tommy  
**Trini Gomez:** Jason NEVER abandoned Billy. Even when he was playing quarterback on the team. He could’ve made new friends, he could’ve left him but he didn’t. You wouldn’t even be talking to me right now unless you cared.  
**Tommy Oliver:** I never wanted the Sandlot to be destroyed.

Trini watched the little speech bubble in the corner of the screen, it would go on for awhile and then suddenly stop. Tommy must have been typing out his thoughts and then deleting them right away. 

**Tommy Oliver:** I’m sorry  
**Trini Gomez:** I’m not the one you need to apologize to, but it’s a start  
**Tommy Oliver:** You have no idea what kind of pressure I’m under. What it’s like to have your dad constantly breathe down your neck. 

Oh she had some idea what it was like to have a parent constantly on her case. Her mother constantly made attempts to make her something that she wasn’t. To Trini, it sounded like both Tommy and Kimberly both suffered from other people pressuring them into how to live their lives that they just couldn’t find happiness. It wasn’t a surprise that the pair gravitated toward each other.

**Tommy Oliver:** Don’t mean to unload on you.  
**Trini Gomez:** It’s cool  
**Tommy Oliver:** I’m the Mayor’s son. Gotta live up to it.

The constant pushing for the Sandlot to be turned into the Dragon’s Nest wasn’t just a push for Tommy Oliver to get better at baseball for scholarships it was a business plot to make Thomas Oliver look good in the public eye. Being the one to foot the project for Angel Grove’s young men must have looked amazing to voters. The Sandlot was built over so Thomas Oliver could become the Mayor...it was a power play this whole time. Something kids wouldn’t understand back then. 

**Trini Gomez:** Stop being a jackass to Jason 

It was then Tommy signed out of Facebook messenger. Following ranger rule number four would difficult when two of the family members refused to be the first one to apologize. At least with the internet she could have a safe space outside of the group so she could talk to Tommy. She didn’t believe Jason when he said he was a bad kid...she trusted Kimberly’s judgement. There was much more to her old friend then what met the surface. Leave it to the complete outsider to be the one to try and get them all back together.

Taking the baseball out of it’s protective case she carefully turned it, not wanting to smudge any of the signatures. This ball and a sense of home got her through hard times during her moves, and even though she was back in Angel Grove she didn’t feel like she was home. Even if she found her way back into Jason, Zack and Billy’s life. Parts still seemed missing and broken. 

_ Sandlot Forever- Tommy  _

_ You’re Cool For a Girl- Jason _

_ I’ll miss you- Billy _

_ Won’t be the same without you- Zack _

_ Best Friends Forever- Kimberly Ann Hart _

Trini scoffed, of course ten year old Kim was such a dork that she signed her entire name and instead of dotting the I in ‘Kim’ she drew a heart. 

She spent the next hour or so looking through Tommy’s photos. She wondered if he was actually happy in most of these pictures. A lot were with the Angel Grove baseball team, most were pictures his mom took of him playing. A few others were just pictures of motivational quotes. She found Freshman year homecoming. Tommy had just started growing his hair out so it was pulled back in a short ponytail. His date, Kimberly, wore a stunning pink dress, of freaking course. Trini couldn’t help but wonder why these two would ever break up. 

Growing tired of creeping through Tommy’s past life she closed her laptop and moved to lay on her bed. It was socially exhausting to be back at Angel Grove, to try and keep friends, she wasn’t able to keep her head down this time. Not when the stakes were so high. If anyone could fix Jason and Tommy’s broken relationship it would have to be her, no one else would try. Zack needed to keep coming to school, and Kimberly...she needed to learn to love herself again. A tall order. For now she couldn’t do much about it, being grounded in the Gomez home felt like house arrest.

The rest of the week seemed to crawl by, much to Trini’s chagrin. Ty Flemming didn’t show up for the first couple of days, probably too humiliated to show his broken face. Kim really did a number on him. Billy had started to show his interest in the upcoming Halloween holiday, apparently over the years he and Jason made it a tradition to spend it with one another. Billy had claimed he knew the best route to get candy, back when they were old enough to trick-or-treat. He wanted everyone to come to his house to watch his favorite scary movies. Zack seemed a bit more distracted than usual, paying more attention to his phone, he would rather try and find a Halloween party then watch movies in a basement. Trini made an off comment that they should make their own haunted house. She didn’t think the boys would be that into it, but it quickly became how the foursome spent their lunch periods. Planning, she never felt this excited over plans, she never had friends to make plans  _ with. _

Finally Saturday hit and Trini would rather be stuck in a Saturday morning detention with Jason, Billy and Kimberly then to have to do housework with her mother. Her father invited a couple of his co-workers over for a dinner so June wanted the house to look perfect. At least with a vacuum cleaner, Trini could drown out any of her mother’s questions.

 

_ Kimberly Hart 1:30 _

_ Detention sucks. Wanna go for that hike later? _

 

So Kimberly didn’t forget, Trini had been so preoccupied with this stupid haunted house plan that she almost forgot. Her heart thumped in her chest as she typed out a response.

 

_ Trini Gomez 1:35 _

_ Definitely.  _

 

_ Kimberly Hart 1:37 _

_ Cool. Come by my place at 4. Bring water _

 

If her brothers could sleep over at a friends house to avoid this stupid dinner, then she should absolutely be able to go on a little hiking trip with her not-girlfriend friend Kimberly. “I’m going out tonight’ Trini entered the kitchen to see her mother scrubbing the floor like the over the top perfectionist she is, “So, don’t wait up, I guess”

June sat back, tilting her head to the side with a skeptical expression, “Where are you going? Who will you be with?” She folded her arms, still unimpressed by her daughter’s lack of communication despite being home for an entire week, “You’re coming home tonight” Trini wouldn’t put it past her mother to be the type of parent to sit in the dark and wait for their child to get back just to turn on a light for extra effect. “At ten” 

Ten seemed a bit early for a Saturday night, but she didn’t want to push it, she couldn’t get in any more trouble before Halloween. That wouldn’t be fair for the boys since apparently this had been her genius idea. “Checking out the mountains” She wasn’t sure if she should tell her the truth, that it would just be her and another girl, “Don’t worry, I’m just going with the boys”

June pursed her lips, Trini has lied in the past, but she didn’t think she would try and get away with anything else. “Be sure to take your backpack. Bring extra water bottles just in case the boys don’t remember” When Trini frowned, June continued, “They’re boys, trust me. Charge up the external charger just in case your phone dies in the woods. Bring a flashlight, don’t waste your phone battery. Do you want me to pack you some snacks?” 

Trini blinked, boy her mother’s a fast talker, “I’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll eat before hand” When her mother didn’t look very impressed Trini sighed, relenting, “I’ll bring snacks, happy?”

“I will be once the bathrooms are cleaned” Trini could only groan in reluctance, “The sooner they’re clean the sooner you can leave”

Cleaning the bathrooms of the house were the bane of her existence, she hated it, but she powered through it just to be done. Being able to leave the house and see Kimberly for a couple of hours had been the best motivation. Kimberly was the one to reach out, to ask her to spend time with her, alone...in the mountains no less. Whatever, the location didn’t matter. By the time the bathroom was spotless she came downstairs to see her backpack leaning up against the door. It had been emptied out and filled with supplies. Trini wished she didn’t lie about how many people she would be hanging out with as her mother must have put six water bottles in the bottom of her bag as reassurance. “....Thanks Ma”

“Be safe out there! Call me if you need anything at all!” June exited the kitchen to see her daughter off, “Do you want me to give you a ride to the boys house?”

Absolutely not. “You’re totally trying to avoid this dinner as much as possible aren’t you?” Trini asked her eyes twinged with a glint of mischief, “Your secret’s safe with me” She smirked exiting the house, leaving her mother to her dutiful wife and hostess responsibilities.

She couldn’t wait to get to Kimberly’s house, she hated not having a car, and riding a bike there would be totally lame. A twenty minute walk around the small town of Angel Grove didn’t seem so bad. Being able to see trees and kids playing in their yard had been a nice change of pace from the last neighborhood she lived in. There the kids would rather spend time on their mom’s tablets then to experience the outdoors. Back when she was young, home was the last place she wanted to be, that still proved true.

The Hart’s driveway had been empty, as usual, Kim’s parents must have been out again. Being alone in a house that big could drive anyone stir crazy. No wonder Kim picked up jogging. Trini pressed her thumb into the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for her friend to come out. She couldn’t tell if her stomach did a flip because she was nervous, or because she had been anticipating being alone with Kimberly for the next couple of hours.

When Kimberly finally got the door, a water bottle in hand, her eyes immediately locking on to Trini’s backpack. “You know we’re not camping right?” Kim wore a lightweight maroon jacket paired with black leggings.

“Shut up” Trini laughed as Kim turned to lock up the house, Trini had to avert her eyes when she felt like they lingered too long on her friend. Her choice in leggings only reminded Trini that Kimberly had a stellar set of thighs and...Zack may of had a point. Cheerleaders have the best ass...ets. “My mom wanted to make sure I was prepared for a bear attack” 

“I promise you won’t be attacked by a bear” Kimberly started to lead the way to her favorite trail, the more wealthy residents of Angel Grove lived closer to nature for their privacy. They either lived in nice properties on the lake, or in the Hart’s case, by the mountains. “I’ll protect you”

Trini scoffed at that remark, “ _ You’ll  _ protect  _ me _ ?” 

The gleam in Kimberly’s eye sent a shiver down the shorter girl’s spine, “You may have heard, but I punched a guy” Even though it had been a couple of days since the incident, Kim seemed to take it in stride. Kimberly Hart carried the power of popularity on her shoulders. If people weren’t afraid of her before, they certainly were now. 

“Oh yeah you’re a real badass now Hart. My mistake” Trini pocketed her hands as they turned a corner, “But seriously, how are you?” Kimberly had mastered the fake smile, the cheerleader persona, she played the popularity game for so long that she could easily front a shell. The person everyone expected Kimberly Hart to be.

Kimberly rested her hand on her chest, “Detention has made me a new woman” She joked dramatically, she never showed this sarcastic asshole side of herself at school. No, this is the part of her that only surfaced when she had the one on one opportunities to be alone with Trini. Trini relished in being the one that Kimberly felt comfortable letting her guard down. “I’m fine. Seriously” Kimberly gently spoke, she wasn’t kidding anymore, “I felt this rush when I punched him. It was probably just adrenaline but God it felt so good to just let it all out”

Trini studied her friend’s somber expression, Kimberly bottled up a lot of her emotions for the sake of her image. “You may have missed your calling to box” There had to be other ways for Kimberly to let out her pent up emotions. If it weren’t October, Trini would consider taking her to a batting cage. Even when Trini didn’t play softball for her school she would always try and keep up with batting practice. With her mother’s pressures, her ex-girlfriend being out of the picture, and the possibility of having to uproot their lives Trini had a lot of pent up aggression. Something about hitting a fast speeding ball with a metal bat gave her the perfect outlet to just be alone and work it out.

In Harwood County, the last place Trini lived, she found a place that provided go-karts, mini-golf, batting cages, and so much more. She brought her brothers there when her parents had to go out and they loved her for it. Trini didn’t get the opportunity much, but she did enjoy playing the part of the cool older sister. She taught them how to properly bat in hopes that they would also pick up baseball but the two found the go-karts more exciting. 

“Would you believe I almost played tennis?” Kimberly pointed ahead and to the left, making sure Trini knew which path they were going to take. The taller girl wanted to take them up the mountain tonight. 

Trini knew Kimberly couldn’t jump so drastically from baseball to cheerleading without something in between. Tennis made sense for a rich girl like Kimberly. The Hart’s were probably part of some yacht country club somewhere in town. Tennis, for the most part, was a solo sport; Kimberly didn’t have to be on a team to succeed. “I take it that it didn’t go well?”

“Not in the slightest” Kimberly shook her head at a distant memory, “I had too much of a softball swing. I couldn’t keep the ball in the court and after so many times of hitting a ball over the fence. My instructor insisted that tennis was a lost cause and that I should try golf” Trini scrunched up her nose at the idea of golf, that was one she could never get into. The only version of golf she would ever play was putt-putt. “My father put me in cheerleading instead” As the pair of girls started to get higher, Kim opened up her water bottle to take a swig of it, with the increase in altitude it was only smart to keep hydrated.

Trini reached into her backpack to pull out a water bottle for herself and a couple of granola bars that her mom packed. As much as the two butted heads, that woman was prepared for almost anything. “How did your parents take it?” She paused, “Ty”

“Oh” Kimberly focused on the trail ahead, “My dad wasn’t too thrilled about it, so there was a lot of yelling” She glanced over to her companion, “He and Mr. Flemming play golf together on the weekends. So it’s more of an inconvenience on him. My mother never liked Ty, so she was thrilled at the news. She said I deserve better”

Without missing a beat, Trini agreed, “You do deserve better” if she had to constantly remind her of this every single day she would. Even if Ty set the bar extremely low, “No more dating shitheads”

“Mm, I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime, thank you” Kimberly glanced at her phone, probably to check the time, “I uh, so I have to ask, is Zack seeing anyone?” Trini’s focus shot from walking to stare at Kimberly incredulously. She did  _ not  _ just ask if Zack Taylor was seeing someone. “I guess, what I mean is, are you seeing him?”

Jesus. Christ. First her mother assumes that she’s going to date Zack, then Rebecca thinks she’s trying to screw Jason for popularity, now Kimberly also think she’s going to date Zack. Yeah. One of the downsides of not being totally out to everyone. Even so, was it such a big deal for a girl and a guy to be friends without everyone assuming that they’re dating? “Do you want to go out with Zack?”

Kim closed her eyes, putting up a hand to stop Trini from continuing that line of thought, “Amanda does. She thinks he’s really cute and after the party…” Oh hell. No. “But if you’re interested in him-”

“No!” She quickly wanted to shut down that idea as quickly as possible, “No I am not dating Zack” It wasn’t up to her who Zack wanted to date, at least it wasn’t Rebecca, “Does she know that he lives in the trailer park? That he delivers pizzas just so he can get by? You tell her that he’s single, whatever, but he can’t afford to be tugged around by a  _ cheerleader _ ”

Silence. Kimberly knew Trini didn’t mean her specifically, but it definitely still felt like an attack. Yeah, she did some crappy things in the past, so did Amanda and Rebecca, none of them were saints. “I’ll just tell her I don’t know” It wasn’t her business to get involved in, she left that sort of life behind her. The tension between the pair of girls still ran high, as they continued scaling the trail “...So...are you seeing anyone?”

“Why?” Trini bit back, “Does Amanda want to date me too?” Feeling defensive she shoved her hands in her pockets and stared ahead. She was so sick of answering this sort of question, why did it matter? At home her mother was constantly trying to get involved in her love life, hell she was hoping her father’s co-workers didn’t have a nice son she could set up with. “I’m not dating Zack. I’m not fucking Jason. I’m not leading Billy on” No the only person Trini had _ feelings _ for was the girl standing beside her.

Kimberly stopped walking, and grabbed a hold of Trini’s forearm to get her to stop as well, her expression laced with concern as she studied Trini’s features. “Why are you so upset?”

“Because I’m  _ sick  _ of this question. I get it enough from my mom” Trini shoved her arm down to free herself from Kimberly’s grasp. She wanted to just keep walking. It was so much easier for her to be the one to comfort Kim through her trials and tribulations. It distracted her from her own issues. “I don’t need this from you”

“Trini wait, just freaking stop” Trini’s backpack turned out to be her own worst enemy as it gave Kimberly something to grab onto and force the smaller girl to stop walking forward. “You listened to my problems, held my hair back when I threw up, you’re constantly trying to be there for me. Let me do the same for you. All of this time and I still know nothing about you...about what you’ve been through the past six years” Kimberly let go of Trini’s bag, her expression softening, “You’re hurting...talk to me”

“There’s nothing to say” Trini’s voice hitched, her body trembled at the nerves of just talking about it. She hated, absolutely hated, talking about who she was dating...how she was interested in girls. Coming out about any of it made her stomach uneasy, she would rather be kneeling in front of a toilet then have this conversation. Kim’s brows raised the way a mother’s would when they didn’t believe their child. “I hate to disappoint but I’m not that important, nothing’s happened”

“So it’s your mom then” Kimberly gathered with a nod of her head, based on the subject she was able to put two and two together. At least a good guess, “You can talk to me Trini, you have me”

“Do I?” Seeing the hurt flash across Kimberly’s face made Trini’s heart ache, she didn’t mean to insult the girl, she just spent so many years putting up walls. Last time she let someone in, it didn’t end well at all. “My mom wasn’t a huge fan of my ex” She started, trying to be as general as possible, “She’s always trying to get me to be someone I’m not. Thinks that I haven’t found the right guy, and that when I do...I’ll stop being so delusional. She doesn’t understand that I don’t want that, I’ll never want that, and no matter what I say or do she just…” Trini sighed, “I’m not good enough”

Kimberly, for her part, didn’t move, she didn’t want to make Trini feel uncomfortable or like she was being cornered and forced into telling her her secrets. “What was she like? ...Your ex” 

So Kimberly figured it out, Trini was relieved that she didn’t have to say the words for her to understand, “Her name was Kira. Cool girl, was my mom’s worst nightmare when it came to her fashion sense. Think of the band section of hot topic, flannels, belts...she wanted to be a drummer” She never really talked about her ex, never anything specific, just that she existed, “We could just spend hours laying on her bed and listening to music. Kissing her made my world spin, y’know? With her everything just made sense”

“Yeah, she definitely sounds like your type” Even as a young kid, Trini didn’t do emotions very well, Kimberly knew she couldn’t push her too far so she reached out and squeezed her hand in a simple gesture, just to reassure her that everything was okay. She understood. She dealt with the consequences of kissing a girl at softball camp, she’s buried her own attractions to girls because of what others would think. “I can’t blame you, she sounds like a badass”

Trini couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to for commenting, “Yeah, well, she’s never punched out a guy’s tooth before” Her heartbeat quickened as she realized how flirtatious of an undertone that was, shit, she could have ruined everything.

Kimberly’s smile widened, Trini actually made the popular girl blush just by using the power of her words, it beat the alternative of scaring her away, “They put it back” Relief washed over her as Kim kept their hands together as she led them down the path. “Come on, we’re almost there” The cheerleader never let go of Trini’s hand as she guided the other girl the remainder of the path, leading to a scenic overlook of Angel Grove.

Trini’s breath hitched as she took in the view of their small harbor town from the height of the mountains. She could see everything from up here, the lake in the distance, how the trees brought color to the otherwise dusty brown mountains. “Wow” Kim was right, she loved the view from up here. Trini guessed it would look even more beautiful at night under the stars, with the houses lit up in the darkness. They would have to come up here again.

“I come up here sometimes, when I need to get away from it all” Kimberly followed Trini’s gaze out towards the scenic view before them. ”All my problems seem so small when I take a step back. It’s just a town” This was Kimberly’s safe space, she invited Trini to come with her to the one place she could feel at ease. “You’re brave you know. I know things are tough with your mom. But you’re not dating guys because you feel like you have to. I wish I could be more like you”

“I’m not brave” Trini wasn’t sure how she felt about someone aspiring to be more like her, she used her thumb to stroke Kimberly’s hand, “I keep my head down, I just try to get through every day without anyone noticing I exist. I just want to be invisible”

“Ha” Kim’s head tilted down to look at their intertwined hands, neither girl made an effort to let go, “You’re not invisible to me” Trini tried meeting Kim’s eyes but couldn’t, “You’re a hurricane. I never thought I would see you again, and out of nowhere you’re back...”

“Kim?” Trini turned her body to face the other girl’s, she used a finger to tilt her friend’s head up, only to look into watery eyes “Hey it’s okay” She coaxed, rubbing her upper arm, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere”

“Let me finish” Kimberly's chest raised and fell to match her increased breathing, it wasn’t the altitude, “I look forward to biology every day, because I get to see you. I can be myself, not this  _ person _ people expect me to be. You look at me and my whole world flips upside down” She wiped her face before a stray tear could fall, “You see  _ me. _ ” 

Thoughts, and memories of the past few weeks raced through Trini’s mind as Kimberly’s eyes lingered on her lips. Kimberly’s smile as they passed notes during class, how either managed to get a decent grade in biology was a wonder. Trini guessed this was why she invited her out here, she didn’t realize that she held such a vice on the cheerleader. She never expected to have this effect on anyone, let alone the most popular girl in school. Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t think of a single damn word to say.

“And now I’ve freaked you out…” Kimberly let out a shaky breath, trying to recover from her embarrassment, “You um, you just mean a lot to me, and you needed to know that.”

Trini couldn’t let this moment pass, she brought a hand to the side of Kim’s face, bringing her attention back to her. There was no turning back now. She brushed a tear coming down her face by gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. Leaning forward Trini closed the gap between them and captured Kim’s lips with her own. Trini may not be the best with her words but she needed to convey that this wasn’t just one sided. Yes, she had always been attracted to Kim, physically she’s a knockout. This went beyond that, she felt drawn to the broken cheerleader. She always wanted to be around her, keep her safe, make her feel loved.

Their kiss started out tentatively, both girls needing a second to register that this was real, before it quickly intensified. Kim laced her fingers through Trini’s hair, desperately needing more contact. Trini removed her hand from the taller girl’s face and worked on getting her damn backpack off, she did not need the extra weight on her back. Once free from those restraints she fisted Kimberly’s hoodie pulling her forward against her body.

Kimberly’s tongue found a way into Trini’s mouth, making the shorter girl see stars. Kissing Kimberly Hart was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. Every touch felt electric, her heart pounded through her chest. With their small town so far away they felt safe here in the mountains to be themselves. Kimberly didn’t have to be the head cheerleader, Trini didn’t have to worry about her mother’s judgement.   
  
Needing to breathe Kimberly pulled away from the kiss, keeping close by resting her forehead against Trini’s. Both girl’s breathing heavy from the sheer emotional release. Neither girl dared to ask the question,  _ what next _ ? Trini pecked Kimberly’s lips, sending her a reassuring smile, right now was about living in the moment, they could worry about the future later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease for next chapter: Shit is gonna go down


	6. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly try figuring out what that kiss in the mountain meant. Are they girlfriends now? What did it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just wanted to thank you again for keeping up with this fic! I'm trying to do what I can to update at least every week. (haha I hate myself I keep making these chapters longer). You all have been so great and the feedback has been so wonderful
> 
> Warning: There will be a lot of bullying themes in this chapter.

Trini could relive that moment on the mountainside over and over. It was almost like muscle memory. She could think back on the feeling of Kim’s delicate hands running through her hair, the way her heart thumped in her chest, her lips were so soft. She craved for an opportunity to be able to feel like that again. Kissing Kimberly Hart was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Now it was all she freaking thought about, which only proved to be distracting during her classes. The anticipation of what would come next started to drive Trini crazy...waiting for the shoe to drop.

Trying to sort out her emotions sucked. Kimberly had been going through a lot in a short amount of time, she held so much sadness and guilt over a huge mistake, popularity weighed her down like an anchor. Trini herself had been burned in the past by letting someone in, only for it to blow up in her face. Her family’s disapproval of her sexuality rang loud in the back of her mind. The stakes of going for anything beyond friendship were sky high, could lose Kimberly as a friend forever. God damn though she could get lost in the cheerleaders sad eyes, burning to taste her lips again.

Sitting next to the object of her affection in biology and having to pretend that nothing happened between them proved to be extremely challenging. Kimberly played it off almost too easily, drawing up a hangman board in her notebook as if it were just a regular day. Rolling her eyes, Trini unenthusiastically played along, she couldn’t say no to the girl next to her. Writing letters on the top of her notebook to fill in the gaps until she solved the puzzle. _Meet at our spot tonight._ Kimberly wrote a _10:00_ by her puzzle surrounded by stars.

Trini wasn’t as amused at Kimberly using hangman as their method of communication. She had to sit through five periods and lunch in painstaking anticipation just to get to this point. Trini pulled her phone out of her pocket to text her friend a response.

 _Trini Gomez 1:43  
_ _Why can’t you text like a normal person?_

The shorter girl smugly tilted her head in Kim’s direction as she could hear the buzz of the cheerleaders cellphone coming from her bag. That would show her. Kimberly’s lips contorted as if trying to hold in a laugh, turning the page of her notebook to a clean slate. By the time Trini realized what just happened it was too late. Their teacher stood in front of their lab table, shaking a plastic bin in front of Trini.

“Ms Gomez, no phones in my class” She didn’t even have her phone out for very long and he was on her like a hawk. “You’ll get this back at the end of the period” Yeah, he definitely didn’t like the new girl, she was nothing but trouble.

Trini reluctantly placed her phone in the plastic bin so her teacher could get back to his job. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kim reaching into her bag as if trying to retrieve something. A few seconds later the sound of Trini’s phone in the plastic container vibrated signifying she just received a new message. A message from Kim. A freaking message from Kim that she couldn’t read until the end of biology. The cheerleader had some nerve smirking at her, she knew exactly what she was doing…...this was utter torture.

Two could play at that game. Trini ignored any of Kim’s attempts at playing a new game. She focused more on the lesson up on the board, taking actual notes for once. Kimberly had tough competition what with plants being so interesting. God, biology sucked. Trini stole glances in Kim’s direction, the other girl doing a good job at pretending not to notice. That was, until another vibrate sounded from the plastic bin; with Kim’s hand still in her purse, it was a safe guess that she was the cause. What a freaking tease. Trini could only stare at the clock willing for time to speed up just so she could get out of this hell.

The next fifteen minutes crawled on by, the period bell finally rang throughout the school. Finally. While everyone started to shuffle their books into their bags, Kimberly used their distractions as an opportunity, “I’ll catch you later” With a wink, a god damn wink, she turned on her heel and headed out of the room to her next period class.

Damn Trini had it bad, she was so slow to come back to orbit and get her own stuff together that the biology teacher brought her phone to her. “I don’t want to see you with this again during my class, got it?”

“Uh yeah, sorry, won’t happen again” A tough promise to make in October, but what mattered was that she got her phone back. Dying to know what her lab partner sent she quickly clicked onto her inbox of messages.

 _Kimberly Hart 1:45  
_ _Just trying a little romance_

 _Kimberly Hart: 2:01  
_ _You really suck at trying to pay attention_

Trini had to do a double take and re-read the first text. She wasn’t imagining it, Kimberly actually used the word ‘ _romance’._ Her stomach did a flip, Kim clearly had been thinking about their kiss just as much as she did. With that came so many questions. Did this mean she wanted to _date_? After Kira she hated throwing around the word girlfriend...as much as she may want the idea of having a girlfriend there were too many factors. This small minded coastal town, Kimberly wanting to keep her reputation in tact as a cheerleader, Trini not wanting anyone here to know her sexuality, her mother. They really needed to talk about that kiss, or kiss again...no definitely to talk.

Ten o’clock seemed so far away, but hoping that time would pass quicker, Trini agreed to meet Zack at the football field to help him out with his homework. She already sent a text message to her mom not to pick her up today, classwork seemed to be a legitimate excuse. In the back of her mind Trini wondered if her mother tracked her phone to make sure she wasn’t lying, she had no proof, but she wouldn’t put it past her mom.

“You know I’m not great at math right?” She spent the whole period daydreaming about the mountain. There was no hoping to retain any mathematical knowledge. The pair of friends sat towards the top of the bleachers, away from anyone else who also used the space for catching up after school.

“Yeah we’re not here to talk about math” Zack rested his hands behind his neck as he leaned back, using the bleacher behind him to prop up his seated position. “Sit with me, relax”

Trini frowned, still confused at his antics as she zipped up her bag and sat next to him. She was too short to even attempt to lean that far back and still have support. “So why the hell did you ask me to….” She looked down to the football field below to see the cheerleaders take the field, they had practice after school today. Amanda Clark caught the two at the top of the staircase and sent the pair a meek wave, unnoticed by her teammates. “...What the fuck was _that_?” Trini glared daggers at the boy next to her. Kimberly mentioned that Amanda had a crush on Zack but she didn’t think that actually meant anything.

“...Amanda may have asked me to watch her practice and I didn’t want to come here alone?” He shrinked trying to move his shoulder, but to no avail as Trini punched him in the arm. “I couldn’t ask the _guys_. That felt weird. Like not the right move to have three dudes watch girls stretch” He rubbed his arm to try and dull the pain, he needed to start wearing padding around his best friend, “So I asked you”

“You’re saying. _She_ asked you to come and watch her practice” Because clearly this cheerleader had the hots for her best friend, “And you decided the best idea was to come here with another girl?” Zack didn’t follow what she was saying, judging by his wide blank eyes, so she elaborated further, “That’s kinda a douche move. Unless you want to make her jealous? Not cool, by the way”

“Whoa whoa what?” Zack shook his head, putting a hand up and waving at her to stop getting on his case, “Jealous? That’s crazy! You’re not into me, you’re into chicks” Trini shot her head back, scanning the area to make sure there weren’t any people in earshot.

“ _She_ doesn’t know that” Trini grumbled, folding her arms, thinking back to how other people thought she was into Zack, or Jason for that matter. Ugh. “What’s going on with you two anyway? You know she’s the worst right?” Second worst, the title of _the worst_ easily went to Rebecca.

“Ah she’s not that bad” Trini could beg to differ, her brow raising at Zack’s attempt to defend the cheerleader, “We’ve just been texting back and forth since the party. No big deal” He stretched his arms out, trying to get comfortable on the metal bleachers proved to be a challenge. “Cheerleader’s aren’t exclusive to _you_ ” When Trini looked at him, he could only tilt his head, a wide Zack Taylor smile plastered on his face, “Jason and Billy may be blind, but it’s me”

“I” She scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Zack knew Trini’s tells, especially when it came to building up walls. She would always deflect, try to change the subject, fold her arms and make herself smaller. Yeah, that wasn’t fooling him, “You can talk to me” His smile, lost all of it’s smugness, “I know you have the hots for Kim” He put up a finger to silence the next wave of protest, “I want to help you”

Trini couldn’t fight this any longer, maybe letting in one person wouldn’t hurt. She trusted Zack, sure he’s a reckless kid but his heart always was in the right place. Trini relented, with a sigh, rolling her eyes at the boy. “Help me how?” The poor guy had no idea that their tongues were already well acquainted.

“I meant what I said” He carried a determined look in his eye, “You need a wingman, I’m your guy” He patted his chest, proud of his so called ‘wingman’ talents, “You set a high bar Trini Gomez, but I’m a guy who loves a good challenge” Zack was convinced he knew women so well, it was almost mean to take him up on a challenge that she could clearly handle on her own.

“I don’t have a choice in this do I?” Trini knew that if Zack had his mind set on something, he’d do whatever it took to get it done. Down on the field the cheerleaders had taken a quick break from going over their routine. Trini honed in on Kimberly standing next to Rebecca. Now joined by Amanda, the trinity of popularity set their sights up above to where Zack and Trini sat. Kim could only tilt her head curiously to the side, Trini had to swallow the lump in her throat. Great now she knew she was here.

 

****

When Trini got home she locked herself in her room and actually tried to get her homework done. She needed to keep herself as occupied as possible until she could sneak out of the house and meet up with Kimberly in the mountains. Once 9:30 hit, she turned off the lights in her room, grabbed her favorite bomber jacket and opened her window. She stepped out onto her roof and as quietly as she could grabbed onto a branch of a nearby tree and made her way down to the ground. Returning would be more of the challenge, but by then she could hope she could just sneak her way through the front door. That could come later.

Instead of going to the Hart household, Trini headed directly to the mountains, ducking under a chain the park rangers set up after eight so people wouldn’t do the trails late at night. It really only deterred cars from parking close, anyone on foot could get by easily. Trini used her phone’s flashlight to illuminate the way, she had only gone on this path once before and that was with Kim guiding her. “Meet in the mountains, yeah, that’s a good idea” She grumbled to herself, ducking under a low tree branch, as she found her way to their clearing.

Trini turned off her phone’s light as she got closer, she wanted to take in this moment before startling the other girl. Kimberly had beaten her there, and currently was looking out into the distance, their small town lit up. God, even in the moonlight the cheerleader was breathtakingly beautiful. When Trini stepped forward, a broken twig under her foot notified Kim that she wasn’t alone.

The taller girl’s head snapped in the direction of the sound as a reflex, her surprised expression quickly softening when she realized it was only Trini. “You came” She sounded surprised, as if Trini would leave her hanging. “I brought you a water”

Trini followed her line of sight to see two bottles of water by Kimberly’s feet, overly prepared for a night outing in the woods, oh her mother would be so proud. “Of course I came” She stood at Kimberly’s side, looking up to the stars above them, “I wanted to see this place at night anyway” She tried playing it cool, but Kimberly didn’t make it easy, “Being with you was just the added bonus”

“Uh huh” Kim knew she was only teasing, the smaller girl really needed to work on her flirting game, “We should probably talk before we get ahead of ourselves” Trini could only nod her head. Despite both girls wanting to figure out what that kiss between them meant, neither one of them wanted to get that ball rolling. Silence filled the air around them, neither girl made an effort to look at the other. A minute of quiet felt like an eternity, Kimberly lost this game, and spoke first. “You kissed me”

“....I did” Trini hated this part, she hated talking about her feelings or coming out, she would rather just kiss the hell out of Kim just so she wouldn’t have to actually talk about her feelings. Trini shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, “You didn’t seem to mind”

“No I ah definitely didn’t mind” Kimberly was the one to take the kiss further after all. For someone who was so confident in biology this morning she had a hard time getting words out, “So what does this mean?” She used her hand to motion between them, “About _us_ ”

“That I like you and you like me” Trini sighed, growing tired of beating around this bush, “Look Kim, clearly you want something out of this so just spit it out” She didn’t mean to sound so curt with her. Trini spent this entire day running different scenarios through her head, anticipation drove her crazy and she just wanted some answers herself. “What do you want?”

Kimberly reached forward and tugged Trini’s jacket, forcing the girl to turn and face her, “Well for one, I want to kiss you again” That made two of them, Trini felt good that they were both on the same page, her heart started to race as Kim’s eyes drifted down to Trini’s lips. “But what does that make us?”

Trini closed her eyes, she knew the question was coming, hell if Kim didn’t ask she was sure that she would eventually muster up the guts to. “I don’t like labels” She had to be honest at the get go, especially if they were thinking of taking...this...whatever this was further. “I don’t like complicated. Everything went to shit the moment I became someone’s _girlfriend_.” Yeah it scared her, it scared her a lot, and she didn’t want to go through that much hurt again so soon. Trini saw the hurt flash in Kimberly’s eyes, “I like you Kim, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the day I came back. I don’t want what we have to get fucked up…” Kimberly let go of her jacket, Trini knew this wasn’t coming out right.

“I know you’ve been there. What you faced at that camp. The moment we put anything out there it’s going to change, it’s going to be tough. It’s going to be scary as hell. I’m not ready for that, are you?” Trini knew needed this to be said, “I want there to be an _us._ Can’t that be enough? ….At least for now?” Daring to be brave she stepped forward and rested her hands on the cheerleaders hips, “I want _you_ Kimberly Hart. I want to be selfish. Look where we are...under the stars, miles away from all of that Angel Grove bullshit. Nothing can touch us here, we can just be _us_.”

Kimberly let out a shaky breath, Trini’s words seemed to have an effect on her, the usually secure girl looked down, avoiding her partner’s gaze. “....So what? You want to be friends with benefits?”

Trini definitely hated that as a label, “No...those usually don’t come with feelings” She took one step closer, trying to keep Kimberly at a safe distance in case she didn’t feel comfortable with this, “Just live in the moment with me, we don’t have to call it anything, that’s the point. We like each other, let’s start there”

“Okay” Kim brought a hand up, tucking Trini’s hair behind her ear, “I want to be selfish too. You’re the first good thing that’s come along in my life and I really don’t want to share you with the rest of Angel Grove” Kimberly was so sick of being the center of attention, every move she made people would have a comment on it. Already sophomore year of high school seemed like a roller coaster for the cheerleader. She betrayed Megan by sending a private photo of her around school, Homecoming with Ty Flemming on her arm, punching Ty Flemming in the face. She wanted to protect Trini from all of that, from what being around Kimberly Hart could do to a person.

Kim was the first to make the move this time, she was done with talking, she leaned down to capture Trini’s lips. This kiss differed from yesterday’s, this one was softer, slower. With Trini’s hands on Kimberly’s hips, she pulled her in closer, Kim’s fingers threading through her hair. Now that their feelings were out in the open they could take the time to relish the moment. They didn’t have to be rushed, to be desperate, taking breaths between each kiss. God, Trini could spend all night up here getting to learn ways to drive the other girl crazy. All Trini wanted was to have Kimberly to herself. No drama, no people to be involved, Kimberly seemed to understand. Under the stars, in this spot- _their spot_ , they could be away from it all. They could be themselves and not have to worry about anything or anyone getting in their way.

 

****

The next couple of days Kimberly and Trini were in their own secret bubble. At school, Kim would still do her little miss popular routine; while Trini continued to lay low, she wanted to stay invisible. As if nothing happened. To an outsider it would seem as if they didn’t have much to do with one another outside of a shared class. One would have to pay close attention to notice the lingering looks, the brush of hands as they passed in the hall, soft smiles across the room. It wasn’t like they were sneaking around to hurt anyone, that’s what made their little arrangement all the more exhilarating. Trini told her mother that she would be having to go to Kimberly Hart’s house after school to work on a big biology project. June couldn’t have been happier that her daughter made friends with a cheerleader, and that she was so proactive in her school work.

Trini’s spirits were lifted, she could kiss the girl she wanted to kiss, her mom seemed to be off her back more and overall she just seemed to be in a better mood. So much that Jason, Zack and even Billy, picked up on her good vibes. Zack claimed it was because he was doing such a good job at being a wingman. During the days he decided to come to school, Trini could see him at her locker, telling her something that made her look in Trini’s direction.The two would watch cheer practice from their spot on the bleachers, he claimed that he was really close to breaking through. He was convinced that Kimberly wasn’t 100% straight...judging by the way she kissed, Trini knew that was true.

Once cheer practice ended Trini said her goodbyes to Zack and waited for Kimberly to catch up, the cheerleader giving her a ride back to the empty Hart household. Trini knew it bothered Kim, that her family was hardly home. Her mother tended to stay at the hospital, being a heart surgeon meant she didn’t have a lot of time for family. Mr. Hart was more likely to be the one home, if he wasn’t out golfing with other members of the Angel Grove country club. The house was too big for just one person, really, the Hart’s could invest in a dog.

Trini sat on Kimberly’s bed, the other girl standing in front of her closet, looking for a better outfit to change into. “You don’t have to change” Trini quickly glanced down, opening her backpack to get out her biology homework. So there wasn’t a big biology project, that much was a lie, but she could _try_ and get something done.

Kimberly paused, taking in what the other girl just implied, she placed a hanger back in her closet. “You want me to keep my uniform on?” Kimberly didn’t miss the way Trini’s eyes darted over her body. The carolina blue pleated skirt, the v-hemmed carolina blue and white vest top with the word ‘Tigers’ across her chest in silver, her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, she knew exactly where Trini’s mind went. It came with the territory.

The head cheerleader approached her bed and grabbed her companion’s attention by closing her text book. Kimberly wasn’t in the mood to study. She rested her hands on either of Trini’s shoulders and lowered herself into the smaller girl’s lap. “Who knew little Miss Badass had a cheerleader fantasy” Kim hated the days Trini wore a beanie and covered up her beautiful hair, that was the first to go.

Trini couldn’t even deny it, the skirt alone did wonders showing off Kimberly’s legs. Seeing pictures, and watching her from the bleachers was nothing compared to this. Resting a hand on Trini’s neck, Kimberly leaned down to kiss the other girl, her tongue finding it’s way into Trini’s mouth. Slowly running a trail along the roof of her mouth set Trini’s senses on fire. Needing to touch skin, her hands trailed up Kimberly’s toned thighs. The cheerleader grinded her hips into Trini’s lap in response, quieting Trini’s moans with a kiss.

Now Trini will go on record saying that she wasn’t a big fan of cheerleaders. At her old school, the ones that noticed her tended to make her feel unwelcome. As the new girl she made for an easy target, even here in Angel Grove, Rebecca and Amanda were instantly on her case for no reason. Cheerleaders were too peppy for her liking, even if they weren’t being mean to her they were always too busy with their appearance or too wrapped up in boys to make any sound choices for themselves. So it was a generalization, but no, Trini wasn’t a fan of cheerleaders by any means...but damn. She never found a cheerleader so painstakingly irresistible until she saw Kimberly in that uniform. Now she understood why football players would have such a hard for the short skirts.

“Kimmy?” A slam of the front door and her father’s voice ringing through the house snapped Kimberly from Trini’s lap. Trini groaned in annoyance for being left in the lurch, resting her head back against the headboard, she was going to need a cold shower.

“Yeah dad?” Kimberly opened her door, surprised to see her father had already ascended the staircase, “You’re home early?”

“Well, your mother’s wrapped up in surgery” He didn’t even notice that his daughter had company, “I thought I’d come home early and make my favorite girl some dinner. How do you feel about Mexican? There’s this recipe I wanted to try”

Kim rested her hand on her door, nodding, trying not to show how bothered she was for the interruption, “Sure, sure Mexican sounds great” She just wanted him to stop talking to her. Trini for her part seemed to be enjoying this conversation. Kimberly was just as flustered as she was.

“Are you okay? Your face is flushed” He frowned, probably wondering if the heater was on, “You should open a window and get some fresh air.” He peered into Kimberly’s room to see Trini sitting on her bed, “Oh” he couldn’t put two and two together, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”

Trini took that as her cue to get off of Kimberly’s bed to introduce herself to her father, “Trini Gomez” She offered her hand, she wanted to try and get on the right foot with Kim’s family. “Kim and I go way back”

“I remember” He smiled, shaking her hand, “...Gomez, oh, I have an appointment next week with a June Gomez”

“Yeah, that would be my mother” Trini sighed, of course her mother’s dentist was Kimberly’s dad, “You’re lucky you have dental tools, I’ll warn you now she’s a talker”

Ted could only laugh at Trini’s sense of humor, he had his fair share of stay at home mom’s he knew the type well. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer” She grinned, oh thank God this meant she could stall going back home, “And no offense Mr. Hart but you’re going to need all the help you can get” If Kimberly’s dad insisted on having Mexican for dinner, she was going to make sure it would be done right. Her mother would be so freaking proud.

“Oh you don’t have to do that” Kimberly wasn’t sure Trini understood what being a guest meant. Really the cheerleader just wanted to stop her from interacting with her father before he said something embarrassing. She loved her father but he could be such a stereotypical dad, he even carried his cellphone on his belt.

“Nonsense _Kimmy_ ” Trini waved it off, a smirk forming on her face, “I know how much you like the taste of Mexican” Two could play at this game. If Kimberly flirted with her at school or through text messages when she was out with the boys then she could do this. Kimberly’s forced smile was an indication that Trini got under her skin. She couldn’t miss this opportunity.

“Okay” Ted didn’t seem to understand the double entendre, he had no reason to, he clapped his hands together and grinned. “I will meet you two downstairs”

Once he left, Kimberly glared daggers so sharp at her gal pal, “I hate you so much right now” She paused to add, “Don’t call me Kimmy”

Trini waited until her dad was completely out of sight before leaning up to peck her on the lips, “You know that was a good one” She fetched her phone out of her back pocket to give her mother a call to let her know that she made dinner plans with the Hart’s and that she would be back at an acceptable hour, descending the stairs as she talked. Kimberly was left stunned at the top of the stairs, she was just relieved that her dad didn’t catch them in a compromising position.    

****

No matter how much Trini tried shrinking away and avoiding Rebecca at any opportunity the other girl found a way to track her down. In the girls bathroom no less. Trini was washing her hands, being the bigger person and not engaging the other girl. Rebecca had other plans as she used her foot to jam the door wedge into the door, preventing anyone from coming inside. “We’re due for a chat”

Trini’s eyes narrowed, wiping her wet hands on her pants, she didn’t care if Rebecca was Kim’s friend. This bitch had a problem with her from the start, and if she needed to defend herself she would. “If you touch me I swear to god I’ll-”

“Bite me?” The cheerleader laughed, folding her arms, her head tilted to the side. She knew Trini wasn’t dumb, that was why she avoided her whenever she could. “Down girl, I just wanted to talk with you.”  

“About what?” She didn’t like Rebecca’s tone, one bit, she was up to something. She was the type of cheerleader that took pleasure in writing mean comments on someone’s instagram photos just because she could. The type of bully that could wear a person down without having to touch them. “I’m no one”

“See that’s what I don’t understand” Rebecca took a step forward to get closer to Trini without having to actually touch her, “Is how you fit into the puzzle. If Jason Scott were still the starting quarterback I could see why you’d be so eager to go down on him. He’s cute I don’t blame you. I guess he didn’t want you. Tommy Oliver is certainly popular enough to know better”

Trini rolled her eyes, “Why do you care? You’ve seemed to have made up your mind about me. No matter what the hell I tell you, it won’t matter right?” She clenched a fist, trying to count backwards from ten. If she got a Saturday detention, or suspended for hitting a cheerleader, she would never hear the end of it. Be the bigger person. “I’m just a big ol’slut. You think I’m after your boyfriend---oh wait no one wants to date your ass. Can’t imagine why”

“No….I want to know why Kimberly cares so much about _you_ .” Trini’s eyes widened, surprised at the line of questioning. Rebecca’s smirk only grew, “You move into Angel Grove and bam. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Kim cancels our plans to hang out with _you_ ”

“We’re biology partners” She couldn’t give Rebecca indication that the pair were even friends. Trini couldn’t give her anything she wanted, “Sorry that studying is more important than coffee and the mall” Hoping to use this as an opportunity she shoulder checked the cheerleader as she passed, “Get over yourself” She unwedged the door so she could head out. Once the door closed behind her she let out a breath of relief. So she was jealous that Kimberly spent more time with Trini over her actual friends. No wonder it drove Rebecca nuts, ever the gossip queen she needed to know what was going on with the head cheerleader at all times.

Trini barely made it to biology in time, with just a minute to spare she plopped down in her seat and grabbed her….math book. Shit. Rebecca distracted her for so long that she forgot to switch out her books for the rest of the day. Kimberly pushed her textbook to the middle of the table so both girls could follow along. She could tell that something wasn’t right. Kim wrote down in her notebook, _You Okay?_

Trini clenched her jaw, she didn’t want Kimberly to worry about her, not over some stupid cheerleader with insecurities. No wonder she wasn’t dating anyone and took joy tearing people apart. “I’m fine” She whispered, her eyes not meeting Kim’s, she wasn’t fooling anyone.  

After class Kimberly broke one of their rules by stopping Trini outside of class. At least in the science wing they could pass it off as biology. Pretending to be acquaintances proved to be difficult. “What happened?”

Trini could see Amanda and Rebecca ascending the staircase to meet up with Kimberly. The three of them had English with Ms. Johnson for seventh period so the trio made it a point to go there together. “Forget it, it's nothing” The shorter girl shrugged. “Thanks for letting me borrow your notes today” as the cheerleaders got closer to Kimberly, Trini’s posture stiffened, “Rain check on study night? I'll make flashcards for next time”

Kimberly still wasn't convinced that the other girl was okay but she let it slide for now. With Rebecca and Amanda saddling up to her sides it didn't leave her with much of a choice. “Flashcards sound good” she wasn't sure if Trini actually planned on making them, with the amount of vocabulary they had for biology it actually made for a good idea. “I’ll text you”

“Great” she politely nodded, Amanda smiled at her, Rebecca’s brow arched in challenge. That was her cue to leave. She cut through Kimberly and Amanda so she could head downstairs to her seventh period Spanish class. She needed to be away from the cheer-trinity.

Spanish class thankfully zipped by and Trini did everything in her power to get to her locker, get what she needed for her homework, and get into her mother’s car. She wanted to be alone, to be away from whatever drama was stirring inside the walls of Angel Grove. Ignoring Kimberly’s texts wasn’t mature but she just couldn’t deal with it now. She didn’t want to deal with any of it.  

“Bad day?” Her mother could tell that Trini was irritated, an unfortunate change. She thought her daughter was finally getting the fresh start she deserved, for the past couple of days she seemed so happy.

“Just drive the car” Today was just another reminder that no matter how much Kim wanted to change and be a better person, she was still trapped in that cut throat world of popularity.

 

****

Friday’s were undoubtedly the best school day of the week for a teenager. The promise of two days without having to come into this hell hole of a school in sight. Most of the kids were excited for the big Friday football game, except without Jason Scott as their star quarterback the season felt pretty grim. They weren’t making it to playoffs. Still students at Angel Grove would go cheer on their Tigers or use that as an excuse to bring in booze and try to hook up under the bleachers. No, just surviving a couple more hours here and then she could be going to Billy’s house with the boys. Halloween was right around the corner and they still needed to get some stuff together if they wanted to pull off a haunted house. Then the rest of the weekend she could be wrapped up in Kimberly’s arms, or under her, hell she didn’t care. It didn’t matter as long as she could spend time with her.

Today was going to be a good day. Trini kept telling herself as she entered the school, that sentiment going straight out the window when she was greeted with kids staring at her. Some most just blank stars, some in disgust, it was unnerving. Once she got to her locker she understood why. A piece of paper with a photo of Trini kissing her ex-girlfriend Kira with the word ‘dyke’ written in bright red marker had been taped to her locker. Oh no. She ripped the paper down and looked down the hallway to see that multiple copies of the paper were taped along the walls. Everyone by now had seen it. Trini’s stomach dropped, this was a nightmare, she wasn’t just visible to the student body...she was outed.

A hand rested on Trini’s shoulder, surprising the short girl, she flinched away from the touch. “Trini are you okay?” Kimberly somehow managed to get away from tweedle dumb and tweedle bitch. She took the piece of paper from Trini’s hand and uncrumpled it. “...Who did this?”

There were only two people at Angel Grove who knew Trini had a girlfriend, Zack and Kimberly. Only one of those people knew her _name_ . Trini shot Kimberly a harsh glare, “Gee, Kim. I wonder?” Trini felt like a freaking zoo animal and couldn’t help biting back even if a person didn’t deserve it. The stares she could feel them, like spiders crawling up her neck, she couldn’t be out in the open like this. “Fuck off” She shoulder checked Kimberly, hard, making the girl stumble back a few paces. Kimberly’s a strong girl but she was taken by such surprise that Trini could do such a thing to _her_ just to get by. Trini left the stunned head cheerleader in the main hall, she’s a big girl she could handle herself. She just needed to get the hell out of there.

Trini found the first bathroom she could find to sneak into, trying to ignore the papers plastered along the hallway. It was hard to avoid the bright red lettering in her peripherals. Frantically she checked the stalls, making sure she was by herself before she felt safe enough to break down. Being the new kid was supposed to be easy. Being the new kid meant no one knew who you were, or who you liked. Trini ran her fingers through her hair, trying to steady her breathing. She felt sick. The anxiety ate up at her insides like a parasite. The whole fucking school knew. There was no going back from this. Her mother’s voice rang through her head ‘ _This wouldn’t happen if you dated boys’_.

Trini was freaking careful this time around, and still someone figured out her secret. _Was_ it Kim? The thought crossed her mind. Was this all a cruel joke to get the new girl to lower her walls, to let someone in and learn her secrets. Rebecca and Amanda were afraid of Kimberly for a reason. Maybe she should’ve been more wary of the other girl. Her head spun with paranoid thoughts. It was only a matter of time before the tears started coming. Fuck. She was supposed to be stronger than this, to be better than this. How could she be so stupid? To try and reach out to a lost cause?

Trini heard commotion outside, the first period bell rang and everyone had to get to their class. Not Trini. Fuck first period English. She would much rather spend her time alone in this bathroom. If that meant she was marked absent for the day so be it. Trini needed to be alone, she needed to be away from the whispers circling around Angel Grove. If she left the bathroom today she would have to do it with her head held high.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Trini quickly stepped into a stall closed the door behind her. Not wanting to be found she brought her legs up so if anyone checked it would appear to be an empty bathroom. Trini knew a few tricks at how to be invisible. As if that mattered now. Whoever was in the bathroom now was going door to door, touching each of of the doors. Fuck. Trini’s door wasn’t locked, and if it were that would also give her away.

The door opened again, a familiar voice filling the room “What’re you doing?” It was Amanda. Trini could only see through the small crack in the door by the lock. The sound of a paper ripping from the furthest stall. “How could you do this?” Craning her neck Trini tried to see the reflection in the mirror. Two cheerleading outfits and the bright red word ‘ekyd’ in the mirror it was reversed but enough to know that someone was planning on expanding the news.

“She had it coming” Rebecca. Of course. It was fucking Rebecca, the girl on Trini’s case from the start. Of course she would be capable of doing this. Trini had to wipe the stray tears from her eye with her sleeve, oh the second wave of emotions were setting in. Now she was pissed.

“Trini?” Amanda, started bringing down the other pieces of paper, despite her friend’s reluctance, “The girl from the party that helped us get _home_ ? No. She did not have _this_ coming” Wow. Did Amanda finally grow a backbone?

“No, not her, _Kim_ ” Rebecca moved to the mirror, facing away from Amanda, “Megan’s my best friend, Amanda, and that bitch Kimberly dragged her through the mud. I want her to feel _exactly_ how I felt. So I found the one person she seemed to care about the most. Her little dykey lab mate. It wasn’t easy getting dirt on this girl. I had to dig through instagram to find this post. Ohhh you should have _seen_ the look on her face. Total kodak moment” Rebecca’s laughed, “Kim’s a freaking mess. I give Trini a week before she has to transfer out, then she’ll have no one. She’ll fall from grace _hard_ and I am here for it.” God, if Trini didn’t hate this girl before.

Trini couldn’t tell what was happening, Amanda wasn’t saying anything, so much for that backbone. “And if you tell _anyone_ about this” Rebecca warned, getting in the taller girl’s face, “I will destroy you next” Clearly Rebecca was smarter and more diabolical than she looked. When it came to popularity, this one wasn’t afraid to stab someone in the back just to get ahead. A shark. “Got it?”

“...Yeah…” Amanda conceded, feeling like there was nothing she could do about the situation. Trini was outed...there wasn’t going back. Popular girls and politics were freaking crazy.

The door closed, the cheerleaders were gone, and Trini could finally stretch out her legs again. She needed to find Kimberly, to warn her, to get to her before she had another break down. She needed to know who was really behind this horrible attack. Trini wasn’t outed because Rebecca had a vendetta against her-she barely knew her, this was a planned attack against Kimberly. Trini knew better, there was more to this power move than to just bring Trini down. Kimberly had threatened Rebecca about going after Trini before, she’s a girl who would make good on her promises.

Trini exited bathroom and went into the halls. Shit. She had to figure out what class Kimberly had first period and meet her outside of class. It wasn’t gym, she had that fourth period. Fifth period lunch, sixth period biology, seventh period english. Okay Trini could limit it down to a couple of things. Third period and seventh period alternated with foreign language so if she had english seventh period it meant that she would be in french class third. It left her with two choices. Math and History. Fuck it could have been either of those. Trini tried to go through every conversation they had about school...it wasn’t many. She would just have to take the gamble and head towards the history wing.

The bell rang. All of the classes let out. First period was over before Trini could make it to the staircase. She forced her head down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as she made her way through the halls. She had to be strong. She couldn’t dwell on her image on the walls, the looks kids would give her, the whispers under their breath. Trini needed to find Kimberly. By the time she made it to the history wing her heart sank in her chest. There was no sign of the carolina blue cheerleading uniform. Despite choosing the correct class Kim must have been halfway to the other side of the school by now. Shit.

Trini would have to run to try and make it to her on time. She had to descend the stairs she just climbed and head to the opposite side of school. The hallways were thinning out of kids, they were all entering their next period classes on time. Trini didn’t care. If she was marked absent first period that meant she could be a ghost. ...A very visible ghost. Turning a corner sharply she was collided with another body and was knocked on her ass. She did not have the time for this. Looking up she saw two boys dressed in mostly leather. The one she ran into definitely could stand to lose a few pounds, the other one thinner smaller with his hair slicked back with an unnecessary amount of hair gel. Bulk and Skull.

She knew of them through Jason and Billy. The two delinquents were regulars in Saturday detention. They weren’t very bright boys and mostly spent their time smoking, skipping class and picking on the nerds of the school. Of course they settled around the math wing. “Sorry” She grumbled, getting to her feet, technically she _was_ at fault.

“Hey I know you” Skull, the thinner one pointed to one of the pieces of paper behind him, great she was recognized as Angel Grove’s latest gay. “You’re the lez in the picture” It took Bulk a few moments to realize what he was talking about before it hit him.

“Yep that’s me” Trini gritted her teeth, trying to get by the pair but was blocked by Skull’s arm stretching out to rest on the lockers. “Can you move?” With Bulk at his side, it made it difficult to get by the pair of dimwits. Bulk literally was a human blockade.

“Y’know” Skull grinned, “You probably haven’t been with the right kinda guy” Oh great he was one of those, the type of guy who thought their dick could cure a girl of warding off of men. Reason number 6 why she liked to stay invisible, “I could straighten you out”

Not today. She was already pissed about the situation with Rebecca she was wasting time with these two idiots. She didn’t have a lot of time to get to Kimberly. “Fuck off” Trini shoved Skull back to try and put some distance to him but the punk grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back against the metal lockers. Fuck that hurt.

“Oh, I guess you like it rough, I’m cool with that”  Oh gross.

“Leave her alone” Trini and the two dumbasses looked over to see a timid Billy challenging them. Of course he had math this period. Billy Cranston, bless that scrawny boys heart, he clenched his fists as tightly as he could, “That’s my friend”

The two bullies made the mistake of laughing at Billy, Trini took the opportunity to unleash all of her aggression out by stomping on Skull’s foot and sending a sharp elbow to his jaw to knock him backwards. Yeah. She was beyond pushed to her limits today. Consequences be damned. As Skull had to take the time to get up from the ground Bulk stood there stunned. He didn’t know what to do if his friend didn’t tell him. He hesitated to touch Trini, she’s a girl and well, she just knocked his friend to the ground. Since he took too long trying to make a decision Billy already approached the much larger guy. Having the courage of defending his friend he reeled his fist back and tried to mimic Trini by punching him in the jaw. Only hurting his hand in the process.

Trini knew this wasn’t going to be good, “Billy get back!” She tried to grab Bulk’s arm to pull it back only to be shoved once more into the lockers. It sucked to be 5’1. Bulk didn’t even seem to be phased by Billy’s punch. That was what Trini was afraid of. Bulk could throw some power around, punching Billy square in the gut to make the smaller boy double over in pain. These losers thrived on dishing out pain to people who couldn’t stand up to themselves.

Bulk reeled his fist back, only to stop when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. The dumb oaf turned around just to get punched in the face by Jason Scott so hard that he actually staggered back. “Now what did I tell you two about touching Billy?” He was surprised to see Trini there, as she had quickly moved to Billy’s side, checking to see if he was okay. “You’re hurting girls now?”

Skull had already made it back to his feet, patting his large friend on the shoulder. “Well if it isn’t Jason Scott. The hero of Angel Grove” He motioned between himself and Bulk, seeing as Trini was too busy with Billy, “You really think you can take the two of us?”

“It’s more like three and a half if you really do the math, Bulk, man you missed your calling. You could’ve won the county fair hot dog eating contest if you just tried hard enough” Jason seemed to be pretty calm and collected despite being outnumbered. The football player had plenty of experience dealing with these two in detention. Defending Billy was a full time job.

The period bell rung. Second period started and none of them were making any plans to try to make it to class. Bulk was the first one to try and make a move on Jason, he easily sidestepped the larger boy. Despite his injury he was still quick enough on his feet. Skull seemed like the kid that would bring a switchblade to school so Jason had been more wary of him. Blocking punches when he could. Trini wasn’t one to take this sitting back. Her friend was taking on two guys, Billy seemed to be okay. Since Skull had been so preoccupied with fighting Jason he didn’t see Trini coming from behind and kicking him behind the knee to buckle forward.

“Thanks T” Jason nodded to his friend, appreciative of her help. Bulk finally got his ass into the fight by running at Jason and tackling him to the ground. The kid would’ve made a decent football player the way he sacked the quarterback. Jason landed on his bad leg and cried out in agony. His knee must have been crushed under Bulk’s weight.

“Jason!” Billy looked absolutely panicked, as Skull got back to his feet with a snicker, Trini didn’t know what to do. This day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

Out of nowhere in a flash of green Tommy Oliver pulled Bulk off of Jason by the back of his collar. He shoved him as far as he could in Skull’s direction, “You guys are pathetic” He didn’t need to know what was going on or why Jason was fighting them in the first place. For good measure he stepped forward, his arms folded, using his body to block their access to Jason and the others.

The bullies decided it wasn’t worth it anymore to mess with these losers. They slowly backed away and started to head into the other direction only to be facing down Mr. Yost, one of the math teachers. He must of heard the commotion of the fight from his classroom and had been on his way to split it up. “I’ll help Jason get to the nurse. You five head to the Principal’s office. He can deal with you”

Billy didn’t want to leave his friend’s side “Is he going to be okay?” Jason hadn’t made any moves to get back to his feet.

“I don’t know” Mr. Yost knelt down by Jason’s side, “I’ll make sure someone lets you know”

“Come on Billy…” Trini coaxed her friend, this was all because of her...all because of that dumb poster. Now Jason was hurt and they were in trouble with the principal. Tommy made sure to shove Bulk and Skull’s shoulder’s walking behind them so they wouldn’t get out of this. If the four of them were going down for violence in school they were making sure these two morons were brought down with them. At least with everyone in class their walk of shame seemed to go unnoticed, the hallway was pretty empty by the time the fight started. Zack picked one helluva Friday to skip.

“Thanks Tommy” Trini looked back to the boy, “And you too Billy, what you did was really brave”

“I don’t like when people hurt my friends” Billy shook his head, he was clearly still shaken about Jason getting so hurt. “Are you okay Trini?”

A bruised back from the lockers probably but she could live to walk another day, “I’ll be fine”

“I meant about the pictures” Billy sighed, “Jason and I took down as many as we could before first period” His shoulders slumped, “There were too many”

Trini knew her friend didn’t like being touched so she refrained from hugging him. How she ended up being friends with someone so sweet was beyond her. “You’re a good friend”

“Just keep walking” She heard Tommy warn the two bullies, she was fortunate to have Tommy as an...estranged friend. Trini still couldn’t put a finger on where the other boy fit in her life but he actually came through. Ranger rule number 4 no one gets left behind.

The principal Mr. Frank seemed to have a lot on his plate. First with trying to figure out who started this whole mess of a day with a hate crime, the football game against one of their rivals and now a full scale brawl just before second period. All five of the students filed into his office, Bulk and Skull on the far end, Tommy in the middle, then Trini and on the other end Billy. The young and accomplished principal held the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see Bulk and Skull, they must have been frequent visitors to his office. No, he wondered how his star baseball player and the mayor’s son, a pretty smart boy that was in line to be the future valedictorian, and a girl he didn’t even know went to this school until seeing a photo of her, wound up here. His ex-star quarterback in the nurse’s office.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, looking directly to Tommy Oliver, he seemed to be the easiest one to try and talk to.

“Oh. I was just late for Geometry” Tommy seemed relatively calm about the whole ordeal. With his dad as the Angel Grove Mayor he learned a thing or two about talking to authority figures, “Bulk had tackled Jason to the ground and I stepped in”

“These two were harassing Trini” Billy sounded determined as he glared over to the two boys, they seemed to not even care that they were here or feel any sort of remorse for what they did. “Cornered her, didn’t let her by and then pushed her up into a locker when she didn’t want anything to do with them” He gripped onto the arms of the chair he was sitting in, “That’s no way to treat a girl. My dad said one of the worst things you can do is hurt a girl. Trini’s my friend so I told them to stop”

“He punched me” Not that it did much, but Bulk wanted to bring up that they weren’t the only one’s to partake in the fistfight.

“I’d gladly do it again” Billy’s jaw squared up, “I’m not much of a fighter. My hand still kind of hurts. Bulk punched me in the stomach and I couldn’t breathe...Jason stepped up. He usually walks with me to class but today’s been a bit of an off kilter day. So then they fought with Jason and Trini tried helping. She kicked Skull in the knee, that was really cool and then…”

“And then Bulk tackled Jason, messed up his leg, and I stepped in to stop it” Tommy finished for Billy before the other boy could ramble on further. “Mr. Yost is making sure that Jason is okay, I made sure that these two actually made it here.” He didn’t know the full story, but with Billy filling them in he really wished he got a hit in.

“Alright. Mr. Oliver you’re free to go” Mr. Frank folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Tommy didn’t actually partake in the fight, he was too late to get involved and therefore exempt from whatever hammer was about to drop. The baseball player was reluctant to leave Trini and Billy but he did as he was told and left the office. “Billy, Trini...and Jason will be suspended from school for a week” His eyes drifted to the two that caused this whole thing, “You two will be suspended for two weeks”

The two boys seemed to be excited that they wouldn’t have to come into school for two whole weeks. The high fived each other. Yeah, these two were going to go far in the real world if they thought this was the equivalent to a summer break. Trini however, wasn’t thrilled about the notion of being suspended, “What the hell? No way. I’m getting suspended for defending myself? You can’t do this to me” She looked over to her friend, Billy’s head hanging low, “You can’t do this to Billy….to Jason”

“This is Mr. Cranston and Mr. Scott’s second and third offenses” Mr. Frank sighed, he couldn’t do much for the two boys when they already faced multiple Saturday schools. “After what happened with the cheerleading team this morning I have to put my foot down on violence at this building. I’m sorry Didi”

“It’s _Trini_ ” He didn’t even know her name and he was handing her a freaking suspension. “Wait what happened with the cheerleading team?” Oh shit. What happened with Kimberly?

“Let’s just say you’re not the first to get into a physical altercation today” Mr. Frank seemed exhausted, he didn’t want to deal with anymore teenager drama, Trini could relate. “Go wait outside, Ms. Trang will call for your parents to come pick you up” Well, fuck.

Bulk and Skull excused themselves first and sat in the corner of the front office where they laughed at whatever dumb joke the other made. Trini didn’t care as long as she and Billy were a safe distance away with adult supervision. It hadn’t even hit noon yet and this was already the worst day ever. “I’m so sorry Billy”

“I meant what I said in there” Billy nodded, “I’d punch them again if I could” Especially now with Jason’s injury possibly worsening, he could definitely stand to see these too moron’s be knocked down a few pegs.

Trini checked her phone for the first time today only to see that it had lit up with multiple text messages. In the whirlwind of a morning she didn’t actually get the chance to look at her device.

 _Billy Cranston 7:45  
_ _Jason and I are doing damage control_

 _Jason Scott: 8:01  
_ _Whoever did this to you is going to pay_

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:05  
__Trini are you okay?_  

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:06  
__I’m so sorry this happened to you_  

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:09  
_ _Please talk to me_

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:10  
__I’m sorry_  

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:15  
__I’m so sorry_  

 _Zack Taylor 10:05  
_ _Man I am really craving some cheesey bread right now._

Trini shook her head, Zack was completely oblivious to her world imploding. She could really use her wingman, her lesbro right now. Billy made a fine substitute. The other boy had been on his phone, looking through youtube to find that someone posted a video today. _Tigers Catfight_. Billy found what happened between the cheerleaders. The boy offered Trini a blue set of earbuds as he already watched the video. “I think you need to see this”

Trini whispered a thanks, she didn’t want to piss of the secretary, putting the earbuds in and taking his phone away from him she pushed play on the video. Hoping to put some pieces together to what she missed.

On the small screen stood Kimberly and Rebecca in the main hallway, Amanda nowhere in sight. Rebecca looked smug, Kimberly furious. The video was taken by a shaky cellphone, it would have to do, the recording had started a few moments after whatever started this confrontation. Kimberly grabbed an iced coffee from a student walking by and poured the contents over Rebecca’s head and onto her cheer uniform. Rebecca then murmured something, the camera didn’t pick it up, but whatever she said pissed Kimberly off enough to make the head cheerleader slap her across the face. Hard enough for the sound to ricochet through the hallway and the crowd around them to go ‘oooooh’. Ms. Johnson stepped in and broke up the fight, yelling for Kimberly to go to the principal’s office. The video cutting off there.

“I have to pee” Trini told Ms. Trang, promising that she would return, she headed to the closest bathroom needing to get a moment to herself before her entire world crashed down and her mother came to the school. She was probably close, she probably is out there breaking traffic laws just to get to here quickly.

When she opened the door she found Kimberly staring at a mirror, a pair of scissors opened in her hand. Trini knew exactly what that meant, she knew what Kimberly was contemplating doing. “Hey, don’t” She had been searching for Kimberly only to find her in the same bathroom Trini ran off to. She could see that Kim was still visibly shaken by the events that transpired today, she didn’t even know about the other fight. “Kim” Trini reached out to try to take the scissors away from her friend only for Kimberly to turn away from her.

“I didn’t do it you know” Kimberly bit her lip, to think that only a few days ago the two were so happy, only for it to crash down. “I had nothing to do with that photo”

If Trini couldn’t get to the scissors she would reach out and hold Kimberly’s arm, the cheerleader was shaken, she didn’t want to push her, “I know”

“I should’ve kept you away…” Kimberly set the scissors down onto the sink, “She hurt you because you were close to me. What I did to Megan, that’s my cross to bear but you didn’t deserve any of this and….God. I was selfish.” She choked out a breath, she couldn’t even look at Trini without feeling guilty. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not” Trini paused, “Well, what Rebecca did was a bitch move, my heads still reeling about that. But I’m not sorry about being close to you” She rubbed Kimberly’s upper arm, “It’s going to take more than being shoved out of a closet to break me” Like her mother pulling her out of the school. “I’ll be okay” With the suspension it would give her a week to be on her own.

Kimberly didn’t seem to be as convinced, she knew exactly what being invisible meant to Trini. That coming out like this, at all, would be her worst nightmare. Kimberly had to hand it to the shorter girl, she put on a damn good brave face. “Look at me, and tell me you didn’t think it was me. Even if it was just for a moment” Trini avoided her glance, “That’s what I thought” She sighed, “And I don’t blame you. That’s who I am, right? The girl who stabbed her friend in the back” Kimberly turned herself away from Trini, gripping onto the sides of the sink, “I’ve been suspended for slapping Rebecca, my second offense after Ty. A suspension means I’m kicked off the cheerleading squad...my parents are at work, too busy to get me, they don’t know yet.” How long had she been in the bathroom?

Trini couldn’t tell by the look on Kimberly’s face if she was upset or relieved that she wasn’t a cheerleader anymore. The two were alike. Trini protected herself by hiding in the shadows. Kimberly built herself up with popularity, using cheerleading as a shield. “Everything I’ve worked for is gone” She moved for the scissors again before Trini could react to grab them away.

“Kim...don’t...it’s just cheerleading” Still convinced that Kim would do something reckless, she couldn’t leave her so she tried to talk her out of it. This wasn’t worth hurting herself over. “You still have me...you have the guys, you’re not alone. Fuck Rebecca, fuck Angel Grove. Okay? They don’t matter. You matter.”

Kimberly didn’t seem to hear anything the girl next to her was saying. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head, lost in her own world of thoughts. Using the scissors in her hand she grabbed a good section of her hair and without pause she started to cut it short.

“..........What the fuck are you doing!?” Trini stared at Kim, wide eyed that a portion of her hair was in the sink, this was crazy. “Kim! You just Mulan’d half of your hair! Kim!” Her pleas were ignored as Kim did the exact same thing to the other side, throwing the excess hair into the sink “Shit. Kim are you insane?”

“I want to like the girl I see in the mirror” She sighed in relief, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Trini remembered the night after the party, Kimberly struggled with liking herself ever since that photo was released. Kimberly offered the scissors to Trini, “Can you even out the back?”

“Can I….can I even out the back? Are you kidding?” Trini shook her head in utter disbelief, taking the scissors and standing behind her friend, that was freaking metal. “Y’know these aren’t for hair right?” She asked, making the other girl laugh. She didn’t know what she was doing when it came to hair but she did her best. Kimberly had money, if it looked too janky she could pay someone with the right kind of scissors. “...So you slapped Rebecca?”

Kim stayed still so Trini could work at the back of her hair, “I was going to do a lot worse if Ms. Johnson didn’t stop me...no one talks that way about my girl”

Trini blew on the back of her neck to brush away any stray hair, “Your girl, huh?” Kimberly at least seemed to be in better spirits now that most of her hair was gone.

“...Unless we’re...not” Kimberly pursed her lips, suddenly self conscious, did this mean their arrangement was over? Her mind was put at ease instantly when Trini kissed her cheek, placing the scissors back in the ex-cheerleaders hand.

“I’m still your girl” Trini assured her, starting to head out of the bathroom, she didn’t want to get in more trouble because she spent too much time in here and not at the office. No matter what, she was glad to leave this school for a week knowing that she and Kim were on the same page. Hell since they were both suspended they had some time to figure it out.

Kimberly brought a hand to the back of her head, frowning when she felt that her hair was definitely still uneven, “Trini!”

“Yeah, I know nothing about cutting hair” Trini called, not even looking back as she sent her a wave, exiting the bathroom to return to the office. Whatever short term bliss she found with Kim was shot down when she saw her mother standing in the office with a piece of paper in hand. Oh no. She looked like she was going to scream...if there was one person in the world not to piss off it was June Gomez. God she was in so much trouble. Poor Billy, sitting in his chair sent her a sympathetic wave, his mother hadn’t shown yet.

June Gomez was only here to pick her daughter up, having received a call from the secretary that she was suspended for violence. “There you are, come here.” She grabbed Trini by the arm and the pair forcibly entered Mr. Frank’s office. “Trini sit” She demanded of her daughter, who was she to say no? Trini’s never witnessed her mom this upset, the only time that came close was when she found Trini making out with Kira. “What is this?” She slammed Rebecca’s handiwork onto the principal's desk. “My daughter has been singled out, targeted with a hate crime and she’s the one who’s being suspended? Who did this? Where are they?”

Mr. Frank swallowed hard, he must’ve dealt with difficult parents on a daily basis, “Mrs. Gomez...please calm down. We are looking into whoever did this and I promise you they will be punished accordingly for it. Your daughter has been suspended for fighting. Physical violence cannot be tolerated”

“Billy Cranston filled me in on what happened. My daughter was a victim _twice_ today and she’s being punished for it. I will not stand for it. And trust me Mr…” She had to look down at his name plaque, “Mr. Frank. You do _not_ want me as your enemy. You cannot punish a girl for defending herself against two boys. She’s new to this school, she has no record, she’s done absolutely _nothing_ wrong. I will call the superintendent, the Mayor, whoever I need to talk to. Do you know how serious a hate crime is Mr. Frank?” For once Trini liked when twenty questions wasn’t directed at her. “I will gladly sue you, and this school”

The principal leaned back in his chair, waiting for June to finish, he seemed to be contemplating his options. If this was really worth all of the trouble. He looked down to the image on his desk, there was a right thing to do…”She still is in trouble for participating in a fight” He put up a finger to try and silence hurricane June before she started yelling at him again. “...I can reduce her punishment to a Saturday school”

A Saturday school meant that it wouldn’t be popping up on her permanent record. Her mom could handle that. “And what about this filth?” Her eyes traveled down to the photo, “I want someone to pay for this”

“It was Rebecca Golloway” Trini spoke up, she was done with the cheerleader, she pushed her too far this time. “She’s the one behind this”

“Do you have any proof Ms. Gomez?” Mr. Frank asked, Trini shook her head no, “I unfortunately need more to go off of. I’m truly sorry that someone at this school is capable of this kind of” He sighed, “It’s inexcusable.” Though it may of explained why the cheerleaders got into a fight on a big game day, “I’ll start my investigation with the cheerleaders”

“I want the names of their parents, and a call, the moment you find out” June motioned for Trini to get up, “I’m taking my daughter out for the rest of the school day”

“I understand” He was mostly relieved that the angry mother would be out of his hair for awhile.

Billy smiled at the pair of women as they exited the office, his mother would be coming for him shortly. June led her daughter out to the parking lot and to her car, not a word was spoken between them until they got inside. June putting her keys into the ignition but not turning it on, “Trini…”

“That was pretty badass” Trini avoided her mom’s gaze, playing with her hands in her lap, she was expecting yelling...just more at her and not at the school principal. It was pretty cool to see the woman who was normally on her case fight for her. “I know you hate that I like girls, you’ve made that _crystal_ clear

June turned in the driver's seat to face her child, this was a conversation they needed to have for some time. “I still don’t understand that, and I’m trying to come to terms with it. A part of me hopes that you’ll just change your mind one day. Can you blame me?” She sighed, her daughter wouldn’t even look at her, “Living this _lifestyle_ it scares me. Today, seeing that...disgusting-whatever that was. This is what I’ve been afraid of for you. All I want is for life to be easier for you”

“It would be easier for me if you don’t try setting me up with boys all the time. To freaking just accept me for who I am” Trini turned her head to look at her mother, “I’m not going to be someone I’m not for you”

“Billy Cranston is pretty cute though” June had to admit, hoping that Trini would be able to sense that she was kidding, “He’s a nice boy, I like that you have a friend like that in your life” This was the first time the two actually had a conversation. This was the breakthrough that June had been hoping for ever since they moved back to Angel Grove. “Trini, I love you” She reached over to squeeze her daughter's thigh, “I may not understand, but I’m going to try, okay? You are my daughter and I will fight any battle for you. No one hurts my family.”

Despite sitting so awkwardly in this car Trini leaned forward and enveloped her mother in a hug. She hadn’t hugged her mother in years but this felt warranted. No her mom wasn’t perfect, she annoyed the hell out of her on most days, but she was trying to be a better person. Now Trini had two basket cases to deal with, at least her mom wouldn’t hack off her hair. “Thanks mom” They weren’t perfect but it was the step in the right direction.

June was so surprised by the sudden display of affection. She didn’t think her tough as nails daughter was even capable of hugging anymore. Trini had a tough day, perhaps the toughest in her life so far. Mrs. Gomez couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes, the idea of someone hurting her baby had been a wake up call.That she needed to do better at making her daughter feel loved. “I don’t have to pick up the twins for another couple of hours...do you want to go out for milkshakes?” She asked hopefully, normally Trini would shoot down any sort of plan that involved a mother-daughter outing.  
  
“Sure” Trini pulled back from the hug and got comfortable in her seat, watching as her mother wiped her eyes, “I’d like that” after the way her mother attacked her principal she was all for a celebratory milkshake. She’d accept this olive branch, maybe being outed to the entirety of Angel Grove high wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day! (I'm actually pretty happy about the timing on this one).
> 
> Next Chapter Tease: June tries to get to know Trini's friends more. And some bonfire realness.


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's first day back to school after being outed by Rebecca's cruel prank. She's faced with adversity, and some kindness from some unexpected places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I meant to get this chapter done earlier. I had to work a couple of twelve hour days so that kind of threw a wrench in my posting plans. This ah actually was supposed to be a short one but...I think it turned out to be the longest chapter yet.
> 
> I have to say it every chapter, because, I am so thankful to all of you who've read and commented and kudos'd and everything. 
> 
> It's been pushing me to add snippets that weren't originally planned and fleshing chapters out even longer. So thank you thank you thank you

Rebecca forcing her out of the closet brought an interesting upswing to Trini’s online social life. Trini received fifty friend requests from people who she had never met, people she had never spoken to, who only knew her because of Kira’s photo. Others didn’t even bother with a friend request to send her private messages...some wanted her to get the hell out of their school, others requested for a threesome. Yeah, instantly blocked. If this was what being visible meant, it sucked.

Trini then checked instagram, she wanted to see how deep Rebecca had to creep in order to find her goldmine. Man, Trini had been so wrapped up in Angel Grove drama that she didn’t have the time to really process her break up. Going through her ex’s instagram only reminded her of the good times before Angel Grove. Trini always made it a point to stay invisible, but she took the chance on befriending a fellow misfit who just wanted to be in a band. Trini never acted on her feelings before so her first date-a real date, her first kiss, every little moment with Kira felt like she finally figured out what those stupid love songs meant. Their short lived relationship had to end abruptly. Even if her mother didn’t have a nuclear reaction about her intimacy with a girl, her father got a promotion. _Again_ she had to uproot her life just when she found her footing.

There was always a special place in her heart for the aspiring musician, she would always be her first girlfriend, but with Kimberly it wasn’t the same. With Kira, her kisses were electric, but with Kimberly it was as if being struck by lightning itself. Trini could melt in the other girl’s arms, preferably under the stars on the mountainside. Kimberly could give her a look that made her feel like the only girl in the world...it was hard to compare _anyone_ to how she felt about Kimberly Hart. She had moved on from her ex in Harwood County.

As Trini thumbed her telephone screen, trying to scroll down her feed she accidentally double tapped an older photo on Kira’s history. “Oh fuck” She clicked it again trying to unlike it, desperately hoping that her ex-wouldn’t get the notification.

 

************************

Despite having the option to serve her Saturday detention the next week, Trini decided it was for the best just to get it over with. She hadn’t heard anything from Kimberly since she hacked off her hair in the girls bathroom, despite texting her multiple times last night and this morning, Kimberly had been radio silent. If the Hart’s were anything like the Gomez family...Kimberly would be in massive trouble for getting suspended and kicked off of the cheerleading team, so soon after she punched out Ty Flemming’s tooth.

Trini descended the stairs into the dungeon level classroom, she never had a class here, this area tended to be for the kids the school system just wanted to pass through. The underachievers and the delinquents. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head high, she could feel everyone staring at her. The ginger kid who sold Ty Flemming roofies whistled at her. Not only was she the newest person to grace the Saturday school, she was Angel Grove’s hottest new gossip topic. This would only be for a couple of hours, she could get some of her biology homework done, it actually made for a nice study hall time. God, forbid she could get any of her biology done during class.

There were a group of girls in the back corner, one already had a cigarette lit. Oh they must’ve been the badasses of Angel Grove with the dark makeup and the short haircuts. This was Angel Grove, please, as if there was a big grunge scene in this plain old fish-n-port town. Trini could pin point that they only dressed and acted this way to piss off their rich parents. Trini could only scoff as one of them approached her, sitting down on the table right in front of her. Yeah, definitely someone who assumed Hot Topic and Spencer’s made for an edgy choice in clothing. “What’re you up to later?”

Well, it wasn’t someone propositioning a threesome, so that was a welcome change. “Why? Are you going to invite me to your parent’s basement so we could smoke some killer weed and listen to 90’s grunge?” Trini tilted her head to the side, folding her arms, “Don’t talk to me” She narrowed her eyes, she may be tiny but she could be intimidating if she wanted to be.

As the girl figured that it wasn’t worth it, she returned to the back corner of the room where she came from. Jason had finally shown up, needing to walk down the stairs with the assistance of a cane. Trini’s harsh expression softened as he sat at the table next to her. “Don’t say you’re sorry, the cane makes it look worse then it is” He knew what she was thinking. That it was her fault that his injury had taken a setback. “I’ll only need this for a week-hopefully” At least he could spend that week at home due to the suspension, his leg could be properly rested, a blessing in disguise.

On the plus side, Trini wouldn’t be alone at this Saturday detention with Jason here. Billy normally would also be making an appearance but the suspension prevented him for being on campus. A clause of Jason not getting probation for his cow prank overruled the principal’s orders. Jason would never be able to escape his Saturday school sentence, “Okay if you won’t take sorry...will you take a thank you?” A smile tugged at Jason’s lips, “I hope they never procreate”

“Ha” Jason’s nose scrunched up, his eyes squinting as he genuinely chuckled at that sentiment, “You and me both”

The proctor for detention called off attendance and made sure that everyone sitting in the room was checked off his list before putting his headphones in and opening up his laptop. As long as the kids were in the room and the room wasn’t on fire he didn’t seem to care what the hell the kids were up to. The real punishment was wasting six hours on a Saturday.

“What’s the deal with the wannabes back there?” Trini motioned to the group of girls with the flick of her wrist. Currently it looked like Ginger McDrugdealer, Trini still never caught his name, was trying to sell them something. She really was kidding about the weed in the parents basement thing. “I think one of them tried hitting on me”

Jason tilted his head back to watch the exchange, really, their proctor wasn’t going to do anything about that? Something new must have come out on netflix. “That doesn’t surprise me” He shook his head, pausing, his eyes wide and currently looking down to avoid Trini, “I mean that in the best possible way”

“It’s cool Jason” she knew what he meant, it wasn't a dig at her. “She's not the first one to try” under the quarterbacks questioning gaze, Trini pulled out her cellphone to show Jason the messages she had been receiving on Facebook.

“Can I see this?” Jason asked, his hand out, Trini obliged and handed her friend her phone. His brows furrowed as he read some of the more hateful messages. Ever the quiet storm he didn't say anything, just wrote down names into his notebook. “I'm sorry this is happening to you” at a particular message he visibly flinched, turning the phone down against the table.

Trini held back a laugh, she knew exactly which message he found, “The dick pic? ...Yeah if I wasn't gay before” If she really wanted to be cruel she would show it to her mother and sick her on him.

Jason had to close it out, respectfully handing her back her phone. He had seen enough. Jason then pulled his own phone out and scrolled through his contacts, filling in numbers on his notebook next to corresponding names.

“What're you doing?” Trini asked, checking her phone to see if Kimberly messaged her...nothing yet. That girl was definitely in the dog house.

“Teaching them a lesson” Jason used his powers of mastermind pranking for good now. “I know the best fishermen’s pubs. They're not very classy” Trini wasn't following so he elaborated, “You know, it can suck to be a commercial fisherman. Being out on the water for weeks without the touch of a woman” Proud of his plan, Jason smirked, “For a good time call” He was going to write the numbers on his list over urinals in dingy bars, now that's friendship.

“That's diabolical Jason Scott” And potentially extremely problematic, but the teenagers really didn’t think that far into it. Jocks getting a taste of their own medicine won out, “I love it” Jason and Trini didn’t spend much time by themselves, Billy always tagged along with them. The three of them would have lunch every day by the stairs, in their own little world, sometimes Zack graced their presence. Even when Trini texted Jason it was in the group message they shared with Zack. Ever since she returned to the harbor town they just never had much opportunity to hang out one on one, it was a shame really. Jason looked after her like an older brother, he never once hesitated to have her back.

Detention was mostly spent actually doing homework, Jason was able to help Trini with her math, while she went over his English assignments with him. The two made a pretty good team, especially to waste time. With a couple of hours to spare, Jason ripped a page out of his notebook so the two could make a paper football out of it.

“So...I gotta ask” Trini had been folding a piece of paper into a cootie catcher, writing down fake fortunes under flaps, “Why do that prank with that cow?”

Jason played with the folded up triangle, twirling it in his fingers as he contemplated how to answer her question, “You mean, was it worth destroying my knee over and killing our chances at playoffs?”

Trini knew he must’ve heard that question a lot, the small town loved football and with Jason Scott leading the team they had a very good chance at making the playoffs. Angel Grove could have finally earned a state championship. His father had come down on him pretty hard, hell the whole town did, “No. I meant why do that prank with the cow?”

The ex-quarterback looked down to his knee, it wasn’t worth it, “Because I was tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. I wanted to do something fun, and if I managed to pull that off it would’ve been the best prank Angel Grove has seen” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I would’ve been known for something other than throwing a ball”

After dealing with so much of Kimberly’s struggles with her popularity, she could understand where Jason was coming from. How easy it is to lose his identity when the town paints an ideal image of what he should be like. It was unfair to him, “If you can play again...do you even want to?”

Jason shrugged, shaking his head solemnly, “If I said yes, it’d be for the wrong reasons” His eyes averted to the paper toy in Trini’s hand, “What is that thing anyway?”

He wanted to change the subject from his football career, she didn’t blame him, “Oh come on you’ve never played with a cootie catcher?” She stared at him in disbelief, of course he didn’t know what it was, there weren’t enough girls in his life. “It’ll tell your fortune” He raised a skeptical brow, “Pick a color...I had to improvise”

Jason looked at his four choices, since Trini didn’t have any colored markers or pencils she wrote out the names of the colors.  “Okay uh...red”

“R-E-D” With each letter she opened it vertically, then horizontally in pattern. Up, side, up. “Okay pick a number” Inside the paper contraption there were numbers written on each panel.

Jason looked at her expectantly, having no idea what was coming of this, “Five”

“One-two-three-four-five” She repeated the pattern opening it side, up, side, up and side once more. “Choose one more number, and that’s your fortune” This time, due to the pattern of the opening and closing, he had a different set of numbers to choose from.

“Okay uh, eight I guess”

Trini opened the flap of the cootie catcher and laughed, “Tomorrow won’t suck so bad”

“Oh some fortune” He reached over to take the contraption out of her hand, after seeing her do it he wanted to try it himself, “Okay I’ll do you”

“Definitely rephrase that” Trini snarked back. Not wanting to kill his excitement for the newfound game she started again, “Okay yellow” He glared at her as he opened and closed the damn thing six times,  muttering under his breath that she could’ve picked a shorter color. Just for that her first number was ten and the second number eight.

Jason just glared at her as he opened and closed the damn thing ten more times, it was something his younger sister Pearl would do just to get under his skin. “Eight huh? Okay. You will...make out with a hot chick” Jason frowned, “Can we switch fortunes?”

“Hell no” Trini laughed as he opened the cootie catcher up all the way to see what other fake fortunes she had written down. Maybe if she tested her luck she could actually make hers come true. “You don’t test the fates”

The ex-quarterback shook his head at her antics, which only meant she had to teach him some other games that she used to play to pass the time. Especially when she heard that he had never played MASH before. God, Kimberly did the boys such a disservice to their childhood by leaving the Sandlot so soon. The two had fun trying to fill the categories for each other. Wife, how many kids they’d have, job, the type of car they’d drive, where they’d live. Trini lucked out in marrying Ms. Johnson, having 3 kids, living in the swamps of Florida, driving a spaceship and owning a strip club. Jason didn’t want to play anymore when his fake future consisted of marrying Rebecca Golloway, having 12 kids, living in Mexico, driving the oscar meyer weinermobile and living life as a fireman.

Saturday detention wasn’t too bad with Jason’s company, once they started to play games the rest of the time shot by. She still hadn’t heard anything from Kimberly and it was late afternoon. Once she said her goodbyes to Jason and got into her mother’s car she sent her a message.

 _Trini Gomez 3:49  
_ _Saturday school sucks. Got a lot of work done tho. Just checking up on you. I hope everything’s okay...get back to me when you can. Don’t be a stranger_

 

****************

Trini spent her Sunday going up into the mountains by herself. With a backpack full of extra supplies for any case scenario. June wouldn't let her leave the house unless she was fully covered for every single situation.

Kimberly was right when she said that there were a lot of good hiking trails. Now was a good opportunity to check them out for herself. Back when the Gomez family moved around from city to city, Trini had grown more accustomed to the hustle and bustle of an urban life. Outside of small city parks there wasn't much in terms of nature. The closest was the first move, at least there she could enjoy a beach.

Here in Angel Grove time moved slower, everyone in the community knew each other and everybody's business. Ever the gossip, June Gomez joined the local gym and befriended some other stay at home mom's so she always had the latest scoop. Right now the hot button issue put Trini smack dab in the center. It sucked.

Being in the mountains meant she could get away from all of the attention that came with possibly being the only gay kid at the school. The fresh air was a welcome change. After doing a couple of the smaller trails that looped around, Trini made her way up the mountain to Kimberly’s spot. Their spot. Even without the other girls presence she could be comforted by the memories they shared here.

She’d never be able to get over the view. From this little spot on the mountainside she could see the lake below, surrounded by green trees and rich Angel Grove residents houses. The small town so far in the distance it looked like a toy for giants to play with. Saturday school with Jason only reminded her that she had people here. She had him, Billy, Zack...sort of Tommy and Kim. Trini was finally home.

After taking a swig from her water bottle she got her phone out so she could take pictures. A phone camera really couldn't do the view justice. Still, she hadn't heard a word from Kimberly so she sent her one of the photos.

Trini Gomez 2:34  
_[IMG]  
_ At our spot. Not the same without you

 _Trini Gomez 2:36  
_ _Don't worry I brought extra water_

 _Trini Gomez 2:38  
_ _Miss you_

Trini frowned after she sent the last text message. When did she become that girl? It had only been two days since that fateful Friday. She could handle being apart from a girl for two freaking days. No, the last time she spoke to Kimberly she had a breakdown and cut off her hair...she just wanted to see if she was okay. They needed to process what Rebecca had done together. Preferably without the scissors.

When Trini finally decided she needed to come home she descended the mountain. She wanted to pass by the Hart household, if Kimberly’s parents weren't home she would have a good chance at being able to see her...to talk to her. Two cars sat in the driveway. Mrs. Hart was actually home. Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

Trini rolled her shoulders back and cracked the tension in her neck, getting herself psyched up to garner the courage to actually ring the doorbell. She let out a sigh, no going back now, she only hoped that Kimberly would be the one to open the door. Ted wouldn't have been a bad alternative. After having dinner with Kimberly and her father she felt like she had a pretty good rapport with him.

The door opened and there stood an Indian woman, a couple inches taller than Trini but still shorter than Kim. Kimberly may have gotten her height and athletic talents from her father but her beauty and underlying intelligence came from her mother. Madison Hart, Dr. Madison Hart, heart surgeon. Crap. Due to her busy schedule at the hospital Maddy couldn't be around the house very much. Even as a child, Trini only really interacted with the extremely accomplished woman before her.

Nerves hit Trini like a semi truck. Her own mother's voice ringing in the back of her head to make a good impression. “Is Kimberly home?” She rubbed the back of her neck, she needed to do something with her hands.

“She is, but she's not allowed to have visitors” Well it was worth a shot. Kimberly always painted a picture in Trini’s head that her parents were pretty liberal and accepting. Which, on a regular day the pair probably were...Kimberly really must have set them over the edge. This was a mother putting her foot down and cutting her off from every form of communication with the outside world. “I can tell her you stopped by…” Madison took a moment, she had absolutely no idea who the girl standing on her front porch was.

“Trini, I uh, Trini Gomez” Shit, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to offer her hand to shake? That's what people do when they introduce themselves. Why couldn't her father get the door?

Mrs. Hart put two and two together quickly. Trini Gomez, the girl from Kimberly’s past, the reason that her own daughter assaulted a cheerleader and was suspended. Madison’s expression softened, contemplating her options, “Okay.” Her body turned away from the door, “Kimberly! Someone's here to see you!”

Trini blinked in surprise, just a moment ago she was going to send her away. Looking into the house she spotted Ted sitting in his man chair, every house had one, seeing that the guest at the door was Trini he smiled and sent her a small wave. What a dork. With Madison’s back toward her, Trini meekly waved back.

Kimberly came down the stairs confusion lifting from her face when she spotted that her visitor was Trini. Over the past day or so, Kimberly’s hair evened out, and as much as Trini liked her long hair she had to admit the girl could rock a bob.

“Five minutes” Kimberly kissed her mother’s cheek, whispering a thank you, before the older woman joined her husband to give the two girls their privacy.

Kimberly closed the front door behind her so her parents couldn't watch the exchange, stepping out on the front porch. “I'm sorry I haven't been returning your texts” Her smile apologetic, “My phone and my computer have been locked up in the gun safe. I'm practically on house arrest”

Trini’s brows raised, “Your parents have guns?” So much for being liberal. Needing some of the weight off of her shoulders she took off her trusty yellow backpack and set it down on the porch.

“No, but I don't know the combination” Kimberly waved it off, “Don't ask, I don't know, it must've been on sale”

Trini wasn't going to waste her five precious minutes talking about the Hart’s sense of security. “I needed to see you”

Kimberly tilted her head, studying the girl's face before her, checking for any signs of crying, “Is everything okay?”

Now wasn't the time to try and put up a tough facade. She didn't want to say it out loud, that she was afraid of what was to come from school this week. She wouldn't have her support system, Jason and Billy were both suspended. She couldn't look forward to sixth period biology if Kimberly wasn't there. Trini, at a loss for words, shrugged, her eyes betraying her body language.

Kimberly for her part didn't push her, if Trini wanted to tell her what was on her mind she would. Instead she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. “I'm right here” she spoke softly, as if a pin drop would ruin this moment.

Trini rested her head on Kimberly’s chest, hugging onto her tightly. Crying wasn't an option, neither was letting go. Kimberly kissed the top of the shaken girl’s head, Trini taking comfort in the ex-cheerleader’s strong arms. “You’re okay, you're going to be okay”

Trini gripped onto the back of Kimberly’s shirt. Kim didn't even know what happened with Bulk and Skull, she didn't know about the messages she'd been receiving on the internet. This went beyond Rebecca’s cruel attack.

A knock on the door from the inside of the house sounded. Their time was up. Kimberly didn't budge from her hold on Trini, “I have to go now” She hated to leave Trini in this state, that she couldn't be there for her during the week when she needed her the most. Trini had been there for Kimberly every step of this way and she wouldn't be able to do the same.

Trini was the first to pull away from their embrace, nodding in understanding. She slung her backpack over her shoulder again and managed a small smile, “I'll see you around Hart” Kimberly reached forward and squeezed her shoulder, “I'll be okay”

“You know where to find me” Not wanting to piss her parents off even more, Kimberly turned back to enter the Hart household. Trini had to go back home, she had to face the reality of her week.

On her way home Trini sent a text message to the one person she could always count on to have her back.

 _Trini Gomez: 5:43  
_ _You're coming to school this week. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't_

 _Zack Taylor 5:45  
_ _I'll be there._

 

*******************************

The Monday she had been dreading all this time finally arrived. Her mother, for once, tried to give her an out. If she didn’t want to go into school today she could’ve stayed home. No, that probably would’ve been worse. She couldn’t run from Angel Grove forever. It’s like like ripping a bandaid off.

Entering the building had been similar to last Friday. There were stares, people whispering to one another, Trini did her best to ignore the people around her. She knew they were talking about her, Trini could look in someone’s direction and they would instantly look away...clearly uncomfortable. Her locker, unsurprisingly, had been riddled with permanent marker. It was worse than a bathroom stall. Whatever, it didn’t matter, cowards write mean words and hide behind anonymity.

“Surprised to see you here” Trini cursed the alphabet, specifically the letter G, when she heard Rebecca’s voice. The smug cheerleader was flanked by Amanda, holding two lattes as Rebecca got herself ready for the day. “I see you have fans”

“Mm I’m so popular now” Trini forced a smile, Rebecca and Amanda didn’t know that she knew who was behind the fun filled flyers. If that even counted as an advantage. She could see Rebecca had a metal container attached to her door filled with markers. One in particular caught Trini’s eye, a red one matching the color of one of Trini’s favorite messages written on her locker. _Go back over the border dyke_

Seizing the opportunity she reached into Rebecca’s locker to grab the marker, ignoring the cheerleader’s protests. With the other girl’s hand out of the way she shut her locker and wrote bigger, as she had more canvas space, _fuck you, bitch._ Okay so it was petty and stupid to do, but, for thirty seconds it felt pretty damn good. “Aw, now we’re locker twinsies” She mocked, using a fake valley girl voice. Trini dropped the marker at Rebecca’s feet, and headed to her first class of the day. Today she wasn’t taking anyone’s shit. Especially in the form of Rebecca Golloway.

“Don’t you dare laugh” Trini could hear Rebecca hiss at the girl beside her, Amanda at least had a sense of humor.

First period math wasn’t a big deal. The great thing about a first period class was that a lot of the kids there were too zoned out to really care, most looked like they could use some more sleep. Putting a math class first felt criminal, especially on test days, but Mr. Yost did his best to try to liven up the class and try to keep them awake and focused. Try as he might, the boy next to Trini completely passed out, his head down on the desk.

 _Zack Taylor: 9:20  
_ _Man history is boring. Jason’s not even here. I wanted to see how many postits I could stick to his back without him noticing_

 _Jason Scott 9:22  
_ _Dude. I wanted to sleep in. You know this is a group text right?_

Proof that Zack not only came to school today, but actually went to his class, a class he normally would be sharing with Kimberly. Lucky bastard has at least three classes with her girl. God knows what he’s been saying to her. He’s been on a mission to try and see if Kimberly was even into girls. Trini should have told him the truth, that she and Kimberly shared a few moments, but she wasn’t ready for anyone else to know. Not yet. She wanted something to be just hers for awhile without the entire world feeling like it was crashing.

First period had been a breeze to get through. She wished the rest of her day could be just as simple. No, the class she worried about the most was second period gym class. Specifically because of the locker room. Trini reminded herself that there’s always a silver lining, that lining being it was an early class in the day and she could just get it over with. Her stomach clenched in knots the moment she stepped foot in the locker room. These small town girls didn’t have to say what was on their mind, their expressions gave it away. Clearly they felt uncomfortable, which in turn made Trini feel uncomfortable….worse she wanted to throw up.

There was only so much whispering a person could drown out. Trini stood, her back to everyone staring at her gym locker. She couldn’t even remember her freaking combination, her hand starting to sweat, for being so tough her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Flashes of her altercation with Bulk and Skull crossed her mind. If these girls wanted to hurt her, there were too many of them to actually fight back.  

“Oh this is _ridiculous_ ” Amanda Clark’s voice broke the unbearably tense silence. She let out a breath, clearly beside herself that she even had to say anything about it. Without Rebecca, or Kimberly for that matter, Amanda could stand as her own person. “It was a stupid picture. None of you even know the _context._ That could have been a dare, or getting drunk at some party.” The cheerleader went to her locker to retrieve her uniform, “Those of you who were cool enough to be invited to the summer bash lake party knows I’ve made out with Kimberly” Oh ho, that was going to be a story Trini needed to hear, “It’s not a big deal, and if Trini’s gay, so what? Who gives a shit? She’s not looking at you. Get over it. Angel Grove should be better than _this_ ” Amanda shut her locker door, her regular clothes securely inside, while she had been talking she changed in front of everyone. Like any other day.

Trini felt the tension in her shoulders drop when the sounds of lockers started to open. They actually listened to what Amanda had to say, go figure. When Rebecca wasn’t at her side, Amanda actually wasn’t so bad, Trini just wished the girl could stand up to her so called friend. At least with Amanda’s little pep-talk, the girls in the locker room were distracted long enough with changing into the super flattering grey short sleeved t-shirt and carolina blue mesh shorts. With her back to the world, Trini could quickly change, and get out of there with her head down before anyone could really notice.

Today the begrudging students of Angel Grove would have to record their mile time. Ugh. Running. They would do this once in the fall and once in the spring to see how much they could improve over the year. It meant four laps around the track that surrounded the football field. The boys mostly just saw it as a personal challenge to see who could get the best time, so the testosterone fueled competition flew by the rest of the class. The girls had a different approach. The ones not so athletically inclined simply just walked it with their friends, the athletic ones kept a steady pace the entire time not breaking out of a jog, while others went back and forth between jogging and walking to try and get a decent time.

Trini wasn’t involved in athletics for a long time, nothing formal like this, her parents would put her in rec softball leagues over the summer to try and get her to make new friends. As if replacing the friends she met on the Sandlot was so easy. Trini kept up a slow jog, she didn’t want to be associated with the girls who walked. Sprints she was fine at, the long distance is what sucked.

Amanda, surprisingly, kept a similar pace to Trini. Eventually jogging in the lane right beside her, “Ugh. Jogging is for people who hate themselves” The cheerleader complained, something they could both agree on.

“You sure you want to be seen with me?” Trini scoffed, she knew the kind of reputation she garnered over the past couple of days. The laughter coming from the blonde beside her put her at ease. “Why are you even talking to me?”

“Because I think it’s crap what happened to you” Amanda must have felt guilty, she knew exactly who was behind everything and she didn’t say a word. Trini couldn’t imagine living life being afraid of her own friends. That popularity and being on a cheerleading team trumped personal happiness. Kimberly completely crumbled in that lifestyle, Rebecca thrived, and Amanda was stuck. “And I, ah, never really thanked you for helping us that night at the party. We were so trashed that night...God, we were so mean to you, you had no reason to help us”

“Well, I guess we’re even now” At least Amanda could acknowledge that she also assisted Rebecca in her little welcome wagon. The cheerleader wasn’t completely innocent. “Thanks for what you said back there” Trini wasn’t sure how she felt about having a one on one conversation with Amanda Clark. Zack assured her that she wasn’t as bad as Trini thought.

“Yeah….you looked pretty shaken” Great, Trini did not want to relive that moment any longer. Neither girl spoke for a couple of minutes, just jogging along the stupid track, trying to keep a steady pace with their breathing. “I should’ve lied and said I was on my period” Amanda gripped on the front of her t-shirt, moving it back and forth to try and cool herself off.

Trini laughed, shaking her head, there were two types of male gym teachers. The ones that didn’t want to hear or have anything to do with menstruation, or the type that just didn’t care and made the girls do it anyway. “That actually works?”

“Mhmm. Becca got out of the mile last spring with it” Amanda’s upbeat tone seemed to change at the mention of her so called close friend, “I swear that girl can get out of anything. When we did the swim unit Freshman year, she lied and said she couldn’t swim just to get out of our ten lap warm up. She had to do them alright, but with a kickboard” That sounded like Rebecca, twisting truths to get her way, “In art she purposely fell behind so far that our teacher made her take it home with her, just so she could trace a cockatoo head out of an encyclopedia” Trini sent her a look at that one, “It was a weird assignment” Amanda’s breathing started to grow heavy, her pace slowing down. Trini actually slowed herself down to keep pace with the cheerleader.   

Trini could just picture the trio of girls in middle school, the worst years. Technically there were four of them at that time, but Trini had never met Megan, the girl from the photo. Kimberly had left her life of baseball behind and adopted a new persona, one that thrived on tearing people down to rise ahead. Everyone in Angel Grove knew not to mess with the cheerleaders if they knew what was good for them. Sending that photo had been Kimberly’s breaking point, but Trini was sure she had hurt plenty of others along the way. She had years of bullying under her belt to feel guilty over.

That's why Trini couldn't pinpoint Amanda's motivation. Was it because she was trying to get into good graces, knowing she has feelings for Zack? Or was she actually trying to be a good person? As much as Trini appreciated the girl standing up for her she knew to keep the cheerleader at arms length. Rebecca still had something on her, and Trini knew from experience that the fear of a secret getting out could trump doing the right thing.

Still, Amanda was trying, so some credit had to be given. She could have easily taken advantage of that situation in the locker room. Rebecca would have thrived at the opportunity. For now Trini could play this game, if it even was a game, and humored Amanda with her company. It made running suck a little less, and gave her a bit of insight to Kimberly’s other life through the eyes of someone else.

Trini didn't face much resistance when the girls had to change out of their gym clothes. Everyone had to redress, look decent enough, and make it to their next class before the next bell would ring. There was no time to be a homophobic, further proof that locker rooms will never be sexy. Third period English class with Ms. Johnson went well, even if Trini wasn’t a huge fan of _Lord of the Flies_ _._ Even though Jason didn’t have English at the same time as Trini he still had Ms. Johnson for a teacher and had all the same assignments. He said he could get the movie so that he wouldn’t have to read the book and invited Zack and Trini to come over and watch it.  Despite not being in the class Billy would also come by to watch the movie, just so he could spend time with his friends.

Trini would have to stop at her locker between third period english and fourth period history. She expected to find a lovely arrangement hateful words written on her locker, sure, that didn’t bother her as much anymore. No, what was really a thorn in her side was the sight of Rebecca Golloway, pressed up against her locker, making out with-of all fucking people- Ty Flemming. Kimberly’s ex-boyfriend. Somehow just when Trini thought Rebecca couldn’t stoop any lower, somehow she does. Dating, or whatever, an ex-boyfriend? That had to go against a cheer-friendship code. Fuck the textbooks, she could live a day without having them in class. She needed to bleach her eyes for having witnessed such a gross display of PDA.

Trini’s path to her fourth period class was cut off as she was approached by an Asian girl clad in a pink and white cardigan “Hi, are you Trini Gomez?” Trini had never seen this girl before, even as a new student she felt she at least had the sophomore class pretty down pact. So either someone slipped through the cracks, or this girl was an upperclassman. A pretty girl slipping past Trini’s mind wasn’t as likely, “I’m sorry to bother you” She walked in tandem with Trini, “Right, where are my manners? I’m Mia Watanabe, I’m the senior president of the GSA club”

Trini wasn’t following, but this girl seemed pretty intent on singling her out to talk to, “...Okay?”

The upperclassman seemed to pick up on the other girl’s confusion, “Gay straight alliance” She opened up the pink folder she had been carrying to hand Trini a flyer. “We meet every Thursday in Mr. Yost’s room. Um, we’re not a very big club, but new members are always welcome”

Trini honestly was surprised Angel Grove even had such a club with the way the general student body reacted to a photo. “Look, I get why you’re talking to me. But I’m not going to be some poster child that you can-”

“No, no that’s not” The other girl sighed, regaining her composure instantly, “If you need a safe place to talk and process your feelings you have somewhere to go” Trini glanced down to the flyer in her hand, impressed at the use of the different pride flags to border the text, Mia clearly had too much time on her hands,  “Just know you’re not alone”

Trini was never a club person, and she definitely didn’t need this kind of club. Sitting around a group of strangers and talking about her feelings? Yeah, hard pass. She’d rather deal with her issues on her own, “If I say I’ll consider it, will you go away?” All she wanted was to be left alone, it really wasn’t a hard concept.

Mia clearly didn’t expect that reaction, she simply nodded and backed off “Thursday’s after school, the doors always open” As the upperclassman walked away, Trini felt a pang of guilt, so she could’ve handled that better. She looked down to the flyer one more time before folding it up and putting it in her back pocket. As much as she hated the idea of clubs, it was reminder that she wasn’t alone...there were other people in Angel Grove like her, like Kim.

Trini headed into her history class and took her seat directly behind Rebecca. She _really_ hated the alphabet. Amanda sat in the seat directly right of Trini. Trini hated that she basically had an opposite class schedule as her friends. The only person in history she felt semi-comfortable with was Tommy Oliver, but he sat on the other side of the room. Since she came in a little later than usual due to her conversation with Mia, Rebecca had already been seated, fantastic. As Trini tried to get by the cheerleader, Rebecca turned her attention away from the exchange she was having with Amanda to kick her bag out in Trini’s path. Petty bitch. Trini visibly stumbled, but didn’t give the cheerleader the satisfaction of falling.

Amanda watched on, her eyes wide, as Trini had taken her seat “You okay?”

“Yeah, you should really watch where you’re going” Rebecca’s tone laced with venom, she clearly wasn’t happy with the other cheerleader today. With Kimberly gone the balance of power was out of whack. Rebecca held all of it, and Amanda constantly seemed to be subtly undermining her.

Trini rolled her eyes, Amanda mouthing the word ‘sorry’ to her before opening up her books to get ready for class. Trini really wished she could like this class, her teacher Mr. Jones actually made history pretty fun, but Rebecca sitting in front of her made it impossible. When Amanda noticed that Trini couldn’t follow along due to not having a book she motioned for her to move her desk against hers so they could share. Mr. Jones didn’t even bat an eye as Trini physically slid her desk next to the cheerleaders, he’d rather have a five second disruptive noise than a student give up or fall asleep on him.

At this angle Trini could have a better view of Rebecca. The newly instated head cheerleader looked beyond irritated, her jaw clenched as she wrote down her notes, clearly not pleased with her friend. Trini set her notebook down on the textbook, using this opportunity to ask Amanda a question that has burned in her mind. Taking a page out of Kimberly’s communication book, Trini wrote down at the top of her notebook, _Did you know Rebecca is dating Ty Flemming?_

Amanda eye’s drifted from the notebook to the cheerleader sitting diagonally from her. Her lips tightened into a thin line as she wrote Trini a response. Clearly she needed to question her loyalties, _Yes_

Trini made sure Mr. Jones wasn’t watching before writing another message to the cheerleader, _How long?_ She needed to know, for Kimberly’s sake.

The blonde took the notebook entirely from Trini so she could write out a message. Oh boy, it must have been a long one. Amanda had no reason to be honest with a girl she had barely known. Kimberly, Amanda and Rebecca had been friends and teammates for years, went through so much together, yet each of them lost a sense or morality along the way. It all pointed back to one clear event. Kimberly. She shared that photo of Megan that went viral and never paid a consequence for it. Rebecca got her poetic revenge by finding someone Kimberly cared about.  

Amanda was the girl stuck in the middle, she loved being a cheerleader, she loved having friends to share memories of high school football games with. She adapted the personalities of her fellow cheerleaders and provided an extra body for intimidation, and back up for a verbal smackdown. She settled into the life of a follower. Now her perfect world was shattered, her friends tore each other apart, and left her in the dust. Amanda couldn’t fully trust Kimberly, not after what she did, and the one person she thought she could trust was nothing but mean and would threaten her. No wonder she gravitated toward Zack, toward Trini. People who have shown her kindness, despite the way she's treated people in the past.

An office aide broke Mr. Jones from his train of thought by coming into the room and handing him a pink piece of paper. After a moment of looking over the slip he nodded, understanding what came next, “Amanda, you’re wanted in the office”

The cheerleader froze, confusion written on her face, she had no idea why she needed to go to the office. “Keep the book, you can give it to me tomorrow” Amanda kept her voice low as she gathered the rest of her belongings, Trini moving her desk back to it’s original position for her to get by. As the cheerleader turned back to say goodbye to Rebecca she was met with a smirk, one she had known all too well. Once class resumed, Trini quickly opened up her notebook to the page Amanda had been writing her message on.

_They went Facebook official last night. They’ve been dating for two weeks, Rebecca claims she didn’t want to hurt Kimberly’s feelings so soon after the breakup. Rebecca’s been messaging him privately since Homecoming. I don’t know if he cheated on Kim, but she’s had her eye on him for awhile. If you ask me she’s doing it to_

The confession was cut off, as Amanda had to stop writing in order to leave the classroom. Rebecca’s vendetta against Kim had been brewing for sometime. Trying to steal her boyfriend to get under her skin. When Kimberly and Ty broke up so suddenly it became clear to all of Angel Grove that she wasn’t ever serious about him. Rebecca needed to take down someone she cared about, and it clearly wasn’t Tyler Flemming. Trini made for the better target in the end.

After History class, Trini could finally be with an actual friend. Zack met her underneath the staircase for lunch so they could talk about their day in privacy. Trini had to fill him in on Rebecca dating Ty Flemming and how gross it was to witness the jock and cheerleader couple suck face against her locker. If Rebecca wanted the power that came with a couple status she went after the wrong ex-boyfriend.

Every now and again Zack would take a pause from his sandwich to check his phone, sighing when he didn’t get the result he was looking for. No one messaged him, and Trini doubted that he would be waiting around for a text from Billy or Jason. “What’s the deal with you and Amanda anyway? Are you actually dating?”

Zack was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, but Trini grabbing his arm prevented him from purposefully taking a large bite of food to avoid a complicated question. “We’ve just been talking back and forth” She gave him a knowing look, “Okay so we’ve been flirting _a lot_. It’s harmless” When she let go of his arm he took that big bite anyway so he could ask, “Wouldyoucareifwedated?”

Dealing with boys could be such a freaking hassle. Trini frowned in disgust as he talked with food in his mouth, by now she could at least understand and translate avoid-serious-question language. “...You’re holding off on asking her out on account of me?”

“You’re my number 1. I would never try dating someone that made you uncomfortable” He took a swig of his coke to chase his sandwich, “So whatever we just talk” Zack shrugged, he seemed to be okay with his current situation.

“You can ask her out” Trini laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder, “You have my stamp of approval” Trini could appreciate the fact that he didn’t let his dick defy what loyalty meant, that despite whatever feelings he had for a cheerleader he wouldn’t pursue them on her account. Amanda wasn’t the worst.

Zack’s eyes lit up with excitement, oh he must’ve been wanting to ask her out for awhile, “Now we gotta get you a cheerleader” He teased, “We could double date” Rubbing his chin in thought he looked up to the ceiling, “Now who do you have the hots for, that you can ask out?”

Trini punched him in the arm, making the boy flinch in pain, “Way to ruin that moment” the idea of dating, or worse, double dating scared her. Trini wasn’t ready to take that step, she’d much prefer the private bubble she and Kimberly created for themselves. The one where everyone wasn’t involved in their business.

The two were so caught up in teasing each other that they didn’t notice Tommy Oliver standing before them, having to clear his throat to garner their attention. “Hey guys, you don’t have to eat under the stairs like this” He rubbed the back of his neck, “You can sit at my table in the cafeteria” He would never make this kind of offer if Jason were around, but with the quarterback gone, Trini and Zack were free from their fallout drama.

Trini knew Jason wouldn’t like this, but Tommy was still an original member of their ranger gang. He hadn’t done anything wrong to Trini and Zack bowed out of the group on his own. Kimberly still had faith in him, and by the way he stepped up to defend the trio against Bulk and Skull, Trini didn’t have a reason not to humor him. “Why are you asking us this?”

“I don’t want you to have to hide out here, you’d be showing the whole school that those pictures didn’t bother you” Tommy wanted her to make a statement.

“I’ve been eating under these stairs since I got here” Which was now a couple of weeks, “I don’t need to go out there. I don’t give a shit what they think about me” Despite some making it loud and clear how they felt about her, “I get it, you’re looking out for me, and thank you for that. I don’t need a cafeteria. I don’t need to be protected by the great Tommy Oliver. I’m not your charity case. I want my friends. So if you want to be my friend, you’ll eat with us under the stairs. Otherwise you can go sit with the other popular kids in that social jungle”

“...Yeah what she said” Zack nodded confidently, trying to have her back as best as possible.

Tommy watched the pair of old friends, the way Trini shook her head at Zack for not actually adding anything to her point. It brought back memories, their relationship didn’t really change that much. If it weren’t for the photo, Tommy thought that the two would be dating. He contemplated his options. He could go into the cafeteria and sit at the popular table with the rest of the jocks or sit with two old friends and try and catch up on lost time. The baseball player surprised them both when he took a seat on Trini’s other side and opened up a can of coke. “So, what’re you guys talking about?”

“How hot cheerleaders are” Zack replied without a beat, Trini wanted to deck him again for bringing up cheerleading, specifically to Tommy. Who dated a cheerleader, the cheerleader that the duo were talking about before he arrived.

“Like Ms. Johnson?” Tommy laughed, of course Tommy would comment on the attractive teacher, Zack and Jason always did,  “Remember when she would lifeguard at the pool?” Their English teacher and the school’s cheerleading coach used to lifeguard during those days at the sandlot. It was her way of making extra money during the summers off of college.

A particular memory instantly came to Zack and Trini’s mind, “You mean when you two and Jason pressured Billy to jump off the high dive when he wasn’t ready to?” Trini shook her head as she pictured the three ten year old boys going off the diving board themselves and convincing Billy that he would be fine. With Jason’s reassurance, Billy thought he’d be okay, only to panic later. “He freaking almost drowned”

“Yeah but Ms. Johnson brought him back with a little TLC” Zack winked, only to be smacked.

“CPR” Trini corrected, the memory simply reminding her that even though the boys in her life were sixteen now they would probably do the exact same thing.

“Does Billy think that still counts as his first kiss?” Tommy asked, earning a cackle from Zack. That whole summer Billy could go on about how he was kissed by an older woman, earning so much jealousy from some of the other boys that crushed on the lifeguard. Despite almost dying he became a legend among the kids at the sandlot.

The three of them continued to rattle off their favorite memories from that summer. Avoiding any Jason related stories to prevent awkwardness with Tommy. There was the time Zack got a giant wad of gum in Trini’s hair and Kimberly suggested that the best way to get it out without damaging it was to cover her head in peanut butter. It worked, but Trini couldn’t eat pb&j sandwiches for the rest of the summer. There was the time Zack climbed the backstop fence behind home plate on a dare. The fence’s purpose was to keep fly balls from leaving the stadium and to protect people outside the field, not for ten year olds to climb. He was able to climb the sixteen feet and sit on the top of fence before realizing how high he actually was, too afraid to come down. The five of them took about an hour to convince Zack that he was going to be okay and give him the courage to descend the fence. Then there was Tommy’s favorite day when the gang learned Kimberly was afraid of sliding, so they bought a tarp from the hardware store and covered it in water to teach her the proper technique. The excess of water left a giant rectangle of ruined grass in the middle of the outfield for a week. To be young and drama free, those were the days.

Trini hated that their trip down memory lane had to be cut short by the period bell. With Kimberly gone, she needed to have something to look forward to. Zack, and the surprise of Tommy Oliver, were able to take her out of that headspace. She could let her guard down, and actually laugh without having to worry about being approached by anyone who wanted something from her or tried to bring her down. Sixth period without Kimberly sucked, turns out without the other girl there biology was really dull. At least they were moving on from the subject of plants and segwaying ecology. If that could be counted as a victory. She missed Kimberly’s stupid little hangman games, and the way she would try and get Trini into trouble with the teacher. With Kimberly’s phone locked away she couldn’t even text her.

Spanish wasn’t much better, but the teacher didn’t have as strict of a phone policy so as long as she could keep her phone hidden, she could get away with it. Which was a good thing, as Zack currently had been sitting in Ms. Johnson’s seventh period English class. He even created a new group message with Billy, and Jason.

 _Zack Taylor: 3:01  
_ _Let’s play a game. Who was everyone’s first kiss? I’ll go first. Z Delgado at camp_

Trini rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what information he was trying to dig up.

 _Trini Gomez: 3:02  
_ _Fuck you. You know it’s Trent_

 _Jason Scott: 3:05  
_ _Do I have to?_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:06  
_ _What’s said in the group chat stays in the group chat_

 _Billy Cranston: 3:07  
_ _Ms. Johnson_

Trini could only imagine the grin on Zack’s face right now.

 _Jason Scott: 3:10  
_ _Rebecca Golloway at a 7th grade dance_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:11  
_ _What the actual fuck_

 _Billy Cranston 3:12  
_ _Jason dated her for two weeks in 7th grade_

 _Jason Scott: 3:13  
_ _It sucked._

Trini shook her head, she needed to get the mental image of Jason and Rebecca being an item for a hot second out of her head. A small town meant a shallow dating pool but Rebecca seemed to infect every facet of Trini’s life like a virus. She thought about the rest of the group’s first kiss. Kimberly’s was a girl at her softball camp while Tommy’s...his very well could have been Kim.  Zack sent her a private message outside of their fun little group chat.

 _Zack Taylor 3:29  
_ _Amanda didn’t show up to English. Do you know anything about that?_

Trini frowned in confusion, the last she saw Amanda was in history class but that had to be hours ago. There was no sign of the cheerleader after she was sent to the office. With Spanish ending she shot Zack a quick text before having to head out of class and meet up with her mother for pick up.

 _Trini Gomez: 3:31  
_ _No man I’m sorry I don’t_

Trini rushed to her locker, she wanted to do a quick swap of her books so she could get the hell out of there without having to see Rebecca. Or worse, Rebecca and freaking Ty with one another. What she didn’t expect to see was a tall blonde girl, leaning her back up against Rebecca’s locker with her arms folded. Wearing a red t-shirt that showed off a serious set of biceps, she definitely didn’t look like a cheerleader, hell she looked reluctant to even be standing there. _Now_ what? All Trini wanted to do was get out of here.

“Can I help you?” Trini, still in a rush, started to put the combination in her lock, “Look I have to go, my mom’s waiting”

“My girlfriend sent me” The blonde glanced over to the now open locker door, reading some of Angel Grove’s finest hate speech. Girlfriend? Oh shit. Mia. The GSA chick. This was another pitch. “She thought I would be better at this...she can come off a bit intense.”

“If this is about your little club I said I’d think about it” Trini could tell that she didn’t want to be here, so she humored her, “So you can tell your girlfriend that you tried. Look, I’ll be honest with you, I don’t do the whole club thing”

“I can respect that.” She kept her arms folded, “You don’t even have to join. But on those days where it feels like the world is against you have a place to vent. Or, if you’re hungry, every meeting we have free food. We’re not that intimidating”

Trini swung her backpack over her shoulder, closing her locker, “Can you guys do something about this?” She asked motioning to the wall of hate speech on the metal door.

Before the other girl could respond, Rebecca approached the duo, Ty Flemming’s arm draped across her shoulders. A sneer stuck on her face when the girl against her locker didn’t even budge. “Oh, I shouldn’t even be surprised. Lauren Shiba hears news of a fellow lezzy and she’s already trying to recruit her for her “team”. Needing a new butch for your softball team?”

“Hi Lauren” Ty mumbled, being on the baseball team must’ve meant the two crossed paths a lot.  

Technically she was recruiting her for something, but it wasn’t the softball team, “Oh. Right. I forgot my manners” The blonde looked over in Trini’s direction, “Do you play? We actually lost a couple of seniors last year”

“Actually...yeah, I’ve dabbled” The longer Trini interacted with the girl, the more irritated Rebecca would get, she hoped her mother would understand.

“Of _course_ she does” Rebecca rolled her eyes, “The only thing gayer than softball is women’s golf. Wouldn’t that just interfere with your schedule?”

“Golf and Softball are in two different seasons” Lauren shook her head, “If you’re going to try and insult me at least get your facts straight” The upperclassman stood up straight, having a good six inches on Rebecca. The other girl may’ve been more intimidated if she didn’t have a jockstrap of a boyfriend attached to her, “I’d watch what you say around me” The softball player glanced in Trini’s direction, “Just remember, you don’t have to commit to anything. See you around Trini...Ty...” Lauren didn’t actually know the cheerleader’s name, she turned to Rebecca’s locker, Trini’s message still written in bold red lettering. “Bitch”

As Lauren walked away Rebecca’s scowl intensified, Lauren made her look stupid and that was unacceptable to her, “Run along Chihuahua” This exchange already made Rebecca late for cheerleading and as the new head cheerleader that didn’t bode well for her. “I’ve seen enough of your face today”

“Yeah, good luck with that one” Trini didn’t like Ty but damn did he have his hands full with this one. Ty narrowed his eyes at Trini, okay so the hate is definitely a mutual thing, at least they were on the same page.

One thing was certain. Trini made it through her first day post photo-incident relatively unscathed. Four more days to go. The car ride home felt like every other, June would pester Trini for details about her school day and if she had any important homework assignments, Trini barely gave her responses and tried to reassure her that everything was going fine. She sure as hell wouldn’t be telling her about her encounter with the president and first lady of the GSA club. That would be too much. All she needed to know was that she had Zack, and kind of Tommy, she didn’t have to deal with the harsh reality of high school alone.

After an early dinner, Trini had gone to her room to get some of her homework done when she received a text message from Zack.

 _Zack Taylor: 6:13  
_ _I’m like 80% Kimberly Hart is bi. Definitely just gave you a huge in. Your welcome ;)_

Just as she was typing her response, trying to figure out what the hell he did, her phone received an incoming call from an number she didn’t recognize. The phone number was from Angel Grove so it was either a dumb kid from school trying to prank her or...oh what did Zack do? Accepting the call she put her phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Hey girl, it’s me” There was a pause, “Kim”

Trini closed her bedroom door and moved toward her window, “I know your voice anywhere” Trini leaned up against her wall, “How are you even calling me? Isn’t your cellphone locked up?”

“It is, it definitely still is. But you see we have this thing called a house phone that can also make calls. I know, it sounds archaic”

“Sure, I get that. So what you have my number memorized? How did you even get it?” If Kimberly was like any teenager, she wouldn’t have numbers written anywhere and just relied on her phone’s memory to store her contacts.

“....About that….” There was a long pause before Kimberly started her explanation, “I may have ordered a pizza, had Zack deliver it to me and got your number through him” Trini had to laugh at the extent her girl had to go through in order to get her phone number, Kimberly was so fucking extra. “Also he’s been asking me some _interesting_ questions lately”

“Oh God” Trini brought a hand to her forehead, “Zack may be trying to hook us up” She might as well be honest about it, “He’s been trying to figure out if you even like girls so as of right now he’s 80% sure you’re bi”

“I see, well, he’s pretty close” Trini missed the sound of Kimberly’s laugh, “I’ll have you know that I’m 100% bi, and you have a pretty good shot to get with me”

“A pretty good shot? Okay Hart, I see how it is” Seeing as this call was going to last longer, Trini moved to sit on her bed, trying to get more comfortable, “So, I heard something interesting today. Amanda Clark and the summer fling lake party?”

“Oh _god_ ” Kimberly sounded horrified before laughing again, “How the hell did that come up?”

“I have my sources” Trini wanted to know what that one was about, “What happened?”

“Okay so, don’t judge me too much. There’s these two guys on the football team Max Cooper and Danny Delgado. Now-I want to preface this we had been drinking, a lot, at this point. Max dared us to kiss, Amanda and I. Rebecca and Megan didn’t want any part of this little deal. He said it’d be really hot...and I’m a bargaining woman. So I told them that we would do it, only if he and Danny kissed each other first. On the lips, and it had to be worth it. They had to take a shot before doing it but, I was surprised they actually did it. They earned their girl on girl kiss and Amanda and I gave them a show”

Trini blinked, having to take in the extent of that story, while trying not to picture it, “Wow...so...uh, you get drunk and kiss girls often?”

“I mean, that wasn’t a big deal...” Kimberly knew how that came off so she quickly tried to recover, “I’ve only kissed three girls, I’m sure you understand, you’ve had to of kissed way more girls before coming back to Angel Grove”

“Actually I haven’t” It wasn’t a secret that Kimberly was way more experienced when it came to sex, she’s had boyfriends and judging by the way she’s _kissed_ , she’s had the practice. “Just two” Kira and Kimberly, that was her number. She’d never even gone past first base, though she was positive she could’ve gotten to second if Kimberly’s dad didn’t interrupt them the one day.

“Oh” Was there something about Trini that made Kim think otherwise? “That’s okay” Neither girl spoke for good thirty seconds, clearly mulling over Trini’s lack of experience. Over the phone it felt like an eternity of dead air before Kimberly’s voice rang through her ear, “How was your day? I wanted to check up on you”

Trini for one was extremely glad of the subject change, “Well...it wasn’t as bad as I expected, but still weird” Amanda was nice to her, Tommy ate lunch with her, and she was sought out by the freaking gay club. The only constant of a normal day was actually Rebecca being cruel to her. “It’s not the same without you. How’s suspended life?”

“Boring, as you’d expect from someone who can’t use her phone or laptop. I’ve actually done a lot of jogging. Went up into the mountains. I’ve been taking a lot of me time” Trini’s phone buzzed, indicating that she had a message but she chose to ignore it, “Some fresh air I think has been good for me. I just feel lighter, you know?”

The third time her phone buzzed Trini sighed in aggravation, this better not be her mother, “That’s great Kim...hold on a sec” She looked down to her messages to see that the group message with Zack, Jason and Billy started to light up.

 _Zack Taylor 7:47  
_ _I get off at nine tonight. Anyone want to meet up in the quarry for a bonfire? I need you guys_

 _Jason Scott 7:49  
_ _Sure man. U ok?_

 _Zack Taylor: 7:50  
_ _Later_

 _Billy Cranston 7:51  
_ _I’ll be there. Do you want me to bring campfire sized marshmallows or just the ones that are marked large?_

 _Trini Gomez: 7:53  
_ _Mind if I bring a plus one?_

 _Zack Taylor: 7:54  
_ _Whatever you want to bring Billy...and sure Trini_

It wasn’t like Zack to send an S.O.S message like this so something clearly had shaken him up sometime after he had visited Kimberly. Trini only prayed it didn’t have to do with his sick mother. Trini put the phone back up to her ear, “Sorry about that. Hey, question. What’re you up to later?”

“You’re kidding right? I’m not allowed to see anyone right now”

“Zack’s planning on a bonfire, c’mon it’ll be fun. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Really Trini just wanted to see Kimberly in person again, “Are your parents even home?”

Trini could hear Kimberly sigh, almost disappointed, “No actually, they’re upstate until tomorrow”

“Perfect so they won’t even know. I’ll swing by now, and save you from your ivory tower of boredom and house phones”

“I’ll see you soon….you Trini Gomez are a bad influence”

Since Trini left her house on the earlier side it gave her some extra alone time with Kim before they had to meet up with the boys at the mountain. It was the perfect plan. Avoiding having to talk to her mother, Trini snuck out her bedroom window, down the tree and off she went. Sneaking out of the Gomez household quickly became child’s play to the teenage girl. Besides, Zack needed his friends right now, being out on a school night wasn’t going to get in her way of stepping up as a friend. Jason, Billy, Zack, even Tommy had been there for her, she could return the favor.

When Trini finally made it to the Hart house she was greeted by Kimberly pulling her inside by the jacket, waiting for the door to close, before kissing her. Time apart makes the heart grow fonder, heck, Trini could get used to that kind of hello. “Missed you too” Trini’s grin was lopsided, as Kimberly stepped away from the other girl to lead her further into the house.

“Do we need to bring anything?” Kimberly asked, getting ready by putting her cheerleading letterman jacket on. “Blankets? Snacks? Waters?”

Trini recognized the nervous behavior of trying to over prepare, June Gomez was the queen of over preparing when something had been bothering her. “Nah, Billy and Jason have it covered” Trini tilted her head to the side, “Kim, you're fine, these are your friends too”

“Are they?” Kimberly wasn't convinced, “We've drifted so far apart over the years. Maybe you should just go without me”

“Absolutely not” This was Trini’s chance to reintegrate Kimberly into the group. Despite being much shorter, Trini stood behind Kimberly and wrapped her arms around her. Kimberly instantly relaxing in her hold, “I promise, it'll be fun”

“You know, we _could_ stay here instead. I could light up the fireplace. We could get a nice blanket and cuddle in this _empty_ house of mine” Kimberly knew exactly what she was doing, using promises of cuddling to try and entice Trini into changing her mind.

Trini rested her chin on Kimberly’s shoulder, she did drive a hard bargain, “...Do you have s'mores?”

Kimberly pouted, “I live with a heart surgeon and a dentist, what do you think?” The Hart’s selection of food always leaned toward the healthier side, even when they were kids. It was why Kimberly loved going to Trini’s house, she could actually have carbonated drinks in peace.

“I think we’re going to a bonfire” She kissed her cheek, “But let’s bring extra waters just in case” If any of her mom’s advice stuck with her it was that boys were very forgetful. If it wasn’t on Billy’s list of things to get, it wasn’t going to come.

Trini let go of Kimberly so the other girl could grab a couple of water bottles from the fridge and put them into a bag. With everything ready they left the Hart household, locked up and headed to the quarry on foot to meet up with the boys. It would give them a good half hour by themselves without needing a phone to communicate.

There was one thing Trini needed to tell Kim, something that she’d rather say in person. “Kim, uh there’s something I need to tell you” Trini waited until they were well on their path, once they hit the more unpopulated areas, Kimberly reached over to lace their fingers together and hold hands.

Kimberly knew that tone well, like Trini was going to drop a bomb on her so she braced herself, assuming the worst, “What happened to you?”

“What? No” Trini wasn’t sure how she felt that Kim’s mind  instantly went there, “Rebecca’s dating Ty Flemming now, and I thought that would be better coming from…” Trini couldn’t even finish her sentence as Kimberly just started heartily laughing, “Me...okay you are taking this better than I thought you would”

“Oh my god” Kimberly brought her free hand up to her chest, her eyes tearing up in the process of laughing too hard, “I shouldn’t even be surprised. Oh well she can have him” Kimberly’s laughter quelled, realizing Rebecca’s thought process, “At least she can give him what he wants”

“You know she’s only doing it to get back at you”

“I’m well aware, but if I let it bother me, then she wins” Kim, knew exactly how these sort of emotional mind games worked, she used to be the queen of them. “Besides, I’ve moved onto someone who’s way better for me. So really I just feel bad for her”

“Oh yeah? Should I be jealous?” Trini teased, “What’re they like?”

“Well, she’s amazing. Probably the most caring person I’ve ever met” Kimberly gave Trini’s hand a little squeeze, “Really pretty too, she’s got a killer jawline...Questionable fashion sense” Kimberly laughed as Trini sent her a mock offended look, “She’s like a fun sized candybar”

“Okay now you’re just making fun of me” Trini shook her head, Kimberly started off really well, it wasn’t her damn fault that she was so short.

“I am” Kimberly couldn’t hide her smile, she could finally be able to smile again, “I think you’re adorable”

“No, no” Trini used her free hand to wave a finger at the taller girl, “I am not adorable. There are way better words to use to describe me” Kimberly’s brow raised, “Like badass, tough, resilient”

“Oh badass is debatable” Kimberly tried to stop herself from laughing at the way Trini pouted at her, adorable, “Fine ass is probably better”

Trini’s eyebrows shot straight up, not expecting Kimberly to say _that_. “You’ve been checking me out?”

“Mhmm” Kimberly’s pulled into a sly smile and suddenly Trini’s cheeks started to heat up, “I’m just way more subtle at it” Oh shit.

Once they reached the top of the quarry the girls let go of each other’s hands, approaching the boys and the start of the bonfire. So much for being early. Billy had been the one to spot them first, a huge smile growing brighter when he noticed that Trini’s plus one was an old friend. “Kimberly Hart, hi” He scrambled to find one of the blankets to lay it down on a log so she wouldn’t have to sit on something dirty.

“Hey guys” Kimberly stood close to Trini, as they came around the corner, “I hope you don’t mind that I tagged along” She smiled at Billy’s extra effort to make her feel welcome, “Thank you Billy”

“It’s good to see you...you’re always welcome” Jason was sitting across from them, his bad leg stretched out so he wouldn’t feel as agitated, “I like your hair”

Trini frowned as Billy walked back over to Jason’s side, “Why does she get the special treatment?” She grumbled sitting down next to Kimberly the blanket at least being big enough for the two of them to sit on.

“She’s a girl” Billy quickly nodded, as if that answered everything.

“What the hell does that make me? A goat?” Trini’s brows furrowed, the boys instantly laughing. The exchange instantly mirroring similar memories from when they were ten. The boys never saw Trini as a _girl_ she had always been one of the guys to them, where Kimberly wore pink and hated sliding into the dirt if she could avoid it.

“Ah we just like to give you a hard time” Zack tossed them another blanket, with the sun coming down it would get pretty cold up in these parts. “Look at us, the ranger gang is back at it again” He tossed something else onto the fire to make it grow. The gang was almost all here, with the exception of Tommy, five out of six wasn’t too shabby.

“Yeah, making s'mores just like old times” Jason skewered the first marshmallow, Billy wanted to do this properly so he brought the giant campfire sized ones, “We never got around to building that treehouse”

“Oh please” Kimberly was handed the bag of marshmallow’s first, the girl got special treatment, “We were never going to build that treehouse. You guys wanted to play baseball _every_ day”

“I think I still have the blueprints in my work room” Ten year old Billy had been so proud of his architectural skills, even if the slide coming out of the window to the ground, was completely impractical, “We sometimes did other stuff” Billy snapped his fingers, “We played capture the flag that one day” The group had split up into two teams. Jason’s red team and Tommy’s green team, they played the most epic game of capture the flag by using the harbor as their playground. With such a large scale playing field it took the kids six hours for the game to complete with Trini running over the line with the green flag in hand. Never underestimate the short ones.

Trini and Zack exchanged a knowing glance as their three friends continued to reminisce about the past. They experienced a similar nostalgia earlier that day with Tommy. Even though they had grown apart, grown up and went on seperate ways they always carried the memories of that summer in the sandlot. They never truly stopped being friends...apart from Jason and Tommy.

Trini covered herself and Kimberly up with their blanket as the air around them started to feel cool. Kimberly just finished off her first s'more, relishing in the taste of cavity inducing sugar, “I miss baseball” The ex-cheerleader admitted, “My dad’s a huge fan of the game so we watch it all the time on tv, at the stadium, but it’s not the same. It’s not the same as playing” The boys couldn’t see anything under the blanket, so Trini rested a comforting hand on Kimberly’s thigh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean” Zack grinned, “The best feeling in the world was stealing bases right under your nose. I always wanted to steal home, get a run...but it never happened. I could never get past Trini”

“You know it” Trini smirked, she may’ve been the smallest catcher they would ever go up against, but she was tough as nails. If that girl had the ball in her glove any runner was doomed, there was no getting past her.

“I miss hanging out with my best friends every single day playing the game we love” Billy spoke up next, “My dad loved the game, like yours Kim. They would’ve been good friends. I think” He smiled fondly, “Unless your daddy’s a Yankees fan, then not so much. When I went out on that field, I didn’t miss him as much”

“Why did you stop playing?” Kimberly, being relatively the outsider now, asked. “Oh my dad’s a Red Sox fan, moving out West was tough for him. He’s a New England man at heart”

Billy looked to Jason, the other boy nodding showing him his support, “I probably had a good chance of making the Dragons, but I wasn’t going to play if it meant I couldn’t play with Jason” He looked down to his lap, trying to perfectly angle the chocolate between two pieces of graham cracker, “To me it wasn’t just about a game, it was about playing with my family”

“Wow, okay, I guess if we’re throwing all of our cards out there” Trini let out a deep sigh, feeling like it was her turn to go next, “I hated moving away. The first time was the toughest. I played on a couple of teams over the summer but it’s not the same. It didn’t matter because we moved again...and again. I hated my parents so much for taking me away from the only real friends I’ve ever known...I know it’s stupid”

“It’s not stupid” Jason cut her off, he wasn’t going to let her feel embarrassed about how she felt, “We played because we love the game. Trust me, football, not the same” He paused, looking across the fire to the pair of girls, “So what’s holding us back? Kimberly you miss baseball, why not play again? You’re not a cheerleader anymore”

He did have a point, because of her suspension she was officially taken off of the cheerleading squad indefinitely. “Lauren Shiba said there were some spots on the team, apparently a good chunk of seniors graduated last year” Trini shrugged, adding onto what Jason had been suggesting. Kimberly wanted to turn her life around and do something she loved, this could be her chance.

“Because I haven’t played in five years, there’s no way I can step out to tryouts and actually make _any_ team. It’s been too long” Kimberly laughed incredulously, “No way this is ridiculous, I can’t”  

“Tryouts for spring sports is January 25th, we have 94 days to get your butts into gear” Billy didn’t even blink at the math it took to figure out how much time they had. “It’s not impossible, like 11 days, I think if we buckle down and practice we could get you to a varsity level”

“You won’t be alone Kim, I’ll do it too” Trini looked across the fire to Zack, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, “Zack you should try out for the baseball squad. You like stealing bases so much, why not steal Ty Flemming’s spot on the team?”

“What? Awh come on I don’t have the time to join a team...and I _definitely_ don’t have the grades” Zack shook his head, he was still surprised he hadn’t gotten into major trouble with the amount of school he skipped on a semi-regular basis.

“I could help with that” Billy offered, using a napkin to get marshmallow residue off of his hand “I can tutor you”

Trini wanted an opportunity to convince Zack that he should be staying in school and graduate, “If you’re good enough you could even get a scholarship somewhere. This could give you a real chance. But we gotta work for it, hard”

“No way, we’re not actually considering this are we?” Kimberly still wasn’t totally convinced, the whole idea sounded ridiculous to her.

“I can come with the game plan” With his leg out of commission he had to be the outsider looking in, the set of eyes that could coach and help guide them. “Look, we can’t get ahead of ourselves, but why not try? We have 94 days together, just like old times, playing our game and getting better. If you guys don’t make the cut...whatever, it doesn’t matter, because this’ll be something we do together. I’m in, challenge accepted”

“Me too” Billy instantly backed Jason up without question, he seemed to be excited about the idea.

“Ah what the hell, I’ve never backed down from a challenge before” Zack shrugged, “This could be fun” Not the studying bit, and trying to get his grades up to be eligible, but playing baseball every day again.

Trini could feel Kimberly’s eyes on her, the ex-cheerleader waiting for her before saying anything. “Yeah, okay, I’m in” These guys were crazy for thinking this could work, but Trini would bet on her friends for doing the improbable.

“Okay” Kimberly let out a breath, “Ranger rule number 4 right?” That got the others laughing, remembering that handbook Billy made, making all of them sign. “I’m in”

The group settled in, now with their grand plan under way they could relax and talk about some of the more light hearted things going on in their lives. At one point Kimberly noticed Trini had some chocolate by her lip and instead of telling her she brushed it off with her thumb and licking it off, the motion leaving Trini stunned. Billy and Jason were going back and forth to how they would coach so they missed it, but Zack didn’t. He sent her the biggest shit eating grin.

“So Zack” Trini cleared her throat, Kimberly sitting smugly next to her, “What was the big 911? Why did you call us all here for the bonfire? Don’t shove that s’more in your mouth” She pointed, sending him a harsh warning glare. Her mother would be proud.

“Right, okay.” Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair, he wasn’t the type to struggle with his words. The four others hung on his words, was his mother okay? “I didn’t want to break up the nostalgia fest but....” He looked directly in Kimberly’s direction, “Amanda Clark’s been suspended, she’s off the cheerleading team”

“What!?” Trini and Kimberly in tandem reacted. No way. “For what?” Kimberly asked, Amanda could be juvenile, or say something catty but that girl was not capable of doing anything to get herself suspended. She loved cheerleading too much for that. Billy and Jason looked on with wide eyes, clearly they were out of the loop with this situation.

“Someone used her school account to print off 422 pages…in color” Zack explained, “Mr. Frank knew it was someone on the cheerleading squad. She’s been suspended for the hate crime...she’s really shaken up about it.”

“That’s bullshit” Trini didn’t think she’d ever be the one to actually defend Amanda but shit, this was insane. “That’s so fucked up” She remembered what Amanda told her on the track, Rebecca knew how to work the school system...that girl had a way of getting out of anything. Of course she pinned obvious evidence on someone else. She was ruthless enough to cut Amanda out and feed her to a shark to get ahead. “That fucking bitch. How did she even know Amanda’s password?”

Kimberly looked down, someone else now had to pay because of something she did, “Because Amanda hasn’t changed her password since she was thirteen” She shook her head, Amanda had been a nostalgic, just like the people sitting around them. “K-A-R-M-1. Kimberly, Amanda, Rebecca, Megan. The number 1 is the first number of the alphabet. It spells karma, we had this joke that we had to find another girl who’s name started with the letter A so our names could spell something out other than Mark.” She let out a shaky breath, her voice cracking “It was a stupid joke, we were 12 and thought we were on top of the world”

“We need to bring that girl down” Trini was done, this was the last freaking straw, “She _cannot_ get away with this. _Any_ of this”

“So what do we do?” Jason didn’t know how things worked in girl world, “Egg her car? TP her house? Put fish in her locker? I know a guy, I could get some fish, real dead”

“If I could get her phone I could set it to-”

“No” Kimberly cut Billy off before he could even finish that thought, “If we do something drastic she’s only going to come back harder, and Amanda will still be suspended. Trini couldn’t pin it on her Friday because she didn’t have the evidence. That’s what we need”

“Mr. Frank already _has_ his evidence” Zack argued, he’d much rather egg this girl’s house, “Amanda’s account printing off all the photos. What can we use that could trump that?”

“We need her to confess. She has to own up to everything she’s done. That’s how we bring her down” Kimberly knew what she needed to do, she’d had enough experience of her own when it came to dealing with the school policies.

“Okay but how are we going to get that?” Trini knew Rebecca was smart, she had been planning this for weeks, no she wasn’t going to let any small detail slip through the cracks. The only person who she told had been Amanda, she wasn’t dumb enough to tell anyone else.

“It has to be me. I created this monster, I can put it down. I have to put it down. Once and for all” Kimberly wanted to pay for every bad thing she had done, especially her sins of this year. This was her chance to start being the person she wanted to be. To officially leave that old life behind her. “I can get the confession”

“Leave the rest of it to me” Billy nodded confidently, he had a plan, and when Billy had a plan he always went big. “Trini, you think you can fit in an air vent?”

“Yeah” Trini scoffed, “I’m like a freaking funsized candy bar” Kimberly managed a smile at that comment, “You tell me what I have to do”

“Now, you know this means that Kimberly and I have to violate our suspension. We’re not allowed on school property” Billy reminded the group, sending an apologetic look to the downtrodden Zack.

“I understand what it means” Kimberly bit her lip, “I wouldn’t ask you to do anything that would get you into trouble Billy. The longer we have to wait on our suspension, the longer Amanda is wrongfully accused. I have to make this right”

“Oh no, I’m still coming. I just needed to say that” Billy smiled, “I won’t let you down Kimberly. Trust me. I have a big plan, we can do this”  
  
Tomorrow they were going to beat Rebecca Golloway at her own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--I did have to include some new characters since it's a high school and there's more outside of the central cast. Mia and Lauren are from Power Rangers Super Samurai and Lauren is the first red female red ranger. So I thought she'd be a good fit to be the Angel Grove Softball team captain. 
> 
> Next Chapter Teases:
> 
> -Kimberly and Rebecca square off  
> -It will be very very family focused. We'll be seeing Trini's father and brothers  
> -Time will move a bit quicker, you'll see. Next chapter will be formatted a little differently from the rest.


	8. Holidaze Part I: October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly, Billy and Trini work together to bring down Rebecca and try and clear Amanda's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry that this update came a lot later than I had hoped. I was on vacation for the past week and didn't get as much downtime as I wanted to for writing. But I'm back now! I'm going to try and keep a more routine update again. I also added a couple of scenes as a little bonus since I know you guys have been waiting long.
> 
> Originally Chapter 8 was going to be MUCH longer but I decided it would be best to split it up into 3 parts. You'll probably understand why quickly enough. :) 
> 
> Also thank you all so much for continually reading this fic, it's been really fun writing this AU and your feedback has been nothing but kind and I really do appreciate everything.

**_October_ **

Going to high school day after day could feel like going through the motions, treading water just to stay afloat. Today, Trini felt like she was heading into a war zone. With the help of Kimberly and Billy they were going to bring Rebecca down once and for all for her cruelty. It was time to knock the queen off her throne and shake the popularity scale. Years from now Trini would be able to remember the worst day of her life, and how she didn’t take this lying down.

“Trini are you alright?” Her mother asked, she could see the intensity in her daughter’s eyes as Angel Grove High came into view down the street. “If it becomes too much we can turn around. That awful girl who did this has been suspended. I got word from the principal last night” June’s eyes darkened, “Oh I am going to give that girl’s parents a call”

“Don’t” Amanda must already be feeling horrible for what was being accused of her. Trini shook her head, Rebecca should be the one to face the wrath of a pissed off mama bear, “Mom please, not today” She wasn’t about to explain how the social politics worked, how Amanda was so easily set up, there wasn’t enough time. She just needed her mother to hold off, “Let me get through one more day”

June didn’t understand why, but now that they were finally starting to have a dialogue she would have respect her wishes, “If that’s really what you want” She could wait another day, stewing exactly what she would unleash on irresponsible parents. “Be honest with me. Are people giving you a hard time?”

Trini’s brows furrowed, her mother opened up to her about how afraid she was...that this sort of thing would happen if the general public found out about her sexuality. Telling her about how girls in the locker room didn’t want her there, how her locker had been riddled with ugly words, it would only prove that her mother was right. That she had every reason in the world to be worried that she would get hurt. “They’re just words” No one tried to physically assault her since the incident with Bulk and Skull. “Whatever, I’m not going to let them bother me. I have people. That’s all I need”

“And we thought moving away from the city would be better for you” June hated to see the way her daughter had to put up with _anything_ at all. School was supposed to be a safe place to enjoy learning and having friends and being young before the woes of adulthood could settle in. “You don’t have to go back to Angel Grove if this is too much, we can start over...send you St. John’s”

Trini shook her head, that was the school Megan was sent to when that scandal was let out of the bag. “No. This was the last move. I’m sick of starting over, I can’t do that again” Also, fuck that, she was not going to go to a christian based private school complete with uniforms. Trini loved plaid but not as a skirt. “It’s High School. In a week something else will happen and I’ll be old news” If Rebecca wanted the attention, she could take center stage for a while, Trini would be happy to pass that torch. “I’ll be fine”

Once the mother and daughter said their goodbyes, Trini entered the school, she had no intention of going to classes today. She first stopped by her locker, pleased to see that it had been completely clean from graffiti. Trini opened the door to see a pink piece of paper fall down, someone must have tried shoving it in the slits at the top of the locker.

_“Those that talk down to you are just trying to walk tall by making you feel small. Rise above” -Unknown._   
_I don’t actually know who said that, but I thought it was good advice. I hope today is a better day.  
\-------Mia Watanabe _

 Color Trini impressed, the president of the GSA club actually did something to get her locker cleaned, even if that meant doing it herself. Trini hoped it didn’t actually come to that, the girl meant well, but she didn’t have to clean up some underclassman’s mess.

Trini took out all of the textbooks she brought into class and placed them in the bottom of her locker with the others, she wasn’t going to need those today. With her backpack much lighter she headed toward the dungeon. Billy had asked Kimberly and Trini to meet up in the room normally used for Saturday detention. For the majority of the school day it wasn’t used, it would be the perfect spot to set up shop.

She entered the room to find Billy sitting near the wall, needing an outlet to power up his laptop, Kimberly looking over his shoulder at his screen. Trini set her bag down on one of the tables before grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, she needed to make an important call.

“Angel Grove” Ms Trang, the secretary.

Trini cleared her throat needing to be on point with her impression, “Hi this is June Gomez, I’m calling to say my daughter, Trini, isn’t feeling well and won’t be coming in today”  Trini knew her mother well, if Ms Trang didn’t excuse the absense she would just have to start threatening.

After a long pause she finally responded, “....I see” She didn’t even question it, “I hope she feels better” Trini wondered if Ms. Trang thought she had been avoiding school due to the photo incident, a fair assumption. Her mother offered her the out, so it wasn’t like she was doing anything _too_ bad.

“Thank you” Trini hung up her phone and handed it over to Billy, “Work your magic”

Billy graciously took her phone and used a cord to hook it up into his laptop, “Could you two please step back? I need some space”

“Sure” Kimberly nodded, she and Trini both stepped away to the other side of the room. Kimberly seemed lost in her own thoughts, she would have to face her inner demons as well as the monster she created in Rebecca. This whole plan rested on her shoulders.

“You’re going to be fine” Trini unzipped her bag to pull out a change of clothes. She needed to wear her normal attire so her mom would think this would be another day at Angel Grove. “Do you mind?” Kimberly, still in a bit of a funk, looked on with a confused expression. Trini motioned with her hand, twirling a finger, until Kim got the picture and turned away from her.

“You don’t have to be shy around me” Kimberly didn’t see what the big deal was, but hell no. Trini wanted a much better setting to take her clothes off around the other girl for the first time. Some place where Billy wouldn’t be in the room would be preferable. Now she was really getting ahead of herself.

“Just keeping the mystery alive” Trini mumbled, taking off her favorite bomber jacket, even if Billy was in his zone she didn’t want the boy to hear her tone. She traded a black with yellow sleeved baseball style shirt, for a black tank top, her baggy jeans had to go in favor of a pair of black and yellow basketball length mesh shorts. Trini had to buy youth sized boys shorts so they would fit her and still have pockets. She took off her beanie and set it on the pile of clothes, needing to tie her hair back into a ponytail. Billy needed her to crawl through a tight enclosed space, she needed to be as comfortable as possible to deal with some heat. “Okay, you’re good” Kimberly didn’t need to turn her back away while she reput her shoes on.

As Kimberly turned back to face her the first period bell rang, Trini officially got away with skipping a day of school. “Nice shorts Gomez” Trini didn't miss the way Kimberly’s eyes darted down to her chest, by wearing a tank top her girls were practically on display. Normally Trini wore so many layers, it made it harder to notice the fact that she hit jackpot in the well endowment lottery.

“And you thought that you were subtle Hart” Trini smirked as she put her discarded clothes into her backpack. Two could play at this game. Making the ex-cheerleader blush with the power of her words would always be considered a win in Trini’s book.

The two girls were startled from their flirtatious banter by Billy setting a map down on the nearby desk. Oblivious to the undertones of their conversation he interrupted, he grabbed a couple of his favorite colored pencils. “Let's run over the game plan”

“Trini will have all of second period to get in position” He used a yellow pencil to mark the path Trini would have to take though the school’s vents. “Her phone is synced to my laptop. Whatever she’s recording I’m going to blast across the Angel Grove network. All of the computers are going to be streaming that feed. We’ll get Mr. Frank’s attention” Billy drew a pink x in the first floor girl’s bathroom, “Kim, this is your best location for confrontation. Also, make sure you loosen the bolts on the vent so Trini can get out” He then set a screwdriver onto the table next to the map, Kimberly picked it up and examined it. “It’s pretty simple”

Trini studied the map, it seemed pretty straight forward, “I can keep this right?” She generally had a great sense of direction, but Kimberly only had a limited time window to confront Rebecca. She needed her to be there on time, having the map with her would be a fail safe.

Billy nodded his head, allowing Trini to fold the map up and put it into her shorts pockets. He then moved to sit back at his laptop. “Zack and Jason know not to talk to text you for a couple of hours to save on your battery” The boy looked through his messages, “Jason wishes us good luck” A smile tugged at Billy’s lips when he saw a message from Zack, “Zack’s jealous that he has to go class”

“Someone has to be on the outside to make sure it’s working” Kimberly opened her jacket to place the screwdriver on an inside pocket. “Even if the livestream doesn’t work, Trini will get the evidence we need to get Amanda off.” Publicly calling Rebecca out once and for all was simply a big bonus.

The bell ending first period would be going off soon. Billy moved a table so he could stand up on it and start unscrewing the vent for Trini. She didn’t have much longer before she would have to start her journey. “You going to be okay?” She reached out to caress Kimberly’s forearm, with Billy there Trini had to be mindful of the way she could comfort the other girl.

Kimberly nodded, “I just want this all to be over, you know?” Trini understood, too many people were getting hurt, herself included. Kimberly could never really move forward and start fresh with this drama constantly looming over her head like a storm cloud.

“I know” Kimberly needed a pep talk, “Just follow your instincts. You are Kimberly Hart, head bitch in charge for a reason” Trini only witnessed Kimberly in her head cheerleader mode a couple of times, but she understood that Kim wasn't a force to be reckoned with, “And I’ll be right there with you, just further away, you won't be alone” She needed to emphasize that point, “When this is all done, you’ll have us” Kimberly’s entire world may have crashed down, but it gave her an opportunity to start something new.

Trini gently squeezed Kim’s arm and the other girl seemed to be more at ease, “Mm” Kimberly bit her bottom lip, she looked like she had something she wanted to say but decided against it and held back. “You ready?” She asked, using her head to motion in the direction of Billy as he finished unscrewing the entrance to the vent.

“As ready as I'll ever be” Trini sighed, she wanted to help as much as she could, but she knew this would suck. The two girls joined Billy, standing on the table. “...I'm going to need a boost” Trini exhaled, annoyed, the other two would be able to reach the vent on their own. Some days she really hated being so short.

As a base on the cheer squad Kimberly had plenty of experience hoisting girls up into the air. She put her hands out for Trini to set a foot onto them, Kimberly giving her the support she needed to lift her up high enough for Trini to use her upper body to crawl into the vent. Damn, she was really impressed with Kim’s upper body strength.

The first period bell finally went off, the signal to start moving. “Now remember Trini, the girls bathroom in the east quadrant” Billy reminded her, she couldn’t see him, but she imagined that he was sending her an encouraging thumbs up.

If this were a regular day, Trini would already be changing for gym right about now. Crawling through a vent would have to suffice for her exercise for the day. Not that she could complain, space away from her regular life was a welcome change. Being a fly on the wall Trini could see what happened behind closed doors at Angel Grove. Only to find it wasn’t very eventful, just another High School in America.

Trini crawled through the vents as best as she could, it definitely wasn’t like the movies. The metal under her skin felt warm, it was hard to even breathe in such an enclosed space. She never expected that she would ever be in this sort of situation. To be fair, she never expected to be so dramatically outed to the whole school either. Her feelings for Kimberly pushed her to try and be the best person she could be, which apparently meant skipping school and ninja crawling through a ventilation system. Her mother did tell her to get more involved with school activities. A couple of weeks ago Trini wouldn’t be caught dead getting wrapped up in this drama, that wasn’t her, just another side effect of being close to Kimberly. The girl was a lightning rod for attention.

Making an uncomfortable turn, Trini felt herself traveling in the proper direction, she could barely move her arms forward in a crawl. She would have to contort herself to even hope to reach the map Billy had given her. Thankfully she had a good sense of direction, by being able to see through the vents into classrooms she could figure it out. She just had to keep repeating it to herself that whatever discomfort she faced, or how much she sweat that this would be worth it. Kim needed her to pull through, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Once she found herself at a dead end she looked through the vent’s grate to see that she had made it to a bathroom. The sight of Kimberly pacing back and forth confirmed to Trini that she made it to the right place. Now to dig for her phone, the plan would be worth nothing if she didn’t record the evidence they needed. Sighing, she knew what she was going to have to do. Like trying to change pants in a sleeping bag, Trini had to turn herself so she would be lying on her back. Once there she could stiffly reach into her shorts pocket and fiddle for her phone. Kim so owed her for this. With her phone in hand she slowly turned as quietly as possible so she could comfortably lay on her stomach and record that way. Apparently she wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was, Kim’s head shot up in her direction. She knew that Trini was here, that the rest of the plan relied on her.

The second period bell rang a few moments later, there wasn’t any time to spare. Kimberly entered the first stall, closest to the door. Trini could feel her stomach tying in knots in the anticipation; waiting for an unsuspecting Rebecca to come inside the bathroom, to fall for their trap, to expose herself to the entirety of the school. As Kimberly predicted, the new head cheerleader entered the bathroom, wanting to touch up on her make up. The Queen Bee needed to reflect perfection as Kim did before her.

With Rebecca being preoccupied with her own reflection, Kimberly exited the stall, appearing behind the cheerleader in the bathroom mirror. Rebecca looked visibly startled but tried to keep an icy demeanor. Kimberly was suspended, she wasn’t allowed to come to school property. Rebecca had to use whatever she could to her advantage, right now it was showing confidence. “Nice hair Kim” The fake compliment voice, the head cheerleader went back to reapplying her mascara. “Are you trying to look like a lesbian? Cause with _that_ jacket, you’re giving Gaymez a run for her money” Trini narrowed her eyes, being quiet behind a grate was going to prove difficult. Especially if Rebecca insisted on calling her Gaymez like a first grader on a playground.

“Mm” Kimberly _knew_ Rebecca had been goading her, last time the two were in heated confrontation Kimberly’s emotions got the best of her and she slapped Rebecca across the face. Instead of commenting, or even defending Trini, she walked to the door and jammed the wooden wedge underneath the door. It was a move Rebecca had used on Trini in the past to confront her without worrying about anyone else interrupting. “We need to talk”

“I have nothing to say to you” Rebecca glared, her exit now blocked by a pissed off Kimberly. “You’re not even worth it anymore. Without cheerleading you’re nothing” Trini wondered how much of that Kimberly believed was the truth. Kim had spent so many years building up this image of being a cheerleader that it became a part of her identity. Everyone knew Kimberly Hart, or at least knew of her. “This is my show”

Kimberly’s eyes darted to the vent, Trini took that as her moment to start recording, Billy would have to decide when to make the stream live. The former head cheerleader moved forward, resting her hand on the sink and looming over the much shorter girl. “At what cost Rebecca? How many people are you going to have to drag down in order to be on top?”

Rebecca took a step back, closer to the vent, Kimberly was smart to get her closer to the phone. Anything to make the device pick up more of the conversation. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” The blonde still remained confident even if she was the one backing up toward the wall, “Amanda was the one behind that cruel prank on that reject”

“That’s bullshit and you know it” Kim continued to advance on the shorter girl, stopping so the camera could get the best angle. “And what, you just happen to be dating my ex-boyfriend?” Ugh Ty Flemming. Kim’s brow quirked up, “How did our friendship become this? You were my friend...you were the one who was always at my side”

“Some friend you are” Rebecca spat, disgusted with the former cheerleader before her, “As if you know the meaning of the word. All this time people think that you’re so _good._ That Kimberly Hart could do no wrong. Preened to be Angel Grove’s prom queen” The blonde was beyond envious of the former head cheerleader, she was enraged, “Megan’s at a different school for what you did! Kyle had to move out of the _state_. It’s always the boyfriend right? No one would suspect that perfect Kimberly Hart was the one to push the send button. Don’t come at me like you’re perfect”

Kimberly didn’t want to hear this, she knew what she had done was wrong. It plagued her mind, she felt so incredibly guilty for such a dumb decision. “I’m not perfect” Kimberly knew that Trini was recording, that this moment right here could very well be broadcasting on every computer in the entire school. “I’m the one who sent the photo” She confessed, clenching a fist so she wouldn’t break, “I stabbed a friend in the back for two seconds of pettiness. You’re absolutely right to hate me, because I hate myself for doing that” There was no taking it back now. “That’s the difference between you and I Becca. I’m _sorry_ for what I’ve done”

That was all Rebecca wanted originally, for Kim to fully admit that she was the one behind the photo. It wasn’t going to help Megan now, or bring Kyle back, but at least the truth would be out. Kimberly made the mistake of hiding behind the false accusations on the boyfriend, she never got in trouble for the crime. It drove Rebecca to no end. She needed to pay for what she did.

“Sorry doesn’t change anything Kim” The cheerleader was now the one to advance, poking harshly at Kim’s chest, “But that doesn’t matter now. Angel Grove is _my_ school. We’re not friends anymore, we haven’t been for sometime. No I don’t feel guilty at all. You got what was coming”

Kimberly was smart to confess to exactly what Rebecca wanted to hear, she stepped on that grenade for the greater good. “Did Amanda?” Now was the true test, to see if she pushed Rebecca enough.

“Amanda is an idiot” Rebecca’s eyes darkened, her smirk grew more twisted, finally she bested Kimberly at her own game. “I learned from the best, someone had to take the fall, right? I made sure the finger wouldn’t be pointed at me”

“Amanda was your friend too…”

Before Kimberly could finish Rebecca promptly cut her off, “Amanda’s a sheep who followed whoever was in control. I could never trust someone who still felt loyalty to _you_. When she started talking to that trailer trash Zack Taylor I knew her priorities weren’t in line. Could you believe she would even go for someone like that? God, I give that a week before she realizes what a mistake she made” Oh poor Zack was sitting in class right now having to listen to this, he didn’t even get the chance to ask her out yet. If she wasn’t behind a bolted metal grate she would personally kick Rebecca’s ass for insulting her best friend.

“So…” Kimberly cleared her throat, “You framed Amanda for putting up those photo’s of Trini”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Rebecca laughed, feeling safe and alone in the bathroom she hadn’t a clue to what was going on outside of these walls. Right now she wanted to bring Kimberly down even more, to cut that girl down to size “I wanted to make you feel exactly how I felt when Megan transferred out of Angel Grove. At first I thought Ty was the best choice. I started flirting with him at the homecoming dance. If anyone knew which buttons to push or what secret I could exploit it would be the guy you go down on” Rebecca laughed, “Only to find out that you were _such_ a prude. He barely got past second base, the poor boy” She mocked Ty and Kimberly’s relationship with a condescending fake tone usually reserved for a puppy or a baby. “It wasn’t hard to pick him off when you broke up with him” She paused, “Though, I could see why. God, that boy needs to learn what to do with his hands with the way he manhandled the girls”

Trini clenched her eyes shut. Gross. The last thing she wanted to picture was the baseball player mistreat poor Kimberly’s rack. He was not worthy of Kimberly’s boobs.

“Gaymez wasn’t just your lab partner” Rebecca continued, even behind the slits of the grate, Trini could tell by Kimberly’s posture that she was gearing to snap, “She’s special to you, for whatever dumb reason. Maybe she’s new, and she can’t see you for the horrible person you are” The cheerleader could only grin, “When you slapped me, I knew I made the right choice by going after the dyke. Then you got yourself suspended. I didn’t even plan for that little bonus. And without Amanda around, rising to head cheerleader was child’s play. So really. Thank you Kim.” Thinking that she won she stepped forward, and slapped the other cheerleader across the face for good measure. Trini watched on as Kimberly put a hand to cover the redness, she didn’t even move out of the way...she just took it. “That’s for earlier. Have fun with the bottom feeders, that’s all you have left”

Rebecca stepped past a stunned Kimberly, kicking the wooden wedge from under the door. After the slap Trini had stopped recording, if Kimberly wanted to get a shot in without getting into anymore trouble she would of had that option. Billy had everything that they needed to clear Amanda’s name and to show Angel Grove’s finest how they were manipulated.

Before Rebecca could leave the bathroom, Mr. Frank’s voice came over the PA system, “Rebecca Golloway, Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston. Come to my office immediately”

Rebecca turned to face a smirking Kimberly, no, there was no way for the principal to know that the former cheerleader was even here. “What did you do?”

Now Kimberly was on the move, she grabbed Rebecca's shoulders to pin her against the wall, “It's over. You're done, I'm done. No more people are going to get hurt over this. We're going to pay for what we did...for Megan, and for Trini and Amanda. Then you go your way and I'll go mine” She tightened her grip on the cheerleader’s shoulders, tight enough to make the girl yelp in pain. “Don't go after Trini _again_ ”

“What is she your little _girlfriend_?” Rebecca tried to shake herself free, but Kimberly had her shoulders in a vice grip, “What makes her so freaking special?”

With the two girls on the other side of the room, it made it hard to hear their conversation. Considering she was the topic at hand, Trini strained to try and hear them better. Kimberly was standing up to her ex-best friend over her. She was so proud of how far Kimberly had come...a couple of weeks ago she was a girl drinking her sorrows away at a party, and now she was breaking school rules trying to make amends for her screwups. Witnessing Kim’s protective side in person was much different than watching it over a video screen. Kim exuded such confidence and strength. Trini had to swallow a lump in her throat as she pictured herself wanting to be in Rebecca’s shoes. Woo, the vent must have gotten hotter.

“She’s not like us” Kimberly let go, they needed to make their way to the principal’s office, “I have nothing else to lose Becca. You can either take a clean slate, or I can make your life a living hell. Your call” With that Kimberly was the first to leave the bathroom, Rebecca cursing her former friend before following the ex-cheerleader out. Their fates were left to principal now.

It was over, finally, Rebecca would be serving justice for what she had done. Trini could finally breathe easy. Then reality dawned on her. _Motherfucker._ Kimberly was supposed to loosen the screws of the vent so Trini could get out. Billy had already locked her in from the other end, now she was literally trapped in the girls bathroom. “Kimberly Ann Hart I’m going to kick your ass” Trini muttered to herself frantically texting the one person in this school who would be free.

 _Trini Gomez: 10:34  
_ _Zack I need you to come let me out of the vent. Kim left. I’m stuck here._

 _Zack Taylor: 10:35  
_ _LOL_

 _Trini Gomez: 10:35  
__Fuck you! This isn’t funny! Find a screwdriver and fucking help me_  

 _Trini Gomez: 10:36  
_ _I’m fucking hot_

  _Zack Taylor: 10:37  
__Yeah you are ;)_

Trini groaned resting her head up against the metallic wall of the vent, she really walked into that one. She continued to look at her clock to check how long she had been trapped in the vent. Five minutes became ten, ten minutes became twenty. The bell rang to start the next period class and she still couldn’t make an escape. Oh Kim was going to get a major talking to once she was freed from this miniature prison. After what felt like an eternity her savior, Zack, came into the bathroom and approached the vent. Standing on his tiptoes he started to unscrew the bolts, a shit eating grin on his face.

“I can’t believe Kim left you in here” Zack laughed, he thought this whole thing was so freaking funny. Trini wasn’t amused in the slightest, “But yo it worked! Billy’s crazy idea actually came through” He picked off the metal of the grate and set it aside on the sink next to him, “Here, I’ve got you” Since Trini was still pretty high up, Zack opened his arms, if Trini were straight she could fall in love with how muscular they are.  

Zack lifted Trini carefully from under her arms, swinging her down to the ground so she could stand on her own two feet again. Once she was securely down he was able to pay more attention to screwing the grate back in, “Mission accomplished” The taller boy offered his fist for Trini to bump, “Kim was smart to let her get a hit in. She’s gonna be out for at _least_ two weeks”

Trini bumped her fist against his, if only the gang wasn’t in so much trouble, they could actually celebrate this one. “Are you okay?” She didn’t know how much of the conversation Billy had broadcasted, judging by Zack’s solemn expression she could guess he overheard the bit about him. “Hey, that bitch doesn’t know what she’s talking about”

“I think Ty is taking it worse than I am” The relationship between him and Rebecca would definitely be over after that public humiliation. “I’ll be okay…” With the grate back in place the two didn’t need to be lingering in the girl’s bathroom. He still needed to head to class if he wanted to start working at getting his grades up to eligibility, “Catch up with me later? We gotta find a field” Billy and Kimberly were going to be in too much trouble to do much about it, “We can grab Jason”

“Sounds like a date” With Trini’s ‘mom’ being the one to call her off, Trini shouldn’t be around the school grounds, she could be caught skipping classes. “Have fun in class” She sang-song at him, only to laugh at how ridiculous her voice sounded, Zack completely unamused at her antics. Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Amanda and Trini all had a freaking day off and he was left by himself to go through the school day.

The two parted ways so Zack could phase back into the norm, oblivious to the legend of Kimberly confronting Rebecca in the girl’s bathroom. Kim could never take a break from the entire school talking about her. This would be warranted, she did just clear Amanda’s name in such a badass way. Billy would become a legend among nerds for helping the most popular girl in school out. Trini could settle for the x-factor, the invisible partner in getting this plan to work, she missed the days of being unnoticed. When she left the building, she found Billy and Kimberly waiting at the top of the stairs. They needed to leave school property as soon as possible.

“Here’s your clothes” Billy offered Trini the yellow backpack she had left in the dungeon in favor for climbing through the vents. “Only a day to our suspension was tacked on for being on school grounds during a suspension” Mr Frank must have felt like an idiot for teenagers to be cleaning up his slack. “Kim’s getting the Jason treatment for the Megan picture” Billy explained, that meant every single Saturday Kimberly was expected to show up in Saturday school.

Trini slung the backpack over her shoulders smiling at Billy and thanking him for watching after her stuff. He wasn’t the one she was mad at, “Kim you fucking left me in the vent!”

“I’m so so sorry! I was going to go back and get you I promise” Her standing outside by the parking lot didn’t convince Trini, “I didn’t want Rebecca to know you were involved. As far as the entire school knows, this was just Billy and I” Rebecca couldn’t have been dumb enough to go after Billy for this. Jason wouldn’t hesitate to retaliate with dead fish.

“I was in there for a half hour” Trini glared daggers at the other girl, Kimberly laughing nervously, “You _so_ owe me” She folded her arms across her chest, it didn’t matter how cute Kim was, that girl was majorly in the dog house for this one.

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while” Kimberly smirked confidently, she was on top of the world now that their plan actually worked. Billy looked from Kimberly to Trini, he didn’t seem to be phased or understand the undertones of Kim’s suggestion. For the best. If Jason and Zack were around they would be able to catch it easily...for trying to keep it under wraps Kimberly was playing it too dangerously. “Later though. My parents won't be getting out of work anytime soon. I'm going over to Amanda's” Kimberly sighed, there was a lot she still needed to work through with the other cheerleader. She didn't want to give up on the last remaining friend from her cheer group.

“Put in a good word for Zack” If he hadn't asked the cheerleader out yet, he'd have a pretty good chance of it now that she wasn't being accused of a hate crime.

Billy’s mom, Candace Cranston, pulled up to the parking lot. She waved to the girls as her son got into her van. This wasn't the first time Billy had gotten in trouble with the school, but she could be proud to say his rule breaking resulted in something good for a change. At least this time it didn't involve explosives.

Once Billy was gone and Trini was in the clear she turned to Kim, “Stop flirting with me in front of him” She didn't want anyone to be putting two and two together about what was going on between her and Kim. She wanted one, just one, thing to her freaking self. After all of this drama she deserved it.

Kimberly sighed, “He's not going to figure it out” Seeing that Trini’s expression didn't change, Kim just shrugged, conceding to the smaller girl, “Fine, if that's what you want” Trini really wished she would take her concerns seriously. Especially after the photo incident. She wanted to be careful for Kim’s sake.

“It is” Trini glanced back to the building, it wasn't like anyone was actually looking out the window, but she could never be too sure anymore, “So...you were going to make this up to me? I'm listening” She was rightfully still pissed about the vent situation, but she didn't want to completely shut the other girl down. They could be whatever they wanted to be behind closed doors, it was safe there.

Kimberly’s eyebrows shot up, momentarily surprised, “Come to my house tonight, I’ll leave the door unlocked” Her eyes drifted down to Trini’s lips, she had to resist the urge to kiss her goodbye. Hiding away how she felt about Trini constantly proved to be a challenge for the ex-cheerleader. “I know just the thing to make you feel better” Kimberly winked, actually freaking winked, before starting to make her way across the parking lot. If she wanted to leave Trini a wide eyed mess, mission accomplished.

   

********

With Kimberly and Billy in major trouble for extending their suspension, it was up to the others to find them the perfect spot to start their practicing. With the Sandlot being taken over by the Dragon’s it left few pickings. Trini and Kimberly had decent backyards to practice short throws and pitching but it wasn’t nearly big enough for what they needed. Jason suggested they try the city park, rec teams always played baseball there over the summer. There were multiple different fields owned by the city just for the occasion.

“Absolutely not” Trini’s arms were folded when she noticed how many people were at the park. Growing up the gang had been so privileged to have their own privacy, they could do whatever they wanted to for hours without worrying about letting others have a turn to play. There were too many young kids, the kind who thought they were hot shit. They weren’t going to let five teeangers take over a field. If it wasn't kids, it was parents with very small kids trying to teach them how to hit a ball. “There’s no way”

“What’re we supposed to do? It’s not like we can sneak onto Angel Grove’s practice fields” Zack folded his arms, his head tilted as he observed the younger kids. “I’d like to avoid as much trouble as possible” With Jason, Billy, and Kimberly serving Saturday schools until the end of the year, it left for little room to get into even _more_ trouble. Besides they had to work baseball practice around his work schedule. The bills don’t pay for themselves.

“I have a really bad idea” Jason turned from the park, motioning with his hand for his partners in crime to follow him. “What’s the one type of league that doesn’t touch a field until the summer?” Trini and Zack exchanged looks, both of them shrugging, “St. John’s summer church league”

“You want _us._ You want _me_ to go to a church field and practice every freaking day?” Trini avoided St. John Church as much as possible. The Gomez family raised Trini, and her younger brothers as Catholic. Both of her parents came from very religious backgrounds, and they would never hear the end of it if their children didn’t follow the same steps. Growing up Trini was forced to go to mass with them every Sunday, as well as participate in Sunday School. Her mom even signed her up for vacation bible school during the summers. It was _awful_. Once Trini went through the process of confirmation, the last of her three steps, her parents allowed her the choice of joining them to weekly mass. Her brothers hated her for being able to skip out on something they dreaded, oh no she did the time, she earned the opportunity to never step foot on church grounds until she got married. ...If she would even be let in the doors for one, it depended on the congregation. That was another issue.

“It’s perfect...the field is far enough away from the church itself and with all the kids at the park...it isn’t used 75% of the year” Jason explained, the Scott’s were also members of the St. John parish. He and Trini could bond over hours of appeasing their parents. So many songs. “Father Austin’s a pretty chill guy, he’ll be okay about it if we ask, and don’t trash the place”

Trini had to pull Zack back by the sleeve of his shirt when he tried to cross the street without looking. Seriously. This kid was a walking hazard. Zack laughed as a bike whizzed by, “The dudes name is Father Austin?”

Trini groaned, Father Austin was one of the ways her mother tried to convince her to attend mass. “He’s young...and built like a firefighter apparently” She rolled her eyes, June lusting after their priest wasn’t very catholic. Trini doubted that topic was brought up during confession.

“We need a place that’s private….this is our best bet” Jason seemed sure of that, and he was right, even if they found a nice open grassy area it wouldn’t provide _everything_ they needed. “But if this really bothers you...I get it” Once they got to the church’s parking lot Jason stopped to rest a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “We can turn around now and maybe see if there’s an open soccer field”

“Don’t worry you won’t combust when you cross the threshold” Zack tried to be reassuring too, sporting a famous Taylor grin. He wasn’t as helpful as Jason but he tried his best to use humor a an ally.

“No...I’ll be alright” Trini would have to suck it up, take a deep breath and just go with it. They needed this field in order to do their daily practice. With everyone in the group with little access to a car, this was the hand they were dealt. “Just do all the talking”

Jason nodded, having the most experience with the church he led the trio into the building and around the corner to knock lightly on the priest’s door. The group looked better if they asked for permission over just assuming they could borrow the field. “Uh” He greeted Father Austin with a sheepish smile. Clearly being in a church unnerved him as well. “Father Austin can we talk?”

The young priest looked to the trio and shined an award winning smile. God. No wonder June spoke so freaking highly of him. He looked like a freaking model, tan skin, flawless hair, a big guy...she finally understood what the firefighter comment meant. “Are you looking to do more community service?” It was a safe assumption with Jason’s latest run in with the law over the cow-prank. “There are plenty of programs I could get you involved with”

“Oh no, that’s not-I’m actually here about the baseball field” Jason motioned with his hand to the window behind Father Austin, the field clearly in view. “I wanted to know if we could use it for the next couple of months. See my friends are trying to make the team at school and we don’t have anywhere to play” he paused, feeling rude, “This is Zack Taylor and Trini Gomez”

Father Austin looked over the two teens, he knew through the church’s grapevine about Mrs. Taylor’s condition. His heart reached out to the boy who was trying to get his life together in spite of strenuous circumstances. Then there was the girl standing next to him. Her arms folded across her chest, guarded, he could tell that she didn’t feel comfortable in this place. Still he had no reason to say no, this provided a group a safe place to better their skills while getting them out of trouble. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both” He smiled kindly, “Your mother volunteers here during her free time” Trini gritted her teeth, of _freaking_ course her mother got over involved. “You’re all more than welcome to use the field. It’s a shame that we only use it during the summer” He had to try, “If you want to join the summer league”

Jason spoke up, “Maybe once my leg is back to 100%, I’ll have to take you up on that” The trio had to make some more small talk with the young and upcoming priest, a small price to pay. They got what they came for...they would have a place of their own to start practicing. Most importantly without annoying little kids in the way. Middle schoolers were literally the worst.

 

**********

Trini didn’t forget Kim’s promise, hell it was getting her through most of the evening. Stopping at the church wasn’t part of her fun game plan and after everything that had gone down with Rebecca earlier today she just wanted to have some well deserved alone time with her girl. Trini grabbed a black full zip hoodie on her way out of her bedroom window. Sneaking out shouldn’t be this routine for her, but ever since hurricane Kim she continued to push her own limits on what she was willing to do. Apparently that involved climbing up and down trees and crawling through vents like a cat.

Trini had been quick to notice that both cars were parked in the Hart’s driveway, both of her parents were home at this late hour. She quietly crept up to the front door, Kimberly told her it would be unlocked, but it unnerved her to just try and turn the doorknob and walk in. Knocking or ringing the doorbell would wake her parents up at such an hour and the _last_ thing Trini wanted to do was make a bad impression on Mrs. Hart. So against her best judgement she opened the door as quietly as possible. Kim had been sitting on the couch, wrapped in a pink blanket, watching _Bring it On_ on the television when Trini entered the house. She turned off the television all together and trudged through the darkness to reach over Trini’s shoulder and lock the door behind her. “You came” She kept her voice low, very aware at their close proximity.

Trini knew it was late, she hoped she didn’t keep her up that long. With Kimberly’s cell phone locked away for what seemed like an eternity it seemed near impossible to get into contact with her. “Ha…” thankfully it was dark, Kimberly wouldn’t see the blush creeping up her neck, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world” She’d been anticipating on what Kim had in store for _her_ and only her.  

Kimberly took Trini by the hand and led her through the first floor of the house. Trini frowned in confusion, Kimberly’s room was on the second floor, but she went along with it. Clearly Kim had a plan. Keeping quiet, Kimberly guided Trini to a guest room, closing the door behind them. “We can’t wake up my parents” With Mrs. Hart’s schedule so out of whack, she had to take advantage of whatever sleep she could get. Kim shouldn’t even be inviting people over at this hour, but Trini was a special case. She was worth the risk of getting in more trouble.

Trini could only dumbly nod as Kimberly stepped closer to her, unzipping Trini’s hoodie and shrugging it off her shoulders. Her heart thumped in her chest as Kimberly started to unbutton the plaid shirt she wore underneath. “...Um...Kim?” She wasn’t sure she was totally ready for whatever Kim had planned for them. Especially now that she lost two layers of clothes, leaving her in a grey tank top and her cargo pants. Trini was no where as experienced as Kim when it came to intimacy and if that’s what she was planning…”What’re you doing?” She reached out to hold Kimberly’s forearms, stalling her from potentially going after more of her clothes.

Kim could sense her hesitation, she softly smiled at the girl before her, not making a move until Trini would be comfortable. “I’m going to take care of you” When Trini’s brow rose, Kim understood how that sounded, “...Not like that…” Since her arms were currently in a hold, she had to lean forward to kiss Trini’s forehead. “Don’t take this the wrong way” She motioned her head to the guest bed behind them, “I’m going to need you to lie on your stomach...just trust me”

“...Okay…” Trini still felt a little apprehensive, but she wasn’t going to say no, she trusted her. She picked her discarded shirts off of the ground and set them on a chair. Trini was raised right, she was a good house guest. Doing as Kim requested Trini then descended on the bed, propping herself on her elbows, letting her hair cascade over her shoulder. “Happy?”

Kimberly tilted her head to the side, the darkness of the room couldn’t hide the smirk on her face. She could get used to a sight as fine as this one. “Definitely” She sauntered over toward the bed, “You need to relax” Kim positioned herself by swinging a knee over Trini’s rear. She then brought a hand between Trini’s shoulder blades to gently push her to the bed. “I’m sorry for leaving you in that vent”

“Good, you should be, that freaking sucked” Trini wasn't going to let her off so easily for that. Kimberly had two jobs. Screw over Rebecca and make sure the vent was unlocked. Trini enjoyed giving her a hard time, she was stuck for _thirty_ some minutes.

Kimberly bent back, grabbing a pillow so Trini could have some support for her head. She wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. “And I'm going to make it up to you right now” Before Trini could even ask what was in store for her, she felt Kimberly’s soft hands on her shoulders, deft fingers kneading her muscles, “Jeez, you’re so tense”

Trini relaxed into her touch, letting out a deep breath, she just needed to let it all go. She carried what seemed like the weight of the world on her shoulders everyday. Trini always had worries in the back of her mind. Her mother, her sexuality, Angel Grove, baseball, the list could go on and on. Kimberly unknotting her muscles provided a great distraction. She really knew what she was doing...Trini could completely lose herself under Kim’s touch.

Trini had to take stock in the situation. Kimberly asked her to come over to her house, late at night, to give her a back massage. The best damn back massage she ever received, those sample chairs at the mall had nothing on Kim. Trini never knew what she was going to get with a girl like Kim, she always found a way to surprise her. The ex-cheerleader pulled her in like a magnet. Trini continued to crave her attention, her touch, her smile...her everything.

The hardest part about the massage was trying to hold back a moan. Kimberly made her feel _so_ damn good. She couldn't help but slip in some “mmms” when Kim hit certain spots on her back. Trini began to think that being locked in a vent for half an hour would be worth it. She’d have to forgive her after...holy shit she felt so good.

“How did things go with Amanda?” Trini found herself asking, curious to how the rest of Kimberly’s day went.

“Nope” Trini’s brows furrowed in confusion at Kimberly’s response. “Right now is about _you_ ” Trini felt Kim’s lips press against the spot between her shoulder blades. It sent her mind racing, Amanda who? “You've done so much for me, I want to do something for you”

Trini turned her head enough so she could look up to the girl hovering behind her. An awkward position for her neck, but it'd have to do, “You don't owe me anything. That’s what being a friend is. I always have your back...I don't _expect_ anything from you” As much as she could tease Kim over the vent situation, she would gladly do it again if it was something Kim needed.

Kimberly moved lower, starting to work on Trini’s spine, “I’d like to say we're more than just _friends_ ” Friends don't steal kisses when no one's looking, “It's been all about me for so long...so yeah, it's Trini time. You can't argue with me on this”

As if Trini could come up with a valid argument. No Kim don't shower her with attention and affection. Trini conceded resting her head back against the pillow. She could grow used to Trini time, especially if that meant she didn't have to talk about her feelings. “Oh holy shit Kim” Trini’s eyes blew wide when the girl hit a certain spot on her back.

“And that's why we're doing this down here” Kimberly sported a confident smirk, proud of herself for being able to make Trini completely unwind under her touch. The sound of Trini moaning her name wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. “Feel better?”

Trini nodded against the pillow, she could very well get used to Trini time. “Don't stop”

“Just close your eyes” Those were the last words Trini heard from Kim that night. She was so relaxed under an angel’s touch that she wound up drifting off to sleep. It was a long day and she felt completely at ease with Kim here in the Hart’s guest room. She wished she could spend more nights like this, to be free, away from everyone else. With Kimberly she could let her guard down and be herself, even if they had only reunited for such a short period of time. It still amazed her that someone like Kimberly could feel the same way. Trini wanted to be selfish, to remain in this bubble as long as she could.

Trini was startled awake by a loud alarm. It took her a couple of moments to get her bearings. She was still in the Hart’s guest bedroom but sometime during her rest she wound up under the covers. Kim must have moved her while she was sleeping. Trini was completely out, her girl had a magic touch. Kimberly had fallen asleep next to her on the other side of the bed, the ex-cheerleader reached out and grabbed the phone to turn her the alarm off. “Morning” She groaned, not daring to open her eyes.

“Morning?” Trini reached over, Kimberly used her freaking phone to set an alarm for…. _six_ . Oh no. It was six in the morning and Trini was most definitely not home. On a school day. “ _Shit_ Kim! I gotta go” She couldn’t be caught outside of her house...hell her mother couldn’t know she spent the night at a _girls_ house. She couldn’t even appreciate the moment, that she shared a bed with Kim. Normally, Trini would prefer to sleep in as long as possible before June forced her to wake up and get ready for school. Fueled by panic she was able to hop out of bed and grab her discarded clothes from the chair.

Kimberly sat up in bed, watching in amusement as Trini tried to button up her flannel as quickly as possible. She could only take pity on her for so long, seeing the girl miss a button entirely and throw off everything. Kim got out of bed and approached the frantic girl, “Breathe, you have time to get home. School doesn’t start until 9:00” Kimberly helped out by unbuttoning her shirt, just to button it up correctly.

“Yeah Kim, you’re right. But the _middle school_ opens it’s doors at 8:15” Kimberly was an only child, she completely forgot that Trini had two younger brothers. The Gomez family had an entire daily routine so different from the Hart’s. Kimberly would be lucky to see her mother off to work, her dad had early hours too on office days. She normally woke up early so she could get her daily jog in, and shower, and get ready for another day of school...but with her suspension she had more flexible time. June insisted that the family needed to eat their meals together as a family, it was the most Trini and the twins saw of their father as he tended to work late hours with his new position.

Once Trini was done changing, Kimberly insisted that she at least walk her to the door. “Do you want like a protein bar for the road?” Would it kill the Hart family to have fun food?

“Nah I should go” Trini needed to get back, besides, June needed to see her eat something at the house. “...Thanks for last night”

Kim pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head, she was avoiding morning breath as much as possible “Anytime...now go before you get in trouble”

Trini sent her one last smile before going, she wasn’t going to risk the Harts knowing she spent the night. Kimberly didn’t have access to her phone or a computer, so Trini could only imagine how much trouble Kim would be getting into having a guest over. At least she wasn’t a boy? That would look worse.

With Angel Grove still asleep at this early hour, Trini was able to quickly get home unnoticed. She couldn’t risk going through the front door, that would make too much noise and it would be game over if either of her parents caught her coming inside at this early hour. Trini went around the back of the house and approached the glass door, looking into the kitchen. Her younger brothers Gabriel Jr and Michael, of course her mother named them after angels in the bible, were currently eating cereal out of _Cars_ bowls. Her parents weren’t in sight, which meant they were in their room getting ready for the day. Trini used her knuckles to quietly tap the glass, startling the twins, but ultimately getting their attention. “Open the door”

The two boys exchanged a look, they were old enough to know that their older sister would be in _so_ much trouble if she were caught. Gabe was the first to get on his feet, Michael looking over his shoulder on parent alert. The young boy unlocked, and opened the door just a crack, he opened his mouth to speak but the door was open wide enough for Trini to push the rest of it open and shove him aside. “Thanks twerp”

Gabe pouted, closing the door behind her, “I can still tell mom. You snuck out last night”

Trini sighed through gritted teeth, oh how she wished she could be an only child like Kimberly, “I’ll give you both a dollar if you keep your mouth shut” The Gomez siblings used bargaining a lot to keep secrets from their strict stay at home mom.

“A dollar?” Gabe didn’t seem too impressed, in this economy that wouldn’t even get a kid a chocolate bar in a vending machine. He knew this secrets worth. “Ten”

“Ten?” Trini hated that dealing with twins meant double trouble, she was not about to fork up twenty dollars. “How about five each?” She paused, “Final offer”

By now Michael had returned to his brothers side, whispering in his ear. With Trini safely inside, the younger twin didn’t have to be on mom duty anymore. Gabe nodded enthusiastically. Great these two were monsters. “Five dollars each, and next time you have to babysit us, we’re getting ice cream” That didn’t seem _too_ unreasonable.

“And not the store bought kind” Michael added, knowing that Trini had tricked them before, “In town ice cream. I want a cone”

“ _Fine_ ” Trini could agree to those terms, she reached into her back pocket to grab her wallet. At least she had the cash on her. She forked over the ten dollars to her little brothers, a small price to actually pay for their cooperation. At least they only wanted ice cream instead of their stupid brightly colored dinosaur car toys, those were expensive.

Thinking that this conversation was over, Trini grabbed a banana from the counter, when she glanced over she saw that the twins were still looking at her expectantly. Great. They were so freaking nosy, they got that from June. “What?”

“Where were you?” Gabe asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, “Were you out with a boy? Oooooh does Trini have a boyfriend?” Christ she did not need this from _them_ now. No she wasn’t sneaking out to hang out with a boy, as if.

“I bet it’s Zack” Michael added with a nod, he thought he was so perceptive on his sister’s life. Gross. Zack would get such a freaking kick out of this. “Can he get us free pizza?”

“It’s none of your business” Trini hated the constant assumption that of course she would be interested in boys. The twins didn’t know any better, it’s how society brought them up. “But _no_. I’m not dating Zack. I’m especially not going to date Zack to score us free pizza”

“I’d date Zack if it meant free pizza” Michael shrugged, the little confession taking both Trini and Gabe by surprise. “Take one for the team”

June and Gabriel stepped into the kitchen moments later, June couldn’t have been happier that her kids were actually interacting. With a six year age gap, Trini mostly treated her brothers like pests. Gabriel took a seat at the head of the table, the boys instantly went back to their seats to finish their breakfast. Mr. Gomez carried a quiet strength, he didn’t say much, like Trini he preferred to be an observer. June on the other hand went straight to her daughter, “At least brush your hair out, you can’t go to school like that” She always had something to criticize.

“Yeah, I’m going to go do that” Trini finished off her banana and headed upstairs, she could breathe easier now that she wasn’t caught. That was far too close to comfort. Taking advantage of the opportunity Trini went to her room so she could change out of yesterday’s clothes, clean up, and fix her hair. She actually got away with it all.

Morning carpool put Trini on edge. She didn't like it when the boys had something over her, even if she did pay up they still could slip out something. June could detect any minute detail and blow it up like a conspiracy theory. It was annoying. She really missed an opportunity to be a detective. The twins were dropped off first, as usual, but upon leaving the middle school June took a different route to the high school. The longer route. Oh no.

“So….I was doing the laundry the other day” June kept her focus forward, she wanted to talk to her daughter one on one and her best chance was during carpool. It forced Trini in a situation where she couldn't escape. Petty, sure, but effective. “I found something in your pocket”

“What?” Trini frowned, it's not like she kept any sort of contraband on her person. Even if she smoked she wouldn't be that dumb to keep it in her pants. “I have no idea what you're talking about”

“It's okay we should be able to talk about this” That only worried Trini more, “I'm happy that you’re getting more involved with school activities and joining a club” Oh _crap_. Trini forgot all about that GSA form. This was not the conversation she wanted to be having with her mom. “Especially after what happened you should find people who are more...who” June struggled with trying pinpoint a correct way to say this, “Have similar views”

“Jesus” Trini rested her head back against her chair, she wished she could just leave the car, “You can just say gay, no one else is here” Her mom was trying, it had to count for something, but she did not want to be joining a club. “They just approached me after the photo-thing it’s not a big deal”

“I think it’s a good opportunity for you to blossom” Trini frowned at the word ‘ _blossom’_ it just made her cringe. “Clearly you don’t want to talk to _me_ about your feelings”

“I’m sorry, hold on. Let me get this straight” Trini turned in her chair, sending her mom a questioning look, “ _You_ want me to join a _gay_ club so I can talk about liking _girls_.” After the photo incident they had a moment, sure, but Trini still had her skepticism. Her gut instinct told her to always keep her guard up, that just because she got something nice didn’t mean she wouldn’t be sucker punched later.

“Is that so hard to believe?” June stopped at a four way stop, taking a moment to give her daughter a look. She thought she was really making progress in stepping forward and connecting with her child.

“You dragged my girlfriend out of the house by her _hair_. Sorry for being a little apprehensive” This was why Trini had to keep her situation with Kim under wraps. If she could help it she wasn’t going to let Kimberly suffer a similar fate.

June bit her bottom lip, what she did was terrible. A horrible overreaction on her part. Trini had every right to be mad at her for that, “...What I did was terrible, I know, but I’m trying here. I want us to be able to move forward...you’re my daughter” Her only daughter. “We can’t move forward if we hold onto the past. Angel Grove is our fresh start”

After everything she helped Kimberly though she supposed it wouldn’t be fair if she didn’t give her mother the same opportunity to change. To _really_ change her mindset. “I’ll go to _one_ meeting. _One_. I’m not promising to join anything” Trini for once was relieved to see the school coming into view. “But you have to do something for me”

Well, if they were really going to start a dialogue again this would be the perfect opportunity. She already scheduled yelling at the Golloway family for putting her daughter through hell for 1pm. Just after lunch, the perfect time to unload aggression. “Sure, anything sweetie”

“You have to go to a PFLAG meeting” Trini had no idea if there were any chapters nearby, that didn’t matter. Hell going on a freaking message board could count. If June was really serious about changing and being more accepting than seeking out an organization created for parents and families of queer people had to be a good start. The Gomez siblings knew how to bargain.

“I’m not sure what that is…” Of course she didn’t, but if it was this important to Trini she could google it and pursue it. “But I’ll look into it, okay?” She pulled the car up to the drop off zone, “Have a good day at school hun” It would have to be a start, that was all she could ask for.

The school day for once actually felt pretty boring. Jason, Billy, and Kim were still suspended. Tommy didn’t join Trini and Zack for lunch, it all felt just very quiet. The teasing of Trini exponentially went down in wake of Rebecca’s suspension. Angel Grove seemed calmer, that for once drama wasn’t brewing another hurricane. She could actually enjoy Mr. Jones history class, and participate in gym without worrying about someone petty tripping her. Zack told Trini that it was a sign for good things to come, that he would finally just step up and ask the new head cheerleader out. With Kimberly and Rebecca both off of the squad, it left Amanda to lead the sophomore cheer squad to their next competition. Balance and order seemed to be restored to popularity scale...at least for the girls. Tommy Oliver still reigned most popular guy in school.

Once school finally ended, Trini decided to actually appease her mother and go to the stupid GSA meeting. At least Mia and Lauren could provide for familiar faces, and if she were to make it onto the softball team she would have a connection with it’s captain. One meeting wouldn’t kill her. She stepped into Mr. Yost’s classroom to find a group of upperclassmen sitting in a circle and eating slices of pizza off of a paper plate. Mia said that the GSA club was small, but Trini expected a larger showing; there were literally only _seven_ kids here, eight including Trini. Sure Angel Grove was a small school but _come on._ More kids had to care about these sort of issues.

Mia’s face lit up upon seeing the newcomer, she wiped her hands off onto a napkin and went over to Trini’s side. “You made it, hi, okay let me do some introductions” She first motioned to her girlfriend, “You’ve met Lauren...that’s Lauren’s brother Jayden. We used to date freshman year” She explained, a boy with brown hair quietly nodded his head in the new girl’s direction “That’s Jayden’s boyfriend Kevin” The African American boy in blue next to Jayden brightly smiled at the introduction. “Next to them is Antonio...and then those two are Mike and Emily”

Trini looked over to a hispanic boy in a green jacket, Mike, his arm draped around a blonde girl in a yellow cardigan. Upon seeing her confusion Mike spoke up, “We’re the allies”

“...Yeah, I can’t do this” Nope. Trini was apprehensive about joining a club to begin with. She didn’t need another circle of friends to talk to. She felt comfortable enough with Kimberly, she could go back and forth with Jason and Zack about what girls they were into, and she knew she would always have Billy. This was too tight knit group to try and break into...she wasn’t even sure she actually wanted to. Despite Mia’s protests, Trini walked off in the other direction. If she left now she could walk home before having to worry her mom about stupid carpool. She tried.

Trini barely made it down the hallway when a voice called out to her, “Hey Trini, wait up” Lauren with a plate and a pizza slice. Did Mia send her girlfriend whenever something didn’t go her way? At least she seemed more chill. “We promised you food, so at least take a slice”

“You’re not going to try talking me back in there?” Trini asked, a brow raised as she took the plate from the much taller girl. “Look, I said I’d try but I didn’t realize your little club was just your buddies sitting and eating pizza. I’m not going to try and fit into that”

“Trust me, I know what it feels like to be the outsider in a group” The blonde softball player placed her hands in her pockets and shrugged, “...Mia does organize things, we don’t just sit and eat pizza” Being her girlfriend she had to defend the clubs integrity.

“I don’t mean this to come out the wrong way, but outsider?” Trini took a seat in front of her locker, it looked like Lauren wanted to chat and she wasn’t going to eat this standing up, “You’re dating the club president”

“Did you not hear the part where she started dating me _after_ my brother?” Lauren sat down next to Trini, “They broke up when he realized he didn’t feel that attracted to her and more attracted to Antonio” But he was dating Kevin? Trini took a bite of her pizza, nodding as if she followed along, “I’m just the _girlfriend_ and the older sister. I definitely wasn’t their friend at the start, they’re Jayden’s friends. High School drama, we all go through it” Blue eyes met brown, and Lauren smiled, “Look, if you need someone to talk to. Get some gay advice, you can come to me” The upperclassman’s head tilted up to the locker behind Trini, “How are you doing about the whole...outing thing?”

“Well that’s a loaded question” Trini and Lauren both knew it was something she needed to process, processing it out loud could help. “I think it all happened so fast that I didn’t register it at first? I still want to throw up thinking about it. _Everyone_ knows...it was none of their business y’know? I just feel exposed” Trini wished that she had something to wash this pizza down with, but can’t complain about free food, “I couldn’t do this on my terms, and I think that’s what sucks the most about it” She paused, “That and the gross dudes. I could do without that”

“I heard about the Bulk and Skull thing” Lauren’s nose scrunched up at the rumor. “I’m happy Tommy Oliver was there to help you out of that bind” Trini frowned, of _course_ Tommy must have spun the story to make him out to be the hero. Yes he absolutely did help out, but Jason and Billy were right there with them. “Have you thought about taking self defense classes?”

“Ah my dad’s mentioned it, I dunno” It would be pretty fun to learn how to kick someone’s ass, but with their dedication to regain their baseball skills that sort of thing would have to be put on a backburner. “I’m just in a weird space” Trini didn’t even know why she was sharing this with Lauren. She had the guys, she had Kimberly, but it felt easier to talk to someone who wasn’t connected to anything in her life. “Like. I should be happy that I’m not in the closet...but a part of me misses it. I hate all of this fucking attention”

“It’ll blow over” The girl in red got to her feet, “I know it’s cliche but it gets better, High School drama will be a thing of the past” She offered a hand for Trini to get up as well, “Give us a chance. You don’t even have to talk...Mia also made brownies”

“...If I don’t have to talk” Trini took the taller girl’s hand and got to her feet, if all she had to do was listen to the others and eat, she’d be okay with it. She followed Lauren back into the math classroom, Mia set her up a spot to sit down. One meeting wouldn’t kill her. Trini watched fondly as Mia placed a quick peck on Lauren’s lips, the softball player sitting back down in her seat. God she wished she could be at a place like that one day...to be comfortable enough in her own skin at home to _actually_ kiss Kimberly around the others. She wasn’t ready yet, she still held herself back, she wanted to do this right. To do this on her own terms.

The GSA meeting actually wasn’t as bad as Trini expected. She enjoyed the company of the upperclassmen, and their welcoming dynamic. Kevin was extremely nice and explained to Trini all of the embarrassing ins and outs of their Freshman and Sophomore years. Antonio called them the dark ages. Where Jayden painfully convinced himself that he was straight and dated Mia as a beard. Mia for her efforts actually had genuine feelings for him, but then fell for his older sister. Mike and Emily had been dating since sophomore year, they would have continued their introduction to Trini but Antonio claimed it was too boring and straight. Being the only single person in the group, Antonio would continuously be turning his phone to his best friend Jayden or straight friend Mike, asking if the person was cute or not. He claimed that being bisexual was rough, too many pretty people out in the world. Mia mostly apologized to Trini to how embarrassing they all could be, and not to let Antonio influence her opinion on bisexuals. Now that was a fun argument.

Trini loved her group of friends, hell, she would go out and do anything for them any day. There was just something different about being around people just like her. To some degree they all knew what it was like, to be in a closet or to have to deal with parents. Ugh. She did not want to tell her mom that she was right. That this could be a good opportunity to make other friends...maybe going to another meeting wouldn’t _kill_ her. It would take more time for her to feel comfortable telling her own story, but at least she had good company.

***********

Halloween fell on a Saturday to the delight of gang. This was their one shot to have as much fun as possible before having to buckle down and start practicing. Billy, Trini, Jason and Zack had been using their lunch period to talk about building a haunted house for the local kids. Trini made the mistake of mentioning it to her mother one carpool ride home. Now June insisted that the group of teenagers come to the Gomez house and build it in the back yard. Really, Trini could see through her mom’s intentions, she just wanted an opportunity to re-meet the people in her daughter’s life.

“Thanks for letting us set up back here” Jason stood inside the kitchen with June and Trini, looking out the glass door. Billy and Zack were starting to set up a maze of black tarps in the backyard, tying each tarp to a wooden post. Scary on a budget, they would make it work by tricking out the inside. Billy knew how to work a sound system and rig lights to go off at certain times. A few props, a couple of them inside in costumes, oh they were going to be the cool house on the block. “We really appreciate it Mrs. Gomez” He nodded his head politely, before taking his leave and joining the boys in the back.

“So…” June tilted her head to the side, watching as her son’s seemed to follow Zack around like he was their hero. “What’s Jason’s story?” If her mother was going to tell her that he’s cute or that she should date him, Trini would scream. “Is he…” She lowered her voice, “A gay?”

“Mom” Trini held the bridge of her nose, groaning “Please stop, please...please stop” She didn’t even know how to freaking answer that. “This is why I never want to invite my friends over” With Billy and Kimberly being only children it made it much easier to go to their place for any sort of hang outs or movie nights. No siblings.

When the doorbell rang Trini’s heart went into overdrive, with the boys all here it meant that the only person that could be showing up would be Kim. She did _not_ want her mother to interrogate the only female friend she had. “Nope I got it!” Trini rushed to the front door, her eyes wide upon seeing Kimberly, “Hey we’re going to go to the back right now” She didn’t even allow Kim the chance to fully process what she said, stepping outside onto the front porch she closed the door behind her. Trini would avoid bringing Kim into the house by taking her around the house the long way. If she was amongst the group, Kimberly would be safer from June’s curiosity.

“Everything okay?...You seem completely on edge” Kimberly took a jab at herself, “Normally I’m the wreck, this is an odd change” She laughed, “Do I have to set the boys straight?” Now that Kimberly was here the boy to girl ratio wasn’t as glaring.

“Nah it’s my mom” Trini could see that June was still watching by the time the pair of girls made it to the back yard, “God she’s so embarrassing” Trini didn’t even have to be in the kitchen with her to see the gears turning in her mother’s head.

“Heey gang’s all here now!” Zack greeted, coming over to drape an arm around Kimberly’s shoulders, “How do you feel about being a vampire? We have a fake coffin and we need someone to pop out of it”

Kimberly blinked, first Trini had rushed at her and now Zack, “What are the other options?”

“Well Billy is working some scary techno magic” Zack explained, “I guess that makes him a wizard I dunno. Behind the scenes stuff. Me and my new sidekicks” He motioned with his head to Trini’s brothers, the twins currently were helping Jason by holding a wooden post so he could tie a tarp to, “Are gonna be zombies. Jump scares are fantastic. Since Jason’s leg is still pretty busted he’s gonna be the old man sitting in the front warning kids that it’s too scary...set up the mood” That really didn’t answer Kim’s question, he realized nodding, “You could be the candy witch”

“No way, you’re not taking candy witch from me” Trini spoke up, defensive about her post, candy witch gets to sit down. “Besides, you’d make a good vampire” Zack didn’t miss the way Trini bit the corner of her lip. He was thinking the same thing, vampires are sexy.

“Okay, I can do that” Kimberly looked on to the maze the rest of the boys were creating, “It doesn’t look that scary” She didn’t want to say that it looked sad but...this wasn’t what she pictured when Trini said haunted house.

“One it’s for the kids, two...it’ll look way cooler at night” Zack put a hand to the side of his mouth to shout across the backyard to the other boys, “We’re gonna scare some kids tonight!” At least if anything the twins would become mega popular overnight...if this went well.

Trini and Kim joined the boys in helping them set up. By using glow in the dark paints they were able to create some creepy ambiance with the tarps. Zack thought it could be fun to spray paint bubble wrap black and line parts of the maze floor in it to surprise kids with the popping sound. Billy continuously made the others listen to creepy sound effects and music so they could pick the right trigger tones. Michael and Gabe mostly stuck by Zack’s side, Trini could have sworn she heard him whisper that Kim was way out of their league. She did not want her little brothers to have a crush on her girl.

June eventually took an opportunity by making fresh cookies and bringing them out to the backyard, “You all need a snack break” Oh it was such a trap to get an opportunity to talk to her friends. How sneaky, enticing them with sugary snacks. Especially Kim, the girl barely gets an opportunity at home to have something so deliciously unhealthy.  

Zack beat everyone to the punch, which considering Jason had a knee injury was a bit mean. Billy took an extra cookie so he could hand it off to Jason before Zack could grab all of the best looking ones. The girls rolled their eyes and kept at Jason’s pace so he wouldn’t feel so left in the dust by the others. “Thanks Mrs. Gomez” The group of teenagers thanked Trini’s mother for her efforts.

“Sure, you all are working so hard, it was the least I could do” June smiled, Trini wanted to curl up into herself and hope that this would be painless. Especially with her attention on Kimberly. She had already talked with Billy at the principal’s office, Jason just recently, and Zack whenever they ordered pizza...Kim was a mystery to her. “Why don’t you ladies help me bring out some milk for everyone”

“Oh I got it” Oh it was a trap, it was definitely a trap. Trini stepped up trying to save Kimberly from whatever her mother wanted to talk to her about.

“I can help it’s no big deal, it’s going to be a lot of cups” Kimberly smiled, following June back into the house, her common sense and judgement must have gone out the window with the gift of a cookie.

In the kitchen Trini watched her mother like a hawk, she was ready to jump if the older woman decided to play twenty questions with Kimberly. She did _not_ need that in her life.

As June started to pour milk into plastic cups, she was not using her nice glassware for this, she looked to her guest. “I wanted to thank you for standing up for my daughter” Wait what? “I know it came at a cost to your permanent record. Billy showed me the videos. You've all been such good friends to her” That was really what she wanted for her daughter. This was the first time in years Trini brought actual friends to the house...outside of the Kira incident.

“Oh” Kimberly was surprised by the praise, the way Trini was making her mother out to be she was expecting something else. “Of course...friends are worth getting in trouble for” She was going to leave out the part that this whole thing was her fault. That didn't make for the best impression.

“I couldn't be happier” June set another full glass aside, one more and Trini could send Kim on her way out of this kitchen. “You used to be a cheerleader?”

“Emphasis on _used_ to be” Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck, being kicked off of the squad was still a sore spot for her.

June glanced Kimberly over, “You'll have to take Trini shopping sometime” oh there it was. Classic June Gomez, “Her clothes are so baggy, and I keep telling her she's never going to date if she insists on wearing shirts that are too big”

“ _Mom_ ” Trini hissed, her cheeks heating up in total embarrassment, oh Kim was getting a freaking kick out of this. “ _Stop_ . What did we _just_ talk about?” She was too caught up in her mom trying to change her wardrobe that she didn't even notice her mother not mentioning a boy for once.

“What? I'm just trying to help you” Mrs. Gomez motioned down to the worn out yellow converse her daughter was sporting. “At least look into new shoes. Kim will you please help me out here?”

Kimberly picked up three of the milk cups, getting ready to make an exit, “...You _do_ need new shoes” traitor. Seeing that Trini looked like she wanted to kill her, Kimberly smiled, “I'm going to take these back” she knew when to get out of a situation and she did not want to be the center of a mother daughter squabble.

“Seriously?” Once Kimberly closed the glass door behind her, Trini snapped at her mom, “What the hell was that?”

“Language” her mother had a warning tone, glaring at her teenage daughter, “What? Is it so wrong to want you to dress...nicer?” June knew she had to be careful with her word choice. 

“Uh yeah, it is actually” Trini frowned, one step forward two steps back, “You didn't have to put her in the middle”

“Kimberly's a nice girl” At least her mother seemed to like her, Kimberly Hart tended to make good first impressions, “She's cute. You should try to be more like her” Both of the Gomez women watched as Kimberly brought the cups of milk to the young twins. Zack went for the third cup but she slapped his hand away to give it to Jason. Karma for cutting him off earlier. “You have a nice body but you hide it”

Trini hated the way her mother would try and subtly change her for the ‘better’ if it wasn't Trini’s taste in music, it was her clothes, if it wasn't her clothes it was her hair. Nothing would ever really be good enough. “I _like_ my clothes just the way they are” okay she definitely needed new shoes but now she had to wear them as long as possible out of petty spite. “I'm not dressing for anyone but me, got it?”

June pushed forward three more cups of milk, “Can you wear at least _one_ pair of jeans that doesn't have holes in it?” The older woman sighed, her daughters expression only hardened, “Fine okay, you win” she conceded, “I'm going to go to the store and get you guys some more candy. You're in charge until I come back”

Trini sighed picking up the remainder of the cups of milk, “Thanks for letting us do this here” She was _trying_ to give her mom the benefit of the doubt but that woman could make it so hard sometimes.

With Trick or Treating being on the early side in the neighborhood it didn’t give the gang much time to fool around. They needed to finish the maze before it could get dark. Kimberly took Zack and the twins to a Halloween store so they could get make up for their monster wear and spring on more last minute creepy accessories. Zack insisted that the spiders were necessary despite Kim’s clear aversion to them. Trini was enamored with the way Kimberly interacted with her brothers, she was nicer to them than she was...oh god they were definitely going to have a crush on her after this.

Once nighttime hit the Gomez house was bombarded with kids who were interested in going through the little house maze to a point where Trini and Jason had to create a line. Jump scares couldn’t work if they all went in at different times. Gabe and Michael had such a blast being Zack’s little sidekick’s and taking full advantage of fake blood and a fake severed foot. Zack originally wanted a head but Kimberly was smart enough to shut that down instantly. Billy sat up on the roof by Trini’s bedroom window with his computer so he could see the entire maze from above. It gave him the perfect vantage to set off specific sounds at certain points. They were easily the most popular house in the cul-de-sac, Trini had to stop giving candy to the kids who wanted to go through it multiple times. Candy witch? More like candy bitch, she took her job seriously, and at the end of the night she wanted some of this stash. Running out of candy wasn’t an option, especially since Gabe and Michael weren’t trick or treating this year.

It was smart to do the haunted maze in the back of the Gomez house, since they were so new to the neighborhood not many people knew what they were about. June played the welcoming hostess to the mom who had to wait for their kid to get through the maze. It earned her street cred-the suburban version of street cred, which meant an invite to a ladies book club. Mr. Gomez surprised everyone toward the end of the night by standing behind the maze and revving a real chainsaw for an authentic experience. The first time he set it off it scared the hell out of Trini that she flipped the candy bowl in her lap. Jason couldn’t stop laughing, he jumped a little too but he wasn’t going to let her know that. Overall it was a huge success. Halloween was actually _fun_ this year.

Despite it being a Saturday, trick-or-treating still ended pretty early that if the gang still wanted to do something afterwards they could. Zack promised he would help the boys get their zombie makeup off before bed, Tommy Oliver was having a huge costume party at his lake house and Amanda invited him to go with. He definitely could never pass up an opportunity to party. Jason and Billy collected all of the electronics to put into Billy’s bag. The pair of boys were going to continue their long standing tradition of watching horror movies in Billy’s basement, out of courtesy they invited Trini and Kimberly but the girls declined in favor of finishing clean up. Making the maze out of black tarp made it extremely easy for cleanup and potential reusing purposes if they wanted to do the same thing next year so for the boys to dip out early wasn’t the worst. They deserved to have some Halloween fun.

It had to be around 10pm by the time Kimberly put the last of the wooden posts into a box. Most of the lights were out in the Gomez house. The boys needed to go to bed and Trini’s parents were going to follow suit very soon if they hadn’t already. Kim figured no one in the house would be paying attention to the girls in the back yard so she deemed it safe to approach Trini from behind, wrapping her arms around her and playfully nipping her neck. Being a vampire for a night might have gotten to her head a little, she carried cape confidence.

“ _Kim_ , Christ, if you leave a mark on my neck I’m going to kick your ass” The last thing Trini wanted was to be sporting a hickey, there was only so much she had available to wear to cover that sort of thing up. Yeah, that would be a fun one to explain. Wanting more cover she took Kimberly by the hand and guided her to a hammock that had been set up. It faced away from the house to give them more privacy and was super comfortable to lay down on. Her parents would be asleep soon, but even if they were awake it would be extremely hard for them to look out a window and see them at night; especially with Kim wearing an all black vampire outfit and Trini in something witch-like.

Kimberly was the first to lay down on the hammock, since she was taller she took up more space and wanted to find a perfect balance in the center before Trini could join her. Trini glanced over to the house one last time to see the final light go out, good. With her parents calling it a night Trini joined Kim on the hammock, surprising the girl by laying on her side and draping an arm around her waist. Kimberly quickly took the hint and used her arm to wrap around Trini’s shoulders to hold her close, looking up to the cloudy night sky.

“We can still make Tommy’s party if you wanted to go…” Trini kept her voice low, it wasn’t like anyone was around to hear the conversation, but this privacy felt more intimate. She personally had no interest in going to Tommy’s bash, she’d rather spend her time here on this hammock in Kim’s arms. It was only fair to give her that sort of out if she wanted it.

“Hmm...you go to one Angel Grove party you’ve been to them all” Kimberly pressed a kiss to Trini’s forehead, “I’d rather stay here with you” She allowed Trini to get more comfortable onto the hammock, moving to rest her head on Kim’s chest for maximum cuddle opportunity. “It feels nice to be free of that. I don’t _have_ to go to those parties anymore. Honestly, I had more fun pretending to be a vampire and scaring little kids” She did feel bad for the one kid with the excited bladder, that was unfortunate.

“You make a good vampire, the leather pants was a nice touch” Of course Trini noticed how well Kimberly looked in a nice pair of form fitting tight leather pants. Kimberly wore the stereotypical white button down shirt with the puffy sleeves and cape to go for more of a classic Dracula look. For the children.

“We could get you a pair when we go to the mall” Kimberly teased, Trini could only roll her eyes, “Seriously, you should go a little easier on your mom. You’re lucky that she gets so involved in your life” Her lips tugged into a sad smile, “I’m actually kind of jealous”

“If I could trade her for your mom I would” That might’ve been a stretch, Madison Hart still intimidated the hell out of Trini with her sheer success in the medical field. June was just June Gomez a stay at home mom, she wasn’t exactly on the same level as Dr. Madison Hart. “Trust me, you don’t want a mom who is _constantly_ on your case”

“Your mom took the time to talk to all of your friends...to get to know us, even for a little bit. My mom needs a reminder to who my friends _are_ . She confused Rebecca with Amanda for a whole year” To be fair both of the cheerleaders were pretty blonde chicks, the main difference being Amanda’s height. “I just-I wish she was more involved, and I can’t be mad. She does such important work, she saves people’s lives on a _daily_ basis. I’m so proud of what she’s accomplished…” She shook her head, sighing to cut herself off, “The grass is always greener I suppose.”

Trini sat up slowly, she was careful with her movements so the hammock wouldn’t tilt or flip, “I’m sure your mom feels the same way. I don’t blame her, she raised a pretty kick ass daughter. You’re _Kimberly Hart_. I know she’s proud of you...you know, when you’re not getting yourself suspended”

“Oh ho that was low” Kimberly laughed, Trini was happy to bring a smile back to the other girl’s face, “But tonight I’m not Kimberly Hart, I’m Lady Dracula” If Kim wanted to avoid talking about serious feelings for the night, Trini could easily play along with it. “And you, my beautiful witch, are looking so decadent tonight” Kim tugged on Trini’s witch cloak to bring her down to her level so she could claim her lips. Trini softly returned her kiss, shifting on the hammock so she could be more comfortable. She had the full intent of playing this kiss out as long as she possible.

What the two girls didn’t anticipate was Zack forgetting his wallet. He had to double back to the Gomez house in order to fetch it, and more importantly, his fake ID so he could score some booze for himself and Amanda to pregame a little before Tommy Oliver’s party. The group kept their valuables safe during the maze situation, a small bucket underneath a bush by the shed. He was absolutely stunned by the sight before him. The girls were completely oblivious to his presence, especially now that Trini’s tongue found it’s way into Kimberly’s mouth and Kimberly’s hands found a place on Trini’s ass to pull her closer. Wow. Oh wow. Knowing damn well Trini’s phone wasn’t on her in that witches cloak, Zack didn’t feel bad texting his congratulations.

 _Zack Taylor 10:51  
__TRINI WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GOMEZ. HOLY SHIT. YOU DOG_  

 _Zack Taylor 10:51  
__I am so freaking proud of you. I KNEW KIM HAD A THING FOR GIRLS_  

 _Zack Taylor 10:52  
__Your welcome ;) Zack Taylor Wingman Extraordinaire_  

 _Zack Taylor 10:52  
__Get it girl. Omg. I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING._  

 _Zack Taylor 10:53  
_ _*thumbs up emoji* *thumbs up emoji* *thumbs up emoji*_

Trini didn’t even know it but her perfect bubble with Kimberly was just popped. They weren’t a secret anymore. Freaking Zack Taylor was the one to catch them in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Tease: NOVEMBER: The group finally will be starting to train and practice for baseball now that they have a field. Also we'll see more of the Gomez family as November brings up Thanksgiving.


	9. Holidaze Part II: November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly finally can put cheerleading behind her as she moves on with her life. The gang runs into a bit of trouble when they can't fully reach their potential. Trini has to ask for help from someone in her past to try and help the ranger gang through. Also Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all again, as I will at the start of every chapter, for all of the support you've given me. I know this update took a little bit longer. I was working on another project, and most of my good writing time is spent on the weekends since I work full time. These chapters are long, but for those still trudging along this journey thank you so much. <3
> 
> this chapter will also feature the first and only flashback and will be marked as such

**_November_ **

There was something about kissing Kim that made Trini feel like she was on top of the world. Making out with Kimberly on Halloween capped the perfect end to a whirlwind of a month. In the time Trini had moved back to Angel Grove she reconnected with most of her friends, helped Kimberly to stop hating herself for something she did before homecoming, became the target of a hate crime, dished out revenge, started talking with her mother, and managed to be able to kiss the girl she had a crush on when she was ten multiple times. Trini even gained the confidence to take their lip locking session on the hammock even further by rounding second base and cupping Kim’s breast in her hand. She couldn’t help herself, Kimberly made for a sexy vampire.

What Trini wasn’t expecting, once Kimberly left, was a string of enthusiastic text messages from Zack. Her stomach dropped, they had been found out. Trini thought she was being so careful. She frantically tried texting him back but to no avail. Of course he wasn’t going to check his phone, the boy went to Tommy Oliver’s costume party. A _party_ with Angel Grove’s most popular and finest. Shit. All he needed to do was let his mouth run to the wrong person and the secret would be out.

After what happened with Rebecca, Trini didn’t want to be pulled into the vortex of the rumor mills. All of Angel Grove knew she liked girls, that sucked in itself, but if Zack told anyone it wouldn’t just affect her. It would affect Kimberly as well. Kim deserved to have some space for a change, she needed off that crazy roller coaster. At least for now. Trini wasn’t ready for the world to know about her and Kim, for once she wanted something to be on _her_ terms and not on anyone else’s. She needed to talk to Zack, do whatever damage control she could.

Sleeping didn’t come easy for her that night, she stared at her ceiling, trying her best not to run worst case scenarios in her mind. Zack wouldn’t tell anyone, he wasn’t that type of guy, but what if he was drunk? What if he only told Amanda and someone else over heard it? What if he made a snide comment to Ty Flemming or Tommy Oliver that Trini Gomez was doing it better? That last one wouldn’t have been the worst, but she couldn’t afford for something _else_ to blow up in her face.

The next morning, Zack still hadn’t answered her text messages, so Trini went directly to the trailer park. She took her bike so she could cover the long distance, she was going to make sure to nip this in the bud no matter what the cost. This would be a better conversation in person anyway, she wanted to see his face when she set him straight. Trying to be as respectful as possible to his mother, Trini knocked on the metallic front door of the Taylor trailer. She stood back and folded her arms, giving Zack the opportunity a chance to get ready.

A groggy Zack opened the door, his hair was a complete mess, he only came out in his black and white pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes, clearly expecting one of his neighbors and not a friend. “What can I do you for?” Zack cracked his back, he must have just gotten up, “...Trini?” His eyes widened with excitement when he realized it was his friend, “Oh ho” His eyebrows waggled, the last memory he had of Trini was the sight of her on top of Kimberly in a hammock, “You looked like you had a great night”

“I could say the same” Trini observed that Zack was most certainly suffering from a bit of a hangover, “Look we need to talk about what you saw” Trini tilted her head to the side, she didn’t look as excited about the ordeal. He wasn’t sure what that was about, if he had kissed Kimberly Hart he’d be over the moon and back….well, maybe not Kim, he didn’t exactly like her in _that_ way. Zack knew how much she liked the ex-cheerleader, this should be a moment of celebration.

Zack opened the door to his trailer, they were going to need to sit down and talk about this. “My mom’s asleep so we just have to be quiet” He guided Trini through the trailer so they could reach the living room couch, he moved a blanket out of the way. Zack must have crashed there the night before, “Just give me a second”

Trini sat herself down on the couch and glanced around her surroundings. This was the first time she had ever actually been to Zack’s place. For being the inside of a trailer in the slums of Angel Grove he kept it up pretty nicely. The Taylor’s retained only the essentials, outside of a couple of wall decorations, they kept their material goods to a low. Zack came back with two waters, handing Trini the other bottle. “We definitely need to talk about what I saw because what I _saw_ was you on top of one very hot ex-cheerleader” He twisted the cap off of his bottle of water and offered her his fist, “Congrats”

Trini rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t leave her best friend hanging and bumped his fist, “You can’t repeat what you saw to _anyone_ ” She wanted to make this as clear as possible, “I mean it. Not to Jason, or Billy, and definitely _not_ Amanda” Trini set her bottle of water down at her feet, “After what happened with that stupid photo...I can’t…” She rested back on the couch, “I don’t think I can handle something like that again” Her break up with Kira was still too fresh on top of it all, “I _can’t_ ”

“Whoa hey, hey” Zack looked back at her, his face lacing with concern, she looked absolutely panicked, “I didn’t tell anyone” He knew that this was something important to her, “I won’t tell anyone. I will always have your back crazy girl, you’ve got my word” Zack sighed deeply, leaning back, he draped an arm around her tiny frame, “But now I know, and you can have someone to talk to” He titled his head to the side, “.....That’s not the first time you kissed her was it?” He watched as Trini’s lips turned, she wasn’t so great at hiding anything from him, “How long has this been going down?”

The only person Trini could talk to about her situation had been Kimberly, but it was nice being able to talk to  someone on an outside perspective. “A couple of weeks? It hasn’t been very long” She rubbed the back of her neck, she could tell by Zack’s expression that the gears were turning in his head, “We’ve ah” Trini’s cheeks flushed, “We’ve been going pretty strong and...it’s good”

“A couple of weeks and you didn’t tell me? Ah man” He understood, seeing what happened to Trini and Amanda first hand really opened his eyes to how catty girl world could be. “...So what? Is she your girlfriend?”

“I really don’t like labels” She shrugged, “We’ve just been doing what feels right” That probably wasn’t the best choice of words as that seemed to perk Zack’s attention even more.

“What feels right huh? C’mon you’ve gotta give me _something_ . We’re talking about Kimberly Hart here...the girl you’ve had it bad for? What’s it like? What’s _she_ like?”

Trini rose a brow, oh she knew exactly what he was getting at, “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell”

Zack snickered, “Good thing you’re not a lady” That comment earned him a punch in the arm, well worth the stinging pain. “Ow!”

She couldn’t leave him completely hanging, “I’m not going to into _gross_ details but….” There was no one word to describe what it felt like to be kissed by Kimberly Hart. The ex-cheerleader felt like a drug, Trini always craving to be in her arms, hell just being around her would do. “Wow” Nothing else in her life had ever compared to the sensation of wanting Kim’s lips on hers, to feel the heat of her skin, not to mention the way Kim used her tongue could make her see stars.

He pushed forward and grabbed his water bottle, needing another sip of his drink to wake himself up, “So what’re we talking….first base? Second base?” Trini hit him again, “Okay! Okay! I get it, I get it” He rubbed the sore spot on his arm, “...But you’re happy? Whatever arrangement you’ve got going...this is what you want?”

“It’s not perfect” Did Trini like sneaking around? No. She was always worried about who would find out and how they would react. She was afraid of her mother, sure she was trying, but it would be too soon. She wasn’t ready yet. What about Kim’s parents? Madison Hart still intimidated the hell out of her and Ted...Ted was a wild card. He may appear to be the friendliest guy, but Trini remembered that he wasn’t keen on Kimberly breaking up with Ty, his country club buddies son. “...But I’m happy...as happy as someone could be when they’re shoved out of a closet...” Hell Kim had feelings for her, real honest feelings, that was enough. She didn’t need to put a label on that.

“Then I’m happy for you” Zack genuinely was excited for Trini, “Do I have to give Kim a firm talking to? If she hurts you, she’ll have to face the wrath of the Z-Man” Trini rose a brow at that, “I’m not at my A-game right now, that was bad” For the first time today Trini laughed, Zack understanding the sensitivity of her situation lifted a huge weight off of her chest. “Alright you don’t have to make fun of me”

“Whatever you say Z-Man” Yeah, she wasn’t going to let him live that one down for awhile, “But what about you?” If she had to dish out her current romantic life, she wasn’t going to let him get away with not telling her about his, “How was Tommy Oliver’s party?”

“You missed a mean game of Truth or Dare” Zack laughed, “Tommy’s favorite game, jeez, you would’ve had a blast” Oh no that was one game Trini hated and avoided at all costs. “And uh...well” Zack had a hard time hiding a grin, “Amanda and I are going out now, like for real. So I guess things are starting to come together for a pair of screw ups like us”

“Yeah?” She knew that the two of them had been dancing around feelings for sometime, and hell, if he had a girlfriend at school he’d be more inclined to go. “I’m happy for you” Getting comfortable on Zack’s couch she rested her head on his shoulder, “...She’s grown on me” The pair had a rocky start, but Amanda was proving herself to not be a horrible person, just someone constantly stuck in the crossfire. “You don’t need to give me details”

“...Oh come on. That’s what friends do” He would respect Trini’s request, besides, he would always have Jason if he needed someone to have _that_ conversation with. “Aren’t you a _little_ curious?” Judging by the story of Amanda and Kim at the summer bash party, Trini could guess that a tipsy Amanda is a handsy Amanda. It wouldn’t be wild to assume that he had gotten some action the night before. Was she happy for Zack? Sure. Did she want to picture it? Nope.

“You just want to tell me about her butt” Trini’s brow rose, holding all of her judgement.

Zack nodded, yep, he had been found out, “Now you _really_ have to agree with me, cheerleader’s have the best asses” He kept his voice down, he would be mortified if his mother heard _any_ of this conversation. He still needed to tell her that he had a girlfriend.

Trini was not going to sit here and talk about Kim’s butt, it was top shelf material sure, but sacred, she wasn’t going to talk about it with Zack, “You know this means you gotta get over your thing for Ms. Johnson”  

Zack clutched onto his chest, mocking pain, “She will always have a place in my heart” Trini rolled her eyes and shoved him off the couch for being an idiot. Now on the floor, Zack looked up to his friend in shock, “You’re stronger than you look”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a pint sized surprise”

 

**************

The first step for the group to start getting ready for their daily practice was to get some new equipment. For most of them, they hadn't touched a glove in years, and even if they could find their old gloves they certainly outgrew them. Billy, Jason and even Kimberly were fortunate to find some old baseballs, mitts and bats from their father's days of playing. Since softball bats, true softball bats, were out of their price range they would stick to whatever ancient treasures they could find. It would get them through the first couple of weeks of practicing even if a baseball bat and softball bat differed in diameter. For now they'd only be able to afford new cleats and mitts on their budget.

Trini currently had been trying on catcher's mitts, which proved to be more challenging than she thought with the size of her hand to glove ratio. Zack with a black leather mitt already over his hand approached her, opening and closing it up to start trying to break it in. "Any luck?" His question was met with a glare as Trini discarded one to try another on. She had been starting to understand why finding Cinderella could be so frustrating for Prince Charming. "Hey uh, I actually need a favor" He reached up on a higher shelf to grab her a mitt that caught his eye, "Try this one"

"What kind of favor?" When it came to Zack and the word favor, it always made Trini a tad nervous. She was a good friend and usually would go with whatever he would need, but as the wild child of the group, it was anyone's guess to what he would need. "I'm not taping you trying to flip off a swing again"

"Hey now, if I stuck that landing that would've been dope and you know it" Zack defended his life choices, and the most recent favor he had asked from Trini. So doing a flip off of a swing set wasn't the best idea when the playground was covered in wood chips. Angel Grove seriously needed to look into remodeling the parks. "Amanda's got this thing, well, it's more of a tournament." He snapped his fingers to try and find a way to explain it, "Like the end of Bring it On, when Cheerleading's actually a sport. I guess if they do well here they can go to the next level in spring"

"You want to be a good boyfriend and go support her, but you don't want to go alone" At least this didn't involve something stupid. "I'll keep you company" With the mitt Zack picked out from her on her hand she opened and closed it. She would need to break it in some more, but she felt good about the initial feel around her fingers. Not too spacious or loose that the glove could come off, nor was it too constricting, "Why the hell was this on the top shelf?" She couldn't even reach it. Right it was probably for father's to help their son's try gloves on.

Once settled on the perfect glove, Trini found Kimberly trying on cleats, a pink leather glove set on the bench beside her. After all of this time Kimberly never abandoned the dumb idea of owning a pink glove. The boys were going to tease her for it later. "Are these supposed to feel this tight?" Back at the Sandlot they played so casually, the only one that even owned a pair of cleats was Tommy and the Sandlot, mostly Jason, ruled that he couldn't wear them.

Trini set her glove on Kim's other side before kneeling in front of her, "Let's see" If she didn't feel like Prince Charming before...helping Kimberly find the right shoe surely didn't help. "They're supposed to be kind of snug" Trini turned her foot to the side, giving her a questioning look at the type of cleat she found, "Did you pick the ones you think look the nicest?"

The last time Kimberly played softball was five years ago, she didn't know anything about the technicalities of the sport, just that she was a damn good pitcher. "...Yes?" The inner cheerleader wanted the best looking shoe, not really understanding the practicalities of it. "What? Is there a difference?"

"Alright, take these off" Trini grabbed the box so she could see what size Kimberly pulled, shaking it to get the girl motivated to take them off faster. "I'm going to pick something out for you" Getting to her feet, Trini then returned the box Kimberly picked out to it's original place. She was fortunate to be around the game enough to know that Kimberly needed a light shoe with a high top to protect her ankles as much as possible.

When Trini returned she handed Kimberly the proper pair of cleats, "Try these, I'm going to find something for me" While Kimberly set herself up to try on a new pair of cleats, Trini headed to find herself something. For a catcher's position she needed to find a shoe with a strong toe box in the front to keep her stabilized while crouching for long periods of time. As a catcher she didn't need to worry as much about her agility as she needed to be more concerned with her durability. This was what was going to keep her grounded when girl's needed to slide past her into home. As a catcher she would be the team's last defense and she needed any sort of boost she could get. By the time she got back and sat down next to Kim, her companion already had her pitcher's cleats. "Better?" She asked, starting the tedious process of unlacing her converse.

Kimberly had her legs outstretched observing the shoes on her feet from afar, they still felt a bit snug, but she believed Trini when she said they were supposed to be that way. "I still like the other ones better" She looked over to see that Trini did not look amused with her. Kim's eyes then traveled to the beat up pair of yellow converse that Trini set aside, "While we're out do you want to get new shoes?"

"My shoes are fine" Besides, she was spending most of what she had saved up on cleats and a glove. She wasn't like Kimberly, she couldn't afford mall trips at the drop of a hat, "These are going to be fun to break in" She muttered sarcastically, the worst part about getting new equipment was the breaking in process. With the pair of cleats on, Trini got to her feet to try walking around the bench. If she was spending this kind of money on them, she was going to be damn sure that these would be the ones.

Kimberly watched Trini as she circled the bench, she had something on her mind that went deeper than buying sports equipment. "Hey, Trini" Trini stopped in her tracks, she'd been around the girl long enough to know that pensive tone of voice. Something was on Kimberly's mind, and the way she glanced around to check if the boy's were near told Trini that this would be important. "There's this cheer tournament next Sunday, and I was wondering if you would go with me?" The way Kimberly bit the corner of her lip meant that this was a tough one for her to even ask. "I know that this isn't your thing, but, I just...don't want to be there alone. This is something I have to do"

The same tournament she agreed to go with Zack too. Kimberly would have two people who had her back that day, and she didn't even know it. Trini moved Kimberly's pink glove so she could take it's place next to Kimberly. This was the tournament she was supposed to lead her team to victory in, but she blew it by slapping Rebecca across the face and getting suspended from the squad. "This is important to you, of course I'll be there" Besides she already said yes to Zack, now there was really no turning back from this, "But on one condition..." Kimberly gave her a questioning look, "You're buying snacks" Trini sent her a cheeky grin, one that earned her a playful shove to the shoulder from Kim. At least she was able to bring a smile back to her face.

**********

After school every day the gang would walk from the high school and head over to St. John’s to use the field in the back of the church. The first week of practice was rough, the old ranger gang being rusty had been a complete understatement. With his work cut out for him, Jason had come up with a few exercises to try and get the group to start getting used to the sport again. The first couple of days Jason focused the group on catching the ball and breaking in their mitts. Trini, Billy, Kim and Zack would have to rotate partners to keep on their toes. Zack had the best arm, he was able to do long distance throwing with Billy or Trini to get his arm warmed up. In order to be a star outfielder he needed to be able to have a quick powerful accurate throw, not only to the infield but all the way to home plate. Jason was also able to test their fielding by throwing a ball into the air and hitting it out for them. The less he could move his leg and agitate it the better.

Kimberly needed to get her arm back for pitching. Expecting that pitching would be like riding a bike was a mistake. Trini crouched down behind home plate, but would have to keep getting up to get a ball that gets past her. If Kimberly released the ball too early in her windmill pitch the ball would roll to Trini’s feet. If she released it too late the ball would scale way over Trini’s head and hit the fence behind her. After having to dive left for a ball Trini just about had it with having to keep standing up and crouching down; especially since she didn’t have the face mask or the protective gear yet to buff her in case of a wild pitch. She got up and headed to the plate before Kimberly could pick up another ball from the bucket. “Hart! You’re killin’ me”

“I’m sorry this isn’t easy” Kimberly tried to remember how this used to be so easy for her, she gripped the ball, trying to line up her fingertips with the laces. “I used to be able to throw a perfect pitch with my eyes closed” Trini held onto her arms to try and get her to breathe, “Literally, at camp, they would blindfold me”

“You’re thinking too much” Trini moved one of her hands from Kimberly’s arm to cup her chin, making her look up from her glove and into her eyes, “You’re not going to be as good as you were the first day. You’re not that eleven year old girl anymore. This is all a mind game, you have to do what _feels_ right” Trini used her gloved hand to point to the plate, “I’m going to be right there. Focus on me, don’t think about anything else. We’re going to build you back up to be better than before, it’ll just take time. Today you are just getting the ball to me.”

As Trini headed back to her position behind the plate, Jason noticed the frustration on Kimberly’s face, “Kim you okay?” He called out, taking a break from observing Billy throw balls wildly in the outfield to make Zack try and dive for catches or run forward to snag. Jason, before he quit playing baseball, had the most experience behind the mound. He didn’t know much about the specifics of underhand softball pitching but he knew the pressures of being on the mound. A whole team relying on him. Not much changed when he switched to being a quarterback for the football team.

“Yeah! I’m fine” She called back to him, gripping the ball tighter in the palm of her hand. Trini could tell that Jason watching her was starting to unnerve her. This was why they needed the privacy of St. John’s field. They needed to go at this with their own pace, away from the rest of the world.

“Kim!” Kimberly’s attention focused on the girl behind the mound, the one who called out to her, “Focus on me” She repeated, now crouching down behind the plate. There was no batter to try and trick, there was no one to try and impress. She opened and closed her mitt to give Kimberly the proper target, “It’s just you and me here”

Kim had to swallow the lump in her throat, Trini was right, she wasn’t the same little girl five years ago. She’s grown past the little girl who kissed a girl at camp and consequently bullied for it. She wasn’t the girl on top of the social food chain anymore, the identity she built for herself so she would never feel so rejected. Zack, Billy, Jason...Trini she had her people, her real friends, the people behind her to support her out of friendship...not out of fear. Coming to St. John’s and practicing every day was going to push her to be the girl she could feel proud of looking in a mirror.

She focused her attention onto Trini, the girl who came back into her life when she needed someone the most. For whatever reason she stuck by her when she hated herself the most. Trini didn’t let her drown in her own feelings, she pushed her to be better. The whole reason she gained the courage to stand on this mound, to come out here every day was because of Trini. Kimberly couldn’t let Trini down, not when she’s done so much for her. She wound her arm back and released the ball, it finding a home inside Trini’s mit. Kimberly still had a long road to go, but right now, right in this moment she was starting to feel her magic touch coming back.

 

******

Trini really didn’t want to go to this Fall Fest cheerleading competition, she didn’t know how long it was going to last, and was sure it would eat up most of her free Sunday. Being a good friend could be tough. Both Zack and Kimberly wanted her there to be their support, she could never say no to them. Trini told Zack that she and Kimberly would be coming together and that he should save them a seat in Angel Grove’s section. Apparently this thing was pretty big, it brought in squads from all over the country so there was some tough competition.

“Are you okay?” Kimberly seemed to be in her own little world, she had to face the world she left behind one last time. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do” Trini reassured her, Kim could go home, she didn’t owe a thing to these girl’s anymore.

Kim shook her head, determined now more than ever to get through this. She guided Trini back into the area where the girl’s would be stretching. It wasn’t hard for a girl like Kimberly Hart to get through the red tape, many believed that she was the one still in charge of the Angel Grove Tigers. Trini didn’t feel comfortable having to stand back during such an intimate moment between teammates, she folded her arms and stayed back, doing what she was best at...staying invisible.

All of the attention was on Kimberly. Girls were stopping their stretches to sit up and look at their former captain. Trini tried to read their expressions, some looked mad, some confused, others looked like they wanted to cry from the stress of the competition. “Kimberly you’re really not allowed back here” Ms Johnson, the cheerleading coach stepped up in front of her girls, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave”

“It’ll just be a minute, I have something I need to say” Kimberly’s eyes pleaded with Ms Johnson, the older woman nodded, she would give her the moment, but that was it. “I’m sorry for everything. For the way I treated you, for getting suspended two weeks before the tournament. For getting Rebecca kicked off the team. You all followed me, you’ve all been working your ass off every practice, and I let you down. I messed up. I just...wanted to wish you all good luck, and that I will be in those stands cheering for you to bring home the gold for us. You don’t need _me_ to be amazing” Kimberly looked over to Amanda, sending her friend a nod, “You have a new captain now, one who loves cheerleading more than I ever did...so follow her, trust her, she’ll lead you guys to a victory”

Amanda had gotten up from the floor and walked over to where Kimberly stood. Her long blonde hair tied up in a carolina blue and white bow to complete the ensemble of the Tiger’s cheer uniform, “....Thank you...you really had the guts to show your face around here” When Kimberly offered a hand to shake, to pass on the torch, Amanda gave her a questioning look, “Absolutely not” She pushed Kimberly’s hand away to wrap her arms around the shorter girl’s frame, Kimberly graciously returning the embrace. Kimberly needed to get that apology off of her chest, she needed to be forgiven by the people she let down...more importantly she needed the reassurance that she didn’t blow her friendship she had with Amanda. She may have lost Rebecca and Megan because of one bad decision but she still could salvage one friend.

Kimberly pulled away from the hug, she knew Ms Johnson needed the girl’s back in focus quick, they were going to compete soon. “Remember everything I told you”

“Don’t worry” Amanda nodded to Ms. Johnson, she would be returning to the squad shortly. Surprising both Kimberly and the rest of the squad she approached Trini in the corner, “Zack told me what you did for me, crawling through that vent, that’s...well I understand the nickname now” Great. Zack called Trini ‘crazy girl’ around Amanda now. “I owe you so much, thank you doesn't seem to be enough”

“You don’t owe me a thing” Trini appreciated that she specifically thanked her for helping her get back on the squad, for once it was okay to be noticed, “Now go break a leg or whatever the cheerleading version of that is” She nodded back, Ms. Johnson did not look very happy with Amanda wasting more time, as the newest team captain she needed to get her squad together.

Amanda smiled, she said what she needed to say to the the pair of girls. Kimberly motioned for Trini to start heading back the way they came in. They’d have to be spectators now. On their way to meet Zack, Trini pulled Kimberly aside by a light tug of her arm, “Hey, what you said back there, that was really cool of you”

Kimberly glanced back to the direction they came from, “I’m just trying to do the right thing” She spent too much time shackled down by her guilty feelings, “Come on, let's not leave Zack waiting any longer. Besides I owe you a snack” Kimberly was good for a word and bought Trini a box of popcorn and a water to go with it, it was the least she could do for Trini to waste her Sunday here.

What Trini wasn't expecting was the dirty looks Kimberly received from the parents in the Angel Grove cheer section. So much for mature adults. Feeling protective, Trini rested a comforting hand on the small of Kim’s back, just reassurance that she didn't have to do this walk of shame alone. Zack could also feel the uncomfortable shift in silent energy as Kimberly wisely elected to sit in between them. He draped an arm around her shoulders, sending her a small reassuring smile. “Screw them”

“They have every right to be mad at me” Kimberly knew she left the team hanging. The squad had to go through three different leadership changes in the past two weeks; and now because of Kimberly and Rebecca’s personal drama the team was down two members. “But I'm here” it was more than what could be said for Rebecca.

As the tournament began, Kimberly spent most of it explaining to Trini and Zack the ins and outs of the point system and what the requirements were for every routine. She would also point out when every other team would make an error, and have to refrain herself from yelling at a judge for not docking them the points.

When Angel Grove was up the entire section lit up, it didn't matter anymore whether or not those cheer parents were upset with Kimberly. They all wanted to see their girls take home the gold fall fling trophy. Trini watched on, taking a different perspective, if she didn't come into Kimberly’s life she could very well be on that mat right now. She would still have her long hair, tied up with a bow, and spend the time with Amanda and Rebecca to get her nails carolina blue and white to complete a look, “Do you miss it?”

For Kimberly watching on was bitter suite, she had grown accustomed to this lifestyle over the years. “I'll miss this, the competition” She would miss the football games, the actual cheerleading aspect of the title. Kimberly wouldn't miss what being head cheerleader meant, to be the most popular girl at school. “Sometimes I still can't believe it’s all over” Five years of her life could officially be behind her, there was no turning back to cheerleading now.

“More importantly” Zack cut into their conversation, he could feel the weight of it and wanted to lighten the mood, “Are you going to miss the uniform?” Kimberly had been so focused on looking forward that she missed the way Zack waggled his eyebrows suggestively toward Trini. Oh he was so lucky that Kim sat between them.

“Maybe a little” Kimbrely admitted, to her the uniform symbolized an armor of protection. It gave her status, sense of power, it allowed her to have confidence on the days she couldn't find it. Plus, she could get a boy to do whatever she wanted when push came to shove. Teenage boys, and Trini, were weak puddles in the presence of Kimberly in that cheer uniform.

Zack hummed thoughtfully, taking out his phone so he could send Trini a message that Kimberly wouldn't see.

 _Zack Taylor 1:40  
_ _Maybe Amanda could let her borrow one ;)_

Trini tried to hide any sort of reaction, her girl was hot in a cheerleader uniform, she couldn't deny it. Trini shifted uncomfortably, trying to make it obvious to the girl beside her that she was texting Zack about her.

 _Trini Gomez 1:41  
_ _Do. Not. I'm going to kick your ass_

Zack had to fake a cough to cover up a laugh, he found knowing about their secret arrangement so fun.

 _Zack Taylor 1:43  
_ _You're blushing. You're totally thinking about it_

Well, now she was. Trini handed Kimberly the box of popcorn so she could sulk. Trying to push the thought of Kim in a short skirt out of her mind proved to be difficult. Zack was having too much fun with this and she didn't want to allow him to win, to be able to get under her skin so easily. Kimberly aimlessly rested a hand on her knee, the action could have set Trini on fire in this moment. Something seemed to be on her mind as well.

The trio of teenagers attention was brought to center stage for the results of the competition. Not ones to keep an audience waiting they announced the third place team. Angel Grove. For the team to have to rally together at the last minute, taking home a bronze would be considered a win. They would be able to regroup and come back stronger in the spring. They were able to move forward without Kimberly, the team would do just fine without her. She could let go knowing they would be in good hands.

 

***********

The second week of fielding practice proved to be much better than the first. Kimberly stopped flinching every time a ball flew her way, she was the rustiest of the group. She felt the most confident in pitching practice, but if she wanted to be a _great_ pitcher; she would have to get better at catching high speed, short distance, line drives.

Zack excelled the most, he was the type of player that would over exert and tire himself out by the end of the day if it meant he would be under the ball. He loved the challenge of being able to cover the entire outfields ground, and not letting a single ball Jason hit his way touch the ground.

Trini continued to help Kimberly through her pitching, coaxing her to try and relax as much as possible. Kim showed signs of improvement, her pitches weren't as wild. Jason advised her as much as he could, suggesting that she repositions her feet to better her form.

Billy, and Zack were crucial to helping out Trini’s behind the plate fielding. Zack would throw a ball from the corner of the outfield as Billy rounded third base. The goal was to get Trini the ball and tag Billy out before he could make it past her. On the flip side to that exercise, Billy would play second base and after a throw to Trini from Kim on the mound, Trini would have to get the ball to Billy to tag Zack out before he could steal second.

Jason, the quiet observer kept notes on how each of his friends were doing. After the end of practice he would go over notes, and give them advice on what they could improve on for the next day. He was impressed that in such a short amount of time that they could complete plays 40% of the time, not a great statistic, but it proved they weren't hopeless. There was only one thing that bothered him, they could keep pressing on and on to perfect fielding but if they couldn't _hit_ the ball there wouldn't be a hope to make it to the team.

They were already two weeks into November and the only one to pick up a bat was Jason to hit balls out to Zack in the outfield. “Alright, bring it in guys” He motioned for the others to join him on the makeshift wooden bleachers that St. John’s field provided. He handed Zack a water bottle as he needed to keep himself hydrated the most. “You guys are putting in a lot of effort, and it's showing, everyone's improved so much from the first day. We're really on track to our goal”

“Why do I feel like there's a but?” Kimberly folded her arms, she knew that the other foot would drop based on his expression.

“But we still need to work on our batting” Jason sighed, “Which brings us to our first hiccup” He rubbed the back of his neck, needing to break the news to them. “I don't know how we're going to get what you need. Even if my leg was 100%, I'd only be helping Zack” Pitching a baseball was much different than a softball, “Kim, you've been doing great but you're not there yet. Trini can't wait for you to catch up” Jason put a hand up when he noticed Trini’s posture shift, “And none of us can pitch to Kimberly” They really hit a wall.

“So what the hell can we do?” Trini wasn't going to let something like this be what holds them back, not after everything they've worked for. This couldn't be what does them in, pitching couldn't be what did them in.

Billy had his arms folded this entire time, he understood their dilemma, “What we need is a batting cage” he looked from Zack, to Trini, to Kimberly each of them had different needs, specific needs in order to improve. “With a machine we can tweak the settings. It's our only play”

“So we find a batting cage, okay” Kimberly didn't seem to understand the problem, why Jason still had that perplexed expression on his face, “I'm missing something aren't I?”

Trini sighed, memories of taking her brother to the batting cages wasn't lost on her, “The nearest batting cage to the public is an hour away at the go-kart place”

The group’s attention focused on Zack, currently the only one among them with full access to a car. With the suspensions still fresh, Jason and Kimberly weren't allowed to take the family vehicles out. “I don't know guys” he rubbed the back of his neck, “An hour and back? Even if we only do it once a week I can't put that on my car” they would definitely need to practice more than once a week if they wanted to be in shape for a varsity team, time wasn't on their side.

“The nearest _public_ batting cage is an hour away” Billy corrected, he sheepishly smiled noticing that now all the attention had been turned onto him, “There's a batting cage right here in Angel Grove. The Dragon’s Nest has a whole line of them. It's exactly what we need” Their old sandlot, of course.

Trini and Zack exchanged a glance, it wasn't hard for them to sneak over the fence just to sit in the stands and reminisce about old times. They've done it before. Neither one wanted to bring that up. If Jason specifically were to be caught breaking an entry in a location the Oliver family held dear, he'd be buried. Was it worth the risk?

Kimberly didn't seem to be comfortable with the idea, “I don't know guys…” She had her own history with the Oliver family, specifically Tommy. “They're not going to just let a group of teenagers play with their expensive equipment”

“The Oliver’s aren't the only people who have access to those cages” Jason and Billy exchanged a knowing glance, “There is one other person, the Dragon’s head coach”

Trini looked between the boys, Zack looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “What's so funny? Who is it?” Kimberly rested a hand on Trini’s shoulder, “...Guys, you're starting to freak me out here…”

Jason sent Trini a sympathetic smile, “It's Mr. Zordon...it’s a long shot, but, I think you might be the one who can talk him into it”

“ _Me?_ ” Trini looked to the group in utter disbelief, oh hell, Mr. Zordon was not someone she thought she would be crossing paths with again.

 

 _*****_ **_6 Years Ago_ ** _*****_

Kimberly had only been playing with the group for about a couple of weeks when she hit her first ball over the metal fence. She had gotten her first homerun off of Tommy Oliver’s pitch. The boy in green claimed that he did it on purpose as the ecstatic girl rounded the bases, coming into home where Jason and Billy were awaiting her. With Kimberly’s home run, she put the red team ahead of the green. Despite being on the green team for the day, Trini could hide her smile behind a catcher's mask, she was proud that a girl could hit it over the fence.

“Nice going Hart!” Trent Mercer, one of the neighborhood boys, he came in from the outfield, pointing his glove to the fence. “That was our last ball!”

Despite being on the same team Trini got up from her spot behind the plate and headed over to defend her best friend, “Back off buttmunch” she did not like the little boy's tone one bit.

Tommy stood between the two before Trini could break the little boy, “Trini, walk it off”

“Lost the ball?” This was the first time Kimberly witnessed a homerun at the Sandlot, she didn't know any better. “It's just right over the fence. I can just go over there and get it” When the boys gasped she had to roll her eyes, and they claimed that she was dramatic one, “What's the big deal?”

“Once a ball goes over the fence there's no getting it back” Jason tried to explain, solemnly shaking his head for all of the baseballs that they would never see again. “That's Mr. Zordon’s yard”

“That guy's crazy!” Zack shuffled in from the outfield, he held onto Kimberly’s shoulders, making her look at him dead in the eye, “You don't go over that fence”

“A kid went over there once…” Tommy joined in on explaining, “Thought he could hop the fence really fast, but Rex got em” he put up three fingers, “He needed thirty stitches when the doctors were through with him”

Kimberly looked to Trini, who only confirmed Tommy’s story by solemnly shaking her head, “What’s Rex? A dog?”

“Not just any dog” Billy shifted closer to Jason, as if he needed protection for just speaking about it, “Rex is a beast...from outer space”

When Kimberly looked skeptical, Jason spoke up, “Mr. Zordon too. He's an alien. Every night he’s up on the roof of his house trying to contact home.”

“His ship crash landed here before you could even pick up a baseball” Zack let go of Kimberly’s shoulders, the girl looking questioningly to the fence that gated in the outfield, “That's why he built a house up here. So he could raise Rex and feed him brains to make him get bigger”

“You don't mess with the beast” Tommy sighed, “It's okay Kim, we’ll just buy another ball” He didn't want the others to be mad at her for ruining the game. When he saw Jason’s face light up in excitement he pointed at the boy in red, “This doesn’t count as a forfeit”

“Sure it does!” Jason argued, “by the time we go into town and buy new balls, it'll be dark, we’ll have to go home and eat dinner”

“This is ridiculous” Kimberly rolled her eyes, she wasn't convinced that the entire day was lost because of her home run. She started heading to the metal wall of the fence in the back, despite the boy's pleading with her not to do it.

There was a reason the Sandlot’s outfield wall were old shipping crates. Mr. Zordon liked his privacy, he didn't like the idea of children anywhere near his property and would put up anything he could to keep them away. Whatever alien technology he had in that house had to be protected, why Rex guarded the backyard.

Trini rushed off after Kimberly, she wasn't going to let her face off with the beast, no way. Trini cared far too much for her. The things you do for a crush. “I'll get it” she volunteered, grabbing a hold of Kim’s arm to stop her. “Wouldn't want you to break a nail”

“It's whoever hits it gets it” Kimberly looked back to the boys. Jason had his hands behind his head, Tommy had a hand over his mouth, Billy looked extremely uncomfortable; and Zack, well, it's never good when _he’s_ scared of something. “It has to be me”

“Nah” Trini waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, she was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to let it show. “...Just give me a boost”

Trini had climbed onto Kimberly’s shoulders, the other girl rested her hands behind her legs to keep her steady. “What're you doing? Are you crazy, girl?” Zack put his hands to his mouth to extend his voice to the outfield. Little did Trini know at the time that a version of that nickname would stick for years to come.

Wanting to know her surroundings, Trini scanned the backyard for any signs of the ball. The sandy strip of land was covered in scattered baseballs that had been torn apart over the summer. Rex demolished anything that entered into his territory. By the far side of the house, the beast slept, a dog house with a red roof kept him in the shade. The name Rex had been painted over the entrance to his home, also in red, possibly in some kids blood. Trini needed to be careful, she wanted to impress the girl, but it couldn't cost turning into dog food.

With Kim’s boost she could get over the metallic wall with ease. She would have to get back to the sandlot another way, the long way, through the back yard and around to the front. Trini stepped slowly, carefully, any movement could awaken the beast. Kim’s ball didn't make it far over the fence, Trini could pick it up and throw it over with ease. What she didn't realize was when she went over the wall the boys joined Kimberly at the base, cheering at the sight of the precious ball coming over to their side. Stupid ten year old boys. The sounds from the other side of the fence were loud enough to wake Rex up. “ _Shit_ ”

Rex’s attention went straight to the fresh blood over the fence. A deerhound in it’s prime, a lanky body, wirey tan fur, so large that if he stood on his hind legs he could tower over Trini. There was no way Trini could outrun a bloodthirsty alien dog but she was sure as hell going to try. Rex barked, sending a shiver down Trini’s spine, she was done for. Mr. Zordon was going to feed his dog her brains.

The dog took off and Trini had no choice to bolt in the opposite direction. Her life flashed before her eyes, her mom and dad, her stupid baby brothers, the sandlot, Kimberly. Ten years was a long time, she lived a good life. If it were all over today she hoped Kim would remember her for her bravery, not her stupidity.

Despite tiny ten year old Trini’s efforts a dog like Rex easily could outrun her. She was done for the moment her foot caught in a dip in the land, forcing her down a peg. Enough for the dog to jump onto her and pin her to the ground. This was it, this was the end. Trini clenched her eyes shut, she could feel her heart thumping against her chest, anticipation was getting to be too much. The sandy dog above her lowered his face. Trini could feel the dog's breath against her cheek, followed by a wetness. Rex was licking her face, probably trying to get a taste before eating her alive.

A whistle came from the backdoor and Rex instantly backed up. Trini opened her eyes to see a balding middle aged man, Mr. Zordon. He beckoned for his dog and the alien mutt was instantly at his side. “So you're one of those kids that’ve been hitting balls into my yard”

“I’m sorry!” Trini’s breathing still heavy, sitting up now that the dog has backed up, “Please don't eat me” she pleaded with the man, “Or feed my brain to the dog. I promise we'll be more careful” She didn't want to go onto his spaceship.

Mr. Zordon by now had crouched down to pet his excitable dog, “Is that what they're saying about me?” The man's hearty laugh unnerving Trini even more. He had just found out that he was the town's urban legend, the witch in the creepy house at the end of the street. With the way he closed off his entire house, he shouldn't have been surprised that the local children started to spread dark rumors about him, what an imagination. "I haven't bought a toy for Rex here this whole summer" Mr. Zordon had a water bottle in hand, turning it to it's side so the panting dog could get a drink, "Don't let his size scare you, he's harmless"

Seeing as she wasn't going to be murdered by a dog, Trini got to her feet and dusted the back of her shorts off, "What about that kid? Tommy says he needed thirty stitches" With Rex being satisfied with the amount of water he received he returned to their house guests side. Hesitantly, Trini put a hand out to pet his head, he was much calmer with Mr. Zordon around. "And the spaceship you're trying to contact"

Mr. Zordon couldn't help the second wave of laughter, "My reception is terrible out here" He pointed to the top of his house where a satellite dish sat, "It keeps cutting out...as for your friend with the stitches, that was no dog of mine" So Tommy and Jason must've been lying to scare the others, about all of it. "You used to play baseball?"

"In my prime...I'm long retired now" He nodded back to the metal wall he built, "That's a story for another day. You should run along back to your friends"

That day marked the first and only time someone had been brave enough to scale Mr. Zordon's wall and live to tell the tale. Trini became a true sandlot legend, and most importantly scored some points in impressing Kimberly. She did something the other boys didn’t dare, it was worth getting knocked on her butt for it.

 

**********

Back in the present, Trini had agreed that she would take one for the team and ask Mr. Zordon to open up the batting cages in the Dragon's Nest for them. A lot had changed in the six years she had been away, the shack of a house Mr. Zordon lived had been cleaned up. The metal wall he built to keep the kids up had been torn down, a white wooden fence taking it's place. She wondered how much of that was Thomas Oliver's doing. The coach of his precious team couldn't be living in a sub-par home directly behind his stadium. Involvement or not, Trini noticed that he finally got a new satellite dish.

God, she felt like such a moron coming here and doing this. Surely he wouldn't remember her, or even care about what happened to the kids back during the sandlot days. The man liked to be alone with his dog, any surprise company would be a bother. Though there was no turning back, Trini mustered up the courage to knock on his front door. The sudden noise causing a chain effect of multiple dogs barking and the sound of Mr. Zordon trying to quiet them down. He opened the door in a huff, he didn't seem to get visitors very often. The now older man squinted, trying to place the familiar face in a bank of memories. "Can I help you?"

Rex, now a much older and slower dog, stepped to Zordon's side. His muzzle now completely white and his fur showing signs of age, still he kept the same red collar he wore years ago. When Trini reached over to pet the dogs head, Mr. Zordon could connect the dots before she even opened her mouth to speak. "I have to ask for a weird favor"

"You're the girl from the sandlot" He never actually caught her name, the one that moved away and left the other five to fend and break apart their friendship. "Come in"

Trini glanced back, a part of her wished that she brought one of the others with her, but decided to accept the older man's offer and enter the house. As Mr. Zordon and Rex went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, Trini had an opportunity to sit on the couch and observe how Mr. Zordon had been living for the past years. His shelves were covered in memorabilia, baseballs in cases, 1st place trophies, a wooden bat with signatures riddled all over it. Old black and white photo's riddled the walls, like a timeline to his youth and when he used to play. Once his photos were in color, Trini would guess from his college days, Trini could pick him out in the team of red uniforms. Even then his expression didn't change much.

Mr. Zordon came back with a glass of water, handing it over to Trini before taking a seat in a large recliner. Rex rested his head in Trini's lap. She noticed that Mr. Zordon had adopted a couple of other dogs that were also curious about their guest. "I've adopted them from the shelter" He explained, as a small cocker spaniel with a bedazzled pink collar jumped from the floor into his lap. "This here's Perry" A princess among the rest of the dogs. He motioned his head toward two dogs in the corner, a mutt with three legs sporting a blue collar, and a black lab "Tripod and the big guy's name is Trunks" He sighed, "There's a long story about that one" Mr. Zordon reclined in his chair, looking back for the last of his pets, "Saber's a bit shy, she's not the most social" Trini followed his gaze to the top of one of his shelves where a fuzzy of a main coon cat looked down at them. He finally asked the million dollar question, "What brings you around these parts?"

Trini took a polite sip of her water and set it on the end table, "This is going to be a weird request" With Rex's head in her lap she was able to occupy her hands by threading her fingers through the dog's fur, "My friends and I were hoping that you would let us use the batting cages inside the nest" She hated calling the old lot that, the nest, it sounded like an insult to the fields legacy. "It's a long story, but me and some of the other Sandlot kids are trying to make the school team but we're out of practice. We need those batting cages to get better..."

"You're really stretching if you're coming out here for my help" Mr. Zordon sent her a sympathetic smile, he wished he could help the downtrodden teenagers trying to get their lives together. He knew what being on a high school team could mean, especially for someone like Zack Taylor. This could be their ticket out of a small time harbor town, "I only have keys to that place once the season starts. Mr. Oliver isn't keen on just anyone using that field, even me" The older man rubbed his forehead, the mayor had been a pain in his side for years, "Whatever he says goes I'm afraid. I wish I could help" If anything to spite the mayor. "I remember a time when the game used to be fun. The amount of pressure that man puts on kids" His own kid. "My hands are tied"

Trini understood, she didn't like to hear the words no when they were so close to getting what they wanted, but she understood his position. Even if he did have a key she wouldn't ask of him to stick his neck out for them. He didn't owe them anything, Mr. Zordon was just a simple guy who lived in the mountains, loved baseball, and adopted stray pets. "Thanks anyway"

For the next hour Trini played the part of a gracious house guest, listening to a man go on about his glory days, of his High School career. He used to pitch, was the team captain, the more Trini heard about his past, the more the man before her reminded her of Jason. In college he had suffered an injury that prevented him to go professional. Now he just spends his time coaching the game to the next generation, hoping that they could find the same love for the game that he did. Only to be disheartened by controlling parents, spending their money to put entitled kids through the Dragon's program.

Once Trini left his home she checked her phone for any messages.

 _Jason Scott 2:23  
_ _Any luck with Zordon?_

 _Trini Gomez: 4:51  
_ _I'm working on it_

She couldn't come back to the group empty handed, not when they depended on her for one thing. If Mr. Zordon couldn't get them into the Dragon's Nest and use those batting cages she would have to contact the one person, the only person, that could help them. Tommy Oliver, the son of the mayor. If what Mr. Zordon told her was right, the mayor's son would have to have key to the cages. That he had free reign to use them whenever he wanted. She hoped that Jason would forgive her for having to go to his rival for help.

When she got home she whisked away to her room, ignoring her mom's line of questioning to why her jacket was covered in dog hair. She opened up her laptop and logged onto Facebook, hoping that Tommy would be active. This was such a bad idea, but right now, her only move. She was left with no choice. Since she didn't have his number, and was not making any more house calls, messaging him over the computer was her only line of communication to the most popular boy in school.

 **Trini Gomez:** Can I ask you something?  
**Trini Gomez:** A favor

 Trini stared at her screen, waiting for the three dots to indicate that the boy on the other line not only saw her message but was typing a response.

 **Tommy Oliver:** What's up?  
**Trini Gomez:** Do you have keys to the batting cages?  
**Tommy Oliver:** That's an odd request  
**Trini Gomez:** I'm in a bit of a bind  
**Tommy Oliver:** For a batting cage?

Trini wasn't going to beat around the bush, with Billy keeping a count down to how many days they had left before try out's the pressure was on. Tommy had all the power to their future, if he said no, they were going to have to figure out a plan C. If Trini could help it, it wouldn't get that far.

 **Trini Gomez:** Yeah  
**Tommy Oliver:** You're going to have to give me more than that

She pursed her lips at the computer screen, now was her opportunity to lay all of her cards down.

 **Trini Gomez:** Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart and I are trying to make the varsity squads. Haven't played since the sandlot days. Billy and Jason are helping us out, but our hitting is gonna suffer if we don't get practice in soon. The closest public cage is in Harwood County. Hence the bind we're in. Please? You could play with us

The ellipses on the bottom of her screen would type for a couple of moments, then delete, and then type again. Clearly Tommy didn't know what to say, how to say it, it gave Trini hope that it wouldn't be a no right away. She continued making an effort to reach out to him.

 **Trini Gomez:** You're still my friend. You sat with me during lunch on the day I needed someone the most. You're a good guy. Do the right thing. If not for me then for Zack. This has given him a reason to come to school every day, he can graduate with the rest of us if this goes well.  
**Tommy Oliver:** What about Jason?  
**Trini Gomez:** Jason's a big boy.  
**Tommy Oliver:** And Kimberly? She wants me there?

That was a dangerous question, one that Trini shouldn't be answering for Kimberly. All this time the pair spent together, she still didn't know why she and the golden boy broke up. Tommy Oliver, the ex-boyfriend.

 **Trini Gomez:** Of course she wants you there.

She felt dirty writing those words and sending it to the baseball star, but she was desperate, they needed those batting cages. Trini could ask for Kim's forgiveness, for Jason's forgiveness, later.

 **Tommy Oliver:** I'm in.

Trini arranged for the group to meet at the Dragon’s Nest after school on Monday instead of going to St. John’s like usual. With only one week before Thanksgiving they didn’t have the time to waste. Enough time had gone by without any solid hitting in their schedule. Under the impression that Trini had gotten the keys from Mr. Zordon, the group was surprised to see Tommy Oliver there, leaning up against the entrance gate.  

“What the hell is this?” Jason wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, the one person that could get under his skin was standing right there. “There better be a good explanation for this”

“Trini reached out to me” Tommy motioned to the small girl standing in front of him, the only one standing between him and the rest of the group. “And out of the kindness of my heart, I thought I’d lend a hand for a _charity_ project” Being around Jason brought out the worst in Tommy. He wasn’t like this around Trini and Zack. These boys were going to drive her crazy.

Kimberly eyes had narrowed, glaring daggers right through Trini, oh she was definitely pissed at her for this. To be blindsided by her ex-boyfriend. “Is that true Trini?”

“Look, Mr. Zordon couldn’t help us….Tommy can” Tommy acting like a butt was not helping her case, “So why don’t we put whatever crap it is behind us? Move forward” She knew Billy and Zack would be agreeing with her on this. “For the greater good? C’mon. Be the bigger person”

Jason looked like he was struggling, he opened and closed a fist, he knew deep down Trini was right. He couldn’t hold back three of his friends over his own hangups, “...Whatever” He couldn’t look at either Trini or Tommy, Jason would have to lay back and take the hit. “Let’s just get this over with”

Billy was the first to step forward, setting down a bucket of softballs to offer his hand to Tommy. He never wanted his family to break up in the first place, and now was the first time they could all play again. “I’ll need some time with the machines to set them for the girls, and we should be good to go”

“Welcome to the squad Tommy” Zack was quick to follow Billy’s lead, clapping Tommy’s shoulders as the baseball captain opened the gate. He never had a problem with the other boy, and if he actually made the baseball team it was best to be on his good side. “I call dibs on going first”

Jason started to enter next, stopping to stand by Trini’s side, “I don’t trust him” He murmured to her, he would be keeping a protective eye on everyone out of paranoia that Tommy would stab someone in the back. “...I don’t know what your game is” He wasn’t afraid to get up into Tommy’s face, “But if you screw Zack over” He pointed to the two girls, “If you screw Trini or _Kim_ over-”

Tommy sighed, letting jock bravado down, “I want to help” His attention averted to his ex-girlfriend, “Let me help”

Kimberly nodded for Jason to join the other boys, he made his position on Tommy crystal clear. “Thank you” She still wasn’t pleased with the situation but she could make due, for now, “But to be clear. Just because you’re doing me a favor, doesn’t mean I owe you anything. Got it?”

The baseball captain knew it would be rough territory, having to work with his ex-girlfriend. To try and patch things up with her wouldn’t be the easiest, but Trini told him that she wanted him there, that had to mean something, “Got it” He offered the girls a smile before making his way after Jason and the others, they needed him and the key to even use the batting cages. Zack wasn’t the patient type.

Once Tommy was out of earshot, Kimberly shook her head in disbelief, walking over to Trini, “What did you tell him to get him here?” When Trini’s shoulders slumped, Kimberly could guess, “I didn’t think you were capable of it. That’s something I would have done when I was head cheerleader”

“We got the batting cages didn’t we?” Trini wasn’t going to regret this, she couldn’t. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Kimberly looked past Trini to see if the boys were truly gone before easing Trini’s mind with a kiss. “You’re not mad?”

“Oh I’m still mad” Kimberly started to walk past Trini and into the dragon's nest, “But I’ll get over it”

“....Fantastic...” Leave it to Trini to have to single handedly keep this ranger family together.

 

****************

A solid week had gone by, Tommy stayed true to his word and met the others after school on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to help get their batting technique down. He took it upon himself to help Kimberly, as she needed the most help finding her power in her swing. As a pitcher she was the strongest with defense, not offense. Zack picked up batting quick as he and Billy created a game-like challenge for him to get better and better. Which left Jason being the one to mainly advise Trini in her stance.

For Thanksgiving week they all agreed, for their sore muscles sake, that they all could afford to take a nice break and spend it with family. Billy and his mother had plans to go to Memphis Tennessee to visit his grandmother so he missed the Monday and Tuesday of school to go be with them. Jason had to look forward to an uncomfortable holiday with his extended family berating him on screwing himself out of a football season over a dumb prank. Tommy, as usual, was expected to be the perfect son of the mayor and mostly had to spend his holiday following him around for whatever Angel Grove needed at the time.

When Zack told Trini that he wasn’t doing anything special for the holiday she invited him and his mother, without hesitation, to the Gomez home. Her father’s side of the family would be coming in from Texas, so she didn’t see the harm in it. June couldn’t, and didn’t, say no to her daughter adding two people to the table. She was nothing but a welcoming hostess.  For a Gomez family occasion this one would be one of the smaller ones. With her grandfather dying before she was even born, and her grandmother dying when she was  _so_ young, all Gabriel really had were his three younger brothers.

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:25  
_ _Guess who finally got phone privileges back? Happy Thanksgiving <3 _

_Trini Gomez: 9:27  
_ _As fun as your house calls were...oh have I missed this. Have any good plans?_

 _Kimberly Hart 9:30  
_ _My mom has to work. Go figure. So it’s just me and my dad...we’ll probably just watch football_

Trini frowned, no way, that was not the way to be spending Thanksgiving. Trini figured if she could invite Zack and his mother, inviting Kimberly and her father wouldn’t be such a big deal. Besides, her mother always wanted to talk her friends ears off, _especially_ ex-cheerleader Kimberly Hart’s.

 _Trini Gomez: 9:35  
_ _Come over to my place then. We eat dinner at 4._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:37  
_ _Oh I couldn’t impose...thank you though_

 _Trini Gomez: 9:40  
_ _Seriously. It’s no big deal. Zack and his mom are also coming over. Open invitation._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:43  
_ _I’ll talk to my dad and let you know. That’s the best I can do_

Trini smiled pocketing her phone and heading downstairs to tell her mother that she invited another one of her lonely friends to their families festivities. Her bliss however was instantly shot at the sight of her mother in a frenzy, yelling at her father. Oh this couldn’t be good. It was far too early on Thanksgiving for this.

“Your brothers insisted on bringing a deep fryer? A deep fryer to _my_ Thanksgiving meal? The Thanksgiving meal that I have been preparing for, oh, the past _few_ days?” In a fury she tossed a dish towel onto the counter, glaring daggers into Gabriel’s poor soul. “Why? Why did you think that would be okay?” At least the twenty questions wasn’t directed at her for a change.

“We’re from Texas” He stood his ground, being married to June for over eighteen years gave him the strength to deal with her when she was at her worst. “You know how much they like that deep fryer. Don’t worry, they’re bringing their own bird”

“There’s a _reason_ we left Texas behind us” June’s brow twitched at the news that there would be not one turkey but two turkeys at her Thanksgiving dinner. Two. Her beautifully prepared one that she would be spending all day perfecting and the one her idiot brothers in law throw into a metal tin and set on fire. “Gabriel, dear. I love you. Please walk away from me. Right. Now.”

A smart man knew when to pick his battles. There was no stopping hurricane June from hitting so he put his hands up in defense and walked into the living room. “Boys lets watch the parade” The football games would be starting later in the day. Needing the extra protection and a boost in the gender ratio, Gabriel insisted that Gabe and Michael join him on the couch. Protecting them from their mother’s wrath. “The Cowboys will be on later” Football would be this holiday’s saving grace.

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:56  
_ _So my dad says it’s okay. We can come over around two, he’s insisting on making a dessert so that is my morning. See you later <3 _

Trini’s eyes bugged out of her head at the text, crap, Kimberly was for sure coming now. She just had to break the news to her mother that her plans would have to slightly adjust yet again to incorporate two more guests. “....Would this be a bad time to tell you that Mr. Hart and Kimberly are going to be joining us for dinner?”

Trini could hear the deep exhale coming from her mother, oh she was pissed, “Sure why not? Why not invite all of your friends? We’re having _two_ turkeys. Didn’t you hear the great news?” She grumbled a bunch of curse words under her breath so quickly that if Trini blinked she would miss it. “I’m sorry sweetie” June grabbed a cutting board and set it down on the counter, smiling at her daughter as if she didn’t have a minor breakdown. “That’s lovely. I’m delighted that they’re coming”

Fearful of what her mother would say _after_ she picked up a knife, Trini had to let her mother know, “Kimberly doesn’t eat meat”

“Of course she doesn’t” June opened a drawer and pulled out a peeler, offering it to Trini, shaking her hand so her daughter would get the damn hint and take it from her. “ _You_ get to be my special helper today because for whatever reason your not-Aunt who’s pregnant out of wedlock thinks her “condition” exempts her from the kitchen” Trini had witnessed her mother’s rage before, but never like this, she wasn’t even pulling back her punches anymore. She huffed out a breath and looked to Trini, using this as an opportunity to give motherly advice, “Don’t get pregnant”

“Yeah because you have to worry about _that_ ” Trini’s smug smile at her own joke was wiped off of her face the moment her mother glared up to her, “Okay...so this a fun free zone. Got it” God she wished she would be in the car with her dad when he would have to pick up Zack and his mother from the trailer park. Anything to free her from this literal hell. “Happy Thanksgiving to you too”

“Just help me get through this day” Between their immediate family of five, four of Trini’s guests, Trini’s three uncles, and a pregnant not-aunt, June had her work cut out for her for the day.

Around noon Gabriel took Trini’s brothers for a car ride to get out of the house and to go pick up Zack and his mother. She was having one of her better days and only needed a little assistance getting into the front seat. Gabe and Michael were astonished that Zack knew Mandarin and insisted that he teach them some so they could be cooler, and to talk in a language around the house that no one else could understand. It would drive Trini crazy, it’d be perfect.

At the Gomez house the Taylor’s were welcomed with open arms. Trini’s uncles had already changed the parade to the first football game of the day. The true meaning of the holiday, sports. Zack and Mr. Gomez made sure that Mrs. Taylor was set up nicely in the recliner so she would be comfortable. Michael and Gabe at her sides asking her questions to keep her company.

With his mom well taken care of by the Gomez men, Zack made his way into the kitchen to speak with June. “I just wanted to say thank you for letting us spend the holiday with you” Zack looked around the kitchen, “If there's anything you need help with in here”

“Oh no Zack, you're always welcome here” What June needed was a glass of red wine, but she couldn't be weak and have that _before_ dinner was served. “ _Always_. Right now you are a guest in my home, you aren't going to do anything but watch football and enjoy yourself”

“Ah I couldn't enjoy myself if you're slaving away in here” Zack looked to an exhausted Trini, she had been peeling and dicing all morning, “It's the least I can do Mrs. G”

Mrs. Gomez pointed to an appetizer plate, if he wanted to work she would gladly put him to the test, “You can start by taking that tray out to the living room” Now with a task and a sense with being useful, Zack happily obliged and took the tray. June's heart skipped a beat when he used his free hand to grab a stack of napkins. Once he was a safe distance away June lowered her voice, “And you're sure you're gay? Trini...” She watched as he interacted with the rest of the Gomez family. The way he ruffled up Michael’s hair like an older brother, that a single comment about a football game could send Trini’s uncles in erupting laughter, “He's perfect”

“He's the best” Trini could agree, but that didn't mean she wanted to hop on the Taylor express. “Too bad _you’re_ already married” Finally, June was able to crack a smile for once today.

When Zack returned to the kitchen, June regained her composure, now that her guests had arrived she had to be in hostess mode. She wiped off her hands with a dishtowel before taking the young man's shoulders, "I want you to know, that if you ever need anything. Anything at all. Please do not hesitate to call us" When he opened his mouth she knew what was coming and quickly cut him off, "You're too young to have this much on your plate. I don't work, I can take her to her doctors appointments" Trini was proud of her mom for even offering to help. She gave June a hard time, most of it tended to be deserved, but when it mattered she would always be the first one to step up and offer help. "You don't have to do this alone"

Zack wasn't expecting such an offer from Trini's mom, "...Thank you Mrs. Gomez" He didn't know what else he could say. All he really came over for was a hot meal and here his best friends mother was offering him the world. A simple thank you couldn't ever cover how he felt at the gesture.

"Mhm...now, how good are you with a knife? I need these minced" Never one to dwell long, June set him up a cutting board. If the boy wanted to help her in the kitchen she wasn't going to hesitate in giving him something to do. She needed every side dish to be ready by the time four struck.

Working in the kitchen and keeping busy made time go by quicker. June would continuously shoo Trini's little brothers out of the kitchen and made fake nice small talk with the not-aunt. Trini knew it was bothering her mother that she could sit on the island stool and talk about the baby, but not actually lend a hand. In the holiday spirit, Trini moved to sit next to her uncle's girlfriend and talk to her, if anything to save Thanksgiving from an actual murder.

"Your boyfriends quite a catch" She observed, really wanting to piss off all the Gomez women in the house apparently. Trini knew Zack could hear her not-aunt's observation, and even though his back was turned she was positive that he would be grinning ear to ear. Everyone loved him, Zack Taylor, boyfriend of the year. "What's the story there? How'd you meet?"

The doorbell rang, thank the lord, saving her from this conversation. Trini looked up to the clock, shit it was already two, Kimberly and her dad were here right on time. "Oh that's for me, I got it" She headed out of the kitchen, barely hearing June set the record straight that Trini didn't have a boyfriend. Trini rushed to the door, grabbing Gabe by the back of the shirt to pull him toward her, and then shoving him back toward the living room. She was not going to let her little brother be the one to greet Kim and her dad. "Get outta here"

Despite her brothers protests she opened the door with a smile on her face, "Hey I'm glad you guys could make it" Kimberly greeted Trini by wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Ted Hart standing behind her holding a pie, letting the two girls have their moment. "I'll take that" She pulled away from Kim to relieve Mr. Hart from the desert he brought, "The games on in the living room, we have beers in the fridge Mr. Hart"

"Oh thank you Trini" He would have to take her up on that offer, as a dentist he mostly spent his days around the female dental hygienists, only to come home to more women...being around the guys was a nice change for him. "I have fifty bucks on the Chargers so I'm hoping they pull through today"

Trini held up her hand and lowered her voice, "Do not under any circumstance let them know that" She used her head to motion to the men in the living room. One of her uncles got to his feet, upset at a call on the screen. "Texas fans"

Mr. Hart understood completely, "...I'm going to say hi to your mom, grab a beer" He took the pie back from Trini, needing a little liquid courage before entering a room of alpha males rooting for a team he had money against.

"Hey, thanks again for the invite. This definitely beats Thanksgiving at home" Kimberly thanked her again, "...How are you holding up? You look like you could use a nap"

"I've ah been helping out my mom. She's in one of her intense moods" Trini started to guide Kimberly back through the house, she couldn't abandon her post for very long, she couldn't leave Zack alone with her mother and uncle's pregnant girlfriend. "She was blindsided by a deep fryer"

"Mm I know how she feels" Kimberly did not just equate Trini getting Tommy involved in their practices to a deep fryer. Of course she did. Trini huffed, still in the dog house for that one. "Mrs. Gomez do you need help with anything?" She asked politely, Trini pointing at her to sit at the island, Kimberly could help by being Ms. Ex-cheerleader and keep her not-aunt busy.

June, seeing what Trini was setting up, played along, "No that's alright hun. Zack and Trini have been more than enough" Her eyes traveled to her daughter, "Get your friend something to drink, you're being rude"

Trini leaned up against the other side of the island, her elbows against the marble, "What'll it be? We have water, juice--that's apple or orange, milk, gatorade, coke. I could also interest you in beer or a fine selection of wine" Trini could only smirk, sometimes she couldn't help but mess around with her mother. She thought she was hilarious.

Kim tapped her chin, pretending to contemplate her options, "I'll have a glass of your finest red wine"

Underage drinking was no joke, June opened up the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and set it down in front of Kimberly. "For that you're getting water" She glared at her daughter, "Why are you like this?"

"I love you?" June did not appreciate the cheeky grin, or her sense of humor right now. After her hell of a hosting day all she wanted to do was sit back, put her feet up and have a nice glass of wine to take the edge off. This year she could be thankful for her brother in laws finding a hotel in Angel Grove to stay at.

Halftime hit which meant it was the perfect opportunity for the Gomez brothers to get started in the backyard. June insisted that her young sons were to stay inside so they wouldn't be exposed to the horrible influence of trying to deep fry a turkey after a couple of beers. Mr. Hart tried to assure her that he would do whatever he could to help, and to make sure they wouldn't accidentally set themselves on fire. Mrs. Gomez had watched on too many videos on youtube about people misusing a deep fryer. Everyone would be leaving her home in tact. This would not be the funny year Gabriel Gomez and his brothers had to go to the ER because of their own stupidity. Not when she had a perfectly good turkey of her own. So she was still mad about that.

Everyone else had gone outside, either to watch, participate, or in June's case berate, in the deep frying of the turkey. With the twins keeping Mrs. Taylor company in the living room, Kimberly took Trini's hands in her own with dangerous smirk. "So, you never gave me a tour. You're supposed to be a good host"

This was _far_ too dangerous, Trini’s family was outside, her brothers only in the room over. She guided Kim up the stairs making up some fake tour along the way, “So down the hall is my brothers room and-whoa-hey” Now Kim was the one to lead the way, guiding Trini to her room. It was an easy guess to figure out which door belonged to Trini. The one with a big ‘do not enter’ sticker on the front face it away.

“Relax” Once inside, Kimberly turned to pin Trini against her bedroom door, “Your family is so riled up over a dead bird that they aren't even going to notice” She waggled her eyebrows, moving down to start peppering kisses along her neck.

Trini breathed in, damn Kimberly knew how to make her feel good, happy Thanksgiving indeed. “Kim...seriously. We can't do this _here_ ”

“Isn't the risk of getting caught half the fun?” God, it was hard to say no when Kimberly’s voice husked the question.

“This isn't a game to me Kim” Getting caught by Zack put her through the ringer, and that was her best friend. The idea of June Gomez...heck any of them finding out scared the living hell out of her. They weren't ready to know the truth. Trini had a grip on Kimberly’s shirt, keeping her close, she didn't want to let her go just yet. “I _really_ like you” Trini couldn't even finish the thought, Kim’s lips were on hers, despite the earlier protests.

Kimberly pulled Trini forward against her body, needing to feel more contact. Keeping her arms around Trini’s waist she pulled back from the kiss, glancing around the unfamiliar room. “So this is your room?” All this time they had secret rendezvous at Kim’s vacant house, at their spot in the mountains. Trini’s room, Trini’s personal space was all but a mystery to Kimberly. “It’s very you”

Kimberly leaned down to peck her on the lips before breaking away from their embrace. This was a rare opportunity for her and if Trini didn't want to make the most of it physically...Kimberly would have to take in what this space meant to her girl.

The posters on Trini’s wall didn't surprise her, metal bands. Crazy girl had an intense ear for music. Kimberly took note of what Trini’s bed looked like, locking that in a personal memory bank for later fantasies. She stopped however at Trini’s desk. Trini kept some small trinkets on her desk, a little sabertooth tiger figurine, no photos of the past. The complete opposite of Kim’s vanity, she loved keeping photos of memories. One thing that caught Kimberly’s eye was the signed baseball in a clear case. “This…” she picked up the case and turned it around, recognizing her own signature. “You kept this?” Maybe Trini was more sentimental than she came off to be.

Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s waist from behind, resting her chin on her partner's shoulder, “Course I did. That summer was the best summer of my life...no matter where I moved nothing else compared...Angel Grove is home...you were a huge part of that” Kimberly relaxed into her touch, “I had such a crush on you”

“ _Had_? I’m offended” A smile was brought to Kimberly’s face as Trini craned over and kissed her cheek, “...I think I cried every night for two weeks when you left” She admitted, earning a comforting squeeze from the girl behind her, “I still have that ranger bracelet in my room” Kimberly picked up the plastic pink bracelet from Trini’s desk, smiling fondly at the memory. “I gave you the pink one because that's my favorite color”

“And you have the yellow one, because that's mine” Trini shook her head, their ten year old selves were such freaking sentiments. “It was so you'd think of me even if I wasn't here”

Kimberly turned the bracelet in her hand, the printed ink had practically faded completely off, Trini must have worn it a lot. “We were _so_ cool back then”

“Speak for yourself” Trini scoffed, “I was the rock star who faced off with the beast” Kimberly didn't need to know that Rex ended up being a big softie, she'd play that card as long as she could.

“Oh my _hero_ ” Kim smiled fondly at the distant memory, the sandlot really was a magical place.

Their thoughts were cut off by a scream coming from outside. The turkey. Trini let go of Kimberly so they could both look out the window and watch as Trini’s uncle took point on trying to use the deep fryer. Zack looked like a little kid in a candy store, this was going to be something he would want to try for himself. Trini completely could understand why her mom could be so high strung about it. Zack _would_ be the dumbass to hurt himself on this.

Gabriel had his hands on his wife’s shoulders, most likely trying to calm her down from her latest tirade against the second turkey. Ted Hart had his hand over his mouth, staring wide eyed at the sight before him. He knew where he stood, if something happened, he would be the one to have to step up and take one of the Gomezs to the hospital. It was a goddamn miracle nothing went wrong.

Kimberly and Trini made sure they were downstairs and that the table had been properly set by the time the Gomez clan would come back. Mrs. Taylor still had the twins attention, it was like Kim and Trini were downstairs the whole time.

Dinner itself had gone over just fine, surprisingly. Trini made sure to put as many people as possible between June and her not-sister in law. Mrs. Gomez earned a nice relaxing meal complete with the glass of wine she had been looking forward to all day. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but Gabriel’s brothers really knew what they were doing with that deep fryer.

Trini had to shove Michael out of the way so she could secure a spot at the table next to Kimberly. The pair would constantly brush hands as they passed dishes around the table. Zack had a blast with the twins, trying to teach them phrases in mandarin only to get a scolding from his mother. Trini spoke enough Zack to know that he would be teaching them funny phrases and hopefully less dirty words.

Mr. Hart, despite being a bit of an outsider felt quite at home and invited Gabriel to join him sometime. He could always use a doubles partner and he had access to a beautiful golf course. Trini could see her mother practically salivating at the idea of being a regular at a country club. Oh that sort of thing would go right to her head.

Once dinner had ended and the football games were done with, Trini’s uncles and not-aunt had to say their goodbyes. They had to return to the hotel and sleep this food coma off if they wanted to make their return flight to Texas in the morning. Gabriel helped Zack get his mother home to the trailer park. The boy thanked the Gomez family for having the best Thanksgiving in years.

Mr. Hart stayed back to keep June company with a cup of coffee. She wanted to know everything about Angel Grove’s country club, truly June was such a gossip at heart. He received a phone call from his wife, Madison had finally gotten off of her shift. June was quick to invite her over, it was Thanksgiving, and she especially deserved to have a good meal after saving lives all day.

Trini allowed Michael and Gabe to steal Kimberly away for whatever they wanted to talk to her about. She needed the opportunity to change out of her clothes and put on something more presentable. Madison Hart was coming to her home and she did _not_ want to give off a bad impression. Ugh. She hated how she could hear her mother's voice in her head. June would be so thrilled.

By the time Trini came back down the stairs, Madison Hart was already sitting at the dining room table. Ted stood behind her, rubbing his wife's shoulders. If Kimberly were a princess, Madison Hart was certainly Ted’s queen. No wonder Kim was so good with her hands, she got it from her dad. June watched the couple in awe, the cogs turning in her head to how her husband could pamper her in a similar fashion.

Trini looked over to see that Kimberly was sandwiched in between her younger brothers a photo album in her lap. Oh god. Michael and Gabe wanted to embarrass her by showing Kim pictures from their family vacations. When Kimberly noticed she was being watched she smiled up at Trini, a new kind of fondness in her eyes.

She closed the book and shifted off of the couch, promising Trini’s brothers that she would be right back. “...Did you change because my mother was coming?” She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side to fully appreciate Trini in a cardigan sweater. Kimberly never thought she would see the day.

“I got cold” Trini replied stubbornly, not appreciating the attention on her outfit.

“Trini, you changed your pants”

Just then Trini got a text message, and chose to look at that rather than to confirm or deny Kimberly’s not so outlandish claim.

 _Zack Taylor: 8:44  
_ _Thank you again for tonight. I love you crazy girl._

 _Zack Taylor: 8:45  
_ _By the way. My mom thinks you and Kim are an adorable couple. Nothing gets by her_

Trini looked up from her phone screen with a smile. She really took in her surroundings. June talking Madison and Ted’s ears off, the Hart’s laughing, enjoying the company. Gabriel washed the dishes, chipping in on the conversation when he could. Trini’s brothers were patiently waiting for Kimberly to return to them.

“What?” Kimberly glanced down to Trini’s phone, the screen already turned black, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“It was just Zack thanking us for the food” Trini was only half lying. She took Kimberly by the hand and led her to the couch so she could share her family memories with her. Trini felt a sense of safety, warmth, what she could give to have more moments like this. A perfect moment with Kimberly, their families, spending the holiday together. A part of her hoped that this could be the first of many, _many_ holidays to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be participating in Cranscott week (for those who don't know check out Tumblr!) so I'll be working on a piece for that.
> 
> As usual. I'll give a tease for next chapter. We saw a little bit of Trini's father's side of the family...Christmas holiday will bring about June's family. :) (edit: I know earlier I promised more of the Hart's but that's going to be pushed to chapter 11 so the Gomez family can take more of chapter 10)


	10. Holidaze Part III: December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ol'ranger gang is running out of time to get ready before try-outs. With December brings Zack's academic fate into question with finals looming around the corner. Finals, Baseball and Holidays oh my. Trini dreads her mother's side of the family coming to stay with the Gomez's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you again for all of your wonderful comments, kudos and all of the support you've given me throughout this fic. I know it's long, and a lot to read haha so I really do appreciate everything!
> 
> I'm also excited to say that this fic has reached beyond 100k words, which is a huge milestone. So thank you thank you thank you!

**_December_ **

 

With December came the final month of the semester. Among Angel Grove students it was crunch time to try and get their grades up. For Zack, this was his last opportunity become eligible to play on a varsity team. June Gomez stayed true to her promise on Thanksgiving. She stepped up into helping Zack take care of his mother, by making sure she got to where she needed to be, looking over paperwork that Zack didn’t understand, and making sure he would properly eat. He was too young to have this much on his plate, even if he had help with his mother he still had to keep up with his pizza delivery job, afternoon practices, a new girlfriend, and study sessions with Billy. He loved a challenge as much as the next guy, but winter vacation and a break from school seemed too far out of his reach. Zack wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it, even with all of the support of his friends. All that motivated him was the fear of letting his friends down, letting himself down.

As far as baseball practice went, Zack excelled much faster than Trini and Kimberly did. He was a natural outfielder with a strong arm and one helluva diving catch. Zack even started to perfect stealing home runs by timing a jump, extending his arm over the fence to try and snag a ball Tommy would hit his way. Jason felt comfortable enough with Zack’s skills that as long as he kept up with batting practice, he could use fielding days as opportunities to get more studying in for his exams. Billy made an excellent tutor in the subjects he excelled at; math, science and history. Trini made sure Zack would get through Spanish just fine while Amanda lended a hand in making sure his marks in English would be up to par.

Zack caught up with Trini after seventh period, she was just getting out of Spanish and heading toward her locker. He held up a piece of paper marked with a red A- on the top of it, a famous Taylor grin sporting on his face. “Last exam before the final. Look at this!”

Trini pulled the exam from him so she could see it for herself, “Zack this is awesome, oh, I'm so proud of you” She knew how much effort he was putting into his classwork and now he had something concrete to show that, yes, he can do it. “Amanda must be one helluva good tutor”

The taller boy took his test from Trini, moving to put it in his bag for safe keeping. Knowing Zack he probably wanted to put it on his fridge. “Oh she _definitely_ has a good method” Huh, she never expected the cheerleader to be that great, Amanda didn't always come off as the most intelligent.  

“I have history with her” Right now she had been skating by with a solid C but if Amanda could help her out and get to a B that would be awesome. “Do you think she'll help me?”

“Definitely” Zack draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall, “Just be sure to ask for the _Amanda Clark_ method” He winked at Trini having to let go once they reached his locker, “I have to skip batting practice tonight, but the boys will understand”

Usually if Zack missed a practice it meant he was scheduled to work his pizza delivery job so Trini didn't think anything of it. She patted his shoulder and congratulated him one last time for his test grade before having to go to her own locker and switch her books out.

Ever since Rebecca was suspended and came back, the ex-cheerleader would be the one to try and avoid being at her locker at the same time as Trini. Oh have the tables turned. Kimberly, and sometimes with Amanda, would make it a point to stand protectively with Trini. Glaring their old friend down if she even came down the hallway. Not that Trini felt bad for the other girl, she did this to herself by being a bully and manipulating people to get her way. The moment she got back to school, Mia Watanabe confronted her, oh the president of the GSA club had a _lot_ to say about her petty attack on Trini’s sexuality. Rebecca lost the girls on the cheer squad, she and Ty Fleming unsurprisingly broke up, she had no one. Angel Grove finally saw her true colors and didn't give her an inch. Karma’s a bitch.

Kimberly and Amanda approached Trini’s locker, having both also come from Ms Johnson’s English class. Kimberly liked to meet Trini at her locker after class, mostly to be on Rebecca watch, and so they could walk together to whichever field they were practicing on that day. “Hey, you ready to go?”

“Almost” Trini slung her trusty yellow backpack over her shoulder and shut her locker door. She turned her attention to the reigning head cheerleader, “I actually wanted to ask you something”

Ever since the end of October when Zack and Amanda made their relationship official, she tried to spend more time trying to get to know his friends.  As head cheerleader she had to keep appearances with the popular kids in the cafeteria; but she would make it a point to eat lunch with them under the stairs a couple of times a week. “Sure, what's up?” The taller girl adjusted the purse on her shoulder.

“Well, Zack showed me his English test and raved about you as a tutor” Trini hated asking for study help, but if it would get her mom off of her back and her grades up it was really a win win. “I was wondering if you could do something similar for me. Work some _Amanda Clark_ magic” whatever that meant, probably some killer flash cards.

“Oh” Amanda’s face flushed scarlet, the blonde cheerleader tried to hide it by rubbing the back of her neck and averting her attention elsewhere. Kimberly on the other hand stared at Trini with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape. What the fuck was the Amanda Clark method? “Um it's more of a motivational method...and well even if I swung that way... _no offense_ …I’m with Zack”

Trini’s eyes widened, mortified, as she put two and two together. Oh God. She completely propositioned another girl in front of Kimberly without even realizing it. Of course Zack would strive for a good grade if there was some sort of _reward_. “I uh...nope” Now it was Trini’s turn to get flustered, “I had no idea that's what that meant”

Kimberly tilted her head curiously at her cheerleader buddy, “What did you promise him?” Amanda sent Kim a knowing look, one that she instantly recognized, “Gotcha” Trini didn't speak cheerleader, but she could infer that involved _something_ sexual if not the act itself.

“Oh hey it's my three favorite girls” Zack greeted them as if on cue, he couldn't stop smiling, this excitement went _beyond_ a high test score. He wasn't skipping practice because of work. Oh the boys would most certainly understand. He was greeted with a punch to the arm by Trini, yeah he definitely deserved that for setting her up, oh it was so worth the pain. He couldn’t help but laugh at the little prank he pulled on his friend, it was _too_ fun to get her flustered. “Oh it was funny!” Especially Kim being right there to hear it.

Amanda shook her head, really just wanting to be out of this hallway and away from the embarrassing mix up, “Let’s get out of here” Zack wasn’t going to argue that, wherever she wanted to go he would gladly take her. “I’ll text you later Kim”

Now over the moment of shock, Kimberly couldn’t help but tease them as they walked in the opposite direction, “Make good choices, be safe, use protection!” She laughed shaking her head at the couple, once they exited the back, Kim’s expression sobered, “Do you actually need help with history? You can come to my place after practice”

“Are we going to _actually_ study?” Trini challenged raising a brow, she knew Kimberly’s tendency to get distracted or want to ‘take advantage’ of their alone time. Studying in princess Hart’s bedroom was not going to be productive for Trini.

“I’ll be on my best behavior” Kimberly promised, the pair starting to head out of the building so they could meet up with the other boys, seeing that Trini wasn’t convinced she continued, “We can study in the kitchen”

“...I’ll text my mom that I’ll be late” As if Trini would turn down an invitation to go over to Kim’s house, even if they didn’t end up studying it would be the two of them alone. She loved being able to spend so much time with the boys every day on the field, but she needed her Kim time.

Practice that afternoon was spent at the Dragon’s Nest batting cages. With Zack gone, Billy had more time to help Trini’s batting. He would sit by the machine and change up the speed of the pitches to try and trick her. As a pitcher, Kimberly’s hitting wouldn’t be expected to be great. Trini on the other hand needed the skills to be able to hit, move baserunners, and score herself. As a smaller player, she had a tough strike zone, she couldn’t trust an umpire to be generous. She needed to be able to hit anything that _looked_ close.

After a couple of sets, Trini needed to take a water break, it gave Billy some extra time to get the machine back to it’s default settings. Jason sat down next to Trini, handing her a water, “You’re doing great, your swings really improving” He followed Trini’s gaze to the other batting cage. Tommy currently stood behind Kim, his hands on her hips to reposition her stance.

Trini thought back to the little deal Amanda had set up with Zack, she found herself wondering if Kimberly would do something similar with Tommy. If she would give him back massages after baseball games, if she felt comfortable telling him the things he would tell her. For all of the time she spent with Kimberly, she never really knew why the perfect couple even broke up. Just looking at them here...they seemed so perfect. Trini’s eyes narrowed at her own thought, it’s not like it mattered, they were done with before sophomore year even started.

Jason knew that look all too well, from the days he harbored a crush on Kimberly. He had to deal with it in middle school, the worst time for any kid to deal with feelings and heartbreak. “...Can I ask you something? And you don’t have to answer it” Trini nodded for him to continue, unaware that he had been observing her, “Do you have feelings for Kim?” Trini’s eyes widened, she didn’t know _how_ to answer that. To everyone else, Trini and Kimberly had just been friends this entire time. When she didn’t respond right away he continued, “I uh, I just, I’ve been there” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “I know that look is all”

Trini knew Jason just meant well, she played with one of the holes in her shoes, since they weren’t doing their fielding for the day it meant she could wear the good ol’ yellow converse that her mother hated. “...Yeah…” It wasn’t like she was lying, or didn’t trust Jason with her secret, she just didn’t feel ready to talk about it. The more she could avoid vocalizing her feelings to anyone the better.

The pair watched as Kimberly set her bat down, taking her gloves off, Tommy stepping closer to her. Like all of their practices before he would be going over his notes for her to improve. “Why did they break up?” This was a conversation she should be having with Kim, to get her side of the story, not Jason’s or anyone from the outsides. Tommy seemed to be on board the moment Trini told him that Kimberly wanted him there, they could be in the same room, she didn’t flinch away if he touched her arms or changed the position of her hips.

“Oh” Jason shifted uncomfortably, “Even if I knew why...I don’t think you really want to hear it from me” He took a sip out of his water bottle so he could prevent himself from speaking further, once he was finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “As for your feelings...Kim sort of has that effect on everyone” Jason knew that multiple boys in Angel Grove had a crush on her, himself included, “It’s hard not to fall for her” It wasn’t in the cards for him, “Your secrets safe with me….if you need anything I’m here”

“Thanks Jase” She could feel her stomach twisting, guilty that she couldn’t tell him more. “It’ll work itself out” Being vague always helped Trini get through conversations about Kimberly around the other boys or her inquiring mother. For his effort, Jason tried to comfort her by hesitantly patting her back. He wasn’t the best at this, but he tried. Jason may not be the perfect guy but he would always strive to be whatever his friends needed.

The pair sat in silence, sipping on their waters as they watched Kimberly and Tommy’s exchange. Trini could tell by Kimberly’s body language that they weren’t talking about baseball anymore. She was clearly becoming uncomfortable with the topic at hand, glancing over to Trini and Jason every now and again. “I didn’t ask you to help me because I wanted to get back together with you. I asked you to coach me, because you’re the best” Kimberly finally snapped, the other’s could finally hear what they were discussing. “What? Do you think I got everyone involved as some major plan? An excuse to talk to you? If I wanted us to get back together, we would be together”

“What else am I supposed to think?” A dejected Tommy looked back to Trini, confused, all he wanted was a simple date with Kimberly. Take her to dinner, maybe a movie, he just wanted another chance to make everything right with her. For all he knew she was freshly single for a couple of months. She wasn’t with Ty Flemming anymore, he wasn’t doing anything wrong by asking. “That you _suddenly_ want to get back into the game? Kim c’mon...please” He took another step forward, Kim seeing the move coming buffed him by putting her hand on his chest.

“I have feelings for someone else” Kimberly admitted, she wanted to shut this down as quickly as possible in a way that he would understand. “I’m not yours anymore” Trini felt her breath catch in her throat at Kimberly’s admission, was she _insane_?

“Hey!” That was the last straw from Jason, he got to his feet and stalked to the batting cage, coming at Kim’s defense. “Don’t you touch her” He opened the gate to try and put a body between Tommy and Kimberly. He had been watching Tommy for awhile, knowing that he would try something. Jason wasn’t sure what, but he didn’t trust him, he never trusted him. Trini couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him. “She doesn’t want to be with you, so back off”

Tommy instantly got on the defensive, putting two and two together in his mind. Kimberly had been spending so much time with Jason on Saturday’s, with detention and joining him to his physical therapy. Blinded by his rivalry with his old friend Tommy could only assume the person Kimberly would have feelings for would be Jason. “It’s you isn’t it?” He shook his head in utter disbelief, looking up to the ceiling, “After all this time, you _finally_ get the girl. Way to play up the leg. Make her feel sorry for you?” Hurt by the rejection, he felt like such an idiot, they only wanted him to access the batting cages.

Before Kimberly even had a chance to debunk his crazy theory, Jason had already gone in for the punch to Tommy’s jaw. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore, he wasn’t going to let Tommy insult him or touch his friends. A part of him was waiting for an excuse to smack Tommy across the face. The other boy made him see red. Tommy was better than Jason, Tommy had the baseball team, got the girl, Tommy’s the most popular guy in school, his dad’s the mayor, he had the money, and he would constantly remind Jason that second place is still a loser.  

“Guys stop it!” Kimberly tried to hold Jason’s arm back before he could do something to make the situation worse, but she was shaken off. The only thing she could do from her position behind Jason was to make sure that the metal baseball bat would be clear out of their way.

Tommy was a lot of things, but he wasn’t the type of guy to blatantly exploit Jason’s bad knee. That was something the likes of Bulk and Skull would resort to. Instead, Tommy reeled his fist back to send a similar blow to Jason’s jaw, making the football player stumble to the side. Billy looked on, stunned to see that his friends who _just_ got back together were at each other’s throats. Zack wasn’t here to be the muscle to pull these guys apart. Trini quickly had to step in, being an older sister she was used to her brother’s fighting, these two were no different. Just bigger babies.

Trini pushed herself between Jason and Tommy, with Jason stumbling, Tommy would have the opportunity to make one more move on him. “No, we’re not going to do this!” When Jason regained his footing he made another attempt to get at his rival, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Kimberly. They may not have the strength Zack would to physically pull them apart, but the two girls could create a wall the boys wouldn’t dare try to cross.

Kimberly kept a hand up, doing her best to keep Jason back, the last thing she needed was for Jason to charge in like a bull headed idiot and mess up his leg _again_ . “Tommy we need to talk” She turned her head to look her ex-boyfriend in the eye, “ _Alone_ ”

“I got your message loud and clear” Tommy rubbed his jaw, the spot where Jason hit him, as if that would soothe the pain, “You’re with Jason, I got it.” Ugh Trini wanted to hit them for all of this macho bullshit.

“I’m not, Jason and I are just friends” Kimberly handed the bat to Trini, the safest of hands. Tommy’s focus shifted to the one other single boy in the room, Billy, it gave Kim the perfect opportunity to grab the baseball star by the shoulder and pull him away from this batting cage. She needed to set things straight with him, and really, it wasn’t anyone else’s business.

“What the hell was that?” Trini snapped at Jason once the pair of ex-lovers were out of earshot, just like six years ago Tommy and Kimberly left the group to be on their own. Trini sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen again. This family was _not_ going to break apart because of some misunderstanding.

Jason didn’t have an answer, not a good one anyway, “Tommy just...gets under my skin. I didn’t want him messing with Kim” He ran a hand through his hair, “You saw him...he thinks he’s so much better than us. You can tell.”

By now Billy had rejoined the pair, he stood by the open door to the batting cage, “You should apologize” He suggested, it was too hard for him to watch his friend’s fight, “Be the bigger man” This went beyond using a batting cage for practice. “Let go” He couldn’t convince Jason years ago, but always a voice of reason he had to try again.

Trini agreed, Jason was harboring so much of the past that it was clouding all of his judgement. If Tommy ended up betraying them, or screwing them over, then they’d know but until then Trini was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even if he did try and ask Kimberly out, she couldn’t blame him for that. “When you guys were suspended, Tommy looked out for me. He ate lunch with Zack and I…” Six years ago Jason didn’t have Trini to kick his ass into shape. “Jason this anger is only going to eat at you” She knew how much he and Tommy actually had in common, with their father’s breathing down their neck, if they could just get over themselves for two seconds.  “If Tommy doesn’t accept he’ll show his true colors” Trini pointed to the entrance of the stadium, “You made the first punch”

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath in, he knew deep down that they were right. That he was in the wrong. Being the first person to try and make amends felt like losing, that he was conceding that Tommy was better than him. That Tommy won this whole thing, whatever this thing had evolved into. Tommy should be the one apologizing to him, for waving his relationship with Kimberly in front of his face when he knew damn well he had feelings for her too, for all the times he tormented Jason on not being good enough to be a Dragon. Tommy was the reason Jason quit baseball, for hating the sport, for picking up football. It felt dirty to be the one to have to apologize, to be the bigger man.

The quarterback squared up his shoulders, it was time to make his peace. He headed out toward the gate, Billy and Trini flanking him at either side. He needed the moral support from his friends to get through probably the toughest apology of his life. When they reached outside Tommy and Kimberly had just finished up their conversation, Kimberly pulling away from a hug when she noticed the other’s were watching. “...Guys it’s okay…”

“It’s not” Jason needed to get everything off of his chest if he and Tommy were going to even _attempt_ to be real friends again. “I'm sorry for punching you, I overreacted”

With everyone watching the confrontation, Kim at his side, Tommy had to drop the front he would normally be putting up. It became too easy for Tommy Oliver to slip into being the mayor's son, the most popular kid at school. The guy who would distance himself from anything real, “I appreciate what you’re trying to say Jason” The football player’s eyes narrowed, assuming he was just tossing his apology to the side, “There’s a lot I wish I could take back, saying I’m sorry isn’t good enough”

The football player folded his arms, “No, it’s not” Jason wasn’t going to just get over his deeply seeded anger toward Tommy instantly, he was too wounded, too tired of playing second fiddle. Jason wasn’t the one who abandoned his friends, “But it’s a start”

Tommy cracked his neck from side to side, building up a few moments for him to try and get the words out. Both young men really struggled with the simple task of talking to one another “I’m sorry” He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know what else he could say, “I can give you guys a key so Billy can make a copy. I won’t cut you off from the cages”

Jason could feel the unspoken pressure from his friends around him. He shook his head, waving off Tommy’s offer of a duplicate key, instead he approached him with an extended hand, “Ranger rule number 4 no one gets left behind” Kim rose a brow, Billy smiled, Trini needed to rub her forehead, god Jason was such a dweeb. “We can’t do anything about the past. This is what matters now” Tommy wasn't going to leave Jason hanging, especially when he was being offered an olive branch. He took his old friend's hand, maybe they still had a chance after all.

Kimberly patted Tommy’s shoulder, “I think we should call it a day on practice” She watched as Jason finally let go of Tommy’s hand, “The two of you have a lot to catch up on”

“How about dinner?” Billy suggested, watching on in eager anticipation. Jason and Tommy were finally calling it a truce, one that Billy hoped wouldn’t be temporary, “We can grab milkshakes” he suggested, trying to keep it low-key.

Tommy and Jason exchanged a glance, then nodded, for once they were on the same page. “I'd be okay with that”

Kimberly’s attention shifted over to Trini, she knew that they were due for a conversation of their own after this, “I’m sorry, but Trini and I have to pass. We have to study for our biology final. It'll have to be a boys night”

Trini would feel better if Zack joined the three boys for dinner. She would have to put all of her faith into Billy being able to keep them in check. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked the boy next to her in a low voice.

Billy nodded confidently, this has been something he wanted for years, for Jason and Tommy to _start_ talking again. For them to try and get over their past. “You can count on me” he approached the other two boys, a grin on his face. “It'll be just like old times”

Jason laughed, remembering those days where he and Tommy would pick teams and compete. If the red team won, Tommy would buy him his favorite milkshake...if the green team won, Jason would have to do the same for Tommy. With the teams changing everyday it evened out pretty well at which boy owed the other. “If that's the case then Tommy’s buying”

Tommy laughed shaking his head, “I had you on the ropes, if anything you owe me”

Kimberly moved to stand at Trini’s side, sighing, boys could be so simple. If Tommy and Jason were two girls they wouldn't even begin to be this civil just yet. Kimberly could speak from experience. “Have fun boys”

Tommy led the other two boys to his car, thinking he was completely out of earshot to the girls when he asked them, “So who's the guy Kim’s got it bad for?” Jason only shrugged, he just knew it wasn't him. Billy on the other hand didn't even know Kim had feelings for someone, it went completely over his head. Trini looked over to Kim, the other girl burying her face in her hand, heavily sighing. Oh yeah. They were due for a conversation about this. All of this.

With the boys leaving them to go out to get dinner, it left the two girls to pick up all of the materials and clean up. Since no one could get into the Dragon’s nest without Tommy or Mr. Oliver, Kim and Trini felt safe storing all of their bats and extra balls in one of the utility closets. It saved the pair for lugging buckets of baseballs and softballs back to the Hart’s residence. Kimberly may have gotten her phone privileges back, but her parents weren’t going to let her drive until the new year for getting herself suspended and admitting to the Megan photograph scandal.   

Kimberly and Trini walked side by side, the dead December air between them. Kimberly knew Trini was the type to dwell on her feelings and push them down, “Do you think Jason and Tommy will actually get along?” She knew the pair of boys had a rough road ahead of them, “I know they mean well but…”

“If they can put their egos aside for two seconds” Trini shrugged, for now it was out of her hands. With the task of getting Trini, Zack and Kimberly on varsity teams it gave the boys a task to focus on. An icebreaker to get themselves started, even if they didn’t like one another, they wanted the others to succeed. “Least they aren’t fighting over a girl”

Kimberly didn’t need to be reminded that she was one of the reasons their friendship imploded. She should have considered Jason’s feelings, or tried to reach out to him more when they were young. “If you have something you want to say to me, just say it” Kimberly wasn’t an idiot, she had spent enough time behind closed doors to know when Trini had something on her mind, “Is it Tommy? You’re the one who got him involved in the first place”

“What other choice did I have? He had the key to the batting cage” She spent weeks defending her decision to both Kimberly and Jason. They would’ve been screwed if they let history dictate their future. “That wasn’t easy for me to do” It wasn’t _easy_ for her to watch Tommy personally coach Kimberly, to touch her, his feelings lingered. “You told him there was someone else”

“Because there _is_ someone else” Kimberly glanced over to the girl walking beside her, “What else was I supposed to say? I didn’t name you, if that’s what you're worried about” Kim closed her eyes, realizing how that sounded the moment after, “I didn’t mean it like that”

“You could’ve just told him you weren’t interested” Trini grumbled, her hands in her pockets, Kimberly wouldn’t have said that if she didn’t mean it. “I’m sorry that I want to keep this under wraps, I thought you understood” What with being outed by the entire school, with her relationship with her mother, she didn’t need any more drama in her life. “It bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“That I can’t tell our _friends_ that we’re…” Kimberly shook her head, Trini made it very clear that they weren’t dating multiple times, that putting a label on what they had would only make it more complicated. “Whatever we are. Yeah that bothers me” Kimberly stopped at the street corner, reaching her arm out to touch Trini’s shoulder to halt her in her tracks, “I’m not asking for much. I’m not going to try and hold your hand at school or make you take me home to your parents. I would never do that” She could never be that person, “But around the boys? They’re supposed to be our best friends”

Trini stared down at her feet, she didn’t have the heart to tell Kimberly that Zack already knew about it, about them. “I don’t know...I don’t know if I’m ready” The more people that they let in on it, the bigger deal it would become. Trini didn't want the attention, even from well meaning friends. She had to keep walking to Kimberly’s house, anything so she wouldn’t be standing around feeling vulnerable. “I’m sorry I’m not like you”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Kimberly followed a couple paces back, she didn’t think she was being that unreasonable, “Trini, talk to me” This went beyond letting their friends know about them, Kim needed to dig a little deeper. “Clearly, something is bothering you”

Trini sighed, tilting her head up to look at the sky, why did they have to do this here? “It’s stupid, forget it” Trini defensively folded her arms across her chest, Kimberly was smart enough to stay in her place. They were too out in the open. “I've been in one relationship before this, _one_. I don't know what the hell I’m doing…you're...” She could feel Kimberly’s gaze on her, “You can drunk kiss Amanda and parade Ty around as your boy toy that-”

“I'm going to stop you right there” Kimberly put a hand up, disgusted at the phrase boy toy in relation to that pig of a man child. “Ty was a distraction, sure. I like being able to have someone to kiss, or make out with or whatever. Something fun, casual” she wasn't going to apologize for that. When it came to their intimacy, Kim was usually the one to initiate or to take it further. “I've only actually done it with one person” She admitted, “Tommy” As if that needed to be clarified. “...I know we see _that_ differently. Being with you is so much more than...what? Having someone on my arm for the sake of it? That's what you think I want out of this?”

All Trini did in response was stubbornly shrug, so Kim continued, “I don't let people in easily, not to what matters. That's the difference” The truth was she was falling so fast, so hard, for the bundle of insecurity in front of her, “But we have to be on the same page, you can talk to me” Now Kimberly wished they weren't outside. She wanted to be able to touch Trini, to brush hair behind her ear, to reassure her with a kiss that _this_ meant something more to her.

Trini knew she wasn't going to get a free pass to ask this kind of question, now was her chance, “Do you still have feelings for him?” She didn't need to clarify who, both girls knew Kim could never harbor feelings for Ty.

Kimberly knew this question was coming, she honestly was surprised it didn't come up earlier, “Tommy was my first…” Trini could understand, Kira still held a special place in her heart, “When we left the Sandlot he was all I had. We’ll always have some sort of bond. We went through a lot together” Kimberly shook her head, taking Trini’s wrist so they could continue walking toward the Hart household, “But he's a friend, nothing more, that ship has sailed” And sank, “The only person I want to _be_ with is you” Trini was the first person she truly let in after her break up with Tommy. “Now it’s my turn”

The pair finally made it to the Hart’s, their driveway empty, Ted and Madison must have been out to one of their dinner date nights. “We’re not going to actually get any studying done are we?” Trini asked as Kimberly pushed back on the front door.

Kim punched in the security code, glancing back to her house guest. She took a moment to really contemplate how to phrase this next question, “Do I make you feel pressured into doing stuff you're not ready for?”

Trini wasn't expecting that right out of the gate, “I mean, uh, more like at the start” She admitted, she had to be honest right now. After Rebecca outed her, Kimberly and Trini weren't rounding the figurative bases as quickly. “You've just been around the block a little more” When Kimberly frowned, Trini backpedaled, “I should have phrased that better”

Kimberly looked down, shaking her head with a chuckle, “Yeah, you should've” She didn't have any hard feelings about it, she's certainly been accused of much worse. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way” Kimberly knew how to keep a boy's attention, “I've never done this before” Trini frowned in confusion, “Been with a girl. This is all new to me too…”

Trini walked over to Kimberly, taking her hand, curiously tilting her head to the side, “...Is it much different?”

Kim had to think about that, “Everyone I've dated is different from the last” She didn't want it to come down to something as simple as dating boys was one way and dating girls was another, that wasn't what it was about, “You don't taste like Doritos, so I appreciate that”

Trini laughed, glad that they were able to clear the air on a bunch issues that had been on her mind. “Nacho cheese or cool ranch?”

Kimberly shook her head at Trini’s sense of humor, letting go of her hand so she could lead the way into the kitchen. “I'm not going to humor that with a response”

“Why the hell did you think dating Ty Flemming was a good idea?” Trini followed Kim into the kitchen, finding a seat on a stool by their central island. “Did he at least wipe his hands before trying to feel you up?” Kimberly avoided the question by going to the fridge with an empty glass, using the loud ice maker to drown out the sound of Trini laughing at the truth she discovered.

The sound of the garage door opening meant that Kimberly’s parents were home, now they really _had_ to study.

 

*******

With Jason and Tommy now starting to have a dialogue, practices became tougher on Zack, Trini and Kimberly. It seemed like the spent most of their time drawing up plays and exercises to make the trio suffer. Trini had been so close to wanting to punch Tommy in the dick if he made them run the bleachers one last time. When they finished, Zack cut the girls off from the nearest drinking fountain so he could stick his head under the cool stream of water. Kimberly grew impatient, she didn’t have the leg power to walk to the next fountain so she lazily pushed Zack out of the way to get a chance to recuperate.

In an effort to make it up to them, Billy Jason and Tommy planned on setting up a bonfire to commemorate their hard work and get a chance to relax before the stress of exams and family functions. Tommy even used his fake ID to score them some beers. With the Dragon’s Nest being in such a remote location the unsupervised teenagers could get away with a lot. The boys led their exhausted friends down the quarry to the perfect spot. Billy had set up a couple of large rocks, a log and a plastic lawn chair for everyone to sit on. Zack snagged the lawn chair as quickly as possible while Jason had been busy starting the fire for them.

“So I wanted to make a toast” Tommy started passing out beers from his cooler as the others took their seats. Trini and Kimberly made sure to grab the log, Kimberly insisting that the pair share a blanket so she could get away with an under wrapped handhold. Billy, Jason and Tommy would have to tough it out and sit on the rocks Billy had found. Once everyone had settled in he cleared his throat, “I uh, I wanted to thank you guys for including me” He looked across the fire to make eye contact with Jason, the one whom he had hurt the most in the past, “What you have here is special” He sighed, “I wish things were different to get to this point... You guys reminded me why I loved baseball”

With everyone’s attention still focused on him he continued, “My dad has this path set for me, that I’m going to go pro...he’s done everything in his power to try and make that happen” Including taking the Sandlot and building a training facility on top of it, “He keeps pushing me and pushing me, I have to be the best...and it cost me my best friends” Tommy glanced to Kimberly, it cost him his unspoken ex. “I’m the captain of the baseball team in my _sophomore_ year. Those guys, they don’t know know me. They don’t get it”

Trini had heard this before from Kimberly. Cheerleading and popularity turned the pair into completely different people. Ones who were known for their names, their reputations. She could only imagine how much Tommy had to hold back around his peers, how much of a front he had to put up to make his father happy. Yeah, she knew a lot about the pressures of trying to change for a parent. “You’re with us now” Under the blanket, Kimberly squeezed Trini’s hand, appreciating Trini’s effort to reach out to Tommy.

Jason also stood, because of course he couldn’t let Tommy get in a last word, “Trini’s right” He held his beer bottle up to add onto Tommy’s toast, “I’m proud of us, for having the dedication to come out here and give it our all every day. It didn’t come easy” They had grown so much over the past couple of weeks, “And even if this doesn’t work out for us...I can honestly say I wouldn’t want to spend my afternoons with anyone else”

“To friendship” Tommy took control of the toast yet again. Zack looked over to Trini and Kimberly with wide eyes, probably sharing the same thought. These boys had to one up each other on everything.

“To family” Jason countered, they all quickly repeated him just to get them to stop.    

Once the boys settled in, the group could move on, and get to break into some snacks. Kimberly slowly sipped at her beer, trying to hide the fact that she hated the taste, she suffered through too many parties to ever actually enjoy cheap beer again. Billy opted out of drinking. Trini, Zack, Jason and Tommy enjoyed themselves, feeling right at home.

“So...everyone have fun holiday plans?” Jason asked, wanting to get the topic of conversation off of finals. Zack had been grinning too much for his liking. Trini and Kimberly both knew what he had to be so happy about. “I’m just doing something small with my family”

Zack volunteered his plans next, “I’m going to introduce Amanda to my mom” He took a sip of his beer, the others all giving him their undivided attention, “I just think we’re at that step”

Jason looked to Tommy across the flames, “How is it that _Zack’s_ the one with a girlfriend?” He asked making the other boy laugh. They completely missed the look Kimberly and Trini exchanged, Zack wasn’t the _only_ one in the group to be getting action.

“My mom and I are flying back to Memphis” Billy interrupted, he didn’t want the two boys to start picking on Zack. He tended to go out of state for the holidays, his grandmother footing the bill for airline tickets. With it being just him and his mother here in Angel Grove the holidays could get pretty depressing without his dad. “I’m looking forward to seeing everyone”

“I’ll also be going out of town” Kimberly wiped her hands with a napkin to try and get the marshmallow residue off of it, “We’re going to New England, where my parents families are, probably get some skiing in” Trini looked on with wide eyes, this was _definitely_ news to her. She was under the impression that Kim would be in Angel Grove for the entirety of break, “I thought I told you”

Trini shook her head, she didn't want to come off upset, it wasn't like Kim really had a choice. “It’s whatever” She forced a smile so Kimberly wouldn't feel as guilty stranding her here, “You're going to have a great time” Really Trini was more bothered by her own holiday plans, and now she didn't have Kim as an escape.

“Are you guys going to be back for New Years?” Tommy asked, completely glossing over Trini’s passive aggressive tone, “My dad is throwing a party for Angel Grove's finest” he took a swig of his beer, he really knew how to sell an uppity party, “I’m allowed to have people downstairs if you guys wanted to come”

From her own experience, Trini knew what a desperate invite looked like. Tommy wanted nothing to do with his father and if they could provide a safe space for him then it was their duty as friends to show up. No one gets left behind. “Count me in” The others also quickly agreed, at least she could have something to look forward to this break.

 

********

 

With Trini’s extended family there was the A side, aka the fun part of the family to look forward to visiting and the B side, the part of the family you love because you have to and don't really want to spend the extra time outside of the mandatory holidays. The A side of the family easily went to the Gomez half. Trini loved her three uncles and their carefree attitude to life. Gabriel was the oldest of four growing up in the heart of Dallas. He had to step up and take care of his younger siblings when his parents died. He had been the only one to _really_ settle down and start up a family of their own. The brothers strived to be the fun uncles, much to June’s chagrin.

Then there was June’s side of the family, the Hernandez family. June, the second youngest of four girls, was raised in small town Texas by her mother and late father. June carried dreams of being away from that life.  All she wanted was to go on and do something bigger. She strived in her academics so she could get into a good college in the city. There she met the love of her life, a city boy Gabriel Gomez, and started a beautiful life with him. He had a lucrative job and she worked in marketing until the twins were born. She was the only Hernandez girl to ever actually leave their small conservative town.

Normally for Christmas June would get her family to go south and visit her mother. As the only one who moved away from home, it made the most sense for her small family to travel to Texas. This year, the entirety of the Hernandez’s had planned to visit June for a change. With Angel Grove being around two hours from Disneyland, the small town family saved up enough to treat this as part of a much larger vacation. It wasn't that Trini didn't love her family, she just didn't _know_ them that well, she only saw them a couple of times a year and the older she got the more pressure her mother put on her when they were around.

With a few days before Christmas Eve and her family’s arrival, June had been frantically cleaning the house. She needed it to be absolutely spotless, flawless, for when her mother...Trini’s abuela arrived. This went beyond her regular hostess panics. It was all hands on deck in the Gomez household, not even the twins were safe from her frenzy. Expectations were at an all high on her, as a stay at home mother, to keep her house in check. To make sure it was up to her strict mother’s standards.

“I’m not wearing that” June had set out an outfit for Trini to wear for Christmas Eve mass at St John’s church. Normally her mother would eventually back off in the clothing debate but for the holidays she dug her heels in deep. Trini however wasn't going to concede. She had one rule, no freaking dresses or skirts. Her mom having bought her a dress solely to keep her own mother happy wasn't cutting it for Trini, “Can't I just wear dress pants?”

“Trini, I don't ask much from you” Trini sent her mother a look, that was bullshit, “You just have to wear it for a couple of hours. It’s Christmas, can you please just do this for me?”

Trini eyed the dress on her bed, at least her mother was smart enough to get something low key. A black dress could be used for any occasion. Ugh. “What if I just don't go?”

That was the wrong question to ask. With the pressure of her mother on the way, judging the way June raised her children, there was no time for this. “I don't force you to go to church every other week of the year. So” for the lack of a better word, “Suck it up.” She grabbed the dress by the hanger and held it out for her daughter, “You're a girl, and tonight you're going to dress like one” When Trini didn't budge, June shook the hanger in her face, “Consider it a Christmas gift to me”

“If this is my Christmas gift to you, does this mean I can return our friendship bracelets?” Trini grabbed the dress, she wasn't going to let her mother get in the last word. “I get to do my own makeup” She wasn't going to put much of anything on, she just wanted to rile her mother up, especially for making her wear this.

“Don't you dare go heavy on the eyes!” June followed Trini in the direction of the upstairs bathroom, going one step forward to pound on the twins door. “Gabriel, hun, are they ready yet?” There was one thing Trini hated about having to see the B side of the family, and that was the effect they had on her already control freak of a mom. This wasn't about the holidays, this was about having something to prove.

This was only going to be for a couple of days, Trini had to remind herself as she stepped into the dress her mother picked out for her. The length of the black dress went past her knees, hugged her waist and showed off very little of her cleavage, June had to pick out something tasteful for mass. It wasn't that she looked _bad_ in the formal attire, it just didn't feel like her, like she was wearing someone else's skin. The perfect daughter.

The doorbell ringing through the house might as well have been an alarm sounding off. They were here. “Trini, get the door!” Her mother called out from the boys room, Gabe and Michael needing more help with their ties. Thanks mom, send her to the wolves.

With a heavy sigh, Trini tossed her clothes in the hamper, and left the safety of the bathroom to go downstairs and grab the door. Now she needed to put the brave face on. Trying her best to offer a genuine smile she opened the gateway to her home only to be greeted by the _entirety_ of June’s family. Her abuela in the front, delighted to see her third oldest grandchild, leading the pack. 4 aunts, 4 uncles, and of course the cousins. June had her hands full with the houseguests, “Merry Christmas”

“Oh let me see you” Trini didn't feel as comfortable without her mother to buffer the situation. Her abuela stepped forward and took Trini’s face in her hands. Out of all of the grandchildren she saw Trini and her brothers the least, so she wanted to savor every moment. “You’re so beautiful, you must drive all the boys crazy” Well, that only took thirty seconds.

Her father came down the stairs to relieve Trini of being the sole Gomez to greet the entire branch of the family. “Merry Christmas, come on in” he stepped over to his mother in law's side so he could pick up her luggage. She insisted on staying in their guest room so she could spend as much time as possible with them.

Since the entire family wrapped Christmas up with a family vacation to Disneyland, they cut hotel costs in half by staying with the Gomez’s for the next two nights. June’s oldest sister Rosa and her husband would be staying in the twins room. Their children, twins in their early twenties, Benny and Gloria didn't make the trip. Gloria was tied up in Texas, spending her Christmas with her fiancé’s family, while Benny’s absence was a mystery. It meant that Trini would be the oldest of the cousins, fantastic.

Trini’s Godmother Aunt Camellia and her husband would be staying in her room. With Trini and her brothers kicked out of their own rooms they would have to split the living room and the family room. Trini and her younger fourteen year old cousin Isabella would share the pull out couch in the family room with the Christmas tree. Gabe and Michael got to host Camellia’s two young sons in the family room with plans on building a fort.

That left her pregnant aunt April, her husband, and her three children all under the age of six to have free reign of the basement. They deserved to have their own space and bathroom with three little ones. Truly a full house. It would only be for a couple of days, that reminder played loudly in Trini’s mind as her mother's side of the family moved into their perspective rooms to try and get settled.

With Gabriel taking the upstairs, June taking the basement, and the twins having already found their favorite cousins to play with; it left Trini to keep her abuela busy. They moved to the family room where they could sit on the couch, Trini and her cousin Isabella taking their places on either side of the matriarch.

The moment she sat down Trini’s abuela refluffed a pillow June spent five minutes working on, frowning in disdain that the pillow behind her back wasn't satisfactory. Once done she reached over to touch Trini’s hair, “Your mother lets you do this to your hair?” Oh shit the golden highlights she put in her hair, good thing she didn't wear it in the usual braids she put it into. Five minutes in and June’s parenting skills had already come into question.

“Oh uh” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, they're just highlights” she downplayed it as much as possible. She hated being in the spotlight like this and with Isabella being more occupied with her phone it looked like she would have to be running solo.

“It’s a shame, your hair is so pretty naturally” Trini swallowed the lump in her throat, it was hard to face such intense scrutiny on something she didn't consider was that big of a deal. “How is school going?”

“Good” She had to give her more than that, something so this conversation wouldn't be one sided criticism and awkward silence, “We just finished up finals for the first semester” Having at least something to show for it she added, “I made merit roll” With some help from Kimberly she was able to bring her history grade up from a C to a B, bumping her grade point average up enough.

“That’s wonderful news, you’re a smart girl, just like your mother” She didn’t say it much, especially around her other daughters, but she was very proud of the way June carved through her life. Making something of herself, and more importantly following through with the decision to stop working to raise her family. “She talks a lot about you over the phone” Oh God, Trini only dreaded what her mom would share about what she thought she knew about her life, “Moving around as often as you have must be such a challenge for someone so young. You seem to be thriving in Angel Grove” Having the boys and Kimberly was a big part of her ‘well adjustment’. “Your mother mentioned that you joined a club at school, but didn’t tell me much else about it”

Isabella didn’t miss the flash of panic in Trini’s eyes. Of _course_ her mother had to brag about her getting involved in a school organized club. At least she was smart enough to keep it vague. “It’s…” She prayed that her mother or father, hell anyone at this point would save her from trying to come up with something. Skipping church for the entire year didn’t pay off, God certainly didn’t have any sympathy for her situation. “An outreach for minorities” She wasn’t wrong, Trini actually felt pretty proud of herself for coming up with something that sounded so great. “We’re like a support and empowerment group”  

With practicing for softball every single day, it didn’t leave much time for Trini to go to GSA meetings. She didn’t really tell anyone that she had an interest in the group and every so often she would skip Thursday night practice under the guise of her mother needing her for something, only to go talk to the upperclassmen. She had grown from ghosting the meetings and listening to their conversations, to actually participating some of her experiences. It helped her adjust to life after the photo of her and Kira getting out. Mia and Lauren made sure that Rebecca wouldn’t cross paths with her again. Trini needed to process outside of her main group of friends, she loved them, but the upperclassmen had more sound advice, especially and surprisingly Antonio.

Trini was relieved to see her mother coming upstairs from the basement. June came over to the couch to interrupt their conversation to give her mother a hug. “We should leave here soon if we want good seats” She spoke softly, knowing that it would take some time to start shuttling a group so big on Christmas Eve to a small town church.

When June Gomez has her mind set on something she gets her way. Her determination and drive got her extended family of over twenty to a church on one of the busiest nights of the year and still managed to get them all a perfect view. Trini did as she was asked and sucked it up for her mother’s sanity. This would only be for one night, and only for about one hour, that was the same amount of time as any of her classes throughout the year. She could silently go along with whatever she had to do, for her mother...for her abuela. Zoning out, or entertaining her brothers were really her only options.

Before mass even started she managed to spot the Scott family in the back, having gotten there at a regular time they were cut out of actually getting a seat and had to stand. Trini excused herself to allow herself a chance to breathe, going over to Jason and greeting him with a hug, the teenage boy wrapping his arms around her in return. “Merry Christmas Jason” Trini pulled away, smiling shyly and nodding politely at his family members.

“Wow, you look amazing” Jason wasn’t blind, hell, he felt pretty privileged to be seeing his friend in an actual dress. He looked in the direction she came from to see her entire family watching the exchange, curious to his identity. With his parents paying more attention to his little sister Pearl, he lowered his voice, “How are you holding up?” He knew that Trini wasn’t looking forward to the holiday, or even being inside the church. “You can stand with us if you don’t want to go back” Jason offered scratching behind his ear.

“You clean up nice too, look at that suit” Trini followed his gaze in the direction of her family, sighing in aggravation, “Thanks for the offer but they’ll freaking crucify me if I don’t go back” Jason frowned, “Ah yeah bad use of words” She motioned up to the ceiling with a subtle point of her hand, “Hope the big G forgives me for that”

Jason bit the corner of his lip, trying to hold himself back from actually laughing out loud at her joke, “Well, you know, whatever you need I’m around” Jason could always be someone Trini could count on, like an older brother that she never really had. He wasn’t the most level headed, but his loyalty to the group unmatched any of the others...except for maybe Billy. “I think it’s starting soon”

“Right, yeah, I just wanted to say hi” Trini looked to the rest of the Scott’s once more, “I hope you have a good holiday” Seeing a familiar face helped give her the strength to get through this, she knew she wouldn’t be the only one sitting through a dreaded mass.

Trini returned to the far end of the row where the cousins were currently seated. Isabella was still on her phone. She had to quietly thwack Michael on the back of his head when he started making kissy noises at her. Ugh. The _last_ thing she wanted was for her mother’s side of the family to think that polite exchange between friends was something more than that. Seriously. Why was it that any time she interacted with a boy it meant she was dating them? Or hell, even interested. She didn’t miss the glance her abuela gave her, curious about Jason Scott no doubt. Trini watched as her abuela whispered something to June, not so subtly pointing to the boy at the back of the church. June shook her head, trying to hopefully assure her that he was only a friend. Maybe she shouldn’t have said hi, sometimes there was such a thing as being too nice. Now it would bite her in the ass.

Mass itself actually wasn’t the _worst_ , because it was Christmas Eve father Austin was bringing out his A game. The music was lovely, and with music it helped move the mass along quicker. Trini could count down how much time was left without the use of a watch by counting down how many songs were listed in the bulletin. If she had to do this every year to make her grandmother happy she could do it...her good deed to her mom. The worst part of it was having to listen to her aunts whisper to one another, commenting on how young and attractive the priest was. Seems like _that_ particular sin ran through the Hernandez sisters.

When they all returned back to the Gomez household everyone tapered off into their own rooms. Most of June’s family had been exhausted from the travel, the slight change in the time zone and with a late mass and young kids everyone agreed that it was best to go to bed. Besides, if the children didn’t get to bed early enough Santa would pass over their house. They had all of Christmas to catch up and spend time with one another.

Trini had to change out of her dress and into a comfortable pair of yellow flannel pajama pants with a black tank top. She never felt so relieved to take off a dress, even if the next day would also consist of a June approved outfit. Trini wished her Aunt Camellia and Uncle a good night as she returned the dress to her closet where it would sit until, most likely, next Christmas or a funeral. On her way out she crossed paths with her mother, June stopping her by reaching out for one of her shoulders, “Thank you”  She sighed, “This really means alot to me”

“It’s no big deal whatever” Trini shrugged it off trying to downplay it as much as possible, she just wanted to get into bed and get the next day over with. Happy holidays. “Don’t hug me”

“Goodnight to you too” June shook her head, she was never going to win with her daughter, “Don’t stay up too late” She warned, knowing that the next morning the kids would want to open their presents first thing and she and her sisters would have to start preparing breakfast and Christmas dinner.

“Night” Trini called heading down the stairs. She would have to share the pullout couch with her cousin Isabella, who shockingly still was on her phone. Wanting to know what _that_ was all about, or how her cousin owned this magical phone that seemed to never need charging. “Who is so important that you’re glued to your phone?”

Isabella rolled her eyes as Trini got under the covers, “My boyfriend, obviously” She scrolled up on her message so she could show Trini a shirtless photo of a boy...a fuckboy, abs and all, “He’s on the football team”

Trini took the phone away from her young, freshman, fourteen year old cousin so she could get a better look at this guy. “Bella, how _old_ is he?” He looked like he was even older than Jason and the other boys.

“He’s a senior” She shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Trini’s eyes bugged out of her skull. “Isn’t he hot?” Isabella could sense that Trini wasn't totally on board with dating someone about to graduate, “What? You're the only one who can have a boyfriend?”

Trini stared at the ceiling, holding the bridge of her nose, “Jason is _not_ my boyfriend” she loved Jason to pieces as a friend but there was no way in hell that would ever happen. She shuddered to think of him in a romantic way, kissing him, him on top of her. Oh gross. This was not something she wanted to picture on the eve of Jesus’ birthday. No, she was far too gay to be into Jason Scott.

“That guy is clearly using you” Trini warned, glancing over to her cousin, she had plenty of experience with Kimberly and Tommy’s stories of popularity to know that this guy her cousin was seeing would be bad news down the line. “I know he may seem really sweet, but boys like _him_ are only after one thing” Something Trini hoped she didn't give him.

“He _loves_ me, he's not like those other guys on the football team” Christ, she might be too far deep to save. “I thought you would be able to understand” She sent one more text before having to finally plug her phone in to charge overnight, “Whatever, I guess you're just jealous”

“Oh definitely. You got me there. I'm absolutely jealous of your relationship with a tool who's going to sleep with you and dump you the next day so he can brag about it to his buddies” Trini muttered sarcastically turning herself away from Isabella, making sure to grab a bit more of the blankets out of sheer pettiness.

Trini could hear her younger cousin huff, “You just don't understand what real love is” She didn't say another word, she just turned away from Trini. Clearly upset that this conversation didn't go in her favor.

 

*******

Christmas morning finally arrived. Bright and early Trini was startled awake by her phone going off. Wanting to turn it off as quickly as possible she jolted from the cot to try and grab it, she didn't want to be that asshole to wake up the entire house. She at least didn't want to wake up her cousin on the bed next to her.

Trini’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kimberly’s face on her phone screen. This wasn't an alarm she accidentally set. Kim was calling her. “Hello?” Trini answered it, keeping her voice as low as possible, “Kim, are you okay? It’s six in the morning”

“Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference” Hearing Kim’s voice was a welcome surprise, how Trini wished she was here in Angel Grove. “I just wanted to tell you to check the front door”

“....Why?” Trini rubbed her eyes, trying to force herself to wake up. It wasn't a bad idea, she would have less of a chance to wake up Isabella if she took the phone call outside. “Okay hold on”

Trini grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch so she could wrap it around her shoulders and head outside to her front porch. To her surprise there was a wrapped present by the door, “How the hell…?” It was still too early to real strong together a proper sentence.

“I asked Zack to drop it off for me last night” Kimberly explained, truly Zack Taylor won the award for the wingman of the year. “Just, do me a favor and open the card later”

Trini saw the envelope on top of the package, respecting Kimberly’s wish by avoiding it for the time being. “I can't believe you got me something” she sat on the stone step of her front porch, tearing the green and red wrapping paper off of the box. Curious to what the hell Kimberly got her, she quickly opened the box only to reveal that Kim had bought her a pair of pink converse shoes. “You got me new shoes?”

“Your mother's been pestering you for months, thought I'd do her a favor”

“Kim….they're pink” Trini pulled one out of the box so she could get a better look at them, Kim’s favorite color.

“Check your messages”

Trini could feel her phone vibrate against her ear, indicating that she did in fact receive a message. She moved the phone from her ear so she could open up her latest text message. A picture of Kim’s feet wearing a brand new pair of converse of her own, however the ones she had on were yellow. Trini’s favorite color. It was just like the bracelets they exchanged when they were ten. “... _oh_...Kim...”

“It's so you could think of me when you're far away” Kimberly explained once she knew that the other girl on the line was listening again. “I miss you”

Thank God Kimberly couldn't see her in this exact moment. Trini set the shoe back into its box so she could wipe her traitorous watering eyes with the back of her hand. Today with June’s family here was going to be tough. “I miss you too, Hart” all she wanted was to be wrapped up in slender, strong arms of the ex-cheerleader; to be cuddled up on the couch, her bed, the hammock, or hell even under the stars on their hiking trail. She missed being around Kimberly so much. “How's the family?”

“Oh my thighs are killing me from the slopes. It's been awhile since I've skied” Kimberly had been out east for the entire week, Trini didn't really get much of a chance to even say goodbye before she took off. “I spent Christmas Eve with my dad's family...the next couple of days we’re going to spend it with my mom's side. I'm really excited to see them” She paused, it sounded like a door closed behind her, “How are you doing?”

Trini couldn't tell Kimberly the truth, she couldn't make the other girl feel bad about something she couldn't do anything about. No. Trini wasn't going to ruin her holiday break with her own family drama, “You know it hasn't been too bad” outside of her family members thinking she was dating Jason. “Today’s the big day”

“Mm, good I'm glad” Kimberly seemed a little distracted, with the time difference, Christmas morning had been well on its way in the east coast. “Hey, I have to get going and help out. Call me if you need anything” She paused for a moment, catching herself before saying the wrong thing, “Merry Christmas Trini”

“Merry Christmas Kim” Trini ended the call and hugged the shoebox close to her chest. No matter how bad it would get on this end she refused to ruin Kimberly’s holiday. Like church, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Trini was startled out of a moment by the sound of the front door opening behind her. Her father, with a cigarette in his mouth, looked equally surprised to see that someone else was awake. Both caught in a private moment. “I didn't think anyone was up” he moved to sit next to his daughter, “What do you have there?”

“A present from a friend” She frowned, concerned as her father pulled a lighter out of his robe, “Does mom know you smoke? She'll kill you”

“It'll be our little secret” Gabriel took in a deep breath, the smoke seeming to take a therapeutic effect on him, “The storm will be over soon” That brought a smile to Trini’s face, it seemed he was just about done with June’s side of the family. “Do me a favor and stop giving your mom a hard time, just for today”

Trini conceded with a nod, setting the box down next to her, she could play nice for a day as long as her mother didn't drive her crazy. “Sure, whatever”

Gabriel knew that was the best he was going to get out of his daughter so he didn't push it. He did his best to try and stay out of June and Trini’s mother daughter relationship. Only to be a sounding board for June before bed, hearing plenty of rants about being unable to connect with their teenage daughter. He was good at that, for being a quiet support for both of the women in his life. He glanced inside the box, surprised to see Trini with anything related to the color pink. “You didn't open the card”

Trini grabbed the envelope, tracing her thumb over Kim’s handwriting on the front. Of course Kim would have perfect penmanship. Not one to let anticipation get the best of her Trini tore open the envelope to get to the card inside.

_Trini,_

_I’m sorry I couldn't spend the holiday with you, or be there when you open this. I just wanted to let you know how much you've changed my life. I can finally say I’m happy and mean it, and you're a big part of that. I don't want to think about where I'd be if you weren't around. Probably miserable._

_You, Trini Gomez, are beautiful. I’m lucky that you chose me. As far as the topic of us goes, I’m sorry for being selfish. I know you've been going through so much, and whatever our next step is...we won't take it until you're ready. I'll be counting down the days until I can see you again. We can make up for the lost time._

_Yours Always,_

_Kimberly_

Gabriel watched his daughter read the note over multiple times. He knew the look in her eyes, how they filled with adoration. This wasn't just a note from a close friend. No, if Gabriel Gomez were to guess he would bet that his daughter was falling in love. Even if she didn't know it herself just yet. “Just a friend?”

Trini tucked the card back into the box for safe keeping. _She_ was the lucky one to have Kimberly in her life. “My best friend” She clarified, unable to really read her father's expression.

The moment passed and eventually Trini and Gabriel both had to be welcoming hosts and a good husband and daughter to June by helping out with breakfast in the morning. With so many children they needed to eat something before opening their gifts.

Despite only seeing her mother’s side of the family once a year it was heartwarming to be able to say she spent the holiday with her _entire_ family. Especially when it came to opening presents. Now she had grown out of the Santa phase but for her Aunt April’s children excitement laced into every box they tried to open. Magic was still in the air for them. For two hours the family could enjoy just being with one another and sharing thoughtful gifts.

As far as the Gomez family went. June made sure to buy her family new June-appropriate clothes. Suiting. Trini shouldn't have been surprised, this wasn't the year she was going to get that pony. With what little money she had left, Trini bought her brothers some new dinocar robot toys, their latest obsession. She was able to complete their collection with a mastodon and pterodactyl. Her father was actually the one to surprise her the most by getting her a brand new official softball bat. Trini wasn't even sure how he knew, she kept her private life pretty well under wraps. Considering her mother's confusion at the gift of a potential weapon, Trini guessed that it was merely only a father's intuition.

Now with the presents open the kids had new toys to play with outside in the backyard, the dads electing to stay out of the kitchen and watch them, making sure that they wouldn’t get hurt in the process. It left the women to the kitchen to gossip and start preparing a huge feast fit for over twenty for dinner. When Isabella refused to put her phone down to help out, Trini knew she needed to say _something_. Doing the right thing sucked, but her Aunt Camellia needed to know. Out of all of June’s sisters, Camellia was selected to be Trini’s godmother and she stepped up to do the part. She was the only one that really made it an effort to really try to get to know her. It wouldn’t be fair for her to get completely blindsided by her daughter’s poor life choices. Was it satisfying watching Isabella’s phone get taken away? Absolutely. If Trini had to participating, her cousin wasn’t safe either, especially if she was going to be questioned about Jason.

Christmas dinner went over extremely well, Trini spent her time observing rather than really taking a part in the conversation. She was too old to sit at the kids table like the rest of the cousins so she had to make due with the adults. It sucked not having a drink to go with the food, enduring the adults discussing their jobs and catching up on what the Gomez’s have been up to, a glass of wine would really make mortgages or whatever sound more interesting. Trini glanced over to the kids table, they looked like they were having so much fun, great to feel jealous over the ten year olds.

When dinner ended the women had taken over the clean up, it was their chance to have girl talk while drinking. Now _that_ was more of a treat to watch. Laughter filled the kitchen as the sisters teased each other over high school flings, and stories to how they would work together to try and get away with things under their parents roof. Trini had to hold back a laugh as she grabbed the full trash bag and tying it off, listening to stories on June’s past was fun, she never would have guessed June did anything scandalous in her life. Sneaking out late at night to meet a boy who had a _pickup truck_ woo, yeah, this was fuel for further teasing.

Trini returned, going to the cabinet to get another trash bag for the can in the kitchen. She saw out of the corner of her eye her abuela, with Isabella in tow, and the card Kimberly had written her. Oh _shit_. Not knowing what else to do, Trini closed herself into the cabinet, cracking the door just a smidge so she could see what was going to go down. Her stomach dropped, she felt like she could throw up, her grandmother did not look pleased. Isabella went through her things and found gold to get back at her for getting her in trouble with her mother.

“June, you have a serious problem.” Her abuela slapped the card down onto the table, startling her aunts. “Tell me you didn’t know about this going on under your roof. That Trini is…” She deeply sighed, her anger grabbing June’s attention from washing the dishes. “Read it. Now.”

Trini watched her worst nightmare unfold before her as her mother wiped her wet hands off on a hand towel so they would be dry enough to pick up a card. Scanning it over without saying a word. Trini couldn’t read how she was reacting, her mother’s expression still stoic. June was about to set it back on the table, but decided not to when she noted how interested her sisters seemed in this mysterious card. Trini’s privacy had been invaded enough for one night.

June’s mother could smell the guilt, “You don’t have anything to say for yourself? Your daughter is off the rails and is taking a path straight to hell.” Confusion still laced on the sisters faces so she decided to let them in on the secret, “Trini’s been sneaking around with another girl”

Trini had to close the door completely, sitting back in the cabinet so she could hug herself. She could feel herself shaking she couldn’t be watching this anymore. Trini didn’t have the stomach to watch the shock and disappointment on her family’s face. It was hard enough to still be able to hear the conversation, but she just couldn’t watch it anymore. June still hadn’t said a word.

“Ma, it’s California” Her Aunt Camellia tried to explain, she wasn’t sure if she was trying to defend her or cast further judgement. “Out here kids think it’s cool to be gay, just look at the tv. You know there’s always _one_ on every program now” Further judgement it was, “I’m sure this is just a phase”

“You know it’s usually the parents to blame” April absentmindedly chimed in, “Gabriel’s really not around much for work…she’s probably doing this as a cry for help”

“What about that nice Christian boy?” Trini wanted this to all stop, “He could really set her straight”

“There are still places you could send her...for confused teens” Rosa, all of her aunts had something to say about the subject. Trini wanted to cry, and in the privacy of the cabinet she could. She brought a hand up to her face to stifle any of the noise threatening to come out. Sitting in a cabinet next to the box of trash bags how suiting to how she was feeling.

“No.” June finally spoke up, she had enough, “I’m not sending her anywhere because there is nothing _wrong_ with my daughter” Trini picked up her head at the sound of her mother’s voice. “She’s smart, she’s good natured, loyal….she’s everything I could possibly hope for. Now she’s found someone who makes her happy, so she’s a girl, so what?” Trini could hear her abuela gasp, “And don’t you _ever_ suggest I send her to those awful camps. You want to judge me for being a bad mother Rosa? Remember who foots the bill for Benny’s rehab. My daughter doesn’t do drugs, and she’s sure as hell smarter than to go after a boy who’s a senior” To take a swing at Isabella right when she was in the room was ballsy, but June didn’t have much of a choice. “If you have a problem with the way I raise _my_ family you can kindly leave my house” June wasn’t backing down from this one.

Upon hearing nothing else, Trini wiped the tears from her eyes and crawled toward the door, resting her ear against the wood to try and hear the rest of the conversation. No one had said anything after June’s outburst. The anticipation of the shoe to drop was getting to be too much. Someone needed to say something.

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning” So that was it, Trini’s grandmother didn’t even try, “June. I have never been so disappointed in you.” She just added insult to injury.

After a few long quiet moments Trini could hear the sound of Aunt Camellia’s voice “You’re really okay with this…? It’s so...it’s not right Junie”

“I don’t want to hear it” June effectively cut her off, she knew her sisters had the same mindset as her mother. The same mindset of that small town in Texas where getting married and having kids was the see all end all. “You three can go to hell” Harsh words for the religious types.

Trini heard footsteps approaching the cabinet door. She was trapped, there was no where else to go. Needing to get away from the door Trini scooted back, trying to do the best she could to try and hide the fact that she had been crying. June opened the door, her face falling when she realized not only her daughter had been sitting in here the whole time, but that she heard the entire conversation. “Scoot over” She spoke softly, stepping inside the cabinet and closing the door behind her. They could both use the security of hiding right about now.

“Looks like I’m cut out of the will, huh?” Trini tried her best to try to make a joke at the situation, but couldn’t help her voice from cracking. She heard all of this before at school, harsh words were written on her locker, she developed thick skin but...those people weren’t family. When the ones who are supposed to love you no matter what turns, it cuts deep. All over a Christmas card.

“You and me both” June sat down on the floor next to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, a gesture Trini welcomed for a change, “I’m so sorry you had to hear any of that” Trini wasn’t, well, not entirely. It hurt to hear her grandmother and aunt’s tear her apart, but she had one person in her corner willing to fight she wasn’t alone. June reached behind her with her free arm to grab one of her precious wine bottles, twisting off the top and taking a swig of it. She needed the additional liquid courage after just telling her entire family to, in the nicest way, fuck off.

Trini shook her head, so the bionic mom did have flaws after all. “...Thank you for what you said back there. For defending me...” She looked down to her feet, thinking of the pink shoes that Kimberly had given her. What she would give to be with Kim in this moment, her mom was a surprisingly welcome substitute. “...I know that wasn’t easy”

“I was raised to stand up for what I believe in, and I believe in you” June offered Trini the bottle, “Just this once” Seeing the mess of a state her daughter was in, she looked like she could use it, of course under the proper supervision.

“You’re serious?” Trini took the bottle from her, her underage drinking experience mostly consisted of beer so wine would be something new. She brought the bottle to her lips and coughed, ugh that was bitter, how do adults love this?

“Yeah, well, I’m a bad mom. Might as well live up to the title” June smiled sympathetically as her daughter coughed, she had been there, “You get used to the taste” Trini handed the bottle back to her mother so she could take another well deserved swig of it. “My sisters always had it out for me. I am the prettiest one after all”

Trini couldn’t imagine what life would be like growing up in a family of all girls, especially ones that could be so catty when push came to shrug. “Benny’s in rehab?” She asked, not expecting the chuckle to escape her mother’s throat.

“Yes, your father and I pay for it” With Gloria’s wedding coming up, June wanted to help out her sister in such a troubling time. “She would come home some days from the hospital with these plastic cups. It’s how she followed her suspicions and found out about it” With the wine bottle June laughed setting it down on the floor and pointing at it, mocking her sister, “Pee in that cup! Oh could you imagine _me_ doing something like that?”

Trini looked on to her mom like she was crazy. Of _course_ she would be able to picture her mother doing that. If June suspected anyone in the Gomez house of drugs, Lord help them. “Yeah, that’s exactly something you would do” Trini laughed at her mom’s shocked expression. “Sorry to burst your bubble ‘cool mom’.” With the bottle of wine on the ground, Trini took it upon herself to take the next sip. Hoping that it would slide down easier...it did not.

June hummed, taking the card from it’s safe place and handing it back to her daughter, “I believe this is yours” Trini gingerly took the card out of her mother’s hand, “So...Kimberly and you are...” She needed to take a longer swig of her drink, “Are you having sex?” At this point June just wanted to know how _active_ her sixteen year old daughter was.

“No” Trini shook her head, there was no point of lying or hiding about it anymore. “I’m not really ready for that” She hadn’t really spoken about the issue, not with anyone besides Kim. Trini considered opening about it to the members of the GSA, or at least to Lauren to try and find some advice, but that would lead them on to believe that she was actively with a partner to do that with. She couldn’t risk her secret getting out. Now that didn’t seem to matter as much.

Her mother, for her part, didn’t seem to be upset by the confession. “Don’t let her pressure you into anything you’re not ready for” She set the bottle back down on the floor, “Besides, you’re not allowed to have sex until you’re properly thirty” Trini cracked a smile at that, knowing her mother was _probably_ serious. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Trini pursed her lips, she wasn’t sure the best way to go about this, so instead she decided to test the waters, “Would that be okay?” She coughed, clearing her throat, “If she was?”

June started to rub comforting circles into Trini’s back, delighted that she was finally opening up to her. She could truly see her daughter without the layers of snark she put up to try and protect her feelings. “We’d have to set up some ground rules, you are still under my roof” Of course they would, June couldn’t function without a rulebook, “I’d like to get to know her more, if she’s this important to you” She nodded her head, coming full circle from the moment she found her daughter kissing another girl, “That would be okay”

Trini could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes again, something about this stupid holiday was really bringing on the waterworks for her. She felt a weight lift off of her chest, one that had been tying her down and pulling her under the surface. June wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing the side of her head. “It’s going to be okay” She whispered, “I’m right here”

The mother and daughter spent hours in that cabinet that night, the longest amount of time they had ever spent together willingly. Between the two of them they had finished the bottle of wine, and almost fell asleep in the cabinet if Gabriel hadn’t been looking for a trash bag for the kitchen. He filled the pair in on what was happening, that he offered to pay for his mother-in-laws hotel room if it meant that she would stop spewing judgement on the way June raised her children. When news of Trini’s sexuality reached the younger cousins, one of them called her a bad name and paid the price of a double trouble smackdown from the twins. It was safe to say that the Gomez’s weren’t going to be invited to any Hernandez family functions for a long time...if ever again. The Gomez family stuck with their own, and as annoying as they could be, Trini never felt more proud to be apart of her immediate family.

 

************************* 

The days leading up to New Year's Eve was mostly spent with her family. After the Hernandez's left for Disneyland it gave the Gomez family to really unwind, clean up the house _again_ and just take quiet pleasure in each other’s company. June and Trini, much to Gabriel’s delight, seemed to finally start talking to one another without the underlying tones. It seemed all they needed was to be locked in a closet with a bottle of wine to get the ball rolling. That and some good ol’disownment. June knew she wasn’t out of the woods with her own mother yet, once her family returned to Texas she knew she had phone calls to look forward to.

Kimberly wouldn’t be getting in until the night of, and she would be going straight to Tommy’s party. Trini didn’t want to tell Kimberly about her family’s implosion over the phone. Especially when it was her letter that caused her abuela to flip. Trini couldn’t put that on Kim, it wouldn’t be fair. That was a conversation that could wait until after the party, all she wanted was to finally see her again.

By the time Trini arrived to the party, it was well underway, she was ushered into the basement where Billy, Jason, Zack and Amanda were casually hanging out. Tommy, dressed in a suit for the upstairs party would periodically come down and be with them...a chance to escape the hell of expectations. Tommy had hooked up one of his game systems to the movie room’s screen so the boys could play in style. Currently Trini and Amanda had to sit back and watch as the boys played Mario Kart, taking it far too seriously.

“Boys” Trini sighed, as Zack groaned in aggravation, picking Bowser as his main was not working out in his favor as Billy sped by his cart. She glanced over to Amanda who seemed to be on edge all night, “Hey are you okay?”

Amanda nodded, waving it off, “This stuff goes over my head” Trini couldn’t place it but she wasn’t going to prod her any further, “You got this babe”

Jason laughed, “He’s in last place”

“Yeah, well _I_ have a girlfriend so...really I’m in first place” Zack bit back, the boys laughing as they could hear the Koopa King’s cry of agony.  Zack drove his character off the road again.

Once Tommy claimed first place, yet again, he decided to give the other boys a little bit of a break by returning upstairs to make another appearance. Trini glanced down to her phone, Kimberly must of had a flight delay coming back west. It was almost midnight and there was still no sign of her. Jason stretched his shoulders back, getting off of one chair to join the girl’s in the back, “Never expected I’d be spending New Years Eve here”

“You and me both” Amanda mumbled under her breath, so quietly that Trini almost missed it.

“How are things going with you and Tommy?” Zack asked, Billy was busy changing out the game so they would have something new to play. “You’re not still punching each other are you?”

“Only if he deserves it” Jason laughed, squaring his shoulders back until hearing a satisfying pop, “We’re better” They were still Jason and Tommy and would compete at everything, but they were at least trying to take a high road.

Everyone’s attention turned to the stairs when they heard the door open. Footsteps were followed by the familiar voice, “Oh the real party has arrived” It wasn’t Tommy coming back from upstairs with another plate of food. Kimberly stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding a dirty shoebox under her arm, greeting everyone with a smile. Winter break did wonders for her, she looked completely relaxed with herself despite having just gotten off a plane.

Trini was first to get up from her chair, greeting her best friend with a bear hug, refusing to let go right away. She didn’t even care,after the week of hell she had gone through, she needed Kimberly. “Wow I should go out of town more often” Kimberly wrapped one of her arms around her, as her other arm was currently occupied.

“Don’t you dare” Trini let go, as now the others were staring...all except for Zack, with his annoying knowing grin. “What’s in the box?”

“Right” Kimberly moved the box to the nearest table, plushing a bowl of chips out of the way so she could have a flat surface to set it down. “Mr. Zordon was one of the guests upstairs, he brought this for Tommy who gave it to me”

Jason instantly recognized the box from their childhood, “We buried this in the outfield before Trini moved away” He stepped over, wanting to see if the contents they placed inside were still in tact. “Our time capsule”

“He took it out of the ground before construction could have a chance to ruin it” Kimberly explained as Jason lifted the lid. “He thought we should have this”

Billy excitably pulled playing cards he made of the group, “I remember making these” He turned each card over, every player’s stats were still in tact. With the help of kinkos he laminated playing cards he had made of each one of the ranger gang as his contribution to the capsule.

Jason’s contribution was less symbolic, he put in his bright red retainer, something he didn’t want to wear at night so instead he put it in the box. Tommy placed a green recorder into the box, claiming that it had the power to summon a dragon. When he was ten, Tommy was all about dragons. Kimberly frowned in confusion when she pulled out an envelope with Trini’s name on it, “I guess this is yours?”

“Oh nope!” Zack quickly plucked it from Kimberly’s hand before Trini could blink, “That was what I put in there” The entire group looked to the boy curiously, now he _really_ had to explain. “Not _everyone_ had a crush on Kim, okay?”

Trini’s eyes widened at the confession, of course his first crush would be on someone who could never return his feelings, “You wrote me a love letter?”

Zack pulled out Trini’s contribution to the box, “I’m not the one who put in the Hannah Montana movie soundtrack” The CD was still in perfect condition. Trini was horrified to see how awful her taste in music was when she was ten. Talk about completely cringey, it didn’t help that Amanda tried to make her feel better by saying she also had the CD. Great.

“Oh” Kimberly pulled out her contribution, “Cheerleader Barbie” She turned the doll so the other’s could see, “She looks like she’s seen better days”

With the excitement of the time capsule dying down everyone returned to their previous tasks. The boys tried to find a new video game to play, one Zack didn’t suck at, to try and make him feel better about constantly placing last. The girls eventually got bored watching and instead took turns shooting balls on Tommy’s billiards table. Midnight was quickly approaching, Billy turned the television from video games to the recording of NYC’s ball dropping. Because they were in a different time zone they couldn’t watch it live like in the East. Amanda had moved to sit in Zack’s lap once the clock started ticking down from thirty.

Trini didn’t have much time, she took Kimberly’s hands in her own, pulling the other girl’s attention from the screen. She wasn’t one for romantic gestures but hell, after the shoes Kimberly sent her, she needed to up her game. “Be my girlfriend”

“I thought you didn’t like labels” Kimberly’s brow rose curiously, “Is this because of something I said?...Because...I don’t want to push you or make you feel like you _have_ to-”

The shorter girl shook her head, she was not going to let Kim ramble over the clock, “I want to start this new year right. I want to be able to kiss you at midnight in front of our friends. I want to be with _you_ Kimberly Hart and I don’t care what anyone else thinks” Trini had her mother, her father, her two little brothers, her family of friends and hell the freaking GSA club. That was all she needed. Trini was tired of hiding her feelings, lying to her best friends, sneaking around. She was tired of everyone assuming that she was dating Zack or Jason because they happened to be the opposite sex. “Be my girlfriend” Trini repeated, Jason and Billy counting down from ten loudly.

Kimberly, for the dramatic effect, pretended to think about her options. Once she heard that the countdown had gotten to the number three she smiled, “I will gladly be your girlfriend, Trini Gomez”

Trini reached up to the back of Kimberly’s neck, pulling her down to her level so she could kiss her. Their first kiss as an official couple. Jason and Billy being the only ones to scream happy new year. Amanda and Zack’s mouths must have also been too busy for the festivities. Billy and Jason turned around to see Trini and Kimberly currently locking lips, Kimberly taking the kiss further by raking her fingers through Trini’s hair.

“....Do we uh…?” Billy looked to Jason, it was still midnight and currently everyone else in the room had been kissing. As the two single people left it felt awkward.

Jason laughed shaking his head, offering Billy his fist to bump instead, “Happy New Year, Billy”

Kimberly pulled away from the kiss when she heard an ‘oh my god’ from Amanda. Kim pressed her forehead against Trini’s, pecking her girlfriend’s pouting lips. Neither one of them _really_ wanted to be the first to pull themselves away from this moment and face reality.

Trini traced her fingertips down the length of Kimberly’s arm, tightly taking hold of her hand, she didn’t want to let go of her just yet. She turned to her group of friends and smiled, “Kim and I are dating now” She announced, for the first time she could make a step on _her_ terms.

Tommy was able to slip away from the party upstairs to come down to where his friends were. Having overheard Trini’s announcement he was shell shocked. This whole time he thought Kimberly meant she had feelings for another guy, not Trini, someone who had been under his nose the entire time “So, you’re the one Kimberly’s crazy about” He didn’t know what to think, how to feel about this revelation, he could process that later. Right now he had to be the bigger person. Kimberly didn’t choose him and if Kim couldn’t be with _him_ she was with someone who could treat her right, unlike Ty Fleming.

“Bout time” Zack smirked. Billy and Amanda still looked surprised at the exchange while Jason smiled knowingly, nodding his head and offering his congratulations to the newly announced couple.

In a celebratory mood, Jason poured everyone a glass of sparkling wine, Billy helping him by passing them around to everyone. “To the new year” He toasted with a smile.

“To Trini and Kimberly” Zack added to the toast with a wink directed in the couple’s direction.

To the new year indeed. With baseball and softball tryouts around the corner, Trini was ready to take the next step in her school year with her friends, family and most importantly her _girlfriend_ at her side. Nothing could possibly bring her down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter ending we're officially 2/3rds done. :D
> 
> Tease for next chapter: Baseball/Softball Tryouts, more of the Hart's and Kimberly's side of things 
> 
> I'll be working on a submission for Cranscott week (July 3-7th) so the next chapter will go up after that.


	11. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally a new year and Trini wants to start it right by being out and proud with her girlfriend Kimberly, which also means telling the Hart's of their relationship. January also means that softball tryouts are finally among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always thank you so much for continuing to read this, I know it's been a bit since I've last updated. I took a bit of time focusing on my submission for Cranscott week. Here's chapter 11 we're now officially in the second half of the story. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 hope you all enjoy
> 
> Quick Reminder: The GSA Club are the Samurai Rangers

Trini returned from Tommy’s party sometime around one thirty in the morning, they wanted to wait until the Oliver’s guests left first. Billy and Jason decided that they would just sleep over the Oliver’s house. Zack was the one to take the girls home as he had to work pizza delivery the next day. For the best, as well as Kimberly got along with Tommy she wasn’t quite ready to spend a copious amount of time under his roof. Upon entering the Gomez home she was surprised to see that her mother June was actually awake. She had set up a card table in the living room and was three hundred pieces deep in a stupid puzzle Trini picked up at Walmart to give to her for Christmas, a throwaway present. 

“Happy New Year” June didn’t look up from her task at hand, she could rest easy now knowing that her family had safely returned. “How was the party? Did you have a good time?”

Days ago Trini wouldn’t bother with a real response, or try to shrug it off. She didn’t want to let her mom in on her personal life, but after Christmas everything shifted. Trini knew exactly how it felt to be the family disappointment, with June’s perfectionist personality she understood she was taking the disownment hard, even if she didn’t let it show. June carried herself as a perfect host, a people pleaser. Gomez women were good at hiding the storm of feelings swelling inside. “I did” Trini surprised June by sitting down next to her at the card table, reaching over to try and help her with the puzzle. “Tommy has a movie theater in his basement so we just kinda hung out there all night” After trying to jam a piece into place she had to give up and try something else. “How were things here?”

“Your brothers wanted to build a fort” June motioned down the dark hallway that led to the living room, “They insisted on sleeping in there tonight. I don’t have the heart to tell them they didn’t make it to midnight. Your father’s leaving first thing in the morning for Chicago” A business trip, it wasn’t abnormal for Gabriel, he would leave for business trips a couple of times a month. In order to get the family to stop moving constantly, Gabriel and June agreed that it was the best for the family if he were the one to make the sacrifice to make these monthly excursions. If the Trini and the boys could graduate from Angel Grove it would be well worth it. “He’ll only be gone for a couple of days”

With Gabriel out of the house, it meant Trini would have to step up in helping out. June didn’t have her rock to vent to, to let go with. For all of the times June tried to reach out to her daughter it was time for Trini to be there for her when she needed it the most. Putting a piece down into its place, Trini asked, “Have they even tried talking to you?”

June looked up to her daughter for the first time since she returned home, “You don’t have to worry about them” With a sad sigh, June picked up the box, trying to study the serene cottage by a waterfall. “No...they haven’t returned any of my calls” Back home in Texas, news would probably go two different ways. The Hernandez family wouldn’t dare speak of their time in California, or come up with a lie to save face saying they had a wonderful time. Or alternatively telling the entire town everything about how June failed to raise her daughter properly. Knowing how much her aunts loved to gossip, it wasn’t a mystery to her which route they would choose. “Try finding pieces to the river” A deflection, she didn’t want Trini to worry about her, she could be strong.

“Okay” Trini started sifting through pieces, turning any over and trying to help her mother out by putting pieces into groups by color. It was too late, technically early, to really string other strategy together. “I asked out Kimberly” If she wanted to be true to her word and start this year out the right way, she needed to tell her mother. No more hiding behind closed doors. June risked so much by telling her family off, she deserved to be the first one in the family to know the truth. “She’s my girlfriend now” A smile tugged at Trini’s lips, she could finally say it out loud and everytime she did it felt better than the last. The word  _ girlfriend  _ didn’t feel like a dirty word anymore, something she needed to hide away or feel remotely ashamed of.

“Well, I always knew she had good taste” June smiled fondly across the table, her face illuminated by the dim desk light she kept on to do her puzzle late at night. Trini searched her mother’s eyes, looking for any ounce of doubt, she didn’t find it. Her mother seemed completely at ease with herself, and with the idea of Trini dating another girl. “She’d be an idiot to say no”

 

**********

Winter break had to come to an end sometime, and for once Trini didn’t dread the idea of her mother taking her to school. Hell, she was even excited for her first day back. As awful as her winter break treated her, she ended it on a high note. She made a promise to herself to try and leave as much of that in the past as possible, to enter this new year with a fresh slate. Trini finally had the support of her mother, the gang was back together, and she could openly call Kimberly her’s. The only piece of her life still up in the air loomed at the end of the month...softball tryouts.

“So” June tapped on the steering wheel of the car, having just dropped the twins off for their first day back. Something had been on her mind, and of course the best way to talk to her daughter was carpool. “I’ve been thinking about you, and  _ Kimberly _ ” Oh no. June swallowed, she never really had this talk before, this was the first time her baby formally  _ dated  _ someone...to her knowledge. Kira was only a short lived fun surprise. No, this time she wanted to do it right. “And we’re going to have to set some ground rules up”

Trini sighed, of course her mother had to come up with rules. June would malfunction if there  _ weren’t _ rules for every little thing. “Like what?”

“For one, no more sleepovers at the Hart’s” June didn’t want her daughter out late with her girlfriend doing...oh she didn’t want to know what. In her mind her darling Trini would be a virgin until she was married, or at least thirty. “I understand that you’re biology partners, and you may have to do homework with one another, but I don’t want you out past nine” Okay that didn’t seem too bad. “If she’s ever at our house, your bedroom door stays open at all times”

June was treating this just like any parent would treat their child dating...it didn’t matter that Kimberly was a girl, this felt normal,  _ so  _ normal. Her relationship was valid. For once Trini didn’t hate sitting here and listening to her mother rattle off rules. “Do I get to stay out later on weekends?” She wasn’t going to try and push, this was new water for the both of them. As early as nine on weekdays seemed, she would gladly take that deal.

“Eleven on weekends” June wasn’t a monster, she remembered what it was like to be a teenager. “And you have to let your father or I know where you’re going to be before going out” She added pulling up to the front of the school, they would have to part ways soon. “And Trini”

Trini glanced over to her mother, her hand already on her backpack ready to get out of the car before the car behind them would honk their horn. “What’s up?”

“I want to get to know her” She meant what she said in that cabinet on Christmas night. Kimberly meant a great deal to her daughter, and if that was the case June wanted to know everything about the special girl who lights up Trini’s life. When an aggravated parent behind them honked their horn, June glared into her rear view mirror. Moments like this with her daughter didn’t come often. “Have a good first day”

“I will” Trini wanted to spite the people behind them longer by leaning forward and giving her mom a quick hug. She deserved it, and frankly, she could probably use some affection. With life returning back to normal, June would have the house to herself for hours before needing to pick up the twins. She would be completely alone with her thoughts, and that could be dangerous. “Do something for you”

June knew exactly what she was doing, but she appreciated it nevertheless, “I’ll be just fine” At the sound of the second beep, Trini could hear her mother exhale. “I think we’re causing a scene”

“Tch whatever” Wow how cool to be super early to school. Trini rolled her eyes and finally left the car so her mother could leave and they could appease the laws of the student drop off. For once she could enter the building without feeling a wave of dread. First day back from break happened to fall on a Thursday this year, the next two days were going to be a piece of cake.

Trini approached her locker, only to find Kimberly waiting for her, two cups from Krispy Kreme in hand. Not even Rebecca Golloway could ruin the good mood she was in. “What’s this?” Trini asked, starting to turn the knob on her lock. She found it so hard to hide her grin.

“I wanted to treat my girl to a coffee” Kimberly leaned up against Rebecca’s locker, holding onto the beverages as Trini got herself ready for her day. “Except, I didn’t know what kind of coffee you like. So I’m treating my girl to a hot chocolate”

Trini expected that things wouldn't be changing much from how they interacted before, then again, she didn't know what it was like to  _ officially  _ be dating Kimberly Hart. “Damn, I should've asked you out sooner” She joked, she could get used to how easy this felt. “...Thanks Kim”

Despite having first period classes in two different wings, Kimberly walked alongside Trini. The two never discussed how they were going to handle being a couple at school. Just because they were now dating did that mean pda could be a thing? Gifts of hot beverages were the safer option. Trini could see the hesitation on Kim’s face, she knew how much Trini liked to keep her business close to the chest. Trini was the one that had to make the first move by reaching down and holding Kimberly’s hand. By doing so the rumor mill quickly started to churn, even when she wasn’t head cheerleader everyone loved trying to figure out Kimberly’s business.

Once lunch hit the entire sophomore class had one theory or another to what was going on between Kimberly and Trini. Under the stairs for their usual lunch the five teenagers, Tommy excluded, discussed what they’ve been hearing. Zack’s personal favorite was that Ty Flemming was  _ so  _ bad at anything remotely sexual that Kimberly turned gay. Billy insisted that anytime he heard a false rumor that he would try and get it set straight, thus adding to the whispers around the building. Jason had been relatively quiet the whole time, strangely finding his sandwich more interesting than the conversation at hand.

“Are you holding up okay?” Trini rubbed Kim’s back, over the past couple of months she grew past the whispers. She was used to being called Gaymez behind her back, but all of this was new for Kimberly. For the ex-cheerleader her life was always under some magnifying glass, but never were the rumors about her sexuality. There was a time Kimberly was perfectly fine with hiding that part of herself until college, she didn’t count on hurricane Trini to flip her life upside down.

“Just another day at Angel Grove” Kimberly shrugged, she was too used to people talking about her that she let it roll off her back. “I really don’t care what they have to say” She rolled her eyes as Zack was still snickering, “Oh stop”

Amanda Clark approached the group, not intending to stay long. She rested a hand on Zack’s shoulder and greeted her boyfriend with a quick kiss. She needed to inform Kimberly on what was happening, as current reigning head cheerleader she had some social pull. “Right now the winning theory is that this your rock bottom and you’re going gay because you’re desperate. The cutting your hair in the bathroom didn’t help” She smiled apologetically to the new couple, “Sorry, I'm doing what I can”

“What? How is that beating Ty sucks so badly in bed?” Zack frowned, he wanted to keep that rumor going as long as possible, Trini could only roll her eyes. Sure she loved dragging that jackass through the mud but she didn’t want his  _ incompetence  _ to be the reason they were together.

“Fantastic” Kimberly took a long sip of her water, letting the news of  _ that  _ settle in, she never even slept with Ty Flemming. “And Tommy?”

Amanda’s entire posture shifted at the mention of Tommy Oliver, she folded her arms defensively over her chest, a habit Trini began noticing in the cheerleader. “I think he’s trying really hard to be cool with it” It didn’t need to be said, that Tommy still had feelings for his ex. “But he’s not making it worse I guess”

“Let me know if he says something” Jason spoke up, now tuning into the conversation proper. Despite any sort of progress he made with his old friend, Jason still felt like he had to defend his people. “Or if  _ anyone _ says something” Jason had been going to physical therapy every Saturday after detention and before the group went out to practice. Kimberly and Billy usually accompanied him and after so many weeks of progress Jason finally could go to school without his knee brace.

“I’ll keep my ear to the ground” The head cheerleader promised, she would do anything in her power to try and help out Kimberly. “I actually came here with other news. So Ashley told Chelsea who told Jane who texted Michelle who texted me that Rebecca transferred schools. She won’t be finishing the year out at Angel Grove” Rebecca lost everything when her revenge plan blew up in her face. It wasn’t a coincidence that she moved after a couple of months of heavy scrutiny. She didn’t have cheerleading anymore, she didn’t have power, she didn’t have a boyfriend and no one could trust her to be a friend. Trini wasn’t the only one starting fresh to the new year. “I thought you guys could hear some good news today” This day couldn’t get any better.

The day continued on, just as any other day, sixth period biology proved to be a fun one. It was the only class Trini and Kimberly had with one another. The pair could  _ feel  _ the eyes of the other students on them, curious to see if the rumors were true. Yeah, as if they would totally be making out on the desk to try and prove a point. The only thing that  _ really  _ changed was Kimberly’s blatant flirting over hangman games. As much as Trini would love to engage, she had another plan.

_ We’re skipping practice tonight _

Kim’s brows raised in surprise, intrigue, assuming that this meant that they were going to get some special time alone. Despite having such an amazing day, Trini needed to get some things off of her chest. Kimberly still didn’t know what happened over Christmas, she still was under the impression that Trini had a great holiday...not that her branch of the family had been disowned. They needed to talk, and with it being Thursday, Trini had the perfect opportunity to introduce her girlfriend to a special group of upperclassmen.

Once the school day finally ended, Trini unsurprisingly found Kimberly waiting at her locker. “If Rebecca doesn’t go here anymore I wonder if I can move my stuff into her locker” Kimberly mused as Trini started to work her locker combination, “...So we’re skipping practice tonight? What’ve you got planned?”

“There’s some people I want you to meet” Trini tried to keep it as vague as possible, Kimberly would know soon enough. “U-Hauling to get closer to my locker, is probably the gayest thing you’ve ever said” Her girlfriend rolled her eyes at the comment, “I’m not wrong”

“You’re also not opposed to the idea” Not that H was very far away from G, “I also think, yes I’ll be your girlfriend is the gayest thing I’ve ever said” Trini glanced over to see the grin on Kimberly’s face, god, she got that look enough from Zack. Of course he wasn’t as cute when trying to pull it off. She sobered up, thinking back on what Trini had to say...they were meeting she had people to meet. As far as Kimberly knew,Trini only associated with the boys. “So a secret friend group, guess I’m not the only thing you wanted to keep in the closet”

“Don’t do that” Trini closed her locker and started guiding Kimberly toward Mr. Yost’s room, where the GSA would hold their Thursday meetings. “They’ve just been helping me get through some stuff” The pair stopped in front of the classroom, Kimberly instantly knew the group that met here. So this was why Trini sometimes dipped out on a Thursday batting practice.

“Seriously?” Kimberly motioned to the door, “You know you could always come to me if you needed anything” She couldn’t believe that Trini actually took the time to go to a formal meeting on her own.  “You could’ve told me”

“I’m telling you now” Trini motioned to the door, “I want you to know what I’ve been up to” And really for Kimberly to know that there were people in that room that were struggling through similar things that she was. “Just give them a chance”

Kimberly nodded, she was still a little mad that Trini never told her about any of this, but she could understand. Kim couldn’t be around a conversation about her, if they helped her get to the confidence she needed to finally take that step into being official, then she could give them the fair chance. “Only if we go to my place after”

“Deal” Trini could never decline an invitation to Kimberly’s house, she took Kimberly’s hand and opened the door. As usual she was a bit late to the GSA meetings so the group of underclassmen had already moved their desks into a mini circle. At the sound of the door opening the entire group turned their heads to see the youngest member entering the room with someone new. Kimberly Hart, the sophomore's reputation preceded her. “Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind if I brought a plus one today”

“Of course, allies are always welcome” Mia spoke up first, she didn’t want to assume anything about the ex-cheerleader, despite the rumors circling the school. “We have pizza and Emily made cookies, but they do have nuts in them if you’re allergic” Lauren had already gotten up to move a couple of desks for the newcomers so they would have somewhere to sit amongst the group.

“Actually…” Trini used her hand to motion to the girl standing beside her, “Kimberly’s my girlfriend” Mike had been drinking when Trini made the announcement and started coughing, his girlfriend Emily scolded him for being so rude but rubbed his back and tried to coax his pain anyway. Lauren and Jayden, the dynamic brother sister duo were quiet, blinking in surprise. Antonio’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide, completely taken aback that Trini had enough game to snag a cheerleader, ex-cheerleader, whatever.

“Welcome to the group” Kevin was the first one to actually speak words, trying his best to make up for his gawking friends. “And ah congratulations” he rubbed the back of his neck, having spoken first it was his turn to do the introductions. “I’m Kevin, this is my boyfriend Jayden. His sister Lauren, her girlfriend Mia. Antonio is back there, don’t mind him...and those two are Mike and his girlfriend Emily”

“We’re the allies” Emily motioned between herself and Mike, knowing what the next question would be. The small group had gotten down their introductions down to a tee.

“So wait” Mike was one of the boys on the baseball team, meaning he was pretty close with Tommy Oliver, “You’re gay now?” Mia held the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh of frustration at her friend. “What? Did I not do that right?”

“I’m bi, actually” Kimberly corrected, taking a seat at one of the empty desks as Trini got them something to eat like a good girlfriend. “It’s okay, it’s not like I’ve been advertising it” She quietly thanked Trini for the plate, the other girl taking a seat next to her. “Trini’s one of the first people I’ve told...and I guess you guys” Actually saying the words and people just assuming were two completely different things in her book.

Lauren knew her girlfriend Mia would be so delighted to see that there would be more bisexual representation in the group, she could see the absolute glee in her expression, so of course she had to cut her off before she would explode with bi-pride. “Well, any friend of Trini is a friend of ours. You’ll always have a place here, if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to come to one of us”

“Hold on, hold on” Antonio waved his hand, trying to get the attention back to what mattered “Can we go back to our baby gay  _ Trini  _ is dating  _ Kimberly Hart?  _ Without my expert help?”

“I don’t think Trini needs your pickup lines” Jayden commented, shaking his head at his childhood friends antics. He honestly was surprised Antonio didn’t mention getting another bisexual in the group...not that the two boys kept tally on who was ‘winning the majority’, certainly not the straights.

Kimberly rose a brow, she was never the shy type, “I’m curious” She turned her attention to the boy beside her. “Give me your best shot”

The new girl wasn’t taking any of Antonio’s crap, “I like her” Mia murmured to her girlfriend, loud enough for the rest of of the group to hear. Antonio only looked mildly offended by the remark.

Lauren exhaled, “Down girl”

“Do you mind?” He mostly asked, leaning back far enough to get the head nod of approval from the actual girlfriend. Antonio rested his hand on Kimberly’s forearm, making sure to look into her eyes. He paused for a moment, “Wow, you’re so beautiful, you just made me forget my pickup line”

Kimberly tilted her head, trying to suss the other boy out, oh he was pretty good at feigning embarrassment. As former head cheerleader she knew a fake out pickup line, she wasn’t a stranger to unwanted male attention. “That actually wasn’t bad”

“Wait, what?” Mike blinked, it completely went over his head, “He didn’t even  _ have  _ a pickup line” Not that he needed to take notes or anything, with his girlfriend sitting right next to him.

“I’m even smoother on tinder” Antonio winked, leaning back in his chair, when he noticed the glare Trini had been sending him he laughed, “Sorry, she’s cute, I can’t help it”

Mia, as usual, was unamused by Antonio’s constant tendency to flirt with anyone. “I’m so sorry about him”

Trini watched, and waited, as her girlfriend seemed to get used to the new people around her. It meant alot to Trini that the most important person in her life got along with her new friends. Of course she wasn’t worried, Kimberly could charm literally anyone if she wanted to. Even her mother seemed to like her after a few short conversations with the girl. Once there was a natural lull in the conversation, Trini took that as her grand opportunity. “I uh, there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you  _ all _ about”

“The floors yours” Lauren knew Trini well enough, out of everyone she was the least likely to speak about her home situation. She knew Trini’s big news went beyond introducing the group to the new girlfriend.  

“Yeah okay” Trini hated this part, sharing, talking. It was so much easier to listen and help with someone else's pain. She was a rockstar when it came to helping out her friends, but letting other people in on her problems? Not so much. She hated to be a burden on other people. Well, here goes nothing, “My mom’s side of the family stayed with us for Christmas” Everyone sitting around her knew her struggles with her mother, “To say they're ah conservative is an understatement”

Trini could feel Kimberly watching her with concern, she was under the impression that everything was fine. “My younger cousin” She couldn't tell the whole truth, she couldn't put that on Kimberly’s sweet gesture. “She found the picture of me and Kira from Instagram” Trini sighed, a little white lie couldn't hurt, “You all know the one. Anyway she wanted to get back at me or something petty...whatever it doesn't matter. She showed my abuela and she confronted my mother about it”

Trini shook her head, the memory still haunting. She would never forget what she saw and heard from the cabinet that night. “She was  _ furious _ . Blaming my mom for letting it  _ happen _ . My aunts, my mom has three sisters, all had some sort of  _ theory  _ to the way I am. Being gay just, doesn't fly. Life would be so much easier if I dated a nice Christian boy” For some time that was what her mother wanted for her as well, a life that didn't cause so much trouble. “One of my aunts suggested I be sent away. These are people who are supposed to love me no matter what”

Kimberly reached over to hold her girlfriend's hand, she didn't want to interrupt her story, but she knew how hard it was to speak. Trini didn't open up much when it came to what was going on inside. Kim learned quickly that when she was having a moment like this the best thing to do was listen until she finished.

Trini had to sigh deeply, feelings were so much easier to expel when alcohol was involved. “My mom snapped, actually freaking snapped. She told them  _ all  _ off, including her mom. They haven't talked to her since, and now here we are the family disappointments. What's messed up is, yeah whatever I'm the sin-child, but they're putting all the blame on her for letting me be myself. That somehow it's her fault, accepting me came at the price of losing everyone”

Kim used her thumb to stroke Trini’s hand, trying to comfort her as best as possible, “Why didn't you tell me any of this?” Why did she have to find out with a room full of people?

“I wasn't going to  _ ruin  _ Christmas for you” Besides, with Kimberly in New England, there wasn't much she could really do about the situation. “I told her about you” Trini was going to leave the wine out of the story, “She actually was  _ okay _ she pretty much gave me her blessing to go for it” Now her proposition on New Year's Eve made a lot more sense to Kim, “I can finally be who I want to be on my terms, but I hate what it cost to get there. I'm not super close with my mom's side of the family, they live in small town Texas so I don't see them much. Sounds like I may never see them again…”

“You don't deserve that toxicity in your life” Mia, the president of the GSA, was the first of the neutral party to speak up. “What's best for you is your health. I'm so happy you've made this kind of progress with your mother” The upperclassman let out a small laugh, shaking her head at a memory. “My parents always stressed the importance of finding a good Japanese boy to marry, imagine their surprise when I brought home Jayden”

“Imagine their disappointment when she introduced  _ me  _ as her  _ girlfriend _ ” Lauren added, if bringing home a white boy came as a shock...a white girl wasn't much better. The added fact that Mia dated both a brother and a sister didn't look great. Kimberly had to double take upon hearing the news. “Surprise”

“What I mean to say is even a conservative family like mine, was able to turn their views around. They love Lauren  _ now _ . My parents understand that she is who makes me happy” She smiled to the blonde girl sitting next to her, completely smitten with her, “It took two very long years, but we’re in a good place with them now” The Shiba siblings growing up in a Japanese dojo certainly helped skew the Watanabe’s opinion on her daughter’s love interests.

“But if they  _ don't  _ change” Antonio was the one to speak up next, “That's okay too” he paused, “No it's not, but you can't wait around hoping either. If they change, great. If they don't...well family isn't always blood. Remembering that will get you through some tough times” he looked over to his childhood friend Jayden, the boy in red nodding for him to continue. “Right okay”

He scratched the back of his head, “My family are the conservative type too. My dad's a fisherman, my mom does what she can. Now sure I swing both ways but I have a slight tilt towards guys. So first time I got caught a  _ guy  _ over, woo” The usually confident boy shook his head, “My old man punched me so hard, leaned in close and warned me to never do that again. The next time he caught wind of my less than straight activities he was true to warning” He let out a nervous chuckle, “Beat the hell outta me, kicked me out of the house. He didn't want to see me ever again, being bisexual was too gay for him, I guess. So I never looked back” he nodded his head in Jayden and Lauren’s direction, “I've been staying at the Shiba’s, they took me in. The only thing my mom did was drop off my essentials from the safety deposit box” He used his hand to motion around the table, “ _ This  _ is my real family”

“I'm so sorry” Trini sent Antonio a sympathetic smile, she would never have guessed that he went through that much struggle just to be himself. She understood the importance of a friend family more than anyone. Even just thinking about Kimberly and the boys helped her get through some hard times. “I'm okay with cutting them out but...My mom doesn't deserve to be cut off because of  _ me _ ”

“It sounds like your mom had to make a choice” Lauren observed, trying her best to help Trini feel less guilty about the whole situation. “In the end she chose what was more important to her, and that's you.”

“Yeah...and I never thought we'd be at this point” Trini knew it wasn't easy for June to grow so much. After really seeing first hand how the Hernandez family raised her, it was a surprise that June turned out to be so open minded.

Kevin looked to Kimberly, the newest person to the group, he knew this amount of heavy talk could be overwhelming to a newcomer. “Coming out wasn't terrible for everyone” He wanted to point out, “I was fortunate to have parents just roll with it” The boy in blue nudged his boyfriend next to him, motioning his head in Kimberly’s direction.

“Oh” Jayden realized that now was the time for some more positive stories to balance out the more extremes. “Well. My struggle mostly came from within. Back when Mia and I dated, I just...something didn't click for me. Like it was supposed to. Even when I realized the truth I still went along with the relationship” Kimberly’s eyes traveled to Mia, “I know, I was kind of shitty to her”

“Kind of?” Mia interjected, only for Lauren to take her hand, holding her back “Sorry, continue”

“Our parents died when we were young in a car accident. So we were raised by our legal guardian” Jayden explained, “I was so afraid of disappointing him. That he wouldn't want Lauren and I anymore, I didn't know how any this worked” Always the quiet Jayden held everything inside, he was a lot like Trini in that respect, “Eventually I just broke down...he said that he would support me in any path I chose” Jayden patted Kevin’s shoulder, “And I chose Kevin” Trini glanced over to see a sad smile twinge on Antonio’s face. If she blinked she would have missed it. There was still something she was missing.

“I guess it's my turn” Lauren took a bite out of her pizza before starting. “I've known for  _ awhile  _ that I liked girls. I never tried to hide it or anything, just never really dated much. It's a small town, not many options for a girl like me. After Jayden had a breakdown with his coming out, Master Ji approached me. He sat me down and asked if I was gay too. I said “yup” and here we are” She looked to the others in the room, most of them already knew of her lackluster story, “Some coming out stories are really not that exciting”

“So what about you Kim?” Emily was perhaps one of the most curious about Kimberly’s story. The sophomore head cheerleader that fell from grace. The one who has a video of her slapping another cheerleader on YouTube and was behind the famous livestream. Everyone wanted to know a bit about the girl who hacked off her hair in a girls bathroom and started dating another girl. The straight girl slowly nodded, now under Mia’s scrutiny, “If you're comfortable that is”

“No it's fine” Kimberly looked around the room to her new peers, now knowing their stories she felt much closer to them. She could see why Trini would choose to spend her Thursday's here, with people who understood, “I...actually haven't told them yet”

“Wait, what?” Trini looked over to her girlfriend, surprised at her confession. Kimberly was always the one who wanted to be out of the closet, to be dating, to carry the label of girlfriend...now that she finally had it, it seemed odd to Trini that her parents still had no idea. “How do they not know you're...we’re…”

“We haven't been  _ official  _ for very long” That garnered a curious glance from Emily and Antonio, “Letting our friends know, people around school, that's so much different” it was easier for Kimberly. She knew that the Sandlot gang would be absolutely fine with Trini and Kim dating. Kim didn't care what people at school thought, she was now above that insecure twelve year old who was bullied for kissing a girl. No one shoves Kimberly Hart around. “I just haven't had the right moment to tell them. Like what am I supposed to say? Hey have a good day at work, I sometimes make out with girls bye”

That comment earned a small chuckle from Lauren, from how her coming out story sounded, it was almost something she would actually do. Her laughter was contagious, and Antonio started to join in. “Oh hey I sometimes fuck dudes, please pass the ketchup” Mia was  _ not  _ happy with them, they were supposed to be listening and helping Kimberly, “Sorry, sorry” He apologized, waving his hand. “Just rip off the bandage and tell them”

Mia shook her head, “No, I think Kimberly’s right, you need to tell them at the right moment. This is going to be an adjustment for them” She glanced over to Trini, “Would it help if you had someone there with you?”

“You know I’d be there” Trini knew that Kimberly’s family swung more to the left of the political spectrum, she mentioned once in passing that she had a gay uncle on her father’s side, “Whatever you need”  

“My parents aren’t home much, if they are we talk sure but we don’t really  _ talk _ . The most involved they got in my life was when I got in trouble” And with that she was cut off from the outside world by having her phone and computer taken away, outside of school work of course. Now that it was the new year she finally was able to get the car back. A suspension on her permanent record and getting kicked off the cheerleading squad didn’t go over well with the Harts. “I want this to go well” She smiled, fondly in Trini’s direction, squeezing her hand gently, “You are so important to me”

Emily looked to her boyfriend Mike, why couldn’t he be as sweet? Lauren and Mia exchanged a knowing glance, also finding Kimberly’s comment to be adorable. She was good enough for their baby-gay member.

“Well lemme give you a solid piece of advice” Antonio knew Trini would understand this one first hand, “It’s better to tell them before you get caught” Not all surprises were welcome, “And after you come out as bi get ready for comments”

“Oh my favorite. Bisexuality isn’t real you have to choose a side” Mia rolled her eyes, she and Antonio were both out long enough to hear plenty of judgement from their peers.

Antonio put on a fake voice to make fun of the people who seemed to know everything, “I’d never date someone who’s bi” He put a hand on his chest, “They’ll probably cheat on me”

Mia brought her hands to her face, disgusted, “Oh, stop it, I’m having sophomore year flashbacks” Kimberly and Trini weren’t even old enough to attend Angel Grove high during those days, “For the record I did  _ not  _ cheat on Jayden. We were broken up before Lauren”

“The one that’s going around now is that I’m really straight but I just want attention” Kimberly shook her head, as long as her  _ parents  _ didn’t view her that way. “Did it get better for you guys?”

“Mia likes to throw down the hammer and educate” Antonio laughed, “It does get better, but you’ll always hear it from somewhere, you just can’t let it bother you. Just know the people who matter will have your back”

 

*******

Now that Kimberly had her car it was so much easier to get around town, and more importantly, back to her house. The meeting with the GSA was a wake up call for her, especially hearing everyone’s coming out story. “Thanks for taking me there...your friends are actually pretty cool” She understood how Trini could go back, the group of upperclassmen were fun and honest, they were easy to open up with. When she pulled into the Hart’s driveway, “...I’m sorry I haven’t told my parents”

“As if you have to apologize to me” Trini leaned her head back against the chair, “You’re lucky to get the chance to  _ tell  _ your parents. I didn’t get that luxury” She was outed to the school, her mother caught her with another girl, her cousin shared a Christmas card. “I meant what I said back there. If you need me to be with you.”

“I feel like I’ve won the girlfriend lottery” Kimberly smiled exiting her car, “You’re too good to me” Trini rounded the car and waited for Kim to meet her at the front door to let them in. “I think I’ll be okay” She didn’t see either of her parent’s cars in the driveway so it was safe to assume they weren’t home, it was completely okay to kiss the best girlfriend ever, “I appreciate the offer” A house to themselves after a long afternoon of confessing feelings and telling stories they could use some time to relax and get back into a better headspace. Hearing what some of the other GSA members had gone through to get to this point made Kimberly really think about how to approach this.

What Kimberly wasn’t expecting when entering her home was to see her dad sitting in the living room, watching television. His car wasn’t here. When seeing the two girls enter, a smile brightened on his face, “Hey girls, oh my cars getting looked at in the shop so here I am” So much for having the house to themselves, bye fun make out session. “Did you have a nice day at school?”

Trini watched Kimberly’s expression change from surprised to a moment of contemplation. Oh no. Here goes reckless Kim off to make a quick decision, “Trini and I are dating, she’s my girlfriend now” She announced, making Trini’s eyes bug out of her skull. She wasn’t even  _ prepared _ for this. Ted had to put his paper down, trying to register the words that just came out of his daughter’s mouth. “Great, so we’re going to do homework in my room” She grabbed Trini by the hand and started to head upstairs, leaving her father completely stunned by the announcement.

“What the fuck was that!?” Trini hissed, Kimberly closing her bedroom door behind them. “You just...you just...I thought you were waiting for the right moment?” She expected something more formal, maybe food would be involved. People  _ loved  _ announcing new information over an uncomfortable dinner setting that no one could escape.

“I wanted to rip off the bandaid” The taller girl moved to sit on the foot of her bed, “Besides, he’s more likely to walk in on us so I’d rather him just know” Kimberly didn’t want her father to be surprised to see her locking lips with her best friend. She took Antonio’s advice to heart.

As expected Kimberly’s bedroom door knocked. Trini moved to sit at her desk, trying to nonchalantly pull out homework. She did not want to come anywhere between her girlfriend and her father. Under his roof. In her room. At this rate Kim was on track to send Trini to the ER with a heart attack. “Kimmy” He felt like enough time had passed before he opened the door, “Can we talk about this?” He glanced over, acknowledging Trini’s existence with a nod, “Hi Trini”

“Hi Mr. Hart” Oh this was uncomfortable, not even geometry could save her from this feeling.

“You two are dating?” He motioned with his pointer finger from one girl to the other, “As in  _ romantically? _ ” Kimberly nodded her head yes to confirm that they were more than gals being pals. “I knew it” He surprised both girl’s with that sentiment, “Ha, your mother owes me ten dollars” Mr. and Mrs. Hart had been  _ betting  _ on them. Trini sat there stunned at the dentist before her, if she didn’t want to die before...

“I’m sorry.  _ What _ ?” Kimberly didn’t think her parents paid enough attention to even  _ think  _ about making such a bet. What else did they bet on? “You didn’t even know I like girls” She put a hand up shaking her head, “I still like boys too if that’s what you’re going to ask”

“Honey, we know” Ted moved to sit next to his daughter on her bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “We’ve known for awhile, that this day could come” He nodded his head, “We got an irate phone call from the Chan family” Cassie, the girl Kimberly had kissed years ago at softball camp, the reason she turned her back on baseball for so many years. “They wanted us to know what happened”

“...If you knew all this time why didn’t you try talking to me?” Kimberly glanced over to Trini, if this were the Gomez household June would be  _ all  _ over this. “I was miserable”

Mr. Hart pursed his lips, that was a fair question, “We wanted to give you the space to figure everything out, we knew that once you did you’d come to us when you were ready. So” He rubbed her shoulder, “We can tell your mom tonight”  _ Fuck  _ Trini wasn’t prepared at  _ all  _ to make a good impression on Madison Hart. “And you can watch, as she gives me ten dollars” He lovingly pressed a kiss to the side of his daughter’s head. “Love you princess” Trini was too busy having an internal panic to even  _ try  _ to make fun of Kimberly’s little nickname.

With Kimberly taken care of, Mr. Hart stood up and looked directly over in Trini’s direction, “I’m going to borrow your girlfriend if that’s okay” Trini nodded dumbly, getting up out of the desk chair to follow her girlfriend’s father out of the room. When she looked back Kimberly could only mouth a ‘sorry’. Ted walked her down the hallway so Kimberly wouldn’t be able to hear them if she pressed her ear against her bedroom door, “Don’t worry I’m not going to bite”

“Uh huh” Trini bit her lip, still unsure. She was never in this sort of situation before. Talking to the girlfriend’s parents. She didn’t have the helpful advice of Lauren or Mia, or hell even her mother could provide her with something to go off of. She just had to go off the cuff, be polite, be respectful. Mr. Hart was the one that bet  _ on  _ their relationship after all.

Ted was used to giving the father talk to boys, shouldn’t be much different with a girl...but it was to him. He couldn’t, wouldn’t ever threaten a young lady, or try to scare her. As close as Mr. Hart was with the Flemming family, he had a hard time trusting Ty with his daughter, especially after the likes of Tommy Oliver. He didn’t want to see her little girl in any sort of pain caused by an idiot boy. “I want you to know, that I love my daughter very much. So please, I don’t want to see her get hurt” That being said, the dentist glanced down the hallway to the closed bedroom door, “She’s been in a better mood around the house for the past couple of months, and something tells me that it coincided with your return to Angel Grove”

“I care about her a lot Mr. Hart” He needed to know how deep Trini was invested in this relationship, “I would never hurt her, you don’t have to worry about that sir. She’s my everything”

Mr. Hart appreciate the sentiment, “Things won’t come easy for two girls. I understand what it’s like to go against the grain” He scratched the back of his head, his interracial marriage wasn’t exactly well received by the more close minded. “But if you ever need anything at all, please, don’t hesitate to come to me or my wife” Ted sighed, “I love my daughter, but she can be reckless. I can tell you have a level head on your shoulders so please promise me that if you run into trouble you get out. I want you both to stay safe”

Trini could only nod, they both wanted the same thing for Kimberly, “Of course, yeah, I’ll do whatever I can to protect her Mr. Hart” She was expecting more of a shovel talk from her girlfriend’s father, not this, “But she can take care of herself” Ted sent her a look, his daughter was the one who had two strikes for slapping people she didn’t like. He had to put a boy's tooth back into his mouth. “...Okay I get it...”

“Thank you Trini” He patted her shoulder as he walked past her, saying everything he needed to say to the new girlfriend. “You can call me Ted by the way, Mr. Hart sounds way too formal” He wasn’t just a regular dad, he wanted to be a cool dad. “Let your mom know you’re staying for dinner”

Once he descended the stairs, Trini rested her back against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. She needed a few moments to compose herself before heading back to Kimberly’s room. Her girlfriend had been sitting where she left her, on the foot of the bed, biting her nails. Who knew, Kimberly Hart had a bad nervous habit. “What did he say?” She lifted her head at the sound of the door opening.

“Ted and I are cool” Trini sat down next to Kimberly, draping an arm around her shoulders, “Don’t worry about it” Out of Kimberly’s parent’s Trini felt confident that at least she could get Ted on her side. “...We’re going to tell your mom over dinner, so that should be fun” And by fun, Trini actually meant horrifying.

Kimberly rose a brow, “Something tells me you’re panicking on the inside” Something like a mother complex. With Trini’s up and down relationship with her mother it only put an added pressure on her to try and make a good impression on Mrs. Hart. “My mother is just like anyone else”

“Uh false, your mother is amazing. She literally sticks her hands in people and saves their lives” Okay so heart surgery was a little more complicated than that, but she watched enough doctor shows on television to get the gist. “I know I don’t make a great first impression” She wasn’t like Jason Scott or Tommy Oliver, the ideal boy to bring home to mom and dad. “I just want her to like me”

“She will see how crazy I am about you” Kimberly reassured her, tracing a finger along her girlfriend’s cheek to tilt her head to face her. “You just have to relax” The best way Kimberly knew how to get her significant others to relax was through physical affection. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Trini’s, the gentle and soft kiss was quickly ruined by the sound of Kimberly’s bedroom door opening. “Knock much?” She didn’t mean to snap, but damn; she thought on multiple occasions, she would be able to spend  _ some  _ time locking lips with her girl today.

“Yeah, we’re going to need you to keep this open whenever your girlfriend’s around” This must not have been the first time Ted had caught Kimberly kissing  _ someone _ in her room. “Is eggplant parmesan cool for dinner tonight?” Trini tried not to instantly frown, ugh right the Hart’s were mostly vegetarian and heart healthy. This dinner was going to suck. Maybe it was better this way, a more authentic way for Trini to really sit down and talk with Madison Hart. There was no time to really prep, to ask Lauren what it was like to win over Mia’s parents. There was no time to pick out a different outfit or leave and come back with some sort of polite gift. All she had was herself, take it or leave it.

_ Trini Gomez 6:32  
_ _ I'm having dinner with the Hart’s tonight S.O.S  _

She sent the text message to Zack from the Hart’s bathroom. He would probably get a laugh out of it once he was out of work. Trini would have to give him the lowdown of everything that went down. Including the Hart’s bet. There was no time for a pep talk.

The Hart family had been lucky to be graced by Madison’s presence for the night. She had worked a double shift the night before so a different attending would be on call. Unless there was a huge emergency, Madison would be spending the entire evening with her family and guest. After a long shift like that, she was both physically exhausted and starving.

Now, Trini had grown up with her mother's southern style Texan food. It meant a lot of meat dishes, which made eating a lasagna with eggplant instead of beef a challenge. She had to stay strong, she couldn't make a face, then she would've been done for. Portion control. Trini didn't put much of the eggplant parmesan on her dish. She knew that whether she liked it or not she would have to clean her plate. It didn't matter if she became full over time, she would have to force herself to eat through the pain.

“Is that all you're having?” Madison looked to Trini’s half filled plate. The main course already gone fully around the table and there was still some left in the pan.

Trini swallowed hard, “Oh I just wanted to make sure everyone got enough” she gingerly took the pan out of Madison’s hands to add a giant spoonful on her plate. So much for a portion control plan. Shit, this would be an internal struggle like no other.

“This is really good dad” Kimberly smiled to her father, “You only make this when you're in a really good mood” like say winning ten dollars from his wife over his daughters sex life.

Crap manners. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner” Trini spoke up quickly after Kimberly’s compliment, “This looks amazing” She lied through her teeth, this was the type of food that she would have to get used to eating.

Madison seemed to pick up on her daughter's comment as well. Curious. She glanced over to her husband, “Did you have a good day at work?” They tried not to talk about work much over dinner. As a heart surgeon, the conversation could turn a bit grim. Not every patient makes it.

Mr. Hart poked at his plate with a fork, trying to hide a laugh from escaping his chest. Nope it wasn't because of work, or his car in the shop. “Oh yeah, work was fine”

Mrs. Hart looked across the table to her daughter, there was something she was missing, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Her husband was  _ far  _ too happy. “Did you have a good first day of classes?”

“Mostly today was a syllabus day, going over what we were going to be doing for the rest of the year” Kim tried not to smile, she knew exactly what her dad was doing and it was hard for her not to laugh as well. Trini on the other hand found the eggplant parmesan to be the most interesting thing in the room. She was too busy focusing on being a good guest and finishing it. “Trini and I take biology together” Kim wanted to keep Trini involved in the conversation, it was not appreciated.

“They’ve mostly been focusing on anatomy” Ted’s entire bottom lip folded into his mouth, biting it to prevent his laughter.

“Oh I didn’t realize that would be part of a high school curriculum” Madison took it at face value, that was, until she saw the dumb expression on her husband’s face. Oh. It took her back to their days at med school, an inside joke between them whenever they caught their other friends hooking up. Studying anatomy, oh doctor humor. The heart surgeon glanced over to Trini, the poor girl couldn’t even look her in the eye. “Kimberly, explain” Because she was fairly sure she just lost ten dollars, of course she was happy for her daughter, but she hated seeing her husband winning.

“...So…” Best not to draw it out any longer. Kimberly wanted the perfect moment to tell her parents, and here it was. “Trini and I are dating” With her dad already assuring her that it was okay, she didn’t have a problem announcing it to her mom. Only step left was changing their social media accounts, no going back into the closet now. “She’s my girlfriend”

“I see” Madison was just relieved that her daughter wasn’t dating below her again. Kimberly could do better than a dumb jock. It didn’t even phase her that Trini’s also a girl, “I knew you were close, I just didn’t realize” The most time Mrs. Hart spent with Trini or the Gomez family was Thanksgiving. Trini inviting her family over for dinner, showed kindness in her character. “Okay” She would have to begrudgingly give her husband his winnings later. “How long has this been going on?”

Trini smiled uncomfortably, she didn’t know if she was supposed to say something at this point or if this was still a Hart conversation. This was all foreign territory to her. She had always associated the coming out process with screaming, yelling, disappointment and disowning. With the Hart’s there was Teddy boy making dad jokes, holding bets, and calm accepting conversation. Trini kept expecting the other shoe to drop, for this all to be fake or some sort of strange dream. It was too good to be really happening.

Kimberly astutely tried to do quick parental acceptance math. She needed to tell them a number that didn’t seem too long to tell them about her relationship status, but not too short considering how far they’ve gotten sexually. If she said two days and they were caught in a compromising situation, well that would not look good. “About a month or so” Trini could understand the little white lie and nodded along. “We’ve been trying to keep things low key after what happened with Rebecca” Oh that was a week the Hart’s would never forget.

Mr. and Mrs. Hart exchanged a knowing glance. Teenage bullying, hate crimes, and school suspensions weren’t exactly polite for dinner conversation. This was  _ supposed  _  to be a happier occasion, Kimberly was introducing them to a part of her dating life after all. Madison looked over to Trini, she hadn’t spoken much all night. She still looked like a nervous wreck, so she would have to ask an easy question, one to get her involved in the conversation. “So, Trini, are you planning on going to college?” As someone who went through an extensive amount of school, she thought it was a fair question.

Trini set down her fork, oh that was such a loaded question. “Oh definitely” That was the right response, they want their daughter to be with someone well educated, but of course she couldn’t leave it there, “My mom would kick my ass if I didn’t” She regretted it the instant it came out. Oh god, her life was officially over. She just swore at the Hart’s dinner table. She didn’t even stop herself. So much for a great impression on the family, good job Trini. Idiot. Even Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes.

“Hey watch it, you kiss my daughter with that mouth” Leave it to Ted to crack a freaking dad joke, he thought he was so funny as he took a sip of his water. His daughter groaning out of embarrassment, dramatically throwing her head back. His wife could only shake her head. This was what she got when she said I do at the altar to a dentist-turned father. It was enough to crack the tension from what could’ve been an extremely painful moment that would haunt Trini’s anxiety educed memories.

Once Trini finally relaxed she was able to make a better conversationalist. She didn’t know what she wanted to study when she was out of High School but she figured she had plenty of time to figure it out. Madison and Ted made for a good team when it came to asking questions and getting to know Trini. Mrs. Hart would ask more serious based questions about her family life, and what she had been doing before coming to Angel Grove while Mr. Hart asked the important questions like dog person or cat person, Red Sox or Yankees. Ted, a New England man at heart, could let a lot of things go when it came to a suitor for his daughter, but she could never get in bed with a Yankees fan. A man with standards, he had to draw a line somewhere. He could respect Trini’s choice of being a fan of the Texas Rangers. Maybe she’d be okay with the Harts after all, even if Madison still intimidated her. Kevin had been right, not all coming out stories were bad.

 

*********

The month of January seemed to flash by, going to school without the drama of Rebecca in their lives made it easier. Kimberly and Trini would ditch Thursday practices to go to the GSA meetings, Kim really flourished there. There were only a certain amount of days left before the big tryouts. Tommy seemed less enthused about after school training now that he officially didn't have a shot with Kimberly, she had moved on. He focused mainly on training Zack while Jason helped Kim, Billy was all too happy to help out Trini. Over the past three months they made so much progress, they had to make the team after all of this work. Jason and Tommy were confident in their coaching abilities.

As far the Hernandez situation, June still was shunned by her family, her older sister advised her that it would be best if the Gomez’s didn’t come to her daughter Gloria’s wedding in spring. Still, June was nice enough to continue to send her money for her nephews stint in rehab. Trini did what she could to try and cheer her up, which even included inviting her girlfriend over so she could see that her sacrifice was worth it. Kimberly made her so damn happy, Angel Grove made her happy, being herself, that meant the world to her. Over time the wounds from Christmas started to heal. June insisted that she and Gabriel take up the Hart’s invitation to join them at the country club and now, to Trini’s chagrin, they sometimes go out to play doubles tennis.

Before the ranger gang knew it, the night before tryouts finally was upon them and instead of sleeping like a normal person Zack insisted on blowing up Trini’s phone with text messages to the group they shared with Jason. Trini groaned, the light of her phone’s screen and the light vibrate against her end table was enough to wake her from her light sleep. This had better be good.

_ Zack Taylor 3:05  
_ _ Y’know when you first look at a girl and you instantly gravitate to their boobs or their butts? _

_ Zack Taylor 3:05  
_ _ Like you’re either a butt person or a boob person. _

_ Jason Scott 3:06  
_ _ Zack. wtf. It’s 3 _

_ Zack Taylor 3:07  
_ _ Just hear me out! Obvs butts and boobs are both great but gun to your head and ya gotta pick one _

_ Zack Taylor 3:07  
_ _ I am a proud buttguy _

_ Trini Gomez 3:07  
_ _ I’m going to fucking kick your ass. Stop.  _

_ Zack Taylor: 3:08  
_ _ What’re you guys? You gotta pick! _

_ Jason Scott: 3:09  
_ _ Idk _

_ Trini Gomez 3:10  
_ _ You’re seriously texting us the NIGHT before tryouts to ask if we like boobs or butts? _

_ Jason Scott 3:11  
_ _ Boobs _

_ Zack Taylor 3:11  
_ _ Just think of Kim _

_ Jason Scott: 3:12  
_ _ O then butts _

_ Trini Gomez 3:13  
_ _ LETS NOT THINK ABOUT KIM. _

_ Zack Taylor 3:15  
_ _ Imma ask her if she’s a boob or a butt person _

_ Trini Gomez: 3:16  
_ _ DON’T YOU DARE. ITS 3AM YOU JACKASS _

_ Trini Gomez: 3:16  
_ _ Do NOT text her. I’ll answer your stupid question. _

_ Zack Taylor 3:17  
_ _ Too late I sent it to her _

_ Trini Gomez 3:17  
_ _ Butts okay? Do not send her that text! _

_ Trini Gomez: 3:18  
_ _ Fuck you Zack _

_ Zack Taylor 3:20  
_ _ Okay but seriously. Like. You’re a boob or a butt person. What is it when you look at a dude? _

_ Trini Gomez: 3:21  
_ _ Go the fuck to sleep _

_ Zack Taylor 3:22  
_ _ Would butt still be one? It’s not like you can look at a dudes crotch and be like yeah that’s my shit. Abs--he’d have to specifically be shirtless. What if you’re not at the beach? _

_ Jason Scott: 3:23  
_ _ I’d say arms _

Trini had enough of this stupid conversation. She decided to go directly to the source, she knew Zack well enough to know when something was wrong so she called his number, turned in bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for him to pick up.

“Are you also wondering how Jason answered that so quickly?” Zack greeted with a laugh, he also had to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake his mother. People didn’t appreciate abruptly screwing up their sleep schedule.

“What? No? I don’t give a shit about that” Trini rested a hand on her forehead, her friends were such idiots, “Why can’t you sleep? Is your mom okay?”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, shit, was his mom okay? Did he get into some stupid fight with Amanda? “What if we don’t make it?” His voice was small over the phone, the normally confident Zack sounded doubtful, “We’re riding so much on this, we bent over backwards trying to get good...what if it’s not enough?”

“You have nothing to worry about” Trini had the utmost confidence in her best friend, he was the one that improved the most. If  _ any  _ of them were to make their respective team it would be Zack. “That team would be lucky to have you”

“That  _ team  _ is full of rich kids who’ve been playing with the Dragons until they aged out”

“Not all of them” She knew first hand that Mike Fernandez from the GSA wasn’t apart of the dragon crowd, he was just a kid who loved baseball and thrived on natural talent. “They had to pay their way through, you have a gift. Besides. Do you honestly think they’ll keep  _ Ty Flemming _ around after they see what you can do?”

This could be Zack’s chance to get an athletic scholarship, a real opportunity to get himself out of Angel Grove. He put the work in, he came to classes, got his grades up, he couldn’t let the pressure break him, not now. “Are you worried?”

“Terrified” Trini laughed, “I’m so used to things blowing up in my face, the idea of being happy is kind of a new concept. We’re so close...” She saw a light turn on under her door, one of her brothers had gotten up to use the bathroom, “Just try and get some sleep. We’ll do the best we can, and take it from there”

“Trini?”

“Yeah?” Trini turned on her side, facing away from her door, she didn’t want her brother to know that she was up.

“You’re gonna be great” He paused, “Goodnight”

Once they hung up, Trini set her phone to a do not disturb mode. She did not want to get anymore dumb text messages from the boys, she only prayed that Zack would actually go to bed. They would need to be at the top of their game to make the best impressions. On the official morning of tryouts Trini received a text message from Zack, a good morning text like no other.

_ Zack Taylor 7:53  
_ _ Kim’s a boobs girl :thumbs up emoji: _

One, she couldn't believe that Zack freaking actually sent that text. Two, she couldn't believe Kimberly actually  _ answered  _ it, thankfully it didn't wake her up. Three, Trini took note that she would have to start wearing different kinds of shirts. 

 

*********

Before tryouts even started, Trini and Kimberly agreed that they would meet at the practice field beforehand and go in together. This was it, all of their hard work would finally be put to the test. Trini felt confident in her abilities, if they took her great if they didn't...well that would suck.

“You're going to be fine” Trini assured Kimberly, like Zack the nerves were starting to get the best of her. They had only been practicing for three months...these girls had years of experience on them. Was Kim's pitching good enough? Her batting was only okay, and the thought of sliding into a base still put her on edge. “Kim look at me” The taller girl took in a deep breath, nerves could not win today. “You're Kimberly Fucking Hart. You're going to walk in there” Trini pointed to the field, “And you're going to own that field”

“Okay, I can do this” Kimberly let out a breath, she held onto Trini’s shoulders, support had to go both ways. “You, Trini Badass Gomez, are also going to be amazing, just don't stick your foot in your mouth” So much for a pep talk, Kim leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's lips. Why talk when she was much better at the good luck kiss?

“Get a room freshmeat” A new voice called as a pair of girls past them. It forced Kimberly and Trini to pull away from their kiss. The voice belonged to a tall blonde with curls in her hair. Pretty was an understatement this girl was hot and with the way she carried her shoulders tall, she knew it. A smirk appeared on her face when she seemed to recognize the former cheerleader, “Kimberly Hart?” She couldn’t believe her eyes, “You sure you’re in the right place? If you wanted to pick up a new  _ hobby  _ you should’ve tried out for the  _ dance _ team. You’d make a great Tigerette”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes, who did this girl think she was? Obviously an upperclassmen, and also someone who was already  _ on  _ the team judging by her carolina blue t-shirt with ‘property of tiger softball’ printed on it in white. “What can I say? I’m full of surprises”

The Asian girl at the blondes side shook her head, she must’ve been used to her friend’s behavior. She nudged her friend, “Be nice” They could wind up being teammates after all, there was no reason to antagonize anyone. “Good luck in there” She smiled sweetly at them, adjusting a pink duffel bag on her shoulder. 

“Don’t break a nail Hart” The blonde turned and with her friend, Trini noted the print on the back of their matching shirts. The blonde claimed the number 20, her last name Moran printed above the white number. Her smaller, nicer friend had the number 21 with Goodall above it. How adorable.

“Don’t let her get in your head. She’s only trying to mess with you” Thanks Moran, Trini’s work on calming Kim down before tryouts just went out the window. Kimberly’s eyes hadn’t left the blonde’s back, still narrowed, now she had something to prove. “You got this”

“Oh I’ve got this alright” Kimberly followed the pair of girls onto the field, Trini stalking behind her, it was time to rip off the bandage alright and get this over with. There weren’t many other girls sitting on the bleachers, with Kimberly and herself joining the others it rounded off to about twelve. That seemed awfully low. Now it was a waiting game until 4:00pm proper.

Trini noticed that Lauren, the softball team captain had already taken then field, her hair tied up into a ponytail. Trini was about to wave to her friend, to let her know that she was there but decided against it when she noticed her attention diverted away from the bleachers the hopefuls were sitting on.

A tall slender woman, with jet black hair tied into a tight ponytail walked onto the field, heading straight for Lauren. A shorter, thin, bumbling man with a clipboard on her tail. The girls on the field fell a silent, witnessing the older woman grab Lauren by the back of neck to pull her forward, whispering something in her ear. Was that the freaking coach? Trini looked to Kimberly next to her, could she even touch someone like that? No one seemed to be doing anything about it. Lauren nodded, understanding what was required of her, motioning for all of the girls who had already made the team to line up beside her. 

“It’s four o’clock” The nervous man stood next to the coach, handing her the clipboard so she could look over last minute notes. “We should get started”

She ripped it from her hand and quickly scanned it, taking a few steps forward and tossing it behind her, making her sidekick stumble and try and pick it up off the ground. “Alright listen up! Welcome to Angel Grove Softball. The  _ toughest  _ athletic program this school sleeps on” The coach started walking past each of her girls an arm stretched out, dramatically pointing at them as she stepped. “I have raised these girls from the ground up. Shaped them into the players they are today. We only have  _ one  _ goal. To reach the state championship, and to win that gold. I’m looking for girls who aren’t afraid to tough it out. Who will give me 110%  _ every _ practice, every game. I’m not promising a rah rah sisterhood. This will be tough, there will be pain, hell you’ll probably cry yourself to sleep some nights. So if you’re a little  _ bitch  _ you can leave now, because if you can’t give me your all, you’re worthless.” 

She reached the end of the line and turned, “My name is Rita. You can call me Coach, or Coach Repulsa. I am not your friend. I am here to help you reach your potential. This is your assistant coach Mr. Alpha the Fifth, call him Alpha call him Five call him A5. I don’t care” Rita took a step forward, “These girls will assist me in this process. Tryouts will last a span of the week. My method is a bit unconventional. I know what I’m looking for in a girl. I’m going to break you up into two groups. Group one will be A-M you’ll go tonight and Wednesday, group two N-Z tomorrow and Thursday. On Friday both groups will come together, by the end of the week I will post the list of who I deem worthy before you even leave.” She laughed, “And Group 2 you’ll get different tasks so asking Group 1 what they go through won’t give you an advantage” Tasks? This was freaking softball. What the hell did they just sign up for? “Group 2 you can go” Rita waved them away, “Group 1 you can follow me” At least with Gomez and Hart, Trini would still be with Kimberly.

Rita turned on her heel and started walking away from the field, past the outfield and exiting the gate. Alpha followed a couple of paces behind her and one by one the girls on the team filed out. The girls left on the bench, group one, was left with a choice...if they wanted to run they could. No one did. “ _ That’s _ the coach?” Trini asked as she and Kim, along with the others climbed down the bleachers and sped walk to catch up with the others. “A little warning could’ve been nice. Where the hell is she taking us?”

“I’ve only heard rumors about her” Kimberly frowned, also expecting to be running softball drills, “It looks like we’re...heading to the football field” She glanced over to Trini, “If you want to back out now’s your chance”

“Honestly?” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m curious to see what’s behind door number one”

In the football field Rita had lined up 6 tractor sized tires in the endzone. Six tires, six girls already on the team and six girls trying out to prove themselves. Oh this did not bode well. “You’re not going to need your mitts today” Rita pointed to the corner of the endzone, a cue for them all to discard the leather covering their wrist. “I’m going to do some quick introductions. I only have  _ four  _ spots on my team. I don’t believe in alternates, if someone gets hurt that’s what JV is for” She pointed to Lauren first, “Lauren Shiba, she’s your captain and my second in command. If she tells you something you  _ do _ it. She’s the best damn batter Angel Grove has seen in years and has an arm like a cannon. If you have a problem, don’t come to me, go to her. If it’s worth my time, she’ll tell me”

Rita moved on to the next girl, “Gia Moran” The blonde from earlier who gave Kimberly a hard time, “Don’t let her pretty face fool you. She will  _ step  _ all over you if you let her. Do  _ not  _ let her intimidate you. Sharp as a blade, she can smell weakness” And Trini thought Lauren was supposed to be her little pet, “Since they come in a set. Emma Goodall, she’s the quickest girl we’ve got, smart too. She knows this game inside and out, and isn’t an idiot when it comes to base running”

“Tori Hanson, our shortstop” Rita pointed to the next girl in the line up. Another blonde on the team, her hair pin straight and a bit past her shoulders. She carried herself a bit more relaxed than the others, so far the only one to put her hand up and casually wave to the new girls. Nodding her head in their direction, as she knew better than to not cut off the coach when she was speaking. “Goes with the flow, she’s one helluva fielder”

Two African American girls were left, “Next we have Tanya Sloan. Our rock” Tanya, the tallest of the entire group, offered a polite smile. “She’s played first base ever since Freshman year” Which left only one, “Last but not least our pitcher, Aisha Campbell, she’s  _ not  _ going to go easy on any of you” Trini and Kimberly exchanged a glance, every team needed at least  _ one  _ pitcher, this could bode well for the ex-cheerleader. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re on a football field. Why aren’t we doing anything  _ baseball  _ related today?” Rita mocked a whining voice, “Because there’s more to this game than throwing and hitting a ball. You all wouldn’t be here if you couldn’t do that. I want to see  _ more  _ than just talent. Now, don’t get me wrong. We  _ will  _ be showcasing your skills on Friday. If you make it there” The lanky woman grinned widely, “That’s right. If I don’t like what I see, I will cut you right right here and now” She snapped her fingers, tilting her head to the side, “You each get to choose a mentor to get you through the next couple of days  _ choose wisely _ . Your task today will be to get your tire from one end of the football field to the other. Lauren”

With one of the tires offset to the rest, the softball captain got behind the lone tractor tire. She rubbed her hands together and crouched down, lifting it slowly from the bottom to flip it up and in line with the others. “Each of these tires weigh about four hundred pounds give or take” Wait  _ what?  _ Rita stepped to the side, “You have no time limit”

“We can’t keep them here past seven thirty” Alpha chimed in, scooting back quickly to avoid an arm swinging and hitting him upside the head. Wow, never get on Coach Repulsa’s bad side.

“They’ll determine that” Rita clapped her hands together as she started moving to the bench, “Go! What are you waiting for?”

Kimberly was the first to bolt up from her seat, Trini assumed she would be doing the intelligent thing and go to Aisha the other  _ pitcher  _ of their choice of mentors but instead she went straight for Gia. Of course she did.  _ Of course  _ Kimberly would challenge herself with the girl who taunted her earlier, she’s as reckless as ever. Wanting to stay close to Kimberly, she picked the girl standing next to her on the far end...Lauren. The one girl she felt the most comfortable with. None of the other girls gravitated to the team captain, with her being the direct line to Rita, they were probably too intimidated to. 

“You can bench press four hundred pounds?” Trini asked approaching her friend with a nervous smile. She tried to imitate Lauren’s example by crouching down and trying to lift it, but she couldn’t get it to budge. With the boys they practiced fine skills, fielding, catching, running, batting, not freaking weight training. She just had to make it through until Friday so she could show off her real skills. “Fuck” she fell back on her ass, this tire wasn’t going to freaking budge.

“The bigger tires are six hundred” If Lauren was trying to make her feel better, she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. “Before you ask, no, we’re not allowed to touch the tire” She did however offer a hand for Trini to get back to her feet, keeping her voice at a whisper  “It’s a mental game. You’re not supposed to actually make it. She wants to see who gives up, she wants to hear who complains, she’s weeding out the weak”

Gia honestly was surprised in Kimberly choosing her right away, last year for tryouts she was the last girl anyone wanted to approach and was stuck with her. “You can turn away now” She folded her arms and stood above Kim, “It’s cute that you actually want to try” Kimberly had moved in front of the tire, putting her hands on the inner edges to try and pull it, making very slight progress before having to let go and shake her arms out. “Be honest with me. Are you doing this because you  _ want  _ to be here or is this some way to impress your little girlfriend?” Gia wasn’t quiet, Lauren and Trini could hear her badger Kim from where they stood. 

“Gia, back off” Lauren had rank on the other blonde, Trini had moved behind the tire to try pushing it forward with all of the weight her little body could muster. “You’re supposed to be mentoring her”

“And not playing favorites? Hm?” Gia tilted her head to the side, she wasn’t going to back off from a challenge, she didn’t care if Lauren was team captain. Clearly she was friends with Trini, a bit of an unfair advantage for her. “I don’t know about you Lauren, but I’ve worked too damn hard. I want to win this year and if her heart is in it for a pair of tits I’m going to do something about it”

“The pair of tits has a name” Trini snapped back, groaning in pain as she exerted the energy to budge the tire a couple more inches. Her arms were going to be sore as hell tomorrow, no wonder Rita gave them a day of rest. “Hi I’m Trini”

“Cool, I didn’t ask” Gia didn’t seem to care, “I know exactly who you are Kim, you’re the cheerleader who left her _team_ behind over some _personal_ _drama_ ” She shrugged, “Forgive me for not wanting to deal with bullshit”

“You don’t know me at all” Kimberly gritted her teeth as she started to pull on her tire again. “I’m here because I want to be here. This isn’t some  _ hobby _ I love the game and I’m here to give it my all. And when I get this  _ fucking _ tire to the other side of the field. I’ll have you thank Gia, because I love showing bitches that they’re wrong” Kimberly didn’t swear much, she meant business.

“Don’t throw your back out” Gia called, moving to stand next to Lauren as their girls made little by little progress with their tires. “Think I pissed her off enough?” She asked, her voice low, “I like her”

“You like anyone brave enough to call you a bitch” Lauren sighed, keeping her arms folded. She liked to keep her motivation a bit more on the positive side, but Gia at least got results. Out of all the girls Kim’s fueled determination to prove Gia wrong was keeping her ahead of the others. Rita said at the start to choose a mentor wisely, this was what she meant.

An hour had passed and Tanya and Emma’s girls both called it quits at five, finding this whole process to be ridiculous. There were four girls left, three of them had made it to about the ten yard line. It wasn’t much progress at all. Tori sat herself down on the endzone, trying to comfort the freshman girl paired up with her. “It’s okay, take a break, take a breath. You have to think outside the box”

Trini resorted to pouring some of her drinking water over her head to try and cool her down in the heat, it was starting to get to her. If what Lauren said was true, she had to keep her efforts up until seven thirty...Rita  _ couldn’t _ keep them here past that. Then again, Rita didn’t look like the type to care about the rules. They could be here all night. “Kim where’re you going?” Trini asked as Kimberly left her tire, she was heading in the direction of the girl left behind. She looked to Lauren and Gia who simply shrugged, they didn’t know what she was up to either. 

“Hey it’s going to be okay...Hayley right?” Kimberly offered her water bottle to the younger girl, the young African American girl sadly nodded. As the younger girl took a drink to refresh herself, Kimberly turned to Tori, “What did you just tell her?”

“To think outside the box” Tori leaned back on her hands, she was implying that this tire task  _ could  _ be defeated. 

“We’ve been at this for an hour and we’re only at the ten yard line. They’re too heavy” By now Trini had left her post as well to join her girlfriend, she wanted to make sure that everything was okay. “I’m the girl who let her team down” Now she just sounded delirious when in fact a light bulb dinged in her mind. Gia’s words really struck a chord with her, that was it, that was how they were going to do this. “Not today”

“Kim are you okay?” Trini watched as Kimberly now started to walk in the other direction, trying to get the fourth girl still working at this task. “Oh God  _ now  _ what?” Before Trini considered following her, but Kimberly had already come back to the endzone with the other girl. “You want to fill in the rest of the class?”

“We’re getting these four tires to the other side” Kimberly motioned for young Hayley to get to her feet. “The mentors can’t touch the tires, that doesn’t mean we can’t. We have to think outside the box. We turn the tires onto their side and roll them in. Alone we can’t lift four hundred, but four of us? We can do this. But we have to work together, I know we’re competing for the the same slots but today? We’re a team. We’re going to start with this tire here” She pointed to Hayley’s, “No one gets left behind” Ranger rule number four strikes again.

Two girls got on one side of the tire, while Kimberly and Trini did the lifting from the bottom. Once it was pushed high enough, the other two girls could help by grabbing the inside and pulling it so it would stand tall. The four of them combined moved the tire to the ten yard line so it could stand with the others. When that was done they used the same process to get the other three standing tall. Kimberly wanted them all to cross the endzone together, to complete their task as a single unit and not as four individuals.

Once the four of them crossed the finish line they could hear applause and hollering coming from the six mentors from the other end of the field. Exhausted, Trini hugged Kimberly, she didn’t care that they were a sweaty sticky gross mess, they freaking did it. Kimberly pointed to Gia off in the distance, that was her signal for proving her wrong. 

“Enough!” Rita barked, silencing the girls on the other end of the field. Trini pulled away from Kimberly, instantly at the sound of the coach’s voice. Rita tapped her watch as she sauntered over to the four girls in her path, “I have done that test for five years.  _ Five _ and not a single girl has crossed this line” She nodded her head to her prized softball players, “I took them in as Freshman, they barely made it to the twenty yard line after the time ran out. I have to say. I’m impressed” She honed her attention in on Kimberly, the girl who made this all possible, “Ah, I know you from the video. Kimberly Hart graces us with her presence. I’ve got my eye on you” Rita turned her attention to the others, “As for the rest of you. Congratulations. None of you will be cut tonight. Now go home,  _ shower  _ and be at the field at 4 o’clock sharp Wednesday”

One  _ crazy  _ day down, two to go.

 

**********

Trini and Kimberly didn’t want to hear a single thing about Zack’s baseball tryouts. Why? Because they insisted  _ normal  _ try out tasks, they tested his batting and fielding and running like a regular coaching staff. It took two school days and an extremely soothing back massage from Kimberly to get Trini mentally prepared for day two. Lauren Shiba continued to contact her throughout the week, sending her encouraging words. Whatever Group 2 had to do the first day already knocked them down from six to three, wiping out half of the girls who wanted to try out. 

Tommy Oliver approached the girls after weeks of skittering around them with some helpful tips of trying to stay on Rita’s good side. Being the star baseball player, he’s had to cross her path multiple times. The best piece of advice, don’t ever question her methods, and God help you if you ever talk back to her. On the downlow he also informed them that Zack was one of the front runners, this was their last day of tryouts. The boys didn’t draw it out an entire week like freaking insane Coach Repulsa did. 

Sure enough 4 o’clock rolled around, sitting on the bleachers the four girls were filled with dread for what was to come from them this time. After what they had gone through on Monday, the girls felt a little closer. There were four of them and four spots, they only needed to be better than group two.

Rita, Alpha and the six mentors walked onto the field. Each mentor held a stack of manila folders in their hands. Oh  _ now  _ what? Rita slow clapped for her potentials before her. “Congratulations you made it past Day 1. I learned a bit about your  _ character _ . I don't like quitters and I don't want to hear bitching, it's as simple as that” she rested her hands on her hips, standing tall. “I want to know what's in here” one hand came up to her head, her pointer finger tapping her temple. “Four girls, six mentors. If you so choose to switch, do so now. You will be quizzed by them, and also quizzed by  _ me _ .”

Trini nodded to Lauren, there was no way in hell she was going to switch away from her friend. Kimberly only smirked, she wasn't switching from Gia, not when she still had something to prove. Hayley Foster, the young freshman kept Tori as her mentor, her calm bravado really comforted her in a tough time during the first challenge. The fourth girl, Taylor Earhardt, kept Aisha...only then did it dawn on Kimberly that she wasn't the only one trying out to be a pitcher. The four girls in group one weren't all going to make it.

“Loyalty, I respect that” She glanced back to Tanya and Emma, the remaining players whose girls had quit on them, “You will be with me. I want you to take notes”

Rita designated an empty athletic office for each of the girls. She chose to speak with Hayley first in her office, for what it was worth the poor freshman didn't show her nerves. She would at least be getting it over with. 

Lauren guided Trini to the assistant coach’s office, it was small but it would do. “Hey it's going to be just fine” The team captain sat behind the desk and started to lay out the folders that she had been carrying. Each folder had a softball position written on it. 

“Before we start I have to ask” Trini scooted up her chair to the desk, “Are you going easy on me because we're friends?”

“I'm the team captain, I have to treat everyone the same” Lauren sat back, she shouldn't have told Trini on Monday about what Rita was looking for in the task. Gia had a point about her. “I do want to see you succeed” She motioned to the folders, “Coach wrote this all out, I'm just writing down what you say. So, what'll it be? What's your dream position?”

Trini glanced down to the folders, “I'm a catcher” If she were at a GSA meeting she was sure she would hear  _ something  _ about that statement from Antonio, especially if he caught wind at Kimberly’s preferred pitching position. 

“Really?” Lauren seemed honestly surprised by her choice, “I would've pegged you for second base” She stacked up the rest of the folders and set them aside, “But you're so short”

“Thanks for the confidence boost, you're doing swell cappin’.” It wasn't the first time Trini’s height was put into question. On Friday she hoped she could show everyone her talents behind the plate, they'll never doubt her again.

“Sorry” The blonde offered an apologetic smile, she was curious to see her friend in action. Based on what she observed at GSA meetings she wouldn’t expect Trini to ever be interested in athletics, let alone softball. “Alright, let’s get started” She read off the first question, “There’s a runner on first and third, one out. Batter makes a bunt, you the catcher, grabs the ball. What do you do?”

“What inning is it?” Trini folded her arms leaning back, so scenario based questions, she could work with this. “If the other team is trying to force an error with an overthrow its better off to  _ not  _ make the play at first. Sometimes playing defensively is the best offense. No overthrow, no one scores. I blow a throw in a panic, the runner at third definitely scores and so could the runner now at second. Other team could win, it’s not worth an out, and it’ll put us in a double play formation” She nodded her head, “If it’s earlier in the game and we have a chance to make up for it, yeah, I’d make the throw”

Lauren had been writing down everything Trini had said, surprised that she came up with such an astute answer. “Wow okay, that was actually pretty solid”

“Not doubting me anymore are ya?” Between watching the Texas Rangers play with her father, her own personal experience in rec leagues and having Billy as a private coach the past couple of weeks she was able to answer and field any question Lauren sent her way with relative ease. Most of them were scenario based, she knew her stuff when it came to the game, and it clearly showed. Twenty minutes passed fairly quickly that when Lauren checked the status of the others, they had actually finished a bit early. She owed Billy a cake when this was all said and done, “How’d I do?” Now that she could relax for two seconds she wondered how Kimberly had been doing, if Gia still had it out for her girlfriend...she would make this process as difficult as possible.

“You did really great, actually, but I do have one more question for you” The team captain had to evaluate Trini on her answers, “Honestly, just out of curiosity, why catcher? That’s usually the one position people try to avoid in my experience” The bulky equipment on a hot day, having to crouch constantly, and with the mask it was difficult to see well. It wasn’t a desired position.

To say that she was stuck with catcher when she was ten and it just sort of kept with her throughout the years wasn’t the best answer, “Catcher’s the most important player on that field” Lauren’s brows scrunched, that was a new one for her to hear, “Yeah, yeah I know, everyone wants to say it’s the pitcher. but I’m the one who calls the shots. I have to read every batter that comes up to the plate and try to find a weak spot” Trini smiled, “Any pitcher can throw a ball, that’s what they’re there for, but I make the target, I call the pitch. And there’s the whole last line of defense thing, you know how great it feels to make that out at home? Just beating a runner by seconds? I wouldn’t trade that for  _ second base _ , or any other position on that field”

Lauren didn’t say a word, just jotted something down at the bottom of Trini’s test. Trini tried craning her neck to see what her friend had written, but was startled back down at the sound of a knock on the door. Emma popped her head in and apologized for intruding, “Hey, sorry, Coach wants to see her now” She smiled sympathetically as Trini got to her feet, “Good luck, don’t let her shake you”

Yeah, easier said than done. Trini and Emma entered Rita’s office, Trini sat down while the upperclassman joined Tanya in the back. Both of the older girls had to flip their page of their notebooks to start fresh. Rita expected perfection from her girls in  _ every  _ task she had given them. “Didi Gomez” Trini couldn’t help but stare at her coach’s long sharpened nails as it tapped against the wood of her desk. 

“It’s Trini actually” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, this was worse than having dinner with Madison Hart. Trini couldn’t let this woman intimidate her, she was disowned by her mother’s side of the family, facing this shouldn’t even compare. 

“That’s a silly name” Coming from the woman whose last name is Repulsa. Rita used a pen to scratch the name off of her check sheet, writing Trinnie over it, whatever it was close enough. “How long have you played?” That seemed to be a pretty safe question to start off this interrogation. 

“Off and on summers for the past couple of years” Trini knew this sounded bad, she didn’t really have much travel experience or really experience outside of community softball. “My family moved around too much to really stay on one squad”

That peaked Rita’s interest, she cocked her head to the side so fast Trini could swear she was inhuman. “So, you’re a nomad?” 

“We’re here to stay at Angel Grove” Trini reassured her, “My dad travels now for work” She really didn’t want to go into the details of what he did, Rita probably didn’t care much for her home life. “I’m not going anywhere”

Coach Repulsa got up from her seat and started to walk around the room, slowly, clearly wanting to stand tall over Trini. Trini wasn’t sure if she was supposed to turn in her chair as she walked behind her, instead she looked forward to Emma and Tanya, two girls that must have gone through something similar. “You’re gay” It wasn’t even a question, more like a statement.

Trini frowned, taken aback by the question, this was  _ supposed _ to be about softball, “You have a problem with that?” Because if Rita wanted a fight, June Gomez could pack a verbal smackdown.

“If I had a problem with the gays I wouldn’t appoint a lesbian to be my team captain” Rita rolled her eyes, her hands on the back of Trini’s chair, “Welcome to  _ softball _ honey, do you really think Lauren is the only gay on my squad? Hell, even I had a stint in the 90’s.” Trini watched Tanya and Emma’s expressions at Rita’s theory of someone else possibly being gay on the team.  Tanya’s brows furrowed as if going through the lineup, trying to guess. She then turned her head over to Emma’s direction, her teammates eyes were wide, staring at her notebook. “Rumor has it you’re dating the cheerleader”

“It’s not a rumor” Trini focused on something on Rita’s desk, a stupid little stress ball, “She’s not a cheerleader anymore” She added, it was one thing to speak for herself but she had someone else to look out for. Trini had to be careful to how she worded every answer to her questions.

“So” Rita sat down on her desk, directly in front of Trini, she followed her line of sight and picked up the stress ball; squeezing it in her hand. “You could see my concern with both of you trying out. I don’t like distractions. I have a team to look out for first”

“I can assure you that won’t be a problem ma’am” She made direct unflinching eye contact with the older woman before her, if she wanted to make her relationship an issue, Trini was ready to fight.

“You may be in a little honeymoon phase now but you’re an idiot teenager” Coach Repulsa’s brows rose, sure she had Lauren on the team but she didn’t have to worry about her and the other girls when Mia was on her arm constantly. “What if you fight?”

“I’d like to say we’re mature enough to handle it outside” Trini’s response only sent Rita into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Tanya and Emma behind her looked like they just wanted to get out of here, or that they needed a shot of vodka to get through the rest of this interrogation.

“That’s oh that’s cute” Rita had to wipe away any stray tears from falling, oh young love, how foolish. “So you think you have what it takes? To play on  _ my  _ team” Coach Repulsa leaned forward, putting the pressure on Trini to answer her questions quicker. 

“I know I do” She squared her shoulders, anything to appear more confident, she wasn’t going to be the first one to break the eye contact.

“Are you ready for long hours of practice in the sun? Are you ready for your muscles to be in so much pain that it’ll hurt to sit down?”

Ugh that sounded awful, “Yes”

“Once the season starts you won’t have much time for your pretty little girlfriend. Say goodbye to your social life. Do you care about your social life?”

“Not really” Outside of the boys and GSA she really didn’t have much of one, if she and Kim both made the team she’d be seeing her girlfriend every day. 

“Who’s the better player you or Kimberly Hart?”

“I am” Trini responded faster than she could even process the goddamn question. Her eyes went wide, she fell for Rita’s trap, answering questions so quickly. “Wait no that’s not-” She tried to recover but it was far too late, she couldn’t take it back. She completely threw Kim under the bus without even blinking.   
  
Coach Repulsa grinned from ear to ear, fuck,  _ fuck  _ Trini just messed that up so badly. “I think that’s all I need from you for tonight” She motioned to the door, “See you Friday Trini”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as usual a tease for next chapter.....tryouts day three and a very special February holiday
> 
> I know I promised some stuff in the comment section during chapter ten. some of those things will actually be showing up chapter 12, you know who you are. <3
> 
> For anyone keeping track. The girls softball team is consisted of rangers of the past. 
> 
> Gia Moran and Emma Goodall are the Yellow and Pink Rangers from Mega Force and Supermega Force (Seasons 20 and 21 of Power Rangers)  
> Aisha Campbell was the yellow ranger after the original Trini  
> Tanya Sloan is the yellow turbo ranger  
> Tori Hanson is the blue ranger from Ninja Storm.
> 
> Other Ranger Characters mentioned from the tryouts:  
> Hayley Foster is the White ranger from Ninja Steel  
> Taylor Earhardt is the yellow ranger from Wild Force


	12. Hart vs Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini messed up badly by falling for Coach Repulsa's little game. The two face the last part of softball tryouts to try and make it onto Repulsa's elite varsity squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. Zason week and Trimberly week were pretty back to back so I had to put this fic on the back burner. I know I'm not the quickest of writers
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Trini could barely keep her dinner down she had been so nervous about how she answered Rita’s last question. She could hear her own voice repeating ‘ _I am’._ It wasn't whether or not she was a better player than Kim, really a catchers skill sets were so different than a pitchers that the two shouldn't be compared. No. Trini didn't even argue on Kim’s behalf, or even try _not_ answering the question. Anything than throwing Kimberly under the bus.

 _Trini Gomez 8:42  
_ _How’d you do?_

Trini tried to reach out to her girlfriend asking a very general question. Really, she wanted to know how she did, she hoped that what knowledge of the game she had could shine through the preposition quiz. Kimberly had chosen Gia as a mentor, a girl on her case from day one. There was no doubt in Trini’s mind that Rita wasn't the only one to play a head game. Kimberly had a lot working against her going into the last day of tryouts. Now that list included her dumb girlfriend’s mouth.

 _Kimberly Hart 9:15  
_ _Sorry was in the shower_

 _Kimberly Hart 9:17  
_ _I think I did okay, not as well as you I'm sure._

Trini’s mouth suddenly went dry, her stomach did a flip. Did Kimberly know what she did? What was she supposed to text back? Was she mad? Of course she was mad, she finished her text with a period. What if she didn't know? Was Trini supposed to tell her, or just hope it never comes up? Before Trini could type out, delete the message and type out another one, her phone buzzed. The guilt she carried started to make her feel sick to her stomach.

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:20  
_ _Good luck tomorrow_

 _Trini Gomez: 9:21  
_ _You too_

Trini mentally wanted to smack herself. ‘You too’ not ‘I'm sorry for potentially fucking you over’. She hated feeling this way, stuck in a state of uncertainty. None of her options would have a positive outcome. She just prayed that Kimberly would never find out about what she had said.

 

*****

Much to her mother’s displeasure, Trini didn't eat much of anything for breakfast. Between her own tryout after school and worrying about Kimberly, Trini’s stomach wouldn't be able to keep food down she was sure of it. Best to leave the tank empty. There had to be something she could do. Remembering Zack’s stupid texts from earlier that week she recalled of Kim’s boobs preference over butts. Great, her plan for trying to distract Kimberly from a potentially awkward and awful conversation boiled down to wearing a low cut shirt to show off a little extra cleavage. Yeah, she was definitely in trouble. She only prayed that Kimberly would still be in the dark.

The walk from the G section to the H section of the lockers felt like a death march. Trini had to hold her head up high, rest her shoulders back a little and approach her girlfriend like nothing was wrong. This was just another day of high school.

Kimberly had been getting ready for her day, not knowing Trini was there. Amanda stood at the side of her locker holding two cups from the local Krispy Kreme. The cheerleader had been the one to notice her best friend’s girlfriend and greeted Trini with a smile, “Hey” Oh this poor oblivious idiot. Though, if Amanda didn't know that meant Kimberly possibly didn't as well. That Trini would be off the hook.

Practically relieved, Trini let out a breath and smiled half heartedly; she could only have so much pep in the morning after a night of restless sleep, “Hey Amanda” she tilted her head, Kimberly barely looked in her direction, “Mornin”

Kimberly closed her locker door with purpose, oh this was _not_ good; and turned her attention to Trini, “You think you're _better_ than me?” So there wasn't a question or not if Kimberly knew. Amanda, blinked looking from an angry Kimberly to a stunned Trini. She was completely in the dark.

Trini opened her mouth to try and explain but trying to make it sound like it was Rita’s fault wouldn't be a very good explanation. She couldn't even form words. Not even an ‘I'm sorry’ escaped her lips. Trini completely shut down, bringing a hand up to her mouth curling her pointer finger around her lips. She should’ve said something last night, now this was all blowing up in her face.

Kim wasn't one to shy away from confrontation, “So it wasn't a lie” The guilty expression on her girlfriend’s face was all she needed to know. “I found out through _Gia_ ” She wanted to give Trini the benefit of the doubt, that this was just something the upperclassmen would do to get under her skin. Kimberly had experience as a bully, she knew how girls played dirty. “I've been stabbed in the back before, Trini, but I never expected _you_ to _ever_ be the one to twist the knife”

“I shouldn't-I don't think I'm better than you” Trini snapped into a defensive mode, she needed to make this right, to make this better. “I'm sorry” She tried to reach out to Kim, the other girl shifting away from her advance in favor of one of the coffee cups in Amanda's grasp. “Coach tricked me” She didn’t want to resort to that, it was weak, it was _so_ weak to put blame on an adult, but it was the only card she could play to try and salvage this.

Kimberly wasn't impressed with Trini’s scramble of an apology. “You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it” Her jaw shifted from the left back into its normal position, she was struggling to hold herself back. “Let's just face it and be real. It's not just softball”

“Wait, _what_ ?” Trini’s brows furrowed in confusion, she had _no_ idea what Kimberly was going on about. Amanda didn't seem to have a clue either, the poor girl just looked like she wanted saving.

“No matter how much I work to get better, you're always going to think you're above me” Kim dropped a bomb that she had been holding onto for awhile.

Trini went from apologetic to defensive, where the hell did Kimberly even get _that_ idea from? “Now you're just being over dramatic” Probably not the best choice of words. Kim’s eyes narrowed, having dated jocks in the past it was a common dismissal of her feelings. “I messed up during that quiz and I'm _so_ sorry...but don't put words in my mouth.”

Trini wasn't going to back down now, it never mattered who pushed her into a corner, “You think that _I_ think I'm above you? Don't forget that you're the cheerleader and I'm the nobody. You get anything you want from your rich mommy and daddy” She motioned around the halls, people were now starting to pay attention, “You don't think I've heard the whispers? I'm not worthy of _Kimberly Hart._ I know where I stand” she put a hand way above her head, “Here's you” she lowered her arm to hover her hand by her hip, “Here's me”

Okay now this was getting out of hand, Amanda tried to step up, “Guys stop it” She gently tugged on Kimberly’s free arm, anything to get her to stop locking horns with her girlfriend in the middle of the hall before first period. People were watching, people were _staring_ and before second period this would be all the talk of Angel Grove High. Drama always followed Kimberly Hart. “Not here”

“That's not what I meant” Kimberly sighed with a hint of defeat. “Whatever” She could easily dismiss her feelings and bury them down. “Amanda’s right. Not here” The cheerleader looped her arm in Kim’s an attempt to start walking away with her. “I'll see you at tryouts.”

That wasn't going as planned, Trini ran her hand through her hair, she shouldn't have snapped. She was supposed to be apologizing, “Kim...wait...I'm sorry” She didn't think it could get worse after Rita’s trick, leave it to Trini and her mouth to get involved.

Kimberly was absolutely done at this point so Amanda was the one to speak up on her behalf, “Just give her some space”

 

*****

By the time lunch came around news of Trini and Kimberly’s fight spread throughout the small town school. Some people didn’t believe the couple would last, that Kim was just trying too hard to get attention by going gay. The rumors of their break up cut the deepest, it was just an argument, the topic of ending things wasn’t even on the table. The box on Kimberly’s Facebook page was still marked in a relationship...Trini may have checked between classes just in case.

With Kimberly still in her pissed off mood she wanted to avoid lunch underneath the stairs at all costs. She instead joined Amanda and the cheerleader table inside the lunchroom. Zack, being the boyfriend also joined them; ever the wingman he would send Trini what updates he could on Kim without trying to be obvious who he was texting.

 _Zack Taylor: 11:20  
_ _Still mad_

 _Zack Taylor 11:22  
_ _Also sad?_

 _Zack Taylor: 11:23  
_ _You really need to talk to her_

Thank you captain obvious. At least she still had the fine company of Jason and Billy to comfort her. Well, as best as they could.

“Kim’s the girl who sent a nude of her old friend...” Jason sighed, brushing potato chip salt off of his hands and onto his jeans. “I love Kim, but she can go from zero to ten _really_ fast. You must’ve pushed the wrong button”

Trini still didn’t have the stomach to eat anything, if she didn’t feel guilty about what she said before, she definitely did now. She rested her head against the brick wall behind her, glancing over to Jason. “I blew up...I don’t even know where that _came_ from. She said it was more than just softball...I don’t get it. Do I come off like I’m better than everyone?”

“No...no. You guys, sorry, girls just need to talk it out” Billy tried to chip in and help, as Jason was currently offering no advice. “It’s easy to have a misunderstanding if you’re on two different wavelengths” Sweet and kind Billy always would be open to talk things out, he knew he didn’t pick up on a lot of social cues, but he was never afraid to ask for an explanation.

“Yeah” Jason nodded, having to agree with the boy next to him, “I know it can suck, but girls like talking about their feelings” He assumed, especially someone like Kimberly who felt emotions so much stronger than the rest of the group. He just assumed it went into being a girl. “I ah, I’m not the best with girls”

That was the first time Trini could laugh all day, “No kidding. When was the last time you had a girlfriend again?”

Billy beat Jason to the punch, “You dated Rebecca in the seventh grade” Jason’s first kiss, “And you dated a cheerleader last summer” He tried to recollect why that relationship had gone south, but couldn’t come up with a reason, just that it ended “You’re almost at your six month anniversary of being single, just four more days” Billy grinned, proud of himself for remembering so well and being able to do the quick math.

“Oh yay me” Jason didn’t seem to be offended by his statement in the slightest, now if Zack had called him out on his lack of a dating life that would be a different story. Billy’s smile had been infectious, if for a little bit Trini could feel better about her own situation and enjoy her company. She noticed the look of adoration in Jason’s eyes, she had seen something similar before at the GSA club...the way Antonio glanced at Jayden full of longing for someone he couldn’t have. Hell, Trini was sure she had a similar expression when she looked at Kimberly. The cheerleader she would never have a shot with. Despite the smile on his face he carried around a sadness in those baby blues.

“Don’t worry Jason” Billy reassured him with a smile and an offering of one of his cookies that his mother packed him for lunch. “If Zack could get a girlfriend there’s no doubt in my mind that we can get you one, right Trini?”

Trini wasn’t so sure, but she went along with it anyway, “No doubt. First piece of advice, don’t piss her off.”

 

*****

The next time Trini crossed paths with Kimberly would be at tryouts. Kim skipped sixth period bio in favor of avoiding her girlfriend. Trini had experienced an irritated Kim before. Tricking Tommy into getting access to batting cages did not go over well...but nothing like this. They’ve _never_ raised their voices at one another. The whole day Trini felt miserable and that carried into the afternoon, she just wanted to get past this.

Only six girls remained for the four spots on the team. The four of them from the tire challenge still remained in the running and they were joined by two girls from group B; Shelby Watkins a young up and coming freshman, and Kelsey Winslow a fellow sophomore. Trini didn’t know much about the underclassman but Kelsey had been in a few of her classes, a chill girl, never gave her much strife. Kim made sure to stand at the furthest end of the lineup, away from Trini; still in a big mood, she couldn't even look at the shorter girl. Today Kimberly Hart really needed to prove herself to Rita and to the rest of the girls that she was good enough to be here.

The six girls that were already on the team lined up across from them, giving Rita a nice little man made tunnel to pace up and down. The woman loved making a dramatic entrance. “The six of you should be proud that you've made it to this point” She stopped at the end of the line, looking down on Kim specifically, “Two of you _won't_ make it, the JV team coached by my assistant Alpha is your consolation prize” Rita’s smile grew as Kim had the audacity to glare at her for the remark.

The coach started her walk down the line, wanting to show her dominance through intimidation, “Today we will take the field. You proved already you have the patience, and the knowledge, now let's see what you can _really_ do. I will post my list of the lucky four when this little practice is done” She snapped her fingers and Lauren stepped forward, Rita trained her like a favorite pet, “Lauren will be running the drills as we observe. The floor is yours” She gripped onto her captain’s shoulder tightly, “Show no mercy”

The team captain waited until the coaches were sitting on the bleachers, far enough away so she could be free to speak. “Okay then, shake it out and relax. We’re going to work on fielding first with a rotation” She looked to her right where the rest of her squad stood to give out the orders, “Tori gear up, get Aisha ready with some warm up pitches” For now Tori would be playing the catcher to Aisha’s pitching. “Emma and Tanya will act as base runners. Gia and I will be switching off batting”

With Lauren’s squad starting to move she could pay attention to the new girls, “Okay this is what we’re going to do. Two girls in the outfield and four girls on the infield” She pointed out to the field, “Trini we’ll start with you in left field, Hayley right, Kelsey first base, Taylor second, Shelby shortstop and Kim you take third. We’ll be mixing up the number of runners for each play and rotate clockwise on my mark”

Over the past couple of months of training with the boys, Kimberly and Trini were both used to this kind of exercise. They would always have to fill in gaps on the field for when they were training for Zack. Billy wanted to round out as many of their skills as possible as the two girl’s had been so rusty for so long. Lauren and Gia would switch off hitting, Lauren was better at forcing pop flies and hits into the outfield while Gia focused on fast rolling grounders. With Aisha lobbing them easy balls to hit, every single swing of the bat landed in some sort of hit.

Trini was fortunate that due to the rotation, Kimberly was never her cut off person and vice versa. She could perform better without having to worry in the back of her head. Both girls performed better on the infield than they did in the outfield. The couple was outshined by Shelby who made the bold move to ignore the cut off person and make a throw to home plate to Tori. Hayley also proved herself to be a natural outfielder, with only two instead of three people in the outfield, each girl had to cover more ground. Haley was the only one to catch _every_ ball in her half of the field.

Kimberly struggled the most in the outfield, even with the extra practice with the boys, she wasn’t the quickest in getting under balls. She made up for it in the infield, especially shortstop where she could make soft underhand passes to second base that could turn around and make for a double play. Taylor, the other potential pitcher in the group matched up pretty well to Kimberly, only making one mistake of letting a ground ball get by her. As far as Trini’s performance in the infield, she did well as expected, she couldn’t help it being so short that some girls threw the ball too high for her to jump up and catch. Try out jitters had been getting the best of Kelsey and her over throws started to make Trini look bad. _Get your shit together Kelsey_.

As Lauren deemed that the first hour of tryouts went well, and was ready to move on, she was interrupted by Rita who stood up and came around the fence with a clipboard in hand. “Tori get up” She demanded of her regular shortstop, Rita then pointed to Trini out in the field. “I want to see the runt behind the plate” Well, there was a nickname she hoped would never stick. It had to be a good sign that the coach had taken a special interest in her favorite position. “Come on runt I don’t have all day”

Lauren pursed her lips, holding back the clear irritation at the interruption of her plans. She knew when to pick her battles, and that it was best if she didn’t challenge the erratic coach. “Okay girls bring it in, we’re done with fielding” With Tori helping Trini strap into her catcher’s gear, it gave Lauren enough time to direct her team. “Gia, Tanya, Emma, Aisha and myself will be taking on our regular positions out on the field. Except for Tori, you’ll be covering the outfield with me. Emma just cover third and short with a shift” Now that her girl’s were settling in she could organize the rest of the potentials, “Each girl will get three chances to bat. Aisha will go easy on you so you can showcase your batting. Kimberly and Taylor are also pitchers” And competing head to head, “They will be giving it their all to try and make you strike. To keep this moving, each pitcher gets five balls. That's fifteen chances per person” She looked to the two potential pitchers, “You’ll be pitched to by Aisha twice, her second round she’ll be bringing her A game. Trini will be staying behind the plate and will bat last. Those who will not be warming up their swing, will be baserunning.”

“We will be taking a twenty minute break for Kimberly and Taylor to warm up their pitching arm” It was an opportunity for everyone to get some water, sit down, go to the bathroom, whatever they needed to do. “Take five for yourselves and pick one of my girls to warm up”   

Kimberly looked practically relieved that she didn’t have to spend the downtime with the other girls, specifically Trini. “I’m sticking with Gia” Kim picked her at the start of the week, and she had no reason to trade her off yet. Gia proved herself to be a good mentor for Kim, motivating her by egging her on and pushing her to her limit. If Trini couldn’t be there for her, she’d have to put faith in the upperclassman to motivate her through this day. Since Aisha needed to take a well deserved break, Taylor chose Emma to help her warm up.

“Sorry about the overthrows, I just freaked” Kelsey walked over to Trini, handing her fellow classmate the bright yellow water bottle she left on the bench. “I think I’m blowing it”

“Nah we all let stuff get by us it’s just the game” Not that Trini knew what exactly Rita was looking for. With this arrangement, Trini wouldn’t be baserunning like the rest of the girls, “Just keep it together and remember to breathe” She quietly thanked Kelsey for bringing her the water bottle and drank as much as she could in one big gulp. There was still half of a try out left. “Four out of six are pretty good odds”

Kelsey seemed to be comforted by Trini’s words, there were good odds, especially when two of the girls trying out were pitchers. “I’m sorry to hear about your break up, this has gotta be awkward” The pair of girls watched as Kimberly had been starting to stretch out her arm, getting ready for an extensive amount of pitching.

“We just had a fight” Trini hated the way this school perpetuated false rumors, “We’re not broken up” There will be no breaking up, not over something so stupid and petty, this was not how their saga would end. “But yeah...this sucks” Kimberly couldn’t even _look_ at Trini after the words they exchanged in the hallway. “And it’s my fault”

“Hm, maybe it’s just as well. That girl’s nothing but drama” All Kelsey knew about Kimberly had been the rumors churned out and about by her classmates. She saw the video of Kimberly pouring an iced coffee on Rebecca and the following live stream from the bathroom. From an outside perspective, the center of Angel Grove’s drama and gossip all swirled around the ex-cheerleader. “Just don’t let her get in your head” She tried to reassure Trini as the other girl did for her moments ago, “Right now you have to be selfish” Well, she started to like Kelsey a little less.

Once their break was up, Trini had to pull on her mask and get behind the plate. She had an extreme advantage for batting as the one who would be going last. Being the catcher for every girl who stepped up to the plate gave her plenty of time to get to know Taylor’s pitching, Aisha wouldn't be showing her true skills until one of the other pitchers went up to bat. Whenever a ball would be hit short, Trini could use the opportunity to show off her ability to quickly get a ball to Tanya at first or Gia at second. Hayley Foster was the first to step up to the plate, facing Kimberly’s pitches third.

Trini wanted to try and help Kimberly as much as she could from behind the plate, by observing Hayley’s batting during her first two runs with Taylor and Aisha, Trini could pick up on the freshman’s weak points. This could be a chance to show Coach Repulsa that their chemistry makes them a valued asset to the team. If Kimberly would freaking follow any of Trini’s signals. Her own stubborn attitude got in the way and Hayley was able to hit four out of five pitches with the last going foul. Not a good start for Kim when Taylor got the freshman to hit a ball straight into the ground for the catcher to be able to make a play.

Shelby Watkins was next up to the plate. She did a great job warming up with Aisha with solid line drives and a grounder that got past the likes of Emma trying to cover both infield positions. With Taylor the freshman wanted to show off more finesse by laying down a bunt that successfully managed to move both runners. If Kimberly could get this girl to miss while she’s hot, that would look great. She _needed_ to do better than Taylor.

First pitch and bam! Shelby hits it over Gia’s head and into the outfield. Fine, if Kimberly was going to play a game and _ignore_ every signal Trini laid down in favor of pitching her own way then that meant Trini would have to get creative. After another hit off a ill-placed pitch, Trini decided that the best way to try and help Kim was to give her fake signals bad ones to trick her into doing the complete opposite. The next three pitches Shelby swung and missed. Trini let out a sigh of relief as the freshman switched out for the next batter, maybe she could salvage this for Kimberly after all. By the time Kelsey came up to bat, Trini was able to misdirect Kimberly into striking her out in five pitches...she gave great advice. It was time to be selfish.

Lauren was about to send Taylor to bat next when Rita stood up, snapping her fingers to grab her captains attention. “Not her, not yet” She pointed at Kimberly, curious about a theory in the back of her mind. “Send this one first”

“You heard the woman”

Kimberly got herself ready to bat, taking a few practice swings before stepping into the batters box. This was her weakest aspect of the game, that and attempting to slide into a base. Trini stayed quiet as Kimberly was able to hit the first round of Aisha’s pitching. “Hey you’re doing great” She tried to reassure her, fighting or not she wanted to reassure Kim that she was there.

“I’m doing fine on my own” If only she knew. Kimberly rolled her shoulders back, taking the time to take in a few deep breaths as Aisha and Taylor switched places. Kimberly needed to hit better than Taylor, she needed to win out the pitching duel. “Your signals have been sucking by the way”

“Sorry” More like, the girlfriend is being a stubborn idiot. “Taylor likes to pitch outside to make batters reach for balls and work for it, don’t fall for it”

Kimberly let the ball whiz right by her, hitting Trini’s mitt, she was too unfocused with Trini right there by her, “Can you just be quiet and let me do this?” She snapped, batting put her on edge and she needed to be in her own headspace. Having Trini, as supportive as she was being, in her ear didn’t help. She swung on the next pitch into foul territory. It was painful to watch the frustration in Kim’s eyes, the way her shoulders stiffened, she looked like she was about to slam the bat into the ground. She was mad at herself, always mad at herself...and Trini couldn’t say anything or do anything about it without making it worse.

At another swing and miss, Trini couldn’t sit there and watch the person she cared so much about crumble in front of her. She stood to her feet and grabbed Kim by her shoulders to push her away from the batter’s box, confusing everyone on the field and the onlookers in the stand. “Stop. You’re in your head”

“Let go of me” Kimberly gritted her teeth, feeling like a complete idiot now, “I’m fine” None of the other girls needed a freaking talking to.

“You’re frustrated, fine, whatever, take that out on the ball. Pretend it’s me, I don’t give a shit but calm down” She let go of Kimberly and crouched back behind the plate, giving Taylor a wave that she was ready to go.

Kimberly, kicked into the dirt, taking her time to get into a proper stance. On the next pitch she took Trini’s advice and stepped forward to get a solid hit. A little blip into right field but it was enough. “Good job” Trini’s comment made Kimberly grip down onto the bat harder and send the next ball straight back at Taylor so fast that the girl had to move out of the way. Now all she needed to do was get through Aisha’s pitches.

Trini didn’t know what to expect with Aisha actually trying, Taylor was _supposed_ to go before Kimberly so Trini could get a better idea. Rita was smart to switch the batting order if she wanted to try and keep the try out field a bit more even. Kimberly’s first two hits went foul, she was seconds behind Aisha’s pitching. The third pitch she managed to hit a grounder right to Emma on the left side of the infield. The fourth she swung and missed, damn it Kim. Even with all of the batting practice against a machine, it couldn’t compare to the thought process of a seasoned pitcher. One more pitch to make it count. One more shot. The sound of the ball colliding with the metal bat was music to Trini’s ears. Kimberly made contact and the ball zoomed….right into Gia’s mit. Well, shit.

“You’re going to be fine” Trini lifted up her mask so her voice wouldn’t be distorted.

“Not now Trini” Kimberly walked away, needing space to breathe again, batting didn’t go very well and she was going to let that hang over head. She still needed to pitch to two more batters...Taylor, her direct competition and Trini, the girlfriend she’s fighting with.

Like everyone else the first five pitches from Aisha went pretty smoothly for the potential pitcher. Trini prayed that Taylor would be like Kimberly and also have a weakness for batting. Kimberly now felt like she had something to prove, a chip on her shoulder. She blew her batting so she _needed_  Taylor to fail. The first pitch flew by so fast that the ball actually hurt Trini’s hand, Taylor didn’t even register it to make a swing. There was no guiding Kimberly one way or another now, she was going to do it her way regardless. The second pitch wound up with Taylor swinging and mission. Kimberly’s eyes were lit with a fiery determination, this was _her_ stage and she wasn’t about to share it. The third pitch and Taylor hit it foul, her swing too early in anticipation of another quick throw. The blonde batter was in trouble now, with pitch number four she hit it into the dirt right before home plate. It gave Trini the opportunity to pick the ball up and throw it to Gia at second base. With one more pitch Taylor swung and missed again. A small victory for Hart.

Taylor managed to do better with Aisha’s pitching, managing to hit three out of five of those pitches. It left one batter who still needed to go, Trini. Tori came in from the outfield in favor of switching out the catchers gear. The small intermission gave the three pitchers a chance to catch their breath and get a sip of water. The grand finale, was about to begin, Coach Repulsa sat at the edge of her seat in anticipation. Once the pitchers were ready, Trini got into the batter's box, raring to go. The first set of easy pitches were five and five, she hit every single one of them into fair territory giving her an excellent start. Next pitcher up was Taylor, the girl was still clearly shaken by the turn out of her batting that it affected her quality of pitching. She was running out of steam and it clearly showed. Trini hit all five, smashing one so far into the outfield that Lauren had to run back and get it in. Now _that_ was a good feeling.

Kimberly approached the mound next, this was her last chance to prove to Rita that she was worth it. The thought of Trini saying that she was the better player rang through her head all day. Fueled by her own anger and self doubt, she wasn’t going to be giving her girlfriend any breaks. The first pitch came by, Trini swinging too late to hit it into fair territory. The second pitch came so close to _hitting_ Trini that she needed to step away from the plate. _What the hell Kim?_ Trini couldn’t help the scowl on her face, she was too tired and without eating all day getting irritated with her girlfriend’s mood. The satisfied smirk on Kimberly’s face didn’t help. The third pitch came and Trini completely swung and missed it. Whatever mindgame Kim was pulling it was working. Trini couldn’t figure out heads or tails to what she was trying to do. Two more pitches. With the next throw Trini managed to get a solid grounder past Kim and toward second base. Not a great hit, but a hit nevertheless. Kimberly clutched onto the last ball in her hand, she was taking her time with this one. Not today Kim. It wasn’t going to end on a strike. The pitch and slam, Trini hit a line drive directly in Kimberly’s direction. In a split second Kimberly’s reflexes saved her from the ball colliding at her chest at top speed. She caught it. In a regulation game Trini would be out.

With the try out officially over Rita got to her feet and started to clap, heading to the field, with her assistant coach right on her tail. “Bring it in ladies you all deserve a round of applause” The girls all gathered around her, both the ones already on the team and the exhausted hopefuls who just wanted to hear the news...good or bad...it just needed to be over. “I have in my hand a list of the girls who have made varsity, the other two will be on the JV team and can try out again next year” Or if anyone from varsity got hurt, they had a chance of being pulled up, “Trini Gomez”

She was the _first_ name called on making it onto the team. All of that hard work paid off. She felt a hand on her shoulder, hoping that it was Kimberly finally getting over herself to show her support...only to see that it was Lauren.

“Shelby Watkins”

Kimberly folded her arms defensively across her chest, the anticipation getting the better of her. She looked over in Trini’s direction, for the first time today she offered her a half smile as a ‘congratulations’.

“Hayley Foster”

The two freshmen girls embraced each other, both extremely happy that they went above and beyond and made it onto the varsity team on their first year trying. Rita could build both of them up, with as good as they were as freshman they would make for killer seniors in a couple of years. All that remained was Kelsey, Taylor and Kimberly. Kelsey sighed, she knew that this wouldn’t be her year, that she would be cut. The team needed a pitcher and with the other two girls not being called yet her number was up. Taylor whispered a good luck to Kimberly. It was down to two pitchers.

“Kimberly Hart”

Kimberly embraced Taylor in a hug at the news, comforting the other girl for not making the team, it was a gesture of good faith and sportsmanship. “Hey you did good...there’s always next year” She didn’t want to seem too excited next to the other pitcher but she _did_ it.

“You deserve to be here” If it weren’t for Kimberly, Taylor might not of made it past that first challenge out on the football field, “I’ll get better on JV and next year? I’ll be your backup” With Aisha being a senior, next year’s squad was going to need another pitcher.

Trini hugged Lauren quickly, she needed to get to Kimberly. They did it. They made their goal, they were both on the team. Surely she couldn’t be _that_ mad at her now. “Kim!” She made her way through the crowd of girls and just as she was about to reach her girlfriend the coach’s voice rang out over the excited shuffle of noise.

“Gomez, a word with you in my office” was she fucking kidding? _Now?_

Her reunion with Kimberly would have to wait.

 

*****

Trini hated this room, she hated sitting in the chair in front of Rita Repulsa’s desk. The last time she was here the coach tricked her into stabbing Kimberly in the back. She wouldn’t be making that same mistake twice. It unnerved her to be alone in a room with the talented coach. She ruled by intimidation and Trini didn’t like the way she tugged and pushed her friend Lauren around.

“I bet you’re wondering why I asked you here” Rita sat on her desk so she could tower over the smaller girl before her. “I wanted to personally congratulate you for making the team” Trini frowned, making the coach laugh, “I knew you were right for this team the moment you said you were the better player. Mm I didn’t like the idea of a _couple_ being on my team, but you Trini. You’re scrappy and manipulative. I saw the way you played your girlfriend like a fiddle out there. The bullshit pitch calls? You’re good...you remind me so much of...well” She smirked, “Me”

“So that’s why you had me catch this whole time?” Trini frowned, she didn’t like the way Rita called her out on being manipulative. She wasn’t wrong. Trini manipulated Tommy for the sake of the group, she manipulated Kimberly right out there on the field for everyone to see. She did whatever it took to get herself and her people to the top.

“I don’t need to see you run Chicken Little” Rita already knew she wanted Trini this entire time, she didn’t need to make the young woman go through needless hoops. “I see great things for you my dear. You’re smart. You have an eye for the game. Today you proved to me that despite a fight with your “girl” you can still step it up. Now Kim, she’s a loose cannon, but I can’t afford to give up that arm of hers. You've proven you can keep her in check. I can tell you’ll do whatever it takes to win. Lauren graduates this year, but you, my little star may have what it takes to be Team Captain. My number two. I’m going to take extra care of you”

Trini didn’t like the way she phrased that, but she supposed it was nice to be recognized for her softball potential. “Uh thank you coach” She wasn’t sure what to say, how to take this special attention. “Can I go now?”

“Fine” She waved her off, “Go get your girl back, but Trini one piece of advice. Don’t let a little action and a pretty girl bring you down”

“She’s more than that to me” Despite their little fight, it could never discount the way Trini felt about her girlfriend. Kim wasn’t just a pretty face, she was everything to her, and she needed to make that clear _now_. With Rita giving her the permission to go, Trini bolted out of that office like a bat out of hell.

To her surprise Kimberly was still actually at the field, leaning on the hood of her car waiting patiently for Trini to be done with her super secret meeting. “We need to talk” Her voice was quiet, but stern, she had to hold her ground. All Trini wanted to do was hug her, she was still reeling on the news that they both _made it._ Kimberly patted the hood next to her for Trini to sit down. “Rita asked me the same questions you know”

Trini just got comfortable on Kimberly’s hood, “What do you mean?” She waited for Kimberly to also sit down, their softball equipment on the pavement, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because when she asked who the better player was I said _you_ ” Kimberly shook her head, leaning back onto her hands to support her, “And I’m right. You are the better player, you always were” When Trini frowned in confusion, Kimberly continued, “It hurt though, hearing that you didn’t even pause to consider that maybe I’m good too”

“That’s not what-” Kimberly put a hand up, silencing Trini from continuing.

“I’m afraid you’re always going to be looking at me, like that sad drunk girl at a party. The one you have to fix” She let out a shaky breath, “You’re _better_ than me, a better person. Everyone at school has it wrong. You’re not lucky to be dating their idea of _Kimberly Hart._ I’m lucky to be worthy of _Trini Gomez_.”

“That’s where you’re wrong” Trini tentatively reached out to Kimberly’s thigh, feeling comfortable once Kimberly didn’t instantly buff her hand away. “I shouldn’t have said any of that shit this morning and I am so sorry. That was low and petty” She shook her head, glad they were being mature about this and talking it out, “We make each other better. You went to that cheer competition to wish them good luck, you took Jason to physical therapy every weekend, you worked your ass off for three months to make it here. That was all _you_ .” Trini had to breathe out, she hated talking about how she felt but she _needed_ Kimberly to know. “Before you came back into my life I was so angry at the world, at _everything_. I was a selfish shit who would rather be alone than to risk feeling anything ever. I was so content being invisible, but then you saw me. I wouldn't be this oh so great person if you weren't with me”

By now Kimberly had sat back up to Trini’s level, bringing a hand to caress her cheek, her fingertips running through locks of hair. “You’re not that broken girl to me, you’re...I” Fuck why were words so hard? Why couldn’t she say the three little words that she’d been wanting to spit out? “...You’re my everything...” Close enough.

Kimberly wasn’t that great with words either, she was better at showing the way she felt through physical attention rather than vocally. She silenced Trini from going on by pressing a kiss to her lips. The doubt in the back of her mind slowly melted away as she felt Trini returning the kiss with just as much passion. To Kim’s surprise, Trini leaned forward, deepening their lip locking by getting Kimberly to lay on her back. Kimberly’s hands flowed through Trini’s hair, while Trini’s hand felt up Kimberly’s muscular thigh. With every touch, every motion, they wanted to convey everything they had been holding back. For the silent apologizes, the reassurance that this went beyond their reputations, what they had was real. That and they could finally celebrate the fact that all of their hard work paid off. They both made the team; though softball was the last thing on Kimberly’s mind as her hands moved from Trini’s hair to palm her girlfriend’s ass, getting her to press her body closer to her. She needed more friction, more of her girlfriend, more _everything_.

“At least have the decency to do that _inside_ your car” The unwelcome voice of Gia shot through the parking lot. Trini pulled away from the kiss so fast, but couldn’t move off of Kim as her girlfriend still had a firm hold of her. Kimberly frowned in confusion as Gia and Emma crossed the parking lot to get to Gia’s car, she was under the impression that she was the only one left, that everyone else had gone after the team announcement. Where the hell...what the hell were these girls doing? “Happy humping kids, see you next practice”

“...Congratulations on making the team...” Emma was at least polite, smiling at them, despite being completely red in the face; embarrassed to see her new teammates in such a compromising position. As Emma was getting into her best friend’s car, Gia had the audacity to wink at her mentee and her girlfriend before tearing off and leaving them in the parking lot.

Trini buried her face into Kim’s neck, giving it a gentle peck, “So that moment was ruined”

“Mhmm” Kimberly gave Trini’s ass a gentle squeeze, “Let’s pick this back up somewhere more private. We have a lot to celebrate”

 

******

Now that Trini and Kimberly were on the same page again, and both on the softball team, life treated them well. To no one’s surprise Zack took Ty Flemming’s place on the baseball team, the later being completely cut. Rita Repulsa had high standards to a training regimen and almost every night she could had the girls either running to build up endurance or in the weight room. Kimberly hated the weights but Trini really wanted to be able to flip a heavy tire like Lauren could. With softball tryouts ending in January, February was right around the corner. Trini focused so much on the game that she hadn’t even come up with a plan to what she would be doing for Kimberly’s birthday. February 14th….Valentine’s Day.

In a panic a week before the holiday she called the two people she felt like could help her the most in this situation. Zack, her best friend and his girlfriend Amanda. Trini hoped that Amanda’s history with Kim could give her an idea on what she should be getting her. The boyfriend, girlfriend duo sat at the edge of Trini’s bed, watching her pace around the room like an idiot. “I’m so fucked. I don’t know what to get her. I’ve been dating her since October and nope, not a clue. It’s her _birthday_ and Valentine’s Day” Her mother couldn’t of had her a day later? Earlier? Hold it her in for a couple more hours? The added pressure of needing to add a romantic component of a present wasn’t lost on Trini. She hated the stupid Hallmark holiday, not because she didn’t have anyone to celebrate it with but because of all of this hype.

“I thought you started dating on New Years Eve” Amanda looked to her boyfriend Zack, he was there, she wasn’t crazy.

“They’ve been messing around for awhile” He winked back, the gesture not lost on Trini. If he made any ‘bowm chicka wow wow’ noises in the next thirty seconds he was going to get smacked.

Trini held the bridge of her nose, “What do I get someone who’s rich enough to buy what she wants? She has a credit card” She grabbed the chair at her desk and turned it around so she could lean up against its back while talking to her friends. “I don’t have much money” Unless she asked June...and she did not want to poke that bear.

“You know what’s free?” Zack used his hands to make one _very_ inappropriate gesture, “Give her the gift of _you_ ” He paused, “Or your tongue”

Amanda beat Trini to the punch by shaking her head at him, “Don’t be gross. Trini asked us as friends...this isn’t a joke”

“Who said I was joking?” This time Amanda slapped his shoulder, having picked up the habit from Trini, “Oh come on, you could make it fun. Get a bow” He used his hands to motion to non existent breasts on his chest, “Kim would _love_ it”

“No I’m not-that’s not” That was _so_ not how their first time was going to go down. Not that she wanted to let the very, very sexually active couple that she was still a virgin. It’d just be an embarrassing topic, she was already worried enough over this potential gift, “She has mentioned this festival in town for that weekend…I didn’t realize they still did that”

“ _Oh_ that’s a great idea” Amanda’s tone dropping, hoping that her own boyfriend would pick up on the idea that she would also very much like to go. “I think it’s only gotten bigger over the years” Angel Grove had been known for two festival’s...aka glorified carnivals. One during fourth of July weekend, the other on Valentine’s Day. Turned out that Angel Grove was the site of a famous love story between a fisherman and the mayor’s daughter, both lost at sea one hundred or so years ago...so of course the town honors that memory with festivities. Really, the true meaning of the carnival had been lost on the town for years, but residents always looked forward to the event.

“After all of this baseball stuff you should take her out on a date, a _real_ date” Between school work, and practicing for try-out days the girls never took much time for themselves outside of make out session on Kimberly’s couch when her parents were away. “Especially if she _wants_ to go”

“But I should still _get_ her something” Kimberly’s Christmas gift of the converse shoes was a tough one to follow. No it shouldn’t be about out-doing her but...she couldn’t get her something _lame_ after such a beautiful gesture. “I need to step it up”

“Shouldn’t be too hard” Amanda spoke up, “Kim’s always been a sentimental type, she tries not to show it but...you don’t have to get her something glitzy for it to be a good present. Just get her something from the heart. Really that’s what girls are looking for for Valentine’s Day” Zack pursed his lips together, he really had to think past getting his girlfriend a homemade coupon for a ‘free ride on the Zack Taylor express’.

“Sentimental...okay I can do that…” The only piece of sentiment she kept over the years was her connections to the sandlot. A ball in a case, a stupid little plastic bracelet. She never had anything she really wanted to hold onto, that was until Kim came back into her life. “Thanks guys” She paused, Zack really wasn’t much help, “Thanks Amanda”

******

Valentine’s day, or Kimberly Hart day, fell on a Friday this year, meaning Trini had to get through one more school day. She kept a small shoebox in her locker, wrapped it up in red paper. This was dumb, but there was no turning back from the gift she pieced together. To her surprise Zack leaned up against the empty locker next to hers, “Happy V-Day Trini” He offered her an old tattered envelope, one she recognized from the time capsule they buried years ago. A love letter from a ten year old.

“Please don’t call it v-day” Trini frowned, her mind instantly going to a much different word that happened to start with the letter V. She gingerly took the envelope from him, her brows raised, “Really?”

“I mean every word” He laughed, clearly he knew he didn’t have a shot with his best friend, but he owed it to his younger self this moment. “C’mon open it”

“Okay okay” She opened up the piece of paper inside the envelope, ten year old Zack’s handwriting wasn’t the best but she could make out the words after all of this time. “ _Deer Trini_ ” Trini frowned, “You used the wrong dear”

“Are you really going to judge my syntax right now?” He rubbed the back of his neck, writing was never his strong suit...hell, _school_ was never his strong suit. Even back then.

“Sorry, sorry. Okay” She sighed, starting from the beginning again.

“ _Deer Trini,_

_I wanted to say that your pretty cool for a girl. Your really pretty and you smell really nice. When we open this box ten years from now I hope you’ll be my girlfriend if you aren’t already. I’d be really happy because your my favorite person in the hole world. We can get married and ask the stork for babies cuz that’s what adults do._

_Don’t tell Jason or Tommy that I wrote this cuz I’m not a wuss_

_I love you,  
_ _Your boyfriend Zack”_

A ten year old had bigger balls than she did, Trini couldn’t get out the three words she’s wanted to say to Kimberly for some time. Even when she had the opportunities she would just choke. “Wow” She didn’t know what to say, she felt bad laughing about it, he really had it bad for her. “Amanda’s a lucky girl” Trini would have to keep this in a special place, with the Christmas card Kim sent her a month or so ago, “But I gotta break it to you” She rested a hand on his chest, about to deliver some devastating news, “Babies don’t come from the stork”

“My whole life has been a lie!” Zack rested his head against Rebecca Golloway’s old locker, he closed his eyes trying to get over the pain of the truth. “Trini...if that’s the case, where do babies come from?”

“Oh fuck off” Trini shoved him aside, she was not going to play into this long enough to explain to him the mating habits of the straights. She was happy that her brothers hadn’t come to her with _that_ question yet. She did not envy her mother and father for that one.

Kimberly and Amanda sauntered up the hallway, arm in arm as if Kimberly had never been kicked off the cheerleading squad. Once they were close enough to their respective partners, Amanda broke off and greeted Zack with a customary kiss. Kimberly offered Trini a heart shaped box with gourmet chocolates inside. Trini closed her locker quickly so Kim wouldn’t see her present inside. Crap, if Kimberly got her something generic maybe she put too much thought into this.

“Thanks Kim…” Trini moved forward to give her girlfriend a hug, with fellow classmates always freaking watching she still felt unnerved to kiss her in the halls. “Happy” Birthday? Valentines day? “Happy Kimberly Hart day”

“Smooth” Zack whispered, loud enough for the trio of girls to hear him.

With a smile plastered on her face Kimberly set a small stuffed bear on top of the box of chocolates, “Expect part two of your present tonight” She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, Trini did not trust the glint of mischief in Kim’s eyes, she was up to something. Her birthday combined with the most romantic holiday of the year put her in good spirits.

Trini glanced to her locker, she couldn’t give Kimberly her gift with Amanda and Zack standing right there. “I have a surprise for you too. Meet me here after school”  

“Can't wait” Truly Kim had been looking forward to this holiday since the beginning of the month, and with the carnival in town she wanted everything to go perfectly. She was ready to celebrate a relationship that has meant so much to her.

“Happy birthday Kim” Zack called as Kimberly had to head to her locker to get ready for the school day. Once she was out of earshot he waggled his eyebrows, “Oh you're getting some tonight”

Trini swallowed the lump in her throat at the implication. Was that what Kim had planned for her? For them? That this would be _their_ night? “Shut up Zack” No pressure at all.

 

*****

Throughout the school day Trini had been texting Lauren trying to get advice on actually _dating_. Sure, Kimberly’s her girlfriend but the two never went on any sort of formal date before. She learned that Lauren was taking her girlfriend Mia out into the woods for Valentine's Day for a candlelit picnic under the stars. Somewhere quiet so they could be alone. Smooth, Trini kind of regretted not asking her sooner. Lauren's biggest piece of advice for going to the carnival was to be careful, and not to let people get under her skin. News Flash: Angel Grove didn't have many out and about gays.

During sixth period biology, Kimberly insisted on playing hangman so she could make Trini spell out the compliments on Kimberly’s mind. This holiday maybe wasn't the _worst_. Trini never witnessed her girlfriend in this kind of mood at school, genuinely happy-no-practically giddy at every little thing. She wished she would smile like this more often.

Just as Kimberly finished filling out Trini’s puzzle of ‘ _You’re beautiful’,_ the student volunteers behind the Valentine's Day flower delivery service entered the science room. Roses were expensive so instead they offered three choices of carnations. White meaning a pure love, light red for admiration, while a dark red meant deep love and affection. At least that's what google said when Trini looked it up, she liked being an informed consumer. She snuck into the cafeteria under the guise of going to the bathroom so she could get Kimberly five deep red carnations-one for every month since their first kiss. Despite what others thought, she could be romantic...when she wanted to be.

Trini tried not to look confused at a single white carnation in the mix. Upon Kimberly reading the separate card from that, it was Tommy wishing her a happy birthday. The gesture rubbed Trini the wrong way, but she couldn't be too mad? She tried to reason with herself that not every gift on this day should be perceived as romantic. Madison Hart _had_ to have a baby on Valentine's Day. Still. He had to get her a flower? This was her thing.

Kimberly read the card on Trini’s mini bouquet next.

‘A flower for every month since you came back into my life. Happy Birthday  
_Yours Always,  
_ Trini’

Trini hated being around people when they read something personal from her. She shouldn't feel embarrassed or nervous but as Kim went over her card, instead of watching she grabbed one of the gourmet chocolates out of the heart shaped box. Sure it was a short and sweet message, she only had so much space on the little square of paper but still putting herself out there sucked.

Her nerves were put at ease when Kim reached under their shared table to rest her hand on Trini’s thigh. “Thank you” Kimberly wished she could kiss her right here and now, but this was still an active classroom and their teacher probably wouldn't appreciate more interruption. If it were up to Kim they would be skipping seventh period in favor of a closet so she could appreciate her girlfriend. It was her damn birthday after all. All she wanted to do was be around her, hold her, kiss her. Waiting for the day to end to get her Kimberly day gift from her girlfriend was starting to drive her nuts.

A jock from the football team, one of the guys who led the charge in socially icing Jason out of the team, noticed the exchange. Thinking he was hot shit he pulled the fake cough to cover up an insult “Lesbos” it mostly fell flat with the more mature of the class but a few other alpha males laughed along with it.

Trini never witnessed Kimberly shift so quickly. All she could do was grab Kim’s water bottle so she wouldn't do something stupid and get sent to the principal's office. No one was to mess with the princess on _her_ day. “Real mature, I hope you and your left hand have a nice holiday”

The teacher had to turn around to hide his clearly biased smile at Kimberly’s clapback. Even the other football players got a kick out of it, calling their idiot teammate with a loud ‘ooooooooo’. “Alright settle down class, we still have fifteen more minutes”

 

*****

All throughout seventh period Spanish Trini wondered what this night would bring, what Kimberly had planned for them. She couldn't say no to her _girlfriend_ on her _birthday/Valentine's day_. If she wanted to take it to the next level, maybe it was time. They'd been going out for awhile...and she was sure Kimberly had to suffer a few cold showers during their stint in the closet.

It wasn't that Trini never _thought_ about it. Kim being a bit more experienced just intimidated her, she didn't want it to suck for her...she had heard so many awful first time stories. That and her stupid mom put it in her head that it should be special. She would only get this moment once in her life. June lost her virginity in high school in the back of a pickup truck somewhere in small town Texas...Trini definitely didn't want _that_. She would know when she was ready, she just hoped Kim would still be patient with her until then.

After class finally let out, Trini went straight for her locker to drop off her textbooks. With the festival being in town this weekend, most of their teachers gave them a light load of work. The best gift of all really. Kimberly had been waiting at Trini’s locker, a bag at her feet filled with Valentine's and gifts from acquaintances. Miss popular indeed. The only present that mattered to her was the one sitting behind the metal locker door. “Hey babe”

“Oh don't ‘hey babe’ me. I know why you're here” She teased, approaching the locker door, Kim stepped aside so she could start putting in the combination. Her girlfriend was acting like a little kid on Christmas, she was too cute to get annoyed at.

“I've been really good” She wasn't, she tried to crack all of her friends on what Trini got her for their special day when her girlfriend ‘went to the bathroom’ during lunch. Amanda would've been the easiest to crack, she she had known what Trini had to do.

“You can't tell anyone about this, I have a reputation to keep” she handed Kimberly the shoebox wrapped in red paper…so June helped a little. Trini sucked at wrapping things herself, and she needed this to be perfect.

“What reputation?” Kimberly teased, “The only thing people _know_ about you is that you scored the hottest girl in the school” Because it was her birthday Trini would let her get away with that extremely vain comment. Once the box was in her hands Kimberly didn't waste any time to tear open the paper. So Trini had to reuse the converse box Kimberly sent her for Christmas. The first thing Kimberly pulled out was a small mason jar filled with...dirt. “...um...Thank you?”

Trini laughed, yeah that one needed explaining, “That is from the cliff where we first kissed” Which was _not_ fun to collect with other hikers trying to enjoy the view. Pink shoelaces, the memory of their first Christmas as kind of a couple. To go with the yellow pair of shoes Kimberly bought for herself.

She added a small photo album littered with pictures from the summer of the sandlot. Trini noticed how much Kimberly valued photos judging by the cheer pictures that littered her walls. With Rebecca and Megan out of her life, she needed an update. The photos went from the time they were ten and trying to make baseball money by selling lemonade on Kimberly’s street, to recent selfies and group pictures of them and the boys. Halloween, Thanksgiving, New Years Eve. Trini wanted every moment to be remembered, and between all of her friends social media accounts she was able to pull enough photos to print.

“This is so…” it was worth the wait. With one thing left in the box Kimberly pulled out a thick piece of what used to be white rubber, covered in a brown dust. “...What's this?”

“That one was kinda hard to get” Trini admitted, biting her lip, this was ridiculous. “So I thought if Mr. Zordon dug up the time capsule in the outfield that it wasn't the _only_ thing he kept from the Sandlot. This is the top of the pitchers mound, they run deep into the ground so he cut the top strip off so it could fit into this box” She could have gotten Kimberly anything. A necklace, some sort of glitzy bracelet, Hell a giant stuffed bear covered in hearts but this girl got her a used strip of rubber. “It was from the first day we met...you with that stupid pink glove” She laughed at the memory of a young Kimberly striking out hot shot Tommy in three pitches, “That was the day I knew we'd be something special” it was the moment Trini knew she'd be falling hard for this girl.

Kimberly set it back in the box, securing the lid back on. She looked at Trini with watery eyes, as if someone brought her a puppy. Yup, badass reputation completely went out the window. “This is honestly the sweetest thing anyone's done for me”

“Yeah well...no big deal…” Kimberly wasn't going to let Trini shrug it off like she always did. She was able to get a fistful of Trini’s shirt so she could pull her in close and show how much she really appreciated the gift with a kiss. Any onlookers be damned.

 

*****

Kimberly assured Trini that the best, well, the most romantic time to go to the Valentine's Day carnival would be when the sun went down and they could really enjoy the event lit by red and white lights. Trini had to admit, the town square...and the likes of Thomas Oliver really pulled out all of the stops to make this a destination to bring in not only the locals but people from other towns. There were games, great food stands with obnoxiously long lines, rides built in a day for the younger kids including a Ferris wheel pointed out in the direction of the harbor.

Lauren's advice rang in the back of Trini’s mind, as did Ted's. To be safe, and to be aware of their surroundings. Ever the observer Trini watched strangers expressions as they passed. A festival dedicated to love should be open to everyone but if Angel Grove the town had been like Angel Grove the school…

“Relax” Kimberly reached down to hold Trini’s hand, she could feel the nervous energy radiating off of her, “I'm not going to let anything happen to you…okay? We're here to have fun” and if Kimberly had anything to say for it, a funnel cake.

“Yeah okay…” She still felt a little uneasy around so many adults. Not everyone here would be as progressive as the Hart’s...most carried the small town mindset. Trini comforted herself with the thought that most of these old fashioned fishermen’s wives probably thought that she and Kimberly were only close friends, single and definitely not dating one another. “So what about these games” With her free arm she flexed, showing off her bicep, “I can win you something real nice” like a giant stuffed white and pink panda bear...or a Pokémon? Trini frowned, so not all of the prizes here were very Valentine's based.

“Oh you don't want to waste your money on these” Kim motioned to a little kid struggling to win the Pikachu of his dreams, “They're absolutely rigged”

“Well if it isn't Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez” The pair of girls recognized that voice anywhere. Billy approached them with a grin on his face and a small red T-Rex in his arm. Jason walked a couple of paces behind him with a giant blue triceratops in his arm that he was struggling to keep a hold of.

“Billy Cranston...Jason Scott” Kimberly couldn't help but smile, looking at the ridiculous size of the dinosaur stuffed animal in Jason’s arms. “Going out on a hot date?” Not the best choice of words, as Billy laughed at the implication. Waving his hand as if Kimberly told the funniest joke. Jason remained quiet, offering a small smile, he wasn't much of a talker.

“Nah, you're funny” Billy waited for Jason to stand at his side before explaining. “Jason and I do this every year. It's our tradition”

“Billy has fun proving that these games aren't rigged, they just take skill” Jason added on, adjusting the dinosaur in his arms. Great, now Trini might have to eat her words and actually try winning Kimberly something.

Billy shook the little dinosaur in his hand, “We win each other a prize, share a funnel cake, and then go home to play video games for the rest of the weekend” that would explain why Billy's dinosaur was so much smaller, well, an average size for a stuffed animal, “I’m gonna name this guy Rocky”

“I haven't named mine yet…” Jason’s plans was to give this to his younger sister Pearl, she could have naming rights and he could come out looking like an awesome big brother. “We're actually on our way out” Jason motioned behind him, “Zack and Amanda are around here somewhere if you're looking for them” he noted the way Kimberly moved her arm around Trini’s waist, “Or not”

“Just don't ride the scrambler after eating” Billy had one bad experience with an ice cream cone that didn't want to stay down. Never again. “Also the line for the funnel cakes are long”

Jason could tell that they were cutting into Kimberly and Trini’s date time and if _no_ one would cut in, Billy could ramble on for ages. “We're going to go...we have a big night planned” An all nighter with two bros and a video game console. Trini wondered if the two boys still made forts like they used to when they were ten. “Have a good night ladies” he guided Billy away from the girls before he would start giving his ‘which bathroom is the cleanest’ advice.

When the two boys were out of earshot Kimberly spoke up, “Was that weird?” She started guiding Trini away from the games and toward the booths and tents set up for small local businesses to promote themselves. Also fun things for younger kids like spinning a wheel for candy or face paint. The free miniature bible handout was not appreciated.

“Nah” Trini shrugged, she didn't want the others to start putting a microscope on Jason and Billy’s friendship. “The whole point of this carnival is tradition right?” Billy and Jason had been best friends for years, even before the sandlot days, “I think it's cool that they still make the effort” Trini frowned, this wasn't the fun area, there were no rides or games. Hell. There wasn't even snacks, “Okay, enough about them. Where are you taking me?”

“I told you that you'd be getting the second part of your present tonight” Kimberly’s mouth twitched up in a smile, she tried her best to suppress it but whatever she had up her sleeve was too much to contain. “I just want to say hi to my dad first” If there was anything that Trini had learned it was Kimberly got her beauty and brains from her mother and her stupid sense of humor from her father.

The pair of girlfriends approached the corner booth set aside for Mr. Hart’s dental practice. Behind Ted sat a treasure chest filled to the brim with toothbrushes. If Kimberly’s second surprise Valentine's Day gift was a goddamn toothbrush…

“Hey girls” Ted greeted his princess and her girlfriend with a wide grin. “You here to play?”

“She is” Kimberly stood behind the shorter girl, resting her hands on her shoulders. What the hell were the Hart’s concocting? Ted motioned for his daughter to guide Trini to the back of the booth, it connecting with an eye doctor on the opposite side. If coming from the other side of the path, Trini would've seen the large fenced in water tank with a target connected to it. Hit the target with a ball the person in the tank would go down.

Rebecca Golloway, the girl who had tormented Trini from the start of school was the ‘lucky’ volunteer to sit in the dunk tank. All she had to do was taunt people trying to make a throw, an easy job for the bully. Looking relatively dry she must have just started this shift. “Oh great” Her ex-bestfriend and her loser girlfriend. Two people she did _not_ want to be seeing. “I _knew_ it. I knew you were screwing Gaymez. What's the matter Kim? Can't keep a boyfriend interested that you had to stoop to... _this_ ” Trini’s eyes narrowed, after all this time Rebecca was still a raging bitch. Despite moving to a different school she still carried her grudge against Kim.

“My dad and her father golf together” Kimberly lowered her voice, leaning down to whisper in Trini’s ear. “Happy Valentine's Day” she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, resulting in Rebecca rolling her eyes. Dunking the homophobic bully who outed her and made her life miserable? Oh Kimberly was _good._ Revenge made for the best Valentine's Day present ever.

Dr. Golloway set four balls down in front of Trini. Each baseball had little eyes drawn on them to signify his profession in this sort of deal. “Hey Kimbo” he laughed, “They're eyes, get it? Because if you miss you'll need glasses” Christ, no wonder he and Ted were friends.

“Oh trust me. I'll only need one” Trini grabbed a ball, she had never been so determined to make a perfect throw then she had been right now. She never got her chance, a real chance to put Rebecca in her place. This throw right here would be for all of the pain that went with being shoved out of the closet...the _way_ she was shoved out of the closet. She just hoped the water would be as frigid as Rebecca was. With one swift throw, Trini hit the target before Rebecca could even get off an insult. The bitch let out a yelp going straight into the cold water. Oh that felt _great._

At the sound of the bell going off signifying that Trini had won the simple game, Ted came back with the treasure chest full of toothbrushes. No, the real prize was justice. “You can pick any one you want”

“Uh, okay” Trini picked a toothbrush with a yellow handle because it was her favorite color and at the top of chest. “Thanks Ted” it still felt so weird to her to be calling her girlfriend’s father by his first name.

“You two have fun now” he had to move the fake chest back to its display, “Call me if you need anything” Ted sat down behind his table, “And Kimmy remember, your mother's on call tonight so if she's home try not to make too much noise”

“Sure thing” Kimberly hugged her dad's shoulders, truly she couldn't get Trini the best present of all time without his help and connections. “I'll be sure to bring you a churro before we leave”

“Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite daughter?”

“Mm not today” Kimberly took Trini’s hand, needing to pull her away before Ted would get _too_ embarrassing. “Bye dad”

“Catch you later Ted” Trini frowned once she turned around. Oh great neither of them had a purse so she had to carry around a toothbrush like an idiot for the rest of the night. No way was she throwing _this_ out. It was her victory brush.

Trini felt at ease now, a weight was lifted knowing Kimberly’s Valentine's gift had nothing to do with trying to push her into a boundary she wasn't ready for. Zack kept throwing her with all of the suggestive comments he made throughout the day. Never once did she even mention it...she was true to her word in her Christmas card. That they would go a at Trini’s pace.

“C’mon there's one thing I wanna do” Trini was never big on rides that could be built in a day, they just screamed unsafe to her, but going on the ferris wheel would be one risk she would be willing to take. The highest point of the town, where the two of them could be alone? Under them would be all the white and red lights decorating the harbor town. This would be the moment, the perfect moment to get some things off of her chest. For someone who didn't like _talking_ about her feelings she went all out to put them on the spot.

After a long wait in line, it was finally their turn to sit on the old bench and be barred in. This ride had to have been at least forty years old, a comforting thought Trini had to force to the back of her mind. Kimberly could sense Trini’s nerves, she always could, “Hey it's okay...this goes pretty slow” As the ride started to lift them up, Kimberly draped a comforting arm around Trini’s shoulders. The ride wasn't what made Trini nervous.

“I uh, yeah I'm okay” If the ride did implode and fall over, she'd be with Kimberly...and if that's how she were to go out, she'd be okay with that.

As the ride continued to climb to its highest peak, Kimberly started to point out people they knew from up above. “There's Zack and Amanda-whoa” Zack, ever the romantic, had taken Amanda by the hand to try and find a place where they could make out and be fairly unnoticed. Behind the game booths was a solid choice-as they didn't account for the people in the wheel to see. “There's some girls from the softball team” She was able to spot Tori and her boyfriend, Aisha and Tanya from up above. “And Gia and Emma” the pair of girls were enjoying each other's company on a picnic bench, sharing a funnel cake. “Oh and Mike and Emily from GSA”

Trini laughed shaking her head, she wouldn't be surprised if Kimberly would point out her house from all the way up here. “You're cute”

“Oh shut up...you know I love a good view” Oh Trini knew. Being up here would be the closest she could get to the effect of the mountain trail. Kimberly loved looking down from high places and Trini wanted this moment to be perfect, for Kim, for them.

“There's ah” Trini knew that they were almost at the top, and once there the ride would stop so someone at the bottom could be let out and another pair of people could be let on. She had to shove her stupid nerves aside, hard to do with Kimberly giving her her undivided attention. “You…” she should have thought this through, what words she was going to say instead of winging it like an idiot. Calm down Trini, it wasn’t like she was proposing. “Okay”

“...You can tell me anything” Kim turned as best as she could onto her side, her one arm still around Trini’s shoulders, the safety bar didn't permit for much movement on the bench. “It's just you and me up here”

“There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time” The ride came to a stop, making their cart start to swing. A seasoned pro at Angel Grove festivals, Kimberly anticipated the shift and gripped Trini’s shoulder tighter so she'd feel secure. Trini smiled fondly at the gesture, no fear, no going back now. “We've gone through so much together” A buzzer going off down below signifying that someone else won the dunking challenge was a faint reminder, “I know things weren't easy, there was a time I was so afraid of people seeing me for who I am” With the way her mother's side of the family disowned her and June there was reason to be afraid. “You stuck by me during the toughest shit and ah” Trini reached over to hold onto Kimberly’s free hand, she wanted to look away so badly, but she needed to be brave and say it. “I love you”

Trini first fell for Kimberly when they were ten, a childhood crush she didn't totally understand. When they met again after so many years, Kimberly became the untouchable cheerleader a girl Trini never expected to even have a chance with. Now here she was telling her how deep her feelings ran. She wasn't _in_ this for fun. To take a page from a ten year old Zack, Kimberly was Trini's favorite person in the whole world.

Kimberly leaned forward to kiss Trini, being so high up they could be themselves without having to worry. The pair of them had gone on their regular days, afraid to break their bubble, Trini wasn't the only one guilty of not speaking up. “I love you too” Trini was the only one to _really_ be there for Kimberly through the worst moment in her life. When she heard what Kimberly did to her friend, she didn't leave her side. She didn't let her fall into her self loathing, with Trini she could be _happy_. “So much”

Trini was the first to make a move for a change, bringing her free hand to Kimberly’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Her gesture was met immediately with Kimberly kissing her back. The moment was _perfect_ something didn't blow up in her face for once. She didn't even care that the wheel started to descend, she got off what was bubbling on her chest for so long. Trini loved Kimberly Hart and the world could know it. Once they got to the bottom, Kimberly kept a hold of Trini’s hand. They had to pull away from one another so the carnival worker could let them get off of the ride. Trini noticed a mother in line having to put a hand over her child's eyes so he wouldn't see, or have to explain why sometimes when two girls loved each other they kiss just like mommy and daddy do.

Normally that kind of thing would bother her but tonight. She pulled Kimberly away from the line, she didn't want her to get distracted by her determination for a sugary treat. “Take me back to your place”

“What?” Kimberly frowned in confusion, they were only at the festival for like an hour, “Are you not having fun?”

Trini swallowed the lump in her throat, her brows raised suggestively, praying that Kim could put two and two together. “I'm ready…” She leaned up to kiss Kimberly’s lips, “To uh…”

“Oh... _oh_ okay” This was really happening, okay, Kimberly wrapped her arm around Trini’s waist. Sorry Ted, he was not getting his churro tonight. Trini moved her hand to rest in Kimberly’s back pocket as they walked to Kim’s car. She wanted her first time to be the right moment, not with just anyone but someone who really cared about her. This wasn't some heated makeout session on Kimberly’s couch, or the hood of her car. Unlike Kim, Trini wasn't the impulsive type to take the risk. Once the pair got into Kim’s car, the taller girl reached over to Trini, she knew this was a sensitive subject for her, “Are you sure?”

“I've never been more sure of anything” She was going to be with the girl she loved, that's what mattered. “Drive the damn car Kim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to get back to a regular updating schedule.
> 
> Anyway! The usual tease for next chapter, we're going to get to know the team a bit more and where Trini and Kim fit in on that.


	13. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team that has good chemistry off field, is a team to be reckoned with. At least that's Lauren's theory as she decides that the best way for her team to bond is to leave Angel Grove behind and go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a couple of notes. I am so sorry that this chapter took as long as it did to upload. This is literally so far the longest chapter of the entire fic so...have fun. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> NOTE: I'm trying to keep this fic rated T so...take that into consideration at the first scene. 
> 
> For Reference to the other girls on the softball team here are the legacy rangers:  
> http://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/164131541463/because-im-super-cool-heres-just-reference-pics

The car ride back to Kimberly’s house felt like an eternity. Ever a ball of nerves Trini had to look out the window. She was ready for this next step, she wanted to share a new level of intimacy with the girl she loved but a part of her would always worry about being good enough. Kimberly, ever in tuned with her girl, rested a comforting hand on Trini’s thigh to bring her back to Earth. She reassured her with a small smile, “You can trust me...we’ll go slow” Kimberly may’ve had more overall experience but at the end of the day this was all new to her too, her first time with a girl.

With Mrs. Hart on call for the hospital, Kimberly made sure that her car wouldn’t be blocking hers in the driveway just in case. Leading her by the hand, Kim took Trini into the guest room, downstairs and out of earshot of her sleeping mother upstairs. Trini meanwhile took an opportunity to send her own mother a text, not to wait up for her, she could deal with that later. Turning her phone off completely she set it on the dresser at the far end of the room, as well as her wallet, the stupid toothbrush from the dunk tank at the festival and her trusty beanie cap. In a wise move, Kimberly locked the door and approached Trini from behind, wrapping her arms around her in an embrace. “You sure about this?” Kim didn't want to put any sort of pressure on her, for Trini’s first time to be because it was Kimberly’s birthday or the holiday. “If it gets to be too much or-”

Trini relaxed into Kim’s arms, looking at their reflections in the mirror. “Kim...I want this…” She turned in Kim’s arms, wrapping her own around her girlfriend's neck. “I want you” that felt so cheesy and lame. She hated talking about her feelings enough, but this was a whole new level of uncertainty.

“...do you want me to like...play some music or light some candles?” Kimberly glanced around the guest room, there wasn't much to this plainly designed room. With her mother upstairs sleeping she couldn't risk the familiarity of her own room.

It was actually comforting for Trini that she wasn't the only one feeling nervous, “What the fuck candles do you have in here?” She had to break this awkward dead air with a laugh, they were both way too tense.

Kim cracked a smile, “I was _trying_ to be romantic” Trini would be surprised to how many candles were hidden away in the Hart household. Kimberly closed the gap between them with a kiss. The less talking the better. The taller girl started to unbutton Trini’s plaid shirt as the two started to make way toward the bed.

The couple fell into a comfortable rhythm, this wasn't their first rodeo in the making out department. Kimberly had always been more comfortable with her body and in the past would be open to taking off her shirt, she bought cute bras, someone had to appreciate it. Trini felt comfortable in her layers, protected, she held her cards close to her chest. Before tonight Kimberly only had experience under the clothes.

Trini let Kimberly take the lead, she had more of a clue to what she was doing, and she knew what buttons to push to get her girlfriend going. Layers of clothes were the next to go. Kimberly’s hand hesitated at Trini’s underwear the last of the clothes to go, waiting for a silent nod, permission to keep going. There was nothing left between them, Trini was completely exposed, vulnerable but completely trusting in her partner. As promised Kimberly went slow, making sure that Trini felt comfortable with the new sensations, taking her to new heights. When Trini finally _got_ there, she had to grab a pillow next to her to muffle the sound emitting from her throat. Mrs. Hart did _not_ need to hear how talented her daughter was with her hands.

Holy. Shit. Why didn't she want to do this earlier? Oh right, wanting the perfect moment. Trini _never_ felt this way before, a hot tingly sensation boiling over until she couldn’t take anymore and erupted. She needed a few moments to really come back to Earth and catch her breath. Trini had to rally, she couldn't leave Kimberly hanging, not on her birthday. _That_ would be rude.

Trini had no idea what she was doing, well, she had _some_ idea. She knew spots on Kim’s body that she enjoyed from past experience...that and Kim took her to the moon and back a couple moments ago so it was a good reference for a jumping point. It helped that Kim was very preheated by the time Trini started. Kimberly was patient with Trini’s fumbling and was good at instructing her along the way when she sensed her partner's hesitation. As Kim started to reach her peak, Trini captured her lips with her own, as great as it was to hear Kimberly moan her name...they were _supposed_ to be quiet.

“...Did you…?” Trini asked leaving the question open ended. Kim _knew_ what she was implying and assured her that she did just fine with another kiss.

With their limbs entangled, Kimberly kept Trini close. She didn't want this to end, for her girlfriend to have to leave. “...Can you stay the night?”

June made it very clear when she started dating Kimberly that she couldn't sleepover at the Hart’s anymore...she also wanted Trini to remain a virgin so that was also out the window. She hoped that the text earlier would cover her ass but she was ready to face whatever she had coming to her. “I'm not going anywhere”

A soft smile tugged at Kimberly’s lips, it warmed Trini’s heart to see nothing but love and adoration in Kim’s eyes. No she couldn't just go home. “Are you…are you okay?” She had been feeling the pressure of being the _first_ and she wanted to give her everything she didn't have when she first decided that she was ready.

Trini reached over to brush locks of Kim’s hair behind her ear, “Yeah” she could honestly say that, she could put every one of her worries aside, that she was glad to have shared such a sensitive part of herself. “A-are you?”

Kimberly pressed her lips to her girlfriend's forehead, “Never better” In fact this would go down in history as one of Kimberly’s best birthdays. It hadn't dawned on Trini yet that now they would have _three_ things to celebrate on February 14th. Kimberly’s birthday, Valentine's Day, and the anniversary of their first time.

 

*****

 

When Trini woke up the next morning she found  herself to be the little spoon to Kim’s big. Kimberly’s arms had wrapped around her, her hands finding home into holding onto Trini’s breasts. Well, Zack did do the recon work, no doubt anymore that Kim was a boobs kind of girl.  

Afraid to possibly wake up her girlfriend, Trini laid there in a quiet calm, taking stock of her current situation. Kim cocooned around her, made her feel so warm, so safe, so loved. She wished she could spend every morning like this, at least, she wished she wouldn't have to be getting out of bed anytime soon.

The sensation of Kimberly’s lips softly kissing the space between Trini’s shoulder blades signified to the smaller girl that her girlfriend was most certainly awake. Trini brought a hand up to rest upon one of Kimberly’s hands, she didn't want her to let go, not yet. “Morning”

Kimberly rested her chin on Trini’s shoulder, “Morning” Last time the pair fell asleep in this bed, Trini had a panic attack about getting home before her mother found out she was out at the Hart’s all night-on a school night. It was refreshing that they could wake up a little later, Kimberly didn't have to be at Saturday detention until 10:00 AM. “Did you want breakfast?”

Trini was glad Kimberly couldn't see her face scrunch up. She loved Kim so much but ugh, would it kill the Harts to have _good_ crappy food? Sugary cereals, bacon? Trini didn't want to follow up a perfect night with gluten free pancakes or the types of cereals that were strong in fiber. “I'm ah not that hungry” she lied, she could get something when she got home. With Kim having to go to Saturday detention soon, she'd rather spend as much time as she could in bed.

Not wanting to face away from her any longer, Trini turned in Kimberly’s arms so she could give her a good morning kiss. “How long do I have with you?”

Kimberly reached back behind her so she could pluck her phone off of the end table. She received a bunch of late happy birthday texts from relatives and friends, and a text or two from Amanda. “I've got like twenty minutes”

Twenty minutes would have to do. Trini wanted to savor every moment they had in their little bubble of happiness. She leaned forward to kiss Kimberly’s lips softly, flowing quickly into a comfortable rhythm of gentle kisses. Trini felt a newfound confidence, a security in being with Kim, her mind calm from any sort of worry in the back of her head. With Kim she could let herself go, and it would be okay.

With a hand caressing Trini’s cheek, Kimberly had to pull away from their lazy morning smooch session. “I have to get dressed” the five worst combination of words in the English language. Even for her weekly punishment, Kimberly always made it a point to look fresh. She couldn't go to detention with a pair of sweatpants on and call it a day, the name _Kimberly Hart_ still meant something even without the head cheerleader position.

Trini pouted, tugging on her lover's arm as she tried getting out of bed. She missed Kim’s warmth immediately, “Five more minutes”

It was hard to resist that pouty face…...maybe sweatpants and a cheerleading hoodie wouldn't be the worst...just this once.

 

*****

All Trini wanted to do when she got home was to take a shower. In the moment Kim made her feel like she was on top of the world, but something about putting yesterday's clothes back on felt gross. She just wanted to have a non-healthy breakfast, a hot shower, new clothes and an entire Saturday to herself.

With her mother sitting on the couch, practically waiting for Trini to get home she knew she wouldn't get that luxury. Now what? When Trini entered the living room her mother greeted her by reading off her phone, “ _Hey mom sleeping over Lauren’s tonight, don't wait up_ ” The rushed text message Trini sent the night before to try and cover her ass. “You're telling me that on _Valentine's Day_ and your girlfriend’s _birthday_ you would spend the night at another girl's house?”

Oh Trini didn't think that through at all. She was too distracted with what was going to happen with Kim that she just sent whatever. Maybe she should have said that she was spending the night with Jason and Billy? Two boys, that probably wasn’t better. Somehow detective June would still be on the case, it wasn't easy getting stuff by her mother. “...Um…” Well fuck, saying Lauren was a bad idea.

“Don't lie to me” June was a teenager once, she _knew_ what it was like to be dating young. Just because Trini was with another girl wouldn't mean she'd be free from the consequences of lying and breaking her house rules. “Did you spend the night over at the Hart’s?”

Two options, stick with the poorly constructed lie or come clean and just tell her the truth. “...Yes, okay? I spent the night with Kim” God the kitchen was so close, glancing over her shoulder she could see the brightly colored boxes of cereals on top of the fridge. “It was her birthday”

And the most romantic day of the year, June’s expression softened. She believed Trini when she told her on Christmas that she wasn't having sex, but some time had passed and now that her daughter was public with their relationship it only seemed like a matter of time. “What did you do?” Trini’s answer would determine if her theory was correct.

“Ha” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, she needed to deflect, her mom could _not_ know, “You know, the usual. Spent all night doing drugs and cleaned our guns” When in doubt fall back to sarcasm, one of her oldest tricks in the book. June didn't appreciate the smile on her face. “What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart” thinking the conversation was over, and she had won she turned to go into the kitchen. Her mother had set out cleaning supplies on the table, just one Saturday Trini wished her mother would chill out with that.

Sarcasm, yeah, that didn't fool June. Her daughter definitely had sex. Oh _God_ , her only daughter _wasn't_ a virgin anymore. Don't blow up, don't blow up she would tell herself as she followed her into the kitchen. “Was that your first time?” Trini dropped the bowl in her hands at her mother's question. At least the Lord was looking out for her dishes, Trini went for one of the boys plastic cereal bowls over her choice designer dishwear.  

The sound of the plastic rattling against the tile floor filled the room. Daughter stared at mother with wide eyes at her question, a deer caught in headlights and she felt like she was about to be run over by a truck. “I ah” Had to avert her eyes from looking directly at her mother. The wall was nice, yellow, a cross hanging nicely. Great. That was worse. There was _no_ good way of answering.

June stepped forward and picked up the bowl on the floor. Setting it in the sink behind her daughter, “I'm not mad” Well, not about _this_ , she still had a bone to pick about the lying and staying out all night. June had so many questions buzzing through her mind. How well did she _really_ know her daughter's girlfriend? “...Do you love her? Were you safe?”

There was no sarcastic comment planned, she had nothing to say to rebuff the situation. Her mom freaking _knew_ , what was she glowing or something? Did she miss out on the big arrow pointing over her head that she got some last night? Trini let out a sharp breath, nothing, no words, she could only nod her head, confirming _everything_.

June stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter in an embrace. She wasn't immediately pushed away, they worked up to this, that hugging wasn't the bane of Trini’s existence. “God, you're growing up so fast” She kissed the top of her daughter's head. Even if she didn't particularly like the idea of her sixteen year old being intimate, there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Trini already did it...June couldn't push her away, not again. “...She didn't pressure you into this did she?” This was the kind of relationship that June strived for her daughter, that she could be open with her about the stuff going on in her life. So, maybe before she pushed too hard but Trini wouldn’t tell her _anything_ and she grew frustrated as a result.

Trini let out a mix of a sigh of relief and a laugh, “No…” Kimberly was actually extremely patient with her all things considered, “...I love her mom, it wasn't a dumb decision…”

She knew her daughter well, even as a child Trini was always about comfort zones and making sure she was secure before leaping into anything. She insisted on wearing floaties in the pool for so long that Gabriel and June got her a private swim coach. Always the observer, always careful and always trying to protect herself; physically and emotionally. “Why don't you get cleaned up? I'll make you breakfast”

 _Score_ . Trini hugged her mom, she was so proud of the older woman for the person she had become. They could actually have a real conversation without yelling and misunderstanding from either end. Trini was relieved that twenty questions wasn’t involved and now a _good_ breakfast was involved.

As Trini pulled away from the embrace to head upstairs and take a shower June motioned to the cleaning supplies, “You're going to need the energy. Today you're doing the _outside_ of the windows and cleaning out the garage” she paused, as if she _didn't_ drop a bomb on her, “Waffles or pancakes?”

 _What?_ Trini thought they were fine! They just hugged it out in front of the cross on the wall and everything. June was actually being pretty cool about this whole thing, “You said I wasn't in trouble” Trini turned dramatically, ugh, so much for a lazy Saturday. She _made_ the team so now she and the boys didn't have to practice. She could have finally had a Saturday of _nothing_ of being lazy and watching Netflix.

“Oh, I said I wasn’t mad” Judging by her tone of voice, she passive aggressively was, “Not that you weren’t in trouble” She shook her head, oh her not-so-innocent daughter, “Do you really think you’re going to get away with lying, and breaking rule _three_ of our dating rules? You still live under my roof” And she will never let her forget that.

Trini just told her _mom,_ June Gomez, that she had sex so the punishment of washing windows and sweeping out the garage really wasn’t _that_ bad. She was expecting more of a getting thrown into her room and locked away for months, “Pancakes I guess” Trini wasn’t going to fight this one, she sighed, accepting her fate. “Thanks for being cool about this” And not putting her in a born again chastity belt.

“Hm” June hummed, she had all last night to mull over how to handle this situation. She couldn't lose any more of her family members. “Just promise me you’ll come to me if you need anything” She knew she wasn’t an expert on dating women, or the first thing about _that_ but she understood what it was like to be in love, and how heartbreak felt. Shocking, the boy _she_ lost her virginity to wasn’t a gem. Her own mother wasn’t exactly the warmest when it came to sharing feelings, all she had growing up was the advice of her three sisters. “Or just want someone to talk to”

“Yeah, maybe” Trini had the GSA, Lauren still acted like a mentor to her at softball, there were the guys...Trini had a network of people to fall back on. Talking about what was going on with her wasn't something she particularly liked, and if she could avoid talking to _anyone_ and deal with it herself she would. “It's not really that big of a deal”

June rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders, “Of course it is” Over the past couple of months she has been growing up into a young woman right before her eyes. Angel Grove gave her friends, a girlfriend and kept her out of a life of stewing misery. June was expecting to have this sort of talk before college but, she wouldn't have that luxury, “I'm glad you waited for the right time...and that you gave your flower to someone you love”

Trini was _fine_ up until her mother referring to her virginity as _that_ “Okay, nope we're done” she did not want to talk about this any longer, she would honestly rather be cleaning the garage. She pulled away from June's touch in favor of exiting the room and going upstairs, she was far too hungry and really wanted to get that shower in.

June sighed, watching her oldest child ascend the stairs. Trini didn't know yet, how much things would be forever changed. “Don't think this means you have a free pass to-” She tried calling off after her but with the sound door slamming, June knew Trini wasn't listening. She had come to terms with Trini having her first time, sure, but she didn't want her to fall into some sex crazed pattern. With her husband away from home for longer periods of time she was the one that had to hold the fort down. For now, this one would be staying between the girls. He didn’t need any more stress on his shoulders.

 

*****

The best thing about cleaning alone was that Trini could put her headphones in and escape into her own little world. Her mind would continuously go back to the night before, to the fair, to Kim to very new parts of Kimberly and how much she wanted to feel that way again. She had only been apart from Kim for about two hours now and she already missed her. Great, she's _that_ girl.

Kimberly would keep sending her snapchats from detention. Even in a carolina blue cheer hoodie and sweatpants she looked flawless. For one snap Kim had put the hood on over her head to look off dramatically with the text of ‘ _When will detention ever end?’_ Trini rolled her eyes, laughing at the use of the black and white filter. The next one was a photo of Jason and Billy, ‘ _They keep passing notes to each other and ignoring me :(‘_ Clearly Kimberly must have been done with her homework because she had all the free time in the world to constantly send her snapchats. The more Trini looked at her phone, the longer it would take to clean up the garage. Talking to Kim was always worth it.

Trying to make some real progress, Trini moved a box from one of the shelves only for an old tin coffee container to fall the ground. Curious to what it was, or why they even had it she picked it up, praying that there wasn't a dead gerbil inside. With two young brothers she didn't know what to expect. Oh thank god it wasn't anything dead. Just a bunch of cigarette butts inside. She looked where the coffee tin came from to see that her father had set up a nice little station complete with packs of gum and sprays to hide the smell of tobacco. She knew he smoked when he felt stressed, if Christmas was anything to show for it, she just didn't expect it to be this much. Ha. She also couldn't blame him, he _did_ marry June after all. Not thinking too much of it, she hid the evidence away and decided to answer a text. A smile returning to her face seeing it was Kim.

Kimberly Hart 12:56  
_[IMG]  
_ Let's play a game

 _Kimberly Hart 12:56  
_ _Pick a color_

Trini recognized the paper craft Kimberly had made up and colored in with Billy’s multicolored pencils. A cootie catcher, like the one she had made in detention to play with Jason and pass the time. What a dork, Trini couldn't stop freaking smiling sending a message back.

 _Trini Gomez 12:58  
_ _Pink_

Kimberly Hart 1:00  
_[IMG]  
_ Number?

 _Trini Gomez 1:02  
_ _5_

Kimberly Hart: 1:04  
_[IMG]  
_ Number again

 _Trini Gomez 1:05  
_ _14_

After last night, fourteen was becoming one of her top favorite numbers, it always reminded her of Kim. As she waited for Kimberly to type out her fortune, she went to grab a broom so she could start sweeping out the dust in the room.

Kimberly Hart: 1:07  
_Looks like I'm taking you out for dinner tonight.  
_ [IMG]

The fortune read, ‘ _Take beautiful girlfriend out to dinner. Restaurant of her choice’_ Kimberly _had_ to have rigged the cootie catcher, with all of its fortunes being date ideas. Smooth. Trini had to hand it to her, she knew how to make her feel special.

 _Kimberly Hart 1:09  
_ _Pick you up at 7? ;)_

 _Trini Gomez: 1:13  
_ _Who am I to test the fates?_

 _Trini Gomez 1:14  
_ _Can't wait :)_

Oh gross now Kim’s stupid smiley face emoji habit was starting to rub off on Trini. Great now she really had to haul ass and finish cleaning up the house if her mother was going to let her out of the house with her girlfriend that night.

 

******

Trini spent most of the early evening figuring out what she was going to wear for the evening. There was really no reason to be nervous, Kim’s seen _everything_ , but it wasn’t like they actually did this whole...dating thing. It was just dinner. Skinny jeans, her pink converse and v-neck short sleeved tee would have to do. Simple and clean. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had enough time to put in her signature braids on the one side. Yeah, hot and badass, absolutely nothing to worry about.

At the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house, Trini practically jumped out of her own skin. Shit. She did not have a location advantage. She bolted out of her room, practically plowing over one of the twins as she rushed for the stairs, “I got it! Don’t answer the-” It was too late, June was already well on her way to the door. Crap, she knew too much for Trini’s comfort. “Dammit”

“Mrs. Gomez hi” Kimberly greeted the older woman with a polite smile, if she was surprised by Trini not answering the door, she didn’t show it. Little Miss Popular knew how to charm anyone she came across with her natural charisma. “I’m here to pick up Trini for our date” Oh she dropped the d-word, okay, no pressure.

Trini knew that expression on her mother’s face, the one trying to suss out Kimberly’s intentions. June turned her head back to try and get her daughters attention, “Kim’s here” She still wasn’t a fan of the way Trini did her hair but at least she didn’t wear three layers of baggy clothing to go on a nice date with a polite young woman. “You’ll have to join us for dinner sometime” Oh no Trini was not going to let her mother sink her teeth into Kim, “You’re always welcome here” June appreciated that Kimberly had manners, and came to the door to pick up her date instead of sitting in her car and beeping.

“I’d love to-”

Before Kim sold her soul away, Trini pushed past her mom to get to the otherside of the door, “Okay let’s get outta here” Why did they spend so much time at the Hart’s? Privacy. Kimberly’s parents were _never_ home. They could cuddle on the couch, watch movies, their tongues could be requaninted, it was the _perfect_ place for them. Here at the Gomez house if June wasn’t trying to ask twenty questions she’d be pestered by two annoying little brothers wanting attention. Kimberly shouldn’t be subject to any of that. “Bye mom”

“I want her home by nine.” Normally on weekends Trini had an eleven o’clock curfew but after the night before Trini was blessed that she was even able to go out. June wanted the girlfriend to be put to the test, “She has a busy day planned for tomorrow” Trini held back a groan, she was an idiot to think that she only had to do the outside of the house. “Don’t have _too_ much fun” Trini understood the tone, and the reason for the short amount of time that she’d be let out. With it barely being seven pm they’d have just enough time for dinner and no time for anything else, much less a round two of last night.

“I’ll have her home” Kimberly promised, she knew from many of Trini’s venting stories how strict June could be, and really, the two didn’t interact much; she wanted to make a good impression on Trini’s mother. “Have a goodnight Mrs. Gomez!” Trini didn’t want to waste any time and tugged Kimberly away toward her car. “You mind telling me why you’re in such a rush?” She asked as soon as the pair were safely inside. Kim tentatively waved to Trini’s mom as the older woman insisted on watching them leave.

“She’s been on my case all day for staying out last night” It wasn’t a lie, she just left out the very important detail of June _knowing_ what they did. “I just wanna get out of here” Trini had been cleaning all day and really could use a break away from this house.

Kimberly rested a hand on Trini’s thigh, stroking it with her thumb to try and coax her out of whatever bundle of nerves she was feeling. “Dinner is my treat tonight, wherever you want to go”

Trini decided on something a bit low key, there weren't many places in Angel Grove to eat mostly family owned places and the Krispy Kreme on Main Street. Residents had to leave town in favor of name brand chains. She settled on Ernie’s, a restaurant near the water of the harbor, mostly known for its hamburgers but more importantly milkshakes.

Leaving the car, Kimberly wrapped an arm around Trini’s waist. She wasn't afraid to be close in public, as if her reputation as a Hart covered her in a blanket of protection. Kimberly felt untouchable, and if someone had a problem she'd be the first to confront them. Trini on the other hand would never be able to let her guard down, not completely, she just liked be cautious.

The pair of girls were seated in the corner of the small restaurant. That didn't surprise Trini at all, the hostesses was someone who they went to school with and knew what their relationship was. They were young and potentially distracting for other customers so into the corner they went.

Kimberly scanned the menu, mostly trying to look for something without meat in it to eat when she commented, “Do you want company?” With a small tilt of her head she motioned to the other corner of the restaurant where Mike and Emily from GSA must've also been on a date. Mike having moved to sit on Emily’s side of the booth with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Trini frowned, ugh, “Kim, I love you, but we are never going to be one of those kind of couples” The type who would sit on the same side of a booth and be overly affectionate, usually making the people surrounding them and the staff uncomfortable. The comment brought a smile to Kim’s face, as she had a similar opinion.

The two placed their orders, Kimberly a strawberry milkshake and an apple pecan salad without the grilled chicken. Trini went more of an traditional approach with a chocolate milkshake and cheeseburger and fries. She had no idea how Kim could live life without meat, but gave her credit for sticking to it.

“Ugh I am not looking forward to practice on Monday” or apparently cleaning the inside of the house all day Sunday. No rest for Trini, “At least we're finally starting field practice”

Kim smiled fondly at the girl sitting across from her, even complaining about the softball team was a reminder that they actually _made_ it. “Trini, we have lived baseball for the past three months _everyday_. Can we not tonight?”

Oh. “Sure” Trini nodded dumbly, she could understand where Kimberly was coming from but what else was there to talk about? They saw each other every single day at school, if they weren't practicing at St. John’s field or the batting cages they were at Kimberly’s house. If something new or out of the ordinary happened the other would know about it. “So…” She was honestly curious, “What's the occasion?”

“What?” Kimberly tilted her head, that was an odd question, “There doesn't have to be an occasion to take you out on a date” She just wanted to treat her girlfriend, “We can finally breathe now” they didn't have to train as much as they were anymore, “I want to do more with you, you know, girlfriend things” Outside of the Hart household.

Trini’s brows raised, a small smile on her face, “We did _plenty_ of girlfriend things last night” In that moment Trini went from self confident to mortified as the waitress had the most impeccable timing in getting their milkshakes to the table. Trini could feel her face start to heat up in embarrassment as she quietly thanked the poor girl who had to overhear that. Goddamnit, that would be her luck.

Kim hid her laughter well, opting to take a sip of her milkshake. “I like being out with you” If the festival was their first actual date, they had a lot of time to make up for. “We’re not in a closet anymore. I want us to be more”

“Okay, but real talk” Kimberly nodded, giving her girlfriend her full attention. “Can we not make this a habit?” Kim frowned, well that was worded poorly, “The you treating me thing. I get it you have the money...but I don't” And with softball and school she wouldn't have the time to get a job on top of it. How Zack manages any free time was astounding. “I don't wanna be your trophy girlfriend” Was that a thing?

Considering how Trini blew up at Kimberly in the halls, her statement didn't come as a surprise. “...Okay...I get it” The last thing she wanted to do was make Trini feel small or insecure, even if Kim had the best intentions at heart. “I'm sorry if that's what you thought this was…I’m not trying to buy you” Even though as a Hart, that was the kind of behavior she was used to.

Trini used her straw to pump up and down into the milkshake, trying to make it less thick. “I know” She didn't want Kim to feel bad, she just wanted her to be aware of where she stood. It was better that she got it off her chest, “...So what _is_ this?” Trini honed in on what Kimberly had said, this went beyond wanting to go on more dates, she specifically picked this day.

“Hm?” Kim favored her milkshake over answering the question right away, not completely understanding what Trini had been getting at. “A date? It's when two people who’re attracted to one another go out and spend some time together” she mimicked Trini’s actions with her straw, these milkshakes weren't blended long enough, “I hear if it goes well kissing can be involved” She smirked, what an adorable idiot, but a deflection nevertheless.

Trini wasn't convinced, she knew when Kimberly would hold herself back, the times she didn't want to fully share what was on her mind. Usually Trini just let it go, “Kim...c’mon. You can talk to me, tell me anything” She smiled, “Girlfriend things”

As if the phrase girlfriend things was a cue, the waitress came out with Trini’s cheeseburger and Kim’s salad. It was a nice break in conversation for Kimberly to think about what she was going to confess next. She handed Trini the ketchup bottle as it was closer on the table to her. Since Ernie’s was going for a specific classic burger joint vibe, the ketchup bottles were made of glass and no matter how hard Trini hit the bottom of it the stupid condiment wouldn't budge. “Just use your knife”

Nope too late, with one more shake of bottle the ketchup rushed out too quickly and all over Trini’s fries. “Oh shit” Trini frowned at the mess, now the top layer of fries were drenched in a sea of red.

Kimberly took the ketchup bottle away and capped it, the whole thing just reminded her of the reason _why_ she wanted to take Trini out. “...Okay...look” She sighed, she wasn't sure how to tell _this_ story. “I wanted it to be different for you” Trini sat back, she knew this wasn't a time to interrupt or ask questions, the last time Kim spoke in that tone she was telling her about _the_ photo. “Better”  Kimberly started to poke around her salad with her fork, distracting herself from looking at Trini. “My first time _wasn't_ great. At all actually. We were fourteen” Tommy. Kimberly tried not to bring up her life with her ex’s much, especially when it came to the only other person she had ever loved. “He uh” There was no good way of saying this, the hostess was right to deem them as corner people. “It hurt, which that I was prepared for, or I guess as much as I could” At fourteen it was hard to really gauge what would be happening, “Let's just say he wasn't in for very long before he” With her hand she made an exploding type of motion, “So that was fun”

Kimberly shook her head, “He didn't call me for three days after. He was so embarrassed, and I couldn't help but think somehow it was my fault? It was the _worst_ three days of radio silence. I thought we were going to break up...I thought a lot of things” She glanced across the table to study Trini’s stoic expression, it was hard for Kim to gauge her sometimes, “And maybe I wasn't totally ready, like I thought I was, and kind of felt like garbage. I didn't tell anyone”

She shrugged, she had come to terms with it now, “Um it did get better by the way, it always does” Over time they grew more comfortable with one another, Trini would get better as well. Since they both knew Tommy, Kimberly felt like she needed to say that in order to defend him. Really that only happened twice during their young relationship, “So yeah, I'm treating you to a milkshake and dinner, because I didn't get that. I didn't even get a thank you or whatever” At the time her feelings felt like an afterthought to his.

“You've gone through so much coming out that I wanted you to take away some good memories” Kim was right about that, how Trini’s relationship with Kira exploded, how she was outed to the school, to her mother's side of the family. There were more bad memories than good but Kim made up for it.

Trini barely had a chance to touch her food as she was paying too much attention to Kimberly’s story. It seemed rude to munch on fries when she was sharing something so personal with her. How the hell did someone like Trini score someone like Kim? How was this the same girl who pettily sent a nude photo of one of her close friends to the entire school? And Trini didn’t think she could fall even harder, “Wow” Maybe she should have picked a classier joint then this harbor burger joint, “Kim, you’re making it really hard not to be same sided booth people” She cracked a smile, a knowing look in her eyes, she appreciated everything Kimberly was doing for her. How much thought she had been putting into her feelings.

“Oh god I take it all back” Kimberly smiled, happy to get that all off her chest and move on. “Are you actually going to eat?”

“I didn’t wanna be rude” Trini pouted, she was June Gomez’s only daughter and thus was harped on the most for her table manners growing up. So she couldn’t talk to Kim about baseball so she picked a safe topic, “How was your birthday?” Kim’s brows shot up, her mind instantly going toward the nearest gutter, “...Outside of the us stuff...”

“It was fine” Kimberly sighed and stabbed at her salad, avoiding any sort of direct eye contact, “Nothing out of the ordinary” It wasn’t like last year when her parents got her a new car, after getting that high end of a gift it was hard to really follow that up, “My mom got me some new jewelry, my dad surprised me with season tickets to the Padres” She shrugged, as if either of those things were small change for them, the Hart’s were very well off. “I think the tickets were _mostly_ for him, but we have four tickets in the club section” Kimberly couldn’t exactly get away with going to afternoon games during the school year, not that baseball season wouldn’t be starting for awhile. Ted gave her an investment for the summer gift, with San Diego being the nearest big city to Angel Grove it would make for a trip to go out there.

“Okay but _season_ tickets” Trini didn’t care where the hell they were, she just enjoyed being out and watching a live game. She sent Kim her toothiest grin, trying to use her tiny statute and overall adorableness to coax Kimberly into inviting her. “Just remember, I love you the most”

“I’ll have to take that into consideration” Kimberly’s mood seemed to have lifted, talking about her parents tended to bring her down. They just weren’t around much and when they were, they would get Kimberly expensive presents to try and make up for it. “It’s a very selective process, there’s an application involved”

“I can make it worth your while” Trini offered, her tone suggestive as she waggled her brows, she wasn’t great at winking so she knew that would not be a good flirting technique. Was whoring herself off for tickets to a baseball game bad? Yes. But _club seats_. Zack would be proud.

“Oh is that so?” Just as Kimberly leaned forward, her voice lowered the waitress came back to check on them. Seriously Joan? The food was fantastic, she just continuously had the worst timing. Go ask the straight couple how their milkshake and two straws is.

“Hey uh” While the waitress was here Trini figured she might as well speak up and try, she swallowed the lump in her throat, this woman was young it’d be okay, “My girlfriend’s birthday was yesterday” Kimberly blinked, Trini _actually_ referred to her as her girlfriend, in public to a stranger. She didn’t care whether or not she would get a free dessert, the acknowledgement was more than enough.

“Happy belated birthday” The young, always poorly timed waitress pulled the plastic flip menu from the other side of the table, “You can choose one of these three desserts on us”

Kimberly selected the chocolate cake option so there would be plenty to share. Or so she thought. With one solid bite left of the cake, Trini stabbed her fork into it and looked up to Kim with a glint in her eye. Kimberly tilted her head to the side, an amused eyebrow raised, was that a challenge? With her own fork she tried to use it to pick off the bit of cake but Trini was too fast. At one point Kimberly used her fork to undercut Trini’s so she could grab the prized fork with the chocolatey goodness. Trini wasn't going to take her fork being stolen lightly and she leaned forward to try to be cheeky and bite it off but Kim was too fast, pulling away and wagging a finger in front of her face. “No”

“Awh, fine, you win” Trini sighed sitting back, noticing that people were starting to stare. Including Mike and Emily who tentatively waved at them. The same side of the boothers had no reason to judge, they were corner people as well. “But only because it's your birthday”

True to her promise Kimberly returned Trini to the Gomez house at 8:50, the couple had about ten minutes of official date time. Trini honestly was surprised that June wasn't sitting out on the porch casually ‘reading’ something as an excuse to wait for their return. Trini honestly didn't think she'd ever be here having this kind of moment with a girl. That she could have something so _normal_ without something going terribly wrong.

Kimberly insisted on walking her to her door, to end this like a proper date. “We really need to do this more often” especially between what would be a grueling softball season, they needed to take some time to be by themselves.

“Yeah” So going on dates out in public wasn't the worst. Trini didn't want to step inside just yet, she didn't want her time to be over, but she hated this part; the time to say goodnight. “So…”

Kimberly could feel the awkward dead air between them. She wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, Trini instinctively tugged on Kim’s jacket to pull her forward. Their mouths collided in one helluva goodnight kiss. If Kim wouldn't be able to see Trini until Monday at school she was determined to make it count.

The moment was of course ruined by the porch lights suddenly going on and off. Trini groaned, pulling away from the kiss in favor of resting her forehead against Kimberly’s chest. “My freaking mom” She could feel the tiny quakes of Kim’s laughter against her, “This isn't funny”

Kimberly kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, “It's sweet that your mom cares so much” With the lights completely off, Kim knew how to take a hint, their night was over. “Tell her I say hi” for good measure she kissed Trini’s lips again, “Goodnight Trini”

“...Night Kim…”

 

*****

 

Before Monday afternoon practice had gone under way Lauren wanted to have a team meeting beforehand. It was customary in Angel Grove softball tradition to give uniforms to the new members before their first field practice. Here they still had to buy their own white and carolina blue softball pants, but as far as the tops went the school supplied them.

“You're kidding right” Kimberly was handed two tops with number 14. Kim was vain enough to choose her birthday as her favorite as a kid and it just stuck with her. She held up the white uniform top, Angel Grove printed in the schools light blue color. It was bigger than she'd like, the girls would have to tuck these suckers into their pants. These uniforms were very worn, “What're these from 1993?”

Trini picked the number 5 as her number, always choosing a low number as in the past she had been used to numbers correlating with size. Single digit numbers meant a guaranteed small. Shelby and Hayley went with 9 and 29 respectively, but Kim already made the comment that was on their mind.

“2000” Lauren corrected, that wasn't much better, “When we graduate or quit the team we just turn these back in for the next girls”

“Welcome to girls sports at Angel Grove” Gia spoke up, as the self proclaimed hottest one of the group she understood Kim’s concern. She had the same thought at the beginning of her softball career here. Leaning up against a row of lockers she had her arms folded, “This isn't _cheerleading_. We're not a luxury club. Money doesn't flow into the athletic programs the same way”

Kimberly gritted her teeth, she thought they were past this, but Gia still harped on her for her background. “Uniforms can't be that expensive-”

Gia’s shoulders lifted from the locker, “We don't need a buyout from your parents Hart” She turned her head toward Emma, the girl next to speaking to her in a low voice, probably telling her to back off the new girl. “I get it you mean well but I'm not your charity case”

“Okay you said your peace you're done” Lauren pointed over to Gia, as captain she outranked the other blonde. “We work for everything we get. We don't get much help. We're not a sport like football, basketball or baseball, with the amount of boosters they have. We need equipment, and we need to pay for our bus for our away games. Uniforms aren't a priority” She sighed, “We had a perfect season last year and the town didn't bat an eye. The athletic director puts more effort into sports that _earn_ money. People aren't rushing to watch a softball game” even if there was no admission price, the girls didn't sell tickets like the boys sports did and still the only people who showed were friends and family.

“That's crap” As apart of the cheerleading squad Kimberly had grown used to getting new things every year. She had no idea that the discrepancy between the boys teams and the girls teams had been so jarring. She never cared to notice, which also fed into Angel Groves problem.

“That's just how it is” Aisha rested a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder, “We don't need new uniforms in order to play well. Now we should get out there before Coach docks us for being late. I don't know about you girls but my thighs cannot take another bleacher run”

As the team started to filter out Trini wanted to check on Kim, “Hey they're just uniforms, don't worry about it”

“Says the catcher” Kimberly had a point, with all of her protective gear Trini wouldn't have to be seen as long in the frumpy mess of a uniform. “I can't believe everyone's okay with this-the boys team” She knew exactly how much they would get in comparison, she dated both Tommy and Ty after all. “This isn't right”

“I know” She kissed Kimberly’s cheek, they really needed to get out on the field. Staggering back would not look good for the _couple_ on the team. Trini really didn't want to confirm any of Rita’s theories to how their romantic relationship would get in the way of the game. “We’ll deal”

Rita stood on the top of the of the bleachers, which on their practice field only went up four rows and barely went wide enough to cover their dugout length. It was pathetic really, not much better than the fields in the community park where the rec teams played for summer. “Oh the lesbians decided to join us” she honed in on Trini as if their tardiness was her fault, her piercing eyes staring right into the catchers core. “That's the only strike you get.”

Next to her, Alpha had been sitting on the third step, a clipboard in hand. He could only sigh and bring a hand to his forehead. He was not nearly paid enough money to have to work with this psychotic woman.

“Alright my little United Nations today we are going to be splitting up into two teams and running drills” She used her fingers to indicate which girls would be grouped together, “Sweden” Tori, Lauren and Gia the three blondes of the team, “You are teaming up with Asia” With two fingers she pointed to Kimberly and Emma the two girls exchanging a glance. “Which leaves Mexico with Africa” Rita grouped Trini with Aisha, Tanya, Hayley and Shelby.

Alpha had to stand up, this was ridiculous. “You can't split the teams like _that_ .” He waved an arm at the girls, who already started to move into their groups, “You don't see anything. _Anything_ wrong with this thought process?”

Rita paused, calculating, as if receiving a list “Each team has a pitcher, I split up the couple, our best hitters are on two different teams” Kim and Aisha, Kim and Trini and Lauren and Tanya respectively, “Hm. Ah! Shelby switch with Gia. I want a better infield outfield balance” Alpha wanted to scream. “Kimberly you will be the Pink Team. Aisha you will be the Yellow Team” She glared daggers to the bumbling man beside her, “Or would you prefer I pick red and blue? Black and green?”

He sighed clearly defeated, “Pink and yellow are wonderful choices. You have the best taste in randomized color selection” Rita shoved the clipboard into his chest, the momentum almost knocking him over. Tripping down the tiny bleachers would just be his luck. “Yellow team take the field, pink team let's get some hitting in”

If coach Repulsa wanted another perfect season this year, her team needed to start working together as a unit. The six girls from last year already had chemistry with one another, they'd played together for years and acted like a well oiled machine. Four new girls meant dynamics would shift, there had to be an adjustment to make up for it.

Splitting up the team in half for drills allowed Rita to focus practice on certain relationships. She knew Kimberly and Trini had the chemistry but Trini also needed to get used to Aisha’s pitching. Gia, her second baseman, needed to learn when and how Trini would be making throws to second base. With Emma being on the pink team, and the fastest runner on the squad it gave them the perfect opportunity to practice that sort of drill. Hayley and Shelby needed to get familiar with their cut off girls from the outfield. Later Rita would divide them in different combinations, right now it would be about the basic fundamentals. They weren’t playoff ready yet, but she was determined that this year would be her opportunity go get the gold; to win states.

 

********

During the middle of the week the softball team all received a message from Lauren to meet at her house after school. The softball captain also made the mistake of putting all 9 of her players into a group text message, which turned what was meant to be a plan, into utter chaos, gif reactions, image files and separate conversations between players after the fact. At least her team was communicating with one another. Even if it did mean the vibrations coming from her bag got her into trouble with her teacher.

After school that day the softball team all agreed that they would be free enough to head over to Lauren’s house for their meeting. Kimberly and Trini, obviously came as a set. For the amount of time Trini had known Lauren, and considered her a friend, she was never invited to Shiba Grove. Lauren, Jayden, their Guardian and Antonio lived on the far end of town, almost at the border for them to qualify as a different school district. The house was built on a fairly large piece of land, Master Ji had beautifully landscaped the property with imported trees, a large koi pond, a bench and a gazebo, a peaceful place. The first floor of the large home was dedicated to his martial arts classes, while they lived on the second floor.

Jayden and Antonio knew it was best not to bother Lauren while she had multiple guests over so the pair of boys filled their plates with pizza and made way for their shared room where they could find solace in a video game. Too many girls in one place. The living area couch was big enough for four people, Aisha, Tanya, Gia, and Emma were smart enough to snag those prime seats first. Tori sat on the floor by the coffee table with Kimberly and Trini while Hayley and Shelby agreed to share a recliner. Lauren stood before them once everyone had settled in with their dinner, her first official meeting as a team captain.  

“So what’s the big news?” Tori asked, stretching out her legs, a benefit of sitting on the floor.

Lauren was going to get to that if the others weren’t so impatient. “Well, every year the team does a group bonding activity and I thought that this weekend we could continue the tradition. This is the first time our team has really faced any change in two years, I think we could benefit from having an escape. Just the team.” She paused, “If everyone’s parents are okay with that”

The team captain knew that any good team had the chemistry, she wanted the four new girls to feel included on this sisterhood. Now that they were apart of the softball team Trini, Kimberly, Hayley, and Shelby would have friends in the upperclassmen for life. They were apart of Angel Grove’s legacy, Rita’s legacy and in order to endure their coach they needed to stick together. To know and be certain that everyone was on the same page-and more importantly had their backs.

“So like a retreat” Kimberly wanted to clarify, not that she would have much resistance asking her parents, if she even really needed to. “Where would we be going?” The real question on everyone’s mind.

“Up in the mountains” Lauren folded her arms, “We have the equipment here to cover for everyone, you just need to bring yourselves, changes of clothes, water bottles a sleeping bag” She shook her head, she was losing her point “I made a list on what you’d need” She smiled, “We’re going to go camping”

Gia, of course, was the first to complain, dramatically throwing her head back. “Tori has a _beach_ house. Why don’t we just go there?” And sleep in beds, and be by the ocean, and not have to suffer the wilderness. “Like normal people”

“We spent all summer at that beach house” Tanya scoffed, of course their teammate would be difficult about this choice, “And we will go back sometime. I think a change of pace is good”

Tori shrugged, “I’m cool with whatever”

Shelby and Hayley both had to get up from their chair so they could call their respective parents to ask if they could even be out for an entire weekend with their team. Lauren left the room with them to discuss her plan, and more importantly she could provide each of the adults with information and her extensive background in survival and wilderness training. She knew how to camp, she had no problems with keeping her team safe.

“I’ve never gone camping” Trini admitted setting her empty paper plate on the table. She loved bonfire’s sure, and doing hiking trails with Kim but that was her extent. She had never spent the night out in a forest, but the idea of sharing a tent with Kim didn’t sound awful...she could get behind camping. “I’ve mostly lived in cities”

“I still vote beach house” Gia had her arms folded, adamant about her stance on _not_ camping.

“If _you_ were voted team captain that would be your choice” Aisha defended Lauren as she wasn’t in the room to defend herself. Her comment made Gia’s brow twitched, clearly annoyed that she wasn’t voted by her teammates for the position. “Let her have this one”

Emma nudged Gia’s side, she seemed to be the only one the hot headed blonde would listen to. “I think camping could be fun” She tried to ease the tension building on the couch, “Give it a chance, we can be tent buddies”

Kimberly didn’t want to get in between whatever was happening behind her on the couch, she leaned forward past her girlfriend to get Tori’s attention, “You have a beach house?”

“Uh huh” Tori shrugged it off, like everything that came her way, to her having a second home wasn’t a big deal. “It’s about two hours away give or take” If it were up to her she would _live_ at the beach, somewhere she could relax all day. “Right on the water, I can go out and catch morning waves before it gets busy”

“You surf?” For what little Trini knew about Tori she couldn’t say she was surprised by the revelation. She never met anyone so aloof and chill with their life, surfing just seemed to fit. “Isn’t that dangerous?” Trini was _not_ a fan of water, her idea of a good time at the beach included staying on the sand maybe getting her toes wet or try and find a boardwalk to get food and be by the water without having to be _in_ it. After being forced to go off a diving board before she was ready at group swim lessons she needed private lessons to even learn how to swim...she and the ocean just didn’t get along.

“Mhmm” Tori nodded, putting a cap on her water bottle so if it were to get knocked over it wouldn’t spill on the Shiba’s carpet. “I mean, yeah, but that’s part of the fun right?” Trini only looked nervous, Kim’s smile only grew, “I could teach you if you’re interested”

“Oh you know that’s okay I’m good, thanks” That seemed like a nice way for Trini to say _hell no_ to the idea of surfing.

“Would you? That would be amazing” Kim responded practically at the same time as her girlfriend. Trini shouldn’t be surprised that this would be something that Kim would want to try, she would always be the first to jump and volunteer at a risky idea. Great, now she had to go to the beach with Kim and make sure she didn’t get eaten by a shark. Typical, “I think it’d be fun to try”

“Cool” Tori still smiled at Trini, as if that would help convince the girl to get off land, “If you ever change your mind” She tried leaning back, Tanya having to move her legs out of the way accordingly, “During the summer we all go up on weekends, which obviously, that invitation extends to you guys and the kids” As the freshman on the team Hayley and Shelby wouldn’t grow out of that nickname until the end of the year. “It’s a fun time”

Lauren returned into the living room with the two youngest members of the team, “So get back to me if this weekend is good or not, we’ll meet at my place and leave right when Kimberly gets out of detention” With that estimation, the group would leave around 3pm at the latest and still have plenty of time to hike to their ideal campground.

“Tch way to go jailbird” Gia nudged Kimberly’s shoulder with her foot, as her mentee from tryouts was sitting in front of her. She _never_ missed an opportunity to tease the ex-cheerleader. She was relieved, honestly, the later Kim got out of detention the later they could get started and the less time they would be out in the woods.

 

*****

 

June made sure to pack Trini’s bag with as much supplies as humanly possible. When Trini casually mentioned that she would be going into the mountains overnight with her teammates her mother practically dragged her to the nearest dicks sporting goods so she could stock her baby up with as much stuff as humanly possible. With the amount of money June was spending, Trini felt like she needed to go camping with the GSA more to make it all worth it.

There was a reason Trini went to her father first to fill out permission slips and take her to the doctor for a physical to eve try out for the team. He didn’t freak out like this.Trini didn’t want June to know about it until she was _sure_ she was on the team.Her mother was beyond thrilled. Not only was Trini apart of the GSA; a club that would look good on a college resume but now she was on an athletic team. Her daughter was _actively_ participating in school activities, a mother’s dream. As soon as she found out she scolded for Trini for not telling her sooner and then went on to find her game schedule to post on the fridge.

Since they were all meeting at Lauren’s house, Kimberly picked up her girlfriend after she left her usual Saturday detention. She had to hold back a comment as Trini exited the Gomez house strapped with a backpack that honestly looked bigger than she did. This was only for a night, not an expedition through the arctic. Catching June watching, Kimberly had to smile and wave from behind the wheel as Trini shrugged off the monstrosity on her back to get it into Kimberly’s back seat. “Not. A. Word” She warned her girlfriend, moving to sit in the front seat.

Kimberly knew better not to poke Trini when it came to dealing with her mother, at least now if she happened to forget something packing she would trust Trini had _something_ in that bag. “I’m actually pretty excited” The cheer team certainly didn’t spend their team bonding time camping. Even though Kimberly was in charge of their activities she knew none of those girls would be able to handle the wilderness, so mall days and pedicures were safer bets. She loved her old teammates, but she did not want to be responsible for them. With her luck her team would’ve come home with poison ivy. Being on the softball team for Kimberly was a new opportunity, a fresh start.  

“My mom doesn’t know we’re sharing a tent” So Trini may have lied about that as a reason for June to let her go, Lauren made for an easy scapegoat. “Actually we could probably share a sleeping bag” She shook her head, “My mom insisted that we buy the nice kind, you know, like for when there’s a blizzard. It’s gonna be warm” Up high in the mountains it would get cooler, especially at night, so June wanted Trini to be prepared. “Uh you know, if you wanted”

“Sure” She reached over to rest a hand on Trini’s thigh, “How can I say no to warm snuggles?” Kimberly wasn’t expecting one of their first nights together without a worry of parental interruption would be a softball trip with the girls out into the woods, but it was suiting. “Probably just as well, I haven’t gotten a new sleeping bag since junior high” When sleepover friends houses were all the rage. “We can use that as a base to sleep on, unless you have an air mattress in that bag” Kim laughed, Trini did not appreciate the joke.

Of course the couple were last to arrive, Gia would’ve made a comment about the fact, but Lauren effectively cut her off. Between the group they had five tents and all of their bags and sleeping bags to get to their campground. Since Tori had a jeep, the team was able to shove all of their stuff into the hatch, having additional room by folding the backseat down. Aisha volunteered to keep the surfer company on their way up the mountain. Lauren’s car fit Tanya, Hayley, and Shelby comfortable which left Trini and Kimberly in Gia’s car with Emma as Lauren insisted that all of the upperclassmen were the ones to drive.

“Rules of my car” Gia had time to turn around and speak with the couple in the back seat, Lauren and Tori were talking about their route and Gia insisted she would just be following them. “No PDA, don’t be gross, no food or drink in my car no wilderness in my car. If you get _any_ mud into my backseat you bet your ass you’ll be the one to vacuum my car. Got it?”

“Crystal clear _mom_ ” Trini bit back, folding her arms across her chest, they weren’t babies or _that_ annoying of a couple. “Better pay attention the other blondes are going to leave you in the dust” Gia muttered an obscenity under her breath how she didn’t even want to go on this stupid trip and now she was slotted to drive.

Emma sat in the front seat, with all of the time it would be taking to ascend the mountain she could get her dslr camera ready by switching out the lenses and getting something more suitable for the trip. “Have you guys been out to the mountains before?” She asked, turning her head to Kim’s direction as Trini was sitting directly behind her. “It’s really beautiful”

“Oh there’s a hiking trail near my house, it’s not _these_ mountains but there’s some good viewing spots of the town” Kimberly smiled in Trini’s direction, that trail being the spot where they shared their first kiss. The memory feeling like ages ago, “We go up there sometimes”

“For the view” Trini added, these two did not need to know more intimate details of their romantic life.

“Tch yeah, the ‘view’.” Gia wasn’t convinced, “Hey, whatever you two are into”

Kimberly wanted to knee Gia’s seat but as the blonde was currently their driver she refrained from it, “So, Emma that’s a nice camera” She observed, she loved taking photos but her digital camera was much smaller, much more casual. Emma’s camera with all of it’s accessories looked like it cost her hundreds of dollars.

The other girl with an affinity for pink looked down at her camera, “This is my baby” With the amount of money she had invested in it it was easily one of her most cherished possessions. “I love taking photos, it’s something I really want to get into, so I’ve been practicing a lot” She smiled shyly, “Gia’s been my model, she’s had to put up with me” It explained why Gia Moran’s facebook profile always looked so flawless, “I figured while we’re up here I can get more landscapes for my portfolio” She glanced in Gia’s direction, “And probably a photoshoot or two”

Kimberly felt like the way Gia and Emma looked at one another was very familiar, “You guys seem awfully close” Kim couldn’t see it, but Trini noticed that Gia’s fingers clenched a little tighter around the steering wheel, “Did you know each other before the team?”

“Em and I’ve been friends since kindergarten” Gia stated, “Been inseparable ever since” That explained why the pair were always seen together, practically attached at the hip every practice or whenever the team had some downtime. That could’ve been Trini and Kimberly, if Trini didn’t move away for five years. Trini would always wonder how different her life would’ve been if she didn’t have to forcibly break apart from the group. Would she and Kim be like Emma and Gia? Still best friends? Or would they have blown up sometime in junior high over something stupid?

“When we graduate we’re going to be going to UCLA together” Emma smiled fondly, averting her attention to reattaching her camera to a pink strap that she could easily carry the device around her neck. “We still have to figure out our dorm situation, but we’re trying to get a room together” With most of the girl’s graduating this year, they had to get their plans for the next step in line. Gia and Emma certainly thought their next step through. It was so sweet that best friends could be that close.

The three cars made it as far as they could up the mountain. They had to park and take the rest of their trail by foot. Each girl was accountable for their own bags. Lauren had five tents she brought from home, enough for them to split up into pairs. Unsurprisingly Kimberly and Trini, and Emma and Gia had volunteered to pair up. The two freshman, Hayley and Shelby decided to stick together, while Lauren and Aisha and Tanya and Tori paired up.

The walk up to where they would be camping wasn't too taxing on the athletes. Despite the incline the girls were in enough shape due to Rita’s rigorous training. It only took the group of girls about an hour, they still had plenty of daylight left. The campsite itself had been used multiple times on multiple occasions, the land mostly flat, surrounded by mountain pines to give a sense of a barrier and privacy. If the girls set up their tents in a semicircle it left room to set up a fire for the evening. Lauren instructed each of the girls to set their stuff down in a pile so they could start the groundwork in setting up camp for the night.

“Ah” Tori glanced around, she could see that this could turn south fast. Too many cooks in this kitchen and putting up a tent didn’t always come easy to the majority. “It cool if I take a walk?” Tanya, Tori’s tent buddy for the evening rose a brow at the aloof girl. No _way_ was she getting out of this work.

Lauren stepped over the the girl with her arms folded, she had a similar thought as she noticed Gia about to snap at Emma over how to shove the pole of the tent into the ground. “Take some of them with you, it’ll be more efficient that way” Tori nodded, Lauren turned to the girls around and brought two fingers into her mouth, whistling loud enough to grab the attention off of each other. “Aisha, Tanya, Emma and I are going to stay back and set up camp. Anyone who wants to go with Tori on a hike can, but, you’ll have to clean up when we’re leaving”

“I’ll stay here” Gia didn’t want to walk more of the wilderness than she had to, “We need stuff for a fire right? Let the girl scout do the babysitting for awhile. Emma and I can get firewood or _whatever_ ” The girl’s Lauren _didn’t_ select were the new girls to the team, it didn’t seem like a coincidence to her.

Lauren blinked, did Gia actually know what she needed to get? “Tanya, go with Emma” She held the bridge of her nose, Gia wasn’t the most helpful with tents either, “Gia you can start organizing dinner”

As Lauren directed the older girl’s around the camp Tori with a smug smile on her face, rested her hands behind her neck and walked over to the younger team members. “Ready to go on a hike? Now don’t worry, I’ve hiked these trails with my boyfriend and camped out here with my friends, I know this mountain like the back of my hand. If you don’t feel comfortable, you can stay back” The freshman didn’t look like they wanted anything to do with the hard work of setting up the camp, Trini mostly felt guilty that Lauren had to take the brunt of how difficult Gia was being and Kim...well she loved the idea of taking a trail. “Alright follow me”

“....Lauren…...where the fuck do we go to the bathroom?” Gia’s voice in the distance was all the group of girls needed to confirm that taking a walk away from the campsite was an excellent idea.

Out of all of the older girls, with the exception of Lauren, Trini gravitated toward Tori the most. The girl was so go with the flow and tried to avoid any drama before it even popped up. Also out of all the girl’s she reached out the most to the new members of the team, the effort went a long way. She made for a good mentor in the way a good role model doesn’t even know they’re making a difference. Tori just always stayed true to herself. The only junior on the team started to walk backwards with her arms clasped together, trying to put on her best impression of a tour guide.

“As you can see we are---” She had no idea the exact number, “High up off the ground, so the altitude here is pretty thin. Make sure you drink water constantly, because if you don’t you’ll die” Hayley and Shelby’s eyes went wide at the implication, “Nah you’ll just get altitude sickness”

Kimberly frowned, as the daughter of two doctors, well, one doctor and a dentist who had to go through med school, she knew that Tori’s information wasn’t entirely factual. “Dehydration can still kill you” It surprisingly took a lot of lives at places like the Grand Canyon, “Please drink water”

Trini stuck back and walked in tandem with the two youngest members of the team. They reminded her so much of her cousin Isabella, so fresh faced and naive to the world around them. As an older sister at home, she tried to make it a point to look out for those younger than her. “You guys doing okay?” She asked, she wanted to keep tabs on them as best as she could without seeming too invasive. Frankly she didn’t know much behind the fearsome fourteen year olds with cannons for arms.

“Yeah, I try to get out when I can. Just never been up here”  Shelby was the first to speak up as Hayley was more invested in her water bottle after Kim and Tori’s exchange, “When I get out of this freaking town, I want to be an archaeologist so I try to take time in the mountains, it’s a nice escape” Trini tilted her head, curious at the phrasing so Shelby continued on, “My family owns Watkins Ice Cream” _That’s_ why her last name sounded so familiar to Trini. Michael and Gabe would always blackmail her into getting them ice cream from that place. “When I’m not doing homework, or practicing, I have to work the family shop”

“Oh that sucks” Hayley spoke up, “I’m always outside, camping is new though” Her parents weren’t going to let her out overnight with her group of young friends. With the softball team there were older kids looking out for her, “You ever go into an ATV?” An all terrain vehicle, Haley was the type of girl who enjoyed off roading in dangerous cars. Now Trini felt old, or at least understood what her mother felt like. Fourteen? Was that old enough to drive one of those death machines? Why can’t these girls have safe hobbies? “You’ll have to come check it out, now that’s a thrill”

“You’re with someone else for that right?” Like, oh, an _adult_.

“I’m not crazy, it’s me...my boyfriend Calvin and four others” Hayley explained, seeing the worry in Trini’s eye she tried to reassure her, “It’s okay, we’re not like those idiots you see on tv” The ones where they try to do something _so_ dumb that they end up hurting themselves. “Aiden Romero, he’s uh a Senior. He’s my friend Brody’s older brother he won’t let anything happen”

There was that word again. Boyfriend. At least this Aiden guy, the senior, wasn’t the boyfriend but after Isabella she couldn’t be so sure. “And Calvin’s ...a freshman too?” Trini asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Hayley laughed, she knew what Trini was trying to get at, “Yeah, he’s actually on the baseball team” She pulled her cellphone to show Trini a picture of a blonde boy holding onto a bright yellow helmet, his arm draped around Hayley’s shoulders. “Don’t worry _mom_ ”

Kimberly snorted out a laugh, having heard the entire exchange Trini was having with the girl’s behind her. Trini clenched her jaw, being compared to her mother---having June like tendencies coming through proved that she wasn’t adopted and oh god. Oh God she was starting to behave like her. The stupid twenty questions. Kimberly’s laugh was apparently addicting as Shelby now was also chuckling at poor Trini’s expense.

Tori, thankfully, saved Trini from her existential crisis by waving for the three girls behind her to follow her in a slightly different direction. “You hear that? It’s the sound of freshwater running” She guided the four other softball players to follow the sound of the steadily flowing water. The closer the five of them got the louder the noise until they came across it’s source. Having the high ground the girls stood at the top of a ledge where the water cascaded down into a pool of water sitting below, that water continuing on down the mountain. “Oh this is freaking sweet” Tori looked over the edge as if trying to gauge how deep the pool ran below them, there weren’t any jagged rocks, it didn’t appear shallow. The junior shrugged, good enough for her. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Yeah this view is beautiful” Kimberly walked close to the edge, also taking the moment to really appreciate what nature here had to offer. Too bad Emma didn’t join them, Kimberly didn’t even have her phone on her to take a picture of the scenery to show her. Both she and Trini left their phones in Trini’s giant bag, no point of taking it with them if there wasn’t much cell service in the mountains. “That water looks so deep”

“I know” Tori waggled her eyebrows at the former cheerleader, Trini knew that expression. She was so used to Zack doing dumb assed shit, and Kimberly doing dumb assed shit that she was _certain_ Tori was also going to be joining the Dumbass Club. “Watch this” Without any other warning the older softball player back flipped herself off the ledge heading straight down to the water. This is how dumb people die.

“Holy shit” Hayley and Shelby stared, the girl that was supposed to be _leading_ them literally jumped off a cliff. Not a high cliff, but a literal cliff nonetheless.

Trini rushed to the edge of the ledge, crouching down to try and find the blonde, shit shit shit. She didn’t come up for air. Oh that’s it, she was dead. They were fucked. How was she supposed to go to Lauren? To Tori’s boyfriend? To _Rita_? As she was having a mild panic attack Tori came up to breathe, bringing a hand up to brush all of her slicked blonde locks out of her face. “Are you fucking insane!?” Trini shouted, she swore her voice echoed around the mountain, “What were you thinking?”

Tori couldn’t help but laugh at poor Mom-Trini, “I told you. I know this place like the back of my hand. I wasn’t going to jump if I was going to break my neck” She brought a hand to the side of her face to amplify her voice, “The water’s great if you want to join me!”

Trini had to breathe out a sigh of relief, needing to take a step back from the ledge. “What the fuck” She looked over to Kimberly, trying to find some confirmation that, yes, Tori was absolutely crazy for doing that; only to find a glint in Kimberly’s eye. Oh no. “Don’t even think about it”

“What?” Kimberly shook her head, trying to play it off cool, like she _didn’t_ want to jump off a cliff into a pool of water below. That what Tori just did, didn’t look fun, except...it did. Oh she really wanted to try. With mountains close to her house this wasn’t the first time she had tried something so freely reckless. “Oh no, that?” She motioned down to Tori, “That’s crazy” She took a small step closer to the ledge, close enough so that she could lean over. “We’re going to meet you down below!” Good, Kimberly for once was thinking clearly.

“I guess we should start making our way down…” Kim turned to her girlfriend with a dejected sigh, “Hey uh can I get a sip of your water?” She asked her girlfriend, her eyes pleading, “I already drank mine and I’m getting thirsty”

Trini frowned, the girl who just told Haley and Shelby to stay hydrated drank her entire water supply? Whatever, she was a _good_ girlfriend. Trini twisted off the cap to her brand new super water bottle that her mother insisted that she had, as if it did anything out of the ordinary. “Just don’t drink it all”

“Thank you” Kim smiled appreciatively at the girl in front of her, she could see that Hayley and Shelby were already planning on walking down the long way to meet Tori at the bottom. They were going to be just fine. Kimberly took the smallest of sips then recapped the water bottle, “And I’m really sorry”  

“For what?” Trini asked, clearly confused, she couldn’t have felt _that_ guilty of drinking all of her water. She was going to be the one to regret it later when she’d have to pee like a racehorse behind some tree. Before she could even blink, Kimberly grabbed hold of Trini’s arms, hugging her close so she could propel them both off of the cliff and into the water below. Oh. That. Bitch.

Kimberly had let go on their way down so Trini would be able to surface quickly once she hit the water. Not fun not fun not fun. Trini never screamed so loudly in her life on the way down. She was not a thrill seeker, she very much liked her feet firmly planted on the ground. The ground was safe. Once she hit the water she instantly made the move to get to the surface, to feel the wonders of air in her lungs again. Tori, the mastermind behind this all couldn’t stop laughing, having the best view of the event from down below. When Kimberly finally popped up from the water, Trini made it a point to aggressively shove a wave of water in her face. “What the fuck!?” The expletive only made Tori laugh harder, any positive thought of Tori being a good influence was immediately scratched out in Trini’s book.

“Oh come on that was fun” Kimberly had to bring a hand up to wipe her face, she could feel some of that splashback go up her nose and that was not pleasant. “You wouldn't have done it otherwise!” Oh her stupid pretty smile wasn’t going to save her now. She was lucky that they didn’t have their phones on them, that Trini wasn’t wearing a freaking backpack or that any of their stuff got destroyed because of her recklessness. “Don’t be mad”

“Yeah I wouldn’t have done it otherwise!” Now their entire set of clothes were sopping wet, they had to walk back to camp in shame. Trini had to catch her breath, her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute it felt like. She was still shaky by the sudden change of being dry and up there to went and down here. In the water. With two idiots. “Oh my god”

“I’m going to do it again” Tori stated, making her way out of the little pool area, really she wanted to give the two clearly arguing girlfriends a chance to be by themselves for a little bit. On the way up the ledge she motioned to the water to the two girls coming down, “You wanna try?” She knew at least Hayley was a bit of a thrill seeker between the two freshman but she had hopes that Shelby had it in her as well.

“Get this wet?” Shelby pointed to her hair, “Not going to happen” Hayley could only nod in agreement. Not that they would completely avoid the water, they had no problems getting in, but as long as their heads didn’t go under they’d be cool with the shallower zone.

Kimberly managed to tread close enough to Trini without getting splashed with a wave of bitter backlash, “You have to admit it was a little fun” When she was met with a harsh glare she decided to drop that approach. “I love you?” She leaned in for a kiss only to get a splash of water to the face once more, “Okay I deserve that”

“Damn right” Was all Trini had left to say as she got out of the small pool. Once on dry land she had to start ringing the excess water out, with her pants now clinging tightly to her legs she just felt miserable. Freaking Kimberly Hart never thinks her actions through. Ms Bitterpants Trini sat down on one of the ledges, stretching out her legs to try and get as much sun as possible to dry off, she watched on as Kimberly and Tori took turns at jumping off the ledge, trying to out do each other with their jumps. Shelby and Hayley had caught on to their little competition, acting as judges and shouting out a number between one and ten to rank them. Kimberly had a bit of an unfair advantage, as an ex-cheerleader she knew how to pull a sick dive full of twists and turns. Trini couldn’t stay mad at her for _so_ long. Not when she could witness first hand how happy jumping off the stupid ledge made her girlfriend. What Trini would give for her girl to genuinely smile, that wasn’t the girl who carried the weight of her mistakes on her shoulders.

By the time the five girl’s returned from their wet and wild hiking adventure with Tori, Lauren and the others had set up the tents and their campgrounds so beautifully. The girls had set up logs and places to sit around the center of the campfire so they would have a spot to relax and unwind. The hikers would have their work cut out for them Sunday morning when they needed to go, cleaning this and their future food and drink situation wouldn’t be fun.

Lauren sighed, seeing that _three_ of her teammates were absolutely soaking wet, down to even their shoes and socks. “Tori...I shouldn’t even be surprised” The blonde surfer had an affinity to find the water, a connection, she somehow always found a way to get herself and others into a freaking mess. “Put something dry on. You’ll freeze up here once the sun goes down” Lauren went to her tent to grab her bag, she brought some extra rope just in case, not for _this_ situation, but it would work. “Aisha, do you mind?” The two tied the rope to different trees to act as a good place for the three stooges to set out their wet clothes to dry for the night.

Trini went inside the tent first, Kimberly was smart enough to give her the space to change out of her wet clothes. Trini was still a bit ticked at her for getting her in this situation to begin with. Walking all the way back to camp damp wasn’t a fun experience. Even if Kimberly and Tori still thought the whole ordeal was worth it. And sure, even if that had seen everything before...this would not be the most ideal time to see the girlfriend naked for the second time. Nothing quite like the gross feeling of taking off damp clothes only to put dry ones over still wet skin. Ugh. Trini felt gross coming out of the tent so Kimberly would have her turn to change. She then walked over to the rope of shame to hang her clothes up.

“Nice bra Trini” Gia called from a spot on one of the logs by the firepit, Emma who had been sitting next to her slapped at the side of her leg so hard the entire camp heard it. “Ow”

“Stop teasing them” She felt like she was constantly reminding her best friend, but it wasn’t so hard to be nice to the new girls. “Why are you like this?”

“Oh it's harmless” Gia actually _liked_ Trini and Kimberly and of course the freshmen too, they were fine.

Kimberly had changed into her cheer hoodie and matching sweatpants. She laid out her clothes on the rope next to Trini’s, “Are you still mad at me?”

Trini sighed, she had to let it go if the rest of this trip would be bearable, “You shoved me off a cliff Kim”

“A baby cliff” Kim argued, she would never be _that_ crazy to shove her off anything taller than that. “...Right that's not the point...” She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, “I'm sorry”

“Oh just kiss and makeup” Tori had been the last to set her clothes down on the line. She changed into something similar to Kim, adding extra layers underneath to stay warm. She got the hint when the pair of girlfriends looked in her direction, right, interrupting a moment bad. It's not like either of them died. “Okay then” The water loving daredevil left them be in favor of helping Tanya with the portable one use grills.

Trini reached over to take her girlfriend’s hand, “I think we're going to eat soon” The gesture she thought was enough to show that she wasn't too mad, without having to actually forgive her. Girls shouldn't pull girls down cliffs.

She led Kim back to the center of camp where they could watch Lauren, Tanya, Aisha and Tori work with the portable grills. They were pretty simple to use, as they came prepackaged with charcoal and after one use could be thrown away. Perfect for an outing like this. The girls could set up burgers, chicken, sausage...oh no. Trini swallowed hard, “You _did_ tell Lauren you're a vegetarian right?”

“Nope” Kimberly realized the error or her ways immediately. Well shit.

Emma, from her spot on a log, looked up from what she was doing to the pair. “You can have one of my veggie burgers, I brought extra just in case” Kimberly let out a breath of relief, she wouldn’t have to fend off of smores and snacks for the whole weekend. As Kimberly sat down by Emma to discuss the trials and tribulations that went into avoiding meat, Trini decided to try and be helpful and see what she could do for the others.

Dinner itself went over nicely. Each of the girls made up a plate and found a place near their fire pit to eat. Conversation never slowed, it never became awkward, even if there were four new players. Tori mostly had a blast retelling the events that unfolded earlier today, much to Trini’s disdain everyone found Kim’s antics of jumping them off the cliff hilarious. Trini learned that the girls referred to Aisha as the mother bear of the group, as even when they were still eating she made sure that they weren’t dropping anything on the ground and taking finished plates and putting them into a garbage bag. She didn’t want to be taking any chances out here, they still had wildlife to deal with.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what Kimberly said” Lauren thanked Aisha for taking her plate before continuing, “About our uniforms” She looked up to face her team, “The school isn't going to care about us, or give us a hand out. We work for what we've got, so why not try to do a little fundraising of our own. For most of us this is our senior year, let's do this right” the band sold chocolate bars to pay their way to Disneyland they could do something similar.

“What? Like a bake sale?” Aisha finished off tying the trash bag, “Isn't that national honor society territory?” She didn't want to step on another underfunded clubs toes, “What do the cheerleaders do for extra money?”

Kimberly sighed, “Just asked our parents or rode the coattails of the football boosters” She didn't realize how easy her old squad had it to do anything. Their parents fit the bill for all of their competition expenses.

“We’re not doing a bake sale that is so lame” Gia shook her head, also deciding to stand so she could have the entire team's attention. “Look around, we’re a _hot_ group of girls, and now we've got Kimberly Hart on our team? Let's capitalize on _that_. I say we do a car wash”

Trini, the silent observer watched the rest of the team reacting to Gia’s proposal. It _did_ sound better than a bake sale and they really could use new uniforms. “Why didn't you guys do this before?”

Emma lowered her voice leaning forward to answer Trini’s question, “Last year we needed new helmets so that took priority, there always seems to be something else that comes up. Blame Coach’s temper for that” What Rita went around cracking helmets in a fit of rage? Actually, thinking on it that woman would be capable of it.

“I don't know, a car wash seems pretty sexist” Lauren folded her arms, she wasn't going to let Gia bully her way into finalizing their plans. She was perfectly fine with the bake sale idea.

“That's because it _is_ sexist” Kimberly’s brow arched, “...But that's also why they get results”

“It's a high school car wash, not girls gone wild. I'm not asking Trini and Kim here to make out on a street corner” Gia came over behind Lauren, bringing a hand over her eyes, “Just picture it. Hot girls, swimsuits, cars lining up to get hosed down” That came out a lot dirtier than expected, “Thing One and Thing Two” Gia’s nicknames for Hayley and Shelby, “Have a jar. What's in the jar? Money”

“I could send a shout out on the Angel Grove radio station” Tanya offered, she had been interning there in her free time and actually got to DJ at certain hours of the day, “Basically free advertising”

“Making a poster board isn't hard” Emma added, this plan could be doable if they found a location.

“Do we have to wear a swimsuit?” Trini asked, not really owning one. When she lived in the big cities the only access she had to water were local pools and that was a hard pass.

“Yeah, nothing forks over money like a hot pair of jeans and flannel” Gia shook her head, “I'm sure Kim can confirm this, but I have no doubt that under all of your fashion faux pas is a hot bod” As if she didn't get enough criticism for June.

“I can confirm that” Kimberly definitely deserved the light shove, if only to wipe the stupid grin off her face.

Lauren brought her hand up to get Gia’s out of her face. “If everyone is _comfortable_ with the idea of a car wash then let's do it”

“This is great and all but don't we have to pay for a location?” Aisha asked, “We would be down money before we even get started”

“Not if we use my parents ice cream shop” Shelby offered, “I would have to _ask_ them of course but it's right on the corner and there's plenty of space”

“I say let's do it” Tori finally spoke up, she didn't care either way what they would be doing.

Lauren needed to get back in charge of this mini meeting, “We put this to a vote all in favor raise your hand” The smirk on Gia’s face grew as everyone on team agreed with her, even begrudging Trini. “Looks like you win Gia, we’re doing a carwash”

“Please, I knew you were in the second I mentioned hot girls in swimsuits” She returned to her seat around the unlit fire pit, with her back turned she missed the eyeroll coming from her captain.

Before Lauren could even rebut that statement, Aisha stepped in. “Why don't we get this fire started so we can make smores? Okay?” Trini hadn't been around these girls much, but she could relate a lot to Aisha. The girl who kept her friends from hurting each other or doing stupid things. Trini liked to take credit for Jason and Tommy getting back on speaking terms with one another.

As Lauren stepped up to start the fire, Gia reached behind her for her bag. Of course she brought alcohol for the occasion. If she was going to be up here in the mountains she at least wanted to enjoy herself, “Anyone want something to drink?”

Trini wasn't going to pass up a chance for free booze, not after the sort of day she had, “Yeah, what the hell? I'll take a beer”

“Oh pass” Kimberly suffered through enough beer at Angel Grove parties to swear off of the stuff for life. “Unless you have something else in there?”

As Gia passed beers out to Tori, Tanya and Aisha; Emma pulled out a second box, “I’m not a big fan of beer either, if I drink” out of the pair Emma came off as the more responsible one, “Hard cider or bottled mojito?”

“Mojito, definitely” Kimberly moved an arm around Trini with a free arm, happy that her girl didn't shrug out of her touch immediately. When Trini leaned into her, Kimberly quietly sighed in relief, she was out of the dog house for that whole cliff thing.

“What about us?” Hayley asked, motioning between herself and Shelby next to her on the freshman log.

“Absolutely not” Lauren spoke up, getting the fire ignited. “You're both _fourteen_ ” She was the one responsible for these girls, Lauren had even talked to Shelby and Hayley’s parents specifically so they could feel comfortable with the team captain watching out for them.

“Relax I didn't bring enough to get anyone _wasted_ ” Gia rose a brow, “Don't be hypocritical Lauren. We all drank as freshman during our “team bonding weekend”.” She got into the hard cider box to hand a bottle to each of the girls, “They're part of the team, if they want to drink they should do it around people they're safe with”

“There's not much in those” Tori was the first one to bust into the bag of marshmallows, she was damn ready for some dessert action. “They'll be fine”

Lauren sighed, she took comfort in seeing that Emma was also passing the alcohol for the night. “I'm cutting you off at two” Gia was right, there wasn't enough between ten girl’s to feel much more than a buzz if that at all. She just needed to keep a close eye on them and make sure they would be okay.

Once the fire got starting, Tanya was the one who told scary stories under the stars. With her experience with the towns radio station, she had the perfect voice to really convey a story of a haunted cabin in the woods. Tch, typical, Trini wasn't scared...until her heart leapt out of her chest at the sound of rustling behind her, only to find it was just Lauren getting a second batch of graham crackers and not a murderer. Kimberly could feel Trini’s hold on her tighten, little miss badass couldn't handle fiction. She kissed the side of Trini’s head whispering a, “It's okay” low enough so the other girls couldn't hear them.

At the end of Tanya’s story, mama bear Aisha started to grab blankets from her tent. With the crisp night air of the mountains, she wanted to make sure everyone stayed warm. A fire could only do so much. “Is everyone doing okay?” When everyone nodded, she took her spot back next to Lauren, getting under the warmth of their blanket.

“I think we should play a game” Gia smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “To get our minds off of that scary story” Even if she was speaking for herself, she wanted to get to sleep that night.

“What kind of game did you have in mind?” Lauren’s voice carried well warranted skepticism that had been on everyone's mind. Trini and Kimberly weren't even on the team for very long to quickly come to the conclusion that whenever Gia had a plan, or an idea, that it would involve _something_ skeptical, this girl was the team instigator.

Gia nudged Emma, the girl next to her to go get something out of their tent. Gia had this planned before they even left Shiba Grove. “It is a question game” She was all in for the spirit of team bonding, “I have devised a list of questions” when she saw the look in Tanya’s eye she continued, “Emma too. I put them in a hat, basically pull a question and answer it”

“And what if there's a question in there we don't want to answer?” Lauren frowned, she _knew_ what Gia was capable of and wanted all of the bases covered. If not for her, for her team.

“I'm giving everyone one pass. If they don't want to answer the question they pick someone else in the group and that person _has_ to answer it” Basically to screw someone else over, which was why she would only allow for this once.

“Whatever's said on the mountain stays on the mountain” Tori had moved to sit on the ground, “We make that pact now” A true test of a pack of girls was keeping whatever they say under wraps, a sisterhood. “Knowing _Gia_ ” The girl really had a reputation, “Some of these questions could get personal”

“Well, asking what everyone’s favorite color is, isn’t a fun game” Gia retorted, “It’s yellow by the way” When the team all agreed to keep whatever is said at the mountain on the mountain, Gia took the baseball hat filled with small slips of paper and sauntered over to the freshman. “Let’s start with you” Trini just felt blessed that the attention wasn’t on her right at the start.

Hayley, the brave young freshman set her bottle of hard cider down so she could reach into the cap for her question, “What’s the meanest thing you’ve done to someone who didn’t deserve it?” Wow, a heavy question right off the bat. Next to Trini, Kimberly took a long swig of her drink, they both knew what was on her mind. The photo of Megan. That would’ve been a question Kimberly would’ve passed. Trini knew her answer...the way she completely shut down and shut out Kira after her mom freaked out on them, she regretted the way she didn’t handle that.

The freshman sighed, “Junior high sucked, and I’m really not proud of how this happened” Hayley looked over to Trini, for whatever reason she felt the most comfortable talking in her general direction, “I almost lost my best friend because I went after the guy she had a crush on. It’s fine now, he didn’t like her the way she liked him but it still felt pretty shitty” She paused, “It _was_ pretty shitty”

“It sounds like you’re at least mature about it” Kimberly spoke up, she could tell the young outfielder regretted what she did, which was more than what Kimberly could say about her ex-teammates when it came to boys. Rebecca went after her boyfriend Ty Flemming at the time just to try and make her hurt, a much different scenario then what Hayley had been facing. “I’m glad you could work it out”

Not wanting the biggest mistake of her past to be the subject of conversation much longer, Hayley smiled to Kim, appreciating the older girl’s effort to at least try and make her feel better. “Shelby you go”

The other freshman didn’t waste anytime, sticking her hand in the baseball cap to read aloud her question. “Do you currently have a crush on someone?” She shook her head, mustering up the courage to tell the juicy details of her not-actual love life, “Well. There’s this boy from Briarwood” The next town over and Angel Grove’s direct rivals in sports, the Briarwood Bulls...the school Jason destroyed his football career to prank. “He always comes into the ice cream shop when I’m working and we always flirt” She rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s dumb and nothing will probably come of it but...he’s really cute”

A group of all girls were definitely going to get to the bottom of this and help the baby of the group out, it was their duty as friends “What's his name?” Aisha asked the all important question.

Gia sighed, annoyed, as she tried to thumb an app to open on her phone, “If we were at the _beach house_ we would have wifi so we could check this guy out” Lauren frowned, squaring her shoulders, Gia never missed an opportunity to take a swing at her.

“It doesn't matter, I don't know it” Shelby shrugged, passing the hat to nearest girl, Tori. “All I got is that he goes to another school. He’s probably just being nice and I’m thinking too much”

“Nonsense, don’t think like that. You’re a catch” Tanya had to blow out a marshmallow that had been set ablaze by being too close to the fire. “Maybe he’ll come to the carwash” Now they _had_ to do the carwash, young love could be at stake.

Gia, Aisha, Tori, Kimberly and Tanya started to give Shelby advice on trying to get a boys attention, and importantly, his name. For Trini this was all so new to her, she never had many friends, let alone many _girlfriends._ On her days in the Sandlot she prided herself on being the only girl who could just be one of the guys. Even coming back in Angel Grove, she returned to her old ways and hung out with a group of boys, it naturally happened that way. Trini moved into lean into Kim’s side, quietly drinking her beer, she didn’t have anything to say on the subject matter of enticing boys. She was _not_ great in the realm of flirting. Trini glanced over to the one girl who would totally understand to find a smile on Lauren’s face, this was her goal all along to get her team to start getting along and bonding, even if she had Gia to thank for it.

“You didn’t ask any questions directed at certain people did you?” Tori asked, needing to move the game along after spending so much time embarrassing Shelby with boy advice. “Where did you lose your virginity?” Her mouth closed into a thin line, tossing the small piece of paper into the fire. “Fuck you Gia” The normally chill girl swearing surprised Trini, “It was on the beach” Surprising no one in the group, “Not as romantic as it sounds” Her sheer bitterness on the memory drove Gia into a fit of laughs, “Shut up”

Next to Trini, Kim cracked a smile at poor Tori’s expense. They didn’t even need the surfer to elaborate on her misfortune. Trini thought how she would answer that question for the rest of time, it wasn’t an uncommon one to come up with these sort of games. Kimberly’s guest room, so beat out a horror sandy story any day.

Not one to want to stick on this topic of conversation any longer, Tori shoved the hat in Gia’s direction. The mastermind herself smiled coyly as she picked a folded piece of paper out of the hat, she was not sorry at all for what Tori had to confess to the group. “Oh this one doesn’t apply to me” Her comment indicating Tori’s suspicion of Gia making player specific questions to be true. Curious to what the question was, Emma looked over her friends shoulder, this wasn’t one of the questions she had come up with; Trini could tell by the way Emma’s face fell her expression unamused--and unsurprised. “Kim this one’s better suited for you” Keeping the paper folded between her fingers she reached over Emma, to Kimberly beside her.

This wasn’t Kimberly’s first rodeo with a teenage truth based question game. The cheerleaders played things like this all the time, especially at parties, she kept herself poised as she took the piece of paper from Gia. She wasn’t going to let the upperclassman get under her skin. She could own up to her past, Tommy, Ty, Trini...how things ended with Rebecca, how she made out with Amanda at a party...if this was a test to prove herself, she was ready.

Trini watched as her girlfriend unfolded the small piece of paper in her hand. Her ice cold head cheerleader exterior melted as she read the text. She shook her head in disbelief, trying to hold back a laugh from escaping her throat. “In your relationship who’s the pitcher and who’s the catcher?” Yeah, laugh it up Kim. Trini’s eyes widened in absolute shock at the implications of that explicit question.

“Well that’s a stupid question, isn’t it obvious?” Shelby asked, confused to why that question was even included in such a game. “Kim’s a pitcher and Trini’s a catcher, just look at her thighs. Those are the thighs of a catcher” They had tryouts and have been practicing for months, anyone with eyes could see that. Hayley whispered something into her ear and she immediately understood the error in her ways, “ _Oh, ohhhhhh oh no._ ” Lauren had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent _any_ sort of sound from coming out.

“I mean she’s _not_ wrong” Kim confirmed, her smile far too smug. Trini shot her head and sent her girlfriend a look, _the,_ look. Really? _Really Kim?_ Kim only shrugged, “I had to answer the question” She placated Trini’s pouty lips with a kiss, eliciting a couple of ‘aws’ from the group, the pair ignoring Gia’s surprised comment of thinking it would be the other way around.

Emma took the hat from her best friend sitting beside her, she wanted the game to continue moving so Trini and Kimberly wouldn't be feeling so on the spot. Taking a piece of paper out of the hat she sighed upon pulling one of her own damn questions she had placed in the hat. She didn't want to pass her turn immediately after Gia did, so she had to bite the bullet and answer it. “What's one of your most well kept secrets?”

The normally quiet girl could feel the eyes of her teammates on her, waiting quietly to see what she would have to say. There couldn't possibly be anything she had hide, to the older members of the team Emma was an open book. She looked to the blonde next to her, Gia shook her head, "You don't have to answer this" Implying that there was something the girls around them didn't know, and Gia did. The two looked into each other's eyes, as if having their own silent conversation apart from everyone else in the group. "You can pass"

"No, it's fine" Emma couldn't back out of this question now, "It's, uh, I wanted to do something artistic. With my photography, for good practice. College is going to be super competitive" She rubbed the back of her neck, "And Gia's already eighteen" She wasn't wording this as well as she'd like but with everyone watching her she felt like she was put on the spot. "We did a nude photoshoot..." She quickly went on the defensive when she saw some of her teammates jaws literally drop, Aisha's smore fell off of her paper plate, "It was very tastefully done"

Gia released the breath she had been holding, relief washed over her as Emma chose to disclose this about their friendship, "Emma, please, you asked me because I'm the hottest friend you know"

"Or the most willing to take their clothes off" Tanya commented, smiling at Gia to show that she was mostly only teasing her.

Kimberly took the hat from her newest friend, "If you ever need more volunteers" Trini frowned, Kimberly already got herself into trouble with underage naked photos, "...For other things" Much better, "I'd be happy to help out"

"That'd actually be really awesome, thanks" Emma folded her arms into herself, just happy that her turn was over. Gia draped an arm around her shoulders, a comforting gesture to get Emma to relax, the worst was over.

Kimberly's turn was next, she experienced first hand the differences between what Gia had written down compared to Emma. She was honestly relieved that Hayley answered a regret question right off the bat, it meant less of a chance for Kimberly to get something similar. This was supposed to be a _fun_ retreat. Pulling a piece of paper out she had to laugh, and put it back in the hat to get a new question.

“Hey you can't do that” Gia argued, she made up the game she as sure as hell going to protect the sacred laws of digging up truth.

Kimberly rose a challenging brow, “Did you guys _really_ want to know if I kissed a girl?” She didn't want to waste her turn on something so obvious. Gia could respect that, that she didn't just answer it and pass on. “Spoiler alert, I've done much more” Trini sighed, why was her girlfriend like this?

“Alright here we go” She read over her new question on the small piece of paper in her hand. “Is there anyone in your life you wished you had a better relationship with?” Emma _must_ have come up with that question, it was far less sexual. Kimberly sighed, almost wishing she had just copped out. There were so many people in her life that she affected negatively, that if given the chance she'd like to fix it. Rebecca and Megan instantly came to her mind, they would all still be friends if she wasn't petty. Kimberly and Amanda's friendship was better, but never the same, Amanda wouldn't be able to fully trust Kimberly with her secrets after that. How could she?

There was always Tommy, the boy from the sandlot, the one she stuck with after the big fight. They used to be so much closer, before popularity and pressures from parents ruined them. She wished she could go back, not in a romantic sense, but she missed having him in her life as a person that she could always go to. Not anymore. Their romantic history made it awkward, he could never be that boy from the sandlot anymore.

Which really only left one person, "My mom" Trini knew that this was a tough subject for her girlfriend, so she started to rub her back as she elaborated, "She's not home very often, it's part of her job. She's a heart surgeon...my dad's a dentist" How the Hart's were so well off, "I know they love me, but I don't think they really know who I am. Just buy me nice things because they think that's how we can connect. My dad's so thrilled that baseball is back in my life, we have something to talk about now. But my mom? Sometimes I just feel like a burden even asking for her to spend time with me" Kimberly put on her brave face smile, "I'm okay...I just wish we were closer"

"It's not selfish to want to spend time with your mother" Lauren, for the first time in awhile finally spoke up. She was content being the quiet leader, watching her team members bond and get to know one another. Even in her own group of friends she was always a bit on the outside watching in, Lauren preferred it that way. The other girls knew of Lauren's home life, that her parents both died in a horrible car accident and that she and her brother had to live under their guardian until they graduated High School  Team bonding wasn't always over laughs. "Talk to her, trust me, she probably feels the same way but doesn't know how to come to you. Just get a dialogue started...don't waste the time you have" She took a sip of her water, now everyone was giving her the sad eyes, “You'll be going to college in two years and everything will change”

"Heh, yeah, the most attention I've gotten was when I got suspended" Kimberly hated that it took something extreme for her parents to really reevaluate themselves, "Thanks Lauren, I guess talking to her wouldn't hurt" She offered the hat for Trini to pull out her question next, "Or I could always get arrested"

"You get arrested and Coach would murder you before you could even make your one phone call" Lauren smiled, her joke easing the quiet air around the campfire. Everyone laughed knowing that her comment wasn't too far from the truth. If any of them stepped out of line and risked their season, or their chances of playoffs Rita Repulsa would have a fit.

Kimberly shook the hat, indicating that Trini needed to get the game moving. Trini sat herself up so she could pull from the hat. God, did she hate these kinds of games. The ones where people had to share their experiences and feelings. Truth or Dare was even worse. A manipulative game for teenagers to make each other do stupid things for laughs. Only doing truth based questions seemed more unnerving. She only had one pass, so she needed to hold onto that until an absolute emergency. Please pick something good. "Describe the last sex dream you had" She read aloud, what the fuck? Kimberly just had such a nice question about her family and Trini got a fucking sex question. One she picked up with her freaking girlfriend sitting next to her.

This was one bad thing about being a couple on a team like this. When they played these sorts of games their relationship would be always put into the spotlight. Fuck. This would probably be funny if Kimberly wasn't sitting next to her, turning on the log to give her girlfriend the fullest attention. "Can I pass?" Trini's voice hitched, not liking the way Kimberly seemed SO curious about this.

"Not on your life" Gia laughed, this was far too good to let Trini just pass it.

“No I wanna know” Kimberly added insult to embarrassed injury with a smile, “About dream me”

Kimberly was having far too much fun with this for Trini's liking. She could have this kind of talk with Zack and Jason, but a group of girls she was trying to make a good impression on? God, or Kimberly herself about very Kimberly things? Trini took a long swig of her beer, Gia should've been smarter to bring more of this so Trini could get through the damn game. Trini put a hand over her eyes and slumped her shoulders, she didn't want to make direct eye contact with _anyone_ as she talked about _this_. "I am not getting into that much detail about this"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about" All Trini could hear was Kimberly's voice, "We're all your friends here and no one's going to judge you"

"Yeah it can't be any worse than Tori's sandy crotch" Gia laughed, Tori groaned a 'shut up' from her position on the ground.

"Fine we were at a football game, and I don't even know _why_ " Trini wasn't the biggest fan of football, she could watch college or the NFL but never had the school spirit to actually _go_ to a high school football game. Especially here in Angel Grove; maybe if Jason got his act together and played again she would consider it. That wasn't the point, she was supposed to be talking about sexy Kim. "Under the bleachers..." She sighed taking her hand down, Kim had tilted her head, oh so excited where she was going with this. "...You were in your old cheer getup..." She looked to the others, "And that's all I'm gonna say about it...it's just a stupid dream"

"No, no it's not stupid" Kimberly leaned forward to quickly peck her lips, "I'll see if Amanda can let me borrow one" She grinned ear to ear, "Make that dream a reality"

"Ow ow!" Hayley and Shelby from their side of the circle catcalled, laughing to themselves, as the babies of the group they had free reign to be immature. Tori had to bring a hand up to her mouth to muffle any sort of laughter to rise up.

Trini didn't exactly say no to Kimberly's proposition, she just shoved the stupid hat of fate in Aisha's direction. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire for admitting the cheerleader thing, god, they were the type of people that weren't going to let that go for awhile. "Not here" She murmured to Kim, she so did not want to have this conversation with eight other girls around them. "And definitely not under the bleachers, god" Dream Trini could have all the fun with that, but real life Trini did _not_ want to do that, there, she didn’t have the guts to do it.

Saving Trini from a world of embarrassment, Aisha took a piece of paper out of the hat to answer a question. “If you were to be stranded on a deserted island, who on the team would you want to be stranded with?” She folded the piece of paper back up and looked two seats to the left of her, “Easy, I’d choose Lauren. No offense guys, but in any survivalist setting I would feel safest with her”

Tori nodded, “Makes sense” Their team captain had a pretty steady head on her shoulders, could bench press at least four hundred pounds, taught self defense and was the wilderness expert in the group. “And if you’re stuck there forever I’m sure she’ll treat you real nice” She winked in Lauren’s direction, they couldn’t _always_ be teasing Kimberly and Trini.

Lauren shook her head, she knew that wasn’t even on Aisha’s mind, these assholes just liked to pick fun at one another as much as possible whenever they could. A sense of humor got them through having to deal with Rita’s extreme negativity all the time, “I’d at least build us a hut, we wouldn’t have to resort to a beach” She jabbed back, carrying a small smirk over her victory.

“Oh my god you are all children” Aisha shook her head at the immaturity of this entire group. She was relieved to get one of Emma’s tamer questions and nothing sex related for exactly this reason. She handed the baseball cap off to the girl sitting next to her, Tanya.

The first baseman was eager to see what all Gia had in store as she shuffled through the hat, as if that would really make much of a difference on the outcome. “Alright here we go” She read over the question and shook her head, dammit Gia. “I’m going to say this is a question specifically for Lauren” But she wasn’t going to give the instigating mastermind the benefit of hearing what she wanted. “Have you ever had a crush on a teammate?” Tanya crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand, saving Lauren from having to answer by answering it herself. “I have _not_ had a crush on any of you”

“Oh I have a crush on one of my teammates” Kimberly smiled in Trini’s direction, when Trini turned in her direction she stole a kiss, a quick one, she knew Trini wasn’t _huge_ with PDA.

“You guys are such dorks” Gia commented with an eye roll, “Get a room”

“I think they’re cute” Emma smiled in Gia’s direction which only seemed to annoy the blonde more.

“Coach said something interesting” Tanya mused out loud, “With Trini...Emma you were there” Emma had to avoid direct eye contact with her fellow teammate, “That Lauren might not be the only queer person on the team” She had been trying to figure out who Rita had been talking about this entire time, “Because if there is, I just wanted to say that it’s okay, if you are” She looked to Lauren next to her, “Am I saying this right?”

“You’re fine” Lauren folded her arms, “But if they don’t want to talk about it, they don’t have to” As a member of the GSA club this wasn’t her first rodeo, she was there for Trini as she struggled with her outing, she would gladly help anyone. “Just know that anyone can come to me to talk, privately about _anything_.”

“I honestly think Rita was just trying to mess with Trini’s head” Gia’s tone of voice shifted from her usual teasing, to something more defensive, “If anyone on the team is gay it’s Tori and she has a boyfriend so…”

“Hold on” The accused party sitting on the ground turned to Gia, “No offense Lauren…” She motioned with her hand to the couple sitting on a log, “Trimberly. But, what? Why would I automatically be the gay one?”

Gia shrugged, pulling a nail file out of her bag to focus more on that then the actual confrontation, “Look at how you sit” Emma even had to give her a look for that one, “You have the lesbian slouch, Lauren does the same thing” Trini frowned at Gia’s wild reasoning for such a claim, something seemed off about why Gia was so quick to jump at this subject.

Unintentionally everyone’s eyes drifted to their team captain, the attention making Lauren suddenly very aware of how she was sitting. “Stop watching me sit” She sighed taking the question hat from Tanya. “Are we done playing witch hunt?” Emma whispered something in Gia’s ear to make her calm down and back off, nodding for Lauren to continue their question game. Tori shrugged it off, she wasn’t going to let this bother her, she was comfortable in her own skin. “Good” She glanced down to the small paper in her hand, dropping it instantly once she read over what it said.

“Christ” Lauren wasn’t the type to be phased by much, but seeing her unable to pick the piece of paper was tough for Trini to watch. It _had_ to be a Gia question. “Really? Of course….I shouldn’t even be surprised.” Tanya reached down to pick up the piece of paper, her mouth forming into an ‘o’ instantly. To fill the rest of the softball players in, including the babies of the group, Lauren announced what was on the piece of paper. “Have you ever used a strap on?” She wasn’t going to use her pass, as the team Captain she wanted the team to be able to talk to her about anything. She just didn’t think _anything_ would be _this_. “...I have” Whatever was said on the mountain would stay on the mountain…

Lauren got up out of her seat so she could walk the hat over to the start of the circle again, Hayley. The girls all watched their captain silently. Gia, of course, carried the biggest shit eating grin because she _knew_ everyone in that group gay or straight had that mental image in their head. She got Lauren to finally admit something she had been _so_ curious about for at least a year. With the first round completely done with, the rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Each of the girl’s shared more about themselves; Tanya with how her last relationship ended on a sour note, how Tori dealt with her boyfriend and her group of friends started off hating each other, how Shelby was afraid that she would be letting her family down by not wanting to take over the ice cream shop. One by one the team tapered off to go into their own tents to settle down except for Trini and Lauren. Lauren preferred to stay up a little longer to watch the fire and reflect over the evenings events.

“...So...stap ons, huh?” Lauren looked in Trini’s direction, the younger girl trying to hold back a laugh. “I’m sorry, that isn’t funny...I can’t believe you even shared about that”

“Says the girl with catcher’s thighs” That inside joke amongst the girls wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. Lauren poked at the fire with a long stick. Trini wished she spent more time with her team captain, “It’s okay, I trust them” Trust them enough that they wouldn’t dare say they know about what she and her girlfriend do around Mia. “It’s not that big of a deal” She paused, “But that’s the most I’m going to say about it tonight”

“I’m sorry I gotta ask” This question had been burning at the back of Trini’s mind for awhile, “What’s Gia’s deal with you? She seems to go after _you_ the most. Did you guys date or something?”

Lauren shook her head, “No, Gia’s very “straight” she won’t let you forget it” So Lauren also had doubts about their teammates sexuality, “Last year I was voted team captain by everyone else...and she wasn’t. She thought she deserved the spot. We made it to the quarterfinals last year, we had an opportunity to win. Bottom of the 6th, Emma-our best runner was on third to win the game. Gia was struck out by a _freshman_ with a pink mitt in three pitches...she blames herself for losing that game, that she’s responsible for not getting to the championship” Lauren stood up to start putting their fire out, “That’s why she’s been so hard on Kimberly. This is her only opportunity to make up for it. She takes out a lot of frustration out on me. If she didn’t strike out, maybe she would’ve been voted captain. I don’t know, she wouldn’t make a bad one...”

“She made a little party game so we would spill our secrets” Trini shook her head, “Don’t let her take credit for this weekend. It was your idea to go camping, and honestly? I’m glad I’m here. I’ve never had many girlfriends before...but it’s cool to feel like I’m apart of something bigger” She stood up as well, she couldn’t let Kimberly wait for her for too long. “Are you turning in soon?”

Lauren shook her head, “I like the quiet, I’ll probably watch the stars for a bit” She sent her shorter friend a knowing look, “Go join your girl, trust me, I’ll be alright by myself. I want to make sure the fire’s out for the night”

“...Night Lauren” Trini headed for her tent to find that Kimberly had already set up their sleeping arrangements. She moved to her giant sized bag to start laying clothes out to change into for bed, “So this has been pretty wild”

“Yeah” Kimberly turned on her side, underneath Trini’s sleeping bag, patiently waiting for her to join her, “So much different than being around cheerleaders” She laughed, “This didn’t end in six different fights and a passive aggressive facebook status” As Trini changed out of her clothes Kim continued on, “I really think I needed this weekend” Finally changed into her flannel pants and oversized band t-shirts, Trini got under the extremely warm sleeping bag flap and engulfed into Kimberly’s arms. “Now we can finally get some alone time” Alone in a tent, Kimberly felt free to kiss her girlfriend’s lips, she had been looking forward to this all night, and didn't waste any more time to get what she wanted.

“Keep it in your pants Hart!” Gia called from a tent over, “I can hear you guys from here!”

“Ohh Kim! Ravage me! I need to feel me some sweet sweet boobs” Tori joined along in the teasing from a different tent. Trini and Kimberly had to break apart at the sound of Shelby and Hayley’s tent erupting with laughter.

“All of you shut the fuck up. I’m trying to sleep” Tanya and Tori were sleeping in the same tent, and Tanya was not having any of this nonsense so late at night.

“Goodnight everyone!” Aisha tried to at least be civil, she and Lauren had their work cut out for them to watch out for these eight terrors.

Trini turned on her side so Kimberly could wrap her arms around her from behind, gladly being the big spoon in this situation. “Trini…”

“Yeah?” If they weren’t going to be able to make out, or have any sort of fun times, Trini figured she might as well be trying to get some sleep.  

“I need to feel me some sweet sweet boobs” She mocked Tori’s horrible impression of Trini. Kimberly thought she was so funny, Trini could literally feel her girlfriend’s chest shake with silent laughter. Trini rolled her eyes, bringing a hand over Kimberly’s to move it up her body, Kim would have to settle for second base for the night. “I love you”

“...Love you too…”

 

********

The next morning, Lauren had prepared them all breakfast fish which she caught herself early in the morning. Kimberly and Emma fended off of Emma’s granola bars that she brought in order to avoid actually eating meat. After breakfast Lauren took them into the mountains to really get her team out and about before they would have to high tail it home. Gia complained the entire way, afraid that nature would ruin her hair. Emma continuously took photos while Tanya made sure Tori didn’t go off and do something stupid dangerous. Kimberly and Trini decided it was best to stay to the back, holding hands the entire way through the trail.

In the afternoon the girls who went on the first nature hike had to clean up the entire campground, which included taking down the tents and putting them away. An easy task in theory but folding tents down and trying to get them back into their holding slips proved to be so difficult that Lauren eventually felt bad and helped them so they could start loading Tori’s car and getting back down the mountain.

Once Trini finally got home she laid on her bed, so excited to be in it’s presence once more. She didn’t mind sleeping on the ground for a night but, damn, there was something about her own bed….or Kim’s bed. Now that she had wifi again she could see that Emma Goodall added 79 photos to an album called ‘Camping with the Girls :)’. A smile was brought to Trini’s face when she noticed that Kimberly Hart had changed her profile picture to a candid Emma had taken of the two. Kim had her arms around Trini from behind, her chin rested on Trini’s shoulder as they were watching Tori and Lauren see who could skip a rock the furthest in the creek. Like the lame girlfriend she was, she had to react to the photo with a heart. For once she could see herself living comfortably in her own skin, to be out with her _girlfriend_ and that it was completely normal. So normal that her mother, who must’ve been on the downstairs computer creeping, left a god damn comment on it.

 **June Hernandez Gomez:** What an adorable photo. Trini’s actually smiling with her teeth! Hope you girls had fun on your trip. Can’t wait to hear all about it during family game night

Ugh. Trini was brought to the horrifying realization that her _mother_ and _girlfriend_ were Facebook friends and that June could see everything that Kimberly posts. What a comforting thought, seeing that her mother already _invited_ Kim to something called family game night? Needing to bitch about this revelation to Zack she noticed that she had three missed messages sitting in her inbox. All of them were sent to her phone from early in the morning the night before.

 _Jason Scott: 2:30  
_ _How did you know you like girls?_

 _Jason Scott: 2:45  
_ _O shit I forgot you were on a camping trip. Sry. this can wait_

 _Jason Scott: 2:47  
_ _Pls I dunno know who else to talk to_

The escape was nice while it lasted camping was over. Trini immediately dialed her friends number she had to face reality again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a bubble chapter to get to know the players a bit more. Next chapter gets back to the main plot. Though there were hints scattered throughout this chapter for the future. :)
> 
> Tease for Chapter 14. Trini/Jason Brotp. A carwash ;) and a showdown between Kimberly and Tommy.
> 
> Explanation for Trini and Kimberly's numbers. Kim's number is 14 which is to correlate with her birthday. Trini's number is 5. 1+4 (Kim's numbers) is 5. 5 rangers in the ranger family


	14. Fundraising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason lets Trini in on a secret about himself...she's the only one he can count on. Gomez Family game nights and the softball girls get shit done and have a car wash to raise money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to stop promising quick chapter releases. I'm going to keep chugging along with this fic but it'll unfortunately be at a bit of a slower pace. I work 2 jobs and it's starting to get busy so I write when I can! So I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3 thank you all so much for reading this, kudos, commenting I appreciate each and every one of you thank you so much!

“Hey”

Trini was relieved to hear the sound of Jason’s voice, he had waited until the freaking third ring to pick up the damn phone. This wasn’t a conversation Trini didn’t want to have over text, especially because she hated the way Jason insisted on using short sentences and chat speak. He texted like a soccer mom trying to be cool. “Can you talk?” She didn’t need to elaborate on the subject.

When a friend texts at two in the morning asking how she knew she liked girls she knew that this would be a heavy one, a conversation that she felt horrible not responding to at two in the morning. Early in the morning was never a good time to stew alone self observing thoughts. He didn’t respond right away, “Do you want to meet somewhere safe?”

After a long silent pause Jason finally spoke again, “Meet at our spot?” It had been years since it was just the two of them, “In twenty?” His voice sounded so quiet, so defeated, like he was hiding something in his own house. Jason and his father had been facing a rough patch even before Jason’s accident. He didn’t talk about it to the rest of the group much, he didn’t like anyone worrying about him, but he hated coming home when his father returned from his fishing expeditions. He hated the same argument, over and over, his father wasn’t even trying to understand him. Trini knew what that was like first hand, when her mother tried to shape her into something she wasn’t. She knew the storm brewing inside of him, a constant state of frustration and anger that feeling of not being able to escape...to dread going home after a long school day. It sucked.

All Trini needed was twenty minutes to get on her bike and go across town to the Dragon’s Nest, no, the Sandlot where they grew up. Tommy had made them a spare key and hid it so if they ever needed to sneak in and use the batting cages they could. Trini was surprised to see that Tommy didn’t take it back at the news that she and Kimberly both made the softball team, they didn’t need to come to this place for extra practice anymore; they had met their goal. Having arrived earlier, Jason had already opened the front gate to the park, keeping it cracked open for Trini to slip in afterward. It didn’t take her long to find him sitting in the outfield itself, leaning back on his hands, waiting for her to join him.

“Good call coming out here” Trini walked onto the grass, motioning around to the empty stadium, “It’s so crowded, I didn’t think you’d be able to get us a good seat”

Jason didn’t even respond to the sarcastic comment, he simply sent her a look as she sat down next to him, “I said we were meeting at our spot” A hint of a smile tugged at his lips, “Remember when you and I would come out here in July and catch fireflies?”

Trini laughed at the memory of two ten year olds on a dumb mission to collect as many fireflies as possible to put into a jar with aluminum foil on the top and tiny little air holes so they could still breathe. “Why were we so hell bent on catching those anyway? We pretty much sent them to their deaths” They weren’t the worst over keepers, Trini insisted that they needed some grass inside the jars. As if that would keep them alive and fed.

Jason smiled fondly, looking up to the night sky above them, “Billy loved watching them light up, but he was never coordinated enough to get them in his hands”

“So you asked if I could come after dinner...you said you wanted to catch freaking twenty of them” She finished his thought, “...I never knew they were for Billy...” A whole new light had been shed on that memory, it explained why Jason didn’t want to ask any of the other boys. Zack would have been a master at snatching bugs out of the sky and then smashing them into the ground to watch their butts glow out, while Tommy would have just made fun of Jason for trying. “We would come out here once a week that summer, to catch twenty more”

“Yeah those jars were death traps” Jason sat himself up so his arms wouldn’t grow tired and fall asleep holding his weight up, “But it was worth it…seeing his eyes light up…his smile...” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, he didn’t come out here to reminisce about a summer six years ago, “I think I’m in trouble Trini”

“You know you can tell me anything” Jason looked to the grass, favoring picking it out of the dirt over speaking up. “You asked me how I knew I liked girls” She nodded her head down the field in the direction of the pitchers mound, “I knew I felt _something_ the day Kimberly came to the Sandlot”

“Same” Jason admitted, a soft chuckle escaping to how those events worked out for him. Cupid's arrow struck three hearts that fateful day. Tommy and Trini wound up dating their first crush while Jason...he never really stood much of a chance. “But we were never meant to be” He knew that years ago, “That wasn't in my cards” The universe had different plans for Jason Scott. “So it was Kim? That’s how you knew?”

Trini shook her head no, “Kimberly was the first girl I had a crush on. I was ten, I didn't know what the hell that meant” She was _supposed_ to be having feelings for boys and when she didn't it just made everything so confusing, so frustrating for someone so young. “I bounced around so much I never had time to really process what-who I am...not until Kira” the girl in the infamous Instagram photo.

“She was the first girl I kissed, and everything in my head clicked. Like, I dunno, you know when you're staring at a puzzle for what seems like hours and there's so many missing pieces and for the life of you there's not one piece you can just shove in just to say you made progress?” Jason’s nose scrunched, his forehead crinkled as he tried to figure out what Trini was trying to say so she continued, “Being with Kira made finding those pieces so much easier. Like everything I felt towards girls in the past was suddenly validated”

“I've never kissed a guy” Jason knew everyone's experience in figuring out what the hell they were doing was different, “And I _like_ kissing girls, I like _being_ with girls” Hell if it were up to him he'd have a big poster in his room of a hot chick. Mrs. Scott would murder him if he tried, not under her roof. “I'm _attracted_ to girls”

“This isn't an either _or_ thing” Trini reached over to gently rest a hand on Jason’s bad knee, “You don't have to put yourself in any sort of box for the sake of having a damn label” She could tell he was growing frustrated at himself, “What are you feeling?”

“Confused” He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to let a calm wave wash over him, “...It's hard to explain” Jason wasn't always the best with his words, as much as he wanted to tell Trini everything he just couldn't form a sentence without it coming out terribly.

“That when you talk to a guy you feel a sorta spark inside your gut?” Trini wasn't sure that this was helping but all she had to base this off of was her experiences with Kira and Kim, “Your palms start to sweat and god you hope you don't say something stupid, but you do anyway because you're so damn flustered. You think it's the worst thing in the world until they laugh and god that smile…”

“What? No” Jason cut her off before she started to get into _too_ much detail. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was talking about Kim, “It's more like, when a guy takes off his shirt and you're like “oh damn that's a nice set of abs” and when your mouth suddenly goes dry you know you're not appreciating his dedication to the gym” After that confession, Jason buried his forehead into his hands.

Wait, what? Trini definitely thought she was going to be talking Jason through his feelings for Billy. “This is about Zack?” Jason and Zack were the only ones she knew that would work out regularly or... _oh._ “Is this about Tommy?”

Jason’s attention shot up, sending Trini a harsh glare at the implication of having feelings for his rival. “No this isn't about _him_ .” He wanted to shut that idea down fast, “it's just lately I've been noticing things-other things…” fuck it, he wasn't getting anywhere beating around this bush, “I think I'm in love with Billy” When Trini didn't say anything at first he corrected himself, “...I _am_ in love with Billy” Jason sighed, “I don’t see him as the nerdy kid who needs me to watch out for him” That’s how their friendship originally started, older kids down the block would be after Billy’s lunch money until Jason punched a guy in the face so hard his nose bled. The football star sighed, his shoulders slumping in absolute defeat, he was done fighting this, “I don't know what to do”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Jason’s frown only confirmed that it was a dumb question, it took him a lot of courage just to tell Trini, “I know talking about feelings suck” She was the queen of avoiding any sort of real talks, there was so much to risk, “But it might help”

The blond’s lips turned into a sad smile, he already seemed to accept his fate, “I don’t want to risk what we have...he’s my best friend Trini...We all can’t be so lucky” He shook his head, he didn’t believe lightning could strike twice, Kimberly and Trini seemed to have it all, “I just have to get over this, right?”

“I don’t know if there’s a right answer to this” Trini leaned back on her hands, giving him as much space as he needed, “But you know, I’ve got your back no matter what, you can tell me anything” She looked up to the stars above them, life was so much simpler six years ago, “Whatever you decide to do”

Jason glanced over to his friend beside him, “What did you do? When you had it bad for Kim?”

“Oh” A fair question, she brushed some hair behind her ear, “Uh well, the short version was that I kissed her” She wanted to leave out some of the more personal details, “I’m not really the _best_ at expressing my feelings so uh when she said that she liked me I just kinda went for it” A gamble that worked out in her favor at the end of the day. If Kimberly didn’t express herself first, Trini wasn’t sure if she ever would have come clean about her feelings. She would probably try to take the route Jason was attempting, the long hard road of trying to get over the best friend.

“Huh” It was worth asking, “That’s something I can’t do” Kissing Billy was _not_ an option, the other boy didn’t even like being _hugged_ on most occasions. A pat on the back could make him uncomfortable. “I just wish there was a way I would stop feeling this way”

“I still think you should just tell him” She tilted his head in his direction, “But hey, if you need a distraction we can go steal a cow” Trini knew the best way to try and make a difficult conversation was through humor.

Jason appreciated what she was trying to do, he smiled wide for the first time that night, “After what happened to my knee? I think I’d settle for cow tipping”

As their laughter died down, Trini reached a hand over to his shoulder, trying to reassure him as best as she could. “It’s going to be okay you know” She was positive that even if Billy didn’t return Jason’s feelings that he would never leave his side.

He could only sigh, feeling better for getting it off his chest to  someone who would understand “I hope you’re right”

 

********

 

Trini did her best to keep tabs on Jason, nothing too invasive, she knew it was best not to be obvious on her checking in by texting him when she could throughout the day. At lunch he remained mostly the same by staying quiet, stoic, only chiming in to take Zack down a peg. Billy didn't seem to notice that anything had been out of the ordinary, he would blissfully eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and go on and on about his plans to systematically try to go to Zack and Tommy's baseball games as well as Kimberly and Trini's softball ones. With their away games lining up multiple times over the seasons he needed a fair way to pick and choose which ones he could go to and support his friends. Jason volunteered to drive insisting that they would do this as a team, dynamic duo to the end. Trini could only smile sympathetically at Jason, sending him a knowing look, he’d be alone in a car with the guy he fell in love with for hours. If he refused to tell Billy his feelings, those car rides could become torture for him. There had to be something she could do.

Unfortunately, at the moment she had a different crisis on her hands. Kimberly was invited to come over to the house for ‘family game night’. Something June undoubtedly made up as an excuse to invite her daughter’s girlfriend over to the house. It frustrated June that anytime Kim would drop by, Trini would quickly shove her out the door before she had a chance to really speak with her. Not tonight.June was _real_ subtle with the choice of the game of ‘Life’. With dinner in a crock pot, it gave them plenty of time to start and finish a board game. Trini made sure to sit herself next to Kim and across from her two little brothers while June kept track of all the fake money and cards that went along with the game.

Kimberly, unbeknownst to Trini, had actually been looking forward to a night with the Gomez family. She never spent much time with her own parents, and without siblings, some nights a the Hart household cold get very lonely after a while. Kim wound up stir crazy on most nights, which usually turned into making awful comments on other girl’s social media pages, she did dumb mean things when she grew bored. She had grown out of that, sure, but thinking back on her actions would always make her cringe. Here the Gomez house felt warm compared to the modernly decorated Hart home. She didn’t understand why Trini was so adamant on keeping her away from her family.

“Has everyone selected their car?” June had grabbed the orange one, as matriarch of the family she wanted her favorite color, her kids be damned. Kim unsurprisingly had picked the pink one, while Trini went for yellow which left Michael and Gabe fighting over who would get the blue car. June’s jaw tightened as she watched her boys settle it like real men-best two out of three rock paper scissors style. With Michael ending up victorious Gabe had to settle for a green car game piece. “Great” That took longer than it needed to.

Before they could get cracking into the game the front door opened and in walked Gabriel Gomez. Trini’s father greeted the unexpected company with a tired smile, “What’ve we got here?” He tried to be polite, but he looked absolutely exhausted as he stepped over to his family, kissing the side of his wife’s head in quick greeting.

“We’re having a family game night” June prayed that her husband would play along, as if they do this all the time. Ha, as if their family got along long enough to _have_ such a thing as a family game night. Getting Trini to agree to this was a miracle in itself. “How was your flight?”

“Hm” The older man nodded; he would always come back from a long flight like this, lethargic and out of touch. “Yeah, it was fine” He rested a hand on June’s shoulders, he did not have the energy for whatever was about to happen on the card table before him. “Just save me a plate, I’m going to try and get some sleep. Board meeting first thing in the morning” No rest for the weary, “It was good seeing you Kim, hope my wife doesn’t drive you away” Trini shared a similar sentiment.

“You’ll have to join us next time” Kimberly smiled politely; Trini wanted to scream, she did _not_ want to have to deal with multiple family game nights. Seeing June’s expression light up at the implication only further proved her point.

As soon their father went up the stairs, the twins sighed, looking to Kimberly with defeat in their eyes. “He’s barely home anymore” Gabe explained, “When he is he doesn’t have the time to play with us”

“It’s just a busy time of year” Trini hated that her father had to travel for work so frequently lately, and that he had to sacrifice so much of his energy in order to keep them in Angel Grove. “It’ll just be for a little while” She really had no idea how long her father would have to get on a plane for this quarter, but it was enough to put her little brother’s mind at ease. “Come on, let’s play”

June held the instruction card in her hand, needing a refresher in the rules. “Okay, Kimberly since you’re going first you can either start by choosing to go to college or going straight to work” Kimberly fiddled with the little plastic car piece between her fingers, “If you choose college you’ll have to borrow $40,000 dollars”

Michael frowned at the idea of _that_ , “Why would you pick college then? You’ll be starting behind, that’s stupid” Kimberly set her game piece on the college road, “You’re stupid”

“Hey twerp don’t call her stupid” Underneath the table, Trini rested her foot on her little brother’s chair to push it back. She needed to defend her girl’s honor.

“Hey! None of that” June wasn’t going to have any of this from her children, they had company over and this was no way to behave. She looked to her eldest, surely she should know better, they didn’t even _start_ the game yet. “I think Kim made the right choice” As Kim reached for the spinner to start her turn, June took it upon herself to ask, “Have you thought about college?” There it was, the start of June weaseling in an interrogation, this was her way of ‘getting to know’ the girl her daughter dated.

“Oh” Kimberly glanced to Trini, the smaller girl too busy glaring at her mother to even notice, “I have” She turned her attention to June, wanting to handle this situation better than Trini did when Mrs. Hart asked, “I always knew that med school would be in my future” Being raised by parents in the medical field, it was highly stressed at the Hart household. “I have no idea what kind of focus I’d want to go into. Maybe orthopedics, it was rewarding going to physical therapy with Jason” Leave it to Miss Popularity to provide the best response to that question. Med school, that was all Kimberly needed to say for June to like her, an abracadabra for parents. “We’ll see, I have to worry about getting _in_ first” Colleges would have access to Kimberly’s records and a suspension for fighting never looked good.

Talking about college always put Trini on edge, sure she was going to go because her parents wanted her to...because that was just the thing to do. It was the next natural step for her going forward in life if she wanted to get anywhere. Hearing Kim actually have a plan made Trini uneasy, she had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do with her life after High School. She struggled enough just trying to get through the day by day life in Angel Grove. Talk about college always reminded her of the time clock on her relationship...she didn’t want to think of the possibility of going to different schools. For all she knew Kimberly would want to go to college on the east coast. What about the guys? Jason, Billy and Zack could all go in different directions, she was so happy to have them in her life again, she didn’t want to think of the future. Trini wanted to stay in her bubble of protection for as long as possible.

“Well I’m not going to college” Michael abruptly set his blue car game piece on the ‘straight to work’ option, he didn’t like listening to grown up speak and he wasn’t going to start off his game $40,000 dollars behind everyone else. As June set him up with his job and lower salary card the young boy spun the wheel to take his turn.  

“I don’t want to go to college either” Gabe placed his green car behind his twin’s on the game board. Trini had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud at her mother’s irritated expression, especially when the two boys hi-fived one another at their decision making skills.

For her best interest June wasn’t going to comment on their in game choice, “You have a good head on your shoulders, I’m sure you’ll do just fine” June didn’t need to know Kimberly very long to know that the young woman before her was smart. All she needed to get her foot in the door was _one_ college to accept her...and glaze over being kicked off the cheerleading squad and suspended. If she continued to make good choices for the rest of sophomore year and junior year she’d have a chance.  

Trini spared her mom any more grief by taking the $40,000 dollar debt and putting her car in the college side of the board. She figured she’d earn enough life card bonuses to along the way to make up for it quickly. Her little brothers were idiots for not taking the extra turn to try and earn bonuses. They’d have to learn the hard way that the strategy to the game of life was just common sense. After a couple turns the dust settled and every player received their career and salary cards. Michael chose to be an artist, Gabe had landed a sales card, Kimberly wound up with the doctor career, June had the accountant career while Trini chose the police officer. If any player spun a ten they had to give Trini money for 'speeding'.

June backed off asking Kimberly a lot of personal questions, it made the game a lot more relaxed and surprisingly fun. Trini always found a way out of partaking in a board game with the family, even opting out and doing homework instead. Her little brothers would get so smug when they passed one another on the board, as if finishing the game as fast as possible would get them some sort of first place bonus. Trini loved collecting speeding bonuses from them the most because they would be so dramatic about forking over their money. Kimberly played as strategically as she could by buying stock with her extra money. June had to be the embarrassing mom by naming her little peg people after her children. What surprised Trini the most was when she reached the stop and get married portion of the game her mother handed her a pink pegged wife without _any_ hesitation. A touching silent moment ruined by Michael stating that he didn't want any pink pegged people in his game piece opting for a husband and promising to trade in any baby girls because he wanted an all blue car and that girls were lame. Having the pink car, Kimberly went along with his nefarious plan by agreeing to trade her blue children for his pink children and a life tile. If that was how Kimberly played the game of Life, Trini made a mental note never to play monopoly with this con-artist devil of a girlfriend. June made it perfectly clear that she did not want to be involved with the black market of peg-children trading. So family game night wasn’t the _worst_ idea.

Their game had been interrupted by the sound of an obnoxiously loud default ringtone coming from across the room. June had to excuse herself from the game to go answer it, expecting that it would be a short call. Trini turned just in time to see a photo of her Aunt Rosa's face come up as apart of caller ID. She was under the impression that the Hernandez's completely cut them out since Christmas. Judging by June's hesitation to accept the call only confirmed Trini's suspicion that this may have been the first time her mother's family tried reaching out to her. "...I have to take this" Every ounce of happiness June had from their board game drained from her face, she headed into the kitchen for some privacy with dread weighing down on her shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Kimberly asked, tilting her head to the side as she noted the concern on her girlfriend's face.

"...Yeah" If anything she wanted to keep her brothers as oblivious to their family drama as possible. "Do you guys want anything to drink? We've got some pink lemonade made" Trini wanted any excuse to enter the kitchen and possibly listen in on her mother's side of the conversation. When the twins shook their head no, Kimberly stepped up and asked for a glass, she could tell Trini was itching to get into the other room. "You make sure they don't steal any life tiles or cash" Trini left Kimberly in charge to try and keep the game honest....as honest as a game with trading peg children could get.

"Sure thing Officer Gomez" With a smug smile, Kimberly fake saluted her girlfriend, taking her job as keeper of the life tiles very seriously.

With June's back facing away from the refrigerator it was easy for Trini to slip in unnoticed. If her mom did actually turn around, Trini was just being a good host for her guest, it was the perfect excuse. She grabbed two cups from the cabinet and the pink lemonade from the fridge, trying to pour as quietly as possible so her mother wouldn’t see her here.

“And Ma knows you’re doing this?” Trini frowned in confusion, what could they be talking about? “I thought I was dead to her for letting my daughter sin under my roof” June rested a hand on the kitchen counter, as if bracing herself for something she didn’t want to hear. “And you waited this long? It’s been months since Christmas….no I appreciate the invitation, that you’re trying.” Oh, Trini’s cousin Gloria’s wedding...Aunt Rosa was probably inviting the family because they foot the bill for her son’s rehab. “What about the kids? ...And if Trini had a date?”

Trini carefully put the pitcher of pink lemonade back in the fridge, her interest peaked as the conversation had turned to be specifically about her. The Hernandez family black sheep, of course it was about her.

“I understand it’s in Texas, we would be making the travel arrangements...of course her date would be a girl. She has a _girlfriend_ .” June sighed deeply, picking up a pen in her free hand, she needed something to grip onto. “Oh don’t beat around the bush with _me_ . Is _Isabella_ bringing her boyfriend? So what makes this different? No, no we wouldn’t want to be causing a scene. I’m not being over dramatic here. This isn’t something that’s going away for your convenience…I don’t think I like your tone” June’s voice hardened, “I understand it’s Gloria’s wedding, look, I’ll make this easier for you. If you can’t accept my family than we don’t _want_ to be there…..what else do you want me to say?”

Trini didn’t need to hear anymore of this. The Hernadez family down in Texas wasn’t going to move an inch in their stance on her sexuality. June didn’t budge on her defense, if Isabella could bring her senior of a boyfriend to this wedding than Trini should also be able to bring a date of her own. She wasn’t going to settle for her daughter to have to pretend Christmas didn’t happen. June was willing to cut off the family she grew up with so that Trini could be happy being herself.

As quietly as she came in, Trini left the kitchen just as silently, her mom needed a moment to be able to sit and process by herself. She handed Kimberly her glass of pink lemonade and kept the second glass for herself. Trini then started to go through the life tiles, much to her little brothers objections. Kimberly made sure they didn’t cheat just for Trini to sift through them and find a couple of the $100,000 bonus titles. She placed them at the bottom of June’s neatly organized pile of life tiles that she had been racking up throughout the game. Her mother deserved to win family game night, and if Trini had to cheat to make it happen, so be it.

 

*****************

The Saturday car wash fundraiser was creeping up and Trini still didn't have a swimsuit for the occasion. She didn't want to talk about it with Kimberly, as if not having one was somehow embarrassing. She absolutely hated shopping, years of going with her mother to the mall in the past conditioned Trini to avoid the situation all together. She could get by with her assortment of t-shirts, her favorite bomber jacket, her flannels and jeans. Too many times she was forced to 'try things on' that she would never be caught dead in-she loved her mom but god she had such mom taste in clothing. She hated the idea of going to the store so much that she procrastinated until Friday afternoon practice to ask Aisha if she would help her with the swimsuit situation. Freaking Gia _had_ to insist that they look hot. The senior pitcher also invited Tanya to come along with them with the promise that they would go out for dinner afterward. Aisha and Tanya actually made the whole process a lot more fun, the two girls insisting that they all should get something in yellow to represent the practice team Rita had placed them in. Usually when Trini had to go get clothes for herself she would settle for the first thing she saw that she liked and get the hell out. Tanya was not about that, the senior girls somehow managed to talk Trini out of getting a one piece in favor of a bikini. Dare Trini admit that she actually had fun that night.

The next morning Lauren insisted that they arrive at Watkins Ice Cream Shop early so they could break down what they were doing and the best way to block off the back parking lot for the actual washing cars portion. It would also give them time to change and set their stuff aside and to give Lauren and Gia a chance to come up with a scheduled rotation of who would be on the street corner with Emma's poster boards. Kimberly had to suffer a Saturday detention in the morning so she would be joining them in the afternoon with presumably Jason and Billy. With there only being a couple of stalls in the girls bathroom they had to take turns getting out of their street clothes.

When Gia, Emma, and Shelby came out of the stalls wearing yellow and pink, their respective practice team colors, Tori leaned over to Lauren to make the comment, "I think we missed the memo on the pink and yellow" She observed as she wore one of her favorite baby blue bikinis while her captain sported a red one piece.

Hayley wearing a white monokini with pink accents, overheard the comment, "Oh, I just know I look damn good in white"

Tanya, Trini and Aisha went into the stalls next to change into their new digs. Trini could hear the comments from outside, most notably from Gia, "Lauren you look like a lifeguard" She could never miss an opportunity to throw a dig her captains way. Trini could only roll her eyes, at least Lauren could take the jabs like a pro it all rolled off her back like it was nothing.

Since they were the last to change, the trio had to meet the rest of the team out in the parking lot. Lauren, Tori, Emma and Hayley were already filling up buckets, opening packages of sponges and setting a place for dry towels. Gia was perfectly content in watching, while Shelby was still inside speaking with her parents; mostly to thank them for letting them use the ice cream shop as a venue and not making her work today. What Trini wasn't expecting was when she came outside was Tori turning around with an, "Ow ow Trini! Look at those catchers thighs!" Shelby wasn't even outside to hear the joke at her expense. This was _not_ an inside joke Trini wanted to catch on but judging the chorus of laughter from the other girls around her, it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Shelby _had_ to misunderstand what "catching" meant.

Gia turned her head, smirking that her friends also chose to wear yellow, "What can I say? We're a hot group of girls"  She checked her nails, making sure they were finely trimmed, "And once Kimberly gets here we'll have the full set" And anywhere Kimberly Hart went, Angel Grove tended to follow, Gia was confident that they'd make their budget for new uniforms... _nice_ new uniforms.

As expected the first hour or so had been extremely slow, the only people out and about Saturday mornings in a small town were the ones who needed to head to work or be somewhere specific, they didn't have the time to stop for twenty so minutes to get their car washed. The student body of Angel Grove liked to take advantage of one of their days to sleep in. Hangovers, sleepovers, Fridays in the small coastal town led to lazy Saturday mornings. The ice cream shop wouldn't get busy until after lunch so they would also have to wait for that traffic as well.

The first real wave of cars coming in had been the GSA club, with the exception of Mike, there to support Lauren and Trini in their fundraising endeavors. With Kevin's car, Emily's car and Mia's car the softball girls at least had something to start out with. Antonio, Kevin and Jayden said their hellos and entered the parlor to get milkshakes while the line was non existent. Since they were members of the GSA, Trini and Lauren kicked back to talk to Mia and Emily while everyone else paired off and started work. They made the agreement before hand that they would switch off breaks accordingly.

"How's it going?" Emily asked, Mia had been too busy wrapping her arms around Lauren and greeting her with a kiss, "Have there been many people over?" This was the first time Lauren and Mia were together around the rest of the team since the camping trip. The softball girls now knew _way_ too much about their life behind closed doors and under the sheets. Lauren didn't miss some of the silent grins and the way the girls held themselves back from laughing, as long as they didn't _say_ anything around her girlfriend it'd be just fine.

"So far we're at..." Trini counted the three five dollar bills with purpose, one from each driver of the car, "Fifteen dollars"

Tori came up from the front with a McDonalds bag in one hand and the poster board in the other, "Some guy just stopped his car and handed me a filet o’fish sandwich. Weird right?" She shrugged and proceeded to take it out of the bag, "But hey free lunch." She tilted back, "Tanya, I'm tapping out! It's your turn to be curb bitch!" No one wanted to be the one standing with the sign, except for Gia...and she refused to do it unless it was a heavy traffic time.

"It'll get better" Mia only assumed her girlfriend was distracted due to the lack of activity there. "It's not even noon" She frowned as she noticed Tori take a bite out of this sandwich, "...You really shouldn't eat food from strangers..."

"I'm not wasting free food" Tori shrugged, nothing phased her.

Trini sighed, she wanted to ignore Tori's poor decision making next to her "Where's Mike?" She asked Emily, surprised to see that her boyfriend wasn't draped over her.

"I told him to stop by later, he and the boys had baseball practice today" The blonde explained, "I'm sure he can get some of the other guys to come in" Her attention was quickly diverted by the sound of Gia screaming, Hayley and Shelby thought it'd be hilarious to blast her with cold water from a hose while the blonde wasn't paying attention. In retaliation Gia grabbed a sponge from Emma, doused it in one of the buckets to get it sopping wet, before hurling it over at her attackers. Aisha snapped her fingers, yelling at all three of them for the waste of water "...Oh guys will definitely come"

"Yeah, I'll say" Lauren bit her lip, she knew that didn't come off right. Mia pulled away from Lauren's arm to send her a disapproving look, her eyebrow raised. Busted. "I didn't mean it like that" Yeah, Trini couldn’t help Lauren with this one.

Traffic started to pick up around noon. Mia and Emily joined the rest of the GSA club inside the ice cream parlor, they moved their cars down the street since wanted to wait around for Mike. They made their own fun watching the softball girls outside. Most of the early comers were still outside friends of the softball girls; Tanya's friends from the school radio station, Gia and Emma's circle of friends, Tori's boyfriend and some skater kids. With each of them chipping in cash they went from $15 to $125 pretty quickly. Poor Kimberly was _still_ stuck in detention until early afternoon which meant she had missed out on all of their fun so far, with all of the water around Trini had hid her phone away which meant she couldn't update her on the current situation; a group of Briarwood boys had pulled up.

With Emma taking up curb bitch duties up front, Gia had to settle taking a break with Trini, and Hayley. The three were sitting on the picnic table, watching as Shelby interacted with her crush-a kid from their rival school. Gia took a long sip of  her strawberry milkshake before commenting, "He's cute" The Hispanic boy in question had dark shaggy hair and wore a red Briarwood Bulls tank top, not so subtly showing off a killer set of biceps, he must be an athlete. "She better not blow it"

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit" Hayley defended her best friend on the team, if anyone knew the most dirt about this kid it was her, "It's not like _you_ have a boyfriend, Tori and I gave her some good advice" Trini just quietly sipped on her chocolate shake, watching a stunned Gia scoff at the implication of a boyfriend.

"If I wanted a boyfriend I could have one" Her jaw clenched, gripping onto her cup a little too tightly, "It's not like it's hard, you just have to know what buttons to press" No one should question Gia's ability to use her looks to get whatever she wanted. "I just like keeping my options open"

Trini could just sense the vibe coming off of the senior teammate so she decided to try and ease the tension, "So what do we know about this guy?" She wanted to look out for the young freshman, she was only fourteen; they didn't even know what _grade_ this kid was in, his name, if he already has a girlfriend and is just flirting with Shelby because he can. Maybe he was a serial slut of a boy, Trini didn't know, she wasn't about to give him the benefit of the doubt because he seemed like a nice boy. She lost her younger cousin Isabella to a douchebag, she wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

"His name is Tyler Navarro, he's a sophomore at Briarwood" Hayley explained, nodding her head in his direction, "He added her on Facebook the other day" It wouldn't be hard to find the girl with the same name as the family ice cream shop, "So they've been talking more" Online, meaning he could be lying easily, "He seems pretty nice, from what I've seen of their conversations" Hayley shrugged, "We looked through his profile, he plays baseball too. Small world I know. Seems to check out to me, they both like hiking so they have things in common"

The moment Tyler went inside to join up with the other Briarwood boys he came in with, Shelby bolted for the break table. She grabbed her softball bestie by the shoulders. "Do you have plans tonight?" The young freshman seemed desperate, "I asked him out on a date? Well not like a date date but I invited him to go bowling with us because I didn't want to be a third wheel to you and Calvin. Like a double date? Please be free"

"Breathe" Hayley couldn't help but smile her frantic friend, happy that she had the balls to ask him out somewhere, "If you can get us a ride to the bowling alley, then sure" She wasn't going to leave her hanging, this could be a real shot for her. Both Freshman looked over to the senior at the table, Gia was the only one in this conversation with her own car.

Before Shelby got out the word please, Gia rose a hand to silence her, "Promise me you won't let him feel you up in the arcade" She sighed, "Oh fine. I can drop you guys off on the way to the movie theater and pick you up after" Gia wasn't completely heartless when it came to young love, "But all four of you are cramming into the backseat" Shelby and Hayley hi-fived, they didn't care how they were getting there as long as it wasn't an embarrassing ride with a parent.

Trini had been in Gia's car before, there was absolutely no reason for four people to have to shove into a backseat if no one was sitting shotgun. "Going to the movies? Have a hot date?" She teased, feeling comfortable enough to, if the team could make catcher's thighs jokes she had no qualms firing back at them.

"Oh fuck off" Gia just got off of explaining to Hayley that she didn't have a boyfriend, "There's this movie Emma really wanted to see" She shrugged it off like it was nothing. Boy did Gia spend a lot of her free time with Emma. The curly haired blonde leaned back to check on her said best bud, lowering her sunglasses to get a better view as...nine freaking cars pulled into the Watkins parking lot. "What the hell?" She patted Trini's leg to stand up as well, they definitely had company, break time was over.

Lauren also noticed the cavalry that came in this large group, she took the charge in directing the cars to line up in the parking lot so they wouldn't be in the way for the patrons just here at the shop for ice cream. Trini recognized some of the cars, Tommy's bright green Dodge Challenger with white stripes, Mike's forest green Honda Pilot SUV, and trailing as the last car in the lot Zack's shitty 1996 black Ford Aspire. This was the entire Angel Grove baseball team rolling up at once, but Tommy wasn't the car leading the charge. Mr. Oliver, the mayor of the town, got out of his all new slick black F-Type Jaguar sports car. Money most certainly was not an issue with the Oliver family. Tommy was the splitting image of his father, except unlike his son, Thomas Oliver kept his hair short. A handsome man, dressed to the nines in a suit, he carried himself with poise and charisma. "Go get some ice cream boys you deserve it. Tommy use the card" He instructed his son, he didn't need the team of baseball players standing around. A giving man he went to Lauren, the girl in charge, a fake smile plastered on his face. He must've made destroying the Sandlot a piece of cake. Something about Thomas Oliver really rubbed Trini the wrong way.

Tommy sent Trini a sad smile, apologetic that the girls had to deal with his father. Zack on the contrary snuck in a big grin and a wave as he entered the ice cream shop. Calvin, Hayley's boyfriend, went over to say hi to her instead of joining the team-he wanted to see if she wanted anything. While Mike was the first one inside to see what the GSA was up to and more importantly Emily. Trini didn't want Lauren to have to deal with Mr. Oliver alone, she felt uncomfortable about him even being here-she knew too much of what he was capable of. She moved to stand beside her captain, with her luck Mr. Oliver wouldn't even remember his own son's childhood friend.

"Thank you for stopping by Mr. Oliver" Stoic as ever, Lauren calmly spoke, even taking Mr. Oliver's offered hand to shake. "We really appreciate any support coming from the community" None of the girls moved from their spots, some of the baseball players had nice cars and they weren't going to _touch_ them until Lauren said something.

"It's good to see young women such as yourselves putting in the extra effort for a club" Mr. Oliver reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a checkbook, pausing, "Do you even accept checks?" When Lauren nodded, he made out a two hundred dollar check to the Angel Grove Softball boosters. Nine cars, rounding it up from 180 to make a nice even number. The club comment didn't settle well with Trini, what? For men it's a sport and for women it's a hobby? "I hope this helps you reach your goal" It did, it honestly was a huge contribution, but it felt somehow dirty...tainted with misogyny.

Lauren accepted the check, handing it to Trini so the shorter girl could place it in the lock box, "We're not a club sport, sir" This wasn't like the chess team, or the bowling team or hell even the debate team, "We're a Division I team, just like the baseball squad" The Dragons didn't even offer softball to the girls of the community, now Trini understood why. "If you took the time to notice, we had a perfect season and made it further in the playoffs"

In the face of that statistic, Thomas just chuckled, putting his checkbook back into it's home in his jacket pocket. "It's like comparing apples and oranges. There's a reason it's called softball, and why only women play. You can't possibly put that at the same level as baseball" He couldn't backpedal from _that_ , instead he adjusted his tie, "Now, chop chop" Mr. Oliver clapped his hands together, "Let's see some hustle ladies, I don't want to be here all day"

This wasn't a battle Lauren was going to win, she nodded to her teammates to get started, "You can wait inside, sir" The sooner they finished up washing their cars the sooner Mr. Oliver could leave, and they could have fun again.

Trini thanked God for looking out for her in this moment, that Mr. Oliver was so self absorbed that he didn't recognize Trini as the young girl from Tommy's past. Mr. Oliver entered the ice cream shop to entertain the patrons inside, the baseball boys and GSA club could deal with himself attention whoring. Oh Mr. Oliver is so charitable and nice for helping out the girls try to get new uniforms. This made him look like a saint in a year where he would be up for re-election.

"Did he really just say that?" Calvin, the blonde boy-the only boy currently outside was the first one to speak. The rest of the girls were too busy watching Lauren compose herself with a deep breath. "What a dick" The comment earned a laugh from the softball girls around him, even Trini cracked a smile, Calvin could stay.

"Hey you okay?" Trini rested a hand on the small of Lauren's back, tilting her head to try and catch her eyes, anything to really get a sense of what was going on through her mind. "That was kind of intense"

"I'll be fine" Lauren rested a hand on Trini's shoulder, reassuring her with the confidence in her eyes, she wasn't shaken by him. "When we win the state championship this year, he can eat his words." She lowered her voice, "I've had to deal with much worse" She let go of Trini's shoulder to head over to the girls and the slew of cars they were now entrusted to clean, "You heard the man, chop chop"

Gia moved from the picnic table to go over to Lauren, for once she didn't have a snarky comment for her friend. She simply reached over to squeeze her shoulder as she passed, "We've got your back"

The baseball team, now with ice cream in tow, elected to eat outside while enjoying a show. Hot girls washing their cars, and free ice cream? It was a great day to be a member of the team. Tommy kept his back to the actual car wash, he was unusually quiet due to the presence of his father. Zack finished off his cone awfully fast, he then took his shirt off and joined Trini, grabbing a sponge to help them wash off his own car. "Hey Crazy Girl" He looked up to see Aisha and Tanya checking out his abs, he couldn't blame them, his body was a ten. He winked at them, which earned him a one way ticket to the splash zone as Trini shot the hose directly at his chest. "Oh shit that's cold!"

"Yeah you deserve it" Trini laughed, "You don't have to wash your own car, that kinda defeats the purpose" She reached her hand out to take the sponge from him, "Go sit with your baseball buddies" In the words of Mr. Oliver, 'he deserved it', and really she wanted him to bask in any opportunity being on the team would give him.

"Ah" Zack shook his head, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, "They're not my friends" He spoke quietly, glad that his car was at the very end. "Tommy and I are cool. Calvin's new like me and Mike's a fine guy but..." He motioned to the cars, his used car from the 90's compared to all of the other boys cars that their parents bought them. "I'm not a Dragon" He squeezed out the soapy contents of the sponge onto the hood of the car so he could start rubbing it in, "To them I'm the kid at the trailer park" The baseball team didn't go on camping trips together, or have special bonding nights like the girls did. He shrugged, as long as they won games it didn't matter to him, he had all the friends he needed. "I'd rather spend time with you" Besides; Kim, Jason and Billy would be getting out of detention and joining them soon. The whole gang together again.

From the next car over Tanya called over, "Alright! But we're putting your fine ass to work" If a hot guy wanted to join in on the fun, she wasn't going to stop him. Calvin also agreed to stay, having also taken off his shirt, but instead of working he had more fun distracting his girlfriend Hayley by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Despite scolding the other girls for it earlier, Aisha found that spraying Hayley and Calvin would not be a waste of water. "These cars aren't going to wash themselves!"

Zack laughed at the exchange, he wished the boys had one ounce of community the girls did. "Are you okay?" Trini asked, not thrilled that Zack's car door was covered in dirt and mud, she had to put some muscle into getting it out. Where the fuck did he take Amanda out to park? "...You don't regret making the team do you?"

He didn't want Trini to worry about him, the hard part of getting on the team was over, everything else was up to him to prove that his coach didn't make a mistake. He didn't need to be friends with all of them in order to get a scholarship, though he'd have a much easier time if they at least tried to get to know him. He was more than the poor charity case, "I don't regret anything" He sent her the best Taylor reassuring smile he could muster, "Don't you worry about me" Once the season officially started he was confident that he could win some of them over with some Zack Taylor charm.

Before Trini could comment on it further, Gia stepped over to Trini and Zack, she had finished rinsing off Tommy's already clean car. She frowned at the car the pair were working on, "Who's fossil is this?" Calvin wasn't old enough to drive, when she noted that Zack's expression changed she quickly put two and two together. "Sorry" She looked over to the baseball boys, they weren't very subtle with their staring at the girls, perfect. "Hayley doesn't think I could rope a boyfriend, I'll show her." Her brows rose as she looked to Trini, “Make sure she sees this” She rolled her shoulders back, and cracked her neck, she looked like she was preparing herself to go into battle-not try to catch a man.

“What is she doing?” Lauren sighed heavily, noticing Gia heading straight for the boys. Gia wanted to do this damn fundraiser and spent more of her time on a break then putting much work into it. A car wash had to be more about flirting and gaining male attention right?

Zack paused, following her gaze to the baseball team behind him, most of them were single guys and Gia-way out of their leagues. She focused her attention on a fellow senior, a tall tan boy with short curly hair, Trini heard one of the baseball guys call him Jake earlier. He tried to come off as confident but the blonde reduced him to a puddle of nerves and awkward smiling. The poor guy.

“Why exactly is she doing this?” Not that Zack complained, it was entertaining to watch Gia flirt with him. The rest of the baseball team on the edge of their seats. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, oh he was done for with the flip of her hair. He hadn’t witnessed a boy get up and struggle with a door was much as a fumbling Jake did.

Trini shook her head, she actually felt bad for this kid, Gia wasn’t _actually_ interested in dating him. It was cruel to lead him on, especially because she wanted to prove a point. “Shelby has a crush on some kid from Briarwood and Hayley kinda made a dig at Gia about her not having a boyfriend” She shook her head, she was far too gay to understand that sort of ‘challenge’. “It’s whatever”

“Briarwood?” Zack wasn’t sure which of the girls Shelby was, but Trini didn’t like the way his smile sobered up...he looked far too concerned for Trini’s liking, “Those kids out there are assholes”

“What? It’s just a stupid rivalry between schools” And only then it was because the two towns were a twenty minute drive at the most apart from one another, “It’s about the football teams having a pissing contest”

Zack shook his head, “It trickles down to all of the sports, but” He shook his head, “I don’t trust them, you should tell your friend to be careful.” Trini frowned, what the fuck did these townies do? “Baseball team last year thought it would be funny to put fire crackers under our coach’s deck. He has a _three year old_. Why do you think Jason stole that bull? People get hurt over this” Zack set his sponge in the water bucket, “Just make sure he’s not using her. Banging an Angel Grove girl? I don’t doubt they keep score” Trini frowned, how much could they really get off of Tyler Navarro’s facebook page?

Boys are disgusting. Trini narrowed her eyes, “Does the _Angel Grove_ baseball team keep score?” Trini’s jaw tightened, she looked past Zack to fixate her gaze on Tommy. How many points would _Kimberly_ be worth in this sick little game? It wasn’t just her; Emily would be on that list, Amanda, Hayley could qualify too for all Trini knew...these were her _friends_ . Her _girlfriend_. Oh she wanted to kick someone in the dick.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, these weren’t his brothers, a fraternity. He had no sense of loyalty to them, “Nah cause if we did I’d win the whole thing” That earned him a close ranged shot of cold water from the hose, “I was kidding!” Okay, not so funny, he quickly realized the error of his ways. “I’m sorry!” He had to put his hands up to try and take some of the brunt of the water assault until Trini thought he suffered enough. She believed him, that the team Tommy was leading at least had integrity.

An overeager Jake finally emerged from the ice cream shop with two cones in his hand, one strawberry one chocolate, presumably for himself and Gia. Both the baseball team and the softball team watched as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, taking both of the cones from him and walking away. “Thanks Jake!” She called, sending Hayley a smug look as she passed the girls. She sauntered up to the curb, handing Emma the strawberry cone in exchange for the posterboard. Gia was going to take this opportunity to be the curb bitch and scored her best friend some free ice cream along the way. Well played Gia Moran.

Jason’s beat up red pick up truck was the next car to file in, Amanda’s car right behind. Despite his accident happening months ago, he never found the time to go fix it up. The thing ran just fine, just had some bruises and dents, a reminder of how dumb his mistake was. Jason was the first to exit his car, as he pulled his wallet out to get some money for the girls he heard a loud ‘Moo’ coming from the table of baseball players watching him. Football season was over, and the town still carried a grudge against Jason Scott.

“Guys let it rest” Tommy was utterly disappointed in his teams immaturity, the joke was tired and old and wasn’t even funny anymore. “Just stop” Tommy surprised not only his team but the old ranger gang by defending Jason so openly. The two former best friends exchanged a bro-head nod, Trini didn’t speak dude very well, but she was pretty sure it meant that they were cool. Jason could have safe passage around Tommy’s pack of guys.

Kimberly didn’t waste any time getting to her girlfriend, she had been cooped up in Saturday detention all freaking day wishing she was here. Trini didn’t miss the way Kim’s eyes raked over her body, or the way her lips tugged into a confident smirk. She would have to thank Aisha and Tanya for talking her into going with the bikini. “I think I need to catch up for lost time” She waited until she was standing directly in front of the smaller girl before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head to reveal that she had worn her swimsuit, under her clothes.

Trini had to swallow the lump in her throat as her eyes diverted directly down to Kimberly’s abs. Suddenly she completely understood what Jason had confessed to her. _Oh damn that’s a nice set of abs_ . As Trini gawked, Kimberly took off her jean shorts so she could fully sport her pink bikini. She was so busy staring at Kim that she completely forgot that there were other people around, that was until she felt a burst of cold water hitting her square in the back, talk about a cold shower. Trini wasn’t alone in the sentiment, the baseball boys groaned audibly as a pack--with the exception of Tommy. They were _so_ close to being able to watch a little girl on girl action, live right in front of them.

Aisha, the perpetrator of the assault motioned between them with the hose, her hand still raring to fire at any less than PG activity. “The Mayor is inside!” She tilted her head toward the ice cream shop where Thomas Oliver had been waiting patiently for his car to finish up. They needed to get him out of there.

“Mr. Oliver is _here_ ?” Kimberly’s face fell, “Shit” She whispered, taking a step away from Trini as she noticed the man inside. The two made eye contact and moments later, much to Kimberly’s chagrin, he started to make his way to the exit of the ice cream parlor. “... _Shit_ .” There was a lot of history between Kimberly and Tommy that Trini just wasn’t aware of, not much could phase Kimberly Hart but she was _not_ thrilled to see Thomas Oliver coming their way.  

Both Tommy and Amanda scrambled to move. Amanda quickly muttering a ‘I have to change’ before heading into the safety of the ice cream shop. Keeping her head down as she passed Mr. Oliver on the way out, she didn’t even have a bag or anything to change into. Tommy on the other hand quickly moved to stand in between his father’s path and his ex-girlfriend. He got the thumbs up from Tori that Mr. Oliver’s car was done and ready to get the hell out of here. “Hey dad your car’s done”

Despite his son’s best effort, Thomas chuckled and clasped a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “I just want to say hi to a family friend” He passed his son and shot the two young women a smile fit for a billboard-cardboard and fake. “Kimberly Hart, I haven't seen you since our New Years Eve party” His gaze drifted to the girl next to her, he recognized her from his earlier conversation with the team captain. “But I can see what you've been up to.” Or _who_ she has been spending her time with. What could this _girl_ have that his son didn't? “I'm sorry to hear about cheerleading, you had a real talent for that”

He still hadn't given Kimberly a chance to speak for herself yet, instead he looked to Trini, “I remember when she was eleven years old and couldn't cut it at softball camp. Poor Teddy didn't know what to do so I told him to get her involved in cheerleading. Something more suiting for a girl like Kim” Couldn't cut it, what a joke. Kimberly was on a fast track to become one of the greatest pitchers California has ever witnessed but wanted to quit because she kissed a girl and was bullied for it. Instead of trying the sport she loved again, she chose cheerleading and built herself a new identity.

Trini didn't have anything nice to say, the longer she spent around this man the more anger she felt toward him. “Yeah, well, Kim’s back into softball where she belongs” she folded her arms over her chest, in a swimsuit like this she felt too exposed.

At Thomas’ brow questionably raising, Kim didn't waste much time to smooth things over. “This is my _girlfriend_ Trini Gomez” His fake smile twitched at the mention of the word girlfriend. He shouldn't have been surprised, he was sure most of these girls swung that way, but not someone like Kim; the girl who dated his son for months. “I'm sure you remember her from the party? We used to play ball at the Sandlot before she had to move away”

“Oh _that_ garbage dump of a field” Thomas laughed, he was so proud of himself for turning trash into treasure. Trini had enough of this guy, that Sandlot was her home, he had no right to equate it to a landfill. “Gomez” He paused, having to think on the name. As if that would be hard, Angel Grove wasn't swimming in diversity, “You're June Gomez’s daughter, ah I can see the resemblance” Christ. What did her mother do now? “I see her at the country club with Ted and Maddie” He paused, “How's your father doing? He doesn't seem around much”

What? Trini didn't like the way that question came off, Gabriel didn't have time for the leisure of country club life. Hell she was sure Madison Hart didn't have much time for it either, but the rich always had to keep up appearances. “He's fine. He just has to travel a lot for work” He sacrifices so the family doesn't have to pick up and move all the time anymore.

“Hmm” He seemed to take mental stock of that answer. “What a shame”

Feeling as if his statement was a challenge, Trini narrowed her eyes at the man before her. She didn't care if he was the freaking mayor, no one was going to talk that way about her family. “We’re very happy with our life here"

“I'll have to tell my parents you stopped by” Kimberly tried to diffuse the conversation. Every exchange only elevated the intensity, all Kimberly wanted to do at this point was to get rid of him. Tommy was completely useless at helping, “It was good seeing you again Mr. Oliver”

“Yes I think I've overstayed my welcome” He laughed, bringing his keys out of his pocket, “It was nice seeing you again too Kimberly, don't be a stranger now” His attention focused from Kimberly to Trini, “I'll have to see if your mother needs a new doubles partner” Oh she did _not_ want the likes of Thomas Oliver getting chummy with her mom.

As he walked away from the pair of girls he extended his politician voice, “Thank you ladies for a job well done. You're doing Angel Grove proud. Go Tigers!” Everyone in the parking lot could breathe a lot easier once the mayor closed the car door and put his car into drive.

Kimberly kissed the side of her girlfriend's head, just relieved she didn't have to talk to her ex-boyfriend’s dad anymore. “You okay?”

“I'm so sorry” Was all Tommy could offer to say, he knew what his father was capable of.

“Your dad's a dick” Tommy couldn't argue that. Trini relaxed into Kimberly as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her. That doubles comment _really_ rubbed her the wrong way.

Amanda came out of the ice cream parlor, now wearing a Carolina blue and white two piece-she was very school spirited. As she walked over to Trini, Kimberly and Tommy she received a wolf whistle from Zack off in the corner. She motioned for him and Billy and Jason to come join her. “Take off your shirts boys” She had her cellphone in a protective waterproof case, attaching it to a selfie stick. “We're going viral” she wasn't going to wear a swimsuit and _not_ have proof of her hotness.

The boys did as Amanda was told, not hesitating to take off their shirts. That was when Trini noticed...when the fuck did Billy get abs? With Amanda in the center of the photo, she got the girls to stand on either side of her. Zack and Tommy dramatically flexed their biceps. Jason asked Billy quietly if he was cool before getting the permission to drape his arm around his best friend's shoulders. He wasn't going to look like a dork for a photo. “Thanks guys” she kissed Zack’s cheek and looked to Kim, “You know what we have to do” Cheerleaders get shit done.

Kimberly and Amanda took a selfie together, Amanda raising her phone just enough for some tasteful cleavage. She posted that picture and the group photo to her Facebook and Twitter. As the head cheerleader of Angel Grove she was more than willing to use her status to help garner her friends some of her followers attention.

It sure as hell worked within the hour the corner ice cream shop was swarming with Angel Grove students. So much that the softball girls needed extra sets of hands to get these cars washed. The GSA club, Calvin, Tommy, Jason and Billy were more than willing to help their friends. Gia had to come back, they didn't need a curb bitch anymore when this was the place in town to be. The Watkins were making bank selling ice cream and milkshakes while people waited. Shelby got her parents to let her hook up her phone to the speakers so they could get some music going. With the tension of Mr. Oliver gone the teenagers could have _fun_. There wasn't much to do in a small town like Angel Grove so whenever the popular kids went they were sure to get attention.

For Trini it was so odd to see the three separate groups in her life interacting with one another so seamlessly. When she moved to Angel Grove she wanted to stay invisible, to be the new kid that no one knew, she would rather hide herself away than to let anybody in. That girl was such an idiot. Trini watched on fondly, as Tori and Kevin from GSA talked about how much they loved to be in the water. Kimberly and Zack thought it would be funny towards the end of the day to grab one of the buckets, sneak behind Gia and dump it over her head as she was trying to have a conversation with Emma, and Mia. Gia, not happy her hair was wet tried to chase them down with a wet sponge in hand. Gia threw the sponge, hitting Amanda dead in the chest with a giant thwack. Amanda then took a hose from Tanya and avoided Gia to go straight for the culprits in Kimberly and Zack in retaliation. Tommy, Calvin, Hayley, Jayden and Shelby were currently trying to wash dirty ATV’s that Hayley’s group of friends brought up. Mike and Emily forbade any more work to sit at the picnic bench so they could be overly coupley. Antonio didn’t waste any time to chat up Jason, the hot ex-football player, as usual Antonio had a one track mind. Aisha, Billy and Lauren had to go inside to try and count up the money they had earned for the day and to do the math on whether or not they made their goal.

Trini left the others to their waterworks, she wanted to know what their situation was, if all of this was worth it in the end. “Well? Did we do it?”

“The human calculator is working on it” Aisha motioned to Billy who was currently doing all of the math in his head rather than writing it down on a piece of paper.

“Well, you would have to get two sets of uniforms...home and away” Billy tapped his fingers against the table anxiously, “Angel Grove tackle twill would have to specifically be ordered to get the look you have drawn out. Two sets of colors for that as well, plus the custom names and numbers on the back” He paused, “Oh, and a smaller four inch number on the front that would cost you too” Gia had high quality taste for ideal uniforms.

“We don’t need all of that” Lauren rubbed her forehead, he wasn’t even saying _numbers_ just how much stuff the girls agreed that they wanted. Even if they shot for the moon they could still make it to the stars. “We don’t need tackle twill, ink is fine” She just wanted something practical that would _fit_. Lauren didn’t need her name on the back of her uniform. Anything would be an upgrade from what they currently had.

“No, no that’s not a problem” Billy waved his hand, he didn’t want to hear the softball captains realism, “You _met_ your goal with enough to get two new sets of embroidered AG hats with three hundred dollars and sixty five cents to spare...that’s including taxes”

“We actually did it” Aisha breathed out in shock, going to Lauren for a quick hug in celebration. With three hundred dollars to spare, the girls were able to pull this off without having to use Thomas Oliver’s donation.

 

****************

Angel Grove softball team’s first scrimmage of the year fell on the first Saturday of March, a practice game that really didn’t count towards their school record but a chance to play another team. Rita called a scrimmage a glorified practice, but she fully expected her squad of girls to crush them like insects. With their new uniforms on special order, the girls had to wait and wear their old uniforms, making sure that they were well tucked in.

“You nervous?” Trini asked, finishing off tying her shoes, this was their first real chance to play a game as a team.

“How can I be with you here?” Kimberly leaned over to kiss Trini, ignoring the over dramatic groans from their teammates at how obnoxiously coupley they were being. “Oh stop! Can’t we have _one_ moment?” It was tough being the only out couple on the team.

Tori took Gia by the hands, they seemed to have the most fun at Trini and Kimberly’s expense, trying to look the other blonde in the eyes with a serious expression “You are the wind beneath my wings”

“Victoria” Gia’s voice hitched, as if she were pretending to cry, “There ain’t no mountain high enough...no valley low enough…” She sighed deeply, so over the top “No river wide enough...to keep me from getting to you _baby_.” Emma could only shake her head at these two quoting song lyrics at one another.

“Will you both knock it off?” Lauren wasn’t going to stand around and watch them make fun of her friends. They were in the locker room getting ready for a _game_ even if it didn’t count they had to show off their best representatives of Angel Grove. Lauren needed her team to stay focused on the task at hand if they wanted to go into the season feeling confident. “Everything we’ve been working for is right outside these doors. For a _lot_ of us, this is our last season here together, we have to make every game count. This isn’t just a scrimmage this is our first step to reaching our goal, another perfect season and _this_ year we’re bringing home the gold for Angel Grove” She smiled, smugly, “Can I get a go tigers?”

With a ‘Go Tigers!’ in response from all of the girls, they all started to file out of the locker room with excitement pumping through their veins. Trini wondered if Kimberly missed being the team leader, to be the one to have to get a squad raring to go to try and achieve victory. It was so different here being the low woman on the totem pole. Excitement and adrenaline seemed to run dry as Kimberly noticed that the upperclassmen were walking towards the field they practiced on and not the _main_ field, the _big_ field. “Where are you going? That’s the practice field”

“Oh Kimberly” Tanya shook her head, honestly feeling bad that she was only just realizing this now, “Our practice field _is_ our field” She motioned to the small sign posted, reading ‘Tigers Den: Home of the Lady Tigers’. “This is where we play our official games”

Trini looked from the _baseball_ field to the softball field. One glaring difference was that the baseball field actually had bleachers made of metal that went up twenty rows on both sides; the girls team had four rows to their bleachers, no backs just four wooden slabs staggering in heights. Most of the softball parents and families had to bring their own lawn chairs to set up along the fence. Now that the season was here the baseball field sported large poster banners of each of their seniors on the backs of their bleachers, welcoming citizens and challengers alike. No such space for the girls to be recognized on their field. The only banner they had was a worn out Zed’s pizza banner in the outfield-and that was only because Rita was dating Mr. Zed himself. The softball field looked like trash next to the baseball field, forgotten, it was on the same level as a community park.

“This isn’t fair” Kimberly murmured under her breath, loud enough for Trini to hear. All this time Kimberly had lived the high life of getting everything handed to her as a cheerleader, she never knew how _bad_ the gender discrepancy was in the small town.

“What can we do?” Trini shrugged, “We just play our game, we don’t need a fancy field to be good” The Sandlot taught her that. That was the real beauty of the game, it didn’t matter where a kid came from just that they could hit a ball and run some bases. The worst part about the stadium seating being so...limited was that Mrs. Gomez insisted that she sit right in the middle of the second plank. She had brought Gabe and Michael to watch their big sister play, to cheer them on and embarrass the hell out of Trini along the way. June was _far_ too close to the Angel Grove dugout for comfort.

As expected the Angel Grove Tigers took an easy and quick lead to the game. Lauren had hit a triple that scored wiped the bases clean and scored three runs for the home team. Rita hadn’t figured out an official batting line up just yet and was playing around with combinations. She sent Trini to bat right after the team captain. She hit a blooper into the air, it dropping in the area between the infield and the outfield. Lauren came home on the hit and bumped up the lead to four. All Trini could hear when she made it to first base was her mother shouting “You’re doing amazing sweetie!” Oh _god._

Emma came up to bat next, and as she was squaring up in the batter’s box music started to blast from the baseball field next to them. The sound startling her and making her swing too early at a pitch to strike out and end the inning. The boys wouldn’t be starting their scrimmage for another hour, they were literally blasting music over their loud speakers to _stretch_ . Gabe and Michael were getting antsy and wanted to see what was happening at the _cool_ field, also they were hungry and the baseball team was popular enough to sell concessions. June didn’t have the heart to leave her daughter in her first game, so Jason volunteered himself and Billy to watch the boys and take them over to the field. Trini’s own family left to go see the baseball team.

Lauren decided to stick back and help Trini strap into her catchers gear, “That was a good hit” She felt with a four run lead they could breathe a bit going forward into the game. “You’re doing amazing sweetie” Lauren didn’t joke around much, but she felt comfortable to around Trini.

“Oh fuck off” She did not need another inside joke circulating around the softball team. She was about to put her helmet on when she noticed that her mom found company in Mia Watanabe, the president of the GSA. “What the hell is my mom doing talking to your girlfriend? Oh god”

Lauren had to give a slight wave, seeing as now Mia was pointing at her. She had a knack for pointing out which one of the girls was her girlfriend to new people. “Great, talking about me and how gay we are, probably”

“Ha” Trini put her helmet on and started to walk toward the field, “What’s more embarrassing, my mom or your girlfriend?”

“Don’t even joke” Lauren had to start up a jog so she could at least make it to the outfield in a timely manner.

As the game was reaching its end, Rita decided to take Aisha out let Kimberly pitch. Kimberly would only pitch quickly, she wanted this game to be over with as soon as possible, she didn’t give herself much time at the mound in between each pitch. It threw off the batter's game for one, but it was hard to keep her in control when all she wanted to do was throw fast-and hard.

“You have somewhere you’d rather be Hart?” Coach Repulsa yelled from the dugout, “Slow it down!” She ordered, growing frustrated at her new pitchers lack of tact. With Angel Grove being the home team, all they needed was two more outs to end the game once and for all. _Another_ fastball was predicted and on the pitch the batter managed to hit the ball out...out so close to the fence that Shelby had to ricochet off of it to make the catch. One more out. Aisha had to jump back to avoid the clipboard Rita threw in frustration. That was far too close.

Trini had to call for a time so she could meet Kimberly on the mound, “What the fuck are you doing?” She didn’t want to waste the time to take off her mask, “Kim calm down”

“We need to end this game” Well that went without saying. There was a determination in Kimberly’s eye, and she was only this aggressive when she had something on her mind. “We don’t have much time” Until _what_?

“Alright. We end the game in three pitches. You follow my calls” With her free hand, Trini rested it on Kim’s forearm, using her thumb to stroke it, anything to try and get her to calm down. “Can you do that? None of this renegade shit” They could talk about what was bothering Kim when this was all said and done.

“...Yeah, okay, three pitches” Kimberly could trust Trini’s sense of judgement, “But make the calls quick”

Trini took that as a sign that she would listen to her, and returned to her spot behind home plate. She had been watching and observing the opponents batting habits as the game had gone on. By now she could pin down some of their weaknesses. After their pep talk the other team would be a slower pitch to try and keep control of the game. No. Trini called for a drop-pitch, a pitch extremely similar in motion to Kimberly’s fastballs but with one major difference; a downward spiral to offset the batter just enough to make her swing early. One down. Two to go. Trini adjusted herself from behind the mound, moving her glove to the outside bottom corner to give Kimberly a target. She wasn’t wasting any time at the mound, as quickly as she threw off the first pitch the second pitch was on it’s way. The batter didn’t even make a move, thinking that it would be _too_ outside for a strike...oh was she wrong. One to go. With Kimberly’s last pitch she threw a changeup pitch to force the batter to go down swinging. Mark one win for the Angel Grove‘s books.

After they went through and said good game to the other team, Rita Repulsa gathered her soldiers together for an after scrimmage peptalk. “You didn’t suck” She folded her arms, “We can’t rely on the talents of last year to get us through. Every team is going for the playoffs, and every game going on from here on out we fight for blood” Alpha had to frown at her choice of wording. Blood is a no no. “We play like it is our _last_ game. The regular season starts next week and I can’t afford _any_ losses. And _you_ ” She pointed to Kimberly, “I don’t know what kind of stunt you were trying to pull, but I don’t want to see it _again_. Do you understand me? Your pretty little head has to be in the game”

Kimberly folded her arms, letting out an annoyed sigh, she was getting antsy, “I won’t let you down coach”

“Don’t promise _me_ . I’ll gladly have Aisha pitch every single game if I have to.” She motioned to the players, “You promise _them_ . A game is in _your_ hands. You throw a bad game, that loss is on you” She paused, “Promise them”

The young pitcher could feel everyone watching her next move, “I won’t let you guys down. Everything I do, is for this team.” She looked over to the billboard at the back of the boys field to check the time. “I have your back”

“Good” Coach Repulsa tilted her head, Kimberly’s behavior was too odd, curious to what was on the young pitcher’s mind she did a little experiment. “You’re all free to go” As soon as the words left her mouth, Kim started to make a beeline for the baseball field. “Hm. Now what the hell does she think she’s doing?”

“I honestly have no idea coach” Trini watched, adjusting the bag on her shoulder, “When she has that look in her eye I just kind of let her run with it”

Rita pulled Lauren by the arm as her captain tried to get by her to go talk to her girlfriend. “Follow her” She swung Lauren in Trini’s direction so she would have back up to follow Kimberly in whatever crusade she was on. “Now!”

Trini mouthed a sorry to Lauren for being dragged into this mess, they both had to take off after a steam rolling Kimberly. The pitcher had gone straight through the boy’s bleachers and started to make her way to the field. They were still minutes before their scrimmage and none of looked pleased at the sudden hostile intrusion. Trini and Lauren had made it just in time to flank Kimberly’s sides by the time she reached her ex-boyfriend, the baseball team captain.

“This is bullshit” She motioned around the baseball field, the loud speakers still playing music, “Have you seen our field?” Tommy’s shoulders twitched, he was smart to try and hold back an audible laugh, “You think that’s funny? Look at these uniforms” She untucked the over sized outdated shirt out of her pants to show just how differently it compared to the boys clean cut and crisp new uniforms.

“Kim” He lowered his voice, resting his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, “You know this is just the way it is. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this” Tommy needed to get her off the field, this was making him look bad, “But no one cares about softball outside of your parents” Well, that was the wrong thing to say, like father like son. “There’s nothing we can do about that”

“We should go” Lauren glanced around to see that some of the other baseball players was starting to move in, just to try and hear the conversation. “I’m sorry about all of this”

“Shit Kim, this isn’t worth it” Trini tried to hold her hand, in any sort of attempt to walk her away from this situation.

“No. I don’t want to go” Kimberly narrowed her eyes, if she wasn’t mad before she was _seething_ . “I want this field. The better team should have it, and record shows that’s _us_.”

Tommy had to shake his head, “What? Are we supposed to play for it?” he laughed at how ridiculously childish that sounded, “We have to host other schools, it’s…”

“Embarrassing?” Trini folded her arms, she didn’t like the way this was going, “But it’s okay for _us_ to have to host other schools like this?” She tilted her head back to look at Lauren, “Can’t you do something?”

“If it were up to me I think we should play for it” Lauren could settle things the backyard way, “One game, winner take all.”

“Girls get off the field, we don’t have time for this nonsense” Coach Finster an older man with a handlebar moustache took the field. He was in charge of the boys and he didn’t need feminine distractions from the softball team. “I could hear the whining from the dugout. We don’t have control to who uses what field”

“That sounds like something a loser would say” Finster had to roll his eyes as Rita Repulsa now took the field to collect her girls, she had been wondering what Kimberly was up to. She had no idea it would be to storm the castle itself and challenge their Prince. “You don’t think your team could cut it?” She towered over the shorter man, a deadly smirk on her face, “No, the little man is afraid that my girls are right, and that they _would_ win. We can’t have that”

“I know what you’re doing Rita. You’re trying to bully us out of what’s rightfully ours. No one said you couldn’t fundraise on your own to build up your field” He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, “I’m kindly asking you to leave”

“It’s okay coach” Tommy seemed too smug, Trini hated seeing this side of him, “I’m confident that they’re in way over their head” He stepped over to Lauren, the team captain, “One game. Winner takes this field for the rest of the season” He offered his hand to show good faith, “We can even sell tickets, all proceeds go to the softball boosters charity”

Lauren took his hand, her eyes narrowing at his, to think just a week ago they were having fun washing cars. “We don’t need your _pity_ . All proceeds go to a charity of _our_ choice. Next Friday 7:30. 6 innings. Winner take all” She looked past Tommy to the person actually in charge, “Do those terms suffice?”

“This is ridiculous and unprecedented” These damn kids, Coach Finster sighed, there would have to be a good lesson somewhere in this. “Fine but you’re not going to win. This is a waste of time”  
  
“We’ll see about that” Rita used her two fingers to motion her girls to come follow her, they needed to get off of this field. Kimberly shot daggers through Tommy’s core he could be such a great friend, or kind of a jerk...today she was disappointed that she had to deal with the jerk. As they descended the bleachers and started walking toward their humble small field Rita spoke with a fire and a determination, “We _need_ to _crush_ them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a showdown between the Tigers and Lady Tigers next chapter. Tommy and Zack vs Kimberly and Trini


	15. Boys vs Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tigers vs Lady Tigers in a head to head showdown, the prize. Rights to the boys baseball field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for being so supportive. You guys are really what keeps me motivated to keep writing and I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone that read, kudos'd followed, commented what have you. I really appreciate everything and that cannot be said enough
> 
> :D Hope you all enjoy. I know I like to try and keep a balance so it's not too overwhelmingly baseball but uh, well, this chapter is 80% baseball.

Another day of school another carpool with June and the twins, nothing out of the ordinary, that was until June decided to take the long way from the boys school to the high school. Great. Trini sighed, mentally preparing herself for some sort of conversation that she probably didn’t want to have. Her mother had mastered trapping Trini in her morning commute to school. June hadn’t told Trini about the phone call she received from her sister, the way that she cut herself off from a family gathering so Trini wouldn’t get hurt. No, that wouldn’t be what June wanted to talk about, not with this limited amount of time.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about your relationship” Oh here we go, Trini rested her head against the window, already dreading what was going to come out of her mother’s mouth. “Now, I still think you’re too young to be having sex...”

“Oh my _God_ !” Trini brought a hand to her forehead, she could already start to feel her skin heat up from the sheer embarrassment of this conversation. “It is _way_ too early for this conversation” Having a sex life, and college were numbers one and two on Trini’s ‘never want to talk to mom about this’ list. It was awful, but she hoped someone’s dog would break loose and run in front of the car just so June would be distracted and hopefully forget about this whole-whatever this is.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say” June patted her daughter’s thigh, Trini really wishing she wouldn’t do any of this. Trini should have preemptively dropped the knowledge that she overheard they wouldn’t be going to cousin Gloria’s wedding but nope, it was too early to think of an evasive strategy. This was going to be uncomfortable. “And you know, Angel Grove’s sex education is uh, well how do I put this delicately?” Her finger tapped on the steering wheel as she thought of an appropriate word, any appropriate word would do, “Glaringly lacking when it comes to someone like you and what it would be like for say two women or two men to…participate in love making safely” She hated this just as much as Trini did.

“...I don’t like where this is going...” What the fuck did her mother do? “Oh jeez you didn’t go to the principal did you?” That was the all she needed. First she was outed and it sure as hell wouldn’t be a mystery to who would be behind gay sex ed. She swore her mother needed other hobbies, like gardening or knitting. “ _Mom_ ”

“No no I didn’t go to Mr. Frank” Though after the photo incident in the fall, June could easily intimidate that principal into getting whatever she wanted. When she wanted something to be accomplished, nothing stood in her way. “I did some research online”

Trini held onto the bridge of her nose, she didn’t have any caffeine, she was far too tired and now her mom was talking about going online to look up safe gay sex practices, “You definitely did not have to do that” There was a time when June and Trini barely spoke to one another, right now in _this_ moment, Trini missed those days.

“Well let’s just say I learned a _lot_ ” At a stop sign, June had the opportunity to rifle through her purse, because no embarrassing talk was complete without reading materials or visual aids. “Anyway, I met your friend Mia at your scrimmage the other day, sweetest thing and she put together some pamphlets for you” She handed two copies to Trini, “The other ones for Kim”

“Mom!” Oh GOD. “You” Trini had to breathe out of her nose, she could swear her face felt like it was on freaking fire. She HAD to go talking to her friends, fucking Mia Watanabe of all freaking people. That somehow her freaking mother had gotten her friend to make oh god. She would never hear the end of this one. “Do _not_ talk to my friends about _that_!”

“What? She was nothing but helpful to any of the questions I had” She paused, “You should really invite your friends over more often” No. This was _why_ Trini never wanted to have friends over. If her little brothers weren’t annoying enough, there was her freaking mother. “I think I’m being _very_ reasonable given the circumstances” She frowned at her daughter, Trini didn’t even open it, “Will you at least humor me?”

“I’m not doing this right now” No way, not with her mom just sitting there and watching her expectantly, she motioned that it was her mother’s turn to drive to the drop off point. Trini had never been so excited to see Angel Grove High off into the distance. Trini could see Kimberly waiting at the top of the steps, sitting on a brick wall with two cups of coffee from Krispy Kreme. Sweet salvation from this devils car ride.

June pressed the button at her side to lock all of the doors before her daughter could make her way out for the day, “Make sure Kimberly gets her copy” Her warning tone quickly lifted, “Have a good day at school” She unlocked the doors so Trini could get out and make way to her girlfriend. When the car behind her laid on their horn June simply set her hazards to come on and motioned for the car to go around her. Oh _god_. She wasn’t going to just leave.

Trini had to take in a deep breath and sigh, just rip off the fucking bandaid. She took her grand old time getting up the stairs, this was the absolute _worst_ . Kimberly’s bright welcoming smile turned to concern as she noticed the dread in her girlfriend’s eyes. Before she could even _ask_ , Trini shoved the stupid pamphlet at Kimberly’s chest, she wanted to rid herself of this weight as quickly as possible. “Don’t look at it. Don’t say a word. Just take it, and wave to my mom so she fucking leaves”

Not one to listen at all, Kimberly eyed the pamphlet in her hand and actually opened it, raising a brow curiously as she scanned it’s contents. “Wow, this has to be the weirdest proposition ever” She smirked, her eyes meeting Trini’s, “You know, if you’re horny, all you had to do is ask” Good to know, but mortifying with her mother still sitting in her car. Kimberly smiled sweetly to June and sent her a wave, a cue that she could put her car into drive and leave the Angel Grove campus. Thank god.

“God this is embarrassing” Trini gratefully took the cup of coffee, “I am _so_ sorry about her”

Kimberly put the pamphlet into her bag, surprising Trini for not throwing it away instantly. “She does know my parents are doctors, right?” Well, Ted’s a dentist so that technically wasn’t the same thing. She reached down to hold Trini’s hand so they could enter the school together, “Why don’t you come to my place after practice?” Kim smirked, “I’ll have the house to myself if you want to” She tried to remember off the top of her head how it was worded in the pamphlet, “Make love in a safe environment”

“Oh shut up it’s not funny” Trini stopped at her locker, shrugging her backpack off her shoulder so she could get ready for the day. Kim could stop having fun at her expense at anytime now,  “...I can come over…” What a strange morning, her mother’s antics was going to get her laid...that probably wasn’t her ultimate goal. “...If you’re serious”

Kim reached over to brush some of Trini’s locks behind her ear. When Trini turned her head just enough, Kim seized the opportunity to seal her invitation intentions with a kiss. It was so early in the morning that the hallway was practically dead, tired students were either talking with their friends or doing their homework to really notice or care. The exciting news of Kimberly dating a girl fizzled out by the second month of being out, though it wouldn’t stop boys from the football team to make excited comments or whistle at any sign of PDA. Kim pulled away from the kiss, still remaining close, her thumb stroking Trini’s hand, “It’s a date”

Like a complete tease, Kimberly sauntered off to find Amanda, leaving Trini to just wait and count down the clock until lunch time when she could see her again. With plans of meeting up for _alone_ time, this would be the first of many teasing instances to drive Trini insane by the end of practice. Trini was _very_ aware to how her girlfriend enjoyed messing with her, no doubt something would be eaten suggestively for lunch, there would be flirting over hangman in sixth period biology and somehow Kim would manage to make strapping Trini into her catcher’s gear sexual...making it through the day was going to be rough.

“Hey Trini” Lauren entered the school with Antonio and Jayden by her sides, the three of them carpooled every morning as they lived together. Her voice broke Trini from her very inappropriate thoughts. The boys barely looked awake, Antonio just smiled and all Jayden could muster was a nod to show that he at least acknowledged Trini’s existence. “I was thinking today in practice we can go over…” When Trini’s brows furrowed Lauren knew there was something she was missing. “What?”

“I have a bone to pick with your girlfriend” Trini closed her locker door and the boys decided that they needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. Antonio and Jayden wanted nothing to do with girl on girl drama. “Have you seen her?”

Lauren looked up to the clock against the wall, “She’s probably not here yet. Even on a good day she has a hard time waking up her brother” The softball captain folded her arms defensively, she always tried to keep an open mind, but didn’t like that Trini was on the offensive about her girlfriend. “Why? What happened?”

“Oh she knows what she's done” Trini didn't want more people to know about this, even if she trusted that Lauren would understand.

A group of Angel Grove volleyball players walked past the pair of softball girls, a bright pink flyer in hand, “Good luck on Friday, we'll be there” The senior captain of that squad smiled to Lauren as they passed. “Kick their asses”

“Thanks ladies” Lauren called after them, she looked over to Trini, “That's the third team to wish me luck today. The news of this game is spreading like wildfire...” That and Angel Grove was pretty dry when it came to social events, “We’re going to have a great turnout” With Tanya working for the schools radio station news could get out quick. Kimberly had been blasting on twitter and now flyers were getting involved.

“That make you nervous?” Trini asked, if definitely made her a little on edge. She had never played in front of a crowd of people before. This was an _event_ and she and the girls were the stars of the show. Trini wasn't sure if she could handle that attention.

“It's just another game” Lauren patted the shorter girl’s shoulder, “You can't see it as anything more than that.” Easier said than done, the pressure was really on for this one. “You’ll learn how to drown it all out”

The pair of softball girls finally had a Mia sighting, she was the one behind the bright pink flyers promoting the Lady Tigers, and was currently plastering them to the walls of the first floor. This girl really loved making flyers and pamphlets. When she spotted her girlfriend down the hall she smiled wide and handed her flyer posturing duties to Kevin so she could come over and greet Lauren with a hug. “I got here early and did the second floor already. Kevin's been a huge help” Lauren kissed the top of Mia’s head, as Trini smiled to poor Kevin down the hall.

“Have I told you how wonderful you are?” Truly Lauren appreciated the way Mia would always show support for her. Even if it could be considered a bit over the top at times, she always had the best intentions at heart.

“Not today” Mia smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

Okay, so they were really cute, but Trini still needed to talk to the president of the GSA. She cleared her throat, making Lauren pull back from the embrace she was currently in. “Trini wants to talk to you” oh thanks Lauren, put her on the spot like that.

Mia looked over to Trini with a confused expression, what could she have possibly done to upset her? “I just had the most uncomfortable fifteen minutes of my life thanks to you. You made my mom fucking gay sex pamphlets” She apparently spoke louder than she realized as Kevin’s stapling to the wall suddenly slowed down a lot.

Lauren wrapped an arm around Mia’s waist, perfectly content to staying silent about this one. “Your mom just wants you to be aware” Mia explained, she didn't think she did anything wrong, “We talked at the scrimmage and she seemed really interested in what we do as a club. I honestly can't believe that's the same woman you've told us stories about. She’s really changed Trini, and she wants to support you, she just doesn't totally know how” She shook her head, “Not a lot of people like us _get_ the talk”

“You…” Mia did have a point, Trini couldn't fault her mother too much for trying but she didn't have to go to her freaking friends about it. Mia did _not_ need to hear about her sex life through her mother...or at all. “Hold on, you talked about all of this at the _scrimmage_?” In semi public, where other people could hear. At least this couldn’t get worse.

“Oh not about _sex_ no” Lauren sighed in relief at that. Mia’s smile never faltered, “We’re actually Facebook friends now so we've been going back and forth” Yep it just got worse, it was bad enough that June Hernandez Gomez friend requested Kimberly Hart but now her web of friend requests has spread. She didn’t _need_ to ask Trini twenty questions about her friends when she could just go to their freaking Facebook wall.

“You didn’t know?” Lauren tilted her head to the side, “She’s friends with everyone on the team” Of fucking course she is. This day is turning into a literal social nightmare.

Trini just had to keep repeating to herself that she would be seeing a _lot_ of Kimberly after softball practice today. That this awful, awful day would have a happy ending. “...Excuse me…” She needed to leave the LGBT power couple of Angel Grove. Trini found solace in the Sandlot gang’s bench under the stairs. Here she could have the privacy to actually go on her phone to check the Facebook app and see how many mutual friends she and her mother shared. Trini wasn’t one to use social media much, she never really had friends to check up on, if something interesting enough came up Kimberly told her about it anyway. God there it was a list of mutual friends; Jason, Billy, Zack, Amanda...she friended the _entire_ GSA club and the softball team. What the fuck was happening?

 

*****************

 

As expected Kimberly took full advantage of their twenty minute lunch break, she stretched out her legs over Trini’s lap, keeping her girlfriend’s attention by teasing her---only Kimberly Ann Hart could make applesauce look sexy. Girl knew how to work a plastic spoon with her tongue and a quirked eyebrow, Trini was done for. Poor Billy sat next to the pair continued to go on and on about his newest favorite thing, something about robots? Trini wasn’t paying attention, she was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. He kept Jason’s attention, for what Jason could follow, an excited Billy meant he would be talking a mile a minute without much pause. Zack wouldn’t be joining them all week, he elected to eat lunch with his girlfriend as any association with the softball team before the big game looked like treason to the boys squad.

If lunch wasn’t torture enough, Kimberly spent all of 6th period biology with her hand on Trini’s thigh under the table, stroking it with her thumb, staying as out of sight as possible. Kim knew what kind of effect she had on Trini, she was having far too much fun driving her to the edge. Trini needed to figure out a way to make Kim putty in her hand, then she’d know how this freaking felt. All Trini could freaking think about was getting back to Kim’s house that night, to feel Kim’s skin flush against hers again...she looked at the clock; only a couple more hours now.

Rita had caught on, very, very quickly to Kim’s intentions as she was the first one to strap Trini into her catcher’s gear. Too much touching and whispering, no, there wasn’t going to be any lesbian activity on coach Repulsa’s watch. The upcoming game was too important for these girls to lose their focus on literally each other. This practice consisted of mostly Lauren hitting balls out into the field so they could get their fielding chemistry down to a tee. In order to win the game on Friday their defense needed to be impenetrable.

“Alright bring it in” Rita stood on top of the four rowed ‘bleachers’, Alpha sat himself on the third row so he could complete his well documented notes. He knew by now it was pointless to interrupt her when she had a speech planned. “I’ve spoken with both Coach Finster and Mr. Frank about the rules of Friday’s game. First and foremost it is a game for _charity_. I don’t care which, that’s up to you girls” Kimberly wanted the money to go to cancer research, specifically the kind that Zack’s mother was suffering from. This other’s agreed as Kim was the reason they were even in this position. “The game will be six innings, Mr. Oliver was kind enough to donate one of his pitching machines” Rita put her hand up to silence the questions she knew would be coming from Aisha and Kimberly. “It would be too biased if the girls pitched to the girls and boys pitched to the boys. The styles are too different and it wouldn’t be fair if one was chosen over the other. The machine is to level the playing field. If a batter hits two foul balls after two strikes they’re automatically out”

“That takes away a good chunk of our talent!” Lauren was the only one Rita allowed to speak, so she would advocate for her pitchers. “Entire games are settled _because_ of pitching”

“It also means no base stealing either” Her attention was focused to Emma, the best runner with a disappointed frown, already these rules were handicapping the team. “Also deemed unfair by these set of rules. They have home field advantage, in exchange we are playing with softballs” Rita clenched her jaw, she didn’t like it as much as they did, “It means we’ll play like we’ve never played before. This game will be determined by who can _field_ the best. Defense wins championships ladies and we’ll start here. I was able to talk Mr. Frank out of letting _the mayor_ be an umpire” With the mayor being Tommy’s father, that would obviously be a huge conflict of interest. “It’s not _ideal_ by any means. Your principal wants us to have “fun” because it’s for “charity”. As I’m sure you’re aware by now, but winning isn’t about bragging rights. We win this game” She pointed off into the distance to where the baseball boys played, “We win the rights to that field for the _entire_ season. We will _not_ be playing for _fun_ , we are going to tear them _apart_ . Do you hear that?” Her girls frowned in confusion, “That’s the sound of the boys not even coming out to practice for this game. They think they’ve already _won_ . We will be here _every_ day until that game. Use this as motivation” Rita smirked, “If they won’t use their bleachers we will” The coach clapped her hands together, “You’re not leaving here tonight until you go up and down those steps thirty times”

The girls groaned, thinking that this speech meant that it would be the end of their practice. As the team turned around to walk away Rita had to speak up once more, “Also who the hell was the one that strung tampons from the ceiling tiles in the men’s locker room? _I_ was the one that had to take them down” And if there was one thing Rita didn’t like it was cleaning up after her girls’ messes.

“They weren’t _used_ ” Gia, to no one’s surprise was the culprit, she had to defend herself, “Oh what babies. Even coach Finster couldn’t handle a tampon?”

“Coach Finster couldn’t _reach_ them on a step stool and got embarrassed that he’s tiny little man” Rita descended the staircase and clasped a firm hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “Do not do that _again_. That’s not what we’re about” Really she didn’t want to have to deal with juvenile retaliation, “We don’t stoop down, got it?”

“...Yes ma’am...”

“That’s forty for you Moran” Rita held the bridge of her nose as the team started to head to the boys field for their running; Alpha moving to stand by her side, “Do you think they’re ready?”

“I think the boys should be very afraid” Alpha handed her the clipboard, “You might want to look at these numbers...we have to make some adjustments” He swallowed, “They’re not going to be happy”

Rita’s lips pursed as she scanned his notes, statistics don't lie, she shoved the clipboard back into his chest, “We do what we need to to win”

 

****************

 

As long as Trini would be back home before curfew on a school night she would be just fine going over to Kimberly’s house after practice. Of course, June was under the impression that they were doing biology homework...not focusing on their _anatomy_ studies. With Ted and Madison out for the evening the girls would have a couple of hours to themselves, for once, without any interruptions by _anyone_ . The girls were sure of that by turning their phones completely off before getting to it. Trini had been waiting _all fucking day_ to be intimate with Kim she wasn’t going to let that be ruined by one of the boys sending her a stupid meme text in a group chat.

Sex with Kim was so addicting, every touch ignited a fire within Trini’s gut, she felt a constant need to touch her girlfriend to _be_ touched. Unlike their first time, they could use Kimberly’s room-her bed, it shouldn’t matter _where_ but here it felt right. There was a history to this room, they had their sleepovers over at the Hart’s when they were young, this was the same room Trini brought a drunk Kim and started to rebuild her friendship with her. A friendship that turned into so much more. The pictures on Kimberly’s wall had changed over the time that they had been together, there were less memories of cheerleading, outside of one group photo of Kimberly, Amanda, Rebecca and Megan; a reminder of her mistake that she could never let go of. Now pictures of Kimberly and Trini together were plastered all over her vanity, Emma’s photos from their camping trip taking place of the cheer pictures, and of course pictures of the sandlot boys. Trini’s favorite photo being the selfie taken on New Years Eve, when she and Kimberly decided to go public with their relationship. Kimberly’s bedroom felt right, safe, like home...a place Trini never wanted to leave.

Kimberly was so attuned to Trini’s body and how it would react, she could easily make the girl beneath her come completely undone. Trini wasn’t quite there yet when it came to returning the favor she didn’t have the experience so Kimberly mostly had to guide her through it. If the Hart’s continued to leave the house Trini would have more chances to get better at figuring out what her girlfriend liked under the sheets.

Once they were finished for the evening, Trini checked Kimberly’s alarm clock...she had about an hour before Kimberly had to take her home, good. She laid on her side and wrapped her arm around Kimberly’s torso, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder; she didn’t want to go _anywhere_ anytime soon. Kim kept her arm around Trini’s shoulders, her girlfriend close enough that she could kiss her forehead. She took the moment in, enjoying this quiet intimate space with Trini before speaking up, “...Did I do the right thing? To challenge the boys like this...” Kim could only let her guard down around Trini. She did a great job perfecting how to hide her insecurities around the others but here alone it was okay to be vulnerable.

When Trini lifted her head she could see the worry etched in Kimberly’s features. Kim never felt bad about a decision until it was too late, there was no going back on this one. “Hey, don’t talk like that” She adjusted herself to sit up, shifting her weight on her forearm, so she could be at eye level with her girlfriend, “You follow your heart, _something_ had to be done.”

“I never knew how _easy_ cheerleading had it” Sure, the cheerleaders worked their tails off to make it far in competition. As the team captain, Kimberly made sure of that, but the cheerleaders were appreciated they got their funding through the boosters. Every year they would always get new spirit wear, and really anything they could possibly want, as long as they looked cute doing it, “...I didn’t even _care_ to know...” Girls sports were an afterthought to many here in Angel Grove, including a young Kim who had lost her way.

“You care _now_ ” Trini reached over to caress Kimberly’s cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb, “Lauren said the turn out is going to be _big_ ” Which was terrifying, “Even _if_ we lose the game people are going to see first hand the problem. Change is slow, but we all have you to thank” She leaned forward to capture Kim’s lips, “I’m really proud of you” Of the person she’s become, Kim wasn’t going to put her head down and go with the flow.

How could Kimberly be so lucky to score a girl like Trini? “...Mmm…” Kimberly pushed her body forward, kissing Trini as a distraction so she could get the other girl onto her back. “We’re _not_ going to lose” She kept her voice low, taking a chance to look at her clock….they still had time…and Kimberly was a girl up to any challenge she set her mind to. Right now she was feeling the competitive vibes, she fully intended on making her girlfriend come again before she had to leave for the night.

  


*******************************

The rest of the week had shot by, the girls practiced every single day up until the big game on Friday. Boys vs Girls, this would be a showdown unlike anything Angel Grove has ever seen before. The stands were completely filled by students, parents, staff, the entire town came out to watch this charity game. In the away team's dugout the softball girls were able to see the magnitude of this turnout first hand. They never experienced this many people coming out to watch them...of course, most were here for the boys team.

This would be the first time the softball team would be able to sport their new away jerseys. The girls all wore tight baseball pants, their cleats, a carolina blue belt. Each of their new away jerseys were carolina blue, with a navy script ‘ _Angel Grove’_ tackle twilled on the chest. Every player had a small number on the front underneath the ‘ve’ of the word Grove and their last name and an eight inch number on the back. With the new uniforms brought confidence, no more oversized hand me down decade old jerseys. Most of the girls elected on wearing matching blue headbands to keep their hair back. Lauren and Tori were the only ones who elected to wear their blue hats with the navy AG embroidered into the front. They _looked_ the part of winners.  

The principal, Mr. Frank, had a microphone and stood on the dirt between home plate and the pitchers mound. He wanted to make a speech, Coach Finster and Repulsa reluctantly had to join him to show unity. “I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out today” The young principal grinned, oh he was under the impression that this was all for charity. “All of the proceeds from tickets and the concessions will all be going to cancer research. Now remember! We’re all Tigers here. Let’s have a good clean game, have some fun, and play ball!” If the scowl on Rita’s face said anything it was that this game wouldn’t be for fun. The Lady Tigers were out for blood tonight.

The softball coach returned to the away team's dugout, “Alright listen up” Rita didn't have much time to speak to her girls before the game was set to start. “You are the _underdogs_ here. They don't expect you to do well. Why do people cheer for an underdog? Because it's _fun_ to see an upset, the David to beat the Goliath” The coach folded her arms, “You're girls, it's a double edged sword. You win, it'll be because they let you win. At least that's what they'll try to tell you.” Rita scoffed, pathetic high school boys can't take the possibility of losing to a group of girls, “If you lose, well, it's expected. Don't let them get in your head. Each and everyone of you is just as good as they are if not _better_. Now’s the chance to show the rest of the town what we can do”

She paused to lean back, looking to just who was up on the away side bleachers. “You aren't doing this for just yourselves. You're doing this for _all_ of women's athletics here at Angel Grove. Soccer, volleyball, basketball, what have you. I want to see some clean ball, and I want to see some man babies cry”

Alpha held the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply, she was doing so well until the man babies comment. “Good luck ladies” He clapped his hands together, “We’re up first! Shelby, Emma and Tanya get ready” With the Lady Tigers being seen as the away team, they had to go up to bat first.

With Trini being a little later in the lineup she sat next to Kimberly on the bench. Since it was a _charity_ game for _fun_ , Trini felt that it was okay to show her girl some sort of affection by a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re going to do great” She knew how important this game was to Kim, and how nervous she was, they couldn’t afford to lose this one. Not in front of the whole town.

“...Thank you…” Kimberly took Trini’s hand and squeezed it gently, appreciating the words of encouragement and just being there for her. All of this time Coach Repulsa worried that their relationship was going to cause problems within the team, but she didn’t think of the positive benefits such a close bond could bring to the squad. The boys were _lucky_ that they didn’t have to hit against the combined forces of Kimberly Hart with Trini Gomez as her catcher. “This machine is stupid”

“I’ll say” Aisha sat on the other side of Kimberly. All three girls were watching the game intently, “This could turn into a glorified home run derby” The softball team only had a _few_ power hitters on their squad, they could very well run into trouble if boys could reach their full potential early.

The girls dugout sent on their cheers and good vibes to Shelby, the first one of their squad to go up to bat. If she was nervous about being the first one to hit she refused to let it show. Rita stood at the end, watching silently her hand rubbing her chin, she was coming up with a grand plan. She wanted to use her faster runners first, if Shelby and Emma made it on base then back to back power hitters in Tanya and Lauren could give the girls an early lead. She was going to strike them hard right out of the gate. The first hit went off, and it looked like it was going to perfectly blip into right field and get Shelby a single. Unfortunately, Mike Fernandez at second base had leapt up and fully extended his body to snag the ball out air. An amazing catch that garnered cheers from the fans in the stands. One out.

The girl’s were supportive of Shelby as she dejectedly made it back inside their home base. It would have been a great hit, she was just unlucky at Mike’s athleticism. Right now the girl’s had to lift each other up. Outs happen, that’s the game, the quicker guilt is released the sooner they all could get refocused on what mattered. There was still plenty of baseball to go. Next up was Emma Goodall, with years of experience she knew exactly what she needed to do to get on base. Se was never the type to try and swing for the fences, she had the highest on base percentage on last years squad simply by keeping her head down and running like hell. After a couple of no-swings she waited until the perfect pitch so she could hit a grounder straight back to the pitcher. She used the machine to her advantage. Adam Park, the boys pitcher, couldn’t field a ball that rolled right under the legs of the machine. He couldn’t tamper with it, and the weak hit gave Emma a few extra seconds to get to first. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t get the ball over to first base in time and Emma was called safe at first.

“Atta girl” Gia had been standing this whole time, gripping the metal fence that protected the players sitting in the dugout from stray foul balls. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that her best friend made it to first on such a tap of a hit.

As Tanya went up to bat, Rita walked over to Lauren, pausing her captains practice swing. She had a few choice words for her captain. If she wanted this chess game to go the girls way, Lauren had to do _everything_ Rita set her crazed mind to. Trini bit her lip as she watched the exchange, a reminder that Coach wanted her to be the next Lauren when the older girl graduates. “I wonder what she’s saying”

Kimberly nudged Trini’s shoulder with her own, “Probably death threats” She wanted her girlfriend to smile, she needed Trini to relax, a ball of worry wasn’t going to do this team well.

“Trini, Gia. You guys are on deck to go up next after Lauren” Alpha announced, motioning for them to come to the end of the dugout to grab their helmets.

“Just pretend the ball is someone you hate” Kimberly leaned over to peck Trini’s lips, oh that was easy, currently that person was Thomas Oliver-asshat of a Mayor extraordinaire. “You got this babe”

Before Trini could even thank her the pair were interrupted, “C’mon, you can get some later” Gia grabbed Trini’s arm as she passed, forcing the tiny girl to get to her feet and follow her. “All you have to do is get on base” The blonde started to put her leather batting gloves on, “I can take care of the rest”

At the crack of the bat the girls watched in anticipation as Tanya’s slam of a hit cracked into the outfield, only to be caught by Zack Taylor on a tremendous running hustle. That boy always gave 110% whenever he stepped onto the field. Two were out now and Emma was still stranded on first base. Since Lauren was now up to bat, Trini could warm up on deck. Gia, for added good luck, slapped Trini’s ass and grinned, “Go get ‘em” Butt touching wasn't just for boys, or Gia just loved messing with the new girls on the team. Trini honestly wasn't sure.

Trini noticed that Lauren left a weighted donut on the ground. When the captain warmed up she would put her bat into it for her practice swings so she could build up her strength. She could hear Mike at second shouting at his outfield, “Get back!” He tried to warn his players, the only one to listen to him was Zack. The others didn't believe a girl would hit further than where they stood. Underestimating these girls was their first mistake. Trini noticed the hint of a smirk on Lauren’s face seconds before she swung the bat, these boys were fucked. The ball went _so_ far back into center field that it hit off of one of the sponsor banners that hung up along the wall.

Emma sped around the bases like her life depended on it. Not once looking back at the situation unfolding. Since the center fielder didn't listen to Mike’s warnings he couldn't get back there in time. Zack had dashed from left field to grab the ball, as he was the closest, to throw into his cut off man Tommy at shortstop. With the ball on the infield Lauren had to halt her progress to second base. The double earning the girls their first run of the game. They led 1-0 with two outs and a runner on second. It was Trini’s turn to keep their streak going.

Trini wasn’t used to being put on the spot like this, sure she had a history playing on rec teams but crowds were never like this. She got to the right side of the plate and took in a deep breath. All she had to do was focus on her task, the people around would just turn into white noise behind her. The last time this many people were watching her, it was because a photo of her and Kira spread all around school. She would have to get used to people watching, at least these people were on her side. Just get a base hit, move Lauren to third and then Gia would be up next. Trini let the first pitch go by, only to swing too quickly at the second pitch and miss. Trini was relieved to make contact with the ball on the next pitch, only for the ball to go into foul territory. Three pitches and already she was on two strikes, one more missed swing and she would be out. Nerves were still getting the better of her and she swung and made contact again, only for it to go over the fence behind her. With the rules of the charity game, she _had_ to hit it fair or else she would be automatically out. It was what kept the game going. She chipped the ball too late and hit the fence behind her. Trini just struck out, on a freaking machine pitch game...that was utterly humiliating.

Trini threw her helmet into the dugout, frustrated at herself for not even getting out a regular way. To her the worst way to get out was the strike out, she didn’t even have the opportunity to score. Lauren came in from second base, reaching out for Trini’s shoulder, “You’ll get it next time” Oh damn right she would.

Rita clapped her two Lady Tigers into the dugout, “Come on, come on, hustle in. The sooner we get them out, the sooner we can get back at bat” She tried to remain calm, only one run in the first inning didn’t bode well for her. They were ahead, but their lead wasn’t comfortable enough.

Lauren, Hayley and Shelby were the first ones to head out of their dugout. The three outfielders needed the most time to get out there. Lauren undoubtedly had been giving the two freshman words of encouragement as this was their first _real_ game. Stakes were sky high and this crowd was intimidating. The infield went out next, Tanya at first, Gia at second, Tori at shortstop and Emma at third base. The four threw around a softball to pass the time and to shake out their arms.

Rita stepped over to her two pitchers, “Aisha you’re up” She placed a softball in her mitt, clicking her head to the side to motion that she was needed on the mound. Kimberly blinked unsure if she heard that correctly. This game meant so much to her and she wasn't even going to _play_ in it?

Aisha was taken aback by the “pitching” announcement, she shook her head in disbelief and looked over to Kimberly beside her. “Kimberly should be the one out there, not me. She's the whole reason we're even getting the opportunity to play”

Rita grabbed Aisha by the front of her jersey, “I call the shots. Not you. I need someone to put a ball in a _machine._ The way this game is set up I need offense. You have the better bat” she shoved her senior pitcher into the game despite her protests. The coach then pointed a long finger to Kim, “Help Gomez into her gear”

“This isn't fair” Kimberly stood her ground, she wanted to play this game, she _needed_ this win for the girls. “I worked just as hard as they do, I should get to be in this game”

Trini decided it was best to step over to coach Alpha, he could help her strap the backs of her chest protection. She couldn't be the one to hold up the game by waiting for Kim to stop arguing. Trini felt terrible that Rita had to make this decision, in a perfect world they would both be playing. Without any actual pitching it was likely that Aisha would be playing the entire six innings as the ball dropper.

Rita looked onto the field, “Aisha has been playing on this team since she was a _freshman_ . She has more experience. Just because you want to throw a temper tantrum and challenge the boys doesn't mean you're entitled to _anything._ You are going to sit on that bench” she sent Kimberly a harsh glare, “And give your _team_ the support they need. You did good just getting them here” She sighed, “Gomez stop gawking and get your ass on the field”

Trini had to stop standing there and watching. She picked off her catchers helmet from the bench and put it on over her head, “I'm sorry Kim” She didn't want to take the field until she knew her girlfriend was okay.

Kimberly just shook her head, she didn't want to hear any of this. She sat down and tossed her pink glove to the side. This was supposed to be her fight and now all she could do is watch it unfold before her. “Just go”

Rita rolled her eyes, if she had to get this team moving on her own she would. “Get on the field” she grabbed Trini by her shoulder armor and helped her move along by physically dragging her to the end of the dugout. “Kick their asses! Don’t let them score!”

As Trini started to head to her spot behind home plate, she took the chance to really look at the crowd who came out here. Boy this was a lot of people. She could find her parents and the twins on the girls side, even with all of the traveling Gabriel had to do for work, he didn’t miss this. Trini couldn’t say the same for Madison Hart who was a no-show. The catcher smiled behind her mask to see Ted Hart coming to her family with hot dogs from the vending stand, making sure the boys had something to eat. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to see his daughter play. Jason and Billy sat behind home plate with friends on both teams they tried to stay as neutral as possible in the middle. Jason had an open bowl of popcorn in his lap so that Billy would grab handfuls of salty goodness whenever he was hungry. Upon seeing Trini, Billy waved to his friend, excited for her. His mouth was moving but Trini had no idea what the hell he was saying. Too many people, so much noise, and with a catcher's helmet it wasn’t the easiest to hear anything.

What caught Trini’s attention when she squatted down behind home plate was seeing Zack’s mother in a wheelchair on the third baseline. She was wrapped in a couple of blankets and sat away from the rest of the crowd, she had the perfect viewing spot to see her son play. Amanda had a lawn chair next to her, keeping her company and pointing out different things. Mrs. Taylor didn’t leave her trailer often, with her being so sick she spent most of her time sleeping. Here she could see her son and his friends in action.

In the home dugout, Tommy was getting his boys riled up on testosterone and misogyny--probably, Trini couldn’t actually hear his speech. Maybe that was an unfair assessment. Today she knew she would be dealing with Tommy Oliver, the mayor’s son and the team captain of the baseball team, the most popular kid at the school. This wasn’t the Tommy Oliver who let the girls use the Dragon’s batting cages, the one who helped them practice everyday to even make it through their tryouts to make the team. No, they had to deal with the asshole today. Once the boys broke from their little huddle, Zack sat himself at the end of the bench. Having taken Ty Flemming’s spot on the team made Zack a bit unpopular among old friends of his. Tommy couldn’t have tried to make his friend feel a little more included on the team?

Calvin Maxwell, Hayley’s boyfriend, was the first to step up to the plate as the lead off hitter. Normally Trini liked the kid, he seemed nice enough to be dating Hayley, but today he was the enemy. A freshman, he was very new to the team and still hadn’t found his footing. He tried to remain cool as he stepped up to the plate, but with his back facing his squad he was safe enough to break for a moment. Calvin could feel the pressure of the entire town watching. This was his _second_ game ever as a Tiger. The blonde stalled for time by putting his hand up and shuffling his foot into the dirt, after a deep breath he composed himself it was now or never.

Trini nodded for Aisha to start the bottom half of the inning, the pitcher raising the bright yellow ball for Calvin to clearly see before feeding it into the machine to shoot off. Calvin made the rookie mistake of swinging at the first pitch, he should have waited to see _how_ the machine would pitch before assuming that every pitch would be good. He made contact with the ball and it went sky high into the outfield...right into the glove of his girlfriend in right field. Calvin didn’t look upset by it, he smiled and shook his head, “Nice catch Hales!” He called out to her, heading back to the dugout. He’d have more opportunities later. 

“I can’t believe your _girlfriend_ just got you out man!” Trini didn’t know the baseball team as well, she couldn’t connect a voice to a name. But from what she could hear most of the comments were the same...that Calvin would be made fun of, that he should be embarrassed about the situation.

Next up to bat had the name Watanabe on the back of his jersey, this was Mia’s younger cousin Cameron. The entire GSA club faced a major conflict of interest to who to support. Jayden and Lauren are brother and sister, Mike is Emily’s boyfriend, Mia in particular was in a tough spot with Lauren and a girlfriend and family with Cameron on the boys team. Mia seemed close enough with her younger cousin, Cam was apparently a computer wizard...he was probably the one who taught her photoshop and how to make humiliating pamphlets. The boy at bat was much calmer than Calvin before him. He watched the first two pitches go right by him, learning how the machine pitched gave him a leg up. Cam swung hard on the third pitch sending a line drive between first and second base so fast that Gia couldn’t get there in time. One out, and the Tigers had a man on first base.

Mike Fernandez from the GSA club was up next, he strode up to the plate swinging his bat in a circle to get himself revved up, “Hey Trini G” He grinned to the catcher behind the plate, Mike always carried himself with confidence. “No hard feelings, whichever way this game goes” He choked up on his bat, as a former Dragon he knew exactly how it was like to hit off of a machine like this. “But we’re going to crush you guys”

Not that he could see, but Trini rolled her eyes at her friend, “Don’t get too cocky” There was still plenty of game to go. Mike’s confidence often times bordered on _over_ confidence. He swung his bat with far too much power that when he missed the ball he physically stumbled forward. “You can still strike out” As the catcher in a “friendly” game, Trini felt no guilt to trying to get in her opponent's head. With _real_ pitching out of the question, she had to use something to her advantage.

The batter kicked into the dirt and got himself realigned for the next pitch, this time the girl’s team wouldn’t be so lucky. Aisha placed the softball into the machine and bam! Contact. The ball went straight out into the outfield, a pop fly to only be caught by Lauren in center field. Two outs and only one man on, so far so good.

Tommy Oliver was the fourth in the lineup, designated for the best hitter of the team. Ever Mr. Popularity, the crowd only got louder cheering for their hometown hero. Back during their Sandlot days, Trini was often picked to be on Jason’s red team, six years later she was behind the plate while her old friend batted. Just like old times...only stakes were higher and the entire town of Angel Grove wanted to see Tommy Oliver blast a ball into the stands.  As one of the original members of the Dragons and with full access to their facilities, Tommy had an extreme advantage when it came to the machine pitch. To him this entire game was a glorified practice and it showed. He didn’t even wait for the first pitch to go by, he swung and he swung hard to try and over compensate for the weight of the softball. There was no stopping that ball from leaving the park. All of a sudden the girls were now losing 2-1, that was all it took for the boys to get ahead, and with the machine pitching there wasn’t much stopping Tommy Oliver from doing that every time he came up to bat.

Trini turned to watch Rita in the dugout, Alpha had to take one of the new helmets away from her before she smashed it into the bench. Emma wasn’t kidding when she said Rita was the cause of all of their fundraising budget going straight to new equipment. Coach Repulsa was a smart cookie but boy did she have a temper.

Jake Holling, the boy Gia flirted with at the car wash was up next. His grin wide as he waved a hand to the object of his affection. Gia only looked annoyed, especially now that the boys were ahead they were having fun teasing Jake about his well known crush on the girl. Lover boy hit the ball between first and second, Hayley ran up to pick the ball off of the ground. Jake rounded first and was on full force to second base thinking he had an opportunity to get a double. Hayley threw to ball to Gia in plenty of time, with the ball in her mitt she tapped Jake’s chest to tag him out. Trini didn’t hear what he said to her but judging by the look on her face she didn’t appreciate it. At least his cockiness and need to impress the blonde earned the Lady Tigers their inning ending out. They could come back from a one run difference.

With Trini being the last out in the inning before, she had plenty of time to sit next to Kim for the start of the second inning. Kimberly was doing her part, offering words of encouragement but it didn’t take a mind reader to see that not playing had really shaken her high spirits. Aisha tried to talk to the coach to let Kimberly even play for half the game, but Rita said multiple times that Aisha needed to be the one on the mound. It was an appreciated gesture, Kim should be just as apart of this game as anyone else, but there was no talking the coach out of anything.

The boys and girls were very evenly matched. The second inning and third innings on both ends were a quick one, two, three outs. Defense and fielding were going to win the game and so far each squad showcased excellent communication and skills. Both teams were _good_ that was never in question. Any great catch the girls would pull off, the boys would have an amazing throw to first to follow. The two teams were at a deadlock it wasn’t fun and laughs anymore for the boys. The game was far too close, this wouldn’t be an easy blow out. The girl’s defense was keeping them alive. Going into the fourth inning the score was still two to one in the boys favor.  

With six girls getting out in a row in various different ways, the next girl up to bat ended up being Tanya again with Lauren right after followed by Trini. This was their opportunity to score some runs with their two strongest hitters going up back to back. Trini waited in the dugout, re-putting her hair up in a ponytail. The amount of times she had to put on and take off a helmet in a game wasn’t the best for her hair. Kimberly stood behind her, rubbing her girlfriend’s shoulders. “It’s just like the batting cages” If she couldn’t play in the game she would have to live it through Trini. Kim knew Trini’s strike out blunder in the first inning was still playing in the back of her mind.

“I just let nerves get the best of me, that’s all” Trini felt Kimberly’s hands tighten on her shoulders. Tanya managed to get a double on a hit into the shallow outfield. For the first time in two innings the girls got someone on base. All this group needed was a good run, and a change in momentum. “I’ll be okay” There were no outs, with Tanya on second there wasn’t a chance they could get a double play on this very next play.

Lauren was the next one to come up to the plate, this time the outfielders were smart enough to listen to Mike’s warning. The last time she came up to bat she hit it off of the back fence. They weren't going to let that happen again. What the boys didn’t realize was how much control Lauren had over her swing. The team captain stayed after on practice days, sometimes even weekends, and worked privately with Rita to perfect her technique. Lauren was the perfect block of clay to mold into a masterpiece, strong, talented, disciplined and focused. Mia wasn’t the biggest fan of softball season, it meant she didn’t get to see her girlfriend as much due to all of the extra practicing. On Rita’s signal, Lauren watched as the first two balls went by, taking the time she needed to figure out the speed and leverage of the oncoming bright yellow ball. The third pitch and a swing, the boys didn’t even have a chance to catch this one as it went over the scoreboard itself.

Lauren’s home run ignited the stands and the girls in the dugout. There were still no outs and now their team was beating the boys three to two. Trini _had_ to keep this good energy going, what an act to follow. She couldn’t foul out again, that was just embarrassing. With a chip on her shoulder and something to prove she stepped into the batters box. She swung her bat hard and missed, she was better than this. Trini spent months practicing daily, the hard work she put in with Kimberly with the boys she should have the advantage. Trini took a step back, she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to get refocused. She had to ignore the town, her family, Kimberly, ignore her own freaking team, this was no different than a game at the Sandlot. Trini made contact with the ball on the next pitch the ball soaring over Tommy Oliver’s head and dropping into the outfield to give her a base hit. At first base she could breathe easier, she could get over the nerves of playing in front of a large group of people.

This was the surge of energy the girls needed after two lack luster innings of a defensive stalemate. The trend continued as the Angel Grove Lady Tigers batted through their line up. Gia, as promised earlier, got a base hit and moved Trini a base. The blonde confidently nodded her head in Trini’s direction, sending her a thumbs up. Tori and Hayley behind them were feeling the magic, relying on ground balls and line drives to get on base. They didn’t need to swing for the fences every at bat, as long as they got on base the game could continue in their favor. Trini and Gia came in on Tori’s hit, bumping their score from three to one to five to one.

Kimberly hugged Trini when she came into the dugout, her hand extending to hi-five Gia. “You guys are doing great, we need to keep this up” Even if she couldn’t play in the game, she was doing her best to try and keep her girls motivated. The more they could extend their lead the more comfortable the team could be entering future innings.

With there not being any outs yet, Rita called for Aisha to make a sacrifice in order to move the runners along. She couldn’t afford a double play, not when they were on such a hot streak. The boys were getting sloppy, and she wanted to fully take advantage with strategy. Now the girls were at the top of the batting order again with Shelby. Tori was on third and Hayley raring to go on second. She hit a fly ball into the outfield, Zack Taylor’s zone was too dangerous. He made a running catch for out number two. That didn’t stop Tori from tagging up at third and making her way home to bump them up another run. Emma hit the ball square down the middle of the field, a double that allowed Hayley to score as well. Tanya fudged her at bat by hitting a foul ball that the third baseman Calvin had caught. It didn’t matter, now the girls were winning seven to one. Rita could only smirk at Coach Finster. Right there she proved that her girls were a force to be reckoned with.

Just as Aisha had predicted early on, the boys were able to use brute strength to just pound at the ball. There was nothing any of the girls could do to prevent the ball from going over the fence. With the art of pitching being taken out, these former Dragons were just getting warmed up. By the time the girls had gotten their three outs, all of their progress has been negated. Wth a combination of home runs and base hits boys freaking were able to tie the game seven to seven. This game was far from over, and Angel Grove was sitting on the edge of their seats.

The fifth inning started with Lauren as the first batter, she was the what started the hot streak in the fourth and the pressure was on the captain to start another run. They needed to make up for the fact that the boys could catch up and tie the game. She hit the ball _hard_ the ball going, going only to be caught in center field by Carlos Vallerte. The crowd let out a loud ‘ _awwwwh’_ reflecting the disappointment the Lady Tigers were feeling. After the onslaught of runs the boys made more of the neutral fans want to see the girls pull this one out.

Trini was next to bat, she had the daunting task of starting the second batch of the lineup. She did what she could to contribute and got a base hit only for Gia to hit the ball right to Mike Fernandez at second base resulting in a double play. As quickly as the inning started the girls were completely shut down and shut out of a chance to break this tie.

“Damn it” A frustrated Gia threw her helmet into the ground once they were safely back in their dugout. The other girls had started to take the field and Kimberly needed to get her girlfriend strapped back into her catchers gear.

“It’s going to be okay” Kimberly tightened the straps behind Trini’s back, “We still have one more inning. Just stay strong….and remember to breathe. We just have to hold them where they stand”

“...We’re in trouble aren’t we?” Trini asked quietly, Kimberly handing her the catcher’s mask.

“Only if you have that attitude” Like Gia, Kimberly decided the best way to get her girlfriend motivated was to slap her ass. “Now get out there Gomez and lets see some defense” Twice in one day, what was it about sports and butt touching? At least this time it was her girlfriend.

As Trini made her walk behind the plate she could hear Rita, “I couldn’t have said that better myself” For the first time this entire day, or ever, Coach Repulsa sounded proud of Kimberly.

The girls did what they could in the bottom of the fifth inning to hold the boys down, unfortunately for them, even with their best efforts the boys extended their lead by three runs. Trini watched how the boys interacted with one another in the dugout between batters, Zack would sit at the end of the bench with his water bottle, he wasn’t participating in the big ol’brofest with the rest of the team. Sometimes other members of the team would sit next to him and have conversation, but nothing concrete or substantial. Making the team was supposed to be worth all of that practice and training to reach their goal...they finally made it and Trini had to ask herself was it worth it for Zack? The baseball team wasn’t like the softball team. That much was clear.

The score was now 7-10 and the girls only had one more shot to come back and take the lead. With Trini being one of the last outs she had to sit on the bench with Kimberly to watch the beginning of the end unfold. Tori wasn’t having a great at bat, she kept hitting the ball into foul territory and ended up striking out due to the two foul ball rule, a cruel fate and a terrible way to start off the inning. They were already down an out and they had no one on base. With Hayley hitting the ball directly to her boyfriend the girl’s hearts started to sink...he mouthed a ‘sorry baby’ to his girl as she solemnly returned to the dugout. One more out and this entire game could be over.

Aisha was the one to step up to the plate next. She carried herself calmly, as if it was just another up at bat. The pitcher was the final spot in the line up again. The easy out, she and Kimberly both weren’t strong in their hitting-they made up for that fact in their pitching. Rita chose Aisha to be in this game, to be the one to have to take this moment. Kimberly had to hold onto Trini’s hand, the others on the team had stood, gripping onto the fence. They weren’t ready to call it quits just yet. Rights to this field rested in the bat of Aisha Campbell. The entire field was silent as Adam Park set the ball into the machine to pitch, a swing and the ball hitting the leather of Cameron Watanabe’s glove. Strike one.

“Shit…” Trini whispered, she looked over to see Kim’s entire bottom lip was in her mouth. All of the girls were thinking the same thing ‘ _we’re screwed’._ Emma couldn’t even _watch_ the game anymore, she had to turn her entire body away from the field. Gia could only rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tori had now crouched down, the stress of the game etched on her face. Shelby, the next person up to bat, had to stop practicing her swing. The nerves of watching Aisha were getting to be too much.

“C’mon girl you’ve got this” Tanya murmured to herself, she was the closest friend Aisha had on this team and she wasn’t going to give up on her here. The ball hit the mitt again...strike two. Shit.

Aisha barely tapped the ball on the next pitch, she made contact and she was running. The worst that could happen was that the ball went foul and she would have to go back home to bat again. Calvin, Adam and Cameron all stood around the ball watching as it teased the foul line, by the time the trio of boys realized that the ball was fair none of them could make a play on it. There was still hope. The girls would continue to bat.

With a runner on first base, energy was starting to come into the girls dugout once more. Shelby needed to keep this going in order for them to have a chance. All they really needed was to get to the core of their line up. The young Freshman was now facing the most important at bat in her entire softball career to date. With her at bat she slammed the ball so hard, so fast, it went straight back into the machine itself. She was automatically given _one_ base and Aisha moved to second.  
  
The game had to pause as Mr. Oliver took the field to check up on his precious, expensive pitching machine. If Shelby Watkins broke it, oh that little girl would have to pay. When he started fidgeting with the machine, Rita's eyes narrowed. Oh hell no. “Not you!” She growled taking the field. Mr. Oliver was lucky he was the mayor or else she would completely man handle him away from his own machine. “Your machine. Your son is on the other team. I won’t have you _tampering_ with this machine to win” She wouldn’t put it past Mr. Oliver to  try and cheat to gain any sort of edge. “This is completely biased and bullshit” There was no putting a mouth filter on her.

Coach Finster and Mr. Frank both had to come onto the field, with it being the top of the sixth and final inning the game was almost over. If the machine was unable to be used, the Lady Tigers would automatically have to forfeit as the boys were already ahead. They needed an unbiased party to look at the machine to make sure it would still be functioning properly. Both sides were fortunate Mr. Zordon had been in the stands watching this unfold. He was the one to step up and make sure the machine was running properly. Coach Finster and Repulsa watched a few practice pitches, it would have to do.

With time passing by it gave the girls a chance to relax a bit from the high stress of the situation. Emma was next up to bat in the lineup and so far she was having one of the better games. Two outs, two people on base. She was the tying run all she needed to do was get on base. Like at the beginning of the game she hit a fast grounder straight up the middle, she trusted that even if the ball didn't go into the outfield that Shelby was quick enough to make it to second base. On Emma's hit the bases were loaded. These girls weren't going down without a fight. One last rally.

Tanya stepped up to the plate with nothing but thunderous applause and cheer behind her. More and more Angel Grove citizens were backing the girls, they wanted to see their underdogs take this one away from the boys. This was the most support the girls ever received from their hometown and they were in the playoffs the season before with a perfect regular season. There wasn’t a single girl sitting in the Lady Tigers dugout. Tanya needed to bring their girls home.

The boys in the outfield started to step back in preparation of a heavy hitter. “Do what I taught you!” Lauren tried to shout over the noise of the crowd, Tanya was so far away she wasn’t sure if she heard her team captain.

The girl at the plate, squared up and waited for her perfect pitch before blooping it up into center field. Carlos was too far back to run up and get the ball in time forcing Mike the second basemen to be the one to try and make the play. With two outs it didn’t matter, the girls were off running. Aisha easily scored with Shelby right behind her, the score quickly rose to nine to ten. With his body having to contort to twist and try and catch the ball landing behind him, Mike couldn’t make the play and the ball dropped to the ground. He picked the ball up with sudden panic and threw the ball to Calvin at third, with Tommy standing on second base, Emma was trapped between them. Shit.

Rita’s hands balled into fists as she and the rest of her team watched as Emma struggled to run back and forth between the bases. In order to be called out, one of the boys needed to have the ball in his hand and tag her. “Idiot” Her eyes narrowed, Emma Goodall was smarter than to get stuck in a pickle. Now with Mike returning to his position at second base, meant the boys could continue rotating and try and wear the girl down….she had to grow tired eventually. Calvin made the freshman mistake of throwing the ball a little high, Tommy had to jump to get the ball, which gave Emma just enough time to dive forward in a slide to be called safe at second. The girls could breathe easier watching Emma get to her feet and try to dust herself off from the slide. They were still in this.

“Time out” Rita grabbed the attention of the umpire, “I’m making a change” She looked down to her bench, “Hart come here” With Lauren as her next batter this was her best chance to try and take the lead. Kimberly didn’t _play_ a single inning meaning she was the freshest girl on her squad to pinch run for someone as slow as Tanya. “Everyone on this team has a job to do and now it’s your turn” She shoved a helmet into her pitcher’s chest. Kimberly jogged every single day, she had the speed and endurance Rita needed for one big sprint. “She hits that ball you _run_ like you are on _fire_ do you hear me?” When Kimberly nodded, Rita took her arm and pointed to Tanya, “Sloan come back in, you did good! Hart can take it from here”

The two girls now switched places. Tanya could come in and Kimberly took first base, finally having a chance to contribute to this game. This wasn’t a _game_ to Kimberly, this was her way of fighting for gender equality among the sports programs in Angel Grove. This field, the boys field, should be theirs and this was how they were going to win it. The people in the stands went wild over the ex-cheerleader finally stepping onto first base even after everything, her fall from grace, she still had support of this small town. Everybody loved Kimberly Hart.

Lauren surprised everyone by stepping onto the opposite side of the plate, the left side. Trini, the next at bat looked to their coach to see the older woman smirking, she knew exactly what she was doing. When she noticed her new catcher watching her Rita explained, “Lauren is naturally left handed” _What_ ? Why would she be batting right this entire time? Batting right was Lauren’s _bad_ side. “Whenever a left handed hitter comes up to bat the entire outfield shifts, it doesn’t matter _who_ is up” She nodded to the field, the boys were already proving her point by moving over to the right. “It leaves a nice gap about yay big” Rita pointed to left field, no one was covering that corner now, “A truly great left handed batter can go against the grain, if they have the right timing they can hit the ball in the opposite direction of what feels natural”

At the sound of the bat cracking, Lauren could only prove Rita’s theory right. The ball popped up and landed safely into no man's land. Zack couldn’t get to the ball in time and had to rush as quickly as he could to scoop up the ball and throw it to Tommy his cut off. The damage was already done, Emma came home to score the tying run. Kimberly ran like hell but was stopped at third base, much to Rita’s chagrin. The team captain making it to second base, she looked over to Kimberly to see if she was doing okay; the young pitcher could only smile back confidently, sending her a thumbs up. In the dugout the front of Gia’s uniform was covered in dirt for hugging Emma as soon as she entered their zone. Hayley and Shelby couldn’t stop clapping and cheering for their teammates. Aisha, Tanya and Tori held onto the fence, this game wasn’t over yet.

Trini now was the next one to bat, it was up to her to get Kimberly home. She slowly walked to the right side of the plate, making eye contact with Kim. Her girlfriend smiled warmly at her, clapping her hands together, “You got this!” She tried to shout over the sound of the crowd, there was so much background noise it was hard to make anything out. The pressure was now on, there were no outs to give.

The shorter girl bought time by holding a hand out and shuffling her feet into the dirt. She had to drown out all of this white noise. People of this town were finally clapping and cheering her on, they wanted to see her do well. This was the same small town mentality that called her Gaymez in the hall or wrote horrible things on her locker. Her parents were here watching, supporting her, Jason and Billy were sure to be clapping until their hands went numb, she had a team of girls that needed her to step up in this moment. She swung her bat and the ball went straight at the boys dugout, bouncing off the fence and scaring the hell out of their freshman backup pitcher Riley Griffin. She could _not_ foul out again.

“Trini!” Kimberly shouted from third base, “Show these boys how to play like a girl!” Six years ago, Kim and Trini were playing in a boys club. The boys constantly underestimated Kim’s ability, as ten year olds Trini would try and cheer Kim up and give her that exact advice. Play like a girl. In Kim’s case that meant striking them out without mercy, all Trini needed here was a base hit. Trini nodded to Kim before getting ready for the next machine drawn pitch. She hit the ball fast and hard on the ground, right between Mike and Jake. It getting into the shallow outfield was enough to get Kimberly home, Lauren to third and the girls bumped up ahead of the boys 11-10.  

As quickly as their excitement and momentum was built up, it was shot down by an easy out at first at the very next play. Gia may have gotten herself out but the girls scored enough during the inning that they would have the chance to play on and defend their lead.

Rita called her girls in to huddle up one last time. “I'm going to be honest, this is pretty rough” with the boys being able to score so quickly, they made hitting home runs look easy. “We have to hold them. Three outs and this field is ours. I want to see some defense, do _not_ lose your heads. No matter what happens, no matter how it may seem. If we need to go into extra innings, we fight on. You know what tigers do best?” She clenched her fist, not letting her girls have a chance to answer her question. “They rip out throats! Get out there” Alpha sighed, he really wished she would be less violent with her pump up speeches.

Lauren, Shelby and Haley all played the outfield deep, the boys were in the start of their lineup and they wanted to be prepared for them swinging for the fences. The girls could breathe easier as Lauren caught a pop fly in the outfield the first batter the first out, they just needed to keep that up in order to win. Unfortunately Tommy was the next one to come to the plate. Every single at bat he had gotten a home run. If he continued that streak he could tie up the game right here and now. He surprised everyone, including his father for hitting a shallow hit into the outfield. It was like he didn’t _want_ to get a home run. Jake Holling was next to bat, hitting a single right up the middle of the field. Two men on and only one out in the bottom of the sixth.

The sixth batter in the lineup was none other than Zack Taylor, he did his best to put on his confident face but Trini had known him long enough to know that was full of shit. He was damn nervous, that he would be the reason this entire game would be lost. “You got this” Trini knew how much of an outsider he felt on this team. That he was the poor kid from the trailer park, “Just take a breath, this is just like the batting cages” He wouldn’t get a pep talk from his team, from Tommy, getting one from a player on the other team would have to do.

Zack glanced back behind Emma at the third base line to his mother and girlfriend watching him intently. Out of everyone here in this town, his mother was the _only_ person that was here for him and only him. Fueled with the drive to make her proud he cracked his neck, got himself ready and swung hard at the next pitch. It sped into the dirt straight to Tori at shortstop. She was able to underhand toss it to Gia at second to get Jake out. Jake wasn’t going to let the girls get an easy double play and end the game, an experienced soccer player he went low and slid, tripping Gia up just enough that she couldn’t make the throw to first to get Zack out. Runners at first and third, two outs the girls were still ahead 11-10. If the boys were going to have any chance they only had one out to do it.

Bridge Carson was the next at bat, Trini didn’t know the junior baseball player very well, just that he was a pretty quirky guy. He twirled his bat in his hand as he approached the plate. Even in his stance he couldn’t stay still, his entire upper body shifted left to right, his bat twirling in circles in the air. His stance annoyed the hell out of Trini., as the person directly behind the batter, she hated the ones that shuffled around. Aisha placed the ball into the machine and Bridge hit it shallowly into left field. With the girls playing too far back Shelby had to run forward and to pick up the ball with her bare hand.

Tommy easily came in to score the tying run. Zack was always known for his agility, he rounded second with no problem and was well on his way to third, he wasn’t looking back and he wasn’t listening to his base coach to stop. The boys in the dugout were starting to cheer loudly for Zack, he was going all out to prove that Finster didn’t choose wrong in picking him over their friend Ty Flemming. Shelby threw the ball, an arm like a cannon, it shot past Tori straight into Trini’s glove. She turned to make the tag out as soon as Zack went for the slide. Best friends collided into each other _hard_. Zack being a much larger guy managed to knock Trini onto her back during the ordeal. The fate of the game rested on Trini being able to hold the ball despite being bowled over accidentally. Angel Grove waited on pins and needles, the stadium in an eerie silence as they waited for the umpire to assess the play. When he extended his arms in a cutting motion it signaled that Zack Taylor was safe at home. The ball had rolled out of Trini’s glove sometime during the impact. The boys beat the girls 11-12.

“Trini...are you okay?” He didn’t care about the win, his best friend was still on the ground trying to catch her breath. He offered his hand to try and help her get to her feet. She graciously took it, taking off her helmet once she was on her feet. The town only then started their applause, they saw a helluva good game and really...no one got hurt in the end.

“...I’ll be just fine...” She offered him a small smile and took on large step back as she saw that the boys were just about ready to jump on him. He was the hero of the game, the reason they beat the girls, saved face and kept their field. Trini wanted no part of the eventual dumping of the gatorade on their newest teammate. She settled for watching a now Zack damp get lifted in the air, his mom and Amanda hugging in third base. Her baby boy did it.

Trini returned to the dugout, her shoulders heavy. She was greeted by Kim, her expression laced with concern, she wanted to make sure Trini was alright after such a hard hit. “It’s okay guys, I’m fine” She reassured her team quietly.

All ten girls, and a worried Alpha could only watch as Rita snapped her clipboard in half and threw it at the girl’s duffle bags. Lauren had to take her favorite bat off of it’s holder as Rita looked like she was out for blood. Their coach let out an noise full of wrath and sat at the end of the bench, clenching and unclenching her fists. Counting to ten wasn’t going to help her calm down. They were close _so close_. She was about ready to set this damn field on fire, or if anything, beat the hell out of that stupid pitching machine.

“Why don’t you girls hit the shower and call it a night” Alpha was afraid, tentatively trying to reach out and comfort Rita with a shoulder touch only for her to snarl at him. “Okay um”

“I have a couple of things I want to say” If Rita, their adult coach, wasn’t going to give her team some comfort in a heartbreaking time, Lauren was going to step up as their team captain. She stood up on the bench so everyone could see her, “Yeah, this sucks. I don’t want any of you to walk out of here thinking that we’re losers. They out hit us, sure, but I’m proud of the way we rallied time after time. It came down to that _last_ play. We weren’t blown out. This wasn’t a runaway for them. Maybe we don’t get this fancy field, with the radio and the scoreboard with all of it’s working lights. We don’t need it to be amazing. Hayley, Shelby this was your _second_ game as Lady Tigers and you rose to the occasion as if we’ve been playing for _years_ together. Hell I’ve never seen Kim run so fast...even if you didn’t play much you never gave up on us. Trini you came through so many times today, this just wasn’t our night” Lauren rubbed the back of her neck, “Uh, I don’t know how people normally end speeches, so...we come back to our shitty field and we practice hard for our season. We have a State Championship to win”

The girls broke off and started to find their respective parties. Lauren had to go see Mia’s family and shake Cameron’s hand to show good sportsmanship. Gia and Emma were pretty quick to disappear. Shelby grabbed her best friend on the team Hayley and invited her and the boyfriend to free ice cream at her place. Tanya and Aisha went to catch up with some of the boys on the baseball team, hugging their friends on the other team. As senior players they were never going to have a moment like this again. Tori found her boyfriend and the other kids in her friend group, no surprise to Trini that she was the only girl in her friend group. Trini watched as Zack hurried over to his mother, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek, showing her the game ball that Coach Finster awarded him for making such an incredible run to win them the game.

“Well this sucks” Kimberly sighed, running a hand through her hair, she barely even broke a sweat today. “I really thought…” Trini held her hand to comfort her through her disappointment, “I really thought we were going to win this” That somehow the stars would align and the girls would be on a fast track to better treatment. “...I _hate_ this…”

“Hey, don't worry about it….Lauren’s right we don’t need this field...and-”

“Gomez!” The shrill of Rita Repulsa’s voice cut through the air, grabbing everyone’s attention, “My office _now_.” She was well on her way to storm by the young couple, she wasn’t going to allow Trini any time to catch up with her parents or Jason and Billy. Not even to thank them for coming out and supporting her.

“.....I’ll catch up...” Trini leaned over to quickly peck Kimberly’s lips, she knew it wasn’t wise to keep Coach Repulsa waiting when she was in a fury like this.

 

*********

If there was one place in the entire world Trini hated the most, it was Rita Repulsa’s athletic office. Every time she sat in front of her desk, something terrible would happen. She didn’t wish a one on one confrontation with Rita on anyone. This woman, although a questionably decent coach, was down right freaking scary and unpredictable. She sat in her chair and squeezed her stress ball, leaning back she didn’t say a damn word for a good five minutes. She just watched as Trini stewed in uncomfortable silence.

“You’re one of the best damn catchers I’ve ever had the pleasure of recruiting” To Rita, Trini was just a lump of clay that she could mold into an Adonis, a perfect softball player….someone with the potential to be exactly like _her_ . “You’re cut throat and I respect that” Trini put herself over Kim during tryouts, Rita didn’t even know about the way Trini manipulated Tommy to gain access to the Dragons batting cages. “I never thought _you’d_ be the one to stab this team in the back”

“I” Trini let out a breath, surprised by such an accusation, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“A good catcher knows how to handle a ball through _anything_ ” Rita tilted her head to the side, watching for any signs of Trini breaking, to pounce on an opportunity. “You let go of the ball once you were already on the ground, not during the motion of falling” She set the stress ball down on her desk with a loud thump, “You threw the game to make your poor little friend look good. Am I right?”

Trini would do anything for her friends. Zack, Jason, Billy and Kimberly were like family to her. Zack looked miserable being on the Tigers baseball team and if letting the boys keep their stupid field could get them to start accepting him into the group than she was going to do that. He needed more reasons to stay in school, to try and get a scholarship and try to enjoy his life. This game at the end of the day was for charity, a charity for the cancer his mother had. It didn’t affect the girls season. Rita was right, Trini was a _damn_ good catcher she knew how to take a collision and keep hold of the ball. At the Sandlot Zack _never_ was able to score on Trini if she had the ball in her hand...the only way he could score is if Trini let it happen. The girls would understand....Kimberly would understand...

Rita took Trini’s silence as an admission of guilt, she wasn’t going to lie and defend herself about it. “Do you understand what you've done? How much this game meant to these girls?" And more importantly to _her_. "I'm graduating  _five_ seniors this year, does that even matter to you? You ruined  _everything_ " She let out a deep sigh, oh she was pissed but her therapist said that screaming wasn't the best way to handle stressful situations or the problems in her life. "Here’s what you’re going to do. Tomorrow you will be at my office at seven in the morning. You need to be taught a very important lesson in what it takes to be on _my_ team” She shook her head, waving Trini away, “I can’t even look at you right now. Go!” As the catcher scrambled up to get away she could hear Rita’s low mumble, “I’ll make you pay for this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D So I cut this chapter shorter from it's original plan. This will be the last like baseball/softball game related chapter for awhile. Going forward for the next couple it'll go back to being a bit more character focused.
> 
> Tease for chapter 16. Rita Repulsa (I know I teased that she was going to be big THIS chapter but I'm bumping it for next) and Zack are big ones...


	16. Dare Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita has an usual punishment for Trini, shit hits the fan quickly as the softball girls learns of Trini's betrayal. Tommy comes up with his own way to ease up the tension between the two teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to say wow thank you for all of your comments last chapter. It's been really fun to see everyone's thoughts on everything, haha and how many of you actually play! that's awesome. <3 thank you so much for all of your support so far. 
> 
> I also know I teased that this would be a big Zack chapter, but I had to edit and move what I was going to do with him for later in the fic. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> http://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/166623940418/definitely-forgot-to-post-this-earlier-heres-a Here's a reference pic for the boys baseball team (outside of Tommy and Zack)

The last place Trini wanted to be at seven in the fucking morning on a Saturday was Angel Grove high, specifically, the athletic offices. She wasn’t sure what kind of bizarre hoop Rita was going to make her jump through or how the hell the coach was planning on getting back at her. Yes, she dropped the ball. She could take whatever her coach had to throw at her because at the end of the day, she did it for Zack. She was able to give him an in with his team, and with everything going on in his life, he could really use a win.

It wasn’t that she didn’t feel guilty about what she did, of course she did, these girls quickly became such an integral part of her life; but at the end of the day it was just a field...they could get over it. If Rita didn’t take such notice, none of them would even _know_. This game didn’t count against their season, and the public could see how bad their homefield really was, all wasn’t lost. Lauren was right, they didn’t need a fancy field in order to be good. So they’d have to deal with the boys having one more win, it wasn’t the end of the world.

The night before June wanted to try and cheer Trini up by making her her favorite dinner, she had a hard time trying to finish it. She didn’t want anyone to draw anymore attention to this game, the loss, she just wanted it past her so she could move onto the _actual_ softball season. Kim hadn’t responded to any of her text messages, the usual when she was feeling upset about something. A competitive Kim always made for a bit of a sore loser, this one hit her pretty hard. Trini just hoped she could put it behind her sooner rather than later.

At exactly seven o’clock sharp, before Trini could even _knock_ , Rita tore her office door open pleasantly surprised that her catcher came on time. Trini knew her coach was mad at her, being late would _not_ be an option. “Walk with me Gomez” Rita Repulsa walked with purpose, her shoulders back and her head held high. Her long stride made it a bit difficult for Trini to keep up with her without straggling behind. A downside of being so short. “Alpha will be waiting for us outside” She exhaled as they turned a corner, “You’re really fortunate he’s so spineless”

Trini wasn’t sure if this was a moment where she should be allowed to talk, or even if she should be talking at all, but with it being so early she was too tired to really hold anything back, “...Why?”

“Hm” Rita scoffed, “Originally I was going to pay a linebacker five dollars to repeatedly plow into you” She wanted to make sure Trini would _never_ drop a ball again, “But apparently that’s “too cruel” and you might “actually get hurt”. I had to come up with something _else_ .” With the size difference and catchers gear being much different than football padding it could have been problematic. “Now, don’t think you’re out of the woods just yet. I will own your ass every morning until the end of the season. I will work you like a dog” Morning training session with Rita _every_ day wasn’t going to be fun in the slightest. Fine whatever, she deserved that, she could handle that and then team practice at night. Just another chip on her shoulder. Hell, it could get her out of morning carpools with her mother. “We’re going to do something a bit unconventional today” Considering how tryouts went down Trini hated hearing the word ‘ _unconventional_ ’ when in discussion of her punishment.

When Trini and Rita exited the building where sure enough Mr. Alpha was sitting in the front of a golf cart. This was going to get strange, or in Rita’s case, cruel and unusual. Coach Repulsa reached into the back to pull out what looked like a broom with the bristles hacked off. Inside the hard plastic she chiseled in two grooves, one on each side. “This’ll do” She handed Trini the stick, “You’re going to carry this on your shoulders”

“This is a stick” Trini frowned, but considering the annoyed look on Rita’s face she wasn’t going to question it any further. “...Okay...” This felt dumb.

Rita then found two large scale white buckets, the handles fitting into the grooves of the stick nicely. She smiled at her own handiwork, she only had a couple of hours between the game last night and this morning to put this together. “Perfect. I was inspired by the Discovery Channel late last night” She cracked her neck from side to side before going on, “I could run you drills until your legs give out” She had a lot of training regimens planned that could break Trini down, “And I still will, don’t you worry about that. Today I want you to look every one of your teammates in the eye. Each one of them has a pound of sand that you will carry. You also won’t be able to set that down until I tell you that you’re finished. Got it?”

Trini frowned, glancing down to one of her white buckets and sure enough Rita had written the word ‘ _shame_ ’ on them in big black letters. If Trini had to walk to every girl’s house she would be walking through the entire town of Angel Grove. Humiliation it was, and Rita was going to be sure to be there every step of the way with Alpha in tow. Trini nodded along murmuring a ‘yes ma’am’ under her breath to show that she understood this bizarre process.  “Your first stop won’t be very far. Alpha drive the car to the front. We’ll meet you there”

The man reluctantly sighed, he did not want to be spending his Saturday driving Rita around the town in a golf cart and participating in this event. Once he drove away, Trini looked over to her coach, right now she was doing just fine with two empty buckets, “Where are we going?” The sooner she could do this, the sooner she could be finished with it.

“The radio station” So Trini would have to be facing Tanya first, that was fine. Tanya was one of Trini’s closer friends on the team. The two were both on the ‘yellow’ team when Rita split them up to run drills against one another. Coach Repulsa lead Trini through the empty halls, the heels of her shoes clacking amongst the silence. She had no qualms about pounding on the glass, startling the girl behind it. “Get your ass out here Sloan!” She certainly wasn't going to be wasting time.

Tanya had to take her headphones off, making a comment to one of her friends before having to step out of the soundbooth. She was surprised to see Coach and Trini here before eight in the morning but once she saw the buckets attached to the stick, the pound of sand Rita left her made a whole lot more sense. “Hey T” she smiled sympathetically, reading the word shame on Trini's bucket. To all of them it looked like Rita was punishing Trini for dropping a ball after a tough collison, feeling pity for her when she certainly didn’t deserve it.

Rita pulled a pocket knife to help Tanya open her bag of sand. “How are you holding up?” Coach asked, as if she was actually concerned for another human's feelings. “I know you had a lot riding on this game”

“You did?” Trini knew all of the girls did, they wanted the better field, the uniforms the better treatment. Trini understood that, all of that, she was there for the car-wash to even try and raise money, she saw how much the boys got first hand. It wasn’t like that was their _only_ opportunity to show up the baseball team. Rita made this sound more _personal_.

“Ah” Trini had to crouch down a little lower so Tanya could start to pour her sand into Trini’s bucket, “Remember when we went camping I said my last relationship was kind of a bust?” She sighed, hating to tell this story, “I play for one of St. John’s baseball teams over the summer. It helps me keep on my game. My boyfriend Dave played on the other team. So sometimes the two St. John’s teams played against one another. It’s for fun, but most of the people who play are men who get _way_ too competitive” Tanya shook her head, “It didn’t matter that I played softball, they wanted me to pitch. Whatever it’s slow pitch, I could do it just fine”

She wasn’t sure what to do with the empty bag so she set it on a side table, “I wasn’t half bad at pitching. I’m no Aisha or Kim, but I could get the job done. Dave was the hot shot young guy on his team and he couldn’t handle getting struck out by his _girlfriend_ . Put up a real attitude about it. That’s not something I want in a man, so I dumped his ass on the spot. Playing those guys just reminded me of _him_ of _that_. Their attitude, how they needed to be taken down a couple of pegs. Yeah, it sucked that we lost” She noticed Trini bite her lip, “Hey, I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault.”

Those were the words that hung in the air, it _was_ Trini’s fault. Rita rested a hand on Trini’s free shoulder, she knew exactly what she was doing by making her catcher face each of her teammates. She needed to learn painfully one by one how much she screwed this up. One by one. There was more to this game than Trini understood. “We have eight more stops to make” Rita kept her voice low, “See you at practice Monday”

“....I’m so sorry...” She had to turn away so she could exit without pumping into the sides of the door. Trini had to follow Rita out of the radio station and let Tanya get back to her radio job. “I didn’t know about her ex” She knew _of_ him but not why they broke up, just that it was bad.

“It doesn’t matter” Rita led Trini out of the school through the front where she told Alpha to meet them. “When you’re in the game your _personal bullshit_ doesn’t matter. That’s the point.” She was worried that a couple as emotional as Kimberly and Trini on her team could cause problems, low and behold it was a _boy_ she had to be concerned about. “You put your life to the side and play the game.” She sat herself on the back of the golf cart, she leaned back to tell him which girl they would be going to next. “For all you should care the other team are a bunch of strangers”

And so it started, one pound of sand wasn’t so bad. It was tough that the weight was unbalanced but she could handle it. What she worried about was how tired her arms would get for holding her stick up so awkwardly. Alpha made sure to keep the golf cart running at an extremely slow speed so Trini could walk it, much to Rita’s chagrin. That only just gave her time to lecture her player some more. If Rita’s voice wasn’t grating enough she had found a megaphone to make herself even louder, shouting wasn’t enough, “Keep it up Gomez. We’ve only just begun!”

The house closest to the school belonged to the Hanson family. A respectable sized house with sky blue siding. Trini noticed that the bag of sand was resting against the wall, it hadn't been touched. What the fuck time did Rita set all of this up? Trini rung the doorbell and knocked a couple of times. Maybe she could get lucky and avoid having to deal with a guilt trip. One of the three blondes of the team answered the door with a blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. No such luck. Tori rubbed her eyes to try and avoid the brightness of the morning, she looked like absolute hell. “Do you know what time it is?” Tori asked, her voice deeper and raspier than what Trini was used to. All she wanted to do was freaking sleep in on her Saturday off.

“You look like death...are you feeling okay?” It wasn’t _that_ long since Trini had last seen Tori, there was no way she could be that sick. Tori had absolutely no idea that she would be getting visitors. “...Where are your parents?”

“At the beach house” She blinked a couple of times, trying to keep her eyes open for longer than a couple of seconds at a time. All she wanted was her bed. “I may be a little hungover” A _little_? Sure Tori. “Why are you here?” She paused, “Is that a shame bucket?”

“What’s taking so long?” Rita asked through her megaphone, with the device she had _far_ too much power and she was growing impatient. Tori flinched glancing over to the source of the noise, if she wasn’t confused before she sure as hell was now.

“My guy friends wanted to get my mind off of that bummer of a loss” Tori explained trying to stand up straight as Rita was now storming in their direction, “Here’s some life advice Trini, beer before liquor never sicker. Liquor before beer you’re in the clear” It was easy to remember because it rhymed, “Flip cup before shots, baaad idea” Like Kim, Tori used alcohol to try and avoid facing her feelings head on. She would bounce back by Monday and be the regular chill surfer everyone on the team was used to.

“Well…” Trini’s eyes averted to the bag of sand resting up against the wall, “It’s a weird one to explain”

Rita already had her blade to the ready and started to cut into the top of the pound of sand, “I’m teaching Trini a _lesson_ so to speak” The catcher failed her team and she was going to pay for it, “Are you hungover Hanson?”

“...Uhhhhhhh….no?” Tori stared blankly taking far too long to answer that question, she instead helped Rita to the best of her abilities by grabbing the other side of the bag to help her dump it into Trini’s empty bucket. “I just couldn’t sleep” She lied, hoping that her coach was distracted with...sand...Tori could ask Trini about this later, she just wanted to go to bed.

“ _Liar_ ” Rita wasn’t fooled by her shortstop, she had far too many rough nights herself to know the signs. “Get yourself cleaned up, and drink some water.” She narrowed her eyes, “You look awful.”

“Thanks Coach” Despite her fatigue Tori could muster a cheeky smile, “I’ll see you both on Monday” As politely as she could, she closed the door on her teammate and coach. She had a hot date with her bed and sleeping in a bit more.

“Idiot” Rita was _not_ happy with Tori but she could deal with underage drinking later. If she had been caught...it wouldn’t have been good for her season. Coach Repulsa was very clear with her girls when it came to partying. They weren’t the boys team with connections to the mayor, if they got into trouble with the law of _any_ kind they could face game suspensions. Rita didn’t want to lose a game over something on the outside.

“Okay you can’t pin _that_ on me” Trini adjusted the stick on her shoulders to try and get more comfortable, at least now with a pound in each bucket it was much easier to balance. She walked in tandem with her coach as the two returned to Alpha and his golf cart, “If we won she’d probably do the same thing” If anyone on the team was a neutral it would be Tori.

“You’re too young to understand, you drink more when you’re upset” Rita sat down before bringing the megaphone to her lips, “Do not talk back to me, do not question me and don’t you dare think that she isn’t a mess because of you” She sighed, “Drive”

The walk to the next house took about fifteen minutes on foot. Trini’s sand wasn't very heavy, but it was starting to become difficult to keep her arms awake. While the sand was still light she did her best to switch hands so the other could shake out and rest. Rita, for what it was worth offered Trini water...she wasn't going to pass out on her watch. The morning air was cool and crisp, but Trini knew once the sun was fully out she would be in trouble.

Aisha Campbell was the next house and she came to the door quickly to beat her parents to the punch. Her expression softened when seeing her young teammate strapped with a carrying pole and two large buckets, “The sand makes sense now” Rita was always one for dramatics, “Two years ago she was big on humiliation tactics. Looks like she hasn't given that up” She had brought her own scissors so Coach wouldn't have to leave her golf cart.

“Two years ago?” Trini found it easier to step down to a lower stair on Aisha’s porch, it gave the pitcher enough leverage to pour her sand into one of the buckets.

“We never lost a game last season” Aisha hoisted up the plastic bag to start the process, “She liked using someone else as an example. Usually it was me when I pitched a bad game” She paused, “...I don't blame you for this, you took a really hard hit.”

First Tanya and now Aisha, it didn’t make lying by omission any easier. Trini could feel a knot in her stomach tighten, she knew she screwed over her team by dropping that ball but she never thought she would have to face her friends directly like this. “...I’m fine…” She couldn’t tell her, she couldn’t tell any of the girls, it would crush them to know that the reason they lost was because of one of their own. Zack was worth it, her mantra for the day, was becoming harder to stick to. “I just want to move on” She wanted this ordeal to be over...but it only just begun.

Always the caring one, Aisha placed a hand on Trini’s shoulder, checking the worried girl’s expression to try and make sure she was alright. “You know you _always_ have us” As long as this was kept under wraps anyway, “Hey chin up, it’ll be okay. We can still start our season off strong”

All Trini could do was offer her fake smile, it worked wonders on June when she wanted her mother to get her off her back that she hoped it would have a similar effect on the Team Mama Bear. “Thanks Aisha” Another pound of sand another nail in the coffin.

Hayley was the next stop on Rita’s list...only the Freshman wasn't at home. Instead she left a note and pinned it to her bag of sand.

Trini-  
_Hey sorry I wasn't here for this. It's Saturday so I'm going ATVing with Calvin and the others this morning. You should bring Kim sometime! We'd have an absolute blast. Coach is crazy to pin this all on you. We're a team, it's never one person's fault. I'm sorry you have to deal with her when she's in a mood. See you at practice! I want to know what this sand is all about  
_ -Hayley

Rita scanned the note as well, frowning at some of her word choices. “What the hell is an ATV?” She asked, with her outfielder not here Rita had to cut open her bag of sand herself.

“All terrain vehicle it's uh like a four wheeler that they take around the mountains” Trini had to turn herself so her coach could pour the sand in the right bucket. At every other person she had a chance to even out the weight on her shoulders.

“Oh” Rita was going to have a _serious_ bone to pick with her Freshman over being an idiot. She could seriously get hurt over one of those and if she broke her arm trying to go around rocks or whatever she would never hear the end of it. Death machines are for off season. “We're taking that note with us” Not really caring she left the empty plastic bag on the Foster’s front porch.

The walk to the next house was a _bit_ farther which was fine for the people in the golf cart but with the sun coming out it was already starting to irritate Trini. They were already at this for a couple of hours. Rita spoke into her loudspeaker, reading off Hayley’s note, “We’re a team it's never one person’s fault” her eyes narrowed, “All it _takes_ is one person with an ulterior motive to screw it up for everyone. Poor Trini the Coach is being SO mean to her. If only they _knew_ ”

“You _are_ ” Alpha said from the front seat, “Being a bit mean. I don't think this is even legal for you to do as a Coach”

Rita whipped her head around, the megaphone still close to her lips, “Gomez dropped the ball so her little friend could _win”_ it sounded a lot worse when it was said out loud. They didn't know what Zack was going through, that this wasn't so cut and dry in Trini’s mind.

The coach's confession was enough for Alpha to stop the cart in its tracks, the vehicle coming to a screeching halt. He looked to Trini with a mix of hurt and shock that she was even capable of such a thing. After Lauren, Trini had the most knowledge about the game. He would _never_ expect this kind of behavior from her...really of any of Rita's players “What?”

“It's more complicated than that” Trini had to suddenly stop as well so she wouldn't walk smack dab into the back of a golf cart.

“No. It's simple. You drop ball, we lose. You hold onto ball like suppose to and we continue play” okay she didn't need to talk to Trini like a small child or a monkey, “You're on a goddamn team!” She grew irritated, no excuse would ever be good enough for what Trini did. “Did I tell you to stop driving? Go!”

Alpha was still reeling from this revelation but he did as he was told. He was too afraid of Rita Repulsa to ever cross her. They needed to get out of one residential area and into another. The trio had to enter a cul-de-sac tilted ‘Pirates Cove’ where every street name had a nautical theme. It was cute, a quaint little area for some of Angel Grove’s middle class.

Now that it was around ten in the morning people were starting to come outside. Trini was _used_ to stares, as one of the only out girls at school it was just part of the territory. This was somehow worse. Kids stopped playing so they could read her shame buckets. Adults didn't have anything to say, they just watched in confusion as Coach Repulsa kept talking into a megaphone; lecturing a teenager with a carrying stick. Trini hated being watched, being seen, and all she could _feel_ were the sets of eyes on her. Sympathy, pity, Trini _hated_ this. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her.

Trini waited a couple of moments after ringing the doorbell to face her next teammate. Gia, wearing pink short shorts and matching tank top, opened the door and leaned up against it’s frame. Despite it being earlyish in the morning on a Saturday Gia still managed to look flawless. She cocked her head to the side, amused at what Rita managed to put Trini up to, “Hey” For once she didn’t have a smart-ass comment to tease her with. “This shouldn’t be you” Trini blinked in surprise at Gia’s revelation, “I was the one who couldn’t turn around that double play. If I did, the game would’ve been over” She was the one who blamed herself for losing last year in the playoffs and now she blamed herself for this one. Trini couldn’t even look her teammate in the eye. Gia shouldn’t be blaming herself for this.

“Is that Trini?” Despite it being Gia’s house, Emma’s soft voice came from inside. She came to the door wearing the exact same outfit as Gia only in yellow. “We should be nice and offer them breakfast” Gia did _not_ look thrilled at that idea, but she wasn’t going to say no to her best friend. “Coach are you hungry?” She called to the golf cart. The trio had been out since seven in the morning and it was now almost 11.

Rita shrugged, she could eat, she got herself up off the back of the back of the golf cart and pointed to Alpha. “No you stay” Alpha sighed, even if he didn’t get something to eat he could at least take pleasure in the silence. “I should have known you two would be together” She scoffed, walking past all three of her softball players to let herself in. “What’re you making?”

“Oh, well, I’ve been making chocolate chip pancakes” Emma followed her coach in the house, she had no qualms using the Moran’s kitchen to fix up breakfast, she definitely slept over the night before.

“Mm too sweet” Rita opened up Gia’s fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs, “Do you have a glass?”

As it was Gia’s house, she had to play the hostess and grab her coach and mentor an empty glass. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Rita _wasn’t_ going back into the fridge for juice like a normal person. One cracked egg after another. Oh god. “Em. Why don’t you help Trini with her shame buckets?” Gia _knew_ her best friend would puke at the sight of watching Rita Repulsa down five raw eggs like a champion. Ugh. _Repulsive._

Emma grabbed a couple of granola bars from Gia’s pantry and led Trini back outside. Gia was a good friend in the end to volunteer herself to watch after their coach. “Here, I promise I’m not trying to feel you up” She placed the snacks into Trini’s pocket, she might need those later in case Rita didn’t make any sort of food stops. “So, what’s this about sand?”

“I think it’s a metaphor” Trini wasn’t completely sure, “Just pour one into each bucket, it’ll keep things even” The shorter girl turned away so Emma would have the best access to each bucket o’shame. “....How is she? Gia”

“Ah” Trini could hear the senior sigh behind her, “She can be pretty hard on herself” Angel Grove softball lost _two_ games in the past year and both of them Gia blamed herself. “But I know how to take her mind off of things” With Trini facing the opposite direction, she couldn’t see the blush creeping up Emma’s face, there was too much of a lull so she quickly had to continue, “She has a bit of a sweet tooth so we made brownies and watched movies all night” That sounded like something Amanda and Kimberly would do for ‘cheer sleepovers’, how nice. “She seems to be in better spirits today”

The weight on her shoulders started to get heavier, and it wasn’t all just from this stupid sand. Three pounds on each shoulder she could handle. It didn’t matter how much she had to walk, it wasn’t _that_ heavy no...the guilt started to weigh her down. She shouldn’t have dropped that ball, but there was no taking it back, there was no turning around, she had to live with this split second choice. Keeping silent only made her feel _worse_ and she hadn’t even spoken with Lauren or Kimberly...Rita wanted them to be last for a reason. They didn’t deserve this, any of this.

Rita came back out, Gia stalking behind-the poor girl looked like she had seen a ghost. “Come on Gomez we haven’t got all day” Two more down, three to go. Out of the corner of Trini’s eye she watched as Emma took Gia’s wrist and led her back into the house. There was so much they didn’t know.

As expected, Rita took Trini smack dab in the center of town next. Shelby Watkins and Watkins Ice Cream shop---right on the corner of main street. She had no qualms making Trini walk through such a public area. She wanted anyone and everyone see her walking with two buckets of sand to weigh her down. Rita and Alpha looked like the bad guys here, onlookers could only feel bad for Trini as she walked by. “How would you feel if say” Rita nodded to a kid sitting outside Watkins, an ice cream cone in his hand. “That guy helped you carry your buckets?”

Trini frowned, she couldn’t make some other guy carry her burden, she was feeling too much guilt as it was. “I wouldn’t ask him to”

“But it’s so heavy, and you’ve been carrying them for _hours_ ” She hopped off the golf cart, walking forward to use her physical presence to tower over Trini, “What if he held onto it for a couple minutes so you can get an ice cream? Aren’t you tired? It’s getting hot now. Don’t you _deserve_ a break?”

This was a test, Rita was _always_ playing some sort of mind game, Trini wasn’t going to be fooled again. “I don’t need anyone to do me any favors because they feel bad for me” _Oh_ . Just like before Trini fell into Rita’s emotional mind game. Now all she could think about was Zack. The only time he would ask for help was with studying. He took a job delivering pizzas, continued to work hard at his grades, and found a way to practice with them most days of the week-while keeping up with a cheerleader for a girlfriend. Even if he was exhausted beyond belief most days he never asked for a handout-and that was exactly what Trini did for her best friend. She carried his stick for him because she felt bad...in the end by doing so she may have hurt him the most. He could _never_ find out about this.

With a satisfied smirk Rita approached the window where Shelby was working, she ordered two ice cream cones for herself and Alpha and made her outfielder come outside to dump more weight into Trini’s shame bucket.

“Oh thank you Rita this is so kind” He smiled, she scowled. Her assistant coach was a bumbling idiot but it couldn’t _kill_ her to treat him every now and again.

Shelby laughed, shaking her head at the antics of their coaching staff, they were quite the odd couple. Speaking of couples, Shelby of course had to ask, “How’s Kim?” As a member of the pink team she was concerned about her friend. So, Trini wasn’t the only one she hadn’t been texting back.

“She’ll be okay” Trini just hoped she was able to get out of bed for Saturday morning detention, that she wasn’t wallowing in defeat. She put so much into trying to get the boys field that she wasn’t prepared for the scenario where they would lose the game. “...She just needs the weekend to be away from people”

“Yeah, I wish” Shelby rolled her eyes when she saw the line starting to form. With it getting close to lunchtime, the Watkins Ice Cream shop was bound to get busy with customers. “Works been a nice distraction. Look ah, I gotta go back before my parents kill me” She glanced to one of Trini’s buckets, sending her a sympathetic smile, “Catch you later Trini”

“See ya…..sure….” Trini’s attention trailed off as she noticed the boy from the carwash-the one from Briarwood. Tyler Navarro, the one who always came around to flirt with Shelby. Something didn’t sit right with Trini about him, maybe it was Zack’s warning about the Briarwood boys...did he really like her friend or was he doing this as some sort of initiation with his team. Trini already lost a dear cousin, like hell she was going to let that happen again to someone else she cared about.

Rita made sure Trini would be able to have a water break, as awkward as it looked without the use of hands and relying entirely on her coach to drink, she needed it. The two remaining girls on the team lived far from the center of town. Kimberly in the rich neighborhood by the mountains and Lauren at Shiba Grove. When Rita made Alpha take a left she knew that Kimberly would be her next stop-which meant she was saving the team captain for the grand finale. How the hell was she going to face her own girlfriend with so much guilt looming over her head? It was hard enough to pretend that everything was fine around the other girls but Kimberly knew her intimately.

By the time Trini got to Kimberly’s house her girlfriend would have just gotten back from her usual Saturday detention. She knocked the door and adjusted the stick on her shoulders, after many hours her arms were starting to feel like jelly just from holding it up for so long without any pause.

Usually when something affected Kim negatively she turned in on herself and wallowed but the Kimberly who answered the door had actually been in high spirits. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed Trini’s shame buckets “Oh God, what is she making you do?”

“It's a long story” With her head she motioned to the bag of sand on Kimberly’s doorstep, she just wanted to get this over with. She couldn't handle more unwarranted pity, “You’re taking this better than I thought you would”

“Detention gave me a lot of time to reflect” Kim knew better than to keep Rita Repulsa waiting so she went back into her house to grab something sharp to open this bag. “Why don't you come back when you're done with... _this_ ” Kimberly had so much she wanted to tell Trini, but she could hold on just a bit more. “I think you've more than earned a shoulder massage, there’s a lot I want to tell you” After a day like this, Kim’s skilled hands sounded like the perfect finish line.

“I just have to see Lauren…” Trini _couldn't_ say no to Kim’s offer. Sitting around the Hart house would be a blessing after wandering around Angel Grove all day. “But I can come right back here”

Kimberly finished off pouring her sand in a bucket, she was impressed at how Trini could carry this around after so much time. Weight training with the girls had really paid off. She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend goodbye which was cute until Rita's voice came through on her megaphone. “Break it up lesbians!”

Trini’s shoulders slumped, she didn't want to go, she wanted this to all be over. “I'll see you later”

Kimberly’s fingers lingered on Trini’s forearm, she didn't want her to go just yet but it was wise not to anger the beast further. “Love you” Trini swallowed hard at the simple phrase, Kimberly looked at Trini like she was her whole world...that Trini could never do anything to hurt her. This dagger would be the one to hurt the most.

The walk to Lauren’s house was the longest. She lived on the outskirts of town in the opposite direction of Kimberly’s home. From the comfort of the golf cart, Rita was able to shout at her young catcher. “You know out of everyone on this team, she thirsted for that win the _most_ ” It didn’t help matters at all that Rita benched her for the event. “A cheerleader with something to prove” It was almost poetic that the one to bring her down was her own girlfriend, the one who she trusted the most. Now Rita was just taunting Trini with the information...with the truth. “She is going to be a _force_ during the regular season now. I _suppose_ I have you to thank” Rita saw first hand what a determined Kimberly was capable of when her reckless ass went to challenge the boys on their field to begin with.

“...I already feel bad about this…” Trini sighed, this wasn’t going to let up, this was never going to let up.

“Oh boo freaking hoo” That comment warranted the use of the megaphone, Rita was not feeling _any_ pity for Trini today.

It was a long walk to Shiba Grove, Trini couldn’t find a doorbell so she had to pound on the door with the back of her hand. Antonio was the one to answer the front door after about a minute or so of standing awkwardly on their porch. He had to bite down on his fist to prevent himself from laughing at the image of Trini and her shame buckets before him. “Your coach is one crazy lady” He waved to the adults in the golf cart, “If you're looking for Lauren she's out back. Here, follow me” With a house as big as Shiba Grove it was easy to get lost. Once the doors were closed behind them he asked, “You want me to take that for a bit?”

Trini shook her head and sighed, she made her bed she had to be the one to lie in it. “I can't put this down until Coach tells me I can” Besides, knowing Rita she would just have a sixth sense of someone broke one of her precious rules. She appreciated his offer, but this was something she had to do.

Antonio brought Trini out to the backyard where amongst the beautiful landscaping Jayden and Lauren were having a sparring match with their kendo swords. Antonio explained that growing up in this house they've learned a lot of martial arts and practiced this sport when they could. Mental note: never pick a fight with the softball team captain. Trini watched as brother and sister went at it, Lauren gaining the upper hand on Jayden by getting him onto his back. “Better luck next time little brother” She offered a hand to help him get to his feet.

“It looks like we have company” Jayden motioned his head in Antonio and Trini's direction. “We can put a pin in that rematch”

Lauren stepped up to the pair, dabbing her forehead with a towel. Antonio saw that his job of guide was done so he went over to challenge Jayden for the next match. “Ah. I understand what Rita is doing” She had brought her bag of sand to the back, knowing that it would be used for something. Now that she saw Trini in the flesh she could connect the dots, “How are you holding up?”

“I don't think I can feel my arms” If Trini were being honest, all she wanted to do was set these dumb buckets down for even five minutes, “...She's doing this to humiliate me is what she's doing” And to make her feel guilty by visiting every member of the team.

“It's a lesson” Lauren grabbed her bag and carrying it over to Trini on her shoulder with ease, “Whenever you step onto that field you carry the weight of your teammates, and they'll carry yours. It's a sense of unity” She rubbed the back of her neck, “She just took this very literally” The team captain found something sharp enough to cut open her bag of sand. “It's a bit overkill. No one's blaming you for letting go of that ball”

Trini bit her lip, she _had_ to tell someone about this; to get this off her chest so she could stop feeling so guilty about it. Going around to each of the girls was breaking her down. She _didn't_ deserve the kindness of her friends. Lauren was a person she felt comfortable going to, even before Trini joined the softball team they were friends. She could use a friend right now, “Zack didn't knock the ball out of my glove”

Lauren eased up the ritual pouring of the shame sand to look up at Trini, she was hoping she wasn't hearing this correctly. “ _What_?” She set a half filled bag down at her feet so she could fold her arms. “Trini.”

The catcher couldn't look her in the eye, just down to the sand at her feet, “I let it go after the collision” She visibly flinched, afraid of how Lauren was going to take the news. “...I'm sorry...I just...”

Lauren rose a hand to stop Trini from speaking. She needed a moment to process this, to truly process that one of the people she felt closest to on this team could do such a thing. “Why?”

This was her shot to try and explain it all, “I did it for Zack” She swallowed hard, “He's gone through so much with his mother and the baseball team...they don't even _try._ I wanted for _one_ day for things to go his way” Lauren shook her head in utter disbelief, “It's not like it was an actual game! It was a charity one...for a dumb field we'd have for only a season. If I held onto it we would've only gone into extra innings and-”

“That's not for you to decide!” Lauren _never_ was one to raise her voice but she had grown so frustrated just _listening_ to Trini’s excuses that she has to speak up. Jayden and Antonio could hear her from where they were sparring, it was enough to grab their attention. “You don't know what would've happened, and now there's no way to know what could have been. It doesn't matter what we were playing for or why we were out there. How dare you?” The team captain narrowed her eyes, “Clearly you've never been on a _team_ before.”

She wasn't wrong, Trini had never been on a team before. Not an official team, nothing like this, hell up until now she barely had friends. Trini was used to looking out for herself, which now included members of her ranger family. “What I did was dumb” it was, she knew that, but there was no going back to it now.

“You wanted to do something nice for a friend with a dying mother.” Lauren was no fool, she could tell just by seeing Mrs. Taylor that she was very sick, “I get it. I do. You tried to give him a memory that could last him a lifetime. For ten seconds you had good intentions” She sighed, picking up her bag of sand again, “But it's not real, it wasn't earned, and by doing so you stabbed nine girls in the back.”

That's why he could never know. “What am I going to do?” She needed some advice, good advice.

“You're going to tell the girls what you did.” Lauren stated, “I'll be there with you for it, if that's what you need. I'm not going to lead a team based on a lie. There's no honor in that. You come clean, you apologize, you have to clear your conscious. Quite frankly they deserve to know _why_ they're not playing on that new field” she finished pouring the sand into Trini’s bucket, “I suggest you tell Kim before Monday”

Trini pursed her lips, she did _not_ want to have to tell Kim one on one. “Can't I just tell her with the rest of the girls?”

Lauren laughed, shaking her head at her young friend, “You're not sleeping with the rest of the girls. Trust me.” She tilted her head to the side, “You really don't have much experience having a girlfriend do you?”

“...They're going to hate me” She was afraid to tell Kimberly, afraid to tell the team.

“They'd hate you more if you hide this from them” Lauren was right, Trini had enough experience with life blowing up in her face that she didn't want to experience that again. At least she'd have Lauren...well, she hoped she did. “It's going to be okay...you may just have to carry a little more weight on your shoulders” She sighed, “I don't _hate_ you Trini...I'm just disappointed that you'd be capable of this. You should know better” Lauren wasn't wrong.

“I hate your house Shiba” With no one to guide her, Rita let herself on in and through the large house looking for her players before finally, _finally_ finding them. She had lost her patience waiting for them to get finished from the golf cart...with annoying Mr. Alpha the Fifth. “Are you two done with your love fest? We have one more stop we need to make.”

Trini looked to Lauren, she didn't want to leave this place. She thought that she was _done_ that she could return to Kimberly and get something's off her chest. “I thought this was over at Lauren”

“I will tell you when you're done” Rita narrowed her eyes, Trini should have seen that statement coming. “It's not far from here” The Coach nodded to her team captain, “You can get back to your Japanese stick fight”

Lauren frowned, “It's _called_ kendo it's a-”

“I don't care” Rita cut Lauren off before she had a chance to explain her other hobbies. If it wasn't softball, it wasn't important. Despite her coaches rude behavior, Lauren walked her and Trini to the door. “See you on Monday, Shiba”

Trini thought she was done, that this would be over. Lauren had taken the news better than she thought was possible. It felt good to tell _someone_ about this secret, and to her credit Lauren was pretty level headed about the whole situation. The girls were right to choose her to be in charge. Telling the rest of the team would be difficult, she didn't do confessions well or feelings…spilling her guts to a group was going to suck.

Rita made Alpha drive to the foot of the nearby mountain. Lauren thankfully lived pretty close so it wasn't a very long walk. Rita had hidden a tenth bag of sand behind a bush so she herself could add to Trini’s shame bucket. “We’re going up. Stay in the cart Alpha” She made sure to grab two water bottles, one for herself and one to make sure Trini kept hydrated.

Ten pounds of sand over the span of an entire morning and now she had to go up a hiking path. She was _so_ close to being done and now there was just another Ritaesque task. Fantastic, Trini especially loved the looks of the pedestrian joggers and hikers who use this trail. Yes, she was carrying buckets full of shame and team regret.

Rita didn't take Trini up very high, just enough so they could get to a viewing area to look down at Angel Grove beneath them. It reminded Trini of the trial by Kimberly’s house, although that spot carried much more significance. “I want you to look out and tell me what you see”

“Uh” Was this a trick question? Trini wasn't sure if there was a right or wrong answer to this. “The town?”

“Mhmm” She pointed off to a grey section west of the main town. It was the trailer park Zack lived in, it wasn't as lush and green as the nicer neighborhoods nor did it have a nice lake like where Tommy lived. It was the dreary part of Angel Grove where the poor kids resided, an area people liked to ignore when talking about their great town. “Your friend’s not the only one who lives there.”

Trini looked over to her coach in utmost surprise, she just assumed that everyone that worked at Angel Grove lived somewhere _decent_ . “That's right. I have a shitty paycheck, and a muscle head of a boyfriend who's waiting for his father die just so he can take over his pizza place and turn it into a franchise” She folded her arms, “This softball team, this _job_ is all I have” Rita glanced over to her sophomore catcher, “I shouldn't _need_ to tell you my life story for you to understand. I shouldn't have to take you to see your teammates like the bloody ghost of Christmas past. What you did was disrespectful to _them_ and disrespectful to _me_ . You're playing at a _varsity_ level and that's unacceptable.”

“...I know…” Trini got the memo loud and clear, she messed up and if she could take it back she would but it was done. She couldn't travel back in time and put a band-aid on the situation. She had to live with her choice. “I can't apologize enough”

“No you can't” Rita relieved Trini of her buckets and set them at her feet. Trini had to furiously shake her arms to try and get some feeling back into them, goddamn they hurt _so_ much. “I want you to remember this. To remember how their weight on your shoulders feels. You're not representing yourself out there. You're representing this team, Alpha and myself, the school, this town” Rita then started to dump the contents of the first bucket onto the ground, she had no use for ten pounds of sand outside of this lesson. “You're done for today, but Monday I want to see you at the weight room at six o’clock sharp” _Six_. Oh god. That was going to be an awful start to the worst day. “Come on Gomez, I can take you back home”

“Actually if you could take me to Kimberly’s” Trini was so tired from all of this walking and carrying that she didn't want to make another trip once she got home. “I'm going to tell her the truth” Coach Repulsa didn't need to know any of their private business but this showed effort that she was _trying_ to make amends for the errors of her ways.

“And here I thought you were going to be selfish and keep this to yourself” If Rita didn't notice and decided to put her on the world's longest guilt trip, Trini probably _would_ have bottled this secret up and never tell anyone. “Fine” Once they got down to the bottom of the trail, Rita returned the buckets and stick to the floor of the second row of seating in the golf cart. “Move over you drive like a little bitch” She forced Alpha out of the driver's seat, the poor man having to scuttle over quickly. Trini sat on the back facing the reverse direction; despite it hurting her hands to grip onto the frame of the golf cart, Trini held onto dear life. Rita drove like a maniac.

Trini never actually dreaded going to the Hart house but Lauren was right, she needed to tell Kimberly the truth. Admitting she was wrong was never easy but this went beyond a petty argument, she knew how much Kimberly cared about this game. When her girlfriend answered the door her smile was so bright, she was excited to see Trini and tell her everything that was on her mind since the game. She pulled her girlfriend by the hand and took her to her room so she could show her a notebook.

“I’ve been thinking about how we can get more funding to clean up our field” Or at the very least get their scoreboard fixed. “Sponsorship, like local ones. The boys had all of these banners on their fence and maybe if we talk to local store owners we can get something similar” She didn’t let the loss of the game take her down and out. Kimberly was _pissed_ about the Angel Grove gender discrepancy and she was going to take that fight head on. “Getting the Watkins family ice cream shouldn’t be too hard with Shelby on the team I thought we could start there” Kimberly was _so_ excited to share her plans, Trini looked through the notebook where Kimberly had started writing down a budget of how much money they would need to come up with for some cosmetic changes to their field. She must have really been bored in Saturday detention.

“This is great Kim” And at the end of the day, the changes Kimberly was talking about here would be what makes the difference in the long run. As nice as playing on the boys field would have been, it would have only been temporary. The bet was only to last them a season. “Really, this is a solid plan, the girls’ll love it”

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Kimberly stepped back behind Trini, carefully resting her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, reminding Trini how sore they were from the shame buckets, “I thought you’d be a little more excited about this, do you want to sit? Are you tired?”

Exhausted if Trini were to be frank. “You’re not going to like what I have to tell you” She couldn’t wait any longer, she didn’t want to hear any more of Kimberly’s plans for a field...and she wasn’t going to let Kim give her a freaking shoulder massage with this weight on her chest. Trini slowly turned to look her girlfriend in the eye. Do the stupid honorable thing, that’s what Lauren would do. “...You have to know if it was anyone else I wouldn’t have done it…”

Kimberly’s brows raised, that probably wasn’t the best way to start this confession. Trini wasn’t _great_ at talking when she was in the wrong. It was so much easier for her to support her friends and be the ones that they could fall back on. “Okay?” Kim was just confused, “What did you do?”

Well here it goes, she took in a deep breath, after these next few words everything was going to change. “In the game. When Zack ran into me, I uh, well” Just cut to the chase, “I let go of the ball so he could win” She dropped the ball so the boys could stay ahead and win, so they could keep their field and the girls could lose in front of _everyone._ “I know, I know it was really bad, and if I could take it back I would but ….shit I am _so_ sorry”

Kim couldn’t believe her ears, she took the notebook out of Trini’s hands and turned away from her, shaking her head. This was _not_ happening. “You _knew_ how much that game meant to me. I have been trying to prove myself to these girls, to Coach that I deserve to be here and what? You go and undermine our entire team? We have all worked so hard for what? Who _are_ you?” She had to run her hands through her short hair, “Unbelievable” The girls had fought before, hell, Kimberly felt betrayed by Trini before but nothing like this. “Completely unbelievable”

Trini looked down at her feet, it was bad, there wasn’t really an excuse, not a good one anymore if she learned anything from this excursion with Rita. “I know...I messed up big time...”

“I can’t even _look_ at you right now” Kimberly rubbed her forehead, she was still reeling from the news. She spent so much time trying to get back in the game, to do something that finally made her happy. Trini _knew_ how much the game meant-not just the one against the boys...they trained almost every day for three freaking months to make the team and now that they made it Trini pulled something like this?

That sounded about right. “...I can go…” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, she didn’t blame Kimberly for this.

“Yeah, I think you should.”

 

***********

Trini tried contacting Kimberly that Sunday, she ignored all of her _‘I’m sorry’_ texts. She didn’t have the energy to leave her room. After walking around all day on that Saturday and feeling as guilty as she did about what she had done she didn’t want to show her face around anyone. She would rather listen to her heavy metal music and brute in her bed than have to deal with people, especially her mother. If Kim reacted this poorly she was afraid of how the rest of the team was going to react. This would be a disaster, an absolute disaster.

Bright and early Monday morning, Trini had to meet Rita in the weight room. This was now her life, instead of awful morning carpools with her mother she had to suffer reps and sets with her coach. Rita Repulsa was the last freaking person she wanted to see at such an early hour. As promised she ran her like a dog so much that she could barely keep awake in her first period math class. Over time it would become more routine, but this first week of a double practice would be the worst.

At lunch both Zack and Kimberly avoided eating under the stairs. Kimberly had been dodging Trini for very obvious reasons. Zack on the other hand ate lunch with his girlfriend at the cheer table every other day so it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for him to miss out. Even with the dark raincloud of guilt looming over her head, Jason and Billy made for good company. More importantly she could get some caffeine in her system to try and wake her up.

“Has Kim talked to you about the ladies field?” Billy asked curiously, he didn’t understand why Kimberly _wasn’t_ eating with them, she always was on Trini’s arm. “Your next game is going to be off the hook, you can count on me” No, Kim definitely didn’t have a chance to tell Trini that now Billy was involved. “Jason and I are going to the hardware store after school for some extension cords” With Tommy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly constantly having to deal with baseball things it left Billy and Jason to be alone a lot. Trini really needed to check on Jason and how that was going.

“It’s going to be cool” Jason had to agree, “I just feel bad that we’re going to have to miss out on a lot of Zack’s games” What the hell did Kim put these two up to?

“Not all of the girls and boys games overlap” Billy of course had memorized both of the schedules and kept copies of them in his locker for the others. “He’ll understand.”   

 _Zack Taylor 12:50  
_ _Hey can we talk?_

Speaking of Zack, Trini looked at her phone to see that he had sent her an ominous message. _‘Can we talk?’_ Did he know? Did Kimberly tell him? This could mean _anything_. Trini’s stomach flipped as she typed out a quick message back. Guilt and worry took its toll, the combined emotions were a total appetite killer.

 _Trini Gomez: 12:53  
_ _Sure. Find me before practice_

 

********

Trini didn’t want her 7th period of Spanish to end anytime soon. She was dreading this practice more than anything. Even with Lauren at her side telling these girls was going to be difficult, but it was something she had to do. It was better coming from her directly...but then there was also Zack and whatever he wanted to talk about. God, Trini mentally crossed her fingers and prayed that he only wanted to talk to her for some girlfriend advice, or life advice, or hell even baseball advice. With him, she wasn’t completely sure what she was going to get.

As she was heading to the locker rooms her shoulder collided hard with Skull, ugh, as if she had time to deal with them. Even as exhausted as she was, she kept a tight grip of her books. “Watch where you’re going asshole!” There was too much on her mind to be polite.

Zack was quickly at her side, if Skull wanted to make a snide remark he’d have to deal with a pissed off best friend. It wasn’t worth another suspension so the bully huffed, fixed up his hair and continued on his way. He had a trashcan to kick over or something else that was entirely stupid to get to. Zack looked his friend over with concern, taking note to how tightly she was holding onto her Spanish textbook. “You okay? He shoulder checked you pretty hard”

“Yeah” Trini decided it was for the best if she put her textbook away in her yellow backpack for safety, “That guys just a dick” Putting her stuff away was the perfect excuse for her to ask him, without looking directly at him, “You wanted to talk to me?”

“There’s something that’s been bothering me” Zack tilted his head to the side, “And I’ve been going over this play so many times in my head this past weeked. You _had_ that ball” Oh fuck. “I don’t understand, whenever you have the ball I could _never_ get by you. You have a vice grip like no other”

What was she supposed to do? Lie? Cover up her tracks? She didn’t want to ruin this moment for Zack. He was finally getting some respect from the baseball team, his mother was so happy. She could tell the girls, she told Lauren and Kimberly but this was different. She let the ball go to try and do him a favor… “What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me you didn’t drop that ball on purpose, that I’m imagining things” Zack was a lot sharper than people gave him credit for. “Because I _really_ don’t want to be right about this”

Trini felt like she was backed into a corner, she could play this off as their weights had changed so much. Zack wasn’t like his ten year old self he almost had a foot on her, and they had a pretty hefty collision. Lying only made things worse, the hole she was digging could be that much deeper if she avoided it. She was taking too long to answer, his mouth formed into a thin line. “What if I did?” It wasn’t as blatant as saying ‘ _I fucked everything up’_ but it wasn’t denying anything.

“Then I’d be really disappointed in you. You’re supposed to be my best friend” And as his best friend she was _trying_ to help...but she knew now that wasn’t the right way to go about that. “How could you do that to your own team? I know how hard you had to work, how those guys treat you...I don’t want your pity, and I never wanted to win _that_ way” He shook his head, so his suspicion was true, god he didn’t want to be right. “Do me a favor, and never try to do me a _favor_ again” Like Kimberly, he couldn’t even look at her. He said what was on his mind and got his answer, even if he didn’t like what he heard he knew the truth. Zack turned away and walked down the hall, he didn’t want anything to do with Trini right now. He had to get to his own practice with the boys.

Goddamnit. Trini watched his back as he left, the one person she didn’t want to find out the truth now knew and now it felt like she lost her girlfriend and her best friend all in one swoop. The universe was quick to kick her while she was down. In an instant Trini’s shoulders were grabbed and she was pushed up against the locker _hard_. Gia had grabbed her by her bomber jacket and kept a tight grip of the tinier girl. With fury in her eyes like Trini had never seen before she asked, “What the hell did I just hear?”

“Gia let go of her!” Emma, of course, was right behind her. She had a hand to her forehead, she knew she couldn’t physically pull them apart and there was no one else in the hallway to assist her. “She’s small and you’re hurting her” She tried to plead with Gia, but the blonde was _not_ listening.

Not even Emma could stop the force that was Gia Moran from slamming Trini’s back into the lockers again. All of this time she was blaming herself for not turning around the double play to end the game, that she let her team down _again_ when it mattered the most. “You threw that game?”

Trini yelped in pain, she couldn’t touch her feet to the floor, she had to take it, she didn’t want to fight back. Not when she was in the wrong but damn Gia was freaking strong. “I’m so sorry” There wasn’t going to be any excuses, it didn’t matter anyway now that Zack knew the truth.

“Gia!” Emma tried calling out to her friend, if they were caught by any of the faculty, Gia could face some real trouble. She didn’t want Gia to get a Saturday School or a suspension for violence. Mr. Frank had cracked down hard after what had happened with Trini earlier in the year. “Stop!”

Gia turned her head in her best friend’s direction and sighed, lowering Trini to the ground so she could stand on her own two feet again. She wanted to be the bigger person in this scenario but to learn that Trini had dropped the ball on purpose really _really_ drove her over the edge. “You little shit” With a swift motion she reeled her fist back to aim a punch directly at Trini’s face, only for her fist to be caught by a pale palm.

“You’re _not_ doing this.” Lauren had arrived just in the nick of time, Mia standing behind her watching on the scene in complete shock. By now most of the other softball players were coming down the hallway. With her strength she was able to push Gia’s hand and the other blonde back.

“Step aside Lauren, I need to give this bitch the smackdown she deserves” By now other members of the softball team started to show up. Haley, Shelby had come up from the freshman floor while Tori, Aisha and Tanya had arrived from down the hall. The gang was almost all here to witness this scuffle. “Newsflash everyone!” She announced to the team members that were there. “I’d like to present the Oscar to best Actress Trini Gomez for her starring role in _‘she fucked us all over by throwing the game’._ That’s right. She dropped the ball on _purpose”_

“Hold on! I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this” Aisha from the sidelines of this potential fight, folded her arms, “Trini wouldn’t do that to us”

“No, Gia’s right” Trini could just _feel_ everyone staring confused daggers into her very core. “I was going to tell you all today…I’m so sorry I know it was stupid...I know what I did was wrong...it wasn’t fair to _any_ of you” This was _not_ how it was supposed to go down.

Lauren stood protectively in front of Trini, her eyes deadlocked with Gia’s before her. The second baseman was out for blood and as team captain Lauren had to keep order. Hayley and Shelby exchanged a glance, as the youngest members of the team they weren’t going to step into this drama. Tanya looked _pissed_ if Gia wasn’t going to get a clean look in, Trini would have money on Tanya that she’d try. Aisha and Emma just looked on in complete shock, while Tori sat herself down on the ground and leaned up against the lockers with her head in her hands trying to process all of this.

“I’m not going to let you _attack_ her. I know you’re pissed and I know you feel betrayed but we are better than _this._ Trini is still a member of this team.” Lauren stood her ground firm, she was about the only one advocating for Trini’s _safety_ at this point. Emma clammed up at Trini’s betraying truth.

“No that’s where you’re wrong” Gia poked her index finger into Lauren’s chest, “ _You_ are my team Lauren. Butters over there is nothing but a traitorous bitch” Oh there's a sexy new nickname.

“That’s fucked up Trini” Tanya was the next to make a comment, she tapped her foot against the ground, clearly irritated with her. “How are we supposed to trust you?”

“I would never do that in a real game!” Trini tried to defend herself but only managed to put her foot into her mouth even more with that comment. They were playing for their dignity and a chance to show up the boys of Angel Grove. Not calling it a _real_ game wasn’t doing her any favors with this crowd. “...I uh...didn’t mean it like that”

Lauren had to sigh, Trini wasn’t doing her any favors right now. Gia _really_ wanted Trini to feel some pain and tried to make a sudden movement to get past Lauren. The team captain was far too trained and could see it coming. She grabbed both Gia’s arms and started walking forward until the wavy haired blonde was pressed up against the lockers on the other side of the hall. “You’re not touching her.”

“Get off your fucking high horse Lauren. We’re on the _same_ _side_ here. She’s the one who _screwed_ us!” Gia couldn’t do much with her arms pinned above her head, she just glared forward at her captain for getting in her way.

“Lauren!” “Gia!” Mia and Emma both yelled for their respective girlfriend/best friend. There was no breaking those two up as they constantly were locking horns with one another.

Kimberly, fashionably late as ever, was the one to get to Trini’s side first. As the girlfriend of the traitor the rest of the team watched and waited what she would do. “Are you okay?” She asked, she may have been mad as all hell at Trini for what she did, but she never wanted to see the shorter girl get pushed around. Trini could only nod a response. “Stop it!” As a cheerleader she had plenty of experience raising her voice and grabbing a room’s attention. “What’s done is done.”

“What we need to do is get to practice” Lauren shot Gia one last warning glance before letting her arms go. “We’re still a team and that means we _all_ have to be there. You know how Coach can be, if one of us doesn’t show the rest of the team is punished for it”

“The whole team being affected by what _one_ person does? What a concept!” Gia shoulder checked Lauren as she moved to grab her bag at Emma’s feet. “I don’t feel very team spirited right now” She had no intentions to go to this particular practice. “Em, you coming with?”

Emma silently nodded her head, sending Lauren a sympathetic smile before locking her arms with her best friend. “I’m sorry but I agree with Gia”

“Yeah I’m out” Tanya was next to agree to drop Monday night’s practice, she was too mad beyond belief. She wasn’t going to stand by Trini and be _okay_ with this. “I can’t” She respected Lauren, and she was sure that her captain would understand but the feeling of betrayal was too much for her as well.

Lauren looked to the rest of the team, if she had to go to practice _alone_ and deal with Rita’s fury she would do that for her team. Everything she always stood for would be for the greater good of the team. “I’m clearly not going to force you to come to practice, if you don’t want to come, then you don’t have to”

Hayley and Shelby whispered to each other before coming to the conclusion that they too were not going to come into practice. “That wasn’t cool Trini” Shelby stated as she and Hayley followed Gia, Emma and Tanya down the hall. If boycotting practice was their way of making a statement they were right behind the other girls.

Tori got to her feet, “I need to clear my head, and I can’t do that around this much negative vibes” With the surfer now also walking away it left Kimberly, Lauren, Trini and Aisha.

“If practice is optional than I think I’ll have to pass” Kimberly stepped away from Trini without giving her a second glance. She was comforted by the fact that she was physically okay, but she wasn’t ready to talk to her just yet. “Actually, Mia if you’re free, there’s some stuff I wanted to talk to you about” Oh God _now_ what?

Mia, who had been watching her girlfriend intently, blinked in surprise, “You want to talk to _me_? Um” She glanced over to Lauren, who only nodded, she wasn’t going to hold Kimberly back to force her into a practice. “Okay, we can grab some coffee at Krispy Kreme” Mia wasn’t going to leave her girlfriend without a goodbye, she kissed her cheek and kept her voice low to whisper something to Lauren...whatever she said it brought a small smile to the blondes face.

With Kimberly and Mia walking in the other direction it left the three girls in the hallway. Outside of Lauren, Aisha was the only one on the team to remain, and by the looks of it she wasn't going anywhere. “We don't want to be late” She said, picking up Lauren’s bag and handing it over to her. Without another word she was the first girl into the locker room to change.

Trini hoped that the other girls would turn around eventually, finding out about what she did that way certainly didn't help her. She made her bed and now she was going to have to lie in it. To earn their trust again would be an uphill climb. Never had she pissed off a group so big before because of something she had done. No, the Hernandez family just hated her because of _who_ she is. There was no going back now. Trini would just have to carry the extra weight…and hopefully not throw up from all of the guilt. In the shower no one would be able to hear her cry.

The three girls stood on the field while Coach Repulsa stood at the top of their four rowed shitty bleachers. She did not look impressed by her tiny team and lack of showing of the other girls. Rita came to the easy conclusion that they had found out the truth about Trini’s betrayal. Not even Kimberly had showed up. “Well Lauren I must say. The season hasn't started and you already have a traitor on your hands and a team that's abandoned you. Bravo Captain” She slowly started to clap as she descended the stairs, “I wonder if the girls even made the right _choice_ by picking you to lead”

To her credit Lauren’s neutral expression wasn't going to crack at Rita's words. She knew how to stand tall and take it. Trini wouldn't want anyone else leading this team _especially_ not Gia Moran. That would've been a nightmare.

“Nothing to say?” Rita stalked around the fence so she too could be standing on the field. “Everything _they_ do is on _you_ Shiba” She gripped tightly to Lauren’s shoulders, “You like a challenge, let's start with sixty push-ups in sixty seconds. I won't even weigh you down this time” She pulled a gold stopwatch out of her pocket, “Go.” They didn't even move to the grass to do this, Lauren did as she was told and got herself positioned on the dirt to do _sixty_ push-ups. This girl was a freaking beast. If anyone could handle what Rita had to throw at her it was Lauren.

Aisha folded her arms and watched on, she stood next to Trini and said, “Don't think for a second I'm here for you” So much for having one other person backing her up, “I'm here for _her_. What you did was dirty and I don't like it. I'm not going to let her shoulder another burden alone. Like hell if I'm letting Gia lead this team” Did Rita have the power to take team captain away? Probably. Trini didn't put anything past that woman.

That was fair. “I'm sorry” She was starting to sound like a broken record but there was nothing else she could say to make this better. There was no magical fix that could change everything and _make_ the girls like her again.

“I know” Aisha sighed, she hated this as much as the rest of the girls. This was supposed to be her senior season and already drama had divided them. “But I can't forgive you for this just yet”

“Sixty three, hm, not bad” Rita didn't allow any assistance for Lauren as she got to her feet. “You three aren't even _worth_ my time” With three players all she could really do was punish them by endurance training. Instead she decided to put her team captain to the test, to see if she was actually worthy of the title. “Lauren, you're going to lead practice” a move that surprised the trio of girls, Rita never relinquished control unless it was some sort of test. “Alpha and I will observe” With that she started to head back to her bleachers, grabbing a spare clipboard from Alpha as the two needed to discuss a lot about what they would do for the future of this team. Trini was an x factor for the chemistry if today’s showing meant anything.

Lauren had to clap the dust off the field off of her hands. “Well. We could do this either one of two ways” She still didn't feel clean so she wiped her hands off on her pants, they were dirty anyway so she didn't see the big deal. “I could be vindictive and make you run drills until your legs collapse, but something tells me Coach is already doing that to you. Look, we can't change what's happened. As much as I hate this, it's what I have to work with.” In an ideal world Trini wouldn't be dropping balls, “I’d rather teach you something to improve your game and help us in the future” All Lauren had was a pitcher and that was all she needed, “How do you feel about switch hitting?”

“Ah Kim’s more of the switch hitter” Trini joked, trying to lighten the mood with her sarcastic gay humor but now was definitely not the time. Aisha and Lauren both raised a questioning brow, Trini thought at least Lauren would appreciate it, so she coughed to recover. “Sorry, uh, you want me to bat left handed?”

“I do. You're small, you're fast and in a clinch we may need to trick the pitcher. I think I could teach you” For Lauren, batting left handed was natural for her, she only relied on those talents in dire situations. She then nodded to Aisha, “I'll catch for you”

“Whatever you want boss.” Aisha was skeptical to teach Trini a possibly game defining skill. “Are you sure about this?” As if Trini wasn't standing right there to hear the doubt in Aisha’s voice.

Lauren clapped her hand on Aisha’s shoulder, “Yeah, I am. When the time comes she'll step up. I have to believe that” Oh no pressure.

Trini had a chip on her shoulder to prove to everyone that she could be trusted in the high stress situations...Lauren was simply giving her means for an opportunity. She couldn’t let down the girl who’s sticking her neck out for her. “Thank you...you probably should’ve let Gia hit me...”

“No. This is what we’re not going to do” Lauren walked over to the dugout to hand Trini a bat, “The lesson is to leave your personal crap to the side, that was the whole point. Today we’re just here to hit a ball with a bat. That’s all. Take a break from your demons, just for a little while.” She guided Trini to the opposite side of the plate, standing behind her to adjust Trini’s grip on the bat. Wow, Mia was sure lucky, Lauren really had nice arms.

“This feels weird” Trini didn’t like the way batting on the other side of the plate felt, it was completely out of her comfort zone. She allowed Lauren to move to the catcher's position, the blonde didn’t bother to put any of the gear on since she’d be getting up alot to fix and tweak how Trini batted. Battling left handed wouldn’t come to her in a day, no this was something she would have to work on for weeks if she wanted to perfect it. Lauren put a lot of chips on Trini for having her even start this long process.

As expected, even with Aisha’s slow pitches Trini struggled with the new stance. Most of her swings were misses, the ones that made contact barely made it past Aisha. How the hell did Lauren train herself to bat right handed? When Trini was finished and growing tired, Lauren motioned for Aisha to come up to bat. If Lauren had only two players to work with she was going to try and maximize the opportunity to better their game. Aisha was always one of the weaker batters in their roster and with Lauren being one of the strongest she could try balance out her skillset. With no pitcher Lauren had to resort to asking Rita for help. Coach Repulsa was a bit rusty at pitching but she took joy in trying to make Aisha swing and miss. Lauren made a few adjustments on Aisha’s stance to try and help her out and seeing Aisha hit a ball over their coach’s head was well worth it. Once Lauren wanted a turn, Rita made it a personal challenge to try and strike her best batter out. Trini could do without Coach Repulsa’s down right maniacal laughter whenever Lauren would swing and miss. Heck even Alpha got himself involved by joining Aisha and playing in the field and grabbing the balls that got hit past Rita. It was a weirdly fun practice, one that she wasn’t expecting to come out of the drama that came from earlier in that day.

Once it was over she sent out a quick text message to the one person she could use advice from in this moment.

 _Trini Gomez 7:30  
_ _Meet me at our spot?_

Trini hurried to meet Lauren and Aisha out in the parking lot before they could part ways and go for the evening. Aisha had already gotten into her car and was starting to back up but she was able to reach Lauren just as she was opening her car door. “Hey um” She knew Lauren didn’t want to hear another thank you, “The girls were right to vote you as team captain. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise...”

Lauren closed her eyes and hummed a response, she wasn’t one to take praise or compliments well, she just put her head down and did what needed to be done. “Mistakes are part of life. Everyone makes them. Everyone regrets them. But some learn from them and some end up making them again. It’s up to you to decide if you’ll use your mistakes to your advantage.” A smile tugged at Lauren’s lips, “Mia has a book of inspirational quotes, you can thank Ms. Sapp for that one” She patted Trini’s shoulder, “Keep your head held high, goodnight Trini, tomorrow will be a new day”

  


*********

It was amazing how easy it was to sneak into the Dragon’s Nest during off season. Even with the spare key in hiding, no one really checked up on the field. The old Sandlot was hardly used unless it was summer time. Here she could be with her thoughts, and reflect on her entire day. Her team hated her, Zack couldn’t _look_ at her and Kimberly remained radio silent. Kim would rather get coffee with Mia Watanabe than to spend time with her own girlfriend. Trini sighed and laid down in the grass, looking up to the stars, this was the first of many tough days to come.

“Hey” A familiar voice broke Trini from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Jason Scott moving to lay down on the grass next to her. “Is everything okay?” They only met at their spot when one of them was having an emotional break. The last time it was Jason who sent out the S.O.S. Like a true friend he dropped everything he was doing to meet Trini up at the Sandlot.

“What did you do?” Trini asked, her voice sounded so small, she felt so defeated. “When your entire team wants to punch you in the face? They hated you” Jason was the only one who could possibly understand what she was going through. After his stunt trying to get a Briarwood Bull and getting himself injured, his entire team turned their backs on him. His injury was to blame for the team to not even make playoffs.

“Oh” Jason frowned, that was not the sort of question he was expecting. “Trini what happened?”

Trini didn’t want to have to explain it again, to say out loud what she did became worse each and every time. She betrayed her team for her own personal gain. “What did you do?” She repeated, the vulnerability in her eyes was enough for Jason to not prod about it any further.

“Well it sucked” As the golden boy of the team and the quarterback he was in a position of high respect. People looked up to Jason Scott as a leader and he threw that all away. “I paid for my dumb mistake with a leg brace” The injury was the least of his burden. “I still went to practice, I supported my team even by sitting on the bench and I just took whatever they had coming. No one tried to hit me or anything but I know they talked about me and that stupid ‘moo’ thing caught on. You just have to keep _being_ there until enough time passes” Yeah, about that, girls carry grudges that dudes didn’t. “Even if I didn’t have the team I had Billy…we had our lunches under the stairs” He smiled fondly, Billy was always the person that would stick by his side. “And then you moved back into town”

“Are you going to play football again in the fall?” Trini asked curiously, sure Jason had all the time in the world. He was going to be a junior next year and could lead a team. There were five girls on the softball team that were seniors this year. She didn’t have the luxury of time. Once they graduated they’d leave Angel Grove. This was their last year to go for the gold of a state championship. “Your leg is healed now”

Jason rested his hands behind his head, “I don’t know Trini” He honestly wasn’t sure what his plans were for the next year. There was more to quitting football outside of an injury, hell, the injury made it easier for him to put up the pigskin potentially forever. “There’s more to me than just being the quarterback” There was the pressure of his father breathing down his neck, pushing him and pushing him constantly. “Some days I’m relieved my leg got jacked up” He admitted, making Trini sit up. “You don’t want to hear about that, we came here to talk about you.”

Trini sighed, she was done talking about herself about her mistake, “How are things going with Billy?” She _had_ to ask, with softball having taken over her life she didn’t get many opportunities to talk to Jason, Billy or Zack one on one like she used to. She was going to take full advantage of Jason Scott time. “Humor me, I need a distraction” She didn’t want to drag Jason down into bad memories of football, as concerned as she was about that comment.

“It’s going great” Jason answered simply, he’d rather be talking about his car accident or what it was like to have a team hate his guts.

“So you talked to him” Trini’s face lit up with excitement, only for Jason’s neutral expression to ruin it.

“It’s going great because I _haven’t_ talked to him” Why were boys so freaking stupid about their feelings?

“Trust me...you’ll feel a lot better when you get it off your chest” Not that Trini was a love expert, she just knew how things tended to blow up when they’re bottled in for too long. Even if Billy didn’t return those feelings, Jason would never have to ask the question what if. He would be able to move forward with his life.

“We’ll see” And Trini thought she was a master of avoiding questions. Jason had it down to a tee.

Jason was literally saved by the bell when Trini’s cellphone started to ring. He sat up to watch Trini’s face fall from hopeful to downright confused as the name Tommy Oliver flashed across the screen. The mayor’s son wanted to facetime with...Trini? Why? She had been hoping it would be Zack or Kimberly but Tommy wasn’t someone she was expecting. She and Jason both exchanged a shrug before she swiped to answered it. “Tommy”

“Hey Trini” The boy smiled, it was genuine as it didn’t look like there was anyone behind him. No baseball team to impress or a father to put a show on for. “.....Where are you?” Yeah, she and Jason were _not_ supposed to be taking advantage of their key to the Dragons Den.

With quick thinking, Jason used his large head to take up the other half of Trini’s screen, obscuring his rival from really getting a good look at their surroundings.“Hey Tommy, what’s up?” Smooth.

“Ha” Yeah, Tommy was definitely not expecting Trini to have company-at least not the company of Jason Scott. “Well. This is awkward I wanted to invite Trini to a little something I like to call _dare night_. Sorry man. It’s for baseball and softball only”

“It’s cool” With Tommy using a video chat, Jason and Trini couldn’t make faces at each other. They couldn’t make fun of the oh so _exclusive_ invitation.

“What the fuck is ‘dare night?’ What are you up to Tommy?” Trini already _hated_ the sound of this. After a morning practice, the actual school day, her entire team blowing up at her and trying to learn how to bat left handed she was not up for more...whatever this was.

“You’ll see” Tommy was of course vague, “Meet us at the coordinates I sent to your phone in an hour. Get ready for a fun night” Before Trini could ask anymore questions Tommy hung up and sure enough moments later she received a text message with their meetup place. One of the mountain hiking trails. Great.

“Wow. Look at you” Jason leaned back to get more comfortable now that the call had ended. “Rumor was Tommy always threw secret parties for Angel Groves most popular. Welcome to the secret circle”

“I shouldn’t go” Trini shook her head, she didn’t _want_ to go and really she didn’t think she’d be able to handle facing her team after they all walked out on her. She didn’t want to ruin their nights, she didn’t want to take anymore away from Zack. “They’d be fine without me”

“You should go” Jason sighed as he offered his hand to get Trini onto her feet, “Participating shows you still care”

“This is a social-non-softball related activity” Trini took his hand, frowning at his logic. “I don’t need to show up to Tommy’s...whatever this is” Zack said Tommy _loved_ truth or dare and that's what she was afraid of. This stupid game.

“I showed up to the football teams parties still” And they all played beer pong in a separate room, before all hell broke loose and Jason got into a fight with Tommy over Ty Flemming buying roofies. Good times. “This is to get your foot in the door”

Trini hated when her other friends were right about this kind of thing. “Fine but you’re giving me a ride there and picking me up when it’s all done” A smile cracked on Jason’s face, a Gomez knew how to bargain.

“Deal”

 

************

Trini thanked Jason for the ride and started to head up the mountain trail. The trail was the one by the Shiba Grove so she knew it well-ish enough from her time with Rita Repulsa. She saw that someone was ahead of her on the path and she would have stuck back to avoid the figure until she saw it was Kimberly. Well, here goes nothing.

“Hey wait up” Trini called grabbing her girlfriend’s attention. Kimberly shoved her hands into her pocket and turned, she didn’t look happy but she was at least giving Trini the time of day by waiting for her. “You haven’t been answering my texts”

“Oh” Without much of a pause she continued, “That’s because I’m still mad at you” Radio silence it was. At least she was being honest? As horrible as that sounded. “So you can stop sending me your apologies”

Trini hated this, to be the reason behind Kimberly feeling this way. “We have to talk eventually” She couldn’t avoid her forever. They loved each other, they were still _girlfriends_. Trini didn’t want to think of the possibility of breaking up, god she messed up so badly.

“I know” Uncomfortable silence filled the air as the two girls walked up the trail. Kimberly offered Trini a sip of her water as she noticed Trini didn’t bring anything. It was a small gesture but one that showed she still cared. She never uttered the words _‘we’re done’_ or _‘we should end this’_ any of the awful scenarios that have played through Trini’s mind. That had to be a plus. “What you did really hurt me”

At night in the mountains of Angel Grove the temperature dropped down low. Why the fuck couldn’t Tommy just do this at his nice lake house? Trini folded her arms, hugging herself to keep warm. “I know”

“So I need time” A tree had fallen down on the trail during the last storm so Kimberly had to   maneuver herself up onto it. She offered Trini her hand to help her gain her footing, it was too dark, as mad as she was she didn’t want to see her get hurt. Trini may’ve been short but she didn’t need the helping hand. She could awkwardly climb herself onto that tree if she really wanted to-no she took Kimberly’s hand just so she could touch her for a couple of seconds. “Just give me space” Kimberly stepped down first so she could gain her footing on the trail, she then offered Trini both of her hands this time for the descent. “I have you, it’s okay”

Trini wasn’t sure what the hell Tommy was thinking making his meeting sight all the way up here. Secret society parties right. No one could know about it. Trini took Kimberly’s hands and held them tightly as she hopped down from this stupid tree in the path. Since Kimberly’s hands were connected to her arms which were of course connected to the whole that is Kimberly; Trini landed directly in front of her girlfriend. Their eyes met, neither girl let go of their hands right away. There was so much they needed to say to one another but the tug of their feelings prevented it. Trini was sorry _so_ sorry, and a betrayed Kimberly just wasn’t ready to forgive her.

“We’re going to be late” There was no reason for Kimberly to have to keep her voice down, no one was around her. She was the first to pull away from that _almost_ moment.

The two walked side by side until they arrived at the meeting sight. Almost everyone from the boys baseball team and the girls softball team had been scattered around a campfire that Tommy had set up. At least they weren’t last to arrive...but of course as the newest people to join the group everyone took notice.

“Surprised you showed your face” Gia had a prime seat around the fire, her arm casually draped around her best friend’s shoulders as she was chatting up Carlos and Adam. With Gia still sounding hostile, Trini’s eyes naturally darted around for Lauren only to see she wasn't there. Shit.

That awful feeling of knowing that people were just talking about her dawned on Trini as more of the softball girls suddenly grew quiet and just watched the exchange. Despite how mad she was Kimberly stayed close to Trini’s side. “Hey guys” They weren’t upset with Kimberly so the ex-cheerleader spoke up, “Tommy Oliver” Her smile grew seeing the baseball captain, Kim knew how to be Miss Social. “I didn’t think you still _did_ these” There were fond memories of her past that Trini didn’t even know about. The days of Tommy and Kimberly the it couple of Angel Grove High.

“You’ve been out of the loop for awhile Kimberly Hart” Right. She wasn’t a cheerleader anymore and she certainly wasn’t his girlfriend. It would make for an awkward invitation, “We can get started once everyone’s here”

“Are we even sure she’s coming?” Tori asked, she had been leaning up against a tree with her arms folded. She did _not_ dress warm enough for this as she was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Not only was Lauren the only member of the softball team not here she was the _last_ person to arrive. As if on cue the team captain rushed in, and came to a stop right in front of the fire. Completely out of breath, she kindly thanked Aisha for handing her a water bottle. Leave it to Lauren to completely run up a mountain. “I’m not late” She checked her phone she had two minutes to spare from Tommy’s appointed time.

“What were you up to?” Tanya asked with a questioning brow raised. Lauren prided herself on being the first person at an event. She was always punctual and if anything over prepared.

“...I had to drop Mia off at her house…” She rubbed the back of her neck. Her face was already red from running to the destination but the “ _ow ows!”_ called out by Hayley and Shelby wasn’t helping. With Kimberly and Trini in an obvious fight it was too easy for the softball girls to hone in on Lauren and Mia. They really needed to start picking at Tori or Hayley or even Shelby’s love lives. The girls laughed and applauded to make matters worse, completely forgetting that Cameron _Watanabe_ ; Mia’s _cousin_ was in their presence until he loudly cleared his throat. He did _not_ need to know what Mia was up to in her private time.

“Alright! Alright!” Tommy stood up on a large rock so he could address the entire group at once. “Welcome to the first and hopefully one of many Dare Nights to come” Like Lauren, Tommy was the team captain of the team and would have to come up with activities to try and set up some team chemistry bonding. Trini would rather be camping. Lauren was much more low-key. “We love you girls, we do, and we just wanted to say no hard feelings. You girls almost had us!” With that comment Trini could feel the burning glares from her teammates all honing in on her. It was hard to stand tall and not shrivel up under their scrutiny.

“Now we are going to partner up. Each guy gets the special company of a lovely lady tonight. Since we won, we pick teams.” He hopped down and pulled out a stack of envelopes from his jacket pocket. Ten different sets, all with a different baseball players name on it. “These are your dares. No need to worry, I’m the only one who knows what’s written on these cards”

Tanya watched the boys intently as they sorted out the cards that Tommy handed each of them, “How do we win?”

“Nope” Tommy wanted to kill the competitive vibe that had been building between these two teams, “Tonight is about having fun” He stepped over to Zack, draping an arm around his shoulders and pushing his envelopes into his chest with his other hand. “Since Zacky boy here got the winning run he gets first pick”

The boys around them collectively clapped for their teammate, “Alright Zack!” At least they were finally giving him the attention and respect that he deserved.

Zack looked down to the cards he had in his hand and then back up at Trini, he was still hurt by her betrayal, she could tell by the look in his eye. He quickly pushed those feelings aside to grin, he still had a part to play in all of this and picking first was an honor apparently. “Okay….then I pick Kimberly. C’mon down pink lady” He didn’t have the heart to spend the entire night with Trini.

The smile on Tommy’s face cracked the moment Zack had picked Kimberly. He blinked in surprise but had to shake it off clapping his hands as his ex-girlfriend came over to give Zack a hug. He looked to Trini in confusion, Zack and Trini were _best_ friends. A man of many masks, Tommy was able to smile once again, hiding what he really felt was his specialty. “Lauren I think it’s only suiting that we partner up” As team captain and ring leader of Dare Night he appointed himself to pick second.

Lauren didn’t look amused with any of this, at least Trini wasn’t the only one, but played along anyway. Standing next to Tommy and folding her arms. She knew how these games worked, with Gia coming up with their team activities all the time-Lauren was wise to be skeptical. Especially of a teenage boy. Trini then became suddenly aware that Zack and Tommy both picked _other_ people. Shit. Who was she going to get stuck with for the rest of the night?

“Alright Bridge you got the last hit, you can pick next”

The quirky junior who hit Zack and Tommy in at the end of the game tilted his head from side to side. He had to think through all of his options here. Third pick, that’s an honor and a privilege and one he wanted to take very seriously. He bit his lip, his eyes naturally drifting to Gia...she was really hot, and now that Emma was wearing Gia’s signature leather jacket to keep warm, Gia’s arms were on full exposure. He could be the gentleman and offer her a coat...that would be nice. Shit. He didn’t bring a coat, damn it that would’ve been a great move. “Uh” He could see Jake shaking his head no at him. Jake Holling wasn’t subtle about his crush on the blonde. “I pick Emma” He squeaked out, it was all he can do since he had been looking in Emma and Gia’s direction for too long.

Tommy sighed reluctantly, he was going to pick his seniors to choose next as it only seemed fair...he wanted this one out of the way. “...Jake…”

To no one’s surprise he jumped on picking Gia. The blonde did _not_ look happy with her current situation. No she shouldn’t have flirted with him, but the way he would constantly check her out made her uncomfortable. “I want a new partner”

“You can’t have Emma” Kimberly was the one to tease a knowing smile on her face. Gia and Emma we’re constantly next to each other, this was the only way to separate the two best friends.

“I understand _that_.” She didn’t think it was as funny.

Jake of course protested, “Hey c’mon it’ll be fun” The rules of the game stated that he could partner up with anyone he’d like so he was _following_ the rules.

“Just give him a chance” Tommy stated, really he just wanted to move this game along. They haven’t even all selected partners yet and people were being annoying. Apparently saying _‘give the guy a chance’_ to an area full of women wasn’t a good idea as they all gave him a _look_.

“We’re trading.” Lauren, without hesitation, walked from Tommy’s side over to Jake. She would step on that landmine so Gia could be partnered up with someone else instead. “You get to be with me.”

“But you’re a…” Lesbian really wasn’t a great way to finish that sentence...especially to the girl who could break his arm in three places with relative ease. In a relationship would’ve been a better thing to say. He instead just accepted his fate. Gia Moran was elusive to him yet again. “Okay this’ll be fun”

Gia mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Lauren, to which the other blonde nodded. She could appreciate what the other girl did for her. Even if they fought and disagreed on multiple things, the two were literally at each other earlier that very day. Lauren always had Gia’s back and vice versa. That’s what being a friend and honored teammate meant.

Mike Fernandez saved the night from some awkward silence, he was one of the seniors on the team and if Adam wasn’t going to beat him to the punch and pick he would do it. “Alright Trini G you’re with me” With Lauren already picked and traded he chose the only other girl on the softball team that he was really friends with. Trini was relieved that she was picked early on in the game, the less attention on her the better. Outside of Zack and Tommy she was easily the closest with Mike. He listened to her about her family situation and the whole being forced out the closet at their GSA meetings, sure he could be a bit of an idiot or mess up some terminology but he really had great intentions. “Hey shortstack”

Trini felt safer with Mike standing by her side, at least this night wouldn’t be a total wash. He didn’t hate her like the majority of the people around this campfire. “Hey” She did not meet his enthusiasm. She _hated_ doing stupid dares or putting herself out there truth or dare was better than spin the bottle when it came to teenage hi-jinks games but it still _sucked_.

Mike frowned, concerned for his friend, he nudged her shoulder with an arm and smiled, “We’ll make it fun. I promise” In his mind all he needed to do was stop at McDonalds and appease her with food. Fries always cheered him up, besides, he couldn’t make an ass of himself on an empty stomach. God knows what Tommy had in store for himself and Trini.

“C’mon man just pick”

Mike and Trini’s attention had snapped back to the rest of the group. Adam Park, the senior pitcher for the boys team looked a bit unsure of himself. It didn’t help that the guys around him just seemed annoyed that he just didn’t pick a name. He seemed nervous, unsure of himself, as he looked in the direction of Tanya and Aisha. He clearly wanted to ask one of them. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhhhhm Aisha. Pitchers have to stick together right?”

“Oh dude that was your shot” Mike kept his voice low, “He’s got it bad for Tanya” he felt bad for the guy for not mustering up the courage to actually try and spend time with a girl he had a crush on. It seemed like the rest of the baseball team felt sympathy for Adam as well.

Cameron Watanabe was the next up, he didn’t even hesitate, “Tori” The surfer he was already standing right next to. The two friends bumped fists and called it a day.

The last of the three juniors on the team, Carlos Vallerte sent his buddy Adam a sympathetic smile as he was the one to pick Tanya to be his partner which left the four freshman. Riley Griffin the youngest member of the team, their backup pitcher, knew it was a dumb idea to pick another guys girlfriend so by default he had to go with Shelby Watkins. Which left Calvin, who wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, of course they were already standing next to one another, “Babe would you do me the honor of being my partner for a ridiculous night of shenanigans?”

“Of course my darling” Hayley laughed using a pet name to try and match his tone, “So this is what it feels like to be picked last” She kissed his cheek as an in to take the envelopes out of his hand. As if she was going to give her boyfriend the honor of reading what they’d be in for first.

Tommy clapped his hands together, “Okay, everyone has your partners and your cards. The rest of the night is up to you. Have fun!”

 

*********

The nice thing about taking on dare night with a senior was that Mike had his own car and could take them from place to place. He didn’t even open his first envelope right away, no, he insisted on driving to McDonalds and getting them both milkshakes. Instead of eating inside he chose to park the car right in front of those Golden Arches. He looked over to his partner for the night, “You must’ve done something bad to piss all of them off. You couldn’t cut that tension with a knife” to put it nicely, Mike could be a bit dense so for him to feel the negative energy coming at her from the team wasn’t a good sign.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get into it” This wasn’t a GSA meeting and really, she’s had enough people being disappointed in her for the past couple of days. If she was _supposed_ to have fun it was best to be vague around the boy. “I fucked up”

“Ah they’ll get over it” Mike waved his hand, he didn’t even _know_ how badly Trini screwed up. “I fuck up all the time and my friends always come back. Somethings take time” He shrugged, “You can’t force a feeling y’know?”

“What did you do that was so bad?” Trini asked curiously, there was so much high school drama behind the GSA club that she didn’t even know about.

Mike laughed, “There’s no one _big_ thing. Friends fight all the time over dumb stuff” Oh sweet Mike, never change, what Trini did wasn’t over something so dumb and trivial. This couldn’t be forgiven quickly. “Jayden _didn’t_ appreciate that I had the hots for his sister. That was a fun one”

“Yeah I’m sure that went over well” Trini took a long sip of her milkshake, “Did everyone in GSA try to date each other?”

“Well before I asked out Emily I asked out Gia Moran and that didn’t go well either” He laughed, no hard feelings, Gia wasn’t interested and Emily ended up being the love of his life. He wouldn’t trade her for the world. “Guess I got a thing for blondes” He then tried to map out in his head how many people in the GSA club dated each other. Jayden dated Mia and Antonio and now Kevin. Mike had the hots for Lauren but wound up dating Emily and Mia was currently the apple of Lauren’s eye. “Huh, guess we all did, but hey somehow we’re all still friends” With all of their hidden feelings and sexual tension he was surprised the group hadn’t imploded on itself.

Seeing that the milkshake wasn’t cheering Trini up, Mike decided that a distraction from life was well needed so he started to open all of his envelopes at once. “Let’s see what Tommy has instore for us”

“Aren’t you supposed to do one of those at a time?” Trini asked, tilting her head to the side, Tommy wasn’t great at laying down the rules.

“What’s he going to do? Alright, we’ve got three tasks. Saran Wrap someone’s car, cool I love that. TP someone’s house, kick ass and whoa” he looked up from his little notecard, “Steal something out of the Briarwood locker room” His smile grew as he noticed that Tommy left money in the first two envelopes since they would have to be purchasing items. “Or we can split the cash and call it a night. What do you say Trini G?”

Trini wasn’t going to ruin Mike’s night, she shrugged, a little mischief couldn’t kill her, “Why don’t we start with buying supplies and saran wrapping someone’s car?” that one sounded simple enough.

“I’ll even let you do the honors of choosing who we do these to” Mike laughed turning his car on and tearing out of the parking lot. Since Emily wasn’t in the car with him he had free range to turn on his rock music on the radio. “Woo let’s get pumped” He rolled down all the windows so they could get some natural air in the car. As freeing as it felt the wind mostly just pushed Trini’s long hair all over the place. She spent most of the drive trying to keep it out of her face. This was certainly going to be an interesting night.

Angel Grove wasn’t a very big town, there was one or two convenience stores for them to get these basic things. A crap ton of toilet paper and a crap ton of saran wrap would do the trick. As the two were checking out the middle aged cashier gave them a look oh she knew _exactly_ what they were up to. A night of mischief followed by a night of _fun_ judging by the box of condoms Mike managed to slip onto the conveyor belt. Trini gave him a look, she didn’t even _notice_ him pick those up.

“I figured while I was out” He shrugged, it wasn’t like he was using them to be with Trini. Mike didn’t care what the cashier thought of what they were up to. At least he and Emily were using protection? No, scratch that, this was something Trini did not care to know.

“One track mind” Trini folded her arms, she felt embarrassed about it even though she wasn’t even in a relationship with Mike. Great, totally great. Do not make direct eye contact with the cashier. Don’t make this weird. She never felt this judged for potentially being straight. Thank GOD her mother was not here to see _this_.

Noticing her discomfort about the whole thing, Mike had to stifle a laugh. The implication of a stranger thinking that they were a _couple_ was hilarious to him. To him, if anything, they looked more like a brother and sister combo. Fernandez...Gomez taken at face value it made sense to him. The GSA all treated Trini like a little sister anyway. “Don’t worry _baby_ I got the bags” He had a stupid grin on his face, oh good let the cashier believe they were going to screw later. “Have a good night ma’am” She did _not_ seem as amused.

When the two teenagers got outside, Trini pinched Mike in the arm hard making him finally release the laughter he was holding onto. “Oh it was funny! Come on!” Totally and completely worth the pain in his book. Mike reminded Trini too much of Zack...this should have been _their_ night out on the town. Not that she didn’t like Mike’s company, but it wasn’t the same. He could never be her _Zack_.

Trini shook her head in disbelief, starting to laugh as well, it was the first time she genuinely smiled in the past couple of days. She needed figuratively dump the sand she had been carrying on her shoulders in order to start enjoying _anything_. “She definitely thinks we’re fucking”

“Hey hey don’t be so crass” Mike started to set the bags in the backseat of his car, “We would make sweet sweet love under the stars” He was glad Trini was _finally_ loosening up. That girl held onto her feelings so tightly that she was going to make herself sick at this rate. To him it didn’t matter what she did, that wasn’t his business if she didn’t want to tell him, but as a friend it was his duty to be on her side and try to turn a frown upside down. That was his goal of the night.

“Emily’s a lucky lady” Trini sat in shotgun and finished off her milkshake as she was waiting for Mike to get back to the driver's seat.

“Nah I’m the lucky one” Mike’s laughter subsided at the mention of his _actual_ girlfriend. “Alright alright did you decide where we’re going to start?”

Trini could choose to saran wrap anyone’s car. If she were being petty she would choose Ty Fleming’s car, or even the ginger kid that gave Billy a hard time, maybe even Bulk or Skull. Too bad Rebecca Golloway moved or else she’d be the first person she’d choose. “I wanna get Jake Holling...is that okay?” He and Mike we’re teammates but the way he made Gia _that_ uncomfortable, Trini figured a little justice should be served.

“Oh ho that is more than okay” Mike was going to let Trini make all of the choices tonight. “I know more about that dude than I’d like” He also noticed that Jake didn’t bring his car to the foot of the mountain which meant two things. He carpooled with someone else, and his car would be a sitting duck in his driveway.

Trini and Mike worked well as a team when it came to efficiently saran wrapping Jake’s car. The two would stretch out a piece, twist it, and pass the roll along. Mike covered any of the higher ground since Trini was too short to reach the top of Jake’s car. “Why did Tommy give you these kind of tasks?” All three of Mike’s dares were related to pranking other people.

“Because Tommy thought I’d be partnering up with Lauren, and she’d _never_ do this sorta thing” Mike responded with a laugh, Lauren carried herself with too much honor and prided herself in doing the right thing that she could never destroy or steal someone else's property. “Don’t take that the wrong way” Not that Mike didn’t _want_ to be with Trini, but he knew where he stood, obviously there were other members of the baseball team that were closer to her.

Mike continued, taking the saran wrap from Trini to apply another layer, “Zack was smart to pick your girlfriend first. That way Tommy couldn’t.” Zack only picked Kimberly because he was mad at Trini, not because of a strategy play. Trini thought back to the order which the boys picked...Zack was the _only_ person Tommy let pick before him. He assumed that Zack would pick Trini so he wouldn’t have to worry about Kim being taken away from him. _Holy shit._ Tommy said it himself he was the _only_ person who knew what were on the cards. He must’ve tried to predict which of his boys would be partnering with who and made the dares based upon that. “I’m not _saying_ Tommy is doing something shady to try and steal your girl” Mike put his hand up, he knew how badly this could come off, “But...one on one time, doing dares...might try to stir up old memories...I dunno...he’s an Oliver at the end of the day. Sometimes he rubs me the wrong way, y’know? I don’t totally trust him” Mike was one of the few boys on the baseball squad that didn’t grow up in the Dragon’s pedigree. He saw things that the team could be blind to. “I’m on your side here”

“...Thanks…” There wasn’t a way for Trini to figure out what the hell kind of dares Tommy had made up for himself and possibly her girlfriend. Everyone on the team with the exception of Lauren was still pretty pissed at her...and Lauren switched partners from Tommy to Jake. There was no way in hell Gia was going to let her in on what was happening.

Trini checked her phone to see that she had multiple notifications in her message inbox. That only happened when group messages were lit. With Zack also being mad at her, it couldn’t have been her group message that she shared with him and Jason. She opened it up to see that it was the giant group message with all the girls in the softball team. They must have forgotten that Trini was even in the group because she never participated much in the chaos. As long as she laid low and didn’t send a message, the others wouldn’t know she could see _everything_ in this group message.

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:45  
_ _Hangin’ around [IMG]_

Trini’s eyes widened as she looked at the image Kimberly sent to the group. Zack had managed to climb a freaking street lamp and was hanging upside down from it, using his legs to hold himself up like a goddamn monkey boy. This whole time Trini was more concerned about what the two were talking about. The thought of the two of them together without anyone supervising their dumb choices didn’t even cross her mind. Oh god. They were going to get themselves killed doing stupid stunts. Stupid stunts that Tommy was going to make _her_ do if he thought Zack was going to pick Trini.

 _Hayley Foster: 8:47  
_ _Calvin and I got yelled at by the police for trying to take the coins out of the Angel Grove fountain_

Tori Hanson: 8:52  
_I am now a master of surfing on shopping carts  
_ |_/ (>.<) |_/

 _Tori Hanson: 8:53  
_ _[VIDEO] Hope that sent!_

 _Tori Hanson 8:54  
_ _Your move Hart._

 _Kimberly Hart 8:55  
_ _Are you challenging Zack and I? Because it’s ON._

 _Emma Goodall 9:00  
_ _Please make better life choices._

Thank God Emma could be a voice of reason when Trini couldn’t. She did not need to see three of the biggest risk takers she knew having a who can be the biggest dumbass off. Trini didn’t know Cameron Watanabe well enough personally but she prayed he had a better head on his shoulders over the other three. Still no word from Gia, and that was the message that mattered the most. Trini continued to scroll through the past messages, she really needed to check her phone more frequently.

 _Lauren Shiba: 9:03  
_ _Tommy paid a spa to stay open late so Jake and I could get “the special”. Is it normal to have to sign a waver at a spa? I’ve never been to a spa_

 _Tanya Sloan: 9:05  
_ _Oh honey_

 _Shelby Watkins: 9:08  
_ _RILEY AND I JUST HAD TO TASTE THE HOTTEST SAUCE AT ERNIE’S AND I WANT TO DIE. I CAN’T FEEL MY TONGUE._

 _Aisha Campbell 9:09  
_ _Order some chocolate milk or a chocolate milkshake. I promise that’ll make it better_

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:09  
_ _[IMG] Field Goal for team Kimack._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:09  
_ _I refuse to be team Zamberly._

Trini smiled fondly at the picture Kimberly had sent. She and Zack had snuck into the Angel Grove football stadium and climbed the field goal post. The two were so balanced on the base that they didn’t need to grip onto either of the side poles, stable enough that they could take the selfie. They could get in trouble for trespassing but at least they weren’t jumping off of things.

 _Emma Goodall: 9:12  
_ _So. Bridge and I just had to take a breathalyzer test. One of our dares was we had to buy a dozen donuts from Krispy Kreme and find an on duty police officer to give them too. He thought we were drunk--correction--that Bridge was drunk because he can be so...eccentric. Quirky might be a better word. It’s a MONDAY._

 _Tanya Sloan: 9:13  
_ _OMG are you okay??_

 _Emma Goodall: 9:13  
_ _Yeah I’ll be okay. Thanks T <3 _

_Tori Hanson: 9:19  
_ _[VIDEO] Guess who was able to pick up a Canadian Goose? Tameron >Zamberly _

_Kimberly Hart: 9:21  
_ _Idk if I’m supposed to be jealous of this or what but you are the bravest person I’ve ever met omg._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:21  
_ _Also no. It’s Kimack_

“Anything?” Mike asked curiously, the two had finished saran wrapping Jake’s car and until Trini decided on their next move; Mike was content to sit on the hood of the wrapped car and wait. “Hey I’m sorry for putting that thought in your head” He rubbed the back of his neck, “That was my bad I’m sure it’s fine”

Trini knew he meant well, that a lot of time other guys couldn’t be trusted but this was Tommy. One of her friends from the Sandlot, by the looks of things all of these dares seemed to be pretty tame. “You wanna see Tori pick up a goose?” That one Trini wasn’t sure was an actual dare, or Tori trying to one up Kim in the dumbass contest. Trini sat next to Mike on the hood of Jake’s car so she could show him a video that Cameron took of Tori sneaking up and picking up a Goose...only for the other geese around to get _pissed_ and attack. The ending of the video mostly consisted of Cameron and Tori’s screams as they ran away leaving Mike and Trini in a fit of laughter. Never EVER mess with geese.

 _Gia Moran: 9:21  
_ _Sorry I had to find my clothes. You guys text A LOT._

 _Emma Goodall: 9:22  
_ _Ummmm???? Explain????_

 _Gia Moran: 9:22  
_ _Had to jump into the lake from the cliff side. I wasn’t doing that in layers...I’m fucking freezing right now. We’re in his car warming up_

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:23  
_ _That was smart. You’re more likely to get sick the longer you’re in wet clothes. Get something dry on_

 _Tanya Sloan 9:24  
_ _If it makes you feel better. I had to take something out of Coach’s office. Think she’ll miss her stress ball?_

Mike saw the messages flash on Trini’s phone. Whenever clothes had to go in any sort of context wasn’t a good sign. He didn’t know what to do. Was he even allowed to touch her shoulder? Girls didn’t always like to be touched. “...Are you okay?”

Trini turned her screen off and put her phone in her back pocket, she saw everything she needed to see right now. “I think I know whose house we should TP” So throwing a bunch of toilet paper onto Tommy Oliver’s house was probably the most petty response she could do, but she was annoyed. Trini knew that Tommy behaved differently on a one on one basis. If the girl he was with didn’t want to do something Trini knew he wouldn’t make them. To that same token girls like Kim and Gia weren’t the types to shy away from challenges and dares...It was all pretty questionable...Mike was sounding more and more right about the subject.

“I like the way you think Trini G”

 

******

Who knew throwing toilet paper at someone’s yard could be so therapeutic? Trini and Mike had a ball dressing Tommy’s house in layers upon layers of toilet paper rolls. Trini took on the house itself while Mike wanted to focus on the trees in their front lawn. This wasn’t just about Tommy, Mr. Oliver was also a prick of a man and ohh it felt so good trashing his perfect yard. With every roll thrown Trini could let out some frustration that had been stewing in her gut. For five minutes she could stop worrying what the others were saying about her...or wonder if they’d ever forgive her.

“What a masterpiece” Mike turned his cellphone camera around so he could take a selfie. Moments before he could take the photo, Trini grabbed his arm and lowered it swiftly. “What?”

“Are you stupid? You’re going to incriminate yourself if they find it” They, Trini’s paranoid mind instantly went to the police. This was the _mayor's_ house after all. It coming back that two kids of color were behind the prank would _not_ be great. “We should get out of here”

“Okay, yeah let’s go” Mike didn’t question her or argue, just motioned his head and started walking in the direction of his car. The last task was in Briarwood and that was a bit of a drive. “You don’t think he has security cameras do you?”

Trini sat in the passenger seat and turned on her phone, curious to what the others have been up to while they were out TP-ing the Oliver house. “I think it’s too dark to recognize our faces”

“What’re the others up to?” Mike asked curiously, the two didn’t talk much one on one. Most of Trini and Mike's interactions were through the GSA club so he didn’t know what to talk to her about. He only knew that she liked baseball and tits...they at least had that in common.

 _Lauren Shiba 9:30  
_ _So. The special. Full body wax. I have never heard a man scream so much in my life._

Trini’s jaw dropped, she _had_ to give Tommy credit for this. “Oh my god...Jake and Lauren had to get their bodies waxed”

“Oh man that’s fantastic!” Mike started laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in his eyes, he wished oh he wished there was a video of that he could watch on repeat. It certainly made his night.

 _Gia Moran 9:31  
_ _LMAO_

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:35  
_ _[VIDEO] You think you’re a shopping cart boss? Zack is the king!_

 _Tori Hanson: 9:37  
_ _Respect. That’s badass!_

 _Emma Goodall: 9:38  
_ _My heart stopped watching that. Please. PLEASE stop before you get hurt._

Trini clicked on the video to see that Zack and Kimberly one upped Tori by stacking three shopping carts on one another. Zack climbed up to the the top where he did a back flip off of the stack into a shopping cart that Kimberly was proctoring. Considering they were _both_ in the video they must have convinced—or blatantly flirted with someone to hit the record button and capture the whole trick.

 _Tori Hanson 9:40  
_ _Too late! [IMG] Don’t worry it’s all wrapped up now. It’s fine._

Oh gross. Tori sent a photo of a bloodied up arm. She must have used it to try and ward off extremely pissed geese.

 _Tanya Sloan 9:41  
_ _You’re all dumb._

 _Hayley Foster: 9:42  
_ _LOL! Nice video Kim. Tell Zack he’s life goals! Hot damn! #respect_

 _Shelby Watkins 9:45  
_ _Riley just asked if most of our team is gay. Does he think I’m gay?? What do I say?_

 _Shelby Watkins 9:46  
_ _Do I come off gay?_

 _Hayley Foster: 9:47  
_ _ <3 _

_Gia Moran: 9:47  
_ _Oh what because we play softball we’re all into each other? This isn’t basketball. Or golf._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:48  
_ _Just say yes and see how he reacts :)_

 _Gia Moran 9:48  
_ _Or don’t do that!_

 _Tori Hanson: 9:49  
_ _Someone’s defensive ;)_

 _Gia Moran: 9:50  
_ _Fuck off Tori._

 _Emma Goodall 9:50  
_ _Don’t be mean._

 _Shelby Watkins 9:50  
_ _Omg guys! I’m not telling him we’re all gay._

 _Lauren Shiba: 9:51  
_ _Yes. Please stick with the truth._

 _Tori Hanson: 9:52  
_ _Queen Gay has spoken! One mustn’t tell lies!_

 _Kimberly Hart 9:52  
_ _LOL!_

 _Aisha Campbell 9:53  
_ _Why are you all like this?_

Trini had to put away her phone, she felt that she was being too rude to the boy behind her by staring at her screen. At least even faced with the betrayal it was comforting for Trini to see first hand that they were all still able to have fun. She had Tommy to thank for that, he was right to arrange something like this just to ease up the building tension. Trini turned down Mike’s radio so she could grab his attention, she had a couple of questions for him that had come up after reading that conversation. “Which one’s Riley?” She was still awful at figuring out which baseball boy was which.

“Oh Riley, ah, he’s a good kid” Mike leaned back in the driver's seat, "Our Freshman pitcher, has a helluva great arm. He hasn't had much of a chance to prove himself but he means well" He laughed, "I'm actually surprised we _got_ him. He lives so far out he's practically in Briarwood territory" Mike nodded out toward the window, it was too dark to make really much of anything. "He lives in the farm right on the edge of Angel Grove. Just hop his property fence and you're in a different town" Oh...a Freshman boy who lives on a farm, that question made a lot more sense to Trini now. "Their loss...why?" That was a fair question, it was a random thing for Trini to really bring up. 

"Ha...well..." If Mike wasn't a member of the GSA she probably wouldn't be telling him this at all, "He asked Shelby if the girls on the team are gay"

"Rookie mistake" He laughed, "Poor kid has no idea to talk to girls oh god" Mike wasn't the smoothest when it came to asking girls out sure, but he knew well enough not to go that way. "He probably just has the hots for Shelby and doesn't know how to go about seeing if she's single. I wouldn't take too much offense. The kid grew up on a farm, I doubt he's ever met a gay person before coming to high school. But hey now he's met...two and a half for sure" Mike took a stab at how many gays were on the team. "...Kim's the half”

"Yeah I got _that_ " Trini shook her head, at least he could differentiate identities. Mia would be so proud that all of her talking at him actually sunk in. She waited until the song ended before asking her next question, she felt like it was an appropriate amount of time after asking so intently about Riley. That text conversation only pushed her further on a suspicion. “So uh, I’m curious. Y’know how Gia turned you down?”

“I’m _very_ aware that Gia turned me down” Mike was very confused at this line of questioning, and a reminder that one of the hottest girls in school turned him down. What was so important for her to know? He won the literal girlfriend lottery in Emily Ava. “Why?”

So this wasn’t something she should be asking anyone other than Gia but this was starting to get the better of her. “Has she ever had a boyfriend?”

Mike paused, thinking about his classmates reputation over the years, nothing really jumped out at him. “No...actually. Well. That doesn’t mean anything” His laughter quickly subsided as Trini’s eyes narrowed at him. “How do I put it nicely? She’s definitely seen some action if you know what I’m saying” Yeah. She got _that_ message loud and clear. He wasn’t being vague about anything. “She just seems to be the type that’d go after college guys, someone more “mature”. High school guys are probably beneath her tastes” At the word mature he did a fake voice to make himself sound more posh and fancy than he was. “...This is why she rejected me isn’t it?”

“Mmm _probably_ ” ...Yeah that was definitely it Mike.

It wasn't long before Mike drove his car into Briarwood proper. At the border Trini felt like they drove back in time. All the houses on the outskirts of town were so far apart from one another with copious amounts of land between them. Each of the yards were scattered with Bulls pride. "A Briarwood Bull Lives Here" so much red and white decorated these humble abodes. The town rivalry meant so much to this small town because it was _all_ they had. The closer Mike got to the school the more populated the town got, and here Trini was worried that it would be too much small town. Like Angel Grove, Briarwood had a lively town center covered in red flags with the white letter B inside. This is where the people of the town spend most of their time with cute little shops, bars, a walking park and live entertainment. According to Mike there was a nice forest on the far side of town, a lovely dog park and Briarwood was the home of an underground music scene. Overall quaint place to live, much like Angel Grove, but greener with trees and grass as opposed to the dirt and mountains.

Mike turned his headlights off and turned his car into the school parking lot. Bariarwood High was _massive._ The building itself looked like it was double the size of Angel Grove. The people here had reason to have so much team spirit. Banners lined the outside of the football field, their football team won multiple conference titles and even had a couple of state championships under their belt. This was what Mr. Frank had to compete against, it made sense to why he pumped all of his attention into the men's sports at school. With Briarwood being right next door, this place looked like a jocks dream, it'd be difficult to keep up interest in Angel Grove athletics. "I think the custodians are still here, maybe we'll get lucky and a door would be open"

"Not a chance, a place like this'll lock all the doors like a fortress" Trini scanned the building, searching for a way in that wouldn't be so blatantly obvious. School's liked to cut their budget whenever they could-they didn't need to keep ventilation on overnight for the night crew. "Bingo" She pointed to an open window, "If you can give me a boost, I can get to a door for you and let you in" The advantage of being small is she could crawl in tight spaces...at least this time it wouldn't be a vent. That was something she never wanted to do again.    

"Whatever you say" The girl had a pretty solid plan, who was he to argue it? It beat his plan of using a rock to pick at a lock. He crouched down enough so Trini could get onto his back, piggybacking until he stood directly under the open window. He didn't complain as Trini awkwardly climbed up onto his shoulders, he held onto the back of her legs by her ankles until she was steady enough to climb through the window. He missed his calling as a male cheerleader with that carry.

Trini had to be very careful where she stepped, she had no idea where the custodians could be working if they were even in this wing of this fortress of a school. This was their last dare of the night and they weren't going to blow it now by being caught by the staff. They drove all the way out here, they were going to find something worthwhile in that damn locker room. Trini had to keep the lights off, turning on a light was a dead giveaway that there were people in there. She used the light of her phone to illuminate a path to get out of the classroom she was in. Letting in Mike wasn’t too hard afterward.

Mike had the advantage of being a senior, unlike Trini he’s been inside this school for away games before. He knew exactly how to get to the boys locker room. Ugh, they needed to get this task over as soon as possible. The dim locker room smelled like _boy_ and _jockstrap_ gross, she’d almost rather be caught just so they could get out of here. Mike seemed to be unphased-it must be a dude thing. “Let’s find something good to take”

Trini wasn’t surprised that each of the baseball players kept their own combination locks on their lockers. “Easier said than done” There was only one Briarwood Bull she wanted to check out, Tyler Navarro, the boy Shelby had such a massive crush on. So far the two only had been going on group dates with Hayley and Calvin, nothing serious yet. “We’re shut out of all of these” Damn and she forgot her trusty bolt cutters at home.

“Nah, you give these blockheads too much credit” Mike found a locker with a name plate of P. Red, the team captain of the Briarwood Bulls. He was extremely careful with the lock he was holding before pulling down, unlocking it right away. “My bet is most of these guys are too lazy and set their locks to the last number or can’t remember shit and their combinations are still on the back of them” He started shifting through the locker trying to find _anything_ worthwhile. All he could find was a paper with a stupid heart that read P.R. + R.G.

Trini used her phone to illuminate the name plates; T. Burrows, C. Evans, E. Myers….T. Navarro oh this was it. She tried to use the same trick as Mike but Tyler was smarter than that, no combination on the back, no such luck. Damn. The only thing she could do is use her light to try and see what was in his lockers through the small slits of the door. ...Nothing.

“Whoa jackpot” Mike had moved on from P. Red and shifted through the locker of a N. Russell. There were two different notebooks a red one marked ‘Briarwood’ and a blue one marked ‘Angel Grove’. Obviously Mike was way more interested in the Angel Grove book. “....Get me some light” Mike had to sit down on the bench so short Trini would be able to use her phone over his shoulder.

“What _is_ this?” Trini asked, seeing that there was a freaking table of contents right at the start. Zack said that they were the types of guys that would keep score on girls they’ve been with...she was afraid that he was right. Gross. “It’s listed by sport” Both guys and girls sports...okay…

Mike naturally went to ‘ _baseball’_ first as it was earlier in the alphabet over softball. His eyes narrowed when he read over the list of names with various numbers next to them and a grand total in a third column. “This is a list of our _girlfriends,_ what the fuck? Stealing bonus of 7.” It was a way to compare who the Angel Grove guys were dating compared to the Briarwood boys. _Everything_ was a contest with these two schools. Whoever N. Russell was, he must have been a senior as there were names on the list that didn’t matter anymore and as such they were marked off with a G for graduated, and an X for any of the girls that had broken up with their man. “Emily’s a _five_ . Emily’s _on this list._ Oh” Mike shook his head, he was pissed, if this well organized list had to exist his girlfriend should have a much higher number.

“There’s a special note next to each of the names, like commentary” Trini was also disgusted with the list, her _friends_ were on here...Kimberly was on here. “ _Emily Ava. Cute. Blonde. Shitty taste in dudes. Boring looking lay--Missionary_ ” She read aloud in a hushed tone, they still had to be careful not to be caught by the custodians. Notes on Kimberly Hart while she was dating Tommy Oliver, “Kim’s listed here as a ten” She read that little tidbit with a grain of salt, she knew she had a hot girlfriend but didn’t need the confirmation by a bunch of gross dudes.

Since Trini read Emily’s out loud Mike reluctantly read Kim’s, “ _Kimberly Hart, head cheerleader, legs...would bend her over any day_ ” Jesus. “At least most of us are single” As if that saved these girls from being talked about. “ _Amanda Clark, seven, current head cheerleader, looks like she’d give good head_.” Mike had to let out a deep sigh, “Wow I want to punch these dickheads”

Trini didn’t even want to look at what these Briarwood guys said about Hayley, the girl is freaking fourteen. “Turn to the softball page….2017 roster.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” If this page was about the girlfriends of the baseball players Mike didn’t want to imagine what the actual softball page would read. Trini didn’t give him much of a choice as she took the book from over his shoulder and flipped to it herself.

Trini read the names of her friends who she had become so close to. _Lauren Shiba 3, probably more dude than chick. Mega dyke. Aisha Campbell 8 hot chocolate mama. Gia Moran-bitch-- 10--cowgirl HOT. Emma Goodall 8._ Trini frowned once she got to Emma’s as it had a couple marks in red and the initials T.B. next to it. She recognized those initials as one of the members of this team; T. Burrows. “Did...did Emma hook up with one of these asshats?”

“Oh” Mike had to stand so he could look over Trini’s shoulder to see what kind of markings were next to the girl’s name. He flipped the book to another page to see what it actually did look like when a bull went all the way with an Angel Grove girl. “No she didn’t, ehhh, not all the way” Mike had a hard time figuring out this key in such dim lighting. “But she definitely did something last year judging by the date next to the initials”

“ _Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart. Bonus points to get both into bed, “gay” .Too hot to be gay._ What the fuck? _Combined score of 16_ ” Trini did the math, Kimberly had already received a ten earlier in the book, meaning Trini was the six. “I hate this.” When she saw the words ‘virgin bonus’ next to Shelby and Hayley she had to close the book hard. “We have to take something out of this locker room? We’re taking _this_.”

Mike understood, he hated the idea of this book existing too, but on the other hand. “This guy’s going to notice that this is gone, it could start some beef with Briarwood” N. Russell put _years_ into this book of filth. Trini’s expression only hardened in the dim light, “I just had to say it. Okay” Mike slammed the locker, making sure to twist the lock so dumbass would have to put in his combination again. “Let’s get out of here”

With Mike making so much commotion with the lockers it garnered the attention of one of the custodians inside. The pair of teenagers heard a door open outside the locker room. _Shit_ , not now. In order to get to the locker room the custodian would have to come in and go down the hallway which Mike and Trini came. Think, well, they could hide but there was no guarantee that they’d be out of the woods and safe. There could be huge consequences if two Angel Grove students were trespassing and breaking into another school, Jason Scott paid a huge price for his bulls prank. “I have an idea. Sit” Mike only looked confused but did as he was told. “We’re going to get caught, but I think we can spin this” Once her partner was sitting on the bench she got into his lap, if there was one thing she knew how to do it was to get out of a situation. “Take off your shirt”

Mike put two and two together really quick, he did as he was told and took off his shirt to uncover a fine set of abs-Emily really was a lucky lady. Trini shrugged off her jacket and flannel shirt, she refused to take off anything past her black tank top. When Mike leaned forward, she craned her neck back, “What? Aren’t I supposed to kiss you?” He thought he was following what she was thinking pretty well.

“We’re not _actually_ going to do that” She hissed, her eyes traveling to the door...they just had to look compromising enough. “How good is your improv?” She prayed that her partner would be able to play along with whatever was going to throw down in thirty seconds. If he could talk up a cashier at the convenience store he can sure as hell do this.

He blinked dumbly, “I don’t know what word is”

Three, two, one. The custodian opened the door to the locker room and turned on the light. He jumped back in surprise to see that not only were there people at the school they looked like they were getting a little _too_ friendly. “Oh my god!”

“Oh shit oh no” Trini’s fake reaction could use a lot of work, Mike’s back was toward the man so the only person to make eye contact with the middle aged man was Trini. He had to look away, as she was on the younger side and as someone older he didn’t want to incriminate himself. He had no idea how clothed Trini actually was as her tiny frame had mostly been blocked by Mike.

“DeSantos? Is that you? Ah what the hell’re you doing here?” Trini and Mike exchanged a glance, he thought that Mike was one of the Briarwood players. Perfect.

“Ahh” Mike didn’t dare turn his head all the way around, “I just wanted to take my girl out somewhere I’d know we’d be _alone_. You know how it is. Right?” The Briarwood athletes basically walked on clouds here, he hoped he could play that magic. “Please don’t tell coach! He’ll kill me! We can leave and just forget about this ever happening, okay? Do me a solid here man” Trini had no idea who this R. DeSantos guy was, but Mike seemed to be doing a pretty good job talking to this guy. “Pretend you never saw us”

The custodian weighed his options quickly, “Fine you’ve got _five_ minutes, get your damn clothes on. I want to leave too y’know” He turned on his heel and walked the other way, it was too much to even want to _deal_ with. He wanted the horny teenagers to go the hell home so he could finish up his job and get out of here.

Mike and Trini quickly put their shirts back on and with the devil book securely in Trini’s possession the pair hurried out of the locker room and back into Mike’s car safe and sound. Pretending to be straight for five minutes actually _worked_ . The two completed their dares for the night and learned a _lot_ about their bitter rivals from the town next door. All in all it was a successful night, and one Trini needed to get the stress of her morning off her mind, for a couple of hours she actually managed to have fun. It was already getting so late and she would have to face her early morning punishment training soon. Tomorrow she could get back to reality.

 

**********

Trini felt like she didn’t get enough sleep going _into_ Rita’s weight training from hell. After Mike dropped her off at her house all she wanted to do was painfully read what was written in the bulls book. It made her so angry that she couldn’t sleep well that night. She _needed_ the other girls to know about it. Especially Shelby. Trini dragged herself up to the senior floor, she needed to find the one person she knew that would listen to her. Aisha Campbell was thankfully without Tanya this morning so Trini felt safe enough to go over there. She knew she was still in the dog house so she wanted to make this quick.

“Hey” She greeted the senior pitcher, trying not to come off as tired as she was. Her muscles were so freaking sore and she _needed_ some caffeine in her system. “I need to talk to you for five minutes at the most and I’m out of your hair”

“You’re already talking to me” Aisha closed her locker door, leaning her back against it so she can turn and give Trini her full attention. “What’s up?” She was still upset with Trini but she wasn’t going to be rude to her.

“Mike and I went to Briarwood last night, we had to steal something from their locker room” She explained, pulling the book out and handing it to Aisha. “Read at your own risk” The pitcher’s brows furrowed, that sounded ominous. Trini had folded down the corner to the softball page, so when Aisha opened the notebook that was instantly the first page she landed to. “Shelby is interested in one of these Briarwood guys...this is a huge red flag”

Aisha’s brows rose sky high when she read over her entry. “Hot chocolate mama?” She read some of the nastier comments and had to close the book. “I’ll talk to Shelby” Before Trini could get away from her she had to ask, “Why take it to me? Why not show Lauren?”

Trini looked down at her feet, Lauren was on the best terms with her when it came to the team, it made the most sense to take it to her. “Because I think she would have me bring it to the group. Look. I screwed up, this isn’t me trying to win back trust or be a big hero. I don’t care about that, uh, I do care about that a _lot_ but this is beyond the game. Shelby could get really hurt and I don’t want that to happen. She is _fourteen_. You guys can hate me all you want, that’s fine...but please…”

“Okay” Aisha reached forward to squeeze Trini’s shoulder, “I’ll take care of this” She had lunch with the other senior girls, it was the perfect opportunity to show them what they were dealing with with these Briarwood boys. They could come up with the best way to handle this situation, to talk to Shelby in the best possible way. “You did good by bringing this to me” With nothing more to say the senior pitcher sent her one last smile before turning and heading in the other direction. Trini did her part, the weight on her shoulders could be lifted.

She was about to turn and walk back to where she was supposed to be when a hand slammed on the locker next to her, an arm blocking her path. She was far too tired for this. Gia, with an iced coffee in hand and Emma nowhere in sight had gotten Trini alone. Lauren wasn’t around to protect her this time. “I know what you did to Jake’s car and that’s the only reason I’m not beating your ass down right now. I can see through the shit you’re trying to pull” She wasn’t going to forgive Trini just because she saran wrapped a car of a guy she didn’t like. “I’m not someone you can _win over_. Got it Butters?” Gia tilted her head, trying to get Trini to look directly into her eyes. “I can’t hear you.”

“I _got_ it” Trini narrowed her eyes, she had to stop feeling sorry for herself and try and stand tall.

“Good” With Gia and Trini still in a deadlock, she was able to drop her iced coffee at Trini’s feet. The lid wasn’t strong enough to contain the force of the explosion and in trying to make a point Gia allowed her own boots and legs to also be apart of the splash zone. “Oops. Guess I dropped the ball on that. My bad.” She slammed her hand against the locker again to make Trini flinch, her reaction was enough to make Gia smirk and walk away. A great start to the day, now her legs were covered in coffee.

 

***********

It was amazing how slow a week could go by when Trini felt the pressures of most of her friends wanting nothing to do with her. Zack spent more and more time avoiding Trini and hanging out with Amanda and Kimberly. After dare night, Kimberly and Zack hadn’t been closer...they could lean on one another to process their feelings about their best friend/girlfriend and what to do about her. Biology just became awkward, the only time they really talked to one another was when they had to conduct a lab for class, and even that was just science talk.

Billy appeared less frequently under the stairs for lunch, he was needed for whatever Kimberly had been planning. It left for quiet times with Jason being the one to comfort Trini in her time of being outcasted. The Sandlot gang was never supposed to break up like this again, they were all finally back together again and she was the one to mess it all up.

Every morning Trini suffered through weight training, and every practice the girls continued their boycott which allowed Lauren more chances to teach Trini how to bat from the other side of the plate. She was getting better, but, trying to switch hit wouldn’t come easy. The two only took a break from practice to go to Thursday’s GSA meeting. Nothing big happened, Mike just wanted to brag about how he and Trini snuck into Briarwood and how awful the Briarwood Bulls were. Mia was _not_ fond of the subject as she was written in the book as ‘ _9\. Crouching tiger looks like she’d be into kinky shit’._ The club had to listen to her rant on how vile, sexist and racist these boys were and that they shouldn’t be able to write these kinds of things without any sort of consequence. It led to Lauren having to change the subject to how her dare night went and her adventures with wax and watching Jake cry in pain.

When Friday came along, the softball girls were all together again for their season opener. As expected most of the girls avoided talking to Trini and did their own thing, heading out to the field to warm up. Rita selected Aisha to pitch first as this was her last season opener as an Angel Grove student and had been coming to practice all week while Kimberly elected to pass.

Billy Cranston climbed the fence behind home plate so he could sit on top of the “press box”, he had a microphone in hand and a binder sitting in his lap. This must of been a part of Kimberly’s big plan. “Testing one two” His voice carried around the field, like at the Gomez house for Halloween, Billy rigged up his personal sound system by using a ton of extension cables from the school. As long as no one tripped over it, it’d probably be fine.

“What is that idiot boy doing?” Rita snapped the back of Trini’s catcher’s gear together. Her eyes immediately locked onto the boy disrupting her perfectly nice silence. “Get him down!”

“Alright alright we are here at the Tigers Den for the very first game of the season” Billy fell into the role of announcer very well. Kimberly from the dugout gave him the thumbs up, his voice carried over well. “We have The Angel Grove Lady Tigers coming up against the Amber Beach Raptors. As you all know the Angel Grove Lady Tigers are coached by the one and only Rita Repulsa and with a winning percentage of 90.5% it makes her the most successful coach Angel Grove has seen since 1962 so jot that down”

“ _Fine_. He can stay.” Rita folded her arms, her lips forming into a straight line, she didn’t like the idea of Billy being up there but if he continued to send her praise...who was she to bring him down?

“Amber Beach Raptors are led by Coach Sledge, a newcomer in this division. Welcome Mr. Sledge, Lady Raptors, to our humble abode. I am Billy Cranston, and we have Jason Scott working the scoreboard today. He’s a bit shy so let’s hear some applause for him” There weren’t many people here to actually watch the game. Parents who were able to get away from work early, friends of the team and to the softball girls surprise some of the other girl’s teams. After their loss to the boys, the other girls sports at Angel Grove wanted to show their support however they could. Billy providing commentary and music in between innings and before every girl came up to bat was the first step in making softball games _fun_.

The game itself wasn’t very action packed, at least on Amber Beach’s end. The Angel Grove girls came out guns blazing. They had something to prove after last weeks loss. The Lady Tigers were aiming to have a perfect season and they were going to mow over any other team to do it. “Don’t let that scoreboard fool you the score is actually 8 to 2 not 0 to 2. To find some more information out on how you can donate to the cause of fixing up our field you can visit us at www.AGHSLadyTigersSoftball.com” Kimberly from the dugout motioned to Billy with an ok sign, he plugged her plan perfectly. Now it made more sense to why she needed to talk with Mia. With Mia’s marketing skills and her cousin Cameron’s computer knowledge the combined force of the Watanabe’s could make up a website with a purpose quick. All of this and Trini was left in the dark. Kimberly had so many ideas and plans and because of one dumb mistake Trini wouldn’t be sharing any of it with her.

At the top of the final inning Amber Beach was starting to make a bit of a rally of their own as this was their last chance. With a runner on second and third and only one out, they were in prime position to score a run or two. The batter slammed a hit off into right field, Hayley had to go deep in order to catch the ball. With only one out, now two, Sledge called for his runners to tag up and make the move to go. The runner at third made it home no problem, bumping the score to 8 to 3. By the time Hayley got the ball in to Gia at second, the runner that was on second base rounded third and was making the dash to come home. Trini stood at the plate with her glove at the ready, Gia was in the motion of throwing the ball to her when suddenly she stopped...she held onto the ball instead of throwing it to Trini to even attempt the out. She didn’t _trust_ Trini to make the play and now the score was 8 to 4 and Rita was fuming in the dugout. They had the run to give, it didn’t matter that they scored two as the very next batter messed up and hit the ball right to Tanya at first for an easy out. The game was over, Angel Grove won, but the damage was done.

Rita grabbed both Gia and Trini by the fronts of their uniforms, no, they were _not_ allowed to be celebrating with the rest of the girls just yet. “Figure your shit out.” She snarled at them, “If I have to lock you two in a room until you kiss and makeup I will. Put your crap behind you and play the damn game” She let go of their jerseys and turned to congratulate the rest of her team.

“Not a word Butters.” Gia slipped up because she was too in her head, she didn’t make the play on a hesitation.

Trini watched in silence as her teammate joined the rest of the girls, she had no idea how long she’d have to be on the outside watching in to what she ruined. They all looked so happy that they won, and they should, they did a great job. All it took was for Trini to go into the dugout to grab her things for the mood to shift, awkward silence it was. “Good game guys” She had to follow Jason’s advice, just take whatever they had coming and show what support she could.

“You too” Kimberly didn’t actually get a chance to play in the game, but she offered trini a weak smile. Trini hated this, hated feeling this distant from the girl she loved...they should be embracing and celebrating the win. The other girls started to file out of the dugout, they wanted to get changed so they could celebrate proper...dinner and milkshakes at Ernie’s. Trini overheard their plans as she was walking in. “Tanya says that Billy has a real talent for radio”

“Yeah that was awesome” She felt so distant even if they were a couple of feet apart, “You’re doing a lot of good Kim, I’m proud of you” Trini put her glove in her duffle bag, it was hard just standing there in suffocating awkwardness. “This place’ll turn around in no time”

“...Thanks…”

“Kim are you coming or what?” Tanya called from the distance, after a game like that the girls were feeling hungry. Hunger and patience never went together hand in hand.

“Go” Trini motioned to Lauren who had been gathering her bats, “Make sure she goes with you. This is her last opener as a senior, she should celebrate it. Don’t worry about me” She wasn’t going to make things uncomfortable for the rest of the team by even trying to join them. “Have fun”

Kimberly bit her lip, she contemplated on whether or not she should stay here with Trini or go with the rest of her team. It was easy for Kimberly to put her nose into her work. She was busy connecting with potential sponsors, creating a website with Mia, getting Billy to set up a sound system and playlist that she didn’t have time to process how she was feeling about her current situation with Trini. She didn’t want to think about how much Trini had hurt her, looking at her now only reminded her that she was the one that held their team back against the boys. “...I’ll see you later...” Kimberly grabbed Lauren’s arm to get her to leave with her. They deserved to celebrate their first win.

Trini sat down on the bench and rested her head back, alone again, she had no one to blame but herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for anyone who recognized the Briarwood players names. Haha we'll definitely be seeing them sometime, just not yet.
> 
> Tease for next chapter. 
> 
> Kimberly will finally get her chance to pitch. There'll be Tommy and Zack. It's going to be a big Trimberly chapter. Feelings are coming to a head.
> 
> EDIT: I also made a bonus content fic to show what's going down with Kimberly https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457905


	17. Dropped Ball. Wild Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's on the outs with her softball team and more importantly Kimberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Also sorry this chapter is extremely long so...uh...there's that.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's been so supportive of me while I write this saga of a fic. Your kudos, and comments and just general amazingness has kept me really motivated to keep going.

Well, this sucked. Trini laid back on her bed and stared at her ceiling, heavy metal playing in her ears. She hated this feeling of dread. Her teammates didn’t trust her anymore, she didn’t want to imagine what they were saying behind her back. It was so easy for someone to send a text message, even if the person that they were talking about were in the room. Trini saw the pictures on Facebook of everyone being out together, minus one catcher. It stung. Maybe she was never suited for having a group of girlfriends.

Things were still weird with Kimberly, with Zack….they were so disappointed in her that it carried over for a whole week. How long was she going to have to suffer for this? The music blaring in her ears screamed everything she wished she could let go of herself. That was until she was abruptly cut off from her bubble, not even noticing that her mother came into her room until her headphones were plucked off of her head.

“Hey! What the hell?” Trini snapped, glaring up to the interruption, God _now_ what did her mother want? Over the past couple of days she just wanted to be left _alone_ . June Gomez was someone who just kept pestering her. No. She did _not_ want to talk about this with her mom, _especially_ not her mom.

“Language” June scolded, when did her daughter get so angry again? Something was clearly the matter and Trini just wasn’t connecting with her. She thought they had made so much progress as mother and daughter only for things to go backwards...to how they were before they moved from Harwood County. “I was wondering if you wanted pizza for dinner, celebrate your win”

June had been nothing but obnoxiously supportive of Trini during this softball endeavor. She was friends with everyone on the team on social medias, she ordered a stupid little yard sign for the front lawn that read ‘ _A Lady Tiger Lives Here Gomez #5’_ with their school logo plastered on it. She wanted to make sure she was at every home game and any away game that was close enough. She was _always_ there, mostly it was embarrassing, all she ever wanted for Trini was to get involved with school and make friends well-wouldn’t she be disappointed too?

“Pizza’s whatever” Trini didn’t care, she hadn’t eaten much in the past couple of days, just enough to get by without guilt taking over. Mike Fernandez would insist on bringing her McDoanlds at school to make sure she ‘ _ate something good’_. Even if it was just fries or chicken he made sure she was eating at all. “Are we done?”

“Fine, if you want to be this way.” June decided on keeping the headphones she had in her hand, effectively unplugging them from Trini’s phone, “You can cool it with the attitude” Trini’s face only scrunched up into a scowl, music right now was her _only_ freaking escape.

“Just leave me alone” Trini turned on her side, trying to face away from her mother, if she didn’t see June that meant she could take the hint and freaking leave. All she really wanted her girlfriend back and her best friend to be able to forgive her. Trini didn’t want the company of an overbearing mother. As June exited the room, Trini turned her head to shout, “Make sure you get cheesey bread!” Last time June ordered regular un-exciting breadsticks and not Zed’s famous cheesey bread. It was an _awful_ experience. Talk about trust issues and betrayal.

Like a glutton for punishment, Trini passed the time away by looking at her phone. No new messages. No new notifications. Shocker. She wound up on Emma Goodall’s wall, she was the one that had all of the best photos of the group. Feeling nostalgic she went back into the camping trip album, God they were so happy...even if Kimberly thought it was hilarious to grab Trini and jump off a “baby” cliff. Gia complained the whole time, Emma wanted to take as many photos as possible, Tori kept asking questions on what she could or could not eat without dying, Tanya and Aisha were mostly concerned about any sort of bugs, and Lauren showcased how well she could fish while the freshman girls were along for the ride. Who knew ten seconds could shift that balance so much.

The doorbell rang, and June screamed from downstairs for Trini to get it. Ugh. _Why?_ Clearly her mother was closer to the fucking door. Whatever. Just do it for the cheesey appetizer. Trini sluggishly exited her room and came down the stairs. Currently her dad was taking an aspirin to calm down a headache as June tried to get Gabe and Michael to stop shooting each other _in the house_ with stupid nerf guns. The twins were such little terrors. She grabbed the cash her mom left out and answered the door; only to be greeted by Zack with two boxes of pizza and a small box with what better be the correct type of bread. Oh. This was awkward. “Hey”   

There wasn’t a baseball game today, Zack wanted the extra hours so he could get some cash. With practice and games, Papa Zed of course was lenient with him but it did cut back on his time that he _could_ work. Weekends made for better tip days. Zack swallowed the lump in his throat, “That’ll be $27.58”  

“Here just keep the change” Trini knew her mother left the perfect amount up front including tip, she was always two steps ahead of everything else.

Zack counted the money before pocketing it, he could sort that out later, right now he had to ask, “Did you order a pizza just so you could see me?”

Trini wished she was smart enough to come up with that sort of a plan, now she was upset that she didn’t think of it. She shook her head no, “No my mom just ordered pizza because it’s Sunday and my dad is home” For once. “...Can we talk?” She might as well try, “Please?”

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah I gotta get back to work Trini, it’s a game night, I’m gonna be exhausted when my shift is over” He honestly would be too tired at the end of the day to even _want_ to have a serious conversation. Zack had his mother to come back home to, homework to do, there was more going on with him than his personal problem with his best friend. When her face fell he sighed, he hadn’t witnessed his friend so _down_ since well...she first came back. “Raincheck?” He asked hopefully, Trini didn’t seem as convinced that he actually meant it.

“...Sure…” She had to take what she could get at this point, all she could do was keep on trying. “I guess I’ll see you later” Trini waited for Zack’s back to turn away from her before closing the front door. It wasn’t a total no, but how long would this raincheck last? He could have easily said it just to stall, and continue to stall just to string her along on fake hope. Her doubt was getting the better of her, Zack wasn’t that guy, if he said something then he meant it. Tonight he was just too busy.

Since the entire family was home, June insisted that they all eat at the dinner table as opposed to in front of a tv. She didn’t care what basketball game was on, it could wait. With Gabriel being out of the house frequently, she had to relish whatever opportunity she could. As a mother she was annoyed with everyone at the table, her tired husband, her pissy daughter, and her twin sons...no one wanted to start an actual conversation. That was the whole point of a family dinner where she didn’t have to cook. She was a casual _cool_ mom. ...At least in her head she was. “Trini what’s going on with you?” She finally broke, she wanted to get to the root of whatever problem was going on with her teenager. “Are you having a hard time balancing school work and softball? Are you not getting enough sleep? Are you having problems with your coach?” Trini’s expression hardened, “Is it a gay thing? Do I need to come in and talk to your principal? Trini talk to us” June pleaded, something was seriously wrong.

“June _dammit_ just stop!” Gabriel held onto the bridge of his nose, he was _never_ the type to snap like this but god he just needed his wife to stop talking so rapidly right now. “Just stop. She’s never going to talk to you if you bombard her like this” He sighed, clearly aggravated, “Trini, please, why don’t you tell us one thing that’s going on with you right now”

Trini wasn’t going to get into this with her parents, that she’s dealing with girl drama, that Zack and Kimberly were avoiding her, that Tommy Oliver could be trying to come in on her girlfriend with his money and big gestures. “I’m just tired” It wasn’t a lie. She _was_ tired, tired of all of this, but there was no magic button that was going to let her go back in time. “I’m doing extra training in the morning with coach it’s no big deal”

“That woman is pushing you far too hard” June shook her head, stabbing pizza with her fork; yeah she was one of those types, it wasn’t even deep dish. “I could really give her a piece of my mind. I see the way she throws you girls around out there”

“Do _not_ talk to my coach” God, she did not want to have one of _those_ parents who would get overly involved and pester her coach. Rita Repulsa was not someone to poke. If she had a gameplan they were sticking to it or _else_. “It’s fine. I’ll get used to it” Her mom talking to Rita, or making waves of any sort was going to make her current situation much worse.

Gabriel and June exchanged a glance, he did _not_ want his wife to continue getting into this by constantly harping and digging. “You did good in your game today” If they were going to have a conversation at the dinner table, he wanted it to be a more positive less thought provoking one. “You should be proud, that double in the third inning was great” He honestly was glad he was able to even _see_ the game. With his work schedule the way it was becoming, he would only manage to make it to only a few home games. “You’ll make for a good lead off hitter”

“Actually” Trini smiled, for the first time in awhile, she didn’t get much praise from her father. She was never apart of anything _praiseworthy_ , for the longest time her parents were just happy that she wasn’t getting involved in drugs. “Lauren’s trying to teach me how to bat left handed” Trini made sure to get the last piece of cheesey bread out of the small box before her little brothers even had a _chance_ to fight over it. Not today little shitheads.

Gabriel and Trini took up most of the dinner conversation talking baseball, Lauren, and what it really takes to try and bat completely off guard and what she wasn’t used to. Most of this went over her mother’s head, but she was happy to see the two bonding over something for once. Trini never had many opportunities to connect with her father, they didn’t have much in common. Gabe and Michael mostly stared at them and ate pizza, they weren’t into baseball as much as the other members of the family were-they would rather play soccer as June refused to let them play football. Over the past few days this was the most June had heard Trini actually speak without a venomous tone. Chalk another win for pizza starting conversations. A good card to have in any mother’s deck.

 

**********

Another Monday, another dreaded week at Angel Grove High. Trini wasn’t too optimistic that it would actually be a good day, if it was anything like _last_ week. She just had to keep her head down and get through it, just like she used to...before life got stupidly complicated with feelings. She could get by being invisible before, she could do it again. To Trini’s surprise Lauren joined her for the additional weight training. Trini was starting to get the impression that her team captain actually _liked_ conditioning and training more than actually having fun.

“Are you keeping tabs on me?” Trini asked Lauren as they left the locker rooms that morning. Now that Trini had been doing this for a couple of days now she had grown used to weights, showering, and _then_ school. She didn’t get a chance to talk to the other girl with Rita practically staring at her and keeping a timeclock. “Because you don’t have to”

Lauren shrugged, walking Trini to her locker as they had about a half hour before classes _actually_ started. “I like staying in top shape. A disciplined work out routine and balanced diet are the keys to peak performance” Which was Lauren’s bullshit answer for, yes, she absolutely wanted to make sure that her sophomore catcher was doing alright. From what she could see, Trini could handle herself just fine with a one on one session with Rita Repulsa. Not many carried that personal strength.

“You’re a really shitty liar” Trini appreciated everything the senior did for her, she could have easily turned like the others and let Gia thrash her in the hallway. “...But thank you” She rolled her shoulder, reminding herself that this would be worth it and through all of this weight training she would develop some killer muscles like the seniors. She didn’t care what the Briarwood boys said about Lauren, her body was a ten.

Lauren didn’t want to comment on the fact that she may have just lied, she knew she wasn’t very good at it. Instead she reached into her backpack to pull out one of Mia’s bright flyers. She stared at it with her eyebrows furrowing, as if contemplating what to say next, “Um” Lauren bit the corner of her lip, “Mia’s younger brother Terry’s in a band and they’re having a show in Briarwood this Thursday. Well” She paused, “He’s the opener for the band that’s playing there tonight...it’s his first gig...We’re getting people to come out and support him” Inviting people to things was such an awkward feeling, but with the GSA being mostly her girlfriend and younger brother’s friends, she would feel good if she could bring someone outside of that circle.

Trini wasn’t sure how she felt about going back to that town, that awful town with jocks who thought they owned the world and could say or do whatever they wanted. Gross. Mike did say there was an underground music scene there of all places...maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to mix it up a little. “...Is this a gay thing?”

“What?” The team captain’s face flushed, she did not see _that_ question coming. “No...no you can invite straight people.” She motioned down the sophomore hallway at a certain girl in the H-section of the lockers, “Or your favorite bisexual” She shook her head as soon as she said it, “Just think about it”

Zack wasn’t around much to be Trini’s wingman, she just never expected _Lauren_ to be the one to step up into that role. It had been ages since Trini went to a live show, she used to love going to concerts and performances in Harwood County. In the city there was always _something_ happening and she had such a blast sharing all of that with Kira. Music was Trini’s way to escape her mom, her life, the pressures to be normal...now that softball was back into her life she didn’t _need_ it as much, but boy did she miss it. Even if Kimberly didn’t want to go it would be nice to go out anyway and be with her friends in the GSA. “Thanks”

Lauren politely smiled and nodded her head, soon enough she was distracted by her own girlfriend coming down the hallway. She bid farewell to Trini and offered to carry Mia’s books for her like a true gentleman, ah, gentlewoman. It left Trini at her locker to build up some self confidence. This was it, she had to make a choice. Pretending to be invisible wouldn’t solve anything, just prolong the pain. Kimberly had to talk to her _sometime_ . No matter how upset she was, she couldn’t avoid her forever. This was ridiculous, they’re still dating, she just needed a little reminder of how good they are together. No more sitting back and feeling sorry for herself. Trini couldn’t go backwards again and _let_ things happen to her, not anymore, she was going to take some action.

Trini folded the flyer Lauren had given to her and placed it in her back pocket, she didn’t want to seem _too_ eager to invite Kimberly out to Briarwood of all places. Down the hall, Kimberly noticed that Trini was heading her way and she had to exhale, as if preparing herself mentally for what was to come. “Hey” Trini greeted her girlfriend, it wasn’t long ago when Kimberly happily waited for Trini to come to school bearing gifts of Krispy Kreme coffee. Just be cool, “So ah Terry Watanabe’s band is playing a gig on Thursday if you wanted to go”

Kimberly closed her locker door and turned her head to Trini’s direction, “I know...Mia already told me all about it” Right. Shit. Kimberly was sort of in the GSA and lately she had been spending a lot of time with the president to get the softball team website in top form. Of course she already knew about it. “I’ll probably go, it sounds like it’d be fun”

“What if we went _together_?” Trini suggested, her hands in her jacket pockets as she had no idea what she should do with them. “Like a date” At the inkling of hesitation coming from Kimberly, Trini quickly tried to recover, “We can invite the guys, no pressure” They just needed a jumping point, even if they were around other people to feel comfortable. Terry Watanabe and his band gave them an opportunity. “Will you at least consider it?”

After a moment's pause Kim gave her an answer, “Okay” A response that surprised Trini, Kimberly closed her eyes and nodded her head, the others being there would be an added reassurance for her. They needed to start somewhere. A baby step, but one she wanted to make. “I can pick you up at seven” Kimberly said _yes_ she wanted to keep trying, this wasn’t a lost cause. Hope wasn’t dead after all. “It’s a date” With a hint of a smile, she almost sounded like her old self again.

 

**********

Monday night practice looked like it was still only going to be Aisha, Lauren and Trini. With the weekend and the win on Friday, the senior pitcher seemed to be in better spirits. Rita, however was mad that seventy percent of her team _still_ wasn’t showing up. If she had to _drag_ each and every one of them to practice she would. This had been a week now and she needed them to be at the top of their game for Saturday. Their first away game, against a team with a preseason ranking much higher than the Amber Beach Raptors.

“Keep doing what you’re doing” Rita ordered, she wanted to see Lauren’s training session through. If it would get one of her pitchers to bat better, that alone would be worth it. If Trini could master batting on the opposite side of the plate that would only be a bonus.

More batting practice it was, at least it made for a calm Monday. As Trini was getting ready by the dugout, putting on her helmet and gloves, she noticed that Tori and the freshman girls were running up to the field from the locker room. With the three of them arriving it literally doubled their numbers. Six didn’t look nearly as pathetic.

“Hey” Tori greeted Trini with a smile once she made it to the field, hanging back enough to try and use the dugout to hide from their Coach for the time being. There was something she needed to get off of her chest, “I just wanna say we’re cool” Trini blinked in surprise, “What?”

“You don’t hate me?” She asked, apprehensive of the blondes change of heart. Trini experienced enough girl drama through Kimberly...was this some sort of trap that if Tori was nice to Trini that she could text the others everything she said? No...that didn’t seem like something Tori Hanson would do, she never came off as the vindictive type.

“Oh losing was a bummer, losing like _that_ sucked but what can we do about it now?” Tori shrugged, she wasn’t going to let anything phase her for too long, “I’m not going to let negativity bring me down, that’s not my style.” She offered her fist to bump, “C’mon don’t leave me hanging” As Trini made the move to bump Tori’s fist, Tori quickly pulled her hand away to run through her hair like a five year old boy. Oh god. Seeing Trini stiffen up immediately sent Tori into a fit of laughs, “I’m sorry I had to, that was too funny” She rested her hands on Trini’s shoulders to shake them back and forth. “Loosen up, take a deep breath. We’re _good_.”

Out of everyone on the team Tori had to be one of the most genuine. That girl wasn’t exactly a hard one to figure out, she never held back on how she really felt, for better or for worse. The blonde waited for Hayley and Shelby to catch up to her before addressing them, “Okay let me do the talking. Don’t worry, I’m one of coach’s favorite people, we’re going to be just fine” She reassured them with a smile, confident in her own abilities.

“Good luck” Trini didn’t have much hope for them, but it was cute that Tori wanted to try. Hayley and Shelby smiled awkwardly, but didn’t say anything as Trini headed to the left side of the plate. The two freshman girls were still in a state of uncertainty. They were so displaced in the drama. For them it was easier to stay neutral and keep going to practice and try to keep Coach Repulsa happy.  

Aisha didn’t start pitching yet, Lauren got out of a catcher's squat so she could stand properly to witness this. Her team was starting to come back together, only Gia, Emma, Tanya and Kimberly remained out. But with Shelby and Hayley back into the fold, Lauren had a full outfield again. It wasn’t near ideal, but things were starting to shape up, it was a step in the right direction.

“Victoria” Rita’s brows raised with amusement, “So nice of you to decide to join us” Tori was already screwed, Rita threw down an entire first name. “And _where_ are the rest of the girls?”

“Ha, I think they’re recording something for Kim’s website” Tori stood tall as Rita descended the four wooden bleachers, coming up on the shortstop like a hunter stalking its prey, “But, uh, we’re here” She motioned to the two youngsters behind her.

“Yes, yes, I see you brought the babies” Rita acknowledged the two girls standing behind Tori, “Did you idiots really think you could get away with not coming to practice for a _week_ ? Today I own your asses.” She snapped her fingers to grab Lauren’s attention, “We’re splitting the group in half. I’m taking these girls out for a _fun run_.” Her tone indicated that the run most certainly would not be any fun. So much for Tori thinking she was one of Rita’s favorites. “Alpha get the golf cart!” That was never a good sign.

The hardest part about the entire team being mad at Trini, was that it was all to varying degrees. Trini knew she was lucky with Tori just coming up and telling her that they were fine. She was upfront about her feelings...the others, she had no idea. Did Shelby and Hayley come to practice because they actually _forgave_ Trini or because they were too afraid of Rita? It wasn’t like Trini could ask, that would be weird. It was hard enough for Trini to be the first one to make the move to talk to Kimberly, that was different...they were dating. Tanya could be cordial, but Trini could feel the negative energy directed at her. She didn’t need to _say_ a damn thing for Trini to know she was still upset with her. Gia undoubtedly still held a grudge, even if she didn’t act out as much. The nickname _Butters_ still rung in the back of Trini’s mind. She wasn’t going to let up anytime soon. Then there was Emma, the kind hearted third basemen attached to Gia’s side. Even if she wanted to be friends, her loyalty to the blonde still rung strong. Trini’s best course of action was to tread carefully and not step on a landmine. That was how things worked in girl world.

Which left Aisha, the girl at the mound who had stuck by Lauren’s unpopular side the entire time. Trini wasn’t sure where to peg the senior girl after the weekend of rest. With every inside pitch coming her way, Trini couldn’t help but wonder whether or not it was a smart tactic to keep her on her feet, or if she was actually trying to hit her and make it look like an accident. Now that it had been a week of trying to learn how to bat left handed, Aisha amped up the pitching game. In a real game situation, balls wouldn’t be thrown perfectly Trini had to learn how to adjust accordingly. It reminded her of the days at the Dragon’s Nest batting cages, where all she would do is bat for hours to try and perfect her swing. A pitch that came too close made Trini step back out of the batter's box, a bit shaken by how close that one came.

Lauren threw the ball back to her pitcher before getting out of her squat. She put a hand up, halting Aisha from throwing the next pitch. Standing to her feet she took a step toward Trini, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re in your head.” She stated, as if that was the obvious. “Breathe. You need to let go of what’s holding you back”

“Is she okay?” Aisha called from the mound, her expression laced with concern, “That one got away from me. I’m sorry”

Paranoia of which girls were mad at her had been really starting to sink into Trini’s morale. Tori wasn’t capable of fake apologies, Zack wasn’t one to lie about being too busy, and Aisha was too caring to throw a ball at Trini on purpose. The senior pitcher had been at this for a week, if she wanted to hit Trini with a wild pitch she would have done so at the peak of everyone’s upset and disappointed feelings. “I’m okay” She had to stop second guessing everyone’s motives, that somehow she would fall into another trap. It wasn’t an easy task to let go, she had faced so much already.  

“Let's take five” With Rita taking the other three girls on a “fun run”, there was no one qualified enough to pitch to Aisha. It meant that today’s practice would be a teaching lesson. Lauren took the bat away from Trini, “Get a drink of water, you’re going to catch next” The whole point of these extra training sessions was to prove to Rita that Lauren could be a good captain, that the team didn’t make the wrong choice in picking her over Gia. The outfielder took her job very seriously, and stuck with her own code. She didn’t cast Trini off like the others, instead, she wanted to help her learn a skill and take advantage of the one on one time. Why she switched Trini from batting to catching was beyond the sophomore girl...it seemed counter productive. Trini _knew_ she was a damn good catcher, she didn’t need the extra practice in that.

The three girls settled into their new roles quickly after their water break. Aisha at the pitchers mound, cracking her shoulders and raring to go with a bucket of softballs next to her; Trini behind the plate crouching down while Lauren stepped up to the left side of the plate. Her _strong_ side. “We can end practice if you strike me out” A bit cocky of the team captain to say but judging by how far she hit the first pitch, she could back her words up.

Aisha and Lauren had been teammates for _years_ , which should have given the pitcher a bit of an advantage over the blonde. However Lauren hardly batted on her dominant side, which gave Aisha a whole new challenge. Trini let Aisha call the shots, the senior had the experience to throw pitches to test Lauren’s limits, but each and every ball she threw, Lauren hit right back at her. Not a single ball got past the team captain and all Trini could do was observe the graceful swing and powerful strike of Lauren Shiba. She was a pitcher's _worst_ nightmare at the plate; the type of powerhouse batter that would be intentionally walked if the other team was in a bind. It didn’t take long for the bucket of softballs to be completely empty.

“You’re one of the smartest players I’ve ever met” Lauren set her bat up against the fence, she wasn’t going to be the asshole to make Aisha pick up all the hit balls by herself. “You two have to work together to accomplish your goal” The goal being striking a fiend at the plate out. This wouldn’t be the first time they would come across someone as good as Lauren it seemed unlikely but in their league there could be girls that hit even _better_. “Communicate. You’re both on the same side, remember that.”

Trini took off her catchers mask so she could have better visibility as she brought the bucket to Aisha. “I think I have a plan to take her down” Their reward for striking out Lauren would be an early end to practice, something they both would be interested in. Trini and Aisha had practiced on the same team, as they both were placed on the yellow team by Rita at the start. Aisha knew what each of Trini’s signals meant...right now their pitching and catching chemistry would have to be put to it’s greatest test yet. “But you have to follow my lead”

Aisha seemed a little apprehensive, she wasn’t a _bad_ pitcher on her own, not in the slightest. She had an excellent sense of how to play the mind game-it was just Lauren provided a tough challenge. This being their fourth year playing on the same team, Lauren picked up on Aisha’s go to testing moves. “If you’re sure”

Trini motioned to the half full bucket in her grasp, now that she held it she could still see the word ‘ _shame_ ’ written on there courtesy of their coach. The weight of her sins still found a way of creeping in reminders. “I’ve been able to watch how Lauren bats, how she reacts” Normally in a game Trini would have to wait until at _least_ a players second at bat to form a strategy on how to exploit their weaknesses. With Lauren hitting so much right in a row, plus Aisha’s playing the strike zone provided Trini with more than enough. “You need to trust me.”

Aisha didn’t like the way Lauren smiled at her as she dropped the rest of the balls into the shame bucket. As a pitcher it was a bit disheartening to see _every_ single pitch get hit in some capacity. She watched with disdain as their oh so wonderful leader headed back to the plate, taking a few practice swings with her trusty red bat. “We’re bringing her down” She offered a hand to Trini, any hesitation had been replaced by determination. She wanted to come out of this with a win. Trini clapped her hand against Aisha’s in a hi-five, an unspoken promise.

Trini and the senior pitcher returned to their places on the field, Aisha at the mound and Trini behind the plate. As the catcher, Trini had to know not only the batters weak points but her pitchers strengths. Aisha and Kimberly weren’t the same, they had different styles to their game. Kimberly had speed on her side, a grace on the mound with a flair for changeups and trick pitches. Aisha’s game focused more on control rather than speed or power-the two balanced each other nicely in Rita’s bullpen.

Lauren easily had to be one of the greatest softball players Trini had ever crossed paths with-not that there was much competition in the twelve year olds that Trini played with in rec leagues. The calm collected leader of the Angel Grove lady tigers could bat on both sides of the plate with ease-except the team captain didn’t count on Trini’s observational skills. Whenever Lauren batted on the right side of the plate, it was more about control-about getting the ball to a specific place to advance the runners. On the left side, Lauren was more of a power hitter, she could put all of her strength into a swing. That was the weakness, _that_ was why she never batted on the opposite side of the plate during games. She didn’t want a pitcher to grow too comfortable pitching to her good side. The element of the surprise-to switch up a pitchers entire strategy mid game guaranteed the perfect ball to hit. Not this time. Trini figured her game out and she was ready to turn it on her.

Trini and Aisha both wanted Lauren to get comfortable, they even let her hit a couple of balls just to have a false sense of security. That they were falling back into old habits. Trini tapped the side of her mask indicating that it was time to _really_ put this show on the road. On the first pitch, Trini wanted Aisha to throw inside, just like she had done to Trini earlier that day. It _worked_. While Lauren made a step back, Trini moved her glove up, motioning with a signal to throw the ball high and fast. A low ball to a power hitter only screamed trouble, if Lauren got under it correctly she could swing it like a damn golf club and use the upswing to hit it out of the park. A higher pitch meant a choppier cut. Just like that their leader was on the ropes. For the last trick, Trini wanted Aisha to throw the ball into the bottom outside corner of the strike box...only a bit lower. If it were a real game the pitch would be considered a ball and not a strike-but someone who’s hungry for a hit may just go for it-and that was exactly what Lauren did; swinging a ball that was just a little out of reach.

“Hm” Despite the strikeout and the loss at her own game Lauren smiled to herself, “You both can go home” Just like that their practice was over, “Good job”

Aisha left the mound so she could join her teammates at the plate, still skeptical on being let out at _least_ an hour early. Rita could ring Lauren’s neck for something like that-especially with an upcoming game. “That’s it then?”

A woman of her word she simply replied with a, “That’s it” Lauren set her bat against the back fence, she then took her batting gloves off to put into her back pocket. Aisha wasn’t going to argue that point, she instead decided to at least help clean up the field by picking up any of the balls. She may have been excited to get the hell out of there, but she wasn’t going to stick Lauren with anything extra.

“Communication and trust are the most important aspects of a catcher and a pitcher’s relationship” Lauren helped Trini get out of her extra padding, “You have a common goal, the only way to reach it is if you work together, and you proved that today. That’s the lesson. To stop _thinking_ of the past, and not letting it get in your way.” She patted Trini’s shoulder, “Don’t let doubt poison your mind. That’s when you’ll make your mistakes.”

Easier said than done, Trini knew that she still faced an uphill climb, but she was going to take her advice and deal with this problem directly. If Kimberly could say yes to a group date, the others could find it in their hearts to forgive her in time. Tori already had. As long as she didn’t make any more waves and proved to the others that she was there for them they were bound to turn around. Trini waited until Lauren and Aisha left the field to pull out her phone going directly to the Z section of her contacts. “Hi I’d like to order a pizza”

 

************

Trini answered the door to an amused pizza delivery boy, like a few days before, Zack had a pizza in hand. “That’ll be $12.78” There really needed to be a rounding system in place. Thankfully Trini had a little bit of extra cash on her from her monthly allowance. “So, your mom really must like pizza, huh?”

Before Trini could even _open_ her mouth to speak, June was at the doorway of the kitchen instantly at the sound of a boy in the house. A maternal instinct...or just her sheer nosiness always got the best of her. Her eyes narrowed into a harsh glare directed at her daughter, uh oh. “You ordered a _pizza_? I have been working on dinner for the past half hour.”

“I mean I already paid for it so…” She really didn’t think this plan through, it was just a sure fire way to get Zack in the same room...all she wanted was to start a real dialogue with him. “...Uh…”

Zack tried to hold back a smile, Trini was such a shit, he could throw her a bone. “Is it cool if Trini rides along with me Mrs. G?” She tilted her head, not amused, so Zack cleared his throat correcting himself, “Ah Mrs. Gomez. I promise I’ll have her back before ten”

Mrs. Gomez wasn’t thrilled with the idea, though it wasn’t like she was sneaking off with her _boyfriend_ . She always liked Zack and with Trini being in such a foul mood around the house it might do her some good to go out and be with one of her friends. “Have her back before _nine_.” Well, that only gave them a couple of hours, but Trini could take what she could get.

Gabe and Michael turned a corner, their excitement levels went through the roof when they saw Zack at the front door. “Can we go on a ride along too?” Michael asked, Zack was such a cool guy-unlike Trini’s other _lame_ friends. The twin boys would much rather have an older brother like Zack then a dumb annoying girl-sister like Trini.

The past _thirty_ minutes had been spent on preparing dinner for her family, like hell was she going to let the twins go on a ‘ride along’ with two teenagers. “Did you do your homework?” When the twins looked at each other and pouted she had her answer. Oh it was _so_ hard to be a ten year old in this world. “Say goodbye to Zack boys” The boys groaned in agony, going down the hall to play with their games before dinner as opposed to their actual homework. “I’ll see you tonight Trini” The risk of getting in trouble was worth it.

Trini barely was able to shut the front door, pizza still in hand as now she _had_ to eat it for dinner, when Zack burst into laughter. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you did that” He shook his head as the pair walked to his mud covered car...seriously? they just cleaned this. “So what were you going to order pizza every day? You’re running into stalker behavior...how were you going to pay for that?”

“My mom has a credit card” Zed’s pizza was hip with the times, they had their own online ordering system. “It was the only thing I could think of...look can we _please_ just talk?” The two got into Zack’s car, he was still on the clock and he needed to start getting these dinners delivered or Papa Zed would have a fit. “I want to apologize but you keep dodging me”

With driving Zack was able to focus ahead of him instead of at the girl sitting beside him, about ready to spill her feelings. As fun as it was to watch her get into trouble with her mom, now wasn’t the time for laughter. His smile sobered up, she was right, he was dodging her. It had been a week and he would rather spend time with Kimberly and his girlfriend than try to talk to his best friend. It was petty, sure, but he needed to heal on his own time. “It sucked what you did”

“I know” Rita was pretty clear with her sand exercise, that what she did was extremely selfish and at the end of the day it didn’t help anyone. It was dumb, she understood that now. “I know. Look I can handle my team being mad at me but what kills me is how much this hurt you and I never wanted…”

Zack wasn’t going to let her finish that sentence, if she wanted to talk he had something to say as well, “What? For me to find out?” He tilted his head, he knew there was no way in hell that she would tell him on her own. She would have been perfectly fine carrying the burden of betraying her team to make his life a _little_ easier. It was completely unfair to put that on him, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want any of this. “Trini, I didn’t _need_ a hand out. Our friendship was always solid because I thought you understood that. You want to what? Make me better? I come to school now _every_ day, I wouldn’t have done _that_ without you to encourage me” And now he had a girlfriend, but that was a different note entirely. “That’s how you help me. I made my team because of you pushing me to practice and get better...I never thought we would be at a point where you’d _pity_ me.” Oh that stung.

Trini nodded her head, that was fair, all of his points were. She just had to sit there and listen to everything that was on his mind. “I’m sorry...it’s just we worked _so_ hard to get to where we were and you finally made it and...I wanted this to all be worth it in the end for you”

“And I _told_ you that it was going to be fine” Zack shook his head, turning off his radio all together so the music wouldn’t distract them. “I have _you_ , and the others...the sandlot gang. I have a girlfriend. I don’t _need_ to be bestfriends with my team. I already _have_ a _family_ ” Besides he was able to win them over outside of the game...with dare night. The baseball boys of Angel Grove had deemed him the shopping cart king and he was too mad that he couldn’t even share that with Trini...his best friend. “Was it even worth it?”

“...No…” Trini had to open up the pizza box in her lap to pull out a piece, she had come home straight from practice and hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. “I think today was better, some of them are still pretty pissed off” She leaned back, “I guess I can’t blame them...I can’t say I’m sorry enough” She felt like such a broken record with that, but it was all she could offer. She couldn’t go back in time and fix it, even if she did...that game would have only gone into extra innings. They would never know who _actually_ would come out victorious. “I’ve got Jason I guess, he messed up too, so...I dunno, he gets it”

Zack tilted his head to the side, having to give Trini a questioning glance. “You know what you did and what Jason did are two completely different things. He did something stupid off of the field and messed up his leg...his team was weak and used him as a scapegoat for not being able to rally without him. It wasn’t like he was throwing interceptions to the _other_ team”

Trini rested her head back and closed her eyes. Zack was doing a stellar job at making her feel like an asshole. “I really fucked up”

“Tch yeah” Seeing that she was getting upset with herself, Zack nudged his friends arm as best as he could from the driver's seat. “I was so fucking out. I shouldn’t have even _tried_ that.” He chuckled, always the risk taker...this was one of those times it shouldn’t have ended in his favor. “I don’t _like_ being mad at you, you’re my number one…” He was trying to make ends meet on tips delivering pizza, his _only_ hope to getting to college would be through scholarships...he knew where he stood in the world. “The best part about _us_ is that I never felt like I wasn’t good enough...it just hit really low”

“You’re more than good enough. Zack you are one of the _best_ people I know...I honestly don’t know how you’re doing this” As much as she and her mother fight over stupid things she couldn’t imagine being in a place where her mom was _sick_. He was too young to have to deal with that, to know that one day his mother might not wake up. “I’m the one who’s not good enough”

“Ah…hey don’t....” Zack pulled up to the next house on his delivery route, reaching back to grab a pizza in the back. “What you did sucked, but...that was the happiest I’ve seen my mom in a _long_ time so...” He left the car with the order, leaving Trini with that to mull over. At least _one_ person out there was happy about the result of the game-outside of the baseball boys who could keep their field. What Trini gave Mrs. Taylor was one good day of a happy memory among so many bleak hours of lying in bed.

Trini watched as her friend went to work, delivering pizza with a smile and being cute definitely helped him with the tips. He naturally carried charm and charisma, Trini would _suck_ at delivering pizzas or hell holding any sort of job in the food industry. Her natural reaction to people came off as standoffish, she wasn’t in the resting bitchface zone but it wasn’t like people lined up to try and talk to her. That’s why the ranger club and the softball girls were so important to her-it wasn’t easy for her to make friends. Most of the time she didn’t _want_ people to get close to her, now that they had she went and ruined it all.

“How’s Kimberly?” Trini asked once Zack returned to the car, he put it in reverse once again to continue on the quest to deliver all the pizzas in the car. Trini didn’t like the way he hesitated on the question.

Zack didn’t like to be in the middle of things, he loved his girls with all of his heart and it sucked to be on the outside and see them fight. Lately he had been growing closer to Kim, and he felt sort of wrong talking about her behind her back so he had to choose his words carefully. “She’s putting a lot of focus into her work”

Trini paused, having to take another bite of her dinner, “Kim’s going with me to Terry Watanabe’s show out in Briarwood on Thursday” She really wished she would have ordered a drink to go with this pizza, “I thought it’d be better if we could get a group together y’know to uh...well it’s...still awkward between us” And really the boys being there would provide some well needed buffering. She had already asked Jason and Billy during lunch period and they seemed pretty invested to go. “You should come”

“Ah actually Kim invited Amanda and I so” Oh, right, of course she did. Good, then it would be a night out with just the old sandlot gang. After all of this drama with the softball team it could do them _all_ some good to just be with one another out on the town. “I gotta ask though” Zack smiled uncomfortably, “Is this a gay thing? I’m totally cool if it is, you know I’m your number one guy” Zack continued to talk over Trini’s laughter, “I just want to know what to expect!” They were a group of _six_. Two chicks, two dudes and a straight couple. Not that Billy and Jason were together or anything like that but from an outsider looking in...at this potential gay event it could be an easy assumption. He just wanted all of his bases covered.

“Stop it’s not a _gay thing_ ” It was a fair question, Trini had the exact same response when Lauren talked to her about it. The GSA club president was behind the whole thing, so, really it was a surprise that it wasn’t. Mia Watanabe sure carried a reputation for herself and events. “Don’t worry you’ll still be in the majority”

“Alright that’s” Zack laughed, “I deserve that, I’m sorry” This was more like it, the back and forth the _laughing_ again. Trini could feel lighter just from this car ride. They both got out what they wanted to say and now they could move forward with their friendship. “It should be fun, I’m excited” Even if he hated the town of Briarwood, he would never say no to hanging out with his friends when he had a night off. “You nervous about the whole thing? With Kim?”

“...Oh yeah…” Nervous was an _understatement_ this was her chance to try and make things right-or if anything make things better. She wanted to make more steps in the right direction...yeah, no pressure.

 

**********

Thursday night couldn’t come soon enough. Kimberly still didn’t join Jason and Trini for lunch under the staircase. She had nabbed Billy and used her free period to work with Cameron and Mia Watanabe. From what Jason told Trini, Billy wanted to start his own podcast live from the girls softball games to generate some interest. If Jason wasn’t such a stubborn idiot about his feelings for his best friend, this little concert shindig could be his chance to finally _talk_ to Billy. Sixth period biology started to go a little smoother, they weren’t at hangman levels of communication but Trini was able to get her girlfriend to participate in some friendly tic-tac-toe matches. It was a start...it was _something._

Wednesday night Trini found herself staring at the closet in her bedroom with one daunting problem on her mind. What the _fuck_ was she going to wear to this thing? She put a lot of pressure on this date to go smoothly that she wanted to look the part. They hadn’t really gone on many formal dates and this meant alot to her, if she looked too casual it was like she didn’t care enough. Kimberly was a _cheerleader_ back in the day and there were just so many social hoops and bounds that Trini didn’t even understand.

 _Trini Gomez 7:30  
_ _Hey do you know what you’re wearing tomorrow?_

Trini asked the one person who would understand her situation the most. That and talking to her mother about clothes would _not_ be an option. If she were to tell June she was worried about what she was going to wear out on her date with Kimberly she would never hear the end of it. Her mother would want to entirely make her over complete with polos or cardigans or something ‘nice’. Then she would lecture her on how she should get rid of the highlights and stop braiding her hair the way she normally did. _Fuck_ she didn’t even think of how she was going to do her hair. Could she wear a beanie out on a date? What the hell kind of band _was_ Terry Watanabe’s crew? Trini looked at the flyer Lauren had given her, his band was called the ‘ _Rebel Rockers_ ’ okay kind of lame, but they were sixteen so it could get a pass. At least it wasn’t country. The odds of this date weren’t totally stacked against her.

 _Lauren Shiba 7:35  
_ _I have a nice blazer_

What the _fuck_ Lauren? She was absolutely _no_ help. Great, she would just have to figure this one out on her own. Tanya was _not_ an option and even though she and Aisha had good rapport on the field calling her up and asking what she should wear to try and win Kimberly back over wasn’t the best idea. They definitely weren’t at that level of re-friendship yet, and while she could have asked Gia for help in the past that was 100% not an option. Now that she and Zack were on normal speaking terms again meant there was one person she could ask, someone who would know everything about dating a cheerleader. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Trini didn’t bother to text Lauren back, it was time for plan B. She went into her phone contacts to make a call.

“Hey…..I didn’t know who else to call but I could use some advice” Trini waited for a response on the other end, she had to then check the time on her alarm clock before answering a question. “Yeah, that should work...okay...cool...I owe you”

It wasn’t long until Trini found herself sitting on the porch waiting for a ride. She didn’t want to get into it with her mom to where she was going. Lauren became a great scapegoat for when she didn’t want to disclose everything she was up to. Even though Trini was very extremely gay, June didn’t want her out all night with boys; and she wasn’t allowed to spend the night at the Hart’s house due to the obvious sexual activity. The joke was on her...the last time they had even _kissed_ was almost on two weeks ago. The truth of having a wardrobe panic would be best left untouched.

A forest green 2015 Toyota corolla pulled up into Trini’s driveway, a blonde sitting inside giving Trini a wave before focusing her attention to her cellphone. If anyone could help Trini in this predicament it would be Amanda Clark, Kimberly’s best friend. The head cheerleader waited until Trini was in the car to put her phone away and check her makeup in her mirror before actually addressing her with a blunt statement. “Okay this is how it’s going work. I’m not going to tell you anything that Kim has said to me in confidence, if that’s what this is I can go now” Like Kimberly, Amanda had spent far too much time talking behind other people’s backs. She was Kimberly’s best friend first and no matter how much she liked Trini...she had to protect her friend. “I’m not even sure I should be _doing_ this”

“Okay” Trini honestly was happy that the blonde wasn’t just going to spill Kim’s secrets just because she _knew_ them. “...Uh...then why did you agree to help?”

Amanda’s smile faltered for a moment, “I needed to get out of the house”  She shook her head, she didn’t want to go into it any further. “Besides, Zack’s working tonight and Kimberly’s out for a jog” The cheerleader sighed in aggravation at her friend’s hobby, Trini shared the same sentiment. Jogging was awful. “I’m not turning down an opportunity to shop”

As Amanda drove out of the Gomez driveway, Trini came to the realization that this was really the first time the two of them actually spent time together alone. Amanda wasn’t apart of the old ranger gang, she was just Kimberly’s cheerleader friend-Zack’s girlfriend. Whenever they were in the same vicinity there was always someone else there. It wasn’t that Trini didn’t _like_ Amanda, well, she didn’t at first...but the girl had grown on her. There just was never a reason for the two of them to hang out with one another. “Well...I appreciate it, really. I’m not great with this kinda thing” She paused noticing that Amanda was driving her car _away_ from the center of Angel Grove. Sure she was blonde but she couldn’t have been that directionally challenged, this was a pretty small town. “Shouldn’t we be going the other way?”

“If we were going out for me? Yes” Amanda shook her head, “Do you really think your sense of style fits with the local boutiques? You’re not into camping chique, or the nautical scene. For being so into softball your look isn’t that sporty” Angel Grove didn’t offer much outside of specific niche markets, “So we’re going out of town”

“Okay but isn’t the whole point to make me look _better_ ?” Trini frowned, she supposed it wouldn’t kill her to get something from the nike store in town. She could never say no to a new hoodie...except she was supposed to be looking for something _date_ worthy.

“Mmmmm yes and no” Being around Kimberly and Rebecca-the real ‘it girls’ of Angel Grove High gave Amanda a special insight on the dating scene. “Yes we want to make you look hot, but at the same token you can’t look like you’re trying too hard. This is a ‘I want to try and forgive you date’ not a ‘you look cute on your profile let's grab coffee date’. Kimberly loves _you_ , not someone you’re trying to be.”

“She told you that she loves me?” The question was breaking Amanda’s number one rule, but she definitely started it.

Amanda shook her head, “She didn’t have to” The head cheerleader glanced over to Trini’s direction, she had the most insight on Kim’s love life. From Tommy to Ty and all the boys she made out with  in between, Amanda was there for it, “Look, couples fight, that’s just naturally going to happen. You’ll come out of this stronger” She tried to reassure her as best as she could, “Just never do whatever you did again” So Kimberly didn’t even tell her about the dropped ball incident...she didn’t need to be told to never do it again, that was a given.

Twenty minutes of suffering through Amanda’s taste in music and they were finally at the nearest outlet mall. Thank god, there was only so much pop Trini could listen to before she’d go crazy. “Okay” The two girls got out of Amanda’s car and headed straight for the stores, the cheerleader had such a passion for the art of shopping that she didn’t even need to look at the directory. Trini really had to trust what she was getting herself into. “Now we’re going to go to a couple of alternative stores but you’re going to have to do me a couple of favors”

“I can do that” Sure, whatever.

“No more plaid, nothing with words on them, and nothing super loose fitting” Amanda stated firmly, holding up fingers as she listed them off, she knew exactly the kind of clothes Trini would gravitate to naturally. Fair. At least it was coming from a friend and not her mother. “Now” The cheerleader stopped before they could enter the first store, grabbing Trini’s arm to stop her movement, “Are we friends?” Her company frowned in confusion, “I know I’m just Zack’s girlfriend to you or Kimberly’s sidekick-whatever, but...I just...are we friends?”

“Yeah, Amanda” Trini had been around the girl long enough to consider her a friend, this was the girl that tried to stand up to Rebecca back in the day. She was right by Trini’s side when she was first outed and got her gym class to back off of her-yeah that more than qualified to be a friend. “We’re friends”

“Okay because we’re going to get a little up and personal” Amanda reached down to grab the fabric of Trini’s pant leg and pulled back, “See all this excess fabric?” So Trini sometimes liked wearing things from the men’s side of the department store. She was _comfortable_ and with the giant pockets she had so much space to carry the essentials like her phone and wallet. Trini loved these pants. “That’s a no. You have a nice ass, I’ve seen it on the softball field. Do _not_ deprive Kim of _this_ .” Okay so maybe new pants wouldn’t be the _worst_. “And yes I’ve seen your taste in jeans. While very you, today we’re going to look for something that oh doesn’t have tears in them” God, June would love having a daughter like Amanda.

Now with that little ‘pep talk’ out of the way Amanda led Trini inside the store, already giving her a warning glance when Trini’s eyes drifted to the long sleeved flannel shirts on display. Right, she was already breaking rule number one. Since pants were on the agenda, the taller girl guided Trini away from the lesbian chique and toward the wall o’jeans. Surely something there could work for the occasion. “How do you feel about boots?” But they were looking at pants? “You’re short, you need something with a heel and, well, a good set of cute boots can go a long way”

“I ah, I was just going to wear these” Trini motioned down to the pink converse she had on...the Christmas present Kimberly had given her months ago. Yeah, pairing those up hadn’t been fun, but her old shoes were practically torn apart.

Amanda didn’t look too pleased with the idea but she understood the sentiment of them, right now that could work in Trini’s favor. “Mmm, okay” She started at the far end of the wall, “Black it is” She held a pair of pants to Trini’s waist and pursed her lips in thought, this was an entire process for the girl. It wasn’t long before she pulled a couple of different styles in two different sizes, Trini was short but she had catcher’s thighs, it couldn’t hurt to try on as many things as possible. Great. Trini’s least favorite thing to do while going out shopping. Sensing Trini’s reluctance Amanda’s expression softened, “I promise this will be worth it”

“I’m sorry I just...hate the whole” She motioned around the store with the twirl of her wrist, “Shopping thing”

“Tell you what, you try on those pants and see which ones you like the most. I’ll try and find a belt to match the shoes and a simple top. You’re what a small?” Trini shrugged, she probably was, she was short enough to be one and her boobs made an extra small unlikely. “Then we can look at vests and call it a night. Trust me you’ll look good in a vest” Vests were more of Kimberly’s thing but Amanda seemed so confident that Trini just dumbly nodded along. Anything was better than Lauren’s blazer idea, Trini had enough fashion sense to know that was a bad idea.

The two parted ways and Trini headed to the fitting room to get changed. God she hated this part so much, everyone working here just looked fake-happy while loathing their jobs. She could hear the pre-teens a couple stalls over with their over excited energy and _need_ to talk with their outside voices. Ugh. The quicker she could do this the quicker she could get done. The first step was to figure out which size out of the two felt more comfortable and then go for the style. Ugh, skinny jeans had the _worst_ pockets but she knew that would somehow end up being the winner so she bit the bullet and went with that.

“Trini?”

“Yeah yeah over here” She exited the stupid dressing room to find Amanda standing there with a couple of different pink belts, a v-neck white t-shirt and a couple of different styles of vests. This girl was a machine at picking out things, god Trini couldn’t have been in the dressing room for that long. She looked at the pants she had chosen in the mirror and tilted her head, alright, so they made her butt look fantastic. When she looked up she noticed that Amanda was paying more attention to her phone, smiling at the screen, than looking at her handiwork. “Zack?”

“Hm?” She blinked realizing she had been caught, “Oh, no, ha well...you’re not the only one who’s antsy about tomorrow” Kimberly had been texting Amanda about the exact same thing. What to wear. “I haven’t seen her so nervous to go on a date since…” Since Tommy. It didn’t need to be said. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your girl looks hot” Considering how much effort Amanda put into Trini’s ass alone, she knew Kim was also in good hands.

Trini took the garments from Amanda and headed back into the dressing room, she could feel the cheerleader stayed close by and was leaning up against the wall. As she was changing into the white v-neck tee she had to ask a question that had been on her mind for ages, “Why did Kimberly and Tommy break up?” Amanda told her in the car she couldn’t ask what Kimberly said about _her_ not about the ex-boyfriend. Trini had been at Angel Grove for at least six months now and her girlfriend never really opened up on their actual break up, only some awkward parts of when they were together.

There was a long pause on the other side of the door, “Even if I knew that answer I’m not the one who should tell you. That’s between you and Kim...and Tommy, I guess” That was _odd_ phrasing. Jason had said the exact same thing at batting practice once. At the time Trini wrote it off as Jason wasn’t close to either of them at the time-the sandlot gang had broken up and Tommy wasn’t his favorite person in the slightest. Amanda, however, was Kimberly’s best friend. Kimberly and Tommy were homecoming king and queen of their freshman year class and not even her closest friend knew the reason why they broke up? That didn’t seem right. Kimberly had moved on, but something about Tommy...for being the most popular guy at school he _never_ dated another girl after Kim.

“You don’t know?” Trini pulled on the first vest, one that buttoned up nicely in the middle, it wasn’t bad. She’s have to try some of the others before making a choice. Maybe she shouldn’t have casted off vests so quickly.

“Kimberly doesn’t know everything that’s going on in _my_ life either” Amanda tried to keep her voice low enough for Trini to hear her, the pre-teens were doing a splendid job creating background noise to drown out anyone else from overhearing such a delicate conversation. “I was there to comfort her. If she wanted me or Rebecca to know then she would have told us. Just being there was what she needed at the time” Trini could hear a laugh from the other side of the door, “I’m sure you’ve noticed but Angel Grove is full of secrets and scandals”

“Yeah….yeah I guess it is” Trini knew all about keeping a secret for a long time, she and Kimberly hid their relationship from their friends for months before coming out as an actual couple. There was so much in a quiet harbor town that happened behind closed doors. It wasn’t like the city, people there didn’t carry the same attitudes...they didn’t _care_ , here anything could be scandalized and ruin a reputation. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked”

“...It’s okay” She knocked on the door, “C’mon I wanna see the full look” Amanda was quick to change the subject off of her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. All that needed to be said was that whatever it was that happened between them was _bad_ , so bad and so private that not a single soul outside of the couple actually knew what happened. Keeping a secret that big as the most popular kids in school was nothing short of a miracle.

Trini stepped out of the dressing room again and sighed, this seemed great to her, she was ready to go and pay for it all now. Girl code meant that she needed a friends opinion and really, Amanda wanted to take a solid look at her handiwork. “Is this good?”

“Mm” Amanda tilted her head and looked her friend up and down, “Yeah I think that should give you enough tasteful cleavage. You want to tease not treat” The taller girl stepped over to Trini and started to run her fingers through her hair, okay so personal space was definitely not a thing anymore apparently. The cheerleaders mind was already thinking of the next problem. “God your hair is amazing. Have you ever thought of getting this cut?”

“...Uh...no?” Fuck _that_. They were not going full makeover over this.

“Alright alright it was just a thought” She had to take her own advice, Trini couldn’t come to this date looking like she was trying _too_ hard after all. “Don’t cover this up with some sort of hat, go with those cute little braids that you do on the one side, and you should be good to go” Amanda smiled down to the shorter girl, stepping back out of her bubble, “We’re done”

Just like that? Oh thank the fucking lord. “Thank you so much Amanda...for real I owe you one” Trini returned to the dressing room in a heartbeat, there was no time to hug it out. She wanted to get back into her regular clothes, pay for this stuff and get the hell out of there. With the help of the head cheerleader she had everything she needed to be ready for tomorrow’s big night. She was going to look hot….and she hoped her mom wouldn’t mind if she used her emergency credit card to pay for all of this…

 

**************************

Thursday night _finally_ arrived. Trini had the outfit all together, and did her hair the way Amanda suggested. It was going to have to be good enough. Around 6:45 Trini started to pace around the house, it was the awkward time where she couldn’t start or do anything before Kimberly would be there to pick her up. She couldn’t help but check her phone for the time every minute or so, she was _nervous_ as hell. “Don’t say anything” She told her mom, the older woman looked like she had something on her mind.

As if that would stop June from making a comment, “I was just going to say you look nice” For all June knew this was just a regular date her daughter was going on, a cute, teenagers in love sort of thing. Well, part of that was true, just ramp up the awkwardness and pent up hurt feelings. “Where did you say you were going?”

“It’s just some concert in Briarwood don’t worry” Trini checked her phone again. 6:47. Ugh. It had only been _two_ minutes. “It’s just the next town over”

Trini’s mother waited for just a moment before asking, “Will there be drugs there?”

“I don’t know” Probably. “Oh c’mon aren’t we at a point where you can just trust me to be out?” Sure she might’ve been involved in some underage drinking but she wasn’t going to dabble into other stuff. Not with her overbearing mother and overbearing coach, she would _not_ put it past Rita to do random drug tests of her girls.

“I want you home before midnight, it’s still a school night” And Trini would have to go for early morning weight training with Rita, yeah. She knew, she was well aware of the situation she put herself in by dropping that ball. “And you know you can always call me if something happens” As if, the only time Trini would call her mom was if their car broke down on the side of road or someone needed to be hospitalized.

The doorbell ringing sent Trini’s heart into palpitations, Kimberly was here. Like an idiot Trini checked her phone. 6:49 oh god she was early. Okay. Her mother sent her daughter a curious glance, she looked far more nervous than she normally would about a _date_ with _Kimberly_. “Do you want me to get it?” She asked, snapping Trini out of her nervous thoughts.

“No, no please do not” She did not want to make this weirder for them by letting June answer the damn door. Trini bit the bullet and went to the front door, taking a deep breath and trying to steady her shaking hand. This was going to be fine, she had to go into this with a positive mindset. Kimberly wanted to meet her halfway by going on this date, even if things were weird between them she still wanted to try. “Hey”

“Hey...” Trini took in the moment to give Kimberly a quick glance, black boots, black pants a maroon top with a cropped leather jacket. Amanda was right, she was sure to make her girl look hot. She knew Kimberly was doing the exact same thing in checking her out.  “Are you ready to go?” Trini could only nod, and the two girls quietly made their way to Kimberly’s car.

Awkward silence filled Kimberly’s car as they made their way out to Briarwood, Trini _had_ to get a dialogue started, this wasn’t going to work if they treated each other the way they were at school. “How is the website going?” She had been putting so much work into the softball team and trying to pull new ways to make their field look nice, Trini wanted to at least hear about it all even if she wasn’t invited to be a part of it.

Kimberly shook her head, was it not going well? “Can we not talk about softball tonight?” She glanced over to Trini, “Please?”

Trini nodded her head, whatever Kimberly wanted, she was the one in the dog house after all. Kim could call all the shots, hell, if she wanted to jump off that cliff again into the water she’d be all for it. Not all for it. She still hated the idea of water, but she’d do it for Kim, be 70% bitter about it, and try to hold herself back from complaining about it. “Yeah, that’d be nice” Honestly that was preferred, she didn’t need any reminders tonight of her past mistake.

Their lives were so wrapped up in playing the game that they didn’t take enough time for themselves, their relationship. There wasn’t time to have any sort of life outside of the sport. They lived baseball, they breathed it, and they would constantly be training for it. If they wanted the perfect season this year and a state championship, that was the way it had to be. Tonight could be about Trini and Kim, but without softball what did they have to talk about? School? Yeah, there’s a sexy topic.

“So…” Kimberly tapped on her wheel, “What do we know about Terry’s band?” She glanced over to Trini’s direction, “Are they any good?”

Trini shrugged, she didn’t know much about what they were getting into. Just that the GSA and their little ranger crew were going to support Mia’s little brother. “They’re called the Rebel Rockers” Kimberly let out a laugh, boy did Trini miss that sound, “I know, that sounds pretty lame” Trini was sure they couldn’t be the worst if they were asked to perform live in a venue. “I guess we’ll find out”

“Do we need to come up with a safe word?” Kim asked, glancing back to the road, now that the two were finally talking about anything other than their problems it was easy. “Like in case they suck but we don’t want to hurt Mia’s feelings?”

“Oh” An exit strategy, that was Trini’s specialty, “We can just use one of the classics, one of us aren’t feeling well so we have to go”

“You mean _you’re_ not feeling well so I have to drive you home and make sure you’re okay” Trini could fake a stomach ache sure, she used to be a pro at that to get out of church when she was younger.

“Ha...alright that sounds like a plan to me” As quickly and easily as that conversation flowed, it came to another lull. Great, they came up with an exit strategy in case Terry’s band was bad. Kimberly reached forward and turned on some music, at least it wasn’t as poppy as Amanda’s taste, anything to try and drown out their uncomfortable feelings. The car passed Riley Griffin’s farm, meaning they were close to finally entering the city of Briarwood. Trini started to text Lauren, Zack and Jason to see where they were at...other people being around would be very welcome at this point. Lauren thankfully responded that the GSA kids were there early to make sure Terry and his crew were set up, Jason and Zack were on route and a couple of minutes away as well. “We can park in the back”

“Great” Kimberly’s finger tapped against the steering wheel as they passed the welcome to Briarwood sign, a nervous habit Trini noticed in Kim when she drove. Trini didn’t associate _anything_ positive about this place, especially after she and Mike Fernandez found that book of horrors. Kim drove her car through the small town, they avoided their main street and parked behind a building marked “Rock Porium”, it looked like the only building in this place that wasn’t marked with sports memorabilia or Bulls pride. They were here.

Kim was the first to get out of the car, she walked around to Trini’s side of the car and offered her hand to hold. This was the olive branch of the night, and Trini gratefully took it, “I didn’t tell you earlier, but you look really pretty tonight”  

Like a blushing moron, Trini looked down to her outfit, she owed Amanda so much for the help. “You too Kim” She mentally scolded herself for that one, ‘you too’ she couldn’t come up with anything nicer on the spot? “I uh, really like your jacket” They still were holding hands, but couldn’t figure out how to actually talk to one another for longer than five minutes.

As they headed toward the building, they passed Jason’s beat up bright red pickup truck, he and Billy managed to arrive before they did which really only left Zack and Amanda. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if they showed up on the later end. The main floor of ‘Rock Porium’ was a functional music store, records and cd’s and everything in between. An enthusiastic ginger boy from behind the counter smiled upon seeing new customers, “If you’re here for the show take the stairs in the far back” A music store with a downstairs was pretty rad, the glimmer of sunshine amongst a bleak small backwards town that glorified high school athletics and their egos. “If you have any questions feel free to ask”

The couple headed to the top of the stairs where their hands were marked with a black x to indicate they were underage. So the place served alcohol, that raised this place’s cool points. “Hi, I’m Kimberly Hart we should be on the list. Trini Gomez” Once they got the clear to go, she took her girlfriend’s hand again, okay being on a list and feeling like a VIP was neat, getting out of paying for entry was always a win.

Downstairs felt like an entirely different place than the record store. There were two different stages on either side of the large basement room. One was decked out with speakers and a mixing board where a girl with dark hair and bright pink highlights had been playing some mood music to set the fun tone. The other stage was for live performances like Terry and his crew of Rebel Rockers. On the far corner there was a bar setup, and against the walls there were a couple of booths so people could sit and enjoy their time, if the booths were full there were some tall tables to stand at. Kimberly and Trini were quick to find most of the GSA club, minus Mia and Lauren, plus Jason and Billy in the remaining corner where couches were set up for large parties.

“Hey guys” Jason was the first to stand up to greet his friends with a small smile, the only person he really _knew_ here was Billy so he was excited to see some familiar faces. “Did you want to sit down?” Seeing as there wasn’t much room on the couch, Billy also stood for his friends. Well now they had to.

Jayden Shiba took notice to the way the two girls were holding hands as they took their friends spots on the couch. “We’re in Briarwood now” Despite his boyfriend Kevin sitting next to him, the two didn’t appear very coupley, “If you think Angel Grove can be homophobic, Briarwood is twenty times worse”

“It’s like going back in time” Kevin nodded, sending the girls a sympathetic smile, “Just be careful and be aware of what’s going on around you. Remember we’re all here too if you don’t feel comfortable”

“Oh _please_ ” Antonio was seated next to Kimberly now that the two boys had gotten up. “The lead singer of Dino Thunder is very openly a lesbian. Painfully unfortunate for me, but I doubt we’re going to come into much trouble with _that_ in a place like _this_ .” The boy motioned around to their surroundings. If anywhere in Briarwood was gay-friendly it would be here. Most of the group just gave him a confused glance. “Dino Thunder. Seriously? It’s the _band playing here tonight_ . Oh they’re awesome! ...I’m the only one that knows about it aren’t I?” With a band name like _that_ it wasn’t surprising that not many of them heard of it.

“I mean” Emily bit her lip, sitting on Mike’s lap to save some room for the others, “It _was_ on the flyer” Which was the nicest way of saying she _knew_ they were going to be playing here, just that she didn’t know _who_ they were.

“You guys are hopeless” Antonio sighed, shaking his head at his friends and their lack of interest in the local music scene.

The group was soon joined by Zack and Amanda, his arm wrapped around her waist as the pair approached from upstairs. He offered his fist for Mike to bump as a greeting to his buddy on the baseball team. “Man I wish Angel Grove had a place like this” Zack mused, there weren’t many cool places for Angel Grove kids to hang out if they didn’t have a boat, or didn’t like to go out into the hiking trails.

“There’s a Honky Tonk bar on the west side” Billy nodded his head, he wasn’t old enough to get in but it was somewhere his dad would go to after work before he died. “It has live music like this. Oh, but there’s no mechanical bull here so” He frowned in thought, “It’s not the same thing”

Jason cracked a smile as Billy came to that realization, “It’s probably the closest we have though”

“Mechanical bull huh?” Zack’s eyes widened with the excitement of a challenge, “There’s not a prize involved in that is there?” He asked curiously, he owned a fake I.D he could get into a bar-bar if he really wanted to.

“Babe” Amanda patted his chest, “I like you in one piece”

Trini could feel Kimberly lean back on the couch, her arm stretched out to drape over Trini’s shoulders. She seemed pretty confident in Antonio’s judgement that the two weren’t going to run into any trouble with the locals. Trini was content to relax into Kimberly’s touch and listen to her friends around her. This was the most contact she had with Kim in at least a week, she was going to relish in whatever she could. Kimberly showed her affections in subtle gestures, through touch, she wasn’t ready to _talk_ but she was opening up to let Trini back in.

Kimberly swallowed hard when she noticed someone coming down the stairs and heading their way. It wasn’t Lauren and Mia, but her ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver. The captain of the baseball team smiled as he approached the group of teenagers, “Hey I’m sorry if I’m late” He rubbed the back of his neck, he was clearly uncomfortable, this wasn’t his scene in the slightest and he definitely wasn’t the alpha-male here. Mike, Kevin, Jayden and Antonio were all seniors and only one of them were on the baseball team--not that it mattered. Anyone who knew the dynamics of the gay straight alliance knew that Mia Watanabe was the one that called the shots. “Does anyone want drinks?” He offered, all of the well behaved teens simply showed him the black x’s on the backs of their hands. “Round of cokes then?”

“You’re buying?...For _all_ of us?” Mike tilted his head, raising a brow, Tommy Oliver _always_ wanted to show off to the baseball team by throwing his money around. His eyes drifted to Trini, his friend _not_ thrilled that her girlfriend’s ex had shown up _tonight_ of all nights.

“Well, yeah, my treat” He mentally tried to keep track of how many people he was actually buying a drink for. Without thinking too much into it he looked to his ex, “Diet?” Of course he wanted to make sure she was taken special care of.

“...That’s fine...” Kimberly smiled, Trini knew that look well, the uncomfortable having to be polite smile since they were around others. She mastered the fake smile as a head cheerleader.

“You can skip me.” The current head cheerleader didn’t even give Tommy a second glance, instead she folded her arms, she didn’t want any part of Tommy’s big gesture.

“Oh you’re doing special orders?” Mike smiled to Tommy, if the baseball captain wanted to show off how big his wallet is he, he could play ball. “If they have Dr. Pepper go for that for Em’n’me. But if not cherry coke is cool too” The members of the GSA looked at him as if he was the biggest assshole in the corner, fine, he’d shoulder that. “Thanks man”

“I’ll help you carry” Jason offered, patting Tommy’s shoulder, he really set himself up for this one.

“Hey wait up, I’ll go too” Antonio got up from the couch, there was no way the two of them were going to be able to carry those drinks by themselves and they were both single guys, it couldn’t hurt to press his luck.

As the three boys walked to the bar, Mike called after them, “Don’t forget Lauren and Mia!” He bought the ranks of the baseball team, like hell he could buy the GSA too.

“Mike _stop_ ” Emily scolded her boyfriend, frowning that he was suddenly behaving this way. This was _not_ the time to have a dick measuring contest or whatever. She didn’t know, she wasn’t on team Mike and Trini for dare night. “You’re being a jackass” Jayden and Kevin, the morally good, were shaking their heads at their friend. Clearly in this one they were on team Emily.

“Why _is_ he here?” Amanda asked the question that had been on Trini and Kimberly’s mind. The only person on the GSA that he would be close enough to maybe invite him was Mike, and there was no way that was happening. Kimberly and Trini certainly didn’t invite him, and judging by the venom in Amanda’s tone it was doubtful Zack was behind it.

“Because I invited him” Billy smiled, completely oblivious to any of the discomfort around him, “The gang’s all here now” Pure of heart, of course Billy was the one to invite Tommy so their ranger family could all be together doing something _outside_ of baseball. Amanda’s expression softened, she couldn’t be mad at Billy...that was damn near impossible. “It’s been so long since we’ve done something together”

“Are you okay?” Trini asked Kimberly, keeping her voice low so Kevin or Jayden wouldn’t hear them. “...We can go if this is too weird...” She offered, really, she wasn’t big on being around Tommy right now either.

“I’ll be fine” Kim reassured Trini with a small smile, they couldn’t leave before Mia’s brother even stepped _onto_ the stage. She could handle being around her ex, she did it before she could do it again. Once the music started to play everyone could focus on that and not on each other. “That was really sweet of you to ask him, Billy” At the praise, Billy could only smile.

Tommy, Jason, and Antonio returned to the group of Angel Grove students with a large amount of soft drinks. It kept them relaxed, while they made their small talk, Mia told them to get there so painfully early. As the later it got, the more people filed in from the upstairs music store and it wasn’t long until the place really livened up. Amanda found an excuse to pull Zack away from their little posse. Until Terry’s band performed live the DJ had been playing some upbeat music to dance to. Mike and Emily quickly followed suit as Emily didn’t like the way her boyfriend kept interacting with Tommy. Separating the two alpha males was her best bet if she wanted to enjoy her night. Mia and Lauren finally joined the others, and were surprised by the free coke handed to them by Kevin and Jayden.

“I wanted to thank you all for coming” Mia was glad that their little rag tag group doubled in size with Trini and Kimberly’s friend group coming along. “Terry and his friends worked really hard to get to this place and it means a lot to me that you’re all here” Lauren, in her trusty business casual blazer, kept an arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, “And um...thank you for the coke”

“Anytime” Tommy smiled, he rose to Mike’s challenge just fine and remembered to get drinks for the girls.

“Mia, you want to dance?” Kevin motioned to the dance floor where the two straight couples of the group looked like they were having a ball, he knew the Shiba siblings well and they were a one two combination of awkwardness.

“Oh I’m down” Antonio responded, despite not being the one who was asked. He grinned to the group as Kevin got to his feet, “I’m feeling lucky tonight” Lauren offered to hold Mia’s drink, her shorter girlfriend kissing her cheek before taking Kevin’s hand and joining the others on the dance floor. With more space on the couch cleared up, Jason and Billy sat down between Kimberly and Jayden; effectively and importantly cutting Tommy off from trying to sit next to Kim.

“Lauren, why aren’t you going?” Trini asked curiously, glancing up to her friend as she drank her free beverage.

“Ah...social gatherings make me uncomfortable...” And dancing, especially dancing. Lauren may be a champion on the softball field but this was completely out of her element. She would rather be doing laps, lifting weights or go to a batting practice over this. Being out and social was exhausting.

Kimberly got herself off of the couch taking both of the glasses away from her team captain, “Trust me when I say this. Just go dance with your girlfriend” She handed the cups off to Jason and Billy. One to take her own advice she offered a hand to Trini, “C’mon, let’s go” Was she asking to get away from Tommy? Or did she actually want to dance? Trini wasn’t sure, but took her hand and then she was pulled up to her feet. Lauren reluctantly followed the pair of girls to the dance floor, this was Mia’s night after all. The boys could figure out something to do.

If Kimberly didn’t want to talk, then so be it. Right now the pair of them could lose themselves to the music. To escape all of their drama back in Angel Grove. Trini’s taste in music was more metal, screaming and jumping in a mosh pit so club hits wasn’t exactly her style. It didn’t matter when Kim wrapped her arms around her from behind, hips swaying to the beat of the music. Trini had craved this for what felt like an eternity, to feel Kimberly’s arms around her once more. There was more to life than softball, they were both here listening to the intoxicating music. Despite how Kimberly felt about Trini’s betrayal she didn’t want to let her girlfriend go, she couldn’t.

On the dance floor, Zack noticed Trini’s situation and sent her a quick thumbs up, his attention quickly returning to his girlfriend in front of him. He was happy for her, after dare night and the week following it she was so down. Mike would probably be ecstatic for the two if it weren’t for his current distraction of Emily tongue in his mouth. The couple were enjoying the music at a much higher intensity. Kevin and Mia were mostly having fun trying to teach Lauren not to be so freaking stiff on the dance floor while Antonio was on the search to find someone to hook up with. Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Jayden would have to find good company in each other as they wanted to save the spots in the lounge area.

Trini turned in Kimberly’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. She reminded herself that this was a safe space, that they would be okay to be themselves here. Even on the off chance they weren’t, there were people here that would protect them in an _instant_ . The thumping of the bass matched Trini’s heart beating in her chest as she looked into Kimberly’s eyes. She wanted to say so much, that she was sorry, that she hated to see Kim hurting so badly. Any spoken words would have been drowned out by the speakers. The ball was in Kim’s court and she wanted to lose herself in a moment just as badly, Trini closed her eyes in anticipation as her girlfriend leaned forward. She could practically _feel_ Kim’s lips graze hers when all of a sudden the music stopped and was replaced by a screech. Just like that Kimberly had pulled away.

“Oh sorry, testing one two” On the _other_ stage Terry Watanabe had been tapping the microphone with his finger. DJ Vida Roca turned down the dance music to give their live guests a chance to shine-her shift was officially over. Out of the four boys on stage he was their guitarist “We’re ah, we’re the Rebel Rockers and we’re here tonight to rock your world” Oh he could use some work on his stage presence. “Oh right. We’d like to thank the Rock Porium for letting us play here and to the awesome band Dino Thunder-seriously if you haven’t already go download all their stuff. Alright, let’s get this show on the road” He grinned and stepped back so their lead singer could take center stage.

There was a great migration from the dance floor to the live stage of music. Lauren and Mia were joined by Cameron Watanabe, who got there in the nick of time to watch his younger cousin in the flesh. Now that the music had started Jayden went to join his boyfriend Kevin. Antonio stopped at the bar on the way, joining and more importantly distracting Jason as the other boy wanted to get Billy a water. Once they were settled and Kim’s arms wrapped around Trini from behind, Tommy knew it was best not to bother them. Instead he went to stand by Zack and Amanda as he and Zack had to have been the closest of the group.

“They’re not so bad” Trini was able to make out what Kimberly had said behind her, it was easy to relax into her touch, to forget all of their problems when she was in Kim’s arms. With the other girl admitting that the band wasn’t that bad-their earlier plans of coming up with an exit strategy was put to the backburner. Kim wanted to be here just as badly as Trini did, they just couldn’t find the words.

So the Rebel Rockers weren’t that bad, as the opening act and a young band they played a couple of their original songs and in honor of the building jazzed up their set list with some covers from popular 80’s bands. They could call their first gig a total success, nothing went wrong like oh the crowd hating them or one of their instruments breaking a string on stage. But they were only the opening act, outside of their friends and family no one really came to specifically see _them_. They came for this Dino Thunder band.

Terry took the microphone from the lead singer, they left him to do with all the talking and introducing, “Thanks everyone for coming out! Now coming in all the way from Harwood County….Dino Thunder!”

The crowd reacted with cheers and clapping as the main event started to take the stage. The band consisted of four members just like the band before. A tall boy with brown hair and a red and black flannel shirt was their bass player. An african american boy in a blue jacket took up the drums. A vaguely familiar hispanic boy with a sick ass white guitar with a red spiked paint job took the stage and last but not least their lead singer. The out lesbian according to Antonio. Dirty blonde hair, in messy curls, yellow long sleeved shirt with a black mesh cut out top over it, the black shorts, fishnets and boots really sold the look. Like a ghost out of Trini’s past the girl in the photo stood before her. Kira Ford, now a lead singer in a band that was so popular, places an hour and a half away wanted to book them for a gig. Fuck. Her ex-girlfriend. The lead singer of the band grabbed the microphone and started to address the crowd, “Hey there Briarwood, how we all doing tonight?”

It wasn’t a poorly lit place, Kira could perfectly see everyone who was in attendance. Her gaze honed in on Trini, literally standing there in front of her with some new chick’s arms wrapped around her. She tilted her head curiously, wondering what _that_ was about, but she had a show to run, that came first. “Let’s give it up for the Rebel Rockers with their first show” Trini could _feel_ the scrutiny of her ex-girlfriend’s gaze.

Fuck. Everything was going _so_ well, of all people she expected to possibly run into in Briarwood, _Kira Ford_ was never one of them. Shit. Feeling like she was going to throw up she had to turn in Kim’s arms, “I gotta pee” _Classy._ She needed to get out of there, to splash some water on her face, to take some time to freaking compose herself and figure out what she was going to do. As long as Kira was on stage she wouldn’t have to interact with her or _worse_ for her to interact with Kim.

Trini rushed over to the bathroom area, one door was marked _Bowie_ the other marked _Lauper._ Understanding the reference she chose the door marked Lauper and went straight to the sink to splash some water on her face. “Shit. _Shit_ .” The way she ended things with Kira wasn’t...great..at all. This was _not_ good. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to compose herself.

One of the toilets in the bathroom flushed. Oh fantastic. Trini wasn’t alone in the bathroom having a panic attack. When Billy stepped out of the stall Trini felt nothing but relief, at least it was one of her closest friends...wait….Billy frowned in confusion as he went to wash his hands. “What’re you doing in the mens room?”

“What? No this is the ladies room” Trini frowned, she supposed it was an easy mistake for anyone who didn’t know 80’s music very well. David Bowie, Cyndi Lauper. “Did you not notice there’s no urinals in here?”

Billy was so focused on his task that he didn’t really take the time to notice, but now that he had more free time to take a look at his surroundings he got the big picture. “Oh. I _am_ in the ladies room, I am _so_ sorry”

“It’s okay” She didn’t want him to feel that bad about the misunderstanding, it was only a _bathroom_. He wasn’t the one having the panic attack.

Billy frowned in confusion, why was Trini’s face moist? She couldn’t have been dancing that hard with Kimberly earlier. “Are you okay?” He wasn’t the _best_ at this sort of thing but he always wanted to be there for his friends, the least he could do was offer up an ear, “Do you need to throw up? I can hold your hair back” He offered with a smile, he really didn’t like to hear the sound of anyone throwing up but a true friend is the kind who makes sure a girls hair is out of the way of the splash zone.

“No...no I’m not going to throw up” Trini leaned back up against one of the sinks, “My ex-girlfriend is out there…” She trailed off, sighing when she had to admit, “And I’m hiding. God, Billy what do I do? She _knows_ I’m here”

“Oh uh, well, I’ve never had a girlfriend” He paused on that thought as he folded his arms, tapping his elbow with his hand. “Or a boyfriend...or a relationship. Haha you could say my longest relationship is with Jason and that’s still going strong...that’s not the same thing.” He rambled quickly off the cuff, “I know. I don’t have any ex-friends either. Maybe Tommy, but he’s my friend again...that’s not what you’re asking...” He hesitated on what to say next, oh he wanted to help his friend so much but had absolutely no experience or background in this kind of thing. “Kimberly is your girlfriend _now_ . That’s what’s important, and if I were your girlfriend….boyfriend. If I were your _boyfriend_ I would want you to stand by my side.” He felt bad, he wasn’t great with relationship advice. Now science or math. _That_ he could help with. Did Trini need something blown up? Billy was her man for the job. “Did that help at all?”

“I think so…” She couldn’t stay in the bathroom for too long, Kim was under the impression that she just had to pee- not that she was going to fall into one of the toilets. “Thanks Billy” She paused, “And thank you for helping out Kimberly with her website-thing”

Billy smiled bashfully, waving a hand as if it wasn’t a big deal at all, “Nah it’s cool, it’s what friends do” He didn't realize how much Kimberly really needed him as a support during this fallout with Trini. “We should probably head back out there, right?”

With one last sigh Trini tried to get her composure together, she had to pause as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Please don’t be Kim.

 _Zack Taylor 9:37  
_ _Is it weird that you kissed two people on this stage?_

It then dawned on Trini that the lead guitarist looked so familiar because it was Trent Mercer, holy shit the dude she had her first kiss with-well-no false he kissed her and then she punched him. What a small freaking world that he would wind up crossing paths with Kira. Billy handed her a paper towel so she could dab her face dry, okay this was it.

The two of them exited the bathroom area, some younger adults had taken up the couches in the lounge as Billy was no longer holding them for his friends. Kimberly moved to sit at the bar, “Oh boy, are you going to be okay?” The two needed to split up soon, but she wasn’t going to do that if he wasn’t feeling comfortable. With this amount of people in the club, it would be easy for someone like Billy to get overwhelmed.

“Yeah yeah” He wasn’t going to let Trini doddle over him, “I’ll just find Jason or Tommy” Billy nodded enthusiastically, he didn’t want to interrupt any of the couples so he was fine to bask in the presence of the single men of the group. Brotime. “Go keep your girl company”

“Thanks” She hoped that he could find Jason or Tommy sooner than later, “Last I saw Tommy was with Amanda and Zack” And Jason...Jason was chatting up with Antonio but he was sure to return to Billy soon. “Jason’s probably with them”

The two parted ways, Trini put her best brave face on as she approached Kimberly at the bar, “This seat taken?” For once that entire night she almost sounded smooth. Kim didn’t say a word, she just slowly nodded motioning that it was okay.

“So that’s Kira” It didn’t take much for Kimberly to put two and two together. That picture of Trini kissing Kira had been plastered all over the sophomore wing and most of the school. “She’s a good singer” She motioned up to the stage where Kira was putting on a show, Kim wasn’t wrong she had a stage presence and a hot set of vocals. “If it’s weird we can go” She offered, they had already watched Terry’s band, technically they had no reason to stay here. “I get it”

“No, no” That would mean their date would be over, Trini reached for Kimberly’s hand, she wasn’t going to try and let Kira being on stage distract her anymore. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be” Mm, that was a lie, she just wanted to keep the company of her girlfriend.

Kimberly hummed thoughtfully at Trini’s response, so there was no more running away from her problems, “Could I interest you in a coke?” As they were too young to drink judging by the black x’s on their hand. Hey it worked for Tommy, she might as well try.

“You buying me a drink?” Trini grinned, it was starting to feel easy again, even if it was just back and forth banter it was a step in the right direction. She was starting to feel lighter, that maybe, just maybe this was all going to be okay. “I’d love one” Man if she could score two free drinks before she was twenty one she couldn’t imagine to what college life would be like.

The two turned around in their barstools so they could watch Dino Thunder work the stage like magic. Trent Mercer had _grown up_ , not that she would ever be into him like that but there was definitely a crowd of teenagers at the front of the stage trying to grab his attention. Most of their songs were pretty upbeat, and weirdly involving dinosaurs, it got the crowd to start jumping with their high energy. It was good for Trini to see that Kira had been doing so well after the break up, she was in her own element here and she found her own group of people to fit into. All of them were dudes so there wasn’t the scandal of who was she dating--unless she was trying to steal one of their girlfriends. Bands always came with drama, who knew what things were really like behind stage.

Mia, and Lauren with Terry in tow wanted to thank Kimberly and Trini for making the effort to come up but had to return home. The Watanabe’s were pretty strict about their curfew and Lauren was _not_ about to break their rules by keeping their daughter and son out too late. Thursday was still a school night and everyone had to be up bright and early for classes the next day. Ugh. Trini didn’t even want to _think_ about that.

“Alright guys we’re going to take twenty!” Kira announced, as the main event they were going to be playing much longer than Terry and the Rebel Rockers would. It would give everyone a chance to kind of mellow out again before a finale act to blow their minds. The singer hopped off of the stage and the crowd parted like the red sea as she made her way straight for the bar where Kimberly and Kim sat, fuck. Trini was really hoping she wouldn’t do this, but she knew her too well, of _course_ she had something to say. “What do you know? You still have good taste in music” She leaned up against the bar to address the bartender. “Hey Mads can you get me a couple of waters, thanks” Kira grabbed her bassist’s attention, “Ey Conner take these up stage”

Okay this was weird, sure, awkward, but not the worst. Kira kept a hand on the wood of the bar and leaned, oh she was taking a _good_ look at Kim. “So, wanna introduce me to your friend?” Oh she knew exactly what she was doing.

Trini glanced over to Kimberly and swallowed, she could do this, she had to remember what Billy said. No matter what happened she was here for her _current_ girlfriend and she wasn’t going to lie about what she meant to her, “This is Kimberly...my girlfriend”

The awkward third party, Kim spoke, “Hi...your band is really great” When in doubt, compliment...it wasn’t even a fake one. Kimberly genuinely liked their music.

“Thanks” Kira’s expression softened a moment, Kim wasn’t the one she had the problem with. The lead singer took a moment to take in that information, “Trini, what the actual fuck?” Judging by the way Kim was holding her earlier, and by the way the two girls were holding hands no, that she was right in her guestimation that her ex-girlfriend had moved onto someone new. Someone she can be so open with. She put her hand up in Kimberly’s direction, as if trying to block the other girl from her line of sight, “I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re wonderful and lovely and everything in between” She looked at Trini in complete disbelief, oh yeah she was ticked, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me”

“Okay we’re not doing this, not like this” Trini wasn’t going to let Kira talk like this around Kim, she grabbed Kira’s wrist so she could take her freaking hand down. “Do you have time to talk?” She glanced to Kim, this was not how she wanted to be spending her date in the slightest, she sent her an apologetic look. Trini didn’t know what else to do, if she talked Kira down maybe she could get some closure on that whole chapter of her life.

Kira narrowed her eyes and checked her phone for the time, she had to judge how long it would take to completely ream Trini out for how they ended things. “Fine. We’ll go upstairs”

Trini got to her feet, she whispered an “I’m sorry” to her current girlfriend, she felt like after all of their efforts to move forward this was going to push them back again. Fucking Kira had the _best_ timing. Trini followed the punk rocker up to the stairs so they could talk in the empty record store. On their way she noticed Amanda, Zack and Tommy out of the corner of her eye. Whatever Tommy said to the head cheerleader it wasn’t good as she reacted by bringing her hand back and slapping him across the face so hard that the entire club heard it. What was _that_ about? Zack had to pull his girlfriend back and away, their time here in Briarwood was over.

“Beat it Charlie” Kira snapped her fingers and used her thumb to motion behind her, she wanted to have a one on one chat with Trini and that wasn’t going to happen with a doting teenage ginger-kid clerk sitting behind a counter and watching them. This was a great time for him to go on break. Once she was sure the coast was clear she turned fiercely to Trini, “I can’t believe you”

She already carried enough guilt on her shoulders for what she did for her team, she apologized to them, but she never apologized to Kira for the way they broke up. “I’m sorry” She shoved her hands into her pockets, Kira was a girl she really liked back in Harwood County and if she still lived in that city she was sure that they may still be dating. That wasn’t in their cards, Trini had to move away. “I thought it would just be easier if you didn’t talk to me again”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize _you_ get to decide what’s easier for _me_ ” Kira scoffed, shaking her head in utter disbelief, “Trini I _liked_ you a lot. Whatever I get that you had to move away and that we had to break up. But the radio silence?” She tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowing, oh she was mad. “I know you were there that day your fucking bitch of a mom pulled me out of your room by my _hair_ . Do you know how fucking traumatizing that was for _me_ ? You were there for me for what a _day_?”

Trini ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply, yeah she deserved all of this coming her way. When her mother told her that they were moving back to Angel Grove she completely shut down her past life and shut off inside. June made her _miserable_ for liking girls at the time. “It was better for you that I wasn’t in your life anymore”

“Harwood County is only an hour away. You don’t call, you don’t text, we live in the fucking age of Facebook, Trini” She balled a fist at her side, “We were _friends_ first. I know long distance sucks but you didn’t even ask if I was okay. Like our time together didn’t mean anything. You just moved on and washed your hands of it. Out of sight out of mind? It took me _months_ to try and get over what your mom did to me”

Kira needed to let this all out if she wanted to move on with her life, and Trini was willing to stand there and take it. She had a lot of experience with people unloading their laundry list of Trini’s fuck ups. “She’s different now” June was the villain of Kira’s life, but Trini couldn’t let her talk about her like that. Yeah, her mom did some _awful_ shit but she truly was trying to become someone better. “She’s okay with me dating girls now, she’s changed so much over the past couple months and I know she feels bad for what she did”

“That’s great for you and your princess of a girlfriend” The singer had to fold her arms, shaking her head as she looked to Trini’s feet, “But what about me? If she’s changed so _so_ much, where’s my apology? I don’t see her trying to reach out. I’m _not_ some trash you can just ignore and move on with your upgraded life. Oh wait, you did.”

“I’m sorry Kira, I _really_ am. You’re the one who helped me realize who I am and I will _never_ forget that” Trini hated causing other people pain, especially people she cared about. They may not be dating anymore but she never wished any ill-will for her, “But you moved on to do great things, you have a _band_ now that’s pretty sweet...you always talked about wanting to be a drummer and this is a pretty good upgrade” Kira wasn’t the first person Trini just _decided_ for, she did the same thing with Zack with Kim it was a problem and she was starting to realize how deep it went. Good intentions could hurt people. “I should’ve handled that better” She should have at least tried seeing how she was doing...June used to be a monster, someone she hated even being around, she never realized how much damage she actually caused in her warpath. Kira was just a casualty of her mom’s old homophobic beliefs. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll survive” Kira looked up to meet Trini’s eyes, “I should probably go back”

“Yeah” Trini took her hands out of her pockets, “You probably should” She had a show to run after all. “Kira….are we okay?”

“Ha” A smile grew on Kira’s face, and shook her head side to side, “Thanks for letting me get some stuff off my chest” That wasn’t exactly a _yes_ though she supposed it wasn’t a _no_ either?

Trini watched as Kira descended the stairs, trying to piece together what all was said. Trini really messed up by ghosting her out, it was stupid and selfish...back then it was so much easier to run away from her problems. She liked Kira a lot, but with the move it was easier to distance herself from her hurt feelings. Trini messed up with Kimberly, the girls, Zack but she cared far too much about them to give up trying. She wasn’t going to make that same mistake twice. These were the people that mattered most in her life….she wasn’t that rebel kid who’d rather just be invisible anymore.

When she followed Kira down the steps she found Kimberly right away with Billy at her side. She didn’t ask how it went, she barely even smiled at Trini, oh great. “I’m going to take Billy home. He’s not feeling great” That was the lie she and Trini had come up with if they wanted to get out early. Trini looked over to Billy, he looked absolutely uncomfortable, this wasn’t a lie. “Enjoy the rest of the concert”

“Wait, wait why isn’t Jason taking him?” Trini asked, no, this was _not_ the way her evening was going to end. She looked over to see that Jason and Antonio were sitting on the couch, clearly Jason was having a good time that Billy didn’t want to get in the way of.

“I volunteered” Kira’s presence really put a damper on their evening together. Fuck. Things were doing _so_ well. “Look whatever you have going on with your ex, I hope you worked it out. I’m just tired.” It was code for Kim didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. They couldn’t escape drama even when they went out of their way to try to. “I’ll see you tomorrow Trini” Not even a kiss goodbye, she nodded for Billy to follow her and before Trini knew it the pair were on their way to leave. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

Trini tried to find someone, anyone from their group. Lauren and Mia had already left, Amanda and Zack were definitely out. She couldn’t find Jayden and Kevin or Mike and Emily...she could have sworn he had just seen Jason with Antonio but now the couches were empty. _Fuck_. Kimberly was her ride to get here. There was no way she wanted to call her mom for a ride, that would have been embarrassing as hell. She couldn’t ask Lauren or Zack to double back for her, she’d feel guilty. Trini sat at the bar and tried to weigh out her options, walking from Briarwood at this hour would just be dumb. Maybe calling Lauren wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

“Alright we’re back everyone” Kira took the main stage again, “Now, who here has suffered a break up?” Oh _no_ . Trini stared at the stage with wide eyes, what the fuck was going to happen _now_ ? “I know, it’s the worst. I’ve been there, it sucks, so I’m going to share with you guys a little piece of myself and a song we wrote about my ex-girlfriend and her bitch of a mom” Oh _shit._

“Hey, you need a ride home?” As the song started with a loud bang, a unlikely savior with a car came up to Trini. The only person from their group who had stuck around long enough. Tommy Oliver. “I think everyone else took off” Yeah, Trini definitely noticed that.

“...Yeah….yeah I need to get out of here” Trini didn’t care at this point that it was Tommy, he had the means to get her home without her having to wait on Lauren or bother Zack from his date with Amanda. Kira’s voice started to fill the room with her original hit, all that rang through Trini’s mind was how she and her mother were responsible for so much pain.

Tommy led Trini upstairs and to the back where his bright green dodge challenger was parked, a sexy sports car for the baseball captain. Trini bet he got it as a gift from his father for his sixteenth birthday. She didn’t have room to be snarky, not when he was literally getting her out of a bad jam. “So uh…” Once the two buckled up Tommy quickly tore out of the parking lot, even if it was just Trini in his car he liked to show off how cool his ride was. “That was your ex?” Thank god everyone had vacated out before she started her song, everyone could recognize her as the girl from the photo. “She seems ah”

“Hardcore?” Trini shook her head, letting out a small laugh, “Yeah, she was always pretty ballsy” She was never _spiteful_ though, guess Trini could thank herself for bringing such pettiness out of Kira. Pain and suffering made for great creativity.

“Why’d you break up?” He asked curiously, not like Trini could ask him the same freaking question. “If….ah if that’s not too personal” She didn’t owe him any sort of answers, he had come to the realization that despite being friends for so long he didn’t necessarily know much that was going on in her life.

“My mom found us in my room making out...I was dumb and thought that she would be at the store longer that day” Trini sighed, leaning her head back against the headrest, “One of the worst days of my life” That day, the day of being outed, Christmas day and her team learning the truth about the charity game and moving away from the Sandlot were easily in Trini’s top five shittiest days of existence. “She freaked out...she _hated_ even the _idea_ that I’m gay. Long story short, homophobia runs _strong_ on my mother’s side of the family.”

“Your mom? Really?” Tommy looked over to Trini in surprise, “She’s probably one of the nicest people I’ve ever met”

“You’d be surprised what _nice_ people are capable of” Trini shook her head, that was in the past, but for Kira it didn’t matter how much time had gone by...those scars would never go away. “It’s taken her a _long_ time but my mom’s gotten better with it, a lot better.” Tommy wouldn’t understand, he couldn’t understand at how hard it was for Trini to get to a point where she felt comfortable being out as Kimberly’s girlfriend. “I just really burned a bridge is all”

“Ah” Tommy nodded he understood what it was like to burn a bridge. He destroyed his relationship with Jason because he took friendly competition _way_ too far. His relationship with Kim, whatever happened, would never be the same. “I’m sorry”

“Yeah well…it was my fault...” Trini had never been so relieved to see Riley Griffin’s freaking farm coming up ahead, it meant they were so close to leaving the city lines of Briarwood. “Alright, I gotta ask, what the hell happened with Amanda tonight?” That was a _hard_ slap, Amanda wasn’t the type of girl to be pushed to the edge like that. Kimberly-absolutely, but Amanda was always too timid to confront someone. “Unless that’s too personal”

“Oh” Tommy wanted to feel close to the ranger gang again, to the people he could be completely and honestly 100% himself and not the mayor’s son. “Do you promise to keep this a secret?” How personal was he willing to get? When Trini nodded he continued, “Mrs. Clark is my dad’s secretary at city hall” Oh good Thomas Oliver was involved, Trini’s favorite person, “They’ve been having an affair for months now...I guess Mr. Clark found out, or had enough and now they’re officially getting a divorce” He knew what question was coming, “My mom knows, it’s not the first time he’s cheated...she doesn’t even care anymore”

Trini had to take in all of that information...Amanda was always on edge around Tommy, around Thomas. She was out with Trini shopping so she could avoid being at home, oh god. She had to have known about the affair, maybe even before her father did. “Your dad is her mom’s _boss_ ” She slowly tried to piece this all together from what little she knew, “He wasn’t taking advantage of her was he?”

There was a long pause before Tommy actually answered the question, “I don’t know” the sad realization was that he very well could have. With a position such as the mayor of Angel Grove, Thomas Oliver had extreme leverage in this situation, he could easily destroy a person’s life in this small town. “I don’t think I want to know”

“Why did she slap _you_?” Trini asked with a frown, Amanda surely knew the difference between the asshole of a mayor Thomas Oliver and his son.

“I said something I shouldn’t” The baseball team captain ran a hand through his hair, “I couldn’t even stop myself” What the hell did he say? As if reading Trini’s mind, Tommy sighed, “I said that her parents wouldn’t be getting a divorce if her mom learned to keep her legs closed” Yeah, she probably would’ve tried to kick his ass too.

“Why are you such a dick sometimes?” Trini looked at her friend horrified, she knew that he sometimes would play the role of a popular jock but lately he had been getting more and more out of hand. Ever since Kimberly and Trini had gone official with their relationship he acted out more, and tried to create more of a spectacle of himself. To be Mr. Popular “This is going beyond trying to be daddy’s little golden boy” Tommy was being straight up _mean_.   

“...I don’t know” He wished he had a better answer for his friend. That he was crumbling under the pressures of being an Oliver and was just lashing out. There was more to it than that.

While they were on the subject of Tommy being a dick, Trini wanted to take this advantage of being in the car alone with him to call him out. There wasn’t an escape, she learned this trick from June. “I know what shit you were trying to pull at Dare Night” The baseball captain didn’t even give Trini a second glance, he kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. That night was to have fun and to ease the tension” He said that at the event itself, “Look, I didn’t want you girls to feel so butthurt about losing that game. It was just for _fun_ ” Trini noticed a pattern, Tommy tended to be a dick when he was defensive. Good to know.

“I’m talking about Kim.” She wasn’t going to beat around the bush, not with _this_ . “You let Zack pick his partner first knowing that he’d try and pick me only he didn’t... _you_ wanted to be partnered up with Kimberly”

Tommy swallowed, so Mike was right, “I did. Of course I did” He pulled his car to the side of the road and turned his car off all together. If Trini wanted to hash this out he wasn’t going to do this while driving. “I miss her, okay? Not in a girlfriend way” Oh bullshit, “She was my _best_ friend Trini. When the sandlot gang broke up she was all I had, she knew _me_ , not this person my dad wants to be. So what is it that much of a crime to want to spend time with her? Without you, or the other guys? All we would be doing is dares”

“And if she kissed you?” Trini tilted her head, this wasn’t Tommy just casually asking Kim to hang out. This was Tommy manipulating an entire situation of dares written on cards to elicit some sort of response from his ex-girlfriend.

“...Well uh….” He didn’t have a response for that, she got his number right on the money.

“Well what? That’d be a nice bonus for you? What you’ve always wanted?” Trini’s eyes narrowed, _that_ right there was shady, “Tell me again how you’re trying so hard not to be your father because from where I’m sitting it’s pretty clear you’re the same damn person.” There was no pulling punches now. Like father like son, both trying to use their power and money to manipulate women in their lives.

“You know I tried to be cool with this” Tommy shook his head, if she was going to attack him he was going to open up and be honest about the feelings he had been pressing down for _months_ . “With you dating Kimberly. I was _fine_ with her dating that asshat Ty because I knew it wouldn’t mean anything...but you? It was _supposed_ to be me and Kim”

“She didn’t _choose_ you.” Trini stated firmly, what the hell was this night turning into? Her date with Kim burst into flames and now she was sitting in Tommy’s car on the side of the road arguing with Kimberly’s ex.

“I was giving her space, giving her time and you swooped in-”

“Whoa whoa I’m sorry to burst your bubble. Swooped in? She wasn’t your girl to “steal” and the fact that you’re thinking like that is just gross. She stopped being yours a _long_ time ago Tommy. I don’t know what the hell happened between you two but it’s over. You can pick up your ego and get over it” She clenched her teeth, Jason was right all along to be worried about him from the start. She was so blinded by nostalgia and gave him the benefit of the doubt only for that to bite her in the ass.

“You were gone for six _years_ Trini, you’ve missed _so_ much.” Tommy was trying to do the right thing by offering his friend a ride, he never thought it would come to this, “I don’t want you to get hurt when she grows out of this phase”

That was it, she didn’t want to hear it anymore. “Just take me home, Tommy.” She didn’t want to be in a car with him any longer. Honestly, she’d rather go back to Brairwood and listen to Kira sing about how awful she and her mother was over this.

Tommy put his car back into drive and continued on the trip to the Gomez home. He sighed, really not wanting her evening to be left on that note. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that”

“Of course you did, that’s why you said it.” Trini bit back, folding her arms across her chest, she wasn’t going to accept his hollow apologizes. His true colors were showing, deep green in envy.

The rest of the ride back to Trini’s house was filled with silence. Neither one of them dared to speak up, there was nothing else to say  as all of their cards were on the table. Tommy wasn’t over Kim, and Trini sure as hell wasn’t going to let go of the girl she loved. Kim chose _her_ and Tommy couldn’t handle it well. Even with their history no amount of money was going to win Kimberly back over. Trini barely uttered a ‘ _thank you_ ’ when Tommy pulled into her driveway, she was far too eager to clamber out of the car and enter the house. After that car trip, she couldn’t let her night with Kim end in that way. She quickly headed upstairs to her room where she could make a phone call in peace.

 _Lauren Shiba: 10:53  
_ _Hey, just wanted to let you know that your friend Jason is spending the night here. So don’t worry._

Trini frowned in confusion upon reading that text message, this night just kept getting more bizarre. For now she would have to ignore whatever was going on in Jason’s life, she needed to give her girl a call. Not that Kimberly would actually _answer it_ oh perfect she would just have to leave a voicemail. “Hey Kim, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time tonight, all things considered. Uh what happened with Kira….she needed closure Kim and I’m really hoping she got that. She was pretty messed up from how it ended” Right, happier thoughts, “I love you, and I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at school. Have sweet dreams…goodnight” She hated leaving voicemails, but she was pretty proud of herself for not sounding like an idiot. Trini discarded her vest and headed for the bathroom, she was going to take a shower and try to wash away this weirdly bizarre night.

 

***********

One of the worst parts of Trini’s punishment was having to get up every school day to do morning training with Rita. She had gotten used to waking up early, the actual weight lifting wasn’t bad, it was just her coach’s insistence on hovering over her and being her spotter. Lauren must of had a long night, as she didn’t show up to spot her. Just another session with just Rita and Trini...what a fun Friday.

What Trini didn’t expect to find was Kimberly leaning against Rebecca Golloway’s old locker with two cups of coffee from Krispy Kreme. “Hey” She offered Trini one of the cups, as if it were a peace offering, that maybe things could go back to the way things were. “Thought you might need this”

“You have no idea” Trini graciously took the cup, she could use some extra caffiene in the morning to try and get through the day, they had one last practice for the week before their away game on Saturday. “...Thank you…”

“I want things to be at a better place, with us, and that can’t happen if I don’t try and meet you halfway” Kim watched as Trini opened her locker, “...I’m sorry for taking off the way I did last night it’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain it, and you _definitely_ don't have to apologize” Trini was more relieved that Kimberly was actually _talking_ to her, “...I ah…wasn’t expecting to see her” Ever again, really.

Kimberly put a hand up to stop Trini from continuing that train of thought, “But you said you guys had closure, right?”

“Yeah” So she did listen to the voicemail after all, “Definitely” Kira had unloaded a lot of the baggage she had been carrying around, and now she could move on with her life. Even though she possibly had the worst timing, Kira needed this to heal and Trini could put an end to that chapter in her life. It was a win win, she just wished it didn’t happen while she was on a date with Kim. “We’re good now” At least she assumed so.

Before Kim could ask her next question, Gia and Emma came in through the main doors of the school and made their way through the sophomore hallway in search of Kim. Emma had her arm linked with Gia’s, whispering a “Be nice” when she noticed that the girl they were looking for was standing with Trini. “We’re going to practice today, Tanya too, I suggest you do the same if you want to pitch tomorrow” Emma was going to be doing the the talking. Gia was always much more pleasant with Emma around, she couldn’t try to use a scare tactic on Trini as much as she wanted to. Even after two weeks, Trini still got dirty looks and a scowl from the blonde, she carried a rough grudge.

“Do you really think she’ll let me start?” Kimberly asked the two seniors, she never had a chance to really shine as a pitcher. She barely played during charity thanks to a machine, the scrimmage she only played an inning or so as a relief pitcher and for their home opener Aisha pitched due to seniority..that and she was rewarded for actually showing up to practice.

“Considering who we’re playing...” Gia trailed off on that thought, “I think you’ve got a good shot.” She didn’t want to overstay their welcome, getting antsy she nudged Emma, “We’ve got to get to class, we’ll see you around Kim” Her attention shifted to Trini, “Butters” Of all things to stick, it was that stupid nickname. Emma could only shake her head at her best friend as the two made their way down the hall. Whatever, Trini could handle whatever Gia had coming her way. It didn’t matter, Kimberly brought her a coffee and a simple gesture like that made her feel like things were going to be okay.

Throughout the day Kimberly sought out to be around Trini, she joined the sandlot crew under the stairs for lunch. Amanda and Zack joined as well, making this the first day that the whole gang was in attendance. After last night, Trini didn’t consider Tommy worthy enough for their lunch spot. Amanda and Jason were both awfully quiet throughout the period. Trini knew too much, she wished she could say or _do_ something nice for Amanda, but Tommy told her this in confidence...behind her back. She wasn’t _supposed_ to know of her friend’s parents divorce, Trini only hoped that Zack could comfort her or that she would let Kim in on it. Billy did most of the talking, Tanya was right, he would make for an excellent radio host.

Their dynamic was slowly piecing itself back together on these little moments, the date, the dancing, the coffee, the lunch and in 6th period biology Kimberly even offered a hangman puzzle for Trini to solve. It was starting to shift into normalcy on the surface, their old routine. As it good as it felt, Kimberly never actually uttered forgiveness for Trini for dropping that ball during the game. She wouldn’t do anything outside of holding Trini’s hand or wrapping an arm around her. Right now they were both burying their feelings to try and get back into the swing of things; avoiding an _actual_ conversation. Trini’s mistake still loomed over their heads.

Practice after school started off with Rita meeting them _all_ in the locker room. The older woman was pleasantly surprised to see that her team finally wised up and shown for practice. Good, she’d be able to kick their asses for ditching for so long. Trini kept her distance from the girls, leaning her back up against the lockers. Rita dragged a whiteboard on wheels from her office and wrote in big bold letters the word ‘Divatox’. What the hell was that? “We are going up against Harwood County tomorrow and as you know their pre-season rankings for our division lists them as our number three competition” Angel Grove coming off from their perfect season had a big target on their back with a number one ranking, followed closely by the Briarwood Bulls.

“What’s a Divatox?” Hayley asked from where she was seated on a wooden bench, normally coaches would put words to inspire their team and not...utter nonsense.

“Ladies” Rita looked to her veteran players to answer her freshman’s question.

“Dimitria Divatox” Lauren folded her arms, “She is the head coach of the Harwood County Monarchs”

“She and Coach Repulsa have a history” Tanya continued from Lauren, as the seniors all heard this story three years in a row, “They were college _roommates_ back in the day”

“More like _bitter rivals_ ” Aisha was next to speak up, trying to make sure the story was correct as possible.

“Are you kidding? More like _ex-girlfriend._ ” Gia practically scoffed, earning a elbow nudge to the side by Emma. “What? You told me Coach Repulsa had a gay stint in the 90s, it makes total sense to me”

“Hey!” Rita slammed her palm against the lockers loudly, effectively making most of the team jump out of their skin. Storytime was over. “The fact of the matter is _she_ cannot win.” Normally Rita wasn’t the type to make a softball game personal, but this one really struck a chord with her. Whatever Coach Divatox did to her in the past was enough for her to carry a grudge against an entire athletic program. “Amber Beach was like playing Harwood County’s JV team. This is a bigger school, she had the pick of the litter with those girls. Tomorrow is going to be our first _real_ challenge as a team and I need us all to be on our A game” She needed her team to get over their personal shit with Trini and move forward. “Tanya, Kimberly, Gia, and Emma you four are with _me_ .” That made sense, they were the ones who had skipped out on the most practice. “The rest of you girls are going to practice with Alpha and his JV team. Train hard, and _rest_ tomorrow I need you up-att’em and ready to break these girls in half”  

 

***********

Trini sat up in her room, sitting at her desk and getting a jumpstart on her biology homework when the doorbell rang. She frowned in confusion as she looked to the clock, it was already 9:17 pm, far too late to have visitors...no, she doubted her mother ordered a pizza at this hour. Food sounded great right about now. Trini needed a mental break from the ins and outs of DNA and RNA sequences.  “...Trini it’s for you!” She heard her mother’s voice calling from the first floor. Did people not believe in texting or phone calls anymore? Who the hell could it even be?

She descended the stairs to find Jason Scott sitting down on their living room couch, her mom had already let him in and asked him to get comfortable. He had a hand on his bad knee, rubbing it as part of a nervous habit. The boy’s entire bottom lip in his mouth, something was on his mind. He barely looked up to his friend as she descended down the stairs, “Hey…” Jason waited for her to sit down next to him, “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure it’s fine” They had a guest room, she could talk to her mom about it if she had some sort of issue with it. It wasn’t like they were sharing a same room...or were remotely interested in each other. She started to rub his back, clearly he was shaken up, “What the hell happened?”

Jason’s head hung low, he couldn’t look at his friend, not about this, “I got into a fight with my dad” He let out a deep sigh, “I told them I stayed at the Shiba house last night, it was the truth...that was a mistake...you know the reputation of that place” Trini frowned in confusion, she hadn’t heard anything about it from Lauren. “It’s the _fag_ house” He explained, right, of course it was. Angel Grove had a knack for tagging things with slurs. “I should’ve lied but he pressed me on it and I pushed back….we had our rough patches before with the injury but nothing like _this_. I can’t be in that house, and I don’t want to fight...Pearl was pretty shaken up the last time...I’ve been walking to blow off some steam...” Jason looked over to Trini, his eyes betraying the rest of his body, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think I had anywhere else to go” He paused, knowing he had other options, “I can’t go to Billy, not like this.”

“Hey...hey you know you can always come to me for anything” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she was in that same boat, she knew what it was like to butt heads with a parent over this. “You’re okay...I’m going to talk to my mom, alright? Do you want to take a shower? Get cleaned up? Are you hungry?”

“I don’t think I can eat right now” His pent up emotions and food did not make the best combination. Trini had no idea how long ago the fight went down, Jason could have been out for his walk for hours. It wouldn’t surprise her, he could be so lost in his own head half the time. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t okay dummy” She let him go so they could get to their feet, “A hot shower might do you some good. We have extra towels in the cabinet and uh...I’m sure my dad has some clothes you can wear” Jason nodded, too numb to really say much else, “It’s the first door you’ll come across on your right”

“...Thank you…” He managed that much, offering whatever he could in a smile, squeezing Trini’s shoulder lightly. Without another thought Jason slowly climbed up the stairs to the bathroom. The noise summoned Gabe and Michael to poke their heads out of their room to see what was going on, only to be shot the fiercest scariest glare they had ever received from their sister oh boy that was not worth it. They quickly ducked back into their room.

“Is everything alright?” June had been hand washing the dishes from dinner, keeping her distance and for once giving her daughter some privacy as she dealt with comforting her friend. Her mother leaned up against the open archway that lead to the kitchen, she craned her neck just in time to see the last of Jason escape to her upstairs.

“Jason’s going to be staying here tonight” Trini didn’t ask for permission, not that she thought her mother would be totally against the idea, “He’s just shaken up, he and his dad got into a fight” She walked over toward her mom, it was dumb to have this conversation across the room. Trini found a nice spot against the other side of the archway, “Jason’s going through some stuff…” Before her mom could even ask the question, Trini closed her eyes and nodded, “Yeah, it’s a gay thing”

“Oh…....I see”

While she was on the subject of gay things with her mother she decided to come out with it, “I saw Kira last night” Trini opened her eyes, her mother’s posture shifted uncomfortably at the name, “She’s the lead singer of a band now”

“That’s…” June struggled with words to say, she could bat off twenty questions at once or argue a point into the ground but when it comes to her past mistakes she had a hard time coming up with _anything._ There was no excuse, she had no more excuses, she knew what she did. “That’s nice”

“Yeah, wait till you hear her new hit “ _Bitch-A-Saurus Rex’’._ It’s about you, it’s actually kinda catchy. Might make it your new ringtone” The last part was obviously a joke, one her mom didn’t find very funny. With a band name like Dino Thunder most, if not all, of their song titles had dinosaur elements to it. Trini may’ve looked them up during her study period that day, simply out of curiosity of her ex. “Mom you _really_ messed her up”

“I will _always_ regret how I reacted that day Trini you have to know that” She had been so worried and focused on trying to make amends with her own daughter that she didn’t take the time to really notice how it must of effected her then girlfriend. “I’ll carry that around with me, until I die. I’ve done some questionable things in my time but that was certainly my lowest…”

“You’re not that person anymore” Trini hoped that Jason’s father could turn around in time, June did and she was one of the most difficult stubborn people she knew. They just needed their time apart.

Mrs. Gomez let out a sigh, it was nice to hear confirmation straight from her daughter’s mouth, that she wasn’t the _worst_ mom ever. They had come a long way from their constant bickering and disagreements. “No, but I still wouldn’t approve of you dating her.” She could see Trini instantly take offense, “Not because she’s a girl. Trini. She’s the lead singer of a band with childish song titles. Do you think she has a future in that? God she’s probably into drugs like cocaine” June held the bridge of her nose, “Have you tried cocaine?”

“What? No!” Trini hated how her mom could jump to conclusions in the span of thirty freaking seconds. “That’s….okay we’re getting _way_ off base” With the water upstairs stopping to run, it meant Jason was finished with his shower. Fuck, she didn’t even try to look for clothes for him yet. She was definitely not used to how fast men could take showers. Kim would always take a freaking lifetime in the bathroom and that was _after_ she hacked off her hair.

“I’m just saying, Kimberly is a much better option for you. She’s going to be a _doctor._ There’s a future there” June never once worried about Kimberly Hart pressuring her precious young impressionable daughter on heroin. She never thought very highly of Kira. Kim had a huge stamp of approval from Trini’s mother and throwing a word around like future...it meant a lot. Seeing the sudden panic in her daughter’s eyes June laughed, “Your father has some casual clothes in the third drawer that your friend can borrow” Nothing got past her.

Trini quickly went to her parents bedroom and shifted through her dad's clothes to come up with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from their family vacation to Disney World a couple years back. Jason didn’t strike her as much of a Mickey Mouse fan but beggars couldn’t be choosers. As long as it fit it’d have to do. Friends don’t let friends sleep in jeans. She knocked on the bathroom door, “I’ve got some clothes for you, I’m leaving them out here. I’ll be in my room if you want to talk” She neatly set them down in front of the door in a pile and returned to her room to give him whatever privacy he needed.

So much for trying to get a jump on homework, Trini returned to her room and closed her text book. With her mind on Jason’s current situation DNA and RNA could wait. It wasn’t long before there was a light knock on her door, “It’s open!”

Jason looked absolutely stunning in his bright red t-shirt with a cartoon mouse on the front, accompanied with a pair of sweatpants that was a bit too wide on him. That’s what the handy dandy draw string was for, “Your dad has great taste…”

“It was all I could find” Trini rubbed her neck sheepishly, besides there was no way in hell she was going to rummage through his things. Being in her parents bedroom was awkward enough, “Disney World 2015, we lived in Florida at the time...calling it a vacation is kind of a stretch”

Jason came into her room and quietly closed the door behind him, “I didn’t know you lived in Florida” He tentatively sat down on the foot of her bed as she had the desk chair covered.

“Yeah well” There was a reason she didn’t like talking about her past moves. Shuffling around all the time made for a miserable pre-teen and an even more difficult adolescent. “A lot can happen in six years” She offered him a comforting smile, “Did you want to talk about it?”

“About your life in Florida?” She shook her head no, oh, right. “I’d rather not talk about my dad” He looked down to his hands, his shoulders slumping.

“We don’t have to” Trini moved from the desk so she could sit comfortably next to him on her bed, “But what happened last night? How’d you get to staying at the Shiba house in the first place?”

“Ha….” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “I got to talking with Antonio” Oh the flirt of the GSA, he swore to the group he was going to get lucky that night…

“You hooked up” Trini concluded, tilting her head, “Jason Scott...how scandalous. What about Billy?”

“I didn’t” Jason shook his head, his face starting to flush red at the implication, “No. I-we didn’t _hook up._ ” Trini wasn’t convinced, “Alright. _Fine_. We made out a little it was harmless...it didn’t mean anything” He rubbed his forehead, feeling embarrassed about the confusion, “Even if I wanted to get over him I can’t…” Jason really had it bad for Billy, “We spent the rest of the night talking...that’s it”

“Okay and hey, you know I’m not going to judge if you want to hook up with him-”

“I don’t.” He had to avoid looking directly at her, “I’m not ready for that yet...with a guy…”

Trini started to rub circles into his back, trying to comfort him the only way she really knew how, humor and snark, “Well if you ever, ever, have any questions...my mom will be sure to talk to Mia and get you some informational pamphlets on how to make love safely”

Jason for once all night had to laugh at poor Trini’s misfortune, “She didn’t...oh my god”

“Oh laugh it up chuckles she definitely did” Trini could smile, even if he was laughing at her misfortune he was genuinely smiling.

As if she had freaking ears all over the house, there was a knock at Trini’s door followed up by June’s voice. “Open up”

Trini’s eyes went wide, “I swear to god I was kidding about her having a pamphlet” Jason’s laughter died down to a chuckle as Trini rushed to open her bedroom door. Her mother standing there with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. “What?”

“You know the rules about having your door open when you have company” June raised a challenging brow, she loved playing Miss Rule Enforcer.

“...I thought that only applied to Kim…” She frowned, there was no way in hell she and _Jason_ would be doing anything inappropriate. “We were just talking.”

“I know...and I was hoping I could steal Jason from you” Her mother smiled sweetly, “Besides you have a big game tomorrow and you should go to bed” June looked over her daughter’s head to the boy in her room, “It’ll only be a couple of minutes I promise”

“Oh okay” Jason couldn’t say no, the Gomez family was kind enough to take him in for the evening. “Good night Trini” Once he made it to the doorway June gave him the cup of hot chocolate, “Thank you Mrs. Gomez”

“Whoa, hey” Trini frowned at _that_ exchange, “Where’s mine?”

“I’m your mother, not your servant. There’s nothing stopping you from going into the kitchen and making your own” June shook her head, “Jason is a guest in this house” And therefore gets special treatment. “Please don’t stay up too late”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Too much sugar before bed wouldn’t have been a good idea anyway. She sighed dramatically anyway trying to make a point of her betrayed feelings. “I’ll see you guys in the morning I guess” She and Jason exchanged a smile, “Goodnight”

 

**********

The next morning Trini was awoken by the wonderful smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Game day. This would be Angel Grove’s first away game and she needed all of the energy possible for that day and breakfast was a good start. Pressure was on especially for Trini, even if some of the girls were being nice to her on a surface level, she still had something to prove. She couldn’t let her team down, not again. Trini came down the steps to find her father was actually home today, and her brothers were sitting at the table. Lately it was a rarity to see her father, the spring quarter had been one of the most taxing in his year. If he wasn’t traveling, he would be clocking in extra hours at the office and staying late when he could. The times he _was_ at home, he mostly sat is chair or went right to bed.

“Morning” He greeted with a grin, he must’ve already had his first cup of coffee, even if he did have dark circles under his eyes. “I’m sorry sweetie we won’t be able to make the game, I can drop you off at the school. The boys are starting karate and Harwood County is an hour away”

“I wouldn’t ask you to come out there, I know it’s far” Trini made herself a plate and sat down with her twerp brothers, she had to ask about the elephant in the room, “Where’s mom? Why isn’t she taking them?”

“Oh, right” Gabriel sat down at the head of the table, letting out an aggravated sigh at the mention of his wife and her whereabouts, “Your mother has taken your friend back to the Scott house so he can pack a bag, he’s staying with us for a couple of days. You know how she gets when she’s...ah...passionately dedicated.”

“Wow” Trini blinked, her mom was totally and completely getting into a fight with Sam Scott and she was completely missing it because she slept in. Still, if Jason didn’t feel right going home, Trini was happy that her parents were so open to letting him stay with them even if it were for just a little bit. “Go mom”

 

**********

Trini didn’t know what to expect when the team had to get onto the bus for their first away game. She didn’t want to step on anyone's toes, if people had their _spot_ she wasn’t going to try taking it. God it was so childish, but she’s had experience with buses in the past...the best course of action was to wait until all of the girls got on and then pick a seat far enough away. Until as a unit they made the collective effort to include her-she was fine sticking to herself, she wasn’t going to rock the boat or test the waters. Not when things with Kimberly were so tentative as it was.

Since there were only ten girls, each girl had the choice of having a seat to themselves. With Rita and Alpha in the front seats, the girls occupied the back of the bus...everyone knew that was the cool zone anyway. Tori had taken the very back seat, using this hour long trip to rest her head back and sleep against the corner of the bus walls. Tanya and Aisha took the row in front of that, sitting at the edge of their seats to talk in the aisle way. Hayley and Shelby the next row, mostly preoccupied with their cell phones, texting their boyfriends. Despite the seniors talking to her, Shelby insisted that Tyler Navarro wasn’t like the Briarwood guys...for her sake Trini hoped that was true. Emma and Gia were the only two girls sharing the same seat, taking the one opposite of Tori, they were both listening to the same music and only had one set of earbuds. Lauren put plenty of space between herself, her team, and her coaches by sitting with her legs crossed she needed the space to mentally get herself into the zone.

Kimberly was in an awkward position herself, sit with her team, or sit with the girlfriend who the team was mad at. With the exception of Tori who had promptly fallen asleep, and Lauren who would rather meditate, the group of girls watched what Kimberly was doing with a range of curiosity. She put an empty row between herself and the others and took a spot in the middle of the bus, wanting to stick to a neutral stance she opened up a book. Okay...so...this was going to be a quiet ride to herself. Trini sat in the seat across from Kimberly, if she didn’t want to talk that was fine, she could pull out her headphones and listen to music.

The ride there was uneventful, Rita had moved from the front of the bus to sit next to Lauren to go over in painful detail her new lineup ideas and the importance of crushing her old college rival. Trini mostly spent the painfully long ride staring out the window...Harwood County. This was the last place Trini had lived and not much had changed. Compared to Angel Grove, Harwood County was a _city_ with buildings and an actual nightlife. On their way to her old High School they past the places she used to hang out...things she could point out to her girlfriend if her nose wasn’t in a book. Trini used to go to that park with Kira after school just so she avoid going back home...a cheap exchange store where she’d have to watch her ex sort through boxes of records because ‘ _vinyl is way better’_ god the amount of times she had to hear that. Most of her memories of this place involved Kira…Trini looked across the bus seat to Kimberly, moving back to Angel Grove was the best damn thing that could've happened to her.

Stepping on her old high school campus felt jarring, in the city there were so many kids here that it felt simple to slip through and become invisible, to be just another kid to be lost in the shuffle. Not that the ‘gay chick’ reputation of small town Angel Grove was much of an upgrade but...she knew if she left there she’d be missed. Joining a team sport or getting involved with the school back then was a joke. Trini shook her head at the memory of her former self, what an idiot.

Harwood County had the higher population, the bigger budget with a quality booster system to their athletic programs. The Monarch’s softball field looked and felt like the Angel Grove baseball setup, with actual stands for people to come and watch. Even on a late Saturday afternoon friends and family of the home team showed up...they even had a snacks and a concession stand. The visiting Angel Grove girls set their duffle bags up in their nicely sized dugout, a stark reminder of how crappy their field back at home was.

Rita stood at the opening of the dugout, her eyes narrowing upon seeing her past rival from across the way. “Lauren!” She shrieked to grab her captain’s attention. No amount of meditating could prepare a person for Rita Repulsa when she had something to prove. The senior outfielder barely made it to the entrance of the dugout, Rita gripped onto her arm so tightly and started to drag her to home plate. Meeting with the umpires at the start was _supposed_ to be cordial. Coach Repulsa treated this like an old western standoff.

Gia gripped onto the fence, leaning forward as she watched the exchange from a distance, for once she was glad she wasn’t in Lauren’s shoes. “I still think they banged” She commented, taking note the way that Coach Repulsa and Coach Divatox didn’t break eye contact _once_ . Dimitria Divatox could practically be Rita’s _twin_ , tall, slim, her brunette hair tightly pulled into a ponytail. She wore a deep purple jacket and popped the collar up, that lady meant business.

“Okay Gia” Tanya rolled her eyes and shook her head at the comment, “Because _you’re_ a real expert”

Tori sat herself down next to Trini, wanting to retire her cleats, “Back in college they were part of a pick up basketball game” Tori motioned to the two coaches in a verbal clash, Divatox was taking a good look at Lauren’s new uniform. The Angel Grove girls finally caught up to the rest of the league. “It’s more of a contact sport, well, Divatox over there is the reason Coach tore her ACL” Trini’s eyes darted down to Rita’s knee, “She recovered fine after a while, but she lost her spot on her team...someone had to fill her shoes and in steps Dimitira...they used to be friends but well” She sighed, “They both wound up coaching high school softball and every year the Monarchs vs Tigers match is a chance for them to one up each other” A sports injury that didn’t sound like an accident...that’s a bitch move.

“Alright ladies” Alpha snapped his fingers effectively gathering his girl’s attention, “We’re going to mix up the line up a bit. Shelby you’re leading off, Trini, Gia you’re next get ready on deck. Lauren is hitting clean up then we go to Emma, Hayley, Tori, Tanya and…Kimberly you’re going to start today” This was it, this was Kimberly’s chance to _finally_ showcase her talents.

“You got this girl” Aisha smiled, resting a hand on the sophomore’s shoulder, “Good luck out there” As a fellow pitcher, Aisha provided nothing but support, Kimberly knew she could feel safe with the other girl backing her up.

Aisha had faced the Harwood County Monarchs for the past three years as a pitcher in some capacity. Rita’s best move to shake things up was to start her new pitcher Kimberly. There was nothing Coach Divatox could do to prepare for someone she’s never gone up against. Rita only hoped that her shining star could rise to the occasion.

Kimberly carried a chip on her shoulder, even before she joined the team. Her reputation proceeded her; the cheerleader who turned on her team right before their big competition and got herself suspended. A cheerleader who had no business playing this game. She lived the cushy oblivious life in a program where everything was handed to her...she lost big with the boys vs girls game but continued to strive to prove that she deserved to be here. This wasn’t a joke, or a hobby, she wasn’t going to abandon this team. Kimberly was _more_ than ready for this chance to pitch in an actual game, not just for one or two innings at the end.

Trini had to hand it to the Monarchs, they were pretty damn good. Unsurprising that Coach Repulsa’s old rival put together a talented squad. As the away team, the Tigers had the disadvantage of batting first. With two teams pretty equally matched it was going to be a defensive game. Kimberly needed to pitch the game of her life to make up for their offense not being able to get kick started. Communication between a catcher and a pitcher was vital and right now they had to take whatever was going on in their relationship and put it aside for the game. This was one they couldn’t lose.

Four innings past quickly with no scoring on either team. They weren’t winning, they weren’t _crushing_ them like Coach Repulsa wanted but they weren’t losing. With a defensive stand off like this, it would be a huge relief for the first team to actually score a run. “Emma, Hayley, Tori” Alpha called, with it being the back of the line up Trini could relax on the bench and get a well deserved water break. Playing the position of catcher wasn’t luxurious, it got freaking hot all the time with the helmet and extra padding.

Shelby sat next to her and offered her a bag of sunflower seeds, “Do you want any?” Was this code for her forgiving Trini? It was hard to say where the Freshmen of the team stood but she was _trying_. Trini wasn’t going to turn down a potential olive branch.

“What is that?” Rita _instantly_ took notice as Trini stuck her hand in the bag. “Did you buy that _here_?”

“No? I had it it my bag” The freshman outfielder waited until Trini got her handful before offering the bag to her coach, “Did you want some?”

“Spitting on the enemy field, I like the way you think Watkins” Instead of taking a handful like a polite person, Rita confiscated the entire bag. “Thank you”

“...That’s not what they’re doing…” Alpha tried to explain to at least get the girl her snack back but Rita’s glare scared him enough to pay more attention to his clipboard. “Tanya you’re on deck”

“Coach, you’re the one that told me that you shouldn’t make a game personal” Trini bit her lip, she didn’t know how _long_ ago Rita’s grudge carried but the way she treated her old college rival seemed go against her big lesson not so long ago, “Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?”

“Ha” Rita’s lips formed into a thin line, Alpha had to hold back the grin on his face...the other girls watched in anticipation, their coach was far too unpredictable and questioning her wasn’t a smart idea. “I’ve reached a point in my life where I can multitask. Besides _I’m_ not the one playing.” She nodded to Emma who had already made it to first base, “I can play a grudge to my advantage. Why do you think I changed my lineup? Goodall is the best runner I got, she doesn’t know a damn thing about Foster. Or you two for that matter” Shelby and Trini both batted first and second in the line up for a reason, and that was to start with unfamiliar territory.

Always up for a teaching lesson, Rita sat down on the bench next to Trini, “She’s going to try too hard to read what I’m going to call based on Emma.” With no outs and the fastest runner on the field, Divatox called for her infield girls to play more shallow, expecting a sacrifice bunt out of the freshman at bat. “She thinks I’m going to try and advance the runner, which true that’s exactly what I’m doing. Just not in the way she expects” As if on cue Hayley smashed the ball as hard as she possibly could, forcing the Monarch’s outfielders to unexpectingly double back, the ball hitting off the fence. Rita got up and slowly clapped once the ball got back to the infield, damage was done, Emma was so quick she made it to third base while Hayley sat pretty at second. “If the outfield had their shit together and caught it, Emma would be fast enough to tag up and get to second. They didn’t count on my sixth batter to have a power swing. Now no matter _what_ Tori does, I’ll still have a free out by the time _Tanya_ is at bat” She tapped her temple with a long slender finger, for a softball coach her nails were practically sharpened to a point, “It’s all about playing up here. Watching Divatox have a fit, well, that’s just a _bonus_.” She got up to her feet and walked to the entrance of the dugout, Rita made eye contact with her old rival and smiled, effectively riling her up.

“.....That woman is terrifying…” Shelby stared at their coach as she somehow turned spitting sunflower seeds into a passive aggressive gesture.

“Uh huh” Trini blinked, she and Shelby both had to look forward to _years_ playing under her helm.  

Regaining control of the game the infield managed to get Tori out at first, which left for Angel Grove’s second power hitter in the line up to come up. Divatox was smart enough to motion for her girls to get back, ignoring the smirk on Rita’s face. That was exactly what she wanted for Tanya Sloan’s at bat. Just like Lauren taught her, Tanya got under the pitch and sent the ball soaring into back center field. The Monarch’s made the catch for the second out, but it was hit far enough that Emma and Hayley could both tag up and advance one base. Angel Grove officially drawing first blood and scoring a run. It was 1-0 with a runner at third and...Kimberly to bat next. Right here they could get a little extra padding, all Kim needed to do was make it to first base.

Kimberly wasn’t the most confident batter, no, her greatest strength was on the mound. She loved psyching a batter out with little smirks and trick pitches, to play the mind game. When the roles were reversed she _knew_ too much, what pitcher could be capable of. Often times she would get too into her head, or just be so tired from the actual _pitching_ of a game that her hitting often suffered. On a baseball field the roles of pitcher and catcher were undoubtedly the most important, they touched the ball every at bat, a pitcher could change a game. The count quickly went up to one strike and two balls...Kimberly then tipped a ball into foul territory...two strikes and two balls. Having a one run lead felt _great_ but if she could get Hayley home they could go into the bottom of the fifth inning feeling a bit more comfortable.

“Hey it’s just like the dragon’s nest!” Trini called from the dugout, she knew how Kim could get lost in her own head. She had a hard time taking herself out of the game and just blocking everything out to hit the damn ball. “C’mon just like the batting cages, you’ve done it for weeks!” Back when it was about making the team, and spending the evenings with just the sandlot gang. Taking tips from Tommy onto how to be a better batter…ugh there was a person she didn’t want to think of at the moment.

Kimberly stepped back and out of the batter’s box so she could get a quick practice swing in. There was a lot resting on her shoulders at this at bat and she needed the extra moment. After composing herself she took in a deep breath and returned to the right side of the plate, this was it. Another swing and she made the contact the ball going straight through the pitchers legs and hitting second base hard enough to pop into the air, confusing the infield on where it was going to land. By the time their shortstop had control of the ball, Hayley came in and Kimberly was safe at first. Just like she needed to be. Their lead was now bumped up from one to two with the Monarch’s unable to score. Even with Shelby getting out right afterwards, it didn’t matter, they were going into the bottom of the fifth inning ahead. Now all they had to do was hold onto it and play smart defense. Rita and Dimitria’s mental coaching chess match would continue.

The bottom of the fifth inning started off in Angel Grove’s favor as their very first batter hit a pop-up straight to Lauren Shiba in center field. The less opportunities that team had to score the better. Kimberly had been on fire at the mound this afternoon, she had four strikeouts to her name and with the next batter she had been closing in on a fifth one. Trini called for a pitch down at the bottom corner of the strike zone, if this hitter wanted to hit the ball she was going to have to work for it. In the last moments of her wind up, Kimberly’s eyes darted up, her wrist slipped too much and before she could blink she accidentally _hit_ the batter with the pitch giving Harwood County a free base. Odd. Kimberly never threw that off before.

That was fine, there was out and with a runner on first, the Angel Grove infield had a great chance for a double play ball to end the inning. Kimberly spent extra time at the mound, kicking at the dirt to try and compose herself. Time in between each throw, slower, and increasingly frustrating when the home plate umpire called each of her pitches a ball. The once hot Kimberly Hart quickly went cold and with a walk, Harwood County had a runner at first and second with only one out.

“What the _hell_ Hart?” Rita called from the dugout, she was ready to pull her own hair out at the sudden change of pace of the game. Divatox across the way smugly smirking at her expense didn’t make this any better.

“Yeah, yeah. She’s the pitcher” Trini heard a voice from behind her, one so starkly familiar, oh no this could not be happening. “The _hot mess_ princess.” Fuck.

Kimberly was growing frustrated and with frustration came mistakes, always the hot head who thrived on emotions, her pitches became faster, more out of control. Another ball called, Trini could read Kimberly’s face like a book, she was reaching a breaking point. There was too much going on in her head. The next pitch was _so_ off that it even got by Trini, a wild pitch into the dirt caused the runners at first and second to move forward a base. With Trini having to stand and get it she was able to look behind her and into the stands where her worry was confirmed. Kira and her Dino Thunder band came to the game late and found seats right behind home plate. Double Fuck. Now there was only one out and the Monarch’s were in prime scoring condition.

Kimberly tried to shake her pent up feelings off, but her attention only continued to go up to Kira and away from Trini behind the plate. Her focus wasn’t in the right place, with Trini’s back to her ex she had absolutely no idea what kind of gestures or faces she was pulling to distract Kim. It was working. At the next pitch, the batter got a good crack in and sent the ball over Tori’s head for a base hit. The girl on third made it home, while the girl on second made it to third just fine, halting her progress when the ball was back on the infield. Now the score was 2-1 with only one out, this was too risky with a girl on third in prime scoring position.

“Time out” Trini called to the umpire. She _needed_ to talk to Kimberly. Trini took her mask off and quickly headed to the pitcher's mound, trying to rest a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder only for it to be swatted away. Oh she was mad. Seeing the turmoil at the center of the field, the infield girls decided it was best to join up and make this a huddle.

“I thought you said you two had _closure_ ” Kimberly’s eyes narrowed at her girlfriend as Gia, Tori, Emma and Tanya joined them. “What the fuck is she doing here Trini?” Kimberly’s gloved hand poked at Trini’s chest, she hardly felt it behind the catcher’s gear.

“I have no idea!” To be honest, Trini didn’t think Kira knew that Harwood Country _had_ a softball team, let alone know where the hell the field was. “I swear, I have no idea what’s happening”

“Alright, who _is_ that bitch?” Gia asked the question, as the others were a little late to the now infielder meeting. “Also, who comes to a game in the _fifth_ inning?” Someone who knows nothing the fuck about sports, that’s who, she came here just to be petty.

Kimberly tilted her head, her brows raising, she wasn’t going to answer the question. She wanted to hear it from Trini. Fine. The catcher sighed, “She’s my ex. We dated when I went to school here”

“Ha! Nice” Tori folded her arms, letting out a laugh as she glanced back up to the girl they were discussing. The other five girls sent her a look, she was _not_ helping.

Gia shook her head in disbelief, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” She had her reservations about Trini after the dropped ball incident but this was ridiculous, her senior year season wasn’t going to be blown on some rookie’s gay drama. This was their _second_ official game.

“...Gia…” Emma was too far to physically calm Gia down, she had to settle for a warning tone. “It’s not like Trini _invited_ her. She’s just as blindsided as we are” Maybe Emma was more on Trini’s side than she realized.

“She’s fucking taunting, Em!” She was oh so on team Kimberly in this one, no one messed with her people. “I stand right behind Kim, I see exactly what she’s doing”

“Alright, alright stop!” Tanya had to step up as the mature one in the group, Kimberly wasn’t going to be listening to Trini and Gia and Emma were on their own little conversation...as usual Tori provided _no_ help either way. “Kimberly” The first basemen took the pitcher’s shoulders, “You gotta ignore her. I know it’s tough, I know all you want to do is be able to fight back. Well, the best way to do it is not letting her win. Cool off and play this game. Don’t give her the satisfaction. We have two more outs. We can’t let them score and tie the game. Focus on _that_.”

“We can do this” Trini knew Kimberly wasn’t, hopefully, mad at her and was more frustrated with the situation. “Don’t even look at her, you look at me...I know you’re pissed. My glove is a _target,_ you want to take out your anger? Take it out on me. You don’t even have to look at me, just focus on this” She opened and closed her glove.

“You just take a deep breath” Tori added in her two cents, “Crack your shoulders, _relax_ and I dunno, sing a song in your head. Get away from this space. Don’t let the negativity bring you down, rise above.”

“Times up ladies!” The home plate umpire gave the girls ample time for their little pow wow, if he wanted to make the Harwood County baseball team, this needed to be wrapped up pronto.  

The Angel Grove infield returned to their places. Tanya sent Kim a thumbs up, they had her back, and they trusted that she could carry them out of this hole she dug. With the umpires signal the game resumed. The defensive game could continue. Trini used her glove to make a target, Kimberly needed to focus on her. As long as communication stayed strong between pitcher and catcher. Kimberly and Trini made for a dangerous combination. The next batter swung and chipped the ball behind her and into the air. Trini ripped off her helmet for better visibility. She ignored her ex-girlfriend and her band blocking their sounds from her focus. Trini caught the ball in her glove making for the second out. Angel Grove could breathe a little easier.

On the next at bat, Kimberly followed Trini’s signals to a tee. They played with the idea of purposely throwing some bad pitches to sneak in a couple of good ones. On a full count of two strikes and two balls, the next swing was full of desperation. A line drive hit directly back at the pitcher so fast that if anyone blinked they would have missed Kimberly bring up her pink glove to protect her chest, the ball landing in it perfectly for out number three. She smirked to home plate her eyes drifting up to Kira sitting in the stands. The ex wasn’t going to win her little mind game today.

When the girls returned into the dugout for their last at bats, Rita grabbed Kimberly harshly by the front of her jersey. “What the _hell_ was that!?” She didn’t get a chance for her pitcher to respond, “I’m not risking _you_ pitching their last ups. Get your emotions in _check_. Campbell you’re pitching the next inning. Sit on the bench Hart.”

Trini didn’t have the time to talk to her girlfriend about what just happened as she was the next in the lineup to go bat. Aisha however stepped up to the occasion and sat next to Kimberly. “You should be proud. On your first start you kept them to only one run, and got out of a shitty situation...I’ll take care of the rest. Don’t walk away thinking this is a loss”

Trini stepped up to the plate, taking a moment to glare at Kira. If the umpire wasn’t standing there she would’ve taken an opportunity to say _something_ but she couldn’t risk getting the Tigers into trouble. Kira wasn’t even _saying_ anything she was perfectly happy with smirking and sending a little wave, enough to grab Trini’s attention and thus her wave turning into a proper flicking her off. Very mature. So much for being on _good_ terms. That old strategy of pretending the ball is someone you dislike? Worked like a charm. To lead off the inning Trini sent a scorching line drive between first and second to get a base hit.

Next up was Gia, who of course wasn’t going to take the high road. From first base Trini could see the harsh glare the blonde was sending her ex. Kira in response blew her a kiss, the reaction garnering a good laugh from the three boys sitting around her. God they thought they were such hot shit. Out of everyone on the team the hot headed second basemen was the _last_ person to tick off. On the first pitch Gia chipped the ball behind her, hitting the fence protecting the stands so hard it startled Kira. She had never gone to a baseball game in her life.

Trini got the signal from Rita to steal second base and started to lead off. With zero outs it was a gamble their coach was willing to take. The pitch was sent off and Trini went running like a bat out of hell. Seeing what she was doing Gia swung hard at the pitch, giving herself a second strike but effectively lending Trini a few extra seconds to slide down and make it to the base...narrowly beating out the catcher's throw. With Trini safe at second, Gia laid down a sacrifice bunt  to advance Trini further. She could take the out knowing that there was a runner on third and Lauren, their best hitter, was up to bat next.

As expected, Lauren was able to get a hit off into the air. Trini was smart to keep close to third base, as soon as it was caught for an out she tagged back up and darted forward. The ball came in from the outfield to the cut off at shortstop, it was going to be close as the Monarch slung the ball to the catcher. Trini was already in a slide, barely grazing home plate by the time she was tagged. Safe. She made it. The front of her jersey was now just as dirty as the back, and just like that Angel Grove was bumped back up to a two run difference. Just as well, since Emma the next batter unfortunately struck out. Thus ending their opportunities to continue. All they had to do was get three more outs and the game could be marked down as a win for Angel Grove.

Aisha and Trini had been practicing with Lauren for days just the three of them, between that and all of the times the yellow team had to face up against the pink team, Trini and Aisha were well into good chemistry. Kira didn’t effect Aisha’s morale one bit, the Angel Grove pitcher wasn’t involved in that drama. She was able to throw the hammer down and hold onto the Tiger’s lead just long enough for them to skate by with the win. Rita Repulsa could breathe easier and sleep well that night with a victory of 3-1. After the teams said their ‘good games’, Rita pulled Lauren away from  her squad to have the last words with Divatox. Just as well, Alpha didn’t have a rousing speech. He just wanted everyone on the bus as it was going to be getting dark soon. Great. It gave Trini the chance she needed to shed all of her catcher’s gear, Tori promising that she’d get it together for her, while she went to confront Kira directly.

“Hey!” She called, the Dino Thunder band was already facing away from her, heading back to their car. It wasn’t hard to find them. “We need to _talk_ .” More like fight. Oh Trini was _pissed._ She worked so hard to try and make things right with these girls, her team only for Kira to try and trash it. Worse, Kira was gunning after Kimberly...who knows if Rita would let her start again anytime soon after a break down of an inning. “Where do you get off?”

The boys behind Kira were already entertained by their fight, ooohing at those fighting words. Kira wasn’t vulnerable here, on her home turf, with her bandmates right behind her. “Just wanted to see what _you’ve_ been up to all this time. I can’t believe you’ve gone jock. Was that your idea, or hers?”

“Oh fuck off” Trini was not going to hear this, that because she joined a sport or tried to be apart of something that school had to offer that she was somehow selling out. Back when Trini was a Harwood County student she would never wear the purple and white, be school spirited, she didn’t give a shit about that life...hell she actively made fun of it, especially the cheerleaders. “You know what? No. I stood there and took it while you unloaded all of your personal damage. I’m sorry! I really am for what happened between us. But now you’re just going out of your way to be a petty bitch. Grow up! Get over it! I go my way you go yours.” Kira folded her arms, shaking her head, she didn’t expect Trini to go on the offensive like this. “You stay the hell away from _me_ and you especially stay the hell away from my _team_ my _girlfriend._ Leave them out of this.”

Kira clenched her jaw, the rest of Trini’s team was starting to come over now and she didn’t want to deal with a _pack_ of jocks. It was fun while it lasted but she was completely outnumbered and trying to get back at her ex-girlfriend wasn’t worth this trouble. “C’mon. Let’s go.” She grabbed Trent’s shoulder to turn them away. “This place is lame anyway”

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” If that wasn’t closure, she wasn’t sure what the hell was.

With the exception of Lauren, and Kimberly the rest of the girls had come out of the dugout on route to get on the bus to head home. They were able to witness Trini completely chew out her ex-girlfriend for her pettiness and Gia was here for it, “Wow, color me surprised. That was pretty badass Gomez”

Trini couldn’t stop herself from glaring at her teammate, her blood was still pumping and she was already in a sharing mood. “And _you_ ” She headed to the other girls, “I’m so sick of your glares and your nicknames. What’re you in middle school? I’m so done feeling like dirt over something that happened weeks ago. I fucked up, I know, but I’m not quitting this team so you can stop being a bitch to me anytime now.” Okay challenging Kira was one thing, but Gia? Trini couldn’t back down now…

The tension was rising as Gia didn’t say a thing, they all watched the blonde carefully as she grabbed Trini’s bag from Tori. “Hm” She handed the dufflebag to the sophomore with a hint of a smirk, she always respected anyone brave enough to call her a bitch to her face. “Alright then.” She was the first one to walk past the catcher to get a prime seat on the bus.

As Trini let out a shaky breath, Emma was right at her side, sending her a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry if she was mean to you” That was all she could really offer before skedaddling to catch up to her best friend. One by one the girls filed back onto the bus, Trini wanted to wait up for Kimberly...this was her first game pitching and one bad inning flipped her entire mood.

Lauren, Kimberly, Rita and Mr. Alpha were the last of the group to make their way to the bus. Kimberly could hardly _look_ at Trini as she passed her. Fantastic. Last one on the bus again, everyone sat in the same seats as before, Trini taking the empty seat in Kimberly’s row. Kimberly turned herself away from Trini, from everyone, and pulled her book out of her dufflebag. She wanted to block out the rest of the world and distract her thoughts from her performance, anything from keeping that inning from repeating itself over and over again. All Trini wanted to do was reach out to her, but she _again_ was the cause of her pain...right when she was starting to let her in again.

The bus had barely made it fifteen minutes into the trip when Coach Repulsa decided to kneel onto the seat in front of Kimberly, taking her book away like an 8th grader picking on a 5th grader on the middle school bus. “So you think you can get away with missing practice for so long. I hope you know when we get back I expect you to be at _every_ practice, early. You almost _cost_ us that game with that sloppy inning. What the hell got into you?”

Kimberly glared over into Trini’s direction before glancing back up to her coach, “I’ll do better next time”

“You’ll be lucky if I ever _give_ you a next time!” Rita narrowed her eyes, honing them in on her young pitcher. “I will gladly start Campbell in _every_ single game from now until the end of the season. Do you remember what I said at the start? Every game will be played like it is our _last_ . I can’t afford someone who can’t get their shit together with a little resistance. You think I didn’t notice _when_ you started to screw up? There will always be _somebody_ out there trying to bring you down”

“It’s not her fault” Trini wasn’t going to let Kimberly get verbally lashed in front of everyone anymore, “It’s mine…that girl was my ex and she just wanted to cause problems. I took _care_ of it”

Coach Repulsa let out an aggravated sigh, holding the bridge of her nose as if she was in such physical pain. “Nope I can’t take this anymore. I knew at the _start_ recruiting a couple to play for my team was going to be trouble. It didn’t matter how good you two were” She should have cut one of them, despite their raw talent, that was her mistake. “We are on game two. TWO” Her voice cracked, shoving two fingers into Kimberly’s face as if that created more of a point. “Now my shining star of a catcher and my pitcher can’t even figure out their own game. I’m having dropped balls and wild pitches. No. This is _it_ .” She got to her feet, “Stop the bus!” Rita snapped at the volunteer driver. “Stop the bus _now!_ ” The bus pulled to the side of the road so it could properly stop and put it’s hazards on. Trini and Kim exchanged a glance. This couldn’t be good. “You two _clearly_ have somethings you need to work out and for the sake of this _team_ you leave me no choice. Get off the bus.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kimberly was the first to speak, shaking her head, the sun was setting and Angel Grove was about forty five minutes away _by car_. “That’s ridiculous, I’m not doing that”

“Oh yes you are” Rita motioned for Trini to get up as well, “I can’t lock you in a room but I sure as hell can make you _walk_ back home.”

“You’re not kicking them off the bus” Lauren was now up, and standing in the aisle way, “You can’t blame a single person for the loss of an entire game. That’s not fair.”

Rita pointed to Trini, “Dropped ball.” Then to Kim, “Wild Pitch.”

“We’re a team. We could’ve done better offensively. It’s not always that simple, Coach, you taught me that” She folded her arms, body blocking Rita from the aisle way, “You’ll have to get through me if you think you’re going to bully them off this bus”

“You want to play the team captain? _Fine_.” Rita reached forward and grabbed Lauren by the back of the neck, Rita manhandled her players but she was always the roughest with her team captain. “You can go with them. Lead them home and make sure they get tucked into bed like a good little dog.” She pushed her gold star back toward the door, opening her palm to Trini and Kimberly, “Cell phones”

“No no no no this is completely illegal. We have to insure that these girls get home safely” Bumbling like an idiot, it was Alpha’s turn to stand up to this. Rita had said and done many questionable things over the year but downright stranding her girls wasn’t ever brushed upon. As he got closer he lowered his voice, “...They’re all…” He bumped his head from side to side, there was something these three girls had in common that would definitely look bad. “You can’t do this”

“ _Watch me_ .” Coach Repulsa narrowed her eyes, now pulling Kimberly and Trini to their feet by the sleeve of their uniforms. “Lauren knows the way, and this will be a great team bonding exercise.” It wasn’t long until Rita stood outside of the bus with the three reluctant queer girls of the squad, “Keep your wallets. You can have your cellphones and your bags when you get back to the school. Better start walking” Rita tilted her head up to the sky, “The sun’s coming down soon and you have quite aways to go” Their Coach got back onto the bus and the doors shut, she managed to _actually_ kick them out of their ride back to the school.

As the bus started to drive away Lauren sighed, of all ways to force couples counseling this was not one of them. “Just follow me, I know how to get back” The team captain wasn’t going to let her two rookies get themselves lost trying to get home without a cellphone. It was too dangerous. Rita undoubtedly was spending the rest of the trip home threatening the rest of the team and adults to keep their mouths closed about this if they knew what was good for them.

“Great, this is just great” Kimberly folded her arms, she didn’t bring a jacket like Lauren and Trini did. In time the sun would go down and the temperature would drop considerably, her mistake for not preparing for an evening stroll.

Lauren understood what Rita was trying to accomplish, a pitcher and a catcher worked _best_ when they were in sync and as of this moment Trini and Kimberly were anything but, “Maybe we should start with some “I” statements?” Trini and Kim both sent her a questioning look, yeah, Mia was _much_ better at this sort of thing. “Or, not, that’s fine. I’m just going to...ah...” She turned on her heel and made sure to keep a good five paces between herself and the uncomfortably silent couple. “...this is going to be a fun night...” Lauren murmured to herself, she wasn’t the best at this sort of thing, so she settled for leading them home.

The three girls walked in silence, well mostly, every now and again Lauren would point out a safety tip, a nature fun fact or mention that it’ll be a clear night and they’ll be able to see the stars. _Great_. Trini kicked the same rock down the side of the road, trying to muster up the right words to say to Kimberly. “Please don’t blame yourself for this” She looked over to her girlfriend, she knew how easily Kimberly could bring herself down. “You pitched a great game”

“All it takes is one inning to mess that all up. Let’s not beat around that bush” Kimberly would rather look square into Lauren’s back then over to her girlfriend, she didn’t want to look her in the eye. “Why was she even here, Trini?”

“Because she’s a petty bitch?” Kimberly frowned, “I dunno, I think she spent the past couple of months hating me and not being able to get over her own feelings. It’s easier when the person who hurt you is also miserable but...I’m not that girl from Harwood Country anymore. I’m home, I’m happy...and she just wanted to see me crack, crash and burn...just so I can get back down to that level” Or the less introspective version, “Or she thought it’d be funny” Probably a mix of the two things. “...I’m sorry she even showed” She was so tired of apologies, but she couldn’t control other people’s actions.

“It’s not your fault, I know” Kimberly folded her arms, mostly to try and keep herself warm as the sun had started to set. “As far as crazy goes that was about a six on the scale” she looked to the ground a small smile on her face at a distant memory, “I’ve seen worse on my own squad.” Never wrongly dump a cheerleader.

Trini frowned in confusion, so she wasn’t mad at her? Or Kira? Or was she still upset about the ball thing? She loved Kimberly, but when she was feeling so many things at once she was hard to read. Trini had no idea where she stood with her girlfriend, “I have to ask…” Kim looked up in her direction, giving her undivided attention, “Are you still mad at me? For dropping the ball?” Her girlfriend frowned, she was. If _Gia_ could woman up and call it a truce, what the hell was holding Kimberly back? “You know I’m sorry...I know I messed up but it’s not _that_ bad. It’s nothing compared to…” She already started to say it before it was too late, Kim was already glaring daggers through her.

“Nothing compared to what? What I did? You have some nerve” Trini was there for Kimberly despite how awful her mistake was, she thought Kimberly would be a bit more understanding rather than carry this over with her. “You think I’m upset with you just because of a _game_ ?” Yes? Kimberly let out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head in the utmost disbelief. “I worked _so_ hard, you were there with me every step of the way. I got to a point where I could forgive myself...you _knew_ how much I put into that game. But that didn’t matter at all to you did it? You just _decided_ that it was okay to give that win to someone else.” Kimberly sighed, defeated.

Trini didn’t have anything to say, not right away, Kira had similar points. That no matter how good of Trini’s intentions, she just decided their fates. “What I did was dumb”

“That wasn’t even the first time you’ve _done_ something like this. You manipulated Tommy, you _decided_ to get him involved in our practices without even _telling_ me until he just showed up” Ugh, Kimberly was going to bring _that_ back up to bite Trini in the ass? That was November of the last year and she still didn’t let it go. “That’s what you _do_ ”

“Oh come _on_ ! That was different we _needed_ those batting cages” She wasn’t going to beat a dead horse, Kimberly knew they would have been screwed without them. Should she have maybe warned her of Tommy’s involvement? Probably. But that was _months_ ago, she didn’t deserve that to be thrown back in her first. “Everything I do is to try and make things better” For someone else, more often than not.

“Well, Trini, when do _I_ get to decide? When do I deserve something good to happen to me? Please, I’d like to know.” With the sun now down, Kimberly was starting to get cold, she clenched her fists in her hands and started to rub her bare arms. Trini took off her bomber jacket and offered it to her girlfriend in good faith, she needed it more than she did right now. A stubborn Kimberly shook her head, she wasn’t going to accept _any_ help from her girlfriend right now.

Trini had to take her hand to get her to stop moving. “Hey, hey...look at me” Kim carried so much of her sadness in those brown eyes, “Just, screw softball for ten seconds okay? I messed up a game but you are _always_ my number one. I love you Kim, so much. I hate being the person that’s causing you so much pain”

“...I just feel so stuck...” Kimberly looked up to see that Lauren was right, the stars would be perfectly clear that night. “....I’m afraid of what you’re capable of hiding, what you’ll do...I thought we were in this together”

“And we are” Trini fell into a bad habit of doing things behind people’s backs, trying to take care of things on her own so other people wouldn’t have to get involved or worry. Mostly that blew up in her face, but that was just how she handled problems coming her way. “Off the field and on it, you can _always_ fall back and I’ll be here to support you.” She squeezed Kimberly’s hand, she was such a freeze baby, “Don’t let one dropped ball take that all away”

Kimberly looked down to her hands, a small smile forming on her face, Trini was a lot of things but she wasn’t a liar when it came to her feelings for her. “...Ha you better not do _that_ again…”

“Oh trust me, I learned my lesson” Trini could feel the weight lifting off of her chest, Kimberly was starting to smile again, “There wouldn’t be much of anything to stop Gia from trying to kick my ass” She fell back to her humor to try and comfort her, the comment eliciting a soft chuckle.

Lauren cleared her throat to make her presence known, she handed Kimberly her letterman jacket seeing how cold she was. “Just take it. It’s okay, I run warm. There’s a gas station up ahead where we can stop and get snacks” They at least had their wallets on them, and there wasn’t many places to stop and get food...there was a quiet understanding that they weren’t going to be making many pit stops.

Oh so Kimberly was more than willing to take Lauren’s jacket, but not Trini’s go figure. Kimberly quietly thanked Lauren and slipped the carolina blue and white leather sleeved jacket on. It reminded the couple of the jacket Kimberly refused to wear anymore...the one with cheerleading on the back. Lauren’s spotted the words ‘softball’ and ‘golf’ on the back, the sleeves covered in achievement patches, this year would be the year she could hopefully add a state champion patch. The third wheel of the trip could breathe a little easier seeing as Kimberly and Trini were now holding hands as they walked behind her. Rita was right in her sick and twisted way these two _needed_ to get things off of their chest, but the night wasn’t over yet.

The three girls looked so out of place rummaging through the aisles of the gas station in their softball uniforms, Trini’s front had been covered in dirt and her sliding leg wasn’t fairing much cleaner. June would have fun with that. Trini and Kimberly settled on picking out the blue gatorade to match their school colors. Go Tigers. Chips, would have to suffice for dinner tonight. For a little extra warmth, Lauren managed to find a long sleeved red t-shirt at the front with a faded lion on it, it’d do.

Now that Kimberly and Trini seemed to be in a better place, Lauren was a bit more talkative on their walk back. She pointed up to the stars above and tried to teach them constellations, and the best way to follow the north star. She knew the roads and the way back but one could never be too prepared with a coach like Rita Repulsa. As they walked, Trini wanted to get something that had been on her mind since Dare Night. If they were going to move forward she couldn’t hold onto this any longer. “He’s still in love with you, you know.”

“What?” Kimberly frowned in confusion, quickly taking note on how Trini’s entire tone and posture changed. “What’re you talking about?”

“Tommy” This was starting to become a day of ex’s. Once Tommy Oliver’s name dropped Kimberly had to stop in her tracks, while Lauren made sure she stayed a good ten paces ahead of them. “He’s still in love with you”

“He’s going to have to deal with it” Kimberly laughed, uncomfortably so, as she held onto her Trini’s hand, “I’m sure you’ve heard but I have a girlfriend now, one I’ve fallen pretty hard for. You might know her, she’s fun sized” Flirting and fun banter wasn’t going to get the taller girl out of this conversation.

“His way of dealing with it is creating events like _dare night_ to try to win you back” Trini frowned, she knew how this was coming off. Like she was the jealous girl worried that Kimberly may go back to dating a boy.

“That’s ridiculous” If Kimberly thought Trini could be manipulative, that was _nothing_ compared to what Tommy Oliver was capable of. He had the money and the sway of the town, “Even for Tommy...he wouldn’t…”

“Kim he _told_ me” Trini bit her lip, worried that this probably wasn’t the best idea, but she needed to know. She had been left in the dark about what happened to this small town the six years she wasn’t here. Sure, she could piece together most of it based on what she learned. Thomas Oliver destroyed the Sandlot. The travel baseball team the Dragons tore Tommy and Jason apart...their gang was split into two. Tommy and Kimberly, Jason and Billy while Zack just faded away to take care of his mom and skip out on school. “What happened between you and Tommy? Why did you break up?” What was the freaking big mystery? Amanda didn’t even know the answer to her question. “I’ve been pretty damn good at giving you space on this one Kim” Kimberly let go of Trini’s hand in favor of running it through her hair, she didn’t want to think about the past, “But you’ve stumped me. Why the hell would Angel Grove’s perfect couple break up? You’re Tommy and Kimberly, Homecoming King and Queen. I’m not an idiot…”

“I don’t want to talk about that Trini” Trini really knew how to kill a good mood. Kimberly’s shoulders slumped, with Lauren’s jacket being a size bigger than she was used to it would almost be comical. “Just know that I am _never_ going back to Tommy Oliver” What could he have possibly done? “I love _you_.”

“...You know you can trust me Kim...with _anything_.” She told Trini of her past with Megan and the photo that she would always regret. They were barely friends when she spilled her guts, now they were dating for months and she was closing herself in.

Lauren could hear _everything_ the girl’s were talking about, even if Kimberly wanted to tell Trini the biggest secret of her past she wouldn’t be able to say anything with the senior around. The team captain knew her place. “We’re about a half hour out of Angel Grove” She started to walk backwards in order to look at the couple, they _needed_ privacy, they couldn’t just go straight to their homes. “I think it would be best if you stay at my house tonight. It’s on the edge of town. We have plenty of guest rooms...I can drive you guys to the field tomorrow...”

“I think that’s a great idea, thank you” Kimberly was quick to accept the offer, moving to wrap her arm around Trini’s waist. She may not have wanted to talk right then and there but she wanted to stay close to her girlfriend...to feel her in her arms again.

The rest of the walk to the Shiba house was fairly quiet, Trini didn’t push the matter of Tommy Oliver any further and Kimberly didn’t want to talk about Kira Ford. She gathered everything she needed to know about Trini’s former partner from the brief interactions she had with her. No, Kimberly wasn’t jealous of Kira, after what she pulled at the softball game there absolutely nothing to worry about. Once they finally got to their destination, Lauren let Trini and Kimberly use their house phone to call their parents and let them know that they were having a, girls sleepover to celebrate their win in Harwood County. It wasn’t totally a lie. Their host then showed them where the bathroom was and gave them some of her extra clothes to wear...a lot of red and a lot of flannel. It was all she really had to offer.

After saying their goodnights to Lauren and thanking her for the hospitality, Trini had quickly changed out of her uniform and sprawled out on the bed. “Oh my legs” Walking that long of a distance _sucked_. “My catcher’s thighs are killing me” She complained, trying to make Kimberly smile with that stupid joke. Hey if the softball girls could use that against her, it was fair game to use it to make fun of herself. “....Kim?”

Kimberly had her forehead rested on the door, taking in a deep breath. She mustered up the courage she needed to step into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. “...Okay….” Kim couldn’t look at her girlfriend, not for this, instead she ran both of her hands through her hair. Whatever was on her mind was eating her up inside. This went beyond a softball game, or an ex-girlfriend showing up to ruffle up her feathers. She stumbled past those obstacles.   

Trini had witnessed Kimberly’s nerves before but nothing like this. Sensing that something was off, Trini sat up from the bed and rested the palm of her hand on her girlfriend’s back. “I’m right here”

“You want to know the big mystery behind why Tommy and I broke up?” Yes, of course she did. So many scenarios had run through Trini’s head at what Tommy could have possibly done. Did he cheat on her with one of her best friends? No. Amanda would have known about it, hell the whole school would have known about it. Did he do something idiotic with the Briarwood boys? Give them information for their book, bring them one of Kimberly’s bras as a trophy to score points? Do drugs to get on the team and make her pee in a cup to cover up his tracks? Did he hit her? No….no Tommy wasn’t capable of that. Kimberly and Tommy were so strong together, the it couple of Angel Grove. Kimberly left the Sandlot boys to stick by his side, to help him carve the way through high school and deal with being the mayor's son. Trini had no idea what was possibly _so_ bad that ruined their relationship forever.

“I thought I was pregnant” She kept her voice down as if Lauren or the boys would be able to hear her through the thick walls. Kimberly didn’t need to look behind her to know that Trini’s eyes were bugging out wide, “It was just a _scare_ ” She wanted to reassure her as best as she could, that this _wasn’t_ as horrible as it sounded. Kimberly rested her hands on her knees, gripping onto them to help her get through _talking_ about an event in her life that she’d rather keep buried forever. “I was late….and I’m never late….I told him. He freaked out” She paused, “Of course he freaked out we were _so young_ when it happened”

Trini tilted her head to the side, trying to see past Kimberly’s shoulder to notice that her eyes were starting to water up, her cheeks flushing. She was trying so damn hard not to actually cry. “He ran home to his dad and told him _everything_. The next day Mr. Oliver approached me alone with an envelope full of cash asking me to _take care of it_ so I wouldn’t ruin Tommy’s life forever. I couldn’t be what holds him back from having a career in the pros now could I?” Kimberly sighed, “It didn’t matter, I had my period the next day. I felt like _such_ an idiot”

As soon as Kimberly’s breath hitched, Trini moved to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around her tightly in a hug. She needed Trini to be present, to hold her as she continued on with her story. Kim leaned her back into Trini’s chest, bringing her hand up to hold onto Trini’s arm. “I broke up with him, shoving the money his dad threw at me….anytime something happened between us he would just run away and leave me feeling _so_ alone. His feelings always came before mine... _always_. So no….I will never ever think of going back to Tommy Oliver. You have nothing to worry about”

Trini rested her chin on Kimberly’s shoulder, “...Thank you for telling me…your secret’s safe with me...” Kimberly entrusted her with her biggest secret, there was nothing breaking that trust, Trini knew how to keep her mouth shut. “I’m so so sorry that you had to go through that” Now it all made sense to her...how Kimberly and Tommy were okay but never quite the same...why they were so awkward around one another and why Tommy would _always_ jump at a chance to be around her. “God, Mr. Oliver’s such a dick”

Kimberly let out a laugh, which forced a tear to stream down her cheek, “Yeah….yeah he really is” Kimberly didn’t even know the half of it, how he was sleeping with Amanda’s mother and ruining the Clark family.  “...I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you...I’ve missed you so much…”

“You’re okay” She quickly corrected, “We’re okay...you’re allowed to _feel_ things and take that time to process it...” Trini couldn’t apologize enough for putting her in that position to begin with. "No matter what happens on that field...wild pitches and dropped balls and ex-girlfriend’s with an axe to grind...I will always be there for you. There’s more to life than baseball Kim...and I’m not running away or going anywhere. You’re kind of stuck with me”

When Kimberly started to move, Trini loosed up her grip to allow the girl in her arms to turn around and face her, “...I love you…” She traced her hand through Trini’s locks of hair, keeping her eyes locked onto the girl’s before her. “Can we….go back to normal?” Kimberly was so tired. She didn’t want to fight anymore, or feel angry at things she couldn’t control, “...Can you just hold me tonight?” Most importantly she was tired from _walking_ so far.

"Always" Trini nodded, taking the chance and leaning forward to capture Kimberly’s lips with her own. She had craved kissing her girlfriend for _so_ long. Her heart soared as Kimberly returned her tentative kiss. Trini wanted to convey to Kimberly that she was there for her, that she was the most important person to her. That they could move past this drama of their mistakes, their ex’s popping back up into their lives, just another one of life’s curveballs to overcome...but they’d overcome it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! :D
> 
> Tease for the next TWO Chapters. It will be a two parter entitled Rivalry Week. It's going to be a showdown with Briarwood.
> 
> Also be on the lookout for part 2 of the sideline stories. We're going to flip perspectives again with someone different, and probably a little unexpected. 
> 
> Additional notes for legacy fans. I had to combine Dimitira and Divatox because Divatox is a ridiculous name to put into real life context hahaha. Mystic Force rangers worked at the Briarwood club. Vida, Madison (bartender) and Charlie as the baby upstairs.
> 
> :) I promise no chapter will be this long again.


	18. Rivalry Week Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's small town vs small town, Angel Grove vs Briarwood, and this year? Things are getting flipped upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this chapter by thanking everyone who's been so invested in reading this. You all are amazing and I cannot thank you enough! I appreciate it all so so much that I can't really express it in words. <3 so thank you.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does deal with some homophobic stuff. I'm also going to issue a slight language warning, (I know I use the fuck word a lot) but there's one word in here that I personally detest but it fit so...warning now. And underage drinking. Not sure if that's a warning I have to give but, eh, covering all the bases. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in bonus content I do write side stories told in other characters perspectives. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763326 (Amanda)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812877 (Kira)

Trini woke up the next morning, lying on her back, with Kimberly’s arm wrapped around her torso. Without her cell phone she had absolutely no idea what time it was, it didn’t matter. She could stay in bed with her girlfriend all day if she could. Trini couldn’t thank Lauren enough for letting them crash in one of Shiba Grove’s many guest rooms...they needed this time together. Kimberly had finally told Trini the reason why she and Tommy broke up and boy it was one to process all night. The two girls were exhausted, both physically from the walk and emotionally from the conversation. Trini hugged onto Kimberly until the taller girl fell asleep in her arms, she needed to physically feel someone there with her, that she wasn’t alone, and that she was loved. Kimberly just barely turned seventeen and she had gone through so much...a pregnancy scare, a nude photo, rock bottom, almost being roofied at a party and really accepting her sexuality. All it took was one dropped ball to take her back to that space, never again.

With Kim’s legs caught up along Trini’s and her arm hugging her like a stuffed animal, there was no way Trini would be able to get up or move...Kimberly was damn lucky that Trini didn’t have to pee right now. Trini smiled to herself, her fingertips lightly grazing Kim’s arm, hoping she wouldn’t actually wake up. They were going to be okay, they could finally put their feelings of betrayal and guilt behind them and move forward stronger. In this moment there was no one that could get in their way, no bitchy cheerleaders, ex-boyfriends or girlfriend’s with their own agendas, no Rita, no June _thank god_ , or the continuing drama of softball...right here in the safety of this room, in this bed, wearing matching red flannel pajamas that Lauren lent them for the night. When Kimberly slept, she looked so peaceful, so at ease...that here in Trini’s arms there was nothing that could touch her. There wasn’t an anchor trying to bring her down.

“Mm” The sunlight in the overhead window started to get the best of Kimberly, she picked her head off of Trini’s chest, taking a moment to check her surroundings and remember that she didn’t go to sleep in her own bed. “Morning” She sat up, her voice was groggy, despite sleeping for hours she still seemed like she was tired. Kimberly yawned, running her fingers through her short locks of hair. They definitely slept in, they had to of, “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a rock” Trini rested her head back, her legs were still reeling from the extensive walk of the night. She reached forward to take her girlfriend’s hand, a hint of a smile creeping on her face at the confession, “I wish it could always be like this” Of course, that was a tall order. As long as Trini lived under the roof of June Gomez, sleepovers like _this_ would be very far and few between. The only reason her mother was _okay_ with all of this was because they were spending the night at a third party.

“...I know…” Kimberly could agree, she would be able to sleep better every night if she was joined by her fun sized girlfriend to snuggle with. Kim gazed down at Trini, the top couple buttons of the over sized red flannel pajama set had opened sometime during the night, “I missed you”

“Hey we’re not going to get into that again” Trini reluctantly sat up as well, reaching her hand over to caress Kim’s cheek, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere” Kimberly had finally let her back in, she wasn’t going to let her bounce back into negative thoughts. “We’re moving forward, together”

“Okay…” Kim smiled softly like an angel, gently plucking Trini’s hand from her face so she can kiss the tip of her knuckles. God this all felt too good to be real, like she was dreaming all of it and that soon she would wake up alone in bed with her mother yelling at her to pick her clothes off of the floor. “About what I told you last night”

“We don’t have to talk about it” Trini didn’t want Kimberly to feel like she _had_ to go into something that cut her so deeply to the core. Trini knew the truth, she held Kimberly as she cried, this was a new day...a fresh start. “Just know your secret is safe with me” If there was anything Trini Gomez was good at it was keeping a secret. “I won’t _ever_ push the Tommy thing again”

“Mmm let’s make a rule” Trini tilted her head to the side as Kim spoke, “To _never_ say the name Tommy while we’re in bed” Kimberly grinned widely, that was the smile Trini had missed.

Trini leaned forward to seal that new rule with a kiss, that was a promise she was more than willing to keep. Tommy Oliver...that wasn’t someone she wanted to think about right now, not when she was happy, alone with Kim and away from all of that high school drama. She wasn’t heartless, she felt a pang of guilt for the boy...he clearly wasn’t processing this well. The pregnancy scare, the break up...there was a time he made progress with the Sandlot gang only for that to go down the tubes when Kimberly and Trini announced that they were dating. It bothered him, but there was a time he could be the bigger man. Now he was coming apart at the seams. He’d lashed out at people like Zack and Amanda, trying to manipulate Kimberly...it wasn’t okay, and Trini’s patience with her old friend was running _thin_. Ranger rule number four might have to suck it.

The door busted open, scaring the hell out of the two girls in bed. After Trini’s incident with her mother catching Kira on top of her during an inopportune time she had a tendency of getting skittish with loud noises while kissing her _girlfriend._ Kimberly noticed Trini’s panic right away and shifted to put herself as much as she could between Trini and the bedroom door. Antonio stood at the doorway with a huge grin on his face, a tray of breakfast in his hand. Jayden stood behind him, shaking his head at his childhood friend a tray also in hand. “You were supposed to knock, not kick the door open” The Shiba brother scolded him, sighing, as if defeated. He really needed to work on his good hosting skills.

“Uh, hi?” Kimberly eyed the two boys as they came in with breakfast, not that she wasn’t appreciative of their kind gesture but there was one thing on her mind, “Where’s Lauren?”

“Lauren was too afraid you two were doing the dirty and didn’t wanna interrupt” With a wink, Antonio set the tray down at the foot of the bed, a loud sigh emitted from Jayden behind him, “She’s picking up your bags from the locker room” He snapped his fingers and motioned between him and Jayden, “So we’re the welcome wagon. Good morning from your kind hosts of the Homo-Hotel”

“....Don’t….” It was too early for Jayden to have to deal with his best friends jokes, especially with the girls being _in bed_. The Shiba’s were raised to be polite and to treat their houseguests with respect. “Why?”

“Oh come on” Antonio shrugged, “Homo-Hotel sounds way better than the “Fag House”. We should be charging. First Jason Scott and now these two. We’re like a rotating door of harboring the LGB...no T yet but they’re of course welcome as well, obviously” He didn’t know the severity of what he said until he saw the shocked look on Kimberly’s face and the annoyed anger in Trini’s eyes, his smile quickly turned upside down. What? Jason Scott was just outed to Jayden and Kimberly, a big no-no in GSA policy.

“...Please enjoy your breakfast” Jayden grabbed Antonio’s arm so he could pull him in the direction of the door and out of the girl’s hair. The two had been dealing with enough as it was already without the two of them interrupting their morning. When the door was shut, Trini and Kimberly could hear Jayden’s voice ring loud enough, “Are you kidding me!?”

“I thought they knew!”

Trini sighed flopping back down to the bed and resting a hand on her forehead. She didn’t care that Jayden knew, the Shiba siblings were both pretty honorable when it came to being a decent person. Jayden wasn’t going to spill his secret, he wasn’t even _close_ enough to Jason to care one way or another. No. Now Kim _knew_ and now that the shock had started to wear off she turned herself to Trini, “ _What_?” She blinked, she could tell by Trini’s body language that she knew more than she was letting off, “Jason’s gay?”

“Eh, more Bi, I guess” Trini corrected, Jason said it himself he was still attracted to girls even if he had a strong connection with Billy. “If we _have_ to put a label on it.” Her friend was still struggling to figure it out himself. Did he like boys? Did he _only_ like Billy? He made out with Antonio to try and answer his own questions. It wasn’t her business outside of what she was let in on.

“And you _knew_ ?” Kimberly still was wrapping her head around this, that the quarterback wasn’t as straight as the stereotypical golden boy. She turned her attention to the fresh breakfast the boys had made them. Waffles, bacon and biscuits with a glass of orange juice and a smaller cup for water...as a vegetarian she already started to pick off her pieces of bacon and place them on her girlfriend’s plate. “Why didn’t he come to me? Or _us_?”

“Because it’s fucking scary to admit it? I don’t know, I’m not Jason” She couldn’t answer for him, she wasn’t about to tell Kimberly that he came to her because she was the one with the experience of being in love with a best friend. Trini and Jason also had church going, disapproving family in common if Sam’s reaction was anything to go by, “You can’t tell anyone”

“Duh” Kimberly sent Trini a look, did she _really_ think she was going to tell someone? Billy? Zack? Amanda? She hid the fact that she was bi from her best friends for _years,_ surely she could do the same thing for Jason. “I just think I have a better perspective of the situation” Trini rose a brow, finally sitting up to try and enjoy breakfast while it was hot, “Maybe I should try reaching out to him” Trini still was on edge, oh come on, Kimberly deserved some credit, “Please, I’m a conversational wizard” Well, that was a new one.

Trini wasn’t sure if she should share this information, but she didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend by keeping something important from her. Jason would understand, hopefully. “Just...it’s a bit sensitive of a subject right now” There was no stopping Kim, if she wanted to reach out and share her bi experiences she was going to do so. She and Jason had grown close over the months of his physical therapy, “He’s been staying at my house, only for a bit...”

“Oh” Kimberly frowned, concerned, she knew how much Jason and his father fought. Football season was a topic of nightmares in the Scott home, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Trini’s brows raised as she stabbed her fork into her breakfast waffle, was she serious? They were hardly speaking for two weeks about _anything_...biology didn’t count. “...Okay...that was a dumb question” She looked down to the plate before her, “Is he okay?”

“My mom’s excited to have a man around the house when my dad’s been away” Trini laughed, Kimberly had no idea how many lightbulbs Jason had to change for the Gomez house. The women, and ten year old twins were too short to reach...well...anything in the house without the use of a small ladder or step stool. June _had_ to go for the house with high ceilings, “He’ll be okay, it’s Jason” He wasn’t exactly one to let people in, or have worry about him...he and Trini had that in common.

Kimberly looked lost in her own thoughts, she had been spending so much time processing her own feelings and diving head first into the softball team that she hardly noticed what had been going on around her. Trini tilted her head, trying to catch brown eyes and smiled, this was supposed to be a _nice_ breakfast a la Homo-Hotel. So the name was kind of catchy, “How’s operation restoration going?” Maybe now Kimberly would _finally_ let Trini in on what she had been spending so much of her time on.

“It’s…” Kim took a long sip of water, “I never understood how expensive fixing a scoreboard could be” She set her glass down, “Billy’s podcast has been helping boost activity and Mia’s got a _plan_. With rivalry weeks coming up, well, the school gets a bit crazy so hopefully we can reach that goal. We should run another fundraiser and I put some of the other girls minds to it so I’m sure they’ll come up with something”

“Rivalry week?” That sounded so lame. Playing softball for Angel Grove was just about as school spirited as Trini was willing to get. The idea of small town going up against another small town seemed a bit much. That was _never_ Trini’s scene, “Is it really such a big deal?” This was _baseball_ not football or basketball.

As a former Angel Grove cheerleader, Kimberly knew tradition all too well. “Oh. You have _no_ idea”

 

*****

 

By the time Monday morning hit Angel Grove High School was hit with a school spirit filled tornado. The hallways were covered in carolina blue, banners that read go tigers hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered in 'beat the bulls' posters. Angel Grove students past and present were artistically gifted in the art of a tiger kicking a bull's ass; a cartoon tiger with the school colored boxing gloves punching out a bright red bull would be an early favorite. Small town with nothing better to do going up against another small town with nothing better to do. Though, on a personal level, after finding that vile book, Trini wouldn't mind seeing the Briarwood baseball team get knocked down a few pegs. That _definitely_ didn't count as being school spirited, no way was Trini going to dip into this Tigers vs Bulls nonsense.

After a long work out with Rita and Lauren in the morning, Kimberly waiting by her locker with two cups of coffee in hand was a sight for sore eyes among this carolina blue school spirited nightmare. A kiss to the lips brought a sense of normalcy around the storm brewing around them. They were okay, Kimberly and Trini were on the same page again. Everything else could fade into static background noise. That was until Mike, with a bag of McDonalds breakfast sandwiches broke the couple out of gazing at each other like love struck morons. "I can't believe this" He was clearly kidding, his smile betraying what he was saying, "Trini...you've moved on to someone new"

"I'm sorry Mike it was fun while it lasted" Her smile matched his, he had been a huge help during the past couple of weeks. If anyone was excited about Kimberly and Trini finally talking again, it would be Mike, he could finally stop buying extra meals from the fast food chain. "But I'm afraid we have to end it"

Despite their little break up, the senior boy handed Trini a breakfast sandwich. A part of her wasn't going to lie...she was going to miss this little exchange. Seeing Kimberly's utter confusion and complete lack of words Mike's girlfriend Emily spoke up beside him. "They're kidding" She rolled her eyes, she had enough sense of humor to let Mike joke around about the subject of having two girlfriends.

"...I was about to say..." Kimberly blinked, she knew she missed a lot by not talking to Trini, a lot could happen in two weeks high school time. A person could go from being the most popular kid in the school to be an absolute nobody, she would know.

"It was nice having two girls while it lasted" Mike laughed, his favorite girl next to him shaking her head. Emily was a trooper for putting up with the two of them, as ever since Dare Night their friendship only strengthened. How Mike scored someone as nice, and more importantly; someone who could put up with him was astounding. "Just remember all of the good times we shared when you bite into that Egg McMuffin" A breakfast sandwich from the fake boyfriend and a coffee from the real girlfriend, as far as morning time treats went Trini hit jackpot.

“You’ll be the only boyfriend I’ll ever miss” Trini joked, she couldn’t help it. It was _far_ too easy.

Kimberly took a sip of her coffee, keeping her voice low “You’re such a little shit”

Down the hallway, Zack and Amanda were both standing up on a small step stool, as one of the taller cheerleaders she was able to reach the ceiling. The boyfriend girlfriend dynamic duo were setting up a string of white and carolina blue mini flags. Some of the other cheerleaders in Amanda’s crew were standing at ground level, telling them if the string needed to be raised higher or dip down lower. All of them were sporting their cheer uniforms for the special occasion. This could have been Kimberly, hell, in a former life this _was_ Kimberly the head cheerleader in charge of decorating the school for the boys teams and getting the student body excited for the big game coming up.

Crap, Trini had been watching them for too long as once her attention averted back to the three people in their company they all had a brow raised, she wasn’t fooling anyone; especially not Kimberly. “I see you still have a thing for the uniform” It was truly a shame Trini couldn’t fully get a chance to appreciate it during Kimberly’s reign at the top.

“I was just appreciating the change in decor” Yeah, that was a weak defense which _no_ one bought. Mike had been there, he bit his lip and looked at the ground to avoid laughing out loud. “Is this spirit week thing really that big of a deal? It’s _just_ a game” In favor of being judged for looking at Amanda’s legs a few seconds longer than she should have, Trini focused on freeing her breakfast sandwich from the wrapper.

“Oh boy, it’s a long story” Emily started to explain, but pausing, “This is the biggest week in Angel Grove sports, unless we actually make it through playoffs, but that’s a special occasion”

Kimberly continued for her, “It all started about sixty years or so ago with the mayors of Angel Grove and Briarwood coming together one spring afternoon. A pissing contest for the men to see which town was better in a single baseball game. America’s great pastime. To make a long story short, there's a ceremony. The mayor of the winning team gets to shove a pie in the mayor of the losing team on a stage in the winning team’s town square for everyone to see” Kimberly was getting lost in her own explanation,  “A trophy was created, the pride and joy of both towns, the only hitch is it would only sit in the trophy case of the winner, engraved inside is the score of this once a year meeting” Kimberly could only smile, “It was a simpler time back then but now it’s grown so popular that the trophy game becomes the highlight of the year, they still do the pie ceremony as part of Angel Grove and Briarwood tradition”

With Briarwood having won the trophy last year, this was Angel Grove’s chance to get it back where it belonged. “Hold on, baseballs the only sport where the pie ceremony is a thing?” All of this because of a fucking _pie_ ? Oh, glorified bragging rights and a pie. The three Angel Grove teens nodded, “So why do we _want_ to win?” Hey, she was all for Thomas Oliver getting pied in the face and being publicly humiliated, “No offense Mike”

“None taken” He wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of the Oliver family either.

Shit like _this_ was how adults could relive their glory days and continue the cycle without ever having to grow out of high school, out of this small town mentality. “That’s stupid” Trini commented, frowning, years of animosity built over two towns because of a _stupid_ bet made by two old dudes _years_ ago. “I already hate this” Always one to shy away from getting involved with the school, Trini was not about this in the slightest. With a crosstown rivalry as intense as this people would fall into dumb behavior. Jason had fallen victim to trying to best Briarwood, his bull prank had backfired tremendously and cost him his leg and months of physical therapy. He was fortunate that he didn’t get real jail time, or that he wasn’t injured further.

Tommy Oliver, had taken Zack’s step ladder once his teammate was safely on the ground. Using a high leverage to speak to whoever was in the sophomore hallway to listen to him. “Alright guys! This is our last chance to get the trophy back to where it belongs!” Did he always have to make such a spectacle of himself because he was team captain? “We need all of your support Angel Grove, so come out to the game on Saturday. We take back what’s ours from their turf!” He looked down for a moment at the _cheerleaders_ he needed some back up and they were supposed to be putting up a show. It’s rivalry week.

Amanda glared at the boy, but as she was at the top of the other stepladder the entire hallway could see her. She plastered on that fake, million dollar smile and helped him along. “Discounted student tickets will be sold at the corner of the cafeteria! Let’s show these Bulls who has the best fans by wearing carolina blue”

“And remember-” Tommy was going to continue his little pep-talk but Amanda was _done_ she had been up too early to decorate the school to deal with this. She started to clap him off, which in turn got Zack holler and the other cheerleaders to clap as well. Their clapping was infectious as the rest of the hallway was too pumped up, drowning out anything he could have to possibly say.

Despite all of the cheers in the hallway, Mike looked to the two girls before him. This would be his fourth and last rivalry game with Briarwood. “Just be careful, once the pranks start...it escalates pretty quickly” Spirit week meant two different things to the students of Angel Grove. On the surface it was all about happiness and wearing school colors and attending a game but for the ones directly involved it was a directly competitive and heated war. “Tommy already has something cooking up his sleeve”

Of course he does.

 

*****

For the boys, they played Briarwood on the upcoming Saturday; for the girls they had to face off with Summer Cove in a clash of the cats. Tigers vs Wildcats. The softball team wouldn’t be going up against Briarwood until the _following_ Saturday when all of this rivalry week hype would die down. On the bus, the girls were much nicer to Trini when she moved to sit down next to Kimberly. If _Gia_ backed off, it meant that everyone could breathe a little easier. Still, for whatever reason Lauren preferred to sit aways from the team toward the front of the bus. Must be her good luck ritual.

Aisha and Tanya turned to the rest of the team, Kimberly had asked the girls to come up with a fundraising idea while there was so much attention to baseball and they came through with an idea. “Girlfriend auction” Tanya was the one to pitch the idea, “It’s supposed to be fun, nothing _comittial_ all the guy would be buying is your company”

“Oh the cheerleaders did something like that a couple of years ago” Kimberly was still in middle school, but it went off without a hitch...the student body had a lot of fun with it and the money went to a good cause. “We need to make sure our bases are covered, with rules, so we don’t get into trouble”

“Oh no no” Gia popped her head up from the back of the bus, she had heard enough _already_ , “No way this is just asking for trouble”

“If anyone, we thought you’d be the _most_ on board with this” Aisha tilted her head to the side, confused to why Gia would be so against having attention drawn to her. “It’s not like we’re promising sex, that’s illegal. Just a dinner date or a movie or whatever chill thing. It’s for fun”

“What if we already have a boyfriend?” Hayley asked, speaking for herself and Shelby.

“That’s not stopping me” Tori shrugged, “The dates I “go on” are make out sessions on the couch in his basement. He can step it up”

Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance before Kimberly got on her knees so she could lean on the back of the seat and look back to the other girls, specifically Tori, “Make out sessions? Is that code for something else?” Tori’s grin while shaking her head would have to suffice for answer...either way, she deserved more romance than a couch in a basement. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea...

“Look, I don’t want to make you all feel bad when guys want to spend _way_ more money to breathe the same air as me” Gia folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her seat, if she wanted to fight this one that wasn’t the best argument. “I don’t want to embarrass you”

“We need a new scoreboard, none of us care who makes what” Tanya shook her head incredulously at the blonde in the back of the bus, “If your ho-ass can make that happen, then we meet our goal that’s the _point_.”

“What did you say to me?”

“Okay, okay calm down” Emma rested a hand on Gia’s thigh, she did _not_ need to be getting into _another_ squabble with a teammate. “Gia has every right to be concerned about this. What’s stopping someone like Jake Holling from putting down hundreds of dollars to outbid anyone? Is a scoreboard worth ulterior motives?”

Kimberly knew that feeling all too well, especially with the Tommy Oliver situation floating in the air. “Why don’t we stick a pin in this idea and come back to it if we can’t think of anything else?” Everyone seemed to be on the same page with that, the former cheerleader sighed sinking back down in her chair. “If all else fails we can do a bake sale”

That brought a smile to Trini’s face, she knew how much the team hated the idea of a bake sale, but she had to ask an important question. “So...girlfriend auction? Is that something you’d participate in?” Trini as sure as hell would _not_ , that sounded like a nightmare.

“Depends, how much are you willing to spend on a romantic evening?” Kimberly’s brows waggled, clearly she was _kidding_ , she finally had her flirtatious sense of humor back. Trini could play ball.

The shorter girl reached forward to grab her wallet out of her bag, after the incident with Coach Repulsa kicking them off the bus she was sure to keep it close to her. “I have….two whole dollars and my mother’s credit card limit” _Sexy_.

“Sold” Kimberly leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, with them being on a bus it was oh so quickly interrupted.

“Keep it in your pants Hart!” Gia called from the back of the bus, garnering a laugh from the other girls around her. Was it weird to miss the teasing? Trini couldn’t help but laugh as well, she _missed_ this. It wasn’t vindictive like the butters nickname, Gia and Tori liked to mess around the most and no one was off limits...they loved teasing Kimberly and Trini like little siblings...the couple. They were a _couple_ again. It all was clicking back into place.

Lauren stood from her spot a couple of rows back and, while holding onto seats for balance made her way to the back of the bus. “I’m sure you’ve all seen the invitation and before you get excited, I don’t want this to distract from our _current_ game. Summer Cove is a good team and” She sighed reluctantly, “We can go to the party as a team afterward to celebrate, if we _win_.” Party? “...You have no idea what I’m talking about…” She looked on to nine other girls with blank expressions on their face.

Shelby was the one to pull up facebook on her phone, once the word party dropped she was _on it_ . As a freshman it was exciting to be included in these big events, “The Beat out Briarwood Party” Who threw a party on a Tuesday night? “It’s at Tommy Oliver’s lake house, we _have_ to go to this” She was already scrolling down the list of people who were invited to this exclusive event, the cheerleaders, the football team, the basketball team, volleyball, soccer, any of the “cool” sports were included.

“Are you going to be okay?” Trini asked the girl directly next to her, taking Kimberly’s hand, with all the girls talking around them...a party at Tommy Oliver’s would be in their direct future.

“I have you” Kimberly kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head, she wasn’t going to let her ex-boyfriend dictate her feelings. Not anymore. “Honestly, I think we could all use a little breather...it’d be good for the team”

“We have a game to focus on” Lauren sat down in the seat across from Kimberly and Trini before she would get yelled at for standing on the bus. “When we _win_ we can talk party” She quietly sat back, sending out a text message on her phone...most likely to her girlfriend to see if she was interested in a night out.

The clash of the cats pitted Angel Grove Tigers against the Summer Cove Wildcats. As the away team Angel Grove needed to draw first blood and score against their opponents. After Kimberly’s blunder with Kira’s distractions, Rita decided it was best to start Aisha and have Kimberly wait in the wings as their ringer...she wasn’t ready yet. Finally, Coach Repulsa’s girls were playing like a collective unit, they were intuned with one another. No more bad blood between her catcher and second basemen. Gia fielded a perfect ball and shot it to home plate to put a stop to a Wildcat run. When Trini had the ball at home plate _no one_ was going to get by her, never again. _This_ was a team Rita could be proud of to send to playoffs, all of their hard work had been paying off. At the bats Lauren Shiba led her team in runs batted in, she even allowed the other girls to use her personal bat for their ups. Tori claimed that it had _special powers_ and that anyone who used it would manage to get a hit. A fun joke that turned into momentum, with the red bat they couldn’t be stopped, and Angel Grove went through their entire line up. The Summer Cove Wildcats didn’t have a chance to stop the Angel Grove Tigers when they were on such a hot streak. Mark another win in the Lady Tiger’s book, their perfect streak continued and they were one step closer to the playoffs. It was time to celebrate.

 

*****

 

By the time the Lady Tigers returned to the school, changed into some regular clothes, and headed straight for Tommy Oliver’s lake house; the party was _well_ underway. The house was completely filled with Angel Grove students that when the softball team entered through the front door Tommy made the announcement that they had arrived and that they had just spanked the Summer Cove Wildcats in a complete blowout. Sure the guests had been drinking, but it was nice that their efforts were appreciated. Wow, Trini could see how popularity went straight to a person's head if this was just an entrance.

“Oh no, I gotta fix this” Tanya had been at the party for a total of thirty seconds and she did not like the hosts choice in background music. No wonder people were drinking to have a good time. They _won_ it was _rivalry week_ it was time to dance it out. Without another word she went over to Tommy’s computer, the one that was hooked up to his sound system and plugged her own music into the device. If she had to DJ this damn event herself, she was going to.

“That’s more like it” Aisha started to walk backwards, leading the other girls into the house, “I say we grab a couple of drinks and get our dance on”

“I can drink to that” Gia grinned, Emma had linked her arm with hers as it would be easier moving through a crowd of people as a collective unit. Hayley was on a mission to find her boyfriend and she and Shelby quickly split off from the main group of softball girls to hang out with the freshman boys of the baseball team in Calvin and Riley.

“I’ll catch up with you guys” Tori wasn’t one for sticking around, she grabbed Kimberly’s arm before she could make a move and pointed to Zack across the room with his girlfriend. “Yo Taylor!” That got the attention of Zack…..and a couple of the girls in the room, it was a common name. “Sorry” She cast a net for one and somehow managed to reel four in, “Zack! You and me buddy, think you can best us at pong?” Somehow Kimberly got wrapped up in a game before they could even settle in.

Zack looked to Amanda first, she nodded, agreeing to this and giving him the permission to accept the challenge. What a poor soul, Amanda now had to deal with three impulsive idiots over a doubles match of beer pong. “You’re on Hanson, Hart. Meet us upstairs!” On the second floor of the house, Tommy had a couple of tables set up for games. If Tommy Oliver was anything, he was a prepared host for such an influx of people.

Kimberly turned her attention to Trini, “I have to go...I guess…” The last time Kimberly drank at a party was in the fall when the Megan incident had got her so down that drinking was a way of coping. This was different, she was in a better place, and now she could stop drowning herself in sorrows and actually _enjoy_ being a teenager again. “I’ll catch you later?”

Trini wasn’t just going to let her go, not without the proper send off. She hooked her fingers in Kimberly’s belt loops to pull her forward and kiss her goodbye. The action of two girls locking lips garnered the attention, and subsequent cheer from a couple of the Angel Grove football players around them. “Kick their ass”

“How good are you at pong?” Tori asked grabbing Kimberly and whisking her away toward the steps. After Dare Night she needed a win against the infamous Zack Taylor, if it took breaking up team Kimack and snagging Kimberly away from him to do so, then so be it.

As quickly as they arrived, the team had dispersed into their own thing. Lauren had quietly gone into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of beers and returned to the door with her girlfriend on her arm. “You look like you could use this” She offered the un-opened bottle to Trini. How she managed to maneuver her way around and then on top of it _find_ someone in such a short period of time was astounding.

“Let's find somewhere to sit” Mia pulled Lauren and Trini into the living room where she shooed a drunk couple making out on the couch away and effectively taking their spot. “Here should be good” She knew how much her girlfriend could get overwhelmed in situations like this, so Mia made sure to physically stay close to her when the trio of girls sat down on the couch. “Congratulations on your game, we were trying to listen to Billy’s podcast earlier but” She waved her hand around, things clearly got out of hand. “Tommy invited a _lot_ of people” There wasn’t any sign of Jason or Billy, or even some of the guys from the GSA club. Mia was able to point out Mike and Emily on the dance floor and that was about it from their tight circle of friends.

“I can see that…” Lauren took a _long_ swig of her drink, draping her arm around Mia’s shoulders, she _hated_ parties but as team captain she wanted to make the appearance. Especially with the other athletic teams here being represented. “Are you having fun?”

“I am now” Really, for Mia, or anyone it wasn’t fun to be the third wheel to a couple as close as Mike and Emily. With Mia kissing Lauren’s cheek, Trini quickly realized that she now too was a third wheel in this situation.

“I ah” Trini leaned back on the couch, “I wanted to thank you Mia, you’ve been so good to Kim with this whole...softball thing.” She sighed, “You too Lauren, you stuck by me when no one else would and I just...I really appreciate it”

The couple exchanged a glance, Trini didn’t have to go out of her way to thank them for just being there for her and Kimberly while they were fighting, “Of course” Lauren simply nodded her head, to her, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind. She was going to do right by her team, even if that meant taking the path of most resistance. “I’ll always have your back”

“Speaking of…” As nice of a moment as this was, Mia frowned upon seeing some of the football players messing with Riley Griffin, the freshman baseball pitcher. They were teasing the young kid that he was too much of a wimp for not drinking. As _soon_ as she heard the word ‘gay’ thrown down in the wrong context, her ears perked up like a damn superpower. “I’ll be back” She kissed Lauren’s lips quickly and headed off in the direction of the much larger football players.

“Knock ‘em dead” Lauren was used to Mia going into defender mode, she was close enough that if it escalated she could step in. She knew her girlfriend well enough to let her fight her own battles. Trini watched on with wide eyes, taking a sip of her beer as Mia stormed off, woo those football guys were going to get their ears chewed off. “She’s cute when she’s fighting social justice” Lauren chuckled to herself, taking another swig of her drink.

“...So…” Trini couldn’t help the laughter erupting in her chest, the question reminding her of their time up in the mountains camping, “Who’s the pitcher and who’s the catcher?” The question caused Lauren to choke on her drink, it was something she would expect from Gia...never Trini. “I’m kidding!” It was nice to be in the company of Lauren, and Mia for that matter. As much as she loved her friends and the softball team Lauren was one of the only other people in Angel Grove who really _understood_ what it meant to be openly gay in such a small town.

Lauren finally was loosening up and now had to wipe her pant leg to try and dry up the small amount of beer she spilled. “You’re an ass, has anyone told you that?”

“Multiple times” She cheekily grinned, it was nice to actually hang out with Lauren without the pretense of softball or freaking morning weight lifting. “It’s a party, you need to learn how to _relax_ and have fun”

Easier said than done. The front door opened and in came a sea of _red_ , Briarwood letterman jackets that read baseball on the back. Trini looked to Lauren with a frown, the team captain suddenly tensed up, she was also confused by the sudden intrusion. Tommy rushed to where Tanya had been standing, grabbing a microphone to speak to the entire room full of people. “Better late than never” With the music cutting out, everyone’s attention was on the most popular guy in the sophomore class. “I thought it would be fun to kick off rivalry week with a fun competition of our _own_ ” Tommy _invited_ these intruders, an invasion of rivals that made Angel Grove athletes stand on full defensive mode.

“Thanks for the invitation” The leader of the Briarwood boys spoke, he had slick black hair bright blue eyes and a sadistic smirk that could send shivers down a sane person’s spine. “I’d be happy to kick your sorry ass anytime of the week, Oliver. Name your game.”

Mike Fernandez stood protectively in front of Emily when he noticed Nick Russell, the writer of that _awful_ book standing to the right of the team captain. “I want nothing to do with the likes of these assholes” He couldn’t believe Tommy would do such a thing, no, actually he could. This could only end in one way, by the end of the night Mike was going to try and punch this jerk out for what he wrote about his _girlfriend_ , his _friends_ and any of the other girls that wound up in there.

“Hey hey there’s nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition between towns” Tommy wanted to calm Mike down, he had been acting out a lot lately, right now he had to show he still had control of the situation. “Flip cup for the guys, pong for the girls...then we switch” Tommy announced, that garnering a look from Tanya next to him. _Girls_. The softball team was also expected to take part in this...which meant the Briarwood Baseball team wasn’t the only Briarwood team that was extended an invitation. “Set up the tables”

So much for having an area to dance, the other party guests had to part like the red sea so the baseball boys could do as Tommy instructed and set up four different tables. Two for the boys team and two for the girls. What an idiot, with this amount of animosity between the two towns there was no way a _friendly_ competition could happen between these two schools in any context.

One of the more attractive Briarwood boys honed his attention in on Emma, he smiled at her and nodded his head in her direction. Troy Burrows, if Trini remembered correctly Emma had a past with one of the boys from the other town. He and Tyler were the only one on the team to “score points” with an Angel Grove girl. Emma looked absolutely uncomfortable with the attention, Gia took her arm and the pair quietly backed out of the living room and into the kitchen to escape his gaze. This was getting ugly quick and the games hadn’t even started yet.

A tall girl with blonde hair came in, behind her came a flock of the softball team all varying in different sizes and bulk. Lauren looked like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of them filing in to join the boys. Trini frowned, she needed to quickly finish off her beer, Lauren was _never_ shaken by anything and here comes this girl and her squad and suddenly she’s swallowing her pride and strength. “Well, if it isn’t little _orphan_ Annie and her motley crew of misfits” The leader of the Briarwood Bulls softball team drew out her sentence, making an approach to the couch Lauren and Trini were seated. Hitting Lauren with an insult of her dead parents right off the bat was pretty ruthless. If playing a stupid game of pong was going to knock her down a few pegs…the blonde turned her attention to Trini, not recognizing her from Angel Grove lineups in the past, “Who’s the runt?”

Lauren made sure there was a coaster on the coffee table before setting down her beer bottle, she bought herself a little time before turning and facing her rival...her bully. “Karone” She clenched her jaw her eyes narrowing. There was so much tension building up between the team and these unwelcome guests that anyone who _wasn’t_ on these two teams were hanging on every word, “This is Trini, she’s my new catcher” The other blonde scoffed, completely unimpressed. Wow, okay then. “Let’s just get this over with. Name your rules.”

“Fine.” Karone, a girl with a weird name of course had a charming personality to match, “Get three of your girls and meet me at the table. We’ll run doubled two games at once, best three out of five. Winners have a final round?” Lauren extended her hand, as much as she hated this girl she was going to play honorably, the Briarwood captain smirked, taking her hand and shaking it.

“...I’m right here with you” Trini watched as Karone walked away, to the center of the room where tables were set up. She sure knew how to command the attention of a room, the softball player took off her jacket and tossed it back to her other teammates. She ran her team like a Queen, she didn’t have teammates...she had followers. “What a bitch”

“That’s an understatement.” Tanya, and Aisha had made their way through the throng of people to get to Lauren’s side. She needed three people to back her up and with Gia and Emma having disappeared from the party, her other girls stepped up. “Let’s kick her ass” If they were going to have to play, they were going to fucking _win_ this. Not for Angel Grove, but for Lauren Shiba.

After hearing that the music had suddenly stopped, Zack, Amanda, Tori and Kimberly stood at the top of the stairs. What had been a _fun_ party turned into a crazy back and forth between tigers and bulls, red vs blue. Mia was the one that had to be held back by Emily. Mike went to the boys table standing across from Nick the dick glaring daggers through him, he wasn’t letting this guy out of his sight. “What the hell is happening?” Zack asked, looking to Tommy as he had a freaking microphone in his hand.

“There you are Zacky, my boy” Tommy must’ve had plenty of alcohol already in his system as he leaned back in the chair he had been sitting in, “Briarwood vs Angel Grove, you need to tap in. I need my MVP” Trini frowned, was Tommy even going to _participate_ in his own stupid game? Or was he going to make his team play and MC the whole thing? This was just a goddamn spectacle.

Tommy went on, calling out his freshman player “Calvin, c’mon. If Riley’s drinking then you should too” He needed two teams of four to compete in flip cup as they were given two tables. They couldn’t bitch out now.

Calvin had been sitting in a lounge chair, Hayley sitting comfortably in his lap, “I’m going to pass, I’m good with just a coke and the company” The blonde boy smiled up to his girlfriend, he didn’t need to drink to have a good time and was brave enough to stand up to Tommy in front of the others.

“C’mon” The team captain didn’t like to be pressed, this was making him look bad, “Don’t be so whipped”

Trini frowned, Zack appeared to be annoyed as well, Calvin was _fourteen_ and a _freshman_ . The blonde only shrugged, “Least I _have_ a girlfriend.” He could handle himself just fine. The Briarwood boys got an absolute kick out of the young kid completely dragging Tommy, “ooooooohing” all over the exchange. Now they were taunting Tommy so much that he had to step into the game himself to pick up pieces of his broken ego. As he _should_ have been from the start.

If matters couldn’t possibly get _any_ worse. The last of the three Briarwood teams entered the door, the _cheerleaders_ , it wasn’t a cool party without the company of pretty girls. Shit. With petite girls coming in, Trini’s attention was drawn to one blonde in particular that went straight to the Briarwood baseball captain kissing him. Rebecca Golloway, Kimberly and Amanda’s old friend had transferred one god damn town away. With the protection of a senior boyfriend on her arm she turned, to look at her two _ex-friends_ at the top of the stairs. “Miss me?” No. When it rained drama between the two schools, it poured.

Since Rebecca transferred in the middle of the year, there was absolutely no way she would be able to rise to the top so quickly. It didn’t matter who she’d been sleeping with. She wasn’t the captain of the Briarwood Bulls cheerleading squad. A brunette with short hair came in, following her newest recruit’s gaze to the top of the stairs. “So _that’s_ our competition?” With Rebecca in her ear she knew the in’s and out’s of the Angel Grove’s cheerleading team, “You’re right, what a _mess_.”

Kimberly glared harshly down to Tommy, he should have _known_ better than to invite a parasite to a party. She wasn’t the team captain anymore, hell, she wasn’t even on the cheerleading squad but with this amount of bad blood between old friends she had to step in. Rebecca vs Kimberly, this all started when Kimberly sent out that one damn photo and ruined their fourth friend, Megan’s, life. Amanda was just a casualty. As Kim took a step forward, Amanda had rested a hand on her arm to hold back whatever she had to say. This wasn’t her fight anymore. “The only _reason_ you’re our competition is because Reefside had to drop out. Sorry, Charlie, but fourth place isn’t something to brag about” Third wasn’t much of an improvement, but with so many quick leadership changes bronze wasn’t so bad. They didn’t need a team to drop out in order to succeed.

The senior cheerleader, tilted her head to the side, she actually seemed to be _impressed_ by the sophomore’s rebuttal. “I think we should play a _game_ just us girls. In the spirit of rivalry week”

Trini looked from Charlie, to Amanda, to Rebecca and her new boy toy. She thought she was being so sly using the cheer rivalry as a distraction. Rebecca nodded her head specifically in Trini’s direction, pointing her out to her boyfriend. The captain of the Briarwood baseball team’s eyebrows shot up to something the blonde whispered into his ear. It was a great feeling _knowing_ that they were talking about her, and quite possibly Lauren who stood right next to her. All that rang through Trini’s mind was Jayden’s warning: “ _If you think Angel Grove can be homophobic, Briarwood is twenty times worse.”_

“Great, we have a room setup upstairs” Amanda only needed to glance over in Kimberly’s direction, no words, Kim nodded she would be there to support her friend when she needed her the most. Amanda loved cheerleading and made for a good captain, but she wasn’t thick skinned, she could be too nice for her own good. Whatever _game_ they were about to play she needed all the support she could get from her best friend.

“A-Squad let’s go” Charlie led the cheerleaders past the baseball and softball party tables, to the stairs and past the foursome of Angel Grove students. After them the Angel Grove cheerleaders filed in after them.

Rebecca made it a point to be the last one up the steps, she looked from Amanda to Zack behind her, and with a scoff she had to comment, “You’re still riding the panda express? _Wow_ ” She _always_ had something to say about Amanda’s choice in dating the kid from the trailer park but this was a new low, even for her.

Baseball vs baseball, softball vs softball, and now cheerleaders vs cheerleaders. Shit was about to go down between these three groups. After kissing Zack for good measure, Amanda and Kimberly followed their ex-friend into their battle zone. Pong was not going to get Trini drunk quick enough to handle all of this drama brewing around them. Tori quickly descended the stairs and took Trini’s arm, “I’ll tap in here...you need to go up there with your girl, those bitches are nuts” That was an understatement.

Trini didn’t want to abandon Lauren, but Tori was a much better pong player and in the end this was the better option. She wasn’t sure what she could do to help, but if she could support Kimberly then that was what she was going to do….after finishing her beer. Zack patted her on the shoulder as he finally came down to join the boys of the baseball team for their game of flip cup. He couldn’t be there for his girlfriend so she would just have to pick up his slack and watch out for Amanda too. Trini grabbed a new bottle of beer and trudged up the stairs. This was a group of cheerleaders, what was the worst game they could play?

Trini entered the room, a rectangle table was set up in the middle of the room. Rebecca and Charlie stood at the head of the table, the Briarwood cheerleaders forming a semi circle around them. Angel Grove cheerleaders took the space closest to the door, Kimberly and Amanda at either end of the half circle, across from one another. With the door opening about twenty cheerleaders were staring in Trini’s direction...ha, this wasn’t how it went down in her dreams. “Are you lost?” Charlie asked with a tilt of her head, Trini’s looks didn’t scream popularity, she didn’t belong here.

“She’s with me” Kimberly nodded for Trini to join the table, technically she wasn’t supposed to be a part of this cheer vs cheer game either but the other girls didn’t seem to mind. Hell most were excited to see how this little reunion between the top dogs would go down. “Stay” If Kimberly and Amanda spaced themselves apart, they did it for a reason, Trini followed suit and squeezed herself at the other end of the table...standing directly across from Rebecca and her new leader.  

“So….” Trini already hated this scenario, “What’re we playing?”

Since Charlie was the senior cheerleader she was the one that controlled the floor. “We’re playing “I never” for those of you who live under a rock, it’s a game where we’ll go around making I never statements. For example. I’ve never had sex….” Literally every cheerleader in the group took a swig of their drink, “If you _have_ done it, you drink.” A secret game. God she would rather be playing mindless games like throwing a ping pong ball into a cup, or simply binge drinking an entire cup of beer downstairs with the baseball and softball players. Secret games were the fucking _worst_ , the three cheerleaders had so much history...they knew _everything_ about one another from their past. Anything Rebecca did this night, during this game, was to try and garner any sort of brownie points with this Charlie chick. Embarrassing Kimberly and Amanda in front of the Angel Grove cheer squad would most certainly look good for her. Truth games like this were always _brutal_.

With Rebecca standing on the opposite side of Charlie, she would be the last one around the table to make a statement. There were two strategies at play, Kimberly, Amanda and now Trini had spaced themselves apart while Rebecca and Charlie would be going one after another. Time for a social bloodbath. The hardest part about the game “I never” was coming up with an actual statement. In a group this big, and this popular, the pressure was on to come up with something _good_ something _juicy_ . No one wanted to be the person to say something _lame_ around the table. This was about scandal, about learning what these cheerleaders would do behind closed doors. All Trini wanted to do was _not_ drink, or reveal anything else about herself to these girls around her.

“I never kissed a girl” One of the Briarwood cheerleaders had stated. Ha! That was a fun one. Kimberly and Amanda raised their glasses to one another and drank to that, the infamous summer fling party. Trini had a small chuckle to herself as she took a sip from her beer, yeah, she’s _definitely_ kissed a girl before.

What surprised Trini the most was that little miss homophobe herself had taken a swig of her drink. Rebecca caught Trini’s glance and scowled, “Don’t get any ideas. Who do you think taught Megan how to kiss? Practice for the _real_ thing” At the mere _mention_ of Megan’s name, Kimberly bit her lip, a mere reminder of her sins. She couldn’t get stuck in her head, not here, not now. Rebecca and these Briarwood bitches _couldn’t_ win whatever...whatever the fuck they were doing.

Most of the cheerleaders had generic questions, things that were fun...the only ones _playing_ dirty were the three girls with a sordid past. Rebecca, Amanda and Kimberly started smaller as the game was only starting. Within the first couple of rounds Trini had learned _a lot_ about how awful these three were in middle school. That with their power through popularity they brought people down to stay on top...Kimberly being their ringleader.

Every time Rebecca was up to ask a question she focused her _attack_ on the former team captain. “I never squeezed out an entire ketchup packet onto the cafeteria bench only to make fun of Courtney for _bleeding_ through her skirt” Kimberly had to take a drink. That was a pretty rough one.

Charlie the head cheerleader on the Briarwood squad went up next, “I’ve never googled sex positions to learn how to do it” When Trini glanced over to Kimberly, the other girl quickly avoided eye contact and took a sip of her drink...so that’s how she knew what she was doing when it came to being with another girl. Amanda didn’t seem to be as shy as she, along with a couple of other cheerleaders from both sides took a sip of their drink.

By the time the game got to Amanda, she tried to do her best to try and work out damage control as she was the first of the Kimberly and Trini team to go. “I never made a girl cry in the locker room because she didn’t own a bra yet” Rebecca drank, she didn’t feel the least bit guilty for scarring someone’s life.

“Uh, I...never touched a dick” Trini shrugged once it was her turn, she just didn’t want to incriminate herself. She got a look from both Kimberly and Amanda, as literally everyone else in the circle drank. They were supposed to be trying to take out the other girls. This was _not_ Trini’s strong suit. Anything straight was fair game for her to _not_ drink.

Once it was Kimberly’s turn again she spoke, “I never catfished members of the marching band” Rebecca wasn’t the _only_ one to have to drink as another Briarwood cheerleader did as well.

“What? It was funny” Rebecca nodded in agreement. Trini stared at these girls with wide eyes, they thought hurting people on such an emotional and psychological level was _funny_. She wished someone said something she had taken part in because she very well needed a drink.

Rebecca smirked once it was her turn, “I never convinced Harper that the only way to join the cheerleaders was to let us pierce her ears” Kimberly had to take another drink, sending a solemnly apologetic glance to the cheerleader directly beside Amanda.

The head cheerleader seemed impressed with _that_ confession. It was one thing to be cruel to other people but that was _quite_ the type of initiation. Once it was Charlie’s turn she turned it from less personal to more sexual. “I’ve never repurposed a common household item into a sex toy”

Amanda had to pause, which Rebecca caught _immediately_ and hopped on it. “Ice cubes count” Did it really? Trini wasn’t convinced. Rebecca just wanted to use that as leverage on Amanda.

The girls in between Charlie and Amanda had also jumped on the sexual question train and continued with that tangent. With a simple drink or no drink Trini had learned a lot about these girls. Rebecca had said the wrong name during sex, Amanda had been caught in the act by one of her parents, all three...and many of the others admitted to having sex in their uniform. There was a _lot_ Trini hadn’t done yet...and right now she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. With most of her sexual experiences happening with Kimberly...anytime Trini drank Kim would drink too. It didn’t take Rebecca very long to figure out that pattern.

“I never found a piece of dog poop and told Max Cooper that it was a tootsie roll only for him to _eat_ it” Amanda proved that Rebecca was a really _shitty_ person with that statement as the other girl had to take a drink at that. After all of this back and forth between middle school sins, Kimberly and Rebecca both seemed to rank high on the worst people list.

By the time it got back to Trini she had to think of another good statement that wouldn’t affect her girlfriend or her best friend’s girlfriend. “I’ve never had an STD” Kimberly, Amanda and surprisingly Rebecca were all safe from that question. A couple of girls from Angel Grove, and even Charlie herself had to drink at that. The Briarwood team captain wasn’t _thrilled_ that Trini was able to dig that information out.

Once it got to Kimberly again she was starting to lose patience with her ex-friend, “I’ve never tried to steal someone else’s boyfriend”

Rebecca could only smile wickedly, “Oh I did more than try” She completely succeeded in getting Ty Fleming on top of her...as if that guy was even _worth_ it. Still it was just a way to be a snake and to try and be _better_ than Kimberly.  The way Rebecca snuck a glance to Amanda made Trini assume that stealing Ty wasn’t the _first_ boyfriend that she had plucked from a friend.

After the couple of people between Kimberly and Rebecca went it was Rebecca’s turn once more, she wasn’t _playing_ anymore. She narrowed her eyes to Kimberly. “I’ve never sent a nude photo of a _friend_ out to my boyfriend and let it go viral” Kimberly admitted to it on the livestream back in October that she was the one behind Megan’s photo going around the school. The Angel Grove cheerleaders _knew_ this, but the Briarwood girls did _not_ . They all stared, stunned, at Kim as she took a _long_ drink. Kimberly broke a girl code, a _friend_ code, she was truly awful for what she had done and no amount of Saturday schools or getting over her feelings would _ever_ change that. She could feel the shame _all_ over again especially as Rebecca continued to explain the story. “And then you let someone _else_ take the fall for it” Amanda scoffed, Rebecca was more than happy to throw her under the bus for the photo of Trini with Kira.

With Kimberly down, Rebecca leaned over and whispered something into Charlie’s ear for the next ‘I never’ statement. Was that even legal? The captain in red couldn’t contain her smile as she looked in Amanda’s direction, “I’ve never blown a geek in exchange for taking an exam for me”

The Angel Grove cheer captain stared in horror as Rebecca spilled one of her deep secrets, her ex-friend could only smugly smile back at her as Amanda had to take the drink. “I’m not good at math” She murmured into her cup, she then looked over to Trini...oh god the _best friend_ of her boyfriend, “This was _B-Z_ ” Before Zack. Clearly she was desperate to keep her grades up and needed a fast result...there had to be another option.

Trini had to say fuck it and drink herself, not to the game but to process that information, “...Jesus, fuck, Amanda get a tutor” Geometry wasn’t that hard, hell _she_ could give the cheerleader some pointers. “SOHCAHTOA” It was _easy_.

Amanda frowned, “That still means nothing to me”

Charlie’s laugh broke Kimberly away from crumbling in on herself, there was more at stake than her reputation. She knew what she did to Megan was the _worst_ but she couldn’t let Rebecca take Amanda down...she sure as hell wasn’t going to let her make a dig at Trini again. “Fuck you Becca” She was done _waiting_ an entire round to have a chance to throw another socially charged punch, “That was low”

“You’d know, you’re the queen of _low_.” The Briarwood cheerleader still harbored a grudge against Kimberly for what she had done to Megan. The redheaded girl couldn’t show her face in Angel Grove to defend herself so Rebecca appointed herself to speak on her behalf, “You’re nothing but a self centered bitch”

“That’s rich” Trini set her bottle of beer down, there was no one she wanted to smack more than Rebecca Golloway, the girl that bullied her from fucking day one. “You want to talk sharing a photo? You fucking _outed_ me to the whole school. Humiliated me. Get off your high horse you fucking troll”

“Oh as if that _actually_ can compare to what Kimmy did” Rebecca’s eyes narrowed to Trini across from her, “Think of what I did as a _public service announcement_ .” Kimberly’s jaw clenched, she oh was _done_ settling this with words.

“You’re not even a natural blonde” Amanda threw in her two cents, she had walked to the corner of the room and filled a shot glass full of straight up vodka. It was a dumb dig, but one that shook Rebecca long enough to put a hand to her head, Kimberly stopped in her tracks, Amanda was clearly up to something. Both teams were watching her, waiting to see what she would do, in spirit of the game they were playing Amanda offered the shot glass to an old friend. “I never had an _ass explosion_ while trying anal” Angel Grove’s head cheerleader smiled sweetly, this was _her_ team now, “Drink up sweetie” Rebecca’s jaw dropped, completely stunned, she could feel _everyone’s_ eyes on her at the complete call out. With one of her secrets now out in the open the shot of pure vodka was _needed_ . Any, _any_ points she scored with Charlie quickly went down the tubes. Amanda took the empty glass from her, “And stop pulling this _shit_ ” Amanda Clark, captain of the Angel Grove cheerleading squad _finally_ grew a backbone.

With Amanda and Kimberly handling the Rebecca situation Trini had to break away from all of this girl drama. “I gotta break the seal” She murmured, with all of the beer she had been slipping in between questions she _really_ needed to pee. Kimberly nodded in her direction, she looked relieved that the game of “I never” broke up in Angel Grove’s favor. One point for the Tigers.

Trini exited the room to try and make it to the second floor bathroom, inside all she heard was dry heaving. Oh _God_ . She was _not_ going to sympathy puke...not tonight. She could hear Zack’s voice behind the door, he wasn’t the one getting sick...Riley Griffin the freshman pitcher couldn’t hold his alcohol very well. He probably hadn’t had a drip of alcohol in his life and with flipcup being a purely binge kind of game…..well….she did not envy him in the slightest. Zack was a good teammate, a good friend, to make sure the young kid was okay. “Here, you need to drink some water” Where the fuck was Tommy? Why the fuck were these two in the _upstairs_ bathroom?

Downstairs, Mike was starting to get belligerent, he had a _lot_ to drink between before when the party was fun and a couple of rounds of flipcup with the Briarwood boys. He didn’t waste any time, he saw an opening and he was going to take it by sucker punching Nick Russell in the jaw. The Briarwood baseball boy didn’t see it coming and he smashed right into the girls pong table, snapping the feeble table in half. Tori wasn’t thrilled as she was mid throw, a guy breaking through a table with his body definitely threw off her vibe. Tommy, Adam Park and Cameron Watanabe were trying to put themselves in between Mike and some very disgruntled Briarwood baseball players. Nick was looking to throw a punch in retaliation, Lauren would _always_ have her friends back, she was able to grab his fist mid air and twist it behind his back, “You wouldn’t hit a girl now would you?” No, he would only write dirty things about them in his little shitty book.

“He might not, but I would” Karone wasn’t going to let Lauren play the hero, the softball team captain gripped onto Lauren’s hair and pulled it back in a dirty move to force her to let go of the pathetic Briarwood boy. Lauren may only fight in self defense but that wasn’t going to stop Tanya and Tori from throwing down on her behalf. Oh shit, _shit_ not only were the baseball guys going at it with one another but the _softball_ girls were starting to get physical. They would have to deal with it, Trini _really_ needed to pee.

Finally she made it past the fight that had been breaking out in the living room to the bathroom door. There wasn’t a line but the door was locked, when Trini put her ear to the door she could hear two people making out. In the fucking bathroom. “Get a fucking room!” She pounded on the door, “People gotta pee!” And when she meant people...she meant herself. This was why poor Riley had to go puke upstairs.

“....Trini?” That was a familiar voice...too familiar. After a bit of shuffling around, Hayley Foster was the one to open the door, Calvin behind her was pulling his yellow shirt back over his head. “Hey, what’s up?” She tried to play it casually, as if she didn’t get caught.

The two freshman were having a heated make-out session in the _bathroom?_ Trini could only glare at them, “Seriously?” She shoved through the two frisky teenagers to go inside the bathroom, “Find a _room_ ” With a couch or a bed or literally _any other room_ . She was about to slam the door in their faces but paused mid-swing, she pointed her finger at Calvin, “Wear a condom” And then she could shut the door in their stunned faces. With the freshmen now kicked out of their sweet make out room they had to find a new place...one away from the literal brawl in the other room and the cheerleader fest upstairs. Now she could pee in peace. She didn’t realize how much alcohol she had until she really sat down, she wasn’t even that buzzed she was just _tired_.

When she finished her business in the bathroom and washed her hands she exited the bathroom. She had an important choice on her hand, get involved with the baseball and softball team’s fight...she could still hear that loud and clear from the few seconds of being in the hallway, or go upstairs to her girlfriend and Amanda as they dealt with the likes of Rebecca Golloway. In the end it didn’t actually matter. Before she realized it she was picked off the ground and lifted over the shoulder of one of the Briarwood boys, she didn’t know which one but she knew based on the red bandanna in his hair that he _wasn’t_ a Tiger. “Put me down!” She struggled against him, pounding at his back.

“Start walking Cole” Rebecca’s boyfriend instructed from behind him, with the fight that had broken out in the other room everyone’s attention was on _that_ . No one could freaking hear her. Zack, Kimberly and Amanda were upstairs and she just freaking sent the two people who _weren’t_ involved in the stupid drinking games away.

“You got it Red” The long haired bandanna wearing redneck dumbass responded. Trini didn’t have very many positive thoughts toward this guy as he started to walk her _outside_ of the house through the backdoor in the kitchen. The Briarwood boys were so lost in trying to beat the hell out of Mike Fernandez and any other baseball player that got in their way that they didn’t notice two of their own broke away from the pack.

Struggling wasn’t helping, Trini was _too_ tiny and Cole was too strong to let go so easy. Damn her shitty ass lesbian fingernails, they weren’t long enough to do any real damage to his back so she had to settle for tugging onto his long locks of hair. “Ah what the fuck!?” He had to try and tilt his head away and out of her reach but she latched on like her life depended on it. _Where_ the hell were they taking her and _what_ the fuck were they going to do?

“Don’t be such a bitch” Red had his hands in his red and white letterman jacket, he simply followed Cole down the pathway that led to the lake that sat in the backyard. Trini wasn’t sure if he was talking to _her_ or his teammate, either would apply really. The sadistic smirk across his face sent a shiver down Trini’s spine. “We’re just going to go for a _swim_ ”

When the two Briarwood boys hit the sand of the lake, they were spotted by a couple. Trini could hear an “Oh my god!” In the distance followed by a flash of red. Shelby and Tyler had to leave the party to go on a romantic walk, away from all of that Angel Grove vs Briarwood nonsense so they could be together.

“Let her go! What the hell are you doing?” Cole was already starting to walk through the shallow end of the lake when he was shoved by Tyler Navarro. The freshman boy wasn’t much compared to Cole Evans, but he was trying for Trini’s safety. With Trini still tugging on his hair, Cole managed to power through it like a freaking wild man, with one arm he shoved Tyler back so hard that he slipped and fell back on his ass. Shelby had to quickly go to her boyfriend's side to help pull him up to his feet. A fourteen year old wasn’t much of a match up against an eighteen year old.

“I’m letting her go, that’s exactly what I’m doing” He just needed to get _deeper_ into the lake. If he was going to freaking toss her in the water, Trini at least appreciated that he wasn’t going to drop her in the shallow end.

Red stood there with his arms folded, “Just havin’ a good ol’dyke dunking” He made sure to keep eye contact with Trini, “This is for valentine’s day” Oh no, the fucking dunk tank that Kimberly arranged...Rebecca held onto grudges _so_ hard and now she had a boyfriend with lackeys to do his bidding to get revenge. Oh that _bitch_. “Let her go”

“With pleasure” Despite all of Trini’s struggles, Cole was able to pull her off of his back, away from his hair by gripping too hard on her arms and throwing her into the _freezing_ cold water of the lake. Trini absolutely _hated_ anything to do with water and this was not helping. Now that she was under the water and away from his grasp she had a small advantage so she used the few seconds she had to swim far enough away from him. By being a safer distance away, she could get to the surface with relative ease. She enjoyed breathing. Fuck, it was _so_ cold.

Trini had to run a hand through her hair to slick it back and out of her eyes. In the amount of time she took to swim and put some distance between herself and the Briarwood boy, someone else had joined the fray. This time it _wasn’t_ Tyler trying to defend Trini from the much larger man-boy but Gia Moran. It was too difficult to punch, kick, or shove the baseball player. Instead she came to Trini’s defense by jumping onto his back, using the momentum to shove him down to the water. “You okay?” She asked, using her legs to keep him down, Trini could only nod, still stunned by everything that was happening. Gia loosened up and allowed Cole to come up and breathe. “Think you’re a tough guy?”

Trini and Gia were _so_ focused on the direct threat of the long haired baseball player that they weren’t paying attention to the squabble on the shore. At the sound of a unbearably painful scream, Gia loosened her grip on Cole long enough for him to shove her off. The three teens in the water looked to the shore. Tyler was face down on the ground, Shelby at his side rolling him over to make sure he was okay. Red was on his knees holding onto his eyes...Emma standing a couple of feet away from him, her arm extended and a small container of pepper spray held tightly in her hand, a determined look in her eyes.

Gia wrapped a protective arm around Trini as the three in the water quickly made it to shore. The blonde kept her voice low as she tried her best to reassure Trini that she was going to be just fine now. Trini could barely hear her over the sound of her teeth chattering, her wet clothes sticking to her shivering body.

Red let out another yell of pain as tears continued streaming down his face, the sting of pain wasn’t going away anytime soon and the agitated boy glared up to the senior softball player. “You’re going to pay for that you fucking cunt”

At the drop of the vile c-word, Gia snapped, she had to let go of Trini to grab the baseball captain by the ear. Since he was still suffering from the pain of being pepper sprayed he didn’t put up much of a fight as she shoved him into the sand. “What did you just call her?” When he didn’t respond she made an effort to rub the side of his head into the sand. “That’s what I thought.”

Emma quickly took Gia’s place next to Trini, with her weidling the pepper spray it was dumb for the Briarwood boys to make another move. Cole stared at his leader getting completely owned by a slender blonde chick, he didn’t know what to do...that girl was freaking scary. The best thing he could do for his safety was to back off and help Red up once Gia _finally_ let him go, he needed to give Red some time before they could return to the party. His eyes were still burning in pain.

Once the two boys were off with their tails between their legs, Gia took control of the situation. “Hey kid” She didn’t have any doubts about where Tyler Navarro’s loyalties lied after this, “Get her home, okay?” Gia nodded in Shelby’s direction, they were both too young to get wrapped up in all of this craziness. Shelby wrapped her arms around Tyler’s waist, the Briarwood boy nodding. “Em” Gia reached into her pocket to pull out the keys to her car, “There’s a blanket in the trunk, take my car, crank the heat. I’ll go find Kimberly and let her know what’s happened” Trini really didn’t give Gia enough credit, in a crisis situation she was able to step up like a _real_ leader. “Hey, you did good” She reached forward for Emma’s hand, gently prying the pepper spray from her tight grip. “Let me take it from here”

Emma still hadn’t said a word, she was shell shocked from watching her friend get thrown into the water, to what she had to do to another person just to feel safe. She wrapped her arms around her best friend for a tight hug. Gia rubbed her back until Emma calmed down, her voice low, whispering reassurances. They were going to be just fine. Trini had to hold onto herself tightly to try and garner herself some warmth as she watched the pair of best friends comfort each other. Emma rested her forehead on Gia’s shoulder letting out a deep breath, she needed to pull herself together and get Trini somewhere warm before she could get sick. “Okay...please hurry” If this what was going on outside of the party, Emma didn’t want to think of what was happening _inside._ She went to Trini’s side once more and smiled, “Let’s get you a blanket”

Gia waited until her best friend and Trini were well on their way to her car, and that Tyler was getting Shelby home before making her move back to the house. She needed to get Kimberly, to Lauren...the rest of their team. “Parties over.”

Once the pair got to Gia’s bright yellow car, Emma insisted that Trini sit in the passenger seat so she could get the direct blast from the heater. “I can’t thank you enough” Emma wrapped Trini in the blanket like a burrito and helped her sit down in her seat. “Where _were_ you guys anyway?” She asked, boy she really liked this model of car, it heated up so quickly like it had been running for awhile.

“...That’s not important” Emma sat herself down in the driver's seat, once Gia returned with Kimberly she would gladly move. For now she just wanted to be a good friend and comfort Trini after such a crazy _attack_ , “Are you okay?”

Trini rested her head back against the headrest, trying to get as comfortable as she could, “I’ll live” She sighed, why did this shit always happen to _her_ ? She didn’t do anything wrong, she didn’t _deserve_ this. Just once she would like to go to a party without the freaking world ending. “You’re ah…” Trini wasn’t sure how to say this without making it weird, “Buttons”

Emma glanced down to her shirt and noticed that a couple of buttons were undone and at the right angle her pink bra was starting to show. “ _Oh”_ She hadn’t even noticed, “That must’ve happened during the scuffle” Emma started to try and rebutton herself back up, but her hands were too jittery, she was clearly still shaken from what had happened.

“Where the hell did you get mace anyway?” Trini asked raising a brow, sure Angel Grove wasn’t always the most friendly place but she never thought she would need something like _that_.

“It’s Gia’s actually” The other girl pointed to the glove compartment, “She’s eighteen so, she was able to get it for some self defense” Why did someone like Gia Moran feel like she needed that much protection? “She’s looking into getting a taser, I tell her she’s crazy but maybe I’m wrong...I don’t know” She couldn’t help but ask again, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Trini sighed, she knew Emma meant well, but she really didn’t need to be asked a million times if she was okay. “I’m just tired” She admitted, she was tired of being singled out like this. Because she’s gay, because of _who_ she’s with…it shouldn’t be this hard, “Kim’s worth it” Trini closed her eyes, the warm air on her body felt so nice, “I’ll gladly be thrown into a lake a thousand times if it means I can be with her.”

“Mmm that’s sweet” Emma nodded thoughtfully, putting a hand in front of the vent to make sure the heat was coming on full blast, “You two make for a cute couple...I wish it was easier...” She looked down thoughtfully, “And that people weren’t such assholes about it...I don’t understand why it’s so hard.” As a senior she witnessed Lauren and Mia’s journey coming out as Angel Grove’s first girl on girl couple, she knew what Kevin and Jayden had to go through. It wasn’t easy for any of them by any means.

Trini tilted her head to the side curiously, “Are _you_ okay?” She didn’t talk to Emma much without Gia at her side, hell, it was _rare_ to see the pair of best friends separated. Emma didn’t respond verbally, she just rested her head back and nodded. “Ha I think I’ll have to take Lauren up on those self defense classes” Everyone in the GSA knew how to throw a punch, maybe it was time she stopped ignoring the problems around her and be prepared.

“Or you could just mace homophobes” Emma’s laugh cracked, she wasn’t the best at trying to hide her pain through humor. Emma wasn’t like Trini, she wasn’t the sarcastic asshole who could pull it off. She was too nice for her own good.

A tap at the driver’s window snapped the two girls away from their conversation. Gia had returned with Kimberly in tow and they needed to all swap positions. Trini reluctantly got up and moved to the back seat, Emma crawled over the gear shifter lever to take Trini’s spot in the passenger seat. Kimberly joined Trini in the back seat and in an instant her arms were around her blanket wrapped burrito girlfriend. Gia got into the driver's seat to get them the hell outta there.

Kimberly was _relieved_ that Gia and Emma were there like guardian angels to save Trini from the Briarwood boys, she owed them so much. Right now she just wanted to make sure her girlfriend was alright. She kissed the side of Trini’s head, her hair was still drenched from the lake. It wasn’t long until a peck turned into a kiss on the lips, one that intensified quickly...Kimberly was _worth_ it, she would always be worth it.

Gia for once, didn’t try to interrupt their moment, even if it did break one of her car rules. The blonde reached over to find Emma’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Best friends had to stick together, so she talked over the sounds of the lip smacking couple in the back seat. “The fight calmed down, Tanya’s got a busted lip but everyone’s okay other than that. Mike Fernandez announced that if the Briarwood boys could put a point system on the girls that it was only fair if the girls judged them” A smile formed on Gia’s lips, she wanted to keep Emma from getting lost in her own thoughts, “Basically the parties turned into a bunch of shirtless dudes letting girls write numbers in permanent marker on them”

Trini broke away from the kiss in the back seat in favor of laying down and resting her head in Kimberly’s lap. Kim rubbed her back, it felt so good that it was a struggle to even keep her eyes open. Kimberly had a magic touch. “I’m sorry this even happened to you” the ex-cheerleader couldn’t help but think that this was her fault. Every time someone attacked Trini it always stems back to Kim.

At the sound of Kim’s voice, Gia had let go of Emma’s hand in favor of returning it to the steering wheel. “Don’t blame yourself for this Kim, you can’t control what other people do” Gia glanced up to her rear view mirror, “In ten years those guys are going to be the same pathetic douchebags who can’t escape the glory days of high school”

“They can suck it” Trini added such an articulate comment, closing her eyes, with Kimberly’s magic touch working her back she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

When Trini opened her eyes more time had gone by then she realized, the car was parked in her driveway...she thought she had only drifted off for a thirty seconds...five minutes max, but it had really been fifteen minutes. Kimberly gently shook her shoulder to indicate that they needed to get out of the car. “You fell asleep” She stated the obvious, she looked so damn worried that Trini couldn’t even come up with a snarky remark.

“You guys can come in too” Trini offered to the seniors in the front seat, “I at least owe you a hot chocolate for all of this” Trini wasn’t the only one that was in the water, Gia’s legs were pretty soaked from the lake, she was a stubborn idiot if she wasn’t going to change out of her jeans right away. “I have some sweatpants you can borrow”

Gia laughed at that, “Okay Gomez, we can stay for a bit, but I don’t think I’ll be able to fit in your youth size pants” She smiled, Emma was _not_ pleased with that joke. Trini was just thrown into a lake and here Gia was making short jokes, “Do you have anything in adult sizing?”

“Fuck you” Trini unraveled herself from the blanket so she could get out of the damn car, she grinned shaking her head, Gia understood that the best way to deal with this kind of trauma was to laugh about something. “You’re not getting marshmallows in your coco now” Marshmallows or whipped cream were for _nice_ people.

The four girls entered the Gomez house, it was pretty late on a _Tuesday_ night so they had to do their best to keep quiet. Kimberly offered to make the said hot chocolates so Trini could get Gia into some dry pants and get herself in the shower. With the lake being, well, a lake...it was the smartest thing to get cleaned off so she wouldn’t get sick. Gia followed Trini up the stairs and to her room, for once keeping any comments to herself. It was _hard_ , Mrs. Gomez had so many pictures from when Trini, and her brothers, were young hung up on the walls. Oh five year old Trini in a little yellow dress _that_ had to be revisited. Then there was the bigger, larger than life, gorgeous dress from her big quinceañera down in Texas. Putting Trini in a gown like _that_ was quite a victory for June Gomez.

Hearing that there was commotion outside, Jason popped his head out of the guest room, his eyes widened upon seeing Trini’s drenched state. “What the hell happened?” He asked with a concerned frown.

“Is Trini home?” A second voice came in the room, Jason opened the door wider to reveal that Billy was _also_ a guest here. The boy smiled and came to the door as well, “Why are you wet?” He looked to Jason, “Did it rain? I didn’t hear it rain” No that wouldn’t make sense, as Gia was only wet from her waist down, “Are you okay?” There was that question she was going to hear twenty more times before the night was over. _Yes_ she was okay, it could have been a _lot_ worse. That probably wasn’t the best way to see this.

“Briarwood douchebags threw her in the lake at Tommy’s party” Gia explained, now that the flight or fight adrenaline had worn off she _really_ didn’t enjoy the feeling of wet jeans.

Jason and Billy both checked their phones, oh, they completely ignored the fact that they were invited to a party. It didn’t matter. Jason shook his head, _no one_ messed around with his friends in a sick little prank without him having something to say about it. Like a protective older brother he went back into the guest room and grabbed both his jacket and Billy’s jacket, he needed to take some action. “Come on Billy, we’re going to the store.”

Whatever Jason was planning it was only going to escalate the tensions between Angel Grove and Briarwood, Trini shook her head, people were starting to get hurt and it was only Tuesday. “What’re you doing?”

“We’re going to make your mom a cake” Jason put his arms through the sleeves of his coat, his expression unflinching. Nothing Trini could say or do was going to stop him, “You don’t have any frosting, so we’re going to pick some up”

Billy’s face lit up at the word _cake_ that would be a super nice thing to do for letting Jason stay here with the Gomez family. How thoughtful of Jason. Billy followed his best friend toward the door, a couple paces behind the determined baker, “Can it be a chocolate cake?”

Jason shook his head, “We’re not actually making a cake” Oh if _Billy_ was excited about something, he damn well was going to have to bake a cake by the end of the night. No one had the heart to let Billy Cranston down.

Gia took a good moment to process everything that had just happened and followed Trini into her room. “Does…..Does Jason Scott _live_ here?” She asked, pausing to look at the posters on Trini’s wall. _Wow_ , she certainly had some weird taste in music, “Uh, wow this looks like a dudes dorm room”

Trini rolled her eyes, she was doing so well in _not_ commenting, “Thanks” She smiled sweetly, at least the place didn’t reek of dude or of axe body spray. She opened up her drawer to give Gia a pair of black sweatpants, “The Jason thing’s a long story” One that she did _not_ want to get into, she started pulling out some clothes for herself to change into once she was done with her shower. “I can’t thank you enough for what happened back there”

Gia tried to wave it off, like it was nothing. “Trini, it’s fine” She looked down to the pants the younger girl had given her and sighed, “I’m sorry for being an asshole” Trini’s eyes widened, Gia was _never_ the type to apologize for her behavior. But here she was alone, no softball team, no Emma, shedding some layers of a tough exterior.

“Ah I kinda deserved it” Trini admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, oh gross she could feel scum of the lake in her hair, “Can I ask you something?” Gia was starting to take off her pants and change, she didn’t have any shame she knew she was hot, “Why the mace? Emma said you were looking into getting a taser”

“Oh” Not the kind of question she was expecting while trying to pry jeans off of her body, “Em and I are going to UCLA next year, together. It’s a big city, not this harbor town where everyone knows everyone Angel Grove” She sighed, for once not looking 110% confident, “Ha, they say it’s supposed to get better. Once high school is over and college is on the horizon. No, assholes and creeps aren’t just here or in Briarwood they’re _everywhere_ and I want to be prepared. It’s tough for people like us; and Emma...she still sees the world as this great place.” Gia let out a laugh, “She takes pictures of flowers and butterflies because to her everything’s beautiful. I want her to still think that people have kindness in their hearts” Trini knew the two girls were close, they had been best friends since they were five years old but the way Gia talked about her... “I just want to look out for her, make sure she’s safe.”

“After tonight, I think she can handle herself just fine” Emma surprised both Trini and Gia with being able to mace the shit out of the Briarwood baseball captain. That was pretty badass, even if she was still shaken she was brave enough to stand up for her friends, her teammates.

“Yeah” Gia agreed, _finally_ freeing her legs from the clutches of her jeans, “She’s a rockstar”

Something about the way Gia phrased her explanation sparked curiosity in Trini, she tilted her head to the side, “People like _us_?”

Gia rolled her eyes and pulled on the sweatpants Trini had loaned her, a little bit short in the leg but it was dry. “ _Women,_ dumbass” So much for a nice moment, she shook her head laughing, “Now go take a shower, you look like shit, besides people are probably going to start to think we’re having some sort of _friendship_ moment” She rolled her eyes at that, when she noticed the flash of hurt on Trini’s face she smiled, “That was a joke” Gia headed to the door so she could join Emma and Kimberly downstairs, “Don’t melt on me now Butters”

Trini shook her head at the senior girl, so, they _were_ friends. She headed to the bathroom and shed her disgusting clothes, she just felt _gross_ . A hot shower after a cold dunk in the lake was just what the doctor ordered. Under the cascading water Trini could reflect on this bizarre Tuesday night. On the plus side, Angel Grove softball team kept up their winning streak by beating out the Summer Cove Wildcats. They should have known better than to go to Tommy Oliver’s part. Next time Lauren, or Tori or Gia could have a party it should be _softball players only_ and...maybe a low-key-no-drama friend. Trini didn’t even get to _play_ any of the drinking games she actually liked that night. Nope Rebecca Golloway had to come back into their lives like a freaking ghost...less friendly, more poltergeist. It was never a dull day in Angel Grove that was for damn sure.

By the time Trini changed into her flannel pants and an over sized Revocation t-shirt, she came down the stairs to join Kimberly, Gia and Emma...only to find that her living room was _filled_ with a group of other people. Usually when the girl descends the stairs and commands attention of a room she’d be wearing a gown and pretty jewelry with makeup on point….not wet hair, a band t-shirt and some yellow flannels. Move over Kimberly there was a new princess in Angel Grove and this princess wore plaid.

Trini was surprised to see that so many of her other friends were there waiting to see if she was okay. Mia, Emily, Tori, Tanya, Aisha...Mike was there without a shirt and a giant number ten written on his chest, and of course Lauren had also shown. The softball team captain was the only one in the room actually standing, her hand over her mouth as she glanced up, concern lacing in her eyes. “...I’m so sorry...I should have been there” She felt guilty, she _promised_ Trini that she would always watch out for her and right under her nose her friend was picked off and tossed into a lake by two guys who out sized her. Lauren stepped forward and handed Trini her wallet and phone, “You left these in the bathroom” Oh _fuck_ that’s right she took them out of her pocket so she wouldn’t accidentally drop them in the toilet while she peed.

Oh no, Trini was not going to let Lauren blame herself for this. “You had your own battle to fight” The softball captain of the Briarwood team had been dead set on tormenting Lauren for whatever reason, that and she needed to protect her drunk friends in Mike and the other boys. Trini sent a sympathetic smile in Tanya’s direction, her busted lip didn’t look as bad as it sounded. Still. It was ridiculous that these two teams were so on edge. Tommy’s party was more like a powder keg of drama. “Lauren...I’m okay”

“It doesn’t matter” Mia frowned, not at Lauren, she was just upset with this whole situation, “This shouldn’t have even _happened_ to you.” The president of the GSA stood up to stand by Lauren’s side, “This hasn’t been the _first time_ .” Lauren looked down to her feet as Mia explained, “Jayden” That's all she _needed_ to say. Lauren couldn’t protect her younger brother from Briarwood then, and she couldn’t protect Trini from them now. “Their scum”

“This wasn’t because she’s gay” Kimberly spoke from the couch, by now Trini had entered the room and sat herself next to her girlfriend on the arm of the furniture. “It was personal” With Kimberly it was _always_ personal. “In whatever twisted way I think we’re even again” Rebecca and the dunk tank, Trini in the dunk lake... “It’s a _long_ story”

Tori frowned, having to ask, “If this was personal...why weren’t _you_ the one thrown into the lake?”

“Because the best way to hurt someone is to go after someone they love” Gia spoke up, taking a sip of hot chocolate, Kimberly was nice enough to actually give her the whip cream after all. “That’s Bitch 101”

“Gia....you’ve got…” Emma used her thumb to brush off whipped cream from the corner of Gia’s mouth, licking it off her own finger...she wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

“I still should have been there” Lauren folded her arms, Mia gently rubbing her back wasn’t helping her relax. She was still upset with herself, with the whole thing.

Speaking of people who should have been there, Trini turned her head to Kimberly’s direction, “Where’s Zack and Amanda?” Jason and Billy were out on their little revenge run, Tyler had taken Shelby home and...Calvin and Hayley were getting _busy_. Zack and Amanda were the only people Trini really cared about who were unaccounted for as Kevin, Jayden and Antonio didn’t attend the party from hell. Right now, Tommy Oliver was a bit of an afterthought.

“They’re doing damage control” Emily explained, taking a second to glance into her boyfriend’s direction, “Hopefully Zack can find your shirt”

“...Ahhh yeah…” Mike closed his eyes, resting his head back on the cushion of the recliner, he had the most to drink out of anyone in this room and it was starting to hit him hard now that he was sitting. He needed to pass the hell out, “Ohh I made an ass of myself tonight didn’t I?”

Emily stroked his hand with her thumb, smiling at him fondly, “Your heart was in the right place” She noticed that he was going to pass out if they didn’t move so she looked to her ride...Lauren and Mia. “We should probably get going”

“I could say that for all of you” A voice from the top of the stairs caught _everyone’s_ attention, June Gomez was at the top of the steps sporting a robe to cover up her pajamas. “Trini, when I said you should invite your friends over more often I didn’t mean _all of them at the same time_.” She shook her head, “Don’t you know what time it is? Your father is trying to get to sleep...It’s a school night and all of your parents must be worried sick. Say goodnight to your friends Trini”

Trini smiled sympathetically to her friends, “Thank you all for coming out here, I promise I’m fine. I’ll be okay” June frowned at her daughters words and started to descend the stairs, oh there was one thing Trini didn’t want to deal with right now and that was a twenty questions session. As her friends started to say goodbye and exit the house, Trini reached out for her girlfriend, she didn’t want her to go just yet. “Can Kimberly stay over?” This was a _long shot_ but she figured it couldn’t hurt to try.

June looked over her daughter and then to Kim, the girlfriend was cleaning up the living room by gathering all the mugs that had been used for hot chocolate. “If the Hart’s are okay with it. We have an _air mattress_ she can sleep on” Trini was still her daughter living under her roof, she sure as hell wasn’t going to have her daughter sharing her bed with her girlfriend. “Or she can stay on the couch, it’s up to you. You know where the extra blankets are. _Go to bed_ ” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head, she could pry the information out of her the next morning.

It took about ten minutes for Trini to figure out how the hell to pump up the air mattress but she was able to get it all together while Kimberly called her parents and let Ted know that she was staying with the Gomez family. Trini had _plenty_ of metal band t-shirts for Kimberly to wear to bed and some comfortable bottoms. “You can have my bed it’s cool”

“Absolutely not” Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, she wasn’t going to let Trini politely bully her into changing her mind. Trini was _not_ going to be sleeping on an air mattress in her own room on a night where she was thrown into a freezing cold lake. “...I’ll be just fine. After the night you had…”

“After the night I had. Yeah. Poor me” Trini sighed, she hated feeling like this _victim._ She broke from Kimberly’s embrace so she could get her some blankets for the night. “What about you? I know it wasn’t easy for you seeing _her_ again”

Kimberly would much rather be talking about Trini, but it always came back to Rebecca….to Megan. “No it wasn’t” With the drinking game with the cheerleaders, it brought back a lot of memories. She laid down on the air mattress and tried to get as comfortable as she could without making too much noise. Her back would feel this tomorrow. Trini got under the covers and turned off her light so Mrs. Gomez wouldn’t be on their case for staying up even later. The two girls stared up at the ceiling, not quite ready to go to bed just yet. “I was _such_ a bitch”

Trini was glad Kimberly couldn’t see her nod in agreement. After hearing some of the shit she pulled in middle school….she wasn’t the girl from the Sandlot, she wasn’t the girl she fell in love with. The Kimberly Trini knew was the one constantly trying to be the better person “Yeah, you _were_ , emphasis on the past tense”

Kimberly paused for a long moment before speaking up again, “Do you ever think what our lives would have been if you _didn’t_ move away? Do…” She sighed, “Do you think we would still be together?”

The most thought provoking questions always happened super late at night during sleepovers, so Trini had heard. She never really had any platonic girl-friends to have that sort of experience with. “I don’t know”

“Humor me”

“Well” Trini stared at her ceiling, she remembered back in one of her old homes her mother allowed her to put glow in the dark stars up onto the ceiling so she wouldn’t be so afraid of the dark. Now she just looked on into pitch blackness thinking on the hypothetical what could have been. “When the Dragons Nest destroyed the Sandlot and didn’t allow girls to play we would have gone to softball camp _together_. That’s when I would have told you that you’re my favorite person in the whole world, and I’d kiss you behind our cabin. The other girls would still be mean, but somehow Lauren would be at the camp too and she’d put them in their place. She’d tell us that kissing girls is okay and that she wished she had someone special to kiss” Trini was improvising, both girls had enough alcohol in their systems to just kind of roll with it, “She hasn’t met Mia yet”

“Oh obviously” Trini couldn’t see her face, but she hoped that Kimberly would be smiling.

“Jason and Tommy would probably still get into their big fight, but we would stop them from being dumb boys. We sure as hell wouldn’t let Jason try and prank Briarwood with that dumb bull. So his leg would be fine. We’d all still be friends and you’d never join the cheerleading squad”

Trini could hear the weight shift on the air mattress, Kimberly had shifted on her side to face her girlfriend’s bed, “...So what would that mean?”

“That means, Rebecca would become head cheerleader. She would be Ms. Popularity and try to make our lives miserable because we’re the weird girls who like to kiss each other. Amanda wouldn’t have _known_ you, she wouldn’t find the strength to stand up to her troll of a friend. She’d bully us too, and she and Zack would _never_ be dating. As if Rebecca would _allow_ someone in her clique to date someone from a trailer park. Megan would be there too…but it’s okay, no matter how much they tried to bring us down we’d have each other” Trini had never actually _met_ Megan, she had only seen her in photos so she couldn’t really comment on how she would be.

Trini sighed, this was probably supposed to be cute but she took the hypothetical a little far. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that...every choice we make affects something else. For all we know you could’ve still left the Sandlot with Tommy, I could’ve been a stubborn idiot and stick with Jason...you could’ve been the cheerleader who bullied _me_ through middle school”

“You were my best friend...I would’ve _never_ done anything to hurt you”

“Yeah and middle schoolers are fucking morons, Kim. They do dumb things, and are selfish and _cruel_ shitbags” Trini sighed, “Don’t let stupid stuff you did in middle school define your life. Look how much _you’ve_ changed…how much the people around you have changed. Amanda fucking annihilated Rebecca tonight”

“Trini…did you ever stop and think that the _reason_ , I became a better person was because _you_ came back into my life?” Trini was the heart of the Sandlot through and through. She brought Kimberly up from rock bottom, her public outing was Amanda’s last straw against being Rebecca’s friend, Zack was on track to graduate with a high school diploma with a chance for college, Jason and Tommy were on speaking terms again. Jason had someone to come out to...Billy still would have remained perfect with or without Trini. The Sandlot fell apart because _she_ was the glue that kept them all together.

Trini hated that Kimberly had to sleep on a damn air mattress, she would much rather be snuggling up to her side right about now. “I am pretty fucking amazing”

“I’m being _serious_ ”

“I know...and we can’t live a hypothetical. We can’t torment ourselves with what ifs. Our mistakes make us who we are...and I love the whole Kimberly Hart package damaged corners and all” Trini turned over to her side, facing in the direction of the air mattress. “If you _didn’t_ send that photo do you think we would’ve even been _friends_?”

The answer was no, Kimberly didn’t want to admit that. As head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, she wouldn’t give Trini a second glance. They would have been lab partners and have small talk, making fake promises that she would find some time to catch up but never make the effort to...if Kimberly never sent the photo she would have still been with Ty Flemming. Maybe even get back with Tommy Oliver, being popular would have trumped reaching out. She would _never_ antagonize her, they would just exist...their paths running next to each other but never cross, “I don’t want to think of a life where you’re not my girlfriend”

“Me neither” If Trini didn’t have Kimberly in her life she would still be in the closet. She would have a horrible relationship with her mother, and do just about anything to avoid coming home. Sure she’d have Jason, Zack and Billy...but there’d be a Kimberly sized hole in her heart. It really sucked to think about how life _could_ have been if one little change occurred. A ten second decision changed the paths of so many people, life was weird like that. All it took was a _photo_.

Were they really going to end the night on that note? Silence filled Trini’s bedroom, it was pushing to be two in the morning and Trini had to lift with Rita in a couple of hours. She wondered if Jason made it home yet, or if he was still out doing whatever with Billy. Kimberly had been reflecting on their conversation, “Hey, Trini, you still awake?”

“Mhmm, yeah”

“I love you”

Trini smiled, every time Kimberly said those three words she swore her heart jumped in her chest. “I love you too”

 

*****

The next morning Trini woke up to find Kimberly not on the air mattress beside her but shuffling through her drawers to find something to wear. Kim didn’t have the time to go home and get something new and make it to school, her car was still at Tommy Oliver’s house. “Morning” Trini groaned, turning off her phone alarm. Ugh she did _not_ want to go fucking weight lift with Coach Repulsa anytime soon. Her punishment for throwing the game would last for the rest of the season. “How are you awake?”

“I usually go out for a jog” Kimberly settled on a carolina blue hoodie with white print of ‘Property of Angel Grove Softball.’ When June heard that Trini made the school team she went to school’s very small and limited book store and bought the one generic hoodie the school had to offer. Softball, like many of the underappreciated sports, had a t-shirt or a hoodie with the property of logo in the bookstore. Trini would wear her hoodie all the time around the house, it was warm and cozy when she was feeling lazy. She loved that hoodie...but the sight of Kimberly pulling it over her head and wearing it...Trini looked on with a lopsided grin, she could get used to Kimberly wearing _her_ clothes. With Kimberly only looking at the front she didn’t notice that the hoodie had the name Gomez on the back in white with the number five underneath...June Gomez went the extra mile to customize it with her daughter’s name and number. “I actually decided to sleep in”

Trini looked down to see that the air mattress had already been deflated and the blankets were folded neatly on top of it. Kimberly moved to sit on Trini’s bed, leaning forward to give her a proper good morning kiss. Why couldn’t this be _everyday?_ “Jason’s going to take me to the Oliver’s to get my car, so I’ll see you at school” Kimberly reached her hand forward to thread her fingers through Trini’s hair, “Have fun weight training”

“You know…” Trini sat up, “You could always _join_ me”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not going to do that” Kimberly did not feel bad in the slightest, she had her own workout routine one that she invited Trini to join in on multiple times but both she and Amanda absolutely hated the idea of jogging. It really wasn’t _that_ bad, her girlfriend and her best friend were just so damn over dramatic about it.

With one more kiss goodbye, Kimberly exited the room in favor of meeting up with Jason and getting her car back. Trini reluctantly got out of bed in favor of getting herself ready for the day. Once finished, Trini checked the time and cursed herself, she slept in too long that she wouldn’t make it to weight training on time if she walked...which only meant one thing. She had to ask her mother to take her to school. Ah fuck.

June smiled to Trini once she had gotten into the car, handing her a banana as she slept through breakfast. “You need to eat something” Trini rolled her eyes, but took the piece of fruit anyway. “Kimberly didn’t want to wake you up. You missed a lovely breakfast” She pulled out of the driveway, “Jason is the sweetest boy, he couldn’t sleep last night and wound up baking a cake” Trini tried not to laugh at that, how late was Jason out? “I put a piece in your lunch” And Jason’s lunch and Kimberly’s lunch because of _course_ her mother was going to pack lunches for everyone who had stayed in the house. “I miss taking you to school”

Trini didn’t, carpools with mom and weight lifting with Rita were back to back punishments, “I’ll survive”

“Are you going to tell me what happened last night?” June finally asked the question that had been on her mind. Trini was never the type to have her friends over, she knew better than to have a little gathering so late at night. As much as June _loved_ the fact that Trini was making new friends...something wasn’t clicking. “I let Kimberly sleepover”

So what, was she going to use Kim as an exchange to get some information? Ugh, that was _fair_ , Trini supposed, her mom definitely did not have to do that. Hell she was surprised she even _went_ for the idea of Kimberly sleeping in Trini’s room. “It’s rivalry week so, I guess it’s expected that some sort of prank war happens. Some Briarwood guys threw me into the lake it’s _no big deal_.” She did NOT need June Gomez to go mother tiger on this. All Trini wanted was to get through this week. “I’m fine”

June clutched onto the steering wheel, _no one_ touches her baby. “Who did it?”

“No, this is what we’re _not_ going to do” If Trini gave a name, June would find a way to call their parents and embarrass the hell out of her. “Please, you have to stay out of this”

“That’s not a _prank_ Trini” Mrs. Gomez was going to have a _hard_ time letting this go. “Kids these days, “pranks” like _that_ is how people are going to get hurt.”

“Trust me, the softball girls are staying way out of this” Rita would have their _heads_ if they were dumb enough to get caught up in rivalry week. This would be between Tommy, Jason and the baseball team vs Red and the Briarwood team.

“Good” June pulled up to the parent drop off spot, “Oh, and Trini. I checked your room at four this morning” Of _course_ she the fuck did, spying on Kimberly no doubt. She could have easily crawled into bed with Trini anyway but she didn’t, she respectfully slept on the air mattress and followed the house rules. That went a long way in June’s book. “Thank you”

Trini nodded, pressing her luck, “So does this mean she can sleep over more often?” She asked hopefully, she grinned trying to make herself look as cute, sweet and innocent as possible. Her mother was smart enough to see through bullshit.

“We’ll see” What a freaking mom answer, “Have a good day at school Trini.” It was worth a shot.

Weight training with went like any other day, despite being on good terms with the rest of the softball girls again, Lauren still came in every morning to lift as well. The softball team captain still carried guilt on her shoulders, that she wasn’t there to protect her friend, but Gia and Emma made for a surprisingly good second option. Trini was fine, really she was more curious about the story behind the rivalry between Karone and Lauren. Of course Lauren didn’t want to get into it, with Rita watching them like a hawk it wasn’t the right time.

Kimberly waited by Trini’s locker, chatting up Mia Watanabe. No Krispy Kreme today, a total bummer, but she understood. Kimberly had her phone out and was using her finger to slide the screen, she was showing her pictures of what Jason and Billy had done to the Briarwood boys locker room. Mia took the phone from Kimberly so she could hand it to Lauren, allowing the pair of softball girls a chance to see.

Jason and Billy covered the entire floor of the place with maple syrup, a janitorial nightmare. With Billy with him, he was smart enough to be able to open each and everyone of the baseball players lockers to cover all of their belongings in the sticky substance, layering cotton balls and feathers, and of course glitter on top of that. Cleaning that all out would be a _bitch_ . What made matters worse for Briarwood was that Jason and Billy turned the locks backwards to make them even more difficult to open they had to work to get to their glitter nightmare. As far as the book Nick had written about the Briarwood girls, Jason and Billy tore it to pieces and left it among the maple syrup floor. Jason Scott, prank master, was _back_.

Zack, with his arm around his girlfriend’s waist, came over to see what all of the commotion was about. Amanda was more interested in looking at Kimberly’s phone, Zack was more interested in the hoodie Kim was sporting. “Oh looks like you two managed to still have a good night” He offered his fist to bump to Trini, which she did, never leave a bro hanging.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes in thought, “Gia said something similar earlier”

“Trini’s name is on the back of your hoodie” Amanda explained, now she was the one holding the phone as Lauren and Trini were done. She didn’t look up once to explain to her best friend, “It pretty much implies that you fu-“

“Oh that’s ridiculous” Mia cut her off, as _everyone_ standing around knew what she was going to say. “I wear Lauren’s clothes all the time, it’s like getting a hug from my girlfriend when she’s not with me”

“It’s true” Lauren now had her hands rested in her pockets, “She stole my favorite hoodie”

“And when did you get the chance to take it?” Amanda asked the GSA president. Trini stifled a laugh as Mia mentally went back and remembered when exactly she had the perfect opportunity. So there was some truth to Amanda’s theory. “Mhm”

Zack frowned, he didn’t own many clothes for Amanda to take...nor did he have anything with his name on it so he took it upon himself to ask, “Can I have one of your hoodies?” All five girls standing around Trini’s locker looked at him. He really just asked Amanda for a cheerleading hoodie, they weren’t imagining it.

“That’s usually a girlfriend thing to do” Kimberly was guilty of taking one of Tommy’s hoodies back when they were dating. It was one of the few that _weren’t_ the color green.

“Why?” Zack tilted his head, it wasn’t like the official Angel Grove sweatshirts came in women’s sizing, “I’m all for equal opportunity here” Trini realized what he was trying to get at and she punched his arm, he just wanted people to know he and Amanda had done it. News flash, they didn’t need a hoodie for everyone to know how close they are. “Oww”

“Hey guys” Hayley greeted her friends, as she and her boyfriend Calvin walked down the hallway, his arm draped over her shoulders, “Nice hoodie Kim” She was sporting something similar, a white hoodie with ‘Property of Angel Grove Baseball’ on the front in carolina blue print. As the couple passed them they could see the last name Maxwell and Calvin’s number on the back. Trini knew _far_ too much from last night, oh god Amanda’s theory was right. It was a total sign. Calvin and Hayley _totally_ did it.

“Well _I_ think it’s sexy” Trini admitted with a shrug, she wanted to play it off like she was so damn cool. But outside of the walls of the GSA club, or the group text message with Zack and Jason she wasn’t very open to what she found attractive. Kimberly Hart with the name _Gomez_ on the back of her shirt? Definitely sexy.

“Oh is that so?” Kimberly’s brow quirked, wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist. She was never the one to shy away from PDA. They had been _out_ as a couple for months now. Tommy Oliver walking by and seeing them wasn’t going to deter Kim from leaning down and kissing the current girlfriend. _Sexier_. Trini was definitely okay with cutting her losses and letting Kim keep the damn sweatshirt.

 

*****

Trini being thrown into a lake was the start of an all out war between the two boys baseball teams. She would only receive text messages from Zack and Jason about what was done _to_ them as well as what the retaliation was. Boys were freaking _gross_ when it came to pranking one another. Trini would gladly take being thrown into a lake than ambushed by douchey guys with super soakers full of pee. _Their_ pee. She felt _so_ badly for Zack and most of the baseball boys when she heard that. Also, apparently flaming bags of shit on doorsteps was _still_ a thing when it came to Briarwood pranks. Not cool. Tommy supplied the baseball team with fish guts from the harbor as retaliation. Nothing like coming back to the car to find it covered in dead fish. Tommy and the baseball team went for the _gross_ options, while Jason and Billy were more tactical with annoying pranks. The pair of boys lined their entire outfield with toothpicks, it took them all night with over a thousand toothpicks to stick into the ground, totally worth it. The Briarwood Bulls practice had been delayed by hours trying to pull each and everyone out. All of this back and forth was starting to get _insane_.

Throughout the midst of the “prank war” Trini had been keeping an eye on Amanda during their history class. She had been going through so much with her family life and now her boyfriend was getting attacked by other dudes pee. The Briarwood boys were at least decent enough to only use window paint on the Angel Grove’s cars when they drew giant red dicks on baseball players windshields. That prank in particular inspired Trini. Amanda was her friend now, and as hard as she tried to put the brave face on during school she knew that her mother’s infidelity and their parents divorce was starting to get at her. Her homelife was falling apart, all she _had_ was cheerleading and school. Trini hated knowing too much, Kimberly didn’t even know about this secret, she had to do _something_ . With the stupid Angel Grove vs Briarwood going on, they could _probably_ get away with her plan...she just needed a couple of things. Like Jason’s truck and some spray paint.

Jason looked to the back of the truck where he just placed the ladder, even in his busted up truck ladder could fit in the bed. “And I can’t come?”

“Nope, girls only” Trini smiled, holding her hand out for the keys, “I can’t thank you enough for letting me borrow ol’red here”

“It’s the least I can do” Staying at the Gomez house for the past week had been nothing short of a blessing for the former quarterback. He handed the set of keys to his pint sized friend, “Can you even _reach_ the pedals?”

Trini frowned, glaring at him, she could never escape short jokes. It had been awhile since she had driven _anything_ it wasn’t like she had a regular car to drive everyday. She didn’t trust herself with someone _else’s_ car, especially something like a pick up truck. Trini still scowled at him, handing the keys over to Kimberly as she had the perfect timing in approaching the pair of friends, which in turn only made Jason laugh. “Shut up” It’s not like seats weren’t adjustable...

“Have fun ladies” Oh they were going to.

Getting Amanda to be on board to literally anything wasn’t hard, she just wanted to avoid staying at home as much as possible so she jumped at a chance to hang out with Kimberly and Trini. As long as she followed the instructions to wear all black, they’d be good to go. Trini didn’t think her life would ever be here, that she’d actually be hanging out with popular girls...cheerleaders but, here they were. She cared about these girls and they were both hurt by the same dick of a man. Thomas Oliver. The mayor had giant billboards of himself around the town, one in particular around the area of the Sandlot. It could use for a little _decoration_ that was where the ladder and spray paint was for. If there was _one_ thing Trini learned from Rebecca Golloway was to pin it on someone else to get away with things. Mr. Oliver thrived on the rivalry, the good old boys will be boys bullshit, it would be child’s play to pin this on the Bulls. This fucker was the one who built a boys only baseball club over her Sandlot, he had this coming.

Once they picked up Amanda it didn't take very long to get to the billboard by the Dragon's Nest. This was their last chance to back out now. Kimberly grinned widely when she finally put two and two together, her girlfriend found ways to constantly surprise her. Oh she was _all_ about this. Amanda and Trini were a little worried about the stability of the ladder. Always the brave one, Kimberly had no qualms taking the backpack filled with cans of spray paint up the ladder. Ever the gentlewoman, Trini held the ladder so Amanda could climb up next so she could take the rear. By the time Trini made it to the platform, the two best friends decided who would be doing what. Divide and conquer. "Trini you get to work on his face, Amanda's got the text, and I'm going to do some freehand"

"Kimberly's an artist" Amanda laughed, shaking the first spray bottle in her hand. She still couldn't believe that she was going along with this crazy idea. Vandalism wasn't on the average cheerleaders resume.  As the three girls started to spray the billboard, Amanda was the first to speak up, “Did you guys see the video Tommy uploaded?” _Now what_? “It had to be taken down”

“Yeah, I definitely spend my free time looking at my ex-boyfriend’s social media posts” Kimberly retorted, that made Trini smile, “Why, what did he do?”

“He poked the bear is what he did” Amanda was trying to be as careful as she could, as the tallest of the three it made the most sense that she would be doing any of the writing. “He practically called that Red guy out, some macho bullshit, look it was _bad_ that’s all you need to know.” After what Emma did to him at the party...that guy was out for blood, he was the _last_ person to egg on or tick off. It’s dangerous when a bull sees red.

“Great, so Tommy keeps _provoking_ the Bulls” Trini made sure to give Mr. Oliver the twistiest of evil mustaches, “Someone’s going to get fucking hurt at this rate, why is he so stupid?” He threw a party where literally two entire groups of people got into a brawl. Why would he think posting up an asinine video would help? This game had enough stakes on it as it was.

“Because he thinks he has something to prove. To his dad, to his team, to Angel Grove. He’s always been _the star_ , the golden boy, the mvp” Kimberly explained, smirking at her work she moved to a different spot down the podium, “I know what that’s like” She was the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school. “I’m not saying I excuse his behavior but...I know where he’s coming from”

“Please” Amanda frowned, as current head cheerleader she was the one with the title of new miss popularity, the center of attention. “He’s just a spoiled baby boy, who knows he can get away with anything because his dad will bail him out.”

“He’s just under _a lot_ of pressure under that house.” Kimberly frowned, despite the break up, she still tried to have his back. He was her first love, one of her closest friends and yeah it was weird between them but they still had an unspoken connection. Trini wasn’t hugely fond of that, but Tommy Oliver would always have a big part in Kimberly Hart’s life, that was fact.

“Hey!” Trini tried to break this up before it would become an argument, Kimberly had _no idea_ what kind of quarrel Amanda had with the Oliver family, “This is _supposed_ to be fun. No more talking about Tommy Oliver, for god sake” She took a step back to admire their handiwork, Kimberly did a beautiful job drawing giant red penises all over the billboard. Trini thought she did an excellent job making Thomas Oliver look like an evil scientist with a mustache, crazy eyebrows and some whacked out eyes...then there was Amanda who did the writing in too nice of a script. “ _I eat ass_...?” Trini read aloud, deeply confused to what the hell the head cheerleader was thinking, “Shouldn’t it be “I suck dick”?” Kimberly literally spent the past ten minutes spraying cartoon dicks all over the place.

“Ew no” Amanda frowned, leaning back to look past her best friend to Trini, “I do _not_ want to share a hobby with Thomas Oliver” Kimberly _snorted_ out a laugh. Oh gross, straight humor that could possibly apply to a naked Zack. Nope nope _nope_ . Both of the best friends thought that was so fucking funny...in a way it was like Trini could glimpse to what their friendship was like _before_ the photo that ruined everything. “Oh don’t give me that face Trini, I was _kidding_.”

Kimberly took one step as well, putting a hand over her mouth at the sight of their handiwork. To see the man who would have gladly paid Kim off to _take care of things_ covered in red dicks, crazy facial hair with a thirst for eating ass...Trini did good getting the two of them to come out and do this. Thomas Oliver was _such_ a raging asshole...maybe Amanda’s text fit more than they initially realized. “This is beautiful, I might cry”

When Amanda took a step back like the other two girls, her hip grazed the ladder hard enough for it to fall over...their only fucking way down. “Ohhhh no no no no” The three of them stared in complete shock, unable to do anything as the ladder hit the ground with a loud thud. This was _not_ good. The reason they picked this billboard was because there was hardly any traffic in these parts at night. They could be stuck here all night, until morning if no one passed them. _Fuck_. “Do either of you have your phone?”

“Mine was charging in the car” Kimberly looked to the truck, since she was driving it was easy for her to plug it into the jack to get it charged. She didn’t think she’d need it up here. She looked over to her girlfriend, surely good ol’reliable Trini would have her phone.

Trini frowned, glaring to Amanda, “You said my _ass_ would look good in these pants, so I wore skinny jeans” Did she want to look good for Kimberly on their night of mischief? Yup, she sure did. What didn’t have much space for a cellphone? Fucking skinny jeans. She wasn’t going to risk climbing a ladder and it falling. The one night she chose to be stylish over practical.   

Kimberly’s eyes darted down, almost on reflex to check out her girlfriend in said hot pants, she nodded to Amanda. “She’s right” Well since the three of them were stuck up here anyway, Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini, her hands finding home in the empty back pockets of Trini’s jeans. “High quality assets here” She grinned, both Trini and Amanda had to roll their eyes at Kim.

“Oh my god, I have a phone guys” Kimberly had to turn her head to match her girlfriend’s expression. Why did she bother asking if she had one this whole time? As if able to read their minds Amanda explained, “My hands are gross I didn’t want to touch it” She showed them her hands covered in wet red spray paint. “Don’t worry” She sighed, “Siri call _Boyfriend_ ”

 _“Calling face with heart shaped eyes, face blowing kiss, red heart, Boyfriend, boy head with medium light skin tone, red heart, face blowing kiss, face with heart shaped eyes”_ Siri read Zack’s contact name in Amanda’s phone out loud, with every fucking emoji she added. Oh yeah, Amanda could _feel_ the judgement radiating from her two friends but she was the one that was going to get them out of this...it was only suiting as she was the one that knocked the ladder over to begin with.

After a few long, long rings Zack picked up the phone, “Hey sexy lady”

“Babe you’re on speakerphone” Amanda warned before he could say _anything_ inappropriate with Trini and Kimberly in earshot. “Can you do me a huge _huge_ favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I need you to come by the uh” She blinked, she had no idea where they actually were.

“Zack” Trini spoke loudly, “We’re at the billboard by the Dragon’s Nest and we can’t get down”

“Oh shit, are you guys okay?”

“Amanda knocked the ladder over” Kimberly stated, Amanda frowned, well it was her fault. “We’re _fine_ just _stuck_.”

“Give me like twenty minutes and I’ll be over. I’ll see you soon, love you”

“We love you too!” Trini and Kimberly both teased, grinning wildly, oh it was too easy….it wasn’t like it was a lie. They loved Zack, especially if he would come get them the hell down.

“...Love you too babe” When the phone disconnected, Amanda sent her friends a look, like really, they were both girls. They should _not_ be judging her for changing her boyfriend’s name to something cute and fun. “Oh as if you two don’t have cute names for each other in your phones”

At the same time Trini and Kimberly responded with a “No way!” and “Yeah, that’s true” ... _What_?

The couple frowned, Kimberly slowly taking her hands out of Trini’s back pockets. She was absolutely offended by Trini’s confession. “I’m just _Kimberly Hart_ in your phone?”

“Uh yeah, that’s your name” Trini frowned, taking a long pause she tilted her head, “What the fuck am I in _your_ phone?”

“No. You don’t get the privilege to know that, Miss Unfun” Kimberly still couldn’t believe it, “You couldn’t even change my last name to a heart? Hart, Heart. Come on. We’ve been together for how long now?”

“It’s a _phone contact_ why the hell does it matter what it says?”

As Trini and Kimberly were going back and forth, Amanda sat down on the ledge of the billboard platform. No use in standing if they were going to have to wait for twenty more minutes. “...I need to tell you guys something” The way she looked up to Trini and Kimberly meant that this was extremely important. The two girls could put a pin in this stupid cell phone contact discussion and be there for a friend.

“What’s wrong? Zack’s on his way, he should be here soon” Kimberly sat on one side of her best friend, while Trini sat herself down on the other. “Hey we don’t _actually_ blame you for the ladder thing” She draped an arm around Amanda’s shoulders, “It’s going to be just fine” If Zack was a smart man, he’d even come bringing food.

“It’s not that” Trini knew exactly what she was going to say, “My mom’s been having an affair with _the mayor_ for god, I don’t know, six months maybe longer” Kimberly watched her best friend carefully as she explained this, she felt like she was hit with a truck of new information. Trini just kept quiet and rested a comforting hand on Amanda’s thigh. They weren’t as close, but Amanda just needed to know that she was there. “My parents tried to make it work, they went to therapy and she said she would break it off with him” She sniffled a breath, shaking her head as the tears quickly started to well up in her eyes. Outside of Zack, Trini and Kimberly were the first people she admitted this out loud to. “Well that was a fucking lie”

“Oh my god Manda” Kimberly was absolutely shocked. She had grown up around Amanda’s family...Amanda wasn’t exactly well off as she was the product of two teenagers and a broken condom on prom night. Mrs. Clark worked directly under Mr. Oliver as his personal secretary for _quite_ some time now while Mr. Clark worked on a fishing boat. With Mr. Clark being away on work so often she grew close with her boss...Mr. Oliver was capable of many things but Kimberly didn’t think he would be able to _break up_ a family. Kim wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close, allowing her friend the comfort while she broke down, “I’m so sorry”

Trini started to rub Kimberly’s back, looking up to her girlfriend with a sympathetic smile. She knew all along but had to pretend she didn’t...a tough task, but with Amanda crying into Kimberly’s shoulder it didn’t matter. What mattered was their broken friend. “Hey it’s going to be okay” That's what people said when they had absolutely _no idea_ to what the fuck to say.

“My parents are getting a divorce” Amanda tried to wipe her eyes dry with the back of her hand. It was tough trying not to get paint on herself. Zack was going to come soon and she didn’t want to look like a fucking mess for him. “My dad’s looking for work on the other side of the _country_ . He has a brother in New England and I just know they’re going to make me choose if he does go...I can’t _move_ . I have a life _here_ . I have Zack and cheerleading and you guys...but I can’t...I can’t stay with _her_ . I love my dad, so much, it would _kill him_ if I chose her. You guys have no idea how hard it’s been. I haven’t told Zack _that_ part...I don’t know what to do...what should I do?”

“Don’t tell him” Trini shook her head, she had the advantage of knowing some of this story so while Kimberly was still processing all of this...Trini jumped on the opportunity to speak. She liked Amanda a lot and she considered them friends but Zack was Trini’s _person_ her guy...he was practically her brother and she needed to look out for _him_ first. “Until you know _for sure_ one way or another what’s going to happen...he has enough on his plate to be left wondering.”

“Are you serious? He’s her boyfriend, he should know there could be a chance that this could be over” Kimberly frowned, there Trini went again, her natural instincts were to hold everything on the inside and deal with it herself.  

“...I think Trini’s right...at least for now...” Amanda didn’t want these two to fight over her parent’s decision, “...He’s going through so much...my stupid drama doesn’t even compare”

“Hey don’t even think like that” Trini may’ve been trying to protect Zack but what Amanda was going through wasn’t insignificant in the slightest, “This isn’t a contest, you are feeling, god I couldn’t imagine what kind of feelings you’re going through.” Her entire world was shattering around her, cheating, a broken marriage, that wasn’t _nothing_. As much as June annoyed the hell out of her, she was fortunate enough that her parents still made their marriage work. “You have us to be your sounding board, okay?”

The head cheerleader nodded, so much for this being a _fun_ night, she was on the verge of a breakdown. “My mom doesn’t have _job_ anymore, she’s been applying other places...there’s not much you can get without a degree...I just...I _don’t_ like being home. When I do lock myself in my room and hope they don’t fight.”

“Let me talk to my parents tonight” Kimberly rubbed her best friend’s shoulder, “See if you can stay with me until things cool down” This was Trini and Kimberly’s life now, they adopted their broken friends and took care of them when life was too rough on them at home.

“Maybe you won’t have to move at all” Trini tried to remain hopeful, usually she was the cynic but she liked Amanda, she wanted her to stay here in Angel Grove,  “And that your dad can find somewhere local to live...if you get a chance try _telling_ him that you don’t want to move away, but you want to be with him. Be honest with him. Your happiness matters too.”

Kimberly reached back to offer Amanda the last remaining container of spray paint, she knew what would make her feel better in this moment, “Do you want to paint a dick on Mr. Oliver’s forehead?”

“Yeah, yeah I really do” The cheerleader slowly nodded her head and took the container from her, vandalizing pictures of the guy responsible for destroying a family was problematic good therapy. Just as Amanda turned away and started to spray the newest addition to their work of art, headlights drove over...Zack had finally come to their rescue. With Amanda facing away she could get a couple of moments to put herself back together.

“Hey it’s my three favorite girls” Zack got out of his car and tilted his head to the side, his brows furrowing hard in confusion. “Shouldn’t it say “I suck dicks?” Why does it say “I eat ass”?” He walked over to where the ladder had fallen and like a true angel he lifted it up so they could finally get down.

Before Trini could agree with him, she noticed the shit eating grin on Kimberly’s face. _No._ “Don’t even!” She did _not_ want to hear that fucking joke again. Her entire night had _far_ too many dicks in it then she could ever care for.

“Oh it was funny” Kimberly smiled but had to give Zack some sort of answer, “Sucking dick is clearly the overrated overused option” Oh yeah they wanted to be original in their graphitti, that was why. Since Amanda was still painting, Trini was the first one to come down the ladder. Kimberly waited until her best friend went down before bringing up the rear. “Thanks for coming Zack”

Zack wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder and kissed her as a greeting. He knew _something_ was off about her demeanor but didn’t want to bring it up in front of the other girls. Amanda however frowned after their kiss, “Ugh, why are you so sweaty?”

“You don’t want to know” He shook his head, between school, work, baseball and bullshit pranks, Zack had been exhausting himself. “You up to seeing a movie?” He was in on Amanda not wanting to go home, so he offered her a temporary out, “Oh you ladies are more than welcome to come with”

“We’ll have to rain check on that” Kimberly wrapped an arm around Trini’s waist, her hand slipping into Trini’s back pocket...a clear sign that Trini needed to wear these stupid pants more often. “I promise, we can double, we _need_ to double.”

Zack’s brows raised at the way Kimberly was touching Trini _oh_ he was not going to get in the way of that, not when a ‘movie night’ could lead to something more on his end...though if he knew his girlfriend, which he did, this would probably be a cuddle and comfort night. He liked his C&C time with Amanda. “I’m holding you to that”

“Um Trini, can I have a quick word with you?” She looked up to Zack, and then glanced over to Kimberly, “I promise it won’t be long”

“That’s fine” Kimberly shrugged, she wasn’t in a rush to return Jason’s truck. “Zack can you help me with the ladder?” They couldn’t leave any evidence behind. Besides, Briarwood needed to be blamed for this so called prank. Zack nodded his head, he was happy to help out his girl’s in their time of need. He knew what he was good at, heavy lifting and looking pretty.

Trini frowned in confusion, “What’s up?” Why would Amanda want to single her out like this?

Amanda waited until her boyfriend and best friend were out of earshot, “Did Zack already tell you?” For being a blonde, she was a lot smarter than she came off, so she figured it out.

“Tommy” Trini looked down to her feet, she probably should have said something, she was _supposed_ to be getting better at talking and not acting behind people’s backs. “I don’t think he told anyone else”

“Was this whole thing for me?” Amanda asked, “I’m not dumb, we don’t really make the effort we should to hang out” Not without Kimberly or Zack being present.

“Like 75% you, 25% Kim” Trini admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, “Look I’m really sorry for all the shit you were going through and I just...wanted you to have one good night of distractions, I dunno it’s stupid…”

Amanda surprised Trini by wrapping her arms around her in a hug, “Thank you...you’re a good friend” Trini smiled, returning the hug...these two were more than their boyfriend or girlfriend’s best friend. Kimberly and Zack were ecstatic to see that their girlfriends were more than getting along...that they genuinely liked each other outside of their relationships. That the Head Cheerleader and the lesbian from the softball team were _friends_.

 

*****

Finally Friday arrived, it was the last stupid day of this whole rivalry week nonsense. Trini could finally look forward to this back and forth between the two baseball teams to just freaking die out. Just the other day Calvin and Hayley were _egged_ , literally the Briarwood boys would drive by roll down their windows and throw farm fresh eggs at the unsuspecting freshman tigers. This was _ridiculous_ and needed to be put to an end.

“Did you see Tommy Oliver’s video?” Lauren asked curiously as she and and Trini left morning training, “Before he had to take it down…”

“I heard it was _bad_ that he said a bunch of shit but, no, I haven’t” Trini shrugged, she didn’t go on social media much to check. When her mom decided to Facebook friend practically everyone, it was high incentive to stay back and not post much.

“Ah” Lauren held the bridge of her nose, “I don’t know _how_ he managed to get a hold of this. But what he did to Red’s cup” Trini frowned, like a drinking cup? Lauren tilted her head when Trini didn’t react properly. “For his junk” Oh, _oh god,_ Tommy literally went after his dick. There’s just somethings that needed to stay sacred. Not all baseball players needed to wear one but for an infielder, specifically third and first base needed the extra protection. “Itching powder called _hellfire_ _and brimstone_. It’s a bold move” it’s a _dumb_ move. Of course the captain of the Briarwood baseball team was going to retaliate to that.

“Holy fuck” Trini instinctively walked with her legs closer together. She didn’t even _have_ the proper parts and she couldn’t help but feel the sympathy pain. First his eyes felt like they were on fire now this? If anyone had an axe to grind it was Mr. P. Red. Trini still wasn’t sure what the P stood for, probably something stupid.

The two girls halted in their tracks at the sound of Lauren’s phone blaring. Trini looked at Lauren’s screen carefully to see that the image of Lauren kissing Mia’s cheek as her girlfriend tried to take a selfie was set as her contact photo. ‘ _Girlfriend’_ with a pink sparkling heart was the contact name. Shit even _Lauren_ was into cutesy contact names?

“Morning” Lauren smiled, albeit confused to why she was even receiving a phone call so early in the morning. It was a school day, Mia would be seeing her shortly. Hell she should already _be_ here.

Mia’s voice rang loud enough that Trini was able to hear her speak, “Where are you?” She sounded shaken, “Lauren, I _need_ you right now”

“Hey breathe, where are you?” So much for a nice good morning call, Lauren frowned, she didn’t like the sound of this. “Did someone hurt you? You have to calm down and talk to me” With it being Angel Grove vs Briarwood the GSA made for an easy target to the known homophobic town.

“Behind the school, in the parking lot. _I’m_ fine, I just need you here _fast_ ”

Relief washed over Lauren for the time being, Mia wasn’t hurt… “Okay I’m on my way, I’ll see you soon.” As Lauren hung up the phone, Trini took Lauren’s arm to pull her in the direction of the windows...she wanted to see what they were getting into.

“Oh my _god_ ” Trini’s eyes widened at the sight of Riley Griffin, the freshman pitcher for the baseball team stripped down to his green boxer shorts and duct taped to the flagpole outside. In bold black letters across his pale white chest the word _‘Fag’._ There was no time to gawk, Red and the Briarwood boys retaliated by going after a Tiger and plucking him from his own yard. He lived _so_ close to the Briarwood border on a farm with so much spacious land that it would have been _convenient_ for them to nab him during his early morning chores. In order to get back at Tommy they went after one of his teammates. It’s Bitch 101.

Lauren and Trini both rushed outside where more people were starting to gather. Zack, wearing a cheer hoodie with a sparkly silver megaphone, and Amanda were doing their best to try to cut the poor boy down. Riley could feel the stares, the laughing, and despite Mia’s efforts, all the pictures that were being taken of him. The young boy had to close his eyes, tilting his head up toward the sun to prevent himself from crying. Ripping the duct tape off his skin was going to _hurt_ and there was no delicate way for Zack and Amanda to help him. Every rip and tear of the tape made the freshman boy bite his lip to hold back a whimper of pain. This was _bad._

Tommy had just come in from the parking lot, dropping his bag at the sight. This was _his_ team, these were _his_ people. Last year they voted the fresh faced rookie to be the team captain, he was just as young as Riley and Calvin at the time. The title and position should have gone to a senior, but Tommy Oliver beat out Mike Fernandez by _one_ vote for the position. “No.” He shook his head in disbelief, “We cannot let them get away with this...that son of a bitch” He racked his brain with how to get back at them, “The time for maple syrup and petty fish guts pranks are through we’re getting revenge”

“Are you fucking serious?” Mike had received an S.O.S from Mia as well and he and Emily were just arriving as well. The baseball players, as well as many other students were starting to come watch what was going down. “No, we’re _done._ Do you even care?” Tommy was big talk of revenge but the only one trying to get the poor boy down was _Zack_ . “This isn’t some bullshit game! People are getting _hurt_ . Trini was thrown into a lake. _Look at him_ ” Mike was _not_ going to stand down now. He had a bone to pick with Tommy for _awhile_ now.

Trini looked from Mike to Tommy, this was getting ugly quick. Lauren had gone over to Zack and Amanda and see if she could assist them in getting the tape off of the freshman boy. Trini sent out a quick text message to Kimberly.

 _Trini Gomez: 8:25  
_ _Where are you??_

She was going to stay out of the argument in favor of trying to get Riley down. “Hey, it’s going to be okay” Trini knew exactly what Riley was going through, well, maybe not to this degree; she knew what it was like to be publically humiliated with an attack against her sexuality. She was trying hard not to have flashbacks of the Kira-Photo incident from earlier this year.

“Yeah, they’re going after our women and children like animals” Tommy shook his head, “Frankly we’ve been going too _easy_ on them. We have to step it up don’t _you_ understand? We’re doing this _for_ Trini and Riley!”

“No, you’re doing this for your _own_ ego” Mike narrowed his eyes, “You’re the one posting up videos! Inviting them to parties for “games”. You didn’t think anything _bad_ was going to happen after you egged them on? This; What happened to _them_ is on _you_.” Tommy was the one who invited Briarwood to the party, he was the one that instigated a prank war into something more violent. People were getting hurt now and he wanted to push back against them harder. With Mike shouting so loudly, they were starting to get an audience.

 _Kimberly Hart 8:26  
_ _I’m still at Krispy Kreme. I ran into your mom :) we’re having coffee._

Oh fuck. Trini could only manage one crisis at a time. Riley yelped out in pain at the last of the duct tape coming off. Zack and Lauren caught him as he came down...he didn’t even have shoes. Zack was about to take off the hoodie he was wearing to give to Riley but thought against it. A cheerleading hoodie wouldn’t make Riley’s situation any easier. If the time wasn’t so dire Amanda and Trini would tell him this was why hoodie wearing was a _girlfriend_ thing. Mike stepped up and took off his sweatshirt, tossing it in Riley’s direction, anything to cover up the word on his chest. What did Tommy do? Talk of retaliation, he didn’t _once_ look at Riley outside of the initial shock.

Tommy sighed, “It’s not like he’s even gay.” He knew why these specific people were here. The look in Riley’s eye said it all to the members of the GSA. Mia, Lauren, Emily, Mike and Trini all knew what closeted shame looked like, Riley had to look down and away he didn’t want to comment on any of this...he’d rather just curl up in a corner. Trini kept an arm around him to try and comfort him the best she could, the kid hadn’t stopped shaking.

That _look_ was all it took for Mia, president of the gay straight alliance, to snap. “The people who should be getting involved in this are the _police_ . Not a spoiled rich kid who hasn’t faced a consequence in his life. Do you know what a hate crime is? They took him from _his home_ stripped him down forcefully taped him to a pole and wrote a slur on his chest. This is an _assault_ .” She stepped up to get in his space, “What are you going to _possibly_ do for him? The people responsible for this should face the _law_ and real _justice._ You’re _nothing_ but a _kid_ with too much money and too much time on his hands. Let the adults take care of things.” She was ready to go to the police herself if that was what it took, her phone held tightly in her hand.

Tommy clenched his jaw, the younger boy didn’t have a retort for what Mia had to say. “You need to butt out, he’s not going to the cops, he’s not saying _anything._ This is a baseball matter. A team matter. Far as I know you’re _not_ apart of that” he turned his head to Lauren, “Can you get your girlfriend to shut up?”

Lauren frowned, her arms folded, did he really think that she was going to side with him? “Yeah, I’m not going to do that” She shrugged, no help from the softball captain.

“Hey, you can’t talk to her like that” Cameron Watanabe spoke up, he was one of the baseball guys that came early enough to witness this. The team had followed Tommy this far, but now? They weren’t so sure he was going down the right path. “That’s my family you’re talking to”

“Dude. Just back off, we’re done” Zack tried to step over and create some space between Tommy and Mia. He still was Tommy’s friend, even if he was acting like a complete jackass lately. This was getting ugly quick, all Zack wanted to do was keep some peace. “We need to take a breather” This wasn’t _fun_ anymore.

“What’s the matter with you guys?” Tommy frowned, he was getting backed into a corner, and whenever Tommy Oliver felt the pressure he didn’t think through anything that came out of his mouth. “Aren’t you mad?” Oh they were mad, “Aren’t you upset by this? We have to go over there and make them pay. Riley is one of our own, so is Trini, we are proudly Angel Grove Tigers. They came into _our_ turf and attacked. We can’t end on _this_ note”

Trini shook her head, she had to say _something_ . “Don’t fucking use me as a reason to make an ass of yourself” Briarwood throwing her into a lake was all _Rebecca_ it had nothing to do with this stupid rivalry week, she had a personal vendetta, “They were wrong to pick Riley, clearly they should have tied _you_ to the flagpole. You talk a _big_ game but the second it gets real you want to run away or hide behind some big grand scheme. I’ve got your number Tommy Oliver” She scoffed, yeah she was _done_ playing nice with a guy who tried to steal her girlfriend. This was what Tommy _did._ Every story Kimberly told her about the bad parts of their relationship he would go silent and not talk to her, hide away because his feelings were more important than hers. “You’re nothing but a little shit”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed, to him, Trini was the girl who had taken any chance of getting with Kimberly away from him. He was still in love with his ex-girlfriend and wanted so badly to apologize for how everything went down. He should have been better, and now he blew it. “What did you say to me?” He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, once upon a time they were friends at a Sandlot. Tommy was nice enough to let her play, even if she was a girl, six years later she would be nothing if he didn’t let her use his batting cages to get the practice in and make the varsity softball team. That was the thing Tommy didn’t understand, Trini didn’t need any of this. If she and Kimberly didn’t make the team it didn’t matter, because they had each other. “You fucking bitch”

Well that was the wrong thing to say. Lauren saw this coming a mile away. Mike was _done._ With anger in his eyes the senior baseball player came after him with a balled fist he was going to beat the hell out of Tommy. Calling Trini a bitch was his _last_ straw for him. Lauren grabbed him from behind, looping her arms under his armpits and keeping him in a tight hold, “There’s a zero tolerance policy” She warned him with gritted teeth, she was not going to let Mike get himself suspended. Not over Tommy Oliver.

Tommy was lightly tapped on the shoulder. When he turned a small fist collided with his nose, knocking him back so hard he fell to the ground. When the mighty fell from grace they fell _hard._ Tommy’s nose was bleeding profusely, it might even be broken, Trini couldn’t quite tell. With Amanda holding Zack’s hand tightly, he wasn’t able to get in the look either. Tommy laid on the ground in shock, touching his nose to see the blood for himself he then looked up to his assailant. It wasn’t any of the guys from the baseball team but Emily Ava, Mike’s girlfriend, the sweet blonde girl who wore pastel yellows and smiled like sunshine on a spring day. “Suspend me then” Lauren had taught _every_ member of that club how to throw a punch and Emily got one helluva good look.

The petite blonde started to walk towards the door, to her punishment as Mr. Frank came outside with Calvin and Hayley, she knew what she did. “Miss Ava, straight to my office.” The two freshman were stunned to see the circle of people around a fallen Tommy, _no one_ made a move to help him get to his feet or check if he was okay. His entire team was now against him, he had taken everything six steps too far. By first period the entire school would hear of the tale of how Tommy Oliver got knocked to the ground by a girl. The popular prince of Angel Grove has been dethroned.  

 _Trini Gomez 8:36  
_ _Kim. You need to get here now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! There won't be a sideline story for THIS chapter, I will be starting right away with Part II. 
> 
> Tease for it. The Showdowns (boys and girls) between Briarwood and Angel Grove. As for nicer things there will be a Kim/Trini and Zack/Amanda double date.


	19. Rivalry Week Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high between Angel Grove and Briarwood going into the boys big rivalry game. Kimberly and Zack plan a lil'double date to get Trini's mind off of the swirling drama around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took so long to update this fic. I wanted to write a couple of things for the holiday and this fic was put on the back burner for a little bit. Also. I decided to break the Rivalry Week saga into three parts instead of two so you all would get some content sooner :). You all have been so wonderful and patient with me so thank you so much. 
> 
> New year some quick reflections, this fic has been absolutely nothing but rewarding. I never, EVER expected a high school baseball/softball fic to be such an important part of my life but this fandom...all of you are so wonderful. I've met such amazing friends through it all and it's brought me an amazingly wonderful supportive girlfriend and I wouldn't have met her if she didn't take a chance on reading this in the first place. So please if any of you are also writers, do not be afraid to put yourself out there. This has been such an amazing crazy ride. I cannot thank each and every one of you enough for reading/kudosing/commenting and sticking through with me when it takes me awhile to update this saga. <3
> 
> ALSO I have been blessed with art: Check out Barbara-Lazuli on tumblr! They are amazingly awesome!!  
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/169737134358/i-re-read-wild-pitch-by-unicornaffair-so-i-got  
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/169763250823/wild-pitch-by-unicornaffair-chapter-14

“Alright nothing to see here” Mr. Frank, the principal of Angel Grove now had to break up the gathering of students. He just sent a girl with no history of any trouble to his office for punching another student...another kid was bullied in the worst possible way. This was going to be a long day for him. Lauren Shiba was the one to walk up and help Tommy Oliver get to his feet, the mayor’s son was still in shock. “Go see the nurse” his eyes traveled to the freshman boy, “Do you have your gym clothes here?” Riley nodded, he needed to get himself some pants, “Come to my office when you’re ready”

Everyone watching started to clear out, everyone that wasn’t part of the baseball or softball team. Mike couldn’t stop grinning as he glanced over to Trini, “I’m gonna marry her” He was so proud, and absolutely smitten that of all people his girlfriend was the one to land the blow. Great, now he and Trini had something _else_ in common. Girlfriends who punch assholes.

 _Kimberly Hart 8:40  
_ _I’m on my way. See you soon <3 _

Trini sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket, she could deal with Kim hanging out with her mom later. The GSA needed to have an emergency meeting over this. Mia was still absolutely fuming at the situation at hand, Lauren silently wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “We have to do something” The president of the club wasn’t going to take this lying down, she leaned into Lauren’s touch, her mind racing a mile a minute to figure out what to do.

“Yeah, we do” Trini couldn’t offer much as far as getting the proper authority involved, but she did know what it was like to be bullied over this. She left the mini GSA pow wow in favor of going over to Riley directly, “Let’s get you inside” Trini glanced up to Zack and Amanda who had been so helpful throughout this whole event, but she could handle it from there. Mike and Zack had to attend to the baseball team, they needed to have a long conversation about Tommy and what to do about Briarwood.

Trini draped an arm around Riley’s shoulders, she needed to get him away from everyone in order to reach out to him. She led him to the gym so he could have the time to get his shorts on. The poor kid didn’t even have shoes to wear. Ms. Trang the secretary would have to call his parents to bring him a pair, or to possibly pick him up and be away from school this day. Trini only had so much time before Mr. Frank would be looking for him to make a statement. Riley looked so small exiting the locker room; still wearing Mike’s hoodie, and carolina blue gym shorts, he was able to find a spare pair of socks to cover up his feet. The entire school would know what happened to him by the time he would enter his first class. Trini knew that feeling of dread all too well. She took him to the bench under the stairs, there wouldn’t be much traffic with everyone in class. This was her safe space, where she would eat lunch with her friends, it felt only appropriate.

Riley folded his hands in his lap, looking down, “I think I’m going to throw up” The freshman pitcher couldn’t even look in Trini’s direction. All he wanted was to wake up and that this would all be some sort of dream, not this awful nightmare. “People were taking pictures” Reliving it through his mind was only making this worse. The image of people just _watching_ him etched into memory forever.

Trini started to rub his back, “I know” She wished she could do more, “Hey, I know what it’s like” Well, maybe not _exactly_ what Riley was going through. Even being thrown into a lake couldn’t compare to what the freshman had to endure. “I wasn’t even at Angel Grove for very long when someone outed me” She motioned to the hallway, “Pictures of me and my ex were scattered around the sophomore hallway, red letters each one of them with the word dyke on it” Trini’d _never_ be able to escape what Rebecca had done to her, “I wanted to get hit by a car that day just so I wouldn’t have to come back to school. Easily one of the worst days of my life.”

Riley could relate, that didn’t sound so bad right now, “What did you do?” He asked, “How did you even _face_ people again?”

“It was tough, most of my friends got suspended that day” Her group of friends was the reason Mr. Frank had to up his punishments to a zero tolerance policy. Kimberly, Jason and Billy were all in trouble for the fights that broke out afterward. All she had was Zack and Tommy...the baseball captain used to be so sweet, back when he thought he still had a shot with Kim. “You just have to put on a brave face, and take it one day at a time, get tough. You can’t let what people say bother you” It sucked, it wasn’t good advice but it was all she had, “I have a group of people who support me and it makes the days suck less. Without them, I don’t know where I’d be...” She had her friends, she had a girlfriend, a softball team and a club who were all there to support her. A year ago she didn’t have any of that, that was a life she didn’t ever want to go back to.  

Riley only sighed, “That’s all going to change now...my friends...ah” He had to shake his head, his friends outside of the baseball team...he couldn’t say it, he was so afraid that they were just going to cast him aside. “I-I mean, this was done _to_ me. Just a dumb prank, it could’ve been Calvin...It’s not like it’s true...”

Who was he fooling? Certainly not Trini. She tilted her head to the side, these buddies of his didn’t sound like _real_ friends if he couldn’t feel comfortable to be himself around them. “But it is true...hey you don’t have to be ashamed of this, you are _not_ alone and if your friends don’t want to hang out with you anymore than fuck them.” He didn’t know it entirely yet, but the GSA were like family, always willing to look out for one another. “You have the baseball guys, too, they’re your team” She offered, she didn’t know many of them personally but Zack, Calvin and Mike weren’t the type to get weird about the topic.

“Will I? They’re going to _hate_ me if I tell Mr. Frank what happened. This game...this game is too important” Trini frowned, she _loved_ the game but this... _this_ was not worth it. She was sure the boys would understand, “I nark and the game gets canceled...I-I can’t” He shook his head, he couldn’t handle the weight of the pressure, he was starting to have a panic, “I can’t let the team down, this town...if I do what does that make me? We have to play. We have to beat them. That would show them, right?”  

“No no no what they did to you is unforgivable” Trini frowned, she didn’t like where this was going, “You _have_ to tell the truth” Briarwood _had_ to face consequences for this, _real ones_ , not with more dumb high school pranks. “This is crazy, it’s just a game, this is about your freaking safety”

“Yeah, yeah I know” The freshman boy swallowed the lump in his throat, folding his arms tightly, he was absolutely freaked out. “And this is the safest thing for me to do.” He let out a shaky breath, “I know you’re trying to help me Trini and I really appreciate it...but I’m not a snitch” He stood up, his eyes were still red from earlier, “I just want this to all go away”

“It’s not going to go away” She got to her feet as well, reaching out to hold his arm, “If we don’t stomp this down, what’s going to stop them from doing something like this again? To someone else? To someone just like _us_ ? I know this is tough, but _you_ have the power to shut it down.”

The freshman boy shook his head, “I’m sorry...I can’t” His eyes pleaded with Trini that she would understand, that he only wanted to protect himself. There was a time Trini would do whatever it took to avoid attention, she spent so long lying to her parents and friends about her relationship with Kimberly. She could understand the fear, he was still so shaken by everything. The pain of the duct tape on his skin was still raw, “I’m sorry” Riley backed away, he really needed to go to the principal and make a statement with the authorities. “I’m so sorry”

Trini sat down on the bench and ran a hand through her hair, shit, _shit_. Where the hell was Kim? She was doing the best she could to try and reach the boy, what he needed to do was tell the truth about the attack. To name names. It was Lauren, Mike and Mia who found her under the stairs. “He’s not going to talk” She announced to the seniors standing above her. “I tried reaching out to him”

“Well talk to him _again_ ” Mia frowned, Lauren shook her head at her girlfriend’s snap statement. “I’m sorry” She held the bridge of her nose, “That’s fine, okay, well. He’s not the _only_ one involved in this” With a determined look in her eye she turned her direction to Lauren, “I’ll make one of those boys crack” Oh she was going to take this to Briarwood, Mia Watanabe wouldn’t rest until someone faced the proper charges for this. “This little “rivalry” has gone way too far”

“At least the game’s tomorrow” Mike sighed, he had experienced this three times before, “It’ll die down after that” He scratched the back of his neck, he knew that wouldn’t make these girls feel better, hell it still made him upset. “...I know…” his girlfriend was getting suspended as they spoke because of this fight between the towns. “Zack’s calmed the guys down for now” Zack really had potential to become the next captain next year, “The best thing the baseball team can do is stay away and beat them on the field, if we even have a game”

Lauren draped her arm around Mia’s shoulders, “What I think is important right now is that boy” Riley was still shaken up over it, “We have to look out for him. Right now he’s feeling alone and scared. We can’t count him out that he’ll do the right thing. He’s still shell shocked.”

Mike nodded, “I'll make sure no one on the team gives him trouble” He didn’t need to say the name, Tommy, if anyone would be mad at Riley for _possibly_ speaking up it would be the team captain. “I think people right now are more pissed at the prank than focusing on the “gay” thing” Was that supposed to be a silver lining? Riley had a bit of a cushion if he wanted to hide his sexuality, that Briarwoods prank was just to humiliate Angel Grove the only way they knew how.

“This sucks” Trini stated the obvious. Emily was facing trouble just for getting Tommy Oliver to shut up, this was all getting so out of hand.

“I’ll say” A familiar voice pulled the attention of the GSA teens away from one another. Kimberly skipped class as well and found them here, “I just came from the nurses office” Trini frowned, Kimberly went to see Tommy before trying to find her. “His nose isn’t broken” Mike’s posture shifted at that, were they supposed to be happy about that fact? “Can I steal my girlfriend? We need to talk”

The three seniors weren’t going to get in the way of the baby gays and their important conversation. They knew exactly what role Tommy Oliver played, he was the ex-boyfriend and that was a touchy topic meant for private. Lauren nodded politely, guiding Mia away before her girlfriend could get a chance to talk Kimberly’s ear off. Mike could only offer a sad smile, “Catch you around Trini G”

With the older members of the GSA out of their hair, Kimberly took a seat next to Trini on the bench. “I know what happened. Harper recorded it all” Ah the joys of modern technology, “I needed to see him for myself.”

Great. Trini was on edge. She folded her arms, and leaned back; she was _ready_ to defend herself even if she felt like she shouldn’t have to. “If you’re going to defend him, save your breath” She didn’t want to hear Kimberly try to water down the situation, after what happened in the parking lot she was absolutely done hearing Tommy Oliver excuses, “I don’t want to hear it”

Whatever Kimberly was going to say to her went straight out the window at Trini’s statement, “Why would I automatically defend him?” She didn’t like her girlfriend’s tone, Kimberly shifted on the bench, turning her entire body to face Trini.

“Because that’s what you _do_ Kim, you coddle him” Trini frowned, turning her head in Kimberly’s direction, “You don’t owe him _shit_ anymore, you realize that right?” Tommy was a bit of a touchy subject for Trini, the way he treated people just wasn’t cool. Kim didn’t even know the half of what he’s done. He didn’t care about anyone else’s feelings, he certainly didn’t care about Riley’s, and was fine with talking smack about Mrs. Clark’s affair directly to Amanda’s face. “I know, I _know_ , you have a weird history but…”

“I’m going to stop you right there” Kimberly rested her hand on Trini’s thigh to get her to stop talking, “I went to Tommy first because of what I saw, what he said...what he said to _you_ . I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind” She sighed, knowing Trini had every right to be upset with him, “I always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, because I _know_ he wasn’t always like this. He reminds me a lot of myself, how I used to be, and that I just want better for him but...God, I’m so mad” Kimberly reached her other hand forward to touch Trini’s cheek, “I don’t care _who_ he is, no one talks to my girl that way. Ever.”

If Trini had any more doubts in her mind, Kimberly quelled them with a kiss to the lips. Even after all this time, Kimberly had a way about her to make anyone around her feel like the most important person in the world. For just a couple of moments, Trini was able to escape the drama swirling around her. Briarwood vs Angel Grove, Riley's dilemma, Tommy Oliver being a jackass, June having breakfast with Kim...that all could be pushed to the back of her mind. None of that mattered, not when Kimberly's hand threaded through Trini's long locks of hair, deepening their kiss. The rest of the world would have to take a number and wait.  

Kim was the first to pull away from the kiss, keeping close by resting her forehead against her girlfriend's, "I'm sorry I wasn't there" To put Tommy in his place while it was happening, for not being there when Rebecca's boyfriend dumped her in a lake. She carried the guilt on her shoulders for what happened to her girlfriend.

If there was one thing Trini had learned over the past year it was that not everything could be controlled, shit just happened. Trini pecked Kimberly's lips, "Don't" This wasn't her fault, she was out to coffee with her mother, ugh that was something she didn't want to think about. "You're here _now_ " Trini captured her lips again, a reminder to her girlfriend that she was _okay._

Always the one to initiate more contact rather than speak her mind, Kimberly's tongue brushed past Trini's lips and into her mouth, the action set Trini's nerves on fire. How appropriate was it to climb into Kimberly's lap on the gangs lunch bench? It was hard for Trini to resist the urge, she just needed to feel more of her girlfriend as she felt so deprived of Kimberly's touch. What the boys didn’t know about their bench wouldn’t hurt them.

Despite feeling like they were in their own personal bubble, they most certainly were visible to the outside world. A feminine throat clearing pulled the two girls apart from one another. Their English teacher, Ms. Johnson, was standing there with her arms folded. A stark reminder that, yup, anyone could have stumbled upon them. "Shouldn't you both be in _class_ right now?" Trini's face started to feel warm, god, _oh god,_ what the hell was her day turning into? "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to write you up for detention" What was the best way to explain to her mother that she got a detention for skipping class and getting caught making out with the girlfriend? While Trini felt horrified; Kimberly had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing at their situation as Ms. Johnson was her former cheerleading coach. Oh yeah, real funny Kim.

 

*****

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Trini’s phone continued to go off with a group message shared between members of the GSA. The situation on what to do about Briarwood was still a hot button issue. During after school detention, the proctor made Trini sit a couple of rows away from Kimberly...her girlfriend was busy texting as well, but it wasn’t in the group message, hell it wasn’t even with Trini. She was up to something.

 _Mia Watanabe 3:33  
_ _Has anyone talked to Riley? Mike?_

 _Mike Fernandez 3:34  
_ _He went home after first period_

 _Jayden Shiba 3:35  
_ _How’s Emily?_

 _Mike Fernandez 3:36  
_ _The fucking best :)_

 _Mia Watanabe 3:36  
_ _She’s been suspended for three days. Her phone’s been taken away, her parents are not happy._

Mike Fernandez 3:36  
_Still the best_  
  
_Trini Gomez 3:37  
Riley’s not going to talk, he’s too afraid of what’s going to happen. Tomorrow’s game is on._

 _Lauren Shiba 3:40  
_ _So we’re back to trying someone else to talk. What about Shelby’s boyfriend?_

 _Antonio Garcia: 3:41  
_ _Another freshman? I say we rattle the cages of someone higher up_

 _Mia Watanabe: 3:41  
_ _I agree._

 _Lauren Shiba: 3:42  
_ _No. They’re known to retaliate. We can’t risk someone else getting hurt. I will talk to Shelby. We will go from there. If her boyfriend comes forward, maybe someone else will too. All it takes is one person to find their inner strength._

 _Kevin Baron 3:43  
_ _Maybe I should talk to Riley. I know what it’s like to be gay on a team of all guys._

 _Mike Fernandez 3:43  
_ _I can go with you. He should know that the baseball team’s on his side_

 _Trini Gomez 3:44  
_ _Don’t bombard him. Trust me. He’s overwhelmed. Mike give me his number...let me try again._

A few moments later, her phone vibrated, Mike had sent over Riley’s contact information. The last thing he needed was an entire club approaching him. It didn’t work on her. All took was Lauren and a slice of pizza for Trini open up. She could be this slice of pizza for someone else, someone just like her. This club helped her so much, even as a sounding board to talk about her mother….her mother’s side of the family, dealing with that photo...she wanted to be that safe space for someone in trouble.

 _Kimberly Hart 3:45  
_ _What’re you doing tonight? :)_

Outside of the group message Kimberly sent Trini a private text. Seriously? Trini looked over to where Kimberly was sitting, a smug smile on her girlfriend’s face, the mischievous twinkle in her eye was all too curious.

 _Trini Gomez 3:46  
_ _Have you been paying attention at all?_

Kimberly frowned, having to look at her other messages before sending a text back. She wasn’t paying attention, not in the slightest.

 _Kimberly Hart 3:48  
_ _I’m a terrible person._

 _Kimberly Hart 3:49  
_ _We need a night. Away from all of this insanity. How does a double date with #Zamanda sound?_

Trini frowned, why did her girlfriend insist on using stupid hashtags? Oh, _God_ , did she deem them #Trimberly when she spoke with Amanda one on one? Was that a cheer thing? Maybe she was right, a date would be a good way to escape the drama for just a couple hours. Even without the Angel Grove vs Briarwood looming in the background, Zack and Amanda both had a lot on their plates. What the hell did people do on a double date anyway? Trini barely grasped the concept of being _out_ and dating.

 _Trini Gomez: 3:50  
_ _Only if you promise to never use a hashtag like that again._

 _Kimberly Hart 3:51  
_ _You drive a hard bargain Gomez._

 _Kimberly Hart 3:51  
_ _So is that a yes?_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:52  
_ _Count me in_

 

*****

 

So, Trini _may_ have lied when she told her mother she had gotten a detention for being late to her first period class. She had to talk June down from making a very lengthy phone call to Trini’s math teacher, that it was ridiculous-given the circumstance that Trini should be punished with a detention. There was _no_ way Trini would be let out on a double date with her friends if June knew the truth to why she got into trouble. Getting caught skipping class and having a serious cause of PDA wasn’t going to fly. Not in this household. Gay or straight.

Amanda stopped by early to help Trini get ready, Zack had been planning this entire thing and when Zack Taylor planned something he went _big_ . The head cheerleader didn’t have many details, just that he was getting Trini and Kimberly fake ID’s to even get _in_ the place. Jason had plans with Billy that night, so he only stuck around long enough to help the girls pick out an outfit. A leather jacket, white v-neck tee, a pair of June’s boots and those skinny jeans that made Trini’s ass look amazing. Kim’d be happy.

Just as Amanda was finishing up with helping Trini’s make up, Trini had to speak up, “Hey thanks for your help” Really, she’d be pretty lost without some helpful guidance from someone who knew what she was doing. Dating wasn’t exactly Trini’s strong suit, she didn’t have this much experience with this kind of thing. Being out with another couple would be treading new waters. It shouldn’t be weird, it was just hanging out with her girlfriend, her best friend and his girlfriend. What was even allowed? It was a _date_ at the end of the day.

Amanda could sense that her friend was on edge, “Stop with the worry face” She sat back, having just finished up, “You’re thinking too much” The blonde tilted her head to the side, admiring her handiwork, convincing Trini to go lighter on the eyes was an excellent choice. “We’re just going out and having fun. Relax, are you...nervous about going on a date?”

Trini let out a short breath, “No” She lied, Amanda tilted her head, she wasn’t fooling anyone “Yes, okay? I don’t have much experience with this kinda thing. Most of my relationship with Kim was hiding away in her room or on hiking trails...once softball season started everything got so busy to just... _date_ in a formal sense” Trini folded her arms, feeling a bit exposed at the confession, “I don’t know what I’m doing”

“Dates are subjective, it’s just fun going out and doing something out of your norm, keeping things exciting” A car started beeping outside, Zack and Kimberly had just pulled into the driveway. Amanda rolled her eyes, and who said romance was dead? “Just think of it as all of us hanging out, and maybe at the end of the night you’ll get lucky” She winked to punctuate what she was implying...spending _extra_ time with Kim sounded like the perfect way to finish off this crazy freaking week.

“Girls! Your…” June called from downstairs, the horn honking yet again irritating the older woman, “Your ahh” She struggled for an appropriate word, “ _partners_ are here. Get down here _now!_ ” If there was anything to cut Trini away from thoughts of Kimberly it was her mother’s voice. Thank god she said ‘partners’ and not ‘lovers’, gross. “Do not keep Zack out late, he has a big game tomorrow and he should get at _least_ eight hours of rest” June practically lectured the two girls as they descended the stairs, could she _not_ be embarrassing for just fucking once? “Have fun, please be home before midnight, and if you need anything be sure to call”

“Oh my god, stop okay? Fine, thank you” Trini huffed, Amanda sent Mrs. Gomez an apologetic smile as they headed out the front door, they didn’t want to keep Kimberly and Zack waiting any longer if Zack insisted on continuing to beep his horn to draw them out of the house. “Zack shut up!” Trini glared at him, she didn’t want the neighbors to get pissed off at the noise, the two girls were literally right there.

As Amanda and Trini approached the car, Kimberly crawled into the back seat so Amanda could rightfully claim shotgun and sit next to her boyfriend. The head cheerleader sat down and kissed Zack in a welcome greeting. They weren’t in Gia’s car, so there were absolutely no rules against Kimberly making the move to kiss Trini in the back seat. “You look amazing”

“Ah” Trini brushed some of her hair behind her ear, “You too” She _hated_ being the you too person, it didn’t feel as genuine. Kimberly grinned, reaching over to hold her girlfriend’s hand, Trini had to stop thinking about Briarwood and the Riley Griffin situation...tonight was going to be about having fun. “So ah, _where_ exactly are we going?” Trini asked as Zack pulled out of the driveway. All she knew was wherever Zack was planning on taking them, they would need fake IDs.

“Oh nope that’ll ruin the surprise” Trini frowned, she was _not_ a big fan of surprises these days, she would just have to trust him. “Manda, babe” Zack motioned with a nod of his head, “I put Kim and Trini’s IDs in the glovebox so you guys can prep in case they question you”

Amanda opened the glove box as she was asked and pulled out a white envelope, “Who did you get these from? Same guy who did ours?” She asked, handing off the envelope to Kimberly in the backseat, “Max Cooper” Amanda dropped the name, aka one of the football players that Kimberly and Amanda convinced to kiss his best friend at the summer fling party.

“Ah” Kimberly opened the envelope, knowing that name all too well, “You didn’t have to make a deal with him did you?” She asked, pulling out the fake plastic card and examining it, “ _Wow_ , this is actually pretty legitimate”

“You know, as tempting as it sounded, I just gave him cash” Zack laughed, “He and Danny are taking the fake ID market away from Bulk and Skull, it was worth the extra twenty to _not_ deal with those freaking creeps”

“Huh” Kimberly read her new fake name out loud, “Naomi Scott” She could pull off the grace of that name, “Does this mean I’m related to Jason? Like a cousin? I need to come up with a good backstory” And to memorize _when_ ‘Naomi’s’ birthday was, May 6th...a Taurus. “What name did you get?”

If Kimberly could get a name like Naomi Scott she could trust that this Max Cooper kid would be able to do her right as well, “.....” Trini’s lips twitched into a frown at her new fake identity, were they fucking _kidding?_ “Rebbeca…. _Rebbeca Gonzalez_ ?” She narrowed her eyes so intensely at the back of Zack’s head, “Seriously…. _seriously_ ?” Rebecca Golloway was literally the _worst_ human being she had ever come across and now her name was part of Trini’s fake identity, even if it was spelled a little differently it was practically the same name, this was utter crap.

“What if we called you Becky?” Amanda tried to salvage the situation by offering a temporary solution, it wasn’t like it really _mattered_ this was just to get into wherever they were going.

Kimberly rested her hand on Trini’s thigh, the shorter girl huffing and folding her arms reluctantly like a pouting child, “Do I _look_ like a fucking _Becky_ to you?”

There was a long silence in the car before Kimberly wrapped an arm around Trini’s shoulders, kissing the side of her head to do her best to try and cheer her girlfriend up. “Not with _that_ attitude” _Not_ cool Kim. “What are your fake names?” She asked the couple in the front seat.

Amanda and Zack had their fake IDs for much longer so they had their fake identities down pretty well, “Oh well, I’m Sarah Grey and this is my boyfriend Ludi Lin. We met at Angel Grove Community College last semester”

“Uh huh” Zack grinned widely, “Pottery class was a _very_ hands on experience” How many times have they _done_ this? “Don’t even sweat it, all we have to do is get past the hostess and once we do we’re home free.” Hostess? Trini’s simple question of ‘where are we going?’ still hadn’t been answered. “Think you girls can handle it?”

“Please” Kimberly was _all_ too confident in herself. When it came to putting on a fake mask...Kimberly Hart was a pro. “We’ve got this, no problem” Through popularity and cheerleading Kim knew how to work _anyone_ with her charisma, whereas Trini’s experience with getting away from things came from twenty question sessions with her mother.

Trini was able to deduce from Zack’s vague clues, and the fact that they needed fake IDs that they were going to some sort of bar. What she didn’t anticipate was pulling into Angel Grove’s one and _only_ Honky Tonk bar ‘ _Seaside Saloon_ ‘. Oh Christ, a country bar? No, not a bar, a ‘saloon’, what the hell was the difference? Why, _why_ did Zack think that this would be a good idea? Unless this was all Amanda, that would easily be possible. This was going to be _so_ lame. “Why...the fuck are we here?”

Zack parked the car and with his thumb, he motioned back at the building behind them, a grin on his face. “Billy said they have a mechanical bull” Kimberly’s eyes lit up with excitement at the sound of _that_ , oh good, fantastic, “I wanna beat the record and get up on that wall o’fame” Knowing that there was a wall meant that Zack had scoped this place out and did some research.

Kimberly was the first to get out of the car, her confident game face on as she waited for Trini to get out behind her, “The only person going up on that wall tonight is Naomi Scott” Champion of mechanical bull riding and princess of bad decisions, “But you’re more than welcome to _try_ ”

“Just be careful not to get hurt” Amanda warned both her boyfriend and best friend, “You come down wrong and you could break your hand or _worse_ and your baseball season is _over_ ”

Zack draped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, completely unphased that despite the mats and padding that surround a mechanical bull he could get injured on impact. “Nah it’ll be fine” He kissed the side of her head, Zack Taylor was a kid who flipped off of shopping carts during dare night...a mechanical bull compared to that would be nothing.

“You both are idiots” Trini folded her arms reluctantly, the only saving grace of this evening so far was Kimberly sliding her hand in Trini’s back pocket as they approached the entrance. This was a _date_ after all, at the end of the day it didn’t matter where they went, not with Kim at her side.

“We’re _your_ idiots” Zack and Amanda were a few paces behind their favorite girls as they entered the establishment.

Trini had plenty of experience with places like these, even though her immediate family were practically nomads they used to always had a home in Texas. Whenever she visited her mother’s side of the family, the Hernandez side, there was always some sort of _dorky_ ass line dance at a cookout in her uncle’s backyard. As a little girl, her older cousins Gloria and Benny taught her everything she knew. Surprise, surprise, Trini Gomez had a dark past, she _participated_ in plenty of southern styled hoe-downs. Not that she’d _ever_ let anyone in on that, once she hit the pre-teen years she deemed anything country as lame and a waste of time. Stepping into this country themed bar only reminded her of the family that shut the door on her and the other Gomezs. Those memories were only a thing of the past, Benny was now in rehab, Gloria couldn’t invite Trini to her wedding because of conservative values...Isabella’s quinceañera would be coming up within the year...it sucked to be left out.

“Are you okay?” Kimberly rested a soft hand on Trini’s shoulder, snapping her thoughts away from her Texan roots, she knew little miss badass wasn’t very into this scene. She didn’t want Zack’s choice of venue ruin their evening, Kim lowered her voice, “We can go if…”

No, Trini shook her head, she wasn’t going to be the _one_ person to spoil a night. Trini was the first one to step up to the hostess and hand her the fake ID. If _anyone_ was going to have a hard time getting into a bar it would be baby-faced Rebbeca Gonzalez here. The only thing Trini had working for her was the ability to look tough, she raised an eyebrow when the hostess frowned at the birthday...at least that was what Trini _thought_ she was looking at, “Are you really 4’11?” Oh _fuck_ Max Cooper, the kid she had never met, he first gave her a shitty name and now she lost _two_ inches. At 5’1 she could not afford to lose _any_ height. Zack was trying oh _so_ hard not to laugh out loud.

If Trini didn’t look irritated before she sure the hell did now, she had to nod-agreeing to the fake height. “Yeah, I definitely won the genetic lottery” Kimberly nudged her side for being a sarcastic asshole and handed off her fake ID to the hostess to get it looked at next.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a _little_ sensitive when it comes to her height” Kimberly didn’t miss an opportunity to throw in a short pun. Trini was handed back the plastic card, she had passed the entry test, now Kimberly was the one to face the scrutiny.

“...You look familiar…” _Anyone_ who has ever been to a Angel Grove High School football game could easily pick Kimberly Hart out of a lineup of cheerleaders. She was one of the _few_ girls on the squad that _wasn’t_ a blonde. The haircut certainly did her a favor in taking away from the good girl homecoming queen persona, and it gave her the added effect of looking older, more mature.

“You know I get that a lot” Trini _had_ to roll her eyes at that statement, the hostess still looking at the card thankfully didn’t see, “I guess I just have one of those faces”

“Hm” The hostess shrugged and handed Kimberly back her ID, “It’s seat yourself”

“Go get a booth” Zack and Amanda were next up to get checked out, the more confidence he exuded the better, this was supposed to be natural like they’ve done this plenty of times before, “We’ll be right behind you”

Trini didn’t want to draw much attention to the four teenagers so she led Kimberly past the dance floor to the furthest booth in the corner of the bar. The Saloon’s layout was pretty typical to the Western theme with their decorations, three of the walls were lined with fake animal heads, paintings of cowboy life in the 1800s and of course support for Angel Grove local High School athletics. A football jersey with the name Scott on the back was framed and hung over the bar...Jason’s father. The fourth wall had been split up into three sections. This place had two famous eating challenges that could earn a place on the wall...make it through and get on the wall of _fame_ or lose and earn a place on the wall of _shame_ . What split them up was a single photo in the middle dedicated to the reigning bull riding champ with a time set next to it. Anyone who reigned champion of the bull earned their solo spot on the wall, a five hundred dollar gift certificate, a gold plated gaudy belt buckle with the restaurant's name and logo on it, a ten gallon cowboy hat, and of course a fucking t-shirt with the phrase, ‘ _certified rough rider’_ on the front and presumably the saloon’s name on the back. Trini wasn’t sure which part of the prize Zack strived for the most, the hefty gift card….or the rough rider t-shirt.

Kimberly slid into the booth first, already making a grab for the menus from their little stand. It left Trini in an awkward position...she had never been on a double date before. Back when she dated Kira they didn’t really interact with many other people let alone _couples_ who would want to be out with them. Ha, Kira would _hate_ a place like this. This brought up the important question of ‘what side of the booth was Trini _supposed_ to sit on?’. Was she supposed to sit right next to Kimberly so Zack and Amanda would sit across from them? Or was she supposed to sit _across_ from Kimberly like she would during a normal date? Zack would most likely sit next to her and Amanda next to Kim so they would be directly across their significant others. Was she thinking too much on this? Kimberly seemed to think so, as she looked highly concerned that her girlfriend _hadn’t_ sat down yet. Fuck it, Zack and Amanda were approaching the booth now and she had to make a split second choice. She slid into the booth across from Kimberly and grabbed a menu from the pile.

As predicted, Zack slid in next to Trini and Amanda sat down next to Kimberly. Okay so the sitting thing _wasn’t_ a big deal after all. “Hey Crazy Girl” He sported that famous Zack Taylor grin, they had been apart from each other for so long that Trini started to miss the nickname and that stupid shit eating smile. Two weeks in high school time could feel like an eternity. “I’m thinking we do the mechanical bull _before_ we eat”

“You’re not seriously considering that are you?” Amanda asked glancing over to her best friend seated next to her, she and Trini were in the same boat...they did _not_ want Zack and Kimberly to hurt themselves over something so stupid.

“Let them get it out of their system” With the hostess already checking everyone’s ID’s, the servers really didn’t have a reason to card them a second time so Trini thought she might as well look at the drink menu. She’d need a drink to stomach the country atmosphere and get through watching her idiot friends ride a mechanical bull.

“You know, I don’t think a mechanical bull is a good idea for _you_ ” Kimberly flipped the laminated menu to read the back of it, as a vegetarian she had very few choices to what she _could_ eat. “You might get the boys hurt” Was Kimberly above trying to scare Zack out of it by threatening how rough the bull would be on his manhood? Not at all, she didn’t even look up, the former head cheerleader knew _exactly_ how get into his head.

“You’re bluffing” Zack let out a nervous laugh, Trini could hear him swallow, maybe he should have rethought about this whole thing, “If you’re trying to scare me it’s not working” Oh it totally was, he could deal with the potential of hurt body but the Z-Man Express….woo...

“Hey, you can’t be selfish” Kim glanced up from the menu, she _truly_ looked concerned for his situation, “Just think how much you would be depriving Amanda here” She patted her best friends arm next to her, trying to keep up her little act but the smile was starting to creep on her face, she was trying _so_ hard to hold in the laugh.

“I know other ways to get the job done” He winked in his girlfriend’s direction, Kimberly couldn’t hold back her laugh anymore. Over the past two weeks the prince and princess of impulsive decision making became closer than ever.

Trini had _never_ witnessed Amanda Clark so red-faced in her entire life, “Oh my god” The embarrassed blonde put a hand up, trying to garner the attention of their waitress, “Hi I’d like to order a strawberry margarita”  

“I’ll have a Corona” Trini wasn’t much of a wine drinker like her mother and this was a beer that her father would normally order and keep in the house, so she trusted his judgement. Not that she _needed_ to, but she wanted to appear cool enough to actually order alcohol, hoping to impress her girlfriend.

“Just waters for us” Kimberly motioned between herself and Zack, as he was the one in charge of driving them all home that night and playing the most important game of his life the next day. “We were also interested in the mechanical bull challenge”

“Oh good luck hun, the record right now’s four minutes and fifty four seconds” The waitress motioned over to the bartender, “Go over to him, he’ll get you set up and you’ll have to sign a waver” So if they _did_ get hurt, these fake IDs were really going to bite all four of them in the ass. Trini and Amanda were absolutely against this, but of course that wouldn’t stop the wonder duo from trying to outdo one another.  

The waitress left to put their drink orders in, leaving the four underage teenagers to their own devices. “Scared?” Zack tilted his head, “Because you don’t have to actually do this” He got up, five hundred dollars worth of Texan-styled wings was enough of a motivator to risk any potential injury, that and he wanted to impress his girls.

“You wish” Kimberly nudged Amanda so her friend would stand up, giving Kimberly a chance to scoot out of the bar. “Whoever gets the longest time wins” She offered her hand, “Loser buys winner a pack of double stuffed oreos?” A smile tugged at Zack’s lips, back during their Sandlot days the group would always be putting double stuffed oreos on the line. To the ten year olds it was the finest of delicacies that they could afford with a weekly allowance. A rush of nostalgia hit Trini like a tidal wave as Zack took Kimberly’s hand to shake, thankfully without licking his own hand first...that part of their old tradition could stick in the past.

“There’s nothing we can say to stop them is there?” Amanda sighed as her boyfriend and best friend went to the bar to sign off on waivers with their fake names.

“Nope” Trini laughed, “There’s no stopping that train once it’s left the station” She scooted herself out of their booth as well, “The best thing we can do for them is get a front row seat and hope Zack doesn’t break his dick”

“You know, that’s something I wasn’t expecting I would have to do tonight” Amanda sighed, the two had to be a pair of supportive girlfriends for their loved ones, no matter how dumb this idea was.

Amanda and Trini moved to stand by the wall of fame itself. Kimberly and Zack soon joined them as the staff got the mechanical bull challenge up and ready. The wait gave the pair of couples an opportunity to really look at the photo covered wall, at all of the winners of the wing eating challenges. “Is….is that Tori Hanson?” Kimberly brought the group’s attention to the blonde in one of the photo with wing sauce completely covering her hands, her group of guy friends in the background cheering on her impressive victory. So, they weren’t the only ones who had fake IDs to get into this place.

“Okay. Now we _really_ need to get on this wall” Zack was absolutely determined now, lately he and the junior girl had been challenging each other back and forth. Date night, beer pong at Tommy Oliver’s party...it was the way their friendship worked. If Tori was on this wall, Zack needed the glory as well.

A different photo caught Trini’s eye, she lightly slapped Zack’s arm to get his attention away from Tori Hanson’s photo, and pointed up. “Is that who I think it is?” A young African American man was sitting at a table, a young woman’s arms wrapped around his shoulders looking as happy as could be. The perfect moment captured thanks to a wing eating challenge...the name under the frame listed William Cranston, “That’s Billy’s dad” Out on a date with Candace Cranston no doubt.

“Oh wow” The teenagers expressions softened looking up at the photo, the world lost a great man. Each member of the Sandlot gang had a solid memory of the loveable dad. With Sam being in more invested in Football, William was the one who stepped up and taught Jason how to properly throw a curveball. He would take the boys, Jason, Tommy, Zack and of course his own son out fishing during the weekends. With Tommy’s dad being _the worst_ , and Zack’s dad was absent in his life, William Cranston did whatever he could to step up and be a positive role model in their lives. As for the girls he would always support them and whatever they were trying to do to make money for the sandlot...that man consumed a lot of pink lemonade that summer, but the kids always had a ball to play with. It was a shame he was taken from them so soon.

Amanda rubbed Zack’s back, staying silent in respect for her friends quietly reminiscing over their friend’s father. She had never met him, she only knew him through the stories Zack would tell her during times where they were alone. William Cranston was more of a father to Zack than his own dad ever could be, so, he took it extremely hard when he died. With his mother being sick, so many people he cared about were slipping through his fingers.

“Alright, who’s going first?” The manager of the saloon was the one to proctor any sort of customer taking his challenges. It needed to be official. Right, Zack and Kimberly were here to try and earn a spot up on the wall. They could reminisce about the past later.

Whoever was going second would have the advantage of seeing how it was done and have the knowledge in the back of their head of the time that they would need to beat to win their little bet. Kimberly and Zack settled this the only way grown adults knew how. Rock, paper, scissors. One round, sudden death. Like a quick draw, Amanda and Trini watched on in anticipation as Kimberly and Zack faced one another. Rock...paper...scissors. One. Two. On three Zack stuck with his gut and chose rock while Kimberly laid her palm out flat. _Paper_. She won the quick draw, “He’s going first” She smiled smugly, Trini felt a strange rush of pride course through her veins. Her girlfriend won.

“Damn, I thought you were gonna go scissors” Zack sighed, that was alright, he would just have to do _so_ well with an amazing time of five minutes to intimidate his opponent and try and get in her head that way.

“Scissors are more of Trini’s go to” Kimberly winked, as the two of them followed the manager of the saloon to a different area to get the explanation on safety and the verbal details of the challenge they were about to take.

Amanda noticed the frown on Trini’s face and made the comment, “That was a gay thing...wasn’t it?”

“Oh my god” She did _not_ want to explain _that_ particular joke. So she normally picked scissors first in rock paper scissors….it was _strategy,_ not...not _that_. “We don’t have to make everything dirty”     

The head cheerleader and the catcher for the Angel Grove softball team sat down so they could watch their significant others take on the extreme bull riding challenge. The pair recently developed a friendship of their own, Trini felt comfortable enough to go to Amanda when she needed 'girl' help or 'Kim' help. Nothing solidified their friendship more than watching Zack, then Kimberly, saddling up on a fake bull to try and out-do one another in an effort to go onto a wall of fame. Watching their partners up on the bull wasn't as _sexy_ as they had expected it could have been. Every time Zack jerked around on the mechanical beast, Amanda would gasp or grab onto Trini's arm. This was the life they signed up for when they agreed to go out with the prince and princess of boneheaded choices.

At four minutes and thirty six seconds, Zack Taylor was flipped forward from the bull onto his back. The girls heart's stopped until he stood up with a grin on his face, pointing at Kimberly with a "Try and beat that!" Kimberly's confident smirk as she got on top of the bull was hot as hell, but Trini was far too worried about herself hurt and messing up her chances. They still had to face the Briarwood softball team in a week and they needed Kimberly to be at her top game.

Zack sat himself on the other side of Amanda, kissing the side of her head and draping an arm around her shoulders. Amanda's hand still gripped tightly onto Trini's for moral support as Kimberly's time started. "C'mon Kim" Trini didn't even realize she had been holding her breath. To Kimberly's credit she kept a tight grip onto the bulls reigns, her thighs clenched tightly onto the bull's sides to keep herself balanced. The mechanical bull was set to it's highest setting and with jerky, sudden movements it did everything in it's powers to knock the former head cheerleader off. If Trini had a sense of humor right now, or if any of the softball girls were with them, they would comment that Kim's got some damn good straddlin' pitchers thighs.

"Nah she's gonna fall" Zack commented, as the clock hit four minutes he was started to try and hide his nerves. Amanda and Trini could only glare at him, "Wow tough room, where's the love? You're supposed to be my number one fans"

"Your moms your number one fan" Amanda was happy to take second place to the most important woman in his life, kissing his cheek.

Kimberly passed Zack's score, meaning he had lost the bet, he let out a disappointed sigh but clapped his hands together anyway. "C'mon Kim, hold on! You got this record" She had to hang on for dear life for only thirty more seconds and then this craziness would be over.

Trini brought a free hand to cover her mouth, she remembered how to breathe through her nose as the bull only seemed to buck harder the closer it got to five minutes. Seconds seemed to creep by as slowly as freaking possible, which only made Trini more anxious. She wanted Kimberly to do well, but shit, at what cost? Just shy of five minutes, at four minutes and fifty eight seconds, Kimberly's grip let up and she slid off the side on her arm with a loud thud. Fuck. The manager of the saloon turned off the bull so he could check on Kimberly...she _beat_ the record but more importantly he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Woooo-weee" The manager grabbed a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen we've got a new rough rider champion!"

Trini rested her head back and sighed in relief, she was proud of her girlfriend for beating the record but jeez that was _not_ fun to sit through. The three friends watched on as Ms. Naomi here was awarded a plethora of prizes from a ten gallon hat to a _'Certified Rough Rider'_ t-shirt. Oh god she was _definitely_ going to wear both of those things. Once her photo was taken for the wall she returned to her group of friends with a huge grin on her face, "You owe me some oreos Mr. Lin"

"You won 'em fair and square Sheriff" Zack couldn't help but grin, there was no hard feelings, he was proud that he did so well. "But the nights not over yet, I'm going to get on that wall" If _Kimberly_ and _Tori_ could get onto that wall then he really needed to up his game. If he couldn't win via-bull riding he would do the next best thing. A wing eating challenge. "What do you think is better? A few really spicy wings or a huge quantity?"

"A few really spicy wings" All three girls responded at the same time. Zack nodded his head and hurried to find the manager to sign himself up, Amanda sighed-she took a long sip of her margarita this was going to be a long night for her.

Trini glanced around the room, everyone's attention went back to their meals or what they were doing before Kimberly's winning announcement. She bravely wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, congratulating her for her mechanical bull riding feat with a kiss to the lips. "You were amazing up there" Trini still thought it was _stupid_ but her girl made it out unscathed and now a proud owner of a five _hundred_ dollar gift card. Tonight they would eat like kings.

"Yeah?" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini's waist, Amanda and Zack had already headed back to their booth...they could wait. Kimberly leaned down to steal another kiss.

Whoa now, Trini was _very_ aware that they were in a public space and really didn't want to bring too much attention to them. She never was very comfortable being _that_ couple, the ones so into PDA. "Mhmm" When Trini pulled away from the kiss, she plucked the cowboy hat off of Kimberly's head to wear it herself, she could be Texan for a night for her girl. "C'mon _rough rider_ let's go see Zack burn his tongue off" Kimberly was about to comment on Trini stealing her prize hat but her comment was lost as Trini already was heading back to their table. The _real_ prize was watching Trini's backside in her skinny jeans...Angel Grove's star catcher could pull that hat off with ease. _Hot damn cowgirl_.

Because Zack was taking an eating challenge he had to be seated at a different table so he could be watched by the manager to make sure he wouldn't tamper with the challenge in any way. He had a half hour to finish seven _extremely_ hot wings with the assistance of milk or water if he so chose to use it. Kimberly took her seat next to Amanda while Trini sat across from the cheerleader, they had the perfect view of Zack taking this stupid challenge. "He's going to ruin his appetite" Amanda sighed, glancing over the menu, she was drinking and now hungry.

As a vegetarian, Kimberly had no idea what she even _could_ eat at the country-western bar, so she chose to order an appetizer of a bloomin' onion and fried pickles to share with her girlfriends...and Zack if he felt up to it. If this place was famous for their wings, Trini was all for some hot wings with a side of ranch and some fries. Amanda just went with a buffalo chicken wrap and ordered an extra side of fries for the table. Zack was only on his first wing, and already his face was starting to turn beat red.

Trini tilted her head, taking a sip of her corona, she was relaxed as she could be now that Kimberly and Zack weren't in physical danger anymore. "How hot do you really think that stuff is?" She had plenty of experience with spicy food, as did Kimberly. "Do you think it's that bad?"

"He looks like he's going to cry" Amanda commented, wary that Kimberly was going to make a decision that the group would regret. "Don't even think about it"

"Hi" As if on cue, Kimberly managed to grab their waitress' arm, her voice as sweet as can be when asking for an idiotic favor, "Is there a way we can get a sample of that sauce...we just want to try it"

Amanda sighed, Trini was honestly just curious about the intensity of this challenge...surely Zack also had experience with spicy food. "I'll see what I can do"

"Well I'm not going to try it" Amanda frowned, watching Zack trying to breathe cool air into his mouth by taking deep breaths in. "Am I supposed to be turned on by this?" The outfielder couldn't help the tears streaming down his face, he took more napkins so he could blow his nose. "You're doing amazing babe" She didn't sound too sure of him, but there was no challenge Zack Taylor wouldn't attempt. His stubbornness was going to be the driving force to plow through this challenge. “I love him, but oh my god he’s going to give me a heart attack”

“Good thing we’ve got an in with Dr. Hart” Trini laughed, Kimberly smiled at her joke, “We could all invest in a Zack Taylor insurance plan” She hated that she couldn’t do much for Zack but this was his own damn fault, “Just keep going! Slowing down is only gonna make you feel it more”

The waitress returned with a small container, normally used for salad dressing, over to their table. Amanda wanted _no_ part of trying the sauce, but Trini and Kimberly put on their brave faces, and each took a fry to dip it in the hot sauce. As if toasting glasses, they clashed their fries together in cheers before taking a bite. “Huh it’s not bad” Trini didn’t see what the big deal was...

“It’s actually kinda smokey...like this has a good flavor to it” As if she was on top chef Kimberly tried to explain to Amanda what this process was like, “I’m actually pretty impressed...it’s not much hotter than a...” Kimberly took in a breath, her experience with spicy food only took her so far, her brows furrowed turning her head away so she could mouth the word ‘fuck’ and take a sip of some water. “Oh there it is...oh my god...that is all around my mouth”

Trini could feel Amanda’s eyes on her, just _waiting_ for her to have a reaction to the sauce. Kimberly wasn’t wrong, the sauce actually had an amazing flavor until the heat kicked in. _Phew_ it was fucking hot, but Trini wasn’t going to let it win. She had to assert her dominance even if her gums started to feel like lava. “You know what would be a good idea” Trini wiped her eye with the back of her hand, the tear streaming down her face was a betrayal, shit this stuff was _fire_ “We should get ice cream ah….for Zack” These two had a bit on a single fry, he had to eat seven wings _slathered_ in this stuff, he was going to need something to cool his mouth off.

“Just for Zack?” Amanda reached over Kimberly for the dessert menu, “That would be nice” They certainly had a gift card to cover all of this, “Maybe a sundae large enough for four spoons” She knew that Trini and Kimberly were both too proud to admit that they needed a little something to cool themselves down. When the two girls nodded, unable to say anything out loud due to the pain, Amanda could only smile, “Perfect”

Zack managed to plow through the rest of the wings with a couple of minutes to spare, he did it, he would get his picture up on the wall of fame with the likes of Kimberly, Tori, and of course William Cranston himself. The picture they took of his victory wasn’t exactly the most flattering for him, his entire face was covered in sweat and his eyes were still red and puffy from crying but he freaking _made_ it. Once he was given his prize gift card and the t-shirt he stepped over to the table. Amanda, as a proud supportive girlfriend, made the mistake of kissing his lips in congratulations only to gain a taste of the hot sauce herself. “Son of a bitch” Her three friends laughed at her expense, her face turning red _instantly_ at the minor contact of hot sauce. So much for being good and avoiding it.

Ice cream and waters was a fantastic idea to split between the group of four. They made a promise right at the get go that there would be _no_ talk of baseball, of softball, of freaking Briarwood or even cheer drama. No mentions of Riley Griffin, or Tommy Oliver or Rebecca Golloway and her shitty boyfriend. This was a night where they could reminisce about the past, to talk about the Sandlot days. Trini could brag about taking on the beast and grabbing a ball from Mr. Zordon’s yard. Amanda enlightened the group on hers and Kimberly’s days back at cheer camp and how they first met...back when cheerleading had been _fun_ for Kim. The head cheerleader was careful to avoid any Megan or Rebecca stories and instead focused on a particularly funny story of Kimberly trying to pick up learning how to use a baton. When Zack shared an interest in baton twirling and _fire_ the girls had to shut that idea down quickly.

It wasn't long before the fucking music started, oh no, this was pre-teen life all over...just with more alcohol. Trini wore the hat, that was enough for her participation in the whole country bar thing. Amanda and Kimberly had other plans, for whatever reason they actually _knew_ the stupid line dances and were _excited_ to hear a familiar song come on over the speakers. With Zack being at the end of the table it was easy for the girls to grab either one of his arms to try and pull him toward the dance floor with promises that it would be easy to learn and fun...Trini on the other hand had been smart enough to duck out with an excuse of needing the restroom. She could apologize to Zack later, right now she just wanted her own space. Trini couldn't hide from her friends forever, but she bought herself a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts. Ugh. She _hated_ this kind of thing. On her way down the hallway, a familiar man exited the men's bathroom. Tall, beard, red plaid shirt, looks like he's had at least a couple of drinks. Despite the cowboy hat on Trini's head he was able to recognize her as one of his son's friends...Sam Scott. "Trini?"

"Ahhh" She rubbed the back of her neck, busted, "No?"

"It's okay, I'm not going to tell your mom. I remember what it was like to be a teenager" He sighed, the Saloon had his old football jersey framed over the bar, Trini didn't doubt Sam had some wild memories from the good ol'days, "She's a piece of work you know that?" Trini had the same sentiment, but as June Gomez's daughter she was allowed to feel that way...Sam, not so much. When Trini folded her arms and scowled at him, he put a hand up in defense, this wasn't what he was here for. "...How's Jason?"

"As good as he can be" She would feel _way_ more intimidating if she didn't have this stupid ten gallon hat on her head, "He wants to come home you know. You gotta be the bigger man here Mr. Scott, talk to him, _reach out_ to him. He's still the same kid you raised...this isn't something to do to piss you off, this is who he his" Jason Scott's one of the best guys Trini knew, Sam _should_ be proud of his son, "And you're going to regret it if you shut him out of your life"

Mr. Scott scratched the back of his head, getting parenting advice from a teenager didn't feel _great_ but it was the kick in the ass he needed. "He doesn't want me" Jason wanted to give up football, his best chance to get a scholarship, he and his son butted heads on _everything_ and now they were at each other again. "...You know he wasn't this way before you came back"

Trini shook her head, oh no, she was not going to be blamed for all of the gay happening in Angel Grove, "He was, he _is_ , he just wasn't brave enough to say anything about it" Jason had a hard enough time dealing with his feelings for Billy, without Trini being around he would still let that storm brew inside. "Look, Mr. Scott. I'm gonna be frank with you. Okay? There's two ways this can go down. You can fight this as hard as you can, throw him out of the house for good...he'll be okay, he's got people to look out for him; but he'll hate you for the rest of his life. You’ll just be another dad who lets his son down when he needs him the most _or_ you could try to meet him halfway" She and June's relationship was a roller coaster in itself, she could speak from experience, "It's different, sure, an adjustment... _definitely_...but you haven't blown this just yet. All he wants is for you to be on his side, that you still love him" Trini patted the older man's arm, "Just let him come home...he misses you" With that she went into the bathroom, leaving Sam Scott to think over his choices and praying he would do the right thing. As much as Trini loved Jason staying at the Gomez house...she hated seeing him so unhappy.

Seeing Mr. Scott, was a reminder for Trini what her life _could_ be like. She was once constantly at odds with her mother over her sexuality but now? Now June was getting to know Kimberly, giving her daughter curfews to get home so she wouldn't be out on a date for too long, and giving her pamphlets to make sure she was safe. Trini wasn't the best at showing how much she appreciated what June had done for her and what she continued to do for not only her, but for Jason as well. Shit, maybe she could hug her more every now and again. Trini looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, she _really_ could pull off this hat well...and here she was worried about how dumb she looked at a country bar. Literally hiding in a bathroom so she wouldn't embarrass herself around her _girlfriend_ . The little stuff didn't matter. She was out and proud on a double date with her best friends...it was time to stop caring what everyone else thought so damn much. Trini returned to the dance floor, Kimberly and Amanda may've learned some steps from a country fan but they had _nothing_ on a girl with Texan roots.

The four teenagers could dance the night away and push back all of the demons in their lives trying to hold them down. Letting loose and having _fun_ was just what the doctor had ordered. After tasting the hot sauce on Zack’s lips, Amanda was a bit weary of kissing him for the rest of the night. That didn’t stop Kimberly from kissing Trini during a slow song. It sucked that their time had to come to an end and that tomorrow Zack would be facing off in the biggest game he’s ever played thus far.

When the date ended and Zack had to drop Trini off at her house first, Kimberly also got out of the car to walk her to the front door. “I didn’t think you could dance like _that_ ”

“Tell anyone and I’ll have to kill you” Trini of _course_ was kidding….but she also had a badass reputation to keep and country music had _no_ place there. “You know that was _actually_ pretty fun” This wouldn’t be the last double date with #Zamanda. “We’ll have to do it again”

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, she didn’t want this date to end just yet. “I’ll see what I can do about that little lady” Her southern accent could use a bit of work, Trini’s brow arched at her statement, “C’mon work with me here” She seriously wanted to end the night playing cowboy?

Trini’s arms looped around her girlfriends neck, despite the smile on her face Trini shook her head, “Yeah, I’m not going to do that” She was still wearing the damn cowboy hat, there was only so much Texas she could tap into for the night. “Oh and you can’t _ever_ let my mom see that t-shirt” Not only was the name of the bar on the back, the bar they needed fake IDs to get into, but it literally said ‘ _certified rough rider’_ on the front which was _far_ too inappropriate for June Gomez.

“Anything else, Tex?” Kimberly tilted her head, she was trying to kiss her girlfriend goodnight and goodbye and Trini had been completely undercutting the mood.

Trini frowned, “Don’t call me Tex” Even if it was a step up from ‘Little Lady’, when Kimberly frowned, Trini sighed...fine, _fine. “_ Thank you for takin’ me out for a good time, Sheriff Hart” She should _not_ have given Kimberly any sort of title of power but the grin on her face was worth it. Trini could play along for a couple of minutes, it wouldn’t _kill_ her, even if it felt stupid. “I hope I’ll see you again soon”

“I’ll pick you up at sundown for the Briarwood shootout” Okay when making _actual_ plans Kimberly shouldn’t be vague, she was Trini’s ride to the game the next day, an actual _time_ would have been nice. Trini couldn’t knock her down when she was having too much fun with this. Kimberly couldn’t leave Zack and Amanda waiting much longer, or June for that matter as Trini didn’t doubt her mother would be waiting to hear what time her daughter came home. The taller girl leaned down to kiss Trini goodnight properly, the perfect way to end their date, “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Trini clutched onto Sheriff Hart’s rough rider t-shirt to pull her down for another kiss, “I don’t want you to go” The moment was ruined by Deputy Taylor honking on his horn, he needed to get his ladies back to Kimberly’s house so he could get some shut eye. “Fucking Zack”

Kimberly shook her head, exhaling a laugh, “Guess that’s my cue” She pecked Trini’s lips one more time for good measure, “Goodnight Trini”

If only going to sleep was so easy. All alone in her room Trini’s thoughts kept shifting away from a fun and amazing evening to memories of Riley Griffin strapped to the flagpole. The fagpole. She went out and had _fun_ being _out_ with her _girlfriend_ and the poor freshman boy was facing the worst day of his life. She remembered the days of being in the closet, sneaking over to Kira’s place just so she wouldn’t be home. Where being single and seemingly uninterested in _dating_ was good enough for the Hernandez side of the family. Rebecca forcing her out of the closet had been one of the scariest moments in her life and if she didn’t have the gang...she didn’t want to think about it.

 _Trini Gomez 11:56  
_ _Hey, sorry it’s late. It’s Trini. I just wanted to see how you were doing? Just know, I’m here if you ever want to talk._

Trini wasn’t friends with the baseball player, he was in the grade below her and they only _really_ crossed paths during baseball/softball events that Tommy Oliver had concocted. A text message came off as more casual. Facing feelings out loud with the pressure of someone physically being there could be overwhelming. All Riley needed was the assurance that someone _cared_ about what happened to him, and would be on his side no matter what he chose to do. With the baseball team wanting to face Briarwood on the field and the GSA wanting him to go to the police, Riley has been forced into making some tough choices.

 _Riley Griffin 12:01  
_ _Couldn’t sleep either? Mia Watanabe already talked to me_

 _Riley Griffin 12:01  
_ _I already made my statement to the police. It was dark, they were wearing tiger masks, I have no idea who did this to me._

He was too afraid of coming forward, Trini sighed, Mia could come off as so strong. She wanted to see justice, they all did, but Riley was scared...hurting. His feelings needed to be validated and he needed support.

 _Trini Gomez 12:03  
_ _That’s not why I texted you...Did they really wear tiger masks?_

 _Riley Griffin 12:04  
_ _They thought it would be funny. There was a lot of laughing when they shoved me in the trunk. This was all just a joke._

Trini’s heart broke for the freshman pitcher, he was ambushed on his own farm...somewhere he should be feeling safe from _this_ kind of thing. It was obvious that it was the Briarwood baseball team, but the masks would make it hard for Riley to pinpoint their _identities_ even if he did tell the truth.

 _Trini Gomez: 12:05  
_ _I’m so sorry that this happened to you._

 _Trini Gomez: 12:06  
_ _What kind of car was it?_

 _Riley Griffin: 12:08  
_ _An old one. 1968 Shelby Cobra Mustang_

 _Riley Griffin: 12:09  
_ _I guess I’m kind of a dork when it comes to cars haha_

 _Trini Gomez: 12:10  
_ _You didn’t tell the police about it?_

 _Riley Griffin: 12:11  
_ _No...I didn’t mention a car_

Trini sighed, an older make and model like that must be easier to track down.

 _Trini Gomez: 12:13  
_ _How are your parents taking it?_

 _Riley Griffin: 12:15  
_ _My dad just thinks it’s a prank, I don’t have the guts to tell him or my brother...not yet. I told my mom though...that I’m gay….it’s been an emotional day_

 _Trini Gomez: 12:16  
_ _Coming out sucks. For me it hasn’t gotten much easier_

 _Riley Griffin 12:17  
_ _Trini. All a person has to do is check your Facebook profile and see you’re in a relationship with Kimberly Hart. You don’t have to come out. Everyone just knows._

Now that it was mentioned, Trini had to check her facebook to see that yep, her relationship status was marked off as “in a relationship”. No actual mention of Kimberly, she also left the box of “interested in” blank. So technically, Riley was wrong? She checked her notifications to see that she was tagged in a status update.

 **Kimberly Hart** : So blessed to have amazing friends in @Amanda Clark and @Zack Taylor. We laughed, we cried, and danced the night away. This just in y’all, my girlfriend @Trini Gomez can put you all to shame on a dance floor.

Kimberly’s profile picture hadn’t changed from when the girls went camping. Emma snagged a photo of Kimberly with her arms wrapped around Trini from behind, surrounded by nothing but trees and nature. A person could figure out Trini was into girls easily, they just had to look at _Kimberly’s_ social media accounts.

 _Trini Gomez: 12:19  
_ _I know it’s cliche as fuck but it does get better_

 _Riley Griffin: 12:20  
_ _I really hope so._

 _Riley Griffin 12:23  
_ _Would you come with me to the police station after the game? I want to tell them about the car. I don’t...I don’t want to be alone for that_

 _Trini Gomez: 12:24  
_ _You can count on me. Now try and get some sleep._

 _Trini Gomez: 12:26  
_ _Riley. You’re not alone anymore._

 _Riley Griffin: 12:30  
_ _Thank you_

Trini could rest easier knowing that Riley was going to step forward with some information that could help the police really bring justice to what had happened to him. All she wanted was for this Briarwood vs Angel Grove insanity to be put behind them...one more game. The boys better kick their asses.

 

*****

 

The next day, Kimberly had volunteered to drive the group to Briarwood so they could all support Zack and the other guys in the biggest game of the season. With Softball and Baseballs schedules being so intertwined, Trini never really had a chance to actually _watch_ her best friend and the others in action. There were only twenty minutes before Kimberly and Amanda would arrive at the house, Trini had been frantically looking in her room for her softball hoodie as that was the _only_ fucking article of clothing that was school colors. She wasn’t exactly a rah rah school spirited kinda girl. Fuck, where _was_ it? Trini sat back on her bed, trying to rack her brain to the last time she had seen the hoodie in question...Kim….Kimberly fucking stole her hoodie.

“Do you want one of mine?” Jason asked, leaning against Trini’s doorframe as if he _knew_ exactly what she was looking for. Trini frowned, Jason and Trini weren’t exactly the same size and though she liked her clothes a bit on the baggier side she didn’t want to _swim_ in Jason’s clothes, “...As long as you don’t wear red you should be fine”

“I can’t believe she _stole_ it” Trini knew she had taken it after sleeping over but she wasn’t expecting her to keep it. Whatever, her green bomber jacket, yellow t-shirt, ripped jeans and trusty beanie would have to do. No red here.

“That’s kinda what girlfriends do” Jason shrugged, oh when was the last time _he_ had a girlfriend? “You don’t have anything of hers?”

“...No?” Did she miss some sort of memo on this?

It didn’t matter, as June’s voice was now ringing through the second floor, “Trini! I need you to come in here” _Now_ what? Trini sighed reluctantly, Jason stepping out of her way so she could follow the sound of her mother’s call.

Trini found June in her room, standing at her vanity to put her favorite pair of earrings in, unexpectedly wearing a black dress...makeup too…the housewife _never_ had many opportunities to get dolled up and boy, Trini hated to admit but her mom still had it. “Your father and I are going out into the city tonight” She then started walking to her closet so she could find the right pair of heels to go with her dress. “We won’t be back until the morning”

“Wow” Color Trini surprised, her parents were actually going out on a _date_ , spending the night in ‘the city’, aka San Diego, meant that they would probably be getting a hotel room to….. _oh no_ , nope, nothing Trini wanted to actually think about. To Trini it was easier to just think that her parents had only done it twice, _ever_ resulting in Trini and six years later...the twins. “Sounds like a hot date”

“Your father made us reservations at Airy” In lieu of the news of Amanda’s parents getting a divorce, it was nice to see that Trini’s parents were still trying to go out and do things with one another. With Gabriel’s job taking him away from the house for longer periods of time, leaving him frequently exhausted when he _was_ home it was time he stepped up to appreciate the woman he fell in love with. Give them a night without work or kids to get in the way. “Which means you have to watch the twins”

Oh fuck. She was _finally_ getting a night out with all of her friends, the softball girls, and the members of the GSA that were going to be there to support Mike. What she didn’t need were her annoying as hell ten year old brothers tagging along to embarrass the hell out of her. The un-wonder duo were too unreliable to leave at home on their own, shit. _Shit_. “What? No no no no. The Briarwood vs Angel Grove game is tonight...Kim’s gonna be here in like ten minutes!”

Trini’s mother didn’t seem to understand what the big deal was, “They can go with you” June stepped over to her purse to pull out a couple of twenties from her wallet, “Here this should cover everything you would need for the night. Just give me the change” Ha, yeah, nope, Trini had no intentions of giving her mother _any_ of this back. “And give your brothers a little more credit”

As if on cue, a loud thud came from downstairs followed by Michael screaming out, “Mooooooooooooooom!” It had to be _tonight_ of all nights?

June stepped out of the doorway long enough to yell, “ _Gabriel_ ! Do _not_ shove your brother into the wall!” She glanced back to her reluctant daughter, “I promise to make this up to you” Oh now _that_ was a currency Trini could understand fluently. June owed her _big_ time.

Trini sighed reluctantly, her parents _needed_ this, she could do this for her mother. Daughter of the fucking year. She placed the cash in her wallet and put it in her back pocket for safe keeping. “...Yeah, okay, whatever...”

Jason lightly tapped on Mr. and Mrs. Gomez’s bedroom door, “Trini….Kim’s here, we gotta go”

“Thank you so much sweetie” June wrapped her arms around Trini in a hug, kissing the top of her daughter’s head, “Don’t keep them up too late, and don’t give them too much sugar. Limit them at one soft drink. If you need anything _anything_ at all do not hesitate to call”

“Oh my god I’ll be _fine_ ” It wasn’t like she’s had to babysit for them multiple times, she pulled away from the hug, “Have _fun_ tonight” She honestly meant that, if anyone could use a night out it was her mother. “Make good choices” Trini bit back a snarky comment, her mom looked _too_ excited for this night out for Trini to undercut her with a joke.

Even though she was bitter about having to bring the twins along, she could suck it up and do this for her parents. Oh gross, she was helping them get laid. That was something she needed to push back into the depths of her mind. “Alright twerps c’mon, we’re going out” As she descended the stairs with Jason she grabbed the twins’ attention with a, “We’re gonna go see Zack play baseball” As if that were the key to everything, the boys rushed to the door, beating Trini and Jason to the car.

Kimberly and Amanda both sent Trini and Jason a confused look as the twins piled into the back seat, “I’m sorry, I got stuck with them” Trini apologized, leaning up to the front seat to peck Kimberly’s lips.

“Billy’s going to have to sit in the front seat” Jason knew that they would be picking up his best friend yet, and Billy...he loved him but he came with his own set of quirks. One of them being, he didn’t like _driving_ but always needed to sit shotgun to feel comfortable.

“That’s fine” Amanda had no qualms getting cozy in a crowded backseat, “We’re all friends here”

The twins were both on the smaller side so really they knew their place as the lowest on the totem pole. “Can I sit on _her_ lap?” Gabe asked, knowing that one, if not both of the twins were going to take the fall to save some space. His options were _Jason_ , his sister and the head cheerleader it couldn’t hurt to _try_.

Trini, of course, saw through her little brother’s bullshit. She was not going to let him be gross with Zack’s girlfriend, “Hell no. You’re sitting on my lap” Why couldn’t he be more like Michael? The quiet one.  

When Kimberly pulled into Billy’s driveway, Trini was quick to notice that the Cranston van wasn’t present. That would’ve been the _best_ case scenario now that Michael and Gabe were forced to tag along with the group. Trini pulled Gabe into her lap as Amanda got out of the car to move from the passenger seat to the backseat to make space for Billy. Michael had been wedged between Trini and Jason. Jason...the poor guy did everything he could to try and show he wasn’t uncomfortably in pain.

The twenty minute drive to Briarwood had been pretty uneventful outside of Gabe whining and asking if they were any closer. Billy was excited to share to the group about the increasing popularity and interest in the softball team, and his podcast, as they would be playing their own match against the fighting bulls in seven days. Once they passed Riley’s farm and made it into Briarwood territory everything changed. The school spirited town had been covered in an excess of red and white the last time Trini was here but this...this was much worse. A banner hung from a bridge reminding citizens the date of the big game between the Bulls and Tigers. Other yard signs lined the streets with _‘Good Luck Bulls!’_ or _‘Beat The Tigers!’_ , local businesses even had posters of the Briarwood boys baseball team hanging in their windows to show support. These guys walked on clouds because the town freaking idolized them. To this group in the car, this game was more personal...Trini wanted to see people like Red and Nick Russell lose. Jackasses.

It was impossible for Kimberly to find a parking space remotely close to the ballfield so the group had to walk around the entire school just to even get to the entrance gate. Since Michael and Gabe were late additions Trini had to buy them tickets. She told the others that she could meet up with them inside and that it was more important that they all sit together, if they were lucky they’d be able to sit with their friends on the Tigers side of the game. Trini hoped that the twins would be on their best behavior and that if she bought them a hot dog, drink and some popcorn that they would just sit still and not want to wander off. By the time the Gomez family had gotten snacks and made it to the Angel Grove side of the field, the game had already started and was into the bottom of the first inning with no score.

Thankfully, Trini could see Tanya, Aisha, Shelby and Hayley all sitting next to each other on the top row of the stands. The four Angel Grove softball girls wanted to have a back to lean against, and instead of taking one whole line the softball team chose to break up into smaller groups for rows so it would be easier to have a conversation. In the row in front of them Gia, Emma, Emily and Lauren were all next to one another. Kimberly and Amanda had saved seats in their row for Trini and her brothers. While the boys of the group; Jayden, Kevin, Jason and Billy all occupied the first row of their little section. The only person _missing_ was, to no one’s surprise, Tori.

Michael and Gabe, with snacks in hand, rushed up the stairs of the section. They wanted no part in sitting with their older annoying _sister_ and her best friends. Instead, Michael sat himself between Emma and Emily, while Gabe sat himself on the edge of the row next to Gia. Whatever, those two could deal with her dumb brothers for the length of a baseball game, she didn’t even _want_ them here to begin with. “Sorry, my dumb brothers had to tag along” Trini sat herself down next to Kimberly, offering both her girlfriend and Amanda the bucket of popcorn if they wanted any.

“Aww, nonsense, they’re more than welcome” Emma sent a warning glance in Gia’s direction, these little boys were _ten_ , it could be great if she weren’t mean to them from the get go. “Hi, I’m Emma” She introduced herself to Michael next to her, taking on the role of nice babysitter who started to introduce the twins to everyone around them.

Trini tilted her head back so she could catch up with the girls from the GSA club. “Where’s Mia?” It was strange _not_ to see the president of the GSA on the arm of the softball captain, she then looked to Emily with one very pressing question. “Are you even allowed to be here?”

“Technically this isn’t Angel Grove property” Since Mike was on the field playing, Emily got to wear his letterman jacket to the game. She was so proud of her boyfriend that she wasn’t going to let something like a suspension keep her away from the biggest game of the regular season. “Besides, there are so many people here, I don’t think anyone will care that I’m here”

“As for Mia…” Lauren sighed, leaning back and folding her arms, “Shocking she didn’t want to come to this welcoming place” Mia and Antonio were both absent members of the GSA. Trini couldn’t exactly _blame_ her, Briarwood’s reputation of being massively homophobic proceeded itself. “I’m supposed to text her score updates”

As if there was anything to report back on. The score was still zero to zero with Angel Grove getting the final out and were now up to bat to start off the second inning. Angel Grove’s shining star, Tommy Oliver, lead off as the fourth man in the lineup. It was hard for Trini to get excited for him...to cheer for him. This guy was once one of her closest friends but lately? He was hardly someone she wanted to associate with. Billy on the other hand, couldn’t contain his excitement. He would clap his hands quickly and then grab at Jason’s arm. “That’s one of my best friends!” Billy explained to Jayden and Kevin next to him, “He’s going to go pro, I just know it”

Kimberly remained quiet, her mouth pulling into a thin line. For her it was hard to stay neutral, with all of the noise coming from both the Tigers and the Bulls sides it wasn’t like he would be able to hear her. Tommy made contact with the ball, a scorching line drive that was unfortunately caught by Tyler Navarro. The freshman boy dove to the side to snag it out of the air and making the out. The Bulls fans went absolutely _nuts_ over a freshman getting the prince of Angel Grove out.

“Yes!” Shelby clapped her hands together at the sight of her boyfriend making an amazing play, only to shrink down moments later under her entire teams scrutinizing gaze. “Can’t I be excited for my boyfriend? You have to admit that was a great play!”

Tanya was the first to speak, beating Gia to the punch with a, “There’s no rooting for both teams” Today, all that mattered was a Tiger win. “Doesn’t matter _who_ you’re dating”

Michael and Gabe were quick to notice that Zack Taylor, their favorite person, was next up to bat. “Zack’s going to crush it!” Gabe was the first to exclaim. Out of all of Trini’s friends, Zack was easily the coolest.

“Woo!! Let’s go Zack!” Michael had to set down his drink in order to clap his hands vigorously. At least they were paying attention to the game.

Amanda on the other hand, had her cellphone out to take a video of his at bat. “I promised Mrs. Taylor I would send her what I could” with Zack’s mother being so sick, it was too much of a risk to bring her out to this much excitement. This way she could at least experience bits and pieces of his big game.

Of course, with trying to take a video around this many people Amanda also accidentally grabbed a couple of sound bites around her. Most notably, Gia turning around in her row to ask the four girls behind her, “Where the hell is Tori?” to which Tanya responded, “She’ll get here when she gets here”

Zack swung the bat hard and made cracking contact with the ball, scorching it into the outfield so hard that when it hit the ground it ricocheted up over the outfield fence. Being one of the fastest runners on the team he was well on his way to second base when he was automatically given the base due to the ball being out of play. The section of Angel Grove fans erupted in cheers as with only one out this was a fantastic opportunity to get a run on the board.

“I’m confused” Amanda frowned, keeping the camera on so Mrs. Taylor could get a full video of Zack’s potential baserunning and scoring. “That was a home run, why is he just standing there?”

“Because it wasn’t a home run” Kimberly frowned, it was pretty obvious to her and literally everyone else in their little group. “It’s a ground rule double”

“But he hit it over the fence” It wasn’t quite clicking with the head cheerleader.

“Yeah, but it touched the ground first” Trini tried to explain, as Kimberly wasn’t doing a good job with it. “When the ball is in play and goes out of bounds the runner is automatically granted a double so it’s fair to both teams”

Amanda exhaled, “Right” She was here to support Zack, but she wasn’t totally with it with the rules of the game. “I guess that makes sense”

“It’s okay” Emily leaned forward, as another girlfriend of someone on the team she knew exactly how Amanda was feeling, “It took me a little bit to understand all the technical rules. I _still_ don’t understand the infield fly rule or a balk”

“It’s really not too hard” Kimberly offered Amanda a sympathetic smile, she knew outside of cheerleading her friend wasn’t exactly the sporty type, “Baseball’s a pretty simple game”

“Oh don’t” The head cheerleader put up a finger with her free hand, stopping Kimberly from dumbing it down. “Baseball’s just _new_ to me. _Football_ I understand.” As someone that had to stand on the sidelines to all of Angel Grove’s games she picked up how _that_ game worked. “The entire reason we didn’t make the playoffs wasn’t because of Jason’s injury it was because our running game is absolute shit and the only big plays we _could make_ were on forward passing”

“Thank you” Jason didn’t even turn around from where he sat, he just offered his fist for Amanda to bump it.

Adam Park was the next batter up in the lineup, the meek Angel Grove pitcher was skilled enough of a hitter to know when _not_ to swing. The Briarwood pitcher, Eric Myers, tried to get into the fellow pitchers head and playing the plate to try and trick him into swinging big on a bad pitch. At fourth ball, Adam was about to outsmart the Bulls pitcher and get a free base by not taking action. Now Angel Grove had the advantage with a runner on first and second with only one out. As long as Jake Holling didn’t bat into a double play, the Tiger’s could get a run onto the board. The senior first basemen found the pack of softball girl’s amongst the Angel Grove fanbase and blew a kiss to his adoring fans...and object of his affection Gia Moran.

Gia tossed her head back and groaned at Jake’s inability to leave her the hell alone. _That_ caught Gabe’s attention, “Is that your boyfriend?” Trini’s little brother asked with a curious tilt of his head. The peanut gallery in the last row laughed at the implication of _Gia_ dating _Jake_.

“No, god no, he is not my boyfriend” Even if she was irritated Gia clapped for her fellow Tiger and managed to shout some words of encouragement, “Don’t mess this up Jake!”

The ten year old was glad to hear it so he asked another question, “So you don’t have a boyfriend?” Gia scoffed and shook her head, the poor second basemen didn’t even see the next question coming, “Would you like one?”

“Okay, Romeo!” Trini had about enough of Gabe blatantly hitting on her friends, she turned in her seat to scold him, “Reel it back and stop annoying her” This was humiliating, her mom _so_ owed her for taking out the terror twins in public, “I’m so sorry Gia”

“It’s okay” The blonde waved it off, she was used to guys hitting on her, “Sorry kiddo, you’re a little too young for me”

Trini hoped and prayed that was the end of it, but of course when one twin had to ask fifty fucking questions, the other twin had to play too. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Michael asked, peeking his head past Emma, missing the very curious expression on her face as she also wanted to know the answer to that question. “Because my sister has a girlfriend and-”

“Hey! No! Stop!” Now that Trini was being brought into it she had to put an end to it. “If you two can’t behave you’re going to sit down here with me” And not the pretty girls, the twins groaned at the idea of being near their sister. “Yeah, I know, that’ll be awful for _both_ of us”

The sound of Jake making contact with the ball snapped everyone’s attention back to the game. He hit the ball _right_ to Red who in turn was able to get both Adam and Jake out in a one two double play. Ugh, Jake had _one_ job and he blew it. The game was still scoreless going into the bottom half of the second inning. Lauren didn’t have much to update her girlfriend on, and there was still no sign of the Angel Grove softball team’s shortstop. With Briarwood up to bat it was Adam Park’s job to keep the hitting at a minimal...Tanya and Aisha were his biggest supporters, Trini of course was too only because she had a bit of a selfish motivation. She didn’t want Riley to have to come in and pitch clean up only to face the guys who assaulted him in a high pressure situation. If Angel Grove did blow this game, that couldn’t be on the freshman’s shoulders. Red and Cole Evans were back to back thorns in Adam’s side, with Red getting a base hit and Cole smashing a home run right afterward. The Briarwood crowd broke out into cheers for their wild man, he was a fan favorite amongst the crowd. Many of the locals, made little signs with the number 10 on them with some sort of wildman phrase. Yeah, Trini wasn’t jealous of that nickname, she hoped he choked next at bat. Angel Grove was able to get their defense going and quickly get the outs they needed to get out of the inning but the damage was already done...Angel Grove 0, Briarwood 2.

It wasn’t until the middle of the third inning, Angel Grove still scoreless and Briarwood was up to bat again, when Tori _finally_ showed up. The surfer, with her boyfriend in tow came up to the rest of the softball team carrying multiple bags from Briarwood’s local Wendy’s. “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late” She handed the bags to the four girls in the back row, her boyfriend Blake holding a cardboard drink container with four frosties snug in it’s placeholders. “Man it was rough to get in here without being noticed”

“You didn’t buy a ticket?” Aisha asked, looking in one of the bags and handing it off to Hayley, “Thanks for picking this up by the way”

“Oh they were selling tickets?” Tori frowned, glancing over to her boyfriend to which he just shrugged. “My bad”

“I’m confused” Kimberly frowned at this special delivery, “You know they have concessions _here_ right?”

“Yeah, here’s a fun tip” Tanya pulled out a double bacon cheeseburger of a bag, “If you want something just challenge Tori to do it. She never fails to rise to a challenge” She offered her bag, “Anyone want a fry?” Emily and Emma weren’t going to say no to that offer.

“Ha damn right” Tori took her boyfriend’s hands and leaned up to kiss him, “Are you going to stay for the game?”

“Oh” Blake shook his head, unable to hold back the laugh escaping from his chest, “You’re joking, right? You couldn’t _pay_ me to sit through this game...it’s so _boring._ Baseball is _so_ lame” He instead pulled her close to give her another kiss, “Text me later?”

“Yeah, sure” Trini could tell that Tori was bothered by it, the normally laid back girl’s posture stiffened, her smile tight. He completely disregarded the sport she put her heart into, “I’ll see you later babe”

“Cool. Later ladies!” As Tori sat down on Trini’s other side, Blake hightailed it the hell out of there. He wanted absolutely no part in the baseball game outside of sneaking in fast food and not paying at the gate. What a winner.

Aisha tapped Emma’s shoulder to make her pass the Wendy’s bag of fries to Tori, she was the one that went out of her way to get it after all. Tanya was pretty quick to flat out say, “You need to dump his ass”

“It’s fine...whatever” A dejected Tori shoved her hand into the bag to get a fistfull of sea salted fries.

Gabe leaned forward to grab Michael’s attention by speaking their secret language of Mandarin. With their teacher being the one and only Zack Taylor, Amanda was able to pick out some choice words. “Oh my god inappropriate”

“If you need a new boyfriend…” Gabe leaned forward, only for Trini to smack his knee. He was _not_ allowed to be around her girl friends anymore. “Ow!”

“ _Stop!_ ” Trini glared daggers into him, first Gia and now _this_ ugh she couldn’t take them _anywhere_.

“It looks like he moved on quick” Emma murmured, nudging her best friends side, Gia didn’t look so thrilled. She enjoyed having the attention and to lose it to _Tori Hanson_ so quickly didn’t sit well with the self proclaimed hottest girl on the softball team.

In the top row, Aisha was passing out the four frosties off so they could get to them before they could melt. “...Alright...who got the vanilla one?”

Shelby frowned, as the daughter of the local ice cream shop she knew that chocolate was the far superior flavor when it came to Wendy’s frozen treats. “Don’t look at me, I’d never commit that crime”

“Don’t be so dramatic” Hayley rolled her eyes as she outstretched her hand in Aisha’s direction, “The vanilla one’s mine”

“Explains her taste in men” Tanya laughed, which got the rest of the group to crack a smile, especially Tori who needed it the most.

Throughout the excitement, it shifted into the fourth inning, the Angel Grove baseball team managed to get a runner on third and Calvin Maxwell was next up to bat. Hayley’s boyfriend hit a ground ball too fast for Nick Russell to pick up and field quick enough for an out. Cameron Watanabe came home to give the Tigers their first run of the afternoon. They were still in this. Lauren could happily text Mia that her cousin was the one to draw first blood on the Bulls. Mike Fernandez was next up after Calvin and he kept the streak going by hitting a ball, barely fair, straight into the corner of the field to _make_ the outfielder have to run and get it. Calvin rounded the bases as fast as he could, from first to home and crossing home plate to tie the game. Mike stayed at second base, unable to help the cocky grin aimed in Nick Russell’s direction. He _hated_ that guy and with a firey passion. The crowd was _so_ loud that Trini couldn’t even hear what Red was shouting from third base. The Briarwood team captain was _not_ thrilled that Mike Fernandez tied up the game so easily with Tommy Oliver coming up to bat right after him.

Tommy Oliver had something to prove this game, he was the team captain and leader of this team. He was the golden boy of Angel Grove, the one who was going to beat Briarwood and carry the team on his back just to get them to another playoffs. His father Thomas pushed and pushed that he was going to have to work harder to get a state championship, that he would be going pro and make a career in the sport. That was what put a huge target on his back. He had a shitty first at bat with Tyler Navarro catching a ball, and that couldn’t happen again. With a swing of the bat he missed the pitch entirely, he was putting too much pressure on himself and it was showing. His head wasn’t in the game where it should’ve been. With another hefty swing and a miss, he was already facing two strikes...one more and he would be out, ending the inning and stranding Mike on second base. That was when Eric made a _perfect_ pitch right up the middle, this was Tommy’s chance to shine but instead of making the most of it he struck out. The score going into the bottom of the fourth inning was now tied two to two. It could be anyone’s game.

“Tommy really needs to get his act together” Lauren frowned, she knew that he had a lot on his plate, most of that was his own undoing. “He’s in a funk” As a team captain herself she understood the pressure, she even understood those pressures of her entire team questioning her judgement. Standing by Trini during the dropped ball incident really wasn’t a popular choice.

“Yeah well. There’s eight other guys to pick up the slack” Trini wasn’t going to put Tommy on a pedestal. Yeah, he was a damn good player, but what wins games were the amazing plays made by a _team_ . Angel Grove didn’t _need_ a Tommy Oliver superstar to win the game. The Tigers had players like Zack, Mike and Calvin to hold the line. Even Jake Holling was stepping up once he stopped focusing on getting Gia to _watch_ him play.

Emma could sense the tension in Trini so she made an offer, “Now that everyone’s here let's take a group selfie” She turned her camera on her phone and started to hand it down to Kimberly, motioning for her to give it to one of the boys in front of them. “You too boys!”

“Oh are you posting this?” Emily, concerned for her suspension status was concerned about being caught and getting in more trouble. “Because I shouldn’t be in it”

“We can take one with her and one without” Jason suggested, giving the phone to Billy beside him as Billy had the longer arms to get _everyone_ into one picture. Kevin was sure to get Jayden to actually _smile_ for the picture, Kimberly leaned over to kiss Trini’s cheek, the four girls in the back all proudly held up their fast food contraband, Gia draped her arm around Emma’s shoulders, Lauren didn’t look uncomfortable, it was all really a lovely photo. One with Emily and one without.

Emma apologized to Emily that she was going to have to post the one she wasn’t included in and within five minutes she had already gotten an important notification. “Aw Trini, your mom made a nice comment” Oh _great_ she was probably still on the road to San Diego with her father

“Oh! Everyone stop what you’re doing immediately and like that comment!” Gia laughed, already pulling her phone out to go onto Facebook. Apparently there was a team rule that whenever a parent made a comment on one of their things the entire team had to go freaking _like_ it.

“Stop! Guys! You’re only going to encourage her!” Trini wanted to hit Gia for sounding the freaking alarm. The catcher had to do a double take when she noticed even _Kimberly_ had her phone out, “And you’re supposed to be my girlfriend”

“Yeah but this is funny” Kimberly and Tori exchanged a glance from over Trini’s head, laughing it up as they hit the like button. The only, _only_ , girl on the softball team not to participate in this betrayal was Lauren, a true friend and ally. “I love you?”

“Ha, you’re lucky you’re cute” Trini grumbled, pausing as she pointed to the rest of the girls behind her, “That doesn’t apply to the rest of you assholes”

As much fun as the girls were having, the game they were watching was starting to heat up and they needed to give as much of their focus and support to the guys. The score was still tied by the top of the sixth inning and this was the last chance for Angel Grove to get back into it if they wanted to leave this backwards town with a win in their hands. The baseball team were at the end of their lineup and with Carlos Vallerte striking out they were already in trouble. Cameron Watanabe was next up to bat with Mike Fernandez on deck. There was no more fun banter for the softball team, this was getting too close to the end. Kimberly reached over to hold Trini’s hand as Cameron swung and missed, strike one. Cameron Watanabe and Tori Hanson were best of friends so before Trini knew it she was holding onto two different girl’s hands as Tori held onto Trini’s other hand with a deathgrip. At the next pitch Cameron made contact with the ball, a grounder right to Red at third base who made a perfect throw to get Angel Grove’s catcher out at first. Shit.

As Mike stepped up to the plate, Trini could hear Emily’s breath hitch behind her. This was their _last_ chance to make an impact onto the game and so far Mike was having a _great_ one. When Tommy couldn’t step up and make the big plays, Mike was the one to step up. With this being the seniors last game against their crosstown rivals he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He wasn’t done yet. His vendetta against Briarwood went beyond the game, oh he was _pissed_ at what Nick wrote in that book, at Red and Cole throwing Trini into a lake, and what the lot of them did to Riley Griffin. To Mike this game wasn’t about _him_ it was about his girls, and for the kid who wasn’t strong enough to stand up for himself. He made contact on the ball, hitting it into the outfield where it dropped into fair territory.

“He’s going for two!” Kevin exclaimed, amongst the rest of the group absolutely _freaking out_ that their team was still in it. “Oh….oh he’s going to third!”

“Oh no he shouldn’t” Jayden, the more cautious one of the group, had his face in his hands. “This is going to be too close, he shouldn’t risk it”

“Oh my god, I can’t watch” Emily’s voice from behind Trini was shaky at best. Her boyfriend had a great start coming off of second base with no intention of slowing himself down, he was determined to get that triple.  

“He’s got it” Lauren reassured her, she had an eye for this kind of thing.

“C’mon…..c’mon” Trini was the one squeezing onto Kimberly and Tori’s hands, Angel Grove _needed_ to score as Briarwood had the home team advantage and last at bats no matter what. Wildman, Cole Evans, threw the ball like a cannon from the outfield right to Red’s glove. Mike went down into a front facing slide, his arms extending to try and go under the third baseman’s legs and to avoid the tag. Red adjusted his footing in preparation for the slide, the senior captain knew exactly what was coming and when the ball was in his glove he swooped his down to make contact with Mike.

The umpire called Mike safe at third, but when the boy got to his feet he was clutching onto his hand. Something was wrong. He was absolutely in pain, shaking his head from side to side, his eyes clenched shut. Red just casually threw the ball back to his pitcher. Coach Finster and his assistant had to call a timeout so they could check on the senior’s hand. Like all injuries the entire field went silent, watching and waiting to see if they would put Mike back into the game.

“What happened?” Amanda kept her voice low, looking over to her best friends for some sort of answer.

“Red stepped on Mike’s hand when he came in for the slide” Billy turned around so he could explain to the group, he didn’t miss _anything_ when it came to the game of baseball. In the heat of the moment Trini didn’t even notice Red moving his foot to crush Mike’s hand on the bag, “With the cleats and the force of the impact….his hand is probably broken”

“ _Broken_?” Emily’s voice broke at the word, his hand breaking could very well end his baseball season for the year….and to a senior that meant for his entire High School career. “Lauren, we have to go” Her eyes pleaded with the softball captain go to go with her, Mike was already walking off of the field to get looked at in the medical tent, the crowd clapping him off.

“Emily if they see you this could be an infraction on your suspension” Lauren warned as she got up, resting her hands on the other blonde’s shoulders, “I can go and update you”

“No, I don’t care” The dedicated blonde shook her head, a determined look in her eyes, “I’m going to see him” She was going to risk getting into more trouble, “If Billy’s right…..he _needs_ me”

The petite blonde was already making her way down the bleachers, leaving Lauren to stand there and sigh in her wake, “...I’ll update” She waved her hand in a short goodbye and set off after Emily. Trini hoped she just wished that for once, Billy Cranston was _wrong_ about a theory.

With Mike out of the game, the only person on the Angel Grove roster that could fill his shoes and take his place was none other than Riley Griffin. The freshman donned a helmet and took Mike’s spot on third base. The girls were obviously too far to actually hear what was being said between Red and Riley but the way Riley visibly flinched at the senior boy wasn’t a good sign. Oh if anyone deserved their ass to get kicked it was the Briarwood baseball captain. Red was getting into the poor kids head. Trini didn’t doubt for a second he took Mike’s hand out on purpose, this kid was psychotic and had no qualms with doing anything to get to the top. He and Rebecca Golloway were freaking _made_ for one another.

Next up to bat was Tommy Oliver, now the pressure was _really_ on the team captain. With Riley at third base this was his chance to score and get Angel Grove ahead a run. They needed to go into the bottom of the final inning ahead or else their only hope would be to hold Briarwood at a tie and try to beat them in extra innings. Tori had finally let go of Trini’s hand in favor of clapping to join the others in cheering along. All the superstar needed was to get a base hit, he didn’t need to be a hot shot and swing for the fences.

“He’s going to choke again” Gia wasn’t confident in the baseball captain after getting out at every at bat.

“No, he’s going to be just fine” Kimberly nodded, she wasn’t exuding confidence herself but she had to put faith in her ex-boyfriend. He wasn’t showing it in this game, but he was the best damn player Angel Grove had seen in a long time.

Angel Grove and Briarwood alike waited on baited breath as the count upped to two strikes and three balls. Tommy had _one_ more strike to give, one more chance. Eric reeled his arm back and threw a fastball into the bottom corner of the strike box, Tommy’s sweet spot. He made contact with the ball, popped it up, with amazing power the ball was going….going….going...foul. The ball traveled just a little bit to the left and out of the field of play. What could have been a home run was nulled. Briarwood was blessed with _luck_ that the wind picked up and helped curve the ball foul. A tough break for Tommy as he was still fighting in the batter's box, his duel with Eric Myers was still on.

Tommy had to take a step back, raising a hand so he could scuff his foot in the dirt, giving himself a chance to breath and get his thoughts back in line. That was too close. A home run at a time like this would have been crucial, it would’ve given Angel Grove a chance to double their score and still have an out to plate with. He stepped back into the batter's box and returned to his stance, he had to be the hero. Eric gripped the ball tightly with three fingers and threw the next pitch. For a split second Tommy blinked, he _blinked_ and the ball whizzed right by him. He didn’t make a move to swing the bat. Ball four. The pitch was _just_ inside. Tommy Oliver, for the first time this game, made it to first base….on a walk.

Amanda brought her phone back up to start recording again, Zack was next in line to bat. With a runner at first and third all he needed to do was to get a base hit and advance the runners. There were two outs, a sacrifice bunt was out of the question. With Tommy on first, Zack had to be careful not only did _he_ have to be safe but the team captain had to make it to second without getting out. With two outs, Angel Grove’s fate now rested on the rookie’s shoulders. This was his chance to really shine.

Zack Taylor made the bone headed mistake of swinging at the first pitch. Trini wanted to kick him for that. _Never_ swing at the first pitch, no matter how good it looked. The ball chipped off of the bat, _shit_ this was it, this was going to be over. The grounder headed straight for Nick Russell at shortstop, all he needed to do was to make an easy toss to second to get Tommy out and save Briarwood from being down in the bottom of the last inning. Nick tried to grab the ball with his bare hand, but it made a bad hop, it got past him. In an extreme rush he had to bumble around and reach back for the ball. Red at third base had been yelling at his shortstop, Riley Griffin was well on his way home to score a run for Angel Grove. The carolina blue and white could cheer and cheer loud as by the time Nick got the ball off, Tommy was safe at second, Zack was safe at first and the score was now 3-2 in the Tigers favor.

Adam Park was next up to bat, the senior pitcher had been fatigued from pitching the entire game. He did a great job keeping the Bulls at only two runs, but as a pitcher he and the catcher were the only ones to have a hand in every single play….every single pitch. Adam was expected to keep the game going, to lead the defense and then turn around and come up to bat.

 _Lauren Shiba 5:49  
_ _We’re going to urgent care. Jayden and Kevin are going to have to hitch a ride with someone else._

Trini had to look down at her phone, her heart ached for her friend. This wasn’t the way to end a season...to end a High School career. Mike Fernandez was nothing but wonderful to her in the time she was down and out with Kimberly and the rest of the girls. She wanted nothing but the best for him...and he couldn’t even see how the game would play out. He worked so hard for this, they all did. The Angel Grove pitcher popped the ball up into the air, Adam knew right when he hit it that he blew it. The life drained out of the Angel Grove fans as they watched the ball slowly descend into Eric Myers glove. The top of the sixth inning was over. The tigers were up by one and the bulls now had their last chance to strike back.

“This is way too close for comfort” Emma stated the obvious as the red team went to their dugout and the carolina blue team took the field. Trini shot her little brother Gabe a look, the last thing Emma needed right now was a ten year old trying to comfort her.

With Mike out indefinitely, Riley had to take his place at second base. Coach Finster made the right call in keeping his senior more experienced pitcher in the game. The freshman looked nacious, facing his tormenters was getting the best of him, Tommy took a moment to rest his hands on his shoulders and give him a pep talk. In the outfield Zack put his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, sending out words of encouragement to Adam. This was their last line of defense. They had to sit tight and hold the line. _No_ Bull could score this inning. It was time to end it here.

Rocky DeSantos had been the first one up to bat, he wasn’t exactly the brightest of the Briarwood Bulls. Cameron, the skilled catcher that he was, was able to break down where and how Rocky would swing...giving Adam what he needed to frame the pitches to strike out their first batter. So far so good. Tyler Navarro was up to bat and the softball girls were ready to kick Shelby’s ass if she chose rooting for _him_ over an Angel Grove win. The freshman girl had to bite her tongue when her boyfriend landed a base hit, the ball going over Calvin’s head. Oh if this were any other game she would _so_ brag about this to Hayley, now wasn’t the time or the place.

That was okay, that was alright, a double play would be able to end the game. Adam turned to give his team the signal. One out, one man on. Adam now had to face off with Briarwood’s captain, Mr. P. Red. Trini could see Rebecca Golloway and the other Briarwood cheerleaders all sitting together, cheering on her boyfriend and the rest of the team. Oh what Trini would give to throw a balloon filled with paint at her. Red had a glint of the devil in his eye as he stepped into the batter's box. For being down and out he certainly didn’t look concerned about it, not one bit. The smirk on his face grew wide, toying with Adam at the mound. For a pitcher, Adam didn’t carry himself with confidence, he wasn’t like Kimberly. When Kim pitched she put on a _show_ , she wanted everyone on that field to feel intimidated when she had a ball in her hand. In this round of Tigers vs Bulls, skill trumped finesse. Red swung the bat quickly, with all of his strength, shot a screaming line drive ball back at the pitchers chest. Adam was quick enough to put his hand up and catch the ball. Oh his hand would _hurt_ but it beat getting the wind knocked out of him. The quickly made the throw back to Jake at first base to try and throw Tyler out for a double play, but the freshman bull returned just in time to avoid the game to end.

Two outs. One batter left. Cole Evans the Bulls wildman came up to bat next. Adam needed to be careful, this was the guy that scored a home run on him earlier in the game. The tying run had been stranded at first base. Kimberly’s hand tightened it’s grip on Trini’s when the pitch was thrown. Cole made contact, the ball whizzing into Zack Taylor’s left field territory. The ball dropped just in front of Zack where he was able to pick it off of the ground and throw it into his cut off man Tommy Oliver at shortstop. Tyler Navarro had been running the bases like a bat out of hell the second Adam threw the ball and was rounding third base by the time Tommy got the hand on his ball. With the burning need to stop the tying run from scoring Tommy threw the ball to home plate where Cameron Watanabe had his glove out and ready. As a catcher, Trini could already tell that Tommy’s throw was offline. Cameron had to jump to try and snag the high throw out of the air only to miss, the ball hitting the fence behind him. The game _should_ have ended there but with Tommy overthrowing the ball Tyler was easily safe at home. The score was now three to three and Cole wasn’t going to stop running any time soon. Instead of holding onto the ball, Cameron Watanabe made the rush decision to throw the ball to Riley at second base, but Riley _wasn’t_ Mike. He wasn’t ready for that sort of play and the ball was yet again overthrown in Angel Grove’s second error of the game. Bridge Carson had to come in from right field to pick up Riley’s slack to heave the ball into home once again. Cole Evans had already rounded third and on pure adrenaline came home for one final slide.

The tag wasn’t in time. Cole Evans was deemed safe at home. The Briarwood Bulls had won. Angel Grove lost.

The pack of softball girls watched on in horror as the Briarwood baseball team hoisted their hero, Cole Evans up into the air, the wildman showing off his guns to the cheerleaders as they too joined the team onto the field in celebration. The Angel Grove Tigers hung their heads in shame that they couldn’t bring this home, that they _couldn’t_ beat the guys that messed with their student body family. Zack quickly moved up to Riley’s side, draping a protective arm around his shoulder as losers had to pass the winners to get to the dugout. It hurt more having to watch the boys have to congratulate them, tell them that it was a good game, and be good sports about it. Trini felt empty, she didn’t have the heart to text Lauren the final score, she couldn’t bear to think of how disappointed Mike would be at the news in wake of his injury.

Thomas Oliver took the field, a microphone in his hand. Of course he was upset over his sons performance but he had to play the part of the Mayor. There was more to this game than a win or a loss. His humiliation was on the line and if Thomas Oliver was anything he was a snake in the grass trying to slither his way out of anything. He was going to avoid being pied in the face on the Briarwood Square at all costs. “Mayor Udonna, I just wanted to congratulate you and your boys on an amazing display of skill. Bravo, Bravo” He clapped his hands, a smile on his face, “I want to make an offer for you. In the spirit of healthy competition between our towns” _Healthy_ , yeah, okay. “For the first time ever, I’d like to propose a double or nothing ordeal. It’s about time we let the _ladies_ determine our fate”

“.........Is he fucking joking?” Gia was shushed by Emma next to her for using foul language around Trini’s baby brothers. The softball girls were now at the edge of their seats listening to their mayor spout off the cuff.

“What do you say _Madam_ Mayor?” He played on Mayor Udonna’s gender, “Your softball team against mine.

The tall elegant mayor of Briarwood took the field and offered her hand to shake, agreeing to this outlandish bet. She was on the side of changing history, to put women’s athletics in the limelight. “I say you have a deal Mr. Oliver. But you should know, my girls are _extremely_ talented”

“And my team is undefeated” This was the first and probably _last_ time Mr. Oliver would say anything nice about a woman’s sport. It wasn’t even a compliment, he just listed off a fact. “Next week, Angel Grove. We get the home field advantage” What a baby, ugh, and that was _one_ thing Trini could look forward to with an Angel Grove loss. Mr. Oliver getting a pie to the face for the whole town to see.

Great. Just, great.

 

*****

 

As Trini promised the night before, she would take Riley to the police station so he could give a statement about the old mustang involved in his assault. She let the baseball player get cleaned up and really let the loss sink in. This was a tough one for Angel Grove...evil won out against good today, but there was more to life than just baseball. The Briarwood boys still committed a crime and they needed to pay for it. With Mr. and Mrs. Gomez still out on their hot date, Jason volunteered to order a pizza and have a night in with the boys playing video games. It gave Trini a chance to breathe without having to worry about two ten year olds tagging along.

Trini was surprised to see Mike’s car out in her driveway when she exited her house, she was planning on just walking and meeting at the police station, Trini must not’ve been the only one Riley reached out to. “Hey” Trini entered the back of the SUV, Riley currently sitting shotgun. What pained her the most was to see Mike’s hand wrapped up in a green cast. The name _Emily_ written on it with a heart. Lauren and Riley’s signatures weren’t as cute or took up as much space as the girlfriend’s. “Shit….what’s the diagnosis?”

“A fractured fourth metacarpal” Mike sighed, clearly bummed out about the injury, “Which is doctor speak for I can’t play the rest of the year”

“That bastard” Trini buckled herself in, shaking her head, “That fucker did it on purpose. You _know_ he did” And he made it look like a goddamn accident.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see who gets the last laugh” Riley nodded for Mike to drive the car, “...You guys don’t think this will make me look like a sore loser do you?” He could _not_ have second thoughts again, no, he _needed_ to talk to the police about this. “I don’t….I’m still afraid of what’s going to happen”

“Riley” Mike glanced over in the younger boy’s direction, “You are _not_ alone, alright kid? You’ve got the baseball team, we’ve all got your backs. Ha, and she may look short, but you’ve got Trini G back there on your side. She’s a rockstar”

“He’s right” Trini leaned forward so she could be involved in the boy’s conversation, “I don’t care what we have to do, those douchebags are going to pay. We’re going to be right here with you”

Mike and Trini’s reassuring words carried the freshman boy all the way to the police station. Riley was able to put on a brave face and left Mike and Trini in the lobby so he could talk to an officer in private. Trini felt like such a freaking concerned parent in this moment, waiting it out with Mike. Even if the boys involved were wearing masks, the police getting the model of car involved could be a huge break in their case in bringing the right vandals in.

“Don’t give me that face Trini” Mike could tell that Trini was staring at his cast, feeling bad for him, which was exactly what she had been doing. “I’ll be okay”

“This is your _senior_ year” Trini sighed, she was having a hard time sitting still, “Shouldn’t we be in there with him?”

“If he wanted us in the room, he would’ve asked us” Mike knew Riley well enough that if the freshman was going to break down and cry he _didn’t_ want his friends to see, “And yeah, well, I didn’t win Homecoming King either” He motioned for Trini to take a seat next to him, her pacing was only going to give him a headache. Mike didn’t have high hopes on winning prom king either, as a member of the GSA he wasn’t exactly the most popular, “I’m not going to let it ruin the rest of my year”

“You’re going to be spending the rest of the season on the bench” How was that not a year ruiner? “I’m so sorry Mike….you busted up your hand and your team didn’t even win”

“....Yeah well….” He didn’t have much to say about _that_ , “It really does suck” Mike didn’t need to try and put up a fake front, his friendship with Trini went beyond casual pleasantries. “...I’ll be okay” Time healed wounds, and in Mike’s case that was literal. “Now that the game is over it means we can put this all behind us”

“About that…” Trini wasn’t sure how much Mike actually _knew_ about the Briarwood situation. Just because the _baseball_ game was over didn’t mean the stakes still weren’t high. The attention only shifted from the boys to the girls. “I don’t think this is over”

Riley was escorted out by an officer, his presence garnered Trini and Mike’s attention, the two stood up. “I just wanna go home” He let out a sigh, “But it’s done, I told them what I know” Riley looked so small, like the kid strapped to the flagpole

“Hey I’m proud of you” Trini draped an arm around his shoulders to escort him away, he wanted to go home and she was going to get him there. Hell if he needed someone to be with him to come out to his dad, he had her number. “You did the right thing, let them take care of the rest. We’re right here for you”

Mike walked at Riley’s other side, pushing the door open with his free arm, the trio was surprised to see that the rest of the Angel Grove baseball team had been standing outside waiting for them to come out. “....I may have let the guys know” Mike said, earning a glare from both Trini and Riley, “They’re here for you too, man”

“How did it go?” Tommy had his hands in his pockets, “Are you okay?”

“I uh…..uhm okay I have something I want to tell you all” Riley exchanged a glance with Trini, this was his moment. Trini let him go so Riley could take a step down and closer to his team, “And I don’t want this to change anything but, I want to be honest...I want to be myself but…” He swallowed, he could do this, “I’m _gay_ ”

Zack of course was the first one to break through the team to offer Riley his hand, doing that bro handshake and patting his back. If anyone was going to be supportive of coming out it would be Trini’s best friend. Calvin was the next one to approach Riley with a grin, hugging him next. One by one each of the baseball boys came over to Riley to give them their own words of encouragement. This team was a fraternity and brothers don’t leave brothers behind. Trini watched on with a smile….so coming out didn’t _always_ suck.

“And here Mia was worried” Mike folded his arms, watching his team embrace the underclassman.

“About Riley coming to the police?” Trini asked, tilting her head to the side, the GSA president would most certainly be proud of this little win.

“Nah, not about that” Before Mike could elaborate, he stepped down to pat Riley on the shoulder with his good hand. “And if you need _anything_ at all from us, just know that we’re here for you”

*****

Monday arrived before Trini even knew it, rivalry week decorations still lined the hallways. Signs of encouragement and beat the bulls, carolina blue and white flags lining the ceilings and walls. For once this was about a _girls_ sport, they were finally getting the attention Kimberly always wanted for them. People were openly wishing her good luck, her locker covered in positive messages. It wasn’t _that_ long ago when the same kids were bullying her through hateful words. Ha, crazy how people could change their tunes given a circumstance. Trini didn’t doubt there’d be more fun fun fundraising in her future, she only prayed it wasn’t actually going to be a girlfriend auction.  

After school the softball team met up for practice, Lauren had a red envelope taped onto her locker, her name written in a neat script, “Is that from Mia?” Trini asked, as she buttoned up her practice jersey, “That’s sweet” The blonde didn’t react, she wasn’t smiling, her jaw clenched, something wasn’t right.

“It’s not from Mia” Lauren picked the red envelope off of her locker and set it down on the bench behind her. “Don’t open it”

“You should see what it is” Kimberly had finished changing and easily picked off the envelope from the bench, her eyes widened in surprise, “Huh, there’s something in here, this is weirdly heavy”

Lauren reached for the letter, only for Kimberly to pull it further away, “I’m serious. Don’t.”

“It’s from that bitch Karone isn’t it?” Gia, with Emma not too far behind turned the corner, the pair were fashionably late as usual. “Give me it” She motioned for Kimberly to hand her the letter in question. Trini frowned, she didn’t spend a lot of time around the Briarwood softball captain but she knew that the senior wasn’t good news. “She’s just trying to get in your head” Gia opened the letter and peered inside only to scream, audibly _scream_ and in a knee-jerk reaction dropped the envelope. A dead mouse with no head came rolling out, jesus _fucking_ christ. Trini’s heart leapt out of her chest at the sight, Kimberly looked like she was going to throw up, Emma brought a hand to cover her mouth she was about to cry at the loss.  

“I told you not to open it” Lauren sighed, crouching down and pulling the note from inside, “ _Annie, you’re next”_ And Trini thought _Red_ was the  Briarwood psychopath. “We focus on our game. Got it?” Lauren wasn’t going to give Karone the satisfaction of retaliation, hell, she didn’t even want to _open_ the damn letter in the first place. It only made Trini wonder how often this happened to Lauren in the past, “Get to practice. I’ll….” She swallowed, “Dispose of this”

“I think I’m going to be sick” Kimberly bit her lip, she was getting awfully pale. Trini took her hand and guided her out to the field so she could get some fresh air, “And here I thought cheerleading was cut throat” She frowned, shaking her head at her choice of words, RIP little mouse.

As if the day wasn’t weird enough, when Trini and Kimberly joined up with Tanya and Aisha the four girls had to stand and watch Rita Repulsa arguing with both Principal Frank and Thomas Oliver. The outfield was covered in white and red spray paint. Their crappy broken scoreboard had been tagged with an image of a bright red bull. Yeah, the softball field they played on was utter crap but this was their _home._ Briarwood came in here and disrespected them _again_.

“Boys will be boys” Thomas Oliver tried to calm Coach Repulsa down, “It’s just spray paint, just a harmless prank”

Rita scoffed at his senseless answer, “Boys will be boys? Harmless prank? Tell that to Riley Griffin on the boys team! Get your head out of your ass and take some god damn action” She wasn’t afraid to step into the Mayor’s personal space, “Look at my field! We can’t play on this!”

“Ms. Repulsa _please_ calm down, this is just High School” Thomas laughed, oh he did _not_ know he was poking an angry bear, “I’m the _mayor_ and if I would take the proper action if I saw fit. Let’s let the kids be kids. Not long ago one of _my_ billboards was vandalized, it’s all good fun, I’m not bothered by it. Once rivalry week is over this’ll settle down. What’s the worst a _girl_ can do? It’s important to keep the pride in Angel Grove”

“Ha” Rita started to tap her foot, oh god this was going to be a practice from hell, “I don’t remember voting for you. You’re an _incompetent_ prick”

“Okay, okay, let’s just calm down and think of a solution” As the principal, Mr. Frank physically got in between his softball coach and the mayor of the town, “The boys have another away game, the girls could use their field for the big game” Neither man wanted to say it in front of Rita, but if this game was anywhere as big as the boys game...they needed a better venue, one with actual bleachers. “This, thankfully, is only paint. We can get this cleaned up in no time”

“Mmm” Aisha tilted her head, perfectly fine with watching this unfold from a distance, “This isn’t how I thought we’d get to play on a better field”

Tanya folded her arms, letting out a sigh, “It’s only _Monday_ ”

“I’ve been working so hard for to turn this place around…” Kimberly sighed, this field was starting to become her baby and to see it defiled like this struck a chord. Trini started to rub her back to comfort her, “I don’t even want to know what they painted on the field”

“Emma’s on it” Aisha motioned to the baseball bleachers, ever the photographer the third basemen wanted to get a better perspective on what they were dealing with. “These bitches need to be smacked down” She didn’t even _know_ what Karone had sent Lauren.

 _Emma Goodall 3:56_  
_NSFW  
[IMG]_

The four girls looked at their phones to the softball group message to see what exactly they were dealing with, why Rita Repulsa was _so_ furious with Thomas Oliver for not taking this seriously. In red, the phrase ‘ _Tigers Suck’_ had been written into the field, accompanied with some explicit art of a Bull and a Tiger...oh…. _oh no_.

“.........The weeks only just begun…….” Trini had to put her phone away, disgusted at the birds eye view. Rivalry week was far from over. Briarwood was only getting warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I know this chapter was a bit less on the drama but it only spanned like 2 days. Next chapter will be shifting from the baseball team to the softball team. Briarwood vs Angel Grove continues, which is really the biggest tease I can give.


	20. Rivalry Week Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Grove vs Briarwood, the softball teams finally come head to head with one another...with some fun fundraising along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this took so long to update. I'm also sorry that this is SUCH A LONG CHAPTER. I know I could've probably split it around half way but I really have a thing with chapter numbers so all of this NEEDED to be chapter 20 or else it was going to bother me. I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you all for being so wonderful and supportive every single step of the way <3 a big shout out to all of you. You help me keep going

Coach Repulsa put her team through the damn ringer after Mayor Oliver and Principal Frank left her to her own devices. That woman was _pissed_ that she was blatantly disregarded and that all they gave her was access to the boys field. She wanted action, she wanted someone to pay, so of course she took that frustration out on her girls….on her team captain. Daily weight training in the morning helped Lauren and Trini get through Rita’s hoops. Conditioning, suicides, base running, awful, awful, awful. The girls were sore in places they didn’t even know they _had_ by the time Kimberly mentioned that she wanted to have a team meeting at her place. There was so much tension building in the air between Angel Grove and Briarwood that it was best to discuss their next course of action.

The Angel Grove softball team found a home in the Hart’s living room. Aisha, Tanya, Gia and Emma instantly taking the couch as they had seniority. Hayley and Shelby shared a spot on Ted’s man-chair recliner while Trini and Tori just slummed it up on the floor in front of the couch. Lauren and Kimberly preferred to stand, as they were the ones that wanted to address the group. As team captain Lauren started the meeting, her arms folded, “Last week was insane, I think we can all agree with that” Insane being an _understatement_ , “A lot of attention is on us now. From the school, to the town, to Briarwood themselves. This is _just_ another game for us, we need to focus on that. No matter what those girls do, we _cannot_ retaliate. We don’t need another Riley Griffin” Lauren glanced over to Hayley and Shelby, the babies of the team and the easiest targets.

“Lauren” Of _course_ Gia had something to say, “That bitch sent you a dirty headless mouse like the goddamn _Godfather_ and you want us to do _nothing_? She _can’t_ get away with something like that. I want to give her a piece of my mind”

“I can handle Karone.” Lauren’s eyes narrowed, “If you go back at her, she’ll come back at _you_ harder. I don’t want an escalation. Tommy’s already made that mistake with Red. She wants to break _me,_ none of you have to get involved.”

“Hold up, hold up” Tanya put up a hand, leaning forward on the couch to look past Aisha and Emma and make eye contact with Gia, “Karone did _what_? What kind of fucked up shit is _that_? You really want us to do nothing?”

“We need to focus on the _game_. We’re going in there with a perfect record, the biggest target on our backs. You better believe they’re going to try anything to shake us up. Briarwood plays _dirty_ we know that, and we’re above that. I’m not going to give them the satisfaction of _caring_. We represent this school, we represent this town, we represent Coach. We’re an underappreciated girls team, this is another chance for us to show Angel Grove why we matter.” Lauren nodded her head with determination, as much as she didn’t want it to come off, this game was _personal_ to her.

“Yes, play as a team and fight with honor” Tori’s grin was wide, Lauren had a habit of bringing honor into her little rousing speeches, it was easy to make fun of. With a heavy background in martial arts, it was all the team captain really knew. “Got it, cappin” As if Tori was going to be a problem to retaliate against Briarwood. No, if _anyone_ was going to try something, it would’ve been the likes of Gia and Tanya.

Lauren didn’t look as convinced, her eyes deadlocked with Gia’s on the couch. “I mean it. Don’t do anything.”

“I’m personally offended that you’re singling _me_ out” The blonde on the couch was quick to notice that everyone had turned to give her a ‘ _really bitch?’_ kind of look, except for Emma of course. “Oh fine. _Fine_. But if Karone comes over onto _our_ turf, you can’t stop me from _saying_ anything” An ‘mhmm’ over from Tanya’s side of the couch meant that Gia wasn’t the _only_ one who wanted to have a verbal throwdown.

While boys came at each other with a more physical presence, girls fight dirty. They go right for the emotions, to mentally take someone else out. Girls like Gia and Kimberly especially knew how to twist a knife and make a victim feel like their worst. Lauren and Trini on the other hand were the outcasts, the losers, the ones that had to adapt to survive. The emotional scars always cut the deepest and as always their team captain wanted to shoulder that burden if it meant protecting the rest of them. Lauren let out a breath, there was no arguing with Gia, both blondes made their stance on the issue clear. “Kimberly you can have the floor, I’m done.” She stepped back, finding a place to sit by the Hart’s fireplace.

“Okay” Kimberly had experience as a leader via her cheerleading squad, “So I want to put the subject of fundraising back onto the table. Right now _everyone_ has their attention on us and we’re not that far off to a new scoreboard. It’d be stupid not to do something and honestly...I think we could use a _little_ bit of distraction from the game” She turned back to Lauren, “If we’re too tense, we’re not going to perform well either”

“What’d you have in mind?” Shelby asked, with her family owning a prime piece of real estate in the Watkins Ice Cream Shop on main street. She wanted to know if she was going to need to ask her parents for permission to pimp out the shop.

“Now….hear me out” Kimberly put her hands up, as if already expecting the girls to have a negative reaction, “I think we should do a bake sale” The groans coming from the softball team would be comical if it weren’t for quickly putting down Kimberly’s idea, “Oh come on, it’s not the worst thing in the world. What do you all have against cookies?”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea” Aisha, to no one’s surprise was extremely talented in a kitchen, specifically with baked goods. She could _rock_ a bake sale “But it’s not exactly the most….attention grabbing”

“Speak for yourself” Tori shrugged, “I make the most amazing brownies” _That_ earned a curious glance, Tori using an oven was questionable in itself, “You could say they’re pretty _special_ ”

“...You’ve gotta be kidding...” Being the closest to Tori, Trini had to question the surfer, “That’s...you can’t do _that_ ”

“What?” She didn’t quite connect the dots, “It’s my grandma’s recipe” That put the other girls at ease. For now.

The living room erupted into chatter amongst themselves with arguments of whether or not a bake sale would be a good idea or what people could actually bring to a hypothetical bake sale. Trini felt bad, all Kimberly wanted was everyone’s full attention. With the exception of Lauren behind her, the rest of the team couldn’t seem to focus on one thought.

The door to the guest room opened at the sound of commotion coming from the next room over. Amanda emerged from the room, not afraid to show off her legs in a pair of short shorts with the word cheer printed on the butt. “What is going on? I’m trying to _study,_ we have a huge geometry test this week” With Amanda’s parents in the midst of a divorce, the Hart’s let Kimberly’s best friend stay with them until things calmed down.

“Oh sorry” Kimberly knew math wasn’t exactly Amanda’s strong suit, she sent her best friend an apologetic look, “We’re just trying to figure out what to do for a fundraiser”

As current captain of a team, Amanda always had to think of ways to keep Angel Grove school spirited, “Have you thought about a girlfriend auction?” What the fuck was the obsession with that? Trini could _feel_ Gia tense up behind her. “It worked great for the cheerleaders a couple of years ago”

“Thank you, that’s what _I’ve_ been saying” Aisha spoke up from the couch, she and Tanya were mostly behind the idea in the first place. So much for being team bake sale. Trini wasn’t sure why Aisha was _so_ on board with this idea when she was normally one of the quieter, level headed, members of the team.

“Okay, say we _do_ this dumb girlfriend auction thing” Trini finally spoke up, having to do a quick count, “Six of us are already _taken_ ” And she sure as hell didn’t want the possibility of Tommy Oliver waving his money around just to get some alone time with Kimberly. “We only have _four_ girls who are single” Gia, Emma, Aisha and Tanya; as Trini and Kimberly were wrapped up in each other, Hayley had Calvin, Shelby and Tyler were still going strong despite the drama, Lauren of course had Mia and then there was Tori…

“I’m still game” Tori shrugged, just because she was with Blake Bradley didn’t stop her from wanting to participate. “Make it five and five” The blonde was clearly upset with her boyfriend and she had no qualms making him work for her attention.

“...What if we make this a joint effort?” Amanda offered, resting a hand on her chest, “Five of your softball players, five cheerleaders. God knows Harper needs all the help she can get for a date” With the combined minds of Kimberly and Amanda behind the event...it actually wasn’t a terrible idea. As long as Trini didn’t have to actively participate she was well okay. Winning a date, or some alone time with the likes of a cheerleader brought some heavy incentive.

“ _Or_ ” Just like on the bus, Gia quickly became oddly defensive over the idea, “We just do the bake sale. Emma can use icing to make the cookies look like little softballs”

“I can” Emma smiled sweetly, “There’s actually this really easy technique I use to-”

“Why don’t we do both?” Kimberly cut her off, not wanting to hear whatever process was going to come out of Emma’s mouth, “Auction early in the week, bake sale later, like that Thursday. This whole week is about _us_ after all” As much as Trini didn’t want to participate in a bake sale either, Kimberly was right. She could hopefully talk her mother into making cookies _for_ her.

What surprised the group was a shirtless Zack came out of the guest room, wrapping an arm around Amanda’s waist and kissing her cheek. It took him about a total of thirty seconds to realize that literally ten girls were watching this go down, “Oh, hey” He grinned, being the _one_ guy in a room of eleven beautiful women….not a bad night for Zack Taylor.

“ _Oh_?” Kimberly tilted her head, her hands on her hips, “I thought you said you were studying?”

“Mhmm” Amanda’s lips curled into themselves, her face getting redder by the second, “So I will talk to the girls about the auction and get the cafeteria blocked off” Trini and Zack exchanged glances, oh she knew _exactly_ what he was up to judging by the smug look on his face. “Babe, please find a shirt” If Amanda directly telling him to put on a shirt _wasn’t_ enough to jump start Zack, the sound of the garage door opening indicating that one, if not both, of Kimberly’s parents were home certainly lit a fire under his ass.

A couple of moments later, Ted Hart came through to the living room, his excitement levels went from zero to fifty in a span of ten seconds upon seeing he had company. “Hey girls. Who shot an amazing golf game and has a grill in the back yard to celebrate?” He used both of his thumbs to motion to himself, “This guy. Call your parents you’re staying here for dinner tonight” While Trini had to deal with the likes of June as an embarrassing parent...Kimberly had Ted. Sometimes Trini wasn’t sure who was _worse_.

“Hey Mr. Hart” Zack exited the guest room once more, now wearing a more appropriate black short sleeved t-shirt.

“Oh call me Ted” And here Trini thought that was _her_ special privilege for dating his daughter. The dentist, felt a kinship to Zack as the pair were the only men of the house. Wanting to be a cool dad he balled his hand into a fist and offered it to the teenager, “Fist me” Zack held in the laugh as that was definitely _not_ how that worked, going along with it anyway to bump his fist against Ted’s. “Alright, c’mon son, I’m going to teach you how to grill” He patted Zack’s shoulder and guided him into the kitchen, “There’s too many of them, I need all the help I can get” With Zack’s dad out of the picture and William Cranston was no longer with them, Ted Hart made for a fine third backup. He could teach Zack the importance of how to grill for the ladies of the house.

“Okay now that dinner is settled….let’s make a to do list for the week” Kimberly grabbed a notebook, between fundraising and practice this was gonna be an intense week.

 

*****

Dinner with all of the softball girls, Zack, Amanda and Mr. Hart was actually pretty fun. With Madison out of the house for the evening, Ted treated himself and the meat eating girls to some steaks he had saved up for a special occasion. Of course Emma and Kimberly had their own special vegetarian dish. Teddy boy really must’ve killed it on the golf course. He and Lauren really hit it off, as a member of the women’s golf team she had a lot of advice to give him. There was nothing more dull to Trini than conversation about golf...or NASCAR. The rest of the table continued to talk about fundraisers or what they should wear for the girlfriend auction. Kimberly and Amanda were in their natural element, already talking about how they would run the damn thing. Trini was nothing but relieved that she only had to participate in a bake sale.

When their meal was over, everyone started to go their own ways. Since it was getting late, Lauren offered Trini a ride home so she wouldn’t have to walk it by herself. Lauren herself was glad that Kimberly had stepped up to her shortcomings. As a team captain she was great with the _softball_ element of the title but she wasn’t the best at doing the extra things, fundraising and coming up with events. That was more of Mia’s forte, she made an excellent club president for a reason.

As they were pulling up to the Gomez house, Trini turned to her friend, “Thank you for giving me a ride home by the way”

“Of course” When it came to Trini, Lauren always had her back, even if it was about the little things. Ever since the smaller girl was thrown into a lake, Lauren was nothing but more attentive out of guilt, “Are you expecting company?” She asked, noting a red pick up truck in the driveway that was too put together to be Jason’s. Mr. Scott was here, at her house.

“No” Not that Trini was aware of, “Uh it’ll be okay...I’ll see you tomorrow for weight training” She didn’t want to alarm Lauren, that anything was out of the ordinary. The team captain had already done so much for her, and with Karone hassling her...Trini didn’t want her friend to have to worry about anything else.

The team captain was hesitant to leave her, but was assured as she saw both June and Gabriel’s cars...Trini’s parents were home, it was fine. Trini slung her trusty yellow backpack over her shoulder and exited the car. She headed up the driveway only to see that Sam Scott had still been sitting in the driver’s seat of the truck, still racking up the courage to get out and face his son. Trini carefully knocked on the window, feeling a little guilty for startling the man inside. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”

Her friend’s father rolled down the window, still not making a move to get out of his car. “I don’t even know what to say to him” The older man was so in his head, his relationship with Jason was rocky at best but he was _here_ he wanted to make things better, he just needed the extra push.

“Tell him the truth” That was all Jason really wanted….what he _needed_ to hear from Sam, “Ask him to come home as _you_ not because your wife got involved or anything else that would put a doubt in his mind” She tilted her head to the side, “Mr. Scott, he wants this just as much as you do. But you _have_ to be the one to make that first step”

“I know, I know, okay” Sam needed to man up, he came here for a reason and goddammit he was going to do it. With a heavy sigh and a little help from Trini he mustered up the guts to step out of the truck, and make his way to the door. He wasn’t here to fight, he wasn’t here to argue, he just hoped that there was still a relationship he could salvage with his one and only son.

When Trini and Sam entered through the front door, they could see that Jason was sitting at the kitchen table helping Gabe and Michael with their homework. June was behind them hand washing the dishes used for their dinner while Gabriel sat in the living room with his laptop; going over work emails no doubt. Trini knew this day would come, that Jason would have to leave the Gomez house...but seeing him with her brothers and fitting in so nicely with her family, she was going to miss having one of her best friends constant presence.

Gabriel was the first to see that they had company over and considering the _last_ time June interacted with Sam wasn’t exactly amicable he wanted to get ahead of a potential fight between _adults_. “Ah Jason, can you come out here for a moment?” He asked, trying to make this seem as casual as possible, “You have a guest”

As if _that_ would stop June’s curiosity from turning around and seeing Sam Scott in _her_ home around _her_ family. She didn’t have the proper time to dry her hand off before resting it on Jason’s shoulder and making sure he stayed safely in his seat in the kitchen. June was going to deal with this herself before letting that boy potentially get hurt again. Gabriel and Sam both shared a look of dread as June Gomez entered the living room, body blocking Mr. Scott from talking to his son directly. “What’re you doing here, Sam? I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that you are not to go _anywhere_ near that boy” What the fuck went down between June and Sam when she made Jason pack a bag?

“I’m here to bring him home” There was no fooling anyone in this house, June was the one who was in charge calling the shots. “Ah...will you just let me talk to him?”

“Of course” Gabriel tilted his head, giving his wife a look, “Let's hear him out” With the twins right in the next room he wanted this to go down as smoothly as possible. June only looked betrayed, it wasn’t like her husband was rolling out the welcome mat and offering him some coffee. Trini swore her mother just loved to be dramatic for dramatics sake.

For having a good couple of inches and a past as a football player, it was hard for Sam to stand tall under June’s scrutiny. “I’m not here to cause any sort of trouble”

At the sound of his father’s voice, Jason had gotten up from the kitchen table and stood by the open archway connecting the living room and kitchen, wisley keeping himself behind June. “Dad?” He tilted his head enough to see past Mrs. Gomez in front of him, “Is that true?”

Sam nodded his head, his hands in his pockets, this was his moment, “Yeah, it is. _I_ want you home...the way I reacted...I’m not proud of that” He huffed out a breath, it wasn’t easy for the fisherman to admit his mistakes but here he was giving the effort, “You’re my son, and I’ve been falling short, and I’m sorry for that….for so much. I just want a _chance_ to start this over”

“Start this over?” Jason stepped out from behind June, keeping close to his friend’s mother, he wanted a chance to look his father in the eye. “You made it pretty clear that I wasn’t _welcome_. Why take all of this time to show your face? Did mom put you up to this? Pearl?”

“Hey! This isn’t easy for me!” Trini flinched at Sam Scott raising his voice, June already reached out for Jason’s arm. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t take Sam in a fight but as a father himself he had a house full of people he loved to protect. The fisherman brought a hand up out of his pocket to rub his neck, this wasn’t what he wanted, to fight. “I had to wrap my head around the idea of you…” It was hard for him to keep his face from scrunching at the idea of Jason possibly being with another guy. “I can just _feel_ you slipping away from me. First the accident, your rehab….do you even _want_ to play football anymore?”

“There’s a lot going on with me” It was hard for Trini to watch the father and son go at it right before her eyes, “You never once just _asked._ You keep pushing me and pushing me to be someone I’m not. You _always_ hated that I liked baseball over football.” Jason’s jaw clenched, “I wasn’t good enough for the Dragons, your lucky day, so then I joined the football team.” He didn’t make the privatized youth league, he lost out to date Kimberly Hart to Tommy Oliver, time and time again he wasn’t _good_ enough. “How could I live up to the great Sam Scott’s legacy? You were _suffocating_ me. Getting into that accident was the best damn thing that happened to me because that meant I didn’t have to step on that field again”

There was much more to Jason and his father’s relationship than he let on. He never wanted his friends to worry about him, to take notice of what he was struggling with, that he was even struggling. Back in his football days the only person he really had on his side was Billy Cranston...the boy who never gave up on him. Trini never realized how much pain Jason was truly in. Sam stood there stunned at his son’s confession, June had to turn away so she could tell Michael and Gabe to go into the other room and play. The twins didn’t need to hear any of this. “And now I’m into guys so, yeah, I must’ve really let you down. _Again_ ”

There was a long silence in the room, the tension was building around them. All Trini wanted to do was comfort Jason, to be there for her friend, to just make the damn offer for him to live with the Gomez’s forever just so he would have a safe space to be himself. Sam brought a hand to his mouth, really having to process what his son had just told him. He shook his head in disbelief, that he really pushed Jason _this_ far, “All I wanted was for you to have a great shot at having a future. I didn’t want you to end up just like me, a washed up fisherman who never left his hometown. Football was your chance for a scholarship...a future” Something he and his wife couldn’t afford out of pocket.

He let out a heavy sigh, the tension draining from his shoulders, Sam didn’t realize what the pressure was doing to his own kid. He was so blind by Jason finally picking up a pigskin and thriving in _his_ sport... _his_ legacy; something he wanted to be able to share with him for years to come. “Jason, you are my son, and no matter who you wanna be with or what sport you wanna play that’ll never change.” The larger man was careful as he stepped past Gabriel, “I want you to come _home..._ I want to work on this, because you kid, are _so_ important to me. I don’t want to lose out on watching you graduate, going to your wedding, being there for when _you’re_ a dad with a kid of your own.”

Jason looked to the ground, contemplating what his father was asking him. He had told Trini how much he missed his mom, and even his younger sister Pearl...leaving _them_ was the hardest part about living at the Gomez house for so long. He was convinced that it was better for the women of the house if he just distanced himself. “Ha...even if I end up getting married to a guy?”

Sam let out a laugh, clapping his hand on his son’s shoulder, “I’ll even be the one to walk you down the aisle and give you away” Despite the joke his expression softened, “I mean every word, I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry it took this long to get my head out of my ass”

The young quarterback nodded his head as if in a bit of a dazed trance, for now, his dad’s offering of peace would have to do. “I’ll get my things” The moment Jason started to make a move to the stairs, Trini was right on his tail, leaving the three adults to wait it out in the living room.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Trini asked, now that they were alone she felt like she could speak without interrupting a big family moment. Jason set a dufflebag on the guest bed, he didn’t have many things, mostly clothes and his computer for doing his homework. He didn’t have a lot of time to really grab anything else from his room back at the Scott house. “Because if you don’t feel comfortable there you’re _always_ welcome to stay here” She was more okay with Jason leaving and returning home until she heard his confession...that his injury was one of the best things that had happened to him. It struck a harsh chord, one that she wasn’t able to shake so easily.

“For how long? You and I both know I’m overstaying my welcome. I can’t keep putting your parents out” Was that why Jason was so quick to return to his house? Did he feel like a burden? Fuck. “I really owe you one”

“Overstaying your welcome? That’s bullshit we just want you to be _safe_.” Jason glanced up from his dufflebag to see the worry on his friend’s face, “You don’t have to go back”

“I do” Jason stepped over to Trini and enveloped her tiny frame into an embrace. Behind closed doors they didn’t have to be tough for the sake of the other. “If I have any hope of reconnecting with my dad I have to” Trini gripped onto his red plaid shirt, her breath shaky against his chest. She didn’t think letting him go would be that hard, “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me...I’ll be okay...” He had to be sure of that, “This is good, this is what I wanted”

Jason let go of Trini in favor of slinging the duffle bag around his shoulder, he offered his friend a small smile, he was never good at goodbyes or showing how he felt. She felt like she was punched in the gut when he exited the room. Trini watched from the top of the stairs as he hugged her mother goodbye, he shook her father’s hand and followed Sam out the front door. That was it. One of her best and closest friends was now gone...it wasn’t like she wouldn’t be seeing him at school every day but a part of her was going to miss this arrangement. All she hoped for was that Sam would be true to his word….he and his son had so much of their own shit to figure out.

Trini had to take a long shower that night, letting the water rinse her feelings away. Jason making amends with her father was a good thing...it had to be. Too many thoughts were flooding her mind, about Jason, Lauren how the softball girls were going to handle going up against a team like Briarwood. Coach Repulsa made their whole practice exhausting and it was only the start of their rivalry week. Trini flopped onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling before grabbing her phone and deciding to text her girlfriend.

 _Trini Gomez: 9:01  
_ _Jason’s gone. His father came to take him home._

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:04  
_ _Is he okay?_

When Trini didn’t respond right away, in favor of closing her eyes and listening to music over her headphones, Kimberly sent another message.

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:08  
_ _Are YOU okay?_

 _Trini Gomez: 9:10  
_ _I hope so_

 

*****

Trini shouldn’t have been surprised that it only took one evening for Kimberly and Amanda to get this whole ‘girlfriend auction’ up and off the ground by the time Tuesday’s lunch period hit. With the combined minds of the cheerleading squad and the softball team they were able to move around the lunch tables around to make some space for one of the longer tables to be used as a freaking runway. With Amanda and Kimberly hosting, it was going to be interesting to watch. Hell, this was the first time Trini actually had lunch _inside_ the cafeteria. She sat at a round table closest to the “runway” with Jason, Billy, and Zack. It was hard to be mad at Billy when he motioned for Tommy to join them...ha...just like old times. Billy completely missed Zack and Trini exchanging a look, neither of them wanted to sit with him after the shit he pulled last week. Tommy was at least wise enough to sit across from Trini and Zack right between Jason and Billy.

Jason could _feel_ Trini watching him with a concerned expression, he was able to quell her worries about him going home with an “ _I’m fine_ ” every now and again. To which Billy would frown and look over to his best friend...why _wouldn’t_ he be fine? There were a few things he was missing, he just couldn’t place his finger on what.

Trini noticed Tommy had his wallet in his hand, as much as she wanted to be on best behavior for Billy’s sake she couldn’t bite back the comment, “You know Kimberly’s not participating right?”

Jason’s brows skyrocketed at the snark level rising, he didn’t want to get between this, his sandwich was far too interesting. Zack on the other hand couldn’t be more proud, sporting a smug smile. Billy only tilted his head, “Why would Kimberly participate when she’s hosting?” his lips pursed into a thin line, “They should’ve asked me to host. I could fast talk an auction like you wouldn’t believe. Did you guys know they have competitions? For auctioneers”

“I didn’t know that bud” Tommy set his wallet down on the table, leaning back in his chair, he was patiently waiting for this to start just so everyone’s attention would be off of him. If he wasn’t here for Kimberly it meant…was he going to use someone else? Trini wasn’t sure _what_ his motivations were anymore. She just wanted him to keep his hands off of her friends. “I’m just here to support the team” Nothing he could say to Trini would come off as reassuring. As baseball captain it _was_ good of him to show his face and openly support the girls. Ugh. Still a jerk.

“Hi! Hello” Amanda spoke into a small microphone on a podium the cheerleaders stole from the lecture hall, “Can we have everyone’s attention? Thank you. As we know rivalry week has been extended as the girls softball team faces off with Briarwood this Saturday!”

“You can buy tickets in the bookstore” Kimberly grabbed the neck of the microphone to turn the head her direction and away from her co-stars, “Also there will be new _softball_ spiritwear you can get where 20% of those funds go directly to the softball boosters” Oh right. June and Kimberly’s pet project, it was a freaking miracle they were able to stock that store so damn fast. “Now let's move onto the _main event_ why we’re all here today”

The head cheerleader was quick to take the microphone back, really they should have thought that one through, “The varsity cheerleaders are combining with the softball team for a little girlfriend auction” Yeah, _that_ ’ _s_ what caught the cafeteria’s attention. Cheerleader plus the word girlfriend. “Now here’s the rules. First and foremost. You are only buying their _time_ a _date_ they do not owe you _anything_. They’re also not obligated to go out with you a second time if they don’t want to. Oh...also we do not have much change so please keep bids in increments of five” She placed a hand over the microphone and looked over to Kimberly, probably asking if there were any other sorts of rules. “Okay that’s about it. So without further ado let's bring out our first girl...Harper”

Amanda’s number two stepped up onto the cafeteria table, using it as a makeshift runway as best as possible, while Amanda took over commentating her girls interests. She and Kimberly would be alternating who would speak, Amanda got the cheerleaders while Kim covered the softball girls. As predicted, Harper was already racking up bids, the numbers getting into the thirties quick. For a number of guys this could be their _only_ shot at getting a date with someone with the status and looks of a cheerleader. Fighting each other was the perfect plan to get that scoreboard.

“This is so sexist and completely pandering to straight boys” Mia Watanabe found herself standing near Trini and the rejects table, a quiet Lauren stood behind her, “You okayed this? Are you insane? They are literally paying for a girls body. How did you even get this _approved_?” That was a good point, Kimberly and Amanda _really_ worked some magic to get this together so quickly.

“Technically it’s for their “time”.” Trini leaned back to get in on this conversation, she put her hands up in defense, “Hey it’s not my fault that some of those girls put out” It was amazing how much she learned from _one_ fucking game of ‘ _I never’_.

“I don’t know Kimberly said she would take care of it?....It’s for a good cause?” Lauren shrunk under Mia’s scrutinizing glare, even if this plan was getting them great results. “We’re having a bake sale on Thursday” As if _that_ would get her out of the doghouse.

“No...no Mia’s right...” Zack got to his feet, his grin wide, oh great...Trini knew that look well...he was forming an idea. “I’ll be back” He hurried over to another table where Bridge, Carlos, Jake, Cameron and Adam were. Zack Taylor a man with a plan, one that he didn’t want Tommy to be apart of.

Seeing that Zack didn’t call a seat check, Lauren took his spot at the table, Mia sitting comfortably in her girlfriend’s lap as she watched the scene unfold before them. “I’m not surprised at the kind of people  _bidding_ for this” Mia stated, still not a happy camper.

With Harper being sold at a pretty high eighty five dollars, it was one of the softball girls’ time to shine. Aisha was the first one up, with Kimberly commentating like this was a damn Miss America pageant. To the surprise of everyone at the loser table the one bidding the _hardest_ for her affections was none other than Antonio Garcia, the extreme flirt of the GSA. Mia’s jaw dropped when she heard her friend raise his bid to $45 dollars. “He doesn’t even have a job”

“It’s probably Jayden’s money” Lauren sighed, she lived with Antonio long enough that he practically became her little brother...and she knew him too well to bother getting involved.

“Ha” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, Trini raising a curious brow at her friend...he was not subtle. “Well that’s fun” He took a long, long, sip of his drink. As the last person that Antonio fooled around with a bit, this was not a party for Jason Scott; bisexual mess.

“Fifty” To the surprise of everyone in the room, Aisha herself included; Summer Landsdown the senior girls soccer captain stood up to challenge Antonio’s bid. So much for the auction pandering _just_ to straight guys. The blonde folded her arms, smugly smirking in her competitions direction….oh it was a good day for the soccer player to wear shorts. Not that Trini was looking, no, of course not. A game solely based on kicking...of course an amazing set of legs were bound to be a result. That was just logic.

“Summer…. _Summer Landsdown_ is queer?” Mia blinked, surprised by the revelation...trying not to come off as offended by the soccer player _not_ joining her super awesome club. “That’s, huh...what happened to her boyfriend?” She turned her head in Lauren’s direction, “Did you know about this?”

“She and Dillon broke up in the fall when he went off to college and they didn’t want to do the long distance” Lauren explained, the bidding war continuing behind them, “Yes she came out to me a couple of months ago in the weight room, that she was questioning...and she wanted some advice so...” She shrugged, trying to downplay the significance she had in Summer’s process, “...It’s not my place to tell you...coming out is her journey” People in Angel Grove kept their sexualities pretty tightly under wraps, but with people like _Kimberly Hart_ openly dating a girl...it was becoming easier for people to follow her lead.

Tommy turned his head in their direction, “It’s a girls sport...judging by the rest of the team I wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t the only one” His scoff was met by three girls glaring at him. Trini may be trying to play nice, but there was no reason Mia needed to hold back. “I’m just saying”

“Hm” Mia didn’t bother to keep her voice down, “I’m really not surprised that you’re single”

“So…” Trini tried to change the subject before Tommy could get butthurt and whine about himself, “Who exactly do we want to win this?” Antonio was one of their trusted friends...but it was hard for Trini not to root for another girl to win a girl in auction....This was turning into a weird day.

“ _Summer_ ” Jason, Mia, and Lauren all responded at the same time. Billy really didn’t have a preference on who was going to win a date with Aisha Campbell and Tommy straight up didn’t want to say he wanted the boy to win around this company.

“Isn’t it unfair?” Tommy asked, putting a hand up to try and make a point before any of his company would come at him. “If Aisha isn’t into girls that way...isn’t this a waste of Summer’s time?”

“You _know_ the whole point of this is just to raise money for the softball team right?” Jason could at least feel the tension rising from the women at the table, “Aisha’s a pretty girl...gay, straight, or whatever. I’d be down to going to a movie with her and just hanging out. Summer probably knows that too and just wants to donate to the cause of women’s athletics”

“You should bid” Billy nodded enthusiastically in Jason’s direction, “You’re not dating anyone, and you said Aisha is pretty so why not throw your hat into the ring? You don’t smile as much as you used to, and I think this would do you some good”

Trini’s heart broke for Jason...the one he _really_ wanted to be with was sitting just on the other side of Tommy. There Billy was, telling Jason to bid on a girl, not knowing how much he was wanted. Fucking Kim needed to stop taking so much joy in going back and forth between Summer and Antonio and just end the damn auction so they could get past this. Jason could _never_ say no to Billy so he raised his hand, and stood, putting his hat into the ring.

Kimberly pointed her finger dramatically at Jason, “Jason Scott for $105 dollars!” The quaterback’s eyes widened to the size of the freaking moon. While everyone was discussing Summer Landsdown’s intents, they weren’t paying _any_ attention to where the bidding war was going. “Going once?” Jason was screwed now, he looked over to Antonio and Summer. Antonio had a good sense of humor about the whole situation while Summer just looked pissed...one hundred must’ve been her limit. “Twice?” Jason was praying someone would come up with _one_ more offer so he wouldn’t have to fork over _one hundred and five dollars_. “Sold!”

“Woo! You go Jason!” Zack leaned back in his chair, he had joined the other baseball players and clapped for his friend. Zack was nothing but supportive and if Jason wanted a date with Aisha to get him out of his romantic slump he was _all_ for that. Billy, of course, adorably clapped as well, it was something he did when he would get excited for things, for people that he cared about.

“Nice job” Tommy joined in on the congratulations party. The quaterback was still stunned that he made a bid for _that_ much money in something he really didn’t have his heart into. Nothing against Aisha...she was one of the kindest souls on the softball team but she wasn’t Billy.

“...I should probably check on Summer” Lauren shifted underneath Mia so she could get up and go over to the other table. The soccer captain just outed herself to everyone so she could use some support. “I’ll be back”

Once Lauren had left the table, Mia leaned over to Trini, keeping her voice low, “Should I be worried about that?” She motioned to the socially awkward Lauren talking to Summer a couple of tables over.

“Please, Lauren only has eyes for you” Trini could understand why Mia could feel worried, the slightest bit threatened at the thought of Lauren and Summer. Two athletic girls spotting each other in the weight room...Lauren’s got killer arms, Summer’s got killer legs. Both had sports and a leadership position in common. Damn, Kimberly _really_ needed to work out with Trini one on one more often. “Trust me...trust _her_.” Lauren was _nothing_ but the epitome of honor and loyalty, she loved Mia more than anything. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind.

As Amanda took over the auction with the next cheerleader, Aisha stepped over to join the group. She leaned down and kissed Jason’s cheek, “Thank you” She pulled up a chair from the next table to properly join them. “That was pretty crazy”

“Tch yeah, I could never do that” Trini shook her head, nope, no way. Even if it would be cool to see Kimberly bid for her the way Summer bidded for Aisha. God, who was she becoming? Mia was totally right about this, it was gross but something about it was weirdly satisfying…

“So, Aisha” Billy wanted to help his best friend in any way he could, “How do you feel about seafood?”

The senior pitcher stared at Trini, being picked up by Jason Scott was certainly a surprise to her and now this, “It’s...fine. I like seafood” She laughed, “It’s hard to hate it when you live in Angel Grove”

“Jason’s dad is a fisherman!” Jason looked like he wanted someone to come over to the table and stab him. The guy he was in love with was trying to pimp him out to a perfectly nice girl...all because he didn’t have the courage to tell his best friend how he felt.

“Calm down” Tommy laughed at poor Billy’s attempts to play wingman for Jason, “You’re going to scare her off”

“I uh” Jason bit his lip, he needed to say _something_ nice, “I like your hair” Wow, with that being the best he had, Trini wasn’t surprised that he hasn’t confessed to Billy yet.

Instinctively Aisha brought a hand up to her braids, “Oh” She smiled sweetly, “Thank you”

Billy looked to Trini with a huge smile, he was so proud of himself for making this happen for Jason. All the quarterback needed to do was to wow the senior player on their official date and it was a done deal. Oh if only Billy knew the truth.

Tommy had to open his mouth, “What would you have done if Summer won?” Was he trying to prove some sort of point? Currently he was winning the race of how many people he could piss off in a short amount time. “Wouldn’t that have been weird?”

Aisha was on the spot now, with Mia and Trini also at the table she knew what sort of company she was with. “No offense to you guys” Trini could already see Mia’s position shifting, “But if it were between Summer and Antonio, I would much rather be on a date with Summer” She smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, I know he’s your friend”

“That’s fair, he’s kinda a slut” Trini laughed, she wasn’t wrong, Antonio somehow managed to get around. Jason would know first hand. Mia couldn’t even defend him.

“But he’s at least a guy…” Tommy mumbled, thinking that no one else at the table heard, he must’ve forgotten that they all had ears.

“Well it doesn’t matter now does it?” Aisha could feel the energy from the table, she rested a hand on Jason’s forearm, “The auctions over, Jason here won. Let’s move on” And frankly she was pretty done with Tommy beating around the bush, wanting to know if she would be into girls that way.

With the next cheerleader going to the highest bidder from the chess club it was time for another softball player to go up and take center stage. Tori Hanson. Shit she was actually going to do this. Most of the student population knew she was taken by Blake Bradley so it proved to be an awkward situation if anything. All she wanted was for Blake to put a little effort into their relationship and him starting the bidding at the lowest _five_ dollars felt like a slap in the face. This was supposed to be for the boosters after all.

“He could buy her a happy meal with that kind of cash” Jason shook his head, “What a hot date”

“Oh, yeah, nothing turns me on like chicken nuggets” Trini rolled her eyes, the sarcasm just came naturally.

The junior table that was having the most fun with Tori being up for auction were her childhood friends Shane Clarke and Dustin Brooks. As the skater kids they could see the sense of humor in the situation and would purposely bid higher than Blake just to piss him off. The boys in red and yellow were always supportive to Tori and came out to a couple of games when they could.

Blake’s own brother Hunter was quick to join in on the fun, standing up and shouting “Fifty!” Tori couldn’t help but crack a laugh. She knew each of these boys had a standing job a town over at the popular skate shop and park. They could afford this. Shane and Dustin high fived Hunter for joining their shenanigans. The last of their group, Cameron Watanabe, remained seated at the baseball table; shaking his head at their silly antics. It was only making Blake more upset.

“Will you guys stop it? This isn’t funny!” Blake stepped up to the runway, hoisting himself up onto the table to be at Tori’s level. Well, almost at Tori’s level...she had a couple of inches over her boyfriend. “You’re _my_ girlfriend, and you’re making me look like an ass”

Tori folded her arms, shrugging, “Maybe you should put a little more effort because I sure as hell don’t _feel_ like your girlfriend” She motioned to Hunter, the _taller_ brother, “And right now, he’s out bidding you so…”

“Fine! Fine!” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out three twenties. Going over to Kimberly and Amanda’s podium and slamming the cash down to make a point. “There’s sixty right there. We’re done.”

Shane, Dustin and Hunter had no qualms booing Blake for being such a buzzkill. He offered his hands for Tori to take so they could just go back to their table and let this pass over. “You know I was going to buy a video game with that”

“Oh sorry to inconvenience you, _baby_ ” Tori didn’t take his hands and reluctantly joined the skater table in the corner...at least she had the company of a couple guy friends looking out for her. Once they sat down Blake draped his arm around her shoulders, even if he was upset with her he didn’t want anyone in that cafeteria to doubt that she was his.

Zack frowned, leaving the baseball table to return to the loser group. With all of the chairs being taken he stood behind Trini and Mia, “I don’t like the way he talks to her. You guys heard that right? I should say something” He shook his head, oh he was mad. Trini held his arm so he wouldn’t go over there and make a scene. “What a dick”

Tommy shrugged, “I get why he’s upset. She’s _his_ girlfriend, she shouldn’t have pulled a stunt like that for attention. I’d be pissed if my girlfriend made a fool of me”

Trini hated to admit that a part of his statement was actually right. As a committed girlfriend she would never go up there...and she’d definitely feel uncomfortable if Kimberly did. Still it was hard to feel bad for a guy who would rather put five dollars into his girlfriend and sixty dollars for a video game. She remembered the campfire, back when the softball girls went on their retreat. Tori told the new kids how much her friends and the boyfriend didn’t get along at first...she didn’t think of it then, but now she was starting to see more red flags when it came to Blake Bradley.

“If she felt loved. She wouldn’t have to.” Mia stated, feeling comforted by Lauren returning to the table and resting her hands on the GSA president’s shoulders. Summer who? Mia glanced up to her girlfriend, “Do you want to sit down again?” With there being limited chairs, Mia had no qualms sitting on Lauren’s lap.

Zack looked to Trini, hoping that she would be offering something similar. “No! You’re not sitting on my lap” Trini frowned, that was a _ridiculous_ idea. So of course he took that to mean they were going to _share_ the small cafeteria chair. “Ugh come on”

“What? You’re tiny” He grinned, now taking up 60% of the chair and leaving Trini with the edge despite the fact that she was there first.

Aisha laughed, watching this exchange, “Oh you guys are fun”

As if on freaking cue Billy was going to puff up Jason to his date, “Jason’s a lot of fun too. Did you know he used to play baseball? He was a pitcher just like you, real good” Aisha and Jason didn’t appear to have much in common on the surface but they _did_ share the passion of throwing a ball over a plate.

Jason sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “Ah that was a long time ago” Before Jason decided to give up a sport he loved to play football and be a part of his father's legacy. “I wasn’t that great”

Tommy bit back a snarky comment, he and Jason used to be head to head rivals. When Jason didn’t make the cut, he ruined their friendship by rubbing it in his face. Tommy shamed Jason to even _trying_ to play anywhere else...that he wasn’t good enough. That’s when it dawned on Trini, that maybe the reason he didn’t tell Billy his feelings was because he didn’t feel good enough for him.

“I’ve seen you throw a football” Aisha could tell he was getting down on himself, she didn’t need to know why, “I have no doubt in my mind that you’d make a damn good pitcher” Maybe in a different lifetime. “You should try out for the baseball team next year” With Adam Park graduating, the only pitcher they had on varsity was Riley Griffin...the Tigers could use another good arm on their squad.

“Yeah….maybe” Jason was too busy looking down at his hands to notice the look on Tommy’s face. For as friendly as the two had gotten, Tommy Oliver did not want to share the spotlight with Jason Scott. It was hard enough for him now that Zack Taylor had been getting chummy with _his_ team. As an only child, Tommy Oliver was never one to share.

Zack tilted his head as one of the cheerleaders stepped off of the little runway, at this rate they were easily going to make the goal of a new scoreboard. “I wonder how much Amanda would go for” He mused out loud, the entire table having to turn and give him a look, “...I could have phrased that better”

“How is it that _you’re_ the one with a girlfriend?” Tommy asked, shaking his head in disbelief, he wasn’t only speaking for himself but the other men of the table. Jason and Billy needed all the help they could get when it came to romance.

“Hmmm” Zack rubbed his chin in fake thought, looking up to the ceiling, his lips pursing. “What could the secret be? Is it my dazzling good looks? Could be, could be. Though I do have a killer set of abs...chicks _do_ dig that...” The girls at the table couldn’t argue _that_ statement.

“I think it’s cause you’re not a dick” Trini made an excellent suggestion that earned a laugh from Mia and a smile from Lauren. At least other people thought she was funny.

“Oh that must be it” Zack snapped his fingers as if having an eureka moment, the imaginary lightbulb dinging above his head. “Maybe you should try that”

Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes, he deserved all the sarcasm and shade his way he knew that and the best he could do was take it. If he wanted to come out of sophomore with friends it was the least he could do for all the trouble he had been causing. “Yeah, working on it” Yeah, he seemed to be trying _real_ hard. Trini didn’t get an apology from him, nor has she heard news of him dishing them out to people he’s hurt...Amanda and Riley deserved an apology just as much as she did, if not more.

“Oh finally” Aisha brought their attention back to the auction at hand, “It’s Tanya’s turn” As if a supervillain from a movie she spilled her entire grand plan, “The whole reason I pushed for this whole girlfriend auction idea was to give Adam a chance to _finally_ ask her out. Oh, I swear that boy has had a crush on her since sophomore year and I was not going to let him wait until _prom_ as a last ditch effort. Nope. That boy is in love. I know you tried Tommy, and you were a good friend for that but...”

“But he chickened out and picked _you_ for Dare Night” Tommy sighed, confirming that he indeed rigged the cards to the individual baseball player...including his own. Seeing as Jason, Billy and Mia weren’t invited to the private event he explained further, “It was a while back...pairs of two doing dares written on cards. Made for a fun night...” Zack and Trini didn’t need to be reminded of _that_ night. A night where Zack was _so_ upset with his best friend that he picked Kimberly instead...Trini didn’t want to live in the worlds of what ifs. If Zack wasn’t mad, Kimberly would have been with Tommy that night and Trini wouldn’t have gotten closer to Mike. “Anyway, I dared Adam to confess his feelings...which was _supposed_ to be for Tanya…”

Bids were starting to get into the thirties, the football players were all about Tanya Sloan and Adam was too afraid to freaking stand up and make a damn move. “Oh he confessed alright” Aisha could let go of the breath she had been holding onto when she saw Adam raise the current risk to forty five, the baseball players around him giving him the support he needed. “I felt like a third wheel on a _group project_. I think this whole girlfriend auction is silly, if it were up to me we’d do a bake sale but...what can I say? I think they’d be really cute together”

“Damn” Zack blinked, “And I thought I was a good wingman”

Trini leaned back so she could watch this whole thing unfold. Currently shy and awkward Adam Park was bidding against TJ Johnson of the football team. He was everything that Adam wasn’t, taller, broader, charming smile, he had the chrasmia that the baseball pitcher lacked. The only thing Adam had on him was a higher GPA...a sexy 4.0. If he wanted her...what kind of chance did the pitcher have against Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome? It didn’t help that he was running out of money. Trini noticed that Bridge was going through his wallet, handing Adam a ten dollar bill so he could keep in this game. Aisha may’ve gambled too much on arranging this auction being the moment to bring them together.

Adam was visibly struggling now as he rose the bid from sixty five to seventy. He wasn’t a high roller by any means, and judging by TJ’s car...the football player could keep going without a problem. Tanya wasn’t dumb, she had been close to both Aisha and Adam since the three were Freshmen. The baseball player also played in her church league during the summer, was there to support her when she quickly broke off her relationship with Shawn; aka the douchebag that couldn’t handle his girlfriend being better than him at a game. Something in her clicked as he turned away to the support of his friends...the baseball players had been making a pot of singles in the center of the table that he could use. It was all they had on them. “Kim” Tanya shook her head, “We’re done”

“That’s…” Kimberly wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, she looked at TJ clearly she was just as blindsided by this, “Tanya, that’s now how this works...we have to run this until the end, that’s not fair to _everyone_ .” Amanda’s shoulders shook, looking like she was trying to hold in a laugh. Son of a bitch. Trini didn’t have a doubt in her mind that Amanda and Kimberly made a bet to see which team would earn the most money. With Tori’s boyfriend killing the fun mood and Tanya just cutting herself off….Amanda and the cheerleaders clearly had an advantage. This was _supposed_ to be about fundraising, so cutting off auctions early wasn’t the most ideal.

“Yeah...I don’t care...Sorry TJ” Tanya stepped down off the table with relative ease and stepped over to Adam, this was a long time freaking coming. The football player didn’t look too upset over losing when Tanya closed the gap and pressed her lips against Adam’s, _that_ was something he didn’t want to get in between. Amanda and Kimberly had a hard time controlling the room with their little podium...the entire cafeteria went nuts over this, _especially_ the guys at the baseball table. It wasn’t a secret to them that Adam had feelings for the Lady Tigers’ first baseman.

“Ow ow!” Zack joined in on the fun, calling so loudly that Trini had to put a hand over her ear...sharing a chair with him was _not_ as fun as it seemed. Aisha and Tommy exchanged a glance like proud parents, after all of their efforts to meddle they did it. As crazy as this girlfriend auction was, Aisha could pat herself on the back for this one.

“Must be nice” Mia murmured, leaning back into Lauren’s arms for additional comfort. As great as it was for potential new couples like Adam and Tanya, Mia’s statement only reminded the table that not everyone was so fortunate. People didn’t get excited over the prospect of Kevin and Jayden or Trini and Kimberly...things were getting better sure, but in the wake of the ‘prank’ against Riley there was still room for improvement.

It took an adult to get the lunch room back under control so Amanda could continue on with their little event. They could only use this period to get this done and there were still one cheerleader and two softball players to get through. Of _course_ Gia wanted to be the last to finish off this little show, that didn’t surprise Trini one bit. If anything this little auction was eye opening to see how much money some of the kids at Angel Grove could throw around. Even in the Sandlot gang there was a big difference between Zack Taylor wealth and Tommy Oliver wealth. The kids that were winning the cheerleaders were the ones with deep pockets, memberships to country clubs, the types that get brand new cars for their sweet sixteen. In Angel Grove a rich freshman kid could impress his group of young friends by out bidding a senior for a chance to go out on a date with a cheerleader. Trini’s family sat somewhere in the middle, her dad had a nice enough job that her mother didn’t _have_ to work...she knew how lucky she had it.

Behind their little podium, Amanda was _all_ too smug, she was clearly ahead of Kimberly in their little bet. Even with Gia as Kimberly’s ringer waiting in the wings, Emma would have to win a lot of money to make up for Tanya and Tori’s auctions ending on the shorter end. Still, Aisha and Billy were keeping track of how much money they needed until they could get what they needed for a scoreboard. Between the extra cash from the car wash, the website going up and taking donations, and everything else Kimberly had poured her life into, they only made around a thousand dollars...it wasn’t _nearly_ enough to her goal. This girlfriend auction would be a good boost, but the softball game against Briarwood would be the best attention this team has gotten since the game against the boys.

“One hundred dollars” From the corner of the room, a boy in a red and white letterman jacket spoke up, the B on his left chest showed that he _wasn’t_ from Angel Grove. This freaking guy looked like he stepped out of a fashion catalogue, perfect hair, gorgeous eyes...Trini recognized him from the party...from the game. Mr. Briarwood himself, Troy Burrows….the guy who had a past with Emma. Judging by her deer caught in the headlights look on her face, Emma didn’t expect to see him.

Kimberly frowned her eyes narrowing at the intruder, Briarwood was on _their_ turf, “I’m sorry this event is for _Angel Grove_ students only”

“I don’t seem to remember that being one of your rules” Troy didn’t budge, tilting his head to the side, his hands in his pockets. He knew where he was standing. In a tigers den. The boy in red pulled out a single one hundred dollar bill, “I had a free period, saw your tweet” He nodded to Amanda’s direction, “Thought I’d stop by... _go Tigers_ ”

Amanda put a hand over the microphone, she and Kimberly needed to figure this out _quick_ . Emma folded her arms across her chest, shrinking into herself, this wasn’t a little game anymore. “...Troy…” She didn’t know what to say, anything that would come out of her mouth would become _everyone’s_ business...that wasn’t something she wanted.

“One hundred twenty dollars” One of Gia and Emma’s closest friends, Noah Carver stood. Compared to Troy he looked like he had a great future as an IT guy. The boy in blue pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. If Troy wanted to be a tough guy Noah wanted to match him, pulling out his wallet and pulling out six twenties...he must’ve _just_ gone to the atm.

Troy was only amused, “One hundred forty” Emma turned desperately in Kimberly and Amanda’s direction, wanting them to figure out some way to get this all to stop. Gia wasn’t going to take any risks, she found her way to the baseball table getting Jake’s attention. Trini couldn’t quite make out what she was promising him...but based on the hand gestures she could guess it involved touching her boobs for a special amount of time.

“Wait! Wait!” Kimberly waved her hand at Troy, she needed to put the breaks on this for Emma’s sake, “Everyone just needs to _stop_ ”

“One hundred sixty!” Jake shot up, overbidding Noah, he was promised some action with Gia’s girls and boy howdy he didn’t care if he was stepping on someone else’s toes to get there. Noah sighed heavily, shaking his head, he wanted to help out his friend but they were over a hundred and fifty and that was pretty steep for the average high schooler.

“Two hundred” _Fuck_ that was a lot of money, and that would be an amazing donation for the softball boosters, but at what cost? Trini didn’t know what the hell was the case with Troy but he was an _ex_ an ex that Emma clearly didn’t want to talk to. For as much as Jake wanted to do _anything_ with Gia...he shook his head in the blondes direction. He was out.

“That’s it.” Tommy got to his feet, scooping up his wallet in his hand as he went up, “Five hundred.” If there was one thing Tommy Oliver was good at it was waving his money around to show off that _he_ was the top dog. He turned around, his arms folded, a huge smirk on his face he was going to win this auction and have a damn blast doing it. This wasn’t about saving Emma, it was about beating Troy...beating Briarwood after losing their game. Ugh, it made Trini sick that Tommy could drop _that_ much money without even blinking. “Stay away from Angel Grove”

Five hundred was _steep_ for anyone, but for Troy that was well past his limit. The briarwood baseball player had to let Tommy Oliver win. Troy came here for one thing, and if he couldn’t make one grand gesture he had to resort to walking up to the runway itself. “Emma, I just want five minutes of your time, to talk” His stoic expression softened, “Please”

Emma crouched down, Trini’s table was close enough to hear the exchange between the Briarwood and Angel Grove players. “I told you that we’re done, we’ve _been_ done. I can’t do this again with you”

“And I can’t stop thinking about you...letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made” Troy had nothing else to lose, “No matter how much I’ve tried to move on...you’re always on my mind. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. I’m an idiot.”

Emma stepped down off of the table, she knew everyone was still watching but she didn’t want to come off as being taller than the boy trying to win her affections. “I don’t think you realize how much you hurt me back then...and then I found out about the book. I hope those eight points were worth it because that’s all you’re ever going to get from me”

“I’m sorry” Troy sighed, “...Those guys are idiots…”

“Idiots that you were perfectly happy sharing _our_ private life with. Who’s the cool guy now?” Emma had been doing great at standing on her own, but she was soft, too kind, Trini could tell she couldn’t last longer before the waterworks started. “And after all this time you thought you could win me over with some big gesture?”

“I….know it was a long shot” At least he knew he was reaching, Troy rubbed the back of his neck, “But I know you’re single, you haven’t moved on either so...I thought maybe” He set his bidding cash down on the table itself, he had no intentions of taking it with him. Troy wanted to show that he was there to support her and that meant donating to the cause. “You could give me one more chance”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that…” Emma shook her head, “You’re too late” She couldn’t handle facing her ex anymore, “I’m sorry Troy, we’re done” She brushed past him as quickly as possible, heading to the doors to be alone and have a moment. There was only so much she could handle with the entire cafeteria watching.

In Emma’s wake, Tommy squared up with Troy, wanting to be the tough guy here. He had no emotional claims to Emma but this was _his_ school. His kingdom. “I think you should go”

Troy was already kicked down, he lost to this chump in an auction and the object of his affections didn’t want him anymore. With nothing else to lose, the senior Briarwood player took a step closer to Tommy. “Five hundred dollars doesn’t wash away the fact that you’re a _loser_ and you _choked_ ” With one quick and strong shove, Tommy’s ass fell back into his chair.

Jason and Billy were quick to get a hold on Tommy before he got up and retaliated. The prince of Angel Grove was shoved down with ease _again_ in front of a large group of people...it didn’t bode well for his reputation after Emily Ava clocked him in the face. Troy nodded to Kimberly and Amanda, putting up his hand to signal he was done. “I’m sorry for interrupting your fundraiser. Take the cash”

Angel Grove students parted like the Red Sea to let Troy through. He was done here. Mia suddenly got up off of Lauren’s lap. This was it. The senior that she wanted to crack literally walked through the doors of her school.  If Troy was so open to call his teammates idiots and donate money to Angel Grove, Mia was hoping that he’d be a key to ratting out the boys involved in assaulting Riley. She quickly made a gesture to the table of GSA boys and Antonio was quick to get up and join her. Lauren huffed out a heavy sigh, she knew that she would have to be their muscle. The three GSA seniors left the cafeteria, quickly on Troy’s tail.

“We should check on Emma, shouldn’t we?” Trini was concerned for her friend, with Gia unable to leave the cafeteria, no one else had made a move to go and make sure she was okay.

“Yeah, we should” Aisha agreed, standing up. She motioned for Tanya to come and join them. “Come on” The yellow team trio joined forces and followed Lauren, Mia and Antonio out. Kimberly would have to understand. Jason, Billy and Zack could deal with Tommy licking his wounds.

The three softball girls were hot on their third baseman’s trail, it didn’t take a genius to know that if a girl was upset she was going to cry it out in the peace of a girls bathroom to put herself back together. Tanya was quick to scare off any of the underclassmen using the sinks for their makeup, all it took was just a look. Trini checked down low looking for feet, yup they were alone alright. Emma closed herself behind a stall door, Aisha rested a hand on the barrier between them.

“Em...it’s me, Aisha...I’m here with Tanya and Trini if you want to talk it out” Out of the three girls, Aisha was the best one to make the quiet offer, speaking in a gentle tone.

Emma breathed in, sniffling out an “I’m fine” Which certainly meant she was _not_. “You guys don’t have to worry about me”

“That’s bullshit and you know it” Tanya wasn’t one to shy away from a little bit of tough love. Trini shook her head, the two senior players certainly had their roles of good cop and bad cop down to a tee. “Open the door” Trini and Aisha both turned to their friend, _seriously_? Tanya only shrugged, they didn’t have much time before their lunch period was over.

When Emma reluctantly got up, the three girls took a step back to allow her to open the door. She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her jean jacket, the redness in her eyes clearly showed that she was indeed crying. “I thought that chapter of my life was over and he comes back into my life…” Emma took in a deep breath, poor thing, that only started to make her nose run. Trini was quick to pull some toilet paper out of the stall next to them. “Thank you….ha” She used the tactic of looking up at the fluorescent lights to try and keep herself from crying. “I feel so embarrassed”

“You couldn’t have known that was going to happen” It physically hurt Trini to see someone so kind and innocent be this upset. She wished there was something, anything, that she could do to help out. Aisha only felt guilty, she pushed this whole thing to get Tanya and Adam together...what happened with Tori, and now Emma were unfortunate side effects. “I know a thing or two about being blindsided” Trini stepped forward and rested her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders, “And you were kick ass up there. You stood up for yourself and didn’t let him guilt you into anything” She did have to go on a date with Tommy Oliver though, _that_ part kind of sucked.

“This wouldn’t have even been a problem if…” Emma shook her head, cutting herself off from saying too much. Instead she wrapped her arms around Trini in a hug, Emma was always the type to show her affections through physical gestures, “I’ll be okay” She repeated again, she wasn’t sure if she was convincing her teammates or herself on that one. “...Gia’s probably up now...we should go and support her”

“Oh, yeah” Tanya rolled her eyes, “Because what that girl needs is _more_ attention” That earned a cracked smile from their down and out friend… ah she was going to be just fine.

When Emma pulled away from the hug, Aisha got a good look at her and handed her a paper towel, it was scratchy as hell but she needed to wipe away any other signs that she was crying. Emma needed to re-enter that cafeteria with confidence, a steady head on her shoulders. “Thank you guys” She wasn’t going to exit this bathroom without appreciating her friends for coming after her after... _that_.

By the time the girls returned to the cafeteria, Kimberly was on the microphone fighting with a blonde boy in a silver jacket...someone Trini hadn’t seen before. Though, she couldn’t put much stock in that...she didn’t even realize Terry Watanabe was in her grade until they went to see a concert of his. “Do you even _attend_ High School?” Kim asked, after losing control of her auction with Troy she was going to slam a hammer down.

“Well ah” He rubbed the back of his neck, Gia had a reputation for dating college guys sure but Trini didn’t believe that to be actually true. If Emma didn’t look hurt before, she sure was taken aback by this kids presence. “...No…? She’s eighteen so...” The young man in silver _really_ didn’t have much game going for him.

“Oh I cannot _believe_ her” Emma murmured, it was hard for someone so innocent and sweet to actually look _mad_ but with pouted lips and her eyebrows furrowing she was sure as hell trying.

“No _way_. High School students only.” Kimberly pointed off to the baseball table, Jake Holling’s posture was so stuff, he was waiting to hear the greatest news of his life. That he would be the one to win a one on one date with Gia Moran.

“Congratulations Jake” He pumped his fists up into the air like he won the freaking lottery. Mr. Blondie Older Dude mouthed a sorry to Gia as the blonde only looked irritated. Was she trying to rig her own auction?

“Serves her right” Tanya was nothing but thrilled at the way this played out. She got a new--whatever she and Adam were now and Gia had to face some karmic justice for being so damn cocky.

With there still being time left in their lunch period, Zack hurried to rush the podium. Amanda thought her boyfriend was going up to give her a kiss so when she leaned up, he completely dodged her and went down to the microphone. “Show’s not over yet!” Amanda basically just let her boyfriend completely derail her girlfriend auction. “Me n’the guys thought this was a little biased so...for one time only I present to you _boyfriend_ auction! Ladies deserve a little love am I right?”

Zack was able to get a pretty solid lineup of guys to participate, from the single baseball players, to some basketball guys, and even TJ Johsnon of the football team wanted to lend their bodies and pimp themselves out for the good of the Angel Grove softball team. Amanda and Kimberly could take a step back and let Zack MC this crazy show. A play straight out of Zack Taylor’s book, some of these guys were _not_ shy about taking their shirts off to show off a killer body...as much as Trini hated to admit it, this stupid thing was _actually_ working.

After this day...Trini never wanted to hear the fucking phrase “girlfriend auction” for a _long_ ass time.

 

*****

Trini hoped that Wednesday would be a lot calmer than Tuesday’s shenanigans. She had agreed with Lauren from the start, they didn’t need to be bringing on all of this attention before their game...even if Kimberly was also right in wanting to use this time to rack up cash. Tommy Oliver donating five hundred dollars alone certainly helped, even if it was for selfish intentions. The website was always up for anonymous donations but, like everything else, he had to make a spectacle of himself. Something good came out of it though, Adam and Tanya are starting to date for real now.

The day already felt off when Lauren didn’t come in to early morning weight lifting. She didn’t _have_ to be there like Trini did but she had made a habit of joining her every single morning that it felt off to see her captain _not_ there to spot her. Ugh. It only meant one very long morning with Coach Repulsa shouting at her to push harder, push through, because Briarwood is just around the corner and she needs her girls to be tough. Reminding her about the dropped ball incident was such a fun way to start her day. The rivalry off the field was blown out of proportion sure, but the Bulls were currently in second place. If Angel Grove didn’t keep their focus their winning streak could be snapped.

It was weird for Trini, to be experiencing all of this positive energy from the student body around her. The other girls teams had been nothing but supportive of them, just as they were during the guys vs the girls team. Then there were the times she was recognized by basketball players, and football players, wishing her good luck or telling her that they were going to the game to see her crush the Bulls. Not once did they make a jab at her for being the gay one on the team. Trini spent _so_ long being on the defensive that she didn’t know how to take a compliment. Amanda assigned a cheerleader to each softball player to decorate lockers. The head cheerleader appointed Harper to be Trini’s spirit girl of the week. Was this what popularity felt like?

The day went by so quickly that before Trini knew it she was sitting in Spanish class, texting in Jason and Zack’s group message for today’s discussion.

 _Zack Taylor 3:01  
_ _Summer got me thinking_

 _Jason Scott: 3:02  
_ _O here we go. Do u ever pay attention in class?_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:02  
_ _Billy tutors me I’m fineee. I wanna revisit what the hottest sport is_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:03  
_ _I thought you said it was cheerleading?_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:04  
_ _Because if you say cheerleading isn’t a sport. Your GIRLFRIEND may have to kick your ass._

 _Zack Taylor: 3:05  
_ _But now I CAN’T say cheerleading because of a personal bias_

 _Jason Scott: 3:06  
_ _I’m confused_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:07  
_ _This is stupid._

 _Zack Taylor 3:07  
_ _Let’s make it simple. Soccer. Hot or not?_

 _Jason Scott: 3:08  
_ _Hot_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:09  
_ _Hot, duh. You can apply that to ANY sport. Athletic women hot. Move on._

 _Zack Taylor: 3:10  
_ _But what’s a hotter sport to watch? Soccer or Softball?_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:11  
_ _Trini you’re biased you can’t answer this._

 _Jason Scott: 3:12  
_ _O put me on the spot_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:13  
_ _How is this even a question? Softball arms, softball PANTS._

Trini sat back in her chair, how was _this_ the stupid discussion of the day?

 _Jason Scott: 3:14  
_ _Soccer legs tho_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:15  
_ _I may have to vote soccer on this_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:15  
_ _Traitor!_

 _Jason Scott 3:16  
_ _Why does it have to b soccer vs softball?_

 _Jason Scott 3:17  
_ _I want to throw volleyball in :thumbs up emoji:_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:18  
_ _I accept that_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:19  
_ _Fine. FINE if you want to talk about a hot sport. Basketball._

 _Zack Taylor: 3:20  
_ _Really? But they’re so freakishly tall_

 _Jason Scott: 3:21  
_ _???_

 _Jason Scott: 3:21  
_ _Because v-ball players aren’t tall??_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:22  
_ _Basketball comes with a swagger, it’s not about the sport it’s HOW the sport is played. Therefore basketball is the sexiest to watch_

 _Jason Scott: 3:23  
_ _:clapping emoji: :clapping emoji: :clapping emoji:_

 _Jason Scott: 3:24  
_ _So. Zack. U wouldn’t date a girl taller than u?_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:25  
_ _I don’t think any guy wants to date someone taller. Would YOU?_

 _Zack Taylor: 3:25  
_ _Sorry Trini this doesn’t apply to you because everyone is literally taller than you_

 _Trini Gomez: 3:25  
_ _Fuck you._

What started with a routine discussion of hotness between the trio turned into something much deeper. Now they were picking apart what Zack would be looking for in a girl. Now, Amanda herself was pretty tall at 5’8 she was only two inches shorter than Zack and therefore ‘made the cut’.

 _Jason Scott: 3:26  
_ _Yeah. I’d date someone taller than me._

No surprise there with Jason’s vague avoidance of putting down a specific gender...he was talking about Billy. The boy taller than him. Trini could see her Spanish teacher eyeing her, she had to put her phone away into her pocket to protect it from being taken. With other female athletes in her class she did _not_ want the teacher to confiscate it, or worse, read her current text messages out loud. That would’ve been humiliating.

After school, Trini reported to the locker room, just like any other day just like any other practice. Shelby and Hayley had finished changing and currently invested in watching youtube videos on Shelby’s phone until the other girls’ were ready. Aisha, Tori and Kimberly were changing and talking about the bake sale. Gia and Emma hadn’t even arrived yet...and then there was Tanya and Lauren, everything about this day felt _too_ normal. After being thrown into a lake, Trini was pretty cautious, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Why in the hell did you call my show to take up _my entire_ guest call slots?” Tanya tilted her head, she wanted answers from her team captain.

“I had a lot to say...” The team captain wasn’t the type of girl who knew how to apply makeup, there were dark circles under her eyes as if she didn’t get enough sleep. Rivalry week rested heavy on her shoulders and with Karone sending her a headless mouse, it was starting to take a toll on her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I took up your time. You could have cut me off” Trini frowned, odd, Lauren wasn’t exactly the talkative type.

“What kind of friend would I be if I did that?” Tanya tilted her head, she wasn’t a fool, she could tell that something was off about Lauren today, “Girl, are you okay?”

Lauren silently nodded, her attention drifting away from the girl in front of her to the ceiling. “I’m fine” Tanya looked to Trini and shrugged, Lauren was always a bit different and over time Tanya and the other seniors just learned to run with it.

“Well I’m happy to inform everyone” Kimberly grinned, waiting for Gia and Emma to finally arrive, “With the success of the girlfriend auction and overnight donations we’re about 23% shy of our scoreboard goal. So tomorrow's bake sale is going to be really important. I think this is the week we do it, and really I have all of you thank.”

“And this year we haven’t had to re-buy helmets” Gia added, all of the girls outside of Hayley, Shelby, Kim and Trini knocked on the bench wood. With the older girls they’ve all experienced Rita Repulsa’s spontaneous budget eating anger fits. Before Kimberly the girls didn’t put the extra effort into fundraising, they had enough through their budget to keep their bus for away games. Now they were well on their way to a scoreboard, Trini couldn’t be more proud of her girl.

“Come on, we can’t leave coach waiting” Aisha shook her head, “I do _not_ want to do any bleacher runs today” Coach Repulsa _loved_ to tack on extra physical torture for tardiness, or really _anything_ she didn’t like.

The moment Kimberly rested her hand on the doorknob, Lauren snapped forward and pulled her back. “Don’t open that” Her eyes were still trained on the ceiling, “Someone’s up there. Trini get me the chair from Coach’s office” Trini wasn’t going to say no to that request. Rita had a nice cushy office chair on wheels, Lauren wanted to test a theory.

“Oh you’ve _got_ to be kidding” Gia made a move to try and get past Lauren, but the team captain wasn’t going to budge. “I get it. Karone’s a fucking bitch, but now you’re just sounding paranoid. This isn’t _last_ year. And you’re not _actually_ some samurai warrior princess. Step aside. There’s _nothing_ to worry about. We’re going to be late”

When Trini returned to the group with Rita’s chair, Lauren stood by the door, Emma convincing Gia to back off for two seconds and let Lauren have her crazy moment. “Trini when I open this door, I want you to shove that chair as hard as you can, got it?”

“You got it” Trini nodded, the girls stepped away from the door to give the wheely chair a little bit of a runway. Lauren took a moment, taking one breath before executing the plan and opening the door. Gia was about to give her captain the good ol’I told you so when the office chair hit the sidewalk but before she could open her mouth the chair was suddenly drenched in red paint from an aerial strike. If Kimberly opened that door and walked out first, she would’ve been freaking ‘ _Carried’._

“Oh hell no” Tanya and Gia were the first ones to exit the locker room, Kimberly quickly behind them, oh they wanted to start something. The other girls were quick to file out to find two young Briarwood freshman standing on the roof with now an empty bucket. Their plan backfired, they attacked a perfectly innocent chair. “Karone send you to do her dirty work?” Tanya rested her hands on her hips, a tilt of her head, oh she was ready to kick some ass.

“What?” One of the freshmen shook his head, “Nah Poisandra said she’d give us one of her bras if we- well y’know” What the _fuck_ kind of name was Poisandra? Another girl on the Briarwood softball team.

“Huh” Gia frowned, that sounded like something she would do to get something she wanted without actually getting her hands dirty. “Well played”

“You’re not going to get away with this!” Kimberly nodded her head in Tori, Hayley and Shelby’s direction, “Cut them off on the other end so they can’t escape”

There was one thing Coach Repulsa hated was tardiness to her practices. When she noticed her girls in carolina blue just _standing_ there outside of the locker room gawking like idiots, she was going to make her presence known. She was mid-storming the locker room, prepared to fully let her girls have it when she saw the crime scene…. _her_ chair. The athletic director didn’t give the women’s coaches much but her beautiful black leather office chair with additional lumbar support and a waterfall seat edge just became another casualty in Angel Grove and Briarwood’s war with one another. ...They probably should have grabbed Alpha’s chair from his office in retrospect.

“What the _hell_ is happening here?” Rita’s cheeks matched the shade of the red paint on her precious chair. She pointed up to the boys, oh if looks could kill these two were well on their way to a shallow grave. “You two!” She barked, two fingers pointing at the culprits, “I’m going to make you regret ever stepping foot on _my_ campus.” She locked eyes with Lauren, “Shiba you’re running practice today. I have to deal with _this_.” The furious Rita folded her arms looking up to the culprits, “Are you going to come down, or am I going to come up there myself?” Those poor baby bull freshmen didn’t stand a chance against Rita’s fury.

Trini kept her voice low, pulling Lauren aside to grab her attention, “Did you know that was going to happen?”

Lauren’s eyes darted down, her lips forming into a thin line as she had to think about what she was going to say. “I heard the bucket slam against the roof” Bullshit. Lauren Shiba was the _worst_ liar Trini knew, “Call it an intuition” Before Trini could press on her further, Lauren started to back herself toward the field, motioning with her arms to grab the other’s attention. “I’m running practice today! We can’t let Briarwood take our focus off the goal. Yellow team hit the field, pink team get ready to bat”

Yeah, Lauren was _definitely_ avoiding talking about it, which meant there was more going on than Trini realized.

 

*****

Trini procrastinated on the issue long enough, it was the night before the bake sale and she had absolutely nothing to show for it. It meant she had to do the one thing she didn’t _want_ to, eat shit and try and get her mom to make the cookies for her for the event. After dinner would be the perfect time to strike, she was even good enough to volunteer and do the dishes for her mother that night. Soften her up before asking for a big favor. The twins were in the living room watching their favorite dumb robot dinosaur show, her father was out in the backyard sitting on the porch and enjoying the evening air...it left her mother on the couch doing a wordsearch on her tablet.

“Hey ah” Trini came into the living room, it was all about the approach now, “Mom there’s this thing going on at school tomorrow and I was just told about it today” She rubbed her neck, “I’m kinda in a bind”

“What’s the matter?” June set down her tablet, her daughter meant more to her then the clicking timer of her wordsearch….tonight wasn’t her night for setting a new high score. “Is about this your essay for history?” Oh fuck, she really needed to start that…

“No, no it’s something for the softball team” Trini swallowed, here it goes, she folded her hands together. “I was hoping….”

“Hoping that I would make my famous cookies for the bake sale tomorrow?” June was no fool, she knew exactly what her lazy ass teenage daughter wanted out of her, “Kimberly told me _all_ about your fundraising” So much for the whole ‘I’m screwed! Help your only daughter approach’, “I’ll _help_ you, but I’m not doing all the work. Got it?”

Fucking Kim _had_ to get chummy with her mom. “Fine” She sighed reluctantly, she had to work with what she had, even if it was dealing with her mother for longer than thirty minutes. “Deal”

“Boys, would you two be interested in helping your sister make cookies?” Michael at least smiled, but Gabe wanted absolutely no interest in the lameness that is baking. “I’ll let you lick the beaters” _That_ got the boys attention, they already turned the tv off and headed straight into the kitchen. “Wash your hands first!”

“I wanna crack the eggs!” Gabe already had the refrigerator open, much to the horror of the women of the house.

Trini pouted, one electric mixer, two beaters, twins….she knew exactly what that meant. “What about me?” That was _her_ thing.

“I’ll let you lick the bowl?” Hm, that would have to suffice, Trini could grab a spoon and call it a day. June and Trini entered the kitchen, with June being the tallest of the three of them she was able to get a couple of bowls ready for this. “Boys, hey! Come on you have to be serious, Trini needs all the help she can get tonight”

“I’ll pre-heat the oven” Trini wanted to be helpful, more importantly she didn’t want Gabe and Michael to fuck up her cookies. She couldn’t come to this thing under prepared and sub-par no way. Spending the night baking with her mom and brothers...she wouldn’t admit it out loud but she didn’t _hate_ the idea of it. With Trini’s constant commitment to softball and juggling her homework she didn’t have the luxury of time to have quiet Wednesday nights at home with her mom and her annoying little brothers.

“What were you boys doing in the backyard with toilet paper?” Gabriel Gomez entered the kitchen from the backyard, setting an empty tube in the garbage. The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged, not having any idea what he was talking about. Gabriel sighed, letting it slide, his face brightening up to see his four favorite people in the world all working together for something. “What’ve we got here?” He asked curiously, coming over, his arm wrapping around June’s waist as he took a gander at all of the supplies the kids were bringing out. “Are you baking a cake?” To him it meant, was there a birthday he needed to know about and make an appearance for?

“I’ve gotta make cookies for the bake sale tomorrow” Trini slapped Gabe’s grabby hand away from those eggs, “It’s for the softball boosters and ah….well I don’t wanna suck”

“Dad do you wanna bake with us?” Michael asked hopefully, it was hard for the parents of the Gomez house to resist the sad puppy dog eyes. Michael perfected getting whatever he wanted out of mom with those.

Lately Gabriel wasn’t able to spend much time physically at the house, he was either working late at the office or in a different state trying to close a deal. The man wore himself down this quarter, it normally resulted in a drink before an early bed time just to try and get enough rest to wake up and do it all again the next day. He loved his family so much that he just needed to make it through another couple of stressful weeks and he was home free into a slower period. Everything Gabriel Gomez did and stood for was to make sure his twin boys could graduate from Angel Grove. To have a home, to stop being nomads. “I’d love to”

June leaned over to give her husband a kiss, something the twins had to make a face at--parents kissing to them was totally gross. “We could use all hands on deck if we want the best cookies at this bakesale”

“Mom….it’s not a contest” Trini frowned, moving the eggs further out of Gabe’s reach, “We’re all trying to work for the same goal”

“Oh honey, this is your first bake sale. No one _says_ it’s a competition but in the world of the PTA you’ll learn all about fake backhanded compliments. No daughter of mine is representing this family with something less than perfect” June set the flour in front of her husband, this was _her_ court now, “Rule number one of a bake sale _never_ under any circumstance bring store bought cookies”

God, with her entire family making dozens of cookies for her the night before a bake sale, Trini really could take stock in how lucky she really had it. Even if her mother ran her kitchen like an army base, all five of them were in the same room having fun. Gabriel would sneak getting flour in the twins hair behind June’s back. Trini helped Michael spoon dough onto a cookie sheet. After a couple of attempts, June was able to teach Gabe how to properly crack an egg. For _one_ freaking night they could be that family other people could be jealous of. They weren’t the power hungry rich Oliver family or the broken Clark family. She felt safe and loved coming home every day and even if she was butting heads with her mother, she respected how far she had come. June _wasn’t_ that homophobic bitch of a monster anymore.

Having a perfect girlfriend, a family that would drop everything to make cookies, being on a softball team with the most amazing girls, the Sandlot boys, the GSA, hell she was friends with the head cheerleader; but most importantly the ability to be _herself_ every day….so this is what happiness felt like. For a long time that concept felt so foreign for her. But here it was, in the laughter filled kitchen of the Gomez house on an otherwise quiet Wednesday night.

 

*****

Thursday’s lunch period had been devoted to the softball girls’ bake sale. For being at this school for almost an entire year, this was the most Trini had actually spent in the cafeteria. The girls moved three tables to square themselves off to a corner of the room. After the girlfriend auction Mr. Frank wanted their fundraising to be a little less disruptive to the regular school day. Most of the assortment of the sweets stuck to different types of cookies and brownies. Aisha made sure the desserts were organized by what was in them, as she was concerned with nut allergies.

Mr. Popularity, Tommy Oliver, was one of the first ones over to their table. Wanting to make the kind gesture of publicly supporting the team. He stopped in front of Emma’s little corner with a wide smile, “Hey” Oh here comes Prince Charming alright, “What’ve we got here?” Tommy wasn’t interested in the third baseman at _all_ until he spent five hundred dollars on her for a date. One to throw his money around, he purchased ten dollars worth of Emma’s mini cheesecakes.

Just as he was about to take a bite, Emma smiled, handing the ten dollars to Hayley at the cashbox. “Oh they’re vegan cheesecakes” As she was turned away she didn’t catch Tommy’s face twisting in disgust at the word vegan. Trini may’ve wanted to kick Tommy out from behind the knees, but she had to agree...that sounded _awful_. Trini obviously respected Kimberly’s choice to cut meat of her diet but damn that was something she could never do.

“Really?” Kimberly handed Hayley two dollars so she could take one for herself, “I’ve always wanted to try cooking vegan to see if I could” Emma and Kimberly often got into health tangents with one another. After taking the first bite, Kimberly’s eyes lit up, “Oh this is _fantastic_ ” Oh fuck. Trini did _not_ want to be a vegan taste testing guinea pig for the girlfriend, ugh, she hoped that wouldn’t be part of her girlfriend duties.

If Kimberly liked it, Tommy thought he would try as he bought five of these mini cakes. “Mhmm” He wasn’t chewing, he wasn’t swallowing, he was suffering trying to keep it in his mouth and smiling at the same time to try and impress Emma, “So good”

The moment the girls turned away from him, Trini offered her old friend a napkin so he could spit it out safely without the others noticing. “...Thanks…” He offered a small smile, it was still pretty awkward between the two. “Can we talk?” he glanced up to Kimberly and Emma, still involved in their meatless lifestyle conversation. Was he finally going to make a damn peace offering and apologize? Trini sighed, nodding, agreeing to leave her post so she could escort him to the trashcan and dispose of the other four mini-cheesecakes without hurting Emma’s feelings.

“Okay, you’ve got my attention” Trini rested her hands in her pockets, tilting her head to the side, even if she couldn’t totally forgive his behavior actually hearing an “ _I’m sorry”_ escape from his lips was at least a great start. “What’s up Tommy?”

“Do you think I have a real shot with Emma?” Was he fucking kidding? “I know, I have to get over Kimberly and the best way to do that is to move onto someone new” Debatable. He wanted Emma to be a goddamn rebound, she was _far_ too kind and good to be used that way. “Emma’s nice, she’s pretty hot….she’ll be graduating...I know she doesn’t have a boyfriend. It wouldn’t be anything serious, obviously. Has she said anything about me since the auction?”

Trini glanced over to the bake sale table; Emma had moved on from talking to Kimberly and was now confiscating a magazine from Gia, the blonde not paying any attention to the actual bake sale. “Your name hasn’t come up much at all” After dealing with her ex-boyfriend Troy, the last thing Emma would need was Tommy drooling on her.

“Hm...that’s fine” He wasn’t going to let that shake his confidence, the mayor’s son knew he was desired by the female student body, wooing over a senior shouldn’t be too out of his league. At least that was what his delusions told him, “I mean, I paid five hundred just to be around her so I’m sure she’ll give me something...if you get my drift” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, he clearly didn’t realize how awful he was coming off.

“Yeah, I got it loud and clear” Trini frowned, folding her arms, nope she wasn’t going to bite her tongue around him anymore. “Can you stop being a self centered prick for like ten fucking seconds?” Tommy blinked in surprise, “Don’t give me that little doe-eyed look. The shit you say, the shit you _do_ it hurts people. That girl over there is like a goddamn puppy, you think she’ll give _you_ the time of day? I thought Emily would’ve knocked some sense into you but clearly your head didn’t hit the ground hard enough”

“Wow, okay” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, so much for a pep talk, “I guess I deserve that” Trini rose a brow, “I do deserve that” He shook his head, sighing, “...I’m sorry...I feel like everything’s just slipping away from me and there’s nothing I can do...so I dunno...”

“That’s not enough anymore” Trini glanced back at the table, she knew she was going to have to head back shortly, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, I’m not going to be your cheerleader and puff up your ego. Look, I’m happy you’re trying to get over Kim, but _please_ don’t be a douche about it. Emma’s too good of a person to be jerked around to make _you_ feel better. What you should do is take a long look in a mirror” She shook her head, “People are slipping away from you because they don’t _respect_ you anymore. Do I think there’s a good person under all that bullshit? Hard to say. That’s for you to decide.” Trini turned away, “We’re not friends Tommy, not after what you did. So do me a favor and back off”

Trini left Tommy by the trash can where he belonged. She said what she wanted and hoped that he wouldn’t keep trying to push himself onto Emma for all the wrong reasons. When she returned to the table, Billy and Jason were there buying one cookie, brownie, mini cake or mini pie from each of the girls. Tori’s little area was freaking _packed_ much to Aisha’s surprised distaste. Her boyfriend Blake had to help her dish out rations.

“I refuse to believe Tori’s beating _all_ of us” Aisha murmured, trying her best _not_ to sound like a poor sport. This _was_ supposed to be about benefits to the softball team after all. June had been absolutely right about the bake sale being a unspoken competition.

“So….Gia” Jake slid up to Gia’s plate of sad looking cookies, “How many cookies do I have to buy for a kiss?” He asked with a grin, ever since he won the girlfriend auction his confidence skyrocketed.

Gia Moran was a bargaining woman….and someone who, quite frankly, wanted nothing to do with this little bake sale. “You want a kiss? Fine, you have to buy all of them” She glanced down to her plate, “Fifty dollars”

“What? Aren’t these like a dollar a piece?” Jake’s eyes widened, he looked down at the little notecard Gia had made to accompany her plate, “There’s no way there’s fifty here...this looks like twenty tops”

Gia knew how to fake disappointment well, “Do you not want my cookies?” Tori let out a snort from behind the second baseman, yeah, that sounded inappropriate.

“Of course I want your cookies, _so_ much” Jake sounded far too eager as he pulled out his wallet. Trini frowned, well, now the word cookies was ruined for her for sometime.

Kimberly stood close behind Trini, keeping her voice low as she wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist. “Baby, I want _your_ cookies” If Gia could make fun of Trini and Kimberly’s little intimate moments, Kimberly had absolutely no qualms dishing it back at her. Trini looked down to her plate of cookies, they were now tainted with innuendo. Damn it. Kimberly didn’t know the effect she had over Trini, the catchers breath got caught in her throat, she couldn’t even come up with a snarky comeback.

With Gia having sold _all_ of her cookies in one swoop, she kissed Jake’s cheek and sat back down in her chair. She didn’t promise him she would be kissing him on the lips, now she could pay more attention to her magazine and wash her hands of this whole sale. It was pretty genius.

“Your cookies are really good Trini” Billy spoke with his mouth full, he and Jason were now having a field day with their taste testing. “You’ll have to give my mom the recipe. Man! I could eat these all day. Couldn’t you Jason? They’re just so moist” Jason nodded his head in agreement, he could get used to desserts like these everyday. Trini could feel her face heating up, Billy Cranston was _far_ too innocent, she knew he meant well, he was even complimenting her...fuck Gia, Jake and Kimberly for putting this in her head.

Trini could feel Kimberly’s laughter against her back, oh yeah, real funny. “They sure are” Kim reached past Trini to grab a cookie from her plate, putting it in her mouth, making it worse with an “Mmm”

Trini had to close her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose, damn it her girlfriend was way too hot to handle right now. “You have to pay for that y’know”

“...I think we can work _something_ out….”

“Oh my god will you two get a room?” Tanya’s voice instantly ruined their mood. Kimberly huffed out a sigh letting Trini go, this was supposed to be a PG-Bakesale in the cafeteria and if one of their teammates wasn’t going to call them on the PDA an adult most certainly would. “Y’all are selling cookies, not a show. Do we need to separate you two?” Ha _Kim_ was the one who started it.

Gia didn’t look up from her magazine, lowly chuckling, “Horn dogs” Again, _Kim_ ’s fault.

“Well I’m out” Tori stretched her arms out, cracking her knuckles in the process, “Grandma’s _special_ brownies has done it again” She handed a stack of cash to Hayley, making a ‘cha-ching’ sound as the freshman put the money into their box.

Lauren, who had been mostly silent this entire time, turned her head to Tori’s direction; asking the question that was still on everyone’s mind. “Tori. I need you to be honest with me right now. Is there anything _special_ in those brownies that could possibly get us in _trouble_ for?”

The surfer knew what she was implying, her group of friends were skateboarders and dirt bikers...she knew what kind of reputation they had. That they were _probably_ into pot, funny how no one has been able to prove it, not even with Mr. Frank’s random locker checks. “Just love and some extra fudge” She shook her head, wagging a finger, “Shame on you all”

Lauren put up her hands in defense, “I had to ask”

Adam Park and a couple of the other baseball guys were next to approach the tables, now that he and Tanya were able to talk their feelings out it didn’t take long for the new couple to become facebook official. All of their comments went along the lines of ‘ _about damn time’_ . She greeted him with a kiss eliciting an ‘ow ow’ from Hayley and Shelby--the freshmen girls _loved_ to do that to the older girls. “Hey hey!” Kimberly was quick to call the first basemen out, “You’re selling _cookies_ not a _show_ ” She grinned wide, using Tanya’s words against her. The other baseball boys dispersed amongst the table to see what was good, Bridge stopping by Emma’s station for that damn vegan cheesecake.

“Yeah, I’d at least charge” Gia laughed, “It’s for a good cause” Emma shook her head at Gia’s antics, the blonde was the first to sell out on a technicality. “Go team”

Tanya was _not_ happy with those two, she motioned her hand between Gia and Kimberly, “Whatever friendship is going on here, I don’t like it” She sighed dramatically, what was she going to do with such assholes for friends? Adam didn’t seem to have any commentary on it, he was too distracted to even try one of his girlfriend’s cookies, “...They don’t mean any harm by it”

“Huh?” He turned his head away from the door, “What? No it’s not that” He got the girl of his affections, a little teasing wasn’t going to bother him, if anything it made their relationship more real. Like this wasn’t just a dream. Adam’s jaw clenched, “What’re they doing here?” Everyone’s attention shot to where Adam had been looking...coming through the doors was none other than Troy Burrows and Tyler Navarro. Fucking Briarwood was in their school _again_ . Trini was starting to _hate_ the color red. Seeing Troy in his letterman jacket only triggered a sense of imminent drama.

Tyler’s face lit up when his eyes met Shelby’s, if only for a moment. Riley shrinking away behind Cameron and Carlos only further reminded _everyone_ in the room just how tense this stupid school rivalry was. Trini slowly made her way around the table, resting her hand on the freshman’s boy arm, just to reassure him that nothing would happen to him with an entire tiger’s den protecting him. Gia shot up from where she had been sitting, going over to stand by Emma’s side. After the scene Troy had caused two days prior there was no telling what he would do at this lunch period.

Jake, wanting to try and diffuse the situation, saw how everyone was on edge was the one to cut Troy and Tyler off from getting to the girls’ bakesale table. With a smile and a laugh he tried to put a positive spin on approaching the stoic Bulls player, “Hey man, two times in one week? Are you lost? Why don’t you turn around and we can just pretend you guys didn’t even show up”

“I’m here to talk” Troy put a hand up, he wasn’t here to fight, and Trini gave Tyler the benefit of the doubt for attempting to save her during the lake incident. “That’s all”

“I have nothing to say to you” Emma could only look so intimidating, so Gia picked up her slack. If there was one person on the softball team not to mess with it was a protective Gia Moran.

“Didn’t say I was here to talk to you” His line of sight narrowed in on Lauren, “Where’s your other half?” That was a fair question, for as involved as Mia liked to get in her own fundraising and promoting the GSA club it was a surprise that she _hadn’t_ shown up. “We didn’t exactly become Facebook friends overnight” He rested his hands in his jacket pockets, clearly not at all phased by the amount of animosity pointed in his direction. Trini didn’t like the guy, but she had to give him some props, he was pretty fucking ballsy to walk in here a second time after being publicly rejected. “Is she here?”

Lauren stood up, circling the table so she could get to him the painfully long way, “She’s with _Mike Fernandez_ in the tutoring center” She emphasized her friends name just to see if Troy would even react. Troy’s mouth twitched but he wasn’t going to show any signs of weakness, Mike’s high school baseball career was cut short due to a dirty play and anyone on that Briarwood team knew it. “I’ll take you to her”

“Uh wait for me!” Shelby was _not_ going to waste a moment with Tyler, with an entire town separating them and both teenagers being too young to drive-getting together in person could be a little bit of a hassle. The freshman outfielder abandoned her post at the peanut butter cookies to hook her arm within her boyfriends, smiling up brightly to them. Those two idiots were completely infatuated with one another, following Lauren and Troy out of the cafeteria in a _long_ walk. No doubt whispers surrounded the intrusion.

Trini checked Riley next to her, he was still breathing, so that was a plus. “Was he one of the ones?” The boy in green hoodie could only shrug, he was afraid of each and every one of those Briarwood players because he honestly didn’t know _who_ was apart of it. It could have been any of them...it could have been _all_ of them. Kimberly snuck one of Aisha’s candy bar brownie bars into a napkin, reaching over to Trini to give to him. A super amount of chocolate covered comfort could do the trick.

Tommy approached the table once more, trying not to look _too_ bitter about how _Jake_ was the one to approach the Briarwood intrusion first. “Are you okay?” He asked Emma, genuine concern lacing his eyes as he reached over to hold her hand. “If he bothers you, I can take care of it. Just say the word” Oh yeah, big help; last time he started something with Briarwood, Riley was the one to suffer the consequences.

Gia rose a questioning brow, “Oh yeah you’ll show him” She squinted as she tried to recall what happened the other day, “Wait hold on, wasn’t Troy the one who shoved you down?” Gia scoffed, “You’re pathetic Tommy” The baseball team captain frowned, Emma sighed, but of course Gia wasn’t done dragging him. “If Emma’s going to ask help from _anyone_ she’s better off asking Emily Ava” She rubbed salt in Tommy’s wound by bringing up the fateful punch incident.

Tommy looked past Gia to Kimberly, a part of him hoping that she would be the one to stand up for him, but she wasn’t going to budge. She would rather attend to Riley’s quiet panic then to stand up for her ex-boyfriend.

“Gia back off” Aisha was the one to stand up for Tommy, she always was used to playing peacekeeper with the girls, and had plenty of experiene babysitting. “Tommy, if you’re not buying anything I’m going to have to ask you to step aside, you’re blocking other people and we don’t have much lunch period left” It was the most diplomatic way Aisha could’ve told him to leave them the hell alone.

That was it. He was losing respect, falling from grace quickly with each passing dig. He had no one to thank but himself. Tommy got the picture, he could catch up with Emma another time. He backed off away from the table to join Jason and Billy’s nearby table. That kid was a piece of work. It wasn’t Trini’s responsibility to try and put him back together, and it sure as hell wasn’t Kim’s.

Zack and Amanda finally, _finally_ , showed up to the bake sale. With so many people coming in and out that Trini almost didn’t notice that her best friend hadn’t shown up yet. Oh he looked far too happy as he sauntered over to her plate, “Hey crazy girl” He took a moment to feel the room, “What’d we miss?”

“Where have you two been?” Trini asked raising a brow, putting a plate of two cookies together, “Lunch period’s almost over” Judging by how _close_ the pair had been lately Trini had a estimated guess to what they were up to.

“The tutoring center” He answered confidently, nodding in Amanda’s direction as if it was an answer they had rehearsed it on their way over. “We were going over my essay for English”

Kimberly caught on to what Trini was grilling him on, “Oh did you see Mia and Mike?” She glanced over to Trini, “We really should save them a plate” It was true, if there was anything Mike Fernandez loved doing it was freaking taste testing.

“Wow these look amazing” Amanda didn’t want to answer, she knew Kimberly well enough to know when she was being tested with a leading question. Instead she bought one of Trini’s cookies and pleaded the fifth by taking a bite and commenting on the sugary treat, “Oh these are so moist”

Trini didn’t want the couple to suffer anymore so she reached forward to grab Zack’s collar, tucking the tag back under, “Your shirt is on backwards, dumbass” With Zack wearing a plain black t-shirt it wasn’t _too_ noticeable. Amanda’s eyes went wide, oh they had just been caught alright, “Seriously guys? _Where?_ Nope, ha, you know what I don’t wanna know” She noticed the way Kimberly was curiously glancing in her direction; oh the only dessert she had on her mind were Trini’s hot buns, “Don’t even _think_ about it!”

“I believe I still owe you for your sweet sweet _cookies_ …” Kimberly tailed off, raising a suggestive brow... _fuck,_ she was _so_ hard to resist and damn the ex-cheerleader _knew_ it. Great, Trini wasn’t going to be able to see or hear the word cookie the same way again for a long ass time. All it took was one quick intoxicating kiss for Trini to lose her inhibitions, so much for staying strong...they didn’t _need_ to go to sixth period biology that day…

 

*****

Trini never thought she would be that kind of girl, the kind who would blatantly skip class to hook up with a girlfriend. Oh her mother would _kill_ her if she found out she skipped biology to be with Kimberly. They had been caught in the hallways before, and Kimberly refused to be intimate with Trini in a janitor's closet, so with limited options the two settled on going into Kimberly’s car. With all the good boys and girls in class...no one was out in the parking lot.

Damn Kimberly was such a bad influence, she had no qualms giving into her impulse to be _with_ Trini. The two didn’t get many opportunities to be intimate with one another, and though the car was _new_ for Trini, it was well worth the risk just to be under Kimberly’s touch. Kimberly knew exactly how to drive her catcher wild in ecstasy. Good _god,_ the last time the two were touching each other like _this_ it was before their big fight. Fuck. That felt like ages ago, it had been far too long since Kimberly made her see fireworks when she closed her eyes.

It wasn’t like they were making a habit of this. It was just one class. Only when Trini had finally come out of her haze, she realized one class had become two. The couple were literally so wrapped up in exploring the others body that they didn’t even _realize_ what time it was. Goddamnit. Trini was _supposed_ to be in the middle of her Spanish class right now. She could hear her phone constantly buzzing, Zack and Jason no doubt were in the middle of a dumb texting conversation. Kimberly didn’t seem to be phased at all by the time, she smugly smiled down at her girlfriend, this certified rough rider was able to get her girl to where she needed to be _twice_. In a car of this size, that was pretty impressive.

“Damn I’ve missed you” Trini pulled Kimberly in by the back of her neck to kiss her lips, if she was skipping Spanish already she might as well take advantage of it. “You know we can’t make a habit out of this”

Kimberly rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s, exhaling sharply through her nose, “Mm we can if we schedule a study hall together next year” She suggested, it made Trini smile, Kimberly was thinking ahead to _next year_. Their junior year of high school. A future, albeit a scandalous one. “For the record, I’ve missed you too”

“When did our lives get so crazy?” Trini asked, running her fingers through Kimberly’s hair, after all of this time it was starting to grow back. She would never forget the day where her girlfriend decided to hack it off in the school’s bathroom.

Kimberly pondered the question, she wanted to shift so she could hold her girlfriend against her...easier said than done in a small backseat. “The moment you kissed me on the mountain” Trini’s heart melted, ugh, she was _such_ a sap for her girl.

“...That seems so long ago” It was crazy to think that this roller coaster ride of a sophomore year was coming to a close. Spring break was _just_ around the corner.

“That’s because it _was_ so long ago” Kimberly rested a hand on Trini’s hip, stroking it with her thumb, “I think we need to make more of an effort for _us_ ” Trini frowned in confusion, the two girls saw each other _every_ day, “There’s more life than softball, right?” As if she was reading her mind, Kimberly answered her question, “I miss going out and seeing the stars with you” It was one of their safe places when Trini wanted to keep their arrangement a secret. “And as fun as a double date was…”

“No, No I know…” Trini stared at the ceiling of the car, her legs didn't quite feel like jelly now that time had passed. “It’s easy to get wrapped up in all of this” For the softball team it had been one crisis after another, all building up to the impending game on Saturday. Briarwood. “Tell you what” Trini grinned, “I wanna take you out on a date” Kimberly was _always_ the one trying to drag Trini out...to _be_ out. No. It was Trini’s turn to step it up. Over the past couple of weeks, after standing up for Riley...Trini was more confident in herself and being out in the open. She wanted a chance to show that to Kimberly, that she could do this whole dating thing. “After the dust settles of course”

Kimberly smiled fondly down to her girlfriend, how could she say no to that? “Oh of course, of course” Rita would ring them out to dry if they were so wrapped up in each other that they lost focus in their big game. Dealing with those Briarwood bitches would have to come first. “...What kind of date?”

Oh no. Trini had _no_ freaking idea on what she was going to do for her girl. She threw out the whole date thing without any sort of actual plan. Trini was _trying_ to be sexy here. Shit. She wanted more time to actually figure that one out. Trini took advantage of their positions, flipping Kimberly onto her back, “It’s going to be a surprise” She sealted that sentiment with a kiss. Fuck, she was going to have to come up with something good.

Kimberly rose a brow, curious, but she wasn’t going to press it further. Instead she reached down to check the time on her phone. “We have about twenty more minutes” She winked in Trini’s direction, if they were going to blow off _two_ classes, she wanted to make the most of it. “If you want to make the most of it” Kimberly suggested, a mischievous glint in her eye, she knew she was freaking irresistibly sexy to Trini.

Compared to Kimberly, Trini would always be the more inexperienced one. It didn’t matter though, Trini could shake her insecurities because she was with Kim, her girlfriend always reassured her like a safety net. Maneuvering in a car was tricky sure, but Trini felt more confident now than ever. Twenty minutes? She could get her girlfriend off in that amount of time. Trini could get used to Kimberly panting out her name...even if they were in the school parking lot.

Their time was limited. Once seventh period came to a close, students would be coming out in a mad rush to get the hell out of there. Trini and Kimberly felt enough attention from the Angel Grove population that they _really_ didn’t want to be discovered hooking up. Talk about _embarrassing_ . Trini would never hear the end of _that_ from her mother if word got out-she followed too many of her daughter’s friends on social media.

Besides, the girls still needed to make it to softball practice. After all of this tender loving care…the pitcher and catcher could use a change of clothes. Once Kimberly came down from her bliss, the couple scrambled out of the car and rushed to the girls locker room. Trini mentally could hear Rita’s voice growling the word ‘ _lesbians’_. They couldn’t afford to be late.

Just as the pair made it to the locker room, they were met with Gia and Emma turning the corner. The blonde running her hands through her hair while the brunette brushed down her clothes. They were both stunned to see Kimberly and Trini, usually the entire team would be changing right about now.

Gia’s brow arched as she opened the door, she had been quick to put two and two together. Trini’s beanie may be great to cover up sex hair but it sure didn’t cover the hickey on her neck. God damnit Kimberly. “Couldn’t keep it in your pants Hart?”

Kimberly shrugged, holding the door for Emma and Trini, “Can you blame me?” _Kim_ , oh god. Why couldn’t she just lie? With literally the rest of the team in earshot, the couple was greeted with an ‘ _ow ow_ ’ from Hayley and Shelby. The freshmen _loved_ teasing the other girls.

Emma sent Trini an apologetic smile, which prompted Trini to ask her. “Why were you and Gia late?” Why were they _always_ late?

“Oh, we both volunteer at the tutoring center” Emma explained, focusing on opening her locker, the four girls needed to catch up changing after all. “It’s on the other end of the school so it takes us a little longer to get here”

Lauren had been looking in Kimberly and Gia’s direction, glancing the two over, as if looking for an answer to an unasked question. Kimberly noted the attention, her grin widening at her friend, “Oh don’t give me that judgemental look” Lauren frowned, “I’m sure you and Mia haven’t been completely innocent on school grounds”

Gia’s grin grew, oh she always dug into Lauren on her relationship. Tanya was right, whatever friendship that was brewing between Kimberly and Gia was total trouble. Trini had to sigh, great, let everyone in the locker room know what they were up to. It had only been fifteen minutes at most since they left the parking lot.

“Mia’s on track to be valedictorian” Lauren stated calmly, shaking her head, she wasn’t going to be the one to break the school rules. A pillar of honor. “That’s all I have to say on the matter”

Tori shrugged, “I’ve skipped class to do it” She confessed, to no one’s real surprise, she didn’t see the big deal about it. As long as her grade point average was high enough she’d be on the softball team. “There’s a really good spot right-”

“Oh _stop_ ” Aisha scolded, her hands currently clamping down on Hayley’s ears, the freshman outfielder did _not_ need to be influenced by the older girl’s promiscuous choices. “Y’all are a bad influence”

“Don’t look at me” Tanya put up a hand, shaking her head, “There is _nothing_ romantic about doing it in a closet. No thank you” Gia and Emma exchanged a glance, “Call me old fashioned, but I like to keep it in the bedroom”

“And I like to see your asses out on the field!” A scowling Coach Repulsa entered the locker room, her girls were late to practice because of _this_ . “Oh I’m sorry am I interrupting the chit chat?” She brought a megaphone to her lips, “MOVE. We face off with Briarwood in _two_ days. We are _wasting_ time!” Shelby and Hayley were the quickest in grabbing their mitts and heading out of the locker room, they were far too afraid of Rita to stand here and take it. “I expect more from _you_ Shiba” She snarled at her captain, “Today I make your life hell. You don’t think those girls are out there right now preparing for us? We are number _one_ in this league and god damn it we’re going to show it!”

If anyone was going to light a fire under the Angel Grove softball team’s asses it was their coach. It didn’t take long for the rest of the girls to follow suit. For the team’s tardiness the girls had to do push ups until coach deemed it necessary to stop. She considered herself kind to _not_ be adding additional weights on the team’s back. Rita wanted her _outfield_ specifically to be prepared for the upcoming match, once the girls were through with punishment push ups, Lauren along with Hayley and Shelby were sent to the outfield and had to constantly work at perfecting their throws into their cut offs. As usual, Alpha watched over outfield practice and jotted down notes. What concerned Rita even more was her pitchers. They made for fine assets _defensively_ but _offensively_ they could use some work.

As a former pitcher herself, Rita took to the mound, Emma and Tanya were at the ready to try and prevent balls from exiting the infield. Trini preferred to catch for Kimberly, hell, she was even used to Aisha’s style by now but _Rita_ pitched like a _monster_. Every ball she threw whizzed by the plate. There was no finesse, no tricks, she threw with power and strength. “Karone Astronema won’t be holding back. We won last time by the skin of our teeth! You better believe she’s out with a _vengeance_.” Oh Trini believed it alright.

Once she was satisfied with Aisha and Kimberly she switched them out for her powerhouse batters Tanya and Lauren. She couldn’t afford for either Aisha or Kimberly to throw out their arms, they didn’t really have a backup plan if anything were to happen to either one of them. Rita did _not_ want to dip into the pool of JV athletes. There was a reason they couldn’t cut it for _her_ team. After a couple of pitches hit off of Rita, Lauren raised her hand. “I want Trini to get hits in. She can take my time.”

“I’m sorry are _you_ the coach?” Rita tilted her head, Lauren always held the sophomore catcher to high standards. The blonde took a ballsy step back, dropping her favorite red bat to her feet. “You want to give up _your_ time to practice? _Fine_ . Hanson!” Rita snapped her fingers in Tori’s direction, “Gear up. Gomez you’re up to the plate” Rita narrowed her eyes, steam fuming from her ears, “And _Shiba_ you’re going to give me _sixty_ pushups, and this time you _will_ be weighed down. _Moran,_ stand on her back” _No_ one got away with talking back to Coach Repulsa. Lauren should have known better.

“What the hell was that?” Trini got up, Tori was currently helping her get out of her catchers gear so she could wear it herself. “Are you insane?”

“You need more practice left handed” Lauren nodded in Rita’s direction, “Her style is a lot like Karone’s; fast, hard and terrifying. This is what you need.” She handed Trini her trusty red bat, “Don’t worry about me. I can handle it”

The team captain stepped into the dugout behind the protective fence so she could do her pushups and not be at risk for a foul ball. Gia didn’t look too thrilled about being the one chosen to stand on Lauren’s back it wasn’t about weight...it was Rita pushing in on their rivalry. Anyone with eyes could see that Gia longed to captain this team and was _pissed_ when the title went to Lauren. Still. At the end of the day the two blondes were teammates... _friends_.

The secondbasemen reached down to her shoes, wanting to take the spiked cleats off her feet before literally stepping on Lauren’s back. Despite what she had said to Trini, the team captain had been off all week. She didn’t show up to early morning weight training every day like she normally did, it was evident by dark circles under her eyes she wasn’t sleeping. Even with Gia standing on her back, Lauren was _sluggish_ at getting into her groove...it was so unlike her.

The pressure was now on for Trini to do well. The _last_ time she had formerly practiced batting left handed it was during the dropped ball incident... _not_ a fun time for her. Lauren had this grand idea that Trini, with enough dedication, could be able to switch sides of the plate and become a switch hitter. With Aisha’s help that week turned into fine tuning Trini’s skills so she could _hit_ the damn ball. The rest of the team stood at the sidelines watching the showdown between Rita and Trini go down. Many were surprised that Trini was even _attempting_ to hit on the other side. She had to show that she could do this, that Lauren was right to pull Trini under her wing...to stick her neck out for her when everyone else had given up.

Trini had the advantage of being behind the plate when Rita pitched to the other girls. As a catcher she was able to pick up her coach’s style, _how_ she would pitch, some of her little _tricks_ . No, she wasn’t as skilled as Lauren was with her non-dominant side. It would take _years_ to get to the team captain’s level. Most balls she chipped into foul territory, she wasn’t quick enough to keep up with Rita’s pitching...on the ones she _did_ manage to hit, those were decent; but not great. Lauren taught her control was all in the footwork and the way her shoulders turned into the swing. She just needed to put that into practice.

“You should stick to batting right” Tanya observed as Trini chipped another ball foul, she shook her head, unimpressed. Lauren was _crazy_ to think that this would be a good idea. “Did you know about this?” She asked Kimberly, the sophomore pitcher standing next to her.

“No...no I didn’t” Kimberly watched on with her arms folded, “But if _anyone_ can do this, it’s Trini” The girl knew the game like the back of her hand, it was only a matter of _practice_ to get a skill like this down. “C’mon! You’ve got this! Don’t let her get into your head!” The former cheerleader clapped her hands together, trying to supr some confidence in her girlfriend.

Rita wound up her arm for another pitch, with a chip on her shoulder and something to prove Trini swung and swung _hard_ only to miss the ball entirely. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this. She turned her head, seeing that Lauren had finished her weighted pushups. The team captain watched her completely crash and burn. Tori threw the ball back to Rita, the coach deemed that this was enough, “You’re done Gomez. Foster get in the batter's box, lets go! Might as well get you all in” She wanted the Freshmen to get practice in next. Trying to hold in her frustration, Trini handed Lauren’s red bat to Hayley...maybe she would have better luck with it.

“I’m sorry” Trini mumbled, all of this and for what? She could barely _hit_ the ball.

“You have nothing to apologize for” Lauren simply shook her head, “Keep trying. In every defeat is a lesson on how to succeed next time” She must have gotten that out of one of Mia’s inspirational quotes. The softball captain patted her shoulder, “I know you’ll step up when it matters” How could Lauren be so confident?  

Rita wanted to give everyone a chance to try and hit off of her pitching style, she needed her girls to get used to the speed of her fastball. Alpha, of course had been taking notes on how each girl did in such an exercise. At the end of the day, he would be the one coming up with their batting order for the big game. A proper batting order could make or break a team, a strategy to how they would face their opponents. Shelby and Hayley did just fine, they held their own as well as Freshmen could but there was still so much room for them to grow. They both made easy mistakes like getting too eager and swinging at bad pitches. They let their nerves to impress Rita get the best of them. Tori and Gia did solid, as per usual. Which left Emma with the task of practicing her bunt. As the fastest girl on the team Emma could gently tap the ball and have the _best_ chance of still making it to first.

All Trini wanted to do once this practice was over was to take a freaking nap. Really after an embarrassing batting practice, she would like to wash it all away. Lauren called Gia back, she wanted to talk to her--probably in regards to standing on her back and setting the other blonde’s mind at ease. Rita could be pretty harsh when it came to dealing with the girls. Tori, Hayley and Shelby were chit chatting away about a potential party one of Hayley’s older friends were throwing. Aisha and Tanya had pulled Kimberly aside to talk another fundraiser opportunity...sponsoring a pancake breakfast. Oh boy. Trini wanted _no_ part in the actual planning process, all she needed was Kimberly to point her in the direction she needed to go. “I’ll meet you outside” Trini didn’t know how long the girls would take, she’d rather be out in the fresh air then sitting around waiting in the locker room.

“I’ll join you” Emma smiled, with Gia being her ride...she was kind of stuck here until Lauren set her best friend free. Trini shrugged, she wasn’t going to say no to the company. “It’s not fun to wait alone” Her smile was like freaking sunshine, “I think it’s pretty cool that you’re trying to switch hit. Our old team captain...Jen...she wanted me to learn” As the fastest runner on the team, batting left handed would give Emma a couple of steps closer to first base, “But I was no good at it” As empathetic as ever, Emma could feel that Trini was getting down on herself because of it, “Don’t give up because of one hard day”

“I’d rather just...not talk about it” Trini shoved her hands in her pockets as the two turned the corner of the hallway, “...Thanks though” She wasn’t going to be a total dick, it was nearly impossible to be snarky to Emma. The girl didn’t have a mean bone in her body. “I just don’t want to let anyone else down” She didn’t need to go through another sand exercise with Rita to know that the weight of her teammates rested on her shoulders.

“Just don’t drop the ball” Emma let out a soft laugh, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t nice” The girl couldn’t even be mean to Trini for longer than a couple of seconds before apologizing. “And know that we’re all right here for you” The benefit of being on a _team_.

The two girls reached the parking lot, since school let out the only students cars that still remained were the ones in after school activities. One car in particular instantly put the softball girls on edge. A bright red 1968 Shelby Cobra Mustang had parked itself by the entrance of the school. The make and model matching Riley’s description...he was shoved into this trunk. The Briarwood senior baseball captain leaned up against it, _waiting_ for the girl’s practice to end, he was holding something that Trini couldn’t quite make out from the distance. Trini _instantly_ tensed up at the sight of Red, his psychotic smirk...his thick greased hair, this was the asshole that threw her into a lake. No sign of Rebecca. If that was a plus. “Just who I was looking for” The douchebag drawled out, he was growing bored of just standing there for dramatics. “We have a score to settle”

He wasn’t here because of _softball_ he was here for revenge. Red pulled out a DSLR camera from the bag, one with a pink strap, Emma recognized it instantly. He had _her_ camera, her _baby_ , the one material possession she cherished above anything else. She loved that camera more than anything if her thousands of Facebook pictures were anything to go by. Emma relished in taking photos of her friends, of nature, of anything that inspired her. After high school ended, Emma wanted to become a photographer. Her entire _life_ had been capturing moments...her entire _future_. Trini’s stomach dropped, he literally held Emma’s heart in his hand.

“How….how did you get that?” Emma’s name embroidered onto the camera’s case was enough proof that he was manhandling her baby. Fear etched in her expression, she had saved up _so_ long to even buy that camera...her first _real_ camera, one that she had grown a personal attachment to. “Please...please be careful with that” Emma tried to take a step further but the boy raised it above his head. Did he want her to beg? She was willing to do that to keep her camera safe. “I’m sorry for what happened at the lake, what I did to you that...that wasn’t okay, I hurt you”

No. No fucking way. Trini was _not_ going to let Emma apologize for trying to defend her at the lake that night. “Give her the camera back you fucking tool” Emma shook her head in Trini’s direction, tears were already welling up in her eyes, she didn’t want him to be aggravated even further. He held _all_ the cards here.

“Stay out of it dyke” His eyes narrowed at Trini, if it were up to him, she’d be up for another dunking. “Becca’s great, you know, she still has all of that Angel Grove cheer stuff. All she had to do was ask your parents for this and they just _gave_ it to her” He brought the camera down to eye level to examine it, “Wow this looks really nice, it’d be a shame if something were to happen to it” With a free hand he brought two fingers up to his eyes, “You know how it felt? I could’ve gone blind! I thought my eyes were going to burn outta my head!” _That_ was false, if anything he experienced temporary blindness from the pain and was now being a big old baby about it. Nothing like a man-boy with a broken ego. He lashed out at Riley in retaliation for one of Tommy’s pranks….and now this.

“Please just put it down...we can talk about this” Emma tried to calmly approach him, holding out her hand for the camera, “No one has to get hurt” If she rushed him, he would surely react poorly.

“I think you do” No matter how close Emma was getting, it was still far enough away. Red wasn’t going to waste this opportunity, with all of his strength he threw the camera down onto the concrete. As a baseball player he had _quite_ the arm. A whimper was caught in Emma’s throat, it broke Trini’s heart to watch Red stomp on the camera for added measure.

“No, no, no, no, no” Emma dropped down to her knees, the shock of witnessing her life get torn up in front of her was too much. There wasn’t anything holding her tears back anymore. Her entire body was shaking, she wasn’t okay...she was just another victim in Briarwood’s path.

Trini clenched her fist, she had to make a choice here, to go after Red herself or to comfort her clearly distressed friend. This wasn’t fair. Emma didn’t deserve this, neither did she, neither did Riley. She was _sick_ and tired of being pushed around by people who thought they should own the world. By now the other girls were starting to exit the locker room. Trini could faintly hear Aisha call out Emma’s name. That was fine, the Mama Bear of the team could rush over and wrap her arms around Emma...she could be the one Emma could cry to. Kimberly held her phone in her hand, nodding her head in Trini’s direction...she knew exactly what to do.

“You think you’re _so_ big don’t you?” Trini amplified her voice as best as she could, challenging Red directly, he clearly didn’t like when women talked back at him. “Look at you big strong guy making a girl cry. You’re a piece of shit you know that? You threw _me_ in a lake...let’s cut the shit. Everyone _knows_ you were behind that freshman kid”

Red’s laugh was sickening, it reminded Trini of a hyena, a sickly dog. “She had what was coming to her” He stepped closer to Trini, despite the clear height difference she wasn’t going to back down now. “And so did that faggot kid. If you ask me we didn’t do _enough_ to him. He cried like a little bitch” His eyes averted down to Emma, the third basemen was currently still an absolute mess, “Looked a lot like _that_ actually” Trini was _so_ ready to gut punch him, he was _so_ close, all she wanted to do was reel her fist back...but she couldn’t. Not like this.

“What the fuck is going on?” Everyone in the parking lot’s attention shifted over to the source of that voice. _Gia Moran_ . She was standing at the doorway with Lauren. All she saw was a Briarwood douchebag and her _best_ friend kneeling on the ground, sobbing into Aisha’s shoulder. Lauren’s face fell at the sight, her head hanging low, she was so in her own mind that she couldn’t stop Gia from pulling her favorite bat out of her bag as if she was unsheathing a sword. _No one_ fucked with Emma Goodall. She was off limits. “Step aside Trini”

Gia was holding Lauren’s trusty red bat, Trini was _not_ going to get in the way of the blonde’s fury. She grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the car with relative ease. A pissed Gia became a freakishly strong Gia. “You’re going to pay her back for the camera.”

Trini gathered that the blonde could handle this, she went to Emma’s other side, rubbing her back to try and comfort her as best as she could. Aisha shook her head, their friend was too far gone, she just needed to cry this out.

“Psh please, that thing can’t be worth that much” Red didn’t _quite_ understand that he just poked a furious tigress.

“A Nikon D5600? Try _$850_ dollars you fucking piece of shit” She narrowed his eyes, knowing the exact model of her best friend’s camera at the drop of a hat, “I’m going to tell you this again nicely. You’re going to pay for a new camera” He only _grinned_ wickedly, Gia shoved him against the car once more, “I’m _talking_ to you cockroach”

“I’m not paying for a damn thing” He wasn’t past shoving Gia away from him, now he had an audience. Hayley, Shelby and Tori had exited the locker room as well. Soon the entire team would be out. One or two girls he could handle, but ten? “She’s the one that’s owed me”

“Hmm okay. I’m reasonable” She tilted her head, looking past the intruder to what _he_ considered to be a precious asset, “Wow nice car, is that a 1968 model? Must be _worth_ a lot” In it’s best condition the car was worth almost $200,000 dollars. Red kept up his car nicely, “It’d be a shame if something were to happen to it” Since the Briarwood boy pushed Gia away, he couldn’t stop her from going around and stepping onto the hood of the car. If only she were wearing her cleats. That would serve him justice for what he did to Mike’s hand. “Let’s start with the windshield”

“Gia don’t!” Lauren called, rushing to stand at Red’s side, making sure he didn’t _try_ to make a move on any of her girls. “You could get in big trouble for this”

“Yeah, I don’t care” She was equipped with a baseball bat, with a swing like _hers_ it would do the trick in demolishing Red’s windshield.

“You crazy bitch!” Red tried to get past Lauren to get to Gia, but the softball team captain was like a freaking _wall_ , no one was going to get past her. “Don’t you dare touch that car!”

“ _Watch_ me you sick bastard”

Just as Gia was going to make the first blow on the beautiful vintage car, Kimberly finally looked up her phone and put a hand up, “Stop! It doesn’t matter” That stopped Gia in her tracks, what was this bitch doing getting in the way of some justice? Kimberly shifted into her head bitch in charge mode, she stepped over to Red with a dangerous smirk on her face, “The _police_ are going to _love_ seeing this”

Kimberly had been recording this showdown on her phone, stopping when Gia got herself involved, all she needed was _one_ little clip. She played it for the audience. Red’s voice coming over the speakers _“She had what was coming to her, and so did that faggot kid. If you ask me we didn’t do enough to him. He cried like a little bitch”_ The Briarwood team captain’s eyes widened, he was duped the _exact_ same way his girlfriend was months ago. Trini egged him into confessing on tape.

“Delete it” He snarled, he was losing his power fast. Gia was standing on his car, Lauren wasn’t going to let him take a damn step in any direction and now Kimberly the crown jewel of it all held some incriminating evidence on him. The car matching Riley’s description sitting in the background.

“I _could_ delete it, but it wouldn’t change anything” Kimberly took all the pleasure in sweetening up her voice, how she loved to use her powers of popularity for good, “It’s already on Twitter” She paused to look at her screen, “Oh and would you look at that? _Amanda Clark_ just retweeted. All of Angel Grove is going to know what you did in a matter of seconds, hell, so will Briarwood. You’re done.”

“That-that video won’t prove a damn thing you could have edited that” He was desperate now. “That can’t be used against me”

“Hm maybe, maybe not, but Troy Burrows and Tyler Navarro’s statements to the police will. Even _Rocky DeSantos_ sold you out as part of a deal for cooperating with Briarwood” Lauren, Mia and Antonio had been working with the Briarwood baseball players to help garner their courage and turn on their team to stand up for what was right. “They named names, it’s only a matter of time before the authorities knock on your door” She smiled, “It must _suck_ to be eighteen. You’re going to be tried as an adult” Lauren picked up the pieces of Emma’s broken camera, “Assault and battery, oof, kidnapping probably...why not add property damage? Your little pranks, your little power trip is _over_ ”

Lauren stepped back in favor of body blocking Kimberly in case Red was going to lash out at _her_ for posting up that video. Gia had stepped off the car, the bat still firmly grasped in her hand as she swiftly moved to grab Red by his chin. She wasn’t through with him yet, not over what he did. “I’m going to make this very clear. You are _never_ stepping foot on this campus again. And if I catch you even _glancing_ at my _girlfriend_ I’m going to break your fucking kneecaps. Do you understand me?” With a tight grip on his chin, she forced his head to nod up and down, “Good. Now you should get out of here if you know what’s good for you”

She let go of the Briarwood baseball player in favor of turning and crouching down toward Emma. Red took the advice and got into his car and speed off, he didn’t have much freedom left and he wasn’t going to waste it tormenting girls. He broke the camera. He made Emma pay for macing him. Aisha and Trini backed off and walked over to where Lauren and Kimberly were standing, they weren’t going to interrupt that moment. Tori, Hayley and Shelby still stood by the door stunned by everything that went on. They heard that right? Gia said the word _girlfriend_ not _best friend_.

Emma wrapped her arms around Gia, “I have you it’s okay” The blonde softly spoke, brushing Emma’s hair out of her face. “I have you” She pressed her lips against Emma’s confirming that the girls’ _weren’t_ hearing things...she _did_ say girlfriend. Trini glanced up to Lauren, the pair exchanging a knowing look, there was always _something_ in the back of Trini’s mind when it came to these two.

Tanya was the _last_ to come out of the locker room and boy was she confused, she saw that the girls were just standing around. Lauren held a shattered camera in her hand, Gia and Emma were... _Gia_ and _Emma_ were _kissing,_ hold up, “How long was I in there for?” She motioned her hand around to try and encompass everyone, “What the hell did I miss?”

Gia pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Emma’s, whispering until Emma nodded. The two stood, Emma keeping her arms wrapped around Gia’s waist, the blonde taking in a deep breath before confessing what everyone had gathered by now, “So ah...Emma and I are _dating_ ” She closed her eyes, having to take a deep breath, this must have been one of the first times saying the words out loud.

“I’ve known” Lauren rested a hand on Gia’s shoulder, she knew that coming out wasn’t easy in the slightest _especially_ for the girl who valued her reputation so much. “I’m happy for you both, you make a great couple”

Gia let out a incredulous breath, “You knew? Ha, only because I’ve just _told_ you” Gia was still convinced that she and Emma were able to hide their relationship well over time. Emma now rested her head on Gia’s shoulder, the blonde reaching her hand down to wipe the tears out of her eyes. “Hey he’s gone it’s okay”

“It’s not that…” Emma smiled, her voice soft; she had been waiting for this moment for too long, “You called me your girlfriend...to other people”

Tanya was _still_ not on the same page as everyone else, she stared at them in utter disbelief. Unlike Trini and Lauren….Tanya did _not_ see this coming. “What the…okay hold on. Hold _on_ ” She blinked, “You two are... _together_ since _when_?”

“It’s a _long_ story” Gia smiled, relief washed over her, she could be _out_ with her friends. That didn’t stop her from pointing a finger in Lauren, Trini and Kimberly’s direction, “That doesn’t mean we’re joining your stupid club, no offense, but that’s social suicide”

“We could go to _one_ meeting and give it a chance...stop being so mean” Emma murmured, out for _two_ minutes and already they felt like a married couple.

“Ahh c’mere!” Tori didn’t give Gia and Emma much of a chance to escape the oncoming hug. Shelby was quick to get in on the little love fest by joining the group hug. They were excited for their friends.

Kimberly looked to Trini, draping an arm around her shoulders and lowering her voice, “I so cannot wait to give them shit” Gia had been calling out Kimberly and Trini any chance she got, oh what goes around comes around. Trini just shook her head, there was no stopping Gia and Kim from dragging each other.

“Hey uh guys, hate to break up the love fest but” Hayley was the last one to join the group, she had been on the phone a little after the confession, “What do you guys say think about going out tonight?” Well _that_ got the girls attention, “My friend Brody’s older brother Aiden works at the Fun n’Stuff in Harwood County. He and a couple of the other guys are opening it up _after hours_ for a party. You guys can invite who you want, let’s have some _fun_ .” Emma _needed_ a distraction after her camera was destroyed in front of her, “Please?” The freshman looked in Lauren’s direction, as if she needed the team captain’s permission to have fun.

“We go out tonight” Lauren nodded her head, “But you all have to promise me that _tomorrow_ we take it easy” With it being Thursday they had a night to give before the big game, “I mean it”

“We promise” Aisha spoke for the group, “Besides, we have to celebrate the good news”

 

*****

Trini wasn’t exactly thrilled about going to Harwood County, that was the city of her ex-girlfriend...and it just brought up a lot of bad memories to how her life was _before_ coming to Angel Grove. Still, the entire team seemed to be excited about going to the indoor/outdoor entertainment center and frankly an hour road trip wasn’t bad when she was in the company of her best friends. The softball team agreed to split up due to inviting other people and that they would all meet at the place after hours to be let in by Aiden Romero. To have free reign on a place with a roller rink, putt putt, batting cages, laser tag, go karts, basketball hoops, and indoor arcade seemed like a bad idea on _paper_ but Tommy Oliver had _nothing_ to do with planning the party. Hell, Trini and Kimberly didn’t even invite him to be in their car.

Since there were six of them in the group, Billy was able to get his mother’s van as long as Jason promised that he would get them to Harwood County and back with _no_ detours. It was _much_ nicer than trying to cram the entire group into Kimberly’s car for an _hour_. Jason tapped the lucky sea shell that hung from the rearview mirror and the group was on their way. Billy in the passenger seat, Kimberly and Trini in the middle seats which left Zack and Amanda in the back. The two promised that they would be on their best behavior, and if they weren’t, Kimberly would gladly switch places with Zack to keep them separated. Despite all of the crazy drama from the afternoon, hell, of the past two weeks, it felt freeing to just be in a car with the people who mattered most to her.

Jason needed this kind of night out, he was finally back under the Scott’s roof and so far no real warning signs of anything going wrong. Sam must have really been hard to change, that or Jason was really good at _not_ telling Trini what was on his mind. Trini really valued how when she was on the outs with Kimberly and Zack that he was there to listen to her. She really did miss his quiet presence at the house.

Then there was Billy, oh innocent Billy, the boy helping propel the Angel Grove Tigers into the spotlight at the high school. He had an absolute blast creating a podcast channel that he, and sometimes Jason, would star in. He even wanted to do an interview with Kimberly and Trini-the rising pitcher and catcher duo. Behind the scenes, Tanya had been the one to help him start up, she saw that he had a real future in announcing. People tuned in to Kimberly’s website just to hear Billy Cranston light up games with excitement. His quirks and ramblings were not only perfect for the slow paced game of baseball but for a radio personality. Billy’s future had been looking bright.

If anyone needed a break from their daily lives it was Zack and Amanda. The couple had grown _much_ closer in the past couple of weeks. Amanda’s parents divorce had really been hitting home and when Zack wasn’t out delivering pizzas or tending to his mother he was right by her side. The two saw lightness in one another, and found ways to cling to one another while the world crumbled around them. Nights like this, where they could have fun and be teenagers was just what the doctor ordered.

As Jason pulled onto the highway, Billy frowned, “Aren’t we going to pick up Tommy?” He asked, he looked back to the rest of the car, each one of them avoided eye contact...none of them wanted to be the one to break Billy’s heart, he saw so much good in their former friend.

“No, Billy we’re not” Jason took on the burden himself, he was fine with that, he knew how to speak to his best friend.

“But we’re good now” Billy shook his head, “You two are _fine_. You shook hands, I saw you shake hands” Billy thought the reason Tommy wasn’t with them was because of his old feud with _Jason_. “You buried that hatchet”

“It’s more complicated than that” Kimberly leaned forward, she couldn’t let Jason deal with this on her own. “Tommy’s...not who we thought he was. He’s been reverting back to his old ways. Remember when he was first drafted to become a Dragon?” Billy nodded his head, he would _never_ forget the day Tommy made the travel team and Jason didn’t. “Remember how mean he was?”

“....Oh no….” Billy wasn’t completely lost, he had heard about the altercation between Mike and Tommy... _technically_ with Emily and Tommy but he thought it was a misunderstanding. He wanted so desperately to give Tommy the benefit of the doubt, his friend had changed...didn’t he?

“Oh yeah…” Kimberly glanced over in Trini’s direction, “But I made the wrong choice back then to follow him. I’m not making that mistake again”

Trini didn’t want this _fun_ car ride to turn into a drag Tommy over hot coals fest, no, she didn’t want to waste her breath on all the reasons why she didn’t want to talk to their old friend. He drove Jason into a sport that tore him up inside, he tried to steal Kimberly from Trini, he called Mrs. Clark a whore to Amanda’s face, he didn’t make it easy for Zack to make friends on the baseball team...and that was just how he affected the people in this van. She’d be damned if he did something to hurt Billy on top of it all. “Let’s put some music on”

Jason turned the sound on, of course because it was Billy’s van the first station that came up was country. That elicited a groan from Zack and Trini. Amanda’s eyes widened upon hearing Garth Brooks’ voice; like Billy, she was also a country fan, “No way! Don’t you change this!” Jason wasn’t going to argue with the head cheerleader. “Oh come on, everyone knows this song” She waited a beat before singing along to the bar song, “ _Cause I’ve got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases”_

 _“My blues away”_ Billy shook his head dramatically, getting into the vibes of the song, joining Amanda in her song, “ _And I’ll be okay”_

Jason couldn’t hide the smile on his face, of course he had experience with the drunk bar song as well, “ _I’m not big on social graces”_

As Jason, Amanda and Billy sang the next lyric, Trini looked to Kimberly with wide eyes, “What the hell is happening?”

“ _Oh I’ve got friends, in low places”_

Amanda nudged Zack with her shoulder, dating her meant listening to country music every now and again so he grabbed an empty water bottle from the back to pretend to sing into it like a microphone, “ _I guess I was wrong. I just don’t belong”_ Of course he was going to get into it like an overdramatic ass, trying his best to mimic the accent. Jason whooped on as the baseball player in the back tried to take this extended verse as a solo, “ _But then I’ve been there before, and everything is alright. I’ll just say goodnight, and show myself to the door. I didn’t mean to cause a big scene”_ He looked to Amanda, a grin on his face as he mocked serenaded her, “ _Just wait ‘til I finish this glass. Then sweet lady, I’ll head back to the bar…..and you can kiss my ass”_ With that he earned a playful shove from Amanda as it led into the chorus.

Billy, Jason, Zack and Amanda were quick to jump into the chorus and fuck it, Trini had no reason to hold back anymore...not when she was out with her friends and girlfriend for a night together. So she even surprised Kimberly, by grinning in her direction and singing, “ _Cause I’ve got friends in low places”_

Kimberly’s brows rose in surprise to see her badass little girlfriend having _fun_ with a _country_ song. “Who are you and what’ve you done with Trini?”

“You know I’ve lived in Texas” She shrugged, “And if you can’t beat ‘em...join ‘em” Kimberly couldn’t argue _that_ logic and soon enough the entire car was singing along to a drunk bar song. It felt so freeing to just freaking let loose and leave all their troubles behind in Angel Grove.

Once they finally made it to Fun’N Stuff they were greeted by Aiden Romero, Hayley’s friend. He let them in and warned them to just do their best to try and keep things clean. This kind of large scale thing wasn’t exactly allowed and he was sticking his neck out to even throw this little party. Most of the people here were seniors but when he opened up the park to his little brother Brody’s friends...that included Hayley and Calvin, members of the sports teams. Trini was quick to wave hello to Hayley, currently she was with her small group of friends. A boy in red and a girl in pink were dancing off on one of the DDR machines. Her friend in a blue was currently waving at Zack and Kimberly. When Trini turned in her girlfriend’s direction she was met with an awkward laugh, “Dare night was interesting” She and Zack waved back to the freshman and practically made his night.

Aisha was the first one of the softball team to greet them, she had left the go-karting area in a huff. She was happy to see that Trini, Kimberly and their friends made it as she was sick of being a third wheel to Tanya and Adam. “I’m going to kick their asses if I hear them utter the phrase “ _Let's shift into turbo”_ one more time” The group frowned so she explained, “I don’t know, I didn’t ask, some inside joke”

“Where is everyone?” Kimberly asked, really hoping that they weren’t the _last_ to arrive as everyone seemed to be off in different directions. Less drama if everyone had been off blowing their steam in other ways.

“Well, there’s a good portion at the go karts” Aisha explained, “If you’re up to listening to those love birds race” She pointed into the arcade, “Hayley’s over there, but you’ve gathered that. Gia, Emma, Tori and Shelby are skating but I think there’s a big laser tag game happening tonight. Lauren’s with Mia putt putting, we had to drag her butt away from those batting cages. Tonight is about _fun_ and” She paused, counting the members of their group. There were only six, “Tommy couldn’t come?”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah...we assumed he would already be here”

There was a long awkward silence as the entire group came to the realization... _no one_ invited Tommy Oliver.

“Well, I’m going to get my skate on” Aisha motioned around, “The park is your playground so have some fun and remember that it’s a school night” Trini didn’t need to be reminded that she would have an early morning weight session once this night was all said and done.

“So” Zack glanced around, the arcade would cost out of pocket money, he suggested their first course of action, “Who wants to play putt putt?”

“Dibs on the blue ball” Billy didn’t meet any resistance, he clapped his hands together and was the first one to head to the desk to help check out supplies. “We need six clubs and six balls” He glanced to the group, knowing them well, “Blue-like a royal, red, yellow, pink-hot not pastel, black and ah” He paused at Amanda….what _was_ her favorite color?

“Green” The cheer captain smiled offering her two cents, “Thank you”

By the time the six of them approached the first hole, they noticed that Lauren and Mia were _well_ ahead of them. Both girls were members of the women’s golf team, so the couple were breezing through. In the spirit of competition, Zack stood on a rock to get the attention of his five other friends. “Now, I wanna say no hard feelings but at the end of the day someone’s going to be a winner...and someone” He looked in Jason’s direction, the other alpha male of the group, “Is going to be a loser”

“Me? Oh” Jason was up to take that challenge, “Billy will keep score. And when _you_ lose, “no hard feelings”.”

“Don’t make a bet” Kimberly warned Jason, a dangerous smirk on her face, as if she was going to let this competition be between the two boys. “Zack still owes me a pack of double stuffed oreos”

“Ha….” Busted, the teenager rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll get that to you next week”

“Neither of you are going to win” As the three of them were talking Amanda had taken her turn to go first, alphabetical order meant that Billy was next in line. Billy lined up his trusty blue ball and did some quick mental calculations to tap gently with the putter and sink a hole in one, “Billy’s gonna have us all beat”

“Mini golf is a lot like pool” Billy explained, going to retrieve his ball from the hole, marking up the scorecard, “All it takes is a little geometry mixed with physics” Amanda groaned, ugh, she _hated_ geometry.

Jason set his red ball down, but turned to the others before making a swing, “Let’s make this more interesting. Just the four of us, number four has to get number one something”

“What? Like more oreos?” Trini tilted her head, that prize was _so_ sandlot days, but she couldn’t just scoff at tradition.

Zack put a hand to the side of his mouth, “Hey Babe! What should the winner get?”

Amanda was caught off guard by the question but she needed to answer _something_ , “I dunno, a lap dance?”

“Yes! Perfect” Kimberly pointed in her best friend’s direction, yes there was a reason she liked her so, “Deal. Fourth place gives first place a lapdance” Jason shrugged, Zack grinned, Trini sighed but nodded along to go with it. The stakes were now on.

In reality, Billy was smoking all of them so badly that it wasn’t an actual competition to who would win overall and Amanda...well, she was just playing for fun and snapchatting their antics out as her personal story. These guys were hilarious. Especially with Kimberly trying to sabotage Trini’s game by coming up behind her and slapping her butt seconds before she made contact with the ball. It was that or to try and steal kisses. _Dammit Kim_. Kimberly could hold her own against the boys and hell she was going to win that lapdance from her girlfriend fair and square. All she had to do was to beat Jason for first, and for Zack to suck just enough that he didn’t get _last_.

That was when Zack hit his ball so hard it flung off the course, past Lauren and Mia and into a freaking pool. There just _had_ to be a pirate ship display. Amanda tried her best to convince Zack that jumping into the grossly unclean water probably wasn’t the _best_ idea for her boyfriend, but nothing was going to stop him. Jason could only laugh, Kimberly’s plan at getting a lapdance from her _girlfriend_ was quickly backfiring and she knew it. Serves her freaking right. Trini was more than happy with third place.

“Wow there’s so many balls in here!” Zack called out, not only did he fetch the black ball but he was starting to pull out others for fun. Only to be scolded by Aiden that he _really_ needed to get out of the pool.

“Jason you need to sink this last shot in order to win” Billy announced, “No pressure, I believe in you”

Amanda stood next to Trini her arms folded, “I don’t know how I feel about this” She _did_ choose the terms of the bet, so it wasn’t like she could get mad. Really the question boiled down to, did she really want to see her boyfriend give _Jason_ a lap dance or her _best friend_. Could Zack even _do_ lap dances? Normally if they were trying something _fun_ in the bedroom, she’d be the one doing the lap work.

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to give Jason a lap dance” Trini shook her head, that would’ve been uncomfortable for _both_ parties. She saw him like a freaking brother, and the whole.. _.guy_ thing really hurt their chances to be together.

All Jason had to do was sink an easy putt to get first place, the quarterback tried to hide a smile, if Kimberly was going to try and sabotage _last_ place...he could sabotage _first._ He missed his final shot on purpose so Kimberly could win a one way ticket to the Z-Man express. Billy didn’t realize he missed the shot on purpose, he let out the held breath, “Oh I’m sorry man, that was real close”

“I think I’ll survive” Jason grinned in Trini’s direction, they were in for a show alright.

At the end of the game, Kimberly had to sit on one of the benches, she won this prize _unfair_ and _unsquare_ and for that she had to pay the consequences. Zack had promised to towel himself down before getting his butt n’junk all over Kimberly. That would be a lapdance faux pas. “Alright, Crazy Girl I need some mood music”

“You do not _need_ that” Kimberly sighed, having to toss her head back, she would _much_ rather have the double stuffed oreos at this point. “Just get it over with”

“I am nothing but a performer” Zack winked in the direction of his girlfriend, “We can have a private show later”

“Tempting” Amanda had her phone out, she’d be damned if she _didn’t_ film this great moment in history. It was hard to keep a steady hand when Trini selected Beyoncé’s _‘Naughty Girl’_ for the background music of such a dance.

Much to Kimberly’s dismay, the music from Trini’s phone pulled the attention of anyone stepping off of the go-kart track. Zack received wolf whistles from his buddies from the baseball team. Gaining the confidence he put one foot on the side of Kimberly’s hip and swayed his pelvic region to the beat of song. Trini thought she would be more horrified at the sight of her _best_ friend grinding up on her _girlfriend_ but it was hard _not_ to laugh at the ridiculous looks on either of their faces. Zack was trying to be sexy, and Kim was just trying to get Zack to turn around. She’d rather deal with his butt grinding up in her lap.

“You didn’t want to win _this_?” Trini asked Jason, keeping her voice down low so Amanda’s phone wouldn’t pick it up, “That is some quality Zack action, he’s bringing out his _best_ moves here”

Jason folded his arms, his head tilting to the side, Zack was a go big or go home kind of guy so the shirt had to go. “ _Now_ he’s bringing out his best moves”

This had to be the _longest_ three minutes of Kimberly’s life, it didn’t help that they were now garnering an audience and that her _best friend_ would have video evidence of this from now until forever. When the song came to an end, Zack turned around and bowed for his audience. He couldn’t help but laugh when the ex-cheerleader threw his t-shirt back at him. Both he and Kimberly went to their respective girlfriends to show where their true affections lied by giving them a quick kiss. Jason glanced over to Billy, wishing that he could do the same.

Billy smiled in Jason’s direction, as the only two not participating in kissing it was quite easy to focus his attention on his best friend, “Do you want to play basketball?” He asked, motioning to the multitude of different zany looking backboards behind Jason. “I could check us out a ball when we return the clubs and balls”

As the other four in the group were wrapped up in each other, Jason felt comfortable making the executive decision, “Sure, why not?”

The six teenagers then headed over to the basketball area. During the parks _regular_ hours, it would be swarming with kids so with there being over twenty hoops with different zaney looking backboards it was the best way for _everyone_ who wanted to play to get a chance to at least shoot a ball. Currently the area wasn’t very crowded, Carlos and Bridge were off in the corner playing horse and trying to outdo one another with far away shots. No, what surprised Trini the most was to see the skater kids from the junior class playing a little ball.

Tori greeted the oncoming group with a smile, “Hey, would you guys be interested in a little three on three action?” She motioned between herself and her two best friends Dustin and Shane. The kids who were trying to bid her in the auction as a joke to piss off her boyfriend...her boyfriend that wasn’t in sight. “Shooting hoops can get old quick”

“You play basketball?” Trini asked in surprise, she looked to the three boys of their group, “This is all you guys” She knew for a fact that Amanda and Kimberly wouldn’t be interested and...well with Tori herself being 5’7-5’8...they would certainly have the height advantage if Trini played. Trini sat down next to Kimberly on the ‘girls’ bench, “Is Jason going to be okay to play?”

Kimberly nodded, she had spent the most time with him during his physical therapy in the fall, “He’ll be just fine” She paused, “He’s ready to go back to the football team if that were in season” If Jason even _wanted_ to go back.

Jason instantly squared up with Shane Clarke, no relation to Amanda Clark, the Samoan boy in a red t-shirt had a similar body type to the ex-quarterback. With similar heights, the two carried themselves with broad shoulders and physical strength. Billy chose to guard Dustin Brooks, the boy with shaggy brown hair, obsessed with dirt biking, he wore a loose yellow sleeveless tee. Unlike Shane he was thin, but quick, the perfect guy to square up to Billy...which left Zack guarding his rival in shenanigans Tori.

“Okay there are way too many primary colors here” With a flat hand, Shane moved it around in a circle, “You guys up for shirts vs skins?” The three boys shrugged, they didn’t care, it was the easiest way to tell who was on which team. For Amanda and Kimberly the game just got a little more interesting. “First team to fifteen points win?”

“Inside shots are worth one, behind the line is two?” Jason asked, pointing to the semi-circle that would be worth _three_ points in an actual game. Shane nodded his head and the two “team captains” shook hands on the rules. Game on.

For this _not_ being their sport of choice, and for how long it’s been since Zack, Jason and Billy played on the same _team_ the three of them were fairing pretty well against the laid back skater kids. Jason would be mostly responsible for defensive moves, he would set up picks, and box Shane out from under the basket to get rebounds. He wasn’t a shooter. Billy was the sharp shooter. He would position himself on the court to try and get open for a shot and as _soon_ as the ball would get in his hands he would quickly release it. Zack was the one who liked to play with a bit of finesse, mostly in part to having an all female-audience. He thought he was the big hot shot being able to dribble the ball between his legs and attempt tricks like behind the back passes. Tori was able to pick up on his pattern pretty quickly and tried to reach in when she could to swipe the ball away from him.

“God, Zack is _so_ hot” Amanda commented, she didn’t really know what was going down on the court, hell she didn’t even know who was winning. All that mattered to her was her boyfriend didn’t have a shirt on and this was one instance where she could appreciate the sweat.

“Mmm” Kimberly nodded, she didn’t want to actually voice her opinion as Amanda was his _girlfriend_ and Trini was sitting next to her. She swung both ways, it would have been just an observation...Zack has a really nice body. So does Jason...and even Billy had packed on some muscle. Their friends were all _hot_ people. It wasn’t wrong to make that observation.

“See, I like these guys” Trini motioned to the game, just because Dustin and Shane had a _girl_ on their team, it didn’t stop them from including her. Dustin would _pass_ Tori the ball whenever she was open. Shane would set up picks against Zack so Tori could dribble the ball down a clear lane. “They’re not gross ball hogs”

“Bad experience?” Kimberly rose a brow, usually she and Trini were both _playing_ the game...never sitting on the sidelines and watching. “Wait, you play basketball?”

“Ehhh I’ve dabbled” With Trini’s height and an eye for the game, she would’ve made one helluva great point guard...it wasn’t meant to be. “My mom wanted me to be involved in more programs growing up; and with softball being a _summer_ sport...rec basketball became a winter sport thing...co-ed basketball. Shocking. It didn’t stick.”

“Oof” Amanda shook her head, “I’m just getting war flashbacks to kickball days in gym class”

Kimberly rolled her eyes at her best friend, “We didn’t even _try_ to play. We just stood in the corner and gossiped” Trini could see it now, the four cheerleaders in their prime, standing in their gym clothes and avoiding the game all together because they were just _too cool_.

“Excuse you. I caught the ball that, like, _one_ time” The current head cheerleader laughed, “And then I was _screamed_ at by God, I don’t even remember who” She did her best impression of a hyped up boy from their gym class, “Give me the ball!” Her arms shook for added effect, “If he didn’t look psychotic I would’ve held onto it longer out of spite” Amanda looked back at the court, Billy had just shot an amazing ‘two pointer’ from a long distance so the girls had to cheer him on. It was sweet the way he smiled at the attention, he was so happy just to be there and to be playing a game with his best friends.

“What’s going on here?” They were joined by a vaguely familiar voice, Trini and the other girls turned around to see Blake Bradley...Tori’s boyfriend frowning at the sight of a friendly basketball game. His tall blonde brother, Hunter stood next to him, smiling in the girls’ direction. “Shouldn’t one of you be playing?” The boy in navy asked as he approached the bench, “Three boys against two boys and a girl is a bit unfair”

“Uh hard pass” Amanda waggled her fingers, “Look at my nails”

Kimberly shook her head, “I’m not really into basketball”

“Tori’s doing _just fine_ if you freaking watched” Trini frowned, she didn’t like the way this guy came off and she wasn’t obligated to have to play nice with him. “Your team is only down _one_ point and that’s just because Billy just banked a two pointer”

When it came to sports, Blake was more of a fan of the _untraditional._ Motocross was his thing, that was how he clicked so well with the skateboarder, dirt biker and surfer to begin with. Blake huffed out a sigh, he would much rather be on the go-kart course right now. Much to Trini’s dismay, Blake sat right next to her on the bench; his brother Hunter preferred to stand. The blonde in crimson shyly waved in the direction of Trini, Amanda and Kimberly, “Hi I’m Hunter, I’m Blake’s brother” He introduced himself as that was the polite thing to do in new circles. The girls looked from Blake to Hunter, they certainly didn’t _look_ like brothers as the two were completely different races, “We’re adopted” He quickly got involved in watching the game, being the only one to actually cheer for Shane, Dustin and Tori’s team, “C’mon man! You call that a shot?”

Blake didn’t see this game as a fun little match up between two groups of acquaintances, the _only_ thing he honed in on was a shirtless Zack guarding his girlfriend. The game of basketball required a lot of physical closeness, it was part of the game for Tori to have to use her hips to put some distance between Zack and getting the ball. It was part of the game for Zack to be at Tori’s side, using a forearm to lightly push against Tori’s chest to keep her away from rebounds under the basket. The six of them were playing a tight game of three on three, man on man defense. Jason and Shane were all over each other as well if Blake could see past a vial of green envy.

“He’s _all_ over her!” Blake complained, leaning back on the bench, he was making his distaste for Zack Taylor perfectly clear. “What _is_ that?”

“Um” Hunter blinked, speaking up for the girls, “Basketball”

“Hey buddy! She has a boyfriend!” He called out to the game, his presence disrupting Tori for a split second. Zack didn’t make a move to steal the ball despite a huge opening, Tori just shook her head, and continued playing; passing the ball to Dustin in the corner. She wasn’t going to acknowledge him right now.

Amanda took clear offense to that, she leaned forward on the bench, glaring daggers at their unwelcome guest, “And _he_ has a _girlfriend_. Hi, that’s me, I’m going to kindly ask you to take it down like _ten_ notches and maybe oh _not_ blatantly attack my boyfriend. Kay? Thanks”

For Kimberly and Trini it was pretty fun to be sandwiched between two people who carried so much animosity. At the end of the day the three girls would be on team _Zack_ and more importantly on team _Tori_ if things got bad. Blake had to accept Amanda’s statement, sitting back with his arms folded, hearing that Zack had a girlfriend calmed him down but still...that guy felt like a lightning strike before a thunder clap. A storm was brewing.

The basketball game was currently at ten and ten points, the two teams were equally matched in their skills. Jason passed the ball to Zack as he was making a run to the basket. Tori was at the ready to defend him, the surfer kept up with this game well but Zack out matched her physicality. He went up to shoot the ball, making minor contact with Tori but enough to make her stumble back. This was only a _friendly_ game. Not wanting Tori to hit to concrete Zack ignored his shot, Jason could take care of it, and wrapped an arm around the blonde to try and steady her, apologizing for the contact as he did so.

 _That_ did not settle well with the boyfriend, he was done just sitting there and watching this happen. “Hey!” Despite Amanda assuring him that Zack had a _girlfriend_ , Blake was still convinced that Zack was after his girl. The motocrosser stopped the game all together by stepping onto the court and shoving Zack for good measure. “You don’t get to touch her”

“Oh boy” Hunter sighed, embarrassed by his brothers actions, “I’m so sorry” He apologized to the girls, “Uh it was cool meeting you” He hurried over to the basketball game, putting himself between Zack and Blake. “Hey, hey! Stop! This is just a game”

“What is the matter with you?” Tori felt like she was hit by a truck, she was having a fun time with her friends and all of a sudden her boyfriend was here pushing her friends and yelling at Zack. “If you wanted to play you could’ve just asked” Shane and Dustin exchanged a look and frowned, Blake was _not_ good at this game. “Four on four. You could’ve covered Trini” Short guy, short girl, it made sense to her.

“Tore, this guy’s trying to cop a feel” Blake didn’t _want_ to play basketball, if Hunter wasn’t standing between him and Zack he’d try to get a good hit in.

“Oh my god” Tori shook her head in utter disbelief, “I can’t do this. Zack, I am _so_ sorry” This was not how a _fun_ night was supposed to go down. “Hunter, just take my place. Finish the game” She pointed a finger at Blake, “I cannot _believe_ you, _don’t_ follow me” The surfer needed some space, so she was going to remove herself from the situation entirely. Tori walked off the court and headed to the populated arcade area so she could be _alone_ but in plain sight.

“Tori wait!”

Blake was about to run off after her but Shane was the one to grab his arm and shake his head. That girl was like a sister to Shane and Dustin and they were going to protect her as best as they could. “She said not to follow her. So you’re going to sit on that bench, and keep score” Trini’s eyes traveled down, Zack’s fists were balled _so_ tightly, Blake was _lucky_ that Hunter stepped in between them.

Amanda wasn’t going to sit on a bench with Tori’s boyfriend, no sir, not after he tried to attack Zack. “I’m going to get them some waters, make sure they stay hydrated” She was the next one off the court, leaving Kimberly and Trini as spectators.

The couple _really_ didn’t want to be around Tori’s boyfriend, Kimberly leaned over to kiss the side of Trini’s head, keeping her voice low. “Let’s break off play our own game”

Trini looked down to the basketball in her hands, they had rented it out earlier but didn’t get a chance to use it because of Tori and her friend’s challenging them on the spot. Trini glanced over to Kimberly curiously...she thought she hated basketball, “What? Like a game of horse? I’d crush you”

“What?” Kimberly blinked, “No, screw the basketball” She had to make herself more clear, “I want some alone time” Now _that_ was a language Trini could understand.

The shorter girl was the first on her feet, “Here hold onto this for us” She shoved the basketball into Blake’s chest so hard that the boy had to catch it with an ‘ _oof_ ’ _._

Kimberly took Trini’s hand and laced their fingers together, with Amanda on her own little mission it was okay to leave the boys to their little antics. Trini could trust that between Tori’s friends and their own Blake could be kept at bay for awhile. Once they were away from the courts Kim commented quietly, “That was crazy”

Trini let out a breath, “Yeah” She bounced around schools a lot, as the new kid she had all the time in the world to be a silent observer, this wasn’t the first time she had witnessed an over possessive boyfriend lash out. “It sure was”

“Should we try finding her?” Kimberly asked as the couple entered the indoor part of the entertainment center. Gia and Emma, Tanya and Adam, Hayley and Calvin, and Shelby and Tyler were all enjoying a bit of a couples skate in the roller rink. It warmed Trini’s heart to see Emma, who had just come off her camera being destroyed, having a nice time; holding onto her girlfriend’s hand and laughing. Aisha and Lauren were playing skee ball in the corner, while Mia tried one of those press the button at the right time game. There was no sign of Tori in the immediate arcade area.  

“I think she just wants to be left alone” Trini couldn’t blame her, after that outburst, she wouldn’t want to talk to _anyone_ that would just be embarrassing to her. “But I _do_ think we should keep a closer eye on her”

“Mm” Kimberly nodded in agreement, glancing around the arcade as if trying to look for something specific. “Okay, but we tell the others to watch for signs too” They couldn’t be everywhere at once, especially with Tori being the _only_ junior on the team.

“And make sure Zack doesn’t punch him out” Trini _knew_ that Zack had no qualms about punching that guy which could get him into some serious trouble. His mother shouldn’t need to worry about her son, even if he did have the best of intentions.

“Someone should” Kimberly sighed at Trini’s frown, “I know. I’m sorry” The ex-cheerleader had her share of questionable ex-boyfriends, roofie buying Ty Flemming sticking out in her mind.

Trini pursed her lips, she didn’t want Kimberly to go back to a dark headspace, a distraction was needed. “Hey do you have five bucks?” She asked curiously, pointing over to a photo booth, it was something in the arcade that wouldn’t suck _all_ of their money quickly.

“Yeah?” Kimberly’s eyes lit up, Trini made the right choice in picking the photo booth over the others. The pair of girls went behind the little curtain and sat down on the bench. Kimberly pulled the five dollars out of her wallet to pay for a couple of photo strips. “Which one should we pick?” She asked clicking through menus, some were plain, others had fun little themes, for kids, for holidays...for couples.

“Nothing sappy” Trini wanted to make her position clear, “Nothing _tacky_ ” She did _not_ want her four photos to be covered in freaking hearts everywhere. If it were February 14th aka Kimberly Hart day...she’d have no choice but to choose the hearts but nope. “No”

“Oh come on, what about this one?” Kimberly grinned, “You’re the peanut butter to my jelly?”

“ _No_ ”

“It’s my five dollars” Kimberly picked it anyway, if Trini didn’t want the hearts she could have the cute little sandwich theme. Trini pouted as Kimberly moved where the camera would be, “Oh don’t pout” The catcher sighed reluctantly, _fine._

With the camera positioned at the best height, Kimberly wrapped her arm around Trini’s waist, wanting the first photo to be as cute as possible as the couple simply smiled. They couldn’t _all_ be serious, so on the second one; Trini scrunched up her face while Kimberly tried to do her best cross eyed expression. The third picture was for a ‘hardcore’ look, which would have come off _way_ cooler if the pair remembered to bring sunglasses-but with it being after dark there really wasn’t a point. Last but not least was the fourth photo, Trini went back to looking cute but Kimberly had other ideas, she turned her girlfriend’s face in her direction and kissed her lips the flash capturing the perfect moment between them. Best five dollars she ever spent.

Since the photo session was over with, Trini naturally stood up to exit the booth and grab their printed photos, but Kimberly had other ideas. With one gentle tug at Trini’s hips, Kim pulled the shorter girl into her lap. The photo booth was the perfect place to kiss her girlfriend without being seen by anyone else. Since it was after hours the only people _here_ were the ones invited and everyone else was too preoccupied with go-karts and roller skating or flashy arcade games to bother them.

Trini loved this spontaneous side of Kimberly, she broke Trini out of her shell, got her to take more risks. Earlier that day she _skipped_ class to hook up in a parked car and now here they were, their tongues reacquainting with one another, in a photobooth. Trini threaded her fingers through Kimberly’s hair, unfairly teasing her girlfriend by grinding her hips in Kimberly’s lap. If her tongue _wasn’t_ so involved with Kimberly’s right now she would’ve made a comment on how this little lap dance must’ve beaten Zack’s little show from earlier. As if he could compete with her catcher’s thighs. Kimberly hands skated along the sides of Trini’s thighs, firmly grabbing onto her girl’s ass to drive Trini nuts. The _hardest_ part about making out in a phone booth was _keeping_ it at a make out. It was _so_ easy to get lost in each other’s bodies, knowing that right now no one could touch them here in this booth.

Or so they thought.

“You can’t just _walk_ away from me” Blake’s voice was nearby, too close. Trini pulled away from the kiss, keeping close to Kimberly. Were they really making out in the photobooth for that long? Possible. Whenever Kimberly kissed Trini she lost track of time and her world flipped upside down.

“Fine, you want to talk? Let’s talk. Right here right now.” Tori had finally shown their face, the pair of them were _right_ outside the photo booth. “This isn’t the first time you had a little temper tantrum. You sure as hell didn’t like the idea of Cameron and I taking a cooking class together.” Cooking class? There was more to Tori than Trini realized, she killed it at the bake sale for a reason. “I only _asked_ him because _you_ didn’t want to go. You were my first choice, you’re always my first choice”

“Well...ah...that was before I knew him…”

“So….now that you _“know”_ him it’s okay? Outside of my _team_ , my friends are _all_ guys Blake, you know that. I don’t _feel_ that way about any of them.”

“I _know_ that...but _Zack_ ”

“Isn’t on your approved list of guys I can be friends with?” Tori paused waiting for an answer, her boyfriend was _thinking_ of a way to respond and that was a bad sign. “I can’t keep doing this, how can we be in a relationship if you don’t trust me?”

“What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel? All you _talk_ about is Zack Taylor. Ooh the great Zack Taylor did this, the great Zack Taylor can flip off of shopping carts and land on his feet. You’re getting excited about some other guy! That hurts Tore” He paused, "You  _work_ with him at the pizza shop..." When Tori  _wasn't_ catching waves or playing softball she worked at Zedd's pizza shop as a manager. Even if she and Zack had some fun co-worker time, he'd mostly be out on deliveries. Blake's jealously wasn't  _just_ about a game. This was personally about Zack's involvement in  _his_ girlfriend's life.

“A co-worker, a  _friend_. A friend who very much has a girlfriend. Blake. You n’me? We don’t _do_ anything anymore. Most of our “dates” is watching a movie in your basement, making out on your couch. When was the last time you tried to be romantic? I need more out of this. I’m going stir crazy. I go to the track to watch you race, but you don’t come to my softball games. Yeah, I know, that’s “lame” like my cooking class. Not everything I _do_ is revolved around surfing. I’m more than just some hot chick you picked up at a beach”

“Hey that’s not-”

Tori cut him off, “This relationship should be supportive _both_ ways. Not over the things you feel are ‘cool enough’. I talk about Zack, I talk about _Kimberly_ because they’re what’s happening in my life. My life that I want to share with you.” The girls in the photobooth could hear the irritation dripping off of Tori’s words. “...You can’t keep accusing me of _cheating_ on you with some other guy. Who do you think _I_ am?”

There was a pause, “.......And Kimberly?”

“Ha, well, I wouldn’t kick her out of bed” Tori had to let out the laugh she was holding, even in the midst of an argument she could crack a sarcastic joke, “Oh I’m _kidding!_ ”

Kimberly’s eyes widened, looking to her girlfriend in front of her, keeping her voice very low when she whispered, “ _Is she_?” Way to focus on what was important Kim.

“You know I’m only interested in guys”

“And what if _Zack_ didn’t have a girlfriend?” He scoffed, “I see he has a _type_ ”

“We would still be _friends_ ” Tori sighed, frustrated,  “Blake, ugh, what you did out there wasn’t cool. I let it pass with Cam, and that was my bad, but I’m not making that mistake again. We’re through. I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore”

“Just like that? We’ve been together for one _year_ and you just want to call it quits? Doesn’t our relationship mean anything to you anymore? Tori….baby, I _love_ you”

“And I love you, and you don’t get to tell me that this didn’t mean _anything_. I gave you _everything_. You hold onto me like a vice and….if you don’t trust me...that’s not what a relationship is about, so I want out. I’m not _happy_ anymore.”

“ _Dolphingirl3 you’re needed in the laser tag area for the next match_. _You have five minutes_ ” Aiden Romero’s voice came over the loudspeakers.

“That’s my cue to go” Leave it to Tori to give herself a freaking laser tag code name like _that_. “Goodbye Blake” Kimberly and Trini could hear Tori kiss her boyfriend...now ex-boyfriend on the cheek as a goodbye.

“I’m proud of her” Kimberly mumbled, unsure if Blake was still standing outside, wallowing in his new single status. Really, he only did that to himself.

Trini glanced down to Kimberly, could they ever become like that? Kimberly said it herself, she wanted to work on _them_. That there was more to life outside of softball. Outside of the blatant jealousy on Blake’s part, Tori and Blake suffered a case of not mixing it up...if Trini wasn’t careful she and Kimberly could fall into a similar trap. The thought of losing Kim, of drifting apart because their relationship became too routine….no...she wasn’t going to let that happen. Taking her girlfriend out on a date, showing her she appreciated her, there were so many little things she could be doing to keep the magic flowing between them. A kiss in a photobooth, a romp in the car, she always wanted to feel that electricity when their lips touched. Trini vowed to herself in this moment that she would _never_ become like them.

 

*****

Friday, _finally_ hit, there was one more day of rivalry week. Trini was honestly surprised, she was expecting more hijinx from the Briarwood softball players. Not that she was _complaining_. After how crazy the boys were coming at one another, she was more than happy to deal with less contact with them. Just the vandalism and attempted paint dump. Girls were simply more mature, it made perfect sense to her.

The Briarwood Baseball scandal rightfully blew up. News reports and articles were already floating around ESPN. A division one high school involved in a hate crime against another school. Kimberly’s video on twitter had gone _viral_ in the span of a day. Amanda reported through her sources that Rebecca Golloway’s relationship status went to single overnight, as did Tori Hanson’s. Mayor Udonna and Principal Leanbow of Briarwood were currently swamped in a PR nightmare. In Angel Grove there had been _so_ much Tiger pride running through the school. Everyone, student, teacher and townie wanted to see Briarwood lose. All the pressure fell on the softball team’s shoulders.

Their after school practice felt different than the others. Rita Repulsa took them to the guys field, where they would be playing the next day and sat them on the bleachers. They were graced with a guest today and she wanted her team to be on their best behavior. Mayor Udonna stood before them, with such regal presence, her head held high despite the horrors she had to deal with. In her hands she held a small box wrapped in blue paper with little snowflakes on them. “I needed to address you girls personally. I want to say from the bottom of my heart, I am deeply disturbed by what has occured between our schools, our _communities_. This used to be such a friendly rivalry and along the way we lost sight of that. We’re supposed to love thy neighbor not…” She glanced down to the box in her hand, “Which one of you is Emma Goodall?”

The third baseman meekly rose her hand, “Um, that’s me”

“This is for you” She handed Alpha the box so he could run up and give it to the Angel Grove player. “From _me_ personally”

Of course every girl sitting on those bleachers wanted to see what Emma received from the _mayor_ of Briarwood...a new camera. The Nikon D5600, the exact same model to replace the one that had been shattered. “Oh my god” She brought a hand to her mouth, stunned, the mayor didn’t have to spend that kind of money on a girl from Angel Grove. “Thank you so much, I cannot even _express_ how this makes me feel” Already two seconds with a new baby and tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Happy tears I promise” She let out a choked laugh, Gia rubbing her back.

“I wanted to tell you some news. Number one, this will be the first year we opt out of the pie ceremony. Mr. Oliver and I agreed that it would be in poor taste given the events”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt you Madam Mayor” That was the _politest_ , Rita had ever spoken to _anyone_ , “Where exactly is Mr. Oliver?” Shouldn’t the _Angel Grove_ Mayor be addressing these young girls?

“He is speaking with the men’s teams” Typical. Mr. Oliver probably wouldn’t even _brush_ on what happened to Riley. “He insisted. The second matter of business is that even though not _all_ of the Briarwood players were involved in that _awful_ _awful_ crime...the rest of their season is officially canceled” Shelby’s face fell, her boyfriend Tyler did _nothing_ wrong, he even helped go to the police to give out names and he was being punished. “The ones that _were_ , regretfully my _son_ included are going to face trial. The ones who are eighteen will be tried as adults and will face whatever the judge decides, that is out of my hands...the others will likely face hefty amounts of community service” Their records would be stained, the country now knew them as the _worst_.

She sighed, breaking for just a moment before regaining her poise and grace in deliberating, “I’m ashamed of what my son was a part of. That he was capable of disrespecting young women such as yourselves in such a vile way. I blame myself, and my husband, for not being better role models for him, or seeing this behavior coming” That’s when it hit Trini, Mayor Udonna’s son was none other than Nick Russell. The boy with the notebook. “But I can _promise_ you all that he will be dealt with. Just because he is _my_ son doesn’t mean he gets any special privilege, as much as he may think he does.” Mr. Oliver _really_ needed to take notes from this woman. Too bad governments can’t allow a Mayor-swap. Trini _may’ve_ hated the town of Briarwood but their Mayor has shown more class in a ten minute address than Thomas Oliver had ever. It was sickening how starkly different the two _adults_ were. A statement of boys would be boys compared to a heartfelt apology said it all.

“I wish you all the best of luck in your upcoming game, but don’t count my Bulls out. They’ll give you a run for your money” She took a step back and offered her hand to Rita for a good ol’handshake, “Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak with your girls directly. I know this is valuable practice time. Please do call me later about _your_ field” Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance at that, was she...was the Mayor of _Briarwood_ going to dish out a personal donation for an Angel Grove facility? That in itself was _unheard_ of.

“Of course. I’ll keep your number on my desk” She grasped the other woman’s hand and stated something that was on all the girls’ minds, “Now how do we get _you_ to be the Mayor of Angel Grove?” It may of appeared as joke but Rita was never shy about her disdain of Mayor Oliver.

“You flatter me Ms. Repulsa” Mayor Udonna chuckled, a gentle smile returning to her face, “I will see you all tomorrow for the big game” With a wave fit for a winter queen, Mayor Udonna walked away from the rival team and off enemy territory.

Alpha watched Rita’s expression as the mayor in white pant suit walked away, looking down at his clipboard he made the snarky comment of, “You have a _boyfriend_ ”

“Oh shut UP” Rita snarled taking Alpha’s clipboard and throwing it to the ground, she was _not_ going to be called out like that by her bumbling assistant. She pointed her finger at her team, “Lauren at bat, the rest of you ladies get on the field stat!” Yep, the old Rita was back, that didn’t take long. For their final practice Rita didn’t want to push them too much, if she did, they would be over exhausted for their big game. Simple drills. Hitting, fielding, catching, throwing, just to keep them on their toes. She didn’t want to put any more emphasis on how big this game would be for them, for the number one team to face off with number two. No, this had to be simple. Pink team vs the yellow team, just like old times.

 

*****

When Trini returned home she had gone straight up to her room to shower and do her homework for the weekend. She wanted it out of the way, and if anything, it made for a great distraction from the upcoming game. Ugh, Amanda was right, Geometry sucked...but for Trini it was something simple she could plow through. Trini reached over to the baseball in the plastic container, smiling at the fond memories.

_Sandlot Forever- Tommy_

_You’re Cool For a Girl- Jason_

_I’ll miss you- Billy_

_Won’t be the same without you- Zack_

_Best Friends Forever- Kimberly Ann Hart_

Trini reflected on how crazy it was that this game changed her life. All it took was a group of ten year olds. She told Kimberly a while ago that she could drive herself crazy thinking about what ifs but damn. What if she never moved to Angel Grove in the first place? What if she never stumbled across a dusty old field near the mountains? She would have never met the the four most important friends in her life. She wouldn’t be this person she was today. Trini set the ball back down on her desk and smiling fondly at the thought of a _new_ ball signed by members of her team to commemorate new memories with her sisterhood. This had been a crazy year.

 **Tommy Oliver:** Hey u awake?

Trini sighed, glancing over to her open laptop, it was easy for Tommy to try contacting her from behind a screen. With the internet, or text messaging, he could think exactly what he was going to say to her. She wasn’t going to validate him with a response.

 **Tommy Oliver:** You don’t have to say anything. I’ve been doing a lot of reflecting and I just wanted to apologize to you. I’ve been acting like a real jackass. I’ve said some dumb shit. I’ve done some dumb shit. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I was hurt when I said that Kimberly being into you was just a phase. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings to see that she was happy. With you. It was wrong of me to try and steal Kim on dare night. That was just wishful thinking. I miss her. That’s not an excuse. If I want to get better. If I want to start to change I need to apologize to the people I hurt the most. I hope it’s not too late for us.

Wow, that was a lot to unload. The worst part was, Trini wasn’t sure if this was sincere or just a reaction of being the only one not informed of the Fun’N’Stuff party. Was he only reaching out because he was shut out or did he really want to change? Rebuilding trust isn’t easy, and was Tommy Oliver worth it?

_Seen 8:21_

Trini didn’t want to respond, she didn’t know _how_ to respond so he was just left with the knowledge that she saw it...and read it. That would have to be good enough. Out of curiosity she sent Amanda a text message, another person who deserved a Tommy Oliver sized apology.

 _Trini Gomez 8:22_ _  
_ _Did Tommy just send you a big apology message on Facebook??_

 _Amanda Clark 8:24_ _  
_ _No?_

 _Amanda Clark 8:25  
_ _Did he send one to you?_

 _Trini Gomez: 8:25  
_ _Yeah_

 _Trini Gomez 8:26  
_ _How do you know if someone’s really sorry?_

 _Amanda Clark 8:27  
_ _They show it._

Tommy Oliver was famous for talking a big game and never following through. When he was with Kimberly he went off on his own every time a challenge came up in their relationship. It was _always_ about him, and if it wasn’t he would use his money and influence to make things go his way. Thomas Oliver set a fine example for his son.

_Sandlot Forever- Tommy_

That was his signature when he was ten. Did he really still believe that? Sandlot forever? Trini could _not_ be worried about someone like Tommy Oliver the night before the biggest game of her softball career to date.

 _Riley Griffin 8:30  
_ _Hey. I hate to bother you. Can you come over?_

Trini frowned, that was odd, normally she would be the one to text the freshman pitcher first. She said she would always be there for him...she wasn’t going to break that promise. Not if he needed her. The poor kid was at the epicenter of a national scandal. His picture attached to the flagpole was now _everywhere_. If he needed someone in the dead of night, someone who would understand, hell yeah. Trini was his girl.

 _Trini Gomez: 8:31  
_ _On my way_.

This was the perfect reason to turn off her computer, to stop reading and re-reading Tommy’s message looking for any other double meanings. She said a quick goodbye to her mother, promising that she would be back soon, and grabbed her trusty yellow bike. A little extra leg work wouldn’t hurt before the big game. Riley’s farm wasn’t exactly close, it was the far edge of Angel Grove, right on the border of Briarwood. It was nice to be out under the stars, the crisp night air blowing through her hair as she biked over to her new friends place. After years of moving around, different states, different cities, different schools none of them could compare to the feeling of this small harbor town. In Angel Grove she was _home_.

Trini pulled up to Riley’s farm house and left her bike in the driveway, she rang the doorbell and prayed that the youngest would answer the door. There really wasn’t a good explanation to why someone would come over at this hour. Riley answered the door with a big smile, “Hey, sorry I know it's late” He closed the door behind him, wanting privacy away from his family. The freshman boy moved to sit on the wooden porch bench, the space perfect for two. “Oh gosh and I know you have a big game tomorrow” The baseball team would be on the road to face off with their Wildcat rivals in Summer Cove. “I just...you’re the only one I feel comfortable talking to. About that _gay thing_.”

“It’s not a dirty word, you don’t have to whisper it” Trini laughed, a year ago she would’ve had a different sentiment, god that person was such a mess. “How are you?”

“I uh...a lot of the news people want to talk to me and” He shook his head, “I want to be left alone. I just want Red and those guys to get their time and for this scandal to blow over” Riley rubbed the back of his neck, “I got a lot of twitter followers in the past couple of days. It’s weird. Everyone’s been so supportive”

“Has _Ellen Degeneres_ asked you to make an appearance on her show?” Trini asked, only half joking, “...But…?”

“Ha no” Riley hung his head, hiding the smile on his face, “I haven’t heard from Ellen’s people. But now to _everyone_ I’m just...the _gay kid_. I’m not Riley Griffin anymore”

“You can’t talk like _that_ ” Trini completely understood, everyone in her sophomore class knew her as the gay one. The lesbo dating Kimberly Hart. It took 6 months for some of them to stop calling her ‘ _Didi’_. “Being gay is just a portion of who you are, it’s not the whole picture”

“I guess so” He rubbed the back of his neck, it was getting late, “Right, ah, I just wanted to give this to you. That’s the whole reason why I asked you to come over” He reached into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out a pair of emerald green shoe laces. “I’ve had these since I was _ten_ when I was apart of the Dragons. They um, they always gave me good luck” Superstitions in sports were no joke, so for Riley to be handing over his good luck charm was huge, “I hope that they can bring _you_ some good luck. Literally it’s the least I can do after everything. You’ve been _so_ so helpful and-please just take them. You have a big game tomorrow. Stand up to Briarwood when I couldn’t.”

“...Thank you” Trini took the shoelaces in her hand and examined them, these were Riley’s favorite color...Mike’s favorite color. When she wore these she could be doing this for the boys who were hurt most by Briarwood’s little prank, “I’ll keep them safe for you”

“No….I want you to _keep_ them. For good. You don’t have to give them back” He shook his head, “I’m going to make my own luck from now on.” He shyly smiled, “Maybe even one day have a boyfriend of my own”

“And I’m gonna be there for you when it happens” Trini laughed, patting his back, “Because as sure as you may be right this second... oh you’ll experience more gay panics, and the best ‘ _is this person gay or being nice?’_ Great times.”

Riley had to ask, “Do you still get gay panics?”

“My girlfriend is _Kimberly Hart,_ of course I do.” Trini felt her phone buzzing violently in her pocket, it meant that one of her group messages was going _off_ like no tomorrow. “I’m still in shock that that’s real” She frowned, _another_ vibrate, “Excuse me” Trini stood to read the messages currently flying about on her phone. She was expecting something from the softball girls, the message she shared with Zack and Jason...hell even Kimberly sending her a bunch of texts wouldn’t be that out of the blue. This SOS was from the GSA club.

 _Mia Watanabe 9:14  
_ _Where is Lauren? She isn’t answering my calls._

 _Jayden Shiba 9:15  
_ _I dunno. I don’t think she’s home?_

 _Antonio Garcia: 9:15  
_ _Jay pay attention. She didn’t even come home from school._

 _Kevin Barron 9:16  
_ _Is everything alright?_

 _Mia Watanabe: 9:17  
_ _Would I be texting in a panic if everything was just fine?_

 _Emily Ava: 9:17  
_ _This is Lauren we’re talking about. I’m sure everything’s just fine._

Mia Watanabe 9:18  
_[IMG]  
_ This was on my front porch.

Trini’s stomach flipped. The image file Mia sent was a pink envelope with the name Mia written in a nice calligraphy. Just like the envelope Lauren had received in her locker earlier that week. Karone.

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:18  
_ _What was inside?_

 _Mia Watanabe 9:19  
_ _A spine? I’m going to assume it came out of a gerbil?_

 _Emily Ava: 9:20  
_ _Nope. Nope. Nope._

 _Mike Fernandez: 9:20  
_ _WTF_

Trini had finally caught up on the conversation and participated, Riley stood up as well, frowning. His gay senses were tingling that something wasn’t right.

 _Trini Gomez: 9:20  
_ _What did the note say?_

 _Mia Watanabe 9:22  
_ _Something along the lines of my girlfriend is spineless. It’s not pleasant._

 _Mia Watanabe: 9:22  
_ _How did you know there was a note?_

 _Kimberly Hart: 9:23  
_ _Lauren got one just like that on Monday_

 _Jayden Shiba: 9:24  
_ _What?_

 _Emily Ava: 9:24  
_ _What!?_

 _Mia Watanabe: 9:24  
_ _WHAT!?_

Uh oh. So Lauren didn’t disclose the rat situation to the other members of the GSA, her girlfriend, or even to her family. Trini put her phone in her pocket and shook her head, “Lauren’s missing, I’m going to try and find her”

“I can look too” Riley nodded vigorously, wanting to help, “If we split up we’ll be able to cover more ground.”

“Okay uh” Trini wasn’t even sure where to start, all Lauren _did_ was freaking train, be at home, or be with Mia. Clearly she wasn’t at _home_ or with _Mia_ so she must’ve been training, or meditating or something freaking Lauren would do. Shit. “You take the school. Maybe she’s weight training there. I’ll check the mountain by her house”

“Got it!” Riley hurried inside his garage. Just as Trini was getting back on her bike, Riley had strapped on a helmet, mounted a freaking motorized scooter and whizzed right by her. _Damn it_ she should’ve just taken her mom’s car. This was turning into a long freaking night.

Trini rode her bike as fast as her little legs could take her, the Shiba Grove wasn’t too far from the Griffin Farm...thankfully for her thighs sake. Ugh. Bike seats were uncomfortable as fuck. In about ten minutes she made it to Lauren’s house, unable to check her phone, she noticed that there was still no sign of Lauren. The softball team captain’s car wasn’t in the driveway….though someone else’s was. The Shiba’s had a _guest._ Trini hid herself and her bright yellow bike in a nearby bush. She watched as the captain of the Briarwood softball team in her full presence knocked on the Shiba’s door. Jayden was the poor soul who answered it.

“Oh it’s you” Karone tilted her head to the side, “Is sissy home?” Her presence menacing, in a way Karone reminded Trini of Red...psychotic with his antics but somehow tried to spin it with _charm_ . Concerning. The night before the Briarwood game and Karone was out on a _hunt_ for her prey.

“Even if she _was_ home. She’s not talking to the likes of _you._ ” Jayden folded his arms, the stern younger brother wasn’t going to let _anyone_ near his sister. “You _have_ to stop.”

“I _guess_ you’ll do baby Shiba. Give Annie this message for me” Before Jayden could react, Karone swiftly slapped an egg onto his forehead. His beautiful head of hair took the brunt of the breakfast assault. She rubbed the goo of egg into his banges for added effect. “Her little band of misfits are going _down_ tomorrow” Oh that’s where this bitch was mistaken. Karone wasn’t like the boys, she made one clean simple attack and went on her way. This bitch _needed_ to go down.

 _Riley Griffin: 9:45  
_ _She’s not at the school._

When the coast was clear, Trini got back on her bike and rode to the mountain path, just like she did years before. She stumbled upon Mr. Oliver’s billboard, oh their beautiful artwork was still there, spray painted dicks plastered all over his face with the message of ‘ _I eat ass’_ still illuminated by the underhead lights. Just a little further in and Trini found Lauren’s car parked at right in front of the Dragon’s Den...the old sandlot. No matter how far she drifted or how much this place changed, somehow Trini always would up here. The front gate was wide open, Lauren didn’t take a mountain trail to meditate….somehow she got a hold of a key and was using the batting cages.

 _Trini Gomez: 9:52  
_ _I found her car. She’s okay._

Trini set her bike against the fence and walked in, the sophomore catcher didn’t want to startle Lauren if she thought she was alone. There was no sound of a pitching machine, no sounds of a bat making contact with a ball. It was too quiet, so eerily quiet. Trini didn’t belong here, not anymore. She chanced going down one of the aisles of seats to find Lauren sitting in another section, just silently leaning back and looking up at the stars. Reflecting. “Lauren!” Trini called from across the field, breaking the other girl’s thoughts, “Check your phone much? Your girlfriend’s worried about you!”

Lauren wasn’t making any moves toward Trini, that meant Trini was going to have to walk herself all the way around the seats to get to a different section. Nothing more fun than walking in rows of stadium chairs. The smart thing to do would’ve been to go up to go around to come back down, but common sense wasn’t a thing after ten pm. “Earth to Lauren, hi, what the hell are you doing?”

“It’s a beautiful night to be out” Lauren nodded her head, not really answering the question, “Care to join me?”

“Care to text Mia back?” Trini challenged, her brows sky rocketing, “Lauren, she got a visit from Karone. A letter was dropped off at her porch” She didn’t want to mention what happened to Jayden, that was brutal. “She’s attacking people you love, she’s on the lookout for _you_ ”

“She won’t find me here” Lauren pulled out her phone to see that she had forty seven new messages, a couple of missed calls, most of them were from Mia. “Let her spend her night searching” She sent her girlfriend a text, confirming that she was okay and that they would talk later. “Karone’s not going to break me. Briarwood is _not_ going to break me, no matter how hard she tries” She repeated, like a mantra to keep herself going.

“No matter how hard she tries?” Trini rose a brow, “Until tonight Karone’s barely done _anything_ to us.” She _knew_ there was something more going on, something Lauren was hiding. “Unless there’s something I’m missing? You _knew_ about those kids on the roof with the paint, didn’t you?”

“You think _I_ was the only one to get a letter?” Lauren opened up her bag next to her to reveal that there were 9 envelopes inside. “She tried to go after _each_ and _every_ one of you” She handed over the letters, “I did what I had to protect my _team_.”

Trini’s eyes went wide, she opened up the one marked Tanya first. Karone was going to harass her over her call line, to try and get Tanya to snap and get her suspended from her job at the radio station. Lauren took up all of her guest calling time. Kimberly, the princess of the group, was slated to be covered in the thick red paint. Lauren stopped her from going outside. Emma...the heart of the rat. Lauren glanced down, ashamed that she wasn’t able to stop Emma’s camera from shattering, “I made the mistake. I misinterpreted her heart” She had asked _Gia_ to stay back after practice.

Tori’s letter had _nothing_ to do with her boyfriend Blake and their break up. That was all on their own.

Trini naturally wanted to see what was in store for her, her family...her home. Karone and the other girls at Briarwood completely trashed her yard with toilet paper only...Trini had no idea, her family was none the wiser, there was hardly any evidence of that. Every day, every morning, the outside of her house was completely clean. When did that happen? “... _Lauren_ …”

Lauren didn’t sleep that night because she was cleaning up the Gomez’s yard. The dark circles under her eyes, her sluggish behavior. It was all because she was putting out fires before they could even start. “The less everyone knew the better. Tensions were high. They couldn’t keep escalating. Not like last week. I had to do better. I had to _be_ better. You’ll understand one day Trini. When this team is yours”

“You didn’t tell anyone? You didn’t even tell Mia?” Trini asked, Lauren shook her head, “You’re insane you know that?” She sighed, “You don’t have to shoulder this kind of burden alone. I would’ve _helped_ you”

“And keep that kind of secret from Kimberly?” Lauren shot back, raising a brow, “This was for the best”

“Mia’s going to kick your ass” Trini sighed, taking a moment to think about what she would do if she were in Lauren’s place. Yeah, she would’ve probably done something similar. She would stretch herself thin just to avoid any extra drama. Kimberly would’ve been mad, that Trini would just make a decision behind her back, but she had the best intentions. It was about the greater good of the team. Trini sat back in the chair, holding the envelopes in her hand and sighing, the damage was done, “It _is_ a beautiful night to be out” The two sat in silence, taking in the night air and staring up at the stars. It was crazy to think this was the same sky she looked at six years ago. It still looked the same...but down here on Earth, the whole world had changed. Trini wasn’t that little girl anymore.

Trini glanced over to Lauren, her voice soft despite there being no one else around, “When did this all stop being about the game?” The rivalries, the pranks, people were getting hurt left and right. Why was it all worth it?

“Do you know why I chose baseball?” Lauren asked, she didn’t avert her eyes, she didn’t even turn her head in Trini’s direction. Instead her focus was on the skies above them. Since the Dragon’s Den wasn’t officially in season, all the park lights were off, giving them the perfect view.

“No...I don’t think you told me” Trini tried to sit back too, mimicking Lauren by looking up, she wished she knew more about the constellations and the stories behind them. “Why?”

“My dad” She asked as if it were as simple as that, “Growing up, he would _always_ take Jayden and I to the Angel’s Stadium up in Anaheim. It wasn’t close to here. We would make these big weekend trips in the summer when they had stints at home, go to a couple of games. He would rent the family a hotel room” Lauren’s smile cracked at the memory, “Jayden and I would _insist_ that we didn’t want to stay at a hotel unless there was a pool. He would always find a hotel with a pool” Lauren let out a deep sigh, she wasn’t one to talk about herself very often, “We would get the tickets in the bleachers, because those were the best seats. That’s where the ‘good people were’ the people who were there because they just loved the game. When we were ten, my dad got us our own customized jerseys. Red with the name Shiba on the back, number one and two...Jayden cried about not being number one that day”

With her hands in her pockets, Lauren glanced over to Trini, “Two weeks later, my parents died in that car accident, and everything changed. Jayden never touched a baseball again. A shame too, he was really good at it, on track to be the _best_ Angel Grove has ever seen. He would’ve been the Tommy Oliver before Tommy Oliver. Baseball was how he met Mike you know. They played rec together” She sighed, “Baseball became too painful for him, but me? That’s what keeps their memory alive. When times were easier and we could swim in hotel pools” Lauren looked back up to the sky, “I like to think, during night games, that my parents are up there watching. So no Trini, it’s never been _just_ a game to me, it never has.” She flipped the question back, “What about you?”

“I ah” If Lauren could talk about her parents, Trini could talk about her past, “I was the new kid here once upon a time. I came to this lot, by chance. I had this Texas Rangers hat that I would shove all of my hair into so I could look like a boy. My mom _hated_ it. So I come _here_ to this field, we called it the Sandlot and there’s these boys and they wanted to know if I played. So I said yeah, they needed more kids to play” Trini laughed at a particular memory, “God, you should’ve seen their faces when I took my hat off for the first time and they realized I was a girl the whole time” It was probably the moment Zack Taylor first started to crush on her. “I was just a tomboy who liked to get down and dirty with the guys. They were my best friends, my family, I spent every single day up here just playing the game” She pointed down to the pitcher’s mound, “Right over there? That’s where I met Kimberly for the first time, her and that stupid pink glove”

Playing _basketball_ in the winters because her mom made her, was just a game. Lauren was right, when it came to _baseball_ this is the sport they were so passionate about...it wasn’t about running bases or hitting a damn ball. It was more than that. A fond memory. Love.

“Mm that sounds nice” Lauren lamented, “Maybe one day we’ll play a simple game. No stakes. Just because it’s _our_ game”

“I’d really like that” What Trini would give for a game with no freaking strings, no audience watching them, just a pick up game with her best friends to let loose. That seemed impossible when Briarwood’s game loomed over their shoulders.

Another moment passed, Trini checked the time, oh it was getting so late. The clock was about to strike midnight, it’d officially be gameday “Lauren?”

“Mmm?”

“Why is Karone _so_ after you? What happened?” Trini had been curious since their first interaction, the Briarwood girl quick to call her the runt of the pack. “You clearly have a history” Something told the catcher if _Gia_ wound up being captain Karone wouldn’t be sending dead mice in envelopes.

“Ah” Lauren should have expected this question, considering the torment she went through, it only made sense. “Why does anyone need a tragic backstory to be a bully?” Trini wasn’t going to let her get off the hook, Lauren’s shoulders slumped, “Okay...well...we used to play softball together. She was top dog and wanted everyone to know...it bothered her that the orphan... _the weird_ one did better than she did. I didn’t want anything, I just wanted to play, I never cared about the politics. She had fun ostracizing me from the other girls. It wasn’t like it was hard. Little Orphan Annie she would call me, as if I needed a constant reminder that I don’t have parents.” Lauren shook her head, “It’s fine. I’m used to being alone” Even now.

“It didn’t help years later when Jayden slept with her brother Andros” _What?_ Trini’s shocked expression meant that further explanation was needed, “Mhmm. It was during the time Jayden and Antonio broke up. Jayden was in a lot of pain, Antonio hurt him really bad. This was obviously before Kevin.” The GSA really was twisted and messed up when it came to their relationships, “Then there was Andros. If you thought Angel Grove could be homophobic…….Briarwood is not a place to grow up gay.” Lauren shook her head, “Andros ran away, no one knows where he is to this day, he hasn’t contacted his family in years. So Karone takes it out on _me_ on _Jayden._ The out and open. Like we’re the reasons she lost her brother. She _hates_ people like us Trini, so I shoulder that. I take on whatever she has to throw at us”

When Lauren scratched her cheek, Trini saw it, her palm was covered in blisters. Lauren had been batting so much that even _with_ the batters gloves she was tearing her hands apart. Trini reached over to grab her wrist to get a better view, “...What’re you doing? Lauren you’re _hurting_ yourself.”

Lauren managed to escape Trini’s grasp, standing up and turning away from her, she was too proud to let Trini see her break. “I know I say this a lot. That this game _isn’t_ personal. We just have to focus on the fundamentals and we’ll be just fine. I _want_ this win so badly. It’s _selfish_. This should be just like _every_ other game we play, but it’s not...not with _her_ ”

Trini dropped the letters to her feet and stepped behind her friend, wrapping her arms around Lauren from behind and holding her. Anything she said felt empty, so she would just be there for her, just as Lauren was there for her time and time again. Trini felt Lauren’s body silently quaking against hers, the weight of trying to be strong for _everyone_ else had taken it’s toll on the team captain. Trini didn’t _say_ anything, she knew it would only embarrass Lauren if they _talked_ about it. She didn’t want that. So she would be her rock for the night, letting the older girl softly cry in her arms. Lauren didn’t have to take on this burden _alone,_ it was okay to break down.

“Ha...It really is a beautiful night to be out...” Lauren spoke, her voice cracking on most of her words, trying to take things back to how they were; back when Trini saw Lauren as some pillar of silent strength. “I want to burn those letters”

“Okay, yeah, fuck it. Let’s burn’em” Trini let go of Lauren, patting the back of her letterman jacket, a quiet promise that she would always be there for her friend if she needed her in moments like this.

Lauren and Trini left the Dragons Den and girl scout Lauren was able to make a small fire controlled fire with the elements around them. Trini handed Lauren an envelope, one by one, so the team captain could have the satisfaction of watching each one burn. Hayley, Shelby, Tori, Kimberly, Tanya, Aisha, Gia, Emma, Trini. These were her girls, her team, and even though it was tough. They could all sleep easy tonight, none the wiser of what sacrifices Lauren had made for them. All that was left of Karone’s hateful taunting letters were ashes, that was satisfying in itself. “I’ll take you home” Lauren glanced over to her friend, her smile meek, “Thank you, for being there”

“Always” Trini was glad to be there for a friend, she was able to fit her bicycle in the softball captain’s trunk, “You know you’re going to have to call Mia”

Lauren shook her head, biting her lip,“...I’ll stop by her house, see her in person…” It was past one o’clock and her night was barely starting, “You’re going to make for a great captain when I’m gone” Maybe so, but that was because Trini had learned from the best.

 

*****

After what felt like the longest week, it was finally game day. Trini went to the field early just so her mother wouldn’t stress her out more by doting, or worse, to full out embarrass her as the softball parent volunteer. She couldn’t handle _any_ more outside influences. This was it. The toughest challenge they’d have yet to face. Briarwood Bulls vs Angel Grove Tigers. When the catcher arrived in the locker room, there was a eerie quiet, all the girls knew what was on the line here. This wasn’t just another check for the win column.

For the seniors this could be their last game _ever_ against their cross town rivals. Tanya had already changed, she sat on the bench with her headphones in, mentally preparing herself by staring down at the tile floor as if she was the only one in the room. Aisha had rested a hand on her shoulder, rotating the joint to get herself ready for the big matchup. Emma had been going through her game day routine, writing in her journal to get all of her feelings out so she could step onto the field with a clear head. Gia stood outside Coach Repulsa’s office, her arms folded, something was been going on behind that closed door.

Curiosity got the best of Trini; Kimberly, Tori and the babies hadn’t arrived yet and there wasn’t any sign of Lauren so Trini saddled up next to Gia to see why she wasn’t making a move to go inside. “What-?” Gia cut Trini off by putting a finger to her lips, the second basemen had been trying to listen in.

“You _have_ to put Kimberly in to start” Lauren’s voice was barely audible through the door, she was pleading a case with Rita, trying to get Kim in to pitch first, “You and I _both_ know that’s the right move to make. You _can’t_ keep punishing her for the game against Harwood. Aisha is _graduating_ , Kimberly _needs_ the experience”

“Kimberly is _unpredictable_ on the plate. I can’t afford that. _Not today_ not against _this_ team _._ Get out of my office Shiba. _Campbell_ will start. My team. My choice. She’s a solid pitcher. Old Reliable will do just _fine._ ”

“She is. You’re completely right, Campbell is good, _great_ even….but you and I both know the truth. At the end of the day Hart will be your record breaker, you just have to give her a _chance_ . Briarwood _knows_ Aisha’s pitching style. They’ve seen it before. It’s worth taking that risk. Put Kim in, and if she screws up, if she chokes or doesn’t meet your _expectations_ then _I_ will step down as team captain” Lauren must not have gotten much sleep the night before, because that was pretty ballsy. Risking her title, her position, all over the starting lineup? What the hell was she thinking?

Rita’s voice was low, menacing, goading Lauren with an important question, “You’re willing to gamble your title on a _cheerleader_?”

“If I’m not 100% confident in my players, then I wouldn’t be doing a very good job, would I?”

“Hm. I’ll bite. Hart’s in. I hope for _your_ sake she can keep her _feelings_ in check” Coach Repulsa had opened the door harshly, smirking to see that she had an audience. She clamped a hand onto Gia’s shoulder, squeezing tight, “Today could be your lucky day” if in any case Lauren couldn’t perform her duties and have to step down the title would be going to Gia Moran. She stepped in the locker room to do a quick head count, Hayley, Shelby and Kim were changing which only left… “Where in the _hell_ is Hanson?” Their coach was tense, everyone’s eyes would be on _her_ this day, “I want you on the field and stretching in _five_ ” She was the first to leave the locker room. This game had been stressing her out as well, and it showed.

“Hey” Gia grabbed onto Lauren’s arm, preventing her from walking past, “I wanted to beat you, but _not_ like this. If I’m team captain, I want it because I earned it.”

“Good thing I won’t be stepping down anytime soon” Lauren’s faith in Kimberly, in her girls was unwavering, no matter how much the odds were stacked against them. Gia let go of Lauren’s arm so the center fielder could fetch her hat from her locker. Idiotic, maybe, but Lauren was right. Kimberly wouldn’t have the luxury of an experienced pitcher to bail her out in a bind once Aisha graduated. She _needed_ the game time.  

“How much sleep did you get?” Trini moved to stand by Lauren’s side, she was quick to notice that Lauren’s hands were wrapped in pink adherent bandages, “Are you going to be okay to play?”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I had my eight hours of sleep and a balanced breakfast...I stopped by Mia’s last night, we _talked_ ……” Lauren’s lips twitched into a small smile, “Among other things” She paused, “That’s all I’m saying on the subject.” Trini knew not to push her any further, “Now. You should get your girl’s arm warmed up. We have a long battle ahead of us” Lauren closed her locker door, as team captain she needed to join Rita on the field.

“We’re not going to _war_ ” Trini sat down on the bench, she had to replace her laces with the ones Riley had given her. For not going to an actual battle there sure were enough casualties. Too many people have broken down and cried over something that was _supposed_ to be just a game. Hell, it was _supposed_ to be fun.

Kimberly sat down next to Trini, taking Trini’s other cleat and helping her take out the laces, “Didn’t think green was your color” News traveled fast amongst the softball team, Gia had told Emma, who told Aisha who told Kimberly about the pitching change. Kimberly would be the one leading the team, personally having a hand in _every_ play of the game. “Yellow, maybe even Angel Grove blue, but not green” Kimberly was nervous, she wasn’t going to outright say so, she just needed something to fiddle with until it was time to take the field.

“Trust me, green would _never_ be my first choice” Ugh, lacing a shoe was so freaking tedious, “This was from Riley”

“Oh” Dropping the name was all Kimberly needed to hear, “A lot of people are depending on us for this win” Kimberly’s bottom lip curled into her mouth, “What if I’m not good enough?”

“Hey, no, stop” Trini reached over to caress the side of her girlfriend’s face. The other girls were starting to file out of the locker room to give them their privacy and to start warming up. There were no ‘ow ow’s’ from Shelby and Hayley, even Gia knew that _this_ wasn’t a moment to poke fun at. “You are ready for this” Trini stroked Kimberly’s cheek with her thumb, “ _You_ are Kimberly Fucking Hart, and that pitcher’s mound is _your_ throne. Okay? We believe in you, we _all_ believe in you”

Kimberly let out a shaky breath, her eyes averting down, “Ha...I didn’t realize that’s what the A stood for” She tried to divert the severity of her insecurities by laying down a joke.

“Yeah, yeah, usually it just stands for _asshole_ .” She was _trying_ to be the good girlfriend here. Trini leaned forward to kiss Kim’s lips, trying to set her mind at ease. “We’ll take it one pitch at a time. I’ll be right there with you. Together, there’s nothing we can’t face”

Kimberly rested a hand upon Trini’s, turning her face just enough under her girlfriend’s touch to softly kiss the palm of her hand. “...I’m so lucky to have you in my life”

Trini didn’t want to put any more pressure on Kim in this moment, so she smiled and did what she was best at, “I am pretty amazing” A cheeky grin was enough for Kim to genuinely laugh and playfully shove Trini’s shoulder.

“Oh _whatever_ ” She was trying to have a _moment_ here.

Rita harshly opened the locker room door, it had well past five minutes, she _needed_ Kimberly to start warming up her pitching arm. As the home team, Angel Grove would take the field and be on the defensive first. “ _Lesbians!_ On the field _now_!” She barked at her players, Trini hadn’t even gotten her catchers gear on yet.

For added measure, Trini leaned over to kiss her girlfriend one more time, “We’ll win this together” Now on her feet, she offered her hand for Kimberly to take, to hold until they left the locker room and out to their battlefield.

The last time the girls were able to use the _nicer_ field was the Angel Grove girls vs boys game. A game Trini needed to redeem herself for. This could have been theirs for the season, but no, that wasn’t in their cards. Today they wouldn’t have a divided Angel Grove audience. The crowd was split pretty evenly with a sea of red on one side and a sea of carolina blue on the other. Trini was able to spot her own family pretty in the crowd. Right behind home plate so they could watch her catch. Her father wasn’t going to miss this game for the world. June of course prepared the family by getting them all light blue t-shirts. Trini groaned to see her mother turn to talk to a PTA parent behind her. Instead of putting the name _Gomez_ on the back of her t-shirt like any sane person, June went the extra mile and had _Trini’s Mom_ customized on the back. Why was she like this? Ugh.

The baseball team couldn’t make it, they were the road playing an away game. It didn’t stop the members of the GSA from showing up and supporting Lauren, Trini and Kimberly. Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Antonio and Emily took up a small row. Emily would be texting Mike updates so he could know what was going on without being there. Tyler Navarro in a light blue t-shirt sat next to Mia. With Briarwood’s baseball season coming to an end, he didn’t have his own game to go to. He wanted to support Shelby and the best way to do that was to avoid his home team’s section.

Jason and Billy were approved by Principal Frank to sit in the press box and announce the whole thing. Billy Cranston’s popular podcast had gained enough traction that he was the perfect one to commentate...Jason wouldn’t do much of the talking, he was in charge of the scoreboard for the game. Aisha’s friends, Tanya’s friends from the radio station, Noah Carver; the boy who tried to bail Emma out of the auction. Even Hayley’s friends from the Fun’Stuff Party had made their appearance to support the team. Trini had to wave back when Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Hunter Bradley noticed that she was looking up in their direction. Tori hadn’t even shown up yet and she had her own little squad of boys. Everyone had _someone_ cheering for them.

“She’s not here” Kimberly was doing the same thing, scanning the crowd for her own family. Ted Hart was there with a video camera, as if that would make up for Madison Hart from not showing up. A video after the fact. Kimberly shook her head, she shouldn’t even be surprised, but it hurt. This would be her _biggest_ start of the season and she couldn’t share that with her mother. She knew it was selfish, that obviously heart surgery and saving lives would _always_ come first, but just _once_ she wanted her mother to take part in her life.  

“Kim...I’m sorry…” Kimberly didn’t want to her apologizes from the girl whose mom was _overly_ involved. The pitcher waved her catcher off and went to speak with Aisha. She needed some words of advice from the girl who mentored her thus far. Aisha had the _experience_ with the Briarwood players and Kim really needed to focus on the game and not on her absent mother.

As a catcher for the home team, Trini had the advantage of standing behind the plate when coaches and team captains from either side met with the head umpire. Mr. Zordon. The coach of the Dragons was here to officiate this special day in Angel Grove vs Briarwood history. He wanted to make sure that this game would be _clean_. Karone shook Lauren’s hand, gripping far harder than she needed to with the intent of making the Tiger’s captain feel pain under those bandages. Lauren kept a straight face, she wasn’t going to give the other blonde the satisfaction of showing weakness.

The coach of Brairwood’s softball team look like he had seen better days. His hair was dark, his skin pale, the man looked like he didn’t see much sunlight...or much dinner. His face was all cheekbone so harshly that it looked like his cheeks were caving in. The man shaking Rita’s hand was practically a _skeleton_.

Billy’s voice rang out on the intercom, wanting to introduce himself to the crowd. “Just twenty more minutes and we’ll be in for a show of our lifetime. We have the Angel Grove Tigers with a perfect record going into the game, led by Coach Repulsa and Assistant Coach Mr. Alpha the fifth. We’re here hosting our cross town rivals the Briarwood Bulls second place in the conference with only _one_ loss to Summer Cove. We welcome the Bulls, and their head coach Mr. _Rito_ Repulsa”

Trini blinked, thank god she had a mask, she looked from freaking Coach Repulsa to Coach Repulsa, neither wanted to be the first to let go of the other’s hand. Rita could only _scowl_ at the man in front of her. Rivalry week wasn’t _just_ about the kids and towns...this split a family right down the middle. It had gotten so _weirdly_ competitive that Mr. Zordon had to seperate them. Trini reached for Lauren’s arm, she needed to ask, “Who is that guy? An _ex-husband_?”

“Worse. Her _brother_.” ...Oh dear God. Their poor mother gave birth to two terrors.

Aisha gave Kimberly a hug, having done all she could do to prepare the sophomore pitcher. Kim finally got her act together and began warming up her arms. It was only a matter of time before the game would start. Out of the corner of her eye Trini would carefully watch the Briarwood girls in their bright red uniforms practice. Each one looked more menacing than the next. The names on the back of their jerseys didn’t help matters; Scorpina, Vypra, Levira, Toxica...none of them came off to be very pleasant.

Tori _finally_ came out of the locker room with only a couple of minutes to spare, she was busy pulling her hair up into a ponytail when she was intercepted by Rita and screamed at for coming late. The shortstop looked, to put it nicely, awful. Trini only _prayed_ that Tori only overslept and wasn’t suffering from a hangover. Lauren didn’t have the best timing to call everyone in for a little pep talk. By the time all of the girls were gathered, Rita had just shoved Tori into the bench, “You better wake yourself up Hanson!” She grabbed a nearby water bottle, Shelby didn’t have the guts to step up and say that was hers. Rita uncapped it and splashed some in her shortstops face “I cannot _afford_ failure today because you were too _dumb_ to go to sleep!” She turned swiftly to face the rest of her girls. “I want you out on the field in _five_ minutes. If you have something to say Shiba. Make it _quick_ .” Rita did _not_ have the time to deal with them.

Tori used the bottom of her uniform to pull it up and dab her face clean. That was a moment she would’ve liked the entire team to _not_ witness. Shelby sighed heavily, why did it always have to be _her_ food and drink? The freshman checked to see how much water she had left in the bottle. Aisha rested a comforting hand on the surfer’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“You look like shit” Gia scoffed, she never shied away from calling things like she saw it. Emma shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics “What? It’s called concern”

“It’s called mean.”

“Blake and I broke up Thursday” That wasn’t news to any of the girls, none of them were really _surprised_ that this was coming. “He called last night _begging_ me to take him back, that he wanted to work on it...he wanted to change for me” She looked down to her hands, it was hard to confess anything to eight other girls towering over her, “We talked _all_ night”

“Please don’t tell me you took him back” Kimberly stated, resting one hand on her hip, she’d look a lot more intimidating if she didn’t have a pink glove on. “A guy who gets _that_ jealous can get dangerous fast”

“You should’ve just hung up on his ass. Close that door” Tanya nodded in agreement, she wasn’t one to put up with anyone’s bullshit. “And keep it locked”

“It’s not that easy to cut out someone” Tori got to her feet, she couldn’t handle the others towering over her, “I’m _not_ getting back together with him but he’s still _important_ to me. It’s done, it’s over...I just overslept. I’m going to be _fine_ you guys” The other girls couldn’t be so sure.

“Hey, hey. We have to focus. We’re all here now” Lauren stood up on the bench to get everyone’s attention. “ _Everyone_ out there is expecting us to win, and for some of us, this could be the last time we ever face off with Briarwood. Uh” She sighed, she _hated_ speeches, “I know, we’ve been through a lot, but no matter _what_ happens on that field just know that we’re going to be doing this together. Um…” The team captain awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, when in doubt; take something out of one of Mia’s inspirational quote books, “Unity is strength, when there is teamwork and collaboration wonderful things can be achieved” Her mouth formed into a thin line, there could’ve been a better quote to use, “Like winning”

“Teamwork makes the dream work” Hayley spoke up, trying to ease the tension, “Hey everything's better when it rhymes”

Lauren appreciated the break, “Okay, okay, everyone put your hands in. Tigers on three?” The team captain put her hand first and was soon met by 9 others. This was it, they would have to stand for the anthem shortly. “One...two….. _three_.”

“ _Tigers_!”

As the team walked to stand on the first baseline, Trini _had_ to ask, keeping her voice low when she approached the surfer, “Are you hungover?”

Tori didn’t say anything, just squinted slightly and motioned with her hand, only a _little_ hungover. “It was a rough night” Trini couldn’t outright _blame_ her if she had the means, but boy did Blake pick the _worst_ night to try and break through to his girlfriend. Relationship drama never really cared much for a softball schedule.

The Angel Grove girls lined up on the first baseline, Briarwood the third baseline, both facing out to the outfield where the nations flag stood. Thomas Oliver wanted to make the first moments of the big game about him by volunteering himself to sing the anthem. If Trini didn’t hate him so much, she could’ve admitted he actually had a lovely singing voice...still a tool though. Like any other game, the softball girls linked arms with one another. The pressure was on. Trini could _feel_ everyone’s eyes on her. People normally didn’t care, this was a girls sport, hell they were lucky if their friends and family showed up to their shitty field with a few rows of wooden bleachers.

Once the song ended, the crowd cheered for Mayor Oliver and as soon as he stepped off stage...the battle began. As the girls were taking their spots on the field, Billy took the microphone and did his introduction. “Alright it’s time for some Angel Grove softball! Going through the line up we have Shelby Watkins in left field, Hayley Foster in right, Emma Goodall the third baseman will be batting third. Lauren Shiba, center field, with her flaming bat will clean up. Followed by second baseman Gia Moran, catcher Trini Gomez, first baseman and powerhouse Tanya Sloan. Batting eighth will be the shortstop Tori Hanson and to finish off we have rookie pitcher Kimberly Hart. I am Billy Cranston and here in the press box I have with me Jason Scott on scoreboard. Now don’t you worry Tiger fans. I’ll be updating everyone on the status of the _boys_ game out in Summer Cove!”

Kimberly stood on the mound, a bright yellow ball in hand, until Mr. Zordon called the start of the game, she had all the time to play with the laces and gather her thoughts. Trini needed her to stay focused, Rita was right, her emotions could get the best of her…. _or_ Kimberly in a big mood could be Briarwood’s worst nightmare. Trini crouched down behind the plate, she had a view of her entire team on defense. Top of the first, no outs, a clean slate. _Anything_ could happen as soon as Mr. Zordon said the two _most_ important words of baseball.

“Play ball!” He instructed, pointing at Kimberly to get the game started.

“First up to bat for the Bulls is number #13 Mora Morgana!” Oh what a name. The first girl from Briarwood stepped up to the plate. Billy’s commentary rung over the chatter of the crowd. Of course people were watching, like any sporting event, but having their own conversations on the side. The first round of at bats were the toughest for Trini, with a _new_ team and a _new_ lineup of girls she didn’t have any advantage going in to help Kim. To give her a great target. Based on the knowledge of the game, Morgana here would likely be one of the faster runners to get a good lead off hit. _Breathe_ Kim. This was only just the beginning.   

Kimberly didn’t know what kind of deal Lauren made with Rita to get her to the starting lineup. The less she knew the better. Trini opened and closed her glove, their greatest asset against Briarwood, hell any opponent, was their trust in each other. #Trimberly were going to set the tone for the game right here and now. That Angel Grove has been messed with for _one_ last time. It was time to work their magic. The first pitch, a fastball right down the middle of the plate for strike one. Trini wanted to see _exactly_ how their lead off batter would swing. There were only seven pitches in every good pitcher’s arsenal, it was Trini’s job to help Kimberly decide what was their best course of action. Trini motioned for a curveball next. This time Morgana swung the ball, _strike two_. Kimberly didn’t wait for the third call, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do. The third pitch came in, a screwball to _really_ mess with Morgana’s head. _Strike Three._

Trini threw the ball back to Kimberly, the pitcher was gaining self confidence with everythrow of her ball. She smirked in the direction of Briarwood’s dugout. Any doubts in her mind were clearing, she was out there to take names and get K’s to her name. The Princess of Angel Grove had finally returned center stage. _This_ was the cheerleader that could strike fear in the unworthy. Bring it on Briarwood. A confident Kimberly Hart was a _force_ to mess with. The next two batters, Vypra and Levira also fell victim to the teamwork of Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez.

“One. Two. Three. Back to back to back strikeouts for Kimberly Hart! Oh MAN!” Billy spoke into the microphone, he had a hard time being a neutral party when one of his best friends was on the mound pitching a phenomenal first inning. “We are going into the bottom of the first inning and so far...Briarwood has been shut OUT. Woo watch out Kim, you’re smokin’ hot because those pitches are on fire!”

“....Was that a pickup line?” Trini asked, tilting her head and looking into the pressbox where Billy was now eagerly writing down notes and stats.  

“Looks like Cranston has more game then you do Butters” Gia teased, sitting pretty on the team bench, she nudged Tori’s side to make sure the shortstop kept her eyes open. “Better watch out” She punctuated that joke with a wink, such an asshole.

“Mm don’t get jealous, there’s plenty of me to go around” Kimberly gave Trini’s butt a little love tap as she moved to sit next to Gia, grinning, she had a _great_ first inning and ugh she should _not_ be allowed to touch her. A confident Kimberly Hart sporting a smugly confident bravado in _those_ pants, completely unfair.

“It’s only the first inning” Lauren didn’t sit, she leaned on the fence and watched Karone on the mound. The blonde wasn’t at _all_ phased by the first inning slump. Rita set her line up so that the freshmen players would be going up _back to back_. Shelby Watkins barely had enough time at the plate…..Karone _matched_ Kimberly’s start, striking out the bubbly freshman in three pitches. Lauren met the youngest member of the team to take her helmet, she rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, you’ll get it next time”

Rita snapped her fingers to gain her girls attention, “Stop chit chatting. Pay attention to how she pitches” A swing and a miss from Hayley, she was just a couple of seconds too late. Rita wanted to make an example of the freshmen girls, “Astronema is aggressive. She doesn’t give much time between pitches”

“She’s going to wear herself out” Aisha commented from the bench, as the one player on reserve she had all the time in the world to observe, “All of her focus is on speed and strength, if anyone manages to get a good look...that ball will go places”

Strike three, Hayley Foster was _out_. Karone caught the ball from her catcher and turned to the Angel Grove dugout, just like Kimberly did before. Trini wanted to knock that smug look off of the Briarwood players face. She was trying to get under their skin, under Kim’s especially. “Oh it is so on you bitch” Kimberly wasn’t going to be shaken, now she was more determined than ever to prove herself.

“Back to back strikeouts for Karone Astronema!” Billy had to praise the Briarwood team when he could to keep his presentation as neutral as possible. The sophomore boy _loved_ the game and right off the bat it was turning into a pitching showdown. “Anything you can do I can do better, anyone else getting those vibes?” He chuckled, “Next up to bat is number 21, Emma Goodall. Let’s see if she can break this no hit curse. Goodall has the second highest on base percentage for the Tigers and is leading the carolina blue and white in stolen bases”

 _Strike one_ . Trini had to drown the chatter and cheers coming from the dugout for their friend. She wanted to see if Karone had any sort of _pattern_ with her pitches. The Briarwood captain enjoyed playing with the strike zone, Mr. Zordon had a good eye for the game but… _strike two_ . Emma frowned, shaking her head, that ball was _low_. She disagreed with the call, but she knew better than to argue. That would only be getting her into trouble. At the third pitch Emma made contact with the ball, the first one to do so far, and earned herself a base hit. Kimberly’s smile only widened, Karone _couldn’t_ shut out the first three batters like she did.

Lauren was next up to bat, so Trini had to start getting ready by putting on a helmet and doing practice swings with Gia. Rita switched up the lineup, it was weird, Trini had grown so used to the blonde second baseman going _after_ her in the lineup. “Don’t worry if _anyone’s_ going to get a hit tonight it’s her” Gia nodded her head in Lauren’s direction, Billy had a grand old time introducing Lauren and listing off all her accolades...all of the hitting records she had broken.

This was it. The first showdown between Karone and Lauren. Pitcher vs Batter. Senior vs Senior. Captain vs Captain. After the way Lauren had broken down the night before, Trini wanted to see her friend scorch the girl who had been tormenting her for this past week. Four years of a rivalry and then some boiled down to this first at bat. To these girls this was _more_ than just a game.  

“...I wouldn’t be too sure…” After a taking a practice swing, Trini could see Briarwood’s catcher through the fence getting to her feet. Trini elected to watch instead of using her time to warm up. Karone’s smirk was all too deadly, taunting Lauren, she wasn’t going to even give the batter the satisfaction of a proper at bat. The catcher on her feet stretched her arm out to the side, _ball one_ , _ball two, ball three_ , _ball four_. Lauren didn’t get a _chance_ to make a swing as these pitches were _so_ off line.

“Lauren Shiba has been _intentionally_ walked!” As Lauren took her spot at first, Billy chimed in his commentary to explain what was going on. “Oooh! And Coach Repulsa is _not_ thrilled with Astronema’s choice. Next up for Angel Grove we have second baseman beautiful bombshell Gia Moran. It’s the bottom of the first inning and we have Goodall and Shiba at first and second, two outs. This could be the Tigers chance to score!”

Tanya stepped over, as she was the one that was going to be batting after Trini. Rita liked to keep her two powerhouse batters a little apart from one another in the lineup.  “Looks like they’re having an alpha off. Gia doesn’t normally swing at the first pitch” _Strike One_ . After what Briarwood did to her _girlfriend_ she was determined to make a dent in the score. Last year, Gia held herself responsible for striking out at the _worst_ time during the playoffs, she came into this season with a chip on her shoulder. Like _hell_ was she going to let that smug bitch take her down at bat.

The next pitch came a bit quick and on the inside, forcing Gia to take a step back, _ball one_. Karone wanted the other blonde to know that _she_ was the one leading this little dance. Fine. If she was going to play like that. Gia took some extra time getting back into her stance, kicking her cleats into batters box. Once in position she kept her bat rotating, her body was just _itching_ for a hit. Another pitch inside _ball_ _two_. Tanya and Trini could tell that Gia was starting to get agitated, these balls were coming too close. To Karone this was all just a little mind game.

“Girl! Calm down and breathe!” Tanya called to Gia, Emma was too far away at second base to give her girl some advice. With there being two outs, it was too dangerous for Emma to even attempt to make a dash for third. Tanya shook her head in Trini’s direction, “That temper of hers is going to bite her in the ass”

“Karone’s just egging her on” Trini brought a hand up to her head, she forgot she had been wearing a helmet. “Shit”

The next pitch and...oh…. _ow_. “Moran was just HIT by a pitch, oof right in the wrist!” Billy cringed through the microphone, “That one’s gotta hurt”

Gia glared daggers into Karone as she took her free base, shaking out her injured hand as she was going. Oh she made a _mistake_ by fucking with number twenty of Angel Grove. At first base, Alpha took a good look at the blonde’s hand, it was going to smart but there wasn’t any substantial damage. He gave the thumbs up for the game to continue...the next batter was free to go.

“Bases loaded the bottom of the first inning, two outs, with rookie Trini Gomez up at bat and Tanya Sloan waiting in the wings followed by Tori Hanson.” No pressure.

Trini had to take in a deep breath, Tanya wished her good luck as she made her walk to home plate. The bases were loaded, Karone didn’t even seem _phased_ by the loss of control she had. She put two of those runners on base on _purpose_ . All Briarwood needed was one more out, they needed for Trini to fuck up. The first pitch. _Strike one_ . Never swing at the first pitch, no matter _how_ good it may have looked. Trini needed to focus, this was about hitting a ball, it wasn’t about three girls on base. They could score _right_ here _right_ now and take the early lead. It was up to Trini to keep this ball rolling, if she just got a _base_ hit...Tanya would have an opportunity to crush it.

The next pitch came in fast, a swing and... _strike two_ . Fuck. _Fuck_ . She was _not_ going to strike out like this. Trini was a master at just skating by, and that was all she needed to do. Fundamentals, Trini _always_ played up basic skills. She was never one to try and overshoot and swing for the fences. She could hear the crowd behind her, trying to pump up her adrenaline by cheering her on. Her family was behind her, her friends were sitting in the stands, the softball girls watching in anticipation. The game rested heavily on her shoulders like ten pounds of sand, and hell, she knew _exactly_ how that felt first hand. Here comes the pitch, clang, Trini made contact with the ball. She hit it high, the softball was gaining traction, going far, over the head of the short stop...only to fall in Toxica’s mit in left field. _Out._ Trini exhaled, she blew it. _Fuck_. That was her big shot, they could’ve scored...no. Trini left _three_ girls on base.

“Don’t let that get stuck in your head” Tori was the one to help Trini get strapped into her catcher’s gear, “We’ve still got a lotta game to go, just have to keep your head up and go with the flow” She smiled up, tightening the last strap, “Okay?”

“Yeah, sure” Easier said than done.

Tori patted her hand on the top of Trini’s protective helmet, “Stop thinking, more doing” She appeared to be doing better herself, winking in Trini’s direction before taking her spot on the field, Tori was good at hiding her own issues when she could comfort someone else.

“And now we’re at the top of the second inning with a tight score of nothing. Will this be Briarwood’s shot to put a run on the board? Can Kimberly Hart keep up this pitching _magic_? Here to update us on the Angel Grove vs Summer Cove Baseball game is Jason Scott! How’s the game going?”

“No I don’t want to-”

“Everyone can hear you”

“The score is 3 to 2.” Jason paused, he was _not_ good at this, “Angel Grove is winning” Another pause, “Thank you” Well, he tried.

“...You really need to just stick to updating scoreboard”

Coach Rito Repulsa had pulled Karone aside, she was getting her ass handed to her for the mind games she was playing. Walking Lauren and hitting Gia on _purpose_ was not part of his grand plan. Hopefully he had the power to reign that bitch in. It didn’t matter. It was the start of a new inning, with it being a tied game this was a fresh start for both teams.

A chick with the name Scorpina on the back of her jersey was the first up for Briarwood. Trini had crouched down, Mr. Zordon pointed at Kimberly to give her the go ahead. With Angel Grove making no offensive segway their defense needed to hold down the fort. The Bulls were outright spanked one two and three, it was _embarrassing_ for the second place team in the division to go down so easily against a rookie pitcher. Scorpina wasn’t going to let that happen. On the first swing she made _hard_ contact with the ball, a singing line drive right back at Kimberly. If the pitcher was a second off of moving her mit in front of her chest she would’ve been in _trouble_.

“What a grab!” Billy exclaimed, a close call. Trini had to let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding onto. That ball came straight back at Kimberly _so_ hard that the pitcher needed a second to unsheath her hand from her pink glove and shake it out. Ouch. “Woo! Kimberly Hart ladies and gentlemen!” Rita shook her head at the young boy commentating the game, she saw him as an idiot, but an effective idiot. His words were able to get the crowd going to clap and cheer for Kim’s amazing snag.

Toxica was up next, ugh, Trini wasn’t a fan of hers. Did she do anything to her personally? Outside of being the one to catch the ball and get Trini out, no. It was petty. But boy did Trini want a little bit of karma to head that girls’ way. The first pitch was well on it’s way, _strike one_ . A strike wasn’t going to deter this girl with an unfortunate last name. On the second pitch she shot a ground ball right between shortstop and third base. Tori Hanson was on it, grabbing a hold of the ball barehanded and making a gutsy spin to hurl it into Tanya’s direction. If she were on her A game, that would’ve been an easy out for Angel Grove. The tired shortstop released the ball too early in her throw, it was too wide, Tanya had to step off of the base in order to catch the ball; preventing it from getting behind her and resulting in an overthrow. _Safe_ at first, damn it. Briarwood got their first hit.

Then came Karone, the Briarwood team captain. As charming as ever she greeted Trini with a sneer, “Way to choke out there, _runt_.” She didn’t _know_ Trini, but anyone who associated close enough to Lauren was a thorn in Karone’s side.

“Consider this a _warning_ Karone. This is going to be a _clean_ game” Mr. Zordon didn’t take kindly to the Briarwood player’s name calling. “One more and you’re out” When it came to taunting, the umpire didn’t have a three strike rule. He knew of the news, what happened with Riley Griffin...how the entire baseball team’s season was _done_ for at Briarwood, he wasn’t about to let things escalate further.

God Kim, strike this bitch out.

The blonde in red got herself to the ready, she had _many_ years of experience under her belt. Her softball career went beyond just these four years in high school. She played with Lauren, she had the time to _study_ how Lauren batted, if Kimberly wasn’t careful, she could be almost as deadly. Uncommon for a pitcher to have such a strong bat...but according to the stats Billy rattled up on the captain, she was one to watch out for, A pitcher vs pitcher matchup, Kimberly took this as her _own_ personal challenge. To strike out the girl at her _own_ game would be icing on the cake for her. Trini made a call, signaling Kim by pointing two fingers in the ground. Kimberly shook her head no. What? That was a fantastic call. Fine. Three fingers. Kimberly shook her head no again. Trini didn’t know _what_ the hell Kim was doing, one finger? Kim nodded her head. Except when she actually _threw_ the pitch, she pitched what Trini had originally called as number 2. _Strike one_. Kimberly was one for the dramatics, the longer she sussed out Karone, the more she could try and get under the captains skin.

Another pitch, down in the far corner, _strike two._ Zordon had favored low pitches and Kimberly wanted to take advantage of the little extended strike zone. Karone clenched her teeth, her grip on her bat tightened. She was getting irritated and angry; with a bat and a bright yellow target, it made for the perfect game to let out frustration. One fierce swing and _bam_. That ball was going, going, going...fuck, fuck, fuck. Trini rose to her feet, Kimberly had to turn around, her hands on her head. Don’t go over the fence.

The ball screamed into left field, this was all on Shelby Watkins now. The freshman’s eyes were trained on the ball as she kept running back. The ball landed in her glove but at her momentum she kept going until she smacked her entire body against the tough fence padding. Shelby bounced off of the wall like it was nothing, the ball rolling out of her glove. She didn’t have possession long enough for it to be considered an out. The wind was completely knocked out of the freshman, she wasn’t making any moves to get up. Toxica was already well on her way to second and at this rate could make a clear path to third.

Lauren and Hayley both rushed over from their positions in the outfield to give the assist. Lauren went for the ball and threw it in to Tori at shortstop to hit the cut off. Hayley was more concerned about her best friend on the team. She quickly dropped down to her knees to inspect the other girl, resting a hand on her stomach and asking her questions. Toxica was going to keep her ass at third base while Karone elected to stay at first. The ball was in, a time out could be taken, the play was dead.

Alpha and Rita were quick to leave the dugout and rush over to their outfielder. Trini met up with Kimberly at the pitcher’s mound, resting a hand on her back. Karone got a damn good hit in, and now they watched in anticipation if Shelby was out for the count. “This isn’t your fault” Trini murmured, lifting her mask so she could talk to her girlfriend better, “Don’t get in your head” When Kimberly’s mood was at the top, she was untouchable; but when doubt reared its ugly head it was a different story entirely. This was only the second inning, Kimberly _needed_ to stay afloat.

“There’s only one out” Kimberly glanced over to third base, Toxica and Karone were exchanging glances and grinning. With one out, a girl in scoring position and a potential tiger down...things were looking pretty great for the red and white. “I got too cocky”

“And it looked like Shelby _had_ it” Trini nudged Kimberly’s arm, “You have to trust your team, let them take some of the weight that’s on your shoulders” Though, if Tori didn’t fuck up her throw, they wouldn’t have to _deal_ with a potential girl scoring. There was _no_ runner at second. The only way to get Toxica out would be a tag.

The freshman outfielder sat up, she was a little dazed but overall giving the signal that she was okay. Hayley wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug, helping her stand. The Angel Grove fans could rest a little easier knowing that no one was actually severely injured. Alpha and Rita were both convinced that she would be just fine to continue playing.

As everyone was returning to their positions, Billy spoke up, “Let’s hear it for Shelby Watkins, what a trooper. Doesn’t matter which team, no one wants to see an injury.” He wanted to take the attention off of her, she ran into a wall, she doesn’t need to be reminded of that fact. “Tommy Oliver over in Summer Cove just hit a home run extending the Tigers’ lead against the Wildcats by 3, making the score 6 to 2. Wildcats are looking _endangered_ right now. Let’s hope they can hold onto that lead as they enter the 4th inning”

The seventh batter in the lineup was next, Dayu; compared to the other girls on her team she didn’t look so...openly harsh. With one out, they needed to either turn this into a double play, or somehow keep Toxica on third base. Trini hoped that Kimberly’s confidence hadn’t shattered, shaken sure, it sucked whenever an opposing player got _that_ strong of a hit...but the game must go on. The score was still zero to zero.

 _Ball one._ Kimberly was _definitely_ in her head, fucking Karone. Her pitch was just off enough that Dayu didn’t take the chance to swing at it. _Ball two_. If Kimberly walked this girl she’d load the bases up. It didn’t matter _how_ far into the lineup they were, that was still dangerous territory. _Strike one_ . Okay, Kimberly wasn’t completely lost just yet, take a deep breath. _She_ was the one who controlled the pace of the game. _Strike Two._ Dayu couldn’t rely on not swinging, she was waiting for the perfect pitch. No, Kimberly Hart was going to make her work for it. _Ball three._ Full count. _Fuck._ On the next pitch the Briarwood player deemed it worthy enough to make an attempt at swinging. The ball chipped up and landed at Gia Moran’s feet. The blonde under hand tossed the ball to Tori, the shortstop instinctively covering second base to make the out. Tori shot the ball to Tanya with one swift throw to beat Dayu to first. A double play. Angel Grove could rest a little easier. Zero to zero going into the bottom of the second.

This was certainly a defensive game. Karone and Kimberly weren’t going to let up on their pitching styles. Every time there was an out, they would search for one another, just to dig their heel in the other’s back with an ‘ _I’m better than you’._ Kimberly was utterly embarrassed when Karone struck her out. Rito Repulsa kept snickering, it drove his sister absolutely off the wall. In the Tigers’ dugout, Rita was absolutely beside herself, several of her pens lost their lives due to her snapping them in half. She carried on and harped on Tori’s sluggish behavior, how they were _better_ than this. The crowd waited on such anticipation for _either_ team to score just to draw the first blood of the game. The bottom of the second and top of the third felt like a battle zone. Neither team was relenting.

Soon enough it was the bottom of the third inning, with one out Emma Goodall was the second at bat, she led it off a hopeful rally with a base hit. Players had gotten on base before, both sides had made it as far as third base, but none were able to cross the threshold into scoring. Lauren Shiba had been next up to bat, her bandages on her hands prevented her from using batting gloves. Karone had been yelled at for _not_ pitching to her to directly. As much as she bullied and tormented Lauren, it was clear that she was _afraid_ of what the Angel Grove captain was capable of.

 _Strike One_. Lauren knew it was best not to swing at the first pitch. Karone wanted to play a mind game, she wasn’t going to give Lauren _any_ pitches around the center of the strike zone. Emma was signaled by Rita to try and make the steal for second, if Lauren got a good hit in, it would be better if their fastest runner was in a better position to score. The catcher saw it coming, she along with the second baseman picked off Emma for out number two. Damn it. A risky move like that didn’t always play off. The score was zero to zero with _no one_ on base. _Two outs_.

 _Ball one._ Just a bit outside, Karone was hoping to force Lauren to reach out and make a mistake. _Ball two._ Lauren clenched onto the bat, her eyes twinging in pain, she’d just have to play through it, shoulder it just a little longer. _Strike two._ Karone and Kimberly both knew that Zordon was calling low pitches strikes, even if they weren’t. The Bulls captain gripped onto the softball banking on Lauren’s watchful eye to let the next pitch slide. Ha. What Karone didn’t estimate was Lauren’s experience in _another_ sport. Softball player by spring but _golf_ player by fall season. With all of her might she swung at the low pitch, getting under it and hitting it as if it was another day at the driving range. Lauren knew, the whole _crowd_ knew the second that ball made contact with the bat it was _out of the park_. The team captain always valued honor, and sportsmanship but in this moment, she defeated her everest, she couldn’t help but smile wide in a scowling Karone’s direction.

“Home Run! Lauren Shiba has done it! The Tigers are winning! Jason, Jason, Jason” Billy clapped to get his best friends attention, “Let’s put a one in the Angel Grove column because, woo-wee we have a game now!”

Lauren was greeted at home plate by Gia, the two seniors embracing in a hug as soon as the team captain officially touched her foot to the base. For once Gia didn’t have something to say. Emotions ran high in the dugout, Trini watched on as each of the girls wanted to congratulate her in some way. Rita had grown sick of the festivities quick, “It’s only the third inning!” She snapped, “You can shove your rah rah’s up your ass. We’re _not_ done yet” So much for celebrating.

Karone’s entire posture shifted, not only did Angel Grove score on her but it was _Lauren Shiba_. The girl she despised most. Little Orphan Annie out shined her _again_ . This time she even played fair and it blew up in her face. The pitcher craned her neck from side to side, cracking it, rolling her shoulders back. Her sights narrowed in on Gia, the Queen of Angel Grove’s team. Trini didn’t like the glint in Karone’s eye. Her fast paced and powerful pitching was now fueled by anger, a dangerous combination. This powder keg was ready to explode. The first pitch was inside, terribly inside, _ball one_. Gia took a step back, she was hit before with a hard pitch to her wrist, Karone played dirty. The second pitch was _so_ off course that Gia downright stumbled backwards just so she wouldn’t get clipped. It wasn’t a coincidence, it couldn’t have been. _Ball two._

“Hey! Keep your girl in check!” All of Rita’s teeth were showing as she yelled at her brother in the visiting dugout.

“Get it together Astronema!” Rito called, “Focus!”

The third pitch flicked off of Karone’s hand with a target in mind. The ball bounced off of the side of Gia’s helmet and _that_ was the final straw. The blonde tossed her bat in the direction of the Angel Grove dugout and started to charge the mound, pointing an accusatory finger in Karone’s direction, “What is your deal!?” She challenged, not even Emma could stop Gia from confronting the bitch directly.

“Hey! No, stop this at once!” Mr. Zordon stepped in, putting himself between the bickering blondes, stunning everyone by making a final judgement, “You’re _both_ out of this game”

“ _What!?_ ” Gia was taken aback by the judgement call, _she_ was the victim here, this was completely unfair, “I didn’t _do_ anything! She’s the one who’s been targeting! She’s trying to hit me on purpose” it wasn’t like she got an actual hit in.

“And you were about to fight her directly. Both of you are displaying unsportsmanlike conduct so I’m going to kindly ask you both to _leave_ this field at _once_. Karone, you’ve already been warned. I’m sorry. I want a _clean_ game” He repeated, “And that means no _nonsense_ ”

If Gia was forcibly kicked out of the game, that meant Rita had no choice but to put Aisha in her place. The pitcher had _no_ place taking over an infield position. So she came up to the mound, defending her dumb tiger cub for mouthing off. “Are you an idiot? My player has just been targeted and what? She has to just stand there and take it? She didn’t even _touch_ the pitcher!”

“You can leave too” He didn’t take kindly to Rita coming after him with an insult. If he wanted to control this game he was going to have to stomp down _any_ outside influences and drama. This was a game of softball not a WWE smackdown.

Rito snickered like a hyena, waving both at Rita and Gia despite losing his _own_ player in this process, “Bye bye sis” Mr. Zordon had the last laugh by kicking the Briarwood coach as well, family drama and taunting had _no_ place in this rivalry game.

Billy had to address a stunned and confused audience and team, “In a uh, unpresidented turn of events...Karone Astronema, Gia Moran, and both head coaches have been ejected from the game. _Never_ in my time following baseball, and softball alike have I seen anything like _this_. All parties will have to leave grounds. Due to the ejection, Gia Moran will be considered out and the inning will change. We are now at the top of the fourth. Aisha Campbell will be taking Gia Moran’s place as second basemen while Trakeena will be subbing in for Astronema” The Briarwood girls really won the last name lottery.

“Uh in other news the Angel Grove baseball team won 6 to 4” Jason chimed in, he didn’t have the greatest of timing. “...Go Tigers?”

Karone had hit a self destruct button and took out one of Angel Grove’s stronger hitters in the process. As a pitcher, there would always be a solid replacement for her waiting in the wings...but any of the fielders weren’t so lucky. Now Angel Grove’s batting line up was weakened by two pitchers in the lineup. One of which in a bad spot in the line up. Right after Lauren. The team was under Alpha now, the bumbling assistant coach tried to impart some words of wisdom on the girls with an “We just have to keep playing. Keep a _level_ head” yeah that did wonders for Gia. The second baseman was probably getting screamed at right this second. The two banished women would have to listen to the game’s updates via Billy’s podcast.

Aisha stopped by the pitcher’s mound, resting a hand on the small of Kimberly’s back to give her some solid advice. This wasn’t an ideal situation, but as of right now the scoreboard showed that the tigers were beating the bulls _one_ to _nothing_. A game is won by great defense, and Kimberly held all the cards. All they needed to do was _hold_ them down, just like they had been for the first half of the game.

Kimberly’s nerves were getting the best of her, an off pitch gave a Briarwood player a chance to make a break for it and steal second base. Trini had a firm grip of the ball, an overthrow could be detrimental in keeping the Bulls scoreless. If Gia were the one manning the bag, Trini would have made the throw...Aisha was no Gia Moran. Sometimes the best move was to make no move at all. Kim would look back at the scoreboard as if looking for a confirmation that they were still ahead. A bumbled ball by Tori left the Angel Grove team at the edge of their seats. She rocketed the ball to Tanya for a close play. Close plays went to the runner _safe_.

One out and a runner at third and first. Another pitch, another bat making contact with the bat. This time the ball was going into shallow right field. Hayley had been on the run to try and gain the momentum to make the snag. Aisha waved her off. Just because she was a pitcher didn’t mean she was useless on the field, she made the catch and with a powerful arm she threw the ball to Trini at home right on time for a tag. _No one_ scored on Trini’s watch.

Going into the bottom of the fourth inning the tigers knew they were going to have to put more space between them and their rivals. A one run gain was _far_ too close to comfort. Trakeena was no joke on the mound. The backup pitcher’s job as a closer was to take girls out like a sharpshooter. With Gia being the last out she could tear into the back half of the Angel Grove lineup. Tanya knew the moment she made contact with the ball that it wasn’t a great hit, she bit back a swear as she headed back into the dugout. Still, didn’t stop her from throwing a helmet in frustration. Their offense had come to a stall, the only reason Angel Grove was on the board was because of a home run. _One_ powerful hit separated the two teams.

Tori simply blinked and her at bat was over. Karone was a force to be reckoned with but _Trakeena_ was the better pitcher...she didn’t make this game _personal_ she just liked the satisfaction of watching a girl’s self confidence break down in front of her; because of her. Kimberly made weak contact with the ball, resulting in a throw beating her to the base.

 _One_ to _nothing_.

“Kim” Trini wanted to start the fifth inning checking up on her girlfriend, “Hey, so, I’ve got a question for you”

Kimberly was in her head, she was too busy watching the Briarwood dugout to give Trini her full attention. She just had to keep up her excellent pitching for just a little longer, “Hm?”

“What’s your favorite dinosaur?” Trini tilted her head to the side, asking a ridiculous question to get Kimberly to _smile_ , to laugh for a second, just to make sure she was still breathing okay. “Humor me”

“Why? What’s yours?” Kimberly’s brow raised, with all of these people watching...waiting for them to start an inning and _this_ was what she wanted to talk about?

“I asked you first”

“Did Shelby put you up to this?” That girl was a total dinosaur _fanatic_. “It’s not a triceratops. Pterodactyl is my favorite, I guess”

“Cool” Trini tapped her mit against Kim’s, she did her job getting her girlfriend’s mind off of the stress. The pitcher could shake it off the negative thoughts creeping in her head. “Mines a saber tooth tiger” Trini grinned pulling her mask back over her face. She wanted Kimberly to mull that one over as she returned to her place behind the plate.

“That’s not even a dinosaur!” Kimberly exclaimed, loud enough for the entire infield to judge her. The looks on Tanya, Aisha, Tori and Emma’s faces were totally worth it.

Their little fun was ended as quickly as it started. Kimberly put her game face back on, and now that it was the _fifth_ inning, Trini had a better feel on the Briarwood batting lineup. With the combined efforts of the pitcher and catcher duo they were able to hold the red and white in their place…

That was until the top of the sixth and final inning. Angel Grove had been ahead by _one_ run and no matter how long or how well Kimberly had done at the mound all it took was _one_ big play for that to all come crashing down. A three run home run. Just like that Briarwood came back with a vengeance and the score was now _3_ to _1._ The carolina blue section of the stands were dead quiet as the red side erupted with cheers and joy. The lady tigers watched as a their lead slipped through their fingers. Stomachs dropped, hearts were ripped out of chests. This couldn’t be the end. Kimberly managed to strike out the next batter to end the inning...but the damage was done.

“Damn it!” Kimberly threw her trusty pink glove into the corner of the dugout. She had to run her hands through her hair, _she_ felt she was the one to blame. “I am so sorry you guys” she shook her head, the tears were already starting to build up behind her eyes.

“Hayley you’re up” Alpha awkwardly stepped over, he never had the chance to speak to the girls without Rita towering over him. “Kim, you pitched one heck of a game out there. Don’t let one bad thing take away from all the _good_ that you’ve done”

“We’re going to lose…” Kimberly mumbled, motioning to the scoreboard, “We haven’t been able to hit _all_ game. We’re going to _lose_ this game and it’s my fault”

“There’s one thing you have to understand about this game” Alpha sat down next to her, looking up to the small group of girls around him. His coaching style suffered greatly from Rita’s, “Is that this is a game of teamwork. Of heart. If you _believe_ that this is the end then let’s pack up our bags now and just give up. No. All it takes is _one_ out to make magic happened and we still have _three_ to give. Are we just going to _roll_ _over?_ Let them walk out of here with the satisfaction that we gave up? _No._ ”

Out on the field, Hayley made contact with the ball and was called safe at first base. This was their time to make one final rally. “Chin up Kim” he smiled, “There’s no I in team, this game isn’t just on your shoulders”

Lauren pulled Aisha and Trini to the side, with Emma being the one at bat, she didn’t have much time to address the girls behind her. “I have a plan” Alpha and the other girls could help Kimberly feel better, the team captain had a mission. “You’re not going to like it”

“What is it?” Aisha asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“Aisha, you’re going to make the sacrifice bunt. we need to push the runners” She confidently nodded, “Trini, you’re going to be batting left handed” The two girls exchanged a glance, unsure about this.

“What? No!” Trini frowned, “I could barely hit the ball in practice. I’m not you. I’m not ready” she shook her head side to side, “My footwork isn’t right, I can’t beat the shift”

“I don’t want you to. I want you to bat _left handed_. Their right fielder is the weakest on their team. All you have to do is hit it over the first baseman's head” Lauren sighed, opening and closing her fists. With her hands as damaged as they were from the night before and by this entire game she shook her head, “I’ve got another good hit in me, but it may not be enough”

“You are putting _way_ too many chips on me” Trini shook her head, this wasn’t like the practices...just the three of them when the rest of the team had turned their backs. This was a _real_ game with _real_ stakes against their toughest rivals. “No way”

“You can do this” Aisha nodded, Lauren’s confidence in the sophomore catcher was contagious.

 _Strike three_. Emma Goodall was out and Hayley was still stranded at first. _One out_. Lauren was next up to bat. The senior sighed, this was their last chance to keep the game going. Even with a tie, there would be extra innings. They just had to keep fighting. “If there’s one thing I learned from Rita it’s how to play a game like chess” She nodded in Trini’s direction, a sad smile on her face, “It’s a beautiful day to play softball”

Trini looked up to the sky, barely a cloud in the sky, what a beautiful shade of blue. This sport meant more to them then just a bat and a ball. This was _their_ home and these girls weren’t going down without a fight. Fuck, she was going to have to try batting left handed.

Billy announced to the crowd, “Lauren Shiba is an extremely talented switch hitter. You think she’s a dangerous right handed batter? That’s not even her dominant side! Lauren’s naturally left handed”

Trini and Aisha exchanged a glance, why ask Trini to bat left handed if she was going to go out and do it herself. Like every left handed batter that came up to the plate the defense moved accordingly. It was common practice to shift over to the right side of the field in anticipation to where a left handed hitter would bat. Their mistake. Lauren crushed the hall to the left side of the field where a right handed batter would normally hit. The ball was going...going...going...the ball hung in the air, Hayley couldn’t drift too far from first in case it was caught. The ball bounced off the wall.

 _The ball bounced off the wall_.

With the defensive shift none of the girls were close enough to make a play right away. The Angel Grove fanatics cheered on Hayley as she moved past second to third, Lauren stayed out at first. She was a power hitter, she wasn’t a runner.

Aisha was next up to bat, this should have been Gia. If she were here she’d have a better chance to hit the ball properly and bring Hayley home. The pitcher _wasn’t_ the best batter and everyone knew it. They couldn’t risk a double play ball to end the game for good. All she needed to do was move Lauren from _first_ to _second_ . Changing up her stance she held the bat horizontally for a bunt. Lightly tapping it to keep the ball from going _anywhere_. The catcher got it and threw Aisha out for the sacrifice.

 _Two outs. Last inning._ Lauren, the tying run was at second base, Hayley was raring to go at third. There were no more outs to give. The entire game rested on Trini’s shoulders like ten pounds of sand. Trini stepped onto the left side of the plate, she could feel the whispers of her own teammates. What was she doing? She isn’t good enough to bat left handed.

Briarwood was about to make the shift again when Trakeena turned around to shout at them “No! Stay where you are! Move BACK!” All the pitcher saw was Lauren talking to Trini directly. Karone warned her team of the runt that she had taken under her wing. If she was _anything_ like her team captain she would beat the shift. Briarwood was _not_ going to fall for the _same_ trick again.

That’s what Lauren anticipated. The team captain nodded to Trini. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. Trini raised her bat to the ready, choking up on the grip just enough. The first pitch went by _strike one_. Trini didn’t get a chance to face off against the likes of Trakeena. She didn’t need to. As a catcher she understood the ways a pitcher could throw a ball down the plate. She had _two_ _innings_ of observation. All she had to do was capitalize on it. One big swing _strike two_. Shit.

Trini turned her head towards the dugout, the girls were holding hands now, as they did when they needed to comfort one another in times of emergency. There were so many people depending on this team. Mike, Riley, Emma and her camera, Gia and Rita outside of the field listening in. All of these people, an entire town and Trini focused on bringing home this win for Kimberly. One more out. One more strike. One more swing.

 _Clang_! Trini ran to first like a bat out of hell. She didn’t have the luxury of watching where it went she just had to make it to the base. She desperately needed to be _safe_ . This was it _._

“The ball dropped! The ball dropped in right field! Poisandra was too far back! Foster scored! 3-2! We’re not out of this just yet! Runners on the corners! Next up to bat is Tanya Sloan”

With her hands’ condition, Lauren didn’t trust herself to make the final play. She set the field up _perfectly_ . If Tanya made a simple base hit, Lauren would come home and tie the game...they would go into extra innings. _Trini_ on first would be the winning run. Tanya Sloan made some deadly contact with the ball.

“Oh! OH! That ball has been _Tanyanized!_ ” Billy wanted to coin _that_ fun phrase. Trini was already leading off of first, as soon as she heard the ball make contact she was well on her way to second. With two outs she didn’t _need_ to worry about a pop fly. “The balls fair! It landed in the corner! Gomez is rounding second as fast as those little legs can take her! Toxica finally has the ball in hand! Gomez is coming off of third oh! OH this is close I can’t watch! Run Trini run! The throw is coming in from the shortstop to the catcher, Gomez is down for the slide….is the tag in time?” A long pause, Mr. Zordon made the game deciding call. “SAFE! Oh my-oh my god! Angel Grove wins 3-4! What a finish by Sloan and Gomez!”

Trini didn’t get off the ground right away, she rested her head back against the dirt as this moment sank in. It wasn’t that long ago, in this exact spot where she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. A two second play that almost cost her a girlfriend, a team, her best friend. Now she was hailed as a winner...she _finally_ felt the redemption she worked so hard to achieve. She worked her ass off, she earned it.

Tori and Hayley were the ones to help Trini get off her feet. Tori insisted on carrying the tiny girl on her shoulders. Since Coach Repulsa wasn’t there, Shelby and Tanya had fun grabbing the giant cooler of Gatorade and dumping it on Alpha. Kimberly smiled up at her girlfriend, shaking her head at the way Tori spun around. Emma had to rush and find her phone to text Gia updates. The team had to take a break from celebrating to cordially shake the Briarwood players hands, wishing them a good game.

Everyone but Lauren returned to the locker room. Gia was able to reunite with her team while they changed, she could be free and open to give Emma a congratulatory kiss. Earning their first official “ _ow ows_ ” from Hayley and Shelby. Tanya blasted her music out loud, it was time for celebration. Tori, Aisha joined the others in a little dance party. They defeated their rivals. It was time for a _celebration_.

Kimberly dipped out quietly, unnoticed. Once Trini changed out of her sweat and dirt covered uniform she found Lauren sitting on a bench, watching fans exit the field. “They’re proud of you, you know” Trini joined her friend on the bench, glancing up to the sky, Lauren didn’t need her to drop the word _parents_.

“Mm” Lauren looked up to the sky, what a beautiful day to play a game. “I’ll be fine, just enjoying the quiet. Go find your girl, celebrate, you did good Gomez” Lauren sent her a knowing smile, she never doubted Trini.

“I’ll catch you later Shiba” The team captain was having a moment, Trini wasn’t going to bother her any longer. She wanted to make sure Kimberly was okay, despite the overall win the top of the sixth inning was going to sit with her. No matter how well she did she was going to let that _one_ mistake stew.

Trini found Kimberly, talking to the combined Gomez-Ted Hart company. “Oh sweetie there you are” June enveloped her daughter in a tight hug without warning. “You were so amazing out there”

Ted’s smile was wide, his little girl just pitched an entire game all by herself. “You’re right on time Trini. We’re going to go out to eat as a family to celebrate” Trini’s heart warmed at the word family. The Gomez’s and the Hart’s out together, sharing a meal, she never thought she’d be here in that moment. “Madison just got out of work, so she’ll be meeting us at the restaurant” Ted, June and Gabriel chatted amongst themselves, trying to decide where they should go to celebrate.

Trini glanced over to her girlfriend, keeping her voice low, “Are you okay?”

Madison Hart of course could be available for Kimberly right when her big game ended. She missed _everything_ , all of the _good_ Kimberly had done under that much pressure. Her mother wasn’t there to see her daughter command a field, or hear the way a crowd reacted to her when she got a strike out. She wasn’t there to feel empathetic for her daughter when Briarwood hit that homerun. She wasn’t there for any of it.

Kimberly had smiled in Trini’s direction, a smile Trini _knew_ wasn’t genuine, “I’m just fine” Translation: Kimberly Hart was _not_ fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning now it's going to take me a bit to get the next chapter of this updated. I want to focus on finishing a fic as well as starting the next sideline story. Please be on the lookout for it! It will be the story of Gia/Emma <3 (finally)
> 
> Next Chapter will come back to the focus of family <3
> 
> I promise going forward nothing will be as long as this. I’ll be sure to split up chapters more if it gets to be on the longer side.


	21. A Storm's a Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner celebration between the Hart and Gomez family don't go quite as well as the adults would like. Kimberly and Trini are invited to a victory party....the perfect distraction for a Kimberly Hart who doesn't want to face the issues she's facing with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! <3 Thank you all for being so so supportive. Make sure to subscribe to this as a SERIES. When I'm not updating HERE I may be updating to something else. The sideline stories are bonus content told through other characters perspectives. One big one being how Gia and Emma started their relationship :)
> 
> I'm trying to be better at splitting chapters up so you guys can get updates quicker so. LOL no more 50k worded chapters 
> 
> I've also made this powerpoint https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1qlFyhNsVUDUSWtQlt5uPZtdl3aI-nQ40TepwS-igiY0/edit#slide=id.p for those who would like character images and more in depth looks of this little "universe" and power ranger cameos.
> 
> Warning with this chapter: Lightly brush the topic of domestic violence

Trini and Kimberly should be celebrating, the Angel Grove Tigers had _just_ defeated the Briarwood Bulls. Karone could _suck_ it for what she had put Lauren through for this week, hell, _Red_ could suck it for what he had done. Trini couldn’t wait for a judge to officially slam a hammer down on his reign of terror. No, instead of outwardly celebrating, Trini sat in the passenger seat of Kimberly’s car stewing in awkward silence as her girlfriend drove her to Olive Garden. It was Mr. Hart’s suggestion, because as the slogan said _‘When you’re here, you’re family’,_ that and honestly; breadsticks sounded amazing. That game kicked her ass.

Kimberly’s finger tapped against the steering wheel, despite the big win she was still internalizing the top of the sixth inning. Briarwood had scored a three run home run on her...as _great_ as she pitched the entire game, they could have lost right then and there. Trini also wasn’t blind, she knew that Kimberly was _also_ upset about her mother not being able to come to the _biggest_ start of Kimberly’s year.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Trini asked, she had experience being trapped into a car, she had her mother to thank for that.

“Talk about what?” Kim glanced over in Trini’s direction, she shook her head, fighting the inevitable. “I’m fine” Trini tilted her head, her brows raising, she could see through Kimberly’s bullshit, yet Kimberly _insisted_ a second time, “I’m _fine”_

They were going to Olive Garden, as in being out in public for the first time with _both_ families. Ted _and_ June would be at the same table, the terror twins...Gabriel...Madison, Trini and an emotional Kim. Yeah, this was going to be a lot of fun. “Whatever, if you say so” Trini wasn’t going to _push,_ she knew how much she hated when June cornered her in the car, “But, y’know...as your _girlfriend..._ if you _did_ have something on your mind...I hear I’m an excellent listener”

Kimberly could use a good venting session, if _celebration_ dinner was to go smoothly she needed to release the negative energy bubbling up in the back of her mind. “I thought softball would be different” She took her foot off the brake as the light changed to green. The Hart-Gomez party would have to drive past Summer Cove to get to Amber Beach where the nearest Olive Garden resided. It gave Kimberly some time to cool off, get things off of her chest, “I knew she didn’t care much for cheerleading, she _tolerated_ it.” Kim lowly laughed, “My dad actually had to fight her on letting me go to cheer camp”

The former cheer captain continued on, “She thought I could be doing something _better_ with my time” Trini could _guess_ that when _Doctor Hart_ was growing up she didn’t exactly have the best experience with cheerleaders. “Well, you can understand what people think of us” Kim paused, some of those stereotypes she lived up to. She wasn’t exactly the _nicest_ during her reign on the top. “...I thought softball would have been _better_ in her eyes” Kim scoffed, “More “dignified”.” She glanced over to Trini, “She wouldn’t show up to competitions very much, I always just assumed it was because of the _cheer_ of it all….no silly me for thinking that she’d take time out of _her_ day.”

Kimberly had to make another stop, irritated that the car in front of them didn’t go fast enough to get through the light. “But I can’t _say_ anything because then _I’m_ the asshole. She’s _saving lives_...and this is just a game”

“It’s more than just a game” Trini interjected, if she had learned anything from Lauren and this game from Briarwood was that baseball, _their game,_ would always be more than just a bat and a ball. “It’s _your_ game” For Trini baseball was her gateway to the best memories of her life, for Kimberly...it was a game that brought her a second chance to happiness. Walking away from baseball was one of the biggest mistakes in her life, now she was back, she made it to varsity...Kimberly worked _so_ hard at putting back the pieces of her shattered life; and Madison missed all of it.

“You’re allowed to be upset, to be mad...you _started_ you pitched an _entire_ game against the number two team for the whole town to see...you and I both know that a video camera or a podcast isn’t the same” Trini sighed, it sucked, Kim really was in a hard place...June wasn’t _like_ Madison, she gave up having a career. Choosing job, a job like _that_ meant a lot of hard sacrifices. A woman couldn’t have it _all._ “We still have plenty of season to go...you’ll have more starts. We’ve only had _two_ home games” Amber Beach and Briarwood.

Kimberly didn’t know that Lauren stuck out her neck for her to start the Briarwood game. If the team captain continued to fight for her, to stand up to Rita like she did...Kimberly would be making more starts. Aisha would sit on the back burner and mentor Kimberly into a growing process. By the end of the season Kimberly could gain the confidence to become a _force_ to be reckoned with.

“So you’re giving her the benefit of the doubt” Kim sighed, “...It was rivalry week. _I_ pitched the rivalry week game against _Briarwood”_ Silver Hills, Mariner Bay, Reefside...the rest of the conference wasn’t as strong as the Briarwood Bulls, they didn’t carry the same weight as their crosstown rivals.

“I know…” Trini couldn’t offer much more than that, she felt bad, who was she to say anything when her own mom was walking around with fucking, ‘ _Trini’s Mom’_ on the back of her shirt. Trini wished she had a mom more like Madison, one that kept her distance and just let her breathe and do her own thing. Grass always seems greener on the other side. “She better come to playoffs” With an already perfect record Angel Grove was practically guaranteed a spot in the conference playoffs.

“Ha, yeah, she better” Kimberly cracked a smile and nodded her head in agreement, people just needed to _hold off_ on the heart attacks and trauma for just a couple of hours on those days. “Thanks…”

“You know you could _talk_ to her” Lauren had suggested doing so back at campfire during their team bonding weekend.

“What do I even say that doesn’t come off as completely annoying?” Kim shrugged her shoulders, finally pulling into the Olive Garden parking lot. “I feel like one of those toddlers that tries to get their mom’s attention when she’s on the phone. That’s not really a fun place to be” The most Kimberly’s mother got involved with her was when Kim got herself suspended earlier in the year and took her phone away. Bad attention was still attention...oh the toddler thing really fit.

“Let’s just have dinner” Trini reached over to hold onto Kimberly’s hand, now that they were parked, “We _won_ remember? This is supposed to be about celebrating” And quite frankly, Trini’s hunger needed to be addressed, she could only be supportive for so long on an empty stomach.

“You’re right, yeah” Kim sighed watching the Gomez clan follow her dad into the restaurant. They all arrived just around the same time. “I could go for their salad right now” Trini frowned, no Kim, she’s doing Olive Garden wrong. _Breadsticks,_ not _salad_ ...ugh. Why was her girlfriend like this? _Healthy._ Gross. Whatever, _fine,_ if _salad_ was what turned that frown upside down, Trini was all for it. Keep it coming, unlimited greens. Anything to get her from pulling herself back under. Trini really did believe that Madison _wanted_ to be there, she just... _couldn’t._ ..it was just as hard to be the one who’s _not_ there and missing her daughter’s _biggest_ moments. So for now, Trini would give Mrs. Hart the benefit of the doubt.

Kimberly would just have to suck it up and put on her _I’m okay_ face, just for an hour or so to get through this dinner. The former cheerleader could play the part well, most of her life was spent _pretending_ after all. The two girls exited the car, Kimberly extending her hand out to reach for Trini’s. The simple gesture only reminded Trini what exactly she was walking into...they were _out_ in public, they were going to be having a dinner with their families. Families that were _okay_ with them dating, and not caring that they were both girls. The Harts and the Gomezs were coming together to celebrate their daughters’ _win._ This was Trini’s new normal. _Normal._ Like any other straight kid.

Madison had come straight from the hospital, so she was there before the rest of the family. With a total of eight people, the staff put them at a circle table in the back so they could have more privacy and quite frankly...not annoy smaller parties if they got too loud. Mrs. Hart hugged her daughter upon arrival, congratulating her with a, “I’m so proud of you. I heard you pitched the entire game” Trini could see it there in Madison’s eyes, the longing guilt of not being there. “I’m sorry I couldn’t see it”

“Hey hey you’re going to see it” Ted saddled up next to his wife, kissing her cheek in greeting. Of course brought his trusty video camera into the restaurant. Mr. Hart exuded such pride in his daughter, he was a baseball man at heart and it showed. He opened up the side screen and pushed play so he could give his wife a little preveiw of their baby girl on the field.

The _moment_ he hit play all that could be heard through the camera was sounds of Angel Grove fans cheering and _most_ notably Gabe Gomez in front of him shouting. “Kick her ass Kim!!”

Followed quickly by June shushing her son with an “We don’t say ass!”

“...Trini says ass all the time…” Oh what a little shit, he completely sold Trini out.

Ted quickly shut the camera off, knowing how much of a disturbance he was causing. He laughed nervously, “Maybe we’ll watch it on mute and sync up Billy’s podcast”

“That sounds like a great idea” Madison gently squeezed his arm, she was just happy to have someone there caring enough to capture it all on table. Every big moment, Ted Hart was sure to have it video taped and put into a _Kimberly Ann Hart_ library. All of her cheer competitions, her softball games...they could relive their only child’s events whenever they wanted to. The dorky ass dentist wasn’t really given enough credit for being the one to get Kim to everywhere she needed to be.

The Gomez family started to pick prime seating location while the Harts were still standing. Yep, two seconds in and they were already the annoying family. June shook her head at reliving the memory of scolding her son for swearing, she sat herself down next to her husband at the table. As expected, the eight of them paired off quite nicely. Ted and Madison, Gabriel and June, Trini and Kimberly, Gabe and Michael. Trini glanced over to Kimberly, ever since Madison apologized she seemed to be in better spirits. Maybe she was taking her super smart girlfriend’s advice, to give her mother the benefit of the doubt. She felt _bad_ for not being there.

“So” Madison spoke as soon as everyone settled in, she glanced in her daughter’s direction, “Rebecca didn’t want to join us?” _Rebecca?_ What? Even Ted had a moment's pause, his brows furrowed in confusion.

 _“Amanda”_ Kimberly corrected, the irritation was slipping through her lips. Mrs. Hart instantly knew the mistake she had just made, “The girl who’s been _living_ at our house will not be joining us. _Amanda_ is at the boys game out in Summer Cove”

Way to go Maddie. Trini exhaled quietly to herself, she couldn’t wait until the breadsticks came to the table? Or for the waiter to take their drink order? _When you’re here, you’re family._ Well, family also meant awkward dinner conversations. Fantastic. Okay, so, maybe Trini was a bit hungry...and if she was hungry; Kimberly must be starving. She normally wouldn’t slip into bitch mode that quickly. The Gomez and Hart family didn’t realize they were also dealing with two hangry teenage girls who just exhausted themselves playing against Briarwood.

“I’m sorry, you _know_ who I meant” Madison apologized with much more poise, if Kimberly and Trini were hungry _Dr. Hart_ coming off of surgery must be _famished._ Kimberly always said Madison had a problem with mixing up Rebecca and Amanda, both blonde, both cheerleaders. One was tall, one was short. One actually wasn’t as mean as people gave credit for, the other was literally the worst. To be confused with Rebecca was actually pretty insulting to the current cheer captain. Amanda didn’t deserve that.

“Mom can I have your phone?” Michael asked, he had claimed the spot next to Trini at the dinner table. “I want to play a game”

 _“No”_ June was stern on that, “No electronics at the dinner table” Michael huffed, he wanted an escape from this lovely dinner table conversation. To Michael and Gabe this wasn’t exactly the most _fun_ place to be. Here there were no elbows on the table, they had to be on their _best_ behavior. Playing a stupid game on their phone would only be rude to their guests. The Gomez family outnumbered the Hart family and June wanted to show that her children were _well_ behaving in their company.

“We’ll ask for some kids menus and some crayons” Gabriel was quick to grab their waiter’s attention. “We’re ready for our drink orders. I’ll just have a water with a lemon” He looked to Gabe and Michael next to him, deciding that they could have a soft drink, “They’ll both have a Dr. Pepper, and can we get a couple of kids menus?” The waiter understood the children’s...or more the _adults_ need for them to get a set of crayons.

“You know, that’s not good for their teeth” Ted commented lowly, Madison sighed, it was one thing to pull the dentist card at _home_ but here they were out in public.

To that June ordered next, this would be a long day for her if Ted was going to comment on her children’s choice of beverage, “I have a glass of cabernet” A nice red wine for a stay mother with absolutely responsibility of driving home. Round robin to the rest of the table, Madison and Ted also ordered a water with lemon. Kimberly went with something extra and ordered a mango-strawberry iced tea while Trini just simple and ordered a coke. June watched on as the waiter took the rest of the wine glasses away, leaving only hers. Realization quickly struck her, _oh._ Awkward.

Mr. Hart felt some tension at the table, most notably from his own daughter. So he promptly changed the subject to something to get the conversation really started, “Trini” He grinned in her direction, oh great, put the focus on _her._ “I didn’t know you could switch hit” In a different circle that would mean something _totally_ different, but alas, he actually meant baseball here.

“Oh that’s kind of a new development” Trini could feel four sets of eyes on her, fuck she did not sit at the right part of this table. Gabriel, June, Madison and Ted were all in front of her, giving her their full attention it was...a bit daunting. “Lauren” She paused, she didn’t know how well the parents, outside of June, knew the other girls on the team. “Ah our team captain thought I’d be good at it so we’ve been doing extra practice left handed” It was best to leave out the part where it was about the only thing they _could_ work on when literally seventy percent of the team _didn’t_ show up to practice during the days. “It’s definitely not as easy as it looks”

Ted shook his head, out of everyone at the table, Gabriel included he knew the fundamentals of the game the most. “No, it’s not easy...but a great skill to have. You just have to keep working at it. Unfortunately the best time to learn is when you’re...oh...around the twins ages” The dentist grinned in Kimberly’s direction, “Kimmy and I used to practice pitching in the front yard when she was little, you remember?”

It was hard to stay pissy when her father looked _so_ excited to share a memory from her childhood. “I remember” Kimberly turned her head in Trini’s direction, “Other kids got Bratz dolls for their birthday but not me, I got a mitt”

Across the table Teddy boy laughed heartily, a hand rested on his chest, “It was _pink,_ perfect for my little princess”

Trini choked down the laugh that was threatening to escape, a sharp exhale through her nose only tipped Kimberly off. Like any teenager _embarrassed_ by her father, Kimberly whined out a _“Daad”_ Her brow arched for just a _moment_ a quiet threat to _not_ do that again. She was in front of her _girlfriend_ right now, her _family._

“Aww” Trini teased, she was taking too much fun in this. A hungry, irritated Kimberly glared in her direction, “It’s cute” The catcher wasn’t going to step off of it now. But really, that salad, or better yet breadsticks, could come in at _any_ moment to help statiate her. Trini added a, _“You’re_ cute” To which Kim rolled her eyes. Hey, she was _trying_ to be flirty here.

The waiter returned with their drinks, notably without the breadsticks. When will sweet salvation come? Trini was so close to eating one of the napkins. Another round robin of ordering. The twins were both real adventurous and got pizza, Gabe even put pepperoni on his. Gabriel went big and meaty and ordered a six ounce steak with fettuccine alfredo pasta, June ordered chicken parmesan, Ted the chicken & shrimp carbonara, Madison with a herb grilled salmon. Kimberly went with the unlimited soup, salad and breadsticks. The minestrone soup, a vegan classic. Trini went with the five cheese ziti because, a whole bunch of different cheeses on pasta sounded freaking awesome right now.

Wanting to keep the large party of eight satisfied the waiter returned with two baskets of breadsticks and two kids menus with crayons. At the sight of the breadsticks the twins completely ditched the idea of crayons and tried fighting each other over the fresh hot breadsticks. Trini was _not_ having this right next to her she hissed an “I will murder you” older sister like threat to Michael, grabbing his arm and saving his Dr. Pepper from spilling over. As the three Gomez children made the moves to tear apart their bread basket, June simply took a _long_ sip of her wine, so proud of her little angels and their table manners.

Gabriel clasped his hands together, patiently waiting for his chance to have one of the famous breadsticks. “So...Maddie how are things going at the hospital?”

This was always a hard question for someone in Dr. Madison Hart’s position. How was the hospital doing? On a day like hers she could have incredible, life changing, life _saving_ surgeries. She could assure that her patient would return to their families, that things would be okay... _but_ with a job like hers the axe could swing either way. Too many times Madison Hart would have to be the one to tell a patient’s loved ones, husbands, wives, parents, children...that the person they cared _so_ much about wouldn’t make it. This kind of question wasn’t one she liked discussing at the dinner table.

The intellectual woman knew how to give a diplomatic response, she smiled, her hands cradling her glass of water as she spoke. “Today was a good outcome day” She was pleased to announce to the families. “I have a fellow who’s studying under me, and I could not be more proud of her. There’s nothing more rewarding than teaching a brilliant young mind” Kimberly shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying not to take _that_ comment personally. “I have an intern with me as well. Easily one of the brightest girls I’ve _ever_ met, unfortunately she has her eyes set on _orthopedics”_ Madison didn’t have to sound so condescending when speaking of the other specialty, the one that _Kimberly_ wanted to focus on when she eventually focused on a medical career. Bones, the framework of the body wasn’t as prestigious as cardio. “I’m hoping I can still change her mind. Oh she she’s so quick witted she would make such an excellent cardio doctor” Madison chuckled to herself, taking pause to take a sip of her drink. “But if I _can’t,_ I’m hoping that she’ll be the one to teach Kimberly in the future. I think it’s important to build a strong community for women to teach women”

It was hard to sit and listen to Dr. Hart boast about her young proteges when she couldn’t even remember the difference between Kimberly’s two best friends. Okay, one best friend and ex-friend...that made it worse. Surely the name Rebecca Golloway had come up enough for Madison to know that not only the fact that they weren’t on speaking terms, that she was suspended for drawing up a hate crime against Trini and _framing_ it on their other friend. So much for trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Kimberly always knew that she would be in the medical field, even when they were little kids and she was putting bandaids on Trini’s scrapes. Ortho wasn’t _as_ intense as cardio, outside of perhaps the most extreme procedure being amputations, there were surgeries of course...but most weren’t as life threatening as heart surgery. Kimberly wanted to be a surgeon in a field where she could home more often, to be present in her future family’s life.

Thankfully their food came to break up Madison Hart’s tangent on her fellow and intern. Oh thank god too. The waiter asked Trini if she wanted more cheese on her five cheese ziti. The sophomore catcher smiled and nodded, then came the waiting...and waiting...and waiting before cutting him off of the extra parmesan. As the plate was set down in front of her she could see her mother sending her a _look._ Words didn’t have to be said to know what was on June’s mind. _Really? Do you really need that much cheese?_ The answer is _yes, always._ Her _five_ cheese ziti was now _six cheese_ ziti. Trini considered that upgrade.

Dinner chatter remained pretty light. Gabriel and Ted would go back and forth with their sports between bites. Really, _everyone_ was just so damn hungry that they would rather eat in relative silence. June’s motherly instinct and cabernet kicked in a clue that Kimberly was a bit down, it wasn’t too hard to notice as the pitcher wasn’t very talkative. “So Kimberly” June picked up her fork, lobbing her a softball of a question so Trini’s girlfriend could smash it out of the park in front of her parents, “How’s your website going? Have we made it to the scoreboard?”

“I’ll have to check with Cameron Watanabe after today’s game but” Kimberly smiled, a genuine smile for a change, “I think we’re going to make it to our first _major_ goal”

“And _I’ve_ been speaking to a screen printing company out in Reefside, and old friend of a friend’s cousin and I think we can get a good deal and do a spiritwear sale for you girls” Since Kimberly had asked _June_ to be the parent to get involved with the team, the two had been talking back and forth about getting some _cool_ apparel and not the standard _Property of Angel Grove Softball_ tees. “And I have more good news. Since _Briarwood_ was responsible for the, ah, vandalism on the girls field Mayor Udonna has pledged that she would foot the bill in restoring the outfield” That was _huge._

“If _Landsdown_ was still in office this nonsense wouldn’t of happened to begin with” Madison commented, what happened to Riley made national news, she shook her head. It was clear she didn’t vote for Thomas Oliver in the election. “It’s nice that you have a project, that’ll look good on your college applications” Kimberly had a _suspension_ on her record, Ted and Madison of course would worry about her abilities to get into a higher class university, it was all about making the _right_ connections. Name dropping a university such as Stanford would open doors for their daughter. Where she went, reflected on her parents reputations as well. Doctor culture.

“I’m not _doing_ it because of college” Kimberly set her spoon down in her now empty bowl, her eyes narrowing, that wasn’t what the website was about. What fixing up the field meant to her. Kimberly _fucked up_ bad when she sent that photo of Megan around, that field, _softball_ it was all a new start. A chance to do something better with her time here at High School, to put back something _good._ “But you wouldn’t _know_ that would you?”

This six cheese ziti was awfully delicious. Trini continued to stab her fork into her pasta dish, it wasn’t just her. June quietly sipped her cabernet, Gabriel leaned over to the twins to check on how they were doing. Ted uncomfortably filled the quiet table with a low chuckle, resting his hand on his wife’s shoulder to try and show support. Oh this poor man was stuck in the middle, “Kimmy, of course we know how important this to you” They didn’t, but he continued on, “We’re very proud of you for stepping up and taking initiative. It looking good on a college application will only be a bonus”

Madison gently smiled in Ted’s direction, happy that he intervened before that got ugly, _in public, with company._ Kimberly was in quite the mood all dinner. “We’re just looking out for your future”

Gabriel leaned back to grab the waiter's attention, “Can we have some boxes?” He asked in a low voice, motioning around the table. “And the check” He was planning on buying for all the meals at the table.

“Oh thank you for dinner Mr. Gomez” Kimberly glanced down to her lap for just a moment, her mouth twitching into a smile. Trini may not have been allowed to have her phone at the table but that didn’t stop Kimberly from taking a peak, “Tanya’s having a party at her house to celebrate the game” She glanced across the table to her parents, “Can I go?”

“We were going to watch your game” Ted frowned, disappointed, he had the video camera and everything. All he needed was his lounge chair and the company of his wife and daughter and he was a happy-go-lucky father.  

“Ah they don’t want to hang out with their _parents_ let the girls be with their team” Gabriel laughed a little he didn’t have any qualms about his daughter finally having a nice group of friends to hang out with. He looked directly at Kimberly in front of him, “You get my daughter home at a reasonable hour”

If Kimberly’s parents weren’t sitting _right_ there, Trini would absolutely be pushing for a midnight curfew. She had to be on her best behavior. Kimberly politely smiled at Mr. Gomez, “Of course” She wasn’t sure what _reasonable_ hour meant so she went with, “Eleven?”

 _“Ten”_ June knew what went on at those high school parties. She did not want either of these fine young ladies getting mixed up into something crazy. Even if this _would_ be hosted by the Sloans. Trini pouted, _ten?_ How lame. _“Ten thirty”_ Oh wow cool, an extra half hour. Beggars couldn’t be choosers she supposed.

“Sure, of course” Kimberly nodded her head, she just wanted to be away from this table, out of this restaurant and be _anywhere_ else. Trini left her box at the table so her parents could just take it with them, she didn’t want Kimberly’s car to smell like pasta. As the two softball players were leaving, Trini could faintly hear their parents chumming it up. Hopefully they could still have a fun filled evening. One free of having to cater to dramatic teenagers.

“Oh thank god” Kimberly let out a breath of relief once she felt the fresh air of the parking lot on her face. She turned around with a mischievous grin, “Are you ready to party?” It was like a light switch had just gone off. Around Madison, Kimberly was absolutely snippy and on edge, the second she was away from that table her mood lifted. She found something that she could distract herself with. A party no less. Kimberly could use a distraction to bury her harboring feelings against her mom further down.

“I will be once this digests” Olive Garden was _not_ light and fun. Those breadsticks were so good. Worth it. Trini sighed, having to ask the most obvious question in the world, “You okay?”

“You know, you don’t have to keep checking up on me” Kimberly unlocked her car and sat in the driver’s seat, “I’m not going to fall through thin ice anytime soon” That’s where she was wrong, Trini had been down the road of mother daughter tension from hell. As much as June _annoyed_ her now, it was _nothing_ in comparison to where their relationship used to be. She didn’t wish that on anyone. “A party is exactly what we need”

“Okay but you know _every_ time we’ve been to a party something fucking awful’s happened” Kimberly almost got roofied, Trini thrown into a lake and...wow...Trini needed to get out more often.

“Did you not look at the group text?” Kimberly asked, starting up the car and starting their trek back to Angel Grove. “It’s a _softball_ and _baseball_ party _only”_  Well, if anything, Trini trusted that _Tanya Sloan_ could keep a party better contained than _Tommy Oliver._

 _Tanya Sloan 6:30  
_ _Party at my place. Be there in like a half hour. We’re keeping this closed circle. Baseball and Softball ONLY. ;) One guest if you wanna bring your man_

 _Tanya Sloan 6:30  
_ _Or Mia._

 _Gia Moran: 6:31  
_ _What’s the drinks situation? I know a guy_

 _Tanya Sloan: 6:32  
_ _Don’t you worry about a thing G. I’ve got everything taken care of._

 _Shelby Watkins: 7:37  
_ _Where’s #Trimberly at?_

 _Lauren Shiba: 7:40  
_ _Out with their parents._

 _Trini Gomez: 7:53  
_ _We’re on our way! Be there soon_

 _Shelby Watkins: 7:55  
_ _Here’s what you’re missing [VIDEO]_

Trini pressed play on the video in the message, Tori was in Tanya’s kitchen a wild grin on her face as she stacked two pieces of Zedd’s pizza one on top of the other. She looked into Shelby’s phone wagging her eyebrows, “I’m going to see if I can eat this in under ten seconds. Your move Zack” Nope. That wasn’t something she wanted to see. Trini quickly hit the pause button, they could fill them in later on if she actually _made_ it or not.

It wasn’t hard to figure out _which_ house was Tanya’s judging by all of the cars that had lined up in the street. Kimberly and Trini of course were the last ones on the team to arrive. By now all of the baseball players had returned from Summer Cove and wanted to join in on the celebration. The girls _beat_ Briarwood. The perfect way to enter their spring break. Kimberly and Trini weren’t exactly dressed for a _party._ Kimberly wore Trini’s carolina blue hoodie while Trini just wore a sleeveless zip up. The two weren’t expecting to have to go to Olive Garden, nor a party, at least this was a casual event between the teams. A _closed_ party was exactly what the team needed. No outside drama. Not today.

Kimberly rang the doorbell, shrugging in Trini’s direction, it felt rude to just _enter_ Tanya’s house. The host of the party with Aisha in tow were the ones to greet the pitcher and catcher duo. Tanya hugged Kim and then turned to the party to announce, “Gangs all here now! It’s Kim and Trini!” The woo’s from the kitchen and living room to their arrival felt pretty damn cool, Trini was vain enough to admit. “You’re just in time” In her hand Tanya carried a spray bottle, one normally used to spritz plants, “I’ve been on bad decision prevention duty” The senior chuckled, resting a hand on her chest, “You’ve never been to a _Tanya Sloan_ party”

There was casual, chill music playing in the background, teens with cups just interacting with one another. No sense of impending doom. Trini could see that Emma sat in Gia’s lap on Mr. Sloan’s armchair, them being _out_ around the team was a huge shift for them. The two were talking with fellow seniors Mike Fernandez and Emily Ava. Others were walking around the kitchen, the door to the basement open for anyone looking for other activities and games.

“Bad decision prevention?” Kimberly asked with a tilt of her head, the four of them making their move to come inside the house. Emma smiled in their direction as they passed the living room to get to the kitchen. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly how it sounds” Aisha laughed, “She sprayed Hayley and Calvin earlier”

“Those two _horn dogs_ weren’t coming up for air on _my_ furniture” Tanya definitely caught the two having a heavy makeout session somewhere in her house. So of course, before it could go any further, she just spritzed, spritzed, spritzed and suddenly the two weren’t in the mood to make out. “I just have to keep an eye on Tori and Zack, those two are never good news together”

In the kitchen, Bridge Carson stood behind the counter with a dopey lopsided grin. “Hello ladies, what can I make for you?” He motioned down to the assortment of alcohol bottles that Tanya was able to scrounge up as well as mixers. “Or if you’re interested there’s a cooler on the back deck with beer”

To Kimberly and Trini’s confusion, Tanya went ahead and answered that question too, “Oh he’s my bartender tonight” She stood next to him, patting his shoulder, “He’s the _only_ one allowed to be mixing the drinks”

Bridge sent Kim a sympathetic look, “Ty Fleming used to be on the baseball team, and, well…” That didn’t need to be explained to _Kimberly._ “We don’t want that to happen again” He chuckled, “Don’t worry she’s paying me” A nice incentive to be the one on _watching_ drink duty and being the mixer. Tanya, as a host, wanted to keep all of her bases covered _especially_ in efforts to keep her girls safe. “So what’ll it be?”

“I’m just gonna grab a beer” Trini motioned to the doorway leading to the back porch where this cooler was. Trini wasn’t really big on the mixed drinks, beer was simple...right up her alley and always consistent.

Tanya’s backyard was pretty cool if she were to be honest, the girl had an in ground pool and diving board, _kickass._ Not many people Trini knew could say that they had a pool. If the girls weren’t at Tori’s beach house they could still chill out in Tanya’s this summer. There was a small shed in the back corner of the yard, Trini only could hope that was full of floats and other cool pool toys. Out on the deck she spotted Lauren, her arm around Mia Watanabe’s waist, casually leaning up against the railing of the deck, she was currently speaking with four other girls that were seated at a little table. Four girls that Trini didn’t recognize, this was just for _softball_ and _baseball_ only. So who were they?

“Trini you made it” Lauren also had a beer bottle in her free hand, she kissed the side of Mia’s head and approached the sophomore catcher, “There’s some girls I want you to meet” She guided Trini to the table where the four strangers sat, “This is Trini she’s our rookie catcher...Trini this is Dana Mitchell” A girl with short blonde hair, sporting a pink polo and white shorts, smiled in Trini’s direction, her _long_ legs were stretched out under the table and on the lap of the next girl Lauren introduced, “Alyssa Enrilé” A Latina girl with a similar haircut to Dana sent Trini a small wave and a “hi” in her direction. She wore a white hoodie with a pink _UCDAVIS_ printed on the front. One of the best zoology colleges in the country, was right here in California.     

“I’m Katie Walker” An African American girl, with curls that could rival Tanya Sloan’s, stood up and stepped over to Trini as if sizing the shorter girl up. A yellow long sleeved shirt with a black vest, she looked pretty damn good. Katie tilted her head to the side, offering her hand for Trini to shake, “So _you’re_ my replacement” Replacement? Four girls. It suddenly dawned on Trini why they were even _here._ These were the girls that graduated _last_ year, the ones that made it to the _quarterfinals_ of the state championship tournament. Shelby Watkins, Hayley Foster, Trini Gomez, Kimberly Hart...they were recruited to the team to fill the holes that these legends left. “That was helluva good game. What a comeback” Trini shook Katie’s hand, the four girls came to their old high school to see the big game against Briarwood. “Nice to meetcha in person”

“Uhhh likewise” Trini was suddenly overwhelmed with the importance of these four girls and the need to try and impress them. The Angel Grove softball team was a _family_ that Rita had brought together, like a college sorority they would always have some sort connection.

“And this is Jen Scotts” Lauren introduced the final girl at the table. A brunette with unfortunate bangs, and her hair pulled up in a wavy ponytail leaned forward to pop her head out from behind Katie, sending Trini a small wave. _Jen Scotts._ Oh. She was the former captain. Trini had heard legends of Jen Scotts, a former pitcher who led the team to the furthest Angel Grove had ever got into states. She was well respected by _everyone_ who’s ever name dropped her. Hell, even Briarwood didn’t fuck with her when she was the team captain last year.

Jen smiled in Lauren’s direction, “I see Lauren’s trying to teach you how to bat left handed” Now that introductions were made, Katie returned to her seat at the table, “I tried to train Emma, she’s a damn good runner. She just couldn’t pick it up” Emma Goodall had one of the best on base percentages on the team, so, it really wasn’t that much of a loss if she _couldn’t_ pick up the extra skill. “How’s Lauren doing?” She asked, as if Lauren wasn’t standing _right_ there. Lauren Shiba was Jen Scott’s legacy, every girl at that table voted for her to take up the mantle.

Trini uncapped her beer, she moved to hop on and sit on the railing of the deck. She felt better sitting next to Mia Watanabe, a closer friend. Meeting new people was never her strong point. “Honestly? The teams really lucky to have someone like her” And not just for her strong batting skills. Lauren Shiba stood up for Trini during the times of her biggest mistake, even if her _entire_ team was against the choice, Lauren chose to be with her teammate...her friend. Trini would never forget what she did for her, or what she did for her team during rivalry week.

“Okay, are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Dana motioned with her thumb behind her to the house, she wasn’t Jen, she didn’t want to talk _softball_ _“Gia and Emma?_ Are _dating_ now? I don’t know about you guys but I didn’t see it coming” Katie’s brows rose, trying to smother a laugh from escaping her chest, “Oh you did _not_ know either. I mean come on we’re talking about _Gia Moran”_  

“Yeah, but have you ever seen her _smile_ that much?” Alyssa leaned back in her chair, “That is the most pleasant she’s _ever_ been” That wasn’t a shock to Trini to hear, Gia always had to spout off _some_ opinion, even in jest her words could be hurtful for someone who didn’t have as thick of shin. “I think Emma’s great for her” Trini could agree.

Katie stole a glance in Jen’s direction, the former pitcher and catcher combo were close. They _had_ to be. A pitcher and a catcher’s chemistry was the _most_ important on the team, they handled every ball, every pitch, every at bat. She tilted her head back in Trini’s direction to ask, “What’s it like? Being in a relationship on the team?”

Trini took a swig of her beer, taking a moment to nod her head, “It’s got its ups and downs” She shrugged her shoulders, “That’s just being in a relationship” The dropped ball incident had to have been their lowest of lows, but they moved past it, “It’s kinda nice having someone to share it all with”

The former Angel Grove catcher nodded her head, her attention back to her old teammates, “Shiba takes over and now half the team is gay”

Mia rested a hand up to Lauren’s chest, patting it affectionately, “Our real agenda” When she wasn’t on a mission she could let her guard down and joke. The comment brought a half-smile to Lauren’s face, the four girls at the table laughed. They didn’t seem to make any ill will of it.

“It’s not _half_ the team” Lauren mumbled taking a sip of her drink. Trini took a moment to think about that...she and Kimberly, Gia and Emma...Lauren. It _was_ half the team.

The GSA president raised her hand to caress Lauren’s cheek, turning her girlfriend’s head in her direction so she could steal a soft kiss. “I’m going to get another drink, see what Emily’s up to” This was a party for the baseball and softball team, she and Emily were both the _girlfriends_ of the honored guests. “It looks like it’s going to rain” Mia observed looking up to the sky, it had gotten considerably cooler since the game. “So don’t stay out here too long”

Lauren nodded her head, “I’ll be in soon” She smiled fondly watching as her girlfriend entered the kitchen. It had been two years together and Lauren still looked absolutely smitten with Mia. Trini wondered if she was so obvious when she looked at Kimberly. Probably. Like Lauren, Trini was still astounded that someone so amazing would like her back. Trini and Lauren could see Kimberly and Mia from where they stood on the deck. Their girlfriends, along with Emma, inside the house were gearing up to take a quick shot of whatever Bridge Carson had just concocted.

“So when’s the wedding?” Katie commented, her laughter contagious among Alyssa and Dana. Jen wasn’t as amused at the gentle teasing. She lowered her voice, “Somethings in Angel Grove never change” In the midst of Tori and Blake breaking up, Tanya and Adam getting together and Gia coming out of the closet to be with Emma...Lauren and Mia staying together really held true to being the most consistent relationship of the softball team.

“It’s cute” Alyssa tried to assure Lauren, that they weren’t making fun. They were genuinely invested in their younger friend’s love life, “Have you thought about your promposal?”

“My what?” Lauren blinked, the quiet girl looked over for Trini for _some_ kind of assist like a lost puppy.  

“It’s a _thing_ now” Trini shrugged, she didn’t have to worry about asking Kimberly to prom for another two years. _Wow._ That suddenly hit her, not just _prom_ but she would have _homecomings_ to look forward to. Super _formal_ dates. “Over the top ways to ask someone to prom” _Fuck._ She would have to come up with something _super_ extravagant...or oh...would _Kimberly?_

“Oh” Lauren looked down to the contents of her beer bottle, now feeling a bit bad that she _didn’t_ have an lavish plan for her girlfriend, “I was just planning on asking her” Was that not good enough?

“Hey, hey stop busting her chops” Jen was one to stand up, pointing a finger at the three girls sitting at the table, “I don’t remember you guys having prom dates”

A smile crept on Dana Mitchell’s face, shaking her head at Jen, “Hey the three of us don’t _need_ a guy to have a good time” Alyssa and Katie both had to nod their heads in agreement, there was nothing wrong with going as a friend group, being single, and having a _blast_ doing their own thing. “How are things going with Wes by the way?” The tall blonde asked, when Lauren furrowed her brows Dana explained, “The _new_ boyfriend”

“Oh?” With the other four girls splitting off after High School and going on their own paths, they didn’t get many opportunities to really catch up like this.

“Everything is going just fine” Jen didn’t want to deal with a interrogation about the new man from her softball sisters, not right now. She moved to stand in front of Lauren, “I think we should take a walk” The three girls at the table went quiet as their former leader took Lauren’s wrist, her hands were still wrapped up with brightly pink adhesive bandages. “I want to talk about this” Lauren sighed, nodding her head, feeling like she was about to be parented for a change. Trini could see in a simple moment why Jen was so favorable as a leader among her team. She took the time to have one on ones with her teammates, to check when something didn’t seem right.  

“We’ll be back if Mia asks for me” Lauren mumbled, setting her beer bottle down onto the table so she and Jen could take a proper walk around the neighborhood.

Trini used this as an opportunity to take a break and return to the party inside, “It was nice meeting you all” She smiled, truly, it was nice meeting them in the flesh; especially Katie Walker, she hoped that she could live up her legacy. Trini didn’t need to be around for the three old teammates to catch up on lost time between them. They weren’t _her_ team, she still had time to make memories with them.

Trini entered the kitchen, just in time to witness Gia, Tanya, and Aisha taking a shot in honor of the yellow team. Kimberly was delighted to see her girlfriend return, she wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, stepping around her so she could hold her from behind. “Hey where’ve you been?” She was in much better spirits here in Tanya’s house.  

“I got caught up outside” Trini relaxed into her girlfriend’s touch, remembering to pass Lauren’s message along to her girlfriend. “Lauren’s taking a walk, she’ll be back”

“Oh I _told_ her it was going to rain” Mia sighed dramatically, Emma chuckling beside her. She could understand Mia’s strife, their girlfriends Lauren and Gia had a lot in common. “If she’s _out_ there she’s going to come back all wet”

“And not in a fun way” Gia commented lowly into her mixed drink, the comment causing Kim next to her to snort out laugh. Emma could only shake her head in disapproval at her girlfriend’s _charming_ sense of humor. Mia didn’t have the patience for it, the president of the GSA was all too used to Gia’s jabs on Lauren, she simply rolled her eyes and exited the kitchen in favor of finding Mike and Emily.

The doorbell rang, which confused Trini, as she thought that they were the last ones to arrive. The sophomore pitcher had to take a sip of her beer, after the infamous Tommy inviting Briarwood to her party, unexpected guests put her a little on edge. Tori was the one to jump up and answer the door, she wouldn’t be so _eager_ if it was the police. It was someone that she knew and recognized. A fellow blonde stood at the front door with a bottle in a brown paper bag as a gift. Trini didn’t know the senior class very well, but she recognized this leather jacket with the double yellow stripes along the arm. Summer Landsdown. The _girl_ who bidded on another girl at the softball team’s girlfriend auction. Behind her stood members of the girls soccer team, Sydney Drew, Z Delgado, Rose Ortiz, Ronny Robinson and Sarah Thompson. When Summer Landsdown arrived to a party she brought a squad.

Inside the kitchen Aisha’s eyes widened, “I thought...I thought this was a softball and baseball party _only”_ She looked to Tanya across the kitchen island, “You invited the _soccer_ team?” Aisha hissed, Tanya invited _Summer?_

“I made an adjustment to the guest list” Tanya smirked, her hand clutching the spray bottle, “That girl _likes_ you...and something tells me _you_ like her too so” She spritzed Aisha in the face, “Stop acting like a damn fool and _go_ for it”

Aisha was _not_ pleased to have to now wipe her face off due to Tanya’s antics. She glanced to Kimberly and Trini and then to Gia and Emma, “Bridge just make me another drink” The nerves of being around Summer got to her.

Tori took it upon herself to play hostess to the soccer team, pointing out destinations to go, the living room, the basement. A few of the girls tapered off when Tori mentioned that people were playing games in the basement. All remained with her by the time she reached the kitchen was Summer Landsdown, Sydney Drew and Z Delgado.  

“I come bearing gifts” The soccer captain pulled an expensive bottle of top shelf vodka out of the paperbag. “Thanks for the invite Tanya” The blonde wanted to address the softball players in the room, “Congrats on the win, you guys were _amazing_ out there”

Bridge was more than happy to take the bottle out of her hands to use it on Aisha’s drink, he grinned up to his friends Syd, and Z greeting them with a, “Ladies” The two members of the soccer team were certainly impressed by Tanya’s ability to get him to _work_ at a _party._

It was clear the _only_ reason Tanya invited Summer and her posse to her house was to completely pay Aisha back for setting up the girlfriend auction to get her with Adam. The volleyball team wasn’t invited, or the basketball team, nope, only the girl’s soccer team. It wasn’t a coincidence. Tanya thanked Summer, moving to hug the captain, she nodded her head in Tori’s direction giving her silent permission to make an announcement.

“Oh yes” Tori whispered, which could only mean trouble. “Hey anyone interested, we’re going to be starting our two on two partner pong tournament downstairs” She grinned ear to ear locking her eyes with Kimberly behind Trini. “I need my Ace, c’mon Kim. We can’t let _Zack_ and _Amanda_ win this time”

Just _once_ Trini would like to partner up with her _girlfriend_ for something. Fucking Zack and Tori and their stupid little _whatever_ they were always took center stage. If Kimberly and Tori _lost_ to #Zamanda it meant that they needed to come back with a vengeance. Well fuck, now she needed to find her own partner and with Lauren outside on a walk...her second choice wasn’t an option either. Kimberly kissed the top of Trini’s head, “Sorry, Trini but, we have a score to settle” Tori offered her hand in the air for Kimberly to hi-five. The pitcher and shortstop were the first ones to descend the stairs into the Sloan’s basement.

Z and Syd from the soccer team simply nodded their heads, agreeing silently that they’d be teammates. They had to represent their soccer squad well. Gia and Emma partnering up shocked, _no one._ The blondes with their brunettes headed downstairs shortly after the likes of the Queen and Princess of the Dumbass Club. Tanya left the kitchen all together, poking her head out of the window to tell the girls outside that there was a tournament going on if they wanted to participate. It left Bridge, Trini, Aisha and Summer alone in the kitchen.

The soccer player smiled in Aisha’s direction, tilting her head to the side and casually asking, “Be my partner?” It wasn’t like she was asking Aisha out on a date, or to be her girlfriend, just someone to play beer pong with. “You and I could make for one heck of a team”

Bridge averted his eyes, suddenly finding the labels and reorganizing the bottles to be more interesting than listening in on their conversation. Trini should have walked away, but she wanted to know how the senior pitcher would respond.

Aisha set down her drink, one that she barely touched, she nodded her head up and down like a damn bobblehead. _Words,_ Aisha, use your words. The shy girl finally opened her mouth to speak with an, “Okay” Trini could tell that Aisha regretted not saying something better. The pitcher closed her eyes and let out a breath, trying again with a, “Let me take your coat, it’s too nice to be in a potential splash zone”

“Oh, okay, sure” Summer started to unzip the custom leather jacket to reveal the yellow tank top worn underneath. The two walked in the direction of Tanya’s hallway, Aisha knew this house like the back of her hand, she opened the closet door and stood behind Summer to help the girl shrug out of her custom jacket. A bright yellow number three had been embroidered on the back, her soccer number. When Summer turned around their eyes met, Aisha shyly-awkwardly smiled, ducking her head down, focusing on putting the jacket away and _not_ on the stunning girl before her. _Jesus, just kiss already._ Trini watched the interaction from the kitchen, there was definitely a spark between the two seniors.

“Don’t you need a partner for the tournament?” Bridge asked, as if _he_ wasn’t watching Aisha and Summer down the hallway. Trini almost forgot, _fuck._ She needed to find a partner for this thing if she wanted to participate in having fun.

Trini decided it was best if she went downstairs to where the action was. The boys had moved her couches and lounge chairs to one side of the room, just so they wouldn’t be in the area of where the pong tables were set up. Tori and Zack were already drawing up tournament brackets for the A table and B table, the final winner of A would face off with the final winner of B to determine which team would be the champions of beer pong to win the prize of... _bragging rights._

Teams of two were starting to come up to the brackets to enter themselves in. Teams Ronny Robinson and Rose Ortiz, as well as Syd Drew and Z Delgado represented the girls soccer team and were placed on two different tables accordingly. Mike betrayed her and chose to partner up with Carlos Vallerte. Adam and Tanya would undoubtedly be together, and Gia and Emma represented the softball team nice. Aisha and Summer came down the steps moments after Trini to go over and stand by Kimberly and Amanda. Crap she was going to have to find _someone. Anyone._ Trini could see Tommy look in her direction, oh no, she was _not_ ready to be his _partner_ anytime soon. Okay, anyone but _him._

On her path to avoid Tommy Oliver, she spotted freshman softball outfielder Shelby Watkins uncharacteristically sitting in the far side of the room by herself, cradling a solo cup in her hands. This was _supposed_ to be a party to celebrate yet the younger girl looked to be unsure of herself around her peers. Trini took it upon herself to go over to her, sitting down next to her and asking the obvious, “Hey, you okay?”

Shelby let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh, she didn’t realize her mopiness was so apparent, “I’m fine”

Trini frowned, “Says the one sitting alone at a party” She tilted her head, “Where’s Tyler?” Maybe it was the older sister in her talking, but it was hard for her to see someone younger look so down.

“Oh as if _he’d_ be welcome at this party” Angel Grove and Briarwood just...didn’t mix. She didn’t invite Tyler because she was afraid to how he would be treated after the Riley incident. It was a bit unfair, Tyler was one who tried to stand up to Red at the lake only to get sucker punched, he also went to the police to give a statement. Surely he’d be welcomed here. “It’s okay” Was that why she was upset? Because she was afraid of how her boyfriend would be treated?

“What about Hayley?” Trini was shocked to not see the _other_ Freshman on the team by Shelby’s side. In the locker room, in the dugout, on the field, they were always super close. “Or...is she with Calvin?” Was she really going to risk getting spritzed again by Tanya?

Shelby motioned her head in the direction of the other side of the room. Trini followed her gaze to see that Hayley was chatting up Calvin and Riley, the two boys deciding that they’d be a pong team. A shorter, Brazilian girl, with golden blonde hair and a set of thighs that could kill had an arm wrapped around Hayley’s waist, laughing. Sarah Thompson from the girls soccer team. An _all_ _star._ Trini had heard her name before. Her mom would often read it in the paper during the fall, the girl was damn good at her game. An overachiever, “When Sarah’s around I become invisible, she’s _all_ over her”

The freshman further explained, looking down into her glass, “Calvin and Hayley are _popular._ Riley and I are just convenient outlets when not much else is going on” _That_ couldn’t have been true, “We’re really only friends because of softball...we don’t have classes together at school, I’m in honors she just takes the regular courses. We don’t eat lunch together...she’s _pretty_ and _amazing_ and...I’m just...the _band-dork…”_ Trini understood all too well what it felt like being lower on the ‘social food chain’. It was tough to see the normally smiley and perky freshman so down on herself.

“Hey stop” Trini nudged the freshman, “You’re pretty too, don’t sell yourself short” Shelby sent Trini a look, that was a total mom thing to say. It was _true_ though, Shelby wasn’t giving herself credit in the slightest. “I thought you guys had sleepovers, and double dated”

“No, yeah...Hayley when we’re _alone_ is great. She’s so nice that she _does_ spend time with me every now and again outside of softball.” Shelby cracked a laugh, “We have to stick together, you guys are crazy” That was fair, Hayley and Shelby managed to avoid a _lot_ of the softball drama that swirled around them just by keeping together. “Not that she’s ever mean at school, that’s not her, I just don’t _fit_ with her friend group.” She shrugged defeated, taking another sip of her drink.

“Okay, no” Trini wasn’t going to let Shelby sit here and have a pity party. “You and I are gonna be partners in this damn tournament and we’re going to win” She offered her hand for her younger teammate to take, “C’mon, let’s have some _fun”_ Finally she mustered a smile out of Shelby, that was going to be a start. “I’ll put our names in”

Trini walked over to Tori, Zack, Amanda and Kimberly, “Hey, I want in” The four of them looked to her, who could she have partnered up with? Mike and Lauren weren’t available and Mia and Emily were just going to partner up with one another as the _girlfriend_ team. “Shelby”

Kimberly’s brows rose, her lip quivered, trying her best not to laugh. _“Shelby Watkins?”_

Oh _now_ it was on. Trini tilted her head to the side, getting into her girlfriend’s face with a challenging brow raised. “Yep, _Shelby_ and I are gonna kick your ass” Now Tori was laughing as she wrote Trini/Shelby down on under the tournament bracket A.

“Hanson!” From the top of the stairs, Katie and the other college students were coming down, Tanya with them. Their hair and shirts were wet, the rain must’ve started, in the basement it was hard to see what was going on outside. “You best not start a tournament without us. Put me n’Big D on the there”

Dana shook her head, “You know I was _hoping_ that nickname would _die”_ She was the tallest girl in the room, so the nickname was an _easy_ one, but one that sounded like it’d have an easy double meaning. At least she wasn’t a dude...if that was silver lining.

Alyssa didn’t have Jen to partner up with as she and Lauren hadn’t returned from their little walk. She was perfectly content with mingling and watching from the sideline. Cameron Watanabe helped Bridge move the “bar” from the kitchen to the basement. Tanya and Adam Park brought over the costco sized bag of solo cups. She’d have the cups replaced every new game, and of course a water cup to dip the ping pong ball into for a quick rinse before a toss.

The game of pong was simple. Teams of two stand on either end of a rectangle table. Ten solo cups were lined up in a pyramid, a row of four, three, two, one. A turn would consist of both players on a team to take turns and toss a ping pong ball into the cups filled about an eighth with alcohol. If a shot was made, the other team would have to drink the contents of the cup and take it out of play. Taking the cup out of play as quickly as possible was crucial. If _both_ ping pong balls landed in the same cup, the game would be _over._ Whoever ran out of cups first lost. Each team had _one_ opportunity to call for a re-rack to organize the cups in a different formation. If a player tried to bounce the ball off of the wooden surface of the table, the defending team had the right to swat the ball out of the way. On the case of a ball swirling in a cup and taking it’s good old time to make it’s way down the cup, a defender could have one last attempt to save the cup; college rules stated, boys would have to use a finger to try and fish it out when a girl would have to use their mouth to blow it out.

Tori announced that in the A bracket, the first round would be Gia and Emma against Tommy and Jake, and Mike and Carlos vs Mia and Emily, and Adam Park and Tanya Sloan vs Aisha Campbell and Summer Landsdown. In the B bracket it was, Ronny Robinson and Rose Ortiz vs Calvin Maxwell and Riley Griffin, Z Delgado and Syd Drew vs Dana Mitchell and Katie Walker, and Trini Gomez and Shelby Watkins vs Hayley Foster and Sarah Thompson. With an odd number of teams, Tori put her and Kim and Zack and Amanda in an automatic bye into the second round. With there being only two tables only one game at a time could be played, everyone else casually drank, chatted among themselves and generally.

The first games were underway the freshmen boys Riley and Calvin had to take on soccer girls Rose and Ronny while Gia and Emma took on double trouble team Tommy and Jake. Trini relaxed, working on her second bottle of beer, Shelby sitting down next to her on one side while Kimberly relaxed next to her. As far as this round went, Trini hoped for the best for Riley...Gia and Emma too.

“So ah Gia I was thinking for our _date”_ Jake threw his ping pong ball, it bouncing off of a cup, he felt like he was on top of the world after winning the girlfriend auction a couple days before. “Something real nice, I wanna take you to the beach and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there buddy” Gia put a finger up, “And this goes for you too Tommy Boy. You’re not getting any from us, these aren’t _date dates.”_ She narrowed her eyes to Jake in particular, “We will go to a movie together and be done.”

“We’re kind of _in_ a relationship” Emma wanted to clarify as nicely as possible, as Jake needed to be let down. The crush he had been harboring on her best friend, her _girlfriend,_ needed to subside.

“What?” Jake then asked probably the dumbest question, “With who?” Even Tommy looked confused by the idea, _oh,_ his plans for trying to move on from Kimberly to Emma was about to be blasted off the planet.

Gia rested a hand on Emma’s halting her from throwing her ping pong ball, “Each other” For everyone that wasn’t on the _softball_ team, or the former graduates of the team, this was news to them. “Emma’s my girlfriend” Next to her Emma had been rubbing her back, to the blonde the word _girlfriend_ still felt so foreign to her.

“Yeah she is!” Kimberly called from across the room, the girls soccer team as well as some of the boys on the baseball team were absolutely _floored_ by the news. All except for Summer Landsdown, the girl simply smirked into her drink, having her own little moment of _I knew it._ Riley had to take a pause out of his game to reach over and gently touch Gia’s arm, a soft smile on his face...he knew how hard it was for _anyone_ like them to speak it into existence. She had the opportunity to while his was taken away from him.

It took Jake a long, _long_ minute to process Gia’s words. They were genuine, this wasn’t just a lie to get out of a date. He nodded his head, releasing a heavy sigh, “Oh ah…” He rubbed the back of his neck, sending the _couple_ an apologetic look, “I’m _sorry,_ ah I wish I knew...I wouldn’t have...” Been so persistent, “...You’re just the coolest girl I know” He wouldn’t get over his crush in the span of two minutes, but he could at least be the bigger man and respect that she was with someone else. He didn’t have a chance, “Friends then?” He asked hopefully.

“Sure” Gia tossed her ping pong ball into the top of the pyramid with relative ease, “But when we go to the movies _you’re_ still buying” Gia pressed a kiss to the side of Emma’s head, the boys didn’t move the cup yet, they were still realizing that their Queen G was capital _G-a-y._ Emma with a perfect lob sank the second shot...and just like that the boys instantly lost.

The boys, of course were disappointed, but started taking their drinks like good sports. Emma in a moment of excitement wrapped her arms around Gia’s neck, leaning up to kiss her. One day, one _freaking_ day Trini and Kimberly would be able to be on the same team like that. The blonde pulled away from the kiss, “Let us know when it’s our turn to go up again...we’re gonna be _busy”_

“Oh you most certainly will not be” Tanya stepped over spraying both of them with her trusty bad decision spray bottle. This was _her_ house and she did not need a horny Gia all up in Emma. _Literally._ Not on her couches, not on her bed. Nope. “Carlos, Mike, Mia and Emily y’all are up” Emma was just going to have to settle for sitting in Gia’s lap and sit with the rest of the party guests.

“So no one gets laid at Tanya’s house, good to know” Kim joked, quietly, enough that Shelby heard on the other side of Trini and laughed. Trini rolled her eyes, even if she was drunk she doubt she’d be able to get _super_ in the mood at someone _else’s_ house. Not that she’d be opposed to a make out...some fondling….but to full on go at it? Trini took another sip of her beer, well what would Kim be wearing? There were a lot of factors to be considered.

“I’m sure Tanya gets laid at Tanya’s house” Shelby replied, very slowly, nodding her head. Trini reached over to take the drink out of the freshman’s hands, she didn’t need anymore _before_ their game of pong. Not if she wanted to beat the likes of Kimberly and Tori.

“Y’think?” Kimberly leaned over to look past her girlfriend and to the freshman.

“You guys’re gonna be next on the _bad decision spray_ victim hit list” Trini laughed, Adam and Tanya had been officially dating for a total of two _days_ and unless there were secret hook ups that Trini didn’t know about...Tanya probably _wasn’t_ getting laid at all. They _really_ needed to stop talking about their teammates lives behind closed doors.

Easier said than done.

“So, ah, Hanson” Z Delgado, a junior on the girls soccer team, nudged Tori’s shoulder, “I heard you and Blake are over, I’m sorry to hear that” Eh Trini wasn’t, not in the slightest.

“Oh” Tori’s shoulders slumped, her breakup to her boyfriend of an entire year was still an exposed wound for her. He had called her the night before, keeping her up late with apologizes and with begging to take him back. It cost her on the field during the game against Briarwood, she wasn’t at her best game. “Yeah, it sucks, but he’s totally on the market now if you’re looking for a boyfriend” Or a rebound hookup.

Z blinked in surprise, “That’s not ah-that’s not what I meant” The soccer player was on the recovery, rubbing the back of her neck, her cheeks reddening. Sydney Drew, Z’s best friend and a coworker for the likes of Tori and Zack started to cackle behind her friend. Z found a spare ping pong ball to throw at her friend, to try and get her to shut up and stop _embarrassing_ her.

With Calvin and Riley beating the soccer girls and Mike and Carlos beating out Mia and Emily. It was time for both tables to have a shift in game. Trini and Shelby were to face Hayley and Sarah while Summer Landsdown and Aisha Campbell took on the likes of Tanya Sloan and Adam Park. Trini _wished_ she could pay more attention to Aisha and Summer’s team up against Tanya and Adam...more specifically Aisha vs Tanya at this very moment but she had her own battle to fight.

Trini quickly understood what Shelby meant when she said that Sarah was _all over_ Hayley. Sarah would constantly bump hips, hi-five, or say a little inside joke. It was easy for _anyone_ else in the room to feel excluded to their two-person enclosed circle. “You go best friend” Sarah would grin when Hayley sunk a shot. Trini was the one to grab the first cup and down it, she’d need the alcohol if she was going to keep hearing Sarah refer to Hayley as _best friend_ or _Hales_ for the rest of the match up.

Trini could feel Shelby tense up next to her, every time Sarah brought Hayley into her web and sent a fake smile in the Shelby’s way felt like a slap in the face. Her voice like nails on a chalkboard. What stung more Shelby was that this was just a constant reminder that she was just a _loser_ who was only on Hayley’s radar because she was her _teammate._ It hurt not feeling like she belonged. Hayley simply sending her apologetic looks, “You can tone it down” Hayley suggested, trying to be fair for _all_ of her friends.

“No way! We’re going to be the _best_ tonight” Sarah glared off in Summer’s direction, she had a target and an eye on the prize. To be the best Sarah had to _beat_ the best. Her own captain, Summer Landsdown. “We just have to kick these _losers_ to the wayside.” She refused to lose to someone from the clarinet section of the marching band.

Oh. If Trini didn’t want to kick their ass before, she sure as hell wanted to now. Not just for Shelby, but for her own honor, she wasn’t going to lose to two freshmen. “Let’s kick their asses” Trini murmured to the dino-dork next to her. Shelby’s smile brightened, nodding her head and sinking a shot. “You talk _big,_ I don’t see you backing that up” Trini taunted, tilting her head in Hayley and Sarah’s direction. Anything to goad her.

The group of teenagers all had a moment of _“Ooooooh!”_ It _wasn’t_ for Trini’s trash talking but for Adam making an incredible shot. Instead of hi-fiving or fist bumping him Tanya rewarded him with a kiss as Summer Landsdown pounded down a drink so Aisha didn’t have to. Trini _couldn’t_ pay attention to them.

Sarah sank a shot right in the cup that sat in front of Shelby, as if sending the other girl a message. Since Trini took the first drink, it was now the freshman’s turn to step up. There was a lot of back and forth action. Cups were quickly taken out of play for _both_ sides until only three on each team remained. Tosses started missing a _lot_ more now that there weren’t other cups to bounce off of to teeter in, as shots were harder to take with more alcohol in the system.

“Rerack” Trini called, their cups were too spaced out and she would rather have one miniature triangle.

“We want a rerack too” If Trini did it, Sarah wanted to copy the move. She was still a freshman at the end of the day and didn’t have as much party experience.

Just as Trini tossed her ball into one of three remaining cups, Jen and Lauren had finally returned from their walk. The captain and former captain of the softball team looked like wet dogs, drenched head to toe, their clothes clinging to their bodies and their hair slicked down and sticking to their skin. When it rained it poured apparently. Jen was the first one to speak up, “Can we borrow something dry?”

“Oh god of course. Shit” Tanya waved her hand, “Go to my room, you’ll find something up there”

Just before Mia could utter an ‘ _I told you so’_ to Lauren, or before Jen could thank Tanya, thunder boomed outside, startling the party guests. Zack in particular looked worried, taking a long sip of his beer while staring at the ceiling as if trying to listen to the roof of the house to determine how bad the rain was. Amanda next to him only looked concerned, speaking in a soft voice too quiet for Trini to hear, trying to ease her boyfriend’s mind.  

In all the hyped up craze on the rain Shelby made her ping pong ball sink into one of the two remainder of the cups. All they needed was _one_ more to win. The game had to continue.

 _Another_ thunderclap, _louder,_ this time it felt like the whole house shook. The lights flickered on _that_ one. A surprised Emily Ava yelped at the sudden violent intrusion to her eardrums. Gia instinctively wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her just a little closer to her body. Tanya had to let out a breath, Adam stroking her arm, while Summer had her hand on the small of Aisha’s back to check if she was okay. It was hard to focus on the game when Zack now had stood up, a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. Kimberly _also_ joined Amanda in trying to comfort the boy. He looked absolutely panicked, despite both girl’s manning either one of his shoulders. Tori only sat there in confusion, Zack Taylor was one of the most _fearless_ people she knew...he shouldn’t be shaken by just a simple thunderstorm.

“We’re almost there” Shelby kept her voice low to Trini, they were so close of finishing out this game.

Sarah and Hayley both sank their shots. The two celebrating by clapping both of their hands together and holding it in victory for just a little too long. They weren’t out of the game just yet. It was now tied. Whoever made this next shot won their round. Trini couldn’t abandon her teammate, they just needed to end it here. Shelby was the first one to make a toss, an attempt that was a bit too far to the left. Sarah scooped up the tiny white ball with a smug expression. If Trini missed, Hayley and Sarah would both have a chance to end it there.  
  
Well, here goes nothing. Trini gently tossed the ping pong ball in the air when suddenly all of the lights in the basement suddenly turned off. One of the soccer girls, Trini didn’t know enough to determine who, screamed at the pitch blackness of the basement. The storm was _right_ above them, hammering down with thunderclaps not far apart from one another.

 _Plunk._ Trini’s ball landed in the cup. Shelby and Trini had beaten the likes of Sarah and Hayley but now didn’t exactly feel like the time to celebrate. Not when everyone literally had to turn on the flashlight in their cell phone on to see.  

“I have to go….’Manda we gotta now” Zack’s voice was shaky, his girlfriend continued to rub his back, but to no avail in actually soothing him or calming him down.

“Okay, we’ll go.” The cheer captain glanced back at Kimberly, sending her a sympathetic smile, “Raincheck on that pong game” _Raincheck_ the word actually applied to this one.

“Oh don’t be an idiot” Tanya moved from Adam’s side to body block the two sophomores trying to leave. “It is a damn monsoon up there and you’ve _both_ been drinking. Hell no. I’m not _letting_ you leave this house to get yourselves killed out there” The softball seniors all knew the Shiba’s story, a fatal car accident ripped Mr. and Mrs. Shiba from Lauren and Jayden’s life. Tanya was all about preventing people from making dumb choices tonight.

Zack shook his head, standing up tall now, his jaw squaring up. “My mom is home _alone_ right now and I _need_ to be with her” _That’s_ why he was in such a panic. His sick mother was all by herself at the trailer park...if the power had gone out in a nicer part of town there was no doubt that the poor neighbourhood would also be suffering a similar fate. A rainstorm on a roof like this was nothing compared to how scary it would sound under a metal roof. A constant barrage of thumping would make anyone uneasy.

Trini looked to Kimberly, her girlfriend nodding. Zack and Amanda weren’t going to go do this by themselves. Ranger rule number 4. No one gets left behind. “We’ll go with them” Trini sent Shelby an apologetic smile, the freshman girl understood. All Zack had to say was mother. Everyone on the teams knew of his situation.

“I could call my driver” Summer Landsdown offered, “He’s expecting a ring from me anyway” If Trini thought _Tommy_ had a lot of money, it paled in comparison to the Landsdowns. Summer had a _driver._

“Sorry Summer, I know you mean well but, I’m not _waiting”_ Zack tried to step past Tanya but there was _no_ way in hell that the first baseman would let him get by. She didn’t want an accident that she could’ve prevented on her conscious. “......Please. I really didn’t have _that_ much, I’m fine.”

“Ah” Bridge Carson rose his hand timidly, “Hate to interrupt whatever’s going on here but” He laughed nervously when all the attention shot to him. “But hi, there’s one person here who’s 100% sober” He paused, patting his chest, “Me, it’s me. I’ll give you guys a ride” The baseball player stepped over to Tanya, “I’m sorry that means you’ll lose your bartender but...”

Tanya’s lips tightened into a thin line, considering her options. “Alright then...but... _please_ text me when you get from Point A to Point B” She glanced around to everyone else, it was still pretty early in the night so she didn’t have to worry about them wanting to leave anytime soon. “Get going”

Shelby grabbed a hold of Trini’s arm just as she was about to step off and go, “...Thank you” Was all she _needed_ to say to the older girl before she left her party.

“Come on, follow me” Bridge guided Zack, Kimberly, Amanda and Trini up the stairs by using his phone. The group leaving passed Jen and Lauren, now in dry clothes making their way _down_ from Tanya’s room. “Can’t talk! On a mission!” The baseball player knew that Zack didn’t have the time to stop for anything. “We ready to make a run? I did _not_ park close” _Fuck._ Of _course_ he didn’t.

As soon as the front door opened, Bridge started to run like a bat outta hell. The three baseball players were quick to keep up with him on their track to a green chevrolet equinox. The rain pounded down on them, their clothes didn’t stand a chance, it was hard even looking up to their path. Amanda’s screams and countless _“Oh my God!”_ s would have been comical if they weren’t so panicked to get to the damn car down the street. The cheerleader didn’t wear proper shoes for a sprint quite like this. She was dressed for a party, not a track meet.

Bridge made it down the street to his car first, turning it on as quickly as possible. Trini swung around to the other side, getting into the passenger seat. Kimberly and Zack got into the back seat, keeping the door open for Amanda to come in last. As _soon_ as Amanda closed the final door the group of soaking wet teenagers could see a lightning strike not too far off in the distance. Shit. Here it comes. All they could do was try to catch their breath.

 _Thoom!_ If the sound of the thunder was loud from the basement of the Sloan house it was even _worse_ out here. Out in the open. The junior baseball player had to put his windshield wipers on full speed, cranking his heat up to get his passengers to warm up. Zack would point out directions every now and again. Amanda and Kimberly were at his sides. Kimberly rubbing his back while Amanda held on tightly to his hand, kissing the side of his head and whispering to him when the car had to stop. It was a miracle Bridge could see _anything_ in this storm. Trini thumbed through her phone’s contacts, them just _getting_ to the trailer park wouldn’t be enough. Not in her mind. Mrs. Taylor didn’t need company, she needed _out_ of that _metal box_ of a home. If just for a night. Please pick up, please pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom" Trini sighed, relieved that her mom didn't accidentally keep the sound off of her phone. June would never hear a vibrate in her purse in another room. Why couldn't parents keep their phones _on_ them? "Thank God you picked up"

That was an instant cause for alarm, "Trini what's wrong? Do you need me to pick you up? Are you not feeling well? Was there alcohol at the party? ...Is there heroin?" She _needed_ to get off of the heroin train, and to stop asking her twenty freaking questions for that matter.

Trini held the bridge of her nose, trying not to sound irritated with her mother's non-stop mile a minute questioning,"Stop, stop. Will you stop for like two seconds?" God. She should have just called her father if June was going to go all mom on her. "The storms really bad and the power went off so we're going to the trailer park and-"

"I'll get the guest room ready." Trini didn't even need to finish her sentence, or ask for permission. June knew where this was going and she didn't hesitate to step up. "Your father can pull out the couch for Zack in the basement. Please, please drive safely."

Trini glanced over to Bridge, despite his intense concentration on the road right now the boy was humming the tune of the Darkness' _'I believe in a thing called love'._ "...We'll be okay" The SUV shook due to the powerful gusts of wind, but they still trudged along. Kimberly's or Zack's car wouldn't have been as great in comparison as Bridge's SUV when they turned off of paved roads and into the dirt and gravel roads of the trailer park. The last thing this group could afford was to be stuck in mud. "Thanks Mom"

"Love you" June there was just a splash of worry in her tone to tip Trini off. She was going to be just _fine._ Her mom needed to calm it down a couple of notches.

"...Love you too" Trini mumbled, she did _not_ want to seem mega lame around her friends. Even if they weren't listening into the call. When she pressed the button to hang up, the young catcher turned to the back seat. Her expression softening at the sight of her scared best friend, "You and your mom can stay at my house tonight" If Trini played her cards right, she could probably talk her mother into letting Kimberly and Amanda stay as well.

Zack numbly nodded his head, "Okay" He took a moment to register before continuing, "Thank you"

"Anytime" _Anything,_ for her best friend.  

"Make a left up here" Amanda was the one to lean forward between Bridge and Trini; Kimberly could take point in comforting Zack. The cheer captain pointed her finger, "It's that one right there. Park as close as you can"

The junior nodded his head, doing as he was told and parking the car horizontally so the backdoor would be closest to the front door. An advantage of the trailer park scene was that there wasn't really a driveway, Bridge could do whatever was the easiest. "I have an umbrella"

"I got it" Trini volunteered, she didn't mind standing out in the rain. Kimberly and Amanda were better to go inside with Zack to pack up a bag and essentials and at the end of the day she didn't want to crowd Mrs. Taylor with extra bodies and attention. Trini wasn't afraid of the dirty work, the thankless holding a door or in this case an umbrella for Zack to carry his mother into the car. "You guys take your time"

Kimberly was the closest to the door, she heaved in a breath, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of the storm again. "Lets go" She nodded to Amanda, her best friend was raring to go. The three teenagers in the back seat exited, Zack pushing past Kimberly to fumble with his keys, getting the right one to gain passage into his trailer home.  
  
Bridge unbuckled his seat belt, he had to catch his breath...he wasn't so calm and collected as he let on, the boy had to shake out his hands as they were clutching onto the steering wheel like a death grip. "I'll text Tanya" He reached into his door to pull out an umbrella, "Wait before going out there. All of this metal...not great in a thunderstorm" Trini nodded her head, holding the folded umbrella to her chest, as soon as that trailer door opened again she'd have to be quick to move. He wanted to ease the tension a bit by turning on the radio, classic rock for the soul.

With the back door still open all Bridge and Trini could hear _everything_ that was going on admit the trailer park. People's lawn furniture and cheap plastic chairs didn't stand much of a chance in these winds. Trini didn't visit Zack much around his place, his neighborhood. This place had a reputation, Zack was always a little embarrassed to bring other people around, the place radiated _depression_ like an anchor. A lot of these people would never leave this part of Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull famously set up shop here, dealing whatever they could to the locals just to give them a little high, anything to distract from day to day misery.

Since Bridge parked the car horizontally, the two high schoolers had a live show to some trailer park drama. An muscular looking Italian man with thick long hair pounded onto the door of a trailer with a closed fist. He only had a white wife-beater tank top and some torn up jeans. Nothing substantial to protect him from the cold rain falling from the sky. "Fucking open the door!" He shouted, his voice carrying over the crashing of plastic decor. "It's pourin' out here!" He took a step back to try kicking it as his fists weren't giving him the answer he wanted. "Babe c'mon! I'm sorry!"

The door flung open so hard with an assist from the howling winds that it slammed against the metal of the trailer. Coach Repulsa stood, her arms full of the man's dry clothes that she shoved into his chest. "You want me to open the door. I'll open the fucking door. Get the hell off my property!" She didn't let the storm phase her. She could stand out in the front yard and yell at her boyfriend in the midst of the world ending if she had to.

"Where am I gunna go?" He reached forward to try and tuck wet strands of Rita's hair behind her ear but she slapped his hand away she did _not_ want to be touched right now.

"To the bar, to _work_ . I don't care!" Their heads shot in the direction of another lightning strike, followed by another _boom_ of thunder. "Get the _fuck_ out of my sight you lazy piece of shit"

She turned her back to go back to her trailer, thinking that the argument was over. Rita was _done_ speaking with him. "Hey! C'mon don't be such a bitch" He lurched forward and grabbed her arm, the woman he called his girlfriend whipped her head around so fast. Glaring daggers into his very core. Rita Repulsa could get aggressive on the field but here she wasn't holding back. He dropped her arm in favor of saving his own life, "Lemme make it up to you"

That seemed to be the last straw for the junior baseball player and _driver_ to the sophomore's little rescue mission. Bridge got out of the car and approached the couple. It wasn't safe for _anyone_ to be out in this dangerous of a rainstorm. "Hey, hey leave her alone buddy and get on your way. You heard her" He started to pick up Zedd's clothes that had dropped to the mud. Rita recognized the kid as one of the guys from the baseball team. Her eyes shot up to the direction he came from...her sophomore catcher sat in Bridge Carson's drivers seat. Just for a second her expression fell. Rita Repulsa, rightfully, kept her home life private from her girls and now Trini Gomez got a little flash of her outside of her office.

Rita had nothing more to say, she took Bridge coming over as an opportunity to grab the door and secure it behind her. Zedd tilted his head back, letting the water splash onto his face as if that would sober him up instantly. "Get back in your car kid before I break your arm" He threatened, taking a step forward to make Bridge stumble back, dropping whatever clothes he had in his arms.

 _Boom!_ Another thunderclap.

The door to the Taylor's trailer opened, fuck. Fuck. Trini had to spring into action. Bridge came running back to his car to get ready to speed off while Trini had to open the damn umbrella and step outside. Kimberly came out first a couple of bags in her arms, one for Zack and one for his mother. She crawled over the back seat and into the hatch of Bridge's car to give room in the back. Next came Zack, his frail mother in his arms, the older woman wrapped up in a blanket from her room to keep her warm. Amanda was the last to come out, she had the keys and was securing the trailer home. When Amanda safely got into the car, Trini had to fiddle with the stupid umbrella to get it closed before returning into the front seat. Zack whispered some phrases in Mandarin, keeping a low conversation with his mother. Bridge pulled the car out of the lot...Trini could only watch as Zedd returned to banging on the door and screaming at her coach to open up.

Trini owed a big thank you to Bridge but Zack had it covered. Once the caravan reached the Gomez home, June and Gabriel had helped his mother inside, Zack enveloped his older teammate in a bear hug. He wasn't going to wuss out, he held onto the other boy tightly. The junior didn't have to step up and help him and stupid fist bump or a high five wouldn't cover the gratitude he felt in his heart. June was nice enough to allow Kimberly and Amanda to spend the night, under the pretense that the cheerleaders would sleep on their pull out couch in the living room. Trini had to lend her girlfriend and the cheer captain some clothes. Amanda looked _so_ different in one of Trini's over-sized band tees and flannel pants so short that they didn't even reach her ankles. It would have to do. They needed to warm up.

June kept Mrs. Taylor company in the guest room, making them both some hot tea. As expected, the adults were the first ones to go to sleep. Not the teenagers, after all of that excitement they were too wired. Zack, Kimberly, Amanda and Trini took over the living room. Amanda had found some of Trini's black nail polish from her _edgy_ phase and offered to do Kimberly's toes. It wouldn't be her first color of choice but make up between the cheerleaders always was a common sleepover distraction.  

"What a start to spring break" Kimberly rested back on her hands, she had to keep still for her best friend.

"I'll say" Zack sat back, he was calming down with a mug of hot chocolate. He could take comfort in the company of his three favorite girls. "...Thank you guys for today...with my mom"

"You don't have to thank us" Trini didn't want him to feel like he _owed_ them anything for doing the right thing. "You'd have done the exact same thing for us" As would Jason and Billy. Trini didn't have a doubt in her mind. At this point, she even trusted the head cheerleader would step up if Trini were in need.

Amanda motioned for Zack to move from the chair he was sitting in to the folded out mattress couch, "Sit, I'll do you next"

The baseball player finished up his hot chocolate and took a seat next to Kimberly. "Only because black is totally my color" He laughed, Zack _needed_ to smile after the night he had experienced. Zack didn’t even flinch at the idea of a _boy_ getting makeup done.

Kimberly caught Trini's eye, smirking as if she was _up_ to something. "You have any other colors?"

"You are _not_ painting my toes" Trini got up, picking up Zack's empty mug from the floor as an excuse to exit the room and go to the kitchen and rinse it out.

"Oh come on Crazy Girl if _I'm_ doing it you can do it" Zack called after his friend, quiet enough to try and not disturb the adults and Trini's little brothers. "Wuss"

Trini sighed, Zack couldn't out do her. So if she was going to have to sit and let her girlfriend paint her nails she'd at least find a better color. Trini went upstairs to the bathroom to scrounge around under the sink for literally anything else. Blue? Oh this was old, she chose it when her mother made her pick a color at the drugstore, wore it once, and never wore it again. Probably still had some magic attached to it. She returned down the stars and tossed her girlfriend the small vial, taking a seat next to Zack on the couch-bed. Her girlfriend painting her toes wouldn't be the worst...

Kimberly looked to the bottle and frowned, she had to settle for black when blue was totally a much better color. "You've been holding out on us Gomez"

The group of four teenagers laughed, finally able to relax. After back to back rivalry week craziness, spring break couldn't have come at a better time. Trini just wanted to sit back and have an easy break, hanging out with friends as she was supposed to. Briarwood was defeated, it was time to regroup and recuperate. This would be the first spring break where she could spend it with _friends_ after all.

*****

Just because Angel Grove was on Spring Break didn’t mean that the softball team would be exempt from practice. They had to prepare for their game against Silver Hills that weekend and because of their commitment to the team, it didn’t give the girls much opportunity to _leave_ Angel Grove for spring break. As far as Tanya’s party went, the pong tournament continued on. Tori and Shelby teamed up with one another and made it all the way to the finals but unfortunately lost to the likes of Aisha and Summer. Landsdown was right, the two girls made for a pretty good team. Like other high school parties games split off from there, the high schoolers made the most of having the power being out and overall it was a pretty good time. Those who sobered up enough left while the other girls of the softball team wound up sleeping over with a promise to help Tanya clean up in the morning.

As the girls were getting ready for the softball team, Coach Repulsa pulled Trini aside to talk to her in her office. “Sit” Her coach stated, her voice softer, normally when the team geared up for practice she was more in a shouty mood. “We need to talk about what you saw the other night”

Oh. The fight in the rainstorm with her boyfriend. Trini sat down in one of the chairs, Rita leaning on the edge of her desk to force Trini to have to look _up_ at her. “...Okay”

“I’d like it if you don’t bring up my personal life with the other girls” Her eyes traveled to the locker room. The other softball girls were blissfully unaware at what happens down at the trailer park. Coach was, _well,_ their coach. A figure to look up to, a fiercely passionate woman to keep them on track to victory. This sort of thing induced _pity,_ and if there’s one thing Rita Repulsa hated was to be looked down upon. For people to feel _sorry_ for her.

Trini nodded her head, she understood, it wasn’t her business to see in the first place. “I won’t” She spoke softly, as if someone was trying to listen in on their conversation. “I just...can I ask something?” Rita sighed, but allowed Trini to continue, “He doesn’t...he hasn’t _hit_ you has he?”

Rita shook her head, chuckling lightly despite the severity of Trini’s question. “If he did, I’d bury him somewhere and something tells me his father would help me hide the body” She waved her hand, Trini wasn’t sure if that was a _joke_ or if she was dead serious about it. It was hard to read her coach, she couldn’t tell if she used humor to cover up a lie, “But Trini just because _he_ hasn’t...it doesn’t mean that this kind of thing doesn’t happen to other people” She leaned back on her hands, “Trust me, I’ve always had a bad feeling about the one Tori used to date, he raised a lot of red flags. Tried to get a job where she worked, I made sure that _didn’t_ happen.” Rita paused taking a moment to add, “And don’t think you’re immune because you’re into the _fairer_ sex. It doesn’t mean it can’t happen between two women”

The older woman simply shook her head, “Zedd isn’t the most _ideal_ boyfriend but” She shrugged, as if given up on even _trying_ to find a better romantic partner. “He’s what I’ve got”

“You shouldn’t have to _settle”_ For that comment Rita slowly tilted her head down, glaring at Trini for even trying to comment on her love life. “...I’m just saying…”

“We’re not going to get personal here Gomez” Coach Repulsa bit, she wasn’t going to get personal now with a minor. She was her coach, not her best friend. “Now get your ass back into that locker room. It’s going to be a messy practice”

When Rita said that practice would be messy that day, she wasn’t kidding. The field was completely ruined by the storm, the infield was more _mud_ than _dirt._ It was completely unplayable but yet here they were, of course Rita didn’t want to take precious practice time away. Once all of her girls were changed and lined up Coach Repulsa took point on starting this practice. “Today we’re going to mix things up. I’m going to be splitting you up into _new_ teams. So no pink vs yellow” She looked down at her clipboard, “I want Hart, Gomez, Shiba, Moran and Goodall on one team and Campbell, Foster, Watkins, Sloan and Hanson on the other”

Alpha watched carefully as the two groups of girls rearranged themselves and split up into the two teams. The assistant coach narrowed his eyes once he made the realization. _“Rita”_

“Alright. Since I’m hungry here’s your team names. Kim your team is team taco while Aisha you are the leader of team hot dog” Rita announced pointing at each pitcher accordingly.

 _That_ all but confirmed Alpha’s suspicion. _“Coach_ you can’t split them up like _that!”_

As Rita and Alpha argued ethics. Tori rested a hand on her stomach, “Oh man, I’m so hungry I could _so_ go for a hot dog” She laughed, “I could pound like _three_ of them right now”

Gia was quick to put together _what_ Alpha was so upset about. All the queer girls were on one team and all the straights were on the other...tacos, hot dogs. All Tanya had to do was see the smug expression on Gia’s face to know. Oh _no._ “Tori...shut….up”

Shelby clearly wasn’t getting it, “....What’s so funny?”

The second baseman just laughed, “Just think about what you’d rather put in your mouth” Kimberly cackled, but Emma was _not_ so happy with Gia’s response, so much so that she elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

“But Kim and Emma are vegetarians” Shelby frowned in confusion, it wasn’t until Hayley whispered something in her ear for her to understand. _“Oh!”_ The poor girl. Most of the team laughed at her expense, Aisha simply folded her arms, keeping her mouth shut one way or another. Lauren just shook her head, not expecting that this would be how her day would go.

Kimberly smirked in Trini’s direction, “Tacos sound pretty good right now” Great. How many foods could Kim taint with innuendo. Trini could only sigh in aggravation, as Kim sent a playful wink in her direction. “Come by my house after practice” Oh. _Hot damn._

“Alright! Here’s what we’re going to do!” Rita clapped her hands together garnering everyone’s attention. “With the field like this, the best kind of drill we’re going to do is sliding practice. A slide can be the difference between getting tagged _out_ or scoring the winning run. So team hot dog take the field. I want second, third and home covered, one pitcher one outfielder. We’ll switch up who’s running. Go go go!”

Coach Repulsa was right, sliding practice would be crucial going forward and all around a good skill to have. Emma, their star base runner, was an expert at it while Kimberly...even as a ten year old sliding into a base made her nervous. At first, Trini really believed the princess of the field didn’t want to get herself all dusty but even now the movement was awkward for her girlfriend. She came into the slide uncomfortable and almost _timid_ in a way. Kimberly was a _strong_ pitcher, that would _never_ be in question but her game had glaring weaknesses. She was never the best batter and her slide could use some work. At the end of the day, despite huge leaps and bounds of progression, Kimberly Hart still had insecurities holding her back from her full potential.

 

*****

After practice, Trini and Kimberly went straight to the Hart house. Mr and Mrs. Hart were at the country club while Amanda was out with Zack, taking his mother to a doctors appointment. It meant they had a house all to themselves, and more importantly, Kimberly’s bedroom. Boy, this reminded Trini of old times...when they _first_ started to date…”date”, Trini never liked to put a label on it back during the days when they would make out in Kimberly’s room when no one was around to see it.

“I want you to relax” Kimberly pressed a kiss against Trini’s lips, gently pushing her girlfriend back for the back of Trini’s knees to hit the bed and get a better idea to what Kimberly wanted. _Oh._

“Okay” Even now Kimberly Hart could take Trini Gomez’s breath away. She sat back on the bed, leaning back on her elbows and leaning up for a kiss only for her tease of a girlfriend to pull away. Did she _want_ to make out or not?

“You wait right there” Kimberly looked all too smug, slowly backing out of her room to head to the restroom leaving Trini just _waiting_ for her return.

A minute, 60 seconds, that didn’t _seem_ like a lot of time but when anticipating when her girlfriend would return...sixty seconds felt like a lifetime. One whole minute had passed and nothing. Trini bit her lip, resting back on her elbows...was she supposed to just _lay_ here? Maybe she was supposed to pose _sexy_ for her girlfriend. This stupid hoodie had to go. Trini zipped off her top layer, her yellow wonder 90’s shirt underneath, her boobs looked better in this. She may not have been a virgin anymore, but she still wasn’t _great_ at trying to be _sexy._ With Kimberly having much more experience, Trini often felt like she had to play catch up.

“Oh. My. God.” Trini’s eyes widened when Kimberly _finally_ returned into the room. Kimberly had changed into her old cheerleading uniform, Amanda must have loaned her one, it didn’t _matter_ how Kimberly got a hold of it...her skirt accentuated her long legs, the top showcased lean muscular arms. _Wow._ Wow was her girlfriend hot.

“Go tigers” Kimberly purposely made her voice deeper, huskier, just to drive her girlfriend over the edge. Zack must have clued Kimberly in on how much Trini liked her old uniform...she couldn’t even be mad. This was the _best_ day. The former cheer captain stepped forward climbing onto the bed and into Trini’s lap. When Kimberly brought her hands down to caress her girlfriend’s face, Trini didn’t waste _any_ time to press her lips against her girlfriend’s.

So much had happened to the couple in such a short amount of time, the dropped ball issue, getting back on good terms, Briarwood...a quickie in the back of Kimberly’s car didn’t compare to what they _needed._ Kimberly broke the kiss to pull Trini’s shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor without a second thought. Spring break officially meant healing, recovering from the wave of drama that they endured. Their heads were above water, and now they were stronger than ever. Kimberly grinded her hips down into Trini’s, the shorter girl’s head reeled back, closing her eyes, it felt _so_ good to be this close to a goddess in a cheer uniform.

Trini reached a hand behind Kimberly’s back, trying to find the damn zipper to free Kimberly of the uniform top but Kim grabbed her wrist. She playfully shook her head no as she guided Trini’s hand from her back to her thigh. Kim _wasn’t_ going to take it off. Trini’s breath hitched as Kim unsnapped the button of her jeans. Was this what it felt like to be hooking up with the head cheerleader? That uniform represented social power in Angel Grove and Kimberly wore it like a glove. Their softball team was 4-0, they had met their goal to get a scoreboard, and now Kim had her girlfriend underneath her, she felt like she was on top of the world.

Only for that to come crashing down in a second. Their bubble popped.

Kimberly’s door opened and Trini _prayed_ that it was Zack or Amanda. She could handle an excited comment from Zack or a teasing one to Kimberly from Amanda...no...it was Trini’s luck that Madison Hart had been the one to turn the doorknob. Opening the door to see her daughter in a _cheerleading_ uniform, a hand in Trini’s pants while Trini underneath her didn’t have a shirt on. Yeah. This was exactly how it looked. They were taking advantage of an empty house. Kim and Trini exchanged a stunned glance, their kiss having to break...her hand coming out of Trini’s pants so her mother could see them in plain sight. Literally this is what caught red handed meant.

“Trini, dear, please put a shirt on. I think you should get going.” Madison’s voice was stern. She didn’t have an emotional break like June did when she discovered Kira on top of her one day. Madison wanted to have a private moment with her daughter, Trini could tell that the doctor was holding back. Behind a serious expression a storm was brewing. Madison Hart wanted to speak with her daughter privately about her _behavior._

“No, Trini you should stay” Kimberly got up off of her girlfriend so she could turn and face the music in the form of one _pissed_ off Madison Hart. This was just great.

“Um, yeah, I’m gonna go” Trini stumbled out of bed, utterly humiliated as she scooped her shirt off of the ground. She grabbed her hoodie and scooted past Mrs. Hart. So much for trying to make a good impression. Oh that went down the tubes real quick. Trini chanced one last glance over her shoulder, sending Kimberly a sympathetic smile. She didn’t _want_ to leave her, but this really wasn’t her place either. Kim nodded her head, she’d be okay, but boy, she looked like she was _ready_ to explode everything out to her mother.

Madison shut the door as soon as Trini stepped outside. Let the battle begin. Mother vs daughter. Trini had been there... _it sucked._ The catcher quickly descended the stairs, surprising Ted who had just come in from the garage. He was in a sweet pair of khaki shorts, a light pink polo and a visor, a tennis racket in hand. The kind man had _no_ idea two lionesses were fighting in the pit called Kimberly’s room. “Hey kiddo, you’re not staying for dinner? I’m making paella tonight” His grin was wide, oh this oblivious idiot, “Eyy? C’mon, it’ll be _great”_ The whole family was home.

“I _really_ can’t stay” Trini swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn’t want to come off as rude to _both_ Hart parents tonight…

“I allow your _friend_ to stay under my roof and this is the thank you I get? What are you _wearing?”_ For this being such a large house, Ted and Trini could hear the disapproval in the matriarchs voice from downstairs. Madison was playing the letting Amanda stay here card. Uh oh.

“What does it matter to _you?_ Since when do you even _care?_ It’s not like you’re ever home! Is this your five minute check off of parenting? Don’t worry, it’s not like _Trini_ can get me pregnant!”

Ted tilted his head curiously in Trini’s direction, the high schooler's eyes widening, _oh no._ “I’m gonna...go” Trini pointed to the door behind her, shuffling off, Ted could do damage control between his two girls.

As soon as Trini got outside she had to let out a heavy sigh, oh this was not good. Kimberly drove. Now she’d have to take a walk of shame back to her house. Where undoubtedly by the time she returned June would catch _full_ wind on what her daughter’s been up to.

Trini felt her heart drop into her stomach, she had been there, she knew exactly what it was like. The Angel Grove catcher pulled out her phone to send Kim a text message.

 _Trini Gomez: 6:57_  
_Call me when you’re free. Let's talk this out._  
  
Spring break was going to be a _blast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! thank you so so much for taking the time to read and holding onto reading this fic


	22. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break couldn't come at a better time for Trini and the rest of the gang. The situation with Kimberly and her mother has Trini on edge. What can she do to be supportive? Asking for advice suddenly turned into a Gia Moran run sleepover, and to top it all off June has big Easter plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I cannot thank you all enough for your constant support of this fic! 
> 
> Tumblr Artist and awesomeness extrodinaire has done more art for the ships of this fic!
> 
> Trimberly, Cranscott, Zamanda and Giemma: https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/174637441703/the-ships-in-wild-pitch-by-unicornaffair-part-1
> 
> GSA (Lauren/Mia, Mike/Emily, Jayden/Kevin) and bonus Tanya/Adam: https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/174660507018/unicornaffair-wild-pitch-ships-part-2-the-gsa

Nothing like a walk of shame to really put thoughts in perspective. God, _god_ Madison Hart... _Doctor_ Madison Hart caught her daughter with her hand in Trini’s pants. There wasn’t much recovery from that, shit, she barely thought she made a good first impression. Then there was the case of Ted Hart...Teddy Boy, the _one_ parent Trini was sure that liked her. What was he going to think now? That she had a serious cheerleader fetish? Trini frowned at _that_ what a way to think of his daughter’s girlfriend. How does one even say sorry to someone else’s parents? A gift basket hardly seemed appropriate.

Trini kept her head down as she opened the front door, praying, hoping that her mother wasn’t contacted on her way over here. June stepped out of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in her hand, Trini had caught her in the middle of making supper for the family. “Don’t you dare go anywhere young lady” _Great._ “I just received the most _interesting_ phone call from Mrs. Hart” Oh good so this day _could_ get more uncomfortable. Awesome.

“Oooooooooooooooh” Michael and Gabe were quick to tease Trini, they so knew that she would be in troooouble.

“Go outside” June shooed them away, the _best_ part of having twins was that the two of them could always entertain one another. The ten year old boys were quick to bolt outside and burn some energy, whatever to keep them away from the severity of the conversation. Good, Trini really didn’t need _them_ to know on top of this. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 _“No”_ Trini frowned, did she even have a choice? “I’d rather _not_ talk about it” June tilted her head to the side, she wasn’t going to _stop_ pestering Trini until she got an actual answer. It was annoying to say the least how much June wanted to know what was going on with her daughter. “God that was humiliating” Trini threaded her fingers through her hair, taking a seat at the kitchen table. It wasn’t at the same level of the photos Rebecca plastered along the school but this had to be in the top ten. “I’ve never felt _so_ much like garbage in my life” Trini tried to scoff it off, like this didn’t bother her, but June knew better.

June sat down at the table with her daughter, by now it wasn’t much of a secret that her daughter was starting to become sexuality active. A thought that _scared_ June but ultimately she could either go against this grain or try to make sure her daughter was practicing safe activities. Still, it wasn’t an _easy_ pill for June to swallow; not after what _she_ had done the first time she caught her daughter with another girl. _Kira._ That didn’t need to be said...for Madison’s credit she acted better than June did. No extreme hair pulling. After feeling the walk of shame herself, Trini regretted not trying to reach out to her ex-girlfriend. If she felt like garbage from ducking out of the Hart’s house...Kira must’ve felt one hundred times worse with the added bonus of being dragged out by a homophobic mother.

“Are you okay?” June asked, resting a hand on Trini’s forearm. Being _caught_ in the action with this much intensity _again_ was bound to give her a complex.

“Nothing a cold shower won’t fix” Trini couldn’t help but make the sarcastic comment, June had left it wide open. The sophomore’s expression sobered, she could see the regret in her mother’s eyes for the past trauma she had caused in her daughter’s life. This situation in particular wasn’t a joke to June. “I’ll be okay…” Besides, it was spring break, that would give time for everything to blow over...hopefully. “I’m just worried about Kim”

June hummed a non response and stood, going back to the stove to stir the sauce pot. This particular issue struck too close to home, she understood _exactly_ where Madison Hart had been coming from. When she walked in on Trini and Kira she almost ruined her relationship with her daughter _forever._ She hoped that Madison wouldn’t be making a similar mistake. “I’m sure Kim will be just fine” Of course she would, Kimberly’s nothing but a survivor...if anything _she_ might be the one who needed the cold shower.

Trini couldn’t dwell on that, not when her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Kimberly._ God, all Trini needed to know was what happened with her girlfriend and that she would be there if Kim wanted to vent about her current situation with her family. Trini sighed upon seeing a different name cross her screen. _Amanda Clark._ Still, it wasn’t a message she was expecting…

 _Amanda Clark 7:42  
_ _Kimberly isn’t going to be able to contact you. I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but her phone and computer have been taken away. She’s pretty upset_

Not surprising given that was what Madison and Ted decided to do when Kimberly was suspended from school. No, what surprised Trini _most_ was the second message.

 _Amanda Clark 7:43  
_ _Fun story. Mrs. Hart asked me to leave. So I’m kinda packing. I’ll try and keep you updated on Kim <3 _

The Hart’s were kicking _Amanda_ out of the house for what Kimberly and Trini were up to? Oh that was totally unfair. The _last_ place Amanda wanted to be was her broken home with the constant reminder of her mother’s affair and an impossible choice. That poor girl must’ve felt like she was hit by a truck, she was _supposed_ to be in a safe place with the Harts. “Mom…can Amanda sleepover tonight?” Trini didn’t even wait for her mother to turn around to further explain, “...The Harts kicked her out”

“Tell her we’re having spaghetti for dinner, I’ll have an extra plate ready” Who _was_ this woman? Trini literally just got caught in her girlfriend’s bedroom and her mother allowed her to invite a friend over for a sleepover without hesitation, no catch, no chores or favors...just a simple yes. Right off of the heels of letting the Taylor’s spend the night of the storm. June didn’t owe Trini _anything_ and yet she was open to taking in another one of Trini’s friends for the night.

Trini frowned, was June Gomez actually _cool_ now?

*****

When she first moved to Angel Grove, Trini would have scoffed at the idea of being friends with a cheerleader, let alone having one sleeping over her house. Well, she was full of shit. Months later and she could say she was dating one, an ex-one still counted, and was now hosting the current head cheerleader. Amanda was fully appreciative of the Gomez’s opening their home to her, even offered to help June clean up after dinner. Amanda and Trini, an unlikely duo without their significant others. Amanda was Trini’s girlfriend’s best friend while Amanda was Trini’s best friend’s girlfriend. The pair went on double dates, but never got many opportunities to spend one on one time with one another. Having Kimberly in common meant _girls_ days.

Amanda may have kept her stuff in the guest room, but she had no intentions of sleeping over there. She had done her nightly routine and lathered her skin up with lotion before stopping by Trini’s door. “It’s spring break…” She didn’t want to be treated like a charity case who needed the extra room because she was too afraid to face the awkward situation at home. “I thought it’d be fun if we turned this into a sleepover”

Trini had been sitting on her bed, her headphones covering her ears, lost in thought to what she was going to do or say about the Kimberly situation. When she glanced up she was surprised to see Amanda standing there, did she say something important? Trini motioned for Amanda to come inside, it wasn’t often she had the company of a friend. A girl, not in the romantic sense, friend. Amanda smiled, crawling into bed and getting under the covers...June would probably be okay with this. Amanda wasn’t _Kimberly,_ Trini didn’t _have_ romantic feelings for the cheerleader. It would just be sleeping in the same bed. No biggie. Hopefully.

“You smell nice” Trini frowned as soon as the words left her mouth. Time to add that to the things she probably shouldn’t say while in bed with her straight friend. Her best friend’s boyfriend, her girlfriend’s best friend. “Uh, your lotion…”

“Cucumber melon” Amanda smiled, letting out a light chuckle, “I know you’re not hitting on me, relax. You’re allowed to _compliment_ other girls” She rested her head back onto the other pillows, looking up to Trini, the other girl still sat with her back against the headboard. “Thanks”

“Oh uh…” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, “Sure?”

“No, Trini...thanks for letting me stay here” Amanda’s expression softened, that was probably the wrong time for Trini to get out of bed so she could turn the light switch off. “I’ll be gone in the morning I promise”

“Hey” Trini climbed back into bed, getting under the covers so she could lay down comfortably. “You can stay as long as you need to” She promised without even _asking_ for permission. Why would they say no? Jason stayed here for some time, why couldn’t Amanda? June would _love_ to have another girl around the house. One that could serve as a more _ideal_ daughter.

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head, “No, I can’t keep imposing my drama onto other people. That’s not fair” Amanda heavily sighed, “I appreciate it Trini but...I can’t keep running away from my problems”

“But you _hate_ it there” Trini frowned in confusion, she may not of had a _lot_ in common with the cheerleader currently in her bed, but she knew a thing or two about not wanting to go home. While she dated Kira she was an expert about staying out as much as possible to avoid the tension of the house.

“I hate a _lot_ of things right now” Amanda admitted, “I hate Thomas Oliver for seducing my mother in the first place...for _using_ her the way he did...stringing her along with nice jewelry and presents to keep her happy for some _side action._ I hate thinking about all of those days when she said she had to work late instead of picking me up from school. She was probably _with_ him. I hate my dad’s job, that in order for him to _support_ us he has to be out to sea for weeks at a time...maybe if he worked on land my mom wouldn’t have looked somewhere else” The cheer captain had so much on her plate, “That house is poison”

Trini turned her body so she could lay on her side, needing to ask an important question, “Is your dad still trying to look for jobs on the east coast?”

Amanda solemnly nodded her head in confirmation, “How am I supposed to choose between my _father_ this wonderful man who’s sacrificed _everything_ for me and the only town I could call home? I say yes to him and I lose Angel Grove...I lose _Zack”_ She shook her head, “Let’s face it, long distance sucks and I couldn’t put him through that...not when he’s dealing with his mother. I’d have to cut ties...I say _no_ to my dad and I break his heart for wanting to stay with the woman who would rather sleep with another man” The cheerleader wiped any of the oncoming tears away, “I love him” Trini wasn’t sure if she meant her father or Zack, both men in her life could easily apply. “My mom is _awful_ Trini”

“Ah there seems to be a lot of that going around” Trini laughed, trying to ease the tension, “Hey, if it makes you feel better Mrs. Hart caught Kim’n’me. She definitely got a good look at my bra...so that’s a thing” At least she was _wearing_ a bra. Oh god, Trini didn’t want to think of Madison getting a good look at the girls. What a weird silver lining.

“Mm. I was lucky to even _stay_ at that house for as long as I did” Amanda sniffed in a breath, anything to try and prevent herself from crying, “Mrs. Hart isn’t very fond of me. I’m a _bad influence”_ Amanda? Well, outside of having a promiscuous reputation, there really wasn’t much to hold against the girl. The head cheerleader enjoyed sex, it felt unfair to crucify her for it. Not when teenage boys were patted on the back for the same thing. “If it makes you feel better, my mom caught Zack and I in bed once”

“He never told me that…” Trini frowned, _that_ should have been something he could’ve brought up with her. “What happened?”

“Oh we _fought_ alright” Amanda brought a hand to her forehead, “She doesn’t think much of Zack, that he’s a loser...that we’re too dumb and I’ll wind up just like her and dad. A teenage couple _stuck_ with a baby they don’t want” She shook her head, “I didn’t _ask_ to be born, and ruin their lives y’know”

“Whoa hey you can’t talk like _that”_ Trini wasn’t sure how to comfort her friend, it being in _bed_ made any possible move feel weird. “Your parents love you” Amanda’s father wanted her to move with him across the country, _that_ didn’t scream unwanted, not to Trini. “It’s just a tough situation”

“History isn’t going to repeat itself. I’m not _stupid._ I’m careful with Zack” The cheer captain turned on her side so she could face Trini as well, a far better view than the ceiling fan. “I have family in Briarwood, my Aunt, my mom’s sister posed as her so I could get birth control. I’ve been on the pill for months. It just...hurts...that she doesn’t give Zack a chance, that she doesn’t give me any credit at all. If I choose to stay...I choose to live with _her._ With _that”_ How could a mother be so condescending to her own daughter and then turn around to bang the mayor? Trini’s stomach churned at the visual. Amanda’s mom...oh she was _hot_ and far out of Thomas Oliver’s league.

“There has to be another option…” Trini’s heart hurt for her friend in front of her, “Seriously, if you need more time…please...just stay”

“I need to go back...not for me...for my dad. I can’t leave him in that house by himself” Amanda was willing to put a brave face on and try to keep herself together for the sake of her father. Commendable, but how much of herself was she willing to lose in the process? She was the one who was hurting the most because of this pending divorce. Amanda’s entire world was crumbling around her...bit by bit… “You’re a good friend Trini, and I _so_ appreciate everything you’re doing for me…” But her mind was made up.

“Why do parents suck?” Trini moved to lay on her back, her mind traveling back to how Kimberly was handling the Madison Hart situation. A mom who chose her career _every_ time.

“Because we forget they’re people” Amanda nodded her head, turning as well to look at Trini’s ceiling. “Parents are supposed to be perfect so when they’re not…”

“Earth shattering” Trini finished Amanda’s sentence for her, “If I ever have kids I’m so not going my mom” Well, the letting her kids friends stay over when they were in trouble... _yes_ but god she was not going to become one of those fucking twenty question helicopter parents.

“Oh right, you’ll be a _cool mom”_ The head cheerleader laughed, motioning to Trini’s heavy metal posters, “You going to take them to screamo concerts?”

“If the right band is in town, hell yeah” Amanda rose a brow, “What? Just shove wax in the ears, they’ll be fine” Trini smirked, if Kimberly was doing the doctor thing she’d be the one calling the shots.

“So…” Amanda’s tone shifted into something a bit more teasing, “You’ve thought about kids?” She laughed, “Will you be Mrs. Hart-Gomez or Gomez-Hart?”

Thank _god_ the lights were out, Amanda wouldn’t be able to see _how_ much Trini was blushing for the call out. Her face felt like it was on damn fire, _fuck._ “Oh shut up! It’s hypothetical!”

The cheer captain gasped, “How many hypothetical kids are we talking?” Amanda rested a hand on her chest, “What’s said in bed stays in bed I promise” Trini shoved her arm, “Oh come on humor me here” A distraction beat crying in front of a friend.

“Oh no no no I’ve already said _way_ too much” It wasn’t even that she _thought_ about this kind of thing. It was crazy to think she would stay with Kimberly all these years, wasn’t it? The future was freaking scary...but she _wanted_ that, a _future._ For now she’d have to settle for a hypothetical. “What about you? Hypothetically.”

“Okay _I’ll_ play” Amanda could smile, at least this was a nice distraction over talks of the Clark family. “God help me if Zack has a _son._ I’m going to be looking forward to hospital visits over broken arms because I’m sure playtime would consist of something crazy...he’s going to want a trampoline I just know it” Amanda _already_ sounded like a worried mother, Trini couldn’t blame her. “Honestly? I think he’d be _such_ a good dad...especially if we had a daughter.”

Amanda wasn’t wrong, Trini could agree that Zack would make a great parent...if anything to be the father that he never got to have. “You could name her Taylor”

“I mean yeah I guess that’s not a bad name...it’s cute, could be a boy or a girl.” Oh Amanda didn’t get how dumb it would sound.

“Aw little Taylor Taylor” Trini teased, once Amanda finally understood _why_ that was a funny name for their hypothetical child the girls could laugh about it. After the night they both had it was nice to laugh about _something._

*****

Even if Kimberly didn’t have her _cell phone_ or laptop she could resort to using her landline to make arrangements to pick Trini up before practice. Poor Kim, but it at least meant that all methods of communication weren’t cut off. As archaic as a landline felt. Trini barely managed to get off of her front porch, Kimberly had exited her car and engulfed her in an embrace. “I’m _so_ sorry about what happened” She needed time alone to process what was happening in her life, that her mother _really_ did kick Amanda out of their home. “...I don’t see Amanda’s car”

“She left this morning” Trini pulled away from the hug in favor of leaning up to capture Kimberly’s lips in a kiss, doing her best to try and quell her worries. “She’ll be okay” It was all Trini really _could_ say to try and make Kim feel better, “...So your mom...” There was no easy way to bring it up, but if Kimberly was going to keep letting this fester it was going to blow up in her face again; and _this_ time Trini would prefer to be fully clothed if an drama-explosion were to occur.

Kimberly turned away, she’d prefer walking back toward her car with a, “Come on, we’ll be late for practice” Fine _whatever_ Trini could have this conversation in the car.

Trini opened the back seat to set her dufflebag along with Kim’s before joining her in the front of the car. Kimberly already turned it on so she could turn up the music, “Look I was embarrassed too” She wanted to _start_ a dialogue, god she really was starting to turn into her mother. “Hey I was the one you were trying to f-”

“To my mom I might as well have been in a leather corset and fishnets” Kimberly shook her head, her eyes narrowing on the road ahead. “She _always_ hated that I went into cheerleading” Trini was used to being the one complaining about her annoying family situation, between Amanda and Kimberly unloading their mom drama...June was starting to look like a damn saint. Well, June _now,_ she went through her own phase of being the worst. Intense homophobia could go right up there with Mrs. Hart and Mrs. Clark. “My dad didn’t say _anything,_ he just let her walk all over him just like he always does. My mom gets _everything_ she wants. Doesn’t matter what he wants, doesn’t matter what _I_ want”

Kimberly stopped at a light, giving her the opportunity to look over to her attentive girlfriend, “My dad isn’t that great either. I know he tries, but when I was at my _worst_ he didn’t know what was going on with me either. They don’t _know_ me...he’s just getting better because with baseball he knows how to talk to me again” Not everything was how it appeared, certainly not at the Hart household. “Whatever”

“Guess we have to get used to backseat hookups, huh?” Trini _meant_ for that to be a _joke_ but it looked like Kimberly was considering it… “I’m _kidding”_ It wasn’t the...worst idea. People went up into the mountains to have a little privacy to, well, get _dirty._ It was cliche but when parents freak out...teenagers had to think of _alternatives._ Either way, there was no way in hell Trini was going to _attempt_ having sex in the Gomez house...maybe third base, but not all the way. Hell, Trini wasn’t even sure her _parents_ got any in the house. _Nope._ That wasn’t something to think about.

“Hmm, what was your fantasy again?” Kimberly teased, tilting her head to the side, seeming to be in a bit better of spirits, “Oh that’s right under the _bleachers”_

That fucking campfire confession. Trini sighed burying her face in her hands to avoid looking at Kimberly directly, “That was just a _dream_ that’s not my freaking fantasy” Oh no, she was already saying too much. Trini didn’t even need to _look_ at her girlfriend, she could just _feel_ the smug expression creeping on her face. That was the _last_ time she’d be sharing her sexy dreams, that’s for damn sure.

“So what _is_ your fantasy?”

Kimberly already _knew_ Trini had a thing for the uniform, there was so much the pitcher knew about Trini...but Trini didn’t know much about what _Kimberly_ wanted in the bedroom. They didn’t really _talk_ about it, not like this. Whenever they were on the hot track to sexytown, Kimberly was the one to take control of the situation...Trini always chalked it up to not having much experience in the subject. Kimberly was her _first,_ her only and with all the drama going around it wasn’t like she had the time to get any _practice._ “What about _you?”_

“Mm” Kim’s smirk only grew, what a freaking tease, she wasn’t going to say a damn thing. How _lucky_ that they pulled up to the Lady Tiger’s field just in time for her to avoid the question. Avoid the question, avoid talking about her family. Oh yeah. Trini had her number down pact. #14 was starting to retreat back into herself…this wasn’t _guilt_ like how she felt about the photo. All of her problems, her issues, she was putting on her _parents._

Kimberly may of thought the topic of Madison Hart had dropped because they had to focus on practice but oh, Trini was a master of multitasking. She didn’t like hovering, she didn’t _want_ to be a nagging girlfriend trying to get Kimberly to tell her how she felt at every turn. Trini was just... _concerned_ she wanted the best for her girlfriend and she hated to see Kimberly slip back into a place of self doubt. A place where she didn’t know if she’d ever be good enough for her mother. With softball Kimberly had made _so_ much progress at attoning for her past misdeeds as a cheerleader….Kim would hate herself if she relapsed because of her mom. Trini didn’t know what she should do...she needed help.

Practice itself was on a calmer side, Rita had worked them to the bone before their game against Briarwood. This being spring break, she found kindness in her tiny heart to go _easier_ on her girls. Silver Hills ranked seventh in a division of eight schools, not to say they should blow everything off and not take it seriously...but if they overwork every practice during the week, it could also bite them in the ass. She wanted to keep them on their toes, batting practice, running practice, fielding practice the usual drills to keep them on their toes. Aisha was given opportunity to take Kimberly and Trini to the side to help Kim with her pitching techniques. Rita had already announced that due to Kim’s great performance against Briarwood that she would _start_ against Silver Hills. As a senior Aisha could finally step into her role as a _teacher_ to mentor Kim as much as she could before graduating. There’d be a day where Kimberly didn’t have an experienced pitcher to bail her out of trouble.

“I ah, I’m going to ask Lauren about something” When practice had ended, and the girls were changing in the locker room, Trini stepped up to Kimberly...she was her ride after all, but there was something she needed to address with the captain before leaving. “Wait up?”

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders, she wasn’t exactly in a _hurry_ to return home. “Whatever you need” She leaned down to kiss Trini as a simple goodbye, which of course led to some gentle teasing from their teammates.

“I love you more than gumdrops” Tori reached down to hold Gia’s hands, her tone clearly fake as she could hardly hold in a laugh.

“Oh and I love _you_ more than rainbows” Gia was better at hiding her laugh underneath a smirk, these two loved to make a damn spectacle of themselves to poke at the sophomore couple.

 _“Stop”_ Emma rested a hand on her forehead, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s behavior, why was she always like this? “Oh my god, they’re sweet, leave them alone”

Gia frowned, Kimberly could only laugh as she passed, taking a second to make the sound of a cracking whip. For being _such_ a self proclaimed badass Gia melted around her girlfriend. “Fuck off Hart” Gia spat. Tori, her so called partner in crime, now had something _new_ to laugh about. Emma simply shook her head in disapproval, saddling up to Kimberly’s side to keep her company while they waited.

Trini had taken the opportunity to step over to Lauren, the team captain always kept herself away from the others while she changed. “Hey ah, I need your advice on something”

Lauren pulled her practice jersey over her head, setting it in her bag to take home and get washed later. “You need to choke up more when you bat, you’ll get better results” She stated, avoiding any direct eye contact with the sophomore of the team. “You’re a good hitter, you just need a little more of an edge”

“What? No” Trini frowned, she wasn’t here to ask for _softball_ advice...though she would have to remember that bit about choking up. “I needed some _girlfriend_ advice” The catcher felt the most comfortable talking about her _girlfriend_ issues with the center fielder. As much as Trini loved her guy friends or Amanda...they wouldn’t have the same perspective as she did. Besides, Lauren had to go through some hoops of her own to get to be on the conservative Watanabe’s good side.

“You’re going to _Lauren_ for _girlfriend_ advice?” Oh fucking Gia. Trini didn’t realize how loud the question was but the wavy haired blonde’s ears _burned_ at the word girlfriend. Gia leaned up against the lockers, her arms folded, making her presence known to the other two lesbians of the team. Ever since Gia, Kimberly, Emma and Trini had gone on a double date to the zoo on their first day of spring break...Gia was _much_ more open talking about her overwhelming gayness. Which should be _great_ if not for times like this where she wanted to butt her head into other people’s business.

Lauren pulled a red t-shirt over her head, making sure she was covered before facing Gia directly. “I’ve been in a relationship a _lot_ longer than you have, you’re no expert at this”

“Oh I’m a fast learner” Gia glanced down to her nails nonchalantly, “I can make Emma-”

“Nope” Trini pointed a finger at Gia, wanting her to _stop_ whatever the hell was going to escape her lips. Oh god she wanted _relationship_ advice on how to deal with Kimberly’s parents not _sex_ advice. “Do not finish that sentence” Trini already regretted not asking Lauren about this over a text message.

The second baseman put her hands up in defense, shaking her head, “I’m just saying. Look come to my house tonight, we’ll have a good old fashioned sleepover that we’ve missed out on. One where we can talk about _girls”_ Gia smirked, “I’ll even invite Aisha”

“You want _me_ to sleepover your house?” Lauren asked, a bit skeptical, not wanting to sound _too_ hopeful about having a chance to do _regular girl_ things she missed out on growing up. “Really?”

“Yeah” Gia let out a laugh, nodding her head to confirm the invitation, “And if you fall asleep first Shiba I have no qualms about putting your bra in the freezer” Lauren frowned at that, “I’m _kidding,_ what are we in eighth grade?”

“....Are you only inviting Aisha because you want to know what’s going on with Summer Landsdown?” Trini asked curiously, tilting her head in Gia’s direction...a sleepover between the sapphic members of the team didn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe as a group they could collectively give her the advice she needed.

“100%” Gia wasn’t going to beat around the bush, she wanted to know more about the senior pitcher’s _friendship_ with the captain of the soccer team. “So what do you say? 7 o’clock my place?”

Trini and Lauren exchanged a glance, but nodded their heads, sure. Why the hell not? It was spring break after all...

*****

Trini felt a little bad that the group was having a private party but...a _gay_ private party...well that could be fun. She didn’t want to admit she was a little excited about the idea of a sleepover. A sleepover that _wasn’t_ the result of heavy drama. Having moved so often in her childhood she never really made a strong group of female friends, not like this. Gia said it herself, it was a chance they all really missed out on. Trini couldn’t speak for _Lauren’s_ situation, but Gia had been in the closet for _years_ pretending to be interested in boys...this gathering of the queer girls on the team was just as important for the host of this little party.  
  
Wanting to come in as a united front, Lauren was the one to come pick up Trini to take her to the Pirates Cove suburban development where Gia and Emma lived. Trini watched Lauren carefully, the team captain gripped onto the steering wheel with a little more purpose than necessary. “Are you nervous?”

The blonde was pretty known for being shy and keeping to herself, a sleepover like this seemed daunting for the older girl. “Maybe a little” She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not great with these kinds of things”

“It’s just the four of us…” Trini hoped that she and Aisha could balance out Gia and her...Giaisims. When Lauren pulled into the Moran’s driveway there was a noticeable blue jeep parked as well. “...And Tori?” _Interesting._

Lauren exhaled through her nose, gearing up to mentally prepare herself for this sleepover situation. “Just...don’t be the first one to fall asleep”

“Ah we’re fine, if it’s a group of _gay girl’s_ no one’s going to wake up with a dick drawn on their face”

The team captain was about to open her car door but paused dead in her tracks, “People _do_ that?” Probably? Trini didn’t actually know for sure, so she just shrugged, not really helping Lauren’s anxiety over the mini-sleepover party.

Trini and Lauren both exited the red car in favor of facing the music and walking up the Moran’s driveway. Lauren, bravely made the move to ring Gia’s doorbell. The two softball players had no idea what they were in for when they agreed to sleep over the second baseman’s house. Gia, their host for the evening opened the door with a wide grin. “Bout time you showed up” She stepped aside to allow her guests to enter. Lauren took the extra moment to take off her shoes, right, that was a thing. Trini mimicked her best friend on the team and the two entered the house to find Tori comfortably laying on the couch in the living room, her hands behind her neck, the girl taking up as much space as possible.

“Heey” Tori grinned, not making any moves to get up, she had worked a shift at Zedd’s pizza as evident by the black ball cap she still was sporting. “There’s food in the kitchen”

Trini knew where her first stop would be, oh Tori brought a box of fresh cheesey bread, a godsend. Lauren wasn’t too far behind, instead of going straight for the food she went straight for the fridge for a bottle of beer. “Can I have this?” She asked, much to everyone’s surprise. If Lauren was going to have to _talk_ about her private life, she was going to need some assistance.

“I’ve _never_ been so proud of you” Gia joked, clearly hitting a homerun off of Karone Astronema was a much more pride worthy moment of Lauren’s life. If they were casually drinking and if it was free...Trini wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. “Tori you want one?”

“Yeah what the hell” She called from the couch, but made absolutely no movement to get to the kitchen. Work after practice really kicked the surfer’s ass.

The doorbell rang, Gia went to go respond as it was probably Aisha. It gave Lauren and Trini a chance to get more comfortable and head into the living room. Pizza, beer, friends, gay talk, really it was the making for a chill night. Trini couldn’t complain. The senior pitcher followed Gia down the hallway, a plate of brownies in her hand. _Score,_ Aisha baker extraordinaire brought dessert. _Now_ it was the perfect combination of a late night.

“I asked if Tanya wanted to join us” Aisha clearly didn’t understand this was a queers only event...though with _Tori_ here, that was kind of scratched. “But she’s _out_ on a _date”_ She pulled up her phone to show Facebook to Gia, “I cannot _believe_ this”

“Out dancing with my man” Gia read aloud, taking the phone so Aisha could get herself some pizza and join the other ladies. _“Adam Park_ took her _dancing?”_

“They’re taking salsa lessons at the rec” Aisha explained, lifting Tori’s feet for a second so she could make herself a spot on the couch to sit. “His idea, he knows how much she loves music. It’s sweet”

“What the _fuck?”_ Gia spoke for all the women in the room, “When will a _guy_ ever do _that?”_ Oh right. She was addressing the room of two lesbians who’d never had a boyfriend and the team’s oldest virgin. “Tori back me up on this”

“Oh god” Tori groaned, pulling her hat down to cover her eyes, she did _not_ need reminders to how little effort Blake put into their relationship. “...I can’t see any of my crew doing that, well, _maybe_ Cam.” Well, Cameron Watanabe wouldn’t say _no_ if someone asked him to go, maybe not make the plans himself. “Good to know romance isn’t completely dead”

“I promised Kim, I’d take her out on a date” Trini sat on the floor, taking a swig of her beer. She had made the promise in the back of Kimberly’s car. “Softball season and school has been draining our free time but I don’t know what to do…”

“I like to take Mia out into the woods, the nature is calming” Lauren nodded her head, sitting down in a big leather recliner. “It’s a nice place to take a picnic and enjoy her company, somewhere we can’t be bothered. She overworks herself so I like to distance her from stress...Angel Grove has some nice scenic overviews. When the sky is clear we can stargaze”

“Oh _jesus”_ Gia stepped into the living room, finding a spot to sit on the floor, across from Trini. “Don’t tell me you guys screw in the woods” She reached her hand out to try and return Aisha’s phone. “Summer Landsdown says hi by the way”

Aisha frowned leaning over Trini to take the phone back, “Don’t read my text messages”

“It’s not my fault the notification popped up, I was trying to leave Tanya a comment”

“From _my_ account?” Aisha frowned, Gia just shrugged, meaning _yes_ from Aisha’s account. The pitcher now had to see what all the second baseman had done with her phone.

Lauren quietly murmured a, “I put a blanket down” But with Aisha and Gia squabbling over Gia sending messages _as_ Aisha it was lost. Trini heard the confession, surprised that Mia would go for such a thing. Ha, well, it sounded better than Tori’s _beach_ excursion.

“Look, Trini” Tori finally sat up, much to Aisha’s relief. She adjusted her baseball cap so the brim would be on the back, “Don’t put so much pressure on the _date_ itself. I know I’ve complained about Blake not stepping up, but a date doesn’t _have_ to be extravagant or whatever. Just...don’t fall into the trap of taking Kim to McDonalds every Wednesday or just sticking to hanging out with _all_ your friends...hookups in the basement…” She was talking too much about her own breakup. The surfer paused for a moment, shaking whatever thought was creeping up in the back of her head. “It’s about having fun whatever you do decide on doing” Trini just had to pinpoint what exactly that would be.

“I’m excited to do the whole...dating scene” Gia admitted, glancing down at bringing something up, “Being in the closet...Emma’s had to sacrifice so much for me” She glanced over to Lauren and Trini in particular, “I wanna do something nice for her. We’ve only done the whole dinner and movie thing...somewhere _dark_ where no one can see us” The blonde could only smile, “I’m gonna take her up the coast sometime this week, so...get ready for a massive facebook coming out post...she’s going to be taking so many pictures” The other four girls just watched her, as if waiting for a second shoe to drop. Gia Moran was _always_ over sensitive about people even _implying_ that she was gay. “I’m fine. I’m ready...I’ve actually felt a lot lighter since…”

“Yeah I get that…” Trini’s whole quality of life instantly skyrocketed when she could say that Kimberly was her _girlfriend_ around the house without the constant _fear_ of backlash. All it took was her mother to be brave and stand up to _her_ mother...the Gomez family was stronger than ever now.

Lauren didn’t have anything to add, she just simply took another swig of her drink. It gave Gia the perfect opportunity to hone in her focus on Aisha. Her grin widening, “So, what’s going on with you and Summer Landsdown?” The blonde was all too curious, tilting her head to the side. Aisha sighed, leaning back against the couch, she should have known this question was coming. “Come on we all know that you’ve been spending a lot of _time_ together. Spill, don’t worry we’re all _gay_ here”

“Cept for me” Tori wanted to clarify that, frowning in Gia’s direction.

“Eh” Gia held her hand out, teetering it left and right, “Debatable” To which Tori heavily rolled her eyes.

“It’s _complicated”_ Aisha’s mouth formed into a thin line, her eyes narrowing at Gia. She clicked why she was even invited in this first place. To talk about Summer. The girlfriend auction, what the hell was happening with her behind closed doors.

Lauren sent her a sympathetic smile, she knew this wasn’t _easy_ to talk about by any means, “We’re only here to help...maybe you should talk it out”

Trini and Gia exchanged a glance, concerned for their friend as she seemed to already be struggling with what she wanted to tell them. Aisha leaned forward folding her hands, bringing them up to her chin as she tried to figure out a way to articulate _what_ exactly had been on her mind.

Gia was _not_ a patient girl, she tilted her head to the side to try and make eye contact with her friend. “Hey, if anyone in this room knows what a _gay panic_ is it’s me. So...you’re into girls”

“That’s not-” Aisha huffed out a frustrated sigh. “That’s not it” Lauren moved from the chair so she could take a seat on the arm of the couch, resting a hand on her back to provide some _physical_ support. The softball captain knew what a coming out looked like.

“So you’re into guys too” Gia thought she was being helpful, Lauren and Trini both had to give her a look _seriously?_ Stop playing guess the sexuality right now. “What? You’re bi, big deal. Emma and Kim are...oh” She added, “Mia too” With Lauren in the room it was best to count the president of the GSA.

“It’s never been about _gender_ to me” Aisha wanted to clarify, as _soon_ as Gia opened her mouth to suggest something else Aisha held the bridge of her nose. “Don’t say pan...it’s more than that.”

Gia sighed, yeah that was _exactly_ where she was going to go with this. “Okay, but I’d like to get back to that one cause I still don’t get what the difference is”

“Oh you know Mia’s made pamphlets if you’re interested in some reading material” Lauren still kept a hand on Aisha’s back, a small smile on her face, Mia Watanabe was _always_ ready to educate on any and all subjects of LGBT.  

“Of course there’s a damn pamphlet” Trini grumbled, the _last_ pamphlet she had exposure to was a god damn gay safe sex one that she had given her _mother._ Horrifying.

“Uh….sure…” Gia blinked, she just wanted a quick answer not something she had to _read._

“I guess the easiest way to put it is I don’t experience _attraction_ the same way you guys do, or Tanya does” Aisha finally started to say _something,_ but _that_ only seemed to confuse the likes of Gia, Trini and Tori more. Lauren just nodded her head, seeming to have a better grip on the concept. “I don’t know how to put this into words, it’s more of a _sex_ thing, I guess. It takes me a long time to even have _romantic_ feelings for someone let alone _sexual_ feelings” Aisha glanced down and away from Lauren, the girl sitting next to her, “It’s made for a _lot_ of confusing friendships”

Tori moved to sit on the floor with both Gia and Trini, she’d rather _look_ at Aisha rather then be hearing this from next to her. “I don’t get it, so you’re just careful about who you let in. Waiting for the right someone...all that jazz, wanna be friends first, how’s that complicated?”

Aisha shrugged her shoulders, “You know _instantly_ when you’re attracted to someone. I _don’t._ I’ve never had a celebrity crush, or have that” She snapped her fingers, “My wires don’t click that way”

“Maybe it’s just because you _haven’t_ had sex” Gia offered, leaning back on her hands, “You don’t really _know_ what you’re missing. I highly recommend it” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the suggestion, “You’re just freaking out because you’re still a virgin” Lauren, Trini and Tori all three had to turn to her, “I’m not saying that’s a _bad_ thing. It’s just not an identity crisis”

“That’s easy for you to say” Aisha sighed, the blondes on the floor were too dense, this wasn’t getting through to them, “You’re not _getting_ it”

“I do” Lauren understood, as a veteran member of the GSA club of course she knew what these sort of things meant. She just, never had to tackle it first hand. “You’re in a bit of a gray-zone when it comes to sex...that’s okay, you’re not _broken_ because of it. A relationship doesn’t _need_ sex to certain people, companionship is just as important.”

“Wow Lauren, Mia’s sure trained you well, you’re like a damn puppy” Gia laughed, “You have to practice that?” At least she thought she was funny. Lauren sighed, reeling her head back, Gia was _not_ being helpful. Tori shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh herself...Lauren was _definitely_ GSAing out on Aisha here.

“Mm, well, just for that I’m _not_ going to tell you about Summer” Aisha would rather lean back and text her...friend? Girlfriend? What _was_ Summer Landsdown to Aisha Campbell? To her it wasn’t worth trying to fight to explain, not right now, maybe some other time.

“Wait so there’s something to tell?” Before Gia, or anyone else in the room could continue asking Aisha questions the doorbell rang. That in itself was odd. Trini, Lauren, Tori, Aisha were the only ones invited so who else could it be? Gia looked just as confused but got up to see what was going on.

“Don’t mind her” Lauren patted Aisha’s back, letting a moment pass before returning to the armchair.

“Summer kissed me at Tanya’s party” With Gia gone, Aisha didn’t have qualms sharing her news with the other three girls in the room. The _nice_ ones. Tori leaned forward, offering Aisha a fist to bump in celebration.

“So what? Are you dating now?” Trini asked, was dating something Aisha even _wanted?_

The pitcher smiled bashfully, “We’re...figuring things out…but I’d like think it’s going in that direction...”

“Gia I cannot believe you!” Emma’s voice from the hallway caught the attention of the four girls sitting in the living room. The third baseman came into the kitchen to set down two bags of Chinese food. “Did you _completely_ forget our plans? I went to Panorama City for this. I got your _favorite”_

Lauren’s eyes lit up as soon as Emma dropped the word Panorama City. Trini never witnessed such delight in the softball captain, a breath of anticipation, pizza wasn’t enough to satisfy Lauren Shiba. She poked her head over the top of the recliner, watching the couple in the kitchen and silently hoping that Emma would offer to _share_ that food.

“We said the _28th”_ Gia frowned, clearly confused to why she was in trouble, “Which is Thursday, _tomorrow”_

 _“No”_ Emma shook her head _“Today_ is the 28th... _Wednesday”_ Gia had to check on her phone, her face falling to see that Emma was correct and she was wrong. The third baseman looked into the living room to see four other members of the team gathered. “...What’s going on here anyway?”

“Oh you know” The second baseman laughed nervously, already feeling like she was in trouble. “Just a yellow team meetup” Yellow team, with _no_ Tanya or Hayley to be seen.

“Lauren’s here” Emma tilted her head, _“Tori’s_ here” Two members of the _pink_ team.

“Okay but Tori brought pizza…”

Tori frowned at _that,_ she lowered her voice, skeptical when she asked the remaining girls, “Do you guys only invite me to places because I have a Zedd’s hookup?” No one really eased her mind by answering that question.

“Okay, _okay”_ Gia put her hands up in defense, “Trini just needed some sex advice and I didn’t want to embarrass her” Trini’s eyes widened, embarrass her like she is _right this second?_ She could _feel_ Aisha, and Tori looking in her direction. Oh _god._ This was the _worst._

“Oh” Emma seemed to take that as an acceptable answer. _Why?_ It seemed to explain why Gia would invite the likes of Lauren and Tori over. Aisha could probably use the advice too if she was planning on getting serious with Summer. “And you didn’t invite me because…?”

Lauren was getting too antsy, the food had already traveled here from Panorama City she didn’t want to have to reheat anything. The softball captain got up and slinked into the kitchen, opening up one of the bags to see what was inside. Taking in the smell, Lauren was in heaven, “Am I allowed to have any of this?” Emma and Gia were both too involved in their conversation that they just waved Lauren off, the captain giving herself the permission to start excitedly making herself a plate.

“Em” Gia thought it was pretty obvious, “We’re... _y’know”_ Emma’s eyes were wide, nodding her head, wanting Gia to finish that train of thought. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Your only experience with a girl is _me_ so whatever advice you’re going to be giving Trini...I’m pretty involved in already, wouldn’t you say?” Oh good, Trini was in the middle of _this,_ how fun. Not weird at _all._

If Lauren was going to help herself to the Chinese food in the kitchen, Aisha didn’t have any qualms making herself a plate. Angel Grove didn’t have the best reputation for Chinese food but _Panorama_ oh the drive was _totally_ worth the gas mileage.

“We ah” Trini got to her feet, this was humiliating, “Look it’s no big deal” She rubbed the back of her neck hating that all of the attention was on her.

“No I’d be happy to help” Emma entered the living room, stopping in front of Trini-the apparent _reason_ for this little gathering. “Are you...insecure about something?” She spoke softly, for a couple of seconds it didn’t _feel_ like everyone was looking at her. Leave it to Emma to flip a switch, moments ago she was upset, angry even...here with Trini she could be soft.

At least _Emma_ would be easier to talk to than the likes of Gia Moran. “I just...don’t have much _experience_ with the whole” Trini made a gesture with her hands that made Tori’s eyes widen. Aisha and Lauren were too busy grabbing extra dinner and Gia silently watched her girlfriend from a distance...not wanting to piss her off even more. “Kimberly’s always uhm more assertive?”

Tori rested back on her hands letting out a laugh, “Kim’s a total top” Emma and Trini exchanged a glance, not expecting Tori to _know_ what that meant. “Sorry, please continue”

“...I uh…”

Emma shushed Trini, “You don’t have to say anymore I understand” Gia and Kimberly were similar in a lot of ways on paper, “Tori do you mind?”

“...Sure?” Tori wasn’t quite sure what she was agreeing to, but like always she went along with the flow.

Since Tori was already on the floor it was pretty easy for Emma to put on a little demonstration, much to Gia’s aggravation. The third baseman made herself comfortable, straddling Tori’s hips and gently pushing the other girl’s chest to get the shortstop to lay flat on her back. Much to Tori’s credit she took it all in stride, a little wide eyed but she let Emma do whatever she wanted to.

“Em” Gia folded her arms, “What’re you doing?”

“Teaching” Emma responded, ever so sweet despite her irritation at Gia. “Now Trini, I want you to pay attention. Because if _Kim_ is anything like _Gia_ she’s going to be _stubborn,_ and she’s going to try and flip positions. If you want to drive her wild, you have to stay in control of the situation” Emma leaned down to gently take Tori’s wrists, pinning them over her head, “Like so, take your time, the slow burn tease is worth it”

Trini nodded her head, that seemed like something she could do. She glanced back to the kitchen. Aisha was paying absolutely no attention. Lauren however had stepped over to stand at Gia’s side, a plate of sesame chicken and a huge helping of rice in her hand, cheap chopsticks in the other. The two of them were having a much different conversation. All Trini could hear was Lauren utter the phrase, “So, you’re a service top, makes sense” To Gia.

The second baseman had to look up what _that_ meant on her phone before glaring at Lauren, uttering a “Fuck you”. Lauren had to take a bite of chicken to mask her quiet chuckling.

“Just make sure you hit the important zones on the way down” Emma wasn’t going to torture Tori by actually _touching_ those spots, “Neck, collarbone” She lightly laughed, letting go of one of Tori’s wrists to use the free hand to motion over her own chest, “The girls...you get where I’m going with this”

“Uh huh” Trini put a hand over her mouth, this was something she wanted to know, as awkward as it could be. After the blunder the couple had with Madison Hart walking in on them...Trini wanted to make this up to Kimberly, to give her a better memory. “Um thanks Emma”

“Mhmm, anytime” Emma smiled sweetly to Trini, she wasn’t the one she was mad at, it only took her a couple of seconds to realize she was _still_ straddling her other teammate, “Oh Tori, I’m so sorry”

“Uhhhh yup, you’re fine” Tori dumbly nodded her head, her face completely red, she had to swallow the lump in her throat.

The third baseman only laughed, reaching forward to turn Tori’s hat all the way from the back to the front. “I’ll let you go, thanks for being my little assistant” She got off of the blonde and sauntered back into the kitchen, Lauren promptly got out of Emma’s way. The third baseman rested a hand on Gia’s cheek, turning her head so she could kiss her lips. “I’m going to go, maybe see what Kimberly’s up to. Hope you girls have fun” She sent a small wave to Aisha, acknowledging the other girls presence. “Tomorrow?” Gia nodded her head, which earned a quick kiss goodbye. “Text me”

As Emma headed out, Trini glanced over to a stunned Tori. “You okay?”

“Uh huh, super”

Gia recovered enough to point an accusatory finger at Tori, “Don’t even think about it Hanson”

Tori chuckled, bringing a hand up to the back of her head, doing her best to recover with a sense of humor and a laugh, “Oh so you’re _not_ thinking threesome? Got it” Gia’s brow arched, “I’m _kidding,_ that was a _joke”_ She’s totally straight after all.

It was enough to ease the tension. The five girls spent the rest of the night doing the stereotypical sleepover thing. Gia popped in old movies that they had all seen many times before. _Stick It_ a movie about gymnastics was a popular choice among the lesbians in the room. Even Tori could admit that the lead had to admit the lead was pretty hot with those biceps. Aisha didn’t have a comment, but she did use this sleepover as a chance to braid Trini’s hair. After a couple of beers, more pizza, Chinese food and cheesey bread the last hour of being awake mostly consisted of asking Lauren what words meant in the gay community, to complaining about little things that straight people didn’t understand to suggestions for how Gia could make this whole date-blunder up with Emma.

The five of them didn’t even bother to go upstairs into Gia’s room to get some sleep. Lauren gladly leaned back in the recliner to try and get some shut eye while Trini, Aisha and Tori had to sleep on the floor. Gia was the one who stretched herself out on the couch. Such a good host. Trini couldn’t sleep, she sat up a little to see that Tori was basically curled up to Aisha’s back.Trini gently held Tori’s shoulder to try and gently turn her onto her other side without waking her up. Aisha did not need to be spooned by the surfer tonight. Tori slept like a damn rock, she didn’t feel a thing.

“You awake too?” Lauren asked softly from the chair. It wasn’t easy to get comfortable in a seated position.

“...Yeah…” Trini kept her voice low, waking up Gia was _not_ something she wanted to do. “Can I ask you something?”

“Do you still not understand the difference between a bear and an otter?”

“That’s...no” Trini frowned, that _so_ not where she was trying to go with this. With the other three girls asleep, this was her chance to talk to Lauren about what was _really_ on her mind. As helpful as Emma’s little demonstration was...that wasn’t the root of her problem. “Mrs. Hart caught us in bed together…” The catcher shook her head, that wasn’t the issue, “Kim’s having problems with her mom”

“And you want to know what _you_ the girlfriend can do” Lauren summed it up pretty nicely. The softball captain did her best to silent sit herself up and roll off of the recliner, landing on her feet without making a sound. She motioned for Trini to stand up and follow her into the kitchen, it’d be easier to talk if they didn’t have to worry about keeping conversation to a whisper.

In the Moran's kitchen, Trini could sit at the table and eat one of Aisha's remaining brownies. "I feel freaking helpless" She murmured, Lauren took a seat from across from her. "But I don't want to, I dunno...pester her or crowd her but I _know_ this shit is gonna eat her up inside. She's had a low before and...well _everyone_ saw how that blew up"

"It's hard to be the one on the outside. Just _being_ there is a start. If she wants to vent, let her, be a sounding board" Lauren reached for the last brownie, "Mia overloads herself with clubs, extra circulars, she about had a breakdown fall semester when we had to do our applications for college. _Stanford,_ and now it's the race for valedictorian. It's always something and her parents put high expectations on her. She works _so_ hard and forgets to take care of herself so, that's what I do. Love isn't always _grand_ gestures or spectacular dates. I bring her lunch, sometimes I just sit behind her and hold her so she can finally relax. Affection is subtle."

"Okay, but, has _Mia's_ parents ever walked in on you two...y'know..." It was dark, but Lauren could see the hand gesture Trini had made to imply...

"Oh _no"_ Lauren shook her head, "I'm sorry Trini I can't say that's...happened to me. That would be... _not good"_

"Have you ever hooked up at Mia's house?" Trini poked around the issue of where _was_ a good place to get down as a teenager. College kids had it way easier. It wasn't like a sixteen year old could rent a hotel room or hide out in a dorm room.

"Mentor Ji is pretty chill, or at least _pretends_ not to know what happens at the Shiba House" Lauren didn't talk about her personal life, certainly not her _love_ life with anyone, but with Trini she would make the exception, "We...sometimes get caught up in a _moment_ at Mia's but I try to be as respectful as possible. Her parents are..." She sighed, "Intense"

Trini had to deal with two upset mothers walking in on an intimate moment, she completely understood, "How'd you get on their good side?"

"That's an entirely different issue" Lauren shoved the rest of the brownie in her mouth, so Trini now had to _wait_ for the softball captain to chew before finishing that sentence. "It took about a year before they even acknowledged me as her _girlfriend._ I'm not exactly the most ideal person to bring home...so they just refused to accept it, accept her sexuality. To them I was just her "friend"...it's gotten better. Mia creating the GSA has helped. They respect that she's a "leader in the community". The Watanabe's have warmed up to me...I'm even helping her father build their deck"

The sophomore rose a brow at that, woodworking huh? "Do you have a tool belt?"

"...Yes?" She answered with an inflection in her voice, why _wouldn't_ she have a tool belt?

Trini laughed lightly, _"That's_ probably the gayest thing you've ever said" The catcher's expression sobered, "Mrs. Hart isn't against the whole...gay thing...she's actually been pretty okay with Kim dating me. It's...more job related, she doesn't show up for _anything_ Kim does and...it hurts"

"I remember" Lauren got up to steal two glasses from the cabinet, can't have a chocolatey dessert without milk. "It's a tough line. Where does Kim's problem's start to become your problems?" She came back to the table to set down the two glasses. "How much is overstepping? Somethings take time, they won't be solved in a day...just look at your situation" Lauren sent a sympathetic smile, "This is something Kimberly and her mother have to work through, the best thing you can be is a shoulder for her. _Support_ her. If you need to step in, you'll feel that in your gut."

Trini nodded, taking that all in, go with instincts...be there for Kimberly. She could do that. The pair continued to sip on milk and make small talk. The center field, catcher duo could only shake their heads as Tori turned _back_ onto her side, her arm draping over Aisha on the floor. Man, Tori was a cuddle monster. “Wanna cover Gia’s hand in shaving cream so she touches her face?” Trini asked, smirking at the question, “To make up for missed time?”

“Tempting” Lauren narrowed her eyes, the not so innocent captain actually considering this. “...We shouldn’t.” It wasn’t an honorable thing to do.

“You _totally_ want to though” Trini grinned, it was spring break and she was up to _no_ good. Gia, _so_ had this coming. It really didn’t take much convincing for Lauren to agree to it.

*****

Ah Saturday finally came around and with it the away game in Silver Hills. The team was ranked second to last so as the first place team, Rita went into the game treating it like a glorified practice. She placed Trini low in the batting order so she could get _in game_ experience batting on the left side of the plate. She felt safe with Kimberly as the starting pitcher. Rita called for more steals specifically out of Shelby Watkins, a more important position in the batting order for Hayley Foster. She had _five_ seniors graduating and with not many games left in the season...she needed her lumps of clay to be molded into softball greats.

With Kimberly at the mound and Trini behind the plate they were a _force_ to be reckoned with. Trini’s master eye of a strike zone, the attention to detail of a player’s stance-their weaknesses combined with Kim’s raw pitching abilities...Silver Hills didn’t stand a chance. Kimberly treated the mound like her personal throne. She was in the _zone_ and felt a power high whenever she struck an opponent out. 1K, 2K’s, 3K’s, 4 the home team couldn’t get a _hit_ off of Kimberly. Confidence, cockiness, Kim would start to _play_ with her prey, a deadly smirk on her face before winding her arm around for a fastball _right_ in the corner of the strike zone. 5K. 6K. 7K. _This_ was a Kimberly Hart to fear. #14 was on _fire._

Angel Grove’s pitching game spoke for itself but their _batting_ oh, Trini almost felt _bad_ for this team. They were getting stomped on with back to back home runs from Lauren and Tanya. Trini could just hear Billy’s voice, despite him not announcing over the loudspeakers. _That balls been Tanyanized!_ He was trying to coin the phrase. Hayley Foster even hit a homerun, her first _ever_ as an Angel Grove Lady Tiger. Rita couldn’t be more proud of her girls as Tori Hanson crossed home plate. Her team was _dominating_ a weak opponent, and they weren’t going to be showing mercy any time soon. Her goal. To be up ten runs, humiliate them with the _mercy rule._ If a team was up by over twenty runs in the third inning or ten runs by the fourth inning the losing team would have to forfeit. To do that to a _home_ team would be _brutal._

At the end of the batting order, Trini went out behind the dugout to start doing some batting practice. Keeping in mind that she should choke up on the bat, she wanted to get switch hitting down...not get _lucky._ Kimberly had other things on her mind, she leaned up against the fence, that damn confident grin on her face as she _blatantly_ checked Trini’s ass out. The tight softball pants really did the team favors but Trini’s? Kim had an _excellent_ view from where she stood. “Hey”

Trini stopped her swing in favor of turning the bat upside down, using it as something to lean on. Kim wanted to _play_ a different game. “Hey yourself” She tilted her head, “Like what you see?”

“Mhmm” Kimberly knew they logically didn’t have a lot of time with this one, with her pointer finger she curled it toward herself. Motioning for her girlfriend to _come hither._ As soon as Trini stepped into her zone, Kimberly rested a arm over Trini’s shoulder, her hand against the dugout behind her, the glint in her eye all too flirtatious for a high school softball game. Trini leaned against the wall, she had to admit a confident Kimberly was drop dead _sexy._ She could play mouse, _for now,_ let Kimberly think she was in control. “You know I’ve never said this before but...the new uniform really suits you” Kim leaned forward, using her free hand to run along Trini’s side. It didn’t take long for Kim’s hand to find the curvature of Trini’s ass, her eyebrow quirking as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Channeling Emma’s advice, Trini wasn’t going to waste anymore time, she wasn’t going to let Kim melt her into putty in her hands. Taking the iniative, Trini grabbed a fistfull of #14’s carolina blue jersey to pull Kimberly down, surprising the seductress with a kiss. Two could play at this game. This _catcher_ would be calling the shots. In a bit of a power play, Trini pushed herself off of the wall to back _Kimberly_ against the fence, their mouths never parting from the kiss.

With the fence being _right_ there their coach could obviously see that her two players were more into _sucking face_ as opposed to crushing their opponents. “Hey!” Coach Repulsa grabbed the fence through the holes of the chain links. Shaking it until Trini had to pull away from the kiss. “Do I need to keep you lesbians separated?” She snarled, her eyes narrowing, “I don’t care what the _hell_ you do with your personal time but keep your damn _heat_ in your pants” Oh, no _that_ was not a fun way of describing it.

Trini pulled away from Kimberly her fingers lingering to ghost her girlfriend’s hip, if only for a moment. With coach glaring them down, Trini took a couple of paces away from Kimberly, picking up the bat and returning to practicing her swing. Kimberly would have to settle from watching from a distance, wanting but not being able to touch. A crack of the bat, and Emma chipped the ball back behind home plate over the fence. People called a heads up, but Trini was on it. She glanced up once, and held out her hand, perfectly catching the yellow ball in her hand. Trini smirked, glancing over to a turned on Kimberly, ha yeah. This catcher had _skills._

The Angel Grove boys had just finished up a game against Silver Hills on the baseball field and had come over to watch the rest of the softball game. Zack sat with Riley, Mike, Billy and Jason and the group of guys practically gave Trini a standing ovation. Zack sent her a double thumbs up meaning he _totally_ saw the kiss she had exchanged with Kim and was congratulating her on _that._ Always her biggest fan and most supportive. Emma hit the next ball and started to take off, meaning Trini would be the next up to bat. The catcher coyly grinned in Kimberly’s direction, completely flipping the table on her, “This next hit’s for you” She wished she was better at winking, so she decided best not to do _that._ Kim would have to settle for watching Trini walk off, taking her best _ass_ ets with her.

Don’t fuck up. Don’t ruin _that_ great of an exit on a shitty hit. Trini went against Rita’s wishes to try and bat left handed in favor of going on her dominant side. She wanted to show off to Kimberly, to have a great at bat. Bend the knees, choke up on the bat and _bam!_ That ball was _out_ of here. A two run home run put Angel Grove further ahead and Silver Hills further down a grave. It was _so_ bad that the opposing team would have to switch their pitchers just to give their poor starter a break. Trini rounded the bases, taking a damn victory lap around the field. She had never felt _so_ good during a game. Her first home run, and best yet, her girlfriend waiting for her to cross home plate. Hugging her tightly when she scored a run. Only to be pulled apart moments later by Rita and laughed at by the likes of Gia and Tori a couple moments later.

With the way the game had been going it was no surprise that Angel Grove totally and completely crushed their opponents Silver Hills. Rita’s little soldiers came in and did their jobs, executed every play to perfection and with some _damn good_ pitching, these girls were on a hot track to become the number one seed in the divisional tournament. If they kept this up they could come out of this year with back to back _perfect_ regular seasons.

As usual on the ride home, Lauren distanced herself, sitting a couple of rows ahead of the girls to quietly reflect on the ins and outs of the game. In the back of the bus, Tanya played her music from her phone loud enough to get, Gia, Tori, Hayley and Shelby to sing along and dance as best as they could without pissing off Rita enough for her to yell and snap at them. Celebration was in order. That was their highest scoring game of the _season._ Aisha sat down, she’d rather be on her phone...texting a certain someone while Emma wanted to capture _every_ moment of her senior year, taking video of good times to look back on years from now.

Trini and Kimberly shared a seat, somewhere between Lauren’s isolation and the dance party in the back of the bus. Trini rested her head on Kimberly’s shoulder, Kim had a hand on Trini’s thigh, taking a second to kiss the top of her head. “You were amazing today” She spoke softly to her catcher, trying to keep a moment _private._

“So were _you”_ Trini wanted to emphasize how proud she was of Kimberly for pitching an two entire games back to back by herself. She didn’t _need_ Aisha to bail her out. Kimberly _owned_ that field today.

Kimberly cupped Trini’s chin, tilting it up so she could press her lips against her girlfriend’s in a kiss. _This_ was how softball season should be, the girls having _fun_ and not feeling like the weight of the world was on their shoulders. Kim and Trini sharing a kiss in their seat, and Emma grinding up against Gia, everyone on the team was free to be themselves. No offense to Tanya, but team taco knew how to party. Hayley laughed trying to teach the dorky Shelby some _much_ cooler dance moves, trying to get the nerd to just relax and feel the music. Tanya went to the front of the bus to convince the bus driver to put her music on the speakers. Aisha and Tori were more focused on taking Lauren by her hands and getting her to actually _join_ her team in the back. The poor team captain simply folded her arms, looking like an awkward duckling just trying to get back to the nest. She did _not_ dance, but that didn’t stop the likes of Tori from trying to break her out of her shell.

After the drama with Briarwood, this game against Silver Hills couldn’t have come at a better time.

*****

Easter Sunday was a special day in the Gomez house. Well, it _used_ to be a big ordeal with June and her side of the family. Normally on spring break Gomez family would have to pack up a travel bag and take a flight to Texas to spend time with the Hernandez side of things. When she was _younger_ Easter was more _fun_ but the past couple of years it seemed more like a _chore_ to go out there. Not that Trini had friends at school to spend her spring break with but...being around the Hernandez family could be _draining._ As much as Trini missed her older cousins Benny and Gloria, spending a _quiet_ Easter in Angel Grove sounded like paradise. Trini could tell her father was secretly excited about being _home_ as opposed to flying out to his in-laws but he knew it was smart not to say anything.

June didn’t have much contact with her family after Christmas. This was the next biggest holiday and she didn’t get so much as a call from her sisters, her mother. She wouldn’t be apart of the big Hernandez celebration so she tried to do everything to overcompensate and give her kids a good Easter. She had been preparing a menu all week for a big holiday dinner. Trini had to take notice of what was ‘off limits’ in the kitchen...for a family of _five_ and the Taylor family as guests this was far _too much_ food. This wasn’t _Texas_ she didn’t have to worry about feeding a family with a headcount of double digits.

Zack and Mrs. Taylor arrived early in the morning, Zack wearing a nice white button down shirt with a black tie for Church. It was the nicest thing he could scrounge up out of his wardrobe and for once he didn’t put a crapton of gel in his hair to try and make himself look cooler. His mom looked lovely as ever. Gabe and Michael kept her company as she sat in the recliner, trying their best to speak to her in the Mandarin she and Zack had been trying to teach them. So the little shitheads had a soft spot for Mrs. Taylor, it was _actually_ pretty cute to watch her interact with them...a huge smile on their face.

Trini’s contribution for helping with the holiday was to make the cascarónes, a staple in a traditional Hernandez Easter. One of Trini’s favorite parts of the holiday. Eggs that were emptied, dried out, decorated and most importantly _filled_ with confetti. As soon as Zack learned that smashing these confetti filled eggs over someone’s head, he wanted _in_ and most importantly he wanted to add a little extra mischief to the holiday. The day before, Trini had to empty out the gross inside of the egg and let the shells dry. It gave her the chance to make her own confetti out of colorful pieces of paper. Zack wanted to make a cascaróne glitter bomb but Trini shot that down _quick._ June would _murder_ her if fucking _glitter_ got everywhere in the house. So instead, Zack filled a couple of the decorated eggs with flour. Harmless, a little dickish, but as long as it didn’t wind up in _her_ hair she would allow it. It’d certainly be a helluva surprise for her twin monsters.

After what June had gone through on Christmas and being disowned by that side of the family, Trini didn’t put up much of a fight about going to Easter mass. One hour wasn’t going to kill her but god she was _not_ going to wear a pastel yellow dress or any of _that._ There was only so much of herself she could sacrifice here so a _nice_ shirt and pants would have to be enough for June Gomez.

St. John’s church was unsurprisingly packed. Chreasters. People who only came to church on Easter and Christmas came out of the woodwork for this special day. Trini couldn’t really make fun of it...as she was one of them. Once she got confirmed, woo, she was glad to take the back seat of a weekly mass. Still, it was nice to see some familiar faces, her classmates that _did_ regularly attend. June settled and garnered their family a nice row, so it gave Zack and Trini a chance to mingle and kill some time.

“Ah Trini G! Didn’t think I’d see you today” Mike’s grin was wide, the boy was sporting a full on suit for the occasion. His girlfriend Emily Ava stood at his side, _she_ could rock a pastel yellow Easter dress. Trini wasn’t above giving her ex-fake-boyfriend a hug...she was in a charitable mood. Zack took Mike’s good hand in a bro-handshake greeting.

“Do you guys have any big Easter plans?” Emily asked politely with a slight tilt of her head. “My parents and I are heading to Mike’s after this” With Emily having such a small family, the Fernandez’s took the Ava’s in for a bigger celebration. As if Mike and Emily were _already_ married. Trini was convinced it was only a matter of time.

Mike’s eyes widened, he had a lot to anticipate, “Oh yeah, Aunts, Uncles, cousins...I’m sure you understand” Mike and Trini’s family situations were _all_ too similar. “Gonna be a full house today”

“Actually” Trini rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s just going to be a small dinner. Just us and the Taylor’s” As nice as a quiet Easter _seemed_ on paper it wouldn’t be the same...Zack and Mrs. Taylor would be a nice addition of course; but a reluctant Trini could admit she had some great childhood memories in Texas with her family. Now she wasn’t even invited.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna have fun” Zack remained positive. For _him_ his family for the longest time had just been himself and his sick mother. This holiday wasn’t _special_ to him, this year the Gomez family gave him a place to be, a hot meal, a chance to experience a fond moment in time with his mother.

“Awesome” Mike looked back to the row where his family had been seated, “Ah alright we gotta go back. Have a good Easter guys, see you at school on Tuesday” With it being a holiday, Angel Grove had extended their spring break _one_ day so kids could look forward to having that Monday off as well.

Zack and Trini returned to where the Gomez family, and Mrs. Taylor, sat. Mass wasn’t so bad. All things considered, Easter and Christmas _were_ the best ones to go to simply because of it’s importance. Tanya Sloan rocked some solos in the choir, and like anyone who didn’t want to be _at_ church, counting down the sons until mass was over was an excellent way of keeping time. If she got too bored at any given time, Trini would lean over and flick side of Gabe’s head. The ten year old boy, not realizing it was his sister, would dumbly try to pinch Michael in retaliation. Zack could only shake his head, trying to hold back a laugh as June scolded her boys for being disruptive during church.

On their way out, June caught the likes of Sam Scott and the rest of the Scott family. She so much as hugged Beverly, Jason’s mother. “Are you sure you don’t want me to bring _anything?”_ Beverly asked, Trini looked to her father to see that his eyes were narrowed as if trying to figure it out himself. Oh good. So she wasn’t the only one.

“Nope just bring yourselves” June insisted, pulling away from the hug. Since when were June and Sam so chummy?

Trini looked to Jason and lowered her voice, “What’re they talking about?”

The quarterback seemed confused by Trini’s questioning and slowly responded with, “We’re coming over for dinner?”

“Oh cool” Zack didn’t seem to be too phased by this, he only grinned, “Do you know what cascarónes are?”

“No?”

“You’ll find out” Zack patting Jason’s shoulder only seemed to worry the other boy, Trini shook her head. Oh Zack, what an ass, he knew exactly _which_ eggs were filled with flour and _not_ the traditional and harmless confetti.   

When the Gomez and Taylor family all piled into the Gomezmobile. Gabriel put the keys in the ignition and before even turning the car on he heaved out a heavy sigh. Taking a moment to compose himself before turning his head in his wife’s direction. “How many people did you invite?”

June glanced over to him, feeling karma as she couldn’t escape the car to avoid answering a question. “Oh. Not many”

 _“June”_ Stern voice meant he wasn’t playing around, “This was supposed to be a _quiet_ Easter. How. Many?”

The matriarch of the Gomez family sighed, cracking under the pressure. “Oh it’s really not that many. I just invited the Scotts, and oh poor Candace Cranston already went to Nashville for Christmas so she didn’t have many Easter plans. I refuse to let the Hart’s have a quiet Easter so I invited them. Mr. Clark shouldn’t have to deal with questions in the midst of a divorce so he and Amanda are also invited...oh and just one more guest but...I didn’t think they’d all respond with a _yes”_

Zack’s eyes lit up at the idea of his girlfriend joining them for Easter dinner. Trini honestly was surprised by June’s open heart to invite all of _her_ friends and their families over. June felt empty, her _own_ family didn’t want any part of her and her children...she didn’t let it on but it left a hole in her heart. One that she constantly tried filling with the down and out, Trini’s friends who were facing tough times. Always a host at her core. This was something June felt like she _needed_ to do.  

Gabriel closed his eyes breathing through his nose to keep calm, he couldn’t be upset at his wife, not about this. He knew how hard this holiday was going to be for her without their trip to Texas. Gabriel chose to just let her have this day, even if it wasn’t what _he_ wanted to do. “Okay” What could he do? Uninvite people? As much as he didn’t like the idea of his house being filled with multiple families, there really wasn’t anything he could do at this point but turn on his good hosting switch. “Did you at least get more beer?” He was going to need beer, and a chance to sneak off to the garage to smoke a cigarette or two over the course of the day.

“Of _course”_ June was nothing but the perfect hostess and with burly men like Sam Scott and Joe Clark coming over, she was sure to supply what the former football players would most likely drink. In addition to a nice selection of wine of course.

Scratch whatever Trini thought about this holiday. A big Easter dinner with _no_ uncomfortable conversations with the Hernandez family and instead she’d get a chance to spend it with all of her friends? Her girlfriend? This was actually the best freaking Easter ever. Thank you Jesus, for making this one possible. He was looking out for her and her friends today.

As soon as the Gomez family returned home, Mrs. Taylor had gone up to the guest bedroom to take a nap. Being out at church took a lot out of her for the day. Trini was deemed as June’s helper in the kitchen, Zack and Gabriel were on setting up the table and any other heavy lifting. The twins had received razor scooters as apart of their Easter baskets, Gabe a green one and Michael a blue one. Trini _would_ complain but her easter basket was mostly chocolates, a nicely written card and a check for one hundred fifty dollars. June was heavily trying to make up for the fact that they _wouldn’t_ be receiving anything from their abuela. That and the family didn’t need to purchase _five_ round trip plane tickets to Texas...they had a little extra pocket money to splurge on Easter dinner and presents this year.

The Hart family was the first to arrive. Madison Hart, of course, was punctual to the events she deemed important to go to. Since her daughter was dating the host’s daughter it was only proper that they be the first to arrive. Madison entered the house first, a grumpy Kim behind her with Teddy boy trailing behind, his arms full of floral arrangements. A gift to their kind hosts for putting together such a lovely dinner. June the ever so gracious host, took the flowers from Ted to give his arms a break and led them inside the house.

Baseball season was well under way and currently Gabriel had the Houston Astros vs the Texas Rangers on the tv. Seeing his favorite sport, it pulled Ted away from the women of the house to join Gabriel and Zack in the living room. Madison and June would rather bond over a nice glass of fine wine. Kimberly greeted Trini by pulling her in for a quick kiss. She had to keep it _tame_ around both families today. “Happy Easter? Do people say that?” She asked with a tilt of her head. At least she dressed for the occasion with a light pink, small ruffled trim, a-lined mini sundress.

“Happy Easter” Trini repeated with a small laugh, she leaned up to peck Kimberly’s lips one more time, before holding her hand and leading her into the living room where the men were gathered. Baseball was the safer bet. The more Trini could distance the girlfriend from her mother, the better.

Kimberly frowned at the score of the game, defending champs Houston Astros were dominating Gabriel’s team, the Texas Rangers, with a score of 7 to 1 in the seventh inning. “Are the Red Sox playing today?” She asked, mostly for her father as the New England native was a big Boston fan. Something he passed along in his daughter. Gabriel sighed, giving up on his Rangers and flipping the channel to a closer game.

Amanda Clark and her father, as well as Jason Scott and his family were the next guests to arrive. The two families showing up around the same time. The alpha males Sam, Jason and Joe were instantly attracted to the sporting event on the tv in the living room while Beverly was more interested in whatever mommy time was happening in the kitchen. Pearl, Jason’s little sister, wanted to play with someone around her own age. While Michael and Gabe were a couple of years older than her...they were about the closest it was going to get. Trini just hoped they wouldn’t be complete buttheads towards the littlest of the Scott family.

Trini could _hear_ her mom’s voice in her mind, _‘Don’t be rude to company. Ask if they want something to drink’_ since obviously the women in the house had to do _everything_ while the men just sat around and ate when the time came. “Does anyone want something to drink?” She asked, praying that one of her friends would help her carry multiple beverages.

Ted was the first to speak up, rubbing the back of his neck when asking politely, “I’ll just have a glass of red wine”

Gabriel’s expression softened, his little girl was _actually_ growing up and not acting a brat at an event like this, “I’ll take a corona, thank you mija” His attention shifted to Sam and Joe, Jason and Amanda’s fathers. “We have Bud Light, regular Budwiser...Miller”

“Ah Christ” Sam laughed, “As long as it’s not Coors Light I’m good.” He patted his stomach, “Just a bud light for me, I’m watching my figure” As a fellow sailor and fisherman Joe could appreciate Sam’s sense of humor.

“I’ll have a Bud Light too” Joe Clark made it easy on Trini to remember what the men in the room wanted.

“Ah me too” Ted spoke up, nervously chuckling. Despite the men having graduated high school _years_ ago, Ted wanted to seem like just one of the guys. Cool guys don’t drink red wine, they drink manly... _light_ beer. “Change mine to a beer”

“I’ll help” Jason volunteered, stepping a couple of paces behind Trini so she wouldn’t have to carry multiple bottles of beer by herself. He followed her down the hallway, taking a moment to tell her, “Your mom’s pretty great” Yeah, Trini was starting to see that more and more every day. “For ah putting this all together” The football player took a moment before asking, “Is Billy here yet?”

“Why?” Trini asked, tilting her head, smirking as she commented, “Are you going to finally confess your love for him? On the _Lord’s Day?”_

Jason sighed, even with more and more people coming out he still had his reservations about being forward with his feelings for his best friend. Even though to Trini it seemed like more _people_ were coming out...Gia, Emma, Summer...they were all girls. For Jason being a bi- _guy_ seemed like a totally other realm.

“Sorry” Trini sighed, resting a hand on his arm, “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for _but_ I really do think you should tell him soon”

The quarterback’s mouth twitched into a half smile, “I’m just...waiting for the right moment” The right moment _not_ being at Trini’s house with literally everyone’s families around. “I wanted to talk to him about the podcast” He bobbed his head left and right, “Maybe do a special interview with you n’Kim...Gia and Emma...Lauren...you see where I’m going with this” He would make Mia, president of the GSA club, so proud with the suggestion.

“I don’t think you’re going big enough” Trini entered the kitchen, Jason not too far behind, “Use softball as a platform but if you can get Summer Landsdown, Mia Watanabe, Riley Griffin, Kevin Barron. Highlight _all_ of our queer athletes” Trini wished she could include Jason in that list. The high school quarterback, Angel Grove’s golden boy is bisexual? That would turn this town on it’s head. She handed the quarterback a couple of bottles of beer for the men of the house. “But, yeah, I think that’s an _amazing_ idea” Especially after what Riley had to endure via Briarwood. “You should definitely bring it up” It was Jason’s way of ‘helping’ without taking the big leap just yet.

“...I think I will…” The more content the better, Billy would _definitely_ be for this.

As Trini and Jason returned to the living room, Trini noticed that Zack had pulled Amanda and Kimberly to the side. Each girl had a cascaróne in their hand. Oh _no._ Trini handed the two bottles in her hand off to Jason, the quarterback had to put them in their arms to be able to carry them. She had a different fire to put out. Jason would be more in his element with the men huddled around a baseball game on tv.

Kimberly looked at the colorful egg, frowning in confusion, “How do I know that this isn’t just a _regular_ egg?” She was skeptical over Zack’s clear excitement, it was wise to be wary. Trini did a damn good job gluing the tops of the eggs back on.

“What? C’mon it’s a _tradition_ it’s for good luck” Zack motioned outside to the confetti all over the yard, Gabe and Michael had already torn through most of the decorated eggs, even Pearl had a _chance_ to play. “It’s _just_ confetti”

Trini was about to speak up, but the doorbell rang, breaking her attention away. Kimberly and Amanda both smashed the eggs on each other’s head before Trini could tell them _not_ to. Inside... _flour._ Shit. The cheer captain and the softball pitcher stared at each other in shock as Zack just cackled at their expense. Amanda shoved his arm clearly upset with her boyfriend’s little prank. Kimberly was just trying to get the powder out of her hair. “Zack I’m going to _kill_ you!” He only laughed harder. Trini shook her head, yeah, she did not want to get between two furious flour covered girls and the prince of the dumbass club.

Wanting to avoid that landmine, Trini went to the front door to greet Candace and Billy Cranston. The last of her friends to arrive. Billy was quick to join the group of alpha males in the living room, excited to see his favorite sport being played on tv. That kid could rattle off statistics like nobody's business. He was right at home talking sports, numbers. Trini could see the adoration in Jason’s eyes, he really was torturing himself pining from a distance.

“Thank you for inviting us” Candace nodded her head off in Billy’s direction, “He’s always spouting off nothing but good things”

Mrs. Cranston watched on in confusion as a flour covered Kimberly and Amanda headed to the bathroom to help one another clean themselves off. A still laughing Zack a couple of paces behind the upset girls calling a, “C’mon it was funny!” after them.

“For a long time it was just Billy and Jason against the world” Candace could relax knowing that her son would be _okay_ without her watching over him. When they were ten years old the sandlot gang broke apart, first Trini moved away, then Jason and Tommy’s fight split the group of kids down the middle. Kimberly and Tommy left...Zack faded away. For six years Jason stayed by Billy’s side, protecting him against bullies, even sticking with him after joining a much popular group in the football team while Billy went into the robotics club. “But I’m thankful that he has friends like you”

Trini didn’t _need_ to go to Texas, to be around _blood_ relatives, because the only _family_ Trini really cared about was right here. Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, even Amanda. _These_ were her people, and she’d do anything for them.

Idle time of small talk and the baseball game had come to an end, the Red Sox had won so the Harts were happy. June was about ready to serve dinner when Trini noticed that there was _one_ more place setting than guests that were here. That was...odd, even Pearl Scott had been accounted for, June Gomez never miscalculated when it came to hosting an event. Which only meant...the doorbell rang just in time, everyone was just starting to get their seats at _one_ very large table. Gabriel sat himself down at the head of the table, Gabe claimed the other end where Pearl and Michael sat on either side claiming that end for the kids. June motioned for her eldest child to get the damn door and not be so rude. Kimberly promised that she would save a spot for her girlfriend.

Trini answered the door and was taken aback to see her tall, lanky, extraordinarily intense Coach, Rita Repulsa, standing in front of her. Her mother was laying out the invitation train to _anyone_ who didn’t really have much of a place to go. It shocked Trini more that Rita would even say _yes_ to such a thing. A dinner party? This was clearly out of the coach’s element. No what surprised Trini _more_ was that her loser of a boyfriend stepped around his girlfriend to enter the house, a tray in his hand. “Pops made a lasagna, where do ya want it kid?”

“Uhhhh” Trini didn’t have a good answer, just outstretched her arms to take the dish from the man. She looked over to her coach and frowned, did she really take this jackhole back?

“I’m sorry we’re late” Rita followed in the footsteps of Zedd, oh this just got weird.

“Zackyboy!” Zedd ruffled up his coworker’s hair as much as he could on his way to the fridge. June seemed just as alarmed that there was an additional body for her perfectly aligned table. Someone was going to have to scooch over and make more space. “Ah you got the good stuff in here” Not very long in and the man was rummaging through to find himself a beer.

“Would you like something to drink Coach? Please, sit” June took it upon herself to stand up, “Wine?”

“Sure” Rita could _feel_ everyone’s eyes on her as she sat down at the table. Clearly this was _mostly_ a family event and here she was, unrelated, with a jackass of a date.

Trini entered the kitchen and kept her voice low, “What the hell’re we gonna do with a lasagna?” It did _not_ go with anything June had planned for dinner.

“I’ll figure something out” June took the tray from her daughter, the two Gomez women were hoping that Zedd would just... _forget._

Once everyone settled at the table, the seating arrangements factored out pretty smoothly. Gabriel at the head, June to his left, Ted, Madison, Joe Clark, Mrs. Taylor, Zack, Amanda, Billy, Michael, Gabe at the other end of the table Pearl to _his_ left, Jason next to his baby sister, Kimberly, Trini, unfortunately Trini was stuck with Rita on her other side, Zedd, Sam Scott, Beverly Scott, and Candace bringing the table round up back to Gabriel at the head. One _long_ table to accommodate for a full on twenty people. This was _not_ an easy breezy Easter dinner that Gabriel Gomez had been hoping for. Seven people tops, but no, his wife had to extend the invitation to much more.

Dinner itself started smoothly enough, with _so_ many people sitting around one place it was easy for seperate conversations to break off. Jason and Billy had a fun time entertaining the likes of Pearl, Gabe and Michael. Zack would be translating and keeping soft conversation with his mother. She looked like she was trying to gather who exactly was related to who. Sam and Joe could talk football, the two men connected instantly. Poor Gabriel was stuck around Beverly, June and Candace who only wanted to talk about recipes they were trying. Kimberly reached a hand down, lacing and intertwining her fingers with Trini so they could hold hands under the table. Rita noticed, but for once kept her mouth shut about separating the lesbians in favor of answering Teddy boy’s softball questions. Most importantly...her plans for _Kimberly._

“Reefside and Mariner Bay are next on our schedule. Kimberly’s had _fantastic_ back to back starts, I don’t plan on resting that arm anytime soon. She needs crucial game experience before entering the playoffs...Campbell will pitch senior night” And Kimberly would _not_ want to take that moment away from a girl who’d been on the team for years. “We have home field advantage now until the end of the season” Her eyes shifted from Ted to Madison, “You’re more than _welcome_ to attend” Rita sipped on her wine casually, knowing exactly what she had implied and simply didn’t care. Kim had to hide her smile in a long sip of ice water.

“I’ve been meaning to make it out that way” Mrs. Hart didn’t have a great track record in the slightest. Good intentions were grand and all, but she hadn’t once made it to a softball event. “She’s fortunate to have a dedicated coach” Flattery, a great way for a person make a conversational side step. “I hear you have one of the highest winning percentage of any Angel Grove coach”

“It’s true” Billy poked his head forward to address the far end of the table, “Coach Repulsa’s gotten the closest to a _state title_ by making it to the quarter finals last year”

“Yeah but close ain’t a win” Zedd’s head was down he was too busy stabbing his fork and collecting as much meat on it as possible, charming, “They don’t hand out ribbons for fourth place” Trini frowned, that...wasn’t what _quarterfinals_ meant at all...unfortunately, fourth place would have been a step up.

“I’m sorry when was the last time you won _anything?”_ Rita snarled at her boyfriend, keeping her voice as low as possible. She was in mixed company tonight, this wasn’t a white trash trailer park fest.

“Just got the high score in that galaga machine at the laundromat” The proud man-child patted his chest. Smirking over to the Zack across the table and to his right, “That’s right chump, I beat your score. LZZ” He surely had a lot to be proud of.

There was a weird energy at this Easter dinner table so June, ever so kindly stepped up to change the topic of conversation. “So, Joe...how’s the job search going?” Mom what the _fuck?_ Trini’s eyes darted up to the couple across from her. Zack’s eyes diverted down, Amanda quietly took a sip of her drink, trying her best to keep composure. What an amazing topic to bring up at the dinner table. Oh Trini could _kill_ her mom for this. The elephant in the room was that Lisa Clark, Amanda’s mother, had _not_ shown up to a _family_ event.

“You’re looking for work?” Sam felt a kinship with Joe. Both ex-football players, both had kids when they were young, they lived their life through trade as opposed to ‘higher education’ to support their families. These two were harbor men, blue collar, hard workers. As the captain of his own ship he dictated who he could and couldn’t take on board for a paying job. “Hey you ever need anything, _anything_ at all. You’ll have a spot on my crew”

The rugged man ran his hand along his chiseled jawline, “This is the problem I keep running into. I can’t take a job like that. Who’ll be around for Mandy?” He shook his head, Sam could leave to be out at sea for weeks at a time. Beverly would be there watching Jason and Pearl...now that the divorce was going through. Who would be at home for Amanda? He wanted to be _there_ for his daughter and the one job he’s had since he was a high schooler himself wasn’t ideal. He didn’t have a degree. Joe couldn’t even afford to live in a motel to get away from his cheating wife. He was _stuck._ “If she goes with my parents, she’s gotta change schools” Amanda would become a Briarwood Bull, just like her parents.

Trini noticed the glance Ted sent in his wife’s direction, it was _subtle_ but Trini could tell that he was upset with her. She had kicked Amanda out from staying with _them._ The Clark’s had been apart of Kimberly’s life since she was eleven years old, and this was how they repaid them. Madison was hit with another wave of guilt, clearly realizing that she was in the wrong.

“You should get a job at the mines” Billy suggested off handedly, “My daddy worked in the mines, 9-5 was home every night for dinner. You look strong Mr. Clark, you’d be great in the field, or even in construction” He snapped his fingers a couple of times, his excitement growing, “You ever blow something up?” Mr. Clark shook his head no, Jason cracked a smile, Zedd only looked delighted by the possibility of something going boom. “It’s cool. Mom is there something you can do? I’d really like it if Amanda could stay” The cheer captain turned her head toward the boy sitting right next to her, surprised by his statement, Billy only smiled, “You’re my friend” Not just _Zack’s girlfriend,_ or _Kimberly’s sidekick._ “I don’t want to see you go”

Candace Cranston worked an _office_ job, but she had possible connections to hiring and HR. Ideally she _could_ put a good word in. “I can see what I can do” She smiled gently, as a single mother herself she completely understood the trials and tribulations Joe Clark was going through. She had the extra incentive to push him through the system, “Some higher ups owe me a favor”

“I’d _really_ appreciate it, anything, that’d be...that’d be great” He truly was grateful for the kindness of the Cranston family, even the likes of Sam for making an offer.

Currently Zack was sitting between the two most important women in his life, he’d have a hard time coping if he lost _one_ let alone _both_ of them. Zack reached over to hold onto Amanda’s hand, it was starting to look hopeful that her father would find a way for her to stay in Angel Grove.

“Awh well if it were up to me I’d hire you on the spot” Zedd spoke up having to quickly swallow a mouthful of food. “You’d be surprised on how much you can make off of tips. Psh but I don’t got much of a say in the ins and outs of the _business_ . Pops has to drop dead before _I_ can take over. I can talk to him. Hey it’ll be fun! Just us guys, you me n’Zackyboy” He chuckled, Joe wasn’t really in a spot to say _no._ It was _local,_ it’d keep Amanda in Angel Grove and give him a more regular job. “Ah sorry bout the Misses. Woo that woman is _hot,_ I always tell Rita that she should go blonde. Somethin’ nicer to look at”

Amanda sank down in her seat, as the only natural blonde at the table she suddenly felt very self conscious. Rita on the other hand felt _no_ qualms at all gripping onto her boyfriend’s leg and use her sharp nails to dig into his thigh. She was _clearly_ upset with the way he was taking this conversation. A shame too, he had started so well with offering Joe some job assistance. Working at Zedd’s would mean working directly with the youngest Zedd in the bloodline and...he was a lot to deal with.

“Uh” Joe didn’t know _how_ to respond to this man, “Thank you” His eyes shifted to Candace, silently praying that _she_ would be the answer to his troubles. Billy’s mother sent him a sympathetic smile and a knowing look, she’d do whatever was in her power to help.

“So” Gabriel could talk _business,_ he looked to Zedd, clearly the other man liked to talk. “What would your plans be once you _own_ Zedd’s yourself?”

“Ah I got big plans, no more of this little pizza shop “Angel Groves finest” bullshit. I wanna expand. Set up a _brother_ shop out n’Briarwood. One my baby doll can run” He smirked in Rita’s direction, “Day my dad dies I’m gonna propose to this woman. Have a real nice wedding by the lake n’shit. Ah yeah you’ll all be invited” He waved his hand, already having this big master plan, one that required his father Papa Zedd to be out of the picture. Zedd pointed his fork at Madison specifically, “Hey you’re a doc. Got any advice to speed along the process?” Madison’s eyes widened, absolutely appalled by the question, did...did he really just _ask_ her _that?_ Ah, nothing like talks of _murder_ at the dinner table. A fun new Easter tradition. “Ah I’m kiddin! I’m kiddin! But don’t be checkin’ for antifreeze if he’s ever on your table” Now _all_ the adults were staring at him, some of the kids too, “Jesus Christ, it’s a joke” Can’t run a pizza franchise when convicted of murder.

“You’re really going to go against legacy?” Zack was not afraid to challenge his co-worker and potential boss. “That place is _special_ because it’s _one of a kind._ People _come_ to Angel Grove specifically to try that pizza. It’s a dumb move”

“Ah what do you know, kid?”

Was Rita really willing to _stay_ with this jackhole just to get an in on the thriving pizza franchise? The woman hated being pitied but it was hard _not_ to feel sorry for her. Zedd here was an idiot. Trini didn’t need to go to business school like her father to see that he had no idea what it would actually take to expand. How much he would have to go through just to set up a _new_ shop all together in Briarwood. Purchasing land, building costs, buying a new kitchen, a dining area, staffing...there was _no_ way he thought any of that out.

“No, Zack’s right.” Rita spoke up, chillingly calm considering the nonsense her guest had been spouting off. “I’ve been speaking with your father to try and come up with an eating challenge. There’s television programs on food network, the travel channel, that go around to _local_ places. Give them a spotlight. Internet articles are great, it’s only the start but exposure like _that._ That Seaside Saloon does good business ‘cause of those challenges. Our menu is great we have to change a thing, pizza is pizza that speaks for itself, just add something new to the _experience.”_

At the mention of the famous Texan bar, Kimberly and Zack had exchanged a glance, both of them had their pictures up on the hall of fame wall. Kim owned a _certified rough rider_ shirt.

 _“That’s_ a business plan” Gabriel was quick to validate Coach Repulsa’s idea for the shop. “You have a strong foundation, keeping building on that and the name”   

All Zedd got out of it was one thing, “You’ve been talking to my pops behind my back?”

“...He’s _not_ an idiot so…” Zedd and Rita Repulsa were _so_ loving to one another.

From the _far_ end of the table where the kids sat, the three youngest were completely oblivious to the conversation around them. “I like your dress, it’s pretty” Michael complimented Pearl, Gabe couldn’t roll his eyes harder at his twin’s incredible dorkiness.

Conversation naturally broke off again into three different sections, the adults with their jobs and business plans, the kids on the other end to be cute while the teenagers in the middle had a chance to catch up on what was going on with their spring breaks. Kimberly had been spending more time with Emma and Mia, she didn’t have a phone or laptop but she wasn’t completely confined to her house for spring break. It was good to hear after the blunder at the start of break. Zack worked more hours as he didn’t need to be in school for the week of break. When he _didn’t_ work and wanted to take Amanda out and show her the abandoned train cars. It left Billy and Jason to be left to their own devices, video games mostly, the two were just content doing regular chill things to passively spend the week.

It left Trini to wonder...was the party at Fun’n’Stuff really the last time the _six_ of them had hung out with one another? Everyone was so busy with their own things in life that they didn’t hang out like they used to. During fall semester the fab five were with one another every day after school to practice for tryouts a goal to keep dedicated to kept them strongly together. “We should go to Ernie’s sometime for milkshakes” Trini suddenly spoke up to her group, “Just us” No softball team, no GSA club.

Jason knew exactly where she was going with this, he was the first to speak up, “I’m not busy tomorrow”   

“I’ll never say no to a milkshake” Zack smirked, bring on the sugary sweets.

Billy had already planned out what he was thinking about getting for dinner to accompany his milkshake. “I could go for a cheeseburger”

“I have to run some drills with the squad but...I’m in” The cheer captain was next to agree to this plan.

“Only if we get two straws and share” Kimberly grinned, _trying_ to be cute here.

“Oh gross, no, you have shitty taste in shakes” Trini frowned, shaking her head, “You’re getting your own Hart” _So_ romantic.

Kimberly pouted, looking across the table to her best friend, Zack, and Billy, her free hand motioning to Trini beside her, “Do you guys see what I have to put up with?” Oh because _she’s_ so innocent? Kim could only look pretend upset for so long, her smile grew after a moment's pause, “The _worst”_

*****

Outside of Zedd’s obnoxious comments every now and again, dinner went pretty smoothly. June could call it a success, especially as Zedd was too busy talking about himself to remember that she didn’t actually wind up serving the lasagna. Trini bet that the Gomez family would be enjoying it sometime in the near future. A lasagna made by the family that coined the famous cheesey bread? That was gonna be _good._

After dinner, the sandlot gang went into the backyard. Trini had found one of the twins wiffle balls, something soft for bare handed catching. The six of them formed a circle and tossed the ball to one another, it was hard not to laugh at Amanda for missing it every now and again, she was outclassed by the others in the group. Michael, Gabe and Pearl came out to yard to see what the older kids were up to, joining them in their game. Jason took special effort to stand with his younger sister, trying to teach her how to properly throw a ball. Easy fun, a chance to relax and laugh while the adults were inside chatting it up.

As the night went on, families started to taper off and say goodbye. Trini could sleep easier tonight knowing that Kimberly had smiled that day...maybe things _were_ going better with her mom after time had passed? She could only hope so. Zack and Mrs. Taylor would be spending the night to make it easier on Zack’s mother, she would be staying in the guest room while Zack would have his own privacy in the basement. The twins were _delighted_ that their favorite person in the whole world would be staying with them, so as soon as Zack went down to set up the bed situation, the two of them were right on his tail.

Trini sat at her desk, trying to get some homework done before spring break would end so she wouldn’t have to worry about it _all_ tomorrow. Ugh. Despite Mr. Jones being a cool teacher, history was _so_ boring to Trini. She reached over to hold the plastic case holding the sandlot ball, admiring her childhood friend’s writing inside. Today just reminded her how close their bonds really were, and damn she was lucky to be able to call this group of five amazing human beings as her friends.

Through the wall, Trini could hear her parents speaking loudly trying to get ready for bed. Ugh. Annoying. She was about ready to put on her headphones to drown out the sound when she heard her father say, “June you’re talking about becoming his _legal guardian,_ asking that woman to _change her will._ You invited them to _live_ with us, and you didn’t think to oh, run that by _me?”_

“That woman is _dying_ Gabriel. It’s not a matter of _if_ it is a matter of _when._ I’ve been to that trailer park and I _refuse_ to let her spend her last days in a metal box.” They were talking about the Taylor’s...they were talking about Zack. “That boy doesn’t have anyone else. I’m easing a dying woman’s conscious that her _son_ will be in a safe place when she goes. He’s under eighteen…”

“So, here you go again just rolling out the welcome mat to our _home._ What? Are we going to have to pay his college tuition too? How much of _my_ paycheck are you going to stretch on _other_ people’s kids? You don’t _work_ June. This isn’t _our_ problem”

“You don’t think raising _our_ children is _work?_ How much _I_ do for this family? I’d be _very_ careful choosing your next words. Remember I gave up my _career_ to give Trini and the twins whatever they need”

“Ah I’m sorry” Gabriel backtracked, he knew he had touched a hot button with her, “But what you’re asking of me is ridiculous”

“What I’m asking, is for us to do the right thing. To help a family who is in trouble” June seemed pretty adamant, she wasn’t going to back down on this issue. “She can stay in the guest room, Zack could have the basement. He’s a _good_ kid, and I am not leaving him out in the cold. That storm took out their power like _that._ What if they’re not so lucky the next time it _rains?_ We can rent out a storage unit for the rest of their things…”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Long enough to know that it could work. We can see the Watanabe’s, get her will, all the necessary paperwork”

Gabriel sighed, he knew that he would be the asshole if he went against _this._ How could he turn away a dying woman and a son with no remaining family? “June have you _thought_ about this? _Really_ thought about this? You’ve _seen_ that girl he’s dating...if he gets her pregnant is that our responsibility too? When is your limit to say _no?”_

June waited a moment, taking a pause before responding, “Would a baby really be the _worst_ thing this family has to deal with?” Did _anyone_ give Amanda and Zack credit? Trini shook her head, hoping that her father would just let up and let Zack and his mother live with them.

“We cannot go through _that_ again” It didn’t matter, that was a hypothetical. “You know work is _crazy_ for me right now”

“Then let me take care of everything”

“How much of yourself are you going to _give?_ June...today…”

“Don’t”

“No, we need to talk about this. I know it’s been hard for you...that your mother-”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Yeah, Trini knew that feeling all too well, mommy issues have been going around with her friend group.

“Your entire family abandoned you, and now you’re bending over backwards to...to what June? I know about your trips to San Diego.” What trips to San Diego? That was a drive in itself. “With Jason, I found the flyer”

“Yes, _fine._ I took Jason Scott to San Diego to speak with a PFLAG group when he and his father were having their fight. No one _knew_ us out there. I could pretend to be his step mother so he could talk freely to people about what he was struggling with his father...people who _get_ him.” Well, damn, Trini had told her mom so long ago to look into PFLAG and she actually did it...she took Jason to San Diego and she had no freaking idea. Screw homework. She stood up and moved to press her ear against the wall, trying to listen in on her parent’s discussion about her friends.

“I messed up with Trini” Was the first thing she could hear her mother say. “I am not going to let another kid fall through the cracks. If that means they have to _stay_ here for some time, so be it.”

“You didn’t _mess_ up with Trini...she _loves_ you. You picked _her_ over your entire _family.”_ Gabriel tried to reach his wife, “I know our little girl is a bit rough around the edges, she takes after you...stubborn, but with a big heart” He lightly laughed, “These past couple of months, I’ve never seen you closer, she knows what you do for her...for her friends.”

“And what about the girl whose life I ruined? What about _her?”_

“What? Oh.” Gabriel took a moment before speaking, “Is that what this is about? The girl from Harwood County? No...you have to stop punishing yourself for a past mistake.”

Kira. Her mother was speaking about her ex-girlfriend...

“I traumatized that young woman...Gabriel...I am _lucky_ that Trini even still _talks_ to me. I’ve spoken to people like her, I’ve seen their lives. _I_ did such a _horrible_ thing” June took a couple moments before speaking again, “She’s a musician...this song, this is about _me”_

“Bitch-A-Saurus Rex? Yeah, I’m glad she’s not dating our daughter anymore.”

June had _downloaded_ Kira’s greatest hit. The song depicting her feelings toward her mother, the one that forcibly dragged her down the stairs and shoved her outside, the woman who was _so_ against Trini for liking girls...she must have listened it to it over, and over as a punishment, internalizing her past mistake.

“...June you’re not like...you aren’t this person anymore”

Trini had to back away from the wall, she had heard enough and if her parents started to make out that would’ve been the worst thing to listen in on. The catcher moved to sit on her bed, running her hands through her hair, she had no idea her mother going out of her way to help Jason _because_ of his bisexuality. His fight with Sam...that hit closer to home than Trini realized. All this time, after all this progress June still went back to the day she caught Trini and Kira in bed together.

The only way June was going to get past this was to speak with Kira directly. To make an apology. _Fuck._ Trini couldn’t let her mother torture herself with this...no she _wasn’t_ that homophobic person she used to be, shit. She was going to have to go to Harwood County. She was going to have to face the girl she ghosted...if it were to clear June’s conscious, it’d be worth it. Trini reached over to grab her cell phone, sending out a text to the one person she knew that could help her.

 _Trini Gomez 11:45  
_ _Hey. I need some advice. You up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going on a little vacation this week so I won't have much of a chance to sit down and write. Be on the lookout though for the next chapter of Kimberly's sideline! That'll be the next Wild Pitch Universe update!


	23. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them" -Bruce Lee.
> 
> Living arrangements change at the Gomez house as now they have officially taken in the Taylor family to live under their roof. Living with her best friend? Life couldn't be better...all she had to do was to get June to drive to Harwood County and face with her past. The road to forgiveness and a chance to move on starts and ends with one Kira Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me as I write other stories, other sidelines and keep up with other projects. I appreciate each and every one of you and thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Just a couple of notes before we get started:
> 
> This is a Cranscott Childhood Friends sideline story that I forgot to post in the Wild Pitch series when I posted it, so email notifications didn't send out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516489 is the link to that one, <3 check it out!
> 
> Art shout out to Barb! For these AMAZING pieces: https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/177383900973/belated-happy-birthday-to-unicornaffair-the
> 
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/177383976118/part-2-of-my-gift-for-unicornaffair-d
> 
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/177384100948/alright-last-one-for-unicornaffair-their-first
> 
> And while this is more Landbell (and I will post this in the Landbell chapter as well) a special shout out to Struppi017 for making this ADORABLE Summer Landsbearington and Wrigley  
> https://struppi017.tumblr.com/post/177338462098/unicornaffair-a-little-late-but-i-wanted-to-give

Trini had already backed away from the wall, she couldn’t eavesdrop anymore...not when her parents conversation was hitting too close to home. God, was she so wrapped up in her own life that she didn’t see what her mother was going through? Stupid question. With dropped balls, and trying to get back on Kim’s good side, freaking rivalry week...she was going to parties and participating in beer pong tournaments; she wasn’t asking how _June_ was doing.

Of course Trini _thanked_ her mother every time she stepped up to take in one of her friends in need. Jason and Amanda were both able to stay with the Gomez family no questions asked and now the idea of Gabriel and June stepping up to be Zack’s legal guardians was now on the table. A simple _thank you_ wasn’t enough. No. If her mother needed to make peace, and ask Kira for forgiveness, Trini was going to somehow bust her ass to get back to Harwood Country and make that possible. Even if she and Kira didn’t leave things on the _best_ of notes...she would have to woman up face her ex-girlfriend.

Trini looked down to her phone, _fuck,_ Lauren _still_ hadn’t texted her back yet. If there was one person who could give Trini some sound _girlfriend_ advice it was the captain of the softball team. All she wanted was someone to talk this out...if she went to see Kira, would that mean she should tell Kimberly? The last time Kimberly and Kira interacted, Kira was taunting Kimberly during a game...they almost lost their perfect season over it. Kimberly was _pissed_ that night. Would it upset her if she knew that Trini was going to seek out her ex? Or would it upset her more if she _didn’t_ tell her? She did _not_ want to rock the boat so soon after getting back on good terms.

Ugh, this was taking too long. Five minutes passed and Trini’s stomach was too busy tying itself into knots. So much for a good night’s sleep. Whatever. She had _one_ day left of spring break to sleep in. Trini could take advantage of that and made the decision to send out another text. If Lauren wasn’t going to get back to her fast enough, she’d have to text someone who _knew_ Kimberly well...and was attached to their phone. Amanda.  

 _Trini Gomez 11: 51  
_ _Hey. I need some advice. You up?_

 _Amanda Clark 11:53  
_ _Duh_

 _Amanda Clark 11:53  
_ _What’s up T?_

Trini smirked, ah she knew she could count on Amanda to respond right away. Before laying out on her bed, Trini flipped off the light switch. If her either of her parents had to leave their comfort fest to go use the restroom they would see that their precious oldest child was sound asleep. Bonus, she wouldn’t have to get up and turn it off later.

 _Trini Gomez 11:55  
_ _T?_

 _Amanda Clark 11:55  
_ _I’m trying something new here. We need a thing._

A smile crept on Trini’s face reading those words. _We._ A simple confirmation that they were actually _friends._

 _Trini Gomez 11:56  
_ _What? You mean you don’t call Kimberly K?_

 _Amanda Clark 11:56  
_ _Tone through text is hard enough. Besides K is not a fun letter by itself._

 _Amanda Clark 11:57  
_ _So what’s on your mind?_

 _Trini Gomez 11:58  
_ _Right_

 _Trini Gomez 11:58  
_ _Well here’s the thing A.C_

 _Amanda Clark 11:59  
_ _Ew no. Do not call me that_

 _Trini Gomez 12:04  
_ _Has Kimberly ever mentioned Kira to you?_

 _Amanda Clark 12:05  
_ _Oh the ex? Mhm._

 _Trini Gomez 12:07  
_ _Well. When we were dating...my mom wasn’t cool with the gay thing. It got ugly._

Trini had to take a moment, her past wasn’t something she _liked_ to talk about. Even typing it out brought back remnants of those emotions. The moment her mother caught her making out in her bed with another _girl..._ it sucked for all parties involved. There were three players on that fateful day. The homophobic controlling mother, the image of her _only_ daughter was shattered. The daughter whose relationship and trust in her mother flipped in a matter of seconds; and the _girlfriend_ the one who suffered the brunt of the reaction…

 _Trini Gomez 12:08  
_ _Long story short my mom caught us making out in my room. FREAKED. And kicked my girlfriend out_

 _Trini Gomez 12:09  
_ _When I say kicked out I mean dragged her out of the house by her hair. Down a flight of stairs…_

 _Trini Gomez 12:09  
_ _It wasn’t June’s finest moment_

Trini knew in her heart that the woman who could _do_ that wasn’t there anymore...it took a long time to get to that point. She actually _listened_ to Trini and sought out a PFLAG group to learn, she reached out to Mia Watanabe, she even took Jason to San Diego so he could talk about his bisexuality in a safe space. She became someone who could stand up to her own mother and sisters in Trini’s defense...and for that she was punished, cut off entirely. If Easter dinner proved one thing it was that the Hernandez family left a hole in June’s heart when they walked out of the house during the Christmas holiday. Trini didn’t want to _think_ about what they were telling their friends and neighbors about them. Another buzz. Trini checked her phone to see that _Lauren_ finally replied.

 _Lauren Shiba: 12:10  
_ _Sorry my phone’s on do not disturb. I didn’t see your message. I couldn’t sleep. What’s up?_

 _Trini Gomez 12:11  
_ _Are you okay??_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:11  
_ _I’ll be fine. You’re the one who came to me for advice_

 _Trini Gomez 12:12  
_ _You know if you ever want to talk about it. I’m here_

Even through text messaging Lauren wanted to avoid talking about herself in favor of helping out a friend. Trini didn’t want to pry too much, but as a friend...she needed Lauren to know that it was _safe_ and okay for her to open up about what and how she was feeling.

 _Amanda Clark 12:10  
_ _She did what!? OMG. I’m so sorry! That’s crazy_

Amanda Clark 12:11  
If it makes you feel better my mom’s called me a slut to my face.  
_  
_ Trini frowned, how ironic that Lisa Clark was out insulting her daughter when she was the one who had an affair. God. That woman was a real piece of work.

 _Trini Gomez 12:12  
_ _It doesn’t_

 _Trini Gomez 12:12  
_ _Anyway my mother has carried this with her for months now and I don’t think she’ll get over it until she apologizes to Kira_

The good thing about GSA was that Lauren already knew the backstory to _why_ the Kira incident was so scarring for her. She didn’t have to copy paste that story for her to read and react.

 _Lauren Shiba 12:12  
_ _I know. So what’s going on?_

 _Trini Gomez 12:14  
_ _My mom’s carried the weight of what she did to Kira with her. It’s really messing with her you know? I think she just really needs to get that forgiveness from her._

 _Lauren Shiba 12: 15  
_ _Ah_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:15  
_ _Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them_

 _Trini Gomez 12:16  
_ _What the fuck? How do you just rattle that kinda stuff off?_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:16  
_ _It’s a Bruce Lee quote. That guy’s awesome_

Who _knows_ that kind of shit off hand? Lauren. Of course. Trini shook her head and clicked her message notifications to see what Amanda had responded with.

 _Amanda Clark 12:13  
_ _Wow. Okay. I so get that. On so many levels_

 _Amanda Clark 12:14  
_ _Trust me when I say that she’ll feel a lot better once she just comes out and says she’s sorry to her_

 _Amanda Clark 12:15  
_ _So what’s the problem???_

The current head cheerleader knew what it was like to be the one to cause people pain. Hell. On Trini’s first day of school Amanda would jeer and call her a _Chihuahua._ A simpler time. Now months later the two were texting each other late into the night.

 _Trini Gomez 12:16  
_ _Do I tell Kimberly that I’m going to see my ex?_

As Trini waited for a response from Kimberly’s _best friend,_ she flipped the message back to Lauren’s to drop the same sort of question. Literally.

 _Trini Gomez 12:16  
_ _Do I tell Kimberly that I’m going to see my ex?_

Trini didn’t have _this_ kind of experience with a girlfriend before, she was treading new water and she did not want to create a tidal wave. She closed her eyes and turned the phone to rest on her chest. She could take comfort in the darkness of her eyelids for just a few moments. Trini exhaled as she felt the phone buzz against her chest...Amanda and Lauren were at least quick to reply.

 _Amanda Clark 12:18  
_ _Hey remember that time you DIDN’T tell her things and did stuff behind her back?? Yeah that went over super well. Definitely tell her. It’s not like you’re there to ‘bring closure’ or something sketch. This isn't’ about YOU and Kira. It’s about YOUR MOM making a better path and healing. Kim’ll understand._

 _Lauren Shiba 12:18  
_ _Yes._

It was amazing how different of a response two people could give to the exact same question.

 _Amanda Clark 12:19  
_ _Also. If she’s pissed that’s total bullshit because you have to deal with HER ex all the time_

 _Amanda Clark 12:19  
_ _Ugh Tommy Oliver :((((_

 _Amanda Clark 12:20  
_ _It’s good to be honest. Because if it gets out and she hears it from someone else? Woo. BMK here we come. And you know who has to deal with that? Me._

Trini decided to respond to Amanda’s barrage of messages first.  
  
_Trini Gomez 12:20  
_ What’s BMK?

 _Amanda Clark 12:21  
_ _Big Mood Kim. Lololol it’s something Rebecca, Megan and I would say when she...well y’know_

She did. Trini was there in the bathroom when Kimberly decided that it would be a good idea to deal with her problems by cutting her hair with a cheap pair of scissors. Trini didn’t want to keep Lauren waiting with a reply so she quickly went back to the other message to respond.

 _Trini Gomez 12:21  
_ _I don’t want to upset her_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:23  
_ _Going behind her back is going to upset her. Be honest. Give her some credit. I know you’re spooked because of the ex of it all._

 _Trini Gomez 12:23  
_ _Easy for you to say. You’re on good terms with your girlfriend’s ex_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:23  
_ _I don’t think my situation really applies to this_

Trini may have to deal with the likes of Tommy Oliver every single day, but Lauren _lives_ with Mia’s ex-boyfriend. To make matters _more_ complicated, Mia’s ex-boyfriend is Lauren’s brother.

 _Trini Gomez 12:23  
_ _What’s that like anyway?_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:24  
_ _I try not to think about it._

 _Trini Gomez 12:25  
_ _Fair._

 _Trini Gomez: 12:25  
_ _Thank you for listening to me...hope you had a good Easter_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:26  
_ _I spent it with the Watanabes, Jayden went to Kevin’s. It’s the first year we didn’t spend it together_

Trini bit her lip, fuck, _that_ was why Lauren was still awake reflecting on a future where she and her brother were going separate ways instead of celebrating holidays as a family. Once the two graduated they were free to go on to live their own lives away from a house that reminded them of their childhood tragedy. Not knowing what to say to Lauren, she bought herself some time and switched back to texting to Amanda. She needed to respond now that she knew what _BMK_ meant.

 _Trini Gomez 12:27  
_ _I guess that’s true...I just wanted to talk it out_

 _Amanda Clark 12:27  
_ _I know. Look T...everyone has some sort of ex situation or will have some sort of ex situation. It’s like the circle of life. Zack has to deal with mine...I have to deal with his_

Trini paused, biting her lip. Zack had an ex-girlfriend? She thought that she knew everything about her best friend...turned out there were still parts of that six year gap that eluded her. She scrolled through her messages to send Zack a quick question.

 _Trini Gomez 12:28  
_ _Hey fun question. You date anyone before Amanda?_

It wasn’t as if he sent out random questions before. Though what she _needed_ to do was to get back to Lauren. She was _finally_ opening up about what was going on with her.

 _Trini Gomez 12:29  
_ _I’m sorry that sounds hard. My brothers are shitheads but I couldn’t imagine a holiday without them._

One more out to Amanda. Amazing how easy it was to shift into conversations with different tones. If she were really ambitious she could send Jason some memes about being in the closet.

 _Trini Gomez 12:29  
_ _Yeah that’s true. I’ve got Ty and Tommy...not too bad…_

Ty tried to slip Kim a date rape drug and Tommy...Tommy was spiraling into ultimate douche territory with the way he’d been acting for the past couple of weeks. Not too bad? Kim didn’t have a great track record.

 _Amanda Clark 12:30  
_ _Wow. Kim really has a thing for T names._

Another buzz, a new message, this time from Zack. Trini was so curious to hear about his ex-girlfriend situation.

 _Zack Taylor 12:31  
_ _Uh yes? I thought you knew about Z._

Oh god way back when they were discussing their first kisses. Jason had Rebecca. Billy claimed he had Ms. Johnson as a first kiss, Trini unfortunately had Trent Mercer while Zack responded with Z Delgado. This was something to dig into.

 _Zack Taylor 12:31  
_ _She’s a junior on the soccer team. Big hoop earrings. Haha. You’d actually get along really well! Z’s pretty badass_

 _Trini Gomez 12:32  
_ _I knew Z was your first kiss not your girlfriend!_

Wait, Trini remembered Z from Tanya’s party. That girl was one of Summer’s friends...Z Delgado. When Trini moved away Zack met another girl, one that reminded him of his best friend, of his first crush. Seems like Kim wasn’t the only one with a type. Huh. Trini had to take a quick moment to _really_ process the implications of _that_ before typing out a response.

 _Trini Gomez 12:33  
_ _What happened?_

 _Zack Taylor 12:34  
_ _Grew apart. My mom got worse and she was super involved in soccer. It’s in the past_

 _Zack Taylor 12:35  
_ _Why do you wanna know about my ex all of a sudden?_

Ah shit. Trini didn’t have a good answer to that so she switched back to checking Lauren’s message.

 _Lauren Shiba 12:32  
_ _Jayden and Kevin are talking about joining up with the peace corps after graduation._

 _Lauren Shiba 12:33  
_ _We haven’t even finished high school and already I feel him slip away. He’s the only family I have left_

 _Lauren Shiba 12:33  
_ _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even put this on you. I’m fine. I’ll be fine._

 _Trini Gomez 12:35  
_ _Just because he’s going to be off in another country doesn’t mean he’s going to vanish from your life. You’re not going to be alone. You’ll just have to work a little harder at communicating. Maybe become penpals?_

Trini sighed, Lauren never had a chance at an easy life, she only wished that there was something she could do to actually help. Trini tapped back over to Amanda’s message responding with a quick.

 _Trini Gomez 12:36  
_ _Thanks for your help :) I’m going to talk to Kim tomorrow_

 _Amanda Clark 12:36  
_ _See you at Ernie’s <3 <3 <3 night T _

_Trini Gomez 12:37  
_ _Night AC_

 _Amanda Clark 12:37  
_ _We’re gonna work on that because no_

Yeah, Amanda was stuck with that nickname for awhile now. With the cheer captain taken care of she could get back to texting Zack and his ex-girlfriend situation.

 _Trini Gomez 12:37  
_ _Just curious. Been awhile since we’ve talked_

 _Zack Taylor 12:38  
_ _Is something up with Tommy?_

Ex’s. Zack naturally assumed that something was going on with _Kimberly’s_ ex and not _Trini’s._ Trini couldn’t exactly blame him for that thought, Tommy was the one stirring trouble for the entire Angel Grove baseball team.

 _Trini Gomez 12:38  
_ _I thought we were getting to a better place with him...he and Jason stopped fighting. For a minute it was like the old sandlot days._

 _Zack Taylor 12:40  
_ _Yeah that was nice_

And he’s been behaving like a spoiled toddler ever since. Acting out, drawing attention to himself in any way he can just to try and get Kimberly to look his way. All it did was push her away further, it pushed his entire _group_ of friends away one by one.

 _Trini Gomez 12:42  
_ _I miss the Sandlot_

Trini missed those days where Billy’s dad was alive, where they would just go out and play their red vs green games. There wasn’t any sort of relationship drama in their way. They were ten, and so oblivious to the ugliness of the world outside them. It was all about playing the game that brought them together, and maybe a popsicle bonus on the days where it got too hot. The only thing that they had to be afraid of was hitting that ball into Mr. Zordon’s backyard.

 _Zack Taylor 12:43  
_ _So do I_

It felt wrong for Trini to keep Zack up. He would have to start packing up the trailer in order to prepare for the move to the Gomez house. Trini hadn’t even begun to wrap her head around the idea of Zack _living_ with them full time. Gabe and Michael would absolutely love having a big brother figure around the house. With their dad out on more and more business trips, the twins had to look to the television for male role models. In her heart she knew this would be the best for both him and his mother...all the pressures of caretaking wouldn’t be on Zack’s shoulders.

 _Lauren Shiba 12:40  
_ _That would be nice._

 _Lauren Shiba 12:41  
_ _Today it really hit me that this is all going to be over soon_

Tomorrow would mark the last day of spring break, there were only a few more softball games before the season would be over. Time was moving faster than Trini would like...she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the seniors of the softball team, or the GSA for that matter.

 _Trini Gomez 12:42  
_ _Soon isn’t tomorrow. You still have time_

 _'We_ still have time’. Trini didn’t want to type that out. She rested her phone on her chin, Trini could take her own advice. There was still time to make memories to never forget.

 

*****

A loud banging on the door woke Trini up from her sleep. What the _fuck?_ It was still dark outside, she checked her phone to see the time. 6:00 AM. It was six in the fucking morning and her mother was already trying to get her up and at ‘em. Did she not know that it _wasn’t_ a school day? So much for trying to take advantage of her day off, a day where she _didn’t_ have to go into early morning weight training. June wanted to use the opportunity of an extra free day to help Zack pack up all of his belongings so he and his mother could properly move into the Gomez house as _soon_ as possible. Literally. Six fucking A.M soon. If this wasn’t for the best cause ever, Trini would have a _lot_ to say about this particular wake up call.

As expected, the twins were absolutely useless when it came to packing up stuff. Trini wouldn’t even trust them to lift boxes and carry them to the car. June took point on this little operation, she was sure to bring every empty box she found in the garage so Zack could start getting his stuff sorted out from his mother’s. June could help with Mrs. Taylor’s personal things while Trini packed up the general things in their living space and kitchen. The Taylor family didn’t _own_ many _things_ there wasn’t the space to in the trailer. They lived off of essentials, what they _needed._ Zack didn’t _have_ luxuries other teenage boys possed. He didn’t own a video game system or brand named clothes. Ball buster June’d have the Taylor family packed so quick that they’d be all moved into the Gomez home before lunch.

Every time Trini came outside to put a box into the back of the van she would stay out a little bit longer to make sure the twins didn’t get themselves into trouble or touch other people’s things on their properties. For ten year olds they didn’t have much sense of boundaries. Buttheads. “Ey” She _knew_ this would be boring for the boys, but they couldn’t be left alone in the house and with her father in the office...they _had_ to come. Bright and _early._ “Stay away from that fire pit” She motioned with her hand for her brothers to come back to her, “My phone’s fully charged if you wanna take turns playing one of your dumb games” As long as they didn’t try to make in app purchases they would be just fine.

The interest at the Taylor’s house caught the attention of their neighbor Rita Repulsa. It was always so jarring to see Coach at _home._ In this _armpit_ of the town of all places. On the field Rita normally kept her hair in a tight ponytail, complete with a nice carolina blue polo and khaki shorts. She was representing Angel Grove as a school and as a leader of this softball team so she had to look clean cut and professional. Here at the trailer park her long dark hair could flow freely down, she currently was wrapped in a thin green cotton robe with dirty worn out slippers. In her hand she carried a black mug with _‘Worlds Best Coach’_ on the front. She had used the cup so much that the letters were starting to fade out. Rita was about to sit out and enjoy her coffee when Trini and her brothers caught her eye.

“Ey! Gomez” Her eyes narrowed, she wasn’t expecting to see a member of her team so early on a day where she _didn’t_ have to go into work. “What’s going on? Everything okay?”

Trini glanced back to the trailer, a chat with her coach would probably be fine, even if her mother didn’t schedule it in. “Everything’s just fine” Trini wanted to assure Rita as everyone knew how sick Mrs. Taylor was. “Zack and his mom are going to be moving in with us” The move was real, it was happening, and once the trailer was sold there would be no moving back. Gabriel and June would be getting with their lawyers to set up Mrs. Taylor’s will, and more importantly to become Zack’s legal guardians for when she goes.

Rita took in that information, she had to take a sip of her morning coffee to hide an actual smile that had crept on her face. “He’s a good kid” An actual _compliment_ from Rita Repulsa felt unheard of, “Keep him on track”

“Oh trust me you have nothing to worry about” Trini rolled her eyes, Zack would be under _June’s_ roof now. She would be treating him just like any of her other kids. Zack’s skipping school days would be officially over. Though since he was back into baseball and _needed_ a high enough GPA to even stay on the team...he hadn’t skipped school in some time. Between baseball and Amanda, and his job he was on a path to _graduate._ “We’ll be taking good care of him”

“Good.” Rita closed the gap between them so they wouldn’t have to elevate their voices to carry across the way. “We’re going to miss him” She nodded her head down the ways, “Zack would always clean up around here” Not all of the people in the Angel Grove trailer park were able bodied or young enough to do the maintenance themselves. She exhaled, her eyes averting to the trailer behind her sophomore catcher, “...So, his mother isn’t doing well…” An easy conclusion to make.

The truth of it all was that June wanted to provide Mrs. Taylor somewhere nice to spend her final days. Angel Grove’s trailer park provided nothing but a dreary sense of misery, “No...she’s not”

Another sip of her coffee, an awkward silence sat between them before Rita spoke again. “...Shame...”

Speaking of a shame. The door to Rita’s trailer opened up and out came a shirtless Zedd, his long greasy hair in complete disarray. The man was wearing his boxers, he couldn’t even take two seconds to put on proper pants. “I’m hungry! What’s takin’ so long with breakfast?”

So much for a calm morning drinking her coffee. Rita expected that his alcoholic ass would have slept in a lot longer. Trini could just _feel_ her coach tense up, her rare calm replaced by sheer irritation. “You have hands. Make it your damn self!”

“I don’t wanna!” He shouted back like a goddamn toddler. “You’re better at that kinda thing”

“You know who’s _great_ at making breakfast? Fucking, Burger King!” Gabe and Michael stared at Coach Repulsa with wide eyes. She totally just said the Fuck-Word ooh and that was the _bad_ one. She held the bridge of her nose, “Just grab some money out of my wallet. I don’t even care. _Shut up.”_

A lovely ray of sunshine. What a man. Zedd turned and slammed the trailer door shut, he didn’t even bother to put a shirt or pants on before emerging moments later. He headed straight to his mud covered truck and left without another word to his girlfriend. God. _God._ What an ass. It was _far_ too early in the morning for Trini to keep her mouth shut. “You’re still with that guy?” Clearly she was out of line, but she couldn’t flat out _say_ anything at Easter dinner.

“Gomez” Rita warned, “We talked about this”

It was worth taking the risk and pushing, “The Coach _I_ know doesn’t settle for _second_ best” Trini _knew_ Rita could put her through the ringer come Tuesday practice. She _shouldn’t_ be speaking to her coach about her private life but ugh. _That_ guy was _such_ a dick and honestly? Rita could do better. She _deserved_ better. “And I know she doesn’t deal with bullshit either” There was a man, or a woman out there who could treat Rita right. She dug her nails into Zedd to marry into that pizza franchise, but at what cost? Her personal happiness?

The door to the Taylor’s trailer opened up and out came Zack with a box marked clothes in his arms. June followed him out to set a second box into the trunk. She dusted off her hands and approached her daughter and Coach Repulsa, unaware at what they were talking about. June had _no_ idea she was saving Trini from whatever was going to come out of her coach’s mouth. “Trini we’re just about done if you wanted to help Zack with the rest of the boxes” It was mom speak for she was _done_ lugging around all the boxes she spent her morning packing up. “Good morning Coach, I hope we haven’t disturbed you with all the noise”

“Mm” Coach Repulsa clicked her tongue, she _so_ wanted to say something to Trini but now that her player’s _mother_ was speaking with her she had to shift into a _nicer_ human being. “You’re fine, I was already up.” With softball season well underway Rita’s sleep schedule was pretty set in it’s ways. Even if she knew she had a day off, her body wouldn’t agree with it. “I’ve heard the good news”

If Trini could get away with slinking away and helping Zack carry boxes to completely avoid a talking to by Coach Repulsa, that was _exactly_ what she was going to do. Her mother could chat up Rita and give her the finer details of the Taylor and Gomez household’s merging into one. June already had a list of things she needed to accomplish in order for this process to go smoothly. Zack already had an account with a bank but because he used his Zedd’s paychecks for _all_ of his expenses he didn’t have anything even started to save up. With the Gomez family now shouldering some of that financial burden, Zack could free up his free money budget. Plus, by selling the trailer Zack would a nice cushion for his savings as that money was slated to go directly into his account. Anything the Taylor’s _didn’t need_ would simply be donated. Eventually June would have to get a better mattress for the fold out couch in the basement. What they had would suffice for guests who stayed one or two nights but with a long term tennant...she wouldn’t feel right making him sleep on something subpar.  

“Hey” Trini caught Zack standing in the kitchen, his face in his hands. She went up behind him and started to rub his back, “You okay?”

Her best friend nodded his head, heaving in a deep breath before responding with a simple, “I can’t believe this is really happening” He turned to face Trini, his eyes roaming the emptying trailer...the home he had always known. “It’s a lot”

“But... _good_ a lot” Trini _knew_ Zack’s living situation wasn’t ideal and while the Gomez house would suddenly become a little more cramped it was a helluva lot nicer than this place.

“Yeah” His mind was clearly somewhere else, though he didn’t want his best friend to worry, “I owe your mom _everything”_ Zack flashed one of his famous Zack Taylor grins, reaching over to mess Trini’s hair, “We’re going to be _roomies”_

Oh _no_ that would imply she would be sharing the same sort of _bedroom_ space with him, nuh-uh. “More like _housemates”_ Trini corrected wanting to make sure of that distinction. She patted his chest, unable to hide the smirk on her face when she stated, “Your free roaming days are over” Trini _knew_ how much Zack snuck out of the house, stayed out late, went out with Amanda. Did God knows what kind of stunts he did to try and outdo Tori. “From here on out you’re under _her_ roof” Trini nodded her head in June and Rita’s direction. One extreme positive about Zack moving into the Gomez house was that he would be taking some of the heat. “Welcome to the family”

*****

Due to June’s over efficient ass, Zack and his mother had moved what little they had into the Gomez house all before noon. Mrs. Taylor was now put up nicely in the guest room where June already set up a television and a little library if the other woman wanted to read. Zack on the other hand would be sleeping in the basement. The door locked so if he needed his privacy, he’d have it. Sure it would be an adjustment, but after Jason and Amanda staying with the Gomez family, they were getting used to being the hosts for Trini’s troubled misfit friends.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Trini was able to convince her mother to let her and Zack meet up with the rest of the Sandlot gang at Ernie’s for lunch. June was gung ho about getting _everything_ settled in...including taking Zack out to get some new clothes. Trini _promised_ that after lunch they would come straight back here so she could go over everything with their newest tennant. It was the final day of spring _break_ and Trini really wanted to spend at least an _hour_ with her friends and not have to worry about school or softball season.

The nicest part about Zack living with the Gomez family? He had a car and Trini wouldn’t have to ask her mother to borrow hers or have June give her a ride places. Most of the time Trini would just walk or bike to Kimberly’s house but now she had access to a set of wheels...even if Zack’s car _reeked_ of pizza. Trini thought on that. Nope. The nicest part of Zack living with them would be the easy access to Zedd’s pizza, and more importantly, the cheesey bread. Now that was a perk she could get used to.

Zack had been mostly silent on the way to downtown Angel Grove. Trini chalked that up to still absorbing the shock that his life was going to change. He _wasn’t_ going to be in that trailer park anymore and a pull out couch in the Gomez’s basement felt a lot more comfortable than what he had been sleeping on for years. His mother would be taken care of. June and Gabriel would be there every step of the way to help Zack navigate through his financials. _Adults_ were taking stock in him...giving him a safety net that he never felt like he’d ever have. It was too surreal, and felt like it was too good to be true.

Trini and Zack were the last to arrive at the famous burgers and shake restaurant. It wasn’t too hard to find their group of friends. Billy and Amanda were deep into a conversation, Jason was the one to wave them over as Kimberly currently had a glass of water to her lips. Zack’s smile brightened, as if a total light switched in him as he greeted the others. Always one to make a grand entrance. “Hey guys” He sat down across from Amanda, and next to Jason “What’re you guys talking about?”

“Who would die first in a horror movie” Billy nodded his head enthusiastically, motioning his hand between himself and the blonde sitting next to him. “It’s definitely me”

“Maybe in like the 90’s” Amanda wagged a finger, still convinced that she had a solid argument, “Slutty blonde is totally a candidate to die first so the movie _doesn’t_ look super racist….you’d die like fourth”

Trini sat down next to Zack and across from Kimberly, her girlfriend looked absolutely exhausted. Which was _odd_ as she was _fine_ for Easter Sunday dinner. Not wanting to draw _everyone’s_ attention to it. Trini texted Kimberly to show her concern more discreetly.

 _Trini Gomez 12:43  
_ _Are you okay?_

“Is it really being slutty if you’re _only_ with your boyfriend?” Zack asked tilting his head, how did they even get on the subject of a horror movie?

The head cheerleader tutted her head side to side, “Doesn’t matter...I also like to shower so I’d _definitely_ die first” It surprised Trini that the _head cheerleader_ knew so much about horror movies to begin with. Now that Trini knew...she totally figured out what their _thing_ could be as Kim _wasn’t_ that big of a fan of the genre.

“You would die _early”_ Billy countered, “But you wouldn’t die _first”_

“When would I die?” Zack asked, as he missed the start of the conversation he wondered if they already decided _everyone’s_ death order. “Wait. Who lives? Because it should be me to avenge the death of my girlfriend”

“Third” Jason stated with a laugh, much to Zack’s chagrin, “You’d do something stupid and get killed” He added a, “Kimberly would probably be the one to live we decided”

 _Kimberly Hart 12:45  
_ _Just tired. My mom and I had a LONG conversation last night_

Kimberly hesitated just a moment before typing out and sending a second message.

 _Kimberly Hart 12:45  
_ _I told her everything._

Wow, vague much? What did _everything_ even mean? This was so not a conversation to be had over text messaging. They should be enjoying the company of their friends right now and having great food.

 _Trini Gomez 12:46  
_ _My mom’s taking Zack clothes shopping after lunch if you wanted to join us?_

Kimberly read the message and glanced up to meet Trini’s concerned gaze. She silently accepted the invitation with a nod of her head. They would be able to stand back and talk it out. Trini took that as a chance to put her phone away and actually _join_ the current conversation at hand. “Wait are we talking like a horror movie or if we were placed in a horror situation?”

Her girlfriend across from her tilted her head to the side, squinting in confusion when she asked, “What’s the difference?”

“Slasher movies have formulas...real life we wouldn’t be making those idiotic choices” Trini scoffed, adding a, “And _you_ sure as hell wouldn’t be the one to make it out alive”

Kimberly’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, shocked that her girlfriend didn’t have _any_ faith in her in a fake murderer scenario, “I would _so_ be fine”

“You’d be the dumbass to run _up_ the stairs if someone’s chasing after you” Trini stated back causing Jason to have to take a drink of his water to hide the laugh about to rise out of his chest.

“So, who _would_ be the one to live? _You?”_ Kimberly asked, clear judgement lacing her tone. The others were _perfectly_ entertained watching this particular back and forth.

Trini shook her head, “No, see, I’d probably die going _after_ you to try and save you” She nodded her head in Billy’s direction, “Billy would so be the one to live”

Billy bobbed his head, clapping his hands in agreement, “Woo, I see anything suspicious and just _nope_ turn the other way.” His laughter was contagious amongst the boys, “I’m not dying first, I’m _not_ dying” He did have to pause, “Sorry Amanda, I guess that means you die first after all”

Now that comment earned a laugh from the other’s at the table, Amanda folded her arms and shook her head. It was one thing to be the first to die in a horror _movie_ but to be the first to die in a real life murder situation was totally uncool. Zack reached over to try and take her hand, his efforts failing as he was trying to keep a straight face. Of course _that_ was the moment their waitress came over and took their orders thus breaking their conversation from murder and who would fake die first. After all of that moving stuff around, a burger was going to hit the spot.

Once their laughter settled down, Jason heaved out an exacerbated sigh, “I can’t believe this is the last day of spring break. Where has our year gone?” First Lauren was in a reflecting mood? Now Jason? The end of the school year wasn’t right around the corner they still had _so_ much time, but it all felt like it was going too fast.

“Softball season ate it” Kimberly was the first to respond, most of their days were eaten up by practices with Rita to condition or going to other towns and playing a game. Angel Grove was fortunate that the _rest_ of their season they would have the home team advantage.

“Mm” Amanda held the bridge of her nose, “I’ve had to push a reset button on _everything_ I do for the squad. You know that double crossing bitch told Charlie our entire routines” The cheerleading squad was still in it for their competition series. With Rebecca trying to climb the popularity ladder at Briarwood, stabbing Angel Grove in the back was her easy way in onto the A-Squad. With Amanda being the new captain it rested on her shoulders to navigate what to do next. Rivalry week didn’t just damage the baseball and softball teams...the cheerleaders had to deal with them too.

Kimberly glanced down, this wasn’t her world anymore. Trini knew no matter how much her girlfriend loved softball a piece of her would always miss the cheerleading aspects of her life. Sure, she was a raging bitch when she was at the top; Kimberly was cruel to those around her--including one of her own, but when she was out on that football field or in a competition...that was her _zone._ She thrived. She loved the _cheerleading_ aspect of her life, and times like this she was reminded of what she lost when she made that _stupid_ decision to send that photo out of Megan. “I can help you” Kimberly offered, “The other girls don’t have to know”

Trini saw glimpses of the _old_ Kim when Kimberly had a good streak on the pitcher’s mound but it didn’t compare to the videos Trini had watched of Kim and Amanda back during their cheer days together. As a pitcher she didn’t fully have that confidence yet, she was still holding back. She would constantly get inside her head if the game wasn’t going her way. Kimberly almost lost the Harwood County game due to _Kira_ getting under her skin. She wasn’t _consistent._

“I know you’re busy with softball” Amanda didn’t want to have to rely on the former captain, not when she had something to prove. Amanda was the _third_ choice when it came to leadership and was always seen as Kimberly’s sidekick. This was her own personal battle. “Harper’s been stepping up and I think we can really pull something together”

 _“Harper?_ Seriously?” Kimberly didn’t seem impressed by Amanda’s number two on the cheerleading squad. “She’s so…” Amanda rose her brows expectantly. This wasn’t Kimberly’s squad anymore, she was the one who blew it. Saying anything _bad_ about Harper wouldn’t change anything, only make Kim look bad.

“You never gave her credit” The boys silently sipped on their drinks as they watched the exchange between the former and current head cheerleader. This was never a world they were ever cool enough to have privy to. “We’ve had to work a _lot_ since...well...y'know” _Everyone_ knew. Megan, Kimberly, Rebecca. They left a cannon sized hole in the cheer squad when they left and Amanda had to pick up all the pieces and make something of it.

“...Right…” Kimberly swallowed hard, her finger tapping against the tabletop, clearly uncomfortable with her past being brought up so casually at the lunch table.

“I’ve got a robotics competition coming up that I’m nervous about” Billy spoke up, wanting to add what he had been up to. Trini always forgot that Billy spent time with the robotics club, he wound up in Saturday detention for an explosive going off and destroying his locker. “Don’t worry” His focus shifted to Trini and Kimberly, “I’ll still make it to your games” Billy took such pride in being the voice of the Angel Grove Lady Tiger Podcast.

“That’s a relief” Jason leaned back in his chair, “Because I don’t think I could ever run it solo”

“Oh god you’d _lose_ listeners so fast” Zack laughed, he’d never miss an opportunity to bust Jason’s balls. “Besides, you two are sort of a package deal. There’s no Jason Scott without Billy Cranston, that’s how it’s _always_ been”

“That’s true” Billy agreed, his smile could brighten up an entire room, “We work really well off each other”

“Totally, it’s a chemistry thing I think” Amanda added, “You two just _fit_ y’know? Which is crazy because on a podcast all you can really hear are voices”

Zack snapped his fingers, “That’s why we’re the perfect group. Kim n’Trini, me and you...Billy and Jason.”

Trini could see Jason shift uncomfortably two seats away, he brought a hand up to scratch behind his ear. Trying to laugh it off, doing his best to hide what other implications this conversation could mean. Kimberly and Trini exchanged a glance, both knowing exactly how much Jason loved Billy...and Billy was none the wiser.

Billy tried to study Jason’s face, why would his best friend start to shift and go completely silent when the group was just talking about how super close they were? Jason was saved by the waitress bringing out their lunches. After all of this moving, this would really hit the spot for Trini and Zack.

“So ah” Jason wanted to steer the conversation _far_ away from his relationship and chemistry with his best friend, so he instead he went for a personal announcement. “I’m totally clear to play football again”

As the one who went with him to most of his physical therapy, and the one with the interest into going into orthopedics in the future Kimberly had to be the concerned friend to step up and ask, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if you take a big hit? Your knee…”

Jason shrugged his shoulders, as if he had nothing else to lose, “That’s always a risk of the game”

Trini was _more_ concerned about the _Sam Scott_ aspect of football rather than the physical consequences that _may_ happen. Jason’s father put a _lot_ of pressure and his old glory days down onto his son. Was he pressuring Jason to go back into it? “You _hated_ football.” She would be blunt, she didn’t care, not when it involved her friend’s mental state of well being. The other’s weren’t around when Jason broke down in the Gomez’s living room, “If your dad…”

“It has nothing to do with my dad…” Jason sighed, “Not this time” He took a sip of his milkshake to give himself a little bit of time before continuing, “You all have a _thing,_ something that you can call your own” He glanced to the group, “Softball, baseball...the broadcasting and robotics club...I know you guys are trying to be nice but the podcast is all _Billy._ Football...that was my place in this school, my ticket out of Angel Grove” He shook his head, “There’s nothing exceptional about me otherwise...if I have to start thinking about colleges soon...there’s really not much to offer. I’m not _special._ Football. That’s where I belong. This fall I’m going back to quarterbacking, I’ve already talked to my coach.”

Billy frowned, hurt by every word Jason had just stated, “...You are special”

Zack nodded his head, with his poor grades and low financial status he completely understood where Jason was coming from. What Jason was worried about. Zack didn’t have much going for himself. Trini could assure that June would hunt down every possible scholarship that could fit Zack’s criteria if an athletic scholarship didn’t come his way. “You were Angel Grove’s Golden Boy” A sophomore quarterback leading a team to the playoffs was a _big_ deal and a great amount of talent, “Just don’t steal a cow this time”

“I think it’s great you’re coming back” Amanda was so on Jason’s side when it came to this one, “There is _nothing_ harder than cheering for a team that _sucks_ and an unenthused audience, so really, you’d be doing _me_ a solid”

“What about pitching?” Kimberly asked, during the sandlot days Jason and Kimberly were the best pitchers of the group. It was just another thing they had in common, “You _belong_ in baseball, not football...your arm is incredible. Football isn’t _you_ ...Adam Park is graduating this year, the team _needs_ another pitcher”

Jason shook his head, “That part of my life is over” It killed Trini to see Jason turn his back on the sport he loved because of something that happened in his childhood. He didn’t make Tommy’s stupid Dragon’s team, Tommy ridiculed him _so_ much that he stopped playing all together. In his mind Jason wasn’t _good_ enough, instead he _thrived_ out on the football field. “Can you guys just be happy for me? Football is what I want to do”

Trini leaned forward so she could look past Zack and speak directly to Jason, “I want you to look me in the eye and tell me this is what _you_ want to do and not something your _dad_ is forcing you to do...and yeah, then I’ll be happy for you. I’ll go to every one of your games, be your biggest fan, get a damn rally towel”

“This is something I really want to do.” He stated, he never looked so sure of _anything,_ much to Kimberly’s blatant disappointment.

Billy looked Trini’s way and shook his head, “You wouldn’t be Jason’s biggest fan” He patted his own chest, “That’s me. But you can be his _second_ biggest fan, that’ll be okay”

“Mm no you’ll have to get in line Trini” Amanda added, “If Billy is Jason’s number one fan then _I’ll_ be his number two fan” She smiled, “Next year we’ll for _sure_ go to playoffs and I for one am so hyped for that”

“What? How do you even count? You’re a cheerleader it’s your _job_ to support the football team that isn’t even fair” Trini argued, _not_ wanting to settle for _third_ place when it came to being there for her best friends.

“I still think it’s a mistake.” Kimberly tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing, “Jason, I don’t want you to get hurt. We worked on your recovery for _months._ You were in _so_ much pain...baseball...that’s _safer_ for you”

Jason frowned, “Stop talking like I’m made out of _glass.”_ He regretted instantly to how his tone came off, Kimberly was only concerned about his well being and he had no right to snap at her. “I’m sorry...I know you’re only looking out for me…”

With a huge bite of hamburger in his mouth, Zack chimed in his thoughts with a “WhyCan’tYouDoBoth?” Five sets of confused expressions were on him, trying to decipher what he had tried to say. With a large gulp of water to wash the burger down he repeated, “Why can’t you do both? It’s not like there’s any crossover between Football season in the fall and Baseball season in the spring”

Jason didn’t need to answer the question out loud as the answer walked into the door to pick up an order of lunch for himself. Tommy Oliver. The boy turned around to see a table of six people that at one point he considered friends, all meeting up and having a good time without him...again. Between the Sandlot gang and the baseball team, _no one_ had invited him to the Fun N’Stuff party as well. He could _see_ right here that he was left out in the cold, on the outside looking in to something he couldn’t _have_ anymore. He had no one to blame but himself. Still. He still wanted to reach out and rebuild the bridge, “Hey guys” Tommy approached the table with a tentative smile.

Amanda sat dead in the center of the table, with her back against the wall she didn’t have to turn like Jason, Trini or Zack did to acknowledge Tommy’s existence. While the other’s may’ve given him the awkward uncomfortable smile, the head cheerleader stared Tommy down with an icy look to _kill._ Kimberly had to reach out and rest her hand on her best friend’s forearm.

“Hey” Billy was the one that spoke up and greeted Tommy. He was the one having the hardest time trying to phase Tommy out of the group. Ranger Rule number 4 meant no friend left behind, in his heart he wanted to keep giving their old friend another chance but time and time again Tommy let him down….still, Billy held onto a sliver of hope. Maybe this time? “Did you want to join us?”

Tommy could tell he wasn’t welcome. He didn’t earn a seat at the table just yet. “No, I don’t want to hold you guys up. Just wanted to say hi” Trini could at least appreciate Tommy not trying to shoehorn his way back in. “Did you all have a nice holiday?”

The six of them and their families had dinner at Trini’s house, another event that Tommy wasn’t invited to. Even Coach Rita Repulsa had a spot at the dinner table. Saying that was how they spent their holiday would only make this situation more uncomfortable, another wedge, another reminder that he wasn’t welcome.

“We did, yeah” Zack spoke up, out of anyone at the table, _he_ had the most daily contact with Tommy. Their commitment to the baseball team bound them together, “What about you?” He kept it cordial, for the sake of their _‘brotherhood’._

“Oh…” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “You know. Family” He didn’t want to go into too much detail, as if he was trying to fish for sympathy. Everyone at that table knew his father always put high expectations on him and his mother...she seemed to have checked out some time ago. Poor parenting may explain his behavior, but that excuse ran _thin_ with the girls at the table. “Ah, well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow….enjoy the rest of your break”

“Bye.” Amanda absolutely demolished Tommy with just one _word._ Trini had _never_ witnessed Amanda to be so spitefully mean. Sure, when she was one of Kimberly’s sidekicks she could tease and call names, but out of the three Amanda was always the _nice one._ She was _not_ pulling back punches.

“See you tomorrow” Zack spoke for the table again, trying to be at least a _little_ nicer than his girlfriend.

When Tommy took the hint and left, Billy’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t _feel_ right icing someone out like this, “...I feel bad…”

“I don’t” Amanda shook her head, “His dad’s the reason I have to live in a hotel room”

 _“What?”_ Kimberly asked, _that_ was news to her...and for the rest of the table for that matter. “You didn’t tell me that”

“Because it’s pathetic and embarrassing” The head cheerleader sighed, “It’ll just be until my dad finds a job and can find a new place to live”

Trini glanced over to Zack, spending money to stay at a hotel was going to eat at whatever savings Mr. Clark had worked up, “Maybe we _shouldn’t_ sell the trailer just yet”

Amanda was clearly unwanted at Kimberly’s house, and with the Gomez family taking in Zack and his mother it would be asking far too much to try and get Amanda and her father to stay with them as well...but now that the Taylor trailer was unused…

“It’s not a bad idea…” Zack glanced up from his food to his girlfriend across from him, “We cleaned it out this morning so...if your dad wants” He added a, “I’d feel a lot better if you weren’t living in a _hotel room”_

Amanda’s expression softened, she couldn’t thank this group enough for what they have done for her over the past couple of weeks. “...That could work actually…”

Kimberly stroked Amanda’s forearm with her thumb, “I’m sorry...Mr. Oliver is the worst” Her condolences at least brought a smile to Amanda’s face. The head cheerleader didn’t even know what he had asked of Kim last year.

“But Mr. Oliver _isn’t_ Tommy” Billy, oh sweet Billy, had _no_ idea what was going on with the teams. He only saw them from the outside. To Billy, he saw a lot of similarities between the way Sam and Thomas raised their sons. What Tommy _needed_ were friends to support them, just as Billy supported Jason all this time. “I’m sorry Amanda, you’re my friend...but so is he”

“I’m not going to dictate who you can and can’t be friends with” Amanda shook her head, “I just want _nothing_ to do with that family”

“Then what aren’t you telling me?” Billy asked, looking to each of his friend’s expressions. No one _really_ explained to him why they were giving Tommy such a cold shoulder. “I _know_ you guys have been hiding something...I’m not some little kid who needs protecting”

Jason sighed, glancing over to Amanda, “Show him the video” Billy frowned, what video? Trini thought everyone knew what had gone down over rivalry week but somehow Billy remained perfectly in a bubble, unaware that anything had gone down between his friends. Kimberly glanced down at her food, she couldn’t make eye contact with anyone as her best friend turned to show Billy the infamous video of Tommy, Mike and Trini fighting while poor Riley was duct taped to the flag pole behind them.

_“You need to butt out, he’s not going to the cops, he’s not saying anything. This is a baseball matter. A team matter. Far as I know you’re not apart of that. Can you get your girlfriend to shut up?”_

_“Yeah, I’m not going to do that”_

_“Hey, you can’t talk to her like that. That’s my family you’re talking to”_

_“Dude. Just back off, we’re done. We need to take a breather”_

_“What’s the matter with you guys? Aren’t you mad? Aren’t you upset by this? We have to go over there and make them pay. Riley is one of our own, so is Trini, we are proudly Angel Grove Tigers. They came into our turf and attacked. We can’t end on this note”_

_“Don’t fucking use me as a reason to make an ass of yourself. They were wrong to pick Riley, clearly they should have tied you to the flagpole. You talk a big game but the second it gets real you want to run away or hide behind some big grand scheme. I’ve got your number Tommy Oliver. You’re nothing but a little shit”_

_“What did you say to me? You fucking bitch”_

Hearing the audio from across the table, Trini could relive every moment of it. From Tommy going after Mia to Zack trying to deescalate the situation and then finally both Trini and Tommy had snapped at each other...all resulting in Emily Ava getting suspended for punching him in the face for what he had said to Trini. Billy’s expression hardened as he watched the events roll out in front of him. This wasn’t the Tommy he knew, nor the Tommy he tried to let back into his life. This guy was acting like a total jerk to everyone around him.

“I knew about the Emily thing” Billy wasn’t _completely_ out of the loop, Angel Grove spread rumors like crazy. Even the robotics club told stories of the great Tommy Oliver getting knocked down by the petite senior, “I always just assumed that it was about Mike” He felt bad, all this time he was trying to defend someone who clearly hurt the people he cared about the most. Billy handed Amanda her phone back, he couldn’t look at it anymore. “Brings me back to that day...is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“Yeah, something like that” Jason nodded his head, not elborating any further than that. Zack and Kimberly also fell silent leaving Amanda in the dark. Trini could piece it all together, one big fight between best friends? Tommy vs Jason...the darkest day where the Sandlot family broke up and chose sides. History doomed to repeat itself.

This was their last day of spring break, and like hell Trini was going to spend it wasting breath on Tommy Oliver. They were _supposed_ to be having a fun lunch, just the six of them, on a day where _no_ one had cheerleading or baseball to get in the way. Here they could make up for lost time. “You know what” Trini refused to dwell on the past, she’d rather make _new_ memories with her family. “I’ve been in Angel Grove for god-however many months now and we haven’t even taken a trip to the beach”

“We were so busy practicing every day…” Jason sighed, as the leader of this little makeshift mission to get Trini, Kimberly and Zack ready for tryouts they lost a _lot_ of their freetime. “You guys were _really_ rusty”

Kimberly didn’t need to be reminded of how much time she had lost by quitting softball so many years ago, she made the team, she put the work in. A smirk grew on her face, she was stirring for an adventure, a _break_ in the drama of their lives. “We should _totally_ go to the beach”

“You just want to see your girlfriend in a bikini” Amanda spoke lowly into her glass, but not quiet enough, Zack’s lips curled into themselves to try and prevent himself from outwardly laughing or making a comment.

“I’d be okay with that” Billy pulled his calendar up on his phone to see what days he was free, “Baseball and softball have a game Friday night” The boys were away while the girls had a home game, “So that means...we actually have a free weekend coming up...unless” His eyes averted to Zack, the only wrench in their friend family social trips was his job delivering pizzas. “If we go to the real beach that can be an all day trip”

“Let me see if I can switch my hours with one of the other guys” Zack rubbed his forehead, not wanting to completely commit just yet, “But hell yeah let’s go to the beach” He winked in Kimberly’s direction, “You’re not the only one who wants to see their girlfriend in a bikini” With the topic changing to something more light hearted the gang could plan something that _didn’t_ revolve around baseball for a change. As much as Trini hated the water...she wouldn’t say no to seeing Kimberly in a swimsuit…

*****

Unfortunately dinner couldn’t last the entire day, Trini and Zack needed to get back home so June could take them out shopping. Zack’s first day in the Gomez house and being late would _not_ set them off to a good start. Kimberly was _more_ than welcome to tag along to the store, June enjoyed her company as the former cheerleader put her daughter in a better mood. Taking Trini to a store felt like pulling teeth to Mrs. Gomez. What? Shopping _sucked,_ especially for clothes. All the girl clothes _sucked,_ Trini would rather get her clothes out of the boys section...which would always spark an argument with her mother and thus the circle of shopping hell continued to turn and turn.

While walking through the store, Kim and Trini started to slow down their pace so they could hold hands and _talk._ This shopping trip at the end of the day was about getting Zack some new clothes that weren’t out of a three pack of white or black t-shirts. June was _far_ too busy holding different dress shirts up to Zack’s body to see how they would size before deeming which ones she wanted him to try on. Shopping for guys was _far_ easier, and good practice for the young mother for when the shitheads Michael and Gabe got older.

“So” Trini drawled out, not wanting to beat around the bush much longer. For all intents and purposes the only people that could hear their conversation was just the two of them. Kimberly didn’t have the pressures of the rest of the sandlot gang listening in, “Are you okay? You didn’t talk much at lunch” It was odd for _Amanda_ to do most of the talking when usually _Kim_ liked to play the alpha female of the group.

Kimberly _knew_ this conversation was coming, it was the entire reason she was invited out to go clothes shopping after all, still; she was filled with dread. “My mom and I finally talked” She turned a corner so she could aimlessly sift through racks of tops, oh as if she _needed_ any more clothes. _“Really_ talked, for hours...I didn’t get much sleep”

“You had a lot to talk about” Trini leaned back, just far enough to see that her mother was in a whole other world trying to take care of Zack. “...Did it help?” As the _girlfriend_ she didn’t know how much she _should_ be trying to pry on this one. If Kimberly wanted to open up about this, then that was on her.

“It did” Kim sighed, putting a hanger back onto the rack, she knew she was deflecting Trini’s questions. She danced around her mother for too long, she wasn’t going to do the same with the most important person in her life, “I told her about _us,_ about softball, pitching, cheerleading...why Tommy and I broke up” Kim took a moment to pause, glancing up to meet Trini’s concerned gaze, “The _real_ reason” Shit. Kimberly went all out. She told her mother about her pregnancy scare. “Honestly, it was probably something I should have done a long time ago. She’s just...always been hard to connect with once I became a cheerleader”  

Trini reached her hand out to hold onto Kimberly’s, only to receive a dirty look from a mom sporting a sharp haircut with their child nearby. Oh jeeze it wasn’t even _that_ gay. Despite being on the defensive, Trini wasn’t going to back down, instead she wrapped that arm around Kimberly’s waist. Staring this other woman down in a standoff until the soccer mom eventually backed off. Why couldn’t people mind their own business?

“We needed it” Kimberly continued, not even bothering to even let that exchange with a stranger phase her. She was far too tired to even _care,_ “I learned a lot about her...really opened my eyes. Guess I’ve been so wrapped up in myself that I didn’t think of what she’s been through”

“So is she going to start coming to our games?” Trini asked, tilting her head to the side, she _knew_ how much Kimberly’s mother showing up and _seeing_ her in action meant to her.

The pitcher shook her head no, her mother _wasn’t_ going to be able to get to their games, “She wants to save her time, but promised if we get far in the playoffs...She’ll be there. I really think she will” Oh not a problem at all, they just had to _win_ their division and move on to the state tournament...that in itself was a whole other ball game. “She finally understands how much this really means to me...it’s not _perfect,_ but I think it’s a step in the right direction”

Now seemed like a good time to open up and tell Kimberly about her own mother. Trini could feel her stomach drop, she hadn’t even spoken Kira’s name and she was already feeling anxious about this oncoming conversation. Lauren and Amanda were right, she _had_ to tell Kimberly the truth and not do this behind her back. “So ah... _speaking_ of our parents going through shit...”

Kimberly’s brows rose in surprise, she didn’t like Trini’s tone, “Is everything okay with your dad?”

What? Trini frowned, not expecting Kimberly to instantly hone in on her father. “...He’s…” Was he _fine?_ Everyday Gabriel came home from the office, or after a business trip, he was exhausted. He barely spent time with the family, promised that it was only because of this quarter and once it was over it’d be home more. Mr. Gomez stayed up long enough to eat dinner, have a drink and unwind in his recliner to watch something on tv...only to fall asleep moments later. Everything the twins did only seemed to irritate him. This quarter felt like it was absolutely dragging, draining everything out of him. “He’s going through a rough patch at work but he’ll be fine” Trini shrugged her shoulders, “He has a lot of responsibilities as a head of his department. Right now’s just a busy time…” It’ll be over soon. The spring months were _always_ the hardest on Gabriel.

Trini shook her head, no, this wasn’t supposed to be about her _dad,_ “I actually meant my mom”

Kimberly had been spending more time with Trini’s mother one on one the past couple of days. The two were working on getting some better apparel for the girls, if they _did_ make it to the state tournament they could really make some extra cash on fundraising and look good doing it. Now that Kimberly officially hasn’t given Trini her hoodie back...she’d like _something_ new to sport her team. Maybe a t-shirt, that could be safer from the hands of her girlfriend. “Your mom?” She honestly was surprised to hear that, “She seemed just fine over Easter” Kimberly and Trini watched as Zack came out of a dressing room, June wanted him to slowly turn around to see if it looked good from all sides.

“Yeah well, she’s the world’s best actress” Trini moved her arm from around Kimberly in favor of folding her arms. Kimberly picked up a flannel shirt and rose it to Trini, frowning, red really wasn’t Trini’s color. “Her mom and sister’s shut her out like that” Trini snapped her fingers, “And ah...she really feels bad about the whole...Kira thing” There it was. The name was finally out there. Kimberly didn’t say a thing, she didn’t know _what_ to say. “I want to take her to Harwood County to clear her conscious…”

“Oh”

 _That_ wasn’t a great response, hell, that wasn’t _even_ a response. “...Kira is her Megan” Maybe mentioning Kimberly’s _biggest_ mistake so casually wasn’t the _best_ idea, but really, it was the best way for her to explain the severity of the Kira situation.

Kimberly could pick up on Trini’s anxious body language, “You don’t think I’d be okay with that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, “...Why are you afraid to talk to me?”

“I’m….not…” Kimberly’s expression conveyed that she wasn’t convinced, “It’s Kira.”

“And you don’t have feelings for her anymore” She picked up another flannel, using shirts as a way to keep moving. Kimberly was _totally_ trying to come off as nonchalant, what was bothering her more? The Kira aspect of it all, or Trini not being able to communicate without coming off as nervous, “Right?”

“Right” Trini was quick to confirm, she reached over to rest a hand on Kimberly’s forearm, lowering her from picking out a green flannel. God. Green was _not_ Trini’s color either. “That chapter of my life is behind me...but my mom needs closure…”

“Look” Kimberly held a hand up to stop Trini from rambling on about her mother’s path to redemption. If _anyone_ understood what it was like to try and earn the forgiveness of someone she wronged it was Kimberly. “If I could contact Megan and tell her how sorry I am, I would. She’s blocked me and Amanda on _everything,_ I don’t even know if she’s in the same _state._ Your mom needs to heal.” She craned her neck back, following up her statement with a, “Why were you afraid to tell me that?”

“Just didn’t know how you’d react” Trini shrugged, it was too late now, as hard as she tried for it to _not_ sound like a big deal; Kimberly could pick up on her flat out discomfort, “I didn’t want to upset you” She _loved_ Kimberly, oh so much, but when big mood Kim reared her head there was no telling how she would respond.

“You should feel comfortable to talk to me about _anything”_ Kimberly frowned, “...You shouldn’t have to hold back” She was now internalizing the implications of that, why Trini doing things behind her back hurt even more.

“I know, I know” Trini rubbed her forehead, this did not come off well, “I _suck_ at talking” But she did. She came forward and talked about the Kira thing, why was Kimberly on her damn case? “But, this is me being open about it” She picked out a pink and white plaid t-shirt to hold up to Kimberly. Oh. Now _this_ was a look. To be fair, Kimberly could rock a garbage back and make it look couture fashion. “You should get this”

“We’re here to shop for _Zack”_ Kimberly paused for a moment, her lips twitching into a frown before deciding on taking it from Trini’s hand, “Though this is cute” She decided on keeping it with her after all. Kim leaned over to kiss Trini’s forehead, PG-Gay to not offend those around them. “I know, you’re right. I’m sorry...thank you for telling me” She stood back and offered her hand for Trini to take, “I hope your mom finds some peace”

Good. This wasn’t going to become a _thing._ “...We should probably go save Zack, huh?”

“Oh definitely not” Kimberly chuckled, “I want to look at some new jeans” She was going to take advantage of clothes shopping while they were out, “Also you so need to own more than one pair of skinny jeans” Ugh. Trini _really_ didn’t think inviting Kimberly clothes shopping through. Zack wasn’t the only one trapped in new clothes hell. June would be utterly _thrilled._

*****

Mission accomplished. June had purchased new clothes for Zack, Mrs. Taylor, and as a bonus Trini as well. She wanted to stop both Trini and Zack in the hallway before she needed to start making dinner for the household. “Now, I want you to finish organizing your stuff downstairs, get settled in. Things are going to be _much_ different here under this roof. You _will_ have a curfew. Just because you’re Trini’s _friend_ doesn’t mean I’m going to give you any special treatment. You live by _our_ rules. Do you understand?”

Zack nodded his head, he completely understood that June stuck her neck out just to get them into this house. “Yes ma’am”

“You’re going to pull your weight around here, like everybody else” June was _so_ going to add him to her beloved _chore wheel._ Which was great news for her, it meant less stuff for her to do. “And your _girlfriend._ If she’s over, common areas _only.”_

“I understand, Mrs. Gomez….I _cannot_ thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me... _my mother.”_ Mrs. Taylor could rest in a _real_ bed, have her _own_ room for privacy. He didn’t care _what_ the hell hoops he had to do to make June happy. It’d all be worth it for his mom. “I owe you _everything”_

“I don’t want you to think like that…” June held her hand out, “But I’m going to need something from the _both_ of you” Zack and Trini exchanged a glance, what could she possibly be referring to? “Your Fake IDs” Trini’s eyes bulged out of her skull, how the _fuck_ did her mother know about that? Was she going through her wallet? Her shit? Trini wouldn’t put it past June to be _that_ nosy and invade her privacy. “You really think your father and I _don’t_ go to the only Texan restaurant in town? Funny what we saw the other night on the wall. _Ludi Lin? Naomi Scott? Sally Martin?”_ Busted. She even recognized _Tori’s_ portrait up on the wall of fame. June used her fingers in a come hither motion to try and hurry Zack and Trini along. “Cough ‘em up”

Trini sighed heavily, she couldn’t even fight this one. Zack was already fishing for his wallet to hand over his fake ID. “You can’t tell me you _didn’t_ have a fake ID”

“It doesn’t matter if I did or if I didn’t when I was your age” June inspected Zack’s ID first then Trini’s before making the comment of, “Rebbeca Gonzalez? Huh, very pretty” She snapped the ID’s in two, completely rendering the laminated cards utterly useless. “When I was in High School I was Maria Rodriguez” What the fuck? Why was high school June _way_ cooler? “And it was _stupid_ of me to have one. It’s only asking for trouble.”

Zack folded his arms, he didn’t look too upset over losing his card to get booze. Now was a chance to clean himself up...to _try_ even harder than before so he wouldn’t let down the Gomez’s after they were so kind to put faith in him. “I think I’m going to finish unpacking...Mrs. Gomez, can I talk to you about the trailer? I don’t want to sell it yet…” His eyes averted down, “The Clarks are staying out of a hotel and I don’t feel comfortable with that”

June’s expression fell, she knew the situation with Amanda and her parents wasn’t _great_ but the hotel was a new development. “I’ll give Joe a call” If there was _anything_ June Gomez knew how to do it was how to organize people, and figure out a way to make _everything_ okay. Call it a mom gift, or a blessing. “Let me take care of it” She rested a comforting hand on Zack’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to have to stress about a thing anymore, okay?” June would stretch herself thin or put all the weight on her shoulders if it meant taking care of someone else. Trini didn’t want to admit it, but she also tackled problems the same way.

“...Thank you Mrs. G” He didn’t know what else to say, he was just grateful for everything June was doing, and now she was a saint for trying to help out Amanda and Joe.

“And _you”_ She pointed a finger to her daughter, “I know you have an essay to work on. This _is_ a school night after all” Ugh Trini didn’t need to be _reminded_ about the fact that spring break was officially on it’s last leg. Though as much as Trini wanted to bring up the Kira situation with her mother, now wasn’t the best timing. She’d rather June focus on getting Amanda and her father out of a hotel and into Zack’s trailer.

The three of them went their separate ways. Zack had gone downstairs to be alone and absorb his new surroundings. He had his _own_ private space that he could call his. Now a basement wasn’t the most _ideal_ place but it was sure as hell nicer than the trailer he had lived in all his life. June had gone to the kitchen to multitasking with preparing dinner for the family and making a phone call to try and reach Mr. Clark. Trini had trekked upstairs to her room, tossing her new bag of clothes on the bed. She could deal with putting those away later. Right now she had to tackle her stupid essay…

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check Facebook first, just to see what everyone else was up today. It’d only be for a couple of minutes at _best._ Amanda shared a link on Billy’s wall, a country festival would be coming to a nearby town and she wanted to know if he would be interested in going with her. Emma had made a _huge_ coming out post to announce her relationship with Gia complete with adorable photos of the two of them...from five years old to eighteen. Trini was quick to react to that with a heart. God, she couldn’t be happier for the two of them.

A couple of friend requests sat in Trini’s notification box. Summer Landsdown, Elizabeth “Z” Delgado, Sydney Drew, Ronny Robinson, Rose Ortiz, and Sarah Thompson. The members of the soccer team that showed up to Tanya Sloan’s victory party. She quickly accepted _all_ of those incoming requests, if anything just to see Summer’s page and to creep on Zack’s ex-girlfriend Z. What a _badass._ Outside of soccer Z was heavily into hard rock, taking black and white pictures at the dock and wow her sense of style…...okay….this girl could hang. How could she become friends with this chick? She _radiated_ gay energy and Trini was _here_ for it...as a friend of course.

In her messages she noticed that Jason sent her a link to an article saying that softball would be coming back to the Olympics for 2020. Jason normally sent her a lot of sports related things on Facebook, usually they were videos of really amazing plays. But….that wasn’t the only message sitting in her inbox.

 **Tommy Oliver:** Hey

Considering the _last_ message he sent to her was a huge apology that she completely ignored, she wasn’t sure if she should write back to him. It felt dirty to talk to him behind everyone’s back. Especially after explaining to Billy why they wanted nothing to do with him any more. Tommy wasn’t brave enough to text her or to try talking to her in person, so the only way he tried to reach out was by facebook messenger, through a computer screen. That way he could write out and think about how he would respond.

 **Trini Gomez:** What do you want?

She should’ve just ignored it, especially since her response triggered Tommy to start typing immediately.  

 **Tommy Oliver:** I’ve been thinking a lot lately  
**Tommy Oliver:** I want to do something nice for everyone...open up the Dragons Nest for a night of _fun_ baseball with no stakes  
**Trini Gomez:** So do it. Why are you asking me?  
**Tommy Oliver:** Because if I invite everyone...I don’t think anyone’s going to come. **  
** **Tommy Oliver:**...I get it. I don’t like myself very much right now either.

Great. Why was she the one people unloaded their problems to? What about her said, _‘yes, please come talk to me’._ Was she supposed to feel _bad_ for him? After trying to steal her girlfriend and calling her a bitch? She wasn’t _ready_ to forgive him. He hadn’t proved a damn thing yet.

 **Tommy Oliver:** But if YOU do it. People will come. They like you  
**Trini Gomez:** Maybe because I’m not a raging dick.  
**Tommy Oliver:** I deserve that.  
**Tommy Oliver:** I want a chance to apologize to everyone. Please you have to help me  
**Trini Gomez:** You’ve done nothing but disrespect me and my relationship with Kim since we came out. Why the fuck would I help you? Why the fuck should I care?

Trini sat back and watched the … queing up in his response. She really regretted responding to him to begin with. Oh the things she’d do to avoid writing an essay.

 **Tommy Oliver:** Don’t I deserve a second chance?  
**Tommy Oliver:** I don’t know what else to do.  
**Tommy Oliver:** Do you know what it’s like to have everyone who you thought was your friend turn their back on you?  
**Trini Gomez:** Do you know what it’s like to have your biggest secret outed to the entire school? To be glared at by strangers just for holding hands with the person you love? No. You don’t. You know what else sucks? When someone you thought you could trust goes behind your back to try and steal your girlfriend. You don’t know shit about what I go through every day. What my family has gone through. You only think about yourself, you don’t care who you tear down along the way.  
**Tommy Oliver:** I know. I’m the bad guy...I was selfish and I keep trying to apologize but that’s not going to do me any good if no one’s going to hear it  
**Trini Gomez:** Oh boo hoo. I feel REAL bad about that.  
**Trini Gomez:** I’ll organize the game, but don’t think for a SECOND it’s because of you.

Both the baseball team and the softball went through a traumatic rivalry week, so much so that they lost sight of why they played baseball to begin with. Trini thought back to her conversation with Lauren the night before the Briarwood matchup. Angel Grove could benefit from a reminder of the heart of the game, how much _fun_ they used to have with something as simple as a bat and a ball and the company of good friends. A night where there wouldn’t be any stakes. Yeah, Trini could absolutely get behind that idea. 

**Trini Gomez:** The baseball team may forgive you, but you still have a LONG way to go in my book.

The fact that Tommy was still _trying_ should speak volumes, _but,_ all Trini could really see was a desperate reach. He was losing friends quickly, people were starting to see him for his true colors and they didn’t like it. Invitations weren’t making it his way, people were purposely leaving him out and he could feel the weight of his social life slipping away. Constantly he tried falling back to his childhood group of friends, out of nostalgia and a love for his ex-girlfriend but it wasn’t enough. He’d pushed them _too_ far.

Still, he didn’t want credit for this idea...for once a situation wasn’t about pumping up his ego. Trini could give him one point for that. One.

 **Tommy Oliver:** Thanks

Fuck. Now she had to organize a pick up game. At least it wasn’t her essay? Great, leave it to the one and only Tommy Oliver to derail her night. Getting the baseball roped into the pickup game would be the easy part, no it was the Kimberly of it all. Should she tell her about Tommy? Ugh. At least with texting it would be a lot easier to come out and say it. Trini shut her laptop in favor of moving to sit on her bed, she needed to figure out the best way to craft this message.

 _Trini Gomez 4:32_ _  
_ _Hey :D long time no speak_

After she sent that message Trini mentally slapped herself in the face. She already _got_ the girl, why was she typing like an absolute moron? The nerves of the _Tommy_ of it all had already gotten to her. No time to dwell on her texting when her phone vibrated, Kimberly’s name flashing across the screen.

 _Kimberly Hart 4:35_ _  
_ _Distracting yourself from your essay? I could help ;)_

Oh. _No._ That winky face is a dangerous game.

 _Trini Gomez 4:36_ _  
_ _Yeah?_

 _Kimberly Hart 4:37_ _  
_ _Mhmm_

As Trini was starting to type out a message _starting_ to explain about the pickup game, Kimberly sent _another_ message.

 _Kimberly Hart 4:40_ _  
_ _[IMG]_

Trini’s eyes widened at the photo Kimberly sent, when that girl said she wanted to distract she sure as hell knew how to do it. Her girlfriend sent her a photo, opening up her shirt to give Trini a _nice_ view of her bra. Did she learn anything from the Megan debacle? No, no this was _so_ not a time to have morals. Holy shit. Trini licked her lips, deleting what she was _going_ to say in favor of responding to _this._

 _Trini Gomez: 4:42_ _  
_ _Like the new bra. Pink’s definitely your color ;)_

 _Kimberly Hart 4:43_ _  
_ _What’re you wearing?_

Fuck. Fuck. Was Kimberly expecting Trini to take a sexy pic and send it back? How the fuck was she supposed to do that? Trini bit her lip, glancing around the room, god the lighting sucked in here. Mirror pic? Selfie? Shit. She had to set her phone down, the screen side facing away from her. What baseball game? She needed help _immediately._ Trini gave herself a buffer by sending Kimberly a quick.

 _Trini Gomez 4:45_ _  
_ _Hold on ;)_

….Shit. Well now she _had_ to do _something_ great. Trini looked around her room, ugh, her full length mirror always _sucked_ to take photos with. Even if she wanted to...which she didn’t, she was never the type of person that _liked_ taking pictures of herself. God. This was _totally_ embarrassing, but she definitely needed backup.

 _Trini Gomez 4:47_ _  
_ _Hey uh, so this is awkward. I’m trying to flirt with Kim and ah...want to send a photo but don’t know what to do_

The second she hit send she wanted to throw her phone out of her goddamn window and into the street where hopefully her dad would come home and just run it over. She didn’t need a phone. She could part ways with it.

 _Emma Goodall 4:48_ _  
_ _...Are you asking me how to take nudes?_

 _Trini Gomez 4:49_ _  
_ _Mmmm not that scandalous._

 _Trini Gomez 4:49_ _  
_ _Christ! I wanna leave something up to mystery_

 _Trini Gomez 4:50_ _  
_ _I just figured since you’re the photographer you’d have good tips?_

 _Trini Gomez 4:50_ _  
_ _And now I want to die._

 _Emma Goodall 4:52_  
_Aww no sweetie don’t be embarrassed! It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone <3 _  
  
_Emma Goodall 4:53_ _  
_ I’m going to guess we don’t have a lot of time.

 _Emma Goodall 4:53_ _  
_ _OK._

 _Emma Goodall 4:53_ _  
_ _Do you have a selfie stick?_

 _Trini Gomez 4:53_ _  
_ _Do I look like the type of person who has a selfie stick?_

 _Emma Goodall 4:54_  
_Good point_  
  
_Emma Goodall 4:55_ _  
Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to take off whatever shirt you’re wearing. Bra or no bra that’s up to you. I don’t want to know your choice. Put on one of your bomber jackets and lay down on your bed, angle your phone down to take a good selfie. Tease some tasteful boobage_

 _Trini Gomez 4:56_  
_Wow you really had that down quick...you do this kinda thing often?_  
  
_Emma Goodall 4:56_ _  
_ My girlfriend is Gia. Of course I do.

 _Emma Goodall 4:56_ _  
_ _Good luck! :)_

Trini laughed shaking her head, of _course_ a narcissist like Gia would totally be into sending sexy pics to her photographer girlfriend. Now she knew a little bit too much about Gia and Emma’s relationship. No time to process that. Fuck. She had been keeping Kimberly waiting for so long. Game face Gomez, time to get the sexy on. She followed Emma’s advice and grabbed her trusty bomber jacket from the closet. Her t-shirt quick to drop on the floor. Bra or no bra...no pressure, she was sending this photo to _Kimberly Hart._ Go big or go home. The bra was next to go. She was quick to cover herself up with the bomber jacket, still in disbelief that she was actually _doing_ this.

Okay, angle is the most important thing. Trini got into bed and laid down, getting the jacket to cooperate while putting her arm up to take the photo was key. Tasteful sideboob. God, she _so_ owed Emma for this. As soon as she snapped the photo she inspected it, she could work on her facial expression but that _totally_ wasn’t the highlight...so...should be good? Shit.

 _Trini Gomez 5:00_  
_Sorry to keep you waiting_  
  
_Trini Gomez 5:00_  
_Wish you were here ;)_ _  
_ [IMG]

Wish you were here? Winky face? Who was this girl? It was too late now the picture had already sent. Her phone vibrated in her hand and it all seemed worth it when she read Kimberly’s response.

 _Kimberly Hart 5:01_  
_WOW_  
  
_Kimberly Hart 5:01_ _  
_ Holy shit

 _Kimberly Hart 5:01_ _  
__You are SO hot_ _  
__  
_ Articulate as ever. Trini felt a bit of a confidence boost to see that she could get _that_ sort of reaction out of her girlfriend. Her ex-cheerleader, princess of Angel Grove was the one stunned, calling _Trini_ hot. Now that felt good.

“Trini it’s time for dinner” At the sound of her mother’s voice, Trini was quick to zip up her jacket because she _knew_ a few moments later that door would open. Because why knock? Fuck. _Fuck._ That was one sure fire way to ruin a moment. As Trini predicted, June opened the door and frowned upon seeing her daughter laying in bed, “You’re supposed to be writing your essay.”

“I uh” Trini swallowed a lump in her throat, she definitely had to weasel her way out of this one. Her mother could _never_ find out what she was up to just moments before. “I was really tired from moving that I wanted to take a nap. Once I eat I’ll have a fresh mind to write” Oh she was _so_ full of shit.

“You took a nap wearing that jacket?” June’s brow arched, her head tilted to the side, she wasn’t totally convinced. From where she stood she could see Trini’s phone blow up with notifications of text messages. Kimberly not _now._ “Give me your phone”

“What? _Why?”_ Trini asked with a frown, thanking every god she could think of that she had set up a passcode to get in. 0514. Her number and Kimberly’s number, because no matter how badass she thought she was, she was a total sucker for her girl. Still. After sending _that_ photo she was totally on edge.

“Because I don’t want you to be distracted when you’re writing your essay” June motioned with her hand for her daughter to cough it up, “You can have it back when I know you’re done” As if that would solve any distraction problems. Oh June. All Trini had to do was open up the internet if she wanted a real distraction. “Well?”

“I’m sending a message to Kim” Trini typed out a _‘I’m sorry. Won’t have my phone on me. Momster’s taking it away’_ and sent it, “Just so she doesn’t wonder what happened” Just to be sure, Trini turned her phone off all together and handed the device over to her mother. That could have gone a _lot_ worse…holy hell for _once_ in her life the stars were looking out for her. God. _Never_ again.

At least Kimberly had something nice to look at for awhile. She’d just have to settle for that girl in the photo to tie her over.

Tonight was the first dinner that the Gomez family and the Taylor family would be sharing. June wanted to make it special so she went all out and made her famous enchiladas. Due to the spices possibly being too much for Mrs. Taylor, June made her own plate of rice and cooked some apples so she could have something that had _some_ flavor to it. Knowing June, she had probably spent the days leading up to the big move researching what Mrs. Taylor could, and should have in her diet.

Gabe and Michael were over the moon, each boy sat on either side of Zack to sandwich him between them. The twins fought for his attention, thinking he was the coolest guy they had ever known. Ah, Trini could appreciate that her brothers at least had good taste. God, it wouldn’t be long before the twins would start learning _more_ phrases in mandarin to speak as their ‘secret’ language to talk shit about their older sister. Even if the boys outnumbered the girls, June was the one that ran the show.

“Thank you for making dinner for us” Zack glanced from Gabe to Michael, the two boys were more interested in shoving their faces, “Hey” He grabbed their attention and motioned his head in June’s direction, “Show your mom some appreciation, she worked really hard on this”

Oh. Now Trini felt like a total and complete asshole. She hardly ever thanked her mother or gave her any sort of praise for all of the little things June did for them. As a stay at home mother she made sure that her kids got to and from everywhere they needed to be, she cooked and cleaned almost every day, took Mrs. Taylor to her doctor's appointments while Zack was at school, and so much more. June’s brows rose in surprise as all three of her children looked in her direction with a guilty expression, thanking her in tandem for making dinner for them. One day in the house and Zack was a better child then her own three children...Mrs. Taylor did something right with that boy. She sat back, proud of her son for his unprompted gratitude.

“It’s my pleasure...thank you” June smiled, hoping that perhaps Zack’s traits would rub off on her sons in particular. She turned her attention to her husband sitting beside her, “How was work today, hun?”

Gabriel let out a sigh, absolutely fatigued, he had just gotten back from the office and didn’t have much time to really settle in. All he wanted to do was eat, “Meetings all day, ah you don’t want to be bored with the details” He scrunched up his face and leaned forward toward his twin sons, “Adult stuff” This quarter was huge for Gabriel, every fiber of his being had been dedicated to his job, he had to support his family and now two more. The expansion project, traveling for work city to city, all of the plane trips he had gotten on and all of the little family moments he missed would have to have some sort of payoff.

“Gross” Gabe commented with utter disgust, his expression mirroring his father’s. Talking about work was _never_ fun for the littlest ones at the table. Honestly, it was pretty boring for Trini too, she never could follow _what_ kind of project her father was getting involved with next. Only that there were talks of another big promotion coming up soon if this expansion went well.

Now that Zack was living under the same roof, June took it upon herself to try and learn everything about him as well as try to keep him focused on his school work to keep on the baseball team and graduate. “So Zack, what classes are you in? Who are your teachers? Do you have a favorite subject?” God, it was painful to watch someone _else_ be in the hot seat for a change.

“Uh I have Ms. Johnson for English, Mr. Jones for History, Mr. Yost for Math” Zack went down the list in no particular order, rubbing the back of his neck, “Mr. Alpha for biology” _Lucky,_ Trini _wished_ she had the softball assistant coach as a teacher, “Mrs. Dubois is my Spanish teacher, that’s my favorite class cause it’s such a blow off” He chuckled, it died down quickly as maybe saying something was a blow off class wasn’t coming off in the best light. “Billy tutors me’n’Manda on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can keep up with my school work. I ah. At this rate I could make merit roll” A 3.0...well above the standard 2.0 to stay in a sport at Angel Grove.

“I didn’t know that” Trini’s voice softened, she was proud of her best friend for really buckling down and _trying._ Most grades were determined just by _doing_ the work required, with Billy’s help Zack could keep going above and beyond his own expectations.

“Maybe” Zack laughed, “I don’t want to get too ahead of myself. I’ve got a big test in bio coming up” He did _not_ like that class no matter how cool of a guy Alpha was as a teacher. “We’re going to be dissecting stuff next unit”

“What’s dissecting?”

Trini brought her hands up to cover her face, she totally and completely forgot that this was going to be coming up for the end of the year. “It’s when you cut something open to learn about the insides” Her lab partner was _Kimberly Hart._ Fuck. The future surgeon would probably have a _blast_ with this unit. Ugh. That was _not_ how Trini wanted to _play doctor._

“This year we’re doing fetal pigs” Zack stated his eyes wide with excitement to get a rise out of the twins beside him. “I hear honors gets to dissect a _cat”_

“Whoa! Cool!” Michael was utterly filled with wonder.

Gabriel and June simply exchanged a look of _horror._ Cats? Things were far different from when they were in high school. “What happened to _frogs?”_ Gabriel asked, his comment making Mrs. Taylor smile. She had been perfectly content watching the Gomez family interacting with her son, a taste of what life will be like once she passes.

“No, no we are not talking _guts_ at the dinner table” June wanted to stomp that out, not over her famous enchiladas. “I spoke with Mr. Clark” The tone of the conversation shifted immediately, “He and Amanda will move into the trailer” God, just the past two days everyone shuffled around where they would _live,_ and for _once_ Trini wasn’t the one who had to move. “So we’ll have to postpone on selling it and putting the extra funds in your savings”

Mrs. Taylor put a hand up, speaking for herself and her son, “They can stay as long as they need to. Joseph is a good man, he won’t overstay his welcome”

“Can Justin live with us?” Gabe asked curiously, “Trini’s friends are always coming to stay, why can’t we?” He asked motioning between himself and his brother on the other side of Zack. It was totally unfair that Trini was allowed to have _boys_ live with them. Jason, Zack, and almost Amanda if Trini had played her cards right. “It’s not fair”

Gabriel and June’s eyes locked, as if they were silently having a fight to who should explain to the boys _why_ it was necessary for someone like Jason who didn’t feel safe going home or Zack’s situation...Mr. Gomez lost that fight, “Ah, you see boys. Sometimes when another person is in need, you have to do the right thing and help out in whatever way we can”

Trini watched as the boys eyes shifted from their father to Mrs. Taylor, it wasn’t a secret that she was very frail...that she would be living out the rest of her days with them. “...Are we ever gonna be allowed to have sleepovers?” Michael asked, rolling off of his twin. The house was pretty full as it was.  

“Of course” June didn’t want to take any part of their childhood away just because their home would have to be making some adjustments, “If you’re _good,_ and it’s not a school night” She paused, “And if Trini or Zack don’t have a game” Now that Zack was under their roof, the Gomez family would have to do double time to support both of the teenagers. It also meant more _baseball_ for the antsy ten year olds.

When the twins groaned, Zack looked from Gabe to Michael and back _offended_ that they would diss the sport _he_ played. “Hey only the coolest of cool people play baseball”

“Then why does Trini play?” Gabe asked, sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

“...That’s a good point-ow!” Trini did not waste any time to kick her best friend from under the table. “I was kidding!”

“You know who used to play baseball?” Gabriel asked, being the man of the house the twins paid the most attention to him. “Me” He patted his chest, taking a moment to smile smugly at his wife, “I was a stud in high school. Where do you think Trini gets all of her talent?”

Once dinner had officially ended, June started excusing the men of the house from the table. Gabriel poured himself a glass of scotch and sat his two sons down on the couch. He then showed them his old high school yearbook. Gabriel Gomez, number five, an all star third baseman. When Trini picked up a bat for the first time he was thrilled that she took interest in his favorite sport. He hoped that somehow he could pass his love for the game onto his boys, but they were more interested in football or soccer; games with quicker paces.

Trini lost her grandparents from her father's side of the family before she was even born. Her grandmother had a weak heart and her grandfather, well, he couldn't live very long without her. It left Gabriel to take on the stress of caring for his much younger brothers. He pushed himself through baseball to get a scholarship, and at college he met the love of his life. June Hernandez. The rest was history. He never took his life for granted and kept pushing himself to make a better life for his family. No matter what.

Zack had accompanied his mother upstairs to her room so they could play a game of chess before she could go to sleep. With a whirlwind of a day the pair of them had, they needed a chance to escape the Gomez's and have some time to themselves to bond and talk without anyone listening in. It left Trini to watch June cleaning up in the kitchen...god, she had done so much for other people...it was time something was done for her.

"Want some help?" Trini offered, stepping back into the kitchen and over to the sink. She opened up one of the drawers to find a dry towel so she could hand dry the dishes her mother put into the rack. June did _not_ trust their dishwasher to properly get the job done, so she hand washed everything. Typical. Always had to make it harder on herself.

"Wow, you must really not want to do your essay" June commented back, knowing that due date loomed over Trini like a little black raincloud. "Do you want to listen to some music?" She asked, hopefully, it wasn't every day her daughter _volunteered_ to be near her.

Trini scoffed out a laugh, "God no, you'll start doing that embarrassing butt dance" On the Hernandez side of the family, June and her three sisters absolutely loved listening and dancing to music while preparing food for big family events...June _totally_ had an old school playlist, with a huge pull of songs from the ranchera and banda genres and everything in between.  

“I remember the days you had _fun_ with us in the kitchen” June knew Trini wasn’t as cool as she thought she was, and there were days she wasn’t too cool for her family. “You and Gloria always had fun in the kitchen with us”

“Yeah, well, I was _five_ and she was twelve. I didn’t _know_ any better” Trini grumbled, she absolutely idolized her older twin cousins Benny and Gloria. Despite Isabella being closer to her age, she always felt closer to her much cooler cousin Gloria. Gosh, who knew if her cousins would ever leave that small town in Texas. What with Benny in rehab and Gloria getting _married._ A wedding Trini couldn’t even _go_ to anymore because of her abuela cutting her off. It hurt. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you”

June’s smile faded, her mind instantly racing in a thousand different directions, “Is everything alright?” She handed Trini a hot wet plate to start to dry off. The two Gomez women needed a chore for their hands to keep occupied. “Did something happen?”

“No, no nothing _happened”_ God. Trini sighed, could her mom _ever_ let her get a word out without asking six million questions first? After Trini’s track record of being outed, making the softball team, blowing the boys vs girls game, getting thrown into a lake and inviting her friends to _live_ with them every now and again...assuming _something_ happened to her was a fair question. “I wanted to talk to you about Kira”

“Oh” June shifted, immediately showing her discomfort. That poor dish in her hand was going to get the roughest hand wash it had _ever_ seen. “What about her? That was...a long time ago”

“I know” Trini nodded her head, she had to ease into this one. “But we never really had closure on it” Well, Trini _sort_ of did, but it didn’t exactly _go_ very well. “You’re not the same person you were months ago and I think...you’re holding onto that day”

Her mother wasn’t stupid, she had to put her plate down just so she could turn in her daughter’s direction. Trini miraculously wanted to talk about Kira the _day_ after June confided in her husband? Nope. She was raising a little eavesdropper. “You shouldn’t listen in on others conversations”

“Because _that’s_ what we’re going to take away from this?” Trini wasn’t going to back down. Her mother was just as stubborn as she was, Trini knew this trick. The putting focus on a different issue to try and goad Trini into _that_ instead of remembering what she wanted.

“How much did you hear?” What kind of question was _that?_ How much should Trini _know?_ Just the Kira thing? Or should she include the little argument about June blindsiding her father by inviting the Taylor’s to live with them and become Zack’s legal guardians?

“I don’t want to fight” Trini was so _done_ with fighting with her mother, especially when the name Kira came up in conversation. “You’re not that person anymore. I _know_ that” June would risk her relationships with her own mother, her sisters, that entire side of the family to stand by her daughter. June went the extra mile to take Jason in when he didn’t feel safe in his home, this was a woman who did whatever she could to try and protect that community.

“It still doesn’t change what I’ve _done”_ She didn’t want to say it, she didn’t _have_ to.

Trini pulled a Lauren by having a cheat quote on her phone at the ready, “Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them”

June glanced to Trini’s phone, shaking her head in disbelief that her daughter was now spurting off wisdom like a village elder. “And where did you pick up _that?”_ Certainly wasn’t from church.

“Bruce Lee” To quote her team captain, “That guy’s awesome” Okay, so now wasn’t the time to be cheeky. Trini tilted her head to try and make eye contact with her mother, “I think what you _need_ is to go to Harwood County and face her. Get it off your chest and out into the world. If you don’t, your guilt is just going to keep eating at you.” She stepped forward to rest a hand on the small of her mother’s back, “This’ll be like step 9 of one of those bettering yourself programs”

“Too much time has passed…”

“No. I’m not going to let you do this” If there’s _anything_ Trini had picked up from her mother it was how to push, “I’ll go with you, stand there right by your side...we can do this _together._ Harwood County is only an hour away”

June could honestly say she was impressed by her daughter’s determination to do something nice for her. Trini was asking so much of her, to be _brave_ and admit that she was wrong directly _to_ the person she hurt. How does one even look someone in the eye and tell them they were sorry? It wasn’t easy by any means. It was far easier to simply allow time to pass by and let emotional scars heal on their own. “Let me think about it” Was the best Trini was going to get at this time. At the end of the day…it would be June’s decision to go. Trini only hoped that for her sake she would do the right thing.

*****

Returning to a regular school schedule after a week n'a day spring break felt oddly satisfying. As nice as it was to be away from the grind there was something about a daily routine that felt like returning home. Weird. There was a time Trini _hated_ coming into school and sitting through classes but ever since second semester hit and she joined the softball team...her life had really picked up. Bright and early weight training with Lauren really set the tone for the rest of the day. She had people that she looked forward to see, she couldn't wait to have lunch under the stairs with the boys, playing hangman in biology to try and make the time pass quicker...it was the stupid little things. Life was good, _great_ even.

What both the Angel Grove baseball and softball team needed was to take a step back. With the Drama had boiled over with rivalry week. spring break couldn't have come at a better time. Everyone felt well rested, the war was over. Everything felt _calm._ As far as the special pick up planning went, Trini thought it was best to confide in Mike as if it were her idea. She said she had permission from Tommy to use the Dragon's Nest and that was all he needed to go nuts. The baseball player went as far as to make a secret Facebook event asking for a couple of dollars a piece. Since he couldn't play Mike planned on bringing his grill to the stadium and make dinner for everyone. This wasn't about baseball vs softball, boys vs girls bullshit. This pickup game was about the Angel Grove _family..._ and Tommy wasn't even going to try and take credit for the idea. This was going to be a blast.

When Trini returned home that day from softball practice she was surprised to find Zack laying out in the backyard hammock. He must not of had to come into work that night. She wanted to check up on her friend so when she opened the back door she wanted to make her presence known so she wouldn't startle him, "Yo homeboy. can I join you?"

Zack turned his head, he didn't even make a funny comment about the use of the word _homeboy,_ that was concerning. Was he okay? "Sure. C'mere crazy girl" He tried his best to scoot over, clutching onto the ropes of the hammock so he wouldn't flip over while Trini added extra weight by sitting down.

She laid down next to him, it taking a few moments for the hammock to regain its balance before she could enjoy the view of the sky. After moving around to different parts of the country, Trini could really appreciate that clear southern California always clear sky. "You okay?"

"Just have a lot on my mind" If there was one thing Trini appreciated about her friendship with Zack was that they could always be honest with one another. They never pulled punches around one another, and was never afraid to be vulnerable. He was the first person she came out to in Angel Grove, and she'd never forget it. "I've never had a backyard before"

"Oh" Trini couldn't relate, she was never in a position of _need._ "I get it...it's an adjustment...you'll get used to it here" Everyone had to get used to the new family, "I'm happy you're here"

Zack nodded his head once more, moving his arm ever so slightly so he could drape it around his best friend's shoulders. "Yeah...me too"

Trini _knew_ there was something more, she nudged his side, "...But" Because if he _didn't_ say what was on his mind, it'd eat him up inside. Zack spent far too much time putting the weight of the world on his shoulders just to try and get by. He almost dropped out of high school entirely because of it to work more hours at Zedd's.

 _"But"_ Zack sighed heavily, with the two looking up at the sky he didn't have the added pressure of Trini _watching_ him as he tried to articulate what was troubling him, "But it's real...like...really real" He closed his eyes, that wasn't the best way to explain it, "My mom's days are numbered and...I think with this move...it's hitting me that one day..." He exhaled heavily through his nose, not wanting to think of a world where his mother wasn't in it. "One day she'll be gone"

"God...Zack" Trini adjusted herself so she would be on her side, her arm across his chest to hold him. It was the _closest_ thing to a hug on this damn hammock, "I am so sorry" What else could she say? Her mother was perfectly happy. Her father was still in the picture. She had brothers. She had a _family._ Outside of his mother, Zack didn't have _any_ of those things...not when it came to _blood._ "Hey I'm right here for you. Always." He would _never_ face the world alone, not if she had something to say about it.

"I know..." Zack trailed off, he didn't have much else to say. That was fine. The two didn't need to have conversation to _be_ there for one another. Trini could feel Zack's hand move against her back, feel his chest rising and falling with every breath. God, she wished she could do _something_ more to help him. To somehow suck all of his pain away and take it on herself. She loved this boy so much, as if he were Gabriel or Michael...maybe even more so. Trini would do anything to protect him, be there for him...even on the darkest day. The two laid there in silence as the hammock, a gentle breeze to keep them company. Trini wasn't prepared for a time where Zack's wouldn't be around, maybe a small part of her hoped that somehow there would be a cure. That one day everything would be fine. Life's a bitch, and sometimes the good ones were the ones who leave the world too early. It wasn't fair. Not by a long shot.

Eventually the two had to get up and return to the house to start on their homework for the night. Trini wasn't sure how long she and Zack were laying out in the hammock, could've been hours for all she knew. On her way upstairs she noticed that Mrs. Taylor's bedroom door was open, Michael and Gabe were passed out at the foot of her bed. Trini knew a lot of things, but she didn't realize that Zack's mom had a gift to get the twins to be quiet. In her hands she was crocheting a, if Trini were to guess, a beanie in a mustard yellow. Feeling like she was being watched, Mrs. Taylor tilted her head back and smiled in Trini's direction, "Would you like to join me?"

How could she deny a dying woman conversation and company? Trini nodded her head, politely coming inside the room, finding a place to sit in the rocking chair next to her bed. "What're you doing?"

"Crocheting" Mrs. Taylor's voice was gentle, no matter how tired she may've been she always found a way to wear a smile around others. "I've noticed you like this kind of hat...this is for you when it's done"

"What? For real?" Trini craned her neck to get a better look, she was amazed to see the intricacies of yarn and how they could be patterned in such a way. Why was such a kind woman stricken down with a sickness? "Wow...thank you so much...that's so thoughtful" She couldn't wait to see it when it was all finished, "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I wasn't much older than you" She responded, finishing off another row, the motions of her hands felt like second nature. The crochet hooks were like an extension of the older woman's body. "My mother taught me when I was young" Zack's mother laughed, "I tried to teach my son, but he doesn't have the patience" She lowered her hands, "Would you like to learn?"

"Oh" Trini wasn't sure what to say, on one hand it was a chance to spend more time with a new member of the household. On the other...she didn't know if she would be any good at it. What the hell would she even make? "I don't think I'd be any good at it"

"You may surprise yourself. Amanda said the same thing back when we first started and now she's an expert" Mrs. Taylor used her hand to motion to the folded blanket at the edge of the bed, Michael and Gabe were currently sleeping _on top of it._ "It took her four months, but she made that blanket for me" That explained the different shades of green, "She's a nice girl, I think she's been good for Zachary" She set the crochet hooks down, "But he wouldn't be where he is now if you didn't come back into his life"

"I'm sure he would've been fine..." Trini rubbed the back of her neck, trying to be modest here. She wasn't the one who put the effort into tutoring, to studies...Zack went from a guy who never came to class to having a real shot at merit roll. Trini didn't feel right taking credit for the grinding Zack had done just to keep his head afloat. He accomplished that, while catering to a girlfriend, committing to the baseball team and a part time job on top of it all.

"I'm not a fool Trini..." The older woman sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I often worried for him. He was a lost soul...until your family moved back to town. I still remember the day you returned like it was yesterday" She tilted her head to the side, hoping this would sink in, "I hadn't seen him smile that much since the Giants won the World Series in 2014" She picked up her crocheting and started again, "I think he's _finally_ found happiness. I can sleep easier at night knowing that he has people that love him"

"Zack is like a brother to me" Trini wanted to ease a dying woman's mind. There didn't need to be a conversation wondering where Zack would be when she would finally pass. Trini sure as hell wouldn't let him fall off the deep end, or fade into obscurity. No. If she had something to say about it he was going to have a bright future ahead. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid to kick his ass when he needs it" That earned a chuckle from the older woman, phew, good. She definitely didn't mean to swear around her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" There was a light tap against the door, June stood with a mug of tea in hand. Always the doting host "Would you like something warm to drink?"

"Oh, yes, please. I think my hands could use a break for the night"

June stepped into the room and carefully handed the other woman the warm mug. She locked eyes with her daughter across the bed and motioned her head towards the door, "Can we talk?"

Trini nodded her head, anticipating god knows how many questions from her mother _now._ She swore June's mind ran a mile a minute. She followed her mother out into the hallway, June closing the door behind her to give Mrs. Taylor some privacy away from their conversation. "I thought about what you said last night, and if you're _up_ to it" June's eyes were filled with determination, she had struggled internally so much to get to this point, "I think it's due time I go to Harwood County"

June wanted to speak with Kira directly...Trini couldn't be more proud of the woman that her mother strived to become.

*****

June picked up Trini from softball practice the next day so the two could go directly to Harwood County. With Zack at home, the twins would be watched after and June could trust that Trini’s best friend could keep them entertained by the time Gabriel returned home. Trini wished she had a chance to actually shower before seeing her ex-girlfriend in the flesh, but she’d just have to settle for doing it when she returned home. God, this wasn’t _just_ June facing someone she had wronged. As bratty as Kira had come off during their _last_ encounter, bits of it was justified. Trini knew she did her ex dirty by _not_ contacting her at all after the iconic day of being walked in on. She didn’t want to leave their relationship on a note of Trini _yelling_ at her at a softball game. No, she didn’t have any romantic feelings for her...but there was something special about her first girlfriend, her first kiss, the one who helped Trini start the journey of living her best life. Kira Ford deserved more out of the Gomez women.

An hour car ride with June wasn’t exactly what Trini had been looking forward to, but for once June wasn’t trying to ask her twenty questions about her day and what she was going through. Trini’s mother tapped her finger against the steering wheel and just paid attention to the road. Trini noticed June’s lips silently moving as if she was practicing whatever little speech was in her head. Her mother radiated nerves, but she didn’t want her daughter to pick up on it. Though Trini wasn’t blind, she could see how much this moment meant to her mother.

“You’re going to be just fine” Trini wanted to do her best to reassure her without crowding her, the last thing she wanted was for June to turn this car around and give up. They had come so far to turn around now.

“Mhm” June moved her hand to turn on the radio and drown out her thoughts with some music. Okay, fine, she _didn’t_ want a pep-talk. That was fine. Trini could respect that. Let the woman be and warm up at her own pace in her zone. Trini was just fine texting Kimberly, and checking her social media to pass the time. Not much was new, as Trini _just_ left practice; though somehow Emma already posted an aesthetically pleasing milkshake instagram photo. Out on a date with Gia no doubt. A reminder that Trini needed to step up her game with Kim.

The Gomez girls finally arrived to the Ford house just a bit past seven o’clock. Neither of them had a chance to actually eat dinner, there were too many nerves to actually _allow_ food to pass through. No. Food could be a reward, no matter what happened or how Kira would react...June would at least speak her apology out into the world and hopefully find her peace. A deep breath, a silent prayer, June needed to compose herself before getting out of the safety of her car and facing her demons. “I think I’m ready”

Trini reached over to hold her mother’s hand, June may’ve been ready to face Kira...but Trini wasn’t just yet. “Mom. Whatever happens in there...I just….” She _needed_ to get this off of _her_ chest, “I know I don’t y’know...” Trini shrugged her shoulders, “Say it...but...I’m glad we’re in a better place” She had to avoid her mom’s direct eye contact and chose to look around the street, “Back when we lived here...I was _miserable._ I did whatever I could to just avoid coming home...I _hated_ it here”

“I never made it easy for you.” June _knew_ the part she played in Trini’s life, “I pushed you, and pushed you so much that I almost _lost_ you” She shook her head, having to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from showing weakness. June couldn’t cry, not in front of her daughter and certainly not before even knocking on Kira’s door. “At the time I thought I was doing what was _best_ for you...Trini you _have_ to know that _everything_ I do is _for_ you...”

“I know” Trini may not have really realized it at the time, she was in such a different headspace back then. The Harwood County version of Trini, wanted nothing to do with June or even _see_ anything from her perspective. “...But god, what you’re about to do…no matter _what_ Kira may have to say...I _know_ you mean it. I know you’ve changed...you’re not... _we’re_ not those people anymore”

June had to take in a sharp breath, her daughter never _actually_ took the time to say kind words to her and that combined with the butterflies in her stomach...she had to wipe her eyes free from the tears threatening to fall. She had to check her rearview mirror to see if she looked presentable and did what June Gomez did best; get her shit together and pull herself up. June Gomez didn’t cry, certainly not in front of her kids, “Let’s close this chapter” June reached her hand over to stroke Trini’s cheek, “Thank you for pushing me to do this”

Trini scoffed, smirking confidently to get her mother pumped up for this big apology, “That’s what _Hernandez_ women do best” A comment that got her mother to laugh, Trini certainly didn’t get this trait from her _father’s_ side of the family. “C’mon, let’s do this” June took one more moment to compose herself, agreeing that they were sitting and processing their feelings for too long.

June and Trini exited the car to walk down Kira’s driveway, the _last_ time Trini was at Kira’s doorstep she was telling her girlfriend at the time that she was moving away. Her impatient mother glaring daggers at them from the street, the car packed and ready to go to Angel Grove. It was _awful._ The worst way to actually _end_ a relationship. After June found them making out in bed, she cut Trini off from even trying to reach out to see if Kira was okay...in Trini’s mind it was better for her to just...keep Kira away from the storm of her life. Now here they were, months later, out to open old wounds.

The aspiring rock star was the one to open the door, thankfully neither of her parents seemed to be home. Fingerless gloves, messy curly hair, a trendy hat, dark eyeliner, skinny jeans with a pyramid stud belt, oh yeah; somethings about Kira didn’t change at all. Her expression hardened upon seeing the Gomez women at the door, her defenses going up _immediately,_ “What the hell do you want?” She asked, just because Mrs. Gomez was an _adult,_ she wasn’t going to pull punches and be polite to a woman who dragged her down the stairs, “Haven’t you done _enough?”_

“This will only take five minutes of your time” June _knew_ that this wouldn’t be easy. Kira and Trini were only _fifteen_ when she completely lost it on them. They were still _children_ and she traumatized this poor girl in front of her.  

“I’m really not interested in what _either_ of you have to say”

Just as Kira tried to close the door in their face, Trini outstretched her arm to catch it and push it back. A move that surprised June standing next to her. Hell no. “We came all the way from Angel Grove, the least you can do is hear my mom out” She sighed, “Hear us _both_ out”

“Can we come in?” June asked politely, the Gomez girls were literally standing outside of Kira’s home. Out in the cold.

Kira shook her head from side to side, she wasn’t ready to let down her guard, not for two people who hurt her in the past. “You’re not exactly welcome” The singer looked from Trini to June and sighed, trying to put her own feelings aside for the sake of Mrs. Gomez by saying, “If you have something to say, you’re going to have to do it here or leave”

“Alright…” June had to sigh and compose herself. There was no sitting, no getting comfortable inside the Ford’s home, she didn’t _deserve_ to have the chance to _be_ comfortable. What she did in the past was _awful,_ something that Kira had carried with her for months...put her pain into music. Every night when Kira Ford stepped onto that stage she bared her soul out to her listeners. “What happened...what I _did..._ was inexcusable...I carry that guilt with me every single day.”

June continued on, “What rift I caused with my daughter...what trauma I put onto you. I came here, because I _need_ to apologize. I am _so_ sorry for what I did...to you, to Trini...I’ll carry that with me until I die. But I’ve taken steps in the right direction...I’ve been working with a PFLAG group out in San Diego I’ve _seen_ first hand what these kids have gone through, and it’s woken me up to what damage _I’ve_ done...I never, I _will_ never be that person again” June emphasized,  she was already on a roll with this, “I know that doesn’t change _what_ I’ve done in the past, that damage is done...but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Okay...wow” Kira took it all in, her eyes a bit wide, she certainly wasn’t expecting to open the door to the past. This apology hit her like a truck. The poor girl was probably hoping for a pizza when she answered the door, not _this._ “...You said your peace...now it’s _my_ turn. Do you really _realize_ what you did to me? My heart jumps out of my chest when a door behind me opens. I’ve had _nightmares_ for months reliving this _hell_ you put me through.” She sighed, glancing over to Trini for a moment, “I’m finally starting to get my life together...and now here you are...flipping my life upside down _just_ when I pick myself back up”

Trini folded her arms, she didn’t realize the state she left Kira in when she moved to Angel Grove and never looked back to Harwood County, “I’m sorry too” It was _her_ turn to put herself out there, “Look. The way I ended things was shit... _both_ times. You have _every_ right to be pissed at me...I should’ve handled that better...I _hurt_ you...and it sucks. You mean _so_ much to me Kira, and I...I straight up ruined what friendship we could’ve had”

“No. _I_ ruined it.” June corrected, she could own up to her mistakes. She put that cross on her back and dragged it up the mountain. “I am truly sorry for _everything.”_

“I believe you” Kira folded her arms, her expression softened despite her tense body language, “Because you could’ve lived your perfect little life with your family and just push that mistake to the side...let time pass by. “Feel really bad about it” but never do a damn thing to make it right. I _respect_ that...” She contemplated what she would say next, “So ah, consider yourself forgiven” June visibly relaxed at the word, relief completely washing over her. Kira rubbed the back of her neck, “Let's just...move on”

“Thank you” June brought a hand up to her chest, her heart could feel full, she could go onto the next day feeling lighter than before. “...I’ll give you a moment of privacy” More like June wanted to compose herself in the car and _not_ cry in front of Trini. Her daughter could understand that.

Once June walked away, Trini dipped her head down, here she was with her ex-girlfriend, “Ah thank you for that…”

“You don’t have to _thank_ me. I meant it.” Kira brought her phone out of her back pocket after feeling it vibrate, “Also, ah, I’m not _proud_ of what I did back there...at your game. That was pretty petty, didn’t matter what kinda headspace I was in” She chuckled, rubbing her cheek with her pointer finger, “So, I guess we all have something to say sorry about”

“Look…” This was Trini’s chance, to make things right, to maybe forge getting Kira back _into_ her life in some capacity. “I know we can’t go back to the way things were...but...I did value what we had and…”

“You want to _be friends?”_ Kira asked with an arched brow, “Wow, you really embraced the lesbian lifestyle. I’m proud” Oh, there was that sense of humor Trini missed.

Trini’s eyes traveled down to see Kira was texting a _Ginger Spice._ Leave it to Kira to name everyone in her phone after something music related. Trini _knew_ she used to be in Kira’s phone as J-Lo for the longest time, “New girlfriend?”

“Something like that” Kira smirked into her phone, her cheeks reddening, of course like an asshole she covered it up with some sarcastic humor, “What? You think I was pining after you all this time?” Trini’s eyes widened, was that how she came off? “I’m kidding, relax. _Relax._  S’not official or anything but I’m thinking this one’ll go my way” Kira had paused, “….You still dating that girl?”

“Kimberly?” Trini smiled, trying her best to stay humble and _not_ brag about dating the princess of Angel Grove. “Yeah...my life’s finally getting together...I really hope the best for you”

Kira’s bottom lip twitched at Trini confirming her relationship with Kira, so what? Kira didn’t even _know_ Kim. “The bands gaining some traction so you know, guess I finally found my place too. Ha, still surprised you went jock...but you’re happy?”

“I am” Trini was just happy to salvage her relationship, god, she didn’t realize how much she missed talking about _music._ Sure, she had Tanya, but Tanya’s tastes didn’t quite match up. “Hey, if you ever need help getting your girl…” They _both_ faced hell for being gay, it made them stronger people and it gave them something that they could _always_ connect on.

“Oh so you’re an expert now?” The singer couldn’t help but laugh, looking down at her phone. A few moments later Trini’s phone buzzed. She checked to see a notification flash across her screen. **Kira Ford sent you a friend request.**

Trini could only smile, it was time to heal, move on with life, and put their past mistakes behind them.

*****

With the Kira and mom drama behind her, all Trini had to look forward to was the pick up game at the Dragon’s Nest. The Angel Grove family were supposed to meet at eight o’clock, but Mike, Emily, and Mia arrived earlier so Mike could fire up the grill and take this event to the next level. Hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, veggie burgers for Emma and Kim...drinks galore, the teams could eat and enjoy one another’s company. Tommy unlocked the gate so if people wanted to they could take their food to eat in the stands as if they were at a real game. Gosh, even now the Sandlot can bring Trini’s _extended_ family together. Even Jason and Billy showed up with promises to commentate the game as if it were counting to add an extra sense of fun. The two boys, despite _not_ being on the teams, were welcomed with open arms and given food _right_ away.

Trini had to hand it to Mike, the boy really knew how to host.

Shelby walked through the entrance, hand in hand with her boyfriend Tyler. As soon as everyone turned to see _who_ was coming up late, Shelby tensed, her grip on Tyler’s hand a bit tighter. Was she feeding a Briarwood boy into the _Tigers_ den with all of these Angel Grove players?

Riley was quick to grab a plate from Mike, coming over to be the first one to greet his fellow freshman and her boyfriend. His smile was kind as he handed a burger to Tyler, “Hope you brought a mitt, _someone’s_ gotta fill in for Mike”

“Yeah?” Tyler’s face lit up at being _welcomed_ into the Angel Grove family, “I’d so be down!”

Trini had stepped over to Mike, wanting to check in on one of her best friends from the baseball team, “Hey, you okay?” She knew something like this would be hard for him, he was standing on the sidelines making food and playing support rather than _playing._

“I will be after you try some of my chicken” Mike grinned, despite Trini _already_ having a hot dog for dinner it didn’t stop Mike from putting together a chicken sandwich on her plate. He knew _exactly_ what angle she was coming at with him and he wasn’t going to let her get to him. There was nothing he could do, his senior year….his entire baseball career at Angel Grove was over. “I made it special just for you”

“Oh well in _that_ case” Trini had to take a bite out of the sandwich, okay, she had to admit...this was pretty good. “Damn, who knew you were such a hot shot with a grill?” A compliment like _that_ made Mike’s night, Trini was sure of it.

Time had gone by and everyone was starting to finish up with their dinner and throw their plates away. Lauren had done a head count inside of the stadium and came outside with a concerned frown. _Almost_ everyone on the baseball and softball team had shown up to participate except for _one_ person, “Has anyone heard from Aisha?”

Tanya shrugged, “She RSVP’d yes. You know that girl never backs out on her word”

“Maybe she’s just trying to finish up her homework?” Kimberly suggested from Trini’s side, Aisha was the type to try and put all of her classwork first after all.

A bright yellow motorcycle turned in from the street, creating a bit of a dust storm in its wake as it zoomed in and made an abrupt stop; right in front of the gawking teenagers. Holy shit. Now _that_ was a badass entrance. The person riding the back of the motorcycle had gotten off, taking their helmet off in the process that it was Aisha...which meant the person driving...would be Summer Landsdown. Damn. The blonde also took her helmet off in favor of smiling to the group, sending the baseball and softball team a wave.

Tori stared at the pair with wide eyes, a lopsided dopey look on her face, “Do _I_ look that sexy when I ride?”

Gia shook her head, scoffing, “As if your dirt bike can compare to _that_ ride”

Trini could see the crazy glint in Kimberly’s eye. Oh no. Fuck no. “Don’t even _think_ about it” Summer Landsdown may want to live the risky life and get a motorcycle but there was no way Trini wanted that death trap on two wheels.

“Too late” Kimberly’s grin went wide, it was love at first sight. Great. Thank you Summer Landsdown for _that._

 _Everyone_ who _didn’t_ know what had been going down between Summer and Aisha were _shocked_ to see Aisha lean down and capture Summer’s lips in a quick kiss. “Did you want to stay?” Aisha asked, Summer craned her neck back to see who else was here, more importantly, who else she would be hanging out with. Emily, Mia and Mike...the GSA.

The heiress of the Landsdown family considered it, but ultimately, she knew she would score some massive brownie points if she stuck around to be apart of this softball and baseball event.

“..........So…...what is _that_ about?” Kimberly asked Trini in a hushed tone, “Is Aisha gay?”

“Uhm” _Right._ Kim _wasn’t_ at the sleepover, “Sorta?” Trini wasn’t sure what she could and couldn’t say on the issue.

Tanya on the other hand wasn’t shy at _all_ when it came to the matter of her best friend, much to Adam’s chagrin when she outright came out and asked, “Are y’all _finally_ dating?” Aisha dipped her head down, embarrassed by the bold question. Summer reached down to hold her hand to try and reassure her as the pair started to walk _closer_ to the pack of softball girls.

Emma smiled softly at Aisha, _knowing_ how this part of coming out could go. Just a week ago she and Gia were starting this process with their relationship. “I’m so happy for you”

Gia tilted her head, wanting to show the _soccer_ captain who was in charge over here. The second baseman folded her arms and narrowed her eyes asking, “So you have a car _and_ a motorcycle?”

Summer’s brow rose, despite being shorter than Gia she wasn’t afraid to go toe to toe with her, “Well if I _knew_ the Dragon’s Nest was in such a remote location I would’ve just taken Buttercup on one of the equestrian trails” She paused, faking confusion, “Did you _not_ get a pony for _your_ thirteenth birthday?”

Gia frowned, she didn’t have a comeback to that one that was more intelligent than a, “Oh fuck you Summer” Summer won _that_ round. The softball player mumbled a congratulations to the new couple and turned to start walking inside the dragon’s nest. Emma heaved out a sigh, why was her girlfriend like this? She sent Summer an apologetic smile and followed her girlfriend out.

Now that the _entire_ baseball team and softball team were there, everyone started to file into the dragon’s nest and step onto the Sandlot proper. Emily, Mia, Mike and Summer sat in the stands...Mia no doubt was already in recruit mode to try and pick off Summer to join the GSA. If not, to talk to her about her bisexuality. Jason and Billy were raring to go in the press box, Jason had even figured out a way to turn on the scoreboard and keep a tally for the teams that were playing.

Tommy took to the pitcher’s mound, putting his hands up to stop everyone before they automatically deemed that this would be a boys vs girls rematch. “I want to say a couple of things before we start!” As a team captain he wanted to address _everyone._ “I know rivalry week was rough on _all_ of us….and a _lot_ of it was my fault. I made a lot of bad choices and in the end some of our own had gotten hurt because of it” He put a hand on his chest, “Riley. I owe _you_ an apology for _not_ being the team captain I should’ve been when you were at the lowest. I hope you all can try to find it in you to forgive me…” Most of the boys from the baseball team had clapped for their captain. Calvin even playfully shoved Riley’s shoulder at his name being called out in Tommy’s little speech.

Trini glanced to a contemplative Kimberly. Did she forgive him? Publicly admitting he was wrong _felt_ like a step in the right direction. But actions _always_ spoke louder than words. Who’s to say he wouldn’t revert back to his old ways? It would have to be considered a _start,_ but Trini wasn’t quite ready to forgive.

“Tonight we’re here for a good time” Tommy continued, “No boys vs girls this time. We’re all Tigers here and to make it a bit more fun….let’s play _together._ Not apart. So Lauren…” He motioned to the spot next to him, calling up the other captain to join him. “Let’s pick our teams”

Lauren was surprised by her sudden inclusion, but the softball team captain stepped over to stand at his side. “Each of us get one softball pitcher, and one baseball pitcher. Boys pitch to boys, girls pitch to girls” That would solve the pitching differences in one fell swoop. “Rock paper scissors to see who chooses first?” God. _That_ felt like such a Sandlot way to decide.

Tommy and Lauren faced off, Lauren’s rock being covered by Tommy’s paper in a _crushing_ loss. “Alright. For my pitcher’s I choose Aisha and Adam” He smirked, choosing the more experienced seniors over a sophomore in Kim and a freshman in Riley.

Lauren rubbed her chin in thought, her pitcher’s were decided for her so she got the first choice of fielders. “Zack”

“Lauren! What the fuck?” Gia called, offended that _she_ wasn’t the first choice. Trini shook her head, Tanya could only roll her eyes at their teammate.

Since Lauren had chosen a member of the baseball team, Tommy went straight for the softball team by choosing Tanya. That way he would have the girls _strongest_ hitter outside of Lauren. That and Tanya and Adam would be on the same team, something that they could have fun with.

Lauren folded her arms, needing to make a strategic choice, “Trini” With _Kimberly_ pitching, having Trini catch would be essential. Their on field chemistry could make or break games. God, Trini was just thrilled that she, Kimberly _and_ Zack would be on Lauren’s team. They were going to dominate.

If Lauren went with a catcher, Tommy wanted to match her by picking Cameron Watanabe to be on his team. Since Lauren had chosen a softball player, she had to go back and choose someone from the baseball team. A tough call, but in the end she went with Bridge Carson.

Tommy knew that Lauren would be calling for a softball player next so he wanted to be strategic and beat her to the punch by picking, Gia next. Gia was _so_ not happy with being chosen as late in the line up, if the glares in Lauren’s direction had been anything to go by. Oh. She did _not_ like when Lauren chose Emma next. Gia and Emma were now going to be on different teams.

“Are you freaking kidding? Tanya and Adam are on the same team...Trini and Kim are on the same team” Gia argued, “We’ll trade Tanya for Emma” And thus her apparent plan to break Tanya and Adam from being on the same team.

“We are _not_ going to do that” Tommy frowned, he was _not_ about to give up his power hitter.

“Gia it’s fine...it’s just a game” Emma shook her head, laughing all the same, “This is about having _fun,_ remember?” She lowered her voice, showing a little confidence by adding a, “We can make things a little more interesting” Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

“Loser has to give the winner a lapdance!” Zack chimed in, after losing at mini golf and giving Kimberly the _best_ lapdance she had probably ever received it was perhaps his _favorite_ thing to bet. Despite being in the middle of choosing teams, everyone totally ‘oooooooed’ the terms of the bet. Trini elbowed Zack in the ribs for even meddling to begin with…...it did make for a good prize.

Gia was a gambling woman, her smirk growing wide when she added, “Strip tease?”

Despite her cheeks turning beat red, Emma nodded her head, “Deal” agreeing to a future _private_ show. She then turned to her still forming team and whispered a, “We _have_ to win this.” The stakes were _on_ now and the team captain’s hadn’t even finished choosing.

Finishing off the selections Tommy went with Carlos, Tori, Calvin and Hayley while Lauren’s team had Jake, Shelby and Tyler. Tommy reached out his hand to Lauren, a confident smirk on his face, he was happy with the squad he had chosen, “We’ll be the green team”

“And we’ll be the red team” Lauren chose her favorite color, unaware what that decision meant. Red vs Green. It was _exactly_ how the six of them used to play in the sandlot _years_ ago...but unlike in those days...they had _full_ teams to work with. _This_ was what it meant to play on this field. Friends. Having _fun._ Falling in love with the sport yet again.

From the stands, Mia would cheer for the red team, while Summer had to cheer for the green team as the two wanted to support their girlfriends. Emily cheered for everyone and clapped at every good play because she didn’t have any allegiances...she just wanted everyone to have a good time. Mike eventually grew restless of sitting in the stands that he decided to get in on the action, taking a stance behind home plate to play as an umpire. Dramatically calling out balls and strikes just for added effect.

It felt so _freeing_ to let loose and play for the sake of playing. Outside of Emma and Gia’s little bet, there were _no_ stakes on this game. It didn’t _matter_ who won, or who lost. Despite being on opposite ‘teams’ Angel Grove Tigers would support one another. And the boy from Briarwood? Tyler had _testified_ against his own team to try and bring justice for Riley Griffin, he earned his spot playing in Mike’s shoes...and he certainly received blessings from the baseball and softball team. Ha, even _if_ the likes of Tanya and Trini wanted to sit him down and threaten what would happen to him if he _ever_ hurt Shelby.

Kimberly and Trini were on _fire_ with their pitching and catching game. Their chemistry off the charts now that they were on the same wavelength. Amazing, hits were followed by amazing plays and stellar catches out in the outfield...these teams were talented even when they were goofing off. As much as some of the boys wanted to be more competitive about the game, they couldn’t. Not when baserunner Emma pulled second baseman Gia in for a kiss as means of a distraction. Emma was _not_ afraid to play dirty in order to win this little exhibition game.

Eventually the game had winded down to the last inning, Lauren’s red team was certainly going to beat Tommy’s green team. Not by much, but enough that Gia would lose her bet to a smug Emma. Despite the game being over, _no_ one wanted to leave just yet. Billy and Jason came down from the press box, wanting to join in on the fun. Aisha somehow managed to get Summer to try and swing a bat and boy…. _that_ was a sight worth seeing. Every time Aisha pitched the ball Summer would step back and shout that she wanted the ball to go slower….slower…..slower until Aisha straight up had to softly lob a ball as if pitching to a seven year old for Summer to make contact with the ball.

The baseball had been impressed with Jason’s ability to pitch, he was able to strike out the likes of Carlos Vallerte and Bridge Carson. So of course Tommy wanted a chance to hit off of his old rival. When the captain of the green team made some deadly contact with the ball, he dropped his bat and started to jog the bases, calling to Jason with a, “You should stick to football buddy” Come _on_ dude. One step forward two steps back. Trini shook her head, she wasn’t the only one rubbed the wrong way by that comment. Billy looked _ticked,_ but decided that he would rather comfort Jason over confronting Tommy’s ego. He wasn’t going to let one bad pitch ruin Jason’s night and soon enough the quarterback was back on the mound, back into his own game...a game long forgotten to him. Maybe there was still hope to get Jason to try out for next years team.

With that awkward moment passing, the group started to dwindle down as they needed to return home to do homework, take a shower, and get ready for the next day. Kimberly and Trini said their goodbyes with a kiss, and everyone agreed that once the season was over, they needed to do something fun like this again...possibly inviting old alumni to join them.

Now that Zack and Trini were living in the same house, she basically had a ride everywhere. She got into his passengers seat and smiled in his direction. His adjustment period was still a bit rocky at best, and so she hoped that this night would have given him a fun distraction. “That was such a fucking blast”

“I know!” Zack radiated adrenaline despite playing out there for _hours,_ “Oh man, I don’t think I’ve had _that_ much fun playing baseball since…” Since _before_ they decided to play for the high school. “God….Jason on the mound really brought me back y’know...it was like we were ten again”

“I know what you mean” Trini pulled her phone out of her bag, it felt pretty damn good not to touch that thing for _hours._ Everyone she would have wanted to talk to was all right at the Dragon’s Den. “I think we still have a chance at convincing him” She glanced away from Zack and to her phone screen. What the _fuck?_ She had several missed calls from her mother and plenty of text messages asking her to pick up the phone. “Weird. My mom blew up my phone” Great. What did she do this time? This wasn’t like it was a party, and they sure as hell weren’t drinking and batting.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe she wants us to go to the store? Pick up some milk” He laughed a little sheepishly, “....I may have finished off the milk”

“I’m going to call her” Everything was _fine._ Zack and his mother had moved in smoothly, June had been forgiven by Kira...life was _okay._ Life was in a _good_ place for everyone.

At the second ring, June picked up the phone with a, “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to contact you all night!”

“I’m sorry, we were playing ball” Trini wasn’t sure _why_ her mother was in such a panic, “I didn’t have my phone on me...is everything okay?”

“No, no...I’m sorry sweetie it’s been a tough night for us” June sounded utterly exhausted, it left a sinking feeling in Trini’s gut...and it wasn’t from Mike’s amazing chicken sandwich. Something happened. “I need you to come to the hospital right away”

“The _hospital?”_ Trini’s eyes widened, her only reflex was to look over in Zack’s direction. Oh no. His mom. Was it finally time? No, no, no this couldn’t be happening. The Gomez’s weren’t Zack’s legal guardians yet, the Watanabe’s didn’t have a chance to file that paperwork.

Upon hearing the word hospital, Zack pulled off to the side of the road. His hands were now _shaking_ his face gone ghostly pale. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. His mom was in the hospital while he was out playing a game of baseball? He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye…

“Your father had a heart attack”

Trini dropped the phone between her feet, her entire body suddenly went numb...anything else that June or Zack could say became white noise to her. Shock had taken over...Zack’s mother was _just_ fine...it was Gabriel’s life that hung in the balance.

Zack had unbuckle his seatbelt to grab the phone that was dropped, he _needed_ to know what was happening. “Mrs. Gomez...what’s happened?” His face fell at the news, “....We’ll be right there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna get a bit angsty. Very heavily Gomez family focused <3 thank you all SO much. Can't wait to get the chance to continue this one. 
> 
> Expect updates for: Mother Dearest (Chapter 3) and the next chapter of Landbell next for this universe


End file.
